A Problem Devil, Born
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Ending the Tyranny of the Three-Headed Dragon by himself, thus saving the Underworld from total destruction, what happened to our Hero, Sakamaki Izayoi? Making a promise he once made to a family, will he keep it? A Gathering of Young Devils is approaching, what will unfold in the party? Will 'he' attend the Gathering? Marrying Rias, will he still be able protect her last?
1. Chapter 1: Underworld? Devils?

**Hello, everyone! This is ArtLotus. And I'm here with a new Fanfic that I've been thinking of doing for a while, and with a supportive friend of mine suggesting that I should do it, I've managed to finally do it officially. But don't expect me to update fast okay? I got enough Fanfics to cover for now.**

Okay, after reading some of your reviews, I admit that Izayoi should be pure human. But what I don't agree is he should be in a romance genre. After all, he has a caring side of him.

Anyway, I've rewritten the story a little bit. And I hope you respond positively to this.

Well, let's see how Izayoi handle the World of the Devils, shall we? I'm gonna go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

(Highschool DxD – Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara kur sou desu yo?)

A Problem Devil

Sakamaki Izayoi is a 17 year old teenage boy. In the human world, he pretty much seems to be a normal teenage human boy. But what they didn't know is that he has a mysterious yet powerful gift. A gift that could deflect and even destroy a Ultimate-Class Devil power, rendering the said power useless. Not much are known about Devils as stated by the humans as they didn't believe in them, and just waved it off as superstitious rumors.

Back to the story at hand, Izayoi is a transfer student who is to be transferred to the co-ed school Kuoh Academy. He had been registered to the said academy by his old and slightly annoying friend, Sirzech Lucifer formerly known as Sirzech Gremory, to which the Gremory's is his family's name. The title Lucifer was bestowed upon him after the old Satans' faction had been destroyed by the new Satans led by Sirzech himself.

Other than that, the two of them had known each other and they became best friends after an event that took place in the Underworld to which Izayoi had challenged Sirzech to a battle between themselves.

Before the battle, he walked aimlessly around in the strange world he was teleported to. He didn't know who had brought him in the strange world in the first place, but it was strangely someone who had the power to summon him to the Underworld.

At first, he thought if he should went inside the red intricate portal in the first place, or not. But when he sensed the immense power the portal held, he immediately theorize that someone or something would be extremely strong and powerful from performing the portal's creation, much to his amusement. But before he step in the portal, he thought about the fact that he would never return to his world if he step inside the portal, which would take him to oblivion or someplace. But then, he instantly thought about how bored he was by fighting with weak bullies and delinquents in his world, to which he decided to step in the portal without hesitation, After he stepped in, he was instantly teleported from the clear bright sky of his world, to a dark red sky filled with dark clouds.

He decided to just wander around the forest that he teleported to, and wait until he could find something fun to do. After a while of wandering, he sensed that someone was following him behind the trees. He then continued walking along the forest, leading the follower to a deserted wasteland where he arrived.

And so, after the battle between Sirzech and himself, he didn't expect Sirzech to have that shock, awe and surprise look on his face, when he had been beaten by him.

* * *

Flashback…

"You know I can sense you. Stop hiding, and just come out." A 15 year old Izayoi said standing in the middle of a deserted wasteland, of the Underworld. He had his hands pocketed inside his pocket pants.

"Ah… I thought I would never be found out. But who am I kidding?" Sirzech asked amused as he step out from the trees he was hiding. He look at Izayoi with a smile, sensing that he had great power in him, to which it draws him to where they were now.

"You know, how about you become a member of my peerage? I've been observing you for a little while from the Underworld, and might I say, you're a mysterious boy." Sirzech said thoughtful with a hand under his chin, while Izayoi held a smirk.

"A member of your peerage?" Izayoi asked as he thinks for a while, and then he turns to Sirzech to give him an answer. "How about no?" He answered as Sirzech raised an eyebrow at his unreasonable answer.

"Do you know what is a peerage?" Sirzech asked with raised brows.

"No, but the way you've said it, I assumed it's a kind of group or something. And you wanted me to become a part of your peerage, right?" Izayoi simply stated as Sirzech look at him with a smile.

"You're right. But if I may, let me explain it to you in full detail. A peerage is a group consisting of a King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and last but not least…" Sirzech explained as Izayoi answered it for him.

"Pawn." Izayoi answered as Sirzech nodded, but realizes that he forgot to introduced himself to Izayoi.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself first. I'm sorry." Sirzech said with a apologetic bow.

"My name is Sirzech Lucifer. I'm from the Gremory Family. I'm a devil and I'm the ruler of the Underworld, this world you're in now." Sirzech stated as Izayoi look at him.

"Lucifer, huh? That name is just a title, right?" Izayoi asked as Sirzesh smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's a title. My former name is Sirzech Gremory, but I'm addressed as my current name now, which is Lucifer instead of Gremory." Sirzech explained as Izayoi nodded in understanding before he ask a question to which made him curious.

"Devil?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech realizes again that he didn't know what Devils are.

"Nevermind that. I'll explain it to you later." Sirzech said with a sheepish look, while waving his hand in dismissal.

"...Okay. So, seeing as you _observed_ me, I assumed you're the one who teleported me here, correct?" Izayoi asked knowing he would found out about his previous question sooner or later but he wanted to know who had teleported him after all the trouble he went through wandering in the Underworld without something exciting for once.

"Yes, I'm the one who teleported you into this world of mine. I'm sorry if it had taken you by surprise but I've wanted to ask you directly to become one of my peerage. For a while, I've noticed you're different from other humans in your world and I tend to find out." Sirzech explained with a smile as Izayoi kept looking at him. But then a smirk made its way on his face, having found something exciting and fun to do now.

"Well, how about a bet then? You said you wanted me to be a member of your peerage, and I nicely declined. To start the bet, how about a battle?" Izayoi exclaimed as Sirzech raised his eyebrow at his strange request, to which Izayoi noticed.

"Battle?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi smiled amusingly.

"You know, I've been living a boring life till now, nothing but weaklings to whimper under my feet. It sickens me, you know?" Izayoi explained. "Since you're the ruler of the Underworld, Maou-sama. I want to fight you." Izayoi smirked as Sirzech thought for a second if whether he should accept his invitation or not. He was contemplating on fighting Izayoi in a battle. Because he is the strongest devil in the Underworld, and to fight Izayoi would be a unfair advantage to him, but nonetheless he chose to accept his request.

"What are the terms of the battle?" Sirzech asked.

"No rules. Just fight." Izayoi stated with a grin, clenching his fists. "Oh, I forgot. If I win, I'll walk away and explore this world for a while. After I'm done with that, you'll send me back to my world. It's as simple as that, wouldn't you say?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as Sirzech listened in on his offer.

"You know that's not a fair offer. What if you lose?" Sirzech voices his curiosity.

"Who said anything about me losing?" Izayoi stated with grin.

"Okay then, if you lose you'll be a part of my peerage, how about that?" Sirzech asked with a smile as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever you want. But are you willing to?" Izayoi asked as he put his right hand on hip while Sirzech held a smile on his face.

"I'll accept your challenge. But trust me, I'm not going to go easy on you." Sirzech said with a serious face.

"I never said anything about going easy." Izayoi said with a smile, as he crouched a little. "I always want to see what the Lucifer is capable of, and this is going to be a fun fight…" Izayoi whispered as the two stood face to face in the middle of the wasteland.

"Begin." Izayoi said as he suddenly disappeared from sight, surprising Sirzech.

"Where did he go?" He asked looking around for Izayoi.

"You should look behind you." Izayoi said appearing behind Sirzech, to which he noticed too late as he was instantly sent to the other side of the wide area. Colliding with trees the most, while a large crater was being shaped on where Sirzech lay after being punched by Izayoi.

Sirzech stood up as he brushed his clothes off the dirt that covered it, and then look at Izayoi in the distance with his arms crossed.

"I can't sense him. His speed is too fast for me to even detect it, without him getting to me first. And his strength, I never saw anyone wielded that much strength before. By his strength alone, he could greatly outrank the rook's capability of strength if he punched that hard. I doubt that Sutr would be able to defeat him, much less touch him." Sirzech explained to himself holding his injured side.

"What's the matter, Sirzech? Tired already? Where's the Lucifer who is ruling the Underworld?" Izayoi provoked as Sirzech narrows his eyes, taking the battle more seriously.

"You ask for it." Sirzech said as he held up his hand that was surrounded by red radiant energy. He then directs his hand towards Izayoi who stood waiting for Sirzech to attack.

Suddenly, small spheres of red burst out of Sirzech's hand and instantly charged towards Izayoi, who held a grin.

"Now you're getting serious, Sirzech." Izayoi said to himself, as he tighten his fist, while the spheres were coming closer and closer to him.

"Now this is getting fun!" Izayoi exclaimed as he dash straight towards the array of spheres that were headed towards him. One of the spheres that were the closest to hit Izayoi, was suddenly destroyed in a shiny explosion, covering Izayoi with the debris.

_"What? Did he just destroyed it?"_ Sirzech thought in disbelieve.

After the debris clears up, Sirzech could see that Izayoi was the one with his fist extended from his destroyed sphere was, that he destroyed his sphere with just a single punch of his fist.

"You know this is getting easy, Sirzech!" Izayoi called out as he stopped in his track while the red spheres were still heading towards him. Izayoi grinned as he punched one of the spheres that was the closest to him, instantly destroying it. Izayoi then back palmed one of the spheres, maneuvering it from a different path as it hit a tree, and explode.

As the spheres were slowly being punched on one by one, Sirzech couldn't believe that he was seeing it in front of his eyes. Each of the spheres were equivalent to his power as a High Rank Devil, even if they were small. And Izayoi just punched them all with ease, like it was nothing, and he didn't get a single burn to his arm or hand when the spheres exploded right after he punched them.

After all the red spheres were gone, Izayoi look at Sirzech who stood there with a shock, awe and surprised look on his face.

"You should not let your guard down." Izayoi informed as he instantly vanished from his spot, while Sirzech who was eyed wide at the show before him, shook his head out of his thought as he focused on to the fight that will determine if Izayoi could be a member of his peerage or not.

_"I've totally underestimated him. His strength and speed are on another level!"_ Sirzech said in his mind as his eyes widen immediately, sensing something or someone was behind him.

Turning around, he was greeted by Izayoi with a smile on his face, "I win." Izayoi declared as he punched Sirzech in the stomach, prompting him to cough up blood as Sirzech was sent flying up into the sky.

"Ugh..." Sirzech winced as he look at the ground that was getting farther and farther away from him. Just as he was about to fall back down with his back facing the ground, his eyes immediately spotted Izayoi above him, surprising him.

"Lights out, Maou-sama." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk.

With his air that was knocked out from his lungs, Sirzech attempted to end the battle with the both of them going down together on the ground. He gathers his energy and convert his body into a condensed amount of Power of Destruction in the form of a human-shaped aura.

"Another one, eh? Sirzech?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, falling head first while Sirzech who was falling head first too, waited for Izayoi to attack unless he would be burned.

"I'm going to take you down with me." Sirzech said coughing as the Power of Destruction immediately spreads all around him including heading towards Izayoi to attack.

"In your dreams, Sirzech." Izayoi said as he punches the Power of Destruction, that was heading towards him. Izayoi held a hidden smirk, feeling the force of the destruction in the aura that was slowly pushing him, but the way that he was falling head first, revert the situation.

"I didn't know you had something like this, Sirzech. I'll give you that." Izayoi commented as Sirzech chuckles.

"But I'm going to win." Izayoi stated as Sirzech look on in shock, awe and surprise as Izayoi slowly punched his aura to him. And just as the aura connected to Sirzech, Izayoi pulled back his hand, as he spins around and punch Sirzech with his left hand, and suddenly the aura that surrounded Sirzech was completely gone, vanished.

And with the punch connected, Sirzech's aura gone, he instantly plummeted towards the ground, crashing head first causing the whole area to shake by the force of Izayoi's punch.

Izayoi landed gently onto the ground with his two feet, as he walked towards where Sirzech was. He looked down at the giant crater that was a big hole in the ground. He look down and immediately saw Sirzech laying there unconscious.

"Better get you treated. Or I'll have the whole Gremory family to fight." Izayoi said with a sigh, as he jumped down in the crater and helped Sirzech up, putting his hand on top of Sirzech's shoulder while his other hand grabbed Sirzech's left hand and pulled it over his neck, trying to support him to make it easy for him to carry him up to the high ground.

After a while, Izayoi slowly grabbed Sirzech by his back and pulled him out of the crater, as Izayoi lay on his back against the ground, feeling the wind blowing against his hair.

"Are…" Sirzech said as Izayoi just looked up at the sky while he listened to what Sirzech has to say. "You a devil?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi laughed.

"Last time I checked, no." Izayoi answered as Sirzech tried to get up but with the painful sore he felt all over his body prevented him from doing that. "You should rest from your sore." Izayoi advised as he took a whiff of the air.

"Yeah… I think I should do that." Sirzech said as he turn on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Will you tell your family about this? About how you got badly hurt?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech chuckles.

"How could I not? There isn't any devil who could beat me in the Underworld. But shockingly a human just did. And he just did it with his bare fists" Sirzech said with a dry chuckle, as Izayoi smiled.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" He asked as Sirzech nodded.

"I hope I get to see Rias-tan in time. She must be so worried about me." Sirzech said in his sis-con attitude, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Is she your sister?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Rias Gremory." Sirzech said pronouncing her name to Izayoi.

"Rias… Is she really that worried about you?" Izayoi said raising an eyebrow as Sirzech chuckle.

"I don't know. But if she heard her onii-san got beaten badly by someone, she will get that person and ask him to become a part of her peerage." Sirzech said looking up at the sighing Izayoi. "I mean that person beat the Lucifer, the ruler of the Underworld. Who wouldn't want someone like that in their peerage?" Sirzech said to Izayoi.

"Yeah, but that will be a problem." Izayoi stated as he then shrug. "But I'll never know. Maybe it will be fun joining your sister peerage." Izayoi said with a smile, while Sirzech sweatdrop and awkwardly laugh.

"But you don't want to join my peerage, because?" Sirzech asked.

"You're a guy. I don't take orders from a guy." Izayoi said as Sirzech awkwardly laugh again.

"I see. Well, maybe Rias-tan would love to make you a member of her peerage. And by the way, she is 15 years old. And I think it's time to find her someone whose the same age as her, strong, fast, smart and being able to beat the ruler of the underworld." Sirzech teased trying to set his sister with Izayoi.

Izayoi grabbed a pebble beside him, and throws it at Sirzech's head making him wince from the pain.

"Ouch! Hey!" Sirzech exclaimed looking up at the smiling Izayoi.

"I didn't do anything." Izayoi said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll join your sister peerage." Izayoi said as the answer puts a smile on Sirzech's face.

"Really?" Sirzech asked.

"But I'm still new to this thing." Izayoi stated as Sirzech waved his hand in dismissal at Izayoi.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you about it. Including about the devils, fallen angels and angels." Sirzech exclaimed as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Fallen angels? Angels?" He asked.

"Not to worry. I'll teach you about that later." Sirzech stated as Izayoi nodded with a smile.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll take a visit to your place when I'm exploring, to meet my soon to-be ojou-sama." Izayoi said with an amused smile, while Sirzech nodded in agreement and smiles. He could have Izayoi as his brother-in-law just fine, even if he is a human. But knowing that he was stronger than him, he could easily protect Rias from harm. And if this wasn't an official battle commenced by the Four Satan Families, he could lose his position as Lucifer to Izayoi permanently.

"Well, if that's it. I'm going to take a walk around the Underworld." Izayoi said getting up from his position, while Sirzech look up at him.

"You're leaving?" Sirzech asked confused as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to find some strong devils to fight around here. I know you're the strongest devil in the Underworld, but I'll just test my luck on finding someone to fight." Izayoi said as Sirzech shook his head as he slowly stood up, having been rested enough to stand up.

"But will you see Rias?" Sirzech asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Izayoi stated as he offered a smile to Sirzech, to which he replied with a smile of his own. "I'll see you around, Sirzech. But don't forget to send me back, alright?" Izayoi exclaimed turning around and walking away but not before waving his hand behind him at Sirzech, while he leaves.

"Okay. Meet me right here, when you're finished with your exploring." Sirzech said with a smile as he watch Izayoi leaves.

"Right." Izayoi shouted as he continues to leave.

After Izayoi left, Sirzech winced as he clutched his sore side from the injury that Izayoi gave in their battle.

"He sure can punch hard… And he's a human." Sirzech winced from the pain, as he then walked towards his castle while silently hoped that he wouldn't get pulverize by his wife, once he gets home.

* * *

Present…

"This must be the Academy." Izayoi said looking up towards the Kuoh Academy.

"I can tell this is getting fun already…" Izayoi whisper to himself, as a smirk started to appear on his face.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well? How's the story? Good? Amazing? Best? Write your comments in the review box below. And thanks to Riku Nohara for supporting me on doing this Fanfic, I Thank You. Oh, I forgot, Favorite me or Follow me on my Fanfic or Review me.**

**Anyway, for the ones who favorite me or follow my Fanfic. Thank you very much. I've appreciate it.**

**So, I've slight changed the story but I as I said I hope you all respond positively to this changed Fanfic.**

**Well, I have to go, a test is waiting for me, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

_Hello, everyone it's your author ArtLotus. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have an exam a few weeks ago, and I'm trying to wrap up the bad results I got from it. It's a shame, but I got to finish this chapter. And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. So, presenting A Problem Devil. _

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Transfer Student

Kuoh Academy

"Did you hear?" One of the girl whisper to her friend sitting next to her.

"What?" Her friend asked

"There's a new transfer student coming to this school. I heard from the teacher that he was straight A student from his old school." She explained as her friend wore a surprised look.

"Really?" Her friend asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. And I heard he was pretty handsome. Handsome than Kiba from the 2-year." She said as her friend now wore a shock look.

"Really? Then, he must be dreamy." Her friend said trying to fantasize about the unknown transfer student.

"Yeah… Dreamy…" The student said with a drool hanging from her lips.

* * *

Himeji Akeno a third year student of the school, and the bestfriend of Rias, step inside the class after doing some assignment from the Student Council to guide the new transfer student around the school. She was curious on why she'd had to do this, but the Student Council President had order it to be. So, without any choice she accepted the offer and was really curious herself about the transfer student's arrival.

"Why can't they send someone else?" Akeno asked herself as she sat on her seat next to Rias.

Akeno turns to look at Rias, who was looking out at the window.

"Buchou?" Akeno called out but Rias didn't respond, and instead continue to stare out at the window. Akeno raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, as she knows that something was on her mind now and it was disturbing her for a while.

"Buchou." Akeno said more louder as Rias blinked, realizing that someone was calling her. She then turns towards Akeno who wore a frown.

"What's that matter, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"It's nothing. It's just what Onii-sama said." Rias explained as Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"Sirzech?" She said as Rias nodded.

"He said someone is coming to this school. Someone stronger than him." Rias said as Akeno suddenly recalled two years ago when Sirzech came home with his body heavily bruised. To the point he had to recover from his wounds for two weeks. She can't believe the significant of the damages on Sirzech's body at that time. He had broke his entire rib, almost his entire body can't move. But luckily he had enough energy to recover himself while he walk to get here. She can't imagine the pain he felt when he got all the bruises on him. To her, it was severe.

But the strangest thing that happen was, after Sirzech came home with his badly injured body and spending an hour of recovering, he immediately went outside. Everyone saw what he was doing, but neither of them ever tried to stop him, including Grayfia. And since then, the Gremory Family immediately sent to search for the devil that beat Sirzech.

But Sirzech stop them from searching, as he suggest that he didn't want to cause enough trouble than it should be. And he told them, that he did get beaten up but he chose the choice to get beaten up. And he reasoned that it was not the person's fault, as he was the one who wanted him to join his peerage. It's his fault, he put it upon himself for underestimating him in the first place, and this is what he got from it, and he answered it with a smile on his face.

Rias at that time was shocked beyond belief, including her family. It was shocking to them, to see Sirzech get beaten up so horribly. Sirzech for his part, told that he was only recruiting the person, but that person didn't want to join in his peerage, and so he suggested a battle, to which Sirzech accepted. After Sirzech told the story, the whole family was shock to find that even though Sirzech put up his best Power of Destruction, he was still beaten by him.

* * *

Flashback…

"H-How did he beat you? You couldn't have been beaten while you put your Power of Destruction to that level of power." Sirzech's father said completely shocked, which caused Sirzech to chuckle dryly.

"I don't know it myself. He was too fast for me to even sense him. And I underestimated him for what he was, and suddenly I was beaten to the ground. His power is equal to that of Ultimate-Class Devils." Sirzech answered as Rias who was beginning to grow curious about the person who beat her brother, walked up to Sirzech.

"Onii-sama, who is he?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, as Sirzech turns to her.

"Well, all that I can say about him is… He is a powerful opponent to fight with. And a powerful ally to be with." Sirzech said with a hidden smile, masking his true intention to hook her sister with Izayoi.

"Hmm…" Rias said with her hand under her chin, as she thinks for a moment. Akeno who stood beside her just watched her thinking, while the whole family just watched on at Rias.

"So, that means I can make him join my peerage, right?" Rias asked as the family gathered in the room, were eyewide at her statement.

"You said he was strong. And if he can beat you, he must be strong. And I can make him one of my servant for my peerage." Rias stated as Sirzech laughed.

"Well, you just have to wait, Rias-tan. That person will not be so easily persuaded into joining your peerage. I mean he turned down my offer to join my peerage." Sirzech said as a frown was formed on Rias's face, thinking that she will never made that person join her peerage.

"Don't be so sad about it, Rias-tan." Sirzech comforted as Rias look up at him.

"Even If he turned down my offer, you can still make him join your peerage. You just have to try." Sirzech said as Rias wore a pout.

"But I don't want to try. I want him to join my peerage." Rias replied as Sirzech shook his head with a smile, while in his head, he was cheering that his sister had gained her interest on Izayoi.

"As I said, he won't be so easily persuaded into joining your peerage. But you'll never know, maybe he'll change his mind about joining. But I don't think that would happen anytime soon." Sirzech said as Rias nods in understanding.

"And you know after we fought, I've learned that he is a good guy to be with. And possibly since you don't have a boyfriend, maybe you can be his-" Sirzech was completely cut off as Rias blasted him across the room, with a blush adorning her face.

"W-What are you saying? I never even met him!" She said embarrassed that Sirzech would state something like that.

"You know you're growing stronger, Rias-tan." Sirzech said with a wince as the bandages that were wrapped around his waist begin to bleed.

"Well, the whole family can't ignore that you don't like marrying with Rizer." Sirzech said as Rias look down with gritted teeth.

"How would you know?" Rias asked.

"And I know, it's for our family's sake. But trust me. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Sirzech stated as Rias look up.

"Really?" Rias asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Then do you know where I can find him?" Rias asked as Sirzech stood up with a hand secured around his bleeding waist.

"In time, Rias-tan. You just have to wait." Sirzech said as Rias pouted.

"Now then, I should be recovering in my room." Sirzech said as he slowly walked to his room, leaving Rias and her family in the hall.

* * *

Present…

"Hey, who is that guy in front of the school?" A student asked as instantly everyone in Rias class begin to gather in front of the windows.

Rias on the otherhand ignore it, but then she felt it. She felt a strong presence near the school. Immediately she look towards her right, standing up and seeing down from her class windows to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of the school.

"Who is he?" Rias asked with curiosity.

* * *

Down at the school gate…

"This is a big school." Izayoi commented looking around Kuoh Academy, with a hand inside his pocket. He then walked past the school gates, as he pulled out his hand from his pocket to reveal a wrapped up lollipop. He then unwrap the wrapper, and put the lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out to Izayoi, as he turns to a delinquent pointing his hand towards him.

"Not you again. I already told you. I've got no money. So, ask somebody else." Izayoi said with a wave of his hand, as he turns to walk inside the school. But he was stopped as he heard multiple footsteps behind him.

"Oh, I've got somebody else to ask. To ask for your death! Get him, boys!" The delinquent leader stated as all of the delinquents that gathered in front of the school rushed towards Izayoi, with baseball bats in hand.

Izayoi was about to go inside the school, but he stopped as he turns around towards the approaching group.

He turns to see a white haired girl just passing by, but she stopped in the middle to get the candy she dropped. The girl was between him and the group's way.

The girl pick up her candy as she turns to see a group of delinquents heading her way. Just as the group of delinquents was about to run the girl over, they were suddenly blown away from the surprised girl.

"Oi, you can't run a little girl over." Izayoi said with a smirk, suddenly appearing in front of the girl.

"And for that, you're all gonna pay." Izayoi stated smirking as he suddenly vanished from sight, surprising everyone who watched the confrontation, especially Rias, who watched with surprise and interest.

The group of delinquents hastily stood up, as they picked up their baseball bats from the ground and held it in their hands. They then look around for any signs of Izayoi, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"I'm over here." A voice called out as the group look towards the voice. Izayoi stood with a beat up delinquent beneath his feet.

"You're next." Izayoi stated as he dash towards the group, to which the group charge at him with their bats held up high to hit him. Izayoi then crouched dodging a few bats in the process, as he aimed his fist at one of the delinquent in front of him.

"That's not going to work." Izayoi exclaimed as he punch the delinquent in the stomach, and suddenly the delinquent was then blasted off, dragging the whole group to the air and outside the school gate, the whole group completely out cold by the force of the punch.

"Well, that's boring." Izayoi commented seeing as the group of delinquent wasn't so much as giving him a challenge even if there were many of them.

Izayoi look up towards the out cold delinquents and noticed that the leader was nowhere to be found. He then turns around towards the girl as he suddenly vanished.

"You… It was because of you. We were beaten like losers." The leader of the gang said as he approached the white haired girl who held a candy in her hand.

The leader slapped the candy off the little girl's hand, which prompted to fall onto the ground. The little girl watched as the leader crushed the candy into pieces by stepping on it.

"Now… Die!" The leader said holding up a real katana in his hand, as he swung it down on the girl. But before the katana could touch the girl, it was stopped by a hand.

The leader looked up towards the owner of the hand, and suddenly he dropped his katana as he backed away from Izayoi who stop the katana with just his two fingers securing it in place.

"You know I thought you wouldn't keep something like this. But using it to kill a girl, that's unforgivable." Izayoi said with a cold look.

"But then I'm here. So you should run, or else…" Izayoi said picking the katana and twisting it in his hand. He then held the sword and pointed it towards his other hand. Everyone who was watching stood in surprise as Izayoi pointed the katana at himself.

Izayoi then pushed the katana towards his other hand, and suddenly the katana was being bend by Izayoi pushing his other hand towards the katana. The katana sharp blade was bent to its hilt, leaving it useless for fighting and killing or even repairing.

"W-What are you? Are you some kind of monster?" The leader asked in fear as he slowly stepped back away from Izayoi, who held a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. But do you want find out for yourself?" Izayoi questioned as the leader furiously shakes his head as he immediately run away from Izayoi but not before he run towards his unconscious group.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled as the entire group woke up from the unconscious state, and immediately the gang of delinquent run away from Kuoh Academy.

"Well, that's boring. How can I get something fun over here besides finding weak delinquents to fight?" Izayoi commented with a sigh.

Izayoi then turns around towards the white haired girl, "Here." Izayoi stated as he pulled out another lollipop inside his pocket and gave it to the girl, which she accepted.

"Thank you." The white haired girl said as Izayoi pat her head.

"No problem. But I'm running late for my class. See you later." Izayoi said as he stroke her head a few times, before he walk past her. He then spotted a trash can beside a school building entrance, as he walked over to it and dropped the bent up katana in.

Izayoi then turns around towards the school entrance, and just as he was about to enter the school,

'Riiing, Riiing, Riiiing.'

Izayoi look up towards the sound being made by the school bell, "Looks like I'm really late to school. Well, it's better than learning first." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as he walked inside the school, leaving the white haired girl.

The girl then felt her head by putting her hand on top of it, as a small smile appear on her face, liking her head being stroke by Izayoi earlier. With that mind, she walked off to her classroom while intending to find Izayoi to stroke her again.

* * *

Izayoi look down towards his school paper, of where his class was located and his class schedule. He then look up, to see students coming out from their classes and passing him to go to the cafeteria.

Izayoi continued walking while girls standing beside the school walls, giggled and blushed as Izayoi walked by them.

"Is that the new transfer student?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"He looks so handsome…" A girl stared dreamily at Izayoi.

"Yeah…" Another girl stated with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Izayoi then turns to the three girls, hearing their talk about him, as he smiled at them which caused them to blush furiously. Izayoi turns around to continue his walk to his class, passing a set of stairs on his way.

On top of the stairs where Izayoi passed, were two females watching him as he walk to their class.

"Akeno, who was that?" A young woman in her late teens asked. She had a buxom figure and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She wore the Kuoh Academy school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"I think he is the new transfer student. He is Sakamaki Izayoi. He is said to be exceptional in academics, sports, and he is the most popular student in his school. He is said to have not study for the entire time he was in school, suspecting to be home-schooled. His behavior in sports angers some of the school's athletes, with him offering challenges to them to see if they could beat him. Some boys in his school, called him a juvenile highschool student." Akeno stated as Rias raised an eyebrow at the title he was given.

"A juvenile highschool student?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded.

"We have to investigate about him… He is interesting... And I heard you have to guide him around the school after school." Rias said turning to Akeno who nodded.

"Hmm… Sakamaki Izayoi-kun…" Rias said as a sparkle of interest could be seen in her eyes. She and Akeno then left the stairs to enjoy the recess time they've had.

* * *

Izayoi arrived at his class as he look around to see if anybody was there, but there wasn't. He then walk inside the class and look through the rows of seats in front of him. He walk through the seats beside the window and eventually set his bag on his decided seat. Strangely he look down besides the other seat which was right next to him, feeling strange about the seat.

He shrug off the strange feeling as he sit on his seat and lay down his head on the desk with his hands supporting his head. With a yawn, he closed his eyes and drift into slumber.

* * *

"Izayoi…" A voice was calling him, as Izayoi slowly open his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Izayoi." The voice called again, as Izayoi rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to dismiss the sleepiness. He then turns to the owner of the voice, and his eyes widen at the voice's owner.

"Hai. Have a nice sleep?" Rias exclaimed with a smile waving her hand at him.

"Yeah… Thanks for waking me up." Izayoi said as Rias nodded in appreciation.

"Ah, now that Sakamaki-kun is awake. Care to give us an introduction, Sakamaki-kun?" The teacher asked as Izayoi turns to the teacher and nods. He then stood up from his seat, and walked over to the teacher, standing in front of the whole class.

Izayoi look through the whole class, as a smirk appear on his face. "As you can see I'm dangerous, unrefined and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced as he raised up his hand. "I'm also crude, vicious and hedonistic." He said as he raised up three fingers of the statement of himself. "I'm the worst type of person there is, so I recommend you read all the warning labels before you glare at me, boys." Izayoi said with a smirk, as the boys inside the class glare daggers at him, angered that their girlfriends were watching Izayoi with a blush and was looking at him with stars in their eyes.

The teacher sweatdrop at the interaction between the two, "Well, Sakamaki-kun, it's nice to have you in the academy. And we hope we can have a wonderful year together, okay?" The teacher asked as Izayoi nodded before you sit down on his seat.

"Nice introduction." Rias said giggling as she saw the boys glared at Izayoi for making their girls hearts flutter.

"Well, I give them an introduction, didn't I?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"Class, pull out your math textbooks and open to page 13." The teacher said as the students followed his instructions. Izayoi sighed, laying down his head again while he look at the teacher teaching, knowing that it was a long day before the school bell rings.

* * *

After School

"That was boring…" Izayoi sighed as he stood up from his seat, picking up his bag and sliding it on his right shoulder. He look at the now empty class, as he decided to leave a little late than them. Some of the girls waved him goodbye, to which he waved them back with a smile, while the boys glare daggers at him again. The boys then escort their girls home, while Izayoi suppressed a smirk, finding it fun to mess with the boys.

Izayoi was about to leave the class but he was stopped by a voice, "Wait." A voice called out to him, as Izayoi turns to see Akeno walking up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my name is Himejima Akeno. Call me Akeno, Sakamaki-san." She said with a bow.

"Just call me Izayoi. So, what did you want to talk about?" Izayoi asked.

"The Student Council President had sent her regards to you. And she wants me to give you a tour around the school." Akeno said as Izayoi smirked.

"Thanks for the regards. But I don't want any tour. I'll tour around by myself." Izayoi said with an arrogant smirk, as he turns around and left the class.

"Isn't that rude?" Akeno stated finding it annoying that Izayoi just left like that.

"He is a juvenile highschool student, after all." She said as she left the class, trying not to wipe out that smirk out of his face with her power.

* * *

Outside of school

Izayoi stopped just in front of the school gates, "Rias Gremory, huh?" Izayoi whispered as a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"I'm starting to think that this will only be getting fun from now on…" He said as he sensed that someone was watching him from afar. He decided to ignore it, as he continued on his way to his home.

"Who are you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking at him, from the window of her club.

Izayoi walked along the streets, while he look up seeing the orange sky.

"Huh?" Izayoi said as he bumped someone, making the person fall on the ground.

"Could you watch the road for a second?" The person which was a girl said in annoyance, laying on the ground while she held a hand to her head to nurse her headache of hitting Izayoi.

"Oh, sorry." Izayoi said extending a hand to the girl as the girl look towards the hand. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Izayoi said with a smirk, as the girl eventually grabbed his hand and Izayoi slowly pulled her up from the ground.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The girl asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as he took in her appearance. The girl has blue eyes and long brown hair that is fringed and braided at the ends on either side and reaches past her waist. Also, she wore a white blouse with a yellow ribbon bow tie, a navy blue business skirt and brown heels.

"Well, you're the one who should apologize for bumping into me. Why should I?" The girl said in annoyance as Izayoi held a smirk.

"Oh?" Izayoi said as the girl glared at him.

"I don't like to repeat what I said, Mr. High School Student with the Mean Looking Eyes." The girl stated as Izayoi just held a smirk.

"Anyway, why don't you look before you hit me?" Izayoi questioned with a sly smirk, as the girl held a hand to herself.

"I'm in a hurry. That's why. But you're the one who should look out before you hit me." The girl said annoyed as Izayoi chuckles.

"What is so funny, might I ask?" The girl asked.

"Why are you in a hurry? Is that an excuse that I should believe?" Izayoi asked as the girl.

"Believe it or don't, I'm in a hurry. And since I'm late, I'll be going, even without your apology." The girl said walking past Izayoi.

"Yeah? But you can't go whatever you are going without this red ribbon, right?" Izayoi asked holding up a red ribbon, as the girl turns to look at the red ribbon. She then held a hand to the right side of her head, feeling the missing ribbon.

The girl then look at Izayoi, as she extend her hand to grab the ribbon. "Give it back!" She shouted as Izayoi pulled back his hand from her reaching hand.

"Turn around." Izayoi said as the girl suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Just turn around." Izayoi said as the girl sighed, forgetting about the ribbon for a moment as she turns around, her back facing Izayoi.

Izayoi slowly walked behind her as he gently grab a hold of her hair, and he slowly tied the red ribbon into a bow around it. He slowly pulled back, seeing the red bow he made was the same as the other bow on the left side of her head.

"Done." Izayoi said as the girl turns around and she held up a hand on the red bow that Izayoi made.

"Now I have to go, I have a nap to finish, young girl." Izayoi said as he turns around to leave, but he was stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Wait!" The girl shouted as Izayoi turns his head around at her.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't address me as 'young girl. My name is Kudou Asuka. Remember that from now on. And you the dangerous, unrefined-looking guy, would be?" The girl stated as Izayoi gave her a smirk about her introduction of him.

"Don't thank me, I'm just repaying my debt of bumping into you. And I have to thank you for that wonderfully antagonistic introduction of yours. As you can see, I'm dangerous, unrefined, and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced at the girl, as he held up his hand. "I'm also crude, vicious, and hedonistic. I'm the worst type of person there is, so I recommend reading all the warning labels before taking that attitude when dealing with me, Ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"I'll think about it if you write down all those warning labels in a manual." Asuka said as Izayoi laughed cheerfully.

"Seriously? I'll write something up a bit later, so you better be ready." Izayoi said as he pulled out something from his pocket and throws it at Asuka, to which she caught it with both hands.

"Here." Izayoi said as Asuka opened up her hands to see that it was a lollipop.

"Well, I'm going to go. And didn't you mentioned that you have somewhere to be right now?" Izayoi asked as Asuka's eyes widen, recalling that she was late.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuka said in a hurry as she turns to leave but she stayed.

"I hope we meet again. And thanks for the lollipop," Asuka said while Izayoi just stared at her.

"Izayoi-kun." She stated as she left, leaving Izayoi to look at her.

With a smile on his face, Izayoi begin to leave walking towards the park where he should walk through it to get to his home.

"AHHHHH!"

Izayoi eyes narrowed at the painful cry, but he just ignored it as he continued to walk to his home. But something stopped him, as he sense a powerful energy coming from where the painful was from. And that triggers him to eventually disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Sorry, your existence poses a threat to us. So we took in the initiative and moved in for the kill. Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body." Yuuma said sitting on a fountain, as Issei Hyoudou held his bleeding stomach in pain.

"_Sa… What?_" Issei said in thought before he coughed up blood and fell down on his back.

"This is an interesting sight to see." A voice said as Yuuma look towards the voice.

"You would be an amazing girl if you weren't a Fallen Angel." Izayoi said with a smirk, appearing before the two.

"Who are you? No matter, but why can't God grant the Sacred Gear in you. It would be so much fun, to kill an handsome man like you." Yuuma said as a spear of light appear around her hand.

"Well, I hope you die." Yuuma said with a sweet smile, as Izayoi could see the spear slowly appear soaring towards him in high speed.

"Well, I'm not the one to interrupt but you're wrong if you think I'm gonna die." Izayoi smirked as he clench his fist and punched the spear, destroying it into pieces, shocking Yuuma and Issei who watched from the sides while he holds his bleeding stomach.

"What? How could you?" Yuuma said but she was cut off as Izayoi suddenly appear in front of her.

"It was fun seeing you, Yuuma-chan." Izayoi said as Yuuma's eyes widen, and Izayoi punched her in the stomach launching her straight to the sky.

"Ugh…" Yuuma said holding her painful and extremely sore stomach as she look down at Izayoi who was smirking at her.

"Say hello to some of your friends for me." Izayoi said as Yuuma gritted her teeth, not wanting to retreat but she wasn't taking a risk on fighting with Izayoi, so she fled by flying away from Izayoi.

Izayoi then turns to Issei who was bleeding on the ground, as he walked over to him. "If you were going to kill me, you could've at least let me squeeze your boobs. I could only catch a glance, but Yuuma-chan has great boobs." Issei said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at his perverted comment.

"You're sick. Are you sure I shouldn't leave you right now, by your perverted comment?" Izayoi comment as Issei look at him as he shook his head.

Izayoi ignoring him for a second, look at something that was poking out of his pocket. He pulled it out as he stared at in for a second, as his eyes widen a little.

"This…" Izayoi said as he gripped the piece of flyer tightly.

"Oi, what's your wish?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him.

"Uh… I want to die in the bossom of beautiful girl like her." Issei spelled out as he coughed up blood.

"Hmm…" Izayoi said as he closed his eyes.

"Rias…" He said as the flyer glowed red and Izayoi let go of the flyer, as it flies to the sky and then it opens up to reveal a summoning portal, with red intricate writings around it. The portal then slowly lowered down revealing Rias Gremory in her school uniform.

"You called me here, didn't you Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Since you're here, you can get this perverted boy off my hands." Izayoi said nudging Issei with his feet. Rias look at him, as a smile appear on her face and she nodded towards his request.

"And I know you're here, Akeno." Izayoi said as Akeno came out from behind the trees, having to disguise herself from being seen.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I never lose in hide and seek." He simply stated as Rias giggled at his answer.

"Akeno, get Issei out of here." Rias commanded as Akeno nodded as walked beside Issei and raised her hand as a transportation circle suddenly appeared beneath Issei and her.

"We'll meet again, Izayoi." Akeno said with a bow, as she and Issei were gone.

Izayoi look at Rias who didn't go along with them, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you still standing here? Didn't you have a transportation circle like her?" Izayoi asked referring to Akeno as Rias offered him a sweet smile.

"Well, she can heal Issei for a while. But in the meantime, let's get to know each other more." Rias said smiling at him, as Izayoi smirk.

"Okay, Rias ojou-sama. Be my guest." Izayoi said extending his hand towards her, to which Rias accepted it with a smile, and the two left the park to Izayoi's home.

* * *

_Well, how's that for an ending? Is it good? Bad? Or over the top? And I know that I've added Asuka in the chapter but I'm sorry to say this but that was a short scene. And I don't know if I can add her in the story... And I thank you for all the readers who have follow me, favorite me and review my Fanfic. I really appreciated it. _

_Well, I got to go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Occult Research Club?

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _ And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this.__

__So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil.__

__I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!__

* * *

Chapter 3: The Occult Research Club?

"Ugh..." Izayoi groaned as he slowly open his eyes to see his room's ceiling. He yawns as he was about to get up, but he stopped as he feel a weight on top of his chest. He then look down to see Rias laying down on his chest with her snuggling closer to him. He then realized that she was completely naked without a thing to cover her up with and she was pushing her body closer to him, pushing her large breasts against his chest.

He recalled the events yesterday, after Rias said that she wants to get to know him more, he escorted her to his home, to which she accepted with a smile. The two then arrived at the said home, and Rias look at it with an awe look. It was home, and not just an apartment, it was a real home, with a gate in front of the two storey house.

Izayoi then gestured her inside, as she kindly walk inside and she was visited with a clean, nice living room. She walked inside further seeing the kitchen, and the dining room in front of it.

* * *

Flashback...

"I'm going to sleep... You can handle it from here, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded, while Izayoi walk upstairs to his room. After she heard the door close upstairs, she begin her exploration of the house.

She was surprise as she thought that Izayoi was a Juvenile Highschool Student, that everyone in his old school called him, and she thought that he couldn't have kept his house clean or even own a house. Delinquents mostly live in apartments, and she could now believe that Izayoi wasn't that type of delinquent at all. Besides, if he is a delinquent he would be doing bad things instead of defending the white haired girl she knows earlier at school.

Rias then yawns, tired from her exploration of Izayoi's house and school earlier. She thought to teleport to her club, but she thinks otherwise as she headed straight up to Izayoi's room.

Once she arrived at his room, she slowly open his door and poke her head inside, to see Izayoi asleep on his bed. She giggled as she quietly step inside the room, and carefully strip of her school uniform and her underwear. She then slowly climbed on the bed and gently lay her head on Izayoi's chest, with her hands laid beside her. She smiled a small smile, as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth that Izayoi gave, and she loves it. So, she snuggled in closer to Izayoi while she sleep blissfully.

* * *

Present...

"Isn't this nice? I wish I could wake up to this everyday." Izayoi comment with a smirk, looking at the naked Rias.

"Well, why can't we?" Rias asked waking up from her sleep, looking at Izayoi with one of her eye poking out at him from on top of his chest, while Izayoi look at her with a smirk. "I didn't know you slept naked. If i had known, yesterday would be a lovely night, with scented candles everywhere." Izayoi commented as Rias blushed a little from Izayoi's statement.

Izayoi then leaned closer to Rias, who just look at him in curiosity and with blushing cheeks.

"And I didn't know you had such a nice body, Rias ojou-sama." Izayoi whispered huskily in her ear, as Rias blushed crimson. "I could just eat you up..." Izayoi whispered again to her, while Rias just blushed, listening to his words. "But unfortunately, we have to go to school." Izayoi said to her with a smirk, as Rias shook her head out of her thoughts as she look at him and then nods her head, agreeing with him.

They both stood up from the bed, as Izayoi stretched himself while, Rias put on her panties. "Izayoi-kun, can you clip my bra?" Rias said pulling her hair aside revealing her unclip bra. Izayoi walked over to her and clipped her bra.

"Thank you." Rias said with a smile.

"No problem." Izayoi said as he picked up a towel from his closet and walk inside the bathroom. Rias then picked her neat folded school uniform on top of Izayoi's desk beside his bed, as she dress herself up for school. While Izayoi was still in the shower, Rias looked around the room as she saw that he had a collection of books on top of his work desk. She then spotted a picture frame on top of his desk as she walked near it, to get a closer look.

She picked up the picture frame and examined it, seeing that the frame held a picture of Izayoi and a blonde haired women standing side to side. They were smiling as the blonde haired women held both of her hands on the young Izayoi's shoulder, while she crouched down to his height, with her head beside his. Rias smiled at the picture, as she look at it for a while.

"Looking around the room, huh?" Izayoi commented as Rias turns around to look at him, who wore a short sleeved black shirt. Izayoi then noticed the picture frame in her hands. "So you've seen the picture..." Izayoi said as Rias realized the frame in her hands as she puts it back on the desk.

"Do you mind?" Rias asked as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal. "No, I don't mind. She would have loved to get to know you, if she'd known that there was a naked girl sleeping with her son." Izayoi joked as Rias smiled at him, but then a frown was smarred on her face.

"What happen to her?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her. "She died. She was extremely ill. And the doctors said that they couldn't do anything about it." Izayoi said recalling the sad memories, while Rias looked at him with a sad frown, sympathizing with him.

"Well, it's no use on bringing up the past. We have a school to go to." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he open his door and left, leaving Rias. "Hey, wait up." Rias stated as she too left the room, and the two left the house to school.

**Kuoh Academy**

"Learning is boring..." Izayoi mumbled as he amd Rias walk past the school gate, arriving to school in time, while students from the school were shocked and surprised to see Rias and the new transfer student walking side by side to school.

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student? And isn't that Rias-senpai!" A girl said to her friends as they went eyed wide upon Izayoi and Rias arrival.

"OH MY GOD!" cried a random girl as a crowd gathered in front of the school.

"Izayoi-kun is walking together with Rias onee-sama!" She said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the gathering crowd, while Rias who wore a small smile on her face, just waved at the crowd.

"They look so cute together!"

"The transfer student really outdid himself."

"Doesn't Rias-senpai look a lot happier than usual, maybe they are in love!"

"We really are something to caught this much attention." Izayoi commented glancing at the students that were looking at them with surprise and awestruck looks.

"But who wouldn't? A transfer student walking side by side with a beautiful girl like you. Who wouldn't want to start the gossips from spreading all around the school?" Izayoi said as Rias giggled and slightly blushed from him calling her beautiful. As they neared the class, Izayoi slide the door for Rias and gestured his hand inside, as Rias smiled and entered the class, followed by Izayoi.

"Thank you." Rias said as Izayoi smirk, as Rias sat on her chair beside the window, while Izayoi sat on his chair next to her.

Izayoi lay his head on his hands, as he look to see the third year students come inside the class, apparently knowing that class session start soon.

Izayoi yawns as he saw a teacher coming inside the class, as he stood in front of his desk before the class.

"Class, today we'll be learning about history. Pull out your book, and turn to page 57." The teacher said as Izayoi wore a smirk, knowing history pretty well from his experience from travelling over the world.

* * *

**_After School_**

"Izayoi-kun, have you joined a club yet?" Rias asked as class session had ended earlier.

"No, why?" Izayoi answered as Rias smiled at him.

"Then, follow me to my club." Rias said as she left the class, followed by a curious Izayoi.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

"So this is your club?" Izayoi asked looking up at the big club before him. He noticed that it was different than the main one, older and had a slightly different style to its architecture. Despite it's obvious age, it was still very well maintained.

"Yeah. Come inside." Rias stated as Izayoi followed her inside the club.

When Izayoi come inside, he immediately saw the inside of the room was clearly a clear out classroom. The floors were made of wood panels and there was a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind a desk. All of the students desks had been cleared out and in the center of the room was a chalk drawing of a large and complicated circle that Izayoi would know, as he listened to Sirzech all day about circles.

There was were several furniture like chairs, desks and couches. Izayoi then spotted the white haired girl he saved yesterday, sitting on the couch, to which Rias noticed as she pointed her hand to the girl. And today, he could get a clear view of her, she looked very young to be in school, but with her slim, petite figure and cute lolita face, she looked to be a year or two younger.

She had hazel colored eyes and her hair was a pure white color with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair were a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.

"I see you remember her from yesterday. Her name is Toujou Koneko. She's a first year student here in Kuoh Academy, and a member of the occult research club." Rias introduced as Koneko notices Izayoi after Rias introduction of her.

"Izayoi-san." Koneko said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow on the discovery.

"The whole club knows you, Izayoi-kun. Even the whole school knows about you by now. Defeating a gang of delinquents, and saving a girl in front of the school, that triggered the rumors and the desire to know about you." Rias said with a smile, as Izayoi smirk at her.

"I never thought I would be famous in this Academy. Or even had everyone in the entire school wanting to know me." Izayoi stated as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Ara, what do we have here?" A voice said as Izayoi look towards the voice, as it reveals to be Akeno who walked beside the couch.

"It's nice to see you again, Izayoi." Akeno said with a smile, while Izayoi replied with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Akeno. Do you still want to guide me around the school?" Izayoi asked as Akeno's hands were twitching with electricity. "Am I annoying you?" Izayoi said with a smirk seeing the electricity covering Akeno's hands.

"Maybe..." Akeno said as she held out her hand in front of her, and immediately electric shot out of her hands and it was heading straight to Izayoi.

"Annoying, huh?" Izayoi said watching as five bolts of lightning were getting near towards him. Just as when the bolts of lightning were in front of him, he immediately back slapped it with his left hand, as the electricity disappear.

"Hmm... You're more stronger than I thought. Even if you're arrogant." Akeno commented as Izayoi smirked. "Well, I aim to please. Besides, I'm here to apologize for the guide you offer. I really don't want to guide around the school, it's just going to be boring for me." Izayoi stated as Akeno smiled. "I'm thinking the same thing. It's a surprise we share the same thought." Akeno said as Izayoi smiled his charming smile. The action made both Rias and Akeno's hearts skip a beat.

"Yeah. It's a surprise." He said as he sat on one of the chairs, while Akeno went to make tea.

"First off, welcome to the occult research club, Izayoi-kun." Rias greeted as Izayoi nodded in appreciation.

"So I take it, you're all devils?" Izayoi asked.

"Very good, as expected of you, Izayoi-kun. I know there must be something about you, if you know that we're devils." Rias said as she graced him with a gentle smile. "Yes, all of us are devils." She answered.

"Tea?" She asked as Izayoi nodded, and Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as Akeno wore a surprised look. "Ara, ara. I never knew you were such a polite man, Izayoi." She stated as Izayoi picked up the cup of steaming water, lightly blowing on it before taking a drink.

"This is good." Izayoi complimented after taking a small sip. He then set the cup onto the saucer as Akeno smiled at him.

"Thank you." Akeno said to him.

Koneko who was sitting on the couch stare at Izayoi, as she stood up and walked over to him. She tugged at his sleeve which got his attention, as Izayoi turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko then grabbed his hand and put it on her head, as Izayoi realized that she wanted him to pet her like last time. "You want me to pet you?" Izayoi asked as Koneko nodded cutely as Izayoi smirked, petting her head with hand, while Koneko purred in satisfaction.

"Looks like one of us has gotten quite near to you, Izayoi." Akeno comment as Rias look at the two, hiding a frown from appearing on her face.

"Anyway, is there anyone else in your club?" Izayoi asked as Rias looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. There is. He is now bringing a new member along." Rias said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "A new member? Who?" Izayoi asked.

"Woah..." Issei said coming inside with a blond haired boy beside him. Izayoi noticed him as he sighed.

"Not him again." Izayoi said under his breath while Issei who look around finally notices Izayoi. "Hey, you're the one who punched Yuuma-chan." Issei said as Izayoi ignored him for a bit, and turns to Rias. "So, he has a sacred gear?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"You remember her right? Yuuma-chan? Do you remember her? I talk to everyone but they can't remember who Yuuma-chan is." Issei exclaimed as Izayoi thinks for a while.

"Yuuma-chan..." Izayoi mumbled as Issei expectantly look at him. "No. It doesn't ring any bells. But is she a black haired girl?" Izayoi asked as Issei furiously nodded. "No. Still doesn't ring any bells. How about you asked someone else?" Izayoi said hiding a smirk, while Issei deflated from Izayoi's answer.

"Are you kidding me?" Issei mumbled as Izayoi rest his head against the chair while Koneko sat on his lap, her head on his chest. The blond haired that was standing behind Issei walked over to Izayoi.

"It's nice to meet you, Izayoi-san. My name is Yuuto Kiba." Kiba said as he extend his hand towards Izayoi, to which he accept by shaking his hand. "So, you're one of the member of the occult research club?" Izayoi asked as Kiba nodded.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here. If you don't mind me, I'm going to take a bath. Then, we'll discuss about the events earlier for Issei." Rias exclaimed as she walked over to the bathroom, and closed the curtains.

"Wow..." Issei comment as he saw the body outline of Rias behind the curtains in the shower. Izayoi sensing that Issei was looking at Rias, he picked up a sugar cube that was on the desk in front of him, and threw it at Issei with a flick of his finger. "Don't look you sick perverted boy." Izayoi said as Issei look towards him, but he didn't noticed the sugar cube travelling towards him in light speed which he didn't see at all, until it hits him on the head and then propelled him across the room, knocking him out cold.

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko who watches the act had their eyes widen, by the show of strength from Izayoi. "Ara, what a surprising act of strength there, Izayoi. I never thought that you had that much in you." Akeno comment with a lick of her lips, impressed by the display of strength from Izayoi.

"Well, somebody has to knock some sense into that boy." Izayoi exclaimed with a grin, pointing his hand towards the knock out Issei.

"But Izayoi, you're a pervert too, right?" Akeno said as Izayoi smirk. "But I'm not that sick of a pervert like him." He said pointing his hand at Issei. "Why do you ask? There must be something in your mind to ask that question." Izayoi stated as Akeno smiled.

"There is not. I was just asking to confirm a question I got. That's all." Akeno exclaimed as Rias gets out of the bathroom, with her new set of school uniform. "What's going on in here?" Rias asked as Izayoi pointed his hand at Issei who was knocked out cold by something.

"Izayoi..." Rias said knowing that it was him who would do something like that to Issei and she knows that he was the only one who would have done something like this. "He was looking at you while you bath, like a sick perverted boy. Although I am impressed by the display of your body and curves..." Izayoi said with a sly smirk while Rias blushed by his perverted words.

"So you admit that you're the only one that can see Buchou like that?" Akeno asked as Izayoi smirk.

"Yeah." Izayoi simply answered, as Rias's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, let's get this discussion over with. I want to get some sleep after this." Izayoi said with a yawn.

"But somebody has to wake up Issei." Kiba said as Izayoi sighed, picking up another sugar cube and throwing at Issei again in light speed. The cube instantly hit Issei immediately waking him up as he look at everyone.

"W-What happen? I remember that something hit me awhile back. And it hurts!" Issei exclaimed rubbing his forehead furiously to make the pain go away.

"Pay attention." Izayoi said as Issei look at him and then Rias, who nodded at Izayoi.

Rias walked away from Izayoi and strode to the center of the room. "Alright, everyone. Today, I would like to introduce our newest member, Hyoudou Issei-san." Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all clapped for a while before eventually stopping, Izayoi merely focused his attention at Rias.

"As you all know, we Devils have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

Issei timidly raised his hand, his eyes nervously darting from Izayoi to Rias. "Um... Rias-senpai... That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of the Occult Club do?"

"Well, it depends..." Izayoi suddenly raises his voice on to answer, as Issei turns to him. "Do you want to die?" He said as Issei stared at him in confusion. "Because those Fallen Angels are here in the human world to kill you. They are assigned to kill you. So, if you want to live, you might as well believe the story to be so." Izayoi said as Issei stared at him horror. "So do you get that in your head?" Izayoi asked looking at him, with mean looking eyes.

"H-Hai! S-Senpai!" Issei said with thoughts of him dying before the Fallen Angels.

"Rias, you can continue from here." Izayoi said as Rias nodded.

**_Time Skip_**

"That's it for today. We'll meet again tomorrow." Rias said as Issei rubbed his head, trying to slowly process the history between Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels.

Then, Issei realized something, "Rias-senpai, how come I'm still alive?" He asked as Rias held out a card.

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you died. But Izayoi-kun is the one who summoned me, that saved you." Rias said turning to Izayoi, who had his eyes closed while he sleeps.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Issei said turning to look at the sleeping Izayoi.

Rias nodded, "We're devils." She said as she then unfurled her devil wings, shocking Issei.

"Wha-" Issei backed away in fear. "We're the same, Issei." Rias said as Koneko unfurled her wings, followed by Akeno and Kiba. Issei then look behind him to see that he had wings like everyone.

Issei turns to Izayoi who was sleeping peacefully. "How about Izayoi-senpai? Is he a devil too?" He asked as Rias walked over to Izayoi and put her arms around Izayoi's neck.

"No, he's a human. But he has powers that is far beyond that of human capabilities." Rias said with a smile, looking down at Izayoi.

Rias then unwrap her arms around Izayoi's neck, "Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensations for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon demons, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors." Rias explained.

"We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant demon, you need to learn the basics." Rias said as Issei packed in his bag for his deliveries as a servant demon.

**_Time Skip_**

"The deliveries done!" Issei said as Rias who was done bathing, sat next to Izayoi who was still sleeping. "I have one more task for you. Koneko received two summoning requests... So, I'll let you handle one of them." Rias said laying her head on Izayoi's shoulder.

Issei turns to Koneko who bows at him, "Thanks for doing this." She said in a monotone voice.

Issei then head to the summoning circle that Akeno prepared for him, as his right hand had a carved seal on it, courtesy of Rias. He then stepped on the circle for his first contract. The summoning circle glowed, engulfing Issei. After a few seconds, the summoning circle disappeared, leaving only Issei in the middle. "Issei, looks like you can't jump" Rias said Issei look at her in shock. "Yeah, and looks like you have to go there by bike." Izayoi said with a yawn, after waking up from his sleep.

"You're awake, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked turning at him.

"Yeah. I got a nice dream of someone wrapping their arms around me. It was nice." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Rias blushed, recalling that she wrapped her arm around him earlier. "And then i dreamed of someone laying their head on my shoulder, and she was only wearing a towel." Izayoi said looking at Rias, who blushed again.

"Issei," Izayoi said catching Issei's attention. "Don't you have a contract to go to?" Izayoi said as Issei suddenly recalled that he had just given his first contract as a demon. He then hurriedly runs out from the club and rode his bike to the contractor who summoned him.

"Y-You were awake, this whole time?" Rias said as Izayoi stood up from the couch and stretched himself.

"Maybe... Maybe not. But i enjoyed my time here with this club." Izayoi said as he turns around to leave. "I'll be visiting tomorrow. This club might be worth joining after all." Izayoi glanced at Rias behind him, and with a smirk, he vanished, surprising Kiba of his speed.

"Buchou, is he really a human?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Rias said with a nod, as she stared at the spot where Izayoi vanished.

"And I think we just got ourselves a new member." Rias said with a smile, but then a frown appear on her face.

"And I won't let any Fallen Angels take away my Izayoi-kun." Rias said under her breath with narrow eyes.

* * *

Next morning...

"Why are school invented for anyway? This will be a boring day." Izayoi said under his breath as he walked alongside an alleyway.

"But, maybe I'll get something fun to do in the club instead." Izayoi said as he heard someone falling.

He turns towards the noise, and he was greeted by the sight of white panties and a nice view of the person's butt. Izayoi held a hand under his chin, examining the view with his eyes.

"This isn't a bad morning to begin with." He said with a smirk, looking at the person's panties a little longer, before the said person stood up from her position and switched to sitting on the ground.

"A nun?" Izayoi said as he noticed that the girl wore a nun's outfit. A cross could be seen on the nun's hood, above the girl's head.

Izayoi suddenly looked in front of him, ignoring the blonde haired girl as he saw that there was a red teleportation circle. He raised an eyebrow at the portal, wondering if 'he' is summoning him.

"What have you got in your mind, Sirzech? To summon me at a time like this?" Izayoi asked himself as he slowly touched the portal, to which he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

The blond haired girl who witness the scene, held a hand to her mouth in shock.

* * *

**Underworld**

"Where am I?" Izayoi asked as he suddenly teleported to the Underworld, but he wasn't in the same place as when Sirzech always summoned him to.

He looked up as standing before him was a huge castle, with a huge symbol on top of it, looking like a necklace and it was blue in color.

"The Sitri Clan..." He whispers as a frown appear on his face.

"Sirzech..." He said under his breath, as he looked up at the castle in front of him.

"Well, since I've been teleported here. Might as well take a look inside." Izayoi said with a smirk, gazing up at the huge castle.

* * *

_Well, how about that, everyone? Do you like it? Love it? Or... whichever suits you. So, I've been reading the recent reviews that you sent me, and some of them, I don't know if I should answer or not. But I'll try to answer, so first up... from Ryuuto Raizel. I will be honest with you, and don't hate me for this. But I don't plan to put Black Rabbit (Kurousagi) in this Fanfic. I'm sorry, but I think it's just too much for me to write. But I hope you're still going to support me._

_And second... Asuka isn't going to appear in the story. I put her in chapter 2 as a short story, that's all._

_So, I hope you all understand. And support my Fanfic. Stay tune for the next chapter. I'm going to go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	4. Chapter 4: Serafall? Saving a Nun?

_Hello, everyone! How's your day?I'm sorry if it took too long to update but I present to you A Problem Devil. If you like it, review it, or follow me, or you can favorite my Fanfic, whichever it is, I'll be glad you made the choice to do each one of those. So, without further ado, I'll be going, enjoy the story!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Serafall? Saving a Nun?

"The Sitri Clan. The members of the clan, specializes on water-based magic. Except..." Izayoi was cut off as a pink blur ran passed by him with speed that a Ultimate-Class Devils would have, while he stood still on his spot, as he wasn't phased or affected by the sheer speed of the person itself. When the pink blur ran passed him, he had the time to catch a quick glimpse on the person's face, which he knows pretty well from Sirzech teachings of the Four Great Satans. And he knows that this person was one of them.

"Her..." Izayoi said finishing his sentence, as he saw the pink blur was going straight to the castle before him.

"SO-TAN!" A girlish scream rang out from the castle, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the scream. Knowing that it would belong to the person who ran straight to the castle, just a few seconds earlier. Even if the castle was really big and had a massive garden, he could still hear that girl's voice clearly.

"I feel this is going to be fun." Izayoi said as he picked up a pebble from the ground and throws it near the guards, that were guarding the main entrance of the castle. As the pebble hit the ground, causing an explosion to occur, Izayoi vanished out of sight, leaving the guards to scatter around for any enemy attacks.

* * *

Izayoi appear in the smoke, caused by the explosion he created, as he looked up in front of the castle doors. "Let's take a look in the castle, shall we?" Izayoi said to himself, with a smirk as he then vanished from sight.

* * *

Sitri Household

Izayoi appeared inside the castle, as he look around the castle. The castle of the Sitri Clan was as big as the Gremory's while inside the Gremory castle was decorated mostly with red, from what he heard from Sirzech, the Sitri castle was mostly blue, even the maids and servants here were wearing a blue outfit with the symbol of the Sitri Clan on their chest.

Izayoi then casually walked inside a room, while the maids around the castle look on in curiosity. They were curious on who he is, as they didn't recognized him when he suddenly appeared. But some maids whispered to each other while they giggled, saying that he was a handsome man.

Izayoi looked around the room he was in, it was decorated in blue to signify the Sitri Clan. Izayoi then spotted a jacket hanging over a chair by the table. He then picked it up, and looked at it. It was a royal jacket made for the supposedly King of the Sitri Clan.

The jacket was long reaching till Izayoi's knees, and it was mostly blue, with a little of white along the sleeves. It has golden clips poking out from the high collar, three on each sides of the collar.

"Let's try this on, shall we? The Sitri Clan wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a bit, right?" Izayoi said with a mischievous smirk, as he slowly put on the jacket. After he put it on, he folded the two sleeves till it reached his elbows. Izayoi then noticed a mirror on top of the desk, as he turns to look at his reflection.

"This doesn't look bad at all." Izayoi commented looking at his reflection, but he then noticed his spiky hair. He then put his hand on top of his forehead and dragged it till the back of his head. After that, he looked into the mirror and finding that his hair was slicked back all the way to the back of his head. He then grabbed a fistful of his hair and positioned it on front of his forehead, adding a little bit of charm to his appearance.

"I look good." Izayoi commented with a smirk, looking at his reflection again.

"Now, to look around the castle and maybe entertain some maids along the way..." Izayoi said with a smirk as he left the room.

* * *

Human World

"Where is Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking around among the member of the Occult Research Club.

"Izayoi-senpai? I didn't see him at school earlier." Kiba exclaimed.

"Me too." Koneko said while Issei nodded, he too didn't see Izayoi in school.

"I agree with them, Buchou. I didn't see him at school too." Akeno stated as Rias were an unsettling frown on her face.

"He said he'll come to the club today..." Rias said as Akeno look down, a frown appear on her face. Kiba and Koneko think for a while, trying to recall if they ever saw Izayoi today. Issei on the other hand, sit on his seat quietly.

"Buchou," Kiba voiced out as Rias looked at him.

"What is it?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"I've think I know where is Izayoi." Kiba said as Rias's eyes widen.

"Where is he, Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Well, this morning I've met a nun in the streets. She was apparently shock about something. She told me that someone instantly disappeared after they touched a red portal that appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't help but watched it as the person disappeared. She told me that person had blond hair and he wore a Kuoh Academy uniform." Kiba informed her as Rias narrows her eyes at the information.

"Nun? Asia?" Issei in a whisper, knowing who the nun is. "A red portal?" Rias asked as she thinks for a bit.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"The one that have the ability to summon that supposedly teleportation portal would be me. And since Papa and Mama doesn't know him. Then the only one who could do that is..." Rias said as her widen at the realization.

"Sirzech." Rias said as Akeno eyes widen, and so is Kiba and Koneko.

"Impossible. How can Izayoi know Sirzech?" Akeno asked as Rias thinks for a bit.

"I don't know. But I think Izayoi is supposedly in the Underworld." Rias said as Akeno wore a frown on her face.

"What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias look down, thinking for a moment, while everyone watched on except Issei who sits on his chair, confused.

"We should ask Onii-sama." Rias said as Akeno nodded, agreeing with her choice in the matter. But then she realized something.

"Buchou," Akeno said getting Rias attention.

"The archduke sent us a message." Akeno said as Rias crossed her arms below her chest.

"The archduke?" Rias asked.

"Apparently, a stray demon is on the loose in this town." Akeno said as Rias narrows her eyes.

"Then, we'll have to delay our visit..." Rias said with gritted teeth, worried for Izayoi safety. Akeno put a comforted hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon. You know Izayoi-kun, his power shouldn't be underestimated." Akeno said as Rias looked at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah. We'll find him soon." Rias said with determined eyes.

_"I hope you're safe, Izayoi-kun."_ Rias said in thought.

* * *

Underworld

"Who is he? He's handsome!" A maid whispered to her friends, which were next to her. They were seeing the new dressed Izayoi, as he walked along the castle, while he looked around with a charming smile.

"Yeah. No kidding." One of the maids answered, agreeing with her.

Izayoi walked along the corridor of the castle, while he had a smirk on his face from hearing those comments about him. While he walked, he sensed the same energy from before, and he turns around to find that the person was running right towards him. Izayoi did the only think he could do, or he wanted to do it since he got here. He pretend to be curious, and when the pink blur was right in front of him, he caught her within his arms, stopping her from crashing into him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Izayoi asked as the girl in his arms, started to shake her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said as she look up towards Izayoi, a surprise look could be seen from her reaction. "You know you shouldn't running in these halls, you might hit someone or possibly hurt someone." Izayoi advised as the girl sheepishly smile, while scratching her cheek with her finger to hide her embarrassment.

Izayoi then let's go of her from his arms, while the girl realised that she had been inside his arm, blushed as she step back from him after he released her.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Izayoi said as the girl blushed, while he walk past her. The girl then walk a few step in front of her, and she suddenly fall to the ground, courtesy of the carpet. Izayoi was then greeted with a view of her white panties and her heart shaped butt. "This is really my lucky day." Izayoi said as he stare at the girl's panties longer. He then chuckle, and walked in front of her, kneeling down and held out his hand at her.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked again, as the girl took his hand and Izayoi pulled her up from the ground. "I'm okay." The girl stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Have we met before?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow, as Izayoi shook his head.

"No, we haven't. And thus my question is being avoided." Izayoi said as the girl remembered that he asked her name, but she forgot about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. My name is Serafall Leviathan. How about you? What's your name?" Serafall asked as Izayoi smiled.

"My name is Sakamaki Izayoi." He said with a bow of his head, as Serafall raised her eyebrow never heard of his name before.

"Sakamaki Izayoi? I've never heard of that name before in the Underworld." Serafall said with a hand under her chin, thinking back on his name.

"Well, that's because Serafall-chan, you haven't heard of me before." Izayoi said as Serafall look up in front of her, seeing that Izyaoi disappeared out of sight.

"And I think I have overstayed my welcome in this castle." Izayoi's voice said as Serafall look around but she can not find him, but then she look behind her to see a glimpse of Izayoi's shadow leaving to the way of the exit.

Serafall narrows her eyes, "You will not leave here without answering some question, stranger." She said as she rush towards Izayoi.

Just as she rounded a corner, where she spotted Izayoi's shadow, she immediately spotted Izayoi walking leisurely along the halls.

"And if you don't answer the questions, then you will not leave without suffering a minor injury along the way." Serafall said as a ice wall suddenly appear in front of Izayoi.

"Ice, huh?" Izayoi stated himself as he then raised his hand, and curled it into a fist as he then punched the ice wall, which prompted it to explode into tiny pieces.

"What?" Serafall asked herself, shocked that Izayoi easily destroy the wall of ice.

"Shock? I've heard that a lot." Izayoi exclaimed turning around to face Serafall.

"Who are you?" Serafall questioned with narrow eyes.

"To answer your question, the name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And to shed a little bit of light to your confusion. Do you know Sirzech?" Izayoi suddenly asked as Serafall raised an eyebrow on his question.

"How do you know Sirzech?" She asked.

"Well, it was easy to defeat him. It wasn't that hard though to beat him, despite, he was a Ultimate Rank Class he was using his Power of Destruction nonetheless, but as I said it was kind of easy to beat him." Izayoi stated with a shrug, as Serafall widen her eyes, finally piecing out the pieces together, on how Izayoi knew Sirzech and how Sirzech had gotten those severe injuries. The person who had defeated Sirzech, was rumored to be extremely powerful, being able to defeat Sirzech with ease, without any injury as stated by Sirzech who told them, that the person left unscathed.

"So you must be the one..." Serafall asked as Izayoi smirked bowing his head.

"Yeah. I'm that person who defeated Sirzech." Izayoi said.

"Then, nice to meet you!" Serafall said suddenly as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why the sudden change of reaction? Sera-chan?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as Serafall's heart skip a beat.

"W-Well, Sirzech told me that this person wasn't to be played with or underestimated with. And I believe him for the most part, but I never known that you were..." Serafall said as she slowly walked over to him, while Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her unfinished sentence.

"That I'm what?" Izayoi asked, as suddenly Serafall hugged him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

"That you were so cute! _And extremely handsome." _Serafall said the last part in thought, as Izayoi kept his arms around her to stop them from falling to the ground by now, which thankfully they didn't. Izayoi then chuckles at her compliment of him being cute.

"What so funny?" Serafall asked with puffed out cheeks, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Nothing. But thanks for the compliment, but I never known that I was cute..." Izayoi said leaning his face towards Serafall, who could feel his breath against her, which send chills down her spine, and she like it.

Serafall then snaked her arms around Izayoi's neck, her childish demeanor vanished, as her eyes had that seductive glint on it. "Well, it has a little truth that your were cute, but I was actually hiding the real truth about what I think about you." Serafall said as Izayoi smirked.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Serafall then leans up towards Izayoi, leaning closer at him, as she stop just short distance from touching his lips.

"That the person who beat Sirzech would be extremely handsome..." Serafall said as she then peck Izayoi's lips with hers, and then she pulled back, her childish demeanor coming back, and she had a blush on her cheeks.

"I never thought that Leviathan would be so straight forward." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Serafall turn her head away from him to hide the heating blush on her cheeks.

"But I don't care." Izayoi said as Serafall turns to look him.

"Really?" She asked.

"No. I do care, but I don't mind cause I've been kissed by someone as beautiful as you." Izayoi said with a sly smile, as he then leans down at Serafall pecking her nose, as he look at Serafall, who had a visible pout on her face.

"Were you expecting something other than that, Sera-chan?" Izayoi asked as Serafall look at him, and blushed.

"No..." She said, as Izayoi smiled, thinking up a plan to make her happy.

"Well, if you want to get something you want, you have to first give me something in return." Izayoi proposed, as Serafall look at him, interested on his offer.

"Because I suddenly arrived here, due to a 'stupid friend' that I want to punch. So, I'm stuck here until I get to return to the Human World." Izayoi said as Serafall wore a smile on her face, feeling happy that he would stay here, but it was because he can't somehow, but she ignored it and continue to think about the offer he proposed.

"Well, how about a tour around the Sitri Clan?" Serafall asked as Izayoi thinks about it.

"Okay. I would like to take a tour around the Sitri Clan. But I want to meet a certain 'stupid friend' at one of our meeting place. He would have some explaining to do, before I have to beat him up again for doing this to me." Izayoi said as Serafall raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Serafall asked as Izayoi sighed, bored that he would have to explain her all the details.

"Well, I'm a human, Sera-chan." Izayoi answered as he look at her reaction of his declaration. He saw that she had a confused look on her face, while she stared at him with her blue eyes. Who was he kidding? No mere humans could beat a devil easily, more or less even touch them if they decide to fight. And for his part, he was a human and he beat Sirzech, a Ultimate-Class Devil and he left unscathed, without any injuries.

"Human?" Serafall asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a human. I'm not even a devil. I'm just a normal human." Izayoi answered.

"But you have powers that no normal humans possessed. I mean, you beat Sirzech easily." Serafall said as Izayoi sighed.

"I was born with it." Izayoi stated

"Are you really a human?" Serafall asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm a human." Izayoi exclaimed as a smile appear on Serafall's lips, remembering the times with Izayoi, even if it were short. But it was fun for her. And she realized that she doesn't care about whether Izayoi was a human or a devil. She just wanted to be with him, and that is her choice in the matter, in spite of her father would question her soon, about her feelings for Izayoi. But she didn't care, as long as Izayoi is with her, and by the end of this day she will get a kiss from him.

"Then, I don't mind." Serafall answered as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

Serafall then extend her hands out to Izayoi, and caress his cheeks in her hands. "I don't care if you're a human. But it's a shame that humans aren't as handsome as you." Serafall said as Izayoi smirked and grabbed her hands with his hands.

"Is that a compliment? Or an insult?" Izayoi asked as Serafall smiled.

"A compliment. But if humans are as handsome as you, I would still picked you regardless of them." Serafall stated as she let go of her hands from his cheeks, while Izayoi smiled.

"Then, how about we start this tour?" Izayoi asked as he turns away from her and walked ahead of her.

"But how will you return to your own world?" Serafall asked catching up to him.

"You can transport me back, right?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you to stay here?" Serafall asked with a seductive smile, standing in front of Izayoi to stop him from walking. Izayoi look at her, as he put his right hand on her shoulder, and leans closer to her.

"Then, you don't get your gift you wanted." Izayoi exclaimed as Serafall remembered his offer.

"You're no fun..." Serafall stated with a pout.

"But you still get your gift you've wanted, when we're finished with the tour. And when you'll transport me back to the Human World." Izayoi said as Serafall suddenly smiled, wanting Izayoi to kiss her like she wanted.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Serafall exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed a hold of Izayoi's hand, and pulled him outside the castle, scaring the guards as they saw Serafall with a boy her age, as the two begin their tour around the territory of the Sitri Clan.

Everyone in the castle and outside the castle, wouldn't forget Serafall's smile on her face, as she dragged Izayoi all over the place to the interesting parts of the Sitri Clan's territory.

* * *

Gremory's Household

"Ugh.. Why am I getting the feeling that I'm going to be punch?" Sirzech asked himself as he then shrug, completely forgot that he summoned Izayoi to the Underworld for fun.

* * *

Human World

"What a strong murderous intent!" Issei comment feeling the strong intent from inside the church. He and Kiba were hiding behind two trees, while Koneko hid behind a bush.

"There must be lots of priests gathered." Kiba commented with a smile, as Issei turns at him with a smile.

"Really?! I'm so relieved you came with me!" Issei stated at him.

"We're a team, after all!" Kiba said with a smile, but then he narrowed his eyes. "And personally I'm not overly fond of fallen angles and priests. I_ despise_ them." Kiba mutters as Issei held a concern look.

"Kiba?" He asked.

Then, Koneko stood up, attracting Issei's attention, "Huh? Koneko-chan?" He asked as he look at Koneko who stood in front of the church's door.

"They must've noticed we're here anyway." Koneko informed him, as Issei and Kiba came up to her, as Koneko kicked open the door, allowing the three to look inside. The three step inside the church, while looking around the messed up place. Statues being destroyed, the cross which was held in front of them was destroyed also.

"This is terrible." Issei commented, as he, Koneko and Kiba were greeted by Freed, "Hey!Hey!Hey! We meet again!" He said walking over to stand in front of them. "I'm getting sentimetal." He commented.

"Freed!" Issei shouted.

"I never thought I'd meet the same demon twice. You know I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind he gets _this _treatment." Freed stated dragging his hand over his neck. "That's why I'm pissed." Freed said as he unsheathed his sword and gun.

"About you demon trash hurting my pride!" Freed said as he licked his gun.

"Where's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Oh, the junk sister who fell for a demon?" Freed said turning his head away from them.

"She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through that altar." He said.

"Underground, huh?" Kiba said.

"Well, if you can get past me, that is." Freed said turning to them.

Issei held up his hand in front of him, "Sacred Gear!" He said as a red gauntlet appear on his hand, while Kiba held his hand around his sword's handle.

"Well, come at me!" Freed provoked, as Kiba charged towards him, with Issei following behind him.

* * *

Underworld

"It's getting late." Izayoi commented looking up, seeing as the sky took on a dark color, meaning that it was night.

"And I have a bad feeling about this." Izayoi said as Serafall who still held his hand, look at him in confusion.

Izayoi then look at Serafall, "Sera, could you transport me back to the Human World?" Izayoi asked as Serafall's eyes widen, not expecting the day to end this quickly.

"But how about the gift I wanted?" Serafall asked as Izayoi smiled.

"You'll just have to wait. But I think it's time I got back home. Rias, is going to be worried about me." Izayoi said as Serafall raised an eyebrow.

"Rias? You mean Rias Gremory?" She asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Are you in her peerage?" She asked as Izayoi shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to enter in early. Or else I'll have to deliver boring deliveries for her." Izayoi said with a wave of his hand, as Serafall giggled.

"Well, it's okay. And I think I borrowed your time long enough." Serafall said as she held up her hand and aimed it at her right side.

"It's nice to meet you, Izayoi-kun." She said with a smile, as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I have fun today. Even more that I had skip a whole day of school." Izayoi said with a grin, as Serafall smiled. She then look in front of where her hand was positioned, as a blue portal suddenly appear at her will.

"Nice portal." Izayoi commented looking at the blue intricate portal.

"Thanks. But where do you want to go?" Serafall asked as Izayoi thinks for a bit.

"Well, can you transport me to a certain person?" Izayoi asked as Serafall nodded.

"If you can remember her, of course. If you can touch the portal, and think about the person. And then the portal will transport you to him or her." Serafall informed him, as zayoi in understanding as he walked over to the portal. He slowly held out his hand to the portal, and touched it. He then began to start thinking about the nun he met in the morning in the Human World.

After few seconds, Izayoi pulled away his hand sensing that the portal would now transport him to the nun.

"Well, I guess this is it." Serafall said as Izayoi look at her, knowing that she didn't get the gift she wanted.

Izayoi then slowly walked over to her, "I'm not too sure about that." Izayoi commented as Serafall look up at him, and was surprised as a pair of lips were on hers. Serafall then slowly get over her shock, and she begin to kiss back, to which Izayoi held a smile under the kiss.

Slowly, the two pulled back on the kiss, "Have I gave you the gift?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Serafall look up at him and nodded.

"The best gift ever. I loved it." She said with a smile as Izayoi pat her head with his hand.

"I'm glad you love it. It was a fun time." Izayoi said as he turns away from her and begin to slowly move towards the portal that was waiting for him.

"Ja'ne, Sera-chan." Izayoi stated as he glance behind him, and offered her a smile, to which Serafall respond by waving her hand at him. Izayoi then touched the portal, as it suddenly glowed blue and suddenly he and the portal disappeared.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun..." Serafall mutters with a smile, as she put her hand on her lips.

* * *

Human World

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he run towards her, "Hyoudou-kun, wait!" Kiba said grabbing his arm before he ran, as a spear of light suddenly pierce the ground in front of them, as it then exploded, sending Issei and Kiba to the wall behind them.

"What are you doing to Asia?" Issei asked.

"I see! The fallen angel's objective was to..." Kiba said as Issei gasped, while Koneko glanced at Kiba.

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

"I see. so the fallen angel intends to take the nun's Sacred Gear." Rias explained as she look up at the three fallen angels above her.

* * *

Back with Issei...

"Take her Sacred Gear? What'll happen to Asia? That's..."

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

"Then, the owner's life will be..." Akeno said

* * *

_"Asia is going to die?"_ Issei said with a shocked look.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally in my grasp." Raynare said holding her hands up to reach the two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. Just as she went to take the pair of ring, she was interrupted as something or someone crash landed above her, as debris and smoke covered the area.

Issei held out both his hand to shield him from the sudden appearance of smoke, while Kiba shield himself with his sword. Koneko on the otherhand, stood still on her spot as she sees a silhouette in the smoke.

After the smoke resided, the three of them look on, as Raynare was suddenly on the ground, unconscious in a crater. "Did I miss anything?" A voice said as Kiba and Issei held shocked looks except Koneko who had a small smile on her face, as the three saw Izayoi standing on top of Raynare, while he grabbed the pair of rings in his hand.

"Hi. Looks like I have to save the nun." Izayoi said turning his head halfway to look at them, greeting them with a smile edged to his face.

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Anyway, I'm sorry if I took too long to update. And how do you like Serafall's time with Izayoi? Interesting? Or... I don't know. The words just popped out in my head, so I don't know if I made this chapter the best that I can... But I'll try my best even if it's a little. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	5. Chapter 5: Ex-Girlfriend? A New Bishop?

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here, presenting you with the new chapter of A Problem Devil. And luckily I've been able to finish this, and sightly make it longer. But nonetheless, i hope you all like it. And thank you to,_

Darkdeath, Kizuro Shirosaki, FluffyGX, Kinunatzs, enigma95, _and _lawl123, _for your wonderful reviews. It made me write this chapter faster. So, with all due respect, I hope you like it. And veryone if you would be so kind, as to review this chapter, or follow my Fanfic, or favorite my Fanfic, that would be appreciated, thank you.  
_

_Sorry, but I'm rewritten it. Sorry, but I realized that the romance between Izayoi and Rias is going too fast, and I noticed that some of you noticed it too. So I thought I should be rewrite it, even if it's a little. So, I'm gonna go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Ex-Girlfriend? A New Bishop?

_"Asia is going to die?"_ Issei said with a shocked look.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally in my grasp." Raynare said holding her hands up to reach the two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. Just as she went to take the pair of ring, she was interrupted as something or someone crash landed above her, as debris and smoke covered the area.

Issei held out both his hand to shield him from the sudden appearance of smoke, while Kiba shield himself with his sword. Koneko on the other hand, stood still on her spot as she sees a silhouette in the smoke.

After the smoke resided, the three of them look on, as Raynare was suddenly on the ground, unconscious in a crater. "Did I miss anything?" A voice said as Kiba and Issei held shocked looks except Koneko who had a small smile on her face, as the three saw Izayoi standing on top of Raynare, while he grabbed the pair of rings in his hand.

"Hi. Looks like I have to save the nun." Izayoi said turning his head halfway to look at them, greeting them with a smile edged to his face.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a happy look, followed by Kiba's own smile. Meanwhile, Koneko had a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. Just a little bit of side track going back here." Izayoi said as he turns to the cross that held the nun he met. He walked over to her, and removed the chains around her by breaking it into pieces, as he caught the nun after he had broken the chains off of her.

Izayoi seeing that she was exposed a part of her body, decided to lend her his royal jacket to cover the exposed part of her body. "Thank you." The nun said with a smile, clutching the jacket tightly as Izayoi responds back with a smile. "No, problem. This is yours, right?" Izayoi asked holding up the pair of rings as the nun held a surprised look.

"Here." Izayoi said handing her the pair of rings, as Raynare regains consciousness.

"What?" She asked shaking her head, as she looked in front of her to see Izayoi giving her the pair of rings, as the nun graciously accept it with both of her hands.

"No!" Raynare yelled as she summoned a spear of light, and throws it at Izayoi, despite the close distance between them.

Izayoi turns to the approaching spear, standing up with the nun in his arms, as he grabbed the spear of light, and easily destroys it in his hand.

"Kiba, Koneko, thank you." Issei said rushing towards Izayoi from the priests, that Kiba and Koneko are fighting to give him a path for him to reach to Izayoi and Asia. Once he arrived at the top of the stairs, he looked at Raynare, and glanced a little at Izayoi, who was carrying Asia in his arms.

Issei look back at Raynare, as he look down, closing his eyes. "You were my first girlfriend…" Issei said as Raynare held a smile on her face.

"Wait..." Izayoi said getting the attention of Raynare and Issei, "You're his first girlfriend? Now that's sad." Izayoi commented as Issei sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, continue to your talk with your now 'ex-girlfriend'." Izayoi said with a grin, as he gestured his hand for them to continue.

"Anyway..." Raynare stated annoyingly as she turns to Issei. "Yeah... I was amazed you were so innocent! It was fun teasing a guy who's inexperienced with girls." Raynare said as Issei gritted his teeth.

"I was going to cherish our relationship!" Issei stated as Raynare adopt her side of Yuuma.

"You became so caring when I looked even slightly troubled. But that was all only pretense! To see your silly face when confused and at your wit's end!" Yuuma said with a wide smile.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you, and I carefully planned out our first date. I was determined to make it a fantastic one." Issei said as Yuuma laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing could've gone wrong with that date." Yuuma said as her voice slowly turns to Raynare. "But that also made it freaking boring." She stated as Issei recalled Yuuma's happy face.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei thought as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at Raynare.

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

Akeno blocked another quick strike from one of the fallen angels, as she and Rias looked up at them sitting on a tree branch.

"Not bad!" Mittelt commented. She was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue wore a Gothi Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last." Kalawarner stated. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"The magical barrier only made things worse for you." Dohnaseek exclaimed. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it?" Mittelt said as she held out a finger. "No, no. We won't let you escape. Your servants should be in for a beating by now, too. Especially the perverted kid that fell in love with Raynare-neesama." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure he's long been—" She was cut off by Rias.

"Don't underestimate Issei. He is my strongest pawn, after all." Rias commented.

"Oh, and where's that handsome man of yours? What Raynare-neesama said was his name?" Mittelt asked as she put a finger to her chin.

"Ah! Sakamaki Izayoi. Isn't he a member of your peerage? I thought he was the strongest than that perverted kid, if he could get Raynare-neesama into the sky with just a single punch." She commented as Rias tighten her fists.

"He will be soon. And speaking of him, I bet he's down there with the others." Rias informed her with a smile, recalling the earthquake they had earlier ago. The three fallen angels looked at each other, realisation on their faces.

"You don't mean the earthquake a moment ago, was the cause of him, right?" Mittelt said in a little panic.

"Then, Raynare would be in trouble if she even fought him."Kalawarner said.

* * *

With Izayoi

"Yuuma. I chose that name because I was going to kill you at dusk. That's pretty cool, right? But you survived and made this blonde your girlfriend immediately afterwards. That's really mean, Issei-kun!" She said in her Yuuma's voice.

"Did you take her on a boring as hell date too? Oh, it might be interesting for a country bumpkin like her. I don't know, maybe she was like: "I never had so much fun in my life!" She said.

"Raynare!" Issei said as Raynare held a freaky smile on her face.

"Don't just say my name so casually, you brat! You're defiling it!" Raynare stated as she throws her spear of light at him, to which Izayoi punched it, having to appear in front of Issei.

"Issei, here." Izayoi said handing him the nun, as Issei look up at him.

"Run." Izayoi said as Issei got the message, as he turns around from him, and jumped down from the stairs.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to kill him!" Raynare said as Izayoi wore a smirk on his face.

"Then, let me entertain you and all the priests in here." Izayoi said as he suddenlt vanished from sight, as Raynare look around for him.

"Kiba, Koneko go with Issei!" Izayoi shouted as Kiba and Koneko look up at the ceiling, seeing as Izayoi was standing there in the air.

"Go!" He commanded as Kiba and Koneko nodded, as the two followed Issei to the top of the church. But before they go, Koneko cast a glance at Izayoi behind her, not wanting to leave him behind, but she decided to hid his order, as she went to the top.

"So, priests. Have a fun time dodging this with your swords of light!" Izayoi said as he fall head first from the air, and then he switched his head with his feet, as he intend to destroy the floor. And just as his feet touches the ground, the whole floor exploded, sending furious waves of wind that send big chunks of rocks to the air, hitting the priests directly and killing them.

But before Izayoi destroy the floor Raynare sneakily and hastily follow behind Issei, Kiba and Koneko.

As Izayoi survey the damage he created, "So, the fallen angel escaped, huh? Well, Issei, it's up to you. She's not a strong enemy, anyway. So I'll let you handle it on your own." Izayoi said to himself with a yawn, feeling bored.

He then started to walk back to the exit of the room, but he noticed that the exit was blocked by several big chunks of rocks from the destruction of the room.

"Well, I'll just wait here then. It's not fun to barge in early into a boring fight. So, I'll wait until Issei defeat that fallen angel. But what do I do in here?" Izayoi said as he turns his head, to look around the destroyed room.

Izayoi sighed, picking up a piece of rock and throws it at the cross that held the nun a while ago. When the rock collided with the cross, it was immediately destroyed into pieces.

"I'm bored…" Izayoi said as he spotted a sword of light wielded by one of the priest, was stabbed into the ground in the middle of the room. He thought it was weird that the sword was stabbed in the center of the room, it just made him curious on who was unlucky one who died, when he destroyed the room.

He slowly walked over to it, and stood in front of it, as he stared at the sword itself.

"Weird." Izayoi commented as he went to grab the sword, but he was stopped by a portal appearing before the him, the portal itself was positioned directly in front of the sword.

"What is it now?" Izayoi said as a foot came out of the portal, "Well, if it isn't Izayoi—" A voice said as Izayoi instantly grabbed the hem of the person's jacket and throws him into the wall, earning a groan of pain from the person.

"Okay… Not a best greeting…" Sirzech stated with a laugh, as he stood up from the hole he was thrown to.

"Why are you here?" Izayoi said in annoyance, as Sirzech sensing the annoyed mood his friend was in, tried his best not to make him get thrown to a wall.

"Ah, ha, ha. Well, for the reason I summoned you that morning, was because…" Sirzech nervously said as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at him , sensing the nervousness from his obvious face.

"I was just having fun." Sirzech simply said as he look up, and quickly dodged to the left from being hit by a medium sized rock.

"Fun, huh?" Izayoi said as he sighed, and sat down against a rock.

"Wait, did something happen after I teleported you randomly?" Sirzech asked walking over to Izayoi, and sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. It was fun day hanging out with one of the Great Satans." Izayoi said as Sirzech's eyes widen.

"Who?" He asked.

"Serafall Leviathan." Izayoi answered as Sirzech had a smile on his face.

"Lucky y-" He was cut off as a rock collided with his face, stopping him from continuing the sentence.

"I can't hear you, Sirzech. What did you want to say?" Izayoi said with an innocent smile, as he held a rock on his hand.

"I-It's nothing. Nevermind about that." Sirzech said with an awkward laugh, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"But on to the topic at hand." Sirzech said with a serious tone, as Izayoi look at him, with narrow eyes.

"It is about the Phenex." Sirzech said as Izayoi tighten his fist.

"It's about Riser Phenex." Sirzech said as Izayoi obliterated the rock in his hand to mere dust.

"What about him?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech looked at his right and then he looked to the left. After he sensed that no one is going to eavesdrop on them, he look at Izayoi.

"The marriage between him and Rias is coming soon." He stated as Izayoi narrows his eyes.

"And that means Rias will…" Izayoi said as Sirzech continuing his sentence.

"Fight him for the marriage. She wants nothing more than to cancel the marriage between her and Riser that has between set up by my father." Sirzech said said Izayoi thinks for a bit.

"Do you know when will he arrive to the Human World?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech held a hand to his chin, thinking for a bit.

"I do not know. But I'm sure it is soon. And if he meets Rias, she'll sure be wanting to held a Rating Game against him." Sirzech stated as Izayoi closed his eye, and lay his head against the rock.

"Well, I'll do what I always do." Izayoi said with a smile, as Sirzech wore a smile.

* * *

With Issei

"Serves you right!" Issei said as he fell to the ground, but before he could Kiba caught him by the shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to defeat a fallen angel on your own." Kiba commented as Issei held a smile.

"You're late, handsome prince." Issei said.

"The President ordered me to not get in your way." Kiba stated as Issei held a surprise look.

"She did?" Issei asked.

"I did. I knew you could defeat her." Rias said leaning against a wall, near Issei and Kiba.

"Buchou!" Issei said surprised.

"I was done with my business, so I teleported to here. Once here, I saw Kiba and Koneko standing in the back while they watch you fought the fallen angel." Rias said as she walke dover to them.

"We wouldn't have made it without Izayoi-senpai. He ordered us to evacuate the basement." Kiba said as Rias's eyes widen, and so did Issei and Kiba. The three then rushed towards the entrance of the basement, and found out that the entrance of the basement, were occupied by rocks blocking them from entering the basement.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias yelled as Koneko open the double door to the church, and dropped Raynare to the ground.

Rias having to spot her, quickly walked over to her, "Where is Izayoi?" Rias asked as Raynare look up.

"You mean that handsome looking man? Unfortunately, he's down there." Raynare said with a mocked voice pointing her hand towards the entrance of the basement.

Suddenly, Rias's hands were glowing with red energy, as she lifted her hand towards Raynare, a small ball of concentrated energy was formed in her hand, as she aimed it at the terrified Raynare.

"My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory Family." Rias introduced with narrowed eyes.

"So you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare said in shocked.

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also… I blasted away your friends. The three who came visiting." Rias said releasing three feathers in front of Raynare, who had a shocked look.

"Blasted away?" Issei asked

"The President is known as 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', or 'Princess of Destruction'." Kiba informed him as Issei look at him.

"Destruction?" Issei asked as he look at Rias.

"I never knew I was serving such a master." Issei commented.

* * *

With Akeno

"Ara, ara, you made such a mess." Akeno said sweeping the feathers of the fallen angels, with a broom.

* * *

With Rias

"Gremory girl, how dare you…" Raynare said.

"When Donnasiege attacked Issei, I figured there were fallen angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but…" Rias said as her hand was still pointed to Raynare.

"Buchou, was this for me then?" Issei asked as Rias turns to him, and her face held a surprise look.

"Issei, that Sacred Gear!" Rias stated.

"I don't know when, but its shape changed." Issei said looking at his red gauntlet.

"A red dragon… Oh, I get it now." Rias exclaimed as she turns to Raynare.

"Fallen angel Raynare, this kid's, Hyoudou Issei's , Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical." She informed her as Raynare held a surprise look.

"What?" She asked.

"Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily… It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, Boosted Gear." Rias explained.

"A kid like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to the God!?" Raynare thought in her mind.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias informed Issei, as she then turns to Raynare.

"Begone, fallen angel." Rias said.

"Issei-kun!" A voice said as Issei gasped.

"Help me! I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!" Yuuma said to Issei.

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked.

"Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said! You remember this, right? You bought it for me." Yuuma stated holding up her cotton bracelet, that Issei gave her on their first date.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei asked feeling crestfallen.

"I just couldn't throw it awa-" She was cut off as the entrance of the basement was suddenly blow, the big chunk of rocks that were blocking it were immediately blown back, from the entrance of the basement. Everyone who was surprise by the explosion, looked towards the said entrance.

"Ah, it's good to be out. That basement is stuffy anyway." A voice commented as Rias's eyes widen, seeing Izayoi coming out the basement as he wipe the dusts from his school uniform.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias said with a smile, as she immediately hugged him, taking him by surprise, as she was happy to see him after he disappeared to the supposedly Underworld for the whole day.

"Sorry, I'm late." Izayoi said with a smile, as Rias shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're safe." Rias said as Izayoi let go of the hug, and focuses on Raynare who took on her human form to plead to Issei.

"Rias, can I?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled, and nods to him. Izayoi then walked over to Raynare, as he stared at her.

"As I said, you would be an amazing girl if you weren't a fallen angel. But sadly, you are." Izayoi said as he grabbed her and pulled her up to stand on the ground. He then grabbed her arm, and they instantly disappeared.

What are you doing?" Raynare said to his weird action, of making them appearing on the church's roof.

"Isn't this the way that you died?" Izayoi asked as Raynare's eyes widen, as Izayoi punched her in the stomach, making her coughed up a lot of blood from her mouth, as she instantly went up over the church. Izayoi squinted his eyes, as he saw that she exploded, leaving her feathers floating in the air.

One of Raynare's feathers slowly floated down on Izayoi's hand, as he crushed the gentle feather in his hand, as he disappeared.

When Izayoi appear, he saw that everyone had gathered in front of the nun's body.

Izayoi knowing that she was dead, stood next to Rias, "What a show you performed, Izayoi-kun. Strangely, feathers floated down after the explosion." Rias said sarcastically with a smile, glancing at Izayoi.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded, as they then looked at Issei who was putting the pair of rings on the nun's index fingers.

"Buchou, I'm sorry. After talking big, even with the help from all of you, I couldn't save Asia." Issei said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's okay. You just lacked experience as a demon. No one will blame you." Rias said.

"But… But I…" Issei said.

Izayoi look at Rias as she smiled at him, "It's unheard of, but it's worth trying." Rias stated as she walked over to Issei, who turns to her, as she held out a chess piece.

"What do you think this is?" Rias asked as Issei look at the chess piece.

"A chess piece?" Issei answered.

"A bishop, to be exact." A voice said behind Rias, as Issei look up to see Akeno.

"Where did you go, Akeno? You miss all the fun." Izayoi commented with a smirk as Akeno walked over to him and suddenly hugged him from behind, surprising him a little.

"Well, I had to clean up after someone made a performance of falling feathers of their own." Akeno commented as Izayoi laughed. "And I didn't know you are so warm, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said relishing the warm from Izayoi, as Rias glared at her for hugging Izayoi.

"Akeno, I would mind if you let your hands off of Izayoi-kun, please." Rias said as Akeno wore a smile on her face, tightening her grip on Izayoi.

"Ara, ara, Buchou. Don't be jealous." Akeno said as Rias tighten her fist, trying to suppress the urge to use her power on Akeno, to keep her away from Izayoi.

"Akeno, I wouldn't mind if we do this on the bed, if you don't mind." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Akeno held a surprise look, as she blushed, releasing her hold on him.

"Are you surprise? I thought you were different than that, Akeno." Izayoi said with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn after Rias." Izayoi said as he glanced behind him, to see Rias blushing furiously.

"Well, Rias. Continue on your explaining." Izayoi said as Rias shook her head out of her thought of her and Izayoi on a bed, naked with each other.

"Y-Yeah." Rias said as she focused on explaining the chess piece to Issei.

"A bishop's task is to support other demons in the household. Her healing abilities would make her a capable bishop." Rias said as realization struck Issei's face.

"Buchou, do you mean…" Issei said as Rias finishes his sentence.

"I will try resurrecting this nun as a demon." Rias stated as Izayoi and Kiba took a seat on the church seat, while they saw the nun floating in the air, as a red seal formed beneath her.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant demon." Rias chanted as the red seal glowed brighter.

"You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life!" She said as the chess piece on Asia, slowly merged with her.

"Buchou, how's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Quiet!" Rias stated.

Then, the pair of rings around Asia's finger glowed green, as Asia's body slightly moved, while everyone watched in silence.

Suddenly, Asia's eyes slowly begin to open up, as she sat up from her laying position.

"Asia?" Issei said.

"Huh?" Asia asked.

"Buchou?" Issei stated as he look at Rias.

"I only resurrected her because I wanted her ability to heal even us demons. You'll be taking care of her as her senior demon." Rias said with a smile, as she walk towards Izayoi, who strip his school uniform, revealing his yellow short-sleeved shirt.

"Since this is over, I'm going to take a long nap." Izayoi said as he yawns, and he was about to close his mouth from yawning, but Rias put her hand instead to cover his mouth.

Izayoi look at her, as he stop yawning. "Thanks." Izayoi said as Rias replied with a smile.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked walking over to him, as Izayoi look at her.

"Here is your jacket back." Asia said handing him the royal jacket, as Izyaoi took it in his hand.

"Thank you for letting me wore it for a while." Asia said with a bow of her head, to which Izayoi dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No problem." Izayoi said as Rias eyed the royal jacket, knowing the color from the Sitri Clan.

"Izayoi-kun, where did you get that jacket?" Rias asked looking at him, attracting attention from everyone.

"Well, I kind of borrowed it." Izayoi said with a smile.

"From who?" Rias asked knowing what the answer is.

"From the Sitri Clan in the Underworld." Izayoi answered simply as everyone held a shocked look.

"And I think this is the king's royal jacket." Izayoi said as he gestured the jacket in his hand, while everyone was even more shocked to find out.

"Did anyone know who you are?" Rias asked worried that he might be in trouble, for stealing the King of the Sitri Caln's royal jacket.

"No. Except…" Izayoi said knowing the answer would shock everyone.

"Except who?" Rias asked.

"Serafall Leviathan. But I don't think she knows that I 'borrowed' and not 'steal' this jacket." Izayoi stated as Rias eyes widen, followed by everyone shock faces.

"How did you meet her?" Akeno asked as Izyaoi turns to her to answer.

"I was bored after suddenly being teleported to the Underworld, and so I wanted to do some exploring of my own. And it was so happens, that I teleported near the Sitri Clan's Castle." Izayoi said with a grin. "Then, I decided to put a disguise so that every maid in the castle wouldn't find me suspicious and would assume that I was a royal prince from a neighboring clan. And I heard some good comment about me while I'm in my disguise." Izayoi said recalling the maids whispering to each other that he was handsome.

"And so, I bumped into Serafall. And then we hang out the rest of the day, until I've sensed that you all were in trouble. So, here I am." Izayoi explained as Rias raised an eyebrow on the 'hang out' part of Izayoi's story telling.

"What kind of hang out?" Rias asked suspicious.

"Well, she guided me around the estate. And I have to give her a gift after she was done touring me around." Izayoi stated not liking where this is coming.

"What gift?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at him, as Izayoi sighed.

"Izayoi-kun. Answer the question." Rias said.

"By the time we finished the tour, I kiss her, okay?" Izayoi asked as everyone held a shock look again, but Rias wore a frown instead, thinking that Serafall had stolen his first kiss.

_"Izayoi-senpai is such a player! I'm jealous of him!"_ Issei said with tears streaming down his cheeks, jealous that Izayoi had already get a girl in just one day.

"Was that your first kiss?" Rias asked with a sad tone in her voice, as Izayoi smiled.

"No. But don't you remember?" Izayoi asked as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"You stole my first kiss." Izayoi answered as Rias eyes widen.

"Me? I don't think I remember such a thing." Rias said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'll tell you about it later. But unfortunately, you have to figure it out yourself, Hime-sama." Izayoi said with a playful grin, as Rias glare at him for not telling her her strange first kiss that she didn't even remember.

"As your other King, I order all of you to go home." Izayoi said as Akeno giggled, Kiba laughed, Koneko shaking her head out of amusement, while Issei had a smile on his face with Asia who stood confused by the conversation.

"You are not the King in this peerage. I'm the King." Rias said with light glare at Izayoi, who replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Rias-ojousama." Izayoi stated as he disappear from sight, leaving everyone to stand in the church.

"Who does he think he is?" Rias asked as everyone looked on in amusement.

"He is Izayoi-senpai after all." Kiba said as he chuckles, while Rias shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah. he is Izayoi-kun after all." She said with a nod, as she turns to Akeno and nodded towards her.

"Well, everyone let's go home." Akeno said as everyone went to their respected homes.

* * *

With Izayoi

Izayoi instantly appear in an alleyway near his house, he wore a frown from discussing a serious matter with Sirzech earlier at the basement of the church. And the arrival of Riser Phenex would soon come, as stated by Sirzech, making matter a bit worse than it should be.

"Rias will held a Rating Game, the moment she sees him. The Rating Game, is the only choice she will had to cancel her wedding with that bastard." Izayoi exclaimed to himself.

"But I doubt she'll win with her peerage as it is. Riser has the blood of immortality from his clan, and he has a full set of servants in his peerage." Izayoi said deep in thought, but then a smirk appear on his face.

"Whatever, I'm not going to let Rias lose to this bastard. I'm not going to go easy on him. " Izayoi stated, as he walked across the alleyway and arrived at his house.

" Let's see if Riser is as strong as they said they are. After all, I can feel this battle would be fun..." Izayoi mutters with a smirk, as he then enters his house and slept through the night.

* * *

Next morning

Occult Research Club

Good morning!" Issei greeted as he enters the club room.

"Oh, you managed to come. How are your wounds?" Rias asked as Issei saw that Izayoi was sleeping on the couch, with his head on her lap.

"Well, it was completely cured thanks to Asia's healing ability." Issei answered sitting on the couch in front of her.

"She's already doing her job as a bishop, eh? No wonder the fallen angel wanted it." Rias stated with a smile, as she stroke Izayoi's hair.

"Um, Buchou…" Issei said nervously.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"There's an Evil Piece for each chessmen on the board, right?" Issei questioned.

"Yes." Rias answered.

"Then will there be seven more pawns like me? But having more rivals would be a little…" Issei said as Rias held a surprise look.

"Oh, I'm joking! It was just a joke!"

"You're my only pawn for now, Issei." Rias said.

"When a human is resurrected as a demon, the number of Evil Pieces consumed depends on the abilities of the human." Rias explained.

"Consumed?" Issei asked in thought.

"The only pieces I had left were a knight, a rook, a bishop, and eight pawns. I had to use all of my eight pawns, so you could be resurrected as a demon." Rias explained as Issei held a shocked look.

"You used all eight just for me?" Issei asked.

"I decided to make you my servant once I saw that. Humans with that much potential are very rare. I bet on that potential. It was because you have a Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus." Rias exclaimed.

"Boosted Gear, the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon." Issei said looking at his left hand.

"Aim to be the mightiest pawn. You should be able to be it." Rias said stroking Izayoi's hair.

"The mightiest pawn…" Issei said.

"It has such a nice ring to it! I'm now one step closer to my-" Issei was cut off as a stone was thrown to his face, hitting him as Issei held his sore forehead.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Izayoi said peeking one of his eyes to look at Issei.

"S-Sorry, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with an apologetic bow.

Then, Issei recalled Rias words to him as his only pawn for now.

"Buchou, what do you mean by I'm the only pawn for now?" Issei asked.

"Well, I've decided if Izayoi was going to join my peerage. He'll serve me as a pawn." Rias stated as Izayoi had a smirk on his face.

"Izayoi-kun requested that he'd be a pawn once he serve me, so it's not my own choosing." Rias stated. "I would make him a knight, but Izayoi doesn't want that position, and so we agreed on making him a pawn. But there's an advantage to it, if Izayoi-kun becomes my pawn." Rias exclaimed as Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Advantage? What kind of advantage?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Well, not only he'll be pawn, but everyone who will saw his position as a pawn, will be fooled into thinking that Izayoi is weak, and they will think otherwise when they fight against him." Rias explained as Issei finally realized the significant of Izayoi being a pawn, and in his opinion, the idea was brilliant.

"Anyway, looks like the nun came to join us in the morning." Izayoi said looking at Asia, as Issei turns his head at her.

"Asia!" He said.

"Good morning, Rias-san, Izayoi-senpai." Asia said bowing her head to them.

"Good morning to you too, Asia." Izayoi greeted as he sat up next to Rias, while Asia smile at him.

"Anyway, Izayoi-senpai. Are you with Rias-san? You two look like a couple." Asia stated with a smile as Rias blushed slightly while Izayoi smirk.

"Should you think about that now?" Izayoi asked with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. I shouldn't be thinking like that! I know it's your business, and I shouldn't mess with it." Asia stated shaking her head back and forth.

"God, please forgive my sinful soul-" Asia was interrupted as she suffered a headache all of a sudden, causing her to crouch down on the ground while she holds her head in pain.

"W-What's the matter, Asia?" Issei asked.

"My head hurts all of a sudden!" Asia stated.

"Of course. You've become a demon." Rias said to Asia.

"Right. I'm a demon now." Asia said as she stood up from her crouching position.

"Do you regret it, Asia?" Izayoi asked as Asia smile at both Izayoi and Rias.

"No, I'm very grateful! I'm happy to be close to Issei-san like this, no matter what I am!" Asia exclaimed happily.

"Wait, those clothes…" Issei said looking up at her clothes of Kuoh Academy.

"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked twirling around as she stopped, while Issei eyed her school uniform from the bottom to the top.

"Are you transferring to this school?" Issei asked.

"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias said as Issei look at her.

"I-I never knew." Issei said as Kiba came in the clubroom.

"Good morning, Issei-kun, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba greeted, and following behind him was Koneko.

"Good morning, Issei-senpai, Izayoi-senpai." She greeted.

"Ara, ara, you're all here." Akeno said as she came in the clubroom, with a medium-sized cake on a trolley, and under the cake, were teacups, plates and silver wares.

"We'll be having a party to welcome our newest member!" Akeno said as everyone stared at the cake in amazement.

"Izayoi-kun, let's eat, shall we?" Rias asked looking at Izayoi, as he turns to her from looking at everyone who had a happy smile on their faces.

"Yeah." Izayoi said as he then look behind him, spotting a red parrot perched up on a tree branch.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi turns to her.

"What's the matter?" Rias asked as she turns at where he look, and she saw that there was nothing to look.

"What were you looking at?" Rias asked turning towards Izayoi.

"It's nothing. Maybe I spotted a cat or something." Izayoi said trying to cover up the appearance of the suspicious parrot.

"Anyway, don't you want to eat the cake?" Izayoi asked extending his hand at her, as Rias smiled and graciously took it with her hand, as the two joins the party, not noticing that a red parrot was perched up on a tree branch after it flew away for a while, leaving Rias to stare at nothing earlier.

* * *

"That was a great final episode… Just kidding." A voice said watching the happy scene before him.

* * *

So, how's the ending looking? Mysterious? Anyway,_ how's the story? Good? Amazing? Best? Write your comments in the review box below. And thanks _to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic._ Oh, I forgot, Favorite me or Follow me on my Fanfic or Review me, okay? _

_So, I bid you farewell, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss Part One

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. And I'll think of something to get Izayoi joined Rias's peerage. I'll think of something...__

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. And the first meeting of Izayoi and Rias._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 6: First Kiss Part One

_"You have to figure it out yourself, Hime-sama." _The words left by Izayoi, kept repeating in Rias's head ever since he told her that she stole his first kiss, and that was a few days ago. It was confusing to her that she stole his first kiss, cause she doesn't even remember she kiss him. If she had she would be with Izayoi, linking arms with him while the students of Kuoh Academy just stare at them with shock and surprise looks on their faces.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Rias mutters, frustrated that she couldn't remember anything about her and Izayoi first kiss.

"Buchou, is anything the matter?" Akeno asked looking at her in concern, watching Rias deep in thought for the past hour, and it slightly worries her.

"Huh?" Rias said shaking out of her thought, as she look up at Akeno in surprise.

"Buchou, are you alright?" Akeno asked in concern.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something. And I thought I might just remember some details of it." Rias answered as Akeno raised her eyebrow at Rias.

"Thinking about what, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias smiled at her while she waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing to worry about. I assure you." Rias assured her, as she look around the clubroom.

"Anyway, where is everyone?" Rias asked.

"Izayoi brought them out. He said he will be back by sunset. And he says that he will be borrowing Kiba and Koneko for a while." Akeno answered.

"Then, where is Issei? The other morning we had his psychical training with Izayoi training him." Rias questioned while she giggled.

"Issei must be having a hard time training with Izayoi, right?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded.

"It was, but it was amusing to see that Issei obey Izayoi's orders for his training." Rias said recalling Izayoi cracking his knuckles while Issei gulped in fear, and immediately do push-ups on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Like another King perhaps, Buchou?" Akeno said remembering that Izayoi was the other King besides Rias.

"N-No. He's not the King. I'm the King of this peerage." Rias said with a tiny blush.

"Well, since you ask, Issei is currently being beaten by the girls from the kendo club, with his perverted friends as well." Akeno said as Rias shook her head.

"Um… Akeno?" Rias asked with a slightly nervous tone in her voice, as Akeno look at her in confusion.

"What seems to be the matter, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias look down, thinking if she should tell her about her first kiss with Izayoi. But then a plan formed in her mind, as she hoped that it would help her a bit about regaining some of her lost memories.

"How can I say this?" Rias said to herself while putting her finger to her chin.

"Buchou, are you referring your supposedly first kiss with Izayoi?" Akeno answered as Rias stiffen.

"Ara, ara. So it would seem that you were thinking about that for the past hour then? Why is that?" Akeno asked with a smile, while Rias blushed in embarrassment from being caught.

"Buchou, everyone had heard your conversation with Izayoi that night. Don't you remember?" Akeno asked as Rias blushed, forgetting that everyone in her peerage including the new member, Asia had heard about Izayoi saying she stole his first kiss.

"Well, I don't know how to say this… But I don't remember kissing Izayoi-kun. But why did he tell me that I did kiss him? I've been thinking to remember but I can't." Rias exclaimed.

"Well, Buchou. Izayoi told me this as a hint to remember. He knew that you wouldn't remember, so he gave me a hint before he went with Kiba and Koneko." Akeno said as Rias look at her.

"He did?" Rias asked.

* * *

Flashback…

"Akeno." Izayoi called out as Akeno look at him.

"I suspect that Rias would be thinking a lot because of it. And I know that she'll be thinking after this." Izayoi said as Akeno raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You mean about her first kiss with you? Is that true, Izayoi? I don't remember anything about Buchou mentioning about her first kiss." Akeno answered as Izayoi smirk.

"Well, it's her choice to keep it a secret or not, long ago." Izayoi said with a laugh.

"Long ago?" Akeno repeated.

"Yeah. It was two year ago. Tell her that it was night at that time of year. And she was visiting her family at their household in the Underworld. If you tell her, maybe she'll remember it, maybe not. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. But since she wants to remember it, I'll give this hint to remember it. " Izayoi said as he look behind him to see Kiba and Koneko dressed in casual clothes, as they stood beside the school gates, waiting for him.

"The kiss was surprising to me than it was to her." Izayoi commented as Akeno raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I'm going. I'll see you before sunset." Izayoi stated as Akeno nod. Izayoi then walked over to Kiba and Koneko, as the three then went out towards the city of Japan.

* * *

Present

"Two years ago? At night?" Rias said to herself while she thought over on what Izayoi's hints were.

"In the Underworld. At night…" Rias said as Akeno stared at her.

"Wait…" Rias said remembering something from her past.

Flashback…

"Rias-tan, give your Onii-san a hug, will you?" Sirzech asked spreading his arms out, while Rias stared at him in confusion.

"Onii-san, why would I do that? I'm a 15 year old girl. I'm a grown up." Rias said as Sirzech crossed his arms.

"Rias, brothers and sisters always hug. I mean in a few days you'll be going to your school. So, we have to do what brother and sister do." Sirzech said as Rias sighed.

"Can we do it tomorrow? It's night time anyways. And I just arrive yesterday." Rias said Sirzech sighed, but nodded.

"Okay. But be careful not to let the bed bugs bite." Sirzech stated with a smile.

"I will." Rias said with a yawn, as Sirzech walk past her and walked downstairs. Rias then walked inside her room, as she closed the door and look at her bed, to which she immediately lay on it with her back against the soft material.

Rias stared at the ceiling, as she closed her eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

Present

With Izayoi

"Izayoi-senpai, why did you invite us on this? I was quite surprise when you invite us so suddenly." Kiba stated as Izayoi turn towards him.

Izayoi wore a grey long-sleeved hoodie, with black pants and black-white toned tennis shoes. Kiba wore a white stripe short-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans and white shoes. Meanwhile, Koneko wore a light blue hoodie, that had two white cat ears on top of the hood, she also a white short skirt, and leggings that reached under her knees, and black-white shoes.

"Why can't I invite some of my fellow club members to the city? Anyway, I have to buy some groceries along the way too. And maybe we'll get find something fun to do while we're at it." Izayoi said with a smirk as Kiba nodded in understanding, while Koneko stared at him with curiosity.

"Anyway, what were you and Buchou discussed with Issei yesterday? Issei-kun looked pretty confused." Kiba said.

"We've discussed about getting him to form a contract with someone." Izayoi said as he recalled the discussion earlier.

* * *

Flashback

"Susan said she can't express her feelings cause she's shy. So she wants me to make him to fall in love with her." Issei explained the situation to both Izayoi and Rias, who stood next to each other.

"Why doesn't she confess to him right away?" Rias asked.

"She said, she can't just do that." Issei answered.

"It's simple. How about a love letter, then?" Izayoi said with a smirk as Issei look at him.

"A love letter?" Issei asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, a love letter might be a good idea, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile.

"It's wonderful to convey one's feelings in writing." She said as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"But what if she wrote like an official address?" Issei stated with a frown.

"It's all right. It's about the feelings that matters, not the form." Rias exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if that'll get the feelings across." Issei said as Rias look down slightly.

"Yes, it's not the form. It isn't… about the form." Rias said as Izayoi stare at her, sensing something was wrong with her.

"Rias, are you okay?" Izayoi asked putting his hand on her shoulder, as Rias shook out of her thought and turns to him.

"What? Izayoi-kun? It's fine, I'm okay." Rias said with a smile, while Izayoi look at her, knowing that something was wrong by the way she lied to him.

"Issei," Izayoi said as Issei turns to him.

"Did you forget your contract already?" Izayoi asked as Issei remembered his contract, and he immediately left with his bicycle.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi turns to look at her.

"How do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?" Rias asked looking down as Izayoi look up at the sky.

"In a romantic relationship with someone I love…" Izayoi said as a smile appear on his face.

"Well, I would answer as feeling great about it. Because it's about being with someone you love, rather than being with someone you don't love." Izayoi explained as Rias look up at him.

"Right?" Izayoi said with a grin, turning towards Rias, who smiled and blushes from his words.

"Yeah." Rias said as she look at Izayoi with a happy smile.

* * *

Present

"Love letter?" Kiba asked to himself.

"Yeah. Love letter to express her feelings to her love." Izayoi explained as Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Hey, those two guys!" A girl said pointing her hands as she spotted Izayoi and Kiba.

"They're so handsome, especially that guy with the grey hoodie!" A girl said dreamily, while her friends behind her nodded in union.

"That girl is so cute! She's exactly my type!" A guy said to some of his friends, which nodded at him in agreement.

"I never thought we would attract anyone outside school." Izayoi said as he noticed some girls are staring at him with stars in their eyes.

"I agree with you on that, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said as he waved to some girls, to which they respond by squealing in delightment.

"Anyway, Izayoi-senpai, when did Buchou stole your first kiss?" Kiba asked as Koneko nodded with him, the two were curious since he told them about it.

"Why the sudden question all of a sudden? Isn't this matter supposed to be me and Rias?" Izayoi asked with a slight smirk.

"Um…" Kiba asked blushed of embarrassment.

"We are curious about it, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko stated as Izayoi glanced at her.

"Well, if you two are so curious about it. I'll tell you about it. It's like a typical romance scene from your fairy tale book." Izayoi explained as Kiba and Koneko look at him, while Izayoi look up as a smile appear on his face.

* * *

Flashback…

"Bored… I'm so bored…" Izayoi mumbled laying on a tree branch, as he look up the night sky in the Underworld.

"Why did he summoned me here for anyway?" Izayoi asked himself as he sighed of boredness.

"Hmm…" Izayoi said as he closed his eyes for a moment, and then a smile formed on his face.

"Well, how about I visit the Gremory household then? I told him that I would soon visit his house." Izayoi stated as he jumped down the tree branch, and walked down the path where the Gremory household was.

"It's time to meet my soon to-be ojou-sama." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk, as he disappeared from his spot, knowing the Gremory household appearance up close. At some time, he would sneakily go to the household to look at it from afar. And after some time of watching afar, he already memorized the appearance of the house itself, and memorized where Rias Gremory's room was.

"Here we are." Izayoi said to himself, appearing before the balcony of Rias Gremory's room.

Izayoi then raised his hood as to not let Rias recognized him, as he look up at the balcony. Izayoi then crouched down a little, and then jumped up, instantly grabbing to the ledge of the balcony, as he maneuvered his way up on the balcony.

He look at his right and then left, to see if anyone had noticed him or heard him when he jumped, but fortunately no one came to check. Because as it is, he did not want to cause any trouble than it should be. Defeating Sirzech was the least of his worries, but going against the Gremory family, as much as he would want to fight them as a family, it would make things worse.

Izayoi was about to walked inside, but then he stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Wha?" A voice said as Izayoi look in front of him, as Rias's eyes widen.

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Interesting? Or... I don't know. But do you like the flashback of Rias and Izayoi first meeting? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	7. Chapter 7: First Kiss Part Two

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, I'm sorry for the title, it's supposed to be longer, but there is a limit to writing the title. So, the full title is right below, than the title I put in the title box.__

__And for the record, like all of you who reviewed that Izayoi shouldn't be in Rias's peerage because there's no other Evil pieces to resurrect him with. So, I'll be thinking ways for him to joined the Rating Games with Rias. __

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. And part two of Rias and Izayoi first meeting._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 7: First Kiss Part Two, A Couple Singers

Present

"That's it? I thought there's more to the story." Kiba said as Koneko nodded with him. Currently, the two were intensively listening in on the story, sparking their interest on hearing more of it since it was interesting to hear it.

"As I said, we have to get groceries." Izayoi said with a playful smirk as Kiba sighed while Koneko slump her shoulders with a frown, disappointed that they were denied to hear more of the story.

"Okay, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said.

"Alright, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko said as Izayoi nodded. "But can we hear more of it after this?" She asked right away as Izayoi smirked.

"I think Rias will tell you on the way back home. I'm sure that she is remembering it right now." Izayoi said putting a smile on both Kiba and Koneko. "Anyway, let's go get some groceries." Just as he said, he immediately stop in his tracks as the blonde look in front of him.

"Why are there so many people?" Kiba asked looking ahead of him, seeing a crowd of people blocking their way to the general store.

"I think it has something to do with that stage in the middle of the street." Koneko stated pointing out her hand at the supposed stage in the middle of the street.

"Is there a concert being held?" Kiba asked looking through the crowd.

"Let's find out." Izayoi answered as he moved his way through the crowds, ignoring the protests he received in return. Both Kiba and Koneko look at each other before they followed right after him.

After a while, Izayoi then appear in front of the stage with Kiba and Koneko behind him. The three of them look up at the stage and noticed that it was vacant, raising a question in their minds. Amidst their confusion, Izayoi had spotted someone in the distance, appearing to be the manager since he wore a black suit and was failing to hide the beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Kiba, stay here with Koneko. I'm going to check something out." He ordered as Kiba nodded while Koneko stared at him in curiosity. Izayoi then walked around the stage, and arrived at the back door leading to what he knows as the back stage. He saw that there were no guards guarding the door, as he sees that they were all supposedly stopping the crowd from closing in on the stage. "Now let's see what's going on." Entering through the door, he looked around the room before immediately spotting the manager who was looking nervous and scared. "Hey, what is going on in here?" Izayoi asked as the manager look at him in surprise.

"W-Who are you? You shouldn't be in here. It's strictly personal only." The manager said as Izayoi grab his shoulder, and narrows his eyes at him.

"As I said, what's going on in here?" Izayoi asked gripping his shoulder tightly as the manager gulped in fear.

"W-Well, our lead singer just had a nasty case of a high fever, and the two other members of the band don't know what to do without him leading them. And with the crowd waiting for them to perform. I don't think we'll be able to perform any song or anything without them." The manager explained as Izayoi let go of his hold on the manager before thinking about the problem over.

"Well, how about we'd do a little change up then?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as the manager raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry. You found something fun for me to do, than to get groceries for the whole day." The blonde explained as the manager nodded and walked away from Izayoi to rearrange the main lead singer for the performance today.

* * *

With Kiba and Koneko

"Where is Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked looking at Kiba, who was looking around for Izayoi.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to wait for-" Kiba was suddenly cut off as the lights around the stage focused on the middle of the stage. "Him." Kiba finished his sentence as he and Koneko look up at the stage and they each had a surprise look on their faces. "Izayoi-senpai?!" He exclaimed in surprise as Koneko stared at Izayoi, who pick up the microphone from its stand and look at the crowd that gathered around the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Izayoi shouted as everyone cheered, mainly the girls. "The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. I've replaced the lead singer who got a nasty case of the high fever. And so, I'm here to sing for all of you." He stated as the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Izayoi-kun!" A group of girls from the center of the crowd, cheered as they waved their hands at him.

Meanwhile, the manager waved his hand at the camera man behind the stage, as the said camera man signalled his workers to operate the cameras who were on standby. After getting the signal, the workers immediately moved their cameras to focus onto Izayoi, and broadcasting it for TV's everywhere.

* * *

With Rias

"Buchou, what happen then?" Akeno asked as Rias look up at her.

"Well, I heard noises from the balcony. And so, I went to check out. And suddenly I was met by two purple eyes looking at me." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

Flashback…

"W-Who are you?" Rias asked as she kept her eyes on him, seeing two distinctive eyes from under the stranger's hood that instantly attracted her which makes her gaze at his two purple eyes.

Izayoi chuckles which got Rias to shook her gaze and focused on to the chuckling stranger.

"Mind if I ask why are you laughing?" Rias asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Normally, people would be alarmed to find a stranger coming up their balcony in the middle of the night. They usually screamed for help, or just pushed the stranger off the balcony." Izayoi commented as Rias giggled at the last part. "But you're different, and you're beautiful." Izayoi commented as he examines the beauty in front of him. She had a buxom figure and blue-green eyes that strangely, attracts him. But the most distinctive feature about her is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. But the strangest thing is that she was bare naked in front of him.

"T-Thank you." Rias glances down with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't mind to cut our conversation, but you really should wear something." Izayoi said looking at her with a smirk, liking the view to his amusement.

"Huh?" Rias asked as she look down, and her eyes widen as she sees that she wasn't wearing any clothes, and that she was completely naked. And she completely forget the fact that she always slept naked.

"Here." Taking off his hoodie, revealing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath, Izayoi extended his hoodie towards Rias.

"Thank you." Rias said as she took his hoodie and wore it. She then smell the fabric of the hoodie, and she was immediately intoxicated by the smell of the stranger's hoodie. The hoodie covered half of her body, completely covering her mid-section entirely.

"No problem, Rias." Izayoi said as Rias blushed a little by her name. Rias then look up and her eyes widen again. She noticed that the stranger had took off his hoodie for her to wear, and she was shocked to see a man the same age as her, with light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions, light tan skin, and a set of purple eyes.

Rias blushed after seeing his handsome face, but then she immediately focused on him, noting that he knew her name which was strange to her. "How do you know my name? And who are you?" Rias asked as she look at him cautiously.

"A certain brother of yours told me. And for the second question, the name's Sakamaki Izayoi."

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Rias said repeating his name. "Wait, did Sirzech told you my name?"

"Yeah. He told me about you. But I never thought her sister would be as beautiful as you." Izayoi complimented as Rias blushed, covering her face with her hands to hide her blush from being seen by Izayoi. And since Rias's hands were a little shorter than the length of the sleeves, it made her look cute when she covered her face with both of her hand covered sleeves. "Don't you look cute," Izayoi said leaning closer to her blushing face. "And sexy." At his last comment, Rias blush crimson. Since Rias was covered by the hoodie, her long bare legs were left exposed while the hoodie covered her upper body which made her look sexy.

"T-thank you, I think." Izayoi smiled as he drew back his head from closely leaning towards Rias. The blonde looks up and he noticed the dark skies.

"I think it's time I go. It's getting late." He concluded before looking at the red head. "It was nice to meet you, after all. And I hope we'll meet again, Rias-ojousama." He stated smirking as he turns away from her and was about to jump down if it had not been for Rias grabbing his hand from leaving.

"Wait." Izayoi turns his head around and he was suddenly greeted with a pair of lips on his. Slightly surprised by the act, the blonde decided to kiss back causing the red head to respond happily. After a while, Rias pulled back as a blush covered her face entirely. "It's a g-good bye kiss. A-And I hope w-we'll meet again, Izayoi-kun." She explained.

"We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." Izayoi said as he steps back from her. "See you soon, Rias. Till we meet again." Izayoi bids before jumping down the balcony as Rias quickly runs towards the edge and saw that he had disappeared, surprising her.

"…Yeah. Till we meet again, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a small smile. Then she realized that she still wore Izayoi's hoodie, and forgot to return it to him. But then, she guessed he would allow her to keep it, knowing that there wasn't anything to cover her nudity. "It's warm…" Rias mutters with closed eyes, as she hugged herself, strangely feeling warm from the hoodie. "Sakamaki Izayoi-kun…" She said with a smile, realizing that she had gained a crush on him when she laid eyes on him, the way he was kind to her when he lend his hoodie for her to wear, and the best of all was when they kissed.

Rias then walked inside her room, and lies on her bed, thinking about Izayoi. After some time of thinking, she decided that Izayoi would be a part of her peerage in the future, having gained a crush on him and the way he disappeared made her quite interested in him. She then closed her eyes as she relishes herself with the warmth of the hoodie, making her sleep peacefully through the night, wearing nothing but the hoodie.

* * *

Present

"I remember now!" Rias said as Akeno wore a smile on her face.

"Really, Buchou? What did you remember? Besides that you stole his first kiss?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"How can I forget about him, Akeno? _And I forgot to return his hoodie..."_ Rias thought at the last part, as a small frown appear on her face. "I've decided that he would be a part of my peerage a long time ago. And I forgot who he is." Rias said as Akeno put her hand over Rias's hand.

"It's okay. I think Izayoi knows that you didn't remember. And that's why he gave those hints. So, don't blame yourself." Akeno assured her as Rias look at her with a small smile.

"Thank you, Akeno." Just as the red head replied, a voice interrupted.

"Everybody let's go! We can't miss it!" A girl shouted to her friends as her voice could be heard inside the Occult Research Club, immediately attracting Rias and Akeno's attention.

"What is going on?" Rias asked as she walked over to the window beside her, and look outside, followed by Akeno.

"Come on, guys! Izayoi-kun is going to sing! In front of a stage in the city! We have to see it!" A girl student said to her friends who nodded towards her, as they then rushed to the city carrying cameras and phones in their hands.

"Izayoi-kun is going to sing?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised that Izayoi could sing.

"This will be an interesting event, Buchou. How about we go?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Okay. I want to see Izayoi-kun sing." Rias stated with a smile, as a circle appear beneath their feet courtesy of Akeno, as the two then disappeared.

* * *

Underworld

"Mou… Where is Izayoi-kun? I haven't seen him." Serafall said with a pout laying on her bed. "Maybe a little TV would help." She said as she turn on her TV, and immediately there was concert broadcasting live on TV. There were roaring fans, street lights from the stage and in the middle of the stage, was Izayoi. "Izayoi-kun?!"

"I-Is Izayoi going to sing?" Serafall asked herself while looking Izayoi entertained himself with the crowd while holding his microphone to talk with everyone. "Go, Izayoi-kun!" She cheered jumping up and down on her bed.

* * *

Human World

With Rias

"Excuse me." Rias said as people let her through, with Akeno following her. "There so many people here." Rias commented as she and Akeno reached in front of the stage, after minutes of trying to get through the crowds.

"Buchou." Akeno said as Rias look in front of her, and a smile graced her feature, seeing Izayoi entertaining the crowd all around them.

"Okay, everyone. I think it's time that I sing, don't you think?" Izayoi asked the crowd roared in excitement. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I know you're excited." Izayoi said with a smile, as the manager ordered the exchange guitarist and drummer to get on stage with Izayoi. The two then complied with his order as the two get on stage, and prepare their instruments, with the guitarist plugging in his guitar, the drummer readying his drum and cymbals.

"Izayoi-senpai." The guitarist called out as Izayoi look at him with a smirk.

"Kiba?" Rias asked surprised by his appearance on the stage.

"Come to join the band, Kiba?" Izayoi asked as Kiba was the guitarist on the stage.

"As you said, we have found something fun to do besides grocery shopping." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"If you're here, then Koneko must be here too." Izayoi said looking behind him to see Koneko adjusting her cymbals. Izayoi offered her a smile, to which Koneko turns to look at him, responding with a small smile.

"Koneko, too?" Rias said surprised as Akeno look at the newly formed band.

"Ara, ara, it seems the Occult Research Club has its own band now." Akeno commented.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba called out as Izayoi then turns his head to look at him, seeing Kiba extend his hand with a guitar to him. "Can you play, Izayoi-senpai? I'm fearing if you don't, the crowd would be displeased." Kiba said with a smile to Izayoi.

"I can play." Izayoi said with a smirk as he took the red guitar and plugged in to his amplifier. He then strapped the guitar's strap over his shoulder, as he looked on at the crowd cheering for him. "Do you know the song?" Izayoi asked as Kiba nodded followed by the Koneko, who signalled him with a hit of her cymbals. "Then, let's begin." Putting the small microphone over his ear that Kiba gave him, the blonde turns to the crowd. "Everybody, we're going to play a little love song for all those boys and girls, who don't know the reason on why they don't love you. And sadly, this will be our final song for this evening." At his statement, the crowd was saddened that this was their final song, but they didn't care as they cheered them on to sing.

"I never thought Izayoi-senpai would know a love song." Kiba said as Izayoi glance at him.

"You don't anything about me, Kiba. I might surprise you." Izayoi said as he focused in front of him while the crowd fell silence. "As I said, this song is to those who don't know the reason on why they don't love you." Just as he finishes, a song slowly played from the back stage. Izayoi smirked as he slowly let out his voice to the crowd and the world to hear.

**(Hot Chelle Rae fea. Demi Lovato; Why Don't You Love Me?)**

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare,  
That keeps playing over again,**  
**Locked in a room so hung up on you,  
And you're cool with just being friends**

Izayoi looked through the crowd, and he immediately spotted Rias and Akeno in front of the stage waving at him. Izayoi then had an idea formed in his mind to lighten up the stage.  
**  
Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
And I can't see,  
**  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh…  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

Izayoi then walked over to the edge of the stage, as he extends a hand to a surprise Rias.

"Me? B-But I don't know if I can sing." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Izayoi said as Rias slowly took his hand, and Izayoi carefully led her towards the stage. Kiba passed a microphone to Izayoi, who lend it to Rias. "There's the lyrics." Izayoi pointed his hand at the screen besides them, which said lyrics were displayed by a big screen above the stage.

"Okay…" Rias said with a slightly nervous tone, but seeing Izayoi smile at her, made her nervousness go away.

**(Izayoi:** **Bold, **_Rias: Italics, **both: bold and italics)**_

_"See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth…"_ Rias then glance at Izayoi, who gestured her to continue, as she nodded and focused on the crowd in front of her.

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore,  
Broken and bruised longing for you,  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for,  
_  
_Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
So just tell me,_

Izayoi and Rias step up on the stage, as they sing together.  
**_  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh_  
**  
_Why don't you give me a reason?_ (_give me a reason_)  
**Please tell me the truth** (_Please tell me the truth_)  
_You know that I'll keep believing_ (_I'll keep believing_)  
**_Till I'm with you_**

Izayoi brought up his hand towards Rias, who graciously took it, as they sing together in sync, while the crowd cheered loudly, waving their hands at them.

**Why don't you love me?  
**_Kiss me,_ **I can feel your heart tonight,**  
**_It's killing me so_**  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me,** **_tell me I'm your everything_**  
**_The air you breathing,_**  
**And why don't you love me** **_baby?  
_Open up your heart tonight**  
**_'cause I could be all that you need_**  
Ohhhhhhh

**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

Izayoi twirled Rias around the stage, and he wrapped his arm around Rias, immediately stopping the twirling, as the two look at each other with a smile on their faces.

**_Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_**

"So, how's your first singing on stage?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"Exciting and wonderful, because it's with you." Rias said as she hug Izayoi, causing some "awws" to erupt from the crowd. "I'll finally remember. I remember meeting you for the first time." Rias said with a smile.

"Then, this calls for a surprise present." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias raised an eyebrow at him, pulling back the hug.

"Surprise present?" Rias said as Izayoi smirked.

"Why don't we show them how it means to love?" Izayoi asked as Rias blushed, knowing what he wants to do.

"But there are a lot of people here." Rias said glancing at the crowd.

"But I'm here with you, isn't that what matters?" Izayoi asked with a playful smirk as Rias smiled at him.

"Rias, why don't you love me?" Izayoi asked repeating the title of the song.

"Why you say? It's because I already love you." Rias said as she suddenly crashed her lips with Izayoi's, who smirk under the kiss.

The crowd who were watching gasp, some "Awws" erupted from the crowd, touched by the romantic scene. And some, mainly fangirls of Izayoi groaned in disappointed after seeing that Izayoi was taken by someone more beautiful than them. But they supported him nonetheless, as they saw that Izayoi and Rias were a perfect couple.

After a while, Izayoi and Rias pulled back from their kiss and they stared at each other while the crowd that was around the stage clapped in appreciation.

Kiba and Koneko clapped their hands too, as they watched the couple kissed.

"Another kiss stolen by you again." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias blushed, but she didn't care as she had found her true love. The feelings she felt when they first met wasn't a coincidence at all. And after she recalled the memory and the kiss they shared together in front of hundreds of people, she grown to love him from having a crush on him. "Anyway, since we're done here. Why don't we go to the club?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled and nodded.

"Izayoi-senpai, what about the groceries?" Kiba asked as Izayoi turns to him.

"We'll go next time. After all, we just found our fun to do for today. I don't want to ruin it with grocery shopping." Izayoi said as Kiba chuckles and nodded, followed by a nod from Koneko. "After all, we have to get Familiars for Issei and Asia, right?" At this, Rias nodded.

"But how about the people gathered here? We can't just disappear in front of them." Rias stated looking through the crowd.

"Hey, manager!" Izayoi shouted at the manager who was standing under the stage with the guards and the camera men.

"Yes, Izayoi-san?' The manager asked with a smile.

"We're going home." Izayoi informed him as the manager look at the guards, who were guarding the crowd. He signaled one of the guards with a nod, as the said guards nodded towards him.

"No worries. We've got it under control. You shouldn't worry about the crowd any longer. You can go through the backdoor to escape." The manager instructed as the four of them nodded at him.

"Thank you, manager." Kiba said with a bow as the manager waved a hand in dismissal.

"No, it's thanks to you all. Without you, we would never get this performance started. So, I thank you on behalf of the band and myself included." He stated with a bow of his head.

"No problem. As I said, you found us something fun to do for today." Izayoi said as the manager nodded at him.

"Izayoi-kun! Sign my shirt!" A girl shouted as Izayoi took it as a sign to get out.

"I think we should go." Izayoi stated as he grabbed Rias's hand and rushed towards the backdoor, with Kiba and Koneko following behind him.

Izayoi open the backdoor and rushed outside with Rias, followed by Kiba and then Koneko. After they went out the backdoor, they spotted Akeno waiting for them by the lamp post.

"Ara, ara. Looks like you're in a hurry. Izayoi-kun." Akeno said with a smile as Izayoi smirked.

"Well, I don't want to be chased by fan girls all day. So, can you get us out of here?" Izayoi asked as Akeno giggled at the first part but she nodded, performing a teleportation circle as the five of them get inside the circle.

"Izayoi-kun, can you teleport in the circle? I mean, you're a human." Rias asked as Izayoi look at her with a smirk.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Izayoi asked as the circle began to glow brighter and the five of them suddenly disappeared in the circle.

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

"Where is Buchou? Do you know where she is, Asia?" Issei asked looking at Asia who was sitting next to him.

"No. I didn't meet her today." Asia answered as she slowly moved herself closer to Issei, without him noticing.

"We should find her and everyone else. They might be in-" Issei was cut off as a teleportation circle appear beside him, and suddenly Izayoi and Rias appear with Kiba, Koneko and Akeno behind them.

"Izayoi-senpai? Buchou? Where did you guys go?" Issei asked.

"There's a concert nearby. So we went to see it." Rias stated with a smile, as Issei raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Concert? Why did you go to the concert?" Issei asked.

"There's a band that I like. And so, Akeno and I came to see the band's performance. Izayoi-kun, Kiba and Koneko were already at the concert before we were." Rias explained as Issei nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to take a nap." Izayoi said with a yawn as he lays down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

"Why is he so tired?" Issei asked looking at the sleeping Izayoi.

"The concert had a lot of people. We have to get past them, and Izayoi-kun helped us passed by them." Akeno said while Rias look at her, as Akeno turns to her and smiled.

"Anyway, Buchou. You said today we'll get me and Asia's familiars." Issei said as Rias look at him and nodded.

"Yes. First, this is my familiar." Rias said waving her hand beside her, as a bat like creature appear. "You've met her previously, Issei." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei asked raising an eyebrow.

The bat who was flying beside Rias, then transformed into its Human Form, as Issei's eyes widen.

"What?! Then that girl was..." Issei said looking at Rias, as he slumped his shoulder.

"This is mine." Akeno said as she pointed her hand towards the floor, and suddenly an green imp appear.

"A-An imp?" Issei said looking at the green imp.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as Issei look at her carrying in her small arms, a white cat.

"Mine is-" Kiba said as Issei turns away from him.

"I don't want to see yours." Issei exclaimed.

"Oh, come on." Kiba stated with a smile.

"It's a basic thing for demons. They can assist you, deliver messages and even find things." Rias explained.

"Um, how do you get a familiar?" Asia asked.

"That is..." Rias was cut off as Akeno heard a knock from the clubroom's door.

"Come in!" She said as the door opens up to reveal Souna Shitori, the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council.

"Excuse us." Sona stated with a smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Interesting? Or... I don't know. But do you like the flashback of Rias and Izayoi's first kiss? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	8. Chapter 8:A Water God as a Familiar?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?___

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. Oh, and I brought a little Mondaiji character to the story. ____So, I hope you all like it.___

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Water God as a Familiar?

"Sh-She is..." Issei stated.

"Um, who is she?" Asia asked behind Issei.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Souna-senpai. Next to her is that vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei exclaimed.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Sona stated.

"Servants? Don't tell me..." Issei said.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno stated.

"Th-There are other demons in this school?!" Issei asked.

"Rias-senpai, why didn't you tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow demons, though." A boy next to Sona said.

"Saji, the two families do not meddles in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware." Sona stated.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C's..." Issei exclaimed looking at the boy next to Sona.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona intoduced.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei , and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced gesturing her hands towards them.

"Oh, you're a pawn too?" Issei asked looking at Saji.

"And we're also in the same grade!" Issei said with a wide smile.

"I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride." Saji said with a smirk.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Issei asked as he glare at him.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Saji asked with a grin on his face.

"I just became a demon, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!" Saji said bragging about himself.

"Saji, don't." Sona said.

"Also, he was worth eight pieces." Sona said as Saji look at her in surprise.

"Eight? Isn't that all of them?!" Saji stated.

"I can't believe it. A lame guy like this-" He was cut off by a rock thrown to his face.

"Can you shut up?" A voice said annoyed, as Saji look at the owner of the voice in anger, while he rubbed his red forehead.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Saji asked as Sona look closely at the person standing up from the couch.

"I said, shut up. I was trying to sleep." Izayoi said walking over to stand in next to Rias, as Saji clench his fist.

"You're Sakamaki Izayoi-kun." Sona said as Izayoi look at her.

"Well, if it isn't the little sister of Serafall Sitri?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Sona eyes's widen.

"How did you...?" Sona asked in slight surprise.

"I'm a friend of hers. We've met through an idiot's portal." Izayoi said as Sona smiled a small smile, knowing that he had told her the truth.

"Well, if you're a friend of Onee-sama, I won't mind." Sona said as Izayoi nodded.

"Anyway, you." Izayoi said as he focuses on Saji.

"You're the one who wake me up. And since I didn't fight for a few days now. How about you and I fight?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Gladly." Saji said as he step forward, but Sona stopped him.

"Saji, stop." She said as Saji look at her.

"You can't defeat him." Sona said as Izayoi smirked, knowing that the girl did some studying about him.

"W-Why is that?" Saji asked.

"He is a human." Sona said as the student council members look on in surprise.

"But at the same time, he isn't." Sona said as Saji raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yeah. As what she said is true." Rias said standing beside Izayoi.

"And I won't let him joined your peerage." Rias said to Sona, who wore a smile.

"I see. It's a shame. I was about to ask him to join my peerage. But sadly, I was too late." Sona stated as her peerage stared at her in surprise, not knowing that she wanted Izayoi in her peerage in the first place.

Anyway, I apologized, Hyoudou-san, Argento-san." Sona said looking at them both.

"Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also new to being a demon." Sona said to the both of them, as she look at Saji.

"Saji." She said as Saji wore a frown.

"Yes, ma'am." Saji said as he walked over to Asia and shook hands with her.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Pleased to meet you too." Asia exclaimed excitedly.

"To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" Saji said rubbing his hands with Asia's. Suddenly, Issei stopped him continuing his rubbing, by grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly.

"Saji-kun, nice to meet you! I mean I'll really kill you if you lay your hands on Asia, Saji-kun!" Issei stated with a grin, as Saji gritted his teeth in pain.

Then, Saji gripped Issei's hand tightly, causing Issei to grit his teeth in pain in return.

"Trying to keep a blonde beauty all to yourself?" Saji asked.

"As one would expect from a perverted crit-" Saji was cut off by a sugar cube hitting his head and he immediately flew straight to the wall, unconscious.

"Saji?!" Issei stated as he then look at the direction of where the sugar cube was thrown, and when he did, he immediately was hit by another sugar cube on his forehead, causing him to flew straight to the wall, and sliding down on the ground after, unconscious with a knocked out Saji beside him.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, looking at Izayoi, who was sitting down on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, served by Akeno.

"Yes. I agree with her. Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Sona stated with a smile too.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rias-Hime, Sona-Hime." Izayoi said looking at them with a playful smirk, while Rias and Sona blushed from his way of calling them.

"Anyway, when are we going to get Familiars, Rias?" Izayoi asked referring to Asia and the unconscious Issei of getting their Familiars.

"So you are going to go to him as well?" Sona asked to Rias.

"Yeah, I had sometime next week in mind, though." Rias answered.

"But he's only available once a month." Sona said with a hand under her chin.

"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" Rias asked with a smile.

"A game?" Sona asked with a surprise look.

"The winner gains the right to commission him." Rias explained.

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

"Oh, no. We'd never even be granted permission for that." Rias exclaimed with a smile.

"Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Sona said with a smirk.

"That's irrelevant." Rias said narrowing her eyes at Sona, denying her statement instantly, as Akeno look on in concern at Rias.

"Rias…" Izayoi said looking at Rias.

"Oh, I know. Let's settle it through sports, like the highschool students we are." Rias stated with a smile.

"Sports, huh?" Izayoi asked with a growing smirk.

* * *

Time Skip

"Good luck, Rias, Akeno." Izayoi said with a smile, as Rias and Akeno turns to him.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, followed by a nod from Akeno.

"And it's time to get the perverts off the field." Izayoi said as he walked over to Issei with his perverted friends.

"Enjoying the view?" Izayoi asked as Matsuda and Motohama turns to look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Matsuda asked as Motohama nodded, agreeing with him.

"I'm getting rid of some perverts." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Matsuda's eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Matsuda asked nervously, as Izayoi grabbed a hold of his shoulder and Motohama's, as he dragged them from the crowd watching the tennis match between Rias and Sona.

"Just stay away from these beautiful girls, okay?" Izayoi asked as Matsuda and Motohama look at each other.

"I think we need to talk…" Izayoi said dragging them through the trees behind the crowd.

"W-What are we doing here, Izayoi-senpai?" Motohama asked sweating bullets, as he look AT Izayoi.

"As I said, we need to talk." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he raised a fist towards Motohams's face.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from the trees but no one heard it as they were busy focusing on the tennis match.

* * *

Time Skip

"The match just wouldn't end, so…" Koneko said showing two broken tennis racket, their strings were completely rip out from the racket itself.

"A team match?" Issei asked.

"Buchou and Akeno-san are discussing the matter with the student council right now." Kiba said to Issei.

"Anyway, where is Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked as the four of them heard the clubroom's door open, and they saw Izayoi, Rias and Akeno coming through the door.

"We decide on dodgeball." Rias informed them, standing in front of the door.

"The match is tomorrow night at the gym. Let's do our best for Asia and Issei!" Rias said as Asia and Issei look at Koneko and Kiba.

"Thank you very much!" Asia said thanking them.

"Everyone!" Issei said.

"What about Izayoi-senpai? Is he going to participate?" Kiba asked as Rias look at Izayoi.

"Let's win this thing." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

School Gym

Headbands?" Rias asked as she received a headband from Issei. The rest of the Occult club members had received their own headbands, as they all look at it, the word Occult Club was stitched on it.

"Ara, they look lovely!" Akeno commented.

"I made them overnight." Issei said to them.

"You didn't sleep?" Rias asked.

"Buchou and Akeno-san, you worked so hard for us. Koneko and Kiba today as well. So I thought I'd do at least something for everyone." Issei stated.

"Um, so headbands are too lame then?" Issei asked as he saw that they were all staring at it.

"Not at all. They're well made. They're really wonderful, Issei." Rias complimented.

"Oh, no, it's nothing much." Issei said with a blush from the compliment, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Unexpected of you." Koneko said with a smile.

"Speaking of everyone, where is Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as everyone look around the gym, but they can't find him anywhere.

"_Where is he?"_ Rias thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opens, as everyone look towards the person who entered the gym, and just as they saw the person, they rushed towards him, except Kiba.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed happily, relieved that he came.

"Sorry, I'm late." Izayoi stated as Rias shook her head, not caring that he was late.

"I don't care that you're late. All I care is that you're here." Rias said as she smiles at him, to which Izayoi responds with his own smile.

"Where have you been?" Koneko asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Sleeping." Izayoi said with a yawn, as everyone smiled at him for his sleepiness.

"Anyway, we're here to get them both a Familiar, right?" Izayoi asked looking at both Issei and Asia.

"So, we've got to win." Izayoi said as everyone nodded.

"Thank you very much, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-senpai." Issei stated with a smile.

"No problem. It's a senior's job to take care of their juniors." Izayoi stated with a smile as Issei and Asia look at each other and smiled at one another, lucky that they have a senior like Izayoi with them.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba shouted from all the way to the other side of the gym, while he held a dodgeball in his hands.

"Catch this!" Kiba said as he threw the dodgeball as hard as he can to Izayoi, using a bit of demonic power. The ball travelled at light speed towards Izayoi, who stared at the approaching ball.

And just as the ball was about to hit Izayoi, who stood there without doing anything, the ball was instantly grabbed by Izayoi's hand, and it immediately exploded, just as he grabbed it with his bare hand.

"Nice catch, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said as Izayoi smirked.

"No problem." Izayoi said as everyone stared at the deflated ball in Izayoi's hand.

Izayoi then threw the deflated ball to the side of the gym, as Kiba walked over to group with another dodgeball in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, Izayoi-senpai." Issei said giving Izayoi a headband that he made for the whole lcub.

"A headband?" Izayoi asked as he look down at the headband.

"Lame?" Issei asked as Izayoi look at him.

"Nope." Izayoi said as he tied the headband around his forehead, as Rias look at everyone.

"Let's put these on and work hard as a team!" Rias said to everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone said except Izayoi as he look behind everyone.

"Thank you for waiting." Sona said as the student council members had gathered in front of them.

"Let's start." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

Time Skip

"Eerybody, don't aim at Izayoi-kun." Sona warned as all of the student council members nodded, while Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Izayoi-senpai, I think you can't do anything but just watch from the sidelines." Kiba said as Izayoi smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll stay for the rest of the match." Izayoi said as Kiba raised an eyebrow at his strange statement, knowing that he can't do anything besides watching, after Sona had warned her peerage not to take him out.

* * *

Time Skip

"I-It's all over." Issei said laying on the ground while he held his crouch in pain.

"I'll use Twilight Healing, so please show me where you're injured." Asia asked as Issei stood up.

"No, I can't do that." Issei stated.

"But I can't really heal unless I see the affected area…" Asia said closing in on Issei, with her outstretched arm to touch Issei's pain area.

"Affected area? It's the genital area! I can't! I really can't! Please, don't force me!" Issei said holding his crouch in pain.

"Okay, then I'll do it over your clothes." Asia offered.

"Are you all right?" Asia asked healing Issei's crouch with her Twilight Healing.

"Yes." Issei answered.

"Hard to comment on this situation." Koneko said.

"Can't disagree." Issei stated.

"Asia, you stay and take care of Issei." Rias ordered.

"O-Okay!" Asia said.

"Everyone else, this is a battle to avenge Issei." Rias said as Akeno tighten her fist.

"Yes, Issei's death…" She said determined.

"Will not be in vain." Kiba said standing next to Akeno.

"Of course." Koneko stated.

"Um, I'm not dead." Issei said with a sweatdrop, while Izayoi look at them with a smile.

The whistle sounded again, as the match begins.

"Bring it on!" Saji said as Koneko threw the ball over to his crouch. Saji then laid on the ground while he held his crouch in pain.

"You're the only one left now. Prepare yourself, Sona." Rias said as Sona stood in the middle while everyone cornered her from all the sides.

"The real match begins now." Sona said.

"Time's up!" The referee said as Sona look at her in surprise.

"We did it!" Asia said holding Issei's hands as the two jumped in victorious.

"We won! We've won!" Issei said while they jumped.

"Rias, mind if I interrupt?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at him.

"Sona," Izayoi said as she look at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What if we held another match?" Izayoi asked as Sona raised an eyebrow on his statement.

"It's easy. You all against me, alone." Izayoi said as Sona held a smile.

"What an interesting offer." She said as she put her hand on her chin, while she look at Izayoi.

"To make things better. If I lose, I'll get to be on your side." Izayoi offered as Rias stared at him in shock while Sona look intrigue by his risky offer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm bored. No one has been shooting me with dodgeballs." Izayoi stated with a shrug.

"Okay. I accept your offer." Sona said as Izayoi smirk.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you

"Come on, I'm still here!" Izayoi said with a grin as he and three remaining members of the student council, including Sona was standing.

"Tsubaki." Sona said holding her hand out in front of her, immediately stopping her from shooting the dodgeball in her hand to Izayoi.

"Yes." Tsubaki said with a bow of her head, as Sona look at the smirking Izayoi. She gripped the dodgeball in her hand tightly, preparing to shoot the ball.

"Shitori-Style Sinker Bomb Shot!" Sona said as she shot the dodgeball at Izayoi.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Izayoi said as he held out his right hand to catch the ball. And just as the ball was about to hit him, he immediately grabbed the ball and tighten his hold onto it, but his sleeve were ripped to pieces by the force of Sona's shot, exposing his arm to everyone, as the ball slowly came to a stop while everyone stared at Izayoi in surprise.

Rias and Akeno stared at his exposed arm, and they blushed, seeing his muscles. Sona, who was looking at his muscles, blushed also.

"He can stop her shot?" Saji asked in total shock.

"That's impossible!" He said as he look at Izayoi smirking.

"Nice catch, Izayoi-kun. As expected of you." Sona said as

"Nice shot, Sona-chan." Izayoi said with a smile, as Sona blush from his compliment.

"Now is my turn." Izayoi stated as he pulled his hand back, and threw the dodgeball straight at Sona. The ball soared with speeds surpassing sound as Tsubaki, whow wanted to counter it, threw her ball at Izayoi's ball applying some of her demonic energy in the ball.

As Tsubaki's ball collided with Izayoi's ball, it was instantly blown away by the force of Izayoi's ball, leaving the ball to collide with its owner instead. But Izayoi's ball kept travelling towards Sona, who stare at the normal looking dodgeball approached her.

Just as the ball came in contact with Sona's hands, she was immediately surprised by the power of the ball, as her clothes immediately ripped into pieces, leaving her completely naked, but the ball still pushed her backwards. And it was at that point that she can't withstand the power anymore, as beads of sweat fell from her forehead, while she tried to withstand the power, by applying some of her power to slowly stop the ball, but it was useless as the said ball kept pushing her backwards. But she was immediately surprised to see Izayoi appear behind her, as he extend his right hand at his ball, gripping the ball as it immediately stopped.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it." Izayoi apologized as he pulled his right hand, where the ball was safely around his fingers.

"Huh… I thought I could. But who would have thought that you have that much power." Sona said panting, as she slowly fell on top of Izayoi.

"Asia." Rias said as Asia nodded and rushed towards Sona.

Tsubaki who was sitting on the floor, immediately sat up and runs towards her King, carrying a blanket in her hand.

As Tsubaki arrived at Sona, she immediately covered her nudity with the blanket, while Asia who had just arrived, immediately does her work.

After a few minutes, Sona begins to wake up from her unconscious, as she stare at Tsubaki and Asia who were by her side, looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Yes… Thank you. I would have guessed that you were the one who heal me." Sona said as Asia nodded with a smile.

"This is for Sona!" Saji shouted as he shot the dodgeball at Izayoi, but it was instantly stopped by Izayoi who had his hand gripping the ball.

"And this is for your crouch." Izayoi said with a grin, as he threw the ball straight to Saji's crouch.

"Ah!" Saji shouted as his hand held his crouch in pain again.

"Are you okay, Sona?" Rias asked walking over to the now standing Sona.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me. It was my fault that I should know about his power. But I still tried to stop with my own powers but it was powerless against his." Sona said with a smile, as Rias look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called out as Izayoi look at her, as he walked over to her.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked as he then look at Sona.

"Sorry, if I put too much power earlier. And to tell the truth, I only put a little power." Izayoi said with a smirk as Sona's eyes widen, and then a smile formed on her face.

"Well, if that is the case. I shouldn't delay you any longer to get your Familiar, then. I shouldn't have look down you." Sona said as Izayoi shook his head.

"You just don't know. It's okay." Izayoi said as Rias smiled.

"Anyway, you should hide your pretty body from me." Izayoi commented looking down at Sona, who had her hands around the blanket, keeping her nudity from being seen. But since the blanket was a little small, it can't hide some parts of her body from being seen.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed slapping his shoulder playfully.

"What? I'm just saying." Izayoi said with a playful grin, while Sona, who look at the two, blushed from Izayoi's perverted comment about her.

"Anyway, are you okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in concern, looking at his exposed arm. Even if she knows that he could withstand Sona's power, she can't ignore the fact that she grew worried about his safety.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just a destroyed sleeve." Izayoi replied looking down at his exposed arm.

"Don't worry." Izayoi assured her with a smile.

"Okay." Rias said but she held a frown on her face, still worrying that Izayoi might get hurt worse than a destroyed sleeve.

Izayoi walked up to Rias, who look up at him, as her eyes widen when Izayoi pecked her forehead.

"I'm not going to get hurt anytime soon. So, don't worry about it." Izayoi stated assuring Rias again.

"Izayoi then bent down towards Rias's ear, "But I always save you when you're in trouble, so in a sense, I worry about you than I worry about myself." Izayoi said as he then look at the slightly blushing Rias.

"Okay, but please be careful." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"Then, we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed." Rias said to Sona.

"Of course. I hate losing but I did have some fun." Sona said standing up, as she gripped the blanket around her body.

"But if it were a Rating Game instead of a child's game like this, I wouldn't lose." Sona said to Rias.

"I won't lose to my childhood friend, either. Well, it looks like it'll be a while before we'll have one." Rias stated with a smile.

"Indeed. Well then, see you later." Sona said as she look at Izayoi.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun." Sona said as she waved her hand to him, to which Izayoi smiled and waved back.

After bidding farewell to the Student Council, they went to their club to prepare to get the Familiars.

* * *

"Cheers!" Everyone in the Occult Research Club said as they held a drink to their victory over the Student Council.

"The Occult Research Club has marvelously defeated the student council! You all made it happen!" Rias said to each of the members.

"I feel bad that I was eliminated." Issei said.

"You made this and raised everyone's spirit, so Issei, you played a part in it!" Kiba said to Issei holding up the headband Issei made.

"Indeed." Akeno said.

"Right, Issei-san!" Asia stated.

"Kiba, you say nice things sometimes, just sometimes, for a damn handsome boy!" Issei said holding both of Kiba's hands in appreciation.

"Now there's no time to waste." Kiba said pulling back his head slightly from Issei's weird action.

"So, let's go and get Familiars!" Izayoi said laying on the couch, as everyone on the Occult club nodded.

"Um, right now?' Issei asked as Akeno made a transportation circle.

"We can only meet him when there's a full moon." Rias said to Issei.

"Him?" Issei asked.

"The familiar master." Rias answered as everyone step in the circle, as they were transported from the club.

In a forest of some sort, the Occult club members appear after being teleport from the club.

"Wh-Where are we?" Issei asked looking around as Izayoi step ahead, with his hands at the back of his head.

"The forest where familiars are created." Akeno informed.

"We got our familiars here as well." Kiba said to Issei.

"This place does look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me." Issei said as Asia nodded standing behind him.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" A voice said as Issei and Asia were surprised by the voice.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Issei asked.

"I'm the Familiar Master, Zatuji." He said

"Familiar..." Issei said.

"...master?" Asia continued finishing the sentence.

"It's a nice full moon today! The best day to catch some familiar!" Zatuji stated perching up from the tree branch.

"I can catch any familiar!" Zatuji said as he does a weird gesture with his hands, while he smiled.

"He's a professional when it comes to catching them." Akeno explained as Issei look up at Zatuji.

"I see." He stated.

"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar? Strength? Speed? Or maybe one with poison ability?" Zatuji asked.

"Actually, do you have a cute familiar? One that looks like a girl?" Issei asked with a pervert smile.

"Tsk, you newbies can't do it right." Zatuji said waving his finger in dismissal. "You want familiars to be useful and strong. That is to say, you must know their abilities and choose one that complements your own!" Zatuji explained.

"Um, I want a cute familiar, as well." Asia said with pleading eyes.

"Oh, sure thing, baby!" Zatuji said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Asia said with a happy smile, while Issei look at her.

"You..." Issei said as he turns to Zatuji.

"Wait," Zatuji said as he turns to Izayoi who was looking around the forest.

"You boy. Are you a devil?" Zatuji asked pointing his finger at him, while Izayoi turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't sense any demonic energy from you." Zatuji stated as Izayoi smirk.

"That's because I'm not a devil. I'm a human." Izayoi simply answered as Zatuji's eyes widen.

"Hmm... Well, since you're with Rias's peerage. That means you are a friend of hers, right?" Zatuji asked.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered as Zatuji smiled.

"Then, welcome to the forest, boy." Zatuji said with a bow of his head.

* * *

Time Skip

"Please, don't call that a girl." Issei grumbled recalling that the group met the water spirit. And just as Issei thought, that it was a beautiful water spirit. But it was in turn replaced by a humanoid with yellow sparkling hair and the body of a male martial artist.

"Wait. Look." Zatuji said pointing his hand upwards as the group look up.

"D-Dragon?" Issei asked.

"It's cute!" Asia commented.

"Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning." Zatuji explained.

"It's a quite high-class one." Kiba commented.

"It's my first time actually seeing one." Rias said.

"Now's the only chance to catch it! It's impossible to catch it in mature form." Zatuji stated to the group.

"Issei has the power of the Emperor of Red Dragon, so the compatibility is quite possible." Akeno sad.

"I see! All right, Sprite Dragon, I choose you-" Issei was interrupted by a cry from the girls.

"Asia!" Issei said as he saw that she was covered by slime and tentacles.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said as she and Rias were covered by slime.

"Slime!" Kiba said as he slashed one of the slimes. But then, he was blinded as one of the slimes covered his eyes.

"This is not good." Izayoi commented as he punched one of the slimes and it was instantly destroyed along with the other slimes that were near Izayoi.

"Ara." Akeno said as her skirt was slowly begin to dissolved.

"This is embarrassing!" Akeno said as her school uniform was slowly dissolving.

"Oh no!" Rias stated looking down at her dissolving uniform.

"They're dissolving!" Asia said.

"So slimy. Gross!" Koneko said as her school uniform was dissolving.

"Damn it!" Kiba said trying to pulled the slime from his eyes.

"This is wonderful!" Issei said covering his bleeding nose, as he was punched by Koneko.

"Don't look." Koneko said.

"Yeah. Don't look, Izayoi-kun." Rias said blushing while she covered her body with her hands.

"You perverted sick boy. You just have to be a pervert." Izayoi said as he stepped his foot down onto Issei's body.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"That's what you get, for a perverted sick boy like you." Izayoi said as he kicked Issei to a tree next to him.

"I can't use my demonic powers like this!" Rias said worried.

"Ara, ara. This is a problem!" Akeno stated with a frown.

"Rias, Akeno." Izayoi called out as the two look at him, while they covered their body.

"You two look quite sexy." Izayoi commented with a playful smirk, as Rias and Akeno blushed from his comment. "I just might stare at you two for a whole day. That will be fun than school." Izayoi said as the two blushed even redder.

"But..." Izayoi said as he suddenly disappeared, surprising Rias and Akeno. "I don't want see those things touching your body." Izayoi said coldly appearing behind the two as the slimes were instantly blown away from their bodies.

The slimes that were blown away, appear before Izayoi, who pulled his fist back and he immediately punched the slimes, destroying them instantly.

"Here." Izayoi said extending his hand with his school uniform towards her.

"T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a blush, as she put on the uniform.

"What about me, Izayoi-kun? I can't be naked." Akeno said as she suddenly hugged Izayoi, wrapping her arms around Izayoi.

"Thank you for covering me, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said using him to cover her body, while Izayoi chuckled.

"No problem, Akeno." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Akeno smiled hugging him tighter, her breasts pushing up against Izayoi's chest.

"Akeno, would you get off of Izayoi-kun?" Rias said annoyed as Akeno turns to her and just smiled.

"I don't want to." She simply answered as Rias raised her hand, as her Power of Destruction appear on her palm.

"Get. Off. Akeno." Rias emphasized slowly for her to understand.

"Fine." Akeno said finally giving up.

"But in five minutes, okay?" Akeno asked with a smile, as Rias's hand glowed red.

"Akeno, I think you should do what she ask." Izayoi said as Akeno look up at him.

"Okay. Anything for you, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said as she let go her hold on Izayoi, but without giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the kiss." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Akeno nodded in appreciation, while she blushed slightly, knowing that she had took the next step, by kissing him on the cheek.

"Buchou, don't get mad. It's just a hug." Akeno said with a smile, standing beside Rias as she glare at her.

"Let's get those slimes off, Koneko." Izayoi said as Koneko nodded and threw the slimes away, as it was destroyed when it came in contact with the ground.

Issei seeing that the slimes were destroyed by Rias and the others, turns to Asia, who was still covered in slime.

"Step aside, Issei. Creatures like these must be burnt away." Rias said ready to attack with her Power of Destruction.

"Don't! I have no doubt this slime was born in this world to meet me! This is destiny! You can't separate us!" Issei shouted.

_"Issei-san is holding me so tightly!"_ Asia thought with a smile.

"Slatarou, my partner!" Issei shouted to the sky.

"He already named it!" Kiba said.

"I've never seen a demon who wants the pests of the forest this badly. It's a big world." Zatouji commented.

"He usually is a good kid, but he is too honest with his carnal desires. Right, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking up at Izayoi.

"Yeah." Izayoi said as Issei turns to the two.

"Buchou, Izayoi-senpai! Stop looking at me with such pity!" Issei said.

"With him, I'll become a true hero!" Issei said but then he was surprised as he was zap by lightning along with the slime that covered Asia. After the lightning dissipated, Issei just stood there, looking a little burn.

"What was that?" Issei asked as he fell down on the ground, while the slime was destroyed by the lightning.

"Was that Sprite Dragon's Lightning?" Rias questioned looking at the Sprite Dragon that was circling around them in the air.

"Slatarou!" Issei said looking down at the burnt slime.

"Damn you!" Issei said looking up at the Sprite Dragon, but he was then zap by lightning from the dragon.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she approached him, but she was stopped as the Sprite Dragon landed on her shoulder.

"This is..." Koneko said while Izayoi look at the right side of the forest.

"What are you looking at, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be back." Izayoi whispered with a smirk, as he suddenly disappeared, surprising everyone.

"Where is he going?" Rias asked with a worried voice.

"Don't tell me?!" Zatuji said with wide eyes, at the direction Izayoi went.

"We've got to go after him!" Zatuji said as everyone nodded, as they all went to where Izayoi went.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at a waterfall and standing on a rock between the waterfall was Izayoi with his right arm on his hip.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Zatuji asked as Izayoi looked behind him, slightly surprised by the appearance by everyone.

"What are you all doing here?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring Zatuji's question.

"How far do you think you've come?" Rias asked as Izayoi shrugged with a smile on his face.

"To a waterfall inside a forest, I think." Izayoi answered, while Zatuji looked around the area, searching for something. Then, he turns to Izayoi, "Did you challenge a god around here?" Zatuji asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Izayoi-kun, let's go back. We've got Asia a Familiar after all. We can go back now." Rias stated not liking the place they were in, while Izayoi smiled.

"I did challenge one." Izayoi stated as Zatuji gasped.

"A god to a game." Izayoi said as the ground suddenly quaked.

"Huh?" Rias said to herself, as suddenly a white serpent burst out of the water. The White Serpent is a very large serpentine creature. She has white-blue skin with a white underbelly. Her face is shaped like a snake's, with glowing orange eyes, blue horns, and a layer of fur. Further down her head appears to be 2 ropes tied around her neck.

"No… The trial isn't over yet, kid!" The serpent said with anger evident in her voice.

**(Play Beauty as the Beast - Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo?)**

"A water god!" Zatouji shouted as everyone look at him, except Izayoi who look at the serpent.

"How did you make him so mad, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked turning towards the white serpent.

"She told me arrogantly to pick a game, so I told her to see if she could give me a run for my money." Izayoi explained with a smirk.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias said looking at him.

"Don't be so conceited, human. Do you think you can defeat me easily?" The serpent said to him, as furious winds suddenly appear, blowing the water and everything back. Everyone had to shield themselves from the winds that were trying to blow them back, while Issei was blown away and he collided with a tree behind everyone.

"Izayoi-kun! Get back!" Rias said worrying for him.

"What are you going on about, Rias?" Izayoi asked turning his head to look at her. "You're the one who needs to get back. And don't worry about me." Izayoi said as he recalled his memories with Canaria, his mother.

"I picked this fight, and she wants to finish it." Izayoi said with a smirk plastered on his face, while everyone held a shocked look.

"You know, you've got guts. If you can take this blow, I'll give you the win." The serpent offered as Izayoi swiped his right hand aside, denying her offer.

"You've got be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses." Izayoi said arrogantly.

"That's the last dumb thing that'll ever come out of your mouth!" The serpent said as it raised its head up high, and roared.

Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water.

There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent.

The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body. Rias who was watching the scene tried to help but she was held back by Akeno.

"Buchou, I prefer you trust in Izayoi-kun. You know he can handle it." Akeno said as Rias look at her, then she look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted.

"Heh..." Izayoi said as a smirk appear on his face. "Little too soon for that!" Izayoi said as he pulled back his fist and punched the tornado, instantly destroying it.

"What!" Zatuji said with a shocked look.

"That can't be!" The serpent said with a shocked voice.

Izayoi then jumped from the rock he stood, as he appear in front of the serpent's head. "You know, you were pretty good." Izayoi commented as he kicked the serpent above its horn, and flipped backward while the serpent's huge body flew upwards and fell down in the water. The impact forced the water to overflow, making it rain around the area.

"No way…" Rias said to herself, as Izayoi landed back on the rock where he stood.

"I'm sure getting wet today." Izayoi said turning toward the others, as he pushed a fist of his hair back with his hand on his head.

"Way to go, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba said as everyone held a smile, having watched Izayoi won the battle against the giant serpent.

"Anyway," Izayoi said as he turns around and suddenly a bright light enveloped the white serpent, while everyone held their arms to their face to shield themselves from the light.

"Ugh... I can't believe this! Beaten by a human?" A voice said annoyed as everyone saw that in place of the defeated white serpent was a woman in a blue kimono, drenched in water as she sat in the water with an annoyed look. The woman had yellow eyes, black hair, and she also has big breasts.

"Thanks for that comment." Izayoi said holding his hand towards the woman in the water. The woman took his hand as he pulled her from the water.

"And now, I have to be a Familiar for you." The woman huffed as Izayoi smirked.

"You mean servant?" Izayoi said as the woman stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, if I didn't know better. I would have thought I have to keep you as a giant white serpent. And not a beauty like you." Izayoi commented looking at the woman, who had a slight tint of pink in her cheeks from his comment.

"A Familiar?" Rias asked looking at the woman next to Izayoi.

"Yeah. She told me If I win, she get to be my Familiar. And obviously, I win." Izayoi said to Rias, who nodded and smiled for him, happy that he got a Familiar.

"If you must know, the name's Shirayuki-Hime." The now named Shirayuki-Hime said to Izayoi, who held a smile on his face.

"You have a name?" Izayoi asked, slightly surprised as he thought that he have to named her like any other Familiar.

"Yeah. That's my name. And I know that every Familiar has their own names given by their masters. But I'm not, so just live with it, okay?" Shirayuki-Hime stated annoyingly.

"Don't worry, I like it already. The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said with a playful smirk as Shirayuki-Hime slightly blushed from the way he pronounced her name, and strangely she likes it, but she turn her head the other way, not to let him see her blush.

"You like my name?" She asked curiously as Izayoi grins.

"Yeah. You have a beautiful name, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime look down, hiding her blush. "Thank you." Shirayuki-Hime said looking down while Izayoi smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped from the rock to the other side where everyone was gathered.

"Boy, who are you? I'm a Familiar Master and I couldn't even tame the white serpent." Zatuji said as Izayoi turns to him.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And I thought that the Familiar Master was able to catch any Familiar. But I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to catch Shirayuki-Hime." He said with a smirk.

"Well, it was hard to even talk to her. I have to fight her and I wasn't incapable of doing that. Anyway, she'a water god." Zatuji said pointing an excusing hand at Shirayuki-Hime, who rolled her eyes at him.

"You annoyed me all these years of trying to catch me. It's a good thing someone here knows how to play a game unlike you." Shirayuki-Hime said as Zatuji slumped his shoulder, while Izayoi laughed.

"Nice one, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said between laughs.

"Why did you called her, a water god?" Rias asked to Zatuji, who turns to her.

"She is stronger than a Undine. And since she controls this waterfall and this part of the that's why I called her a water god." Zatuji stated as Rias nodded in understanding.

"Where is Issei?" Akeno asked as Issei stood up from the tree, and look at everyone.

"What did I miss?" Issei asked shaking his head.

"Izayoi-senpai got a Familiar." Kiba informed him, as Issei look beside Izayoi and his eyes widen.

"Izayoi-senpai! Y-You g-got a girl as a Familiar?!" Issei said as Izayoi held Shirayuki-Hime and pushed her behind him.

"Yeah. So? And don't even think of touching my Familiar, you sick perverted boy." Izayoi said as Issei furiously shook his head, not wanting to get a punch from Izayoi.

"H-Hai, Izayoi-senpai." Issei said as he salute to Izayoi, knowing crystal clear that he fully understood Izayoi's order.

"Anyway, why don't we go home? I'm tired." Izayoi said with a yawn.

"Okay. Right after Asia's formed a contract with her Sprite Dragon." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

* * *

Human World

"Good work, everyone!" Kiba said to everyone in the Occult Club.

"Good work!" Issei said as he, Kiba, Koneko and Asia left the clubroom.

"That was fun." Izayoi commented sitting on the couch as Rias smiled.

"Yeah. That was fun except for the slime." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"Here. Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, handing him back his school uniform, as Izayoi took it.

"No problem, Rias-Hime." Izayoi exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I have to get home. Let's go, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi stated standing up from the couch, followed by Shirayuki-Hime, who sat beside him.

"Ja'ne, Rias, Akeno." Izayoi said with a smile as Shirayuki-Hime bowed her head to Rias, and the two then left.

"Izayoi-kun..." Rias said looking where Izayoi left.

"Do you think he can, Buchou?" Akeno asked looking at Rias.

"I know he can. After all, he's my Izayoi-kun." Rias said looking down as she smiled.

* * *

With Izayoi

"Are you okay, Izayoi?" Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Izayoi said looking at her as he smile.

_"Soon..."_ Izayoi thought as a frown appear on his face.

* * *

_How about the story? Good? Bad? Amazing? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	9. Chapter 9: Contract? Fiance?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?___

_Anyway, this story may have some slight, little, **lemon.** I think if you can call it **lemon, **because I don't know. I just thought it would be something like this , be warned, alright?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Contract? Fiance?

Flashback…

"Yeah. You do what you want, I won't stop you. Because I know that you'll protect Rias." Sirzech stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Anyway, so how's your day with one of the Great Satans? It must be great, right?" Sirzech asked with a sly smile, but then a stone passed right through his face, nearly hitting his face, as it made a hole on the wall behind him.

"Ah, can you stop throwing rocks at me?" Sirzech asked with a nervous laugh.

"It's fun. How can I stop?" Izayoi said with a smirk, while Sirzech sighed.

"But since you taught me everything about devils, I'll answer." Izayoi said referring to him and Serafall's together.

"Well, Serafall guided me around the Sitri's territory." Izayoi said as Sirzech raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Sirzech asked.

"Well, I'm not one to blow my secrets. I can tell Rias, but not you." Izayoi pointed out as Sirzech slumped his shoulder, depressed.

"Since I taught everything. This is what I get?" Sirzech asked rubbing his eyes, pretending to cry.

"Honestly, yes. You made me teleport to the Sitri's household, just for fun. Consider this a payback, eh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias's voice echoed through the blocked entrance.

"Rias-tan!" Sirzech said with a happy smile, but then he was cut off by a stone hitting the side of his head.

"Shut up. She can't know that you're here." Izayoi said as Sirzech nodded sadly while nursing his sore head.

"Then, I'll be going then. Be careful, okay?" Sirzech asked with a smile, as he waved his hand in front of him, and suddenly a teleportation circle appeared before him.

"Yeah. I know." Izayoi said with a grin, to which Sirzech responds with a smile again, and then he left, after disappearing with the teleportation circle.

* * *

Present

"Ugh..." Izayoi said waking up from his sleep, and then he felt a weight on top of him. He look at his chest, seeing a bundle of black hair in front of him.

"Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing her lay on top of his chest, wearing her blue kimono. Her kimono was lossen at her chest area, revealing slightly of her impressive breasts.

"Hmm... Izayoi-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked sitting up from Izayoi's chest, blinking her eyes a few times, before she rubbed her eyes cutely with her right hand.

"Since when did you call me that?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime blushes, realizing that she called his new name.

"W-Well, I'm your Familiar. And since you're my master. I should call you master." Shirayuki-Hime said with embarrassment, looking the other way.

"You're cute when you're embarrass." Izayoi said with a playful smirk, as he stood up from the bed.

"No, I'm not." Shirayuki-Hime stated annoyingly, turning to look the other way, while a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said calling as Shirayuki-Hime turned towards him with a curious look on her face.

"Since your my Familiar. Don't I have to form a contract with you tp bind you as my Familiar?" Izayoi asked recalling Asia formed a contract with Rassei, her Sprite Dragon Familiar.

"Well, our contract as Master and Familiar isn't official yet. Even if I lose the game to be your Familiar." Shirayuki-Hime said looking at the curious Izayoi.

"So, how can we officially bind our contract?" Izayoi asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime while he had a hand under his chin, thinking the possible ways of binding their contract as Familiar and Master.

"Uh..." Shirayuki-Hime said with a blush on her cheeks, knowing how embarrassing to bind their contract since Izayoi was a human, and not a Devil. If he was a Devil, it would be easy as he would chant words to bind her to be his Familiar

"W-Well, um... We have to do some physical b-body c-contact to make our binding contract official." Shirayuki-Hime said slightly stuttering while she blushed crimson.

"Physical body contact?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow, surprised by the way to bind their contract.

"Are you okay with that?" Izayoi asked as a small frown appear on his face.

"N-No... I-I mean yes. I-I don't know..." Shirayuki-Hime said unsure of herself if she wants to do it.

"Can you tell me how you can bind our contract if we did something like this?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at him.

"Well, I would concentrate my power to the cause of my arousal. And I gained the mark of our contract on my body." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi thinks for a while, devising a plan to bind their contract but at the same time not making intimate body contact.

"Shirayuki-Hime, I think I know how to solve this." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime look at him curiously.

"But you have to trust me on this. Wait, how about we make it a game at the same time?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime's eyes had a glint of excitement at the word 'game'.

"What kind of game?" She asked.

"I would make you aroused and you would moan my name. If you do those two things, then I'll win." Izayoi stated with a sly smirk as Shirayuki-Hime blushed.

"Then, I would make aroused and make you moan my name too. If you do that, then I'll win. So, you have to hold until I broke your spirit of want." Shirayuki-Hime said with a seductive smile, to which Izayoi keep the sly smirk on his face.

"But whoever moan first, wins." Izayoi exclaimed as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, intend to attack him first. "Then, shall we get started? I would hate if we would do this at school." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, preparing to win.

"Then… " Izayoi said as he instantly disappeared while Shirayuki-Hime stared in surprise.

'"You wouldn't mind if I do this?" Izayoi asked as he suddenly appeared in front of a surprise Shirayuki-Hime, pinning her against the wall, while he kept his arms on the wall behind them, capturing Shirayuki-Hime in his hold.

"I intend not to let you escape. And I think I win this game." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"It would seem so. But it's not over yet." Shirayuki-Hime stated.

"Then, let's start, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he slowly lean closer to Shirayuki-Hime, who stare at him. When he was close enough to her face, he slowly lean down at Shirayuki-Hime's neck, and he slowly traces kisses along her neck, making Shirayuki-Hime surprise and slightly aroused.

"Hmm…" Shirayuki-Hime said wanting to moan out her pleasure, but she kept it in, not giving Izayoi the win.

"What's wrong, Shirayuki-Hime? Do you want to moan? If you want, you can just tell me." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"I'm not going to lose to you." She stated as Izayoi then placed his right hand on her shoulder. He grabbed the hem of her kimono over her shoulder, and he starts to pulled it down, revealing her beautiful light tan shoulder. He put his thumb on her exposed shoulder, and slowly rubs against it, while Shirayuki-Hime felt the distinctive contact.

"I win." Izayoi whispered leaning down on her shoulder, and he lightly bit her shoulder, to which Shirayuki-Hime was surprised at the action, but the action made her aroused. Izayoi then bit her shoulder a little harder, but gently not to hurt her.

"Hmm… Iza-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned but then she shut her mouth.

"What do you say, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, pulling his teeth from her shoulder.

"N-Nothing." Shirayuki-Hime said with a shake of her head.

"Then, I'll continue." Izayoi stated as he bit into her shoulder, but this time a little harder. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime kept the urge to moan, but it was hard as she felt Izayoi's teeth biting against her shoulder harder and harder, but he was doing it gently, as she thought that he would hurt her. That thought makes her smile, but she couldn't resist the fact that he was making her aroused, everytime he bites harder than he did before.

"I-Izayoi-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned out in pleasure, as she circled her arms around Izayoi's neck, and buckled her legs around Izayoi's waist.

"What did you say, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, pretending not to heard her.

"Izayoi-sama, I… want more…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said as he suddenly bit into her shoulder again, but this time it was harder than the other bites.

"IZAYOI-SAMA!" Shirayuki-Hime yelled as she focused her power on to her shoulder, where the cause of her arousal was. After that, Izayoi pulled back from her shoulder, and saw that on her shoulder had a blue mark with a white serpent circling around in the insides of the mark.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime who was resting her head against his neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smile.

"No problem. Anyway, we should go to school. Rias is probably waiting for me." Izayoi stated as he let Shirayuki-Hime down on the bed.

"Okay. You should probably get dressed up for school, if you want to go with that kind of outfit." Shirayuki-Hime said with an arrogant smirk, while Izayoi look down, seeing as he only wore a white short-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"I know. After I'm done bathing, we'll go." Izayoi said as he took the towel from his closet, and enters the bathroom, closing the door after he entered.

Shirayuki-Hime look at the bathroom, wondering if Izayoi will come out soon enough. She then touched her shoulder where her Familiar mark was. She smiled, and then blushed, feeling that she had creamed her panties from the pure pleasure Izayoi gave her.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Why did you bath earlier, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she went to the bathroom earlier after he gets out.

"Can't a girl bath, Izayoi-sama? I can't smell bad. That would be unbecoming of a woman." Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi, while hiding the fact that she bathed was because of her wet panties.

"Okay. But I expected a different answer than that." Izayoi stated as the two were walking towards Kuoh Academy.

"And what is that?" Shirayuki-Hime asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I certainly heard you yelled my name earlier. So, I expect that you had wet your panties from our make out session?" Izayoi stated with a knowing smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime look down, hiding her crimson blush.

"I never thought I would give that much pleasure to a woman before. I'm impressed for myself." Izayoi exclaimed praising himself, as Shirayuki-Hime sighed in frustration.

"I did not!" She said as she lightly glared at Izayoi.

"Really?" Izayoi questioned with a playful smile, looking at the glaring woman.

"But… that make out session wasn't that bad…" Shirayuki-Hime admitted as she immediately close her mouth with her hand, realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"I'm glad that you like it. If you want more, you know you can call me." Izayoi exclaimed as Shirayuki-Hime blushed at his perverted comment.

"And now you're my servant. So, I wouldn't mind ordering you to strip naked in front of me. I would like to a look at your whole body for once." Izayoi commented with a smile, as Shirayuki-Hime blushed again.

"If you're like this, I won't strip naked for you." Shirayuki-Hime stated with a knowing smile.

"Then, I'm gonna force you. It'll be fun like that." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as the two had arrived at Kuoh Academy, while Shirayuki-Hime blushed again, imagining Izayoi forcing her to sleep with him, and strangely that thought wasn't that bad to her.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Occult Research Club**

"I never thought that perverted boy would had these positive feedbacks from his clients." Izayoi said as Akeno look at him sitting at the couch across from her, while he look at the Issei's paper report of his recent clients over the days. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime had left long ago, after Izayoi had told her to wait for him at his house.

"They say things like they had fun or that they had a good time, even though he didn't form any contracts except when you and Izayoi gave him advise to help Susan express her feelings to her love interest." Akeno said as she turn her head around to look at Rias, who was standing beside the window.

"I've never seen this happen before." Akeno said as Izayoi look up at the ceiling, laying his head against the couch.

"He may have failed as a demon, but all the clients loved it. How should we interpret this?" Akeno asked.

"It's a problem." Rias said voicing out her thought.

"But Issei has his—" Akeno was cut off by Rias.

"That's not what she's talking about, Akeno." Izayoi said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Akeno asked.

"Just like when we went to get them familiars. I'm afraid Issei might lose confidence in himself if this continues." Rias explained.

"Rias, you shouldn't worry him." Izayoi said as Rias look at him. "He may be a pervert, but he'll realized that things wouldn't go his way that he wanted. He just has to be a little smart, that's all. And not be a sick perverted boy." Izayoi stated as Rias stifle a laugh.

"Though, you should avoid spoiling him too much." Akeno said as Rias look at her.

"Rias, you are—" Akeno was again cut off by Rias.

"I'm glad to have a close friend like you worrying about me, but this is _my _problem. And I _am _this club's Buchou. Right?" Rias asked as Akeno closed her eyes accepting her statement, while Izayoi just listened on their conversation, as a frown appear on his face.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said as she stood up from the couch and bows her head at Rias.

"Then, please excuse me." Akeno said.

"All right. Thank you for your work." Rias said in return, as Akeno then left, leaving Izayoi and Rias alone in the clubroom.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to be late at school tomorrow." Izayoi said with a yawn, standing up from the couch.

"Okay. Be careful going home." Rias said with a smile, as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Rias-Hime." Izayoi said with a bow of his head, causing Rias to giggled, at his gentleman action.

"See you tomorrow, Izayoi-kun." Rias stated as Izayoi nodded and then left the room.

Rias look back at the window, seeing Izayoi walk through the school gates and straight to his home.

Suddenly, a light appear behind Rias, as she turns towards the light.

A white teleportation circle appear and a person appear with it, as Rias narrows her eyes at the said person, knowing who the person was.

* * *

**Izayoi's Household**

"Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked stepping inside his house and seeing Shirayuki-Hime wearing an apron over her waist, while she was cooking something on the frying pan.

"What are you cooking?" Izayoi asked smelling something delicious over to where Shirayuki-Hime was.

"Chicken and fish. The chicken is in the oven." Shirayuki-Hime replied as Izayoi walked over to her.

"Are those for dinner?" Izayoi asked bending down beside her to see the oven, watching as the chicken was almost finished, turning into a perfect golden-brown chicken.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. See you at dining table, okay?" Izayoi said as a mischievous smirk appear on his face.

"Oka—" Shirayuki-Hime was cut off as Izayoi trail his right hand over her backside and then he put his lips on the back of her neck, surprising her and making her blush furiously.

"I'll be right back." Izayoi said with a lingering smirk, as he disappeared upstairs.

"Baka, Izayoi-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime pouted with a small glare to signify her annoyance. But she let out a small smile, and continued to cook the fish for dinner.

* * *

Izayoi enters his room, and took off his school blazer and school uniform, throwing them on his work desk next to his bed.

Suddenly, a red light glowed behind him, catching his attention as he turns around to find a red teleportation circle. Immediately, Rias appear with a slight frown on her face.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" Izayoi asked raising his eyebrow at her appearance.

"Izayoi-kun," Rias said as she walked towards him.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked looking at her curiously, but he was surprised as Rias tackled him to the ground.

"Sleep with me!" Rias exclaimed as Izayoi look at her, surprised by her words.

"Take my virginity. This is urgent!" Rias said as Izayoi narrows his eyes at her, sensing that something is going on, but he let her continue.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded, and then she stood up from him, and began to strip off her clothes, leaving her clad in only her white bra and panties.

"I considered many options, but this is the only way." Rias said as Izayoi raised his eyebrow at her, sitting on the bed.

"He won't be able to complain once we've sealed the deal." Rias said as Izayoi narrow his eyes at the word 'he'.

"Rias," Izayoi called catching Rias's attention, as she look at him.

"Is this about your marriage proposal to Raiser?" Izayoi asked with a slight frown on his face, as Rias look at him in complete surprise.

"H-How do you know?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Rias, I know. You're doing this because you want to cancel the marriage between you and Raiser, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias look down, a frown could be seen on her face.

"Yes…" Rias answered as Izayoi put his hand on her arm, causing Rias to look up at him.

"Well, I don't like Raiser. So, I think I can arrange some intimate time with you." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias look at him in surprise, but she let out a smile to grace her features. She then unclip her bra, revealing her large breasts to Izayoi.

"But are you doing this because of the proposal? Or are you doing this because you love me?" Izayoi asked wanting to know if she was truly in love with him.

"Well… At first, I wasn't going to. But after a few days, I-I started to think about sleeping with you. Because I love you, Izayoi-kun, I really do." Rias said with a blush, while Izayoi had a smirk on his face.

"Well, let's make most of it, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he put his hand on Rias's left breast, and started to fondle it, enlightening a moan from Rias. With his left hand, he started to trail her stomach to her mid-section. He then gently brushes his finger on top of her panties, making her moan again, but louder.

"M-more… Izayoi-kun, I want m-more…" Rias moaned as Izayoi started to pull her panties slightly, showing him a full view of her glistening and wet womanhood.

"D-Don't look…" Rias said blushing, as she noticed that Izayoi was staring at her wet pussy.

"But you're not the King in here, Rias." Izayoi stated with a smirk, as he put his finger inside Rias's pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Izayoi then began to thrust his finger up and down her pussy, until Rias wrapped her hands around Izayoi's neck tightly and begin to arch her back.

"I'm cumming, Izayoi-kun!" Rias yelled as she climax, coating Izayoi's finger with her cum.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appear beside Izayoi's bed, making the two lovers look at the direction of the light.

"Grayfia." Izayoi said looking at the silver haired woman standing beside his bed. Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Looks like we're too late." Rias said a frown appearing on her face.

"I wouldn't call that late. That was just the beginning for you." Izayoi said with a smirk, while Rias blush.

"With such a commoner… Master and Sirzech-sama will be crestfallen." Grayfia said as Rias stood up from the bed.

"My chastity is mine. What's wrong with giving it to someone I love? Also, I won't let anyone call Izayoi-kun a commoner. Not even you, my elder brother's queen." Rias said looking at Grayfia.

"It appears that you have some affection for him." Grayfia said as she look at the two.

_"I doubt Sirzech will be disappointed. He'll be thrilled to listen."_ Izayoi thought imagining that Sirzech would be proud of him for doing something this intimate with her sister.

"Anyway, you young man." Grayfia said looking at Izayoi.

"If I may ask, how do you know my name?" Grayfia asked as Izayoi let out a smile.

"I have my sources. It doesn't take long to recognize you, Grayfia. You're the wife of Sirzech." Izayoi said as Rias look at him in surprise, knowing that she didn't tell Sirzech about him.

"Intriguing."Grayfia stated as she then look at Rias. "Regardless, you are the heiress apparent of the Gremory family." Grayfia said as she picks Rias's school uniform from the floor. "Please take care of yourself." Grayfia said as she put her school uniform over Rias.

"I thought Sirzech would send you. I doubt he'll send the message himself." Izayoi stated as Grayfia look at him.

"Do you know Sirzech-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"Maybe… But you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Izayoi said with a smirk.

"Charming. But I must introduce myself, I am Grayfia, a servant to the Gremory Family. Nice to meet you." Grayfia said with a bow of her head.

"Nice to meet you too. The name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun. I wasn't thinking clearly." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry. But I think I did my job of satisfying you, isn't it?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk, as he held his hand that was coated with Rias's cum.

"Y-Yeah…" Rias said while she blushed profusely.

"So, you did have time to have some moment with him, Rias-ojousama." Grayfia said as she look at the bed, noticing that it had some wet stains on it.

"Yeah. But I know that she loves it." Izayoi stated while Rias who was standing by the sides, blushed again.

"Baka, Izayoi-kun." Rias pouted while she lightly glares at Izayoi.

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Grayfia said catching Rias and Izayoi's attention.

"I think I have heard your name before from Sirzech-sama." Grayfia exclaimed as Rias and Izayoi stared at her in confusion.

"But I might be mistaken." Grayfia stated, as she push aside the thought for the moment, deciding to think about it for a later time.

"Let's talk at my place. Do you mind if Akeno comes with us?" Rias asked.

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It is expected of upper-class demons to have their queens be at their side at all times." Grayfia stated as Rias turns to Izayoi.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi smiled,

"Don't be." Izayoi said as the two lean in closer to each other and kissed. After a few seconds, they pulled back, as Rias walked over to Grayfia.

"Let's go.

"Hai, Rias-ojousama." Grayfia said as she summoned a white teleportation circle beneath them.

"See you tomorrow, Izayoi-kun." Rias said smiling as she waved goodbye at Izayoi.

"See you, Rias-Hime." Izayoi said smiling while he waved goodbye at Rias in return, as she and Grayfia disappeared with the circle.

"Izayoi-sama? Is there someone there with you?" Shirayuki-Hime asked knocking on his door.

"No. There's no one. Shirayuki-Hime, can you wait downstairs? I'll be there for dinner." Izayoi stated through the door.

"Don't take too long. Or the food will get cold." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk, as she then walked downstairs to the dining table.

"I know." Izayoi chuckled as he then hears Shirayuki-Hime walking downstairs, hearing her footsteps fading from his door.

"I got a bad feeling about tomorrow…" Izayoi said looking at the moon shining brightly from his window.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

"Good morning." Izayoi greeted opening the door to the clubroom, as he step inside, followed by Shirayuki-Hime.

"Grayfia?" Izayoi asked spotting Grayfia standing in front of Rias, who was sitting on her chair behind her desk.

"Looks like you're all here." Rias said standing up from her chair.

"Ojou-sama, should I talk to them?" Grayfia asked as Rias held up her hand at her, deciding that she would talk to them.

"The truth is…" Rias was cut off by a bright light shining inside the clubroom. Everyone look at the teleportation circle, knowing that someone was teleporting here. The teleportation circle, which was orange, burst out of flames, as a person could be seen standing inside the flames, his back facing against theirs.

"Phenex!" Kiba said as Izayoi narrow his eyes at the blond haired man standing inside the flames.

"I haven't been to the human realm in a while." The blonde haired man said, as he then turns around to look at everyone.

"I've come for you, Rias, my love." He said as Rias's eyes were narrowed at the sight of the man. The blond haired man is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, with just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Who is this guy?" Issei asked seeing the blond haired appeared from a burst of flames.

"This is Raiser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia introduced as Issei look at her in surprise.

"Phenex family?!" Issei said shocked, as the Occult Club members were standing beside him, except Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime, who were sitting on the couch in front of them.

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent." Grayfia stated.

"The Gremory family's heiress apparent?! Don't tell me…" Issei said.

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias-ojousama." Grayfia informed as Issei look eyed wide.

"E-Enganged?!" Issei said shocked by the discovery, while Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi were sitting on the couch in front of the Occult Club members. Shirayuki-Hime glances at Izayoi, wanting to see what his reaction to this surprise discovery. But when she turns to look at him, she couldn't find any signs of him being angry or a sad in a slight bit, judging by his calm face.

"My, Rias's queen prepares quite a delicious tea!" Raiser said while playing with Rias's hair, who was sitting next to him, not minding his business.

"This disgusting guy is her fiancé?!" Issei thought.

"Cut it out already." Rias snapped as she stood up from the couch, when she felt Raiser went to touch her thighs.

"Raiser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you." Rias stated firmly.

"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish." Raiser said.

"I'm not going to bring my family down!" Rias exclaimed turning towards Raiser.

"I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with." Rias stated.

"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Raiser stated to her.

"My father, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Raiser. I'm not going to marry you." Rias said as she was then taken by surprise as Raiser touched her chin with his thumb.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor." Raiser said annoyed as the Occult club member step in further.

"Don't touch her…" Izayoi said as everyone look at Izayoi who was sitting on the couch silently this whole time, disappeared.

"Wha-?!" Raiser questioned but he was cut off as suddenly, Izayoi appear in front of him and slapped his hand away from Rias.

"I said, don't touch her." Izayoi stated coldly with cold eyes, as Raiser raised his hand and saw that his hand was completely sore when Izayoi slapped his hand away.

"Who are you to touch me, you bastard!" Raiser said with anger in his eyes, but Izayoi did not waver as he kepT his cold eyes at him.

"I don't like somebody like you touching her like that." Izayoi said as Raiser gritted his teeth in anger.

"But I'm her fiancé. I can do whatever I want to her." Raiser stated harshly.

"But you're not officially her husband, right?" Izayoi asked as Raiser tighten his fist, knowing the statement to be true.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias said placing a calm hand on Izayoi's shoulder.

"You know this clown, Rias?" Raiser mocked as Rias glares at him for mocking her Izayoi.

"In fact, I do. His name is Sakamaki Izayoi-kun. He's my boyfriend." Rias said confidently, as Raiser raised his eyebrows, completely surprised.

"Boyfriend? You've gotta to be kidding me?! You intend to marry him?" Raiser asked as he mockingly laugh, as the Occult Club wore a frown at his behavior, intending to interfere but they know that Izayoi has got it under control.

"If you said it like that, then yes. I 'want' and intend to marry him." Rias said as Raiser suddenly gritted his teeth, but then he kept his composure.

"And he is a human." Rias stated as everyone look shocked by her statement, except the Occult Club members, Shirayuki-Hime and Grayfia, who just held a surprise look on her face.

"A human? Are you joking?" Raiser asked as a grin formed on his face.

"He's a human. And you intend to marry a lowlife such as him?" Raiser questioned as Rias glare heatedly at him, angry that he mocked her Izayoi.

"Don't underestimate him, Raiser. He's stronger than you." Rias exclaimed as Raiser raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Him? A human? Is more powerful than me?" Raiser asked as he laughs, while Rias glared at him.

"No matter, I'll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death, including him." Raiser said looking at Rias, who was behind Izayoi, and then he look at Izayoi, as his eyes took on a fiery fire glow.

"Pathetic." Izayoi said as he appeared in front of a surprised Raiser, with his right hand raised. Suddenly, Raiser found himself soaring across the room, and collided roughly on the wall, immediately being embedded into the wall.

_"W-What? H-How did he?"_ Raiser thought with wide eyes, surprised that he was in such a position, seeing as Izayoi just slap him with the back of his hand.

"Please calm down. Izayoi-sama, Raiser-sama," Grayfia stated as Izayoi look at her. "As I am here on Sirzech's orders, I do not intend to stand idly by." She said as Raiser stood up from the wall and brushed the dirt off of his jacket. He was about to fight back, but after Grayfia decided to interfere, he'll ignore the assault from Izayoi.

_"Sirzech? Really?"_ Izayoi thought as he recalled that he could do anything, and Sirzech wouldn't stop him from doing so.

"When it's you, the mightiest queen, saying that, even I am scared." Raiser said with shrug of his shoulder, while raising his hands, adding to his shrug pose.

"He predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resorts measures if no agreement is reached." Grayfia said as she turns to look at Izayoi.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked as Grayfia look at Rias.

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game." Grayfia stated as Rias look surprised.

"Rating Game? Where did I…" Issei asked as he recalls Sona said something about it.

"Right, the student council president was saying something like that!" Issei said.

"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class demons fight using their servants." Kiba explained.

"Chess?" Issei asked.

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces. Why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno informed Issei.

"I see." Issei said as he understands now.

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience." Raiser said with a smirk, looking at the glaring Rias, while Izayoi look at Raiser with hateful eyes.

"Originally, only seasoned demons were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno informed.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei exclaimed surprised.

"It's getting worse." Koneko said as everyone look at Raiser.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants? Even that gorgeous woman?" Raiser asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime who was politely sitting on the couch.

"Stay away from her." Izayoi stated holding out his hand to the side, preventing him from going near Shirayuki-Hime, as Raiser look at him with gritted teeth, annoyed that he couldn't get near to the black-haired beauty.

"What if they are?" Rias asked getting Raiser's attention as he laughed, and then he flicked his fingers at the side of the clubroom. Suddenly, an orange teleportation circle appeared and Raiser entire peerage appeared in a burst of flames.

"I have fifteen! In other words, a full set of pieces." Raiser stated.

"Beauties? Fifteen beautiful girls!? Unbelievable! What a true man!" Issei said as he cried anime tears, but he was suddenly cut off as a stone hit his head and he was instantly collided with wall behind him.

"Shut it, you perverted sick boy." Izayoi said lowering his right hand that threw the stone towards Issei.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Raiser said looking at the knocked out but still crying Issei.

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias stated to him.

"That's creepy." A blonde girl said with disgust. The young girl has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

"Oh, I see," Raiser said as he saw that Issei was awake from being shaken by Kiba and Asia.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser called out as a girl with wavy purple hair step up in front of his peerage.

"Hai, Raiser-sama." Yubelluna said as she walked towards him. Yubelluna is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

Yubelluna then stand in front of Raiser, who held her chin and then he kissed her, shocking everyone. Rias who look at him, stared in disgust but she was brought out of her stare by Izayoi, who held her hand tightly.

"It's okay." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Rias look up at him and nodded with a small smile.

After Raiser pulled away from his kiss with Yubelluna, he then brought her in front of him and begin to fondle her breasts in front of everyone. Issei look at the two with wide eyes, while a blush appear on his cheeks as he watched Raiser fondle Yubelluna's left breast.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Raiser mocked.

"Shut up! I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying our Buchou! You promiscuous chicken shit!" Issei said as Raiser was offended by his statement.

"Don't you know your place?" Raiser said looking at him annoyed.

"I don't care. All I'm aware of is my position…" Issei said as he was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Issei, stop." Izayoi said as Issei still kept looking at Raiser.

"As Buchou's servant!" He said ignoring Izayoi protest, as Rias stared in surprise at him.

"Nothing more, nothing less!" Issei said as he brought his hand up as his Boosted Gear appear on his left hand.

"Issei," Izayoi said as he appeared in front of a surprise Issei.

"Don't act before you think." Izayoi advised as he brought his hand up to Issei's forehead and flick his forehead, causing Issei to flew back to the wall.

"B-But Izayoi-senpai!" Issei protested as Akeno look at him and shakes her head, indicating that she doesn't want him to get involve.

"You just stay there, and let me handle this." Izayoi said with a grin.

"I-Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Izayoi turns around to face Raiser.

"Because I'm going to finish this bastard alone." Izayoi said coldly with cold eyes, looking at Raiser with a frown on his face.

"W-What did you say, scum?!" Raiser said.

"If you want, let's settle this with a Rating Game." Izayoi said coldly as Raiser gritted his teeth, and turn towards his peerage.

"Mira!" Raiser called as a small girl appear in front of his peerage.

"Izayoi-senpai, I got her! Boost!" Issei said wanting to prove himself, as he stood in front of Mira.

"This small girl? I can't really attack her." Issei said looking down at Mira. But then Mira suddenly moved, bringing her staff to attack Issei, but before that could happen, Izayoi appear in front of Issei, and blocked the staff with his right arm, and in turn instantly destroying the staff once it came in contact with his arm.

"As I said, think before you act, idiot." Izayoi said as Issei stared in surprise at him.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias said running towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Izayoi said with a smile, but Rias ignored him as she look at his right arm immediately.

_"How could a human defend against Mira's attack? And complete destroy her staff?"_ Raiser asked in thought, slightly terrified of Izayoi, knowing that earlier he was launched across the room by a single hand from Izayoi.

"Impossible…" Mira said as she stare at her wooden staff that was destroyed in pieces. Meanwhile, Raiser's peerage stared at Izayoi in shock and surprise, knowing that he was completely human.

"Are you okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking up at him in concern.

"I'm okay, Rias." Izayoi answered as Rias sighed, realizing that she had worried about him.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't watch you get hurt." Rias stated as Izayoi smiled and grabbed her hand, massaging her knuckles with his thumb.

"I know. And I appreciate that you care about me." Izayoi said as Rias let out a smile at his words.

"I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-senpai. I didn't know." Issei apologized with a frown on his face, but he was cut off by a gentle flick of his forehead, causing him to look up while he rubs his sore forehead.

"Nevermind about that, alright?" Izayoi said, as Issei nodded.

"Rather, let's focus on to the bastard." Izayoi stated as he step further away from Rias, and look at Raiser, who was gritting his teeth.

"Enough! You're dead!" Raiser said flames appear on his hands, and he was about to shoot a few fireballs at Izayoi, but he was interfered by Grayfia.

"Raiser-sama, I suggest you calm down." She said as Raiser look at her, lowering his hands from shooting fireballs at Izayoi

"I'll settle with you." Raiser said as he look at Izayoi with menacing look and points his finger at the smirking Izayoi.

"At the Rating Game." Raiser said as he then smirk.

"If you can enter in the Rating Game, that is. You're a human after all. You can't enter the Rating Game if you're not a part of Rias's peerage." Raiser said knowing that he got him cornered, but then he saw Izayoi let out a smirk.

"Don't worry, I know someone that can bend some rules to the Rating Game. And I'm sure he wants me to join the Rating Game to help Rias. So, you don't have to worry about that." Izayoi said with a smile. "But…" Izayoi said as his voice became cold. "If you touch Rias again, you're going to pay." He warned as Raiser step back a little, slightly afraid by Izayoi's tone of voice.

"Well, I'll see you at the Rating Battle, then. But I doubt that this 'someone' of yours could let you join in the Rating Game. If that happens, I'll enjoy touching Rias whenever I want." Raiser said with an evil smirk, as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at him.

Suddenly, Izayoi disappeared and reappears in front of a surprise Raiser, "Don't be so full of yourself." Izayoi advised with cold eyes, as Raiser clenches his fists tightly.

"Who are you to advise me? I'm a Phenex from the Phenex family. I'll burn your body before you can touch me in the Rating Battle." Raiser said with a mad grin.

"We'll see." Izayoi stated as he walked over to Rias, leaving Raiser to walk over to his peerage.

"Raiser, I swear I'll blast you away." Rias said to Raiser while she glares at him.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love. We'll meet again for the game, then." Raiser said as he and his peerage disappeared with a burst of flames.

"Well, this should be fun…" Izayoi said with a smirk, as Rias held his hand in hers, and put her head on top of his shoulder.

"So, who is this 'someone' you've been talking about earlier? I've been curious about that for a while now." Rias asked as Izayoi held a playful smile.

"You'll see. But until then, we have some training to go, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"Then, let's train." Izayoi stated with a smirk.

* * *

_How about the story? Good? Bad? Amazing? And the contract between Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi? Also, the intimate moment between Izayoi and Rias? If you like it, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. _

_So, I'll see you all later, okay? I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	10. Chapter 10:Hot Spring? Demon Lord Visit?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?___

_Anyway, I'm sorry if I took too long to update this chapter. I've been hanging out with my friends, Aurora Pillar, .Asuka, Sakamaki Izayoi lately. So, I'm sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter. Anyhow, this is the full title of the story, because the title can't fit into the title box when I wrote it. That's bothers me a lot, you know. _

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Hot Spring? A Demon Lord's Visit?

"Why do I have carry your stuff, Rias?" Izayoi questioned as Rias who standing in front of Asia and Akeno who were beside a resting place with water reserved for people.

"Because it's the boyfriend's job to do it, silly." Rias said smiling at him, as Izayoi smirk.

"Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, eh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Y-Yeah…" Rias said turning her head to look at the other side, hiding her blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay. But I think it's the girlfriend's job to take care of his boyfriend when he is tired." Izayoi said with a smirk as he arrived in front of Rias, as he set the large bag down on the ground beside him.

"Yes. And for your hard work, here is a bottle of water." Rias stated extending her hand with a water bottle towards Izayoi, who took the bottle with his right hand.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as he twisted open the bottle cap and drinks it.

"You're welcome. It is after all the girlfriend's job to take care of her boyfriend." Rias said with a blush on her cheeks, loving that she and Izayoi were now girlfriend and boyfriend.

"And the boyfriend loves his girlfriend." Izayoi teased as he peck Rias's cheek, surprising her and making her blush again at the action.

"Wow, Izayoi-senpai. You're here already?" Kiba said as Izayoi and Rias turned towards the newly-arrived Kiba and Koneko, who were carrying large bags, but Koneko carried the largest bag among them all.

"Where's the perverted sick boy?" Izayoi asked as Kiba pointed behind him, to which Izayoi could see that Issei was walking slowly to theim, while he carried a smaller bag than them.

"I give up!" Issei said as he knelt in front of him.

"Let's go, Kiba." Izayoi said as Kiba nodded, after setting his bag down and the both of them helped Issei up, with Kiba helping Issei while Izayoi carried Issei's bag.

* * *

Flashback

"You got it? The game will be held in ten days." Grayfia said.

"Ten days?" Rias asked standing next to Grayfia, while Izayoi stood beside Rias.

"Given the differences in experience and resources between Riser and you, I believe this is necessary to level the playing field." Grayfia stated.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree. I'm going to take you up on the offer and use the time for training." Rias said.

"Then, I'll leave Issei to you to train." Izayoi said as Rias look at him.

"What about you, Izayoi-kun? What will you do?" Rias asked curious to what Izayoi will be doing once they have arrived at the cottage that she prepares in an uninhabited mountain.

"I don't know. I don't think I should be doing boring training. So, I'll just take a walk around the forest while you train Issei and Asia." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded.

* * *

Present

"Wow! This place looks lovely!" Asia commented seeing an extravagant mansion in front her.

"Let's get inside and start training right away." Rias said as she and Izayoi walked ahead of the Occult Club members.

"Training!?" Issei said surprised.

"Just as I thought, you're a monster, Buch—" Issei was cut off as a stone hits his forehead.

"Don't call her that. Don't you want to be stronger and win?" Izayoi asked looking at Issei, who look at him with a scared look.

"Hai…" Issei said as Rias turns to look at Issei.

"No, I'm a demon." Rias said with a smile.

**Time Skip**

"Hey, Kiba. Back when we fought at that church, you said something about hating fallen angels and priests." Issei said to Kiba, who was unpacking his clothes.

"Just like how she saved you and Asia, Buchou also helped us. That's why we have to win this game for her. Right?" Kiba asked looking at Issei with a smile.

"Yeah, of course!" Issei said.

"But you have to train first before you can win the game." Izayoi said looking at him, as he wore his red tracksuit.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a salute.

**Time Skip**

"Damn it, I don't stand a chance against Kiba or Koneko-chan at all. As for magic, Asia is way better. I suck!" Issei said laying his back against the ground.

"Everyone has their specialty." Koneko stated as she look down at Issei.

"Specialty?" Issei questioned.

"What do you think of is my specialty?" Issei asked looking up at Koneko.

"You're a pervert." Koneko said as Issei sighed.

"Also, one other thing:" Koneko stated as Issei turn his head to look at her.

"You're a hard worker." Koneko commented.

"I-Is that so? I'm going to try hard, Koneko-chan!" Issei said

"Okay." Koneko said as Issei runs towards her, to which a pained sound could be heard from the forest.

**Time Skip**

"How are you feeling after your first day of training?" Rias asked as she and the Occult Club members were eating baked potatoes and potatoes soup.

"Well, I was the weakest." Issei informed.

"Yes, without a doubt. But Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear are both valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourself and don't drag the others down." Rias said to Asia and Issei.

"Yes." Asia replied.

"R-Roger." Isse answered.

"Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath." Rias said standing up from her seat.

"A bath!?" Issei said as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Oh, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing? Want to go in together with us? I won't mind. How about you Akeno?" Rias stated as she turns towards Akeno.

"I want try washing a guy's back." Akeno said.

"Ehh!?" Issei said surprised while Kiba look around for someone.

"Where is Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as everyone look at him.

"I haven't seen him since this evening." Akeno said as Rias cast a worried glance at her.

"I need a bath." Izayoi said walking inside the dining room, as everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Where did you go?" Rias asked.

"Since I was bored out of my mind, I decided to walk around in the forest, destroying trees with Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi simply stated as Shirayuki-Hime appear beside him.

"You shouldn't destroy trees." Shirayuki-Hime said annoyed.

"It's not my fault that the trees were flying at you." Izayoi said shrugging with a smile on his face, as Shirayuki-Hime glare lightly at him.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun." Akeno called as Izayoi-kun look at her.

"You said you need a bath, right? Can I wash your back?" She said with a smile, as Rias look at her in surprise.

"Okay. I would like a woman to wash my back." Izayoi said with a smirk, while Akeno smiled, happy that he took her offer.

"Buchou, you wouldn't mind, right?" Akeno asked turning to look at Rias, who was glaring at her. But then Rias turns to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun, can I wash your back too?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her and nodded at her with a smile.

"No problem, Rias. You can always wash my back if you like." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Rias blushed, while Akeno had a slight frown on her face.

Rias turns her head to look at Asia, "Asia, you won't object to bathing with your beloved, will you?" Rias said referring to Issei, as Asia nodded.

"Koneko?" Rias asked turning her head to Koneko, asking if she could allow Issei to join them bathing.

"Don't wanna." Koneko answered.

"Never mind, then." Rias said to Issei, as he fell down on the ground. "Too bad." Rias commented with a smirk.

"If you peek, I'll hate you." Koneko said.

"Koneko, how about Izayoi-kun. Can he come?" Rias asked as Koneko look at Izayoi, who smile at her.

"He can." Koneko answered as Issei stood up abruptly and look at Koneko.

"W-What How can he come? He's a pervert too." Issei said as Koneko look at him.

"He's not a pervert like you." Koneko said as Issei sweatdrop.

"If that's settle, I'll be seeing you girls at the bath." Izayoi stated as he walk away with Shirayuki-Hime.

**Underworld**

"Just as expected." Sirzech said sitting on his Lucifer's seat.

"Yes." Grayfia answered.

"How typical of her." Sirzech stated.

"Her chances of winning are…" Grayfia said.

"Yes, pretty much non-existent." Sirzech answered.

"You knew that, but you still…"

"I merely gave her a choice. Rias made the decision herself as heiress apparent of the Gremory Household." Sirzech said.

"Yes." Grayfia said looking at Sirzech.

"But that is all if she didn't have that young man." Sirzech stated as a smile spread across his face, while Grayfia held a confused look.

"You mean, that human? Is he human? His power is out of the human world as it is." Grayfia stated.

"Yeah, he is apparently human. And in this case, if the human joins the Rating Game with Rias. The chances of her winning is inevitable. She would surely win." Sirzech exclaimed with a smile, as Grayfia look at him in surprise.

"Why is that?"

"I've had gather some information regarding the human. And I can honestly say that he is quite an interesting individual." Sirzech stated.

"Do you know him?" Grayfia asked.

"No…" Sirzech said while hiding the sweat that was forming on his forehead, but it's a good thing that he was in the dark from which Grayfia couldn't see his face, except for his smile.

"Anyway, I have some business to intend to." Sirzech said as Grayfia nodded and bows her head to her master, and then she left, leaving Sirzech to sigh in relieve.

"Now to pay a visit to Izayoi…" Sirzech mutters under his breath.

**Human World**

"This is a big hot spring." Izayoi commented as he walk inside the girl's hot spring.

"Izayoi-sama, don't look." Shirayuki-Hime warned standing behind Izayoi, while looking at him with a blushing face, as Izayoi had a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, I won't look." Izayoi said as he turns to look at Shirayuki-Hime, but he was hit with a bucket in the face.

"Ah…" Izayoi said with a smile as he look at the blushing and flustered Shirayuki-Hime, while she held a bucket in her hand.

"You look pretty." Izayoi said as he look at Shirayuki-Hime, who blushed and covered her chest with her hands, even she wore a towel to cover her nudity.

"Anyway, let's go inside the water." Izayoi said as he and Shirayuki-Hime walked towards the clear water inside the hot spring.

"Izayoi-kun?" A voice called as Izayoi look behind him before he could enter the water.

"Rias?" Izayoi asked as his eyes widen, seeing as Rias was naked and did not have a single thing to cover her up.

"Like what you see? I thought you've seen me like this before." Rias teased as Izayoi smirked.

"Yeah. But I never thought you'd be naked in the hot spring." He stated.

"Ara, ara. Izayoi-kun, you look..." Akeno said not knowong what to say, as she appears beside Rias, and she was also naked. Akeno saw that Izayoi wore a towel completely covering his mid-section. But she was focused on top of his towel, which revealed his well-defined chest. He was not bulky, or lanky but to her and Rias who was looking at his chest, it was just perfect.

"Like what you see?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, seeing as their attention was drawn to his chest.

"Yeah…" Rias said out loud, as she then blushed, realizing that she said that out loud.

"I didn't know you'd exercise, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said huskily as she slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his right arm as she pushed her breasts against his arm.

"And you have a strong arm also." Akeno said with a seductive smile while she licked her lips mentally.

"Akeno, let go of Izayoi-kun." Rias said glaring at Akeno.

"Buchou, don't we have to wash his back?" Akeno asked as she led Izayoi to wash his back, while Rias glared at her but nevertheless she followed her.

**Time Skip**

"Like I thought, hot springs are great." Akeno said washing Izayoi's back.

"I hope this'll alleviate the fatigue from training, even if it's just a bit." Rias said as she too wash Izayoi's back, but she wash at the right side of his back while Akeno wash at his left.

"It will, without a doubt." Akeno said.

"Yeah, having two lovely and beautiful woman wash my back. It's something that doesn't happen everyday." Izayoi comment as Rias and Akeno blushed from being called beautiful.

"What are you thinking in your mind, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi glanced at her.

"Hm? Want to see?" Izayoi asked.

"By all means I want to." Rias stated peering her head out to look at Izayoi.

"No way I'd show you!" Izayoi smiled as he laugh, while Rias smiled looking at him.

With Asia, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime

"Don't be greedy." Koneko said as Asia look at Koneko after seeing how large Rias and Akeno's breasts were.

"W-Well…" Asia said as Koneko washed her hands with a handcloth.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime look at Rias and Akeno breasts, as she look down at her own, comparing their sizes.

"Shirayuki-Hime, what are you doing?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at him, seeing as he had seen her look down at her chest.

"Baka!" Shirayuki-Hime said flustered as she threw a bucket at Izayoi, hitting directly at his face.

"Ah…" Izayoi smiled while Rias and Akeno laugh at the two.

_From the boy's hot spring_

"Issei, that's a pointless-" Kiba was cut off by Issei.

"Shut up! This is also training!" Issei shouted as he stare at the wall in front of him, which is blocking him from peeking in the woman's side of the hot spring.

"Are you trying to become clairvoyant?" Kiba said looking at him.

"Yes, that's my power!" Issei said recalling his training with Koneko.

"My power!" Issei shouted but he was cut off as a stone fall onto his head, earning him a groan.

"Stop shouting something perverted!" Izayoi's voice could be heard from the other side, as Kiba chuckles while Issei pouted, while nursing his sore head.

**Time Skip**

"Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and positon. We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired." Rias said as everyone on the living room look at her. The Occult Club members were all sitting in a round table, with Izayoi sitting next to Kiba and beside him was Koneko.

"I'll go make some tea." Akeno stated standing up from her seat.

"Ah, I'll help you!" Asia said standing from her seat too, but she was stopped by Issei.

"Asia!" Issei called as Asia turn her head to look at him. "Sorry about last night." Issei apologized.

"Oh no! You were really amazing back th—" Asia smiled but she was cut off by Issei putting his hand over his mouth.

"Let's keep it our secret for now." He said as Asia nodded.

"Yes!" She stated.

"It's still not done and far from usable." Issei said with his right hand at the back of his head.

"I get it. I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!" Asia said to Issei.

"Ultimate move?" Kiba asked looking at Asia, with a curious look.

"It's a secret!" Asia said with a finger on his lips.

"Oh yeah, Asia. Because you were a nun, please tell us what you know." Rias said to Asia.

"O-Okay."

**Time Skip**

Night

"Izayoi-sama, where are you going?" Shirayuki-Hime asked waking up from her sleep, to see that Izayoi was opening the door to go out.

"I'll be outside. Don't worry." Izayoi said with a smile, as he left the room with a click of the door.

"What is he trying to hide?" Shirayuki-Hime thought looking at the door where Izayoi left.

After Izayoi left the room, he look right and left to see if anyone was around and awake. After knowing that nobody was awake, he disappeared.

With Rias

"You're working hard this late at night…" Issei said to Rias, who was holding a book that contains the rules for the Rating Game.

"But this time we're up against the Phenex. I'm sure you heard of it. A sacred beast said to be an immortal bird." Rias stated.

"Although they're demons, his family shares the name with this sacred beast. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family, considered elite even among the 72 keys. He also shares the sacred beast's power: immortality." Rias explained to Issei, wearing glasses over her eyes.

"Immortality? Is that even possible?" Issei asked with surprise.

"Well, he's pretty much invincible. Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His game records shows eight wins and two losses. However, those two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose." Rias said as Issei gasped.

"After the Rating Game became prevalent the Phenex house rose to prominence extremely fast. It's natural, right? Being immortal, he simply can't lose." Rias said.

"I'm sorry." Issei said as Rias look at him with confusion.

"What for?" Rias asked.

"I spoke up against Raiser back then, forcing you into this battle. And Izayoi-senpai had to teach me a lesson." Issei said.

"Actually, that was rather helpful. We could cut to the chase afterward. My father has set up this game in advance, knowing I will probably lose. It's a trap. In chess terms, a swindle." Rias said looking down.

"Um, why are you so opposed to the engagement?" Issei asked.

"I'm the daughter of the Gremory House. I'm never treated as an individual." Rias said standing up from her spot.

"I'm always Rias _Gremory_. The name _Gremory_ follows me everywhere." Rias said leaning against a big pole, as she stares at the moon.

"Although, I am proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me. Not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as _Rias._ They may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold on to this small dream." Rias said.

"So just held on to it…" A voice said as Rias and Issei were surprised by the voice.

"Till it comes true…" Rias's eyes widen, recognizing the voice.

"Okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked with a smile, as he appear above Rias. He was keeping himself in the air, as his right hand held on to a ledge from the top of the viewing place.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias said as Izayoi landed down on the ground, as he stood up to look at Rias.

"Izayoi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Issei asked confused by Izayoi sudden appearance.

"Taking a stroll through the place. And I was just hanging here until I heard you're voices." Izayoi said as Issei nodded.

"Issei, can you leave us some privacy?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him and Rias.

"Can you, Issei?" Rias asked as Issei nodded, as he turn around and left, but without a glance back to look at the two.

"So, here we are. Just the two of us." Izayoi said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah. Just the two of us." Rias stated looking at him.

"Anyway, hold on to that small dream. I don't care if you're Rias Gremory of the Gremory House. In the past when I met you, I met a red headed and beautiful girl." Izayoi said as Rias blush.

"And I came to Kuoh Academy to meet you. And who would have thought, that I'd be fighting in a Rating Game with demons, when I'm just a human?" Izayoi said as he grabbed both of Rias's hands, as she look up at him.

"Even if no one calls you just as_ Rias_, I will. Because I see the girl that I fell in love with, is in front of me. And I'm not letting Raiser take you away from me." Izayoi said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Izayoi asked as a smile appear on his face.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"It's because, I love you." Izayoi said as Rias smiled, while tears formed in her eyes. She was touched by his words, and she couldn't resist to stop the tears to come out, because his words made her feel loved and cared for.

"I love you, too." Rias said as she hugged Izayoi, to which he hug back.

"You know, saying those words doesn't feel like me at all. But seeing you happy right now, I'm happy that I said that." Izayoi stated as Rias stifle a laugh, as her tears were making Izayoi's shirt wet, but she doesn't care and she could feel that he doesn't care either.

"I like the romantic side of you." Rias commented with a smile.

"Well, my mother tends to teach some lesson on romance, even though I'm just a kid." Izayoi stated as Rias giggled.

"Give my thanks to her, for teaching her son, how to make a girl feel loved." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"No problem." Izayoi said as he pull back from the hug, but before that could happen Rias tighten her hold on him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Can we stay like this for a little bit?" Rias asked as she closed her eyes, relishing herself in the moment with her Izayoi-kun. Meanwhile, a smile appear on Izayoi's face, as he held her in his arms.

"Anything for you, Rias." Izayoi whisper putting a smile on Rias's face, as she and Izayoi stayed there with the moon shining on top of them, lighting their features and making the whole scene around them beautiful and divine, and romantic.

**Next Day**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Issei!" Rias order standing in between Akeno and Izayoi.

"But you said I shouldn't use it during this camp." Issei stated.

"Without my permission, I meant." Rias said.

"Can you be his opponent, Yuuto?" Rias asked.

"Hai, Buchou." Kiba said as he step up and turns around to face Issei.

"I won't go easy on you!" Kiba stated as he pointed his wooden sword at Issei.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei said as his red gauntlet appear on his left hand.

"Try again!" Rias said.

"Boost!" Issei said while his gauntlet repeated after him. **"Boost!"**

"Once more." Rias stated.

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"Still not enough."

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"One more time."

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"Try harder!" Rias shouted.

Boost! Boost! Boost!" Issei shouted.

"He powered up twelve times." Akeno said.

"Stop. Issei, do you see now? You wouldn't have been able to handle so many boosts before this camp." Rias said while Issei look at his gauntlet, recalling the time he fought Raynare.

"That's the result of your training." Rias stated.

"I see!" Issei said.

"Begin." Rias declare as the fight between Issei and Kiba begins.

"Let's go. Boosted Gear!" Issei stated.

"**Explosion!"** The gauntlet said as Issei was covered in yellow energy.

"What is that?" Asia asked.

"It allows Issei to fight with the accumulated power for some time. " Rias explained as she turns her head towards Kiba.

"Yuuto!" She signaled for him to attack, as Kiba runs towards Issei and jumped, with his sword raised at Issei.

The two clash, and was deflected back to each other.

"Issei, unleash your magic!" Rias ordered as Issei held out his hand, as a small red ball of energy appear in his palm.

"Damn, I still fail!" Issei said as Kiba runs towards him with his sword.

"Shoot!" Rias announced as Kiba jumped in front of Issei.

"You…!" Issei said as he punch his gauntlet in front of him, which unleashes a big red laser beam. Kiba moved out of the way before he could get hit, as the laser beam collided with the mountain behind Kiba.

"Nice shot." Izayoi commented seeing as Issei had just destroyed a little part of the mountain.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said.

"The mountain…" Koneko said as Asia continued for her.

"was leveled to the ground!" She stated surprised seeing the top of the mountain was completely destroyed.

"This is my power…" Issei said as he fell, but he supported himself just in time with his hands on the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she rushed towards him.

"I guess he used up all his energy. Yuuto, how was he?" Rias asked turning to Kiba.

"Well, I was really surprised. That single burst was equivalent to a high-class demon's attack!" Kiba commented as his sword break in two.

"Issei, you will be a decisive factor in the game. Your attack power will greatly influence the flow of it. Believe in us and more than anything else, in yourself." Rias said as Issei was being supported by Asia.

"Great job , Issei." Izayoi commented as Issei look up at Izayoi, and smiles.

"Thanks, Izayoi-senpai. That means a lot to me coming from you." Issei said as Izayoi smirk.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna show you how to destroy a mountain properly." Izayoi said shocking everyone, as he turns around towards another mountain beside the one, that Issei had destroyed.

Izayoi then dashes towards the said mountain, leaving a crater from where he dashes. He then stopped in front of the mountain, as he look up at the huge mountain with a grin. He pulled back his clenched fist, and punched the surface of the mountain, which causes a huge crack to appear after he punches the mountain. From the area they were in, Rias and the others could see the mountain where Izayoi was headed was shaking, looking as it was about to explode.

"What's happening?" Asia asked as Akeno pointed her hand at the mountain, that Izayoi went.

Huge cracks began to appear alongside the sides of the mountain, and then when the cracks collided with each other at the top of the mountain, the whole mountain began to shake violently as it suddenly exploded to pieces, sending small chunks of rocks and trees flying everywhere in all directions.

"That mountain just… exploded." Asia said as everyone wore a shock look on their faces.

"Now that's how you destroy a mountain." Izayoi commented as everyone look at him, appearing before him unscathed.

"And guys, I'm gonna fight Raiser alone." Izayoi announced as everyone was surprised by his declaration.

"Believe in me okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked as he look at Rias, and smiles at her, which caused her to recalled the events yesterday.

Flashback

"Even if no one calls you just as_ Rias_, I will. Because I see the girl that I fell in love with, is in front of me. And I'm not letting Raiser take you away from me." Izayoi said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Izayoi asked as a smile appear on his face.

"Why?" Rias asked.

_"It's because, I love you."_ Izayoi said as Rias smiled, while tears formed in her eyes.

Present

Rias held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat increased, as she look at Izayoi and replied his smile with her happy smile.

"_Izayoi-kun… I love you too."_

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Are you ready, Izayoi-sama? The game begins in one hour." Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi who was leaning against the window, while looking at the moon above him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want my help? I could be of help to you." Shirayuki-Hime said feeling disappointed that she couldn't help her master in the Rating Game.

"Don't worry, Shirayuki-Hime. I can handle myself. I want you to stay with Rias. I know that they'll be targeting her, while everyone has got their own fight to worry about." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime wore a frown.

"But can you fight Raiser, Izayoi-sama? He is after all immortal." She said worriedly, as Izayoi look at her as he smiles.

"Then, I'll just keep punching him till he begs for mercy to stop." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime stifle a laugh but she couldn't stop the doubtful feeling in her head.

"Are you sure?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. After all, I'm not going to die without a fight." Izayoi assured her as Shirayuki-Hime smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi stood up from his spot.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, and the both of them left the house to go to the Occult Research Club.

**Occult Research Club**

"Everyone, are you prepared?" Grayfia asked after appearing via teleportation circle.

"No, Izayoi-kun hasn't arrived yet." Rias said as suddenly the door to the clubroom open, revealing Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime.

"Am I late?" Izayoi asked as everyone look at him, and Sona wore a surprised look.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Sona asked as everyone look at Izayoi's clothing which consist of the blue royal jacket that he borrowed from the Sitri Clan.

"I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind." Izayoi said as Sona look at him.

"I kindly ask that you return it without a scratch." Sona said.

"I won't make any promises." Izayoi stated as Sona shook her head.

"At least, it looks good on you and you look formal also." Sona commented with a smile while Izayoi held a smile on his face by her compliment.

"Thank you. Anyway, let's go." Izayoi said as he look at Grayfia.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield." Grayfia stated.

"Battlefield?" Issei asked.

"An alternate space created just for this game. It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want. And I'm sure Izayoi-kun will like that very much." Akeno said with a hand over her cheek, as Izayoi's eyes held a glint of excitement.

_"W-Wild, huh?"_ Issei thought with a sweatdrop.

"I will be going back to the student council to manage the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck, Rias." Sona said as she and Tsubaki turns around to leave.

"Thank you, but make that broadcast fair, okay?" Rias stated as Sona turn her head to her.

"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however." Sona said as she then turns toward Izayoi.

"But I expect Izayoi would be interesting to watch." Sona said with a smile, to which Izayoi replies with his smile, as Sona and Tsubaki left the clubroom.

"By the way, the demon lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well." Grayfia said.

"I see. Onii-sama is also…" Rias said looking down.

"Did you just say Onii-sama? Did I hear it wrong?" Issei asked.

"No, Buchou;s Onii-san is the demon lord." Kiba informed earning a shout of surprise from Issei.

"Maou?! Buchou's Onii-sama is a Maou?" Issei asked surprised.

"Yes." Kiba answered.

"Sirzech Lucifer, also known as the Crimson Satan. That's her brother. Sirzech-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war." Kiba explained.

"So that's why Buchou became the heiress of the Gremory family!" Asia stated.

"So, that's what it was." Issei stated looking at frowning Rias.

"Hey, why the sad frown?" Izayoi questioned as Rias look up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll win." Izayoi said with a smile.

"If your Onii-san, doesn't let you have an advantage in the battle. Well, he would have a beating from me." Izayoi said as everyone look confusedly at him.

"Why-?" Rias was cut off by Grayfia.

"It's about time." Grayfia said as a red teleportation circle appear in the room.

Everyone then gathered in the red teleportation circle, as one by one, they all disappeared. They then appear in the clubroom, which confuses Issei.

"Huh?" Issei asked.

"Nothing changed." Asia stated looking at the clubroom they were in.

"Did the teleportation fail? Did I screw up again?" Issei said.

"Everyone…" A voice said as Issei and Asia recognized it to be Grayfia.

"I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex Families. Taking Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield." Grayfia said over the broadcast.

"A replica?" Issei asked.

"Take a look outside." Rias said to Issei, as he opens the window beside him. He look up at the sky, seeing green Northern Lights lighting up the sky.

"The sky is… " Asia said standing behind Issei, while looking out at the sky.

"We're in an alternate universe." Kiba said.

"With a replica of the entire school in it. " Akeno stated.

"J-Just how amazing are the demons' powers?" Issei questioned.

"Both parties have been teleported to their main base. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Clubroom in the old school house." Grayfia informed.

* * *

Broadcasting Room

"Tsubaki." Sona said.

"Yes." Tsubaki answered as she pressed something in thin air, displaying a screen, which shows Raiser with two girls on each of his arms.

* * *

"Raiser-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new school house. Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's school house." Grayfia stated.

"So, I just need to enter the new school house, and the promotion will make me as powerful as a queen, the strongest piece!" Issei said bumping his fist in his palm.

"Ara, ara. It won't be _that _easy. " Akeno said.

"Huh?" Issei asked.

"It also means _their_ pawns can be promoted if they enter _this _building. You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense." Kiba explained.

"You have a point." Issei said slumping his shoulder slightly. Then, Koneko walked up to him, as a shiny glint of light caught Issei's eyes, seeing as something shiny was in Koneko's fingers.

"What is this?" Issei asked as he picked the small earphone type transceiver from Koneko.

"This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield, right?" Izayoi asked putting the transceiver inside his left ear, followed by Shirayuki-Hime who puts the transceiver in her left ear also.

"Yes." Rias answered putting the small transceiver inside her left ear.

"So, it's like a transceiver." Issei said putting the transceiver inside his left ear, as Izayoi suddenly jump out of the building by using the window, as everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she followed Izayoi, by running out of the clubroom's door.

"Where is she and Izayoi-senpai going? The game hasn't started yet!" Issei said surprised by Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi'saction. Suddenly, they all felt it.

"What is this energy?" Issei asked feeling a powerful energy from outside.

"It couldn't be—" Rias said recognizing the energy anywhere, as she runs out the clubroom, followed by Akeno.

"What is it?" Issei asked Kiba.

"A Maou is here. And presumably, Rias's Onii-san." Kiba said as he runs out the clubroom, followed by Koneko, Asia and Issei.

* * *

With Izayoi

Izayoi arrived at the center of the school, as a red teleportation circle appear in front of him.

"It seems I arrived in time." Sirzech said as Izayoi smirked, seeing as he brought some companies.

"Sirzech-sama? Tell me, what is your business doing in this battlefield?" Grayfia said as Sirzech look up.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here in just a few minutes." Sirzech stated as Grayfia wanted to questioned more, but she complied with his order nonetheless.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime called as Izayoi turns to see Shirayuki-Hime stopping beside him.

"I didn't know you can run." Izayoi commented with a laugh, as Shirayuki-Hime glares at him. In the entire time she was running, she had to raised her kimono up to her knees to catch up to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" A voice shouted as Izayoi look in front of him, feeling two arms wrapping around him.

"Nice to meet you again, Serafall." Izayoi said looking down at Serafall, who was snuggling her head against the crook of his neck.

"It's nice to meet you too, Izayoi-kun. I miss you!" Serafall stated as Izayoi held a smile.

"Izayoi, you hadn't told me you have a girl." Sirzech said looking at Shirayuki-Hime.

"She's my familiar." Izayoi answered as Sirzech look at him.

"Really? I didn't know that you have quite a rare familiar. A Water God, huh?" Sirzech said as Izayoi nodded as he then focuses his attention towards Sirzech.

"Anyway, you got to be kidding me. I must have done something really bad to get all four of you together. Am I in the naughty list?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, looking at the four Great Satans that were gathered in front of him.

"Ha! On the naughty list? You hold the record." Sirzech said pointing his finger at Izayoi, while he held a smirk.

"But it doesn't matter. We overlook. Now we're wiping the slate clean." Sirzech stated.

"How come?" Izayoi asked.

"Huh, good question." A man said standing beside Sirzech.

"How come you say?" Sirzech asked.

"I'll tell you how come, because now you can participate in the Rating Game!" Sirzech exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Sirzech, who is this boy?" A handsome young man asked as Sirzech turns to him.

"He's—" Sirzech was cut off by Izayoi.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. I presumed that you are Ajuka Beelzebub, am I right?" Izayoi stated as the handsome young man held a raised eyebrow.

"And you're Falbium Asmodeus." Izayoi said looking at the man beside Sirzech.

"That's right. Anyway, Sirzech. Who is this boy personally?" Falbium asked as Sirzech smiled.

"Well, you remember the time that I had been defeated by someone before, right? And I have to recover for two weeks, yes?" Sirzech stated as Ajuka and Falbium look at each other, as their eyes widen and then they look at Izayoi, piecing out the puzzle together.

"You don't mean… that this kid is the one who defeated you two years ago?" Ajuka asked with a shocked look as Falbium nodded, while Sirzech slumped his shoulder.

"I know that. But the way you said it, kind of makes me sad." Sirzech sadly while wearing a frown on his face.

"But he is a human, right?" Falbium asked.

"How can a human beat you, Sirzech? You're the most powerful devil among us. In fact, you're the strongest being in the world." Falbium said as Sirzech sweatdrop.

"I seriously don't know. But his power is what intrigues me." Sirzech said as Ajuka and Falbium look at Izayoi.

"His power from what I recalled. He can destroy and deflects a demon's power." Sirzech said as Ajuka and Falbium held a shocked look, not believing that Izayoi has that kind of power.

"Destroy a demon's power?" Ajuka said.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called out as she and Akeno arrived at the scene, seeing Izayoi and shockingly, the four Great Satans.

"Rias-tan!" Sirzech said with a smile, as Rias wore a confused look at the appearance of him and the other Satans. Meanwhile, Akeno look at the girl, who was standing beside Izayoi.

"Buchou!" Issei called out as he and the others also arrived at the scene.

"What are you doing here, Onii-sama?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at him, while Sirzech just offered her a smile.

"Well, I'm giving Izayoi the chance to participate in the Rating Game with you." He stated as Rias look at him and then at Izayoi, noticing that her brother had known about Izayoi.

"How do you know Izayoi-kun, Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"Well, he's the one who defeated me two years ago." Sirzech simply said as Rias and the other held a shocked look.

* * *

Broacdasting Room

"Izayoi defeated Lucifer-sama?" Sona asked with a shocked look, shock to find out about the crazy news.

"But he's just a human. He can't possibly be able to defeat a Maou." Tsubaki stated looking at the screen with wide eyes, that was displaying the Four Great Satans.

* * *

With Izayoi

"B-But how can that be?" Rias asked looking at Izayoi with a shock look.

"I bet him if he can defeat me. If he wins, I would join his peerage." Izayoi explained as everyone look at Sirzech with surprise looks.

"If he lose, he would be able to bring me back to the Human World." Izayoi stated.

"And you took the bet, because…?" Ajuka asked looking at Sirzech as he held a sheepish look.

"I didn't know he was _that_ powerful. I mean his power can destroy my power. How could I beat him?" Sirzech asked as Ajuka nodded in understanding.

"That is understandable. I'd be in the same predicament as you if I had known he could destroy my power." Ajuka stated knowledgeably.

"Anyway, is this true?" Rias asked.

"What is?" Sirzech asked looking at her sister.

"That you're giving Izayoi-kun to participate." Rias stated looking up at her brother as Sirzech smiled.

"Yeah. I owe him for this. If I didn't let him, I might have suffered the same casualties as before…" Sirzech said looking nervously at the smiling Izayoi.

"But how can you be sure that he'll participate? Don't you have to give him something to show that he'll be participating? He's a human after all." Falbium stated as Sirzech look at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I have the perfect solution for that." He stated as he approached Izayoi.

"Serafall, can you stand back?" Sirzech asked as Serafall turns to him and nodded, retreating back to stand behind Sirzech.

"Izayoi, lend me your hand." Sirzech said as Izyaoi extended his hand towards Sirzech.

Sirzech then raised his own hand towards Izayoi, as a red circle appear above Izayoi. The red circle then slowly lowered down his body, while Izayoi look at the circle.

After the circle reached the ground, it disappears and reappears above Izayoi's hand, but in a miniature size of it. The circle then glowed for a second, and then it disappears, as Izayoi look down at his hand.

"What is this?" Izayoi questioned seeing a mark of the Gremory Clan on his hand.

"That is to prove your authority to join the Rating Game with Rias-tan." Sirzech exclaimed as Rias look at Izayoi's hand, which had the mark of her clan.

"Also, that jacket that you are wearing, isn't it from the Head of the Sitri Clan?" Sirzech asked looking at the royal blue jacket that he had seen quite a lot in meetings of the clans before.

"I'm just borrowing it for the Rating Game. And you wouldn't mind that I borrowed it from your father for a little while, Serafall?" Izayoi asked turning his head to look at Serafall.

"No problem, Izayoi-kun. I'm sure my father would be able to get a new one, if that jacket was destroyed in the battle. So, you can keep that jacket as a gift for giving me the best gift ever, Izayoi-kun." Serafall stated with a smile, as a blush suddenly spread across her cheeks.

"Anyway, y-you look very h-handsome when you're wearing that jacket. You're like the Head of the Sitri Clan." She complimented truthfully.

"The Head of the Sitri Clan, huh? Well, thanks for the compliment, Serafall." Izayoi said smiling as Serafall nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you look like the Head of the Sitri Clan to me. And honestly in my opinion, you look quite good in that jacket." Sirzech stated followed by a nod from Ajuka and Falbium.

"Yeah, it's true." Ajuka complimented.

"Yeah, that jacket really does fit you." Falbium commented as Izayoi smiled at their comments.

"And if you're the Head of the Sitri Clan, you must have a wife, right?" Sirzech asked as he look at Serafall, followed by Ajuka and Falbium. Serafall look at them, realizing that she was the said 'wife' for Izayoi, which made her blush furiously.

_"Izayoi-kun's wife..."_ Serafall said mentally looking down as a smile appear on her face, liking the thought.

"I'll think abut it. But I think it wouldn't be fair for Rias though." Izayoi stated as Sirzech look at her frowning sister. He then walked over to Izayoi and leaned down over his ear, "So, make sure you marry her first. Then, you can marry Serafall." Sirzech whispers as Izayoi held a smile at his statement.

"Okay." Izayoi whispered back, as Sirzech nodded and pulled back his head from Izayoi.

"And so, we'll be bidding farewell now." Sirzech said as he walked over to Ajuka and Falbium.

"This will be interesting to watch, ain't it, Falbium?" Ajuka asked turning towards Falbium, who nodded towards him.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting. And I don't have to do paperwork for it." Falbium said with a smile, happy that he could watch an interesting battle than doing boring paperwork all day.

"Izayoi-kun." Serafall called walking over to him.

"Win this thing, okay?" She said as Izayoi smirked.

"Okay." Izayoi nodded as Serafall suddenly planted a kiss on his lips, surprising Izayoi and everyone except Sirzech, who had a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Rias had a frown from watching Serafall kissed her Izayoi-kun. But she knew that Izayoi would be having a harem, seeing as she could see that Akeno has been wanting to win his affection. And she could already see that Serafall has been added to Izayoi's harem from the way she kissed him. But she knows that she'll be the first woman for Izayoi, which caused a smile to spread across her face.

"Way to go, Izayoi-!" Sirzech was cut off as he suddenly found himself laying on the ground with his red and sore forehead courtesy of Izayoi throwing a stone towards his forehead.

"Anyway… We should get going." Sirzech said nursing his red forehead as Serafall joined her fellow Satans.

"Izayoi," Sirzech said as Izayoi look at him.

"Beat that Phenex to the ground." He exclaimed as Izayoi nodded and a red teleportation circle appeared around the Four Satans.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall said waving her hand goodbye to Izayoi, which he replies by waving her goodbye.

"Bye, Serafall." He stated as the four Great Satans disappear with the circle.

"The game begins now!" Grayfia said as Izayoi look at Rias.

"Are you ready, Rias?" He asked as Rias smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready." She answered as Izayoi look in front of him, while Shirayuki-Hime and the other Occult Club members gathered behind him.

"Let's win this." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? Good? Bad? Amazing? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. Anyway, the 'Am I on the naughty list?' sentence and a few sentences below it, are from the movie you might remember. And yes, it's from Rise of the Guardians. _

_Well, I'm sorry if I added little stuff to the story. I like to add what I think I'm missing. So I hope you'll be patient with me on this, okay?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Game Begins!

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, so sorry for this short chapter, but I can't write more than this, I mean it. But it just have to be this way.___

___And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?___

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Game Begins!

"They might be too weak for you, but do not hold back! Crush them completely." Raiser stated to his peerage full of women.

"The only reason we're playing this silly game is to break down that crimson-haired girl's pride." Raiser said.

"But leave the human to me." Raiser said with a smirk.

With Izayoi

"Rias, go back to the clubroom. I'll be handling the orders from outside." Izayoi said as Rias nodded, thinking that Izayoi could handle the situation outside while she handle the inside.

"Issei, Asia, come on." Rias said as she and the two walk back towards the clubroom.

"Izayoi-senpai, what's the plan?" Kiba asked standing beside Koneko and Akeno.

"The enemy main base is the new school house. And the quickest way to it is to cross the schoolyard, but we'd be in plain sight." Izayoi explained as the others nodded.

"So, why don't we take the gym first?" Izayoi asked pulling out the map of the school from his pocket and giving the map to Kiba. Izayoi didn't need to even look at the map as he already memorized the whole area of the school.

"That'll be good, considering the gym is near to both the old and new school house. It's pretty close to our base and would help to keep the enemies in check." Kiba explained pointing his finger at the location of the gym which was in the center of the battlefield.

"The gym is like the center of a chessboard. Taking it first would give us a tactical advantage." Akeno explained as Izayoi nodded.

"Right. It's indoor, so a Rook's power would be better suited than a Knight's mobility." Rias said over the transceiver.

"But first, we need to secure the defensive line." She stated.

"Kiba, Koneko, would you set up traps in the forest?" Izayoi ordered keeping his eyes at the new school house that was in front of him.

"Hai!" Kiba stated.

"Roger. Come, Shiro." Koneko said holding out her hands in front of her, as Shiro appear in her hands with a puff of smoke.

"We'll be going, then." Kiba stated as he and Koneko walk away from Izayoi and enters the forest to set up the traps.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it." Rias stated over the transceiver to Akeno.

"As you wish." Akeno stated as she left, leaving Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime to stand at the front of the new school house.

* * *

With Rias

"Issei, I'll release the spell cast upon you, just a little." Rias said sitting next to Issei, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Rias then placed her hand on top of Issei's forehead, as he felt it.

_"I feel new power flowing within my body."_ Issei thought.

"Remember I told you I spent eight pawns to resurrect you?" Rias said.

"Y-Yes." Issei said looking at her.

"Right after resurrection your body couldn't handle all that power. So, I locked it up in multiple layers of spells. I just released a small part of it." Rias explained.

"Then the power I'm feeling right now is…" Issei said.

"It's your inherent power. To fully acquire it, you need Boosted Gear and a tough body to withstand it. You're still not there, though." Rias stated.

"So that's what that intense training was about. " Issei said.

"_Sorry for thinking of you as a monster! I'm so terrible!"_ Issei thought with anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Listen, Issei. Defeat your opponent, even if it's a girl. Don't hold back. They won't be holding back either." Rias exclaimed.

"I got it! I promise to bring your victory!" Issei said with a fist in front of him.

"Yes, I'm expecting much from you, Issei. " Rias said with a smile.

"Buchou, can you hear me?" Akeno's voice sounded through Rias's transceiver.

"Yes. I hear you." Rias replied back.

"The preparations are complete. " Akeno said as Rias stood up from the couch.

"Then here's the game plan." Rias stated to her.

"_Rias-sama has begun to move."_ Tsubaki informed Sona.

"_Since she lacks manpower, it's impossible for her to defend the base perfectly. But she has Izayoi on the front line. So, this battle could become interesting as I expect."_ Sona said.

"Listen, you won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym. Make sure you follow me or Izayoi-kun orders." Rias informed to all her servants.

"Yuuto, are you ready?" Rias asked.

"Everything's looking good," Kiba informed.

"Akeno, please be ready and await the right moment." Rias said to Akeno.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said back.

"Commence operation! My lovely servants, our opponent is Raiser Phenex, a man considered a promising talent even among the immortal Phenex! Now, let's kick his ass!" Rias informed her servants.

"_Issei-san, everyone, good luck!"_ Asia in thought in a praying position.

With Izayoi

"Izayoi-sama, what's our role in this?" Shirayuki-Hime asked standing behind Izayoi, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shouldn't I ask my question first? Why didn't you follow Rias and the others to the clubroom? Weren't you supposed to guard her?" Izayoi asked still looking at the new school house.

"W-Well, I don't want to just stand around, not doing anything. I want to be of use to you, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi shook his head in amusement.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Izayoi stated with a chuckle.

"Well, I can't stop my sexy familiar to want some action around here. If you will, you'll be accompanying me, is that all right for you?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime blushed from being called sexy, but she smiles and bows her head to him.

"That's all right for me, Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime stated as Izayoi picked up several pebble from the ground.

"Then let's start to help the others by," Izayoi said as his eyes spotted the gym from a distance.

"Destroying some buildings along the way!" Izayoi grinned as he pulled back his hand which held a pebble, and he then throw the pebble towards the gym. The pebble pierced through the sky in light speed as it flew towards the gym, which Issei and Koneko were assigned to go to.

"Let's go, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said as he runs towards the gym, followed by Shirayuki-Hime.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"I knew they'd attack the center first. Tell me how the other team's doing." Raiser ordered to Yubelluna.

"Hai. Three pawns, Schlia, Marion and Bulent, are attempting infiltration." She said.

* * *

**Gym**

"Rip it, rip it apart!" IIe and Nel said chasing around Issei, with chainsaws in their hands.

Suddenly, they were knocked back by an explosion from the walls beside them, which caught everyone's attention in the gym.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I can't seem to rush and just defeat Raiser like that. So, I hope you don't mind that we crash the party?" Izayoi asked standing next to Shirayuki-Hime, while they appear from the big hole in the wall.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked confused.

"You! Raiser-sama said to not fight with you. He intends to fight you himself." IIe and Nel said getting up from ground after being knocked back by the force of the explosion.

"If so, where is he? If he wants to settle me himself, he should have come here than just sit in principal's office. And according to that fact, that's a coward." Izayoi said as IIe and Nel glared at him.

"Don't call Raiser-sama like that!" The two twins said as they charged at Izayoi.

"I let you think what you think. But the fact still remains that he is a coward to fight me." Izayoi said as he disappeared, causing the twins to stop their assault.

"Where did he go?" They asked looking around for Izayoi, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right here, girls." Izayoi said as IIe and Nel look around for any signs for Izayoi, but they still couldn't find him.

"Behind you." Izayoi stated as the twin's eyes widen, and they look behind them to see a grinning Izayoi. They raised their chainsaws to attack him, but they were caught by surprise as Izayoi caught their chainsaws with his bare hands.

"Let's get these dangerous weapons away okay, girls?" Izayoi asked as he tighten his hold over the chainsaws, which caused cracks to appear on the chainsaw's blades. And then the chainsaws that the twins held were instantly destroyed before their surprised eyes.

"What?" The twins exclaimed in surprise.

"You know it's dangerous for loli and cute girls like you two to hold chainsaws?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as the twins step back from him. They didn't attack as they were shock by Izayoi's strength and the fact that he stop the violent chainsaws with his bare hands, really surprise them both. Add to that, they didn't have anythign to attack him with anymore, after he destroyed both of their chainsaws.

"Shirayuki-Hime, let's go. Issei and Koneko can handle the rest, right?" Izayoi asked looking at Koneko, who nodded at him.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said.

"Anyway, I have to praise Raiser for finding such beautiful women." Izayoi said looking at Xuelan who was on the floor, with Koneko standing beside her.

Xuelan look up at Izayoi and blushed at his comment, "I'm not going to summit to your sweet talk, human!" Xuelan said blushing.

"Okay. But why is your face red?" Izayoi asked with a sly smile, as Xuelan blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"Izayoi-sama, I suggest you stop you're flirting. There's no need for such an action in a Rating Game." Shirayuki-Hime exclaimed with an annoyed look, as Izayoi walked over towards her.

"Okay, okay. I know we have to go but I was just having some fun." Izayoi said with a smile standing beside her.

"Let's go." He said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded and the two then left the gym by walking out from the big hole Izayoi made.

"Where should we go next?" Shirayuki-Hime asked turning her head to look at him, as Izayoi thinks it over for a while.

"Kiba?" Izayoi said over the transceiver in his left ear.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as he clutched his sword to face the three servants of Raiser.

"Nothing. I'm just asking if you need some help over there." Izayoi stated as Kiba look at Schlia, Marion and Bulent.

"I think I'm okay. There's no need for any help over here, Izayoi-senpai. I can take care of this by myself." Kiba said as Izayoi nodded.

"Then, be careful." Izayoi advised.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba replied as he cut the connection between them.

"Well, I'm bored. I don't know what to do anymore." Izayoi said as he turns his head around, seeing Issei and Koneko running out of the gym. After they run out, a yellow circle appeared above the gym, as the circle suddenly shoots a bolt of lightning down at the gym, instantly destroying it.

"Take." Akeno said in her priest's clothes, flying above the air with her devil wings on her back.

"Raiser-sama's three pawns and a rook, knocked out." Grayfia said.

"A-Amazing!" Issei said looking up at Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai is well known as the Priestess of Thunder. I heard that those who know her are aware of her alias and immense powers. " Koneko explained.

"The Priestess of Thunder, huh? I'd die for sure if she punished me with something like that." Issei stated.

"_She destroyed the strategic location, using an offensive move. A very bold tactic for a first timer, as one would expect of Rias."_ Sona said.

"_But wouldn't this force Riaser-sama to go all out for the game?"_ Tsubaki asked.

"_I'm afraid so. "_ Sona stated.

"The real challenge begins now. We're still outnumbered. It'll take some time for Akeno to be ready to fire another shot. We'll join you on the battlefield as soon as she recovers. Until then, both of you should start getting ready for the plan's next phase." Rias said over the transceiver to Issei and Koneko.

"The next phase is…?" Issei asked looking down at Koneko.

"We're to meet up with Yuuto-senpai around the track field, and annihilate the enemies in the area." Koneko said to Issei.

"I wonder if Kiba is all right? Well, knowing him, he's probably doing just fine with a handsome smile. Koneko-chan, we should go too." Issei said as he extended his hand towards Koneko, but she withdrew her hand from him.

"Don't touch me." Koneko said as she walked ahead of Issei.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to use it on a teammate!" Issei said.

"Still, that is a terrible technique." Koneko stated.

"Looks like she's seriously hating me for that. Wait, Koneko-chan!" Issei said as he walked to catch up to her.

"Wait here." Izayoi ordered Shirayuki-Hime, sensing that something bad will happen.

"Izayoi-sama, wait!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she watched Izayoi disappeared. She then turns towards Issei and Koneko, who were walking towards the track field, and then her eyes widen, feeling something bad was going to happen also.

"Koneko!" Izayoi said as Koneko look behind her, seeing Izayoi grabbed on to her and then he threw her far away from him towards Issei, who caught her in his arms. After Izayoi threw her away, the spot where he was standing exploded, sending the whole area to be burned and destroyed by the explosion.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei shouted as Koneko look at the explosion that occurred with wide eyes.

"Izayoi-kun! What happened to Izayoi-kun?! Respond, Issei!" Rias said standing up from the couch, as a scared look fell upon her face. Meanwhile, Asia just sat across Rias, as she held an horrified look on her face, while covering her mouth out of fear and shock.

"Rias, don't underestimate me… Raiser Phenex. Still, who said I can't send my queen to fight the human instead?" Raiser said with a sinister smirk.

"Take." Yubelluna said with a smile.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? It is sad? Because to me it is! I felt sad that Izayoi had to take the blow. If you felt the same way as I am now, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	12. Chapter 12: Izayoi VS Raiser, Dragon?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is a chapter that was hard to make. So, I hope you like my hardwork on this.___

_And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Izayoi VS Raiser, Dragon?

"Koneko!" Izayoi said as Koneko look behind her, seeing Izayoi grabbed on to her and then he threw her far away from him towards Issei, who caught her in his arms. After Izayoi threw her away, the spot where he was standing exploded, sending the whole area to be burned and destroyed by the explosion.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei shouted as Koneko look at the explosion that occurred with wide eyes.

"Izayoi-kun! What happened to Izayoi-kun?! Respond, Issei!" Rias said standing up from the couch, as a scared look fell upon her face. Meanwhile, Asia just sat across Rias, as she held an horrified look on her face, while covering her mouth out of fear and shock.

"Rias, don't underestimate me… Raiser Phenex. Still, who said I can't send my queen to fight the human instead?" Raiser said with a sinister smirk.

"Take." Yubelluna said with a smile.

"Izayoi-senpai." Koneko said looking at where Izayoi was.

"Damn it! Was that Raiser's Queen?" Issei said glaring at Yubelluna.

"Damn it! How dare you do that to Izayoi-senpai! Come down here! I'll fight you!" Issei said standing up from the ground, while Koneko just stared at where Izayoi was.

"Calm down, Issei. Those who are rendered unable to fight are teleported outside and treated." Rias said over the transceiver, while she held her shaking hands on her lap. Izayo-kun didn't die. You need to stay calm!" Rias said as tears could be seen over her eyes.

"But…!" Issei said.

"Give it up, boy. We already planned it to eliminate that weak human. No matter how hard you fight, you can't win against us." Yubelluna said as she pointed her wand at Issei.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said arriving to Issei and Koneko's help.

"Akeno-san!" Issei said seeing Akeno flying in front of him.

"Issei, I'll deal with her, so hurry along. You need not worry. I will avenge Izayoi-kun with all my might." Akeno said as a frown could be seen on her face.

"Okay, Akeno-san!" Issei said as he grabs Koneko, who was still staring towards where Izayoi was.

"Let's go, Koneko-chan!" Issei said but his efforts were ignored as Koneko kept staring at the spot where Izayoi was attacked.

"Izayoi-senpai…" Koneko said as she clenched her fist tightly, while a tear escaped her eye.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime called out stopping beside Issei and Koneko.

"I wanted to fight you someday, Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna said as Akeno was covered by yellow energy.

"It couldn't be… Izayoi-sama wouldn't have…" Shirayuki-Hime said staring at the spot where Izayoi was.

"Oi, you haven't taken me yet." A voice said as everyone turns to the spot where Izayoi was before he was attacked.

"What? How can you be?!" Yubelluna said with a shocked look, seeing Izayoi standing there with dirt all over his jacket. Luckily his jacket wasn't burned or anything by the surprise attack from Yubelluna.

"All I can say is I'm not just a weak human." Izayoi said as he jumped towards Yubelluna.

"And I'm not going to get out of this game anytime soon." Izayoi said looking at the surprise Yubelluna, as he pulled back his fist and punched her in the stomach, prompting her to crash towards the ground.

"Izayoi-kun, it's nice to see you. How is it that you escaped from the surprise attack?" Akeno asked as Koneko approached Izayoi.

"I have a tough body." Izayoi commented as he pat Koneko's head.

"Sorry, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko apologized, as Izayoi smiled and gently stroke her hair.

"Don't worry. But I'm not going to let any of my friends get taken out this game yet." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime rushed towards him.

"Izayoi-sama, are you okay?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm going to check on the women over there." Izayoi answered with a smile, as he then focused his attention to the pained groan, that was coming from Yubelluna, who was standing up by supporting herself with her staff.

"Are you having trouble standing up? Let me return the favour of that surprise attack of yours." Izayoi said with a grin, as he lunges forward with his fist raised.

Yubelluna glares at him, and hold her wand in front of her, which caused a purple circle to appear in front of her. She then then aimed her wand at Izayoi, as she blasted a fireball at him from the purple circle.

When the fireball was nearing Izayoi, he punched the fireball, destroying it instantly, surprising Yubelluna. Izayoi was about to attack, but he was stopped as Akeno appear in front of him, flying in the air with her devil wings.

"Izayoi-kun, you should go with the others. I can handle her." Akeno said as Izayoi look at her.

"Fine." Izayoi said as he runs over to Issei, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime. He wanted to beat her so badly, but he knows that Akeno can handle it from here.

"We should regroup. Let's find Kiba." Izayoi ordered as the three nodded and then set off to find Kiba.

"Raiser-sama's three pawns, retired." Grayfia said.

"Three?!" Issei said.

"Over here." A voice whispered which got Izayoi's attention, as he look to his right, seeing Kiba motioning his hand towards him.

"Kiba!" Issei said as he and Izayoi walk towards him, followed by Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime.

Hey." Kiba greeted with a smile.

"Those three just now…" Issei stated.

"Thanks to Akeno-san's barrier, it was pretty easy to beat them. " Kiba said to them.

**Broadcasting Room**

"With this, the number of remaining pieces is nine for Raiser-sama and eight for Rias-sama." Tsubaki informed Sona.

"We can't predict the winner yet." Sona stated.

With Izayoi

"I never would have thought that Izayoi-senpai would have survived from that attack." Kiba said Issei explain the surprise attack from Yubelluna. He, Izayoi, Issei, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime were all in a sports storage room after deciding to regroup together in a quiet place, where no one would noticed them.

"Who do you think I am?" Izayoi asked standing next to Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime.

"It's a good thing Izayoi-senpai made it, or not, we would have lost our Rook." Kiba said as he look down at Koneko.

You know, I wonder why this jacket isn't burning from that attack earlier… I mean it's just a normal jacket for royals, right?" Izayoi said looking down at his non-burned jacket. He was curious as to why his jacket wasn't burned from Yubelluna fire magic.

"I think that jacket has a magic field around it, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi look at her.

"Yeah, by the looks of it." Kiba said looking at Izayoi's jacket.

"Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me?" Rias voice interrupted them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're doing just fine, Buchou." Kiba informed her.

"Yeah, we're doing alright." Izayoi said to Rias over the transceiver.

"Izayoi-kun, but how…?" Rias asked as tears of joy cascaded over her eyes.

"I'm not going down that easily, okay? I told you I'd fight Raiser, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"Yeah, you did." She said as Asia who was sitting across from Rias held a happy smile, hearing the news about Izayoi.

"Anyway, Asia and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base, so distract the enemies as possible to buy us some time." Rias said as a frown appear on Izayoi's face.

"The plan was to wait for Akeno to recover and destroy each building individually, but that won't work since he's already brought out his Queen." Rias explained.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rias. I doubt Raiser will be waiting for you to do this kind of act." Izayoi said as Rias smiled at his concern for her.

"Yes, Buchou. It's way too risky for the King to leave the base!" Kiba stated.

"The enemy must be thinking the same. That's what I'm going for." Rias said.

"Rias…" Izayoi said.

"Phenex's body might be immortal, but his mind is not. If I deliver an attack strong enough to make him lose his fighting spirit, I can win. I'll break down Raiser's spirit myself!" Rias explained with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun. But I have no other choice, trust me. I know that you can defeat Raiser. But I want to prove to myself, that I can at least do something than let my lovely servants suffer." Rias explained as Izayoi sighed.

"But be careful." Izayoi said.

"Alright, Izayoi-kun." Rias answered as she cut the connection between them.

"So, what's the plan, Izayoi-taichou?" Kiba asked as Izayoi let out a smirk to spread across his face.

"As Rias said, we have to distract the enemies and buy her some time. And with that said, let's show them what we're made of." Izayoi said as he went out, followed by everyone.

"You're all hiding, aren't you?! Fight us fair and square!" Issei yelled out as Izayoi look around the school yard, which they arrived at.

Issei and Kiba look in front of them, seeing a person step out from a burst of dust, "I'm Raiser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to come at me directly." Carlamain said. Carlamain is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and geaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"However, I like idiots like you!" Carlamain stated unsheathing her sword, and pointing it in front of her, as a burst of flames covered the whole sword in flames.

"I'm Rias-sama's knight, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba introduced as he unsheathe his own sword.

"I was looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight!" Kiba said holding his sword in front of him.

"Well said, Rias Gremory's Knight!" Carlamain said as she charges at him with her flame sword, to which Kiba retaliate by charging at her with his own sword.

"Amazing!" Issei commented watching as Kiba and Carlamain exchanged blows after blows.

"Don't let your guard down, Issei." Izayoi said looking in front of him.

"All Carlamain thinks of all day is swords, swords, and more swords. She seemed upset about sacrificing some pieces too. What an unbelievably unrefined girl. And when I thought I finally found a cutie, it turns out he's another sword freak." Ravel said as two more of Raiser's servants surrounded the four of them.

"My goodness, how unfortunate." Ravel said with a smile, as three more of Raiser's servants appear behind her.

"He's using all his remaining pieces to deal with us! Buchou's prediction was spot on." Kiba thought glancing behind him to see Koneko, Issei, Izayoi and Shirayuki-HIme were surrounded by the remaining pieces of Raise's peerage.

"But really, Rias-sama seems to have a strange taste in men." Ravel said looking at Issei.

"A cute character with a sharp tounge?!" Issei said as he raised his hand and points his fist forward.

"Boosted Gear!" He said as Issei's red gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"**Boost!"** The gauntlet said.

"Oh, excuse me, but I'm not fighting. " Ravel said raising her hand in dismissal.

"Isabella." She said as Koneko look in front of her to see a light brown haired woman stepping up in front of her

"I am Isabella, Raiser-sama's Rook." Isabella introduced. Isabela is a woman with short, light brownhair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Here I come, Rias Gremory's pawn!" Isabella said as she charges at Issei, but she was stopped by a punch in the stomach, causing her to flew back.

Isabella stood up from the ground, as she look up, seeing Koneko stood in front of her.

"I'm your opponent." Koneko said holding her fists in front of her.

"So be it, Rias Gremory's Rook!" She said as she charged at Koneko.

"Hey, who do hell is she?! What does she mean she isn't fighting!" Issei said to Isabella, pointing his finger at Ravel.

"She's a bishop in the game, but she is more or less than just a spectator." Isabella said exchanging blows with Koneko, to which she dodge and block some of it.

"The hell?" Issei asked.

"She's the little sister of Raiser, her name is Ravel Phenex." Izayoi said as Issei look at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Issei asked.

"It seems that Rias-sama has got a sense in men after all." Ravel said looking at Izayoi with a smile.

"Issei, get that perverted mind off of your head." Izayoi stated looking at Issei, who had a perverted smile on his face. He was thinking that he knew why Raiser would want his little sister in his harem.

"H-Hai!" Issei said shaking his head out of his thoughts.

"Shirayuki-Hime, we'll deal with the twins over there." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime step up in front of him, while raising her hand in front of Izayoi.

"I'll deal with those two myself, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"You should prepare to battle Raiser, if Rias is in trouble." Shirayuki-Hime explained.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm not just a weak Familiar, Izayoi-sama. I'm your strong and sexy familiar." Shirayuki-Hime said blushing furiously for calling herself like that.

"I'm glad to know that." Izayoi said with a smirk, not expecting her to call herself that.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as Izayoi look up at the new school house, seeing Rias carrying Asia using her devil wings and landing down on the roof of the new school house.

"Did he see through our plan?" Kiba thought.

"You knew I'd come, didn't you?" Rias asked with a smile while hiding the frown inside.

"_Izayoi-kun was right. He knew that I would come."_ Rias thought sadly feeling guilty not to trust Izayoi.

"A virgin like you shouldn't underestimate my experience, Rias." Raiser said standing on top of the roof, opposite of Rias.

"You're as vulgar as usual." Rias commented.

"Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, Princess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Those are quite fancy names, but we are Phenex, the immortal. We're immortal!" Ravel said as raising her right hand to the sky.

"Do you see now that there's no hope for your team?" Ravel asked.

"Li! Ri! I bet these pawns are stronger than you expect. Attack that black haired girl!" Ravel ordered as Li and Ri charge at Shirayuki-Hime.

"Pawns? Ha, I'm not going to lose to you weaklings!" Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk, as water suddenly appear covering both of her hands.

"What? Is that a Sacred Gear?" Li asked as she and Ri charges at the waiting Shirayuki-Hime. The two then jumped and landed down in front of a smirking Shirayuki-Hime.

"No, I'm just a familiar for Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said quickly raising both of her hands as a burst of water came out of her palms, pushing back Li and Ri.

Shirayuki-Hime then raised her right hand, as two tornado like whirlpool appear beside her. Li and Ri sttod up drenched in water, as they look up at the tornado.

"How can she do that?" Ri asked staring up at the tornado in surprise.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, girls!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she points her right hand at Li and Ri, as the two tornado approached the twins, while tearing the ground apart from the force of the tornado.

"Li, what should we do?" Ri asked looking up at the tornado with a scared look.

"We should run!" Li said as she turns around and tried to run, but she was held back as the two were pulled towards the two tornado. The two fiercely run but it effortless as the two had gotten sucked up by the tornados.

"Ah!" Li and Ri said as their clothes were rip apart by the violent vortex of the tornado, and then they both disappeared in a sparkle of blue energy.

"Raiser-sama's, two pawns, retired." Grayfia said.

"Good going, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said looking at Shirayuki-Hime fighting the twins.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smile, bowing her head at him.

"I can't handle this!" Issei shouted dodging a sword from slashing him sideways.

"Issei!" Kiba said.

"Let me have some more fun. I want to enjoy this oremarital foreplay, you know?" Raiser said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rias as she shoot her red energy at him, which Raiser shoot his fire at her, causing both of the attacks to explode.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"Don't worry. You should worry about your own opponent!" Rias said over the transceiver.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi stared at Raiser with narrowed eyes.

"I know." He replied back.

"**Dragon Booster Second Liberation!"** Issesi's gauntlet said, as Issei was covered in green energy that was twisting like a tornado.

"I-It transformed?" Issei asked looking down at his new form of Boosted Gear.

With Akeno

"P-Priestess of Thunder, you're indeed formidable. But your magic is already depleted. " Yubelluna said after crashing to the ground in the tennis track.

"Worry not. I'll recover after a short rest. " Akeno stated her clothes ripping on some part of her body.

"I'm not sure if you'll have time to rest. " Yubelluna said pulling out something from her pocket.

"That is…" Akeno said with a surprised look.

"You fell for it. " Yubelluna said with a smile.

"Raiser-sama's one pawn, two knights, and a bishop, retired." Grayfia stated

"You win." Isabella said to Koneko as she disappears into blue energy.

"Raiser-sama's rook, retired." Grayfia said.

"He boosted the Knight's ability with his Boosted Gear?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Emperor of Red Dragon granted him a new ability:" Sona said.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei said raising his gauntlet to the sky.

"Izayoi-sama, look!" Shirayuki-Hime said pointing her finger behind Izayoi.

"Rias-sama's queen, retired." Grayfia said as Izayoi's eyes widen, seeing Akeno fell from the sky, but she could touch the ground, she disappeared in blue energy.

"Akeno." Rias said with a surprised look.

"Akeno-san was…" Asia said healing Rias's shoulder.

"Looks like you lost you much-boasted right –hand woman." Raiser commented.

"I still have Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi-kun." Rias said with Asia at her side.

"You wish." Raiser said.

"I can't believe Akeno-san was defeated!" Issei said as he then heard a sound from beside him, which prompted him to look.

"Kiba!" Issei shouted seeing Kiba falling and disappearing into blue energy.

"Take." Yubelluna said flying in front of Issei.

"You again!" Issei said.

"Rias-sama's Knight, retired." Grayfia said.

"Yuuto!" Rias said.

"Resigned already, Rias!" Raiser said.

"As if I would!" Rias shouted as she hit Raiser at the side of his head with her Power of Destruction.

"You still can't tell? You'll just end up injuring that bishop, rook and your pawn. And most certainly, you're boyfriend." Raiser said as flames started to heal the wound on the side of his head.

"Issei-san." Asia said.

"That took you a while, Yubelluna." Ravel said looking at Yubelluna.

"That Queen was strong, just as rumoured. I had to resort to this, as expected." Yubelluna said holding a vile in her hands.

"It's still a victory. I knew I could count on you." Ravel said.

"Then… What is that bottle?" Yubelluna asked flying away from Ravel.

"Phenex's tears." Ravel said flying in front of Issei.

"A treasure of my family that can instantly cure any wound completely." Ravel explained.

"That's cheating!" Issei exclaimed.

"Oh, we are allowed to use it up to two times in the game." Ravel explained. "You have a bishop with Twilight Healing, too. It's an expensive item that only my family can make. Immortality and these tears have brought the Phenex family only fortune since the Rating Game began!" Ravel said as she laugh but Issei run away from her.

"H-Hey, don't ignore me!" Ravel said but Issei was stopped seconds before he could reach the door of the new school house.

"Issei…" A voice called out as Issei look back, seeing Izayoi standing with his hair shadowing his face.

"Get away from here." Izayoi stated as Issei wore a confused look. He was going to save Rias, but why was it that Izayoi was stopping him?

"I'll handle Raiser. You and Koneko get away from here. I don't want you to get caught up in our battle." Izayoi said as Issei look back at the new school house, and then he look at Izayoi. He look reluctantly to decline, but he knows that Izayoi is far stronger than him, and he trusted him.

"Alright, Izayoi-senpai. Beat him real good, okay?" Issei exclaimed with a smile, as he runs past him, meeting up with Koneko.

"I'll beat him real good. You can count on that." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime, who was behind him, saw that Issei and Koneko run away from them, tending to stay far away from the new school house.

"Shirayuki-Hime, can you get away from here, too? I don't want my Familiar to get hurt." Izayoi exclaimed glancing back with a smile.

"B-But… O-Okay, Izayoi-sama. And don't let your guard down when you're fighting him, okay?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Izayoi nodded, as he turns his head to look up at the new school house's roof, which had Raiser to the far left of the roof, while Rias and Asia to the right.

"Alright." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime turns away from him and run towards Issei and Koneko, but she glanced back at Izayoi, who was just standing there in his spot. After glancing at him for a while, she continues to run towards where Issei and Koneko were.

"You! What are you thinking of doing?" Ravel asked seeing as Izayoi just stood there, with hair shadowing his face from view.

"Can you get away too?" Izayoi asked startling Ravel, who look at him in surprise.

"Get away? Why would I do that?" Ravel asked flying with flame wings in her back.

"I don't want you to get hurt, of course. Even though, you're Raiser's little sister. I'm not that bad of a person. So, will you?" Izayoi asked again, as Ravel look at him, wanting to deny his request, but she felt reluctant to decline.

"O-Okay. But you're not going to be able to defeat Raiser. He's immortal." Ravel stated as she then left but not before casting a glance back at Izayoi.

"Akeno, Kiba… Don't worry, I'm going to finish this once and for all…" Izayoi said as he disappeared out of view.

**Underworld**

"Sirzech, what is he doing?" Ajuka asked as he, Falbium and Sirzech were watching the battle in front of a screen, and they were perplexed on Izayoi's actions. They were confused as to why he told his friends and Ravel to get away from the new school house. And why he was standing there, without doing anything.

"I don't know… But I think he is going to end this." Sirzech answered back, looking at Izayoi. He too was perplexed on Izayoi's actions, but he believed him that he can end this battle once and for all. If he can defeat him two years ago, then he can beat Raiser as well.

"Izayoi…" He mutters.

**Battlefield**

"Where's your boyfriend now, Rias? Is he too much of a coward to face me?" Raiser said blasting his fire magic at Rias, who was blocking it with her Power of Destruction.

"Don't call him that!" Rias said glaring heatedly at Raiser.

"Then where is he?" Raiser asked with a shrug of his shoulder, proving his point that Izayoi isn't here with them.

"_Izayoi-kun, where are you?"_ Rias thought as she blocked another blast of fire from Raiser.

Suddenly, a punch to Raiser's cheek, sent him to crash into the ground of a deserted area beside the new school house.

"What?" Yubelluna asked flying to the sky, after witnessing Raiser being punched.

"We're not going to give up." Izayoi said as Yubelluna saw that Izayoi was standing on top of the roof.

"You again!" Yubelluna said as she sent a fire blast at him, which Izayoi destroyed with just the back of his hand, surprising her.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser voice called out to her, as she look at him and rushed towards him, landing beside him.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias stated rushing towards him, and giving him a hug.

"Are you okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked hugging her back, seeing as Rias had some rip on her school uniform.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got Asia to heal me." Rias said which earn a smile on Izayoi's face.

"Thanks, Asia." Izayoi said to Asia, which she bows her head at him.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-senpai. That's what I do best!" Asia stated with a smile, looking at him.

"Rias, can you and Asia get away from here?" Izayoi asked pulling back on their hug, as Rias look up at him.

"I'm going to fight Raiser, and end this now." Izayoi said with a smile, which Rias smiled at him.

"Okay. We can do that." Rias said as a sad smile appeared on her face.

"But after you're done, can you return to us? To me? I'm not going giving an exception if you lose." Rias said as Izayoi smiled and grins.

"Don't worry. Fighting with Sirzech is much harder than this. Even though Sirzech wasn't able to get a hit on me." Izayoi said as Rias giggled.

"If that's true, then beat him, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"You should go now." Izayoi said as he turns to his left, seeing Yubelluna flying away from Raiser.

"Okay." Rias said as she look at Asia, who nodded at her. Rias then summoned her devil wings, as Asia wrap her arms on her. But before she flew away, she kissed Izayoi on the lips, giving him good luck on the soon to-be battle.

Izayoi look back at Rias, who was flying away from the new school house with Asia beside her.

"Shirayuki- Hime, take care of Rias for me." Izayoi said on the transceiver to Shirayuki-Hime.

"Okay, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi cut the connection between them. Izayoi look in front of him, seeing as Raiser was waiting for him to show up.

"Once and for all…" Izayoi mutters as he disappeared.

"So, you show up. I thought you were going to bail out like a coward would do." Raiser taunted looking at Izayoi, who appeared in front of him.

"I decided that I'll fight you. And I intend to do just that." Izayoi said narrowing his eyes at Raiser.

"You know you're not going to win." Raiser stated with a smirk.

"If that is so, then why is it that your cheek isn't healing by now?" Izayoi asked with an arrogant smirk, seeing Raiser's cheek was bruised from his punch.

"Maybe it's because you didn't punch hard enough." Raiser mocked as Izayoi smirk.

"Then, I'm not going to show any mercy on you for what you have done to Akeno, Kiba and especially Rias." Izayoi said as Raiser laugh.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm going to win, that's for sure." Raiser stated as he stop his laugh.

"We'll see about that, Phenex." Izayoi said as he and Raiser look at each other.

"What makes you thi-?!" Raiser was cut off as Izayoi punch him in the stomach, sending Raiser crashing into the ground a few distance away from him.

"B-Bastard!" Raiser said he spit a large amount of blood from his mouth, and he could feel some of his bones broke from the force of the punch. He then lifted his hand, and fired a fire blast aimed at Izayoi. But before that could happen, Izayoi appear in front of him and kneed him in the stomach, breaking his bones that were strangely slowly healing from the Izayoi's punch earlier.

Izayoi then punch him in the face, which prompted him to spit some blood from his mouth. He then continued his assault by punching him again in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground a few distance away from him again.

"_Why can't I heal fast than I used to?"_ Raiser thought with clenching teeth, not knowing why his healing weren't fast as it was used to. He was pumping a lot of magic into his healing when he was punched by Izayoi. But he can't understand why, after all that magic he was wasting, he can't seem to heal fast enough.

"Something the problem, Phenex?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Raiser said with gritted teeth, shooting several huge fire blasts at Izayoi.

"Sirzech's were more powerful than these." Izayoi mutters as he punched the closest fire blast, destroying it instantly. He then punched all of the huge fire blasts, wasting no time destroying them easily.

"I'm not going to lose! I'm a Phenex! I'm immortal!" Raiser yelled in frustration as he charges at him, while sending several fire blasts at him.

"Then, I'll teach you the meaning of losing." Izayoi said dashing towards him, dodging the fireblasts, which surprises Raiser to stop his charge.

"I'm not going to lose. And let you take Rias away!" Izayoi said appearing in front of Raiser, as he punch him in the stomach again, but this time he was sent flying to the sky.

"I'm going to end this." Izayoi said as he unconsciously raised his right hand up and put his left hand on the raised hand. After all this time, he knew that he wasn't using his full power with his punches, but deep inside, he can feel it.

A dormant power that is in his body.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared from Izayoi's hand, which caused the atmosphere around Izayoi vehemently rumbled, due to the present of the beam of light in his palm.

**Underworld**

"What is that?" Ajuka asked eyed wide at the amount of power that Izayoi held in the small beam of light.

"I don't know. I never saw him use it before." Sirzech answered staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"Really interesting. And that amount of power that he held. It's enormous!" Falbium commented with wide eyes, watching Izayoi with a beam of light in his palm.

**Broadcasting Room**

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked watching as Izayoi summoned a pillar of beam to appear in his palm.

"I honestly I don't know, I never saw anything like it before." Sona said staring eyed wide at the discovery of Izayoi's new power.

With Rias

"Buchou, what is this?" Issei asked sensing powerful energy nearby.

"I-I don't know…" Rias stated as she look at the direction of the new school house, where Izayoi was.

"_Izayoi-kun, I hope you're okay. And please come back."_ Rias thought.

With Izayoi

Izayoi sucked in cool air, closing his eyes for a while, and then opens it as he look up at Raiser.

"Raiser Phenex, I hereby declare you retire!" Izayoi shouted to the sky, as he thrust up his hand at Raiser, which the beam of light in his palm turned into a huge pillar. The pillar pierced through Raiser's chest, who yelled in pain, but the pillar continues its way to penetrate the shell of the alternate world, causing cracks to appear above the area of where Izayoi and Raiser are.

"Buchou, look!" Issei said pointing his hand up at the sky.

"_Izayoi-kun!"_ Rias thought with a worried look, looking up at the cracking sky, which was being penetrated by the huge white pillar that came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the cracks that formed at the sky from being penetrated by the huge pillar shatters opens, instantly allowing light to surround the whole battlefield, and Izayoi quietly disappeared in the light, to which he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

After a while, the light dissipated, leaving a barren wasteland where once the new school house stood minutes ago, and the trees that were near the new school house, were completely destroyed, leaving nothing but only the ground to see.

"Ugh…" Rias stood up from the ground, shaking her head to see what was going on.

"Issei? Koneko? Shirayuki-Hime?" Rias called out.

"Buchou... What just happen?" Issei asked standing up from the ground, while holding his head.

"Buchou." Koneko said sitting on the couch with Asia, who was waking up from her short sleep.

"Rias-sama." Shirayuki-Hime stated, making herself known as she stood up from the wall behind her.

"Is everyone alright?" Rias asked as one by one, they all nodded.

"Raiser-sama, King, retired." Grayfia said as Rias eyes widen, recalling the battle between Raiser and Izayoi.

"Due to Raiser-sama's defeat, Rias-sama wins the Rating Game." Grayfia said as everyone let out a smile to the victory they have achieved, but Rias wasn't smiling, she was waiting for a certain blonde haired man to come back to her.

"Now? But… Izayoi-kun has not return yet." Rias said to Grayfia, which she could hear.

"I'm sure he's been transported back to the Human World after his battle with Raiser-sama." Grayfia assured her as Rias look back at the new school house, but her eyes widen when she saw that there was no school house in front of her.

"Rias-sama?" Grayfia asked as Rias suddenly summoned her devil wings and went outside the Occult Research Clubroom through the window, as she headed off to the now barren wasteland that held the new school house minutes ago.

"_Izayoi-kun…"_ Rias thought worriedly as she sees look down at the barren wasteland, she could see that everything was destroyed, to the point that she couldn't see any trees that were standing near the new school house minutes before Izayoi battled with Raiser.

"Something's not right!" Rias exclaimed as she look left and right for any signs of Izyaoi, but sadly she could not find any, which sadden her greatly.

"Izyaoi-kun, where are you?" Rias asked as she look one last time, and then she heads back to the Occult Research Club to exit the battlefield, wanting to left the battlefield to search for Izayoi in the Human World.

**Unknown World**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Izayoi groan as he woke up from his slumber, and he sees that he wasn't in the battlefield that Rating Game was held.

"You've been asleep for a while now, boy." A voice called as the now standing Izayoi, look around for the voice.

"I'm right here." A voice called, but the voice was booming with its deep tone, unlike the voice that spoke softly a second ago.

Izayoi then look up, and his eyes widen, seeing a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout. His overall length measures around 100 meters, which to Izayoi, he was extremely massive. But a smirk suddenly appears on his face, recognizing the red dragon from the books he had read about from Sirzech.

"You're Great Red, right?" Izayoi asked as the dragon landed on the ground, and look at Izayoi.

"Yes. I am Great Red." The red dragon now named Great Red said as it narrows its eyes at Izayoi.

"Though, I want to know why are you here?" Great Red asked.

"Don't know. I just awaken to my true power's potential, and I defeated a Phenex. And then, when I woke up, I'm here in this…" Izayoi said looking around at the Unknown World.

"Dimensional Gap." Great Red stated.

"Dimensional Gap? I heard of that before, it's the gap that exists between Earth, Heaven and the Underworld. And it was the home of Ophis, right? I read it in some old books from Sirzech." Izayoi said as Great Red raised his claw and swiped at Izayoi. But he was surprised that Izayoi had caught his claw by his left hand, which was bare.

"Is this always how you treat people?" Izayoi asked pushing Red's claw away from him.

"Hmm… No one can block my attack like that. But I question on how do you know Ophis?" Great Red as Izayoi raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't I explain it already? I read about her in some old books from Sirzech." Izayoi explained as Great Red smiled a toothy grin.

"Sirzech, huh? The Ruler of the Underworld?" Great Red asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Izayoi asked looking up at him.

"I heard of him. But what I heard is that he is extremely powerful and holding the title Lucifer." Great Red said.

"Really? It wasn't that hard when I beat him, though." Izayoi said shrugging his shoulder, seeing as he couldn't see Sirzech powerful, after he had beaten him.

"Oh? You know I heard of a person that beat Sirzech. I heard he had to recover for two weeks." Great Red said.

"Yeah, bruises and soreness all over he's beaten body. But who could blame him? He was the one that decided to make me a part of his peerage." Izayoi stated as suddenly a claw from above, caught his attention, as he raised his left hand and grab the claw before it could flatten him flat on the ground.

(Open Song: +Plus Fiesta)

"If that is true, then you're the one that defeated Sirzech. I don't know if you're lying or nor when I heard that you defeated Sirzech, but when you block my claw. I know that you're powerful." Great Red said as Izayoi laughs.

"Is that so? Well, seeing as you have started your attack already. I might as well, attack too!" Izayoi said as he grip Red's claw, and punched it using his right fist, which caused the claw to instantly return back to its original spot.

"I can tell you're strong. But how can you survive the atmosphere around the Dimensional Gap?" Great Red asked.

"Do you mean people suffocate when they enter this Dimensional Gap?" Izayoi asked as Great Red nodded.

"Well, I'm an exception then. But you shouldn't talk when you battling!" Izayoi advised disappearing from his spot, surprising Great Red. Suddenly, Red felt a blow to his chest, which prompted him to be pushed a few meters back, while he felt the pain spreading around his chest from the force of the punch.

"Boy! You're going to be dead when I'm finish with you!" Great Red said exhaling a fair amount of air as he then breath out a massive fire blast that swept around the Dimensional Gap. But he was surprised as his fire breath was completely stopped, which caused him to look down at Izayoi, who was grinning.

"That doesn't work on me, old man!" Izayoi said as he jumped from his spot towards Great Red.

"Old man?! How dare you mock me? I'll show you, how about this?!" Great Red said flapping its wings, surprising Izayoi at the pressure of the wind pushing back at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he flipped back on his previous spot.

"You're good, old man." Izayoi commented looking up as Great Red quickly swipes its massive claw at Izayoi from the side.

"That doesn't work on me, old man! Haven't you got any other tricks on you?" Izayoi asked gripping Red's claw with his left hand.

"Then, I'm going to squash you dead, boy!" Great Red said as he pushed down his claw, which caused Izayoi to push back against the doubled force of the claw.

"You got some strength there, old man. But I'm not going to die anytime soon and I'm not going to die in this place of nothingness!" Izayoi said pulling back his right fist and punched the claw away from him.

Izayoi instantly jumped towards Great Red, and kicked the horn on its head, which caused Great Red to flew back a couple meters away.

"Boy, who are you?" Great Red asked feeling his horn cracked a little by the force of Izayoi's kick. He was surprised by the strength possessed by the boy, and he knows that strength was on another level of power if stopping his fire breath was any easy task.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And I'm a human." Izayoi introduced as Great Red's dragon eyes widen.

"_Human? How can that be? This Dimensional Gap would have killed him in seconds. But he is standing in here like nothing is happening to him. And that strength he possessed… That isn't any ordinary power."_ Great Red thought looking at the grinning Izayoi.

"If you're a human, then that limits your power to not survive this battle!" Great Red said as he raised both of his claws and swiped it down on Izayoi, to which he caught it both with two of his hands gripping it.

"You're finish, Izayoi." Great Red said as he inhaled air inside his lungs and he breath out his fire breath, which enveloped Izayoi, who couldn't do anything with both of his hands preoccupied on Red's claws.

As he breath out his fire, he felt his claws instantly pushed back to his sides, but he continue to breath his fire at Izayoi. After a while he stopped his fire breathing and waited for the smoke to dissipate. And just as the smoke disappeared, "As I said, I won't die in this place of nothingness. And I ain't starting now!" Izayoi said as Great Red's eyes widen, seeing Izayoi was still alive after a while of burning.

He could see that his arms were crossed in front of him, meaning that he defended against his fire breathing but he was still alive and his arms were still intact, but he had low burns on his arm till his elbow. His folded sleeves that were folded at his elbows, were burned, leaving the top of the sleeve to remain intact above his shoulder.

His pants were burned below his knees, but his shoes that were below his feet, weren't melted or burned to a crisp like his sleeves. And his blue jacket that he wore had been burned from below his knees till his waist.

"How did you survive, boy? That fire could have entirely melted a human in seconds!" Great Red said in surprised. He couldn't believe that this boy survived a few minutes of sustaining high-degree of fire. But he couldn't help but be surprise and impress by the boy's strength and will.

"Old man, I'm not going easy on you now." Izayoi said as he flipped back a few distance away from Great Red, who watched him.

"Taste this!" Izayoi yelled as he raised his right hand up to point at Great Red, as a beam of light appear from his hand, shocking Great Read when he felt the level of power inside the beam.

"_What… Burning power… is that?"_ Great Red thought in shock, watching as the beam of light turned into a huge pillar that penetrated the Dimensional Gap, shocking him even more.

"_What?! He penetrated the Dimensional Gap? That's not even possible!"_ Great Red thought watching the Dimensional Gap had cracks over it from being penetrated by the huge pillar.

As if pulling the handle of the light, Izayoi swung down the huge pillar towards Great Red's horn, to which he held both of his claws to blocked it.

"You can't defend against this, old man!" Izayoi yelled as he pushed it down, not giving his full power but he wanted to test his power that he was using now, instead of pouring all his power into the attack.

After a while, Great Red's claws were getting pushed down little by little by the huge pillar, which caused Great Red to grit his dragon teeth, shocked to see that Izayoi was holding this much power in his human body. Then, after minutes of defending, Great Red let his claws down, tired of defending by the extremely powerful force that the huge pillar possessed.

And with that, the pillar came in contact with Great Red's horn, causing a ball of light to enveloped both Izayoi and Great Red entirely, including the Dimensional Gap, that had shattered when the light burst open at the collision of the huge white pillar and Great Red.

After a few seconds, the light enveloped everything quietly.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? It is good? If you agree with me then, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. Because this is the longest chapter I've written than all of my Fanfics thus far. So, I really hope you'll love it more than you like it.__

___Oh, And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently.I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is a chapter that was hard to make, which was true. **~Anyway, I added something in the beginning and ending, so I hope you read it~ Because I couldn't end this story, cause I want to make a sequel out of it, so hope you enjoy reading the beginning and ending.~**___

_Anyway, don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Wedding

**~Dimensional Gap~**

"Ugh... What?" Great Red groaned as he shook his head and look around the Dimensional Gap, seeing that Izayoi was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that boy? Did he let himself be destroyed by his own power? Ha! Pathetic. But..." He asked as he felt weak all of a sudden.

"Why am I feeling weak? Ugh... That attack from the boy really took quite a hit on me. I can't feel my body and my hor-" Great Red said as he raised his claw to touch his broken horn.

"What is this? Did that boy broke it with his attack earlier?" Great Red asked himself.

"That's a given. His power is nothing like I ever seen before." He said as he look down, seeing that he was bleeding a lot, but he could endure the pain for now. He can't feel his body, because it had lost a lot of blood from Izayoi's attack. And some of his scales were torn apart from his dragon body, which to him was impossible. He couldn't possible believe that attack would damage his body and torn his scales apart from his body. He just couldn't believe the destructive power that beam of light held.

"It's a good thing that boy hit my horn. If it hits me directly, I would have suffered more than this." He stated as he look down at where Izayoi stood previously before he attacked with that huge beam of light.

"Hope he knows that time in this Dimension moved differently from the other world. Anyway, that boy sure is cocky and annoying." Great Red commented as he stood in spot, knowing that he can't move because of the severe injuries he suffered. He slowly lowered his body on the ground, trying to heal the wounds on his body. And he knows that it was going to take a long time to heal wounds like these.

"Better hope that boy keep my horn safe. It just might help save his life someday." Great Red said as he lay his head on the ground as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later…

**~Underworld~**

"Buchou, why are you getting dress as a bride?" Akeno asked.

"Is it because of Izayoi-kun disappearance?" She asked as Rias checked her appearance in the mirror, checking to see if she look beautiful on it. But when Akeno said about Izayoi's disappearance about two weeks ago, it made her frown, and that frown was reflected on the mirror, to which she could see her sad face.

After Rias had won the Rating Game, she and her peerage searched for Izayoi all over the places in the Human World. Meanwhile, Sirzech and his fellow Satans helped them by searching for him in the Underworld. But sadly after a week, all lost hope of finding him. Rias cried every night since that day while repeatedly saying Izayoi's name. As for Shirayuki-Hime, she was in the same predicament, but she wasn't going to cry, because she was his strong Familiar, and she was sure that it made Izayoi proud, knowing that his Familiar didn't grief badly for him.

After two weeks, Rias boldly decided to hold a wedding on behalf of her and Izayoi. Her mother, Venelana and her father, Lord Gremory were against that, but after hearing that she cried every night since the Rating Game, made them agreed to hold the wedding. They could see how much Rias loved him, and they know they shouldn't stop her from loving him. And so, they held a wedding, two days after that, which by now was being held.

"Akeno, I thought of my future with him. I even had a dream of me and Izayoi-kun getting married. I was wearing this very same dress in the dream. We exchanged vows together and we kissed." Rias explained as Akeno listened in on the story.

"But after Izayoi's disappearance… I thought that it is over… That Izayoi is gone forever. And we will never be able to get marry. So, I chose to do this, because I want to. Izayoi-kun is the only one I want to marry and nobody else. If my family wants me to marry to some other son of some other family, I'll sadly decline them." Rias said as Akeno smiled.

"Because Izayoi-kun is the one for you right, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias turns towards her.

"Yes." Rias said with a smile.

"Even if he isn't here, I'll remember him forever." Rias said with a tear escaping from her eye.

"Then, you shouldn't waste your time on crying over it, right? You have a wedding to go through." Akeno stated as Rias smiled and nodded.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"_This is it…"_ Rias thought to herself as she waited against closed doors, to hear for her name to be called.

"I wish you were here, Izayoi-kun…" She said silently as a tear escape from her eye.

"Presenting, the bride, Rias Gremory." The bishop said calling her, as the doors open for her and she guided through the aisle with her father in hand.

"Are you okay, Rias?" Her father said with a frown on his face, knowing that the human she loved was gone and both her and her brother couldn't search for him anywhere in the Human World and Underworld.

Lord Gremory is a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzech and Rias Gremory. He also has a short red stubble on his chin. He wore a white royal long sleeve shirt to fit his royal title of Lord of the Gremory Clan.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Otou-sama." Rias said as her father let go of her when she arrived in front of the bishop.

"Do you Rias Gremory accept Sakamaki Izayoi as your Husband? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love, cherish and to obey, till death do you part?" The bishop asked as Rias look in front of her, which would be Izayoi standing there but instead she was greeted by thin air.

"I do." Rias answered as the bishop nodded.

"Since the groom isn't here today and I would guess that he would agree to this, I pronounce you Husband and—" The bishop was interrupted by a sound of a crash outside the building, which caught the attention of everyone in the wedding hall.

"What is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Are we being attack on a wedding ceremony?"

Sirzech look at the people questioning themselves as each questions gave the people a slight of fear. Sirzech then look at Falbium and Ajuka, "I'll be right back." He said to them as Ajuka tried to come with him but a hand on the shoulder stop him doing so. He looked at Falbium, who shook his head to him, indicating that he shouldn't disobey him.

"Don't worry." Sirzech reassured him as he look at Kiba, who was standing beside Issei and Koneko.

Sirzech walked towards him, which caught all of Rias's peerage attention. He looked at Kiba, who look at him and bows his head at him in respect.

"Kiba, you come with me. We're going to investigate the crash." Sirzech stated as Kiba nodded at him.

"Hai." Kiba answered as Sirzech walked passed Rias's peerage, followed by Kiba. Sirzech open the door to the wedding hall as he exited out the hall with Kiba behind him and closed the door with a click while everyone look at where the two left.

"I should help." Issei said as he summon his red gauntlet on his left arm.

"You shouldn't." Koneko said as Issei look at her in confusion.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate Rias-sama's brother. His power far exceeded yours. Instead of rushing in blindly, you should wait like the rest of the guests here." Shirayuki-Hime said as Issei frowned and then he realizes something.

"Koneko-chan." Issei called out as Koneko look at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Does this suit look good to you?" Issei asked as Koneko look at Issei's attire.

"You still look like a pervert, even if you wore a suit." Koneko commented as Issei cried tears at her comment.

"That suit looks good in you, Issei-san." Asia commented with a slight blush as Issei brighten up from her comment

"You think so? Thank you, Asia!" Issei said with a smile as Asia blushed.

Meanwhile, Akeno look at Rias, who look at where the two left.

* * *

**~Outside the Wedding Hall~**

"Where did that crash come from?" Sirzech asked as he looked right and left for the crash.

"Sirzech-sama, look!" Kiba said pointing toward where smoke rising upwards from a distance, while Sirzech narrowed his eyes at the newly-rising smoke from where Kiba pointed.

"Let's check it out, Kiba." Sirzech said as Kiba nodded and the two then walked towards where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

**Wedding Hall**

"What's going on here?" Lord Gremory asked as Rias's mother named Venelana look at him. Venelana looks very much as her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair. She wore a white royal dress with black sleeves that reached up to her elbow.

"I don't know, dear. But Sirzech is investigating it now. I hope he's alright." She said as Lord Gremory look at Rias, who was still looking at where Sirzech and Kiba left.

Then, Rias turns her body to face the door of the wedding hall, trying to rushed towards the crash was. But she was stopped by Akeno who was standing behind her.

"Buchou, you shouldn't. You're a bride. You can't walk out from your wedding. Sirzech-sama and Kiba will solve this, so just be patience alright?" Akeno assured her as Rias look at her and slowly nodded.

"Alright." Rias stated as she then look at the door where the two men left, still waiting for them to return.

* * *

**~Outside of the Wedding Hall~**

Meanwhile Sirzech and Kiba were walking towards the smoke was coming from. When they saw that they were close to the crash, judging by the crater they saw up ahead of them, they slowly approached the crater.

Sirzech's hands were covered by his Power of Destruction as he and Kiba, who was wielding his sword slowly walked towards the crater. But then they stopped completely, as they saw a silhouette forming inside the smoke that covered the whole crater.

"Ugh… Where am I? Where's that old dragon?" A voice asked as Sirzech and Kiba's eyes widen at the shocking sight of Izayoi.

Izayoi then shook his head as he look up, spotting both Sirzech and Kiba, who was looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Sirzech? Kiba? Why are you here? Anyway, did you see any dragon anywhere around here? I haven't gotten serious enough with that old fart. He could be a powerful dragon but the fight was too short. So, have you seen any dragon crashing in the area nearby?" Izayoi asked as Kiba walked towards him.

"Izayoi-senpai, how did you get here? And what happen to your clothes?" Kiba asked as Izayoi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean how did I get here?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech step forward to stand beside Kiba.

"Izayoi, you've been gone for two weeks. After you used your new power, Rias searched for you after the Rating Game. But she and her peerage couldn't find you in the Human World. Me and the other Satans can't even find you anywhere in the Underworld. So, we assume that you died after we couldn't find you for those two weeks." Sirzech explained as Izayoi held a surprised look.

"I was gone for two weeks? But I feel like I've been gone for a day." Izayoi said as Sirzech shook his head.

"I don't know about that. But aside from that, what happen to your clothes?" Sirzech asked looking at Izayoi's burned outfit. He saw that both of his sleeves were burned till it reached his elbows. His pants by the way, were burned till it reached below his knees. But all in all, Izayoi seemed completely fine and healthy, not a single scratch, a single injury or a single burn on his body, aside from his clothes that was the only thing that was burned.

He was shock upon his condition that he couldn't believe that Izayoi didn't have any degree burns on his body at all. He didn't believe that his body was that powerful to not have a single injury and burns. But the question that was on his mind was, how did he get those burns on his clothes? Then, he recalled that Izayoi had mentioned a dragon when he talked with him and Kiba.

"My clothes? Is it that important? Where's Rias?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech realizes that Rias must be waiting for their return.

"Yeah, it's not important for now. Because we have to get you dressed up!" Sirzech said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Your wedding!" Sirzech exclaimed as Izayoi look at him in surprise.

"What? My wedding? With who?" Izayoi asked.

"With Buchou." Kiba answered as Izayoi look at him.

"With Rias?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech and Kiba both nodded at him.

"She decided that she will hold the wedding for you since you can't be found for the last two weeks." Sirzech explained as Izayoi held a smile.

"Really? Well, we mustn't keep her waiting." Izayoi said as Sirzech smile while Kiba nodded.

"Wait…" Izayoi said as he looked back at the crater. The smoke that receded from the crater dissipated as Izayoi jumped down the crater while Sirzech look down at the crater.

He saw that Izayoi grabbed a giant horn from the crater as he then jumped out from the crater and put the horn down on the ground.

"What is this, Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as Izayoi smirked.

"Just a wedding gift." Izayoi answered as he held the horn and put it on his right shoulder.

"What are we waiting for? We got my wedding to attend." Izayoi said.

"Are you okay with this, Izayoi-senpai? I mean this is all so sudden for you." Kiba said as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"I know. But this will happen either way in the future. So, we should do it early." Izayoi stated with a smirk while Kiba shook his head in amusement of his answer. Meanwhile, Sirzech smiled at Izayoi.

"That's right! After the wedding, you'll be my brother in-law. And you'll be a part of the Gremory Family!" Sirzech exclaimed as Izayoi look at him with a smirk.

"Brother in-law, huh? I might as well take the title of Lucifer from you when I'm a part of the Gremory Family." Izayoi said as Sirzech stopped and look at him.

"Can you not?" Sirzech said with an awkward laugh.

"I don't see why not? I think it'll be fun to be the strongest being in the Underworld. That way some devils might challenge me to a fun fight." Izayoi said as Sirzech waved his hand furiously at him.

"But I have to hear some problems from the devils when I'm the Ruler of the Underworld." Izayoi said thinking that he doesn't want to just sit around boringly while he hears about some devils problems.

"So, you're not going to take my Title?" Sirzech asked.

"No, I was just joking. Who would want to take a boring job to hear problems?" Izayoi asked as he looked at Kiba.

"Care to lead the way to the wedding?" Izayoi asked as Kiba smiled at him.

"I'd be happy and honoured to, Izayoi-sama." Kiba said with a bow of his head as he then step forward from Sirzech and Izayoi.

"Anyway, what am I going to wear?" Izayoi asked thinking that Rias wouldn't keep a tuxedo for him to wear when he was in another dimension, fighting a large red dragon.

"Don't worry, we have prepared something for you. It's an outfit suited for a groom." Sirzech said as Izayoi look at him.

"Don't worry, It'll fit you." Sirzech said.

"How?" Izayoi asked.

"Serafall had asked her father's size when you wore his royal jacket. You should hear from her that her father was pretty relaxed when she told that she gave his jacket as a gift. And you should hear that her father wanted to meet you from how you gave Serafall a kiss from a tour guide that she accepted. When he said he wanted to meet you for the kiss, you really should see Serafall's face." Sirzech said as he laughs, while Izayoi look on in amusement.

"She blush, didn't she?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech nodded while he laughs.

"Yeah, me and Ajuka teased her about it. It was fun to both me and Beelzeubub to see her like that. But…" Sirzech said as he stopped his laugh and his face took on a sad smile.

"But we shouldn't have deserved to be frozen in blocks of ice for three days straight. We can't break it off with our power for those three days, you know? When we do get out, we can't feel any of our limbs." Sirzech said as Izayoi laughs.

"Hahaha! I think you really deserved that one!" Izayoi laughs as Sirzech sighed.

"Can't you feel any sympathy for me?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi look at him.

"What sympathy? You're okay now, aren't you? You can move your limbs, right?" Izayoi asked as Sirzched slumped his shoulder while Izayoi smirk in amusement.

"Anyway, I think we shouldn't waste our time anymore." Izayoi said as Kiba look at him and nodded.

"Follow me, Izayoi-sama." Kiba said as he runs towards the wedding hall, followed by Izayoi and Sirzech behind him.

* * *

**Wedding Hall**

"Akeno, where are they? They haven't returned yet." Rias asked as Akeno put a hand on her right shoulder which caused Rias to look at her.

"Sirzech and Kiba knows what they are doing. They're not weak, okay? Anyway, you should worry about your wedding." Akeno said.

"I know. But that depends on when Onii-sama will return. We can't have the people panic in here." Rias said as Akeno look at her.

"I expect you would say that, Buchou. But let's trust in Sirzech-sama, alright? I'm sure he has solved the crash by now. So, don't worry, okay? Who would want to ruin your wedding now?" Akeno asked as Rias thought about her statement and she honestly could say that there wasn'y anyone that she could think of would ruin her wedding today.

"You can't think of anyone, right?" Akeno asked as Rias shook her head.

"Then, just wait." Akeno said as Rias smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias stated.

"It's a bridesmaid's job to calm her best friend who is a bride, right?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded.

"Right." She stated with a smile.

* * *

**~Wedding Hall~**

"Izayoi, here." Sirzech said leading him to the changing room.

"The outfit is in there. I hope you like it. Rias picked it for you in case you return." Sirzech said as Izayoi step inside the room and look in front of him.

"Devils sure know how to get dress." Izayoi said with a smirk as Sirzech closed the door, while Kiba stood outside the room guarding it.

"Rias, will be in so much surprise." Sirzech said as Izayoi put the horn on the ground and changed to his outfit.

* * *

**Wedding Hall**

"Are you sure that they have taken care of the problem already?" Lord Gremory asked his wife.

"You just have to be patience, dear." Venelana assured him as her husband sighed.

"It looks like your father is in the same position as you. He worries for them." Akeno said as Rias look at her sighing father and stifle a laugh.

"Well, it's my wedding. He doesn't want anything to go wrong. That crash might have caused a little problem to the wedding." Rias said as Akeno nodded with a smile.

"Aren't you in the same position as your father? You want to know how they're doing, right?" Akeno questioned as Rias look at her and a frown made its way on her face.

"I'm being patient, okay?" Rias said as Akeno shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway, I think they've gone for too long. We should check if they're okay." Akeno stated as Rias smiled and nodded at her.

"We should. Let's—" Rias was interrupted by the Wedding Hall's door being kicked open, catching everyone's attention in the Wedding Hall as they all turned their heads to the door.

"Sorry for being late. Got a little side track on the way home." A voice said as Rias's eyes widen at the voice, knowing who the owner of the voice is. She then slowly turns her head to look at the person at the door, and her eyes spotted a familiar blonde haired man with a smirk on his face.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called as Izayoi smiled.

"The groom is present for the wedding." Izayoi said as Rias's eyes watered.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias said as she instantly runs towards Izayoi and hugs him, causing everyone to smile at the scene in front of them.

"_Izayoi-sama, you're alive…"_ Shirayuki-Hime thought as a tear fell down her cheek, relieved that Izayoi was alive when she thought that he was gone forever.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you, b-but I can't find you anywhere…" Rias stated as she shed tears that fell down her cheeks and onto Izayoi's suit.

"I got into a little fight with a certain dragon in another dimension. Sorry for being late." Izayoi said as Rias look up at him and smiled at him.

"No, you're just in time." Rias said as Izayoi brushed away the tears on her eyes with his thumb. The two then pulled back on the hug as Sirzech smiled at the scene in front of him, happy to see his little sister happy.

"You look quite dashing in a suit, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as she look at the outfit Izayoi wore. It was a black tuxedo with all the buttons unbuttoned, revealing a white collared, buttoned up shirt underneath the tuxedo. He wore a black tie that hung down below his chest, reaching a little below his stomach area. He also wore black pants with black shoes.

"This is our wedding, right? I have to dress for the occasion." Izayoi stated as Rias giggled. Then, Izayoi bowed down his body a little as he held out his hand at Rias.

"Shall we?" Izayoi asked with a smile on his face.

"We shall." Rias said as she took Izayoi's hand. Izayoi then escorted her along the aisle and when the two had arrived at the bishop, the two stood across each other.

"Sirzech," Izayoi called out as Sirzech look at him.

"You're my best man, right?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech smiled and he walked over to stand behind Izayoi.

The bishop then looked at the two and each of their bridesmaid and bestman. When he could see that everything was all right, he recite the vow again.

"Do you Sakamaki Izayoi accept Rias Gremory as your Wife? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love, cherish and to obey, till death do you part?" The bishop asked as he looked at Izayoi, while Rias looked at him with a smile on her face, waiting for his answer.

"I do." Izayoi answered as Rias's smile brighten up from his answer.

"Do you Rias Gremory accept Sakamaki Izayoi as your Husband? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love, cherish and to obey, till death do you part?" The bishop asked turning towards Rias to hear her answer.

"I do." Rias answered.

"The bride or groom may exchange their vows." The bishop said as Rias look at Izayoi, knowing that he didn't get to memorize his vow.

"I, Sakamaki Izayoi, take you, Gremory Rias to be my wife, my girlfriend and my love from this day onwards. If you ask on how I memorize the vow, I'll answer that I attend some of my Mother's friend's weddings. Anyway, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and bad. I will love you unconditionally, I will always give you my support, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, If I could." Izayoi said with a smile as tears started to appear in Rias's eyes, touched by his words.

"To cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Izayoi said as Rias smiled, while tears started falling down on her cheeks.

"I, Gremory Rias, take you, Sakamaki Izayoi, to be my husband, my boyfriend and my love rom this day onwards. In the presence of my family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and bad. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support your goals, to honor and respect you, cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Rias stated as Izayoi smiled at her words.

"You can exchange the rings." The bishop said as both Sirzech and Akeno handed the rings to Izyaoi and Rias. Izayoi put the ring on Rias's left index finger, as Rias then put her ring on Izayoi's.

"Then, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The bishop stated as Izayoi grabbed Rias's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Ready?" Izayoi asked as Rias blushed and then nodded.

"Ready." Rias answered as Izayoi smiled and leaned his head down, while Rias could feel a pair of lips pressing against hers, and she loves it. The kiss caused everyone to cheer for the two newly-weds.

Izayoi and Rias pulled back on the kiss as the two smiled at each other.

"I love you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi smile.

"I love you too." Izayoi replied back as the two shared another kiss.

"Yay, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall cheered from the sidelines, standing beside the smiling Falbium and Ajuka.

"You do know that you can't do anything to Izayoi, right? I mean, he's a married man. You can't interfere with their relationship as newly-weds." Ajuka asked to Serafall, who look at him in confusion.

"Who says?" Serafall replied back with a smile as she then continued to cheer Izayoi and Rias.

"Huh…" Ajuka deflated at her answer as he shook his head.

"That boy will have a lot of girls to pleasure with." Falbium said as Ajuka look at him.

"You have to admit. That boy has a power to destroy other powers. That power is beyond ours to control or even understand. He might attract a lot of girls from now on. He got Serafall already." Falbium said as Ajuka shook his head at him.

"Yeah, I agree." He stated.

After the newly-wedded couple pulled back on their kiss, Izayoi look at the people gathered in the Wedding Hall.

"I suggest you all go to our party that is held in the next room, If you may." Izayoi said with a smile as all the invited people nodded at his words and then, one by one they left the Wedding Hall to head towards the said party in the next room.

"How do you know that there's a party in the next room?" Rias asked as Izayoi held a smirk while he looked at her.

"A Satan told me." Izayoi said as Rias look at Sirzech, who was standing behind Izayoi.

"Onii-sama, told you, right?" Rias asked as Izayoi faked a surprise look.

"How did you know?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"I'm your wife now, I know everything." Rias said as Izayoi look at her with a smirk.

"Do you?" Izayoi asked as he then looks behind Rias, noticing that there were two people standing behind her, and are waiting to be notice by them.

"Rias." Izayoi said as Rias look at him.

"I think your parents want to meet you." Izayoi said with a smile, as Rias look behind her, spotting her father and mother that were standing behind her.

"Otou-sama. Okaa-sama." Rias stated as she headed over to them.

"Now to get the giant horn. Hope no one stole it." Izayoi exclaimed as he left the room, while Sirzech look at him leave.

"Is that the man you love?" Venelana asked as she and her husband watched Izayoi left the room.

"Yes." Rias answered with a sincere smile.

"He is quite a handsome man." Her mother commented.

"Yes, he is." Rias replied.

"Why did he left?" Lord Gremory asked as Rias look at where Izayoi left.

"I don't know." She answered as Sirzech headed over to stand beside his little sister.

"He went to get something." Sirzech said as Rias and their parents look at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. Anyway, we should go to the party to celebrate the wedding of my dear little sister." Sirzech said as his mother smiled at him.

"Yes, we should. Come on, dear." Venelana said as she grabbed a hold of her husband and then they with Sirzech behind them, headed over to the party that was held in the next room.

"We should go, Buchou. We don't want the bride to be absent in her own party." Akeno said as Rias look at her and smiled.

"Yeah." Rias answered as she, Akeno, and the rest of her peerage, including Shirayuki-Hime, headed over to the party.

* * *

**Party Hall**

"This drink is delicious!" Issei exclaimed as he tasted the drink he got from the giant glass bowl set on the drink table.

"Issei-san, can we drink this?" Asia asked with a worried look while she look down at her red colored drink.

"Yes, you can, Asia. It's delicious." Issei assured as Asia gulped down her saliva in her throat as she then drink the red drink. After a while, her eyes widen at the taste of the drink.

"It's delicious!" Asia exclaimed with a smile as Issei nodded.

"It is. It's one of the Devil's fine, exquisite drinks." Akeno said drinking the red color drink in her wine glass.

"So, Kiba." Akeno said catching the attention of Kiba, who look at her while he held a wine glass in his right hand.

"Where did you find Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as Koneko, Issei, Asia and Shirayuki-Hime all look at Kiba in question.

"We found him in a crater. He caused the crash sound that you heard inside the Wedding Hall earlier." Kiba said as Akeno nodded.

"But he wasn't in such a good condition." Kiba stated as Shirayuki-Hime cast a worried look.

"What do you mean?" She asked as KIba waved his hand in dismissal at her.

"It's not that he was hurt or anything. But his clothes were slightly burned. I would guess that it got burned from a dragon." Kiba exclaimed as Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"A dragon?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Izayoi-senpai mentioned it himself, the word 'dragon'." Kiba said as everyone look at him confusion.

"We can talk about this with Izayoi-senpai later. Now, we should enjoy the party." Kiba said with a smile as everyone held a smile and nodded.

Meanwhile, Rias was with her parents and her brother at the center of the hall.

"So, tell me the details." Venelana asked as Rias look at her.

"Details?" Rias asked.

"Of how you met Izayoi." She stated as Rias blushed, thinking about the first meeting with Izayoi.

"I think it's love at first sight." Rias said as Venelana brighten at the word.

"Really? What did he do?" She asked.

"He lends me his hoodie." Rias answered as Venelana raised her eyebrow.

"That's it?" She asked.

"He lends me his hoodie because I was naked at that time." Rias said as Venelana and Lord Gremory widen their eyes, followed by a smile by Sirzech.

"That's a nice way to fall in love." Sirzech commented as Rias slightly blush.

"And I find his eyes quite attractive when I first met him." Rias stated as Venelana smiled.

"Then, I kissed him when he was about to leave." Rias exclaimed causing her mother and father to widen their eyes again at their daughter.

"I-I mean it's goodbye kiss. It doesn't mean a-anything." Rias said with a blush.

"Really? Then, why did you mention it?" Sirzech asked with a teasing smile as Rias blush furiously.

"You kiss him? How did you feel?" Velelana asked as her husband look at her in surprise, expecting her to be mad that her daughter had kissed a stranger.

"I feel good. It was wonderful. And it makes me happy when I think about it." Rias answered as Venelana smiled at her daughter.

"If it makes you happy, it doesn't matter. Anyway, where is your husband?" Venelana asked Rias smiled, happy that her mother called Izayoi, her husband.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Sirzech assured her, as the door to the Party Hall was pushed open to reveal Izayoi, shouldering a giant horn with his right hand.

"Sorry for being late. I had to get this thing before anyone could steal it." Izayoi said with a smile, as everyone look at the giant horn with shocked and surprised looks.

Izayoi then spotted Rias with her parents as he walked over to her while everyone look at the giant horn in awe.

When he stood next to Rias, he put the giant horn down on the ground while Lord Gremory look at the horn with a surprise look. He then wrapped an arm around Rias's waist while Rias rest her head on his left shoulder.

"Where did you get that horn, boy?" He asked as Izayoi look at him.

"From an old dragon. I guessed I broke this when I ended the fight between us. Anyway, it was a fun battle." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias smiled at Izayoi.

"What dragon?" Lord Gremory asked as everyone in the Party Hall look at Izayoi.

"Great Red." Izayoi answered as Lord Gremory's eyes widen, followed by everyone in the Hall.

"He was a tough dragon and a fun one to battle with. And I'll keep this as a souvenir from beating that old dragon." Izayoi said with a grin.

"Y-You beat him?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi look at him.

"Yeah, why?" Izayoi asked.

"Izayoi-kun, you do know that Great Red is one of the most powerful beings in the world, right?" Rias asked looking up at him as Izayoi turns to her.

"Yeah, and that's why I fought him in the first place. I didn't know I get to fight him in a Dimensional Gap. It was a weird a place to be in." Izayoi stated as Rias's eyes widen.

"How did you survive in the Dimensional Gap?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I don't know. It just feels normal to me as did the Underworld and the Human World. The old dragon was as surprise as you all right now." Izayoi said as Lord Gremory narrowed his eyes at him.

"What power do you possess?" He asked.

"Care to find out?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Rias knew what he planned to do.

"Izayoi-kun, are you going to fight Otou-sama?" Rias asked releasing herself from Izayoi, who turns to her and smiled.

"No, why would I do that on our wedding?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled at his words.

"How about we choose one of your servants, Rias?" Sirzech asked as Rias look at him.

"Why?" Rias asked as Sirzech look at Issei, standing beside Asia.

"Because I want to see for myself how powerful your servant is, the one who wields the power of the dragon" Sirzech said as Rias look at Issei.

"You want Izayoi-kun to fight Issei?" Rias asked as Issei's eyes widen.

"Issei, huh? It might be fun to fight with the dragon boy." Izayoi said as he stepped forward from Rias.

"Issei." Izayoi called out as Issei walked over to stand across from him.

"Let's have a fight, shall we? I want to see how powerful you've gotten after the Rating Game. Presumably, if you really gotten any stronger from the Rating Game." Izayoi said provoking Issei.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you doing?" Rias asked surprise by his action.

"Sorry, Rias. But can you let me fight him? I know this is our wedding and I don't want to ruin it or make anything worse, but I want to test Issei for the first time. Let's just say, this is a test for him." Izayoi stated as Rias look at him with a concern look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get hurt." Izayoi assured her as Rias look at Issei.

"Buchou, can I fight Izayoi-senpai? As he said, I want to test myself. I want to be stronger than him." Issei said with a determined look.

"Stronger than me? That's a bold sentence, Issei. Are you sure you want to be stronger than me?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Issei look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes! I want to be stronger than you!" He said as Izayoi clap his hands at his response.

"I admit you have guts, but sorry to disappoint you. But you can't be stronger than me." Izayoi stated as Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Because I'll destroy that thought out of you." Izayoi stated with a smirk.

"Anyway, this battle would make this party even exciting." Izayoi exclaimed as he turns away from Issei.

"Dragon versus an Unknown Power? That would certainly make the party exciting, wouldn't it?" Sirzech asked as he look over at Issei.

"Would you like to show me and the high-class nobles your power again?" He asked.

"Sure." Issei answered.

"All right, dragon-user boy. What do you want as a reward for winning?" Sirzech asked as everyone look at him in shock.

"Sirzech-sama, there is no need to reward a mere low-class devil!" Someone asked.

"He is a demon nonetheless. We're asking him for a favour, so we must reward him with fair compensation. What do you desire? Nobility? Maybe a beautiful woman? You may choose anything." Sirzech asked as Issei look at him.

"I… I'll get a kiss from you, Buchou!" Issei said as Rias's eyes widen, followed by everyone in the Party Hall, except for Izayoi.

"A kiss? Hm… Okay. That will be your reward." Sirzech said with a smile as Rias look at him.

"I never expect you to say that, Issei. But if you want the kiss to be your reward, then I'm not going let you. Nobody is going to kiss Rias other than me." Izayoi stated as Rias blushed.

"It's settle, then! Izayoi, you should get prepared." Sirzech said as Izayoi look at him and nodded.

Izayoi then walked over towards Rias, "I'll see you later." Izayoi said with a smile as he kissed her lips, which she kissed back. After a while, they pulled back as Rias grasped his left cheek with her right hand.

"Be careful, okay?" She asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Okay, anything to make you happy." Izayoi stated with a smile as he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You better go." Rias said as Izayoi nodded and Rias pulled back her right hand, as Izayoi walked pass her to get ready for the battle but not before he took the giant horn out of the Party Hall.

* * *

**Battlefield**

"Then, begin." Sirzech announced appearing in a screen in front of the two competitors. After he announced the start of the battle, the screen disappeared.

"Issei, do you want me to give your mercy?" Izayoi asked standing a few distance from Issei.

"No, I won't be underestimated by you, Izayoi-senpai." Issei answered as Izayoi inwardly smirk at his answer.

"Buchou, I'll settle this in ten seconds!" Issei said as Izayoi held a smirk on his face. Izayoi wore a white long sleeve collared shirt with the sleeves of the white shirt had been folded till his elbows, and black pants. He had discarded the black tuxedo to wear the white shirt underneath him, because he doesn't want the tuxedo to get dirty. And he told Sirzech that this is the attire that he'll wore, which was expected from Sirzech as he allowed him to continue fighting with only the white shirt.

"_Ten seconds? He must have something in his gauntlet that would be powerful for ten seconds. And if it's that powerful as he said, then this fight would be fun."_ Izayoi thought with a smirk as he observed Issei.

"_Defeat Izayoi in ten seconds? I would love to watch this."_ Sirzech thought with a smile as he stood next to his parents.

"Buchou, give me permission to use promotion!" Issei said as he runs towards Izayoi, who just stood in his spot.

"_Issei, what are you planning to do?"_ Rias thought looking at Issei.

"Promotion! Queen!" Issei yelled as he was promoted to Queen.

"Buchou!" Issei yelled as Rias's eyes widen.

"I don't have a talent for sword fighting like Kiba does. I'm not a magic prodigy like Akeno-san, either. I don't have super strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a wonderful healing ability like Asia! Still, I want to become the strongest pawn!" Issei shouted.

"Even if it's for you, I'll overthrow even God himself!" He stated

"Glow, Over-boost!" Issei shouted as his gauntlet glowed green.

He then jumped in the sky, **"Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!"** The gauntlet said as Issei was suddenly covered in a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that covers the armor.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragon: Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" Issei said as a helm appeared on his head covering his head.

"Balance Breaker? A forbidden move?!" Rias stated.

"The forbidden… diabolical magic." Sirzech said.

"If you overthrow the Gods, for Rias. Then, I'll destroy them just for her." Izayoi said as he instantly disappeared, leaving Issei to search for him.

"Ten." Izayoi said as he appeared right in front of Issei, and punched him in the stomach, causing Issei to be propelled backwards to the sky.

"_Ugh… Was Izayoi-senpai's punches always hurt like this?"_ Issei thought feeling his stomach beginning to get sore from the force of the punch. He then looked at Izayoi, unaware of the crack that appeared on the stomach area of the Red Dragon Armor.

"Come on. Is this all you got? Where's the ten seconds time limit that you said that you'll settle all of this? I don't see it at all." Izayoi said standing on the ground while he looked at Issei with a smirk.

Issei then made a big red energy ball with both of his fists as he punched it towards Izayoi, who only smirk.

"That's not going to work on me!" Izayoi said as he punched the red ball, destroying it instantly.

**"Nine!"** The gauntlet counted.

"Is that his power?" Venelana asked seeing Izayoi destroyed the energy ball with just a punch.

"Yes. He can destroy other power with just a punch of his fist." Sirzech as both of his parent's eyes widen.

"Destroy other powers?" Lord Gremory asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes. Also, he was the one who beat me." Sirzech said as Lord Gremory look at him in surprise.

"But it's not his fault that I got hurt. I did it on myself because I've noticed that he was different from the other humans. But what shock me is that, he is a human." Sirzech said as Venelana and Lord Gremory look at him in shock.

"He's a human?" Venelana asked.

"Yes. He beat me without receiving any injury from me at all. At the end of our battle, I've decided to use my Power of Destruction to the highest level. But he destroyed it with a single punch. Even for a human, he knows his power pretty well." Sirzech said as Venelana let out a smile to appear on her face.

"I can see why Rias is interested in him, he has everything a woman would want. And if Rias had fall in love with him, I'm sure he has genuine feelings for her too. I can tell by their kiss, that he really meant it. I like Izayoi already. I'm sure he could protect Rias when she would be in danger." Venelana said as Sirzech smiled at her comment, happy to see that his mother liked Izayoi already.

"Come on? Is that all you got?" Izayoi asked as Issei grited his teeth inisde his helm.

**"Eight!"** The gauntlet said as Issei charges at Izayoi.

"If you don't want any mercy, then I'll give it to you." Izayoi stated as he jumped instantly from the ground, charging towards Issei.

Issei then aimed his punch at his head while Izayoi just kept both of his arms at his side. When the two were close enough, Issei punch Izayoi's cheek but before it could reach it, Izayoi blocked it with his right hand.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking." Izayoi said as Issei pulled back his left fist and aimed at Izayoi's stomach, to which it was blocked again by Izayoi's left hand.

**"Seven!"** The gauntlet counted down.

"_I have to finish this fast!"_ Issei thought as Izayoi noticed something wrong with Issei. Deciding to know the reason, he let go of his hold on Issei's left hand and he threw him to the ground with his right hand.

Izayoi landed on the ground as he narrowed his eyes at Issei, "I'm not finished yet, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said as he stood up and charges again at Izayoi, who stood on his spot.

"Can you just shut up and stand there for a second?" Izayoi asked as he pulled back his right fist while Issei raised his left first to punch him. When Issei was right in front of him, he punch Izayoi's left cheek, but again he was interrupted by a punch in his stomach, prompting him to propelled backwards and hit the tower behind him, destroying it instantly.

Issei then slowly stood up as he suddenly heard a crack below his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widen, seeing his stomach area had a huge crack on it.

**"Six!"**

"How?" Lord Gremory asked surprised that the armor had a huge crack on it.

"That is Izayoi's power, he can destroy other power. And since the Scale Mail that the dragon-user boy wore is a part of his power, then he can break it easily." Sirzech explained as Venelana smiled at Izayoi.

"I know you made a deal with the dragon, Issei. I've read some of it in some of Sirzech's books about the Thirteen Longinus. What did you sacrifice?" Izayoi asked as Issei's eyes widen, surprised that Izayoi had found out about him.

**"Five!"**

"I… I sacrificed my left arm." Issei exclaimed as Rias's eyes widen.

"For what? It's not worth fighting me if you sacrificed your left arm." Izayoi stated.

"But still, I want to be stronger than you, Izayoi-senpai! And I will win this fight." Issei said as Izayoi smiled at his determination.

"Then, we should make this fight more fun!" Izayoi said as he suddenly charges at Issei.

In an instant, Izayoi appeared in front of a surprise Issei as he pulled back his left fist, aiming at his chest. Issei knowing where the fist was going to hit, he crossed his arms in self-defense. When Izayoi's fist came in contact with Issei's dragon armored arms, Issei was instantly pushed back from the force of the punch.

**"Four!"**

Issei let his hands down as he suddenly heard a cracking sound on both of his hands. He looked down and saw that there were huge cracks on both of his dragon armored hands.

"_Is this Izayoi-senpai's true strength?"_ Issei thought in surprise.

"_How can he be so strong?"_ Issei thought with gritting teeth.

"What's the matter, Issei? We're just about to have fun!" Izayoi stated with a smirk as he appeared in front of a surprise Issei's again.

"But sadly this fight is over." Izayoi said as he swung down his right fist into Issei's chest, causing him to crash into the ground behind him.

Then, Izayoi pulled back his left fist as he started rapidly punching at him into the ground, causing the ground to shake everytime he punched Issei. Izayoi punched repeatedly into his chest, starting with his right fist and then he punched it again with his left.

Everyone who was watching the fight scene was shocked that the whole ground of the battlefield was shaking with each punches delivered to Issei's dragon armored body.

**"Three!"**

Izayoi continued his punching while Issei gritted his teeth at the immense pain that he never experienced before.

**"Two!"**

Then, Izayoi stopped his rapid punching as he stood up from the giant crater, that formed instinctively with each punch that he delivered to Issei.

"I admit you changed a little over the past weeks. I never thought you sacrifice your left arm just to fight me and get a kiss from Rias. You really are determined to be stronger. But keep this mind, dragon boy." Izayoi said as he crouched down at the edge of the crater, looking down at the beating body of Issei. His armor was shattered to pieces leaving his legs, arms and head, that were covered with Dragon Armor.

"You can't be stronger than me, alright? If you want a rematch after you got stronger, I'll be sure to join. Nevertheless, this was a fun fight and I enjoyed it, even if it's only a little. But you've improved, and that's my compliment for you. Hope you'll recover." Izayoi stated with a smile, as he look down at Issei, who held a small smile at Izayoi's compliment.

**"One."** The gauntlet counted down as Issei reverted back to his Human Form.

"T-Thank you… Izayoi-senpai. That… means… a lot to me." Issei managed to say as Izayoi nodded in appreciation.

"Don't worry. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko's teachings weren't wrong. Unfortunately, you can't use it on me." Izayoi said with a grin as Issei smiled at him and then he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Now's that over. I should get some sleep after this. I haven't gotten a nice rest from fighting that old fart." Izayoi stated as he stretched his arms.

* * *

Over on a balcony

"The match is over." Sirzech said as he walked over to Rias, who was watching Izayoi with a smile.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Suddenly, the battlefield was turning into a purple like dimension as Izayoi look around the occurring scene. He look behind him to see Issei falling and being caught by Koneko. Then, Izayoi's eyes widen as he started to fall from the sky.

"This is a weird way to travel." Izayoi commented as he looked in front of him to see the ground below him. Izayoi then smirked as he fell straight down into the ground, creating a crater from where his two feet touched.

Izayoi stood up and looked around the area he was in, as he couldn't find where Rias was. Suddenly, he was met by a pair of arms wrapping itself around his chest, causing a smile to appear on Izayoi's face.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Izayoi asked as Rias leaned her head on Izayoi's back.

"Yes. But you could have been soft on Issei. I don't know if Asia can heal him in just one day." Rias said as Izayoi laughs.

"Well, I can't help it. The dragon boy told me to never give him mercy, so I comply with his words. It's not my fault." Izayoi said as Rias smiled, and the two enjoy the quiet time they have now, while Akeno, Koneko and Kiba watched them from the sky.

"Ara, ara. Aren't they cute?" Akeno asked as Kiba chuckles.

"They matched. Izayoi as the Prince of Destruction with his Princess of Destruction." Kiba stated as Akeno nodded in agreement.

After a while, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba flew down on the ground near Izayoi and Rias.

"How's the dragon boy?" Izayoi asked as Kiba look at the beaten Issei.

"He'll be okay. But he has to recover for two or three weeks. But I think with Asia's healing it will be less than that." Kiba stated as Izayoi nodded.

"Izayoi-senpai, here." Kiba said as he handed him his tuxedo back, which Izayoi took it and wear it.

"Thanks. Anyway," Izayoi said as he yawns.

"I want to get some good night's rest." Izayoi complained as he stretch his arms to the sky while Rias stifle a laugh at his complain.

Rias then turns her body to the right, as she held out her right hand, revealing a card that suddenly summoned a half eagle, half lion being. It has the wings of an eagle, head of an eagle, front talons of an eagle, hind legs as a lion, and a lion tail.

"A griffin?" Izayoi said as Rias look at him and nodded.

"Ara, ara. Izayoi-kun, why don't you escort Buchou back?" Akeno asked as Izayoi turns to her.

"Good idea. Can you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked.

"Anything for my wife." Izayoi answered with a smile, causing Rias to blush at the word 'wife', not getting used to being call by the word.

Then, Izayoi carried Rias in a bridal fashion, surprising her.

"It's easier to climb the griffin and faster." Izayoi reasoned as Rias smiled at him. He then walked up towards the griffin and set her down on its back. Rias sat in front of Izayoi, with her legs to the side of the griffin.

"We'll be at my house. We'll see you at the clubroom tomorrow." Izayoi said grabbing the rope that was connected to the neck guard around the griffin as Rias shook her head in amusement.

"Okay. It's nothing to worry. But make sure you're not getting Buchou pregnant anytime soon." Akeno said as Izayoi held a smirk.

"I can't make any promises." He stated as Rias blushes furiously.

"Here we go." Izayoi said as the griffin releases a cry and then it flew off to the night sky.

~Over on a balcony~

"That griffin was meant to help that dragon-user boy escape in the worst case scenario." Sirzech said as he and Grayfia watched the griffin flying in the night sky.

"That would have been a big problem." Grayfia said.

"My father and mother seemed happy at Izayoi for winning the battle. And my mother has started to like Izayoi for being Rias's husband. She knew that she could entrust Rias to Izayoi, knowing that he has the power to protect her from any harm. And I agree on her opinion." Sirzech said with a smile.

"Anyway, this wedding was the best wedding I attended." Sirzech commented as Grayfia look at him.

"Is it really the best?" She asked.

"Yes. Seeing Rias's face lit up like a Christmas tree, it makes the wedding a whole lot better. And I'm sure Izayoi will take care of her no matter what." Sirzech exclaimed.

"But I'm surprised that the Scale Mail that Issei summoned had been destroyed by Izayoi. I thought the power of the Welsh dragon would be powerful than this." Sirzech stated.

"The power possessed by Izayoi-sama is a power that we can't understand. We don't know the origins of the power. Nonetheless, I still believe that Izayoi-sama hasn't given it his all." Grayfia stated as Sirzech nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I believe so. Who would have thought a human could beat a Satan? And make everything different?" Sirzech said as he watched the griffin that carried Izayoi and Rias in the sky.

"Aside from that, about what Izayoi told that he defeated Great Red. I don't know if I can't believe it. The Greta Red is The True Red Dragon God Emperor. And that giant horn that Izayoi brought…" Sirzech said as he recalled the giant horn that Izayoi brought from where he crashed.

"We'll identify it. Izayoi-sama, must have forgotten it to bring it home." Grayfia said as Sirzech shook his head.

"No. He must have left it behind intentionally to make us believe that what he told was true. He knows that we couldn't believe that he immediately defeated the Apocalypse Dragon. But what shed some light in what he told us, was he fought Great Red in the Dimensional Gap. I believe that part of the story it's truth because Great Red resides in it. Anyway, please identify it as soon as you can. If it's true that Izayoi defeated it and broke that horn from Great Red, then I believe that Izayoi would be the most powerful being in the world." Sirzech stated as Grayfia look at him.

"And if it's true?" She asked.

"Then, he can take care of Rias better." Sirzech said with a smile, while Grayfia wore a slight frown on her face.

"That's not the only reason why, is it not?" Grayfia asked as Sirzech wore a frown himself.

"I fear that there will be more Devils that would want his power. But I wouldn't put that behind me. The other Devils don't know that a Human defeated Great Red. So, from now on we'll just have to trust in Izayoi to make sure he would keep Rias safe and sound." Sirzech said at the last part with a smile, as Grayfia nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile in the sky, Rias rest her head onto Izayoi's right shoulder as she and Izayoi rode through the starry sky of the night.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias called out as Izayoi look down at her.

"This is the best day of my life." Rias stated as Izayoi chuckles.

"Is it? I thought I mess it up when I challenge Issei in a fight." Izayoi said as Rias shook her head.

"No. Because you came to our wedding on time, and you said your vow… And then we kissed. That is a memory I will never forget for the rest of my life." Rias exclaimed with a smile as Izayoi smiled.

"But do you know what will make things better?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her.

"What will make things better?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Rias look up at him wrapped her hands around Izayoi's neck.

"Another kiss stolen by me." Rias said as she kissed Izayoi with closed eyes, while Izayoi smirk under the kiss and kissed back with his eyes closed. Under the bright and big moon that was shining down on them, the two enjoyed the peaceful time with each other and with a kiss under the bright moon, sealed their fate as lovers.

The two then pulled back as Rias smiled at Izayoi, "Izayoi-kun, can I live at your house?" Rias asked as Izayoi smirk.

"Why's that?" Izayoi asked.

"Because I want to." Rias answered as Izayoi shook his head in amusement and then looked at her.

"Okay. But Shirayuki-Hime is living there too. So, we're not alone." Izayoi said as Rias smiled.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Rias said as Izayoi smiled at her in return.

"Then, let's go. You better hold tight." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded and rested her head on his right shoulder. And so, the two headed back to 'their' new house together in the starry night sky.

Izayoi look down at the sleeping Rias, _"Why am I this love struck? Kaa-san was right all along. If you met the most beautiful girl, you'll be love struck... But somehow I can't deny the feeling..."_ Izayoi thought as he smiled down at Rias.

_"I've decided... I'll protect her, no matter what."_

* * *

_~Somewhere in a forest nearby~_

"That's such a lovely love story and a happy ending... But it's too bad we have to ruin it for the girl. She'll never know that her sweet husband will die." A little red haired girl said with a devious smirk as she watched Izayoi and Rias flying in the sky on a griffin.

"Is that the boy we have to eliminate?" A man with black spiky hair asked, shouldering a pipe of some sort on his right shoulder.

"Just as that Fallen Angel said, he is the target that we have to eliminate. If he is as strong as he says he is, then this will be fun for us. If the husband goes by our conditions, then you'll get your divinity back, Weser." The little girl said as the black haired man smirked upon the word 'divinity'.

"But shouldn't we worry about the fact that the boy defeated Lucifer? Surely, he will not be an easy one to eliminate. Regardless, if you think about it, he might win against us three." A blonde young woman said as the black haired man stabbed his big pipe into the ground.

"It matters not. Because he'll have to fight against the three of us if he wants his wife to be safe." The little red haired girl said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we should be going. We'll give Izayoi time right now, to spend with his wife. After that, there will be no time for him to spend with her or anyone." The little girl said as she turns around and left, followed by the blonde haired woman and the black haired man, named Weser.

_"There will be no time for him to say goodbye either..."_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_That's the end of the story. So, how's the ending? Also, who are the mysterious people in the ending? Why do they want to eliminate Izayoi? Is it the end of this story? Or is it?_

_**~Because I rewrite it a little, so that you all can't think of this story as finished or completed.~ **_

_And how's Izayoi and Rias's wedding? Also, review me on Issei and Izayoi's fight._

_You can tell me what you think about it in the review, if you will. Anyway, __thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I really appreciate it._

_Stay tuned for the next and new chapter, alright? Because I've already finished Highschool DxD Season 1 with this chapter. Anyway, I got something for all of you readers below:_

_Congratulations, _

_For All the Readers That Had Supported In This Fanfic, A Problem Devil, I Say Thank You So Much!_

_From the start, I thought that this Fanfic would have little popularity to it, but after a month, it became a lot of popular,_

_So, I really hope you stay tuned for the Highschool DxD New in this Version of the Fanfic,_

_And so, I bid you farewell,__ Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	14. Chapter 14: Someone Is After Izayoi?

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus, here to give you the new chapter of A Problem Devil, New. Anyway, I'm bored to create another Fanfic to make it's sequel. So, I'm just going to continue it from the last chapter. Anyway, I really hope you'll love it more than you like it._

_Oh, And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently.I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this._

_Oh, and this is the Harem that I have updated on my own, and from the recent votes that you, The Readers have given me. _

**_Izayoi's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Shirayuki-Hime, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse._**

_Anyway, there will be Kuroka but she'll appear on later chapters. Anyhow, I hope you like Izayoi's Harem. Many of you voted for Irina and Xenovia to be in Izayoi's Harem, and I agree as a writer, that in the first place, I wanted to have them both in Izayoi's Harem. And I apologize if some of you might want Irina to be in Issei's Harem but well, I just can't let that happen... Sorry..._

_But I hope you still continue to support my Fanfic. _

_So, without further ado, I present you **A Problem Devil, New.**_

__And, don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?__

__Oh, and the Full Title of the chapter is below this, because I couldn't fit it in the Title Box. Anyway, enjoy!__

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**~A Problem Devil, New~**

Chapter 14: Someone Is Going After Izayoi?

Morning

"Ugh…" Izayoi groaned as he opened his eyes and his eyes met with the sleeping face of Rias. He smiled as he raised his right hand and gently stroke her crimson red hair, causing Rias to move slightly but she didn't woke up from the touch.

Izayoi then turns his head to look at the ceiling, as he recalled the memories of his and Rias's wedding, he had crashed landed near the Wedding Hall and was found by Kiba and Sirzech. After that, he immediately got dressed in a black tuxedo and kicked the Wedding Hall's door with his feet, making the people in the Hall look at him. He looked in front of him and he was greeted with Rias, wearing a wedding dress.

He was then hugged by her, and she cried. He felt a little guilty that he didn't know that Rias was suffering that she couldn't find him anywhere for the last two weeks that he was gone. Prior to that, he went with Rias to the bishop and said their vows to each other and then they kissed, becoming Husband and Wife from the kiss.

After that, he went to get the giant horn of Great Red and walked in the Party Hall, where everyone were greeting him with shocked looks and surprised ones when they look at the giant horn. When he told them that he got the giant horn from Great Horn, he was asked by Lord Gremory on what power he possessed. Then, Sirzech declared that he should fight with one of Rias's servants, which was Issei so that Lord Gremory could witness his Unknown Power while Sirzech told Issei to show his power to him and the high-class nobles.

After the fight with Issei, which he won easily, he went home with Rias by riding on a griffin that Sirzech gave them. When they arrived at home, he and Rias went to his room and slept on it. But before they could sleep, he wrapped his arms around Rias, who gave a goodnight kiss on the lips and the two slept in bliss with each other's company.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias said as Izayoi blinked his eyes and then he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"What were you thinking?" Rias asked resting her head on his chest, as she look up at him.

"Our wedding." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Anyway, what shall we do as Husband and Wife today?" Izayoi asked as he raised Rias's left hand, seeing the wedding ring on her finger.

"Well…" Rias said as she climbed onto Izayoi's chest, revealing her naked body to her as Izayoi look in amusement of her body.

"We could start the honeymoon now." Rias said with a seductive smile as she laid her hands on Izayoi's chest.

"I don't want to have a son right now. " Izayoi stated as Rias raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you want a son?" Rias asked.

"He'll be too troublesome to take care of. But if it was, then I have to take care of him either way." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias smiled and bent her head down, positioning her head in front of him.

"Then, let's hope we get a daughter." Rias said as she kissed Izayoi on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. But their time was interrupted by a knock from the door, which caused Rias to pulled back the kiss and look behind her to look at the door. Her butt was covered by Izayoi's bed sheet which completely hid her butt till at her mid-section from being seen.

"Izayoi-sama, breakfast is rea—" Shirayuki-Hime said as she opens the door and look at the position of Rias and Izayoi.

"Rias-sama can you refrain yourself from being in the nude? And kindly can you two refrain from being in such a position at this hour?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as she closed her eyes and slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Shirayuki-Hime. I didn't know that you are here." Rias stated as Shirayuki-Hime bows her head to her.

"Apology accepted, Rias-sama. I'm here to tell you that breakfast is ready downstairs." Shirayuki-Hime said as Rias nodded and grabbed the bed sheet. She then stood up from Izayoi with the bed sheet to cover her naked body.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." Rias informed as Shirayuki-Hime nodded her head and left the room with a click of the door.

"Oh, and Izayoi-sama. May you step outside for a second? I would like to talk to you." Shirayuki-Hime stated over at the other side of the door as Izayoi stood up from the bed.

"I'll be in a minute." Izayoi said to Rias, who nodded with a smile. Izayoi smiled and walked towards the door as he turns the doorknob and step outside of the room. Just as he step outside, he look for Shirayuki-Hime, but she wasn't in the hall room.

"I'm downstairs." Shirayuki-Hime said from downstairs as Izayoi look down at the stairs and walked downstairs while he yawns.

When he walked downstairs and step inside the kitchen, he was assaulted with a hug by Shirayuki-Hime, which surprises him.

"I miss you, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a frown on her face as Izayoi smiled and hugged her back.

"You're my Familiar. I couldn't leave my Familiar alone. That would make me a bad Master, right?" Izayoi said with a grin as Shirayuki-Hime pulled back the hug and glares lightly at Izayoi.

"It would. But don't ever do that again, okay?" Shirayuki-Hime asked glaring at him.

"Okay. But you don't cry when I'm gone, right?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime shook her head.

"No. You said that I shouldn't cry when you're gone or something. And I never did when you're gone that whole two weeks. So, be grateful that you have a Familiar like me." Shirayuki-Hime said at the last part with a boastful voice as Izayoi smiled and hug her suddenly, which completely surprises Shirayuki-Hime who had a shocked look on her face.

"Be grateful that I'm doing this right now, because I'm not used to do something like this. But you're my Familiar. Anyway, you're the best Familiar and Maid I ever have. It's a good thing that I defeated you when I had the chance." Izayoi said with a smile as tears started to fall down from Shirayuki-Hime's eyes.

"Well, I'm your Familiar, right?" She said smiling on Izayoi's right shoulder.

"Yeah, you are." Izayoi stated as he pulled back the hug, while Shirayuki-Hime brushed her tears away with her kimono sleeve.

"It seems even if we're married. I can't stop the girls from liking you." A voice said as Izayoi turn his head around to see Rias standing by the stairs with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime blushed from Rias's statement.

"I don't like Izayoi-sama, Rias-sama. As a Familiar, I shouldn't interfere or love my Master." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi look at her with a smirk.

"Who says? I didn't say that before." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime look at him.

"I made that for myself, so that I can't interfere with your relationship with Rias-sama." She said as Izayoi stood across from Shirayuki-Hime.

"What if I want you to like me? I wouldn't mind having a lot of girls like me. Issei called it a Harem King, huh? Well, I wouldn't mind having a Harem of my own." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime blushed and covered her red face with her hands.

"Anyway, we have school today, right?" Izayoi asked as he glance at Rias, who was behind him.

"Yes. Apparently, we have. I forgot it for a moment, thank you for reminding me, Izayoi-kun. Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"No problem. Even if it's school, I have to get a job in the future. For that, I don't want a bad reputation in school to prevent me from getting one." Izayoi said as he look at Shirayuki-Hime, who was in a blushing state.

"Let's have breakfast. Mind preparing some coffee, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at him and furiously nodded. She then immediately walking away from the smirking Izayoi and started making coffee for him.

"Oh, Izayoi-kun, would you mind If I invited the club here today after school?" Rias asked as Izayoi took his tea cup full of coffee from Shirayuki-Hime.

"No problem. I don't mind. But why?" Izayoi asked.

"The building's going to have its annual cleaning, so we can't hold our regular meeting there today." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime sat beside her.

"A club meeting at home? That sounds alright to me. I'll make the tea." Shirayuki-Hime said as Rias smiled at her.

"Thank you, Shirayuki-Hime." She stated as Shirayuki-Hime nodded.

"You two eat your breakfast. I have to get ready. I can't wear a tuxedo to school, it'll be hot. Anyway, we can't wear our wedding rings, or the students will get pretty annoying if they find out we're married." Izayoi said as Rias frowned at his statement.

"Don't worry. Give me your ring. I have an idea." Izayoi said as Rias look down at her left hand and slowly remove her ring from her finger. She then handed the ring on Izayoi's palm, as Izayoi walked at a cabinet in the living room. He opened the cabinet and got something from the rack inside the cabinet. He then started spending a few minutes on the ring while Rias and Shirayuki-Hime look on at busy Izayoi.

After a while, Izayoi walked back towards the kitchen table while Rias look at him in curiosity. Izayoi then walked around the kitchen table and stood behind Rias.

"Here." Izayoi said as he attached a silver necklace around Rias's neck. The necklace consists of the wedding ring hanging at the middle of the necklace.

Rias looked down at the necklace and she smiled at the sight of her wedding ring hanging at the middle of the necklace.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. But how about your ring?" Rias asked as she look up at Izayoi.

"It will be the same as you. So, don't worry." Izayoi said as he pulled down his shirt by grabbing a hold of the top area of the white shirt. When he pulled down his shirt, it reveals a necklace with his wedding ring hanging in the middle of the necklace.

"Anyway, I'll be going upstairs. You two should eat your breakfast." Izayoi stated as he turns around and head upstairs, while Rias smiled at him.

"Rias-sama." Shirayuki-Hime called as Rias turns to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you deal with it?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Rias raised her eyebrow, confused by her statement.

"Deal about what?" Rias asked.

"About other girls liking Izayoi-sama. I mean, don't you feel sad that you have to share Izayoi-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Rias's eyes widen but then she smiled at her.

"I already expected that this would happen, Shirayuki-Hime. Ever since Akeno started pursuing Izayoi-kun before the Rating Game. I knew from that moment, that I have to share Izayoi-kun with the other girls." Rias explained.

"And you said that I would feel sad that I have to share Izayoi-kun, right? Well, I am sad that I have to share Izayoi-kun. But receiving his affection from him, and knows that he'll always love me is enough for me." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind letting you join in his Harem, Shirayuki-Hime. You got the body for it." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime blushed at the last part.

"What ever do you mean by that, Rias-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"You have a healthy body, right?" Rias asked as Shirayuki-Hime nodded.

"Then, you'll be able to bear children for Izayoi-kun in the future." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime's eyes widen.

"W-What?! Bear children for Izayoi-sama? I-I think I'm not ready for such a thing, Rias-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said nervously as Rias shook her head.

"I meant in the future, Shirayuki-Hime. Not now." Rias stated stifling a laugh as Shirayuki-Hime slightly calm down from her statement.

"I want to bear a daughter with izayoi-kun. She'll be the most beautiful girl ever!" Rias said with a smile, imagining herself with a little Rias holding her hand while the little girl had purple eyes like her father, which is Izayoi.

"But isn't it too early to be imagining that sort of stuff, Rias-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Rias look at her and shook her head.

"It's never too late to imagine a little, Shirayuki-Hime. It's never too late." Rias stated as Shirayuki-Hime nodded.

"Anyway, we should eat our breakfast." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded with a smile and the two started to eat their breakfast.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Boring, boring, boring. Isn't there anything fun besides school?" Izayoi asked as he walked through the halls of Kuoh Academy. While he was walking, some female students cast glances at him and whispering to their friends, on how handsome Izayoi is.

"_Is there anything that will make this week fun?"_ Izayoi thought as he arrived at his class and walked over to his seat and sat on it. He then turns his head to look at the window next to him, seeing female and male students walking pass the school gates and going into school with a smile on each of their faces.

"_Huh… Another normal boring school day life… Will I even find anything that is fun to do? Boring school always getting in the way…"_ Izayoi thought as he boringly stare at the window.

* * *

**School Hall**

"Hey, have you heard that we will be having a transfer teacher? Our teacher said he is younger than any other teachers we had in this school." A female student said as her friend held a shocked look.

"Really?" Her friend asked as she nodded.

"The teachers said that he will be coming today. Maybe he'll be teaching our class or the Third-Year." She stated as her friend excitedly nodded.

"We should tell the others this news." Her friend informed her as she nodded and the two got up from their seat and immediately gathered their friends to share the news, unaware that it will become a huge gossip of the entire school.

* * *

**Near Kuoh Academy**

"So, I have to kill this boy? Huh, easy enough. He looks kind of weak to me. Anyway, this will be easy for Algol." A blonde and black/brown haired man said as he pocketed a picture of Izayoi in his pocket.

The man wears a choker. His choker has a gold pendant on it and is a black ribbon type configuration. He wears a coat that matches his hair with black/brown on top and a sandy colour for the rest. He has blue eyes and medium skin. He wears silver, clip earrings. Under his coat, he wears a red shirt with a design on it. He wears black pants with brown boots.

"Time to go to the school where the Problem Devil goes. I'm his transfer teacher, after all." He said with a smirk as he held some history books about Perseus.

"I'll honour my Community by killing this fool." He commented as he continued his way towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy's Gates~**

"Hmm… Kuoh Academy. This looks decent for me." A brown haired girl said as she stood in front of Kuoh Academy's gates.

"Why did they send me to this school of all places?" She asked herself as she wore a Kuoh Academy uniform which consists of a white short sleeved, button down shirt, with a red ribbon on her shirt collar.

The brown haired girl then walked pass the school gates and step into the school, while some students look at her as she goes, whispering to each other on the assumingly new student.

The brown haired girl then arrives at her assigned class and step inside the class, alerting every students in the said class to look at her arrival.

"Students, may I present to you our new student." The class teacher said as she motioned her hand towards the new student.

"Can you please introduce yourself?" The teacher kindly asked as the brown haired girl nodded at her request.

"My name is Kudou Asuka. You can call me Asuka. And I will be in this class for this year. I hope we can get along." The brown haired girl named Asuka said without a smile to the students as she then walked over towards her seat which was at the front of the class.

"Thank you for your introduction, Asuka. We'll have a great time together this year. So, I hope we'll get along, alright?" The teacher asked as Asuka nodded.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have read the basics of this book, correct? Because the school didn't know that you will be joining us this month. And, I'm sorry for asking." The teacher said as Asuka waved her hand in dismissal.

"There's nothing to worry, teacher. I've been home schooled. I have read this book in my pass time. You don't need to worry about me, thank you." Asuka said as the teacher nodded.

"Well then, everyone. Pull out your textbook and turn to page 33." The teacher said as the students begin to pull out their textbooks and turn to the said page.

* * *

**Izayoi's Class**

"Students, we will be having a new teacher. He's a transfer teacher, if you must know. And he will be teaching history about Perseus. I'm sorry about this, but I'm not well-versed in that history. So, when I heard that this teacher would volunteer to teach this class about Perseus. I have chosen him to teach the whole class about that part of history." The history teacher said as everyone in the class nodded.

"So, I'll be presenting Mister Lauis." The teacher said as the blonde and brown/black haired man step inside the class, which caused some of the female students to widen their eyes at how young the new transfer teacher is.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Lauis Perseus. I'll be teaching you about the history and mythology of Perseus." The transfer teacher named Perseus said as the students nodded at him.

Laius then look at the history teacher, "I think it's time I should teach. You can leave me with the students." Laius said as the history teacher nodded and picked up his books from the teacher desk and left the classroom.

After he left, Laius sat on the desk, surprising everyone except Akeno, Rias and Izayoi.

"Now then, I'll start with the history lesson of Perseus. You better listen to this, or I'll give you a quiz on the history of Perseus. If you fail, we'll do it again until you get it all right." Laius said as everyone held a shocked look at his statement.

Laius turn his head to the right as he spotted Izayoi sitting by the corner of the classroom beside the window.

"_That's the boy… I'll enjoy watching him die." Laius_ thought as a smirk appear on his face.

"_There's something about this teacher that I really want to punch…"_ Izayoi thought noticing the smirk that appeared on Laius's face.

"_Just what's going on here?"_ Izayoi thought with narrowed eyes as Laius continued his speech and lecture of the history of Perseus while the students listened intently.

* * *

**After School**

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called out as Izayoi look behind him to see Rias walking over to him.

"The others are waiting for us at the school gates." Rias stated as Izayoi look at the window next to him, spotting Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Asia waiting by the school gates while they chat each other to past the time of waiting.

They still don't know where you live. We should meet up with them and head to your home together. " Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Izayoi said as he suddenly looked with narrowed eyes at a corner of the halls at his left, sensing that someone was watching him.

"What's the matter, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her and smiled.

"Nothing. We should go." Izayoi answered as Rias nodded and the two went downstairs to head towards the waiting group at the school gates.

When they left, Laius come out from the corner and walked over to the windows to see Izayoi and his group left the school to head towards his home.

"That boy has nice sensing ability…" Laius commented as he smirked.

"Now to separate him from his group of Devils..." Laius said before he walked out from the halls.

After he left, someone come out from a corner as she look at where Lauis left.

"Who is he?" Asuka asked with curiosity as she heard his conversation earlier.

"Who are you?" Laius asked as he look down at Asuka, who look behind her in surprise.

"Well, I can't let anyone know about me, especially Izayoi." Laius said as Asuka narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you going to do to Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked as Laius's eyes widen, surprised that the girl in front of him knows Izayoi.

"It looks like I seriously don't want you to spill anything to Izayoi if you heard that much." Laius stated as he pulled out a card, and suddenly the two disappeared in a bright light, leaving an empty hall.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

"So, this is where you live, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked looking at the house in question.

"Yeah. Come in." Izayoi answered as he walked inside his house, followed by everyone. When the group walked inside the house, they look in awe at the insides of the house.

"You have a nice house, Izayoi-kun." Akeno commented seeing how well decorated and beautiful Izayoi's house is. She was currently looking at one of the picture that had Izayoi himself smiling while he held a trophy for winning a sport's tournament, judging by the background of the picture.

"I agree with Akeno-san. You kept your house tidy." Asia commented as Izayoi smiled at the two girls for compliment.

Thanks, Akeno, Asia. It took a while to be like this. But you can thank my mother for it." Izayoi said as Akeno nodded with a smile, while Asia just smiled at him.

"You all can go to my room to have the club meeting. Rias can lead you to it." Izayoi said as he walked away from them to head towards the door.

"Where are you going, Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked looking at Izayoi, who turns his head to look at her.

"Buying some stuff to make you all comfortable." Izayoi answered with a smile as he patted Koneko's head before he walked out the house.

"Izayoi-sama will be back with the dough. He said that he would bake cookies for everyone." Shirayuki-Hime said as everyone held a surprise look.

"Izayoi-senpai can bake cookies?" Issei asked in surprise.

"I never expect something like that of him." Kiba stated as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"It's better that the boys would bake cookies or foods that they know. When they're married, you can't always count on the women to cook. So, I didn't think that this was unexpected of him." Shirayuki-Hime said as Kiba nodded with a smile.

"It's true." Kiba answered as Issei nodded in agreement, noting to learn about cooking when he's older.

Everyone come with me. Izayoi-kun's room is just near the stairs." Rias said as she walked upstairs, followed by Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and then Issei, leaving Asia and Shirayuki-Hime in the kitchen.

"Can I help you make the tea, Shirayuki-Hime?" Asia asked as Shirayuki-Hime smiled at her.

"You can. Let's get the tea ready for them." Shirayuki-Hime said as she started heating the water.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"I'm back." Izayoi said as he opens the door and step inside the house.

"Welcome back, Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said over at the kitchen as Izayoi walked inside the house and step into the kitchen.

"Let's bake the cookies." Izayoi stated as he remove his school uniform and put it on the chair in front of him, leaving him with only a red vest. He then grabbed an apron and put in on, tying the strings around his waist.

"How did you learn how to bake cookies, Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked as Izayoi picked up the bag of dough from the plastic bag.

"My mother taught me how. We once travelled the world for two years, and I learn a lot from her during that long trip." Izayoi explained as Asia's eyes widen at his statement.

"You travelled around the world for two years? That's amazing! There must a lot of things you have learn, Izayoi-senpai! And there must be a lot of people you already met along the way!" Asia said as Izayoi let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I've learned a lot. But I didn't meet a lot of people." Izayoi said as Asia smiled at him.

"Anyway, can I help bake the cookies with you, Izayoi-senpai? I have done making tea." Asia asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Okay, you can. Pick the baking stuff for baking cookies. You know it, right?" Izayoi asked as Asia open up one of the upper cabinets and take a big bowl, putting it on the kitchen table. She then open up the refrigerator and take the milk and butter.

"Here." Asia said as she put all the items on the kitchen table while Izayoi put the sugar and baking powder next to the big bowl.

"Good. Now to bake us some cookies." Izayoi said with a smile as Asia smiled and help him, while Shirayuki-Hime picked up the silver tray full of tea cups and walked upstairs to give to the Research Club members.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"Asia, you should go upstairs. You are a part of the Occult Research Club. I can do the rest." Izayoi said as Asia nodded and washes her hand in the sink before she bows her head at Izayoi.

"I'll be going now." Asia said as she raised her head and walked upstairs leaving Izayoi to wait for the cookies to bake in the oven.

"_You know, you should learn how to cook food. We'll start with an easy one, and that is baking cookies." _Izayoi's mother named Canaria said as the 15 year

"Let's begin our regular meeting. This month, we've had… Eleven contracts by Akeno, ten by Koneko, eight by Yuuto, and three by Asia.

"You're doing great, Asia-san!" Kiba said with a smile.

"Ara, ara! Not bad at all!" Akeno complimented.

"Not bad for a rookie." Koneko said.

"Thank you so much!" Asia said in appreciation.

"As for Issei…" Rias said as she drink her tea for a second.

"Zero." Rias said after she pulled her tea from her lips.

"I-I'm very sorry." Issei stated with apologetic voice.

"You need to get those contracts made, or you'll never become a High Class Devil." Rias explained as Issei raised a fist.

"I know! I'll make it to the top of the group next month!" Issei said as the door to the room opened to reveal Izayoi holding a silver tray which had a big plate of cookies on it.

"Wow, I can smell the cookies from here!" Asia said as Izayoi give the plate of cookies to Asia.

"You should let the cookies cooled before eating it, alright?" Izayoi asked as Asia nodded but then Issei took a cookie with his hand from the plate.

"This must be delicious! Thank you, Izayoi-senpa-?!" Issei said as he threw the cookie in the air.

"Hot cookie! Hot cookie! Hot!" Issei said as he furiously shake his burning hand until he realizes that he threw the cookie in the air. He look up and saw the cookie falling in front of him. He raised his hand to catch it, but he missed as the cookie fell in front of his face and onto a silver tray which was held by Izayoi.

"Didn't I say you have to wait for the cookies to cooled?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him and touch the back of his head while he smile sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Izayoi-senpai. I didn't hear it. I wanted to taste your cookies first." Issei said as Rias took a cookie from the plate by Asia, and took a bite on it.

"Hmm… It's delicious! I can feel the chocolate melting in my mouth." Rias exclaimed with a smile as she look down at the cookie.

"Is it, Buchou?" Akeno asked as she took a cookie from the plate and took a bite.

"It's true. I can feel it. Hmm… What a delicious cookie…" Akeno said as she took a bite on the cookie again.

"Everyone." Shirayuki-Hime said as she step inside the room and showed everyone two album books.

"You took my picture album?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime smirk at him and sat on the ground, her back against Izayoi's bed. She then opens one of the albums, as Rias come down from the bed to see Izayoi's picture.

"Is this when he was in elementary? He's so cute!" Rias commented seeing a six year old Izayoi smiling while he raised his thumbs up.

"He's very adorable when he smile!" Akeno said as she look at the said picture.

"I think this was back in kindergarten." Shirayuki-Hime said.

"Little Izayoi! Little Izayoi!" Rias said with a happy smile as she look upon the picture of little Izayoi.

Izayoi look down at the girls gathered around in a circle as they look at his pictures when he was a kid. He shook his head in amusement as he look to his left, seeing Kiba hold one of his album books.

Suddenly, Kiba's eyes widen at one of the picture, which Izayoi noticed as he walked over to him and look at the picture where Kiba look.

"Izayoi-senpai, this photo…" Kiba said.

"That's an old neighbour neighbour. We didn't play a lot, but we play a lot outdoors. He moved because his parents had a job overseas or something." Izayoi said hiding the fact that the neighbour he was talking was actually a girl.

"I forgot his name, too. It was a long time ago." Izayoi said.

"Hey, Izayoi-senpai. Do you remember this sword?" Kiba asked spotting a sword with a shield behind the little Izayoi and his neighbour.

"That's a Holy Sword. I've noticed it since I came to his house for the first time." Izayoi said as Kiba eyes narrowed at the sight of the sword in question.

"Coincidences really_ do_ happen." Kiba said.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed as Izayoi look at her.

"What?" He asked as Rias showed him an album book that showed him during his two year trip.

"Who is this?" Rias asked with a light glare as she showed him a picture of a 15 year old Izayoi with a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens

"A friend I met during my two year trip. I saved her from being run over by a truck." Izayoi said as everyone look at him in shock.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Are you okay?" A 15 year old Izayoi asked as he held the silver haired woman in his arms, after he had saved her from being run over by a truck. Izayoi wore a brown long sleeve jacket with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and black shoes to match with his black pants.

"Are you both okay?" The truck driver asked walking over to them with a worried expression.

"We're fine. I think she tends to be a lot in thoughts." Izayoi stated as the truck driver bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry." The truck driver said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry. Anyway, you should move you truck before causing a traffic jam behind your truck. I could see a few cars lining up behind it already." Izayoi said as the traffic driver look behind his truck, seeing that there were a line of cars honking for him to move.

"Y-Yes. I'll be leaving." The truck driver said as he quickly climbed inside his truck and rode ahead of the cars, causing the said cars to move again.

Izayoi look at the truck leaving as he then focused his attention at the woman in his arms.

"Wha-?" The silver haired woman said as she look around her surrounding and then she felt like she was being carried by someone.

The silver haired woman slowly look up towards Izayoi and her eyes widen, "Who are you? What happen?" The woman asked as Izayoi sighed.

"Don't you remember? You're just about to be run over by a truck a minute ago." Izayoi reminded her as the woman suddenly recalled that she saw the truck in front of her and then she closed her eyes to await to be killed, but then she felt like she was flying for a second and she decided to bask in the warmth that she was suddenly in, without ever knowing that she was in Izayoi's arms.

"I-I remember." The woman said as she look up at Izayoi.

"Anyway, can you let me down? I appreciate your help on saving me earlier but I can stand on my own now." The woman said as Izayoi raised his eyebrow at her serious expression.

"Okay." Izayoi said as he let the woman down on her feet, who after was let down, dust her light brown long sleeve jacket and blue pants. Aside from that, she wore dark blue high heels.

"What's your name by the way?" The woman asked under her white scarf as Izayoi look at her.

"Sakamaki Izayoi. How about you? What's your name?" Izayoi asked as the woman look left and right before she look at him.

"Rossweisse. Just call me Rossweisse." The woman named Rossweisse answered as Izayoi nodded.

"Anyway, what happen back there? You were spacing out a moment." Izayoi said as the woman sighed.

"Just thinking about my idiotic perverted boss. He keeps pissing me off when he said that I don't have a boyfriend. I mean, who needs a boyfriend? I can do this all by myself. I don't need a boyfriend to help me." The woman said ignoring the fact that she wasn't alone and she was talking by herself.

"Hey." Izayoi said as he poke Rossweisse's forehead, causing her to stop her talking as she look up at him in mock anger.

"What did you do that for?" Rossweisse asked as Izayoi poke her again, causing her to look up at him in anger.

"Hey, what's your problem? Don't do that!" Rossweisse said as she glared at Izayoi, who only smirk at her.

"You're cute when you're angry. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Izayoi asked as Rossweisse suddenly blush from being call cute.

"W-What do you mean?" Rossweisse asked looking down, trying to hide her blush.

"I mean, I can't believe that no one has ever wanted to be your boyfriend for someone as cute as you." Izayoi said as Rossweisse's face turned red from his compliment.

"T-Thank you. No one has ever called me cute before." Rossweisse said as she look up at Izayoi, who smiled at her, which caused her to blush strangely.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you, Rose." Izayoi said as Rossweisse's eyes widen at her shorten name. The only one who always called her that was her grandmother, but this man just called her that when she ask him to call by her long name, and she somehow doesn't feel awkward or bad when he said her name and for once she kind of likes to be called like that by him.

"Hey! Wait!" Rossweisse said as Izayoi turns his head to look at her.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm planning to just wander around town while waiting for my mother to finish her business with her colleague. Why do you ask?" Izayoi asked as Rossweisse look down, as a blush started to appear on her cheeks.

"Um… I can show you the way around the town if you like. I mean, you'll be bored if you just wander around without any reason to." Rossweisse said as Izayoi smirked and walked over to her.

"If you ask me like that, I'll be your boyfriend." Izayoi stated as Rossweisse look up at him with a shock look while a blush spread around her cheeks.

"What did you say? Why would you say that?" Rossweisse asked.

"I'll be your boyfriend for today, and you'll be my girlfriend for this day. So, how about that, Rose? Want to be my girlfriend for this day?" Izayoi asked as he extend his hand out to her, while Rossweisse look at his hand, thinking if she should or shouldn't take his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you like a boyfriend should. And I promised that we're going to have fun together. What do you say, Rose?" Izayoi assured as a smile appear on Rossweisse's face and she gently put her right hand on Izayoi's hand.

"But you have to promise that we're going to actually have fun, alright? Or not this will be the worst date ever." Rossweisse said with a smirk as Izayoi smiled.

"I'll take your challenge." Izayoi said as he look at his right, spotting a man holding hands with his wife.

"Excuse me." Izayoi said as the man look towards him.

"Can you help us for a bit?" Izayoi asked as the man look at his wife, who nodded with a smile. The two couple then walked over to them.

"Can you take a picture for us?" Izayoi asked pulling out a camera from his left pocket, as the man took the camera in his hands.

"Your wife can say the time for us to take the picture, alright?" Izayoi asked as the wife nodded with a smile.

"Izayoi, what are you doing? I thought you said we're going to have fun?" Rossweisse asked confused by his action.

"First stop, take a picture with your cute girlfriend." Izayoi said as he wrapped his right hand around Rossweisse's waist, causing her to blush from the action.

"Okay, smile you two." The wife said as Izayoi smiled while Rossweisse look at the camera.

"Can you smile?" The wife asked towards Rossweisse who only blushed.

"Y-Yes!" Rossweisse answered as she tried to smile but she couldn't as she was too embarrassed to smile because of her position with Izayoi.

"Hey," Izayoi called out as Rossweisse look up at him.

"Just smile, alright? You don't have to be embarrass. You just have trust me on making this day, the best day of your life, alright, Rose?" Izayoi assured her as Rossweisse think about his words for a second, and deciding that she will trust him on doing so, she nodded with a smile.

"That's the smile." Izayoi said as he and Rossweisse look at the camera.

"Smile!" The wife said as Izayoi and Rossweisse smiled, putting her hands together in front of her while Izayoi's other hand was inside his left pocket.

"Cheese!" The wife said as Rossweisse suddenly rest her head on Izayoi's shoulder, which caused Izayoi to rest his head on hers and the husband took the picture, with the two of them smiling at the picture.

* * *

**~Present~**

"Wow, that's so cute!" Asia said putting her hands together as she look at the picture of Izayoi and Rossweisse.

"_Ah! How could this happen? How does Izayoi-senpai get girls so fast? Izayoi-senpai is going to become a Harem King before me if he keeps this up!"_ Issei thought as he cried anime tears which everyone ignored except Kiba, who sweatdrop at his behaviour.

"Thanks." Izayoi replied as Rias set the album book on the ground.

"Well, you should have told me about this in the first place. I wouldn't have gotten jealo—" Rias said as she covered immediately her mouth, having realizes that she said it out loud.

"You're jealous, Rias? But I thought you would be okay if there are some girls joined my Harem, right? Why are you jealous on Rose?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Rias look the other way.

"It's because I don't know her, that's why. I know, Akeno, Serafall, and Shirayuki-Hime. But I don't know her." Rias explained as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Don't be jealous. It's just one day. Anyway, she never had a boyfriend in her life before and her boss always mocks her about not having a boyfriend. So, I'm giving her the chance to have one for one day." Izayoi explained as Rias thinks about the statement for a second and then she finally realizes the situation.

"Oh… I didn't know that." Rias stated as Akeno look at her.

"Because when Izayoi was telling about his story about him and Rossweisse, you were thinking about something else. And that something involves jealousy about Izayoi-kun and Rossweisse." Akeno said as Rias look at Izayoi.

"Sorry, Izayoi-kun." Rias said looking up at him as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. It's not your fault if your jealous, okay?" Izayoi said as Rias nodded and look at Akeno.

"Aren't you jealous?" Rias asked as Akeno look at Izayoi.

"A little. Because Rossweisse had been on a date with Izayoi. I wanted to go on a date with Izayoi-kun too." Akeno answered as Izayoi held a smirk.

"I don't think I'm the type of guy you want. I mean, I am a Juvenile Deliquent, am I right?" Izayoi asked as Akeno shook her head.

"Not right now, you're not, Izayoi-kun. You're just the type for me." Akeno stated as Izayoi smiled.

"I'm flattered. Maybe we could go on a date someday." Izayoi said as his statement put a smile on Akeno's face, while Rias lightly glare at him.

"What about me? I didn't go on a date with you before, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi look at her with a smirk.

"We could go before my date with Akeno." Izayoi said as Rias smiled and look at Akeno with a triumphant smile.

"Buchou, we can't have Izayoi-kun choose over our dates. He said that he and I could go on a date. And by that, his date with you will go after my date with him, got it?" Akeno stated as Rias look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Buchou, Akeno-senpai? Can you stop fighting?" Issei asked as Akeno and Rias look at him.

"Issei, stay out of this." Rias said.

"I would prefer you would stay out of this, Issei." Akeno stated as Issei deflated from both of their answers.

"We both know he'll go on a date with me first, Buchou." Akeno exclaimed with a smile as Rias's hand were covered by her Power of Destruction.

"Do you want to find out which one of us would be going on a date with Izayoi-kun? Last one standing wins and would be going on a date with Izayoi-kun first." Rias said as Akeno's hands were covered with lightning.

"I like your condition, Buchou. Let's find out." Akeno said as she and Rias both stood up and were ready to leave, but Izayoi moved to stand in front of the door, blocking their way to fight.

"I would suggest you two sit down. Or I'll have to take Serafall to a date first." Izayoi said as Rias and Akeno sat on their previous sitting spot.

"That's not fair." Rias said lightly glaring at Izayoi.

"And it's not fair that Grayfia had to ruin our time together, right?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Rias recalled the intimate time with Izayoi, to which it was interrupted by Grayfia.

"Yeah, that's not fair too…" Rias mutters with a blush.

"Izayoi-senpai, who are these two?" Asia asked as she pointed her finger on a picture of a 16 year old Izayoi with two girls. The first one was a young woman with violet eyes and long, light brown hair that is tied into twin side ponytails. The second was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

Izayoi was standing in the middle wearing a grey long sleeve hoodie, with sleeves folded till his elbows. He also wore black pants and black shoes, while the two girls were also wearing a long sleeve hoodie each. The blue haired woman wore a blue hoodie while the light brown haired one wore a brown hoodie.

The blue haired woman positioned on Izayoi's right while the other girl stood on the left. The brown haired woman had wrapped her arms around Izayoi's left arm while the blue haired woman wrapped her arms around his right arm. The three of them held a smile each on their faces, as taken by the picture.

Izayoi took the book album from Asia before anyone could see the picture between him and the two other girls. But sadly, Rias and Shirayuki-Hime saw a glimpse of the picture.

"Who are they, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked.

"My best friends. We met during my two year trip." Izayoi said Rias's narrowed her eyes.

"Are they really your bestfriends?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Izayoi asked Rias tried to find any signs of lying but sadly she couldn't, meaning that Izayoi was telling the truth.

"Nothing…" Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry, you will always be my first love. Don't forget about that, okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked as Rias look up at him and smiled.

"This is turning to be quite a drama show." Akeno commented as Izayoi laughs, followed by everyone.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**Night**

"Thanks for letting us stay for the meeting, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said bowing her head as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry. My mother like visitors coming in our house. And she might be happy that I made new friends." Izayoi said as Issei look at him, realizing that he didn't see Izayoi's mother anywhere while they were in the house.

"Where's your mother, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Rias's eyes widen at his statement and she then look at Izayoi, who clenches his fist at the question.

"She died a year ago." Izayoi informed him as everyone went eyed wide at the statement, except Rias.

"I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-senpai. I-I didn't know. It was stupid of me to ask you." Issei said with apologetic bow as Izayoi let out a smirk.

"Don't worry. But you better run before I punch you." Izayoi said as Issei's eyes widen and he then immediately runs towards Kiba and hid himself behind him, while Kiba look at him.

"I said I was sorry. Don't punch me." Issei stated as Izayoi let out a laugh, surprising everyone.

"I'm just kidding. I've punched you a lot of times when we battled in the Underworld. I expected since you came in the house, you would ask the question sooner or later." Izayoi said as Issei poke his head from Kiba's left shoulder.

"Really?" Issei asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Issei, you have a contract to be made, right?" Izayoi asked as Issei's eyes widen and he suddenly left the house in a hurry to head towards his client.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"What an odd , I've made the contract, so that's another step towards my goal! I'm going to be Harem King!" Issei said as he peddles his bike faster. But then his phone started beeping as Issei stopped his bike and pulled out his phone.

"Buchou?" Issei said looking down at the name of the person that is calling him.

**~Time Skip~**

"An abandoned factory?" Issei asked having to arrive at an abandoned factory.

"This way, Issei." Rias's voice called out as Issei walked over towards her and the rest of the group, except Shirayuki-Hime who decided to stay in Izayoi's house.

"Sorry to make you come out here." Rias said looking at Issei.

"It's fine, but… in there?" Issei asked as he stared at the abandoned factory in front of him.

"How's the contract, Issei?" Izayoi asked leaning against the wall beside Rias as Issei smiled at him.

"I made the contract! But I got a mirror in return." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"But, Buchou." Issei said as Rias look at him.

"You have Izayoi-senpai. Why did you call me instead?" Issei asked.

"Izayoi-kun is just here to watch the show. Don't you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking beside her, as Izayoi smirked and shrug his shoulders.

"I would have got bored if I stay in the house." Izayoi stated as Issei nodded.

"Anyway, you should focus on what's inside that abandoned factory." Izayoi said as Issei look at the abandoned factory.

"It's definitely a Stray Devil."Koneko said.

"We've received orders to slay it tonight." Akeno stated.

"That's how dangerous it is. We'd be at a disadvantage indoors." Rias said as she look at Asia, who was standing beside Izayoi.

"Stand back, Asia." Rias ordered.

"Hai!" Asia answered.

"Akeno and I will wait outside. Koneko, Yuuto and Issei, you three will lure it out." Rias ordered.

"Hai, Taichou!" Akeno said.

"Hai." Koneko replied.

"Roger! Boosted Gear!" Issei said as his red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

"Yuuto?" Rias asked looking at Kiba, and noticing that he didn't answer her.

"H-Hai, ma'am!" Kiba said as he look at her.

"Let's go, Kiba, Koneko-chan!" Issei said as he rushed towards the door of the abandoned factory.

"Hai." Koneko exclaimed as she followed after him.

"Okay." Kiba said following behind Koneko.

After they went inside, Izayoi pulled himself from the wall as he walked inside, knowing that something was wrong with Kiba and he know that it will caused someone to get hurt.

"Izayoi, where are you going?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Interfering." Izayoi answered as he walked inside and saw Issei looking at Kiba, who was looking on the ground, spacing out.

"Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko called out to Kiba, but he didn't respond.

"S-Sorry." Kiba said as he look at the stray Devil. Suddenly, the stray devil let out a shot of web at Koneko, to which it could have hit her without Izayoi taking her in his arms.

"Acid, huh?" Izayoi asked as he look behind him, seeing the web melting the ground slightly.

"You okay, Koneko?" Izayoi asked as Koneko look up and nodded.

"Thank you, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko said as Izayoi let her down on the ground.

"You!" Issei said as he stood beside Izayoi.

"Boost! Dragon Shocker!" Issei said shooting off red energy at the spider looking stray Devil, but when it hits, the Devil didn't experience any damage.

"Kiba!" Izayoi shouted as Kiba look up at him and then he look up at the creature. He immediately jumped up towards the Devil and slice her in half, leaving the lower body to fell to the ground. When Kiba landed, he hit a pipe on his ankles, and he was too late to dodge the stray Devil's upper body from landing on him.

"Kiba!" Issei shouted in surprise.

Kiba struggled to get the stray Devill off of him, but if it weren't for Koneko grabbing onto one of the Stray Devil's legs he would get a bite from the creature.

"Fly." Koneko said as she launched the creature upwards, while Rias look up at the creature that broke through the upper window of the factory.

"Akeno." Rias said as Akeno flew above her.

"Hai, Taichou!" Akeno said as she launch a bolt of lightning at the creature, causing it to crash down on the ground in front of Rias.

"A disobedient creature, who leaves its master and pursues its own desires. Such a sin deserves severe punishment." Rias said as she walk nearer at the burned creature.

"In the name of Lord Gremory, I shall punish you!" Rias said as she spread her hands out, instantly shooting out her Power of Destruction that strike the creature before killing it with an explosion.

"Yes!" Issei exclaimed seeing the creature had been destroyed.

"She had completely lost her mind. She was nothing that you could call a Devil." Akeno said landing beside Issei, who grabbed his shoulder in a cross.

"I'd never want to be like that." Issei stated slightly scared to be like the stray Devil.

"No wonder the order was so urgent."Akeno said.

"Koneko-chan, are you all right?" Asia asked as Koneko nodded.

"If it weren't for Izayoi-senpai, Koneko-chan would have been hit by that stray Devil." Issei said to Asia, who look at him in surprise.

Suddenly, a slap could be heard from behind Asia, as everyone look at Rias, who slap Kiba with her hand.

"Did that wake you up a bit?" Rias asked as Kiba look the other way.

"One misstep and someone could have died." Rias stated as Kiba look at her.

"I'm sorry." Kiba said as Rias grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Rias stated.

"This hasn't been my best day." Kiba said as he bows his head, while Rias let go of her hands from him.

"I'll have excuse myself for now." Kiba said as he walked away.

"Yuuto…" Rias said looking at him leaving.

Suddenly, Izayoi sensed someone nearby the neighbourhood; nearby them. He looked at Akeno, "I'll be back."Izayoi said as Akeno look at him.

"Tell Rias to go back without me." Izayoi said as he disappeared instantly.

* * *

**Alleyway**

Izayoi appeared in an alleyway, with the moon slightly shining down at the alleyway, giving Izayoi some light to see around the place clearer.

"My, who do we have here in this lovely night?" A voice said with a mocking tone.

"I thought you would sense me and let it slide. But it looks like you're looking for your death." The voice said arrogantly as Izayoi smirked.

"I like to call it desperation for fun. Anyway, why don't you reveal yourself? Are you scared?" Izayoi asked arrogantly.

"Tch… How about you, kid? Don't you feel scared? You're all alone without any help by your side." The voice stated as Izayoi smirked.

"Yeah. But if an individual like you are threatening to kill me. Well, I ain't afraid or scared but it's the opposite. I'm feeling excited and thrilled." Izayoi stated with a grin.

"Stupid kid. You should be scared." The voice said as suddenly a scream could be heard from a roof nearby where Izayoi stood. Then, Izayoi sensed something coming towards him and he dodged to the left, dodging a black, red laser blast.

Izayoi look behind him seeing a part of the ground turned to stone.

"Anyway, that's your warning. If you don't want your friends and you to be turned to stone, you should listen to my order and that is to die by my hands. And so, I'll leave you while you think about my proposal." The voice said as Izayoi look up at a roof of a house, where the voice was heard. But when he look at it, he didn't see anyone standing on the roof.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked as he glanced behind him to see the ground being turned to normal.

"_His voice… This could be the fun I'm looking for!"_ Izayoi thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

_That's the end. How's the ending? Good? Great? Amazing? Anyway, what do you think about the flashback with Izayoi and Rossweisse? I put a lot of thinking to made that one. It was one hard day of thinking, but it was worth it and I loved how it went. Also, what about the picture of Izayoi, with Rossweisse. And with Irina and Xenovia? Please comment on that, if you will._

_And, I think you all know who is after Izayoi, right? __Anyway, Surprise! I've added Asuka in the story. Because I kind of changed my mind about adding her. And there was someone asking about the Mondaiji's characters, on whether Asuka, Yo or Kurousagi will appear in the story. And I choose Asuka, so I hope you're happy to see her. But__ what happened to Asuka? And what will happen to Izayoi in the next chapter?_

_You can tell me what you think about it in the review, if you will. Anyway, __thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I really appreciate it._

___Oh, and don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?___

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving So Soon?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, so sorry for this short chapter, but I can't write more than this. I hope you understand.___

**___Also, review me if you have any girls that you want in Izayoi's Harem, alright? Because if you want Gabriel in Izayoi's Harem, try to create a plot for Gabriel.___**

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Leaving So Soon?

_"His voice… This could be the fun I'm looking for!"_ Izayoi thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

Suddenly, a rain drop hit his hand as Izayoi look up, seeing that it was starting to rain heavily.

"_Never forget to protect the ones you loved and always be there to help them in need, ne? Izayoi?"_ Canaria said with a smile, as Izayoi clenches his fist tightly having to recall about the memory.

"Stupid rain… Making me remember her..." Izayoi mutters looking down as his face was shadowed by his hair.

"Ah… But she's right…" Izayoi said as a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

Then, something vibrated inside his left pocket as Izayoi pulled it out, not worrying if the phone got wet from the rain because his phone was water proof.

"Hello?" Izayoi asked.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias said over the phone.

"Yes?" Izayoi asked.

"Where did you go? Akeno said that you'll be back from where you've gone. But after a while, I got worried. Where did you go?" Rias asked as Izayoi chuckles over the phone while a smile played on his face.

"Meeting a friend of mine. It took quite a while, but I'm finished. I'll go home now." Izayoi stated as Rias breathed a relief sigh.

"That's good. I'll wait for you back home." Rias said.

"Okay, see you there." Izayoi replied as he hung up on the phone and put it inside his left pocket pants.

"Better go home. I don't want to be wetter than I am now." Izayoi said as he instantly disappeared, leaving a wet and empty alleyway.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

Morning

"Izayoi-sama… Izayoi-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime called as Izayoi slowly opens his eyes and look at Shirayuki-Hime, who was standing beside the bed in her blue pajamas.

Izayoi was about to get up but he felt his chest was heavy and he look down, seeing Rias sleeping on his right arm.

"Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi look up beside his bed.

"Yeah?" Izayoi replied.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. And you have to get ready for school." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi nodded.

"Thanks. But where did you get that pajama?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look down at her pajamas.

"I bought it in a clothing store. It fits me pretty well. And it's comfortable to sleep than my kimono." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi let out a smirk and looks at her kimono.

"Yeah, It fits your body pretty well. I can't wait to reap it apart." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime look at him in surprise and cover her chest with both of her arms.

"Baka, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a glare as a blush adorned her cheeks.

"Just wait…" Izayoi stated with a sly smirk as Shirayuki-Hime's face turned crimson red.

"Uh… What's going on?" Rias asked as she opens her eyes and awoke from her sleep. She stares at the blushing Shirayuki-Hime and a smirking Izayoi in the morning.

"Shirayuki-Hime is trying to seduce me with her pajamas to let me bed her." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime look at him in surprise.

"No. That's not it. Don't lie, Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said with a blush while she glare at him as Rias look at her.

"Then, you should wait your turn, Shirayuki-Hime." Rias informed her as Shirayuki-Hime look at her in confusion.

"Because I'm first. I mean, we don't have our honeymoon yet." Rias said sitting up on her bed as Izayoi sat up and wrapped his left arm around Rias's waist.

"Yeah, we haven't. But you could join us if you want." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias look at him and lightly slap his shoulder.

"Izayoi-kun, I want to do it alone with you. Shirayuki-Hime can wait her turn." Rias said with a light glare as Izayoi shook his head in amusement.

"I'm just kidding." Izayoi said as he look at the blushing state of Shirayuki-Hime.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Shirayuki-Hime said as she step out the room and closed the door. She leaned her body against the door as she repeatedly breath in and out.

"_The Mating Season is coming nearer… I hope Rias-sama could do it quickly_…" Shirayuki-Hime said sweating as she imagined herself in bed with Izayoi.

"_Stop! You have to wait your turn! Wait! That's not it_!" Shirayuki-Hime thought as she shook her head and tried to erase the image from her head.

Suddenly, the door opens behind her as Shirayuki-Hime fell on top of Izayoi's chest.

"Oi, Shirayuki-Hime. Didn't you say that you were going to wait for us downstairs? Why are you here?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow as Shirayuki-Hime turns her body to face him.

"I thought I should wait for you outside your room." Shirayuki-Hime said with a sheepish look as Izayoi look at her in confusion.

"Oh? What are you doing here, Shirayuki-Hime? I thought you were already downstairs?" Rias asked walking to stand beside Izayoi.

"I'm taking a short rest while waiting for you two to come out, so we can have breakfast. And to make sure that you two weren't on your honeymoon inside the room." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk.

"Why are you asking that question?" Izayoi asked while Rias blushed a little, planning an idea for today that involves the said honeymoon.

"Just making sure, Izayoi-sama. You can head downstairs to eat your breakfast." Shirayuki-Hime said motioning her hand towards the stairs as Izayoi yawned and walked downstairs, followed by Rias.

"_That was a close call…"_ Shirayuki-Hime thought breathing a relief sigh as she then walked downstairs to join Izayoi and Rias.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Sona and Tsubaki were walking towards the school, with Sona holding a book in her hand. Suddenly, Sona stop as she closed the book, causing Tsubaki to look at her.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked as Sona look in front of them, seeing two individuals, each wearing a white cloak.

One of the two, had brown hair and violet eyes while the other had blue hair and yellow eyes. The latter was carrying something on her back that looks like the shape of a sword.

"A Holy Sword…" Sona said, noticing the wrapped sword on the blue haired girl's back.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Recess

"Hey, did you hear? The new girl from the 2-Year was absent during class. The people say that she wasn't feeling good but the teacher said that the girl had completely disappeared. The father of the girl complained her whereabouts, to which the teachers didn't know how to respond. So, that girl is reported missing from today onwards. The police are starting to search for any signs of struggle in the school from yesterday." A student said to his friend in the school hall.

"Really? I never guessed that it would be that bad." His friend said with a worried look.

"_A new girl from 2-Year?"_ Izayoi thought as he heard the conversation between the two, walking past them as he thinks about the new girl's disappearance.

"_Yesterday…"_ Izayoi thought, thinking of the events that took place yesterday. While he was walking, somebody bumped into him, causing the books held by the person to fall to the ground.

"Hm?" Izayoi look up at the person and his eyes widen at the sight of the transfer teacher, Laius Perseus.

"Can you watch where you're going next time, Sakamaki?" Laius said looking at him with a pointed glare, as he bent down to pick all his books up from the ground.

"Sorry to bump into you, Teacher." Izayoi said as Laius stood up holding the books that he picked up in his right hand.

"Alright. But don't ever do that again, you hear?" Laius asked.

"Anyway, did you heard about the new girl's disappearance? I heard they sent the police force to investigate the case right now. I've seen some police carrying their investigating stuff to the school this morning. Hope the new girl will be found." Laius said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me all this, Teacher?" Izayoi asked as Laius look at him and smile.

"Just to keep you updated." Laius stated as he walk past Izayoi, before he bumped shoulders with Izayoi.

"That girl will never be found…" Lauis mutters as Izayoi heard the statement coming out from his mouth, and he glance behind him at the teacher.

"_Looks like you have a reason to be fired, Teacher."_ Izayoi thought as he continued his way towards his class, knowing that recess was about to finish.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

Izayoi walked inside the old school building, walking in the hallways as he turned to walked downstairs but he stopped as he sensed something. He look at the end of the hall, spotting a door that had been locked with Keep Out tapes and had the handles of the door, being chained with a lock in front of it.

"_Rias is keeping something or someone in there."_ Izayoi thought as he then walked towards the Clubroom.

* * *

**Clubroom**

Izayoi walked inside the clubroom, as he look at Rias, who was talking with Issei.

"Buchou, could this have anything to do with the Holy Sword you talked about with the rest of the peerage?" Issei asked.

"Buchou, please tell me. What has Kiba got to do with the Holy Swords?" Issei asked as Rias look down, thinking for a second before she look up.

"I told you that Yuuto is a survivor of the Holy Sword Experiment, right?" Rias asked.

"Hai. There were many more children conditioned to be compatible with Excalibur." Rias said as Issei and Asia look at her in surprise.

"That's because there are seven swords known as the Holy Sword, Excalibur." Rias stated.

"Seven?" Issei asked.

"The original Excalibur was shattered during battle long ago. The Church found those pieces and used alchemy to create seven new swords." Rias explained.

"Does that mean Kiba can use them?" Issei asked.

"Yuuto, along with the other test subjects, failed to become compatible with the Excaliburs. The experiment was a failure." Rias said as Issei held a surprise look.

A failure?" Asia asked.

"Consequently, the leader of the experiments decided to dispose of all test subjects." Rias stated.

"Dispose of… You can't mean…" Issei said as he held a surprise look.

"He was nearly dead. However, he was the only one to escape and with his short life flashing before his eyes, he passionately desired vengeance. Seeing his strong determination, I wanted him to put it to good use as a Devil." Rias exclaimed.

"And that's when you made Kiba a Devil?" Issei asked.

"So, that's why when he saw the picture…" Izayoi said walking towards to stand beside Issei, as everyone look at him.

"We'll just keep an eye on him." Rias said with a smile.

"Ara, ara. We're all gathered already?" Akeno said as she open the door to the clubroom.

"Akeno! You're late." Rias said.

"I've brought guests." Akeno said as she motioned her hand to the guests.

"Excuse us." Sona said as she and Tsubaki entered the clubroom.

"The student council president and the vice-president?" Issei said.

"She has some very urgent business with Buchou." Akeno stated.

"Hai." Sona said stepping up from Akeno as she stood in front of her.

"Rias, would you please accompany me to my house? No one will be able to interfere there." Sona explained as Izayoi look at her.

"This sounds like serious business." Rias answered.

"Hai, quite serious." Sona said as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the statement of what Sona said.

* * *

With Rias

This morning, I was in contact with two affiliates of the Church." Sona said to Rias and Akeno, who were naked, the same as Sona and Tsubaki. The four of them were in some sauna like place.

"Contact?" Akeno asked as she put her right hand over her mouth.

"I haven't seen them in this city for a while. And what were they here for?" Rias asked towards Sona.

"They asked to talk to you, Rias." Sona stated.

"Church affiliates want to meet a Devil? You must be joking." Rias said as Sona remove her glasses.

"In any case, this can't be good. So, how did you reply to them?" Rias asked.

"I accepted. After school tomorrow, they will visit the club room." Sona said as she clean her glasses by rubbing the glass with her hand.

"However, there's something that worries me.." Sona said as she put on her glasses.

"These two affiliates had a Holy Sword with them." Tsubaki said.

"A Holy Sword?!" Akeno exclaimed.

"Church affiliates with a Holy Sword? In this city, of all places? Perhaps an affiliate of this city's church?" Rias said as she recalled the photo of Izayoi and his neighbor.

"Could it be..." Rias stated.

* * *

**Issei's Home**

When Issei and Asia reached Issei's home, they immediately stopped from moving any closer.

"I-I'm getting chills." Asia said standing next to Issei.

Yeah, same here. I've had this feeling before." Issei informed her.

"You've felt it before?!" Asia asked turning her head to look at Issei.

"When I met you and went to that church." Issei said as Asia held a surprise look.

"And..." Issei said recalling Freed, as his eyes widen.

"Okaa-san!"

* * *

With Rias

"Excuse us, Sona. We must go back immediately. Izayoi-kun is in danger." Rias said standing up as Akeno stood up next to her.

"But why Izayoi? Even if he was attacked by the two affiliates, he can't be hurt by the Holy Sword." Sona asked as Rias look at her, realizing that statement was true.

"But who...?" Rias said as she recalled Issei saying that he was a friend of the same neighbor as Izayoi. But he said that he was the second friend to meet him, as said that Izayoi was the first.

"Issei and Asia! They're in danger!" Rias said as she and Akeno left the sauna like place.

* * *

**Near Issei's House**

Izayoi walked along the street of the neighbourhood, while he held an picture of him, the brown haired girl and the blue haired girl.

"Huh…" Izayoi sighed as he was about to continue walking towards his house, but then he stopped, sensing something familiar near where he stood.

He look up in front of him, as he spotted a house a few steps away from him, knowing that's where the strange feeling was coming from.

Then, he recalled that Issei stayed here from where he knew his mother from her mother long ago.

"Issei and Asia… They might be in danger." Izayoi concluded pocketing the picture before he walked towards the house and stepped inside it. He look inside and around the place, seeing that it was dark. But then, he heard laughter as he look in front of him to see a lighted room.

He slowly walked towards it and walked inside the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Izayoi-senpai? What are you doing here?" Issei asked with a confused look.

"Just a feeling I felt on my way back home." Izayoi reasoned as Issei's mother stood up and look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi… Izayoi… Hmm… It couldn't be… Sakamaki Izayoi, right? Canaria's son?" Issei's mother said pointing her finger at Izayoi, who smiled and nodded.

"Okaa-san, how do you know, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Issei's mother look at Izayoi from up to down.

"I've met with his mother a long time ago. She and I would sometimes have lunch together when she has free time away from work and her son." Issei's mother said as Issei look at Izayoi.

"I never thought his son would grow into such a handsome man! You must be attracting quite a lot of girls in your school!" She said as Izayoi smiled.

"Yes. He's been attracting quite a lot of girls. I heard that Izayoi-senpai was the most handsome student in the school aside from Kiba-san." Asia said as Izayoi look at her.

"Is that true?" Issei's mother asked as Izayoi shrug his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"I don't know where rumours like that happen." Izayoi said.

"Well, you are the most handsome man I've met, Izayoi-kun." A voice said as Izayoi look at his left and his eyes widen slightly by the appearance of the brown haired girl and the blue haired girl, that were together with him in the picture of the three.

"Irina? Xenovia?" Izayoi asked as Irina smiled and stood up from the couch.

"You don't remember us, Izayoi-kun? I'm hurt that you have forgotten about us." Irina said faking a frown.

"Ah… Well, I don't expect to meet you here." Izayoi said as he look at Xenovia.

"Hi, Xenovia. How are you doing?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Xenovia blushes a little and glance down, avoiding eye contact with Izayoi.

"Issei! Asia!" Rias said as she entered the room, surprising everyone again.

"Who is this, Issei?" Issei's mother asked looking at Rias.

"Rias-senpai is one of the girls that likes Izayoi-senpai." Asia said as Issei's mother look at Izayoi, while Rias blushed a little.

"I never thought you could attract such a lovely girl, Izayoi." Issei's mother said with a smile as Izayoi smiled.

"Well, I didn't know it either. But I'm used to it now. Having beautiful girls around you, such as a red head, brown, black and blue with a little of a green streak to it, it makes you want to love them. I mean, really love them, no matter what their personalities are." Izayoi said as his statement causes an reaction from Rias, Irina and Xenovia, who blushed from his words. They knew that Izayoi were talking about them by how he said the colors of their hair.

"That's lovely." Issei's mother commented smiling at him.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Issei's Room**

"I'm so glad you're safe! I'm so sorry. I should've been more wary of what was going on. I came prepared for the worst. I'm just so glad. It's a good thing that Izayoi-kun was here first." Rias said hugging her servants as she let them go.

"I gave Asia an excuse to come up here, but they seemed to know that we were Devils." Issei said to Rias.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Bye, Irina!" Issei's mother said as Irina smiled at her. Irina then look behind Issei's mother as Izayoi stood behind her.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun!" Irina said waving her hand at Izayoi, who waved her back.

"Bye, Irina." Izayoi said as Irina smiled. Izayoi then look at Xenovia, who look at him with calm demeanor.

"You can stop with the calm exterior of yours, Xenovia." Izayoi said as Xenovia nodded and raised her hand slightly, reaching at her chest as she waved her hand at Izayoi.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun..." Xenovia said with a tiny blush adorning her face, while she glance up at him.

"Bye, Xenovia. Don't get into trouble, you hear?" Izayoi said as Xenovia nodded and then she with Irina left the house.

* * *

**Issei's Room**

"I don't know where they came for, but I'll be meeting them tomorrow, anyway." Rias said.

"T-Tomorrow?!" Issei asked in shock.

"After school tomorrow, they'll be coming to the club room." Rias said to them.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Occult Research Club**

**Evening**

"I didn't get enough sleep last night..." Izayoi said as he yawns and walked inside the school building, heading straight to the Clubroom. But he suddenly stopped as he sensed the presence of the owner's voice that night.

"_He's here. But why?"_ Izayoi thought as he continued his way towards the clubroom, deciding to deal with the voice's owner later.

* * *

**Clubroom**

"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia." Xenovia introduced herself as she and Irina sat on a couch.

"I'm Shido Irina." Irina said introducing herself.

"For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?" Rias asked them, sitting on a couch across from the two.

"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excaliburs have been kept by three divisions of the Church. Three of those have been stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina informed them as everyone held a shock look except for Koneko.

"Stolen?!" Issei exclaimed.

"The ones that we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction..." Xenovia said as Irina continued.

"...and my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said as she raised her left arm, revealing a necklace with a cross hanging down below her shoulder.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asked.

"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels. We can't afford to deal with the Devils of this city." Xenovia said.

"You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" Rias asked as Izayoi quietly entered the clubroom, without anyone noticing as Rias was busy talking with Xenovia.

"Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said as Rias's eyes went red a little by her rude comment.

"Buchou's getting pissed!" Issei thought with a scared look, while Asia look surprise.

"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you _are_ a sister of a Satan." Xenovia said looking at Rias.

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will_ never_ side with a Fallen Angel. In the name of the Gremories, i swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Satans." Rias stated with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a Satan would not be so foolish." Xenovia said with a small smile.

"Then you must know that I won't side with you and your god, correct?" Rias asked.

"Of course. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal." Xenovia said.

"Understood." Rias stated with a smile.

"Thank you for your time." Xenovia stated as she stood up, followed by Irina.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Rias asked.

"I am sorry, but we cannot befriend Devils. We shall take our leave now." Xenovia said as she and Irina walked towards the door, but Xenovia stopped and look at Asia.

I've been wondering this since I visited Hyoudou Issei's house. Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"H-Hai." Asia answered.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here." Xenovia said with a pointed look, shocking Asia.

"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I did hear that you were exiled, because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never knew you'd become a_ Devil_!" Irina said looking at Asia.

"Um... I..." Asia wanted to speak but she couldn't.

"To think that a Saint has become a Devil... Nobody's perfect, I suppose."

"Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia said as she look at Asia.

"Xenovia, she's a Devil." Irina stated.

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her." Xenovia said as Irina look at Asia.

"Oh, really? Hey, Asia-san, do you still believe in the Lord, even though you're a Devil?" Irina asked.

"I-I just quite let it go. I believed in him all my life." Asia answered.

"In that case, let us kill you now." Xenovia said shocking Asia.

"Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you. I will punish you... In the name of God." Xenovia said as Issei was about to interfere but Koneko held him.

"That's enough. If you are going to belittle my servant..." Rias stated standing up from the couch and turning her head to look at Xenovia.

"I wasn't belittling her." Xenovia said as Rias narrowed her eyes at her response.

"This is my duty as a woman of faith." Xenovia said as Izayoi clenches his fist.

"Xenovia! Irina!" Izayoi said as the two girls look at him in surprise.

"You called Asia a witch, right?" Izayoi said.

"I believe it's term fit for her state." Xenovia said to him.

"A Saint needs only God's love. Those seeking more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood." Xenovia stated.

"That's enough! I won't let Asia be hurt by your mocking words." Izayoi said he glance at them with cold looking eyes, as the two girls look at him, surprised to see Izayoi like this.

"Asia has a reason on why she became a Devil. And I've watched it with my own eyes." Izayoi stated.

"And I don't care if I interfere in this ordeal, because I'm not a Devil. But don't point your finger where you don't know the whole truth." Izayoi said as Irina's eyes widen.

"Izayoi-kun?" Irina said.

"That sword that you held. It's one of the Holy Swords, right? One of the seven Holy Swords, right? I could just break that sword into a million pieces anytime that I please." Izayoi said as Xenovia's eyes widen at his proclaimed statement.

"Izayoi-kun..." Rias said as she look at Izayoi.

"And you said that we should believe in God, right? I'm a human, so I can believe in him. But what does God do, huh? If this God of yours ever exist, why is it my mother's dead, huh?" Izayoi asked as Xenovia widen her eyes at his statement of his mother.

"She's a human. But she died young. Why? If God exist, he should be able to prolong her life even if it's two or three years before she died. But that will never happen, cause she's dead now." Izayoi stated clenching his fist, while Irina look down in sadness. Meanwhile, Rias covered her mouth with her hand as she look sadly at Izayoi, having mentioning his dead mother.

"If you insult Asia or any Devils in this room, I will beat every last one of you Church affiliates. I've gotten to know the Devils a lot more than you do. What do you know about Devils besides what the elder saints said?" Izayoi asked as Irina kept quiet, knowing that statement to be true.

"May I take that as a challenge to the entire Church?" Xenovia asked with narrowed eyes as Izayoi look at her.

"Yes, you may." Izayoi answered.

"Very well." A voice said as Izayoi and Xenovia look at the clubroom door.

"I will be your opponent." Kiba said leaning against door of the clubroom.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your Senpai." Kiba said.

"Yuuto?" Rias asked.

* * *

**Outside of Clubroom**

"Let us begin." Xenovia said as she and Irina remove their white cloaks, revealing a set of clothes underneath. Xenovia wore a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Meanwhile Irina wore the same battle attire as Xenovia's, with some slight differences.

"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting Church affiliates on our own accord?" Akeno asked as she and Rias, with the rest of her peerage stood at the sidelines.

"This is simply an unofficial sparring match." Rias answered as Asia watched Izayoi.

"_I hope Izayoi-senpai wins."_ Asia thought looking at the soon to-be battle, as she recalled Izayoi's comforted words to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Occult Research Club**

After Xenovia and Irina went out to wait for Izayoi and Kiba, Asia walked towards Izayoi.

"You alright, Asia?" Izayoi asked as Asia look at him.

"But Izayoi-senpai, they were your friends. How could you..." Asia said as Izayoi put his hand on top of her head.

"I can't let them insult you. Those words they said was pretty harsh to me. So, I had to step in before you really cry. And... Even if they are my friends, they shouldn't be insulting one of my friends." Izayoi said as Asia rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia said.

"Anyway, sorry for what they said. I've should of teach them better than to said harsh things that they don't know about." Izayoi said as Asia shook her head.

"Don't apologize, Izayoi-senpai." Asia stated as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you were here, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a smile.

"Yeah… Anyway," Izayoi look at Kiba, who was leaning against the clubroom's door.

"You ready, Kiba?" Izayoi asked as Kiba look at him and smiled.

"I'm ready." Kiba said as he and Izayoi left the clubroom, followed by everyone.

* * *

**Present**

"If either of our higher-ups knew, we'd be in big trouble!" Irina said as she transformed her Holy Mimic into a katana.

"We'll do our best not to kill you." Xenovia said as Kiba laughs.

"You're laughing?" Xenovia asked looking at Kiba.

"Yeah, because I finally found what I've been dying to destroy." Kiba said as multiple swords grew out from the ground.

"Sword Birth... I remember now. It was said one subject from the Holy Sword Experiment escaped disposal." Xenovia said as she shouldered her Holy Sword.

"Izayoi-kun!" Irina said as Izayoi look at her.

"What is it, Irina?" Izayoi asked.

"I can't believe that our years apart from each other that we have to fight each other. Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?" Irina said dramatically.

"I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew over the sea thinking that I could be of use! Is this another of the Lord's trials? Although, overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him!" Irina said overflowing with her faithness as Izayoi shook his head in amusement.

"Come, Izayoi-kun. Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!" Irina said as she charges towards Izayoi.

"Punish my sins? The sins I've obtained over the past years... I've destroyed them long ago!" Izayoi said with a grin as he run towards Irina.

"Really?" Irina said as she jumped while Izayoi stop to look at her.

"Amen!" Irina said swinging down her sword as Izayoi just grabbed the sword in his hand, surprising Irina.

"You're getting serious in this match, huh?" Izayoi asked as Irina smiled.

"I've returned after being away for a long time, but now here I am trying to harm my childhood friend and bestfriend! Faith is simply too harsh on me!" Irina said faithfully as Izayoi smirked.

"Yeah, sometimes faith could make you like that." Izayoi said as he disappeared instantly, surprising Irina.

"But you shouldn't worry about that right now." Izayoi said as he appeared behind Irina, and kicked her by the side of her hip with his back feet, causing her to propelled to the side of the field.

"You're getting too cocky, Izayoi-kun! And that hurts!" Irina said with a pout as she rubbed her hip, while she knelt, with her legs on the ground.

"Sorry. But I don't want to lose." Izayoi said smiling as he shrug his shoulder.

Suddenly, Izayoi heard the ground shake as he glanced beside him, seeing Xenovia had destroyed a part of the ground with her Holy Sword stabbed in the middle of the crater.

"Geex, Xenovia, there you go suddenly destroying things again." Irina said standing up as she picked her sword.

"Okay then, how about we settle this now!" Irina said as she charges at Izayoi, who stood on his spot.

"Come and get me!" Izayoi said with a motion of his hand to her. Suddenly, Irina started slashing at Izayoi with her sword, left, right, up, down, and cross. But Izayoi kept dodging them all of them, without moving an inch on his spot.

"Be still for a second, Izayoi-kun!" Irina complained as she slashed at Izayoi, who dodged to the side.

"Why would I want to be slashed at?" Izayoi asked as Irina continue slashing at him, trying to land a hit on him.

"It's not going to work anytime soon, Irina." Izayoi said dodging all of her slashes, without moving on the spot he was standing.

"It'll just be a second!" Irina said as she swung her sword sideways, as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the presence of the voice's owner getting closer. After sensing him, Izayoi grabbed Irina's sword from slashing at him as he punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough out a blood.

After he punched her, Izayoi gently let her down as Irina transformed her sword into the necklace with a cross in the middle.

"Yay, Izayoi-senpai won!" Asia said as Issei nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, Irina." Izayoi said as Irina look up at him.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-kun. I wasn't expecting to lose, but I didn't you were this strong." Irina said with a smile.

"I have to keep something from my opponent, right? You've known my speed and reflexes when we met before. I don't want to show you my strength." Izayoi said

"I always thought you were keeping something other than you're speed. I mean, you could stop my sword with just your bare hand." Irina said as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Izayoi-kun wins this part of the duel." Rias said with a smile.

"Kiba!" Issei said as Izayoi look at Kiba, who laid on the ground while Xenovia stood beside his fallen body.

"Your 'weapon' is a high level devil blade, and its wielder is of equal capability. You tried to fight using a large sword despite having insufficient strength to hold it, and as such your specialty in speed was negated. I never thought you were incapable of even realizing that simple fact." Xenovia said as she walked away from Kiba, but he held out his hand towards her.

"Wait…" Kiba said.

"You should really try fighting with a cool head next time. Senpai." Xenovia said as Kiba look at her with hate while he clenched his hand tightly.

"This is just about it. Was that alright, Rias Gremory?" Xenovia asked.

Yes, I am grateful that you didn't try to use the Holy Swords to finish it off." Rias said.

"Then, we'll be counting on what we agreed on earlier." Xenovia said as she walked away but Rias stopped her.

"Just in case, I'll just like to inquire about something. Have you already found out the identity of the Fallen Angels who did it?" Rias asked as everyone look at Xenovia.

"The one who was directly involved with it, was Kokabiel, one of the Cadres of the Grimori Organization. " Xenovia stated.

"Grimori Organization?" Issei asked.

"It's a Fallen Angel Organization dubbed as the 'Watchers of the God's Children'." Akeno explained.

"A Cadre of the organization? Are you trying to kill yourselves?" Rias questioned.

"I would rather destroy the Holy Swords themselves, than allow those Fallen Angels to take hold of them. " Xenovia said to her.

"We're already prepared for this. One has already been killed anyway." Irina said as Izayoi sighed at the fact that two girls were ready to be kill.

"Are they really?" Izayoi thought.

"It was a priest that was sent here to do a preliminary investigation." Irina stated.

"The one who did that, was Freed Sellzen. " Kiba answered.

"Freed?" Issei asked with a shocked face, followed by Asia.

That rogue priest?" Rias asked.

"I happened to meet him at the time of the incident. He was definitely holding a Holy Sword at that time." Kiba said as he kneel on the ground.

"A rogue priest. I see, so that's how it is. " Xenovia said as Kiba glanced at her behind him.

"I thank you for delivering such information. However, I would like you to refrain from being involved any further in this matter." Xenovia said as Kiba's eyes widen at her statement.

"If you would excuse me then." Xenovia said as she walked away.

"Hey, wait up, Xenovia!" Irina said with a raised hand towards her.

"Well, that's that. Izayo-kun, call me anytime you want to receive judgement from me." Irina said as she raised the cross around her neck and peck it.

"Chu! Amen!" Irina said as she followed after Xenovia.

After they left, Izayoi look at his right, sensing the voice's owner was there a moment ago, after his battle with Irina. But when he sensed that area now, he couldn't sense him anymore.

"_He left, huh?"_ Izayoi thought, guessing that he left before Izayoi could stop him.

Then, Izayoi saw something on one of the trees, as he walked over to it and look up, seeing a note hanging from a string. He climbed the tree and sit on a branch, across from the branch that held the note. He picked it up and reap the paper from the string, as he look down at the content of the note.

_-Leave now. From the school and from your friends, and If you leave. I won't harm them by turning them into stone forever.—_

"_So, he wants me alone..." _Izayoi thought reading through the message.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called as Izayoi look up, hearing Rias calling him.

_"I can't let her get hurt… Huh… Guess I have to leave…"_ Izayoi thought with a sigh as he closed his eyes for a minute, thinking other ways than this. But when the message had mentioned his friends, there's not much of a choice right now than to leave.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called as Izayoi scrunched up the paper in his hand as he jumped down from the branch, causing Rias to look at him.

"Where did you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Just reading a note from the Teacher that he sent in recess." Izayoi said as he showed her the scrunched up paper in his hand.

"Turns out he wants to spend time with me. Teacher bonding or so he says… Weird." Izayoi said as Rias stifle a laugh and smiled up at him.

"Well, you shouldn't disobey the Teacher message. You should go." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"I know. He said that I would get a grade A if I come with him." Izayoi stated as Rias held a surprise look.

"Really? That's really a weird teacher." Rias exclaimed as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"Less studying, the better." Izayoi stated.

"But you didn't study at all when we had a test a week ago." Rias said as Izayoi smirked.

"I've been taught by my mother about every subject. And I memorize it all. So, it's kind of easy to finish the test faster than anyone and sleep." Izayoi exclaimed as Rias shook her head in amusement.

"Well, let's go inside, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as she grabbed Izayoi's hand and lead him towards the clubroom.

"Rias…" Izayoi thought with a small smile.

* * *

**Outside of Kuoh Academy**

"Now that will keep the boy from being with Devil Group for a while. I'm sure he'll leave right away. I mean, who would want their precious friends to be harm? Not me…" Laius said with a smirk as he then walked away.

"Soon, you'll die, Sakamaki. You'll turned to stone very soon…" He whispered before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

"Wait, Yuuto! I will not allow you to leave the household. You're the Gremory household's Knight." Rias said looking at Kiba, who stood in front of her with his back facing her.

"Buchou, I am sorry. " Kiba said as he opens the door and left the clubroom.

"Yuuto…!" Rias trying to stop him but Kiba had already left the room.

"Kiba-san…" Asia said.

"Rias." Izayoi called out walking towards her and stood in front of her, as Rias look at him.

"Sorry for this, but I think I have to leave for a few days." Izayoi said with a sad smile, as Rias look at him in surprise.

"What? Why? I mean, why all of a sudden?" Rias asked.

"There's a reason." Izayoi simply answered.

"But!" Rias said as she walked towards Izayoi and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you getting hurt by it. So, I have to leave for a few days. Don't worry, you'll see me eventually from time to time." Izayoi said as Rias frowned at him.

"But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. With all of us. With me." Rias said as Izayoi smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It's just a few days." Izayoi said as he leaned his head down and captured Rias's lips in his, which Rias kissed back.

After a while, the two pulled apart as Izayoi smiled down at her.

"I know you will miss my lips on yours for a few days." Izayoi said as Rias stifle a laugh at his statement, but she still was worried for him.

"But I'll make it worthwhile when I get back." Izayoi said as he leans his head over Rias's right ear.

"We could have our honeymoon if you like." Izayoi whispered as Rias blushed furiously at his words.

"We can?" Rias asked as Izayoi look down at her and nodded.

"No interruption this time?" Rias asked as Izayoi nodded, and suddenly Rias hugged him.

"I hope you'll be safe and do be careful, alright, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked.

"I know, I don't want to die anytime soon." Izayoi said.

"I love you." Rias exclaimed with a smile.

"I love you too." Izayoi replied as the two hugged for a while, knowing that the other was going away for a few days while the other stays alone.

Then, the two pulled back from the hug as Izayoi peck her forehead, surprising Rias.

"You be careful, too. Okay?" Izayoi asked as Rias look up at him and nodded.

"Issei." Izayoi called out as Issei walked over towards him.

"Here." Izayoi said as he handed Issei money, to which Issei look down at it in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked taking the money in his hands.

"I'm sure you'll use it soon." Izayoi said as he move dhis head beside Issei's left ear.

"Irina and Xenovia would be hungry by now. You should use the money to treat them to some food." Izayoi said as Issei look at him in confusion.

"Say it was from me, okay?" Izayoi asked as Issei slowly nodded.

"Okay, Izayoi-senpai. I'll give the message." Issei answered as Izayoi nodded and then he look at Rias.

"See you later, Koi." Izayoi said pecking Rias's lips before he left the clubroom with a click of the door.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias said looking at the door, where Izayoi left.

"Wherever you are, please don't die on me..." Rias thought with a frown.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? It is a little sad to you that Izayoi is leaving? __If you felt the same way as I am now, review about it and let me know what you think about it. _**_Anyway, what's going to happen to Izayoi in the next chapter? Oh, and what is this about Mating Season from Shirayuki-Hime? Woah, are you thinking the same thing as me right now? Will she last her temptation?_**

_Anyway, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_Oh, and sorry for a weird chapter. There's a lot of paragraphs lines, so sorry. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	16. Chapter 16: Battle At Kuoh Academy!

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. ___

**_Also, again, review me if you have any girls that you want in Izayoi's Harem, alright? Because if you want Gabriel in Izayoi's Harem, try to create a plot for Gabriel._**

_The Full Title is Below. Because again, the Title Box didn't have enough room._

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!

Outside a Café

Morning

"A-Are you out of your mind?" Saji asked looking at Issei, who bows his head to him while he sat on his seat.

"Please, I want you to do it." Issei said bowing even lower.

"Don't fuck with me!" Saji shouted as two females look at his way, causing Saji to sit back on his seat.

"I already get shivers just thinking about what Kaichou would do to me if I became involved with holy swords. And you want me to destroy it? I just might get killed by Kaichou! Your Rias Gremory is still sweet despite being strict. Our Kaichou is just strict, strict and strict!" Saji explained to him.

"I completely refuse!" Saji said standing up from his seat and then he walked away. Issei look at him leaving but he raised his eyebrows as he saw Saji didn't move at all but he still move his arms.

"Huh?" Issei questioned as he stood up and look over the bushes.

"Oh!" Issei exclaimed in surprise seeing Koneko sitting down on a seat while she grabbed Saji by the hem of his shirt. In front of her was an ice cream deluxe in a glass.

"I knew you were thinking of something like that." Koneko said.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"I really have to go back!" Saji said standing up from his seat but Koneko pulled him back on his seat.

"You want to assist the members of the Church? She said would rather destroy them than allow the holy swords to be used by the fallen angels, right?" Issei said crossing his arms.

"At the very least, they want it to be retrieved even if it's destroyed, right?" Koneko asked.

"Kiba wants to exact his revenge on the holy sword and win against it. And the other party wants to take it away, even if its gets destroyed. Their objectives may be different, but the end result is the same." Issei said as he look at Koneko.

"That's why I want to assist them from this side." Issei said.

"I do not think they would accept your offer though." Koneko said as Issei pulled out a large sum of money and put it on the table.

"I think Izayoi-senpai knew that we have to join the Church ordeal. He knew that it'll help Kiba return to us. And I think he gave me this to treat them to some food?" Issei said as Koneko look at the money.

"I think they will repay you back if you treated them." Koneko said looking at Issei.

"I think you're right. But... I don't get why he had to leave?" Issei asked.

"I don't know but Izayoi-senpai would accomplished it soon. But first we would have to find those two first. It pains me to move around without telling Buchou and Akeno, but this is for a friend." Koneko said standing as Saji and Issei look at her.

* * *

**~Shopping Mall~**

"Hey, it'd be the same with or without me, right? We already have the invincible rook is here." Saji asked as Issei look at him while he, Koneko and Saji walked together in the street of a shopping mall.

"The more manpower the better." Issei stated.

"I don't think we'll find them that easily though. Besides, there won't be any girls who would wear those kinds of white robes in the middle of the shopping..." Saji said as he, Issei and Koneko saw Xenovia and Irina standing in front of them.

"Please give your blessings to the lost lambs." Xenovia said out loud to the passing people.

"Have mercy on the helpless as the Great Father does." Irina stated.

"So there are." Issei said.

"Hai." Koneko said.

At a restaurant, Xenovia and Irina were eating foods from the restaurant.

"This is good, Irina. The food in this country is delicious." Xenovia said as she eat ramen and...

"That it is! The menu sets in these family restaurants are the foods for my soul." Irina said as she a big bowl of rice.

"What a voracious appetite." Saji commented seeing the two ate a lot of foods.

"Izayoi-senpai was right, you two were really hungry back there." Issei stated as a waitress stood in front of their table.

"Thanks for waiting, here's your burger steak." She said.

After a while, there were empty plates and bowls on the table.

"What have we done? Even if it did help us, to be saved by a Devil feels like the end of the world already!" Xenovia said.

"We've just sold our soals to the Devil!" Irina said.

"So much for treating you guys! But it was Izayoi-senpai's money that treated you two to the foods in this restaurant." Isse said as Xenovia's eyes widen and then she frown slightly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. He somehow knew that you were really hungry." Issei answered as Xenovia held a small smile.

"Anyway, if he gave you the money then where is Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked.

"He said he was leaving for a few days, including skipping school for those days. I don't know what's going on, but I think it's serious." Issei said as Xenovia look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He left for a few days?" She asked as Issei nodded.

"I hope he's alright." Irina said with a frown on her face.

"Oh, what's your relationship with Izayoi-senpai? I saw that you three know each other a long time ago." Issei said.

"Well, we just met him while he was on his two year trip. And we're bestfriends! The same with Xenovia. She's Izayoi's bestfriend too!" Irina said as Issei nodded.

"So, what's your reason for coming to us?" Xenovia asked putting her glass on the table.

"So, the dragon boy really knows what to do from that sick perverted mind of his..." A figure mutters under his breath, sitting behind two tables from Issei and the group. The figure wore a black long sleeve jacket with a hood covering his head.

"I guess part one of my work here is done." The figure said as he put some money on the table before he left the restaurant, leaving the table with an empty cup of coffee and a newspaper, that had a picture of Asuka. Below the picture had inscribed words.

_**Kudou Asuka, A Missing Young Girl. A Student from Kuoh Academy that has been reported missing since two days ago. After police investigated the entire school but had yet to find any signs of the young girl except her footprint, but that leaves another question. What is the cause of this girl's disappearance?**_

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Evening

The figure appeared on top of a branch a few distance from Issei and the group. Aside from them, was Kiba, who was standing in front of the fountain.

"Valper Galilei. Known as 'Genocide Archbishop'." The figure said hearing Irina said the name, as he sat himself on the branch, his right leg dangled from the branch while his other leg stood on the branch.

"I'd like to remind you that he uses rogue priests as agents." Xenovia said.

"Like Freed, huh?" Issei asked.

"It isn't rare for those who were excommunicated by the church to band together. There is a high probability that Valper is involved with this incident." Xenovi stated.

"Now that I've heard that, I have no reason to refuse going along with you." Kiba said.

"That's settled then." Irina stated.

"I'll pay Izayoi back for the meal one of these days. Hyoudou Issei of the Red Dragon Emperor. " Xenovia said as she left, followed by Irina who wink at Issei before she followed Xenovia.

Issei breathed a relief sigh, as he put a hand on Saji's left shoulder.

"Ain't that good?" Issei asked as suddenly Saji turned around to look at him.

"It's not good at all! I'm not just going to be killed , but now we, the Devils who stand against the Church, have gone crazy!" Saji said as the figure stood up from his previous position, knowing that the recruitment of Kiba was over.

"Second part done." The figure said before he disappeared instantly, leaving behind leaves to fall from where he stood on the branch.

* * *

With Rias

"It's been long known among the Devils clans that the Gremory Ckan is usually best at keeping the members of their household close." Sona stated.

"Correct." Rias replied.

"It is true that he may have gotten quite emotional. But you know Rias, even that person, is also a member of the Gremory Household." Sona said as Rias look at her.

"Kiba-kun will come back, I'm sure of it. Also, Izayoi-kun's case as you said is quite mysterious. He needed a few days... But nevertheless, he too will be sure to come back. He promise you something in return, right?" Sona asked as Rias blushes and then she smiled, recalling that Izayoi said that he

"Yes. Thank you, Sona." Rias said as suddenly two white circles appeared and the images of Akeno and Tsubaki appeared from the circles.

"Pardon our intrusion." Akeno said.

"Good work you two." Rias stated.

"You're late, Tsubaki. So?" Sona asked.

"We have a serious situation." Tsubaki said as Rias and Son look at her with serious looks.

* * *

**Abandoned Church**

Night

"I can't believe we devils are wearing priestly robes." Issei said.

"It'll be hard on the way through without it." Irina said to him.

"I'll do anything just to complete my objective." Kiba said buttoning up the upper button on his priest robe.

"It'll be inefficient for us to move together. Let's split up into two." Xenovia said.

"Then we'll be heading for the city's east side." Issei stated.

"We'll go by the western side then. Contact us through Irina's phone in case something comes up." Xenovia explained.

"Got it." Issei said as Xenovia realized something.

"Hyoudou Issei. I forgot to tell you something." Xenovia said looking at him.

"Tell me?" Issei asked.

"I'll tell you this as a token of my gratitude. The white dragon has already awakened." Xenovia said as Issei gasped in shock.

"In any case, you have to be careful. We do not know when the White One will suddenly appear." Issei recalled what Ddraig said to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Koneko asked as Issei look at her.

"Well no, I was just wondering where we should head next." Issei exclaimed.

"We should go somewhere with few people around." Kiba said as Issei look at him.

"Do you have any place in mind?" Issei asked as Kiba nodded.

"Yes, I have." Kiba answered.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Isn't this... Where we defeated that rogue devil, Viser?" Issei asked looking at the front of the deserted house.

"Rogue devil?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, we exterminated her before. She was a monster that could no longer be distinguished as a human or devil." Issei said.

When Kiba and Koneko started walking up the small stairs, Koneko turns her head around.

"Yuuto-senpai." She said as Kiba nodded.

"What's this uneasy feeling?" Saji asked.

"Above us!" Koneko shouted as all of them look up.

Freed jumped down from the top of the place as Kiba summoned a sword from a circle.

"Heya there." Freed said clashing swords with Kiba as he jumped up from him and landed on a roof supported by beams.

"What did you make of our earlier fight?" Freed asked.

"You!" Kiba exclaimed at the present of Freed.

"It's that rogue priest!" Saji said.

"Freed, you scumbag!" Issei stated.

"Oh yeah, the brat and the midget's..." Freed said as Koneko's brow let down a little at the name Freed called.

"Wawawa! My lady! And here I thought I'd have a wonderful time hunting priests tonight. Is this a shitty devil group cosplay?" Freed said as he lick his holy sword.

"Lick, lick." He said licking his sword.

"Please be careful, that sword is..." Koneko said to Saji and Issei.

"Yeah, I know. This sensation, it's something similar to what Irina was using. It's an Excalibur!" Issei said removing his robe for his school uniform as he raised his left arm and his Boosted Gear appear on his arm.

"Boost!" The gauntlet said as Koneko and Saji threw their priest robes away.

"Oya, oya, all four of you at once? It's really hard to be this popular, you know!" Freed exclaimed happily.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Your opponent is only me." Kiba said.

"Eh?" Freed said as his smile widen.

"Kiba!" Issei said seeing Kiba jumping towards Freed.

"Oh? No matter how many of you shitty demons attack me, you'll never be a match for this Excalibur!" Freed said as he disappeared before Kiba could land a hit on him. Kiba put his hand on the roof before he flipped back on another roof.

"Gotcha!" Freed said swinging his sword down at Kiba, who defended it with his own sword.

"This is the holy sword of heavenly radiance. Also known as, Excalibur Rapidly! What I call as my 'hack n' slash' sword!" Freed said as the two suddenly disappeared and then they attack each other with their speed, disappearing before they attack at the same time, causing light to appear when they clash.

Far away from the fight scene, was the figure from before as he leaned against the tree while one of his legs dangled from the branch.

_"I don't get why he wouldn't appear. I thought he wanted kill me but I don't sense him anywhere near here. Did he run away? If that's so, he wouldn't send that death threat of a note."_ The figute mutters under his hood as he waited for any signs of the owner's voice he heard the other night.

Then, suddenly a small red circle appear in front of him as the figure look at it. Suddenly, an image of Sirzech come out from the circle as the figure look at him.

"Izayoi? Is that you?" Sirzech asked as the figure nodded.

"Yeah, short story, I'm being watched. But I'll catch the guy soon. Anyway, why are you here?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech look at him.

"You left the Great Red's horn in our possession, right?" Sirzech asked.

"I think I remember leaving it behind for any indication that the horn is Great Red's. Why?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech smiled.

"Well, we have just analysed it after you left with Rias after your battle with the dragon user boy." Sirzech said.

"Really? How is it going?" Izayoi asked.

"We just got the result yesterday. The horn is truly Great Red's horn." Sirzech answered as Izayoi smirked under his hood.

"Do you believe me now?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah. Now I believe you now. But where's Rias and her peerage?" Sirzech asked looking around to find Rias, but he couldn't as he only saw trees.

"I had to leave them for a few days, because I got a death threat from someone." Izayoi said as Sirzech look at him in surprise.

"Are you okay, Izayoi?" Sirzech asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway, back to the horn. When will I get it back? That's my souvenir." Izayoi exclaimed as Sirzech shook his head in amusement.

"Real soon. Is Rias doing okay without you?" Sirzech asked, knowing that Rias would be sad without Izayoi next to her.

"She's sad. But she's doing fine with the Church ordeal we've got." Izayoi stated as Sirzech let out a small smile to appear on his face.

"I hope you'll return to her safe and sound." Sirzech stated as Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, got to go. I have to send a message." Izayoi exclaimed as Sirzech nodded and then he realizes something.

"I can send the message for you." Sirzech said as Izayoi look at him in confusion.

"I'll concentrate my power to make you appear like I am now." Sirzech explained.

"How can you concentrate your power to me?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll be quick. After I disappear, put you hand on the circle and I will connect it to where Rias is. Simple, isn't it?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Simple enough." Izayoi said as Sirzech smiled and his image disappeared into the circle. After he disappeared, Izayoi put his hand on the circle.

"_Can you hear, Izayoi?"_ Sirzech's voice could be heard inside Izayoi's mind.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Izayoi answered.

"_It's like telepathy. That's why you can hear me inside your head. But you should put your hand on the circle, if you want to talk telepathically, alright?"_ Sirzech explained as Izayoi nodded.

"_I'll connect you to Rias."_ Sirzech said as Izayoi waited.

* * *

With Rias

"Even if we did promise to not interfere, I wanted to have a grasp on the current situation, so I had Akeno watch over those two members of the Church." Rias said sitting on a couch inside an abandoned building.

"Eh?" Issei exclaimed.

"Saji!" Sona said as Saji flinched at the level of her voice.

"H-Hai?" Saji said.

"You do understand that you decided to do this on your own accord, correct?" Sona asked as Saji flinched.

"Really, this is troubling. " Sona said looking down at Saji, who look at her frightfully.

"I'm really sorry, Kaichou." Saji stated.

"So, Yuuto is currently going after that man named Valper, right?" Rias asked Issei, who was sitting in front of her, with his legs on the ground.

"Hai, together with Xenovia and Irina. He will contact us if something comes up though." Issei said touching the back of his head.

"Would that really be the case? Revenge is the only thing on his mind right now. Do you really think he would have time to calmly do a phone call?" Rias asked as Issei realized that her statement was true.

"That's…" Issei tried to say something but he couldn't make words out of it.

"And Koneko." Rias said as she look at Koneko, followed by Issei.

"Hai?" Koneko answered.

"Why did you agree to this?" Rias asked as Koneko look down.

"I don't want Yuuto-senpai to be separated from us." Koneko said as Rias sighed.

"In any case, we can't change what has taken place already. However, whatever you did tonight, might have rippling effects on the devil realm. You do understand that, right?" Rias said to the both of her servants.

"Hai." Koneko answered.

"Hai, I'm sorry, Buchou." Issei said.

"I'm sorry." Koneko stated.

Suddenly, they heard Saji screamed as Issei and Koneko look at Saji, who was being slap in the butt by Sona.

"Seems like you still need to reflect on it some more!" Sona said as she slaps Saji with a white magic circle above her hand.

"I'm really sorry, Kaichou! Please forgive me!" Saji shouted in pain.

"No. A thousand slaps on the butt for you." Sona said.

"She's using her magic even when spanking someone? That would really hurt!" Issei said as he look at Rias.

"Wait, you're going to do that as well, Buchou?" Issei asked as Rias stood up from the couch, causing Issei to scream.

"Ahhh!" Issei exclaimed.

"Issei, Koneko." Rias said.

"H-Hai?" Issei asked.

"What a clumsy bunch you are. Making me constantly worry like this." Rias said as she hugged the both of them.

"Woah, they're having a warm end to all this over there!" Saji said as Sona slap his butt, causing him to scream.

"Their way is theirs." Sona said as she slap Saji's butt.

"Our way is ours." She said slapping his butt again.

"Hai!" Saji said in pain.

"_Man, I'm really lucky to be Buchou's servant!"_ Issei thought with a smile on his face.

"Now then, Issei, stick your butt out." Rias said letting go of the hug as Issei held a surprise look.

But suddenly, a red magic circle appear in front of Rias, who look at it in surprise. Then, an image appeared right out of the circle, causing her eyes to widen and a smile to appear on her face.

"Seems like you're doing alright over there, Rias." Izayoi said with a smile, while his hood was behind his neck.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed in pure happiness, causing everyone to look at her, including Sona, who stopped slapping Saji's but as she look at Izayoi.

"Where are you right now?" Rias asked.

"Near you. But I'm not going to tell you. Anyway, this concerns the whole mess about the Holy Swords." Izayoi said seriously as Rias frowned a little but she focused on him.

"Where's Kiba?" Izayoi asked.

"He's with Xenovia and Irina." Rias said putting a frown on his face.

"He chased after Freed with them, right?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Issei asked.

"As I said, I'm close to see the battle between him and Freed. I know Valper was there too." Izayoi exclaimed surprising Issei and Saji.

"When are you going to return back, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked with a frown.

"I don't know. But I don't think now. There's a guy chasing me, right now." Izayoi stated as Rias look at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I know the guy's identity but he still won't come out to kill me." Izayoi answered.

"Kill you? We should help—" Rias was cut off by Izayoi.

"No. He has power beyond yours." Izayoi said with narrowed eyes.

"Beyond me?" Rias asked.

"Ha has the power to turn people to stone. And he can turn you all to stones forever if he like." Izayoi said as everyone held a shocked look.

"Turn to stone forever?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes. Anyway, what are you doing?" Izayoi asked towards Rias.

"I'm about to slap Issei's butt for his punishment for doing something without my consent." Rias answered as Izayoi laughs, earning a smile from Rias.

"Well, slap him real good for me, okay? I wished I could join you, but sadly I have to deal with creepy guy that's chasing me." Izayoi said as Rias frowned but then she nodded with a smile.

"I will." Rias exclaimed as Izayoi look at Sona, who was looking at him.

"Nice to meet you again, Izayoi. How have you been?" Sona asked as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"I've been in worse. But I'm good." Izayoi answered as he look at Saji.

"The same reason?" Izayoi asked as Sona look at Saji.

"Yes." Sona answered.

"Good luck, Saji. Hope you'll have a nice sleep." Izayoi said with a smirk as Saji look down while he cried anime tears.

Izayoi then look at Rias, "I got to go. I'll stay in touch with you." Izayoi exclaimed.

"Wait!" Rias stated as Izayoi look at him.

"Be careful okay? I love you." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"I will and I love you too. Bye." Izayoi replied as his image disappeared along with the red circle.

"You heard what he said, Issei. You're going to receive a thousand slaps on the butt." Rias said as a red circle appeared on Rias's palm.

"A thousand?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Now Issei, stick your butt out." Rias said as she sent her hand, that had the red circle over it, towards him.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

Night

Rias walked along the street of the neighbourhood as she went towards Izayoi's home, knocking on the door which was opened by Shirayuki-Hime.

"Welcome home, Rias-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a bow of her head.

"Thank you." Rias said as she step inside the house while Shirayuki-Hime closed the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment." Shirayuki-Hime said as Rias nodded with a smile.

"I'll be upstairs." Rias stated as she walked upstairs while Shirayuki-Hime casted a sad glance at her, knowing that she missed Izayoi even if it's for a few days.

When Rias went upstairs and step inside the Izayoi's room, she look around the room with a small smile, recalling the memories she had with him.

Then, her eyes landed on the bed where she recalled the memories of sleeping next to him ever since they've been husband and wife.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias mutters said as she sat herself on the edge of the bed and felt the fabric of the soft bed.

Then, she recalled the moment when she wanted Izayoi to take her virginity to cancel the engagement between her and Riser. When she asked him about taking her virginity, it was the best decision she ever made and the way Izayoi made her feel wonderful with just using his fingers. She cannot imagine what he'll do to her when he comes back.

When she thought about that, she blushed profusely from thinking perverted thoughts about their soon to-be honeymoon.

"Little Izayoi and Little Rias…" Rias mutters with a smile as she imagined herself as a mother while she take care a little blonde haired boy with a red, blonde girl.

Then, her thought was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked from the other side, as Rias look at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Rias-sama. But dinner's is ready. You may come down now." Shirayuki-Hime said over the door.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded and she walked downstairs.

"I hope I'll meet you soon, Izayoi-kun… Very soon…" Rias mutters with a sad smile, hoping inside that she'll meet him soon. Rias then stood up from the bed before she step outside the room and went downstairs to have dinner with Shirayuki-Hime.

* * *

~Next Day~

**Occult Research Club**

Evening

"Is that so?" Asia asked.

"So, any calls from Kiba?" Issei asked Rias.

"None so far. Well he is with those two skilled fighters. I thought they would be able to easily chase down one rogue priest, but..." Rias said sitting on the couch.

"Have I done something that I shouldn't have?" Issei asked himself.

"We just cannot sit idle and wait for him to get in touch. So, we've sent out our Familiars to do a wide search of the entire city." Rias said recalling that she, Akeno and Koneko have sent their Familiars throughout the city before she held this meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Izayoi carried a slightly injured Irina in his arms. He was wearing his hood over his head, covering his face from being seen and recognised.

"Izayoi-kun?" Irina said opening her eyes slightly. Her clothes were slightly torn apart, revealing her breasts only.

"It's going to be okay. Just rest." Izayoi said putting a smile on Irina's face.

Then, Rias's Familiar flew by and she saw Izayoi and Irina as she immediately flew down.

"Oh?" Izayoi said as the bat went to attack at him.

"It's alright." Izayoi said as he held out his hand stopping the bat from attacking him.

"It's me." Izayoi said as he slightly open his hood for the bat to see his face. When the bat sees his face, she instantly landed on Izayoi's left shoulder.

"Bring Rias." Izayoi said as he pulled his hood down on his face, covering his face again.

After a while, Rias and her peerage appear in a red circle near their location.

"Hey, let go of Irina!" Issei said as he charges towards the figure carrying Irina in his arms. He summoned his Boosted Gear as he swung down his fist at him, aiming at the figure's head, avoiding from hitting Irina.

When the punch was just in front of the figure, the figure quickly did a spin and kicked the surprised Issei, sending him to the ground in front of Koneko.

Rias then noticed her familiar flying closely at the figure, which made her, realized that the figure was a friend to hers.

"Issei, don't attack him." Rias said holding out her hand to stop him for attacking the figure again.

"What? Why? He must be the one who hurt Irina!" Issei said with gritted teeth.

"No, he couldn't have. My familiar is flying closely to him. He couldn't have been an enemy if my familiar didn't attack him when we arrived." Rias said as Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appeared across from Rias in a white magic circle.

"I mean no harm. I've found her injured on the ground. I'm not an enemy of yours. Anyway, can you take care of her?" The figure asked as Rias look at Asia.

"Asia." She said as Asia nodded and rushed towards the injured Irina.

The figure crouched down on the ground with one leg as Irina still lay in his arms. When Asia arrived by Irina's side, she immediately perform her healing on her.

"Who in the world did this?" Asia asked.

"Irina, what just happened? Where's Kiba and Xenovia?" Issei asked crouching down beside her.

"They were able to escape." Irina said to them.

"Escape?" Issei questioned.

"I was the only one who failed to." Irina said as she closed her eyes, enduring the pain.

"Please don't speak." Asia stated.

"That person's strength, isn't something to be taken lightly." Irina said.

"That person?" Issei asked.

"Please be carefu..." Irina said as she fell unconscious.

"Irina!" Issei exclaimed as a white light appear in front of him and Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appeared out of the white circle.

Council president!" Issei said.

"So you finally came, Sona." Rias stated.

"I just can't sit by and watch after receiving that message." Sona stated kneeling behind Irina.

"She seems to have suffered severe physical damage." Sona explained.

"Hai." Asia exclaimed.

"Twilight Healing isn't capable of recovering the exhausted strength of an individual." Tsubaki said.

"There's a proper equipment at my place that could heal her. Tsubaki." Sona stated looking at Tsubaki.

"Hai." Tsubaki said as the figure stood up and handed Irina to her.

"Take care of her." The figure said as Tsubaki nodded.

"Hai." Tsubaki said as she stepped back before disappearing in a white circle.

"In any case, Xenovia and Kiba seems to be okay." Issei stated.

"Hai. Is your butt okay too?" Saji asked as Issei turns towards him.

"Asia healed me so I recovered quickly. I'm sorry, Saji. For everything." Issei said to him.

"Forget that, what's happening now?" Saji asked.

"We also just arrived, so we don't have any idea yet." Issei said as suddenly Saji grabbed his chest.

"What's with this sensation?" Saji asked feeling hurt as the figure turned his head around and focuses onto a tree, sensing a presence behind the tree.

"Could it be..." Issei said as he turns his head around.

"Why hello there!" Freed said coming out of a tree as he stood in the middle of the path.

"Seems like all of my prey have assembled at one place! A really nice day to you all, shitty demons." Freed said sticking his tongue out.

"Freed!" Issei exclaimed.

"So it is you after all." Saji stated.

"Oh, what is this?" Freed said as he look at Asia.

"It's the now turned shitty demon, Asia-chan. Are you having a great time now as a demon?" Freed asked as Asia held a scared look.

"You bastard!" Issei said standing in front of Asia.

"If you plan on hurting Asia, then..." Issei said as his red gauntlet appear on his left arm. But then, Sona jumped and landed in front of Issei, standing beside Rias who was already in front of her peerage, with a red circle above her palm, aimed at Freed.

After she landed, she immediately held her hand in front of her as a white circle adorned her palm.

"Hey, wait up, wait up! We have something to say to the crimson-haired lady." Freed said holding out his hand in front of him to stop the two from attacking him.

After he said that, Rias put her hand down, followed by Sona.

"Something?" Rias asked.

"Though it's our boss actually." Freed said with a mad grin as he look up, while the orange atmosphere in the area turned into a purple atmosphere. When he looked up, both Rias and Sona look up and when they look up, their eyes fell on a man with five pairs of black wings.

"A fallen angel." Koneko said looking up at the man.

"Moreover, one who has five pairs of black wings. He is a Cadre-level fallen angel." Rias explained.

"I believe this is our first opportunity of meeting, daughter of the Gremory Clan. My name is Kokabiel." The Fallen Angel introduced himself as Kokabiel.

"Good day, Mr. Cadre-level fallen angel. My name is Rias Gremory. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Rias introduced herself.

"Such a crimson beauty you are. You look just like the crimson-haired Maou Sirzech. Both of you are quite an eyesore, something that would make me puke." Kokabiel exclaimed with a smile.

"So, what do you intend to do by meeting us here. To have the great Cadre meet us here in person." Rias stated looking up at him.

"I was thinking of going all out here in this city, with your stronghold, the Kuoh Academy as the center of all activity." Kokabiel explained.

"Our academy?" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"If I can accomplish that, then even Sirzech would have to finally take action. Am I wrong?" Kokabiel asked as Rias narrowed her eyes.

"If you do that, the war between God, the fallen angels, and devils would once again break out!" Rias said as Kokabiel laugh.

"Hahaha, I thought some form of retaliation would take place if I tried to take away the Excaliburs. But all I got were low-level exorcists and only two Excalibur wielders. It was dull. Too unimpressive. But there was one that slightly sparked my interest when I attacked that Church affiliate." Kokabiel said as he look at the group and then his eyes spotted someone that he recognized.

"Ah... You were the one from last night. Spark my interest when you suddenly rushed to save the girl. And disappear without a trace." Kokabiel said as everyone look at the hooded figure in question.

"It looks like the attention is all on me." The figure said as he steps forward from his spot to stand in front of Rias and Sona.

"I wonder what are you? Will you introduce yourself to us?" Kokabiel asked.

"I don't want to. I rather keep my name hidden." The figure said.

"Hmm... What an interesting individual." Kokabiel said with an amused smirk as Sona look at him.

"Then, your real objective from the start was..." Sona said as Rias continued.

"For a war to break out." She said as Kokabuel held out his hand and opened his palm.

"You are correct. Indeed it is. It became dead boring after the great war between the three powers ended. Even Azazel and Shemhazai didn't agree on having another war." Kokabiel explained.

"Azazel? Shemhazai? Where have I heard those names..." Issei said as he recalled about Raynare.

"That's right. That Raynare spoke about it before." Issei said.

"Azazel, the Governer General of the fallen angels." Rias explained.

"So he's the big boss of the fallen angels, huh?" Issei said.

"That Azazel was not only negative about it, he's even started collecting those unexplainable things called Sacred Gears. And currently is too absorbed in his own research. " Kokabiel said.

"Not only the Excaliburs, but you also plan on claiming all the Sacred Gears as your own?!" Issei shouted.

"If you're talking about your Boosted Gear-class Sacred Gear, then that won't even function as a weapon. It does not interest me one bit. Azazel might take interest in it. But his fanaticism in collecting those things is just beyond weird." Kokabiel stated.

"I won't let you claim them as your collection!" Issei said.

"The fallen angels, God and Devils are walking on a thin line of equilibrium right now." Kokabiel said as everyone held a shock look, except the figure, who only look at Kokabiel.

"If that is the case, then I'd just have to make one break out." Kokabiel exclaimed with a grin.

"You really are a complete war freak." Rias commented.

"That is why I'm going to focus on you devils right now. Lucifer's sister, Rias Gremory, and Leviathan's sister, Sona Sitri." Kokabiel stated as Sona narrowed her eyes at him when he called her name.

"If we use the institution where you are currently attending, then waves of magic would ripple throughout this area. I could then enjoy the ensuing chaos that would be brought forth by it. It would then become the perfect place to start war." Kokabiel explained with a smirk.

"That's just crazy!" Saji said.

"This guy is really going nuts!" Issei said.

"Hahaha! His craziness is what makes him great and wonderfull! It makes my blood boil for some real action!" Freed said as he pulled his jacket open, revealing three Holy Swords.

"He even gave me these presents!" Freed said.

"The Excaliburs..." Koneko said looking at the Excaliburs that Freed had obtained.

"Could all those be Excaliburs...?" Issei asked.

"It seems so." Akeno said.

"Is this for real?" Saji asked.

"Of course, and needless to say, I'm currently capable of wielding all these. Man, I really am the best. Oh, and this Excalibur Mimic too! I got this from that twin haired girl." Freed said as Rias and Issei look at him.

"And, this savior," Freed said as he pointed his finger at the figure.

"Save her in time. It did suck that I don't slash at her as many times as I want. Anyway, thanks to him that she'll survive. You should all say thanks to him." Freed said with a creepy smile as the figure suddenly clenches his fist.

"You're going to get it." The figure said as Freed look at him.

"You really think so? If you want this back, you have to get it from me fir-" Freed was cut off as a hand grip his neck, forcing him to drop Excalibur Mimic in the figure's other hand.

"You were saying?" The figure asked as he gripped tighter at Freed's neck, causing Freed to swung down his sword that was already in his hand. But before he could slash at him, the figure quickly kick Freed, causing him to send a few distances from him.

The figure looked at the Excalibur Mimic who had turned into its concealed state, which look like a double white cotton band. On the double band, it has two small white bow ties on the two cotton bands. The two small bow ties was wrapped inside a single white ribbon that became the center of the double bow tie. Also, there were two strings that went out from each side of the white ribbon.

"How can you use it, huh? You won't be able to transform it anything! You aren't a saint or-" Freed said after getting up. But then the figure grabbed one of the strings and pulled it, causing the concealed state of the Excalibur to transform into a daito, a black daito. The crossguard of the daito, has four prongs bent out to form of a manji, that means Full Release. The daito was all black, to the hilt till the tip of the daito. Also, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

"What!" Freed exclaimed in surprise.

"Woah... I never expected this." Kokabiel said as he look down at the figure.

"How can he wield the Excalibur?" Issei asked as Rias look at the figure.

"I don't know." Rias answered as she focused her attention to the unknown hooded man.

"If you can wield the Excalibur, then it would mean that you're a saint yourself, an Angel or a human." Kokabiel said looking at the complete stranger.

The figure then raised his daito and swung it down at Freed, releasing a big black crescent moon that headed straight towards Freed.

"Wawawa!" Freed said as he quickly dodges it by rolling to the side while the crescent moon hit a tree, which exploded on contact, causing everyone to look at the big explosion that occurred.

"This is very interesting." Kokabiel commented seeing the energy that the man had by releasing the big black and red energy in a the form of a crescent moon

"Boss! Should we just proceed without one Excalibur?" Freed asked Kokabiel look at the figure in question.

"With that attack alone, he could wipe you out." Kokabiel said as Freed look up at him.

"We don't have much time to get it back, if he could wield it that easily." Kokabiel said as Freed look at the figure and frowned.

Kokabiel then look at Rias, "Let us all participate in this war. Maou Sirzech Lucifer's sister. Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel said as he shoots out lightning bolts at her and the group.

"Everyone, get away!" Rias said as she, Akeno and Sona held out their hands, as three magic circles appear on their palms and blocked some of the lightning bolts from hitting them.

"Where did they go?" Saji asked seeing as the purple atmosphere had disappeared.

"They headed in that direction." Koneko said pointing her finger while she knelt on a branch of a tree.

"Towards Kuoh Academy." She said as everyone look at the direction of the school.

"He's really planning on doing that to the school?" Issei said as everyone stood in front of a railing.

"No, he said it would be the center, so he probably has something more in store." Sona stated.

"You're right." Rias said.

"Then that means..." Issei stated as he look over at Sona.

"A fallen angel of his rank, could easily obliterate this entire area if he wants to." Soona said.

"This city..." Issei said as he imagined the end of the city which included the deaths of his parents.

"Don't fuck with me. Don't fuck with me you shitty fallen angel! I won't let you have it you way!" Issei shouted.

"And, that is why you all have to head to Kuoh Academy." The figure said as everyone look at him, standing behind them.

"My role is over." The stranger said as everyone held a confused look.

"Role?" Rias asked as the stranger nodded.

"Yes. My role in all of this. " The stranger said as Asia look down at the black daito in his hand.

"Mister, how can you wield an Excalibur? It's a Holy Sword. But you can wield it, does that mean… You're a saint…?" Asia asked.

"Like Xenovia and Irina?" Issei asked.

"No. I'm not a saint or an angel." The stranger said as he pointed his daito towards the Kuoh Academy.

"But that doesn't matter now. You should go protect you're Academy." The stranger said as Rias step forward to stand in front of him.

"Okay. Are you going to come with us and help protect the Academy? We would be much appreciated." Rias asked as the stranger while Sona look at Rias.

"Are you sure, Rias? We only just met him. How can we know that he wouldn't betray us?" Sona asked.

"I trust him." Rias simply said as Sona look at her in surprise, seeing that she trusted the stranger so easily.

"Why?" Sona asked.

"I just feel it." Rias answered.

"Feel?" Sona asked as Rias nodded.

"Anyway, he retrieved one of the Excalibur in just a short moment. He could be a powerful ally in the battle to come." Rias said as Sona look at the stranger.

"How should we trust you?" Sona asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You can't. But I lived in this city. And if what he said is true, then that's the more reason to fight him." The stranger explained as Rias smiled.

"So, you'll join us?" Rias asked as the stranger look at her, while his black daito changed into its concealed state, wrapping itself around the stranger's arm, just below the shoulder.

"I'll join. But I might come late." He said as Rias smiled.

"We'll see you there." Rias said as the stranger nodded and then disappear without a single trace, surprising everyone.

Rias then look at her peerage and Sona, " Let's go." She said as they all nodded and they head towards Kuoh Academy, where the battle for the sake of city and their Academy is at risk.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Night

"Behold. Now is the time." Valper said as a large magic symbol was on school ground beside the old school building. Suddenly, a bright yellow beam appeared out of the symbol as Xenovia look at the large beam from afar.

"For my dream to finally come true." Valper said as Freed grin madly while Kiba look at the beam by the window inside the old school building.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Night

"The whole school is covered with a barrier. If nothing drastic happens, it should be able to keep anything outside from getting damaged." Sona said as every student council members floated in the air with a magic circle underneath them to keep them afloat. Also, they were a small white light on each of their hands, reinforcing the barrier to stay strong.

"Thanks, that helps a lot, Sona." Rias said as Sona floated in front of her, while she reinforce by using both of her hands, that were spread out beside her.

"But that's only if conditions remain the same." Sona explained.

"That's true." Rias said.

Then, Tsubaki appeared behind Rias and her peerage.

"Fukukaichou, where's Irina?" Issei asked turning his body towards her.

"Her condition isn't life threatening, thanks to Argento's treatment." Tsubaki said walking passing Issei and Asia, who held a smile on their faces by the good news.

"I'm so glad!" Asia said.

"What about Xenovia? Where in the world did she go?" Issei asked.

"Nothing from Kiba yet, either?" Saji said as he and the other were enforcing the barrier.

"No, we haven't been able to contact him. But I believe that he's safe." Issei answered as Koneko look at him.

"Hai." Koneko said.

"I'll keep the barrier up, but I might not be able to keep the school from collapsing. As unbearable as that is..." Sona said.

"I won't let that happen." Rias stated.

"Rias, it's not too late to contact your brother even now..." Sona said glancing at her from behind.

"I don't see you contacting your big sister." Rias said with a shake of her head.

"My family is..." Sona said with a small smile but then she glanced back at Rias.

"Your older brother loves you, doesn't he? Sirzech would definitely come to help you. That's why..." Sona said as Rias look at her.

"I've already contacted Sirzech." Akeno said as Rias look at her.

"Akeni, why did you contact him on your own?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I understand that you don't want to be a bother to Sirzech. But the enemy is a leader-class fallen angel. He is not someone you can take on your own." Akeno said as she smiled.

"Let's have Maou-sama help us with this one." Akeno said as Rias sighed.

"Thank you for understanding, Kaichou. Sirzech's forces will arrive in about one hour." Akeno stated.

"Oh goodness, I just can't win against you." Rias said as she turns her head back to look at the school.

"One hour, huh?" Rias said.

* * *

Inside the old school building…

The stranger appeared inside the old school building beside the large yellow beam. He was in the school's halls as he looked at the end of the halls, seeing Kiba standing with the window open in front of him.

"Who are you, stranger?" Kiba asked as he looked behind him. Then, his eyes widen as he spotted the concealed state of Excalibur Mimic.

"I'm not an enemy. I just came to see you." The stranger said as he let down his hood, shocking Kiba as he sees his face.

"Anyway, see you outside. You're the Gremory household's Knight, right? Don't make me punch you later." Izayoi said pulling his hood up over his head before he disappeared.

"Okay, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said with a smile.

* * *

Outside School

"What in the world is that…?" Asia asked looking at the yellow beams that was intertwined with each other.

"It seems like the three Excaliburs have been made into one. Seems like something he would think of." Kokabiel said as everyone look up at him.

"Kokabiel!" Rias shouted.

"Is Sirzech coming or is Serafall?" Kokabiel asked.

"We're here in their place." Rias said as Kokabiel sit on a throne in a large mechanism of some sort, floating above them. Kokabiel then flick his finger at his right, causing a spear of light to head straight towards the gym. When the spear came into contact with the gym, it instantly exploded.

"The gym is..." Issei said seeing the gym destroyed.

"This is boring. Ah well, a little diversion can't hurt." Kokabiel stated.

"Y-You're kidding." Issei said.

"Since you came all this way, I suppose I'll have you play with my pet." Kokabiel said as a beam of light descended on the ground from the end of the mechanism, below him.

When the light was absorbed into the ground, a magic circle appeared and then a hole was made with flames bursting out of it.

Suddenly, a giant paw came out of the flames.

"Cerberus?" Issei asked.

"Living at the gates of the underworld, it's the Watchdog of Hades." Rias explained.

"The Watchdog... of Hades...?" Asia askes with a shocked look.

"To bring that to the human world... Let's go, Akeno, Koneko!" Rias ordered.

"Hai, Buchou!" The two girls said at the same time.

"Issei, use the Sacred Gear to enhance our power!" Rias said.

Suddenly, the figure appeared in the field, as Issei and Asia look at him.

"Sorry, if I'm late. I called back up along the way. He and she will be here soon. In the meantime..." The figure said as he confronted a Cerberus. He looked up at the Cerberus, and pulled the string, causing it to transform into the black daito.

"I help out." The figure finishes his sentence as he raised the daito and swung down, releasing a big black crescent moon that headed towards the Cerberus. When the attack connected, the Cerberus suddenly exploded in black and red energy.

"Wow..." Asia said as she and Issei stared in awe.

Issei then decided to act to distract the attention of a Cerberus as he run towards the said Cerberus, trying to capture his attention. The Cerberus look at him as he bared his teeth at him and stood in front of him. He swiped his claw at Issei, who dodged it with a flip as his foot landed on the paw of the Cerberus, and he then flip back on the ground.

When he landed on the ground on his hand and foot, he look up, surprised seeing the Cerberus in front of him.

Suddenly, a slash appeared on one of the Cerberus's head, as the head was sliced clean from its socket.

Issei look up, his eyes widen, seeing Xenovia with her Excalibur.

"I've come to provide back up." Xenovia said with a smile.

"Xenovia!" Issei shouted as Xenovia then slashes the Cerberus in half, causing it the body parts to be engulfed in flames before disappearing.

"As expected of a Holy Sword that can do countless damage to evil things." Akeno explained as she look at Xenovia, who killed the Cerberus.

"I wish we didn't need the help, but I'm glad you're here." Rias said with a smile.

Xenovia went up on the roof, and jumps towards one of the Cerberus. Then, a cut appeared, slicing the Cerberus into half. Behind the Cerberus, Xenovia could be seen on the ground, with her Excalibur as the Cerberus disappears into flames.

T-That's amazing..." Issei said looking at Xenovia in awe.

Then, a bright green light interrupted Issei, as he look down at the crystal in his gauntlet.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"That's the sign that it's reached an appropriate multiplier for fighting." Ddraig said.

"There was something that convenient built it?" Issei asked.

"You and the sacred gear both mature every day. It just made what you desired into reality." Ddraig said.

"Buchou, Akeno- here I go!" Issei said running towards them.

"Issei!" Rias said as she flew towards Issei.

"Issei." Akeno said following Rias.

Issei jumped and passed through in the middel of the two as Rias and Akeno glowed green.

Rias and Akeno look at each other and smiled.

"Oh, you could even do that, Hyoudou Issei?" Xenovia asked.

"We can beat him!" Rias said.

"Hai." Akeno said.

"Akeno." Rias said as she look at her.

"Hai. Ring out, thunder!" Akeno said as Rias used her Power of Destruction.

"Asia!" Issei said as a Cerberus charges towards Asia, who was cornered to a tree.

"Ahhh!" Asia yelled as the Cerberus come closer to her, but it stop in his assault as multiple swords embedded through it from the ground.

Then, Kiba landed beside Asia.

"Yuuto!" Rias said with a smile, happy to see her servant again.

"Kiba-san!" Asia said with a smile.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled.

"Hai, Buchou!" Akeno said as she shoots her lightning bolt while Rias launches a big red magic circle. The lightning then came in contact with the magic circle as it shoots down an enhanced large lightning bolt down on one of the Cerberus, destroying it instantly.

"All right! That was great, Kiba!" Issei said running towards him.

"That wasn't too bad." Kokabiel commented as Rias look at him.

"Eat this!" Rias said as she launches her Power of Destruction at Kokabiel, but he just deflected it his hand, causing the attack to destroy an area of the school field.

"I see. You are this much stronger with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Interesting. This is really interesting!" Kokabiel said with a smirk, as he stood up from his throne.

"It's complete..." Valper said as Issei look at the intertwined beams.

From the school, a mysterious young man looks on from afar.

"I get the massive power that results from the combination of the swords. That's the trade off." Kokabiel explained.

"You used that power to make the ground collapse?" Rias asked.

"Seriously? Is our town seriously going to disappear?" Issei asked as Valper look at him and the others, who were gathered near the combined Excalibur.

"You should run away from here. This town will be destroyed in less than 20 minutes." Valoer informed.

"If you want to protect it, you have to defeat me. What will you do? Rias Gremory?" Kokabiel asked as he unfurled his black wings.

"That's obvious!" Rias said as she launches her Power of Destruction at him.

Then, Akeno came up and shoots her lightning at Kokabiel. But Kokabiel stopped the two attacks as both of the said attacks turns into a ball, one red and the other yellow. Kokabiel then combined it, as he held a massive red black ball above his hands.

"You fool!" Kokabiel said as he threw the massive ball towards Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno said as she appeared in front of Rias and summoned a protective circle to proctect them.

Suddenly, the figure appeared in front of the two, who look surprise at his sudden appearance.

The figure pulled back his right fist and punched the ball, which caused it to be instantly destroyed.

Everyone look up at him with shock looks, especially Rias and Akeno.

"It seems I can't hide it any longer." The figure said as he landed on the ground.

"Ah, well… The time to have fun is now!" The figure said as he let down his hood, revealing his smirking face to everyone.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called, shocked to see him.

"This is interesting. Who are you?" Kokabiel asked as Izayoi grins.

"That's for you to find out!" Izayoi said as he jumped towards Kokabiel.

"Fool! Attacking like that would never guarantee you victory." Kokabiel said as he shot a spear of lightning from his hand.

"Really? It always works on me!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he punched the spear, instantly destroying it.

"What?" Kokabiel asked with a shocked look, not believing that his spear was easily destroyed by Izayoi with just a single punch.

Because the fact that Izayoi can't fly, he fell from the sky as he loses the ability to jump even further due to Kokabiel's spear. While he fell, Izayoi pulled the string from the Excalibur's concealed state, immediately transforming it into a rope. He pulled the rope back and threw the end of the rope towards Kokabiel, immediately latching it around his arm.

"You're going to fight me next, Fallen Angel!" Izayoi said as he pulled on the rope, which caused the rope to mysteriously pulled him straight towards Kokabiel. When he pulled the rope, he was instantly at the same height as Kokabiel.

Izayou pulled back his right fist as he punched Kokabiel in the cheek, causing him to instantly fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

After he punched Kokabiel, Izayoi transformed the rope into its concealed state, that wrapped itself around his arm. And then he landed on the ground, while he looked on at the big crater that contained Kokabiel.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a happy smile as he and Asia went to run towards him, but Izayoi held out his hand, stopping them from moving any closer.

"Well, I thought I would find you here." A voice said as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the person in front of him. The person then landed on the ground with flying boots that had blue wings on each side of the boots.

"Laius Perseus." Izayoi said as Laius smirked, while Rias and Akeno held a surprised look at the presence of their transfer teacher.

"Good to see me, Sakamaki?" Laius asked as he grabbed the sculpture in the middle of his choker.

"Where's Asuka?" Izayoi asked as Laius pulled out a card using his other hand and the card suddenly light up.

When the light receded, a stone Asuka stood beside Laius. When everyone looked at the stone in question, their eyes widen in shock.

"Surprise, everyone? Well, you should be, because I'm going to turn this school into stone, along with the rest of you!" Laius said as he flew up in the sky and grabbed the sculpture on his choker and pulled it out with his right hand. He then raised his right hand to the sky, as red light come out of the small sculpture. Suddenly, red and black lightning bolt strike down on the ground.

"Awaken, Maou-sama Algol!" Laius said as the sculpture in his hand disappeared.

Suddenly, a red lightning bolt strikes down on the ground in front of Izayoi, who blocked his eyes from the bright light that came after the lightning, with his right hand. He then let his hand down and in front of him, was a big Celestial Being. There were chains all around her body, while there were cuff chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Show them, Algol, that terrifying power of yours." Laius said flying in the sky.

Algol looked up at the sky and unleashed a scream that could be heard throughout the entire school.

_"A former Maou-sama...This will be fun!"_ Izayoi thought as a smirk appear on his face.

* * *

That's the end. How's the cliffhanger? Cool? Amazing? Anyway, Asuka has been turned to stone! What will happen to Izayoi? Will Kuoh Academy be saved? Will everyone be safe? There's only 20 minutes, will he make it?

Also, Izayoi can wield a Holy Sword? Wow, that is some news.

_Anyway, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	17. Chapter 17:Battle Demon Lord! New Sword?

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this.___

_The Full Title is Below. Because again, the Title Box didn't have enough room._

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle Demon Lord! A New Sword?

"This noise!" Rias said as she covered her ears from the shrieking noise, followed by everyone who listened to Algol's scream.

"What is this noise?" Sona asked as she look at her student council members, seeing as they closed their eyes and winced from hearing the high shrieking noise.

"It's hurting my ears!" Saji stated with a wince as he tried to resist from using his hands to cover his ears.

"_This is not good…"_ Sona thought as he look at the direction where Rias is.

"_I hope you can defeat it whatever that was, Rias…"_ Sona thought.

**School Ground**

The, Algol stopped screaming as Izayoi look behind Algol, seeing Kokabiel moved inside the crater.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you to interrupt this battle?" Kokabiel asked as he stood up from the crater and flew up above the sky.

"I'll crush you, fool." Kokabiel stated with an angry look.

"Nuisance. Algol." Laius said as Algol look up towards Kokabiel and she open her mouth as red energy gathered in her mouth.

Izayoi's eyes widen as he recognized the red energy from before.

"_I have to get everyone out of here!"_ Izayoi thought as he look down at the ground and pulled back his fist. He then punched the ground, which caused a lot of boulder size rocks to shoot out from the ground.

"Everyone! Get into the clubroom now! And closed the windows when you get inside!" Izayoi shouted as everyone heard his order and they quickly head towards the old school building. Izayoi look back at Rias, who carried Asia while Akeno carried Koneko. Meanwhile, Kiba run beside Issei, who was running toward the old school building. Aside from them, he could see Xenovia was the first one to arrive to the building.

When Izayoi look back at the red beam that headed towards Kokabiel, he turns around and dash straight towards the old school building.

"Issei!" Kiba said as Issei fell to the ground from hitting a rock to his feet.

Izayoi spotted Issei and he instantly appear behind Issei, carrying him under his arm as he disappeared from the spot.

* * *

**Clubroom**

Izayoi appeared inside the clubroom, "Issei-san, are you okay?" Asia asked as she rushed towards him, while Izayoi let Issei down on the ground.

"Thanks, Izayoi-senpai." Issei said as Izayoi nodded.

Izayoi then looked around the clubroom, seeing the windows being blocked from the outside by curtains. He look to one of the windows, as he peak through the curtain and saw Algol shooting the red beam towards Kokabiel, who only held out his hand at the direction of the beam. When he held out his hand, a spear of light shot through his hand as the beam made contact with the spear of light. But it made no difference, as the beam went through the spear and hit the surprised Kokabiel. Then, Kokabiel was engulfed by a big red ball as Izayoi pulled his head back from the window.

"Everyone, stay down and don't stand close to the window." Izayoi said as everyone run towards a corner of the room far from the windows, while red light evaded the curtains, making the curtains turned red.

"Everyone close your eyes." Izayoi said as he covered his face with his hood, while everyone closed their, including Xenovia.

After a while, Izayoi look up to one of the curtains, seeing the red light disappeared.

"Is it over?" Asia asked as Izayoi stood from the corner.

"Yeah. You can open your eyes now." Izayoi said as everyone open their eyes.

"What was that, Izayoi?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Look at the window." He answered as Xenovia look to one of the windows that was facing the school and her eyes widen by the sight of the school.

Izayoi then walked towards the door of the clubroom as Rias's hand grabbed him, causing him to turn his head towards him.

"Are you going to fight him?" Rias asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I've been waiting to end this, and I'll end it now." Izayoi answered with a smile as Rias look at him for a while, before she let go of her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll beat this Teacher to the ground." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias smiled at him.

"Yeah, do it." Rias said as Izayoi nodded and disappeared out of the room.

After Izayoi left, Akeno walked towards one of the windows in the clubroom and pushed aside the curtains and her eyes widen at the shocking sight in front of her.

"Buchou, you have to see this." Akeno said as Rias walked towards her and stood beside her. She then look at the sight, which caused Rias's eyes widen, seeing the entire surroundings of the school ground was petrified to stone.

"This is really unbelievable." Kiba commented as he look at the window that was facing the intertwined beams to create the fused Excalibur. When he look at the window, his eyes widen, expecting to see that the fused Excalibur was already in Freed's hand, but what he saw shocked him beyond words. He saw that the fused Excalibur and self-destruct spell were petrified to stone, including Valper and Freed, who stood beside the fused Excalibur.

"Buchou." Akeno said looking down from the window as Rias followed her.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias said as she spotted Izayoi appearing in front of Algol.

* * *

**School Ground**

Below at the ground, Izayoi look around to see the area was completely being turned to stone. He then spotted a stone Kokabiel lying on the ground, with his hand held out to him, just like his previous position before he was hit by the beam.

"He is a nuisance, after all." Laius commented standing in the sky, while he look down at Izayoi.

"You're right." Izayoi replied with a nod, letting down his hood as he look at Algol.

"So, are we going to start this or not? Because I've been waiting for a week to have fun, and you just came here without doing anything for the past days. Didn't you plan anything other than the death threat?" Izayoi asked as Laius gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Since you left, I've been chasing you all around the city to find you. And when I did find you, you just disappear and I have to search for you." Laius explained as Izayoi smirk.

"When I know that your Academy is in danger, well I thought that you would be here to save your precious school. And well, here we are right now." Laius said as he held out his hand at Izayoi.

"Algol!" Laius said as Izayoi look at Algol, who breaks off her chains around her wings.

Then, Algol grabbed the chains with both of her hands and swung it at all direction, destroying parts of the area around them. The shaking ground which was caused by Algol causes Asuka to fall down on the ground, which slightly anger Izayoi.

Then, Algol threw the chain towards Izayoi, aiming towards his right chest.

* * *

**Clubroom**

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed seeing the battle by the window with Akeno, while everyone had stood on their windows beside them.

"Izayoi…" Xenovia mutters watching the battle by her window, which was next to Kiba and Issei's.

* * *

**School Ground**

**(Play Beauty as the Beast - Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo?)**

"Nothing more than a weak devil, huh?" Laius commented as his eyes suddenly widens.

"What?" He exclaimed in shock as he saw Izayoi had grabbed the chain before it pierced his chest.

"Now let's get this started, Former Maou-sama." Izayoi said opening his eyes with a smirk as Algol attempt to pulled the chain back, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong, Algol?! Crush the devil!" Laius ordered as Algol roared and held out her hand in front of her as four strands of her hair headed straight towards Izayoi. When they headed, they transformed into reptilian lizards as they wrapped themselves around Izayoi, locking him tightly in their tight grip.

"Oi, oi. Is that all you've got? Some Maou-sama." Izayoi commented under the tight reptilian grip as he break off the grip easily, instantly destroying them.

"What power do you have?!" Laius commented in shock as Izayoi massages his right shoulder with his left hand.

Then, Algol charges towards as she locked hands with the smirking Izayoi. Algol attempt to push him down but she seemed to not be able to do it even though Izayoi was shorter and smaller than her.

"Push him down, Algol!" Laius ordered as Algol roared and she grew twice as larger than she was, breaking off the cuff chains around her wrists and ankles as she attempted to push Izayoi down.

"That's good, that's good… That's awesome! Now you've got me fired up!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he lifted Algol, using his hands only as he brought Algol down on the ground hard, creating a crater beneath her and knocking the air out of her.

"Haha! What's wrong, former Maou-sama?! Sounded like you cried out for real just now!" Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk.

"Devils shouldn't get carried away!" Laius said as he flew behind him, while wielding a curved sword that was shape like a C.

Izayoi turns his head slightly to look at Laius, "Speak for yourself!" Izayoi said as Laius swung down his sword, which Izayoi dodged by just moving his head slightly, nearly dodging it from slicing him.

"Damn you!" Laius shouted as he raised his sword and swung down at Izayoi.

"Way too slow." Izayoi said as he jumped and kicked the sword with his right feet, causing a furious wind to appear from their clash, supposedly appearing from the force of Izayoi's kick.

"Hahaha! I never knew you were such a weak opponent. How did you obtain the former Maou-sama as your slave in the first place?" Izayoi asked with a laugh, as Laius stood up and gritted his teeth at the rude comment.

"I've had enough. This is far as you get. I'll end this all!" Laius exclaimed as he look at Algol, who was lying on the ground behind him.

"Algol!" Laius shouted as Algol stood up from the crater and stand next to Laius. When she stand next to Laius, she roared loudly.

"Let him have a taste of hell! Hit him with the eternal prison!" Laius commanded with a motion of his aimed at Izayoi, as Algol gathers red energy to form a red, black ball over her mouth. She then looked up at Izayoi as she shot her petrification beam towards Izayoi.

When Rias saw that the beam was heading towards Izayoi, she attempted to fly straight towards Izayoi to save him, but Akeno held her shoulder, stopping her from going out.

"Buchou, you have to believe in Izayoi-kun again. He'll be okay." Akeno assured her as Rias look at Izayoi, who was standing in his spot while the beam head towards him.

"Not happening!" Izayoi stated as he raised his right feet and brought it down, destroying the beam into pieces as it disappears.

After the beam was destroyed, everyone held a shocked and unexpected looks, except Akeno and Rias, who knew that he will be alright.

Izayoi then look at Algol, as he runs towards her and jumps in the sky. He raised his right fist as he punched Algol's forehead, causing her to launch backwards towards the trees.

"This can't be… It's impossible!" Laius exclaimed looking at the beaten Algol as he then look at Izayoi in disbelief.

* * *

**Clubroom**

"Izayoi-senpai can destroy that too?!" Issei asked in shock.

"It seems so." Xenovia said looking down at Izayoi.

"Do you know Izayoi-senpai can do all of this with his strength?" Issei asked turning to look at Xenovia.

"No. He only showed his speed to me and Irina, when we first battle. Although, I clearly don't remember that he can destroy powers by using his fists only." Xenovia explained as Issei look at Izayoi.

* * *

**School Ground**

"Oi, oi. This can't be over, right?" Izayoi asked as he looked down at Laius, who fell on his knees on the ground.

"I thought you planned for weeks to kill me. What a waste." Izayoi commented as Laius look at him with gritted teeth.

"And you being a transfer teacher? You could at least pick something else than to stalk me. You should come out at me when you have the chance, but you didn't. Anyway, if you fought me before this, the outcome is still the same. So, you can't really expect to win." Izayoi said with a sly smile Laius clenched his fists.

"Also, where are you from?" Izayoi asked as he picked up the card that fell out of Laius's pocket earlier, when he wasn't looking.

"I take it this could lead to where you're from?" Izayoi asked looking down at the card as Laius's eyes widen at Izayoi, who was holding onto the card.

"Pathetic." Izayoi commented as he let the card fell down in front of Laius.

"You're boring to fight now. And I was intending to destroy where you live to make you beg for mercy or something like that, but that'll be boring too. But I would destroy your place If need to. Just to have some fun. " Izayoi stated as Laius look at him in shock.

"But there is one condition that will possibly save your place from being destroyed for fun." Izayoi explained as Laius took the card from the ground.

"But you can't go to the place without this card." Laius said as he holds the card with both of his hands secured around it.

"I can take the card from you anytime I can. I can do it now." Izayoi said as he clenched his fist, as Laius flinched and look down in shame.

"If you want to avoid your place from being destroyed." Izayoi said as Laius's widen and look up at him.

"Come at me with your life and entertain me." Izayoi said as he raised both of his arms up as Lauis look up at him.

"But you have to free Asuka from being stone." Izayoi stated as Laius glanced at the stone Asuka behind him. Laius sigh as he look at Izayoi, deciding to agree to his condition.

"Here." Laius said as a contract appears in front of Izayoi.

**FAIRYTALE in Perseus**

**Participants::**

***Sakamaki Izayoi**

***Leader of [Kuoh Academy]: Sakamaki Izayoi**

***Leader of [Perseus]: Laius Perseus**

**Clearing conditions: Defeat the leader of the Game Host:**

**Defeat conditions::**

***When the leader of the participating Community surrenders.**

***When the leader of the participating Community loses the right to participate.**

***When the participating Community is unable to meet the above stated Clearing condition.**

**Details of the Game Stage and rules::**

***Defeat the Game Host.**

**Oath: [Kuoh Academy] pledges to respect the above stated contents based on our glory and flag to participate in the Gift Game.:**

_"[Perseus] Stamp_

"Hmm…" Izayoi said reading through the contents of the contract.

"Okay. I accept." Izayoi stated as the contract in his hand disappear.

"Anyway," Izayoi said as Laius runs towards him and raised his fist to hit Izayoi.

When Laius was in front of him, Izayoi smirked and raises his fist, as the two individuals punched each other on the cheek, except for Izayoi. Before Laius could punch him, Izayoi had already punched his cheek, causing Laius to be thrown backwards, automatically dragging his fist away from Izayoi's cheek.

"I win." Izayoi said as he walked passed Laius, who was lying on the ground, sighing on his defeat while clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, you community won't be destroyed. I just wanted Asuka." Izayoi said to Laius as he stood in front of Asuka, who was on the ground.

"Since you're defeated, you should be going, right?" Izayoi asked as Laius knelt on the ground behind Izayoi.

"Thank you for your forgiveness." Laius said relieved that his community was spared by Izayoi.

"After you're gone, she'll be released from being stone, right?" Izayoi asked as he carried Asuka from the ground, while Laius stood up from the ground and nodded.

"Yes, all of this will be gone. And for that, I'll be going." Laius said as he raised his card to the sky, as Algol disappeared, and slowly the stone Asuka, was turning to her normal self.

After the petrified school ground had been turned to normal, Laius bows his head at Izayoi.

"Thank you so much. I'll be in debt to you." Laius exclaimed.

"Go now before I change my , and for the record, I'm a human." Izayoi said surprising Laius of his status as a human and not a Devil. Deciding to leave before Izayoi change his mind, Laius stood up and nodded at him before he disappeared in a bright light.

"Huh… What happen?" Asuka asked waking up from her petrified sleep.

"Looks like ojou-sama has wake up from her sleep." Izayoi commented as Asuka realized that she was in Izayoi's arms, which made her blush in embarrassment.

"Can you put me down? I can stand on my own." Asuka said as Izayoi disappeared from his spot.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

Izayoi then reappears inside the clubroom while Asuka hold her dizzy head from Izayoi's speed of teleportation.

"You can't. You've just been turned to stone." Izayoi said as he put her down on the couch, that was facing the windows.

"Where is this?" Asuka asked looking around inside the clubroom.

"This is the Occult Research Club, miss…" Rias said as Asuka turns to look at her.

"Asuka. Kudou Asuka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Asuka introduced herself as Rias smiled at her polite personality.

"Are you alright, Asuka-san?" Asia asked sitting beside her on the couch, as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Asia." Asuka answered.

"You two know each other?" Akeno asked standing beside Rias.

"Yes. We bumped into each other during recess. Asuka-san is in the top class of the 2-Year." Asia explained as Akeno nodded in understanding.

"Really? Never thought you go to this school, ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"My father decided I made some friends." Asuka stated as Izayoi laughs.

"Well, I'm your friend. So, you don't have to worry about making any friends, because you already got one." Izayoi said with a smile while raising one finger of his right hand, signifying that Asuka had already made one friend.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Asuka said with a smile, appreciating that Izayoi cheered her up.

"Asuka-san, you're smiling!" Asia said in surprise pointing her finger towards her while everyone held a confused look.

"Why? Is it wrong to smile?" Asuka asked looking at Asia.

"Well, no. But when you came to this school and met me, you didn't smile at all. You just look all business like. But when you talk to Izayoi-senpai earlier, you smiled!" Asia explained as Asuka thought about her statement to be true, and she slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Are you blushing?" Asia asked as Asuka shook her head.

"Are you blushing because of Izayoi-senpai or?" Asia asked as Asuka's eyes widen and she immediately shook her head.

"No!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I don't have any possible relationship with Izayoi-kun, if that is what you're saying." Asuka said crossing her arms.

"But I didn't say any of that." Asia answered as Asuka recalled that Asia didn't ask her such a thing.

"Ara, ara. Looks like Asuka-san likes Izayoi-kun." Akeno said as Izayoi held an amused smile.

"No! You're misunderstanding!" Asuka stated to them as everyone laughs, except Izayoi, who smiled at her.

"It looks like Izayoi-senpai has charmed another girl." Kiba said with a smile as everyone burst in laughter at his statement, while Asuka blushed crimson and Izayoi shook his head in amusement. But then, Izayoi pressed his hands on the table below him.

"We can have fun but not now. After we beat Kokabiel and the fused Excalibur, we can all have fun after that, okay?" Izayoi said stopping the happy atmosphere as everyone look at him.

"Right now, we have Kokabiel and a fused Excalibur to fight." Izayoi said as everyone nodded at him.

"Ojou-sama, you'll stay here and rest." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him and nodded, knowing that she can't help them due to her being stoned for a week. She needs to rest to recuperate her energy from that loss time.

"Let's move out!" Izayoi exclaimed as he and everyone went outside towards the school ground.

* * *

**School Ground**

After they walked outside, Izayoi saw Kokabiel flying in the sky while Rias saw Kiba walked over towards Valper.

"Yuuto?" Rias asked.

"Kiba?!" Issei shouted.

"Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project—or more accurately—of those you killed." Kiba explained as Valper stood beside the fused Excalibur that was floating in the air.

"Hm?" Valper look at Kiba.

"I've been able to live on by being reborn as a devil. I could not die. I need to avenge the deaths of my comrades!" Kiba said as he charges at Valper.

"No, Yuuto!" Rias shouted.

"Oh no!" Issei said as he and Koneko rushed towards him while Kokabiel held a smirk, as he shot a spear of light towards Kiba. But when the spear was about to hit Kiba, it was destroyed instantly by Izayoi.

"You forget about me, huh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, causing a frown on Kokabiel's face.

"Freed." Kokabiel called out as Freed held his hand over his head.

"Hai, boss?" Freed asked.

"You finally came out, huh?" Issei asked.

"This is the last piece of entertainment. Use the Excalibur with the power of three swords to get rid of all these guys." Kokabiel ordered.

"You got it! The cute Excalibur with the super wonderful specs? I did in fact receive one. Now who shall I get rid of first…?" Freed asked as he grabbed the fused Excalibur.

"I've heard that one of the subjects had gotten away… But for him to have become a lowly devil… I'm grateful to you guys. Thanks to you, I was able to complete the project." Valper explained.

"Complete?" Kiba asked

"You subjects did not have enough of the gene to use the Holy Swords. Knowing that, I was able to conclude that all I had to do was take out the gene from the subjects." Valper said with a wide grin, as Kiba's eyes widen.

"And we were able to crystallize them." Valper said as he pulled out a small blue crystal.

"This contains the genes from that time in their crystallized form, although this is the last one." Valper said showing the blue crystal to the wide eyed Kiba.

"All the guys other than me died halfway in because their bodies couldn't take all the genes. If you think about it, I'm super duber special after all , huh?" Freed asked as he slash at Koneko and Issei, who dodged from his sword slash.

"Those hypocrites! After excommunicating me as a pagan, they shamelessly use my research. In any case, we're talking about Michael here. Even if he took the genes out of the subjects, I'm sure he didn't kill them." Valper said as Kiba tighten the hold on his sword.

"There was no need to kill us either... Why?!" Kiba asked with a glare.

"You were all nothing more than the materials used in a top secret project. Once we were done, there was nothing left but to dispose of you." Valper explained.

"We believed it was for God and bore it the whole time. That was ... We were... project materials... To be disposed of..." Kiba said as his hands shake at the realization.

"That's terrible." Asia said as Rias look down in sadness.

Valper then threw the blue crystal in front of Kiba's feet.

"If you want it so badly, here. We've already gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality ones." Valper explained as Kiba picked up the crystal, and look at it in sorrow, recalling his comrades telling him to run at that fateful night.

"Everyone..." Kiba said as he held the crystal with both hands, after his sword disappeared when he was picking up the crystal.

"Valper Galilei. How many lives did you toy with for the sake of your own research and desires?" Kiba asked as a blue light shined from the crystal.

"W-What's that?" Asia asked.

"People?" Koneko said.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Issei said.

"It's probably the different powers from the battlefield and the trembling of Yuuto's heart that have freed the souls of the crystal." Akeno explained.

_"I kept thinking... about whether or not it was okay for me to be the only one still alive. There were kids who had more dreams than I did... Kids who wanted to live more than i did... I wondered if it was okay... For me to be the only one living a peaceful life."_ Kiba said as he then look up and notices his dead comrades standing by him.

Then, a small hand grabbed Kiba's sleeve, causing him to look down at the small girl, who smiled at him.

Suddenly, the dead comrades turned into blue energy as they circle around Kiba, and after a few words from his dead comrades, the souls of those comrades disappeared, leaving Kiba, who was surrounded by blue energy.

"My comrades didn't want me to wish for revenge. That's now what they wanted. But I felt like I had to defeat the evil that was before me so that there would not be others like us..." Kiba said as he summoned a sword from a red magic circle on the ground.

"Created anymore." Kiba said.

"Freed!" Valper called out.

"Coming!" Freed said jumping in front of Valper.

"Hmph, you fool! You should just let yourself be disposed of." Valper said.

"Kiba!" Issei called out as Kiba look at Issei.

"Beat that bastard Freed and those Excaliburs! Don't waste their feelings and their souls!" Issei said.

"Issei." Kiba said.

"Do it, Yuuto. You are a part of my family, part of the House of Gremory. No Knight of mine would lose to something like an Excalibur." Rias stated with a smile.

"Yuuto, I believe in you!" Akeno said.

"Fight!" Koneko exclaimed.

"Kiba-san!" Asia called out.

"Everyone..." Kiba said looking at the group.

"What's with this moving scene you're creating? Just listening makes my skin crawl... I can't take it anymore! I need to hurry up and cut you to pieces so I can feel better." Freed said with a grin.

"I will become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together!" Kiba said as he raised his sword to the sky.

"Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished. I'll become a sword for Buchou and for my comrades, Sword Birth!" Kiba said as his sword tranformed into a new sword.

"Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both Holy and Devil powers. Stop it if you can!" Kiba said.

"Holy and Devil powers fused together into a sword?" Rias asked surprised.

"I see. That's-!" Issei said as Rias look at him.

"The dragon inside me told me about it. He said that Kiba had 'Peaked'. That's Kiba's prohibited technique, Balance Breaker!" Issei explained.

"A Holy Devil Sword? That's impossible! For two opposing elements to mix together like that... Something like that shouldn't be possible!" Valper said in shock as Xenovia appeared beside Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's Knight- are we still on the same side?" Xenovia asked.

"That's what I'd like to think." Kiba answered as he and Xenovia stood side by side.

Xenovia then stabbed her sword into the ground as she held her right hand to the side,_ "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary-! Please hear my prayers!" _Xenovia chanted as a yellow magic circle appeared in front of her right hand. Suddenly, a sword came out from the circle, with chains wrapping around it.

"_In the name of the saint living in this blade… I set you free!" _Xenovia said as she grabbed the handle of the sword, as the chains that were chained to it immediately cut off from the sword.

"Holy Sword Durandal!" Xenovia said as she held the sword in front of her.

"A holy sword?!" Kiba exclaimed in surprise.

"Durandal?!" Issei shouted.

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Xenovia explained.

"That's impossible! My research didn't go into how to use Durandal." Valper said in surprise.

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals." Xenovia sad with a smile.

"One who is perfectly suitable, also known as a true Holy Sword user?" Valper asked in shock.

"This wild guy cuts to pieces anything he touches. He doesn't always listen to me, either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if he's not shut up in another space." Xenovia stated.

"Anyway, I'll join in." Izayoi asked as he walked in between the two.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as Izayoi look at him.

"Us Holy Sword users had to be together, right?" Izayoi said as he look in front of him and touch the white band around his arm, as it glows white alerting everyone to look.

"I got an idea. Put your swords together." Izayoi said as Kiba and Xenovia look at him in confusion, but they comply as the two put their swords in a cross in front of Izayoi.

"Let's destroy the Excalibur!" Izayoi said as he raised his right hand to the sky as the white band transformed into the black daito and appeared in his right hand. He then let down his daito at the two swords, making it the middle of the cross as a bright light suddenly appear from the three swords.

There was black and white energy covering the black daito. Then, red and gold energy appeared right after, wrapping themselves around the black daito. Kiba and Xenovia look on in surprise as the black daito was surrounded by four energies.

Meanwhile, wind furiously blew from the three swords holders as everyone look on with wide eyes.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Xenovia, Izayoi and Kiba, while everyone raised their hands above their heads, blocking the light from hitting their eyes.

After a while, the light dissipated, as it revealed a new sword in place of the daito. The sword had a simple shape of a standard sword but more wider than the usual thin sword. The hilt was white with a bit of black at the top of the hilt. Following below the hilt was a red slitted eye, with some gold interior and little details around it and it showed a medium sized 3 pointed red eyed shield on the sword. The black colored the whole sword, with some parts were colored silver. Along the middle of the sword, it has unreadable words carving that follows from the top of the blade till the tip of the blade._**(Raze's Sword of Light combined with Vayne's gauntlet. Imagine it yourself. This is from Mana Khemia 1 and 2.)**_

"What is this sword, Izayoi-senpai? Did you imagine it yourself?" Kiba asked seeing the new blade with wide eyes.

"I don't know. But it just became cooler." Izayoi said as he held up his sword for everyone to see and he pointed it towards Freed.

"Wow!" Issei exclaimed with awe, gazing at the sword from the sidelines.

"I never thought Excalibur Mimic could do something like this." Xenovia said as she gazed at the sword in Izayoi's right hand.

"Xenovia, Kiba." Izayoi said as the two look at him.

"Let's destroy that Excalibur." Izayoi said as the two nodded and the three of them walked towards Freed and stopped a little ways across from him.

"Is there even such a thing to destroy this?" Freed asked as he charges at Xenovia and clash swords with her. He then jumped away from her as he stood from where he stood.

"And here we have a super-dramatic plot twist!" Freed said.

"Yours is just a broken Holy Sword. It's no match for my Durandal!" Xenovia said jumping in the air as she raised her Durandal and swung down at Freed, who dodge it by disappearing into thin air.

"That kind of character trait is unnecessary!" Freed said as he look behind him , seeing Kiba with his sword pulled back to slash at him.

"That sword—" Kiba said as he and Freed started to clash swords, left and right, up and down.

"—isn't enough to sever our hopes!" Kiba said as he slash at Freed's sword, breaking it in half.

"It broke! I was beaten by some lowly devil scum? No way..." Freed said as light appear on his shoulder, and he immediately held his right hand on it.

"I didn't get to do anything." Izayoi said as he sigh, seeing that Kiba and Xenovia had taken care of the Excalibur pretty easily than he expected.

"_Sorry, Izayoi…" _Xenovia thought as she saw that Izayoi sighing at the reason that he didn't participate on attacking the Excalibur together.

"Did you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!" Kiba said to his sword.

"How is this possible? In theory, the fusion of holy and devil power is-" Valper said as Kiba look at him, causing him to step back.

"Valper Galilei, prepare yourself." Kiba stated.

"That's right. I get it now! If the balance between the holy and devil powers is disrupted, it could be possible." Valper said getting on his knees while he had a crazed smile on his face.

"Which is to say, not only the Maou-sama, but also God—" Valper was cut off as a spear of light pierced his back, killing him as he and the spear of light disappeared in light, surprising Kiba.

"Valper, you really were very talented. Your aptitude must have helped you reach that conclusion." Kokabiel said.

"Kokabiel, what are you trying to do?" Rias asked.

"I don't really care if this guy is around or not. Now, I'm even bored of the diversions. Boy!" Kokabiel called out looking down at Izayoi, who gripped his sword tightly.

"Why don't we fight? You are interesting than all of them." Kokabiel said as Izayoi gripped his sword tightly.

"If that's what you want, let's fight." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

_That's the end. How's the cliffhanger? Cool? Amazing? Anyway, Izayoi has a new sword now. This sword is combined with Raze's Sword of Light and Vayne's gauntlet. Imagine sword itself is metal than mana and the red eye is in the middle of the guard of Raze's Sword of Light. Simple isn't it? oh, I'm sorry if you expected the battle between Izayoi and Algol. Sorry, but that's the plot. Sorry, if I disappointed you all. :(_

_Anyway, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? ;)_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	18. Chapter 18: Angel Extinguisher!

__Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. _And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this.___

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 18: Angel Extinguisher!

"Are you saying you're giving us a chance?" Rias asked as Kokabiel look at her.

"I'm asking the boy, not you." He said as Rias glare at him.

"You're the ones who are being ridiculous if you think you can defeat me." Kokabiel said to Rias.

"Buchou…" Issei said as he look at her.

"There's no time. I will… defeat him." Rias said to Issei as she looked at Kokabiel, while Izayoi walk to stand in front of Rias.

"Issei, transfer your power to Rias. Me and Rias can handle him from here." Izayoi said as Issei nodded. Izayoi then walked forward towards Kokabiel, followed by Rias and Issei.

"Really? You two want to attack together? I only ask for you, boy. She isn't worth my time." Kokabiel said as Izayoi smiled at him.

"Just watch her. I think she can prove herself to be worthy." Izayoi replied as Kokabiel stare at him.

"**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** The gauntlet said shouted as every time Issei took a step forward.

"It's now or never, Buchou!" Issei said as his gauntlet was ready for the transfer.

"Issei." Rias said as she held hands with Issei, who held up his red gauntlet.

"Boosted Gear Gift…" Issei said.

"Transfer!" The gauntlet stated as green energy flowed through Rias, who closed her eyes, feeling the energy engulfing her whole body. She then opens her eyes that took on a red color.

Suddenly, Rias rise from the ground and floated in the air as her body was surrounded by green energy.

"Buchou." Issei said as he stood away from Rias.

"W-Wow!" Asia stated as she look at the powered up Rias.

"I can feel the waves of her demonic power all the way over here!" Kiba said in surprise.

"Hahaha! That's quite the fine power burst! The boy is right. You are proving to be quite worthy. It's comparable to some of the top-class devils out there. Rias Gremory! Looks like you're every bit the genius your brother is!" Kokabiel commented with a grin as Rias held her arms in a cross as two Destruction balls appeared in each of her hands.

"Begone!" Rias said as she directed her attack at Kokabiel, her Power of Destruction took the form of a dragon as it headed straight towards Kokabiel.

"Very nice. Maou-sama's kid sister—Sirzech's kid sister!" Kokabiel said grinning at her as he defended against the attack while Rias poured every single ounce of her devil power in it, but after a while the green energy disappeared from her body, causing her to fall but Izayoi caught her before she completely fall to the ground.

"Are you okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked as Rias look up at him and nodded. Then, Rias look up at Kokabiel as she noticed Akeno flying from above.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled.

"Lightning!" Akeno said as she shot lightning from her hand towards Kokabiel, who easily defended it by using his wings to shield him.

"You there, the one with Baraqiel's power. You dare get in my way?" Kokabiel asked.

"Don't you dare lump me together with him!" Akeno exclaimed as she took on a serious look.

"Who's Baraqiel?" Issei asked.

"He's one of the leaders of the fallen angels. Also known as The Flash, he's said to be the master of lightning." Xenovia explained.

"The master of Lightning?" Issei said as the lightning attack dissipated due to Akeno running out of energy.

"Who'd have thought you become a devil? You sure do have the most amusing peerage, Rias Gremory. The Welsh Dragon, the remains of the Holy Sword Project, and Baraqiel's daughter!" Kokabiel explained as everyone become shock except for Rias and Izayoi.

What?!" Xenovia asked in shock.

"Akeno's the daughter of a fallen angel?" Issei asked.

"Okay. I think it's time we stop this topic about fallen angels." Izayoi said as he let Rias down on the ground before he stepped forward.

"I know Akeno was a fallen angel from the start." Izayoi said as Akeno look down at him in shock.

"But who cares? I don't. Even if he's a daughter of a fallen angel. I don't care." Izayoi exclaimed as Akeno look at him with a small smile.

"Because what matters right now is how I'm going to beat you to death after you made fun of Rias and Akeno!" Izayoi said as he was engulfed in a big sphere of darkness. After a while, the sphere disappeared into the ground to reveal Izayoi with black shoulder pads covering his shoulders. But the most change everyone saw were the three pairs of blue energy wings on his back that were shaped like his sword's blade, excluding the hilt.

* * *

**Clubroom**

"Huh…" Asuka sighed lying on the couch while she stares at the ceiling. After Izayoi ordered her to rest, she lie on the couch and rested while she stare at the ceiling boringly.

"I should check on Izayoi-kun and the others." Asuka said getting up from the couch, feeling a little bit well from resting. She then walked slowly to one of the windows that was facing the school, as she look down and her eyes widen, spotting a blonde haired man with three pairs of blue energy wings that were shaped like a sword's blade.

"Is that Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked in curiosity.

"Why does he have wings?" Asuka asked looking at Izayoi.

* * *

**School Ground**

"How can Izayoi-senpai do all of this?" Issei asked recalling the new sword that Izayoi gained and now, he got wings?

Izayoi flew to the sky and stood in front of Akeno, "You should take a rest, Akeno." Izayoi said without turning to look at her, as Akeno nodded.

"Hai, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said with a small smile as she slowly landed on the ground beside Rias.

"Made fun of the daughter of a fallen angel? I merely just said her relation with her father." Kokabiel stated.

"Well, Akeno doesn't like it. So, I'll just assume you made fun of her and to repay for that… I'll just have to beat you to a pulp!" Izayoi declared as Kokabiel laughed.

"You beat me?! How funny can you get, boy? You'll never be able to defeat me, I'm a Cadre-level fallen angel." Kokabiel pointed out with a laugh.

"I'll show you funny. And to start with it," Izayoi said as he pointed his sword at Kokabiel.

"Let me show you how a sword slashes a bird like you! Falling Blades!" Izayoi stated as he held out his sword to his left side as his sword suddenly multiplies and form into a circle. He then pulled his sword back from the circle of swords as the multiple swords disappeared and then it reappears above Kokabiel as the swords attack him in a four hit strike at blinding light speed.

"What? How can this happen?" Kokabiel said in shock as he clutched his bleeding right side in pain.

"I'm not finish yet. Take this!" Izayoi said as he held his sword to the right as a duplicate sword appear in his left hand. Izayoi disappeared as he strike down at Kokabiel with the dual swords, and suddenly a huge cutting motion appear on Kokabiel as he was then slash by a series of slashes on his whole body.

"How could Izayoi-senpai learned these skills just by holding onto the Excalibur?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know the reason. But I think Izayoi has a control on the Excalibur. He could learn the skills and perform it without any flaw. And I guessed that he could control the power of Excalibur Mimic to its fullest potential." Xenovia explained as Kiba look at her.

"Fullest potential? You mean Izayoi-senpai is using at its full potential right now?" Kiba asked as Xenovia nodded.

"I don't know, because it was never been used or seen in its fullest potential before. But as you can see that he can imagine these things without even being a saint himself. The wings and the sword is a part of Excalibur Mimic's ability. It can transform to any objects that the wielder desires. But I wasn't expecting that he could use it to this level." Xenovia explained to everyone as they look up at Izayoi.

"He could transform multiple objects from Excalibur Mimic, without even breaking a sweat. He could use it to that level to do whatever he wanted. And we could really conclude that he had mastered the way of Excalibur Mimic." Xenovia explained again as she stare at Izayoi.

"Ugh… You're dead, boy!" Kokabiel said in anger as he raised both of his hands, causing a spear of light to appear above his hands. The spear of light then started to grow bigger and bigger until it was the same size as Kuoh Academy.

"T-That's big!" Issei exclaimed in surprise at the huge size of the spear of light that Kokabiel created.

"Can Izayoi-senpai—" Issei was cut off by Rias.

"He can. I'm sure of it." She answered with a smile as Issei look at her and then at Izayoi.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he held out his sword to the right, as it suddenly transforms itself into a spear. The three pointed red eye was in the middle of the spear, acting as a guard for the spear.

Izayoi then throws it at Kokabiel's own spear that was heading towards him. When both of the spears made contact, it causes an explosion between the two. But then, Izayoi's spear burst through the smoke as it pierced Kokabiel's left arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"Ahhh!" Kokabiel said as his left arm was torn apart from its socket, leaving only his elbow that survived the assault.

After Kokabiel was hit, the spear disappeared and the sword appears back in Izayoi's hand where it was last held.

"How powerful is Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Kiba look at Izayoi.

"I don't know. But I bet he's just getting started with using that sword." Kiba concluded as Issei look at him in surprise.

"Other than that, I fear on the draining of energy while wielding that sword. Those attacks performed by Izayoi-senpai couldn't have been performed without a cost." Kiba said his concern.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-kun has a lot of energy left." Rias said as the two boys look at her.

"How do you know?" Issei asked.

"Because have you seen Izayoi-kun ever been tired before?" Rias asked as Issei thought about it for a second. He recalled that after spending with Izayoi and watching him battle with Riser and that new transfer teacher. Also, he remembered that Izayoi had never been tired when he battled all of them and battled him. And so, that leads to the question of Izayoi's stamina.

"No, I never saw Izayoi-senpai ever been tired before." Issei answered as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"So, what's a little energy drain going to change that?" Rias said as Issei look at her with widen eyes.

"Little energy drain? Buchou, those attacks would exhaust any Holy Sword users to the point of fatigue. Even if I use that sword and perform those attacks, I would have been exhausted after performing the second attack. The spear that Izayoi-senpai made is too much for me to perform. I know by watching it that it would take a lot of energy to transform that sword with the spear, and still get the destructive force of completely reaping an arm apart from its body." Kiba explained as Rias smiled at him.

"He's holding back those attacks." Rias exclaimed as Kiba look at her.

"Holding back? That's impossible. He couldn't have possibly have that much energy in him while he is holding back now." Kiba said as Rias look down and let out a smile.

"Yuuto, he isn't a usual human. Even I don't know the full potential of Izayoi-kun's power. Even if the sword drains his energy when he performed those attacks, he'll still be able to fight. And I can tell you this, that he is holding back." Rias said looking at him, as Kiba look at Izayoi.

"_How powerful is Izayoi-senpai actually?"_ Issei thought.

"I'm not going to end this now!" Izayoi said as he landed on the ground and stabbed his sword in front of him, causing a number of emerging swords to appear from under the ground as they headed towards Kokabiel.

"Fool! I will never be defeated by the likes of you!" Kokabiel said as he shoot a spear of light down at the emerging swords, which caused it explodes by the contact.

After a while, the smoke receded to reveal the emerging swords weren't damage at all by his attack but they just stood there below Kokabiel, nearly piercing him if he hadn't shoot his spear in time.

"That ability is just like Sword Birth!" Kiba stated with wide eyes seeing the swords appearing out of the ground, but it was the opposite of what his Sword Birth does. While his Sword Birth, created a lot of swords to appear from the ground, Izayoi's Sword Birth was making an a few swords to appear from the ground to strike the enemy.

"Round 2!" Izayoi exclaimed as he stabbed his sword again, causing an infinitely appearing swords to appear from the ground and attack Kokabiel.

"That assault will never work the second time." Kokabiel said as he flew up into the sky, backing away from the swords from hitting him.

"Why don't you just attack head on, huh?" Izayoi asked.

"I thought you were a Cadre-level fallen angel. You should destroy that easily, but why are you running away? Are you a coward?" Izayoi provoked as Kokabiel gritted his teeth and landed on the ground across from Izayoi.

"You know, I think it's time I show you who's going to win this battle." Izayoi said as his wings glowed brighter.

"Huh, huh..." Kokabiel breathing a couple of breaths as he look at Izayoi, but then he look at the Rias and her peerage as he grinned, which was noticed by Izayoi.

Kokabiel then summoned a sword of light from the ground as he held it with his remaining hand. He then raised it and swung it down, releasing a yellow arc slash at Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko.

The three noticed the attack as they dodged it by moving to the side and then they immediately run towards Kokabiel, intending to fight him.

"We want to fight too, Izayoi-senpai. You shouldn't worry about us. We're not going to lose that easy." Kiba assured him as he and Xenovia run towards Kokabiel and clash swords with him.

"I got you." Koneko said as she jumped behind Kokabiel, intend to strike from behind him. But Kokabiel had sense her coming as his five pairs of wings appeared on his back and slash at Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei said as he and Asia rushed towards Koneko, who was lying on the ground with her uniform shredded revealing her panties and bra.

"It's hard using only an arm, right? Then, let me cut off the other!" Xenovia said as she and Kuba pushed their swords against Kokabiel's sword.

"Confident, huh?" Kokabiel asked.

"I can still fight with an arm." Kokabiel said as he pushed the sword holders away, surprising them by his strength.

Kokabiel then raised his sword again and swung it down at the two, releasing the same yellow arc slash at them. Kiba and Xenovia held up their swords and blocked the arc slash, but they were blown away by the force of the slash, causing cuts to appear on their bodies.

"So you think you can keep going? Very well, then. Come at me with all your power." Kokabiel asked looking at the kneeling Kiba, while he held on to his sword as support.

Kiba slowly stood up, "Sword Birth!" Kiba shouted as red magic circles appear around Kokabiel. Following the circle, swords appear out of the circle as they attack Kokabiel all at once, but Kokabiel covered himself with his wings, preventing from any swords to reach him.

"Is this really the extent of your power?" Kokabiel asked as he slashed at the swords with his wings, destroying it in pieces.

Suddenly, Kiba appeared in front of Kokabiel as he thrust his sword at him, to which he caught it with only his two fingers.

"Fool." Kokabiel said.

"There's more." Kiba said as he summoned another sword that appeared on his mouth as he slash at Kokabiel, who let go of his hold on Kiba.

"Dammit." Kokabiel said as he held up his hand and shoot a yellow ball at Kiba, who lay on the ground with his swords.

When the ball was coming near him, Xenovia stood in front of him as she blocked the ball and slashes it into half.

"I'm amazed that you can fight like that after losing your Lord." Kokabiel said as Xenovia look up at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"What are you talking about, Kokabiel?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean, 'losing your lord'?" Xenovia asked.

"Oops. Slip of the tongue." Kokabiel said with a smile.

"Asnwer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia said as Kokabiel laugh and laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm trying to start a war here, so there's no need to keep this a secret anymore." Kokabiel said holding his face in pure amusement.

Kokabiel then look at Xenovia as he grins, "It wasn't just the four Overlords that died in the last three-way war. God did too!" Kokabiel said as everyone held a shock look, except Izayoi, who gripped his sword tightly.

* * *

"God is dead?" Asuka asked in shock standing by the window as she cover her mouth from the shocking news.

* * *

"N-No way." Xenovia said in disbelief.

"God's dead? You can't be serious. That's the first I've heard of it!" Rias said to Kokabiel.

"It seems like that boy over there knows that God had died a long time ago." Kokabiel said looking at Izayoi, who wasn't holding a shock look like the rest.

"Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked.

"I heard it from Sirzech a long time ago." Izayoi said as everyone look at him.

"Then, when you said about your mother…" Xenovia said as Izayoi sighed.

"Let's say, I'm venting out my anger that time." Izayoi explained as Rias look at him sadly.

"In that warm, the dark side lost all its Overlords and tons of upper-class devils. And aside from their leaders, the angels and fallen angels lost most of their armies. Angels find it impossible to give birth to pure-bloods. And I'm sure they're a scarcity in the devil world too." Kokabiel explained.

"No… It can't be!" Asia stated in shock.

"Each faction suffered so much damage that they were all forced to turn to humans in order to survive. The angels, fallen angels and devils—The leaders of all three factions kept this information a secret because they needed the God-fearing humans." Kokabiel said as Xenovia fell on the ground.

"You're lying. This can't be true." Xenovia said in pure shock.

"Well, I couldn't care less about that. What I can't stand is the fact that when God and the Overlords died, the rest of the leaders decided that continuing the war would be pointless! I can't stand it. I really can't stand it! Lower my fist once I've already raised it? We would've won if that war had continued! And that damned Azazel even declared that there'd be no second war! Well, fuck that!" Kokabiel said.

"The Lord is no more. But then, what about His blessings?!" Asia asked.

"Michael's doing a fine job. He's taking care of the angels and humans in God's stead." Kokabiel answered.

"Archangel Michael's acting as God's substitute? What about us, then?" Xenovia asked.

"The system itself is still intact, so prayers, blessings, and exorcisms didn't get affected all that much." Kokabiel explained as Asia fainted, which Koneko caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Asia…" Issei said sitting near Koneko.

"It is only natural to react that way. I'm actually amazed I'm still in control of myself." Xenovia stated.

"That said, there's been a remarkable decrease in the number of devotees. And now, that the people who maintained the balance between Light and Darkness are gone, it's not surprising that strange phenomena, such as the creation of that Holy Cursed Sword, occur." Kokabiel explained to Kiba's sword.

"Normally, it'd be impossible for Light and Darkness to mix. Anyway, I'll be taking your heads. I'll pick it up right where we left off back then, even if I have to do it all alone!" Kokabiel said.

"Rias…" Akeno said looking at Rias, who suddenly shakes.

"Yet again… All because I foolishly acted stubborn yet again… This is my fault! This is all my fault." Rias said.

"Wait a moment." Izayoi said as Rias look at him.

"Izayoi-kun?" She asked.

"If God is dead, then what will happen to us?" Izayoi asked as everyone look at him in confusion.

"Nothing! There will be nothing that would happen to us. But I'm not going to let you destroy this town and school just for the purpose of starting a war." Izayoi said as his wings suddenly glow brighter.

"Even if God is dead, we are all still alive, right? Then, we should continue to live the life we've been given." Izayoi said as he recalled his mother's smile in his mind.

* * *

"_If I die, then you should live. Spend every time of your life that is worth it, without me… If you're my son, then you should know that you can do it. Live your life to the fullest, because if I'm dead, I will always live inside of you." Canaria said as she pointed her finger at Izayoi's chest._

"_Don't worry, Izayoi… You're my sharp tongue son, after all."_

* * *

"And for that, I'll continue to live!" Izayoi said as his wings glow brighter and suddenly his sword disappear and a pair of huge gauntlets appears, replacing its absent. The pair of gauntlets was golden and silver in color, it also had the three pointed red eye in the middle of the gauntlet while the claws were a little black in color. _**(Gauntlet's design is Raze's while it is combined with Vayne's dark claws and red eye.)**_

Then, Izayoi spread his arms, releasing the gauntlet as the right gauntlet attack Kokabiel. Following after it is the left gauntlet, and then the right gauntlet. Suddenly, the pair of gauntlets repeatedly attacks him by thrusting forward with their claws. They attack him in a X formation, left and right, left and right. Meanwhile, during the attack Kokabiel was automatically trusted forward into the sky by the gauntlets, with a pained look on his face.

Suddenly, the right gauntlet trust its claws forward behind Kokabiel's back, releasing a gust of wind from the force of the attack as Izayoi appear wearing the said gauntlet. Then, blue lightning generated from Izayoi's three pairs of wings as it strikes upwards at Kokabiel, which caused the confrontation between the two to explode.

"Lightning? Izayoi-senpai can generate lightning from his wings?" Issei asked with a surprise look.

"How many skills does he have? That's the fifth attack already." Issei explained as Akeno look at Izayoi's wings that generated blue lightning.

"It looks like we have two lightning masters now, Buchou." Kiba informed with a smile as Rias nodded and look at the gazing Akeno.

"It sure is, Yuuto." Rias answered back smiling at the still gazing Akeno.

After the explosion, Izayoi's gauntlets were replaced by his sword and he flew away from his position, seeing as Kokabiel fell to the ground, right after he flew.

"H-How can this be possible?" Kokabiel asked slowly standing up with burns all over his body from the extreme electrocution. Everyone then noticed two pairs black wings lie behind Kokabiel, as they realized that Izayoi's attack earlier had reap his wings from his back.

I don't know, but this battle is starting to get serious!" Izayoi said as his sword pulse a few times, while everyone looked at it with curiosity and surprise.

"That sword is pulsating…" Xenovia mutters seeing the sword pulsated.

"Extinguisher…" Izayoi mutters as he held his pulsating sword in front of him.

"I wish to extinguish the Fallen Angel …" Izayoi mutters.

"_**So, be it. Use my power. If this is the last time we'll be as partners. Then, use it."**_ A voice said inside Izayoi's mind.

Izayoi then open his eyes as suddenly a burst of blue energy flow out of Izayoi. The blue energy took on the form of a circle, as it encircled and repeatedly encircling him, reaching as far as the height of the clouds above the academy.

"What is that?" Rias asked.

"I've never seen something so brightly!" Kiba commented seeing the blue energy around Izayoi.

Then, something change about Izayoi as everyone saw that his hair was slightly longer than usual and his spiky hair was let down. Due to his long hair, some strands of hair had let down on Izayoi's left eye, blocking it, leaving only his right eye to see.

"You've gotten yourself a death sentence. I'm going to make you feel like you wanted to die instead of living." Izayoi said as a smirk appear on the corner of his lips.

"We haven't lost yet." Izayoi said as everyone look at him in awe.

"Izayoi-kun…" Akeno mutters under her breath as she look at Rias's back.

"_It seems that I finally realized my feelings for him, Rias…"_ Akeno thought as she decided on chasing after Izayoi's affection for real instead of seducing him for it.

"He's right. We haven't lost yet. Defeat only comes when you've given up. Let's follow Izayoi-kun's lead!" Rias said with a smile.

"Hai, Buchou!" Everyone said at the same time.

"How dare you make such a statement, boy?" Kokabiel asked unfurling his wings.

"Why? Are you scared?" Izayoi asked as Kokabiel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You… I'll show you who's scared!" Kokabiel said as he summoned a sword of light as he held it and he instantly charges at Izayoi.

"Angel Extinguisher!" Izayoi said as blue energy wrapped itself around the sword and made itself took on the form of the sword. The energy then formed a bigger version of the sword, while the sword stayed in the big version of the sword. Then, the energy changes a little, adding a sharp curved edge in exchange of the sword's pointy tip._ **(Izayoi is a lot like Raze at this point when he uses Mana Extinguisher, the same hair design but with just a different sword, and wings.)**_

"Let's see if you are all bark and no bite!" Izayoi exclaimed as he charges at Kokabiel and he slashes his Extinguisher at Kokabiel, releasing a lot of energy swords that took the shape of his sword, before its transformation, every time he slashes.

Izayoi then dash towards Kokabiel, leaving a gust of wind behind him as the energy swords slashes at the surprised Kokabiel. Izayoi slash at the Kokabiel as he stood behind him, then he suddenly disappeared as he reappears rising up from the air with four big energy swords.

* * *

**School Gate**

"Kaichou, what's that?" Saji asked as every council members and Sona looked up at the highest point of the barrier, seeing someone flying towards the barrier.

"Isn't that Izayoi, Kaichou? He is displaying a huge amount of power at his location, and I can feel it from over here." Tsubaki said as Sona look at the top of the barrier and saw that Izayoi had stood in front of the highest point of the barrier with his wings nearly touching the said barrier.

"A-Are those wings?" Saji asked as Sona look at the three pairs of wings that were on Izayoi's back.

"I'm afraid so, Saji." She answered seeing the strange wings give Izayoi the ability to fly.

"Also, is that a Holy Sword? I never saw that sword before. Is it one of the Excaliburs?" Saji asked in shock as Sona look at the sword that Izayoi wielded.

"I don't know, but Izayoi is wielding it skilfully." Sona answered.

"_I never seen such a sword before… And I can certainly feel Izayoi's power from over here. What vase amount of power…" _Sona thought sensing the huge display of power that Izayoi held from where she and her council members stood.

"_What are you, Izayoi-kun?" _Sona thought in question as she stare at Izayoi.

* * *

**School Ground**

When Izayoi had reached upon the top of the barrier, he stood in the middle and he raised Extinguisher as it gathers the energy from the four big energy swords that transforms into blue energy before it got sucked into Extinguisher.

In a blink of an eye, Izayoi slashed straight down at the middle of Kokabiel with his Extinguisher, and he moved a little in front of Kokabiel as he flicks his sword to the right, causing Kokabiel to explode from all the attacks he'd been given and his last attack.

After a while, Extinguisher and Izayoi's wings disappeared, transforming back into Excalibur Mimic concealed state. Also, his hair shortens to its original self after his dramatically change when he uses his last attack.

Everyone look at the crater that formed during the explosion as they could see Kokabiel laying in the middle of the crater, with four pairs of wings laying on each side of him. His body had cuts and slashes that reap apart his shirt and pants. His pants were shorten until his knees while his shirt was open up and was shorten till his stomach.

"That was..." Kiba said.

"Insane and unreal..." Issei commented with wide eyes.

"He sliced off four pair of his wings with that single technique." Xenovia said with shocked eyes.

"And with that, Kokabiel had no wings left to be called a Cadre-level fallen angel." Akeno said with a smile.

"Izayoi-senpai won against him." Koneko said as Kiba smiled and nodded.

"_Izayoi-kun, you really are the savior. Our savior." _Rias thought with a smile while she look at Izayoi.

"What a rush…" Izayoi said he look down at the white band around his arm.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on top of the barrier and breaks open the barrier, as a ball of light descended down at the middle of the barrier.

* * *

"What's that light?" Tsubaki asked shielding herself with her hands from the force of the broke barrier.

* * *

**School Ground**

When the light descended down where everyone could see it closer, it exploded revealing a humanoid white armored dragon.

"My body's trembling. Who the hell is that?" Issei asked as the still conscious Kokabiel look up from the crater.

"The Vanishing Dragon?" Kokabiel said.

"The Vanishing Dragon?! T-Then is that…" Issei exclaimed.

"So you were drawn here by the red one, huh, white dragon?" Kokabiel said as the humanoid white armored dragon heads towards Kokabiel at blinding light speed.

But when he was just close to touch him, Izayoi suddenly appeared between the two, surprising the white dragon.

"Divine Dividing." The white dragon said as Izayoi punched the white dragon in the stomach, causing it to flew back to the sky.

"What?!" The armored white dragon exclaimed as he look down at the cracks that were the part of the stomach area of his armor.

"_How can it didn't work?" _The white dragon thought in confusion.

"Oi, you can't take my opponent just like that." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as the white dragon look at him.

"Anyway, what's your name? Vanishing Dragon?" Izayoi asked.

"My name is Albion." The Vanishing Dragon introduced himself.

"Then, I would guess you're ability is…." Izayoi said.

"Divine Dividing. That is one of the abilities of my Sacred Gear. Every ten seconds, it halves the power of anyone I touch, and adds them to my own." Albion explained.

"It halves a person's power?" Issei asked.

"The Welsh Dragon doubles its host's powers and can transfer it to others, whereas the English Dragon halves its opponent's power and transfer them to its host. The legend was true, after all." Rias said.

"So, if the legend is true. Why can't it halves my power when I punch you?" Izayoi asked as Albion look down at him, wanting to pulverize the individual but after seeing that he's ability didn't work, he realized that he would have to let this one slide from his grasp.

"This is boring. I'd thought I'd be able to enjoy myself for a little longer, but… You went a bit too far out of line." Albion said to the nearly conscious Kokabiel.

"Azazel asked me to bring you back even If I had to drag you kicking and screaming all the way." Albion said as Izayoi look at him.

"Well, he's all yours. He's too boring for my liking anyway. I thought he would last longer too, but…" Izayoi said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Now he's beaten to a pulp, just as I said I would do. So, he's finished." Izayoi said as he grabbed Kokabiel by the collar.

"Say hi to whoever Azazel is for me." Izayoi said as he threw Kokabiel to the sky and Albion quickly flew towards him and punched him in the stomach, causing Kokabiel to spit out blood from his mouth.

Before he leave, Albion glanced at Izayoi for a while before he suddenly left with a flash of light. Then, the flash of light went towards the self-destrust spell, "Azazeeel!" Kokabiel screamed out as he was dragged straight into the ground with Albion, in the middle of the spell, automatically bringing the huge symbol over Kuoh Academy before it burst into sprinkle of light, indicating that it has been deactivated.

* * *

"The magic circle's disappearing!" Tsubaki said.

"Did Rias's team win? But what about that light from earlier?" Sona questioned.

* * *

**School Ground**

"I also need that stray priest to answer a few questions for me." Albion said as he stood in the middle of a crater while carrying an unconscious Kokabiel in his left arm.

"Finishing him off can come after that." Albion said as he flew towards Freed and landed beside his laying body.

"Ignoring me, White?" Issei's gauntlet said as Albion glanced behind him towards Issei.

"The gauntlet spoke!" Rias said.

"So you were alive, Red." Albion said but with a different voice.

"Too bad we had to meet in this kind of situation." Ddraig said.

"Don't worry about it. We're destined to fight someday. These things happen." Albion said as Issei look at him with gritted teeth.

"The Welsh and English Dragons are talking to each other?" Rias asked.

"Let's meet again, Ddraig." Albion said.

"Yeah. See you later, Albion." Ddraig said as Albion turns around to leave.

"Hey!" Issei said as Albion glanced back at him.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" Issei asked pointing a finger at him.

"One needs a lot of power to understand everything. Grow stronger, my arch-nemesis." Albion said with his normal voice as he then glanced at Izayoi for a second before being engulfed in a ball of light and slowly ascended to the sky. The unconscious Asia woke up from her state as she looked up at the ball of light.

"Hm…" Izayoi look at the white ball of light before he looked down at the white band around his arm.

"Rias." Sona called out as Rias look behind her to see Sona and her council members.

"Sona!" Rias said.

"I never imagined the English Dragon would show up." Sona stated.

"But our town escaped destruction thanks to that." Rias stated with a relief look.

"Indeed." Sona said as she turns to Tsubaki.

"Okay, Tsubaki. Let's fix the school up. We should be able to get it done by the time people start showing up." Sona said.

"We'll help too. " Rias said.

"No. This is the student council's job." Sona replied.

"It's all over, huh?" Kiba said looking at his Sword of Betrayer.

"No, wait. People are still furthering that man's research. My fight still isn't—" Kiba said as a hand was put on his shoulder, startling him.

"Huh?" Kiba look to his left to see Izayoi.

"Yeah, it isn't over. But hey, we earned ourselves a rest from today's fight, right?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Kiba smiled and nodded at his statement.

"Wow. So that's the Holy Cursed Sword, huh?" Issei asked walking up towards them.

"Issei, I—" Kiba said with a frown as Issei raised up his hand in to stop him.

"Let's forget all about that nonsense, and call it a happy ending for now, yeah? For the whole Holy Sword thing and your friends, I mean." Issei asked as Kiba look at him while Issei turned around and stretched himself.

"Way too many things happened. I don't even wanna think about anything right now. Oh!" Issei said as he turns his attention at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-senpai, how did you do all that stuffs? I mean, you were awesome!" Issei commented as Akeno and Rias, followed by Sona walked over to the three.

"Yeah, how can you do all those techniques, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as Izayoi smiled.

"Because I'm a Holy Sword user." Izayoi said with a grin.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"No. I'm just good at wielding swords, that's all." Izayoi said causing Rias to smile.

"And that last attack, Izayoi-senpai. That was so cool!" Issei said with a happy smile.

"Angel Extinguisher, right, Izayoi-kun? Why choose that name?" Rias asked as Izayoi smiled.

"If I said Fallen Angel Extinguisher, it'll be too long of a title. So, I choose to name it Angel Extinguisher. And I chose to name the sword Angel Extinguisher after that." Izayoi explained to her as Rias nodded in understanding.

"Izayoi." Sona said as Izayoi look at her.

"I was wondering if you can tell me about your wings when I saw you flying to the top of the barrier?" Sona asked as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"I have a natural talent with swords and flying with wings. But it was all thanks to this that made me fly." Izayoi said as he grabbed the white band on his left arm.

"Interesting." Sona stated looking at the white band in question.

"Anyway, I have a job to do fixing the school. I see you all later." Sona said as Izayoi nodded, followed by everyone before she left to help Tsubaki with repairing the damages of the academy.

"Kiba-san," Asia called out as Kiba look at her direction.

"We can be a part of the same club again, right?" Asia asked.

"Asia. She must be having such a hard time right now cause of what we just heard, but… Our town and friends are all safe and sound. We really can't ask for much more now, can we?" Issei thought with a smile while Asia and Koneko stood in front of Kiba.

"Are you hurt?" Asia asked Kiba, who raised a hand in dismissal.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kiba said.

"Yuuto." Rias called out as everyone look at her.

"I'm glad you came back. You also managed to acquire a Balance Breaker. As your Master, I'm proud of you." Rias said with a smile, followed by Akeno, as Kiba knelt down on the ground in front of her.

"Buchou,I betrayed all the club members. More than anything, I betrayed you, my savior. I have no words with which to apologize." Kiba said.

"You came back to us, though. That's more than enough." Rias said as Kiba look up at her in surprise.

"Don't let your friend's feelings go to waste." Rias explained as Kiba look down.

"Buchou! I hereby swear once again that I, Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory's peerage, will protect you and your friends for as long as I live." Kiba said as Rias walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Yuuto." Rias said.

"Hey! Get away from Buchou, pretty boy!" Issei said as Kiba and Rias look at him.

"Issei?" Kiba said in confusion.

"I didn't want to be a pawn either! I want to protect Buchou as her knight in shining armor! But you're the only one fit to be her knight. So it's your responsibility, hear me?" Issei said as he wink at him.

"But I think we all know the suitable knight in shining armor just like in the fairytale for Rias." Akeno said as everyone look at her.

"Without Izayoi-kun, we would have never been able to defeat Kokabiel in the first place. And for that, we should all say that Izayoi-kun is the knight in shining armor for Rias." Akeno said with a smile, as Izayoi smiled amusingly at her while Rias blush a little from her statement.

"Thanks for the compliment, Akeno." Izayoi replied as Akeno nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you very much, Izayoi-kun. I know you would like it." Akeno stated with a smile.

"A-Anyway, Yuuto." Rias called out as Kiba look at her, seeing a red magic circle appearing on her right hand.

"Here's your punishment for acting so self-centered. You're getting a thousand spankings." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi laughs.

"I think you should make it five-hundred, Rias." Izayoi said after he stopped laughing while Rias look at him.

"Why is that?" Rias asked.

"Because I said so. I'm the King in this peerage. So, I order you to reduce the punishment." Izayoi said as Rias look at him with an amused smile.

"Really? Then, I should spank you instead for leaving me." Rias said walking towards Izayoi.

"If that's the case, then I should spank you two thousand times more in return, than you offer a thousand for saying something like that. I clearly spank you in the butt, of course. And I promise you, it will be red." Izayoi said with a sly smirk as Rias blushed from statement, while Akeno imagined if Izayoi spank her in the butt instead of Rias. She could imagine the pure pleasure from Izayoi's hand to her butt every time he slap her butt.

"So, want to make your butt red from spanking?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at him with a pout.

"…Fine. You win. I'll reduce the punishment to five hundred." Rias said as Kiba sighed a relief sigh, and thanked Izayoi inside for his kindness.

"Anyway, you should start punishing him. This time, I'm happy to watch." Izayoi said with a smile, causing a smile to appear on Rias's face.

"With pleasure." Rias replied back as she look at Kiba, who sweatdrop.

"This is great!" Issei said happily.

After ten slaps had past, Izayoi walked away from the group and headed towards the forest near them. When he stood near a tree, he look down at the white band again, recalling the voice in his mind during the battle.

Izayoi pulled one of the strings as the white band transformed into Extinguisher.

"Izayoi-kun?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi look up at her, walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Izayoi asked.

"How can you do those techniques just by wielding…" Xenovia said.

"Excalibur Mimic, right?" Izayoi answered as Xenovia nodded.

"I don't know. It just came to me, that's all. But this is the last time I'll use it." Izayoi said as he looked down at Extinguisher.

"It was fun while it lasted." Izayoi said with a smile as Extinguisher transformed back into its concealed state. He then removed the white band from his arm as he look at Xenovia.

"Here. Give it to Irina. She'll want it back." Izayoi said as he handed the white band to Xenovia, who took it with her right hand.

"Are you sure? You performed those techniques by using this. Are you sure you want to give it back? You wielded it like a True Holy Sword user." Xenovia explained as Izayoi smiled at her. He then raised his hand and put it on Xenovia's head, surprising her.

"I've got my punches. I don't think I need to use it while I have those." Izayoi stated as Xenovia look down at the white band.

"Anyway, I have to go home. I need a nice well-earned nap." Izayoi said pulling his hand from Xenovia's head as Xenovia smiled up at him.

"Okay. Sleep well, Izayoi-kun." Xenovia said with a smile before she walked away from him.

Izayoi look at her before he perked up and look around him, sensing three presences that he didn't recognized. All of a sudden, they disappear, leaving no traces of their presences whatsoever.

But before he think any further about the three, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you looking at?" A voice asked as Izayoi look behind him to see Asuka standing in front of him with a curious look.

"Nothing. Anyway, I guess you rested well." Izayoi said looking at Asuka, who was able to stand properly after resting in the clubroom.

"Yeah." Asuka said with a nod.

"But I think you will have to deal with a problem back home."Izayoi said with a smile, as Asuka look at him in confusion.

"What kind of problem?" Asuka asked.

"You've been gone for a week or so. If you return home, there might some questions regarded the kidnapper." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him in surprise.

"I've been gone for a week? I thought it was a day…" Asuka said.

"Well, the cops would have a hard time interrogating you when you suddenly pop out of nowhere without the kidnapper offering something in return for your freedom." Izayoi said as Asuka look down with a thinking look.

"Anyway, I'm sure Rias will take care of it. So, don't worry." Izayoi assured her as Asuka look at him.

"Really? How do you know?" Asuka asked as Izayoi smiled at her before he turns around, his back facing her.

"Because she's a Devil." Izayoi said before he left, leaving a confused Asuka to think about his words.

* * *

~Next day~

**Kuoh Academy **

Evening

"Ah…" Izayoi yawned as he walked inside the old school building and head towards the clubroom.

"Damn school, always get in the way of my sleep… Why did I come to school today?" Izayoi asked himself before he opens the door and he suddenly bumped into someone, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Well, this is quite the position…" Izayoi commented with a sly smirk while he looked down at Xenovia, who was lying on the ground below him.

"Can you get off of me, Izayoi-kun?" Xenovia asked with a tiny blush on her cheeks from their intimate position.

"I think this is a nice place to continue my sleep." Izayoi said as he lay his head on Xenovia's breasts, causing her to blushed furiously while Akeno watched with jealous eyes.

"_Looks like we got another girl in Izayoi's harem." _Rias thought feeling a little of jealous but she didn't care as long as she would be the top woman amongst his harem.

"What?! Why does Izayoi-senpai get all the girls?" Issei asked with tears in his eyes, while Izayoi slowly lift up his head from Xenovia's breasts and look at Issei with a smirk.

"Because I'm handsome than you." Izayoi answered as Issei look down while he cried.

Izayoi then stood up from Xenovia and held up his hand at her, to which she took it and Izayoi pulled her up on the ground.

"She's a Knight, right?" Izayoi asked as Issei and Asia look at him.

"How did you know, Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked.

"Rias told me in bed last night." Izayoi said as Issei look at him in surprise.

"Buchou lives with you now, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Izayoi look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Didn't you already know?" Izayoi asked as he pulled aside his collar revealing a necklace with a ring in the middle. When he revealed that, Issei nodded in understanding, guessing that Rias had decided to live with him after they were married, while Rias look at him with a happy smile.

"Izayoi-kun, you're married?" Xenovia asked in surprise, seeing the wedding ring.

"Yeah. But don't worry about it, though." Izayoi said pulling his hand from his collar as Xenovia look at him with a frown.

"I'll make sure you're in it, too." Izayoi stated with a smile causing Xenovia to be confused.

"To be in what?" Xenovia asked as Rias look at her.

"His Harem, of course." Rias answered as Xenovia look at her in shock.

"So, don't worry if you feel sad about it. We'll share Izayoi-kun together." Rias exclaimed with a smile as Xenovia blushed.

"Izayoi-senpai has already got Buchou and Xenovia. Who else would join his—" Issei was cut off by Koneko.

"Serafall-sama." Koneko answered.

"Shirayuki-Hime." Akeno answered.

"And maybe Irina-san?" Asia said with an innocent look.

"Not you too, Asia!" Issei said as he cried anime tears, seeing as Asia joined in on the fun.

"What is it, Issei-san?" Asia asked with a confused look.

"N-Nothing." Issei answered.

"Anyway, with Xenovia and Kiba, we now have a powerful swordsman one-two slash." Rias said to Izayoi.

"Rias," Izayoi called as Rias look at him.

"Yes?" Rias asked.

"Have you sorted out ojou-sama's case of her disappearance?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded with a smile.

"Yes. It was quite easy on erasing their memories. I hope Asuka appreciate it." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"She would." Izayoi replied.

"Starting today, I'll be a second-year at this academy. Let's be friends, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia said looking at the surprise Issei.

"Anyway, is this really good?" Issei asked.

"Now that I know God is dead, my life is as good as ruined. Still, devils were my enemy. I have my doubts about serving one of them. Sure, she may be an Maou-sama's sister, but…" Xenovia said as she held her hand on her face.

"Did I really make the right decision? O God, please tell me!" Xenovia said with her hands in a prayer as she suddenly crouched down while she held her head in pain.

"This looks familiar." Koneko commented while sitting down on the couch across from Asia's.

"I never seen you like this, Xenovia. Such a cute Xenovia~" Izayoi said with a chuckle as Xenovia glanced at him, who was standing beside her, and blushes from his comment.

"By the way, where's Irina?" Issei asked as Xenovia shook off her blushing state and stood up from her crouching position.

"She went back to HQ. Irina's faith runs deeper than mine. Who knows what'd happen to her if I told her that God is dead. Anyway, I'm a thorn in the Church's side because I found out the one thing I shouldn't have. I'm a heretic now." Xenovia explained.

"So that's why you became a devil." Asia said sitting on the couch that was facing the windows, as Xenovia look at her.

"I should apologize to you, Asia Argento." Xenovia said as she walked towards her.

"Huh?" Asia asked as Xenovia walked towards her.

"God is dead. The compassion and salvation I spoke of never even really existed." Xenovia said as she bows her head.

"I'm sorry! You can hit me if it'll makes you any better." Xenovia exclaimed.

"Wh-What?" Asia asked in surprise.

"I went from being a well-respected Holy Sword wielder to a heretic who'd committed the greatest taboo. The way they looked at me changed completely. I'll never be able to forget how they acted. I'm sure you went through the same thing." Xenovia explained as she still bowed her head at Asia.

"Xenovia-san." Asia called out as Xenovia look up at her.

"I'm content with the life I'm living. I may be a devil now, but I met someone—I met people precious to me. I'm truly happy." Asia explained causing Xenovia to be surprised from her statement, while everyone in the clubroom smiled at her, including Izayoi.

"I see." Xenovia said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'd like you to help me with something." Xenovia said smiling at her.

"You want my help?" Asia asked.

"Can you please show me around school sometime?" Xenovia asked as Asia smiled.

"Hai!" Asia said as Xenovia look at Kiba.

"I'd also like to put the pride of the Holy Sword Durandal at stake, and spar with you once again, Holy Cursed Sword wielder." Xenovia said.

"I'd be more than happy to." Kiba replied.

"All right! Now that we have a new club member, it's time to resume the Occult Research Club's activities!" Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou!" Everyone said, except Izayoi, who was looking down, recalling about the three presences he sensed last night.

"_Who are they?" _Izayoi thought.

* * *

Far from Kuoh Academy...

"How long do we have to wait?" A short blonde haired woman asked standing on a building with a red haired girl and a black haired man beside her.

"Don't worry, we'll get him. Laius had never been a match for him since the beginning. He underestimated his power." The little red haired girl explained.

"We'll get him when the group of Devils least expected it." The little girl said letting out a smirk on the corner of her lips.

_"It's just a matter of time, that's all…"_

* * *

_How's the ending? Keeping the suspense, right? _

_Anyway, how did Izayoi's fight with Kokabiel go with you? Is it great? Amazing? Awesome? Comment me on their fight? Review it if you will, below the review box. And how about Izayoi's moves using his sword, Angel Extinguisher? Tell me what you think about it._

_I hope you can imagine the moves, because they were all part of Raze and a little bit of Vayne's techniques. I just love the move, Angel Extinguisher, which is Mana Extinguisher. That move is the best! So, comment me about the this techniques and the other techniques, alright? Comment if I describe it correctly, because the wiki doesn't gave me details to the moves._

**_Oh, in this chapter, I just want to show a new power of Izayoi, because this is a one-time only. So, I hope you aren't disappointed by this. I know he can defeat Kokabiel with just his punches, but if I did that the story will be shorter and this chapter will be different. But Don't Worry, because there will be the next chapter and the next, which could be filled by fight scenes and all that kinds. So, I hope you can forgive me if I show a uninteresting chapter for you, I really am sorry. :( _**

**_But I hope you will continue on supporting me on this story._**

_Second, tell me about the chapter. Is it good? Great? Or anything that is good or better. _

_Anyway, i can't wait to write the next chapter. It'll be trilling,I think. But watching Izayoi in the chapter, it's so worth it. _

_Anyway, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? ;)_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	19. Chapter 19: Summer! Swimsuits! Baby?

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here, bringing you a new chapter of A Problem Devil, New. I hope you like it and love it at the same time. Anyway, sorry for the late update. I have family business to attend to, so I can't write the chapter before. But luckily, I have finished the chapter. _

_And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this._

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Summer! Swimsuits! Baby? Love doctor?

**Izayoi's Home**

Morning

_"Why am I feeling that something bad and fun is going to happen tomorrow?" _Izayoi thought as he recalled the three presences he sensed the other day.

"Anyway, there's going to be a summit meeting held in this town… Do I have to come?" Izayoi asked himself with a thinking look while he wore his Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"It doesn't look fun to me." Izayoi reasoned.

"But there will be strong people there, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Maybe I should go just to make sure I find something fun to do." Izayoi said with a nod.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you thinking?" Rias asked with a towel wrapped around her body, after getting out from the shower.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Anyway, why do you need to sentence him to death, Rias?" Izayoi asked sitting on Rias's chair while Rias sat on the desk in front of him.

"He tries to lay a hand on my servant, that's why." Rias answered.

"But he didn't lay a hand on him yet. So, we shouldn't be rash about attacking him during the meeting. However, we can attack him after the meeting. And I'll take the first chance on hitting him!" Izayoi said with a smirk as everyone look at him with a smile.

"You always know how to cheer everyone up, don't you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked with a smile of her own as Izayoi put his hands behind his head.

"So, there will be a summit meeting between the three factions held in the town?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. I just got word of it a little earlier. The leaders of each faction are going to gather and discuss how their relationships will work moving forward." Rias answered.

"So the battle with Kokabiel affected the relationship between the devils, angels, and fallen angels—all three factions, huh?" Xenovia stated.

"If the leaders of the devils and fallen angels had suddenly run into each other in this town, things would've gotten a lot more complicated. Still, what are we supposed to do now?" Rias asked as Issei look at her.

"I'm talking about Azazel." Rias said as Issei raised his left hand.

"He might really be after my Sacred Gear." Issei said with worry look on his face.

"Do you think Azazel would come closer to you for your Boosted Gear? Me and Izayoi-kun will protect you, and so will the Occult Research Club members. Because you are a member of the Occult Research Club, and it is our duty to protect a single member of the club. And you're my servant, why shouldn't I protect you?" Rias asked with a smile as Issei smiled at her.

"Yeah, why shouldn't she? But you have to be stronger." Izayoi said looking at Issei, who turns to look at him.

"We never know if Albion would come to fight you when you're weak." Izayoi said as Issei nodded at him, knowing that he was right.

"So, I'll be heading home now." Izayoi said with a smile as he turns to leave.

"Wait for me, Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed as she caught up with him. When she walked beside him, Rias slowly grabbed his hand, to which Izayoi grab hers in return and the two left the clubroom to head towards their home.

* * *

_**~Present~**_

"Just thinking about the meeting… Should I come?" Izayoi asked looking at her, as Rias smiled.

"You should. If you didn't come, I may feel a bit lonely." Rias said with a pout, causing a smile to appear on Izayoi's face.

"Okay, I'll come. I'm the prince of the Gremory Clan, so I should be in the meeting, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias stifle a laugh and nodded at him.

"Have you grabbed your swimsuit?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded and she pulled up a bag from the ground and put it on the bed.

"How about you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi shouldered a bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting outside." Izayoi said as Rias nodded at him and Izayoi walked outside the room and went to stand in front of the front door of the house.

"Where are you going, Izayoi-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked walking over towards him.

"The Research Club will be cleaning up the swimming pool. Since I'm a member of the club, I have to join them on cleaning it." Izayoi said with a sigh, as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"Well, have fun. Cleaning up the pool, I mean." Shirayuki-Hime said sarcastically with a smile.

"Aren't you having fun teasing me?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as Shirayuki-Hime shrug her shoulder.

"Every chance I get." She answered with an innocent look.

"Okay." Izayoi said as Rias walked downstairs and stood beside Shirayuki-Hime, wearing her Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"Let's go, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi nodded and held out his hand towards Rias, to which she took it by her right hand.

"Bye, Shirayuki-Hime!" Rias said waving her goodbye, followed by a wave from Izayoi as Shirayuki-Hime return their response by waving her hand at them, until she closed the door to the house.

* * *

_**Alleyway**_

"Izayoi-kun, will you be okay cleaning the pool?" Rias asked holding hands with Izayoi as the two walked along the neighbourhood towards the swimming pool of Kouh Academy.

"I think I'll be okay. Because I'll get to see you in a swimsuit for once." Izayoi said with a sly smile while Rias blushes a little at his words.

"But you've seen me naked, why—" Rias was cut off by Izayoi.

"Because you'll be extremely sexy that way if you're wearing a swimsuit." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias's face turns red. After a while of walking, the two arrived at an apartment and they saw Issei and Asia talking with Xenovia.

"Morning, Izayoi-kun." Xenovia greeted spotting him behind Issei.

"Morning." Izayoi greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Xenovia." Rias greeted with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me an apartment to live in." Xenovia said with a bow of her head directed at Rias.

"You're welcome." Rias replied as she looked at the apartment.

"This place is under Devil's influence, so it's safe and secure in a lot of ways." Rias explained.

* * *

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Woah, this is crazy." Issei said looking down at the dirty pool.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Akeno informed Issei, who looked at the dirty pool, with leaves scatters everywhere in the water and rocks lying on the floor under the water.

"We're supposed to clean this up?!" Issei asked.

"Why does the Occult Research Club need to clean up the pool?" Xenovia asked looking at the dirt pool.

"This is was originally the student council's job, but we're doing it this year to repay them for their help during the Kokabiel affair." Rias explained as she look at her members.

"In return, our club will get to use it right after we finish cleaning." Rias said with a smile, standing next to Izayoi, who picked up a rock nearby the pool.

"We get to use it right away?!" Issei asked as a rock suddenly collided with his face.

"Stop thinking anything perverted. You're really are one creepy sick perverted boy." Izayoi said adding a bit of salt in the wound, as Issei deflated from his words.

"In the name of the Occult Research Club, we must make the pool area so neat and tidy that it'll knock the socks off the student council!" Rias said as everyone look at her.

"Hai, Buchou!" Everyone said except Izayoi, who smiled at her.

* * *

_**~Boy's Changing Room~**_

"Issei." Kiba called out as Issei look up at him, after removing his shirt.

"I hereby swear to protect you no matter who comes after you." Kiba said as Issei step back.

"Where did that come from?" Issei asked with a surprised look.

"It's hard to say this kind of thing with everyone else around." Kiba stated.

"Thanks, buddy." Issei said with an awkward smile as Kiba turns to Izayoi, who was already in his swimsuit which consisted of a pair of dark orange trunks and a black hoodie, which he zip up all the way till his chest, revealing his collar bone and the fact that he wasn't wearing any shirt underneath.

"You too, Izayoi-senpai. You've saved me. I can't call myself a Gremory Knight If I don't return the favour." Kiba said as Izayoi wore a grin on his face.

"Thanks for that, Kiba. Anyway, I'll be at the pool." He said as Kiba nodded and Izayoi walked out of the room, followed by Issei.

All of a sudden, Issei grabbed his left arm in pain as he looked down at his now redden and bulging arm.

"You're dragon arm is acting up again, huh?" Izayoi asked looking down at his redden arm.

"H-How did you know?" Issei asked grabbing his red arm tightly.

"Rias told me all about it, since the first time your arm is acting up. We should go back to the changing room." Izayoi said as Issei nodded and the two went back to the changing room. When they walked inside the room, Kiba immediately notices Issei's red arm and quickly run out the room to inform Rias and Akeno.

* * *

_**Boy's Changing Room**_

After a while, Rias and Akeno walked in the room as they look at Issei's red arm.

"Oh well. Just have Akeno suck out the dragon's spiritual energy." Rias said as Issei look up at her.

"Huh? Can I?" Issei asked.

"Sure." Akeno said as she walked towards and knelt in front of him.

"Wait." Izayoi said as everyone look at him.

"What is it, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in confusion.

"I've got an idea which can benefit Issei and cleaning up the pool, a lot faster." Izayoi said as a smirk slowly appear on the corner of his lips, while Issei wore a scared look.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Rias asked with a curious look.

* * *

_**~Pool~**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not sure I can survive." Issei complained with a scared look as he stood in front of the pool, his back facing the pool. At the other side of the pool was Kiba, with his arms stretched out to catch Issei.

"Don't be a baby, and just take it. It'll be a lot faster to finish this and clean the pool up." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias, Akeno and Koneko stood at the right side of the pool while Xenovia and Asia stood at the opposite side. The five of them had a black plastic bag in each of their hands.

"Ready?" Izayoi asked looking at everyone.

"I never knew Izayoi-kun thought of this idea." Akeno said holding the black plastic bag in front of her.

"I think this is his way of not getting bored cleaning the pool." Rias said with a smile, holding up her plastic bag in front of her.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted as Izayoi pulled back his fist, while Issei crossed his arms in a cross, his dragon arm in front of his other arm, intend to take most of the impact.

"Stop shaking and just stay still." Izayoi ordered, his eyes aiming directly at his dragon arm as Issei stop shaking and clenched his fists.

"Go!" Izayoi said with a grin as he punched Issei right across the pool, heading straight towards Kiba. Meanwhile the force of the punch causes a big burst of water that contains the dirty leaves from each side of the pool to instantly go inside the plastic bags which were held by the five girls.

When Issei had soared straight to Kiba and was caught in his arms, he breath a deep breath, frighten by the role he was being played. The impact when Kiba caught Issei, had caused him to use every last of his strength to slow him down as the force of the punch on Issei had pushed him till his back gently hit the girl's changing room's door.

"Issei, how's your arm?" Kiba asked letting go of the breathing, yet still alive Issei.

Issei look down at his arm, and his eyes widen at his left arm that instantly turns back into its normal self.

"Hey, is it over?" Izayoi asked across the pool as Issei held a thumbs up at him.

"Thanks, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said as he showed him his left arm, to which Izayoi nodded.

"How about you girls?" Izayoi asked as the girls let down the bags from their faces as they look at him.

"We're good." Rias answered with a smile directed at Izayoi, as Akeno look down at her plastic bag seeing the dirty leaves and a little bit of water inside it.

"Now to empty the pool." Izayoi said with a smile to everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone said and they got to work on cleaning up the pool.

* * *

_**~Time Skip~**_

After a while of brushing and cleaning the pool with wooden brushes, everyone had worn their swimsuits to prepare to swim in the water.

Akeno raised her hand up as a big red magic circle appeared above the pool, and a burst of water came out of circle and instantly filled the pool up.

"W-Whoa!" Issei exclaimed in surprise as he look at the pool filling up with water. Issei is wearing a pair of black swimming trunks which were just above his knees.

"Come now. Let's swim to our heart's content." Rias said as she look at Izayoi, who look down at the pool.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias called out as Izayoi look at her and took in her swimsuit with his eyes. Rias wore a white two piece swimsuit.

"How do you like my swimsuit?" Rias asked as Izayoi held a sly smirk.

"Like is not the right word." Izayoi said as he walked towards Rias and stood in front of Rias.

"Then, what is?" Rias asked.

"Love." Izayoi answered as Rias blushed from his answer.

"Ara, ara. It looks like you're awfully gung-ho about all this, Buchou. You must want it so badly for Izayoi-kun to see you like this." Akeno said with a laugh as she stood behind Rias, who turns around to look at her. Akeno wore a blue and red two piece bikini.

"Nevermind that, Izayoi-kun loves it. And what about you, Akeno?" Rias asked with a light glare.

"Who knows?" Akeno asked.

"What lewd bodi-" Issei said as a stone hit his face again.

"Stop looking at them." Izayoi ordered glancing at Issei, who was standing at the other side of the pool.

"H-Hai." Issei said nursing his redden forehead.

"Issei-san." Asia called out as Issei look at his right side, seeing Asia in a blue school swimsuit.

"I changed into a swimsuit too." Asia said.

"You look so cute in that, Asia. You're making me very happy!" Issei exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Asia said happily.

"And Koneko fits that mascot moniker to a T. So very lovely." Issei said looking at Koneko, who was wearing a school swimsuit, which was the color blue. Koneko look away from Issei as she look at Izayoi.

"You look cute, Koneko." Izayoi said with a smile as Koneko blushes and walked away, leaving Izayoi to look around for Xenovia.

"Asia!" Izayoi said as Asia look across the pool at Izayoi.

"Where's Xenovia?" Izayoi asked.

"She asked me to go on without her because she was having trouble putting on her swimsuit." Asia answered.

"Okay." Izayoi said with a nod.

After a while, Rias dives in the pool as Izayoi look at her swimming in the pool from the seat he was sitting on.

"Izayoi-kun, why aren't you getting in to the pool?" Akeno asked floating in the water as she looked at the smiling Izayoi sitting in his seat.

"Why do you ask?" Izayoi asked.

"Just asking." Akeno answered.

"Maybe I don't feel like it." Izayoi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How about a race?" Akeno asked as Izayoi perked up at her challenge.

"Race?" Izayoi asked as Akeno nodded while Kiba stood next to the platform of the pool, hearing on their conversation.

"If one of us wins, the loser has to treat the winner to some ice cream." Akeno said as Izayoi think about her offer.

"Are you going to use your devil power?" Izayoi asked as Akeno nodded.

"Hm… Okay. I'll accept your challenge." Izayoi said as he stood up from his seat as everyone look at him, having heard the conversation between the two.

"Hold on." Izayoi said as he pulls down his zip until his stomach, to which exposes his six pack abs, causing all the girls to blush by the sight of his abs. After he pulled down his zip, he removed the black hoodie and put it on his seat. Izayoi stretched himself as all the girls have their eyes trained on his abs.

Meanwhile, Asia covered her blushing face with her hands as she tried not to look at it, but she let two fingers open, as she peak at the sight of Izayoi's abs.

"Like what you see girls?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk as the girls blush from his words.

"I never knew you girls had a dirty mind." Izayoi said with a shake of his head, as the girls blush in embarrassment.

"I never knew Izayoi-senpai has abs!" Issei stated in shock as he saw every girl had their sight on Izayoi's abs, even Asia is looking at his abs, shocking him greatly.

"I kind of guessed he did. A guy like him would have physically gained something like that. I mean, Izayoi-senpai has got his strength, so he must have trained to have those abs." Kiba explained wearing a blue speedo as Izayoi walked towards him.

"Kiba, can you count?" Izayoi asked as Kiba nodded with a smile and stood up from the water and went to stand beside the platforms with the numbers, 1 till 6.

Kiba stood beside platform number 1 as Izayoi and Akeno stood behind platform 3 and 4.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked as Izayoi and Akeno walked up the platform and stand on it.

"Get set..." Kiba said as both Izayoi and Akeno got in position, lowering their backs while raising their butts to the sky.

"Go!" Kiba declared as Izayoi instantly dives in with a blast, causing Akeno to shield her eyes from the water. When she put down her hand, she saw Izayoi standing at the end of the pool, with a smile on his face.

"Ice cream, right?" Izayoi asked as Akeno nodded with a smile.

"Right after we leave this pool." Akeno assured him as Rias look at the wet Izayoi while she sat on a purple mat.

His hair was wet from the water but the water glisten off his abs as Rias blushes from looking at it. Even today, she can't control her blush when she sees his abs even if they slept together at night, but Izayoi always wore a shirt when he sleeps with her. And then she finally recalled the time when Izayoi had to leave her. She remembered that he would have their honeymoon after he got back, to which it saddens Rias, guessing that Izayoi had completely forgotten about the topic.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked crouching down in front of her, as he look at the visibly frown on Rias's face.

"W-What?" Rias asked shaking her head from her thoughts as she look up at Izayoi.

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

"No." Rias answered as Izayoi chuckles before he smirked at her, knowing why she acted sad all of a sudden.

"You want that honeymoon just like I said when I had to leave, right?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Rias look up at him in surprise.

"How did you—" Rias was cut off by Izayoi.

"I know when I see your frown and I remembered that I said that we would have our honeymoon after I return, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias look down and nodded.

"I didn't forget it if that's what you were thinking." Izayoi exclaimed as Rias look up at him.

"The other day we just fought Kokabiel to keep him from destroying the town and the school. So, I don't want our honeymoon to be interrupted if something sudden came out. And now we have a meeting that's suddenly gets in our way of our honeymoon. And I'm a little annoyed that it had to ruin our honeymoon." Izayoi said at the last part annoyingly, as Rias stifle a laugh.

"Really?" Rias asked as Izayoi leaned down his head and capture her lips, to which she kiss back with pleasure.

After a while, Izayoi pulled back as he sits in front of Rias.

"Believe me now?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"I think I need some more clarification." Rias answered with a cute innocent look as Izayoi leans his lips closer to Rias's.

"Is this enough clarification for you?" Izayoi teased.

"A little more." Rias said as Izayoi leans his lips closer, as his lips brushed against hers.

"Enough?" Izayoi teased as Rias put her hands on Izayoi's shoulders adjusted her body so that she was sitting closer to Izayoi.

"A tiny more." Rias said as Izayoi smirked and kissed her, to which she kissed back.

"I think the couple should have minded themselves that there are people here, wouldn't you say?" Akeno asked as the couple pulled back on their kiss and Rias glares at Akeno for interrupting her kiss with Izayoi.

Izayoi turns his head back to look at the blushing Koneko and Asia who were staring at him, the latter covered her redden face.

"S-Sorry If we l-look, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia exclaimed as she bows her head in apology.

"Don't apologize, Asia. We're the ones who made you see this." Rias said with a raised hand in dismissal.

"But why did you see it anyway?" Izayoi asked with an amused smirk as Asia blushes from embarrassment and then she turns to her right, as her eyes widen.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted as she saw Issei lying on the floor beside her, with blood dripping down his nose.

"I think he passed out from looking at Buchou making out with Izayoi-senpai. Kiba said as Izayoi shook his head.

"What a sick perverted boy." Izayoi commented as he lay his front body on the purple mat and closed his eyes.

"Izayoi-kun, can I spread some suntan oil on you?" Rias asked as Izayoi lazily peak open his left eye.

"Okay. That would help me relax and it never gets any better when a beautiful woman rub her hands on your back." Izayoi commented with a smile as Rias squeezed the bottle of suntan oil on her right hand and then she put it beside her. Rias slap her hands together as she slowly rubs the oil on her whole hands. After she done, she put her hands on Izayoi's back and rubs his back with her oil-covered hands.

"Is it good?" Rias asked as Izayoi relaxed his stance a little.

"Yeah. Thanks. I never knew you were good in this, Rias." Izayoi said which caused Rias to smile, happy to make him comfortable and relaxed on a hot summer's day.

After Rias was done rubbing suntan oil all over his back, Izayoi stood up from his position and yawns, which caused Rias to giggle from seeing him yawning.

"Ara, ara, don't go hogging him now, Buchou." Akeno said as she wrapped her hands around Izayoi's chest while her exposed breasts touched his back, getting the oil all over her breasts.

"Akeno, we're not done here!" Rias said as she lightly glares at Akeno.

"Could you let me have Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked.

"There's no way I'm giving him to you, Akeno. I'm not going to lose my rank as his top woman amongst his Harem to you." Rias said pointing her finger at Akeno.

Meanwhile, Izayoi held an amused smile appear on his face on the two women arguing over him like fan girls.

"Ne, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said as Izayoi glanced behind him.

"Did you manage to have your honeymoon with Buchou yet?" Akeno asked.

"No. Why?" Izayoi asked as Akeno nibbled on his ear but before she could, Izayoi grabbed her hands around him and pulled them away from him, revealing her exposed breasts.

"Akeno." Izayoi said as the frowning Akeno look at him.

"I'm not simple minded, Akeno. I'm not going to lose to temptation. I'm not that easy to get from seeing your sexy body. I'm not Issei, who is a sick perverted boy. I don't have that much of a lust desire like Issei over there." Izayoi explained pointing his thumb behind him, who's ogling at Akeno's body.

When Izayoi glanced at Issei, he grabbed a water bottle beside him and threw at Issei that hits his forehead cleanly of his head.

"Ouch!" Issei exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand while his left hand held the water bottle.

"Don't look at her, Issei. It's a good thing there's no rock in this pool after we threw all the garbage in the pool." Izayoi stated as Issei nodded furiously before he stare at Asia, who was chatting with Koneko happily.

"Issei-san, what are you looking at?" Asia asked innocently turning her head to look at him, as Issei furiously waved his hands in front of him.

"N-Nothing!" Issei said as Koneko look at him with emotionless look.

"Pervert." She said causing Issei to let down his shoulders in shame, while Asia look between him and Koneko. Izayoi watched the scene as he smile in satisfaction while he slightly laughed at Koneko's words towards Issei.

"Good one, Koneko!" Izayoi said with a smile as Koneko look at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Izayoi-kun." Akeno called as Izayoi turns to her.

"What do you feel when other boys look at me and Rias like Issei did?" Akeno asked as Rias look at her in curiosity and then she look at Izayoi for the answer.

"I'll show them no mercy." Izayoi simply said.

"You mean...?" Akeno said as Izayoi smile a sly smile at her.

"If they look at the two of you with a single glance of their perverted faces, I'll beat them to a pulp, with no mercy. Because the two of you are my girls." Izayoi said with a smile as Akene felt touched inside, while Rias smiled at his words.

" Anyway, I hate perverts." Izayoi stated looking at the pool.

"Even if you're a pervert yourself?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not that kind of creepy stalkish pervert. Aside from that, yes. Even If I'm a pervert myself." Izayoi answered as Akeno look at Rias.

"If that's it, then I guess we should battle it out for the top woman of Izayoi-kun's Harem." Akeno said as she held her right hand, which causes lightning to appear on her hand.

"I guess we should." Rias said holding up her right hand as her Power of Destruction took the form of a red black flame that was floating over her hand.

"Why I can't show him some affection?" Akeno asked looking at Rias.

"Because that's not the way to do it." Rias answered as Akeno let down her hand.

"Then, how?" Akeno asked.

"Go on a date, we started to like each other even more, you know the typical love story. Also, having fun when we're on a date." Izayoi said as Akeno look at him.

"But Rias and I are different from those love stories. Anyway, I would like to ask you to go on a date with me if that helps you two," Izayoi said pointing his finger at the two.

"From fighting. You two acted just two fan girls who were arguing on who will be with me." Izayoi said with a frown as Rias and Akeno frowned from his statement.

"You know why I choose to have a Harem?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at him.

"No, you never told me." Rias answered.

"Because If I stick to one relationship, the other girls would be sad. So, I want to make my girls happy. Even if the girls have to share me, I will always love each one of you. I don't want you two to fight over me, even if it's a little sexy that way. It's even sexier if you could be friends again." Izayoi said with a smirk while Rias shook her head in amusement and Akeno held a small smile.

"But this isn't the way for you to settle on being with me. So, Akeno." Izayoi said as he looked at her.

"You should think about it for a while. And if you have the answer, give it to me, alright? This question is whether or not you want to be with me." Izayoi explained as Akeno nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I suddenly am a love doctor now. This isn't me at all to talk about love." Izayoi said with a slight frown as he touched the back of his head.

"But you're romantic that way, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi smiled at her.

"I am, right?" Izayoi said as Rias giggled at him.

"Anyway, have you seen Xenovia? I didn't see her at all." Izayoi said as Rias and Akeno look around the pool, but spotted no signs of Xenovia.

"Maybe she's in the women's changing room." Rias said as Izayoi nodded and he walked towards the room, leaving Rias and Akeno.

"So, what will you answer?" Rias asked looking at Akeno.

"I want to be with him." She answered with a serious tone as Rias smiled a small smile.

"_I always thought that she would answer that."_ Rias thought.

* * *

_**~Women Changing Room~**_

"Where is she?" Izayoi asked looking around inside the women's changing room, but he didn't saw Xenovia anywhere inside the room.

When he was done searching for Xenovia in the room, he opens the changing room door and walked out from the room.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you doing in there?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi look at her and her quite revealing two piece swimsuit.

"Searching for you." Izayoi answered.

"Where did you go?" Izayoi asked.

"This is the first time I've ever had to put on a swimsuit, so it took me a while. How do I look?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi look up and down at her swimsuit.

"You look great for your first time wearing a swimsuit. I still remember the picture we took when you and Irina had to wear normal clothing. I never thought that was your first time wearing a normal hoodie though." Izayoi said as Xenovia smiled and slightly blush from his compliment of her swimsuit.

"I have a request to make of you, Izayoi-kun. And it feels weird to say this after you taught me shame and what not. But…" Xenovia said a little nervous as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Izayoi asked.

"Could you make a baby with me?" Xenovia asked with a blush as Izayoi held a surprise look.

"What?" Izayoi asked as Xenovia put her hands on Izayoi's chest and pushed him inside the girl's changing room. Meanwhile, Rias had noticed Xenovia pushed Izayoi inside the women's changing room, which made her suspicious on what Xenovia will do to Izayoi.

* * *

**Women's Changing Room**

When Xenovia and Izayoi were inside, Xenovia pushed him until his back hit one of the lockers. Putting both palms onto his chest, Xenovia proceeded to lie her head on Izayoi's chest.

"I asked Rias-sama for advice. She said demons are greedy. They grant desires. They make people greedy and desire avarice. Live your life the way you want to." Xenovia explained as Izayoi only listened. "That's when I decided to give myself a new, womanly objective. I decided to have a dream. I decided to give birth to a baby." Xenovia said as she look up at him. "Watching the battle with Kokabiel made me wanted you more and I realized your powers were really praiseworthy and really strong. On top of that, you have punches that can destroy a petrification beam. If I'm going to be giving birth, I'd like my child to have such special and strong genes." A small smile appeared over the blonde's lips at Xenovia's words, surprised by her explanation. "Anyway, when I met you for the first time, I thought you were just like other men. But you decided to treat me to lunch and since then, I can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes, when I work, I would always think of you regardless if I'm in a mission. This feeling is really weird, and somehow I can't get rid of it." Xenovia explained with a frown as Izayoi grabs her chin with his right palm.

"That's what you call love. You're in love. You think about them if you were in a mission, you can't stop thinking about them." Izayoi said as Xenovia gulped down her saliva in her throat as she look at Izayoi.

"So, I'm in love with you, Izayoi-kun?" Xenovia asked with a blush.

"Yeah, hope that answers your question." Izayoi said with a smile.

"But now… I want to feel more of that love…" Xenovia said as she unconsciously leans her head up towards Izayoi.

"But I thought you wanted to bear a child."

"I know. But I guessed that I don't want to do it now, but another time. But now I want to…" Xenovia said as her lips were an inch from Izayoi's lips.

"You want to what?" Izayoi asked as Xenovia look up at him.

"Something else that will satisfy my desire than giving birth." Xenovia answered as she leans forward and captures his lips with hers. Xenovia moaned as she never felt this much pleasure before in her life, and this wasn't an action that will make her gave birth yet, but nevertheless she didn't expect that her single kiss was this pleasurable.

Xenovia pushed Izayoi against the locker door trying to deepen the kiss but the blonde held a steady grip on her, not wanting her to cause much noise. On the other hand, Xenovia tried to win fighting his tongue but every attempt she tried had failed and she fell from his pleasurable tongue.

After a while, Xenovia pulled back as she panted heavily. She looked up at Izayoi, seeing him not even a little winded from their intercourse.

"Tired, already?" Izayoi asked with a small smirk as Xenovia breathed a couple breaths before answering.

"I didn't know you could last longer than I expected." Xenovia answered and grabbed onto both of his hands. She then guided his right hand towards her right breast with her right. "You can have your way with me, Izayoi-kun." Xenovia whispered before moaning at the touch of his hand on her chest.

"Izayoi-kun. Care to explain?" Rias asked appearing on the door of the changing room with her arms crossed below her chest.

"Ara, Xenovia. That's cheating." Akeno commented standing behind Rias, as she look at the scene between Izayoi and Xenovia.

"Xenovia asked for it." Izayoi simply said as Rias look at Xenovia, who let go of her hold on Izayoi's arm and turns around to face the two women.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking Izayoi's chastity." Akeno said as Izayoi walked around Xenovia and sit on the long bench that was placed on the left side of the changing room.

"I think you should discuss with Rias on taking my chastity. She didn't look happy to me when you mention that you're going to take my chastity first." Izayoi said as Akeno look at Rias, who closed her eyes while expressing an angry look.

"Izayoi-kun, come, let's make a baby. We've done the kiss and now we should make a baby." Xenovia said as Rias and Akeno's eyes widen, followed by Koneko and Asia.

"Let's—" Rias said.

"Make—" Akeno continued.

"A baby?!" Asia asked.

"Yeah, a baby. As I said, she asked for it. But don't get the wrong idea, I just went along." Izayoi explained.

"Are you going to went along to make a baby?" Rias asked.

"No." Izayoi answered as Rias breaths a relief sigh.

"Why not?" Xenovia asked with a curious look.

"Xenovia, this shouldn't be the time to make a baby. We should know each other better before we do anything that intimate. I'm not going to rumoured a pervert for harassing you, if rumors do get out from this." Izayoi explained as Xenovia looked at him.

"Know each other better?" She asked as Izayoi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered.

"Then, we can make a baby?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi chuckles.

"Yeah, we can make a baby after we know each other better." Izayoi explained as Xenovia nodded in understanding.

"Then, we should know each other better now." Xenovia said as Izayoi stood up from the bench and stood in front of Xenovia. He raised his hand up to Xenovia's head and put it on her head, causing Xenovia to look up at him.

"Not now. Another girl has been waiting for her turn, you should wait for yours." Izayoi said as Xenovia looked at him in curiosity. Izayoi smiled as he put down his hand, while Xenovia look behind her and looked at Rias's direction.

"Are you first in line, Rias-sama?" Xenovia asked as Rias smiled and nodded.

"I've been waiting for quite some time." Rias stated as Xenovia bows her head to her.

"Then, I'll wait for my turn." Xenovia said as Rias nodded.

"Thank you, Xenovia." Rias said as Xenovia looked at her after she raised her head from bowing.

"I wouldn't want to be so greedy even if devils are to be greedy. Izayoi-kun taught me to be slightly nice and understanding. And I understand that you've waited long, Rias-sama. I hope you make a beautiful baby." Xenovia said with a smile as Rias held a shock look.

"Hahaha!" Izayoi laughed.

"Haven't you gotten any time to have sex?" Xenovia asked to Rias, who blushed furiously at her question.

"N-No!" Rias said waving her hands furiously in front of her.

"Then, you should. If you're done with Izayoi-kun, then I'll be next." Xenovia stated shocking everyone.

"_This has gotten quite complicated."_Izayoi thought with a smile.

* * *

_That's the end. How do you like the ending? Funny? Amazing? Anyway, Izayoi has been made a love doctor suddenly. How surprising is that? Anyway, Xenovia wanted to make a baby with Izayoi? I think Rias should have the privilege on doing it with Izayoi, right? Who is with me on this? If you feel the same, leave a review below. Oh, and Izayoi's idea on cleaning up the pool, Hahaha! Leave a review on what you think about his idea, will you? _

_Anyway, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? ;)_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	20. Chapter 20:Staying Over? Grocery Night?

_Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus here, to give you on the new chapter of A Problem Devil, New. Anyway, I have received word that the first episode or preview of Highschool DxD Born had been aired in 16__th__ December, which is quite a long time, since this is the 24__th__ of December. But no matter, in fact this will give me a nice boost to continue A Problem Devil, New. So, I hope you stay tuned for the new part of A Problem Devil, New._

_Anyway, __thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this._

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Staying Over? And Groceries at Night?

**Ice Cream Store**

"Which ice cream flavour do you like, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked standing next to Izayoi, who look down at the flavors of ice cream in the display glass.

After leaving from the pool, Akeno led Izayoi away from the group to treat him to some ice cream to which he won in a swimming race. Akeno was happy that she could treat Izayoi to some ice cream and at the same time, have some alone time with him without Rias and Xenovia around.

When she thought about what Izayoi explained a while ago in the pool, she had already made up her mind before he explained all those things to her. It started when Izayoi had showed her his charming smile which made her heart skip a beat which she never expected at all from the Juvenile Student. Also, she was impressed by his strength which he demonstrated by slapping her lightning with his bare hand and propelling Issei across the clubroom with only a sugar cube from a flick of his finger. And from that on, she started to observe Izayoi and little by little, she started to gain a slight affection for him and she started to chase after his own affection. She took the next step when she kissed Izayoi on the cheek, which he appreciated, much to her happiness and embarrassment on the kiss.

"Chocolate." Izayoi answered pointing his finger at the chocolate flavour in one of the round buckets from all the buckets that held different flavours of ice cream.

"I'll take a chocolate and vanilla ice cream, please." Akeno ordered as the clerk nodded and scoop up a big scoop of chocolate and put in on an ice cream cone, before she gave it to Izayoi.

"Thanks." Izayoi said with a smile which caused the female clerk to blush.

The female clerk then scoops up a big scoop of vanilla flavour ice cream and put it on another cone, before she gave it to Akeno.

"Thank you." Akeno said as she gave her the money for both of the ice creams, to which she gave her the change.

"Thank you for coming. Come again!" The female clerk said with a bow as Izayoi and Akeno both nodded at her and then the two left the ice cream store.

"How do you like your chocolate ice cream, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked walking side by side with Izayoi on the street.

"I like it. Thanks for treating me." Izayoi said with a smile as he licked his ice cream, while Akeno smiled at his response.

"Don't thank me. It's your reward for winning the race." Akeno stated as Izayoi slowly stopped causing her to stop and look at him in slight confusion.

"What's the matter, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked.

"There are guys here, who don't know the meaning of shame and the soon to-be beat up session, that they're going to get." Izayoi said as Akeno look across the street to see a few guys ogling at her.

"Wait here." Izayoi said as he cross the streets to stand in front of the guys.

"I suggest you stop ogling at my girl. Or you're going to get it." Izayoi simply said as the teenage guys look at him in surprise and then they burst out of laughter.

"Do you really think you can beat us, punk? You're outnumbered 3 to 1." One of the guys said standing in the middle as Izayoi smirked.

"Do you want to find out if that's true?" Izayoi asked as the middle guy aimed a punch at his head.

"Do you think you're going to attack me with that only?" Izayoi asked as he grabbed the fist before it hits his head. He gripped the fist tightly to the point that the other guys heard a cracking noise resounding from the fist.

Izayoi let go of his hand from the fist as the guy screamed in pain from his broken fist.

"You bastard!" One of the guys shouted in anger as he aimed a punch at Izayoi, to which it was grabbed by Izayoi's hand.

"What? Let go of me!" The guy said trying to pull his fist away from Izayoi, fearing that he'll break it like his friend did.

"You're the one who started it. So, you should be punish with a fair punishment." Izayoi said with a smirk as he broke the guy's fist, which caused him to scream in pain before he fell on his knees and grabbed his broken fist.

"Anyone wants to lose a hand? I'll be happy to help." Izayoi asked with a smile to the remaining teenage guys, who cower in fear of Izayoi.

"N-No! S-Stay away from us!" One of the guys shouted as he ran away but before he could, Izayoi grabbed the hem of his collar and pulled him back, causing the guy to fall to the ground.

"Who said anything about leaving? You're the ones who ogle at my girl first. And in exchange for that…" Izayoi said as a smirk appeared from the corners of his lips while the remaining guys gulped down in fear.

_After a while…_

"Are you done, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked seeing Izayoi walked over towards her with a satisfying smile.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I beat up some delinquents. That was fun." Izayoi answered as Akeno smiled and looked behind Izayoi, seeing the group of teenage boys lie on the ground with their beat up bodies and broken arms.

"Aren't you worried that someone might see that and report you to the police?" Akeno asked as Izayoi look to one of the cameras positioned on one of the street lights.

"Don't worry, the Police Chief knows me. He always watches me when I'm involved with delinquents in the street. Also, he knows that all of the delinquents strike at me first before I repay them back. So, he always gives the delinquents a warning, while he lets me off." Izayoi explained as Akeno smiled.

"You must know a lot of people in this town if you have the Police Chief as a friend of yours." Akeno asked.

"Not a lot. But enough for me to know who is important and who's not." Izayoi answered with a smile as Akeno stifle a laugh at his statement.

"That's true." Akeno said as Izayoi suddenly held out his right hand in front of Akeno.

"I don't want anyone to ogle at you earlier. So, care to my hold my hand this evening, Akeno?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Akeno smiled and took his hand in her right hand. When Akeno held his hand, she never thought it was warm and she felt happy that Izayoi ask her to hold his hand. She thought that she had to do it to get the two of them to another level of relationship but Izayoi asked her first, which caused her to feel really happy inside.

Akeno blushed as she looked down at her and Izayoi's intertwined hands while the two of them walked along the street, eating their ice cream.

"Anyway, we should go back to the clubroom. Rias and the others must be waiting for us." Izayoi said as he licked his ice cream while Akeno look at him and smiled.

"Alright." Akeno replied as the two of them walked along the street to head towards Kuoh Academy while holdings hands.

* * *

**Occult Research Club **

Evening

"So, who likes you, Izayoi-kun, besides Akeno-san and Rias-sama?" Xenovia asked to Izayoi, who lay his back on the couch with his feet on the armchair while he licked a chocolate ice cream cone that Akeno treated. He held the ice cream cone in his right hand as he stared at the ceiling of the clubroom.

When Izayoi and Akeno arrived at the clubroom, everyone saw that they were holding hands. Rias smiled at Akeno, knowing that she was inwardly happy to be able to hold hands with Izayoi. She was glad that her bestfriend was happy after she gave permission to leave Akeno and Izayoi alone to buy the ice cream she had promised to Izayoi for winning the swimming race. Before Akeno and Izayoi leave to buy the ice cream, Akeno had thanked her for allowing her to be alone with Izayoi, to which she told her that she should have some alone time with Izayoi, much to Akeno's happiness.

And after walking inside the clubroom while holding hands, Rias could honestly say that the alone time she had gave between the two had worked their relationship to become closer and she was proud that she had let the two go alone instead of being with them herself.

"Hmm… There's you, Serafall, Shirayuki-Hime, and Irina." Izayoi answered.

"How about that other girl? Asuka is it? Does she like you?" Xenovia asked as Izayoi looked at the ceiling with a thinking look and finishes off his ice cream cone by eating the bottom part of the cone. He then brushed his hands against each other, cleaning his hands from the tiny bits of crumbs from the ice cream cone.

"I don't know. We just met yesterday." Izayoi answered as Xenovia nodded in understanding.

"So, Xenovia." Akeno called out as Xenovia turns her to look at her.

"How's your first kiss with Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked with a teasing smile, which made Xenovia blush.

"It was good." Xenovia answered as Akeno smiled an amusing smile.

"Really? It was only good? Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Akeno asked as Xenovia look behind her, seeing Izayoi sleeping with his eyes closed.

"No. It was amazing." Xenovia answered with a bright smile as Akeno smiled at her, glad that she had a wonderful time with Izayoi in the women's changing room, even if she is a little jealous on not getting a chance of kissing Izayoi but she did held hands with him, which she was grateful for.

"How long did the kiss last?" Asia asked as Xenovia turns to her.

"I don't know. But it was a long and sweet time for me." Xenovia explained with a smile, while holding back a blush.

"_Hmm… Should I do it tonight?" _Rias thought with a blush on her face, while she sat on her chair in front of her desk.

"_I-I don't know if I can… And if Izayoi-kun will like it… I mean, it will be a surprise to him." _Rias thought as she took a glance at the sleeping Izayoi.

"_But I'm sure he'll love it. I have no doubt about it."_ Rias thought with a smile seeing the peaceful look on Izayoi's sleeping face.

"Things seem quite lively in here." A voice said as everyone look behind them, seeing a white magic circle appeared in front of the clubroom's door as everyone look at the two people standing on top of the magic circle, as well as a giant horn sitting beside the first person.

"Are you holding some kind of event?" Sirzech asked with a smile as Rias stood up from her chair with a surprise look at her brother's appearance.

"Onii-sama?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Maou-sama?!" Issei said standing up from his crouching position as he, Kiba and Akeno knelt in front of him in respect.

"So he's Sirzech Lucifer, the Maou-sama. And the Buchou's older brother." Asia thought with a smile.

"You're Asia Argento, I take it?" Sirzech asked.

"I-I am." Asia answered.

"Thanks for taking care of Rias. I heard you're a very a talented bishop." Sirzech said.

"I-I'm not that-" Asia wanted to protest but Sirzech beat her to it form saying.

"Relax. I'm not here on official business." Sirzech said.

"Hai." Asia answered.

"What?" Rias exclaimed as Xenovia step forward.

"You're a Maou-sama, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Xenovia." Xenovia introduced herself.

"Good day, Xenovia. I could hardly believe my ears when I heard that Durandal's wielder had joined my sister's peerage." Sirzech said with a smile.

"I never really thought I'd go out on a limb and become a devil. Honestly, I still regret it every once in a while. That's right, why did I become a devil?" Xenovia asked with a thinking look on her face.

"Did I do it out of desperation. Wait, what?" Xenovia said as Sirzech laughed.

"I love how my sister had such a fun peerage. Xenovia, please offer us Gremories your support.

"It's a request from Lucifer, the legendary Maou-sama. I'll do what I can." Xenovia said.

"Thank you." Sirzech thanked her.

"Anyway, where's my brother in-law?" Sirzech asked with a wide smile as Rias blushed, still not getting used to Izayoi being called brother in-law by Sirzech.

"Izayoi-kun is sleeping." Rias said as she looked at her right, seeing Izayoi breathing a peaceful breath in his sleep.

"Really?" Sirzech asked as a devious smirk appeared on his face and he step forward to stand in front of Izayoi.

Sirzech raised his hand as a red magic aura appeared enveloping his hand. He then formed his hand into a fist as he swung it down on Izayoi's face, shocking everyone on his action. Suddenly, a hand gripped Sirzech's fist, destroying the red aura around his fist.

"You should be quiet sometimes, Sirzech." Izayoi commented peeking through one eye as he looked up at Sirzech.

"I thought you were asleep." Sirzech said with a smile as Izayoi release his hand from Sirzech's fist and stood up from the couch to stand beside Sirzech.

"So, where's my horn?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech pointed at the giant horn beside Grayfia. Izayoi walked towards it and picked it up by his right hand.

"Hello, Grayfia." Izayoi greeted as Grayfia bowed her head at him.

"Hello to you too, Izayoi-sama. It's an honor to find out that you broke this horn from Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor." Grayfia said.

"Thanks. It's a wedding gift from the old dragon, after all. Oh, and thanks for keeping it safe for me ever since the wedding." Izayoi said with a smile as Grayfia bowed her head in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Izayoi-sama." Grayfia replied as Izayoi nodded and then he walked away to stand next to Rias, putting his horn in front of him, while Sirzech walked back to stand beside Grayfia.

"Tell me, why are you here, Sirzech? I'm guessing you're here for the class observation soon, right?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, yes. And I wanted to meet my brother in-law and see how things are going for him." Sirzech explained as Izayoi chuckles.

"Things are quite well for me." Izayoi answered.

"I can see that, and for the class observation, I'd love to watch my sister doing her best at school from up close." Sirzech said with a smile as Rias look at Grayfia.

"You were the one who told him about it, weren't you, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Don't worry about it. Father's coming too." Sirzech said.

"You're a Maou-sama, you know? How could you abandon your post for this?" Rias asked glancing sideways.

"No, this also counts as work." Sirzech said as Rias look at him.

"We were thinking about holding the leader's summit in this academy." Sirzech said.

"H-Here, at Kuoh Academy?!" Rias asked with a surprised look, followed by everyone except izayoi.

"Interesting." Izayoi said with a smirk as Sirzech look at him with a smile.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

Night

"Make yourself at home." Izayoi said as he grabbed a few wine bottles from the refrigerator and brought it up into the living room where he put it on the desk between the two couches.

"Where did you get these, Izayoi-kun? I thought you were under age to drink something like this." Sirzech said opening a wine bottle before he pours it into a wine glass.

"My mom had bought them if her friends were to come over for a celebration party." Izayoi said as Sirzech nodded in understanding.

"Izayoi-kun, why'd you have to tell him he could stay here?" Rias asked with a pout as Izayoi smiled.

"He said he'll find a hotel tomorrow. Anyway, he said he wanted to visit my home." Izayoi answered as Rias glance sideways while she blushed in embarrassment.

"This is so awkward." Rias said as Izayoi kept his smile on his face.

"Why does he have to come at this hour? I had planned the night with Izayoi today…" Rias thought sadly as she will never get the opportunity to have her honeymoon with Izayoi tonight to which she had it planned after she left the pool, but Sirzech had to come at the wrong time to ruin it.

Rias look at Sirzech and frowned slightly at him, to which it was unnoticed by Sirzech, who was focused on Izayoi.

"Izayoi, where is your mother?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi sit next to Rias on the couch across from Sirzech's.

"She died, a year ago." Izayoi simply answered as a frown appear on Sirzech's face.

"I'm sorry for you loss." He said as Izayoi nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss too, Izayoi-sama." Grayfia said with a bow as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm still able to live my life." Izayoi said.

"Where's your father?" Sirzech asked.

"I don't know. He left after I was born or something. I never really care what happens to him. My mother hated him." Izayoi answered as Sirzech nodded in understanding while Rias look sadly at him, not knowing Izayoi's father had left Izayoi all alone with her mother.

"I know I'm all alone in this house without them, but I have my beautiful wife here with me now." Izayoi said wrapping his arm around Rias's waist while Rias slightly blushed as she look at him with a wide smile.

"It feels less lonely. And I have my own personal maid. What could be better than that?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech look at Shirayuki-Hime, who stood across from Grayfia.

"You're right." Sirzech said as he looked at Izayoi and Rias.

"You have your beautiful wife with you and a personal maid. What could be better than that, right?" Sirzech stated with a smile as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. Rias always snuggles up to me when we fell asleep. You should've seen her." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias blushed and glares lightly at Izayoi.

"I can conclude that you two are one happy wedded couple, correct?" Sirzech asked with a smile as Izayoi and Rias look at him.

"Yes!" Rias answered with a wide smile as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Is this awkward?" Izayoi asked to Rias, who looked at him.

"Yes, but it's less than awkward." Rias answered with a smile, causing Izayoi to smile in return.

* * *

**Izayoi's Room**

"Why did you have to sleep here?" Izayoi asked peeking through with one eye as he look beside him, seeing Sirzech sleeping on the ground with a futon below him.

"Why not? I get to further my relationship with my brother in-law." Sirzech answered as Izayoi sigh.

"Anyway, why did you want to visit my house in the first place?" Izayoi asked.

"Just want to see my brother in-law's house. I never thought it would be big. Rias and Grayfia are sleeping in separate rooms, right?" Sirzech asked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing there's three more rooms upstairs." Izayoi said as Sirzech chuckles.

"Anyway, sorry for letting you sleep like this. I don't have any extra beds." Izayoi said with his hands behind his head while he stare at the ceiling of his room.

"Don't worry, I'm actually grateful for this. Nobody treats me like a normal guest over there. And they shouldn't. This makes me feel more at peace than a grand reception." Sirzech said as Izayoi stifle a laugh.

"Ha! Really? That must have been boring." Izayoi said with a grin.

"Yeah, it really was. And I haven't had too many chances to see Rias enjoying herself like that. In this year, ever since I saw her smile when she was with you, I am grateful than I have met you. Seeing her smile, embarrass, blush and laugh. It really makes me happy to see her enjoying those traits of hers with you." Sirzech said with a smile.

"I guessed meeting you wasn't just a coincidence after all these years." Sirzech said.

"You think it is?" Izayoi asked.

"No. I was determined to put you in my peerage but since you refused, well I have to improvise to put you into my peerage no matter what. But I lose which I wasn't expecting, but that event led you and Rias to have a happy wedding and be a happily newly-wedded couple." Sirzech stated, putting a smile on Izayoi's face.

"Take care of her, Izayoi." Sirzech said.

"You know I would. Always." Izayoi answered with a smile.

"And since you're a part of the Gremory family, you should call me Onii-sama." Sirzech said as Izayoi look at Sirzech.

"I think I prefer calling you Sirzech than Onii-sama." Izayoi stated as Sirzech stifle a laugh.

"You know me for two years. I doubted that you would call me Onii-sama. But it was worth a try." Sirzech exclaimed.

"I'm used to calling you Sirzech, why should I change that? Aside from that, I don't want to call you Sirzech-sama, that's even worse. So, I'll just stick on calling you Sirzech." Izayoi explained as Sirzech thought about it and nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Good night, Izayoi." Sirzech said as Izayoi lay his head on his pillow.

"Night." Izayoi replied back as he stood out from the bed and quietly walked to one of his wardrobe, picking out a jacket and a pair of black pants. He then pulled out a red scarf and a pair of black fingerless gloves. After he pulled out the clothes, he quietly walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights inside the bathroom. He then walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes.

After a while, he walked out of the bathroom and saw that Sirzech was still sleeping. Izayoi turn the lights off, as he quietly walked out of the room with a click of the door. Meanwhile, Sirzech slept peacefully with a smile on his face, unaware that Izayoi had left the room.

Izayoi walked downstairs and went to wear his black boots from the shoe rack besides the front door. When he wore the boots, he heard some footsteps coming downstairs as he turns around to look at the stairway.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked wearing a red nightgown as she saw Izayoi wearing a brown long-sleeved jacket that reached below his waist, a pair of black pants and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a red scarf that wrapped around his neck.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Rias asked rubbing her eyes with her right hand from her sleep.

"Groceries." Izayoi simply answered.

"At this time of night? Couldn't you do it tomorrow?" Rias asked as Izayoi smiled at her.

"No. I'll be too lazy by then to buy the groceries." Izayoi said as Rias stifle a laugh.

"But don't worry, I'll come back. Don't wait for me, okay?" Izayoi asked as Rias walked to stand in front of him.

"Make sure you'll come back, okay? I don't want to hear any excuses if you decide to leave me again." Rias stated with a scolding look as Izayoi laugh.

"Okay. But as I said don't worry, I'll come back." Izayoi assured with a smile as he pecked Rias's forehead before he walked out of the front door, leaving Rias to look at the door with a slightly worried look.

* * *

**Alleyway**

"Shirayuki-Hime said I should buy vegetables, oil, seasonings, and salt." Izayoi said to himself while walking along the alleyway of the neighbourhood.

Izayoi walked along the alleyway until he came across a junction. He looked right and left for any signs of cars crossing the road, but he didn't see any. He looked up at the walking sign of the street light as he walked across the zebra crossing until he got to the other side and continued to walk towards the city near the neighbourhood.

_**~City~**_

When he arrived at the city, he saw there were still lights on in almost every shop in the city, including the restaurants he knew that worked until 2 am.

Izayoi arrives at the grocery store as he walked inside and took a cart beside the doorway. He pushed the cart to the part of the store that had vegetables. When he arrived, he picked up the necessary vegetables and put it into the cart as he pushed the cart to get the remaining stuffs mentioned by Shirayuki-Hime.

After a while, Izayoi pushed his cart to the cashier register as he put the stuffs he picked up, onto the counter. The cashier took note of the items and scans it each with an auxiliary handheld scanner, while Izayoi out the cart back into its place. After she scans all the items, she out them at the other side of the register and put them in a few plastic bags. When she done that, she looked at the added price on the cash register and looked at Izayoi, who was standing beside the plastic bags.

"500 yen, please." The girl said with a smile, holding out her hand towards Izayoi.

"Okay." Izayoi answered as he pulled a 1000 yen note from his pocket and gave it to the cashier, to which she cash in the money before handing the change to Izayoi.

"Please come again." The girl said with a smile as Izayoi return it with his smile, causing the girl to blush. After he picked up the plastic bags that was full of groceries, he walked out of the store with a step of his foot.

Izayoi walked along the city street as he looked around the shops, taking note that some people were inside, even if it's night time.

Izayoi continue walking until he saw a girl he knew, carrying a few bags of groceries of her own. She was having some difficulties carrying one of the grocery bags as she tried to lift it but she couldn't.

"Ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked standing behind Asuka, who was trying to lift the bag but failed to do so. Then, Asuka look behind her and she was surprised to find Izayoi standing in front of her. Izayoi saw that Asuka wore a red hoodie with blue pants. Other than that, her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a large red bow acting as the rope that tied the ponytail.

"What are you doing here, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked with a curious look as Izayoi lift up the plastic bags in his hands.

"Groceries." Izayoi answered as he looked down at one of the grocery bags on the ground, that was bigger than the other bags.

"Anyway, I see that you're having trouble with some groceries of your own." Izayoi asked as Asuka look at where he was looking.

"Yeah. I can't carry this. I've carried it from the grocery store until here. But it's too heavy." Asuka said recalling that she had to wait for a few minutes to recover before she could carry it for a few meters.

"Let me help you." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him in surprise.

"I can't possibly ask for your help. You've got your own groceries to take care of, right? It's okay, I can carry it." Asuka assured him as Izayoi dropped his bags on the ground and grabbed Asuka's right hand from reaching down onto her heavy grocery bag.

"You should listen to someone who wants to help you. Or should I just leave you? I'm pretty sure you're not going to make it till the night." Izayoi explained as Asuka sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Okay." Asuka said as Izayoi carry the heavy bag full of groceries with his right hand while the other held the other bags of groceries that he bought himself.

"Can I help you?" Asuka asked looking down at the few bags of groceries in Izayoi's left hand.

"Don't worry. I can carry it." Izayoi assured her as Asuka picked up her other grocery bags and the two walked side by side along the street.

"Why didn't you get a taxi, ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked looking at her.

"I don't want to waste money." Asuka answered.

"I didn't know ojou-sama was a cheap skate." Izayoi teased as Asuka look at him with a light glare.

"I am not. I just don't want to waste money. It is different from being a cheap skate." Asuka explained knowledgeably.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Are you working part time?" Izayoi asked as Asuka shook her head.

"No. My father sends me money every week. So, I can handle myself for the year. What about you, Izayoi-kun? Are you working?" Asuka asked as Izayoi shook his head with a smile.

"No. I can take money from the bank if I needed to. You can say that I save up a lot from my childhood that it would last me, my entire college year." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him in surprise.

"Anyway, my mother works as a business woman. So, she earned a lot of money during her time." Izayoi said as Asuka nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, what are you doing buying groceries in the middle of the night? That's very unlady-like of you." Izayoi teased as Asuka lightly glare at him.

"I have to. I didn't buy these much grocery last week to last an entire week. So, I bought these to last an entire week or so." Asuka said as Izayoi nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Izayoi-kun." Asuka called out as Izayoi look at her.

"What?" Izayoi asked.

"Did you happen to know why my father forgot about my disappearance? It's strange. I happen to talk to him through the phone in the morning after I leave that night. But when I talked to him about the topic, he said that he couldn't remember. So, he changed the topic by asking if I skipped classes to which I would never do that. Are you somehow related to this in any way?" Asuka asked looking at him for the answer to which Izayoi shook his head, while hiding a smile from being shown on his face.

"Hmm… Then, who did it?" Asuka asked herself with a thoughtful look, while looking down on the ground.

"I think it's better if your father forget about your disappearance." Izayoi said as Asuka looked at him.

"If your father believed that you were really kidnapped, he would send every police in Japan to search for you." Izayoi explained as Asuka nodded in understanding from his true statement.

"You're right. But do you know who made him forget? I'm sure you know, Izayoi-kun. You're one of the Occult Research Club, right? I'm sure you know of this mysterious case." Asuka exclaimed with a sly smile as Izayoi looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe… But I think you know who did that yourself. I've mentioned her name before you leave." Izayoi said as he looked at Asuka, who held a confused look on her face.

"Who…?" Asuka asked herself as her eyes widen for a moment, recalling a name that Izayoi said to her.

"Is it Rias? Is she the one who erase my father's memories?" Asuka asked looking at Izayoi with a disbelief look.

"Ding, ding, ding! You're right!" Izayoi said with a smile.

"How did she?" Asuka asked.

"She's a Devil. She could do stuffs like that." Izayoi simply explained as Asuka look at him again, but with a shocked look on her face.

"What? Is she a real Devil?" Asuka asked as Izayoi look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Izayoi asked.

"I didn't think that you said was true or not. I doubted myself on whether I should believe you or not." Asuka stated as Izayoi smiled at her.

"It's hard to believe it at first, right?" Izayoi asked as Asuka briefly nodded at him.

"Well, you get the feeling. But I'm sure you believed it now, right?" Izayoi questioned.

"If you say it like that, then I believe you. I did notice that something was wrong when I met the Occult Research Club for the first time." Asuka answered with a small smile.

"Really?" Izayoi asked as Asuka nodded.

"Yes. It's really weird if you sensed it like I do. When I first entered the academy, I sensed several strong presences around the school. And I assumed that they are the members of the Occult Research Club?" Asuka asked as she looked at Izayoi.

"Yeah. You're right." Izayoi answered with a nod.

"Are you a Devil, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka questioned as Izayoi shook his head.

"No. I'm just your normal Kuoh Academy student, who is a member of the Occult Research Club, that is full with Devils." Izayoi said with a playful smile as Asuka stifle a laugh from his statement.

Meanwhile in Asuka's mind, she was thinking about what Izayoi said was true and she should believe on the fact that the Occult Research Club were all devils except Izayoi. She couldn't believe that Rias was a Devil when Izayoi mentioned that she was in the first place. But then she saw Rias summoning a magic circle above her hand to spank Kiba's butt, to which slight amuses her but at the same time confuses her, by the fact that she could summon a magic circle with a symbol in the middle which she didn't recognized at all. And after confirming with Izayoi, that the entire Occult Research Club were devils, she thought she'd be greatly shocked but she kept a calm look, knowing that there were different beings in the world and she was proven right from the day she had come to Kuoh Academy.

While she was thinking all those thoughts, she unconsciously looked down at the ground.

"Anyway…" Izayoi said as Asuka looked up at him from her thoughts.

"What's with the getup, ojou-sama? I thought you would dress fashionably than this." Izayoi said as Asuka look down at her attire.

"I don't want to waste such fine dresses if I'm out to just buy groceries." Asuka answered as Izayoi look at her ponytail hair that reaches her back.

"And care to tell me about your new hair?" Izayoi asked.

"I always tied it up like this when I'm going grocery shopping. Why do you ask?" Asuka asked as she looked at Izayoi, who was looking in front of him.

"Nothing. Just asking. I think that hair suits you." Izayoi answered as Asuka glanced at her ponytail.

"You think?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. But when you're only buying groceries. You should keep your ojou-sama hair every day." Izayoi commented as Asuka look at him.

"What do you mean ojou-sama hair?" Asuka asked narrowing her eyes, a little offended by his comment.

"Ah… I like your usual hair. It suits you the best." Izayoi complimented with a smile as Asuka unknowingly blush a little from his compliment.

"T-Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Asuka replied with a small smile as Izayoi nodded at her. Then, Izayoi look at Asuka in her full appearance, with her outfit and hair.

"What is it, Izayoi-kun? What are you looking at?" Asuka asked looking at him with a confused look.

"Oh, nothing… But I have to say that, all in all you look cute." Izayoi said with a smile as Asuka look at him in surprise, while a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks from his compliment.

"T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Asuka replied as she look down, hiding her blush. Meanwhile, Izayoi smiled at her but then he saw that her hands were shaking.

"Ojou-sama, are you cold?" Izayoi asked as Asuka look at him.

"N-No, I am not. W-Why do you say that?" Asuka asked stuttering from the coldness of the night as Izayoi put down his grocery bags on the ground, which caused Asuka to look confusedly at him.

Izayoi then remove his red scarf from his neck, "What are you doing, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked looking at the red scarf with confusion.

"Just a second." Izayoi answered as he wrapped the red scarf around Asuka's neck, which caused Asuka to look at Izayoi with a surprised look.

"Izayoi-kun, I can't—" Asuka wanted to protest but Izayoi pulled along the ends of the scarf towards, instinctively pulling Asuka until she stood in front of Izayoi, their faces were inches from each other.

"You're cold. So, wear it. I don't mind." Izayoi said with a smile while Asuka's face went red from the approximately close distance.

Then, Izayoi let go of his hands from the scarf as Asuka step back immediately from Izayoi. She huffed a few breaths as she look at the smiling Izayoi.

"Let's go, ojou-sama. I don't want to be late coming back home." Izayoi said picking up the grocery bags before he walked further up the street, leaving Asuka to stare at him.

"T-The nerve of him…" Asuka said glaring at Izayoi, with a blush on her cheeks. But then she closed her eyes and felt the warmness in the scarf, which caused her to snuggle up to it more, burying her face in the scarf, completely covering her mouth till her nose.

"Ojou-sama, hurry up! Or I'm going to leave with your groceries!" Izayoi shouted standing beside a light post.

Asuka look up at Izayoi and her anger immediately subsided and in exchange for that, was a smile appearing on her face as she run towards Izayoi.

"Wait for me, Izayoi-kun! Don't leave with my groceries!" Asuka said with a smile as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Okay. But you better catch up." Izayoi stated as he continued walking while Asuka caught up to him and the two then continued to walk along the street until they came across a junction.

"My home is right this way." Asuka said pointing to the right as Izayoi followed her until they came across an alleyway intersection, which let Asuka pointed her finger towards her home. But before they walked towards her home, Izayoi put the grocery bags down on the ground.

"Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked in confusion but then she felt a presence near them as she stood besides Izayoi, who just stood in his spot while narrowing his eyes at one of the alleyway.

"It looks like you sense me already." A feminine voice said as Izayoi and Asuka look at the short person that wore a blue jacket with a hood over her head.

"I'm not a bad person and I'm not here to harm you. I just want to give you something for your gifted Gifts." The person said as she clap her hands which caused two cards magically appeared in front of Izayoi and Asuka, who took the cards by their hands.

_**On the cobalt blue card: Sakamaki Izayoi – Gift Name [Code Unknown]**_

_**On the wine red card: Kudou Asuka – Gift Name [Authority]**_

"What's this? A post card?" Asuka asked.

"Christmas card?" Izayoi asked as the hooded person sweatdrop.

"It has the capabilities to store your Gifts, as well as name the Gifts that you have." The person explained as Izayoi smirk.

"Hm… Then I guess mine's a rare case." Izayoi said looking down at the card.

"What?" The girl said as she walked towards Izayoi and took a peek at the card that Izayoi was holding.

"_Unknown?" _The girl thought as she saw that Izayoi turns around from her and pocketed the card in his pocket.

"_The Gift Card, a Fragment of Laplace, can't even read him…" _The girl thought seeing Izayoi picked up the plastic bags from the ground.

"_Interesting…" _The girl said mentally with a smile under her hood as Asuka look at her card and then she pocketed it in her right pocket of her hoodie.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave. Hope you enjoy the Gifts that you will be receiving later on." The girl said as she turns around and took her leave, leaving Izayoi and Asuka to look at her departure.

"Let's go, ojou-sama." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him and nodded. She picked up the plastic bags that she left on the ground and then she led Izayoi to her home which was two blocks away.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"Is this your home?" Izayoi asked looking up at the two story house.

"Yeah. Let's go inside." Asuka said as she opens the door with her key and walked inside, followed by Izayoi.

"Can you put the groceries on the kitchen table, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay. Be right there." Izayoi said looking around the house, while Asuka set the plastic bags on the kitchen table. Izayoi could see the inside of the house was simple like an ordinary house would have been, but with some expensive furnitures instead of simple ones. He could see some pictures on a few desks that display Asuka as a child and her middle school years. After he was done looking around, Izayoi then walked inside the kitchen and put the heavy bag of groceries down onto the table along with the other bags.

"Do you live alone?" Izayoi asked sitting on the chair in front of the kitchen table.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Asuka asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just asking. Why do you live alone?" Izayoi asked as Asuka unpack the groceries from the bags and put them into the refrigerator.

"Because I don't like to control people back home. I want to live alone from living with my family. It's not because I don't like them, it's just…" Asuka explained putting a carton of milk in the refrigerator.

"You don't like to control people." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him and nodded.

"So, your Gift is called…?" Izayoi asked as Asuka pulled out the red wine card given by the hooded girl.

"Authority." Asuka answered.

"You'll able to control everyone below your level, right?" Izayoi asked as Asuka thought about it for a second.

"I think so." Asuka said as she looked at Izayoi.

"Make me a cup of tea!" Asuka commanded as her eyes went red for a while, but then it disappeared.

"I don't feel being controlled." Izayoi said looking down at himself as he looked at Asuka.

"Then, it must be true. That I can only control people below me." Asuka said with a thinking look.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to go. I can't be late for school tomorrow." Izayoi exclaimed sitting up from his chair as he picked up the groceries he bought with his right hand.

"Thank you for helping me, Izayoi-kun." Asuka said with a smile as she walked along with Izayoi to the front door of her house.

"Don't mention it. I can't let you skipping school now, can't I?" Izayoi teased as Asuka slap his shoulder, causing Izayoi to laugh.

"Okay, okay. Bye, ojou-sama. See you at school." Izayoi said as he walked out from the door, while Asuka look at Izayoi walking out from her fence and closing it with his left hand.

"Next time, I'll make you a cup of tea just as you command, ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a smile as Asuka cover her hand from laughing.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun. I hope the tea is as good as you confidently say it is." Asuka said sarcastically as Izayoi smirked at her.

"You'll just have to wait until then, I might surprise you." Izayoi stated as Asuka smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Be careful on your way home, alright? Bye, Izayoi-kun!" Asuka said waving her hand at him.

"I will." Izayoi replied back as he walked away from the house, leaving Asuka to look at him before he completely walked away from her house.

After Izayoi left, Asuka touched the red scarf around her neck and suddenly her eyes widen, realizing that she forgot to return the scarf to Izayoi. But then she guessed that Izayoi purposely gave her due to her being cold from the coldness of the night.

"It's warm…" Asuka muttered with closed eyes while burying her face inside the scarf as a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Izayoi's Home

Izayoi open the door quietly as he walked inside and gently closed the door, not wanting to wake up everyone at this time of night. He pulled out his feet from his boots and stacks them onto the shoe rack.

Izayoi then walked towards the kitchen and his eyes suddenly spotted a figure sleeping on the kitchen table.

"I thought I said not to wait for me." Izayoi said as he saw Rias sleeping on the kitchen table, with a pillow below her head.

"Huh… Silly girl." Izayoi said to himself with a smile as he quietly put the plastics bags beside Rias, careful not to wake her up. He then gently took Rias in his arms, and walked upstairs to his mother's room, where Rias decided to sleep.

He quietly twists the door open with his right hand, which had Rias's legs dangling on it. Izayoi then walked inside the room and gently set Rias down on the bed. He pulled the covers on her body before he looked at her with a smile.

"_What am I going to do with you, Rias?"_ Izayoi thought shaking his head in amusement.

Izayoi then look around the room as he recalled his childhood time with his mother. He usually would come inside the room if he had a problem or he wanted to play a game with her. Those times were precious to him, as it reminded the fun times he had when his mother was still alive.

"_Hope you'll like her, Kaa-san." _Izayoi thought looking at the smiling Rias while she slept.

Izayoi turns around and walked out of the room but not before gently closing the door. Izayoi looked at his room and walked inside, peering in the room and seeing Sirzech sleeping peacefully on his futon.

Izayoi remove his jacket, revealing his white short-sleeve shirt underneath. He put his brown jacket onto his work desk as he then quietly climbed up onto his bed and lay his back against the soft material below him.

"Night, Onii-sama." Izayoi said with a sly smile as he closed his eyes and slept through the night.

Meanwhile, a wide smile appeared on Sirzech's face as he continues his sleep in peace, knowing what Izayoi called him.

* * *

_Well, that's the end? how do you like it so far? is it Amazing? Fantastic? Romantic? Anyway, I'm sure you know who gave the cards to Izayoi and Asuka, right? Also, do you like Akeno's time with Izayoi? And spending time with Asuka at night? Review below at the review box, so that I can know what you think about those things and about the whole chapter, alright? It was hard to just think this chapter all through, you know. _

_Anyway, sorry for updating late. I was having barbecue with my family for the weekend, so I can't update. I'm so sorry._

_Anyway__, thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? ;)_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	21. Chapter 21:Substitute? A Maou's Arrival!

_Hello, everyone! It's ArtLotus here! I'm bringing you a new chapter of A Problem Devil. This is a lot longer than the previous chapter, so I hope you like it. Anyway, I'm sorry for updating it late :( It was hard to think this plot when truthfully I'm playing game over the past week, Sorry :( Anyhow, Thanks for my kind and wonderful readers for (Favoriting) and (Following) my Fanfic. I really appreciate it since a lot of people started to favorite it. And Thanks for the readers who (Reviewed) my Fanfic. It really boost my spirits on writing this chapter longer._

_So, on to the story! Also, don't forget to (Review) my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Substitute? A Maou's Arrival?!

Morning

"Izayoi-kun, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Rias asked looking at Izayoi, who was only wearing a red short sleeved zipped up vest, instead of the school uniform that he usually wore over his vest.

"Our history teacher called me earlier, and he wanted to ask me a favour of his. After I heard about it, I accept it and in return, he would give me one whole day without school." Izayoi explained with a smile as he took a bite of the bread in his right hand.

"Just for a single favour? What's that favour?" Rias asked with a curious look.

"You'll have to see." Izayoi answered with a smirk as he finishes his bread before he stood up from his seat.

"One day without school, huh? You must be lucky to have gained such a day." Sirzech commented with a smile, envious that Izayoi had a free day while he would be working every day involving the Underworld and the soon to-be meeting at Kuoh Academy.

"It's a reward for getting an A on every single history tests." Izayoi said smiling with a shrug of his shoulders as Sirzech look at him in amazement.

"On every single test? What about Rias?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi look at Rias with a sly smirk, while Rias glanced sideways with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hm… She got an A recently before Kokabiel attacked the academy." Izayoi answered as Sirzech look at his sister.

"Really? Congratulations, Rias-tan!" He shouted with a smile while Rias glanced at Izayoi.

"It was Izayoi-kun that helped me on my test. Without him tutoring me, it would have been slightly difficult on answering the questions." Rias said as Sirzech shook his head.

"It was your determination to study that got you an A. Isn't that right, Izayoi?" Sirzech asked looking at Izayoi, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. That's right." Izayoi replied as Rias smiled at him. "Anyway, where are you going after this?" Izayoi asked looking at Sirzech, who was dressed up in a black suit from yesterday.

"Sightseeing." Sirzech answered.

"I will guide them around town, so I can't go to school with you, Izayoi-kun. I'm sorry." Rias said with a small frown as Izayoi shook his head.

"Don't worry. You should guide him before he would be fascinated and run off to nowhere to buy something that's really cheap and make it as a souvenir." Izayoi joked with a smile, to which made Rias laughed while Sirzech let down his shoulders as he sweatdrop from Izayoi's reasoning of him.

"Is that how you think of me?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi look at him.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered simply with a blank face as Sirzech let down his head with a big sweatdrop.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun. You should go to school." Rias stated sitting up from her seat and stood in front of Izayoi.

"Okay. See you at school." Izayoi said before he leaned in to kiss Rias, to which she kissed him back. After a while, they pulled back and both of them smiled at each other. Then, Izayoi walked towards the front door, followed by Rias.

He opened the door and step outside while Rias stood by the doorway.

"See you at school, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile as she waved her hand at him.

"Okay. Watch out for Sirzech while you're guiding him around town, okay?" Izayoi asked with a grin while Rias stifle a laugh and nodded at him.

"Bye." Izayoi said at Rias before he waved back and walked away from the house as he headed straight to school.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"I hope this part time job wouldn't be so boring as I thought it would." Izayoi said to himself as he walked towards Kuoh Academy.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of the bridge that connects Kuoh Academy to the street he walked on. Izayoi look at the figure that leaned his back on the left gateway of Kuoh Academy's entrance.

"_So, it's the Vanishing Dragon…"_ Izayoi thought as the figure looked up at him. He is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are shown to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt, with a high-collared black jacket over it. He also wears burgundy colored jeans, with a silver chain drooping down over them, and he has black pant-like garments that cover the majority of his pants, with three bands encircling his calf on his right leg; he wears black shoes with black buckles.

"_What's he doing here?"_ Izayoi asked in thought as Issei stop by and stood beside Izayoi.

"Izayoi-senpai, what's wrong?" Issei asked looking at him with a confused look.

"You should look in front of you to see what's wrong." Izayoi said as Issei looked in front of him and he immediately spotted the silver haired man, who casually walked towards him and stopped in front of the two.

"I am Vali, Emperor of White Dragon… The Vanishing Dragon." The man named Vali introduced himself as Issei grabbed his left hand.

"You're…" Issei was cut off as he winced in pain, feeling his left arm pulsed with a red glow on it.

While Issei was deep in thought and was clutching his left arm, Izayoi could sense that Issei's left arm was having an episode.

"You're defensele—" Vali said as he pointed his finger at Issei's forehead, but before he could point fully at his forehead, Izayoi had grabbed his wrist.

"You were saying?" Izayoi asked standing in front of Vali, while Issei stood behind him.

"I could wipe you out." Vali said to Izayoi. "With a magical—" Vali was cut off as two swords found its way onto his neck.

"Your joke is getting out of hand." Kiba commented looking Vali from his right.

"We can't let you start a fight with the Emperor of Red Dragon here, Emperor of White Dragon." Xenovia said with a pointed look at Vali.

"Issei-san…" Asia said walking towards Issei, who held his left hand to the side.

"Asia, stay back!" Issei warned her.

"Don't even try it. You couldn't defeat Kokabiel," Vali said to Xenovia as he then turns to Kiba. "so you're no match for me. If you don't mind people seeing, then by all means, go ahead." Vali said as Kiba gritted his teeth while Xenovia just stare at him with a pointed look. After a while, the two let down their swords from his neck.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked as Vali focuses his attention at him. "They couldn't beat Kokabiel, but I could. So, how about a round? You and me? I don't care if people see it. I'm just about to find anything that is fun now." Izayoi said with a smirk while Vali stare at him with a slight frown.

"_**You best not challenge him right now."**_ Albion said in Vali's mind.

"_Why shouldn't I? He's no different than just a regular normal human from I could see." _Vali replied looking at Izayoi.

"_**Don't let that mere illusion fool you. He is a human, but his powers… are a different cause. In the meantime, don't let his provoking words make you regret later on." **_Albion said as Vali stifle a laugh.

"_Really? Huh… He's not in my league anyway." _Vali said as Albion sighed.

"Talking to Albion, huh?" Izayoi said as Vali looked at him, noticing the smirk on his face. "What are you talking about? Is it about me?" Izayoi asked as Vali tried to let go of his hand out of Izayoi's grip, but Izayoi held onto his wrist tightly.

"Are you trying to escape, coward?" Izayoi asked hitting a nerve inside Vali, who glared at him.

"How dare you call me a coward?" Vali asked with a threatening glare as Izayoi smirked at him.

"Wanna bet?" Izayoi asked as Vali gritted his teeth in frustration at Izayoi's arrogant attitude.

But then, Vali recalled Elbion words to him about not giving in on Izayoi's provoking words.

"Get off." Vali coolly said as Izayoi let go of his grip on his wrist, which caused Vali to rub his sore wrist.

"Hyoudou Issei." Vali called out as Issei looked at him.

"Where would you rank yourself in this world's power ranking?" Vali asked as Izayoi turned halfway towards Issei.

"Huh?" Isse asked, confused by the question.

"Your Balance Breaker is still incomplete, but well, it'd rank somewhere in the four-digits." Vali explained holding four fingers at him.

"Somewhere between 1000 and 1500, I'd say. Wait, I guess its host specs would drag it even further down." Vali explained to which made Issei frustrated.

"What's your point?" He asked with gritted teeth, as Izayoi look at Vali.

"Hyoudou Isse is a valuable existence. Raise him well, Rias Gremory." Vali said as Issei immediately looked back, seeing Rias standing in between Koneko and Akeno.

"Buchou!" Issei called out in surprise.

"English Dragon…" Rias said as she walked up further, followed by Koneko and Akeno. She then stop to stand beside Izayoi, who looked at her.

"Is the tour guide over?" Izayoi asked in amusement as Rias smiled at him.

"Yes. It went well." Rias answered as Izayoi smiled. Then, Rias turned her attention at Vali as she held a serious expression on her face.

"What are you playing at? You have ties with the fallen angels, so if you make excessive contact—" Rias was cut off by Vali.

"The Welsh and Vanishing Dragon are called the 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. Nobody who's gotten involved with the red and white dragons has ever led a decent life. I wonder how it'll go for you." Vali asked with an amused smiled while Rias looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, not making a single response to his question.

"I didn't come here to fight. I'm too busy for that." Vali said as he walked past everyone.

"Huh… That was one of my chances to have some fun at school. Why wouldn't he come here to fight?" Izayoi asked himself with a sigh as Rias looked at him, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Anyway…" Izayoi exclaimed getting the attention of everyone. "We should go to school unless we want to get scolded at from the teachers." Izayoi said pointing his thumb over at the school, making everyone smiled at his statement.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

**_~Academy Halls~_**

"Huh… It's almost time till my time. What should I do to past the time?" Izayoi asked himself as he then recalled the meeting between Vali and him.

"They're destined to fight someday. So, I shouldn't steal the perverted boy's opponent. It would make him cry for not fighting him in the end." Izayoi said to himself as he yawns, while passing Issei's class.

"Hey, isn't that Izayoi-kun?" One of the female students of Issei's class said as she pointed her finger at the yawning Izayoi.

Xenovia who was placed in Issei's class looked at the shouting and let her eyes wander at the sight of Izayoi.

"Yes. It is him! Isn't he handsome?" Her friend said with a dreamy look as her other friend nodded with hearts in her eyes at the sight of Izayoi.

"Damn, that Izayoi… Always getting the girl's attention." Matsuda said as he looked at all the girls looking at Izayoi from their windows. "I don't know why they would think he's handsome. I don't think he's handsome at all." He exclaimed to which some of the girls glared at him after overhearing his statement.

"Ugh… I mean, who wouldn't love him?" Matsuda asked with a sweatdrop as the girls went back to looking at Izayoi, who stopped walking.

Amidst from all the female students piling up on the windows, Izayoi could see Xenovia sitting on her chair while she was looking at him.

"Xenovia? Are you in this class?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow as everyone looked at Xenovia, wondering why he knew her.

"Yes. Where are you going, Izayoi-kun?" Xenovia asked sitting from her seat while Izayoi walked inside the class to stand in front of her.

"I don't know. On my break." Izayoi answered which caused Xenovia to raise her eyebrow at him. "You'll see from my class. And…" Izayoi said as he held out his hand at her.

"Mind I if ask why are you holding onto that?" Izayoi asked as Xenovia pulled out four small packs from her hand, each sticking out from her fingers.

"I wanted to apologize. So let's first… make use of these and practice." Xenovia answered.

"What?!" Issei, Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed in shock as Asia walked towards Xenovia and stand behind her.

"What are those, Xenovia-san?" Asia asked as Xenovia picked one of the four and put it on Asia's hands.

"You should use them too, Asia." Xenovia said as Asia took it with her hands.

"O-Okay. Thanks?" Asia replied with a curious look as she looked at the gender symbols of a boy and girl combined. Also, next to it was a pink heart.

"What's going on?" A brown haired girl asked as she put a hand onto Asia's left shoulder.

"Is Hyoudou up to no good again?" She said looking at Asia as Issei step forward.

"Not you too!" He said.

"Kiryuu, what is this?" Asia asked bringing her hand up towards Kiryuu, with the small pack for her to see. Kiryuu has brown hair tied into two braids that were hanging down from her head. She has light brown eyes and she wears a pair of spectacles.

Kiryuu then moved her head towards Asia's ear, "Well, you see, you use these to get it on like the birds and the bees." Kiryuu explained as she pulled away from Asia, who went red as a tomato from hearing that embarrassing statement from Kiryuu.

"Hey, Kiryuu! Stop corrupting Asia's mind!" Issei said as Kiryuu look at Issei.

"But tell me one thing, Hyoudou." Kiryuu said.

"Eh?" Issei asked.

"Are you really okay with that? I mean, if you slept with Xenovia-chi, that'd make one feel so sorry for Asia—" Kiryuu was cut off by Asia.

"Stop it, Kiryuu!" Asia said pushing her hands up to Kiryuu's mouth to shut her up.

"Slept with me? I want to sleep with Izayoi-kun." Xenovia bluntly stated as everyone looked at her with shocked looks, except Izayoi, who held an amused smile.

Suddenly, something vibrated inside Izayoi's pocket, getting the attention of everyone as they all looked at Izayoi pulling his smartphone out from his pocket and hold it over his right ear.

"Where are you, Izayoi-kun? History is about to start." Rias said over the line.

"I'll be right there. Has the teacher walked in yet?" Izayoi asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Rias asked which made a smirk appeared on Izayoi's face.

"No reason. Don't worry, I'll be there." Izayoi assured her as he ended the call and pocketed his phone inside his pocket pants.

"Looks like I have to go. See you later, Xenovia, Asia." Izayoi said as he turns around to leave the class, but before he could Issei stopped him right before he walked out of the class.

"What about me, Izayoi-senpai? Don't I get the same treatment?" Issei asked.

"I forgot. See you, Perverted Boy." Izayoi said with a smile as he walked away from the class, leaving Issei to sweatdrop by his nickname.

"It's better than nothing, I guess." Issei assured himself with a sigh.

"Oh, Xenovia-san. Why does Izayoi-senpai mean by seeing it in his class earlier?" Asia asked as Xenovia looked at where Izayoi left.

"I don't know." Xenovia answered.

"Students!" A teacher said over the doorway of Issei's class, as everyone look at him.

"We're going to go to one of the Third-Year Class." He informed which confuses everyone.

"What for, teacher?" Issei asked.

"Observation of a fine student in a teacher's footsteps." He replied which confuses Issei more than he already heard earlier.

"What are you waiting for? He is about to start!" The teacher shouted as everyone hurriedly step outside of the class and followed the teacher, who was leading them to the Top Class of the Third-Year classes.

When they climbed the stairs, where the Third-Year classes were, they could hear a lot of people chatting.

The teacher looked to the gathered students outside the hallways, standing in front of the windows of the top class that they were watching.

"We're here." The teacher said to his students as Issei, Asia and Xenovia tried to sneak a peek inside the class, but they can't see a thing as a lot of students blocked their way from seeing the event that was transpiring inside the said class.

"So, you should study this for the exams, alright? I won't hear a no for an answer, okay?" A voice said from inside the class, which got Issei, Asia and Xenovia's attention.

"Wait… That voice… It sounds familiar." Issei said.

"Isn't that Izayoi-senpai's voice?" Asia said as she spotted a vacant spot, from which it will give them a look inside the class. "Xenovia-san, over here." Asia said as Issei and Xenovia followed her to the spot and the three immediately looked inside the class. When they looked inside the class and the one who's teaching the Third-Year students, their eyes widen from disbelief.

"Other than that, you should read about the mythology of Perseus. There might be some questions regarding it in the test." Izayoi explained as he sat on the teacher's desk while facing in front of the students, who were taking notes in their notebooks.

Izayoi was holding a history book with one hand while the other was holding onto the ledge of the desk beside him.

"Hai, Izayoi-sensei!" Everyone shouted which was to Issei's surprise.

"Izayoi-senpai is a teacher?" Issei asked.

"No. He is a substitute for the real history teacher. He said that he got a nasty case of the headache from eating too much ice cream." Issei's teacher said.

"Why would he give Izayoi-senpai to substitute him? Isn't that always the teacher's job? I mean, can't he called a substitute from the teacher's office instead?" Issei asked.

"All of our history teachers are being busy teaching their own class. Let's say, we have a shortage of history teachers. So, we have to hire someone who has the same level of intelligence as a history teacher does. But I hadn't expect to see a student fill in on his history teacher before. I would always wonder the principal to hire someone from another school to this class observation day. But it looks like the principal approved of Izayoi. No wonder too… He got all A's in his history tests in this year." The teacher explained which caused everyone, who were standing outside the class to look at him with shocked looks.

"All A's? That's impossible! How could he have all A's in his tests!" Motohama asked as Murayama and Katase glared at him, to which he turns around and was assaulted with a punch in the face by Katase. Katase had short hair that only went down to her shoulders. The coloring was very unique. A very light pink, with just a slight reddish-orange tint. Her bangs were held out of her face by a white hairband, displaying her forehead. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink than her hair.

"He's Izayoi-kun, that's why! Don't judge him!" Katase exclaimed in anger as Motohama step back from her and stood behind the sighing teacher.

"Izayoi-san had also gained a lot of A's in every subject." The teacher explained to which caused everyone to look at him again, with shocked and awed looks.

"In every subject? Did he cheat?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda-san!" Asia called out as Matsuda looked at him with a smile.

"What is it, Asia-san?" Matsuda asked with a sweet smile.

"Don't call Izayoi-senpai, a cheater! He would never do that!" Asia exclaimed with a frown.

"W-What?" Mastuda asked in shock.

"Izayoi-senpai is not to cheater! He is a nice guy. And sometimes, he would tutor me and Issei-san when we had a test coming up." Asia said as Issei nodded, recalling that Izayoi taught the two of them on the subject they were both having some hard time to answer.

He was grateful if it weren't for Izayoi tutoring him. If it weren't for him he would get a D on the subject, but instead he got a B to which made his parents proud that he was improving.

"He tutors you?" Matsuda asked with a raised eyebrow as Asia nodded.

"Yeah. He tutors us." Issei said as Matsuda look at him.

"Really? Wow, I want to get tutor by him!" Murayama said with a smile as Asia look at her. Murayama has brunette hair that was mostly done up in two high ponytails, using two red ribbons. Her bangs were cut straight just above her eyes, except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Also, her eyes were a hazel color.

"He said it was only for the Occult Research Club. I'm sorry." Asia stated with an apologetic bow as Murayama frowned but she waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't be, Asia. I understand." Murayama stated.

"Did he charge you for tutoring you two?" Motohama asked.

"No." Asia answered with a smile, shocking everyone.

"He tutors you two for free?!" Motohama asked as Asia nodded.

"He said he doesn't want to tutor perverts like you if you ever get a chance to talk to him." Asia said innocently as Matsuda and Motohama gasp in shock at her.

"He said that? What about Issei?" Matsuda asked pointing his finger at him.

"Issei-san is the only exception, because he's a member of the Occult Research Club." Asia explained as Motohama and Matsuda glares at Issei, who held a triumphant smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Xenovia was watching Izayoi from the window she was standing from.

"_I never thought Izayoi-kun could teach before." _Xenovia thought as she watched the students were being quiet while he explained the details about their history assignment.

"_He also keeps the students quiet when he teaches. Normally, students would cause quite a noisy mess when the teacher teaches, but the students in this class are obedient to Izayoi-kun." _Xenovia thought as a smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"_He'll be a great father and leader to our family…" _Xenovia thought imagining her kids with Izayoi as their father.

"Oh, teacher." Asia called out as her teacher look at her.

"What is it, Asia?" He asked in question.

"You said Izayoi-senpai's history teacher eats ice cream? Why is he eating ice cream?" Asia asked.

"He told me that he and his wife would sometimes eat ice cream while watching a drama together. And I'm guessing that drama had a really sad scene and he ate the ice cream to get over his sadness. I never thought that he would eat three buckets of ice cream alone. His wife stopped eating after two one bucket. I'm sure he's more emotional than his wife." The teacher explained with a shook of his head.

"Anyway, Izayoi agreed to substitute in favour of…" The teacher said as Issei looked at him.

"Of?" He asked.

"A day without school." He answered which surprise Issei and everyone.

"A day? I thought he would say a week or a month." Issei exclaimed as the teacher shrugs his shoulders.

"Sirzech-sama?" Asia called out as Issei looked at the person standing behind the rows of seats in the class.

Sirzech was holding a video tape recorder and he was recording Izayoi's task of assignment to everyone.

**~Class~**

"Rias." Izayoi called out walking towards her seat as Rias stood up from her seat.

"Hai, Izayoi… sensei?" Rias asked as Izayoi wore an amused smile on his face, knowing that she was about to say Izayoi-kun instead of Izayoi-sensei like he told her to frrm the start of their history subject.

"I believe that you got an A on the previous history test, is that correct?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded briefly at him.

"Yes." She answered as Izayoi closed the book in his right hand as he leaned closer at her, which caused Rias to blush. Meanwhile, everyone was watching the event in front of their wide eyes.

"It's safe to believe that you can get an A on the next test, right?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as Rias struggled to answer from the close contact.

"H-Hai." Rias answered with a tiny blush.

"Good. Look behind you." Izayoi said as he looked at the video tape recorder, to which Rias looked at and immediately waved her right hand back and forth, wanting to dismiss the recording.

"Smile." Izayoi said as he looked at the video tape recorder with a smile, while Rias looked down with a blush but she glanced up at the tape recorder.

After Sirzech took the lovely scene already, he nodded at Izayoi, who step back from Rias.

"You can seat now, Rias." Izayoi said as Rias look at him and nodded, slowly sitting on her seat.

"Even if I'm substituting for the history teacher, I'm not going to hear any complains or excuse if you got any of that right now. And if you failed on the test, I'll… punish you, alright?" Izayoi said with a sly smirk, causing every female student in and out of the class to fantasize about the 'Punishment' that Izayoi talked about.

"H-Hai, Izayoi-sensei!" Every female student in the class said except Rias and Akeno. Meanwhile, the male students in the class look at the girls with a sweatdrop, who thought that they would certainly fail the test to receive the punishment from Izayoi.

"But if you get a B, I'll still punish you." Izayoi said as he picked up a stone from the desk.

"Izayoi-sensei, what are you going to do with that rock?" A male student asked in curiosity.

"This? This is your punishment." Izayoi said as he showed everyone the stone in his right palm. Then, he crushed the stone, surprising everyone and scaring the male students.

Izayoi open his hand slightly to let the grey dust fall to the floor, as everyone look at the dust and instantly shivered at the punishment that Izayoi would give them.

Outside the class, everyone thought that they were lucky to not have Izayoi as their substitute teacher.

"_Izayoi-senpai is definitely scary…" _Issei thought with a scared look, while sighing in relief that he didn't have Izayoi as his substitute teacher.

"_Hmm? What is this commotion all about?" _Asuka asked in thought as she saw a lot of students gathering outside a Third-Year class.

"What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in class right now?" Asuka questioned in confusion as she slowly walked towards the crowd.

When she arrives at one of the windows that had a small gap of space to look at inside the class, she step back and look through the gap, to which made her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She saw Izayoi was teaching the class with a history book in his right hand.

"Asuka-san?" A voice called out as Asuka look at Asia, who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Asia?" Asuka asked as Asia smiled at her.

"We're watching Izayoi-senpai teaching his own class in history." Asia explained as Asuka saw Xenovia watching on one of the windows behind Asia.

"Is it alright for you to be outside the halls?" Asuka asked as Asia nodded.

"Our teacher is here with us. He told us by himself that we should watched Izayoi in a teacher's footsteps." Asia answered as Asuka held a sly smile and look through the small gap to see Izayoi.

"In a teacher's footsteps, huh?" Asuka asked herself.

"Anyway, Asia." Asuka called as she turns to her.

"I'll be going to my own class, now." Asuka exclaimed as Asia raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to watch Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked as Asuka shook her head.

"I've seen enough, thank you very much. I never did thought Izayoi-kun would make such a fine teacher." Asuka explained as Asia smiled.

"Me too." Asia replied.

"I best be going before I'm getting yelled at by my class teacher. I see you later, Asia." Asuka said as she walked past her and crowd top head straight to her class.

"Bye, Asuka-san!" Asia bid as she watches Asuka walked away from her.

* * *

**_~Class~_**

"Izayoi-sensei, what if we get an A?" A female student asked with a raised hand as Izayoi put the history book on the desk looked at the student in question.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you want?" Izayoi asked looking at the girl, who held a smile on her face, followed by her friends.

"A story of your personal life." The girl answered as Izayoi sit back on teacher's desk, clasping both of his hands onto the ledge while his legs were hanging below the desk.

"A story of my personal life?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You never told us a part of your life before. We've been curious since you first came to this school." The girl explained as Izayoi look up at the ceiling, with a thoughtful look.

"Hm… Okay." Izayoi answered as he looked at the girl.

"But if you get an A only." Izayoi added with a smirk as the girl furiously nodded at his answer.

"I thought I'm going to give you a kiss to the cheek for the girls as the reward for getting an A. But since you said you want a slice of my life, then how can I deny?" Izayoi said with a playful smile as every girl stare eyed wide at him.

"W-What? Is that true, Izayoi-sensei?!" The girl said with a shocked look.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered as every girl sighed in disappointment.

"Why didn't you give us an answer earlier? You said you didn't know what to give us." The girl asked as Izayoi playfully shrugged his shoulder with a playful smile still on the corner of his lips.

"You asked first. So, I have to answer first." Izayoi simply answered as the girl let down her shoulder with a sweatdrop.

"_I didn't know Izayoi-kun would be so bold to kiss every girl in the class for just getting an A." _Akeno thought with a sly smile, looking at Izayoi.

"But isn't that allowed in school, Izayoi-sensei?" Akeno said as Izayoi look at her.

"Not with me. My name is not in the rules. So, I can give the kiss whatever I want." Izayoi answered as Akeno sit back down on her seat.

"_He's Izayoi-kun after all…" _Akeno thought with a small smile.

"Mah~ Your reward has already been decided. So, you should be motivated to hear it." Izayoi said with a smile as every female students sighed, but then they held a determined look, wanting to hear Izayoi's personal life.

"Hai, Izayoi-sensei!" Everyone in the class shouted in determination, mostly the girl's voices could be heard instead of the mute voices of the boys.

"I didn't quite hear the boys." Izayoi stated as he look at the boys, who gulped in fear of Izayoi's gaze at them. After the show that Izayoi gave them about their soon to-be punishment, the boys were definitely thought that they would failed in the test right then. They couldn't possibly get an A with all the pressure of the unknown, but painful and unimaginable punishment.

Mostly in other tests, the girls had always got an A instead of them. Rias and Akeno were among those that got an A for their tests. So, their confidence on getting an A on a history test would be near to impossible.

"H-Hai, Izayoi-sensei!" Every male student shouted in determination, ignoring their thoughts about their confidence of possibly getting an A for the history test.

"Okay. Class dismiss." Izayoi said by looking at the clock earlier while the boys were taking a minute on answering him. When he said that, everyone stood up and headed outside of the class for recess, including Sirzech and his father, who were standing behind the class and recording Rias in their video tape recorder.

"I don't know substituting for a history teacher would be this boring…" Izayoi said with a yawn. After teaching them for 30 minutes, he felt being a teacher was boring. Because they have to assign the students to read a section of the book that involves the test. "But… I never thought this could be fun at the same time." Izayoi said with a smile recalling everyone in the class respected him like a teacher would. And he recalled it was fun messing around with the girls on their reward if they got an A on the history test.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called out as Izayoi looked up at her and Akeno, who was standing behind her.

"Yeah?" Izayoi asked.

"Let's go for recess." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi smiled.

"Okay." Izayoi answered as he walked outside of the classroom with Rias and Akeno for their recess, leaving behind the history book on the desk.

* * *

_**~Hallway~**_

"So, how was your first time as a teacher, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked looking at Izayoi with a smile.

"It's not bad. But fighting strong fallen angels is better." Izayoi answered as Akeno stifle a laugh on his answer.

"A photo session with a magical girl?!" A voice called out as Izayoi looked up and saw a bunch of guys running straight toward the gym in front of them.

"As the former Photography Club, we must record all of this through our lenses!" One of the guys said as he and his friends headed straight towards the gym.

"It can't be!" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said with a smile.

"Is it Serafall?" Izayoi asked as his eyes narrowed, recalling that the group of guys would take pictures of her through their lenses.

"I'm going to break those lenses." Izayoi said with a smirk as he runs towards the gym, followed by the surprise Rias and smiling Akeno.

* * *

_**~Gym~**_

"One more time, please!" One of the guys said as his phone flashes, taking the photo in his phone.

"L-Look this way!" One of the guys said taking the pictures with his camera.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym burst open and flew towards the end of the gym, causing everyone to look at the entrance of the gym.

"Mind if we interrupting?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as everyone turns around to look at him and they instantly step back from the magical girl that they were taking pictures from. The group of boys then knelt on the ground as they put their cameras and phones in front of them.

"Izayoi-kun!" Serafall called out as she jumped down from the stage and rushed towards Izayoi, who caught her in his arms when she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I miss you so much, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall exclaimed as she hugged him, to which Izayoi hug her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I miss you too, Serafall." Izayoi replied with a smile, while everyone look at the scene between the two with wide eyes, not expecting the magical girl to know Izayoi. Rias and Akeno were standing behind them, both with their own smiles, knowing that it has been a long time since they last saw each other.

"Izayoi-kun…" Serafall called out as Izayoi pulled his head from her shoulder and look at her. But before he could fully look at her, he was instantly met with a pair of lips on his lips, shocking everyone in the gym.

"What?!" Matsuda exclaimed in pure shock from seeing Serafall kissing Izayoi, right after they hugged. Meanwhile, Akeno look at them in slight jealousy, knowing that she wanted to kiss Izayoi badly but she didn't want to let everyone see it like what Serafall and Izayoi are doing.

"Enjoying the sight huh, Akeno?" Rias asked as Akeno look at her.

"I think someone feels a little left out, don't you think?" Rias asked with a playful smile as Akeno recalled that Izayoi had kissed almost all of his girls in his Harem. The ones that hadn't kissed him is her, Shirayuki-Hime and Irina.

"We'll see, Buchou." Akeno assured her as Serafall tighten her hold around Izayoi's neck and kissed him deeply, to which he return the gesture by twisting his tongue with hers inside her mouth, making her moan.

After a while, the two pulled back as Izayoi held a smirk on his face from their sudden kiss.

"Did you really plan to kiss me right of the bat when you meet me?" Izayoi asked as Serafall smiled and nodded her head cheerfully. "Can you wait here a second?" Izayoi asked as Serafall nodded and Izayoi released his arms from her waist while Serafall let go of her arms around his neck.

"I think I should destroy some pictures you guys took, right? Since I'm a substitute teacher today, I'll be inspecting your phone and cameras." Izayoi asked walking past Serafall as he stood in front of the frighten group of boys.

Izayoi looked down at the phones and cameras lining up in a straight line in front of him. He bends down and grabbed a single phone in the middle of the line.

"Do you know that we have class observation today? Have you all forgotten about it?" Izayoi asked as he looked at the phone with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Izayoi-senpai!" The group of boys said in fear of what Izayoi might do to them. After rumors spread that Izayoi had beaten a group of delinquents by only using his bare hands, they instantly waved it as fake rumors. But when they heard that the rumor was true by confirming it from a video that one of their friend took when Izayoi beaten the group of delinquents, they instantly fear him.

"So you better get out of here or these gadgets of yours would be…" Izayoi said as he tighten his grip on the phone.

"Crushed." Izayoi said as he crushed the phone's screen, which took the group of boys to instantly grab their cameras and phones. When they take it by their hands, they instantly delete the photos that they took from Serafall.

"It's a good thing I'm a substitute teacher for today." Izayoi explained as he handed the crushed phone to one of the guys, who bowed his head in apology of his behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-senpai." The guy apologizes as he looked down at his phone and immediately begins to delete the pictures he had taken of Serafall.

"You better get out of here before I change my mind." Izayoi said as the group of boys quickly runs out from the gym, leaving Izayoi to look at them.

Then, Izayoi glanced down and his eyes spotted another phone lying in front of him. He picked it up and looked at the group of boys running away from the gym as a smirk suddenly appear on the corner of his lips.

"You forgot one!" Izayoi shouted as he threw the phone at the group, leaving a burst of wind from where he threw. When the phone connects to the back of the guy running the slowest than the other guys, it instantly caused the guy to flew across the halls, dragging the group of boys to flew with him. After a while, a crashing sound could be heard and a loud shout of a teacher's voice begin to rang out from the end of the halls.

"Hope you got your phone back." Izayoi shouted with a grin plaster on his face.

"You can't come to school in that kind of outfit." Saji commented as Izayoi turns around to see Saji standing in front of Serafall.

"_Milky~Milky~Spiral!" _Serafall said posing with her tongue out from the corner of her lips while pointing her wand in front of her.

"Can you please take this seriously?!" Saji exclaimed with a serious expression.

"Saji." Izayoi called out as Saji looked at him.

"Don't mess with her. You wouldn't want to disrespect Sona's older sister?" Izayoi asked as Saji looked at him in shock.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opens, "Saji. What's going on in here?" Sona asked as she walked inside the gym.

"Well, Kaichou, you see—" Saji said as he turns around to face her.

"I spy Sona-chan!" Serafall exclaimed with a happy smile as Sona held a surprise and awkward look.

"Don't tell me…" Issei asked as he stood beside Asia. He arrived at the gym after hearing one of the guys saying that a magical girl was inside the gym. After hearing that, he and Asia went to investigate by coming inside the gym and looking at Saji, who was talking to Serafall.

"Do you… know her, Kaichou?" Issei asked as Izayoi's words earlier didn't reach his ears.

"Sona-chan!" Serafall exclaimed with happiness as she stood in front of Sona.

"What's wrong, Sona-chan? Your face is all red." Serafall said as she take a close look at Sona's face. Then, she pulled back as she gestured her right hand to herself, "You finally get to see your big sister again, so it'd be nice if you looked a bit happier." Serafall explained to Sona.

"We should totally run into each other's arms and be all, 'Sis' 'Sona-chan!' And then there'll be, like lilies in the background!" Serafall said with a happy smile while swaying her body to the right and left from her statement.

"That's what I think." Serafall said positioning her face inches away from Sona's face.

"Onee-sama?" Issei asked in confusion.

"That's Serafall Leviathan." Rias said to him.

"One of the Four Great Satans. And Kaichou's elder sister. This is my first time meeting her, though." Saji said as Issei and Asia look at him in surprise.

"Eh?!" Issei and Asia said at the same time while they look at Saji.

"I know you're actually really, really happy to see me!" Serafall said to Sona, who just stood in front of her. Meanwhile Izayoi look at the two sister with a smile, amused that Serafall was starting to embarrass Sona.

Then, Rias walked up to stand behind Serafall, "It's been a while, Serafall-sama." Rias greeted as Serafall turns to her.

"Oh, hey, Rias-chan! Lo-ti-no-se! You doing okay?" Serafall asked gesturing to Rias.

"Thanks to your efforts, yes." Rias replied with a slight bow of her head.

"Are you here to observe Sona in class today?" Rias asked looking at Serafall.

"Yup!" Serafall said with a nod.

"Listen to this. Sona-chan's awful! She didn't tell me about any of this! I was so hurt!" Serafall said as she rubbed her right eye with her right hand.

Then, Serafall pointed her wand to the sky by holding onto it with both of her hands, "I was about to call for an attack on Heaven!" Serafall stated.

"I have no idea if she's serious or kidding." Issei said as Serafall pointed her hand over Rias's shoulder.

"Rias-chan, is that the rumoured Ddraig host?" Serafall asked.

"Hai." Rias said as she look at Issei.

"Introduce yourself, Issei." Rias said as Issei stood upright.

"Hai!" He said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's pawn." Issei introduced himself with a bow of his head.

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Serafall Leviathan, a Maou-sama." Serafall said as she then strike a pose with two finger over her left eye.

"Call me Levi~than!" She said as Issei sweatdrop.

"O-Okay." Issei replied back.

"Onee-sama, I'm the student council president here. You may be my family, but I cannot approve of your conduct or your outfit!" Sona shouted.

"So mean, Sona-chan! Please don't say so, Sona-chan! That makes me sad! You know how much I admire magical girls." Serafall said with a pout.

"Why does that line sounds so familiar?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head.

"With my glittering wand in hand, I'll destroy all the angels and fallen angels!" Serafall said as Sona moved her head in front of her.

"Show some restraint, Onee-sama! This is a tiny country. You'd destroy it in a few minutes if you start 'glittering' here." Sona explained.

Meanwhile, Izayoi sits on the stage with his left leg dangling over the edge, and his other right was placed on the edge, with his right hand on it.

"Hey, Izayoi!" Sirzech called out as he and his father walked inside the gym, to which the atmosphere around the gym suddenly changed into an orange atmosphere. Izayoi's eyes widen when he spotted a silhouette behind Sirzech and his father.

"Look out!" Izayoi shouted as he appeared in the air over Sirzech and his father's heads, and blocked a big flute from hitting the back of their heads.

"Nice defense, boy." The black haired spiky man said as Izayoi looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

Izayoi and black haired man then pushed each other back, causing them to flip back on the ground beneath them.

"You got a strange Gift, boy. If that was any ordinary human, he would break both of his arms off." The black haired man said as Izayoi look at him. The man has short, spiky black hair and wears piercings in his ears. His attire consists of a gray military shirt with the collar unfastened, gray pants and black combat boots. The style of his clothing is similar to that of a German army.

The black haired man glances at his side, as a silhouette appeared at the doorway of the gym.

"Sorry to interrupt your class observation but we've been given an order and we're here to fulfill it." A voice said as a red haired girl strode inside the gym, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. When the girl walked inside the gym, Izayoi immediately sensed that she was powerful even if she was a child in appearance.

"Are you a Maou-sama?" Izayoi asked looking at the red haired girl, who only smirked at him. She has red short hair with long bangs and red eyes. She wears a black dress with white buttons and polka dot skirt. This is the same design for her detached sleeves and her bow in her hair. She has a blue horn on a brown stirring attached to her waist.

"Yes. But I'll tell our identities later. But in the meantime…" She said as her eyes drifted to Sirzech and Serafall. "You two are one of the Four Great Satans. What a pleasure to meet you." The red haired girl said with a smile as Serafall walked to stand beside Izayoi.

"Are you alright, Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked as she looked at black haired man with a glare. "How could you hit Izayoi-kun like that?" Serafall asked as she slashed her wand at the man, causing a stream of ice spikes to rise from the ground and heads towards the black haired man.

The red girl raised her right hand as black mist come out from her sleeve and cover the ice, to which caused the ice to melt, shocking Serafall.

"You powers aren't equal to mine." The girl said as she looked at Izayoi again. "We'll be taking you now." She said which confuses everyone. Out of nowhere, a melody started to play around the gym as everyone look around the gym.

Rias looked around as her hands were engulfed by red energy, followed by Akeno's electrifying hands.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei said as his red gauntlet appear on his left arm.

Suddenly, from the ceiling of the gym, a giant pottery-like huge soldier burst through the ceiling and headed straight towards Izayoi and Serafall.

Izayoi grabbed onto Serafall and hoisted here up into his arms as he disappeared from his spot, dodging the giant soldier from squishing him into the ground. Meanwhile, Sirzech and his father completely disappeared with a burst of red energy.

"What is that?" Rias asked as she looked upon the giant pottery-like soldier, who turns towards Rias, Akeno and Sona.

"BRUUUM!" It shouted as it charges towards the three girls.

The three of them stood next to each other as they raised their hands at the pottery-like soldier, which caused three magic circle to appear over their hands, each with different colours. Rias is red, Akeno is yellow while Sona is blue.

"Now!" Rias said as she shoot her red energy at the pottery-like soldier, followed by Akeno's lightning and Sona's water hawks. Rias's red energy formed into a big sword and Akeno's lightning and Sona's water hawks circled around it. When Rias's sword hit the pottery-like soldier, it caused the soldier to be pushed back until it stopped in front of the red haired girl.

Suddenly, Izayoi appeared over at Rias and gently let Serafall down onto the ground, "Are you going to fight her, Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked as Izayoi looked at her, while Sirzech and his father appeared beside Rias.

"Looks like I have to." Izayoi answered as he walked forward to stand in the middle of the gym, noticing that the black haired man had disappeared.

"What a shame… I thought I had him." A voice called as Izayoi look at the blonde haired woman next to the red haired girl.

"You were too late, Ratten." The red haired girl said as the blonde haired woman pouted at her. Ratten has short blonde hair with long bangs. Her clothing is a white cape with matching under-garments. She wears white heeled shoes and a white hat. Her clothes are lined with purple. She has elf like ears, blue eyes and fair skin color. She has a thin, curvy figure and large breasts.

"Sorry, Master." The woman named Ratten said as the red haired girl did nothing to punish her but instead she looked at Sirzech, who launches a few red energy balls at her.

"Even Lucifer is never a match for me." The red haired girl said as she raised both of her hands, causing black mist to come out from her sleeves and cover the red energy balls in the mist. After a while, the mist dissolve, leaving the red haired girl unharmed and unscathed.

"What?" Sirzech exclaimed in pure shock, recalling that his energy balls would have targeted her and attacked her by then. But he was greeted by the unharmed girl and his energy balls were nowhere to be found.

"What just happen, Sirzech?" Lord Gremory asked as Sirzech narrowed his eyes at the smirking red haired girl.

"I don't know…" Sirzech exclaimed clenching his fist as everyone held a shocking look on their faces, including Sona. They couldn't believe that Sirzech's energy balls didn't hit her, more so even touch her. After the girl spread her black mist from her sleeves, the energy balls were immediately covered by it and when the mist dissolves, the five energy balls disappeared, which stunned them.

"Izayoi-kun, look out!" Asuka's voice shouted over to the side of the gym as Izayoi look behind him to see the black haired man charging towards him.

Izayoi raised both of his arms to form a cross over his head as the big flute came in contact with his arms, which caused a burst of wind to blow from their contact.

"Weser, now." The red haired girl said to the black haired man named Weser.

"Hai." The now named Weser said with a smirk, which slightly confuses Izayoi. "You're coming with us." Weser said as he lifted a card from his pocket, causing a bright light to engulfed Izayoi and him.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted as Serafall rushed towards the bright light, but it was too late as the light disappeared before she could reach it with her hand.

"Take the girl, Ratten." The red haired girl ordered as Ratten looked at Asuka and smiled.

"Hai, hai~" Ratten answered as she strode towards Asuka, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"**Stop right there!"** Asuka commanded as Ratten immediately stopped moving which surprise her, and everyone.

Asuka then lifted up her wine red card and a sword appear in her hands. She raised the sword with both of her hands and charges towards Ratten.

"You think you can hit me with that?" Ratten asked as she deflected the sword, which caused Asuka to flew back while her sword dropped to the ground beside her.

"But at last, this is not the time to fight." Ratten said as she lifted up her right hand and a card magically appear in the air. The card then floated down towards Ratten's hand as she caught it and slowly walked towards Asuka.

"We'll be bringing the fight to another place." Ratten said as the card glowed and a bright light engulfed both her and Asuka, including the pottery-like soldier.

"Asuka-san!" Asia shouted trying to run towards her, but Issei held her back with his left arm.

"I bid all of you farewell." The red haired girl said as Rias glared at her and raised her hand towards her, immediately shooting a big red energy sword from her magic circle.

Meanwhile, Sirzech rush towards the red haired girl, followed by his father, who decided to fight her too.

"Give Izayoi-kun back!" Rias said in anger as the red haired girl smirked and merely raised her hands.

"This is not a game for lowly-devils like you." The red haired girl said as black mist came out of her sleeves while Sirzech and his father raised both of their arms and two red magic circles appear over their hands.

"Give Izayoi back!" Sirzech stated with an angry tone, which caused everyone to be surprised at his angry tone. They never heard Sirzech being so angry before, but they could tell why the reason on why he was angry about.

"You have no dealing what you're dealing with, Young Girl." Lord Gremory said with a serious expression on his face as both him and his son launches a variety of red lightning bolts towards the smirking girl.

"That will not work, unfortunately." The red haired girl exclaimed as the black mist came in contact with the lightning and immediately the red lightning bolts disintegrates, which shocked both of Sirzech and Lord Gremory. At the same time, Rias's red energy sword came into view and it pierce through the mist but it immediately stopped a few meters from piercing the red haired girl.

"This will be the last time you will see your husband, Rias Gremory." The red haired girl said with a smirk as Rias's eyes widen at her statement, while everyone couldn't believe what they heard. "It's sad that he didn't say his last goodbyes to you…" The girl said as the black mist enveloped her and she completely vanishes out of sight.

"No, no. Th-That isn't true." Rias stutter as she fell to the ground and tears started to appear over her eyes.

"Rias." Akeno said as she sat next to her and hugged her in her arms, comforting her.

"That can't be true right, Akeno?" Rias asked as she looked up at Akeno with red puffy eyes while tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I don't know, Rias…" Akeno answered, recalling that the red haired girl was powerful than either both Lord Gremory and Sirzech, if she could null both of their red energies to which she did.

"Izayoi-kun… Don't die… Pleasee, don't die. Please, come back to me safely… Please…" Rias sobbed in Akeno's arms.

"Damn it!" Issei said as he gritted his teeth while his red gauntlet disappeared. If he had been stronger, he could take on those three but he was standing at the sidelines, watching the battle instead of fighting them.

"Issei-san..." Asia said as Issei looked at her sadly.

"How could I let this happen?" Sirzech asked himself with a sigh as he glances at the sobbing Rias in Akeno's arms.

"Sirzech, neither of us can stop her." Lord Gremory assured standing next to Sirzech while he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know… But I can't help see Rias cry. Those three shouldn't have been in the school, in broad daylight. How did they get here in the first place? And why can't we sense them coming?" Sirzech asked as Lord Gremory held a thoughtful look.

"I like to ask that myself, Sirzech. But we have to wait until Izayoi returns. You said he could destroy other powers, maybe he could destroy their own powers also." Lord Gremory assured his son.

"I don't know, father. But you're right, we have to wait." Sirzech stated as he cast a sad glance at Rias.

"S-Sona-chan…" Serafall said as Sona walked towards her.

"That girl… Is what she said true? Because I don't believe her at all. I don't believe they could kill Izayoi-kun." Serafall explained with tears casting over her eyes as Sona knelt in front of her sister.

"Onee-sama. Everything is going to be alright." Sona assured as Serafall looked at her.

"Really?" Serafall asked with a tiny speck of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. He is Izayoi after all. He'll know what to do." Sona said with a smile, as Serafall rubbed her eyes with her right hand.

"Y-Yeah, Izayoi-kun will know what to do." Serafall assured herself as Sona grabbed her right hand, which caused Serafall to look at her.

"Will you tell me on how you meet Izayoi in the first place?" Sona asked wanting to cheered her big sister up. She knew that this is the only way to cheer her and she intend to do it whatsoever to make her big sister happy, even if she always spoiled her when she was a child.

"…Okay." Serafall answered as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Good." Sona replied with a smile of her own.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen… Ugh, I'm useless." _Saji thought with a sad look as he looked at Issei, who was being comforted by Asia.

_"Rias..."_ Akeno thought said as she looked down at the crying Rias. She also wanted to cry but she knew that she should be the one to comfort her best friend most of all. She knew that it was hard losing Izayoi in front of their eyes, but she was uncertain of herself if Izayoi would come back alive from what the red haired girl said.

_"What am I thinking...?"_ Akeno thought sadly as she shook herself from the negative thought._ "Izayoi-kun, I hope you will come back to us. I'm sure you don't want your girls to be sad, right?"_ Akeno thought referring to herself, Rias and Serafall. But most of all, what should she tell about Xenovia and Shirayuki-Hime? She knew that she has to be straight to them and tell the truth because she knew that they will be asking on Izayoi's whereabouts.

"_Izayoi-kun, wherever you are... Please come back to me safely… Please..." _Rias thought sadly as a tear slowly dropped on the ground below her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_That's the end, unfortunately :( It was so sad for Rias, Akeno and Serafall, don't you think? How would you imagine if the person you love disappeared and the bad guys said that this will be the last time you see him or her? It's pretty sad, right? Anyway, what happen to Izayoi and Asuka? Where will they fight? What will happen on the next chapter? These are all so mysterious questions flowing in your heads. _

_Anyhow, (Review)__ below at the review box, so that I can know what you think about those things and about the whole chapter, alright? Oh and if you will, (Review) about Izayoi being a substitute teacher for his own class. What do you think about him being a teacher? Creative or what?_

_Anyway__, thanks to the readers for your support by (Favoriting) and (Following) my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who (Reviewed) my Fanfic. I appreciate it. :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? ;)_

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	22. Chapter 22: A New World? Hotspring?

_Hello, everyone! It's ArtLotus here! I'm bringing you a new chapter of A Problem Devil. This is a lot longer than the previous chapter, so I hope you like it. Anyway, I'm sorry for updating it late :( It was hard to think this plot when truthfully I've been busy over the weeks with my personal life, Sorry :( Also, with my new fanfic, The Blue Flame of Fairy Tail. Anyhow, Thanks for my kind and wonderful readers for (Favoriting) and (Following) my Fanfic. I really appreciate it since a lot of people started to favorite it. And Thanks for the readers who (Reviewed) my Fanfic. _

_So, on to the story! Also, don't forget to (Review) my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 22: A New World? Hotspring?

**~Underworld~**

"Sirzech, how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere." Ajuka asked walking side by side with Sirzech along the halls of his mansion.

"I know. But that's why we have to search for him. I don't know where those three Devils came from but we have to find out where Izayoi's whereabouts." Sirzech stated.

"Sirzech, are you really sure those three were Devils? Each of their descriptions were really normal to compare with a human being." Ajuka explained as Sirzech stopped, followed by Ajuka.

"You're right… But if they were not Devil, then who are they?" Sirzech questioned looking down with a thoughtful look.

"Anyway, this is the first time I heard when a child nulled both of you and Lord Gremory's powers. It is strangely hard to believe." Ajuka explained with a hand under his chin.

"But our first priority right now is to find Izayoi and his friend, Asuka. We can discuss about those three later." Sirzech said as Ajuka nodded and the two of them continued to walk along the halls, directly headed towards the meeting place where they can discuss with the other Devils.

"_I hope Rias is okay…"_ Sirzech thought.

* * *

**~Izayoi's Home~**

**Night**

"Rias-sama, are you sure you don't want to have dinner? You'll be hungry by then." Shirayuki-Hime asked as she looked over at Rias, who was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees while having a sad look on her face.

"Yes. I'm sure. You don't have to cook anything for me right now, Shirayuki-Hime. Thank you for asking." Rias answered as Shirayuki-Hime wore a small frown, knowing that Rias acted this way was because of Izayoi's disappearance.

After she heard what happened from Rias herself, she was devastated that her Master had disappeared from being kidnapped by three powerful beings from what she heard from Rias. She was skeptical on the description when Akeno told her about their appearances. She knew she heard something similar in the past where it involves three powerful beings, and that consists of a girl, a woman and a man. But somehow, she didn't want to believe that for now because she was trying to comfort Rias, but after several comforting tries she had failed to do any one of them.

After she already heard about Izayoi's kidnap, she met up with Akeno, who told her all about the details yesterday about Rias. She was told that Rias was blaming herself for Izayoi, to which everyone knows that it wasn't her fault and they told her that the girl was beyond their powers to defeat. But Rias didn't care about it and instead she isolate herself inside the Occult Research Club. While she was doing that, Akeno told her that Rias received a message from Sirzech about giving her permission on releasing her other 'Bishop', which caught her interest on knowing.

Prior to that, Rias understood her brother's message and walked out of the clubroom to released her other 'Bishop', with everyone. She heard that the Bishop was a boy that was cross dressed as a girl, to which made her shook her head in utter frustration, not believing that anyone would cross dressed as a person that they shouldn't be. But she didn't question any further on the Bishop, instead she asked about Rias's condition from Akeno.

Her response was upsetting for her as she heard that after Rias released her Bishop, she immediately was called upon to a meeting to prepare for the meeting of the Three Factions. In the meeting, Akeno told her that Rias had spoken a little about the main subject of the meeting before she silenced herself from the meeting and kept quiet. From that behaviour, she could honestly say that Rias was still sad and upset about Izayoi's disappearance. The other members in the meeting knew about the kidnap and they didn't question about Izayoi with her, afraid that she would be more sad than she was at the time of the meeting.

When the meeting ended, Rias went home and ate a little of the dinner that Shirayuki-Hime left for her. After that, she quietly walked upstairs and closed the door to Izayoi's room. Shirayuki-Hime could hear some sniffling sounds inside, to which she knew that she was crying inside the room but she also knew that Rias was holding a lot of tears in. Because if she did released all the pent up sadness inside, she would certainly heard the crying sound clearly inside Izayoi's room that night. But she didn't, to which she was relieved that Rias was holding in the sadness instead of letting it out fully.

After that day, Shirayuki-Hime and a determined Rias searched for Izayoi along with Akeno. When the day became a little dark, she and Rias bid farewell to Akeno and the two of them went home. And so, this is the situation that they were in, with Rias upsetting over Izayoi on the couch.

Then, Shirayuki-Hime closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath. After a while, she opens her eyes and strode inside the living room. "Rias." Shirayuki-Hime said standing in front of her, startling Rias from the volume of her voice.

"I don't mean to interrupt your sad time. But Izayoi-sama wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to be yourself instead." Shirayuki-Hime said as Rias looked down. "Do you think Izayoi-sama would want to see you like this?" She asked with a cross of her arms.

"No…" Rias answered quietly as she gripped both of her legs tightly. _"Why did this happen?"_ Rias asked in thought. _"Why am I so weak?_ If I could have known about their arrival, I would..." Rias thought but she said the last words out loud, to which Shirayuki-Hime heard her and she clench her fist tightly.

"Rias-sama. Rias-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime shouted as Rias jerk back in surprise by her loud voice.

"What is it, Shirayuki-Hime?" Rias asked to Shirayuki-Hime, who sighed at her response.

"It is not your fault that Izayoi-sama got kidnapped. They suddenly appeared in the day time." Shirayuki-Hime explained as Rias looked at her with a small frown edged on the corner of lips.

"But I can still do something at that time. I can..." Rias said but no words escape from her mouth at the last part when she tried to find any way to try to help Izayoi at the time of his kidnap.

"See? There's no point on blaming yourself over it. We all know that the red haired girl could nullify your power. The same goes for Sirzech-sama and Lord Gremory." Shirayuki-Hime stated.

"I know. But I wished I could still do something. Anything. To prevent Izayoi-kun from being taken away. What a horrible wife I am..." Rias mutters sadly as Shirayuki-Hime put her right hand on Rias's left shoulder, which caused Rias to look at her.

"You're not a horrible wife, Rias-sama. Izayoi-sama wouldn't hate you if you can't do anything to help him at that time. Forget that, he wouldn't be mad at you for everything! Do you remember seeing him being mad at you before?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Rias tried to recall anything about Izayoi being mad at her. But after a while of remembering, she couldn't remember Izayoi being mad except the one where Izayoi talked with Xenovia who mocked Asia about being a Devil and she would have to die to repent for her sins.

"No..." Rias answered as Shirayuki-Hime smiled a small smile.

"Then, why do you call yourself a horrible wife? Izayoi wouldn't want you to call yourself that if he's here with us. And he surely wouldn't let you sulked around here in the living room from his disappearance. He would made sure that you wouldn't give up and he would made sure that you will never be sad no matter where he is. Because he would do anything to return to you." Shirayuki-Hime explained with a smile as Rias looked down, thinking about her words.

Then, a smile appeared on Rias's face, _"She is right. Izayoi-kun wouldn't want to see me like this... He is not that kind of guy to."_ Rias said in thought covering her mouth from giggling.

"What do you say, Rias-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime questioned leaning her head forward a little while she held a smile on her face, awaiting for the right answer from her mistress.

"You're right, Izayoi-kun wouldn't want to see me like this." Rias answered with a smile, looking straight into Shirayuki-Hime's eyes.

"Then?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a small smile.

"I should eat dinner." Rias answered smiling up at her as Shirayuki-Hime nodded. "You know, Izayoi-kun has picked a wonderful Familiar to be with him. Thank you, Shirayuki-Hime." She thanked as Shirayuki-Hime wear a smirk.

"I'm his Familiar, after all. And I don't cry for him, unlike someone." Shirayuki-Hime teased as Rias wore a sly smile.

"Are you referring to me?" Rias asked as Shirayuki-Hime glanced sideways.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated with a playful smile as Rias stood up and faced Shirayuki-Hime.

"Thank you, Shirayuki-Hime. I'll be changing and then I'll eat dinner." Rias said with a smile as she walked pass her and walked upstairs to change.

Rias open the door to her and Izayoi's room and walked inside, closing the door after she came inside. Rias strip off her school uniform and went inside the bathroom to bath.

After a while, Rias came out of the bathroom and walked toward one of the wardrobe, opening it with a pull of her hand as she look inside for her night wear. She look to the furthest side of the wardrobe and pulled out her red nightgown. She closed the wardrobe and lay the nightgown on the bed. She straighten her hair before she remove her towel and wear her nightgown.

After she wore her nightgown, she walked towards Izayoi's work desk and spotted the picture frame of Izayoi and her mother. She smiled at the picture and look through the stuffs around the desk, seeing a stack of books at the left and right side of the desk.

"Hmm?" Rias spotted something shining below the desk as she crouched down and pulled on the box that contained the shiny items. "What's this?" Rias asked herself looking down at the several cover CD's in the box, poking out from the box.

She then picked one of the CD and open the cover, which revealed a CD, entitled, **'Good luck!'**. Rias frowned at the CD as she didn't understand what the title means. "Maybe Shirayuki-Hime could help." Rias said as she closed CD cover and put it back inside the box. After that, she picked up the box and walked out of the room, heading downstairs to talk to Shirayuki-Hime.

Rias walked inside the living room, seeing Shirayuki-Hime sitting on the couch while she watch TV. "Shirayuki-Hime," Rias called out as Shirayuki-Hime turns her head to look at her.

"What is it, Rias-sama?" She asked as she then spotted the brown box in her hands, which caused her to hold a curious look.

"Do you know what this box is? It has several DVD's in it." Rias said as she put the brown box on the desk between the two couches.

"Hm... I never saw this before. Where did you find this?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"In Izayoi-kun's room. It was beneath his desk." Rias answered as Shirayuki-Hime pulled out one of the cover of the DVD. She opens the cover and pulled out the DVD from the cover.

"We should watch it." Shirayuki-Hime stated surprising Rias.

"But we don't know what those DVD's contained." Rias said with a frown, worried that she crossed the line on watching the DVD's without Izayoi's permission. She also was worried on the contents that are inside the DVD's. She doesn't know if she should watch it or not, but after reading one of the titles of the DVD's, she's gotten a little curious on what it means.

"Don't worry, Rias-sama. Izayoi-sama, won't mind." Shirayuki-Hime said with a reassuring smile, as she put the DVD, entitled, Mother's Love' into the DVD player that was set up beneath the TV.

Shirayuki-Hime then changed the channel of the TV to one of the channels that was specifically for DVD's only.

"Hello, Izayoi. This is your mother, Canaria." A blonde woman said with a smile appeared on the screen as Rias and Shirayuki-Hime stared at her.

* * *

**Unknown World…**

A bright light penetrated the orange sky as it forms into a portal and came out from it was Izayoi, who look down at the new world he was in.

"What the?" Izayoi exclaimed looking down at the city of some sort he was in, while falling form the sky with his arms and legs spread. "Where is this?" Izayoi asked himself as he landed on the roof of a building, making a small crater in the roof, but the people in the streets didn't heard it and they just continue on their walking.

Meanwhile at the other side of the city…

A bright light landed down at one of the alleyway, with no one around to pass by. When the light slowly dissipated, it reveals Asuka in a sitting position.

"Wha—Where is this? This is not Kuoh Academy." Asuka said to herself as she stood up from the ground and dusted herself from the dirt on her clothes.

"Where's Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked looking around her to find any signs of Izayoi anywhere. But after a few minutes, she didn't see him which caused her to walk out of the alleyway to discover the new world she was in now.

"Wow." Asuka exclaimed as she stared in awe at the numerous people passing by the street. But then she look closely at the people, noticing that some people weren't people at all. Some had horns on their foreheads and some had strange features like monsters. But they didn't attack anyone on the street which highly confused her, but she kept her thoughts about herself, not wanting to attract attention of everyone in the street.

"Since I don't know how to get back, I might as well explore this world for now." Asuka said to herself as she walked along the street, while looking at the variety of people walking in the same street as her. "This world is really different from the other world." Asuka stated as she walked on the street while she bought one piece of crepe from a food stand for her to eat.

Asuka took a bite of the crepe as a smile spreads across her face, "This is sweet!" Asuka said loving the sweet taste of the crepe. "I never thought this world had this kind of food." She said as she took another bite of the crepe while she continued walking aimlessly.

Then, something caught her eye as she look at her right, seeing a small yellow fairy standing amongst some glasses in a stand. Asuka moved her head closer to look at the fairy, initially looking at the fairy behind her back.

Then, the fairy turns around, spotting Asuka as she scream and jumps away. Asuka then threw her crepe on one of the people passing by, "You can have that." Asuka said to the girl as she chased after the fairy.

On top of a roof somewhere...

"Where is this?" Izayoi asked as he looked upon the world he was in. "Damn, those three were really setting this whole thing up!" He said annoyed as he sit on the roof, watching the people passing by the streets they were in.

"Anyway, where's Ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked as he tried to search for her amongst the people, but after a while he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Ah… What am I going to do now?" He asked himself as he lay his back against the roof, looking up at the orange sky.

"Boring… Where's all the fun around here?" Izayoi asked with an annoyed voice as he continued to lay boringly on the roof, without anyone noticing him since he was up on the roof, preventing them to see him. Instead, the people of the city continued to walk along the streets of their city, without knowing what will happen soon.

* * *

**~Streets~**

"Thank you." The shop attendant said as Asuka walked away from the shop, with a bun in her hands. Meanwhile, on top of her shoulder sat an exhausted yellow fairy, laying on top of Asuka's shoulder

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted someone to accompany me on my journeys." Asuka said as she take a small piece of the bun and showed it in front of the fairy. "Here you go. Proof of my friendship." She said to the fairy.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff." The fairy sniffed as her eyes suddenly had stars in them and she grabbed the small piece of bread in her hands. "Nom, nom." The fairy eats the bread while her sounds of eating could be heard.

After, the fairy ate the bread, she climbed onto Asuka's head as she runs around her head, which caused Asuka to smile. Asuka cupped the fiary with both of her hands as she brought her down in front of her.

"How about we introduce ourselves now that we've become friends? My name is Kudou Asuka. Can you say that?" Asuka asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Asuka?" The fairy said.

"You stretched that out a little bit too much." Asuka said with a finger in front of her.

"Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!" The fairy said as Asuka smiled, putting down her finger.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Asuka asked.

"Rattenfanger!" The fairy introduced.

"Hm? Is that your name?" Asuka asked.

"Comu!" The fairy said.

"You mean that's the name of your… community? So what's your name, then?" Asuka asked.

"Hmm… Rattenfanger!" The fairy said as Asuka held a troubled look but she settled it with a smile.

"Oh well. I've come this far already. How about we go take a look at the exhibits? I heard they have it in here." Asuka said recalling some people taking about looking at the exhibits, while the fairy hop onto her shoulder and Asuka walked along towards the exhibits of the city, which she heard had a long line of people to go inside.

"Hmm…?" Izayoi squint his eyes as he spotted Asuka walking towards a cave, which had a lot of people at the entry of the cave.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here. I wonder what they're looking at?" Asuka asked herself as she walked through the cave while people look at the artifacts that were inside the display inside the walls along the tunnels.

"This is pretty amazing." Asuka commented looking a beautiful silver candle that had six holders candles. She then look down at the words inscribed about the artefact.

"Created by the Will-O-Wisp Community." Asuka said herself as she look up, spotting a symbol in the middle of the candle.

"_The pieces are placed differently…"_ Asuka thought as she look back seeing different symbols placed on each different artifacts throughout the cave.

Then, Asuka walked further inside the tunnel and her eyes look up, "Who build this?" Asuka asked herself seeing a big metal being in front of her. She then spotted a description about the metal being as she read the community who built the metal construction.

"Created by the Rattenfanger Community. Title: Dean." Asuka said as she look up at the huge being.

"Dean… The Rattenfanger Community is amazing." Asuka said but suddenly wind blew in her direction, causing Asuka to held up her hand to defend herself from the force of the wind, while instantaneously the lamps that brighten the tunnels, faded out of existence, darkening the tunnel.

"_**I've found you. I've found you…"**_ A voice called out, echoing through the tunnels as Asuka and everyone in the area listened to the voice.

"Coward, show yourself!" Asuka demanded as she look at the left side of Dean.

"_**I've found you… That which dares to lie about the name Rattenfanger**_!"The voice said as red eyes appeared in the dark.

"Rats?!" Asuka exclaimed in surprise as the rats run towards her and everyone in the tunnel.

"How can there be that many?" Asuka asked herself disgusted by the quantity of the rats.

"Return to your nest!" Asuka demanded as her eyes turn red for a second, knowing that her power could control anything but the rats didn't response to her order and continued on running towards her.

* * *

**~City~**

"Where is this place exactly?" Izayoi asked himself perching up on a tall roof, looking out over the surrounding place he was suddenly in.

"Strange…" Izayoi exclaimed looking down at the people walking through the streets of the area he was in.

Then, he felt something was wrong and his eyes spotted the cave that Asuka entered not a while ago. He narrowed his eyes before he completely vanish out of sight.

* * *

**~Cave~**

**"Be still! Return to your nest!"** Asuka ordered the rats but still the rats didn't have any effect from her power.

"Why won't my gift work?" Asuka asked as she pulled out a card from her school uniform and she held it in front of her, causing a sword to appear out of nowhere. She then hold it in her other hand as she slays rats left and right.

She turn on her heels as she run from the rats, and she held the card in front of her, seeing the symbol of her gift light up in red.

"This is strange. My gift of Authority hasn't faded, but…" Asuka said as she look back, seeing a rat jump towards her as she turns around and slash the rat, causing it to few backwards after being slashed. Asuka then continues on running from the rats that were chasing her non-stop.

"_Wait… Are they after her?"_ Asuka asked as she looked down at Rattenfanger who was holding onto her neck.

"In that case!" Asuka said as she put Rattenfanger inside her dress, which was between her breasts.

"Hold on tightly! Don't fall out!" Asuka stated at the tiny fairy as the rats bit into her skirt.

"_At this rate…" Asuka thought._

"Ojou-sama stand aside!" Izayoi said as he appeared beside Asuka, while all the rats immediately jumped towards Izayoi, who pulled back his right fist and punched the rats, which caused them to be destroyed into oblivion.

"Are you hurt, ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked as Asuka look at him.

"No. But how did you find me, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked in curiosity as Izayoi pointed his thumb behind him.

"It was pretty easy. I find you walking in this underground muzium." Izayoi said with a grin as Asuka shook her head in amusement.

"Thank you for saving me. Those rats suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Asuka explained as Izayoi touch the back of his head and looks around the dark cave.

"There must be someone controlling those rats." Izayoi concluded as he looked in front of him.

"Show yourself." Izayoi stated as Asuka look in front of her. "You must know the consequences of attacking ojou-sama in this place." Izayoi said with a smirk as Asuka look at him.

"Excuse me?" Asuka asked as Izayoi look at her.

"I can't let anyone hurt you, can I? This place gives me a bad vibe, you know." Izayoi explained as Asuka smiled at his concern.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Izayoi-kun. But we should worry about our situation right now." Asuka said as Izayoi look in front of him.

"Worry? Why should we? He or she isn't attacking us right now." Izayoi exclaimed as he waited for any signs of the spell caster, but after a while there wasn't any move or rats that came to attack them.

"Since we've arrived here, why don't we enjoy in this place instead?" Izayoi suggested as he turns around to look at Asuka, who held a confused look.

"But what about those three people? They led us here for a reason and to this particular place. Shouldn't we investigate it first? I mean we can't find ourselves to go back the way where we came from anyway." Asuka said as Izayoi smirk.

"Do you see them now?" Izayoi asked as Asuka look around the cave and then at Izayoi.

"No…" Asuka answered.

"Do you know why they sent us here in the first place?" Izayoi asked as Asuka look down.

"No…" Asuka answered with the same answer.

"So, we should enjoy while we still can." Izayoi said with a smile as he held out his hand at Asuka, who look at it before she looked at him.

"It'll be fun." Izayoi assured her as a smile appears on the corner of Asuka's lips.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun. You win." Asuka said as she took his hand with her right hand.

"Then, we should go to the hotspring." Izayoi explained as Asuka look at him confusion.

"Hotspring? There's a hotspring here?" Asuka asked as Izayo nodded.

"Yeah. I found it when I found myself on a roof after we've been teleported to this place." Izayoi exclaimed as Asuka smile in amusement.

"Poor Izayoi-kun…" Asuka said as Izayoi smirk at her in return.

"Yeah, poor me. Anyway, we should get going." Izayoi said as he led the two of them out of the cave and straight headed towards the hotspring he found in the city.

* * *

**_~Thousand Eyes Hotspring~_**

"What?!" Asuka exclaimed with a shock look, looking at the smiling clerk in front of her. "We have to share the hotspring?!" She asked to the clerk, who nodded at her.

"Yes. We have some slight problem with the water in the boy's part of the hotspring. So, I have to suggest you two to share. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you two. But you two look like a cute couple, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing the same hotspring with your boyfriend, Miss." The clerk said with a sincere smile as Asuka look at her with a blush.

"H-He's not my boyfriend—" Asuka was cut off by Izayoi.

"We'll take it." Izayoi answered with a smile to the clerk, who smiled at him.

"How wonderful! Don't worry, we have a special service for you two since you two have to share." The clerk said as Izayoi nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." Izayoi thanked her before the clerk bowed her head and left the two, standing in the counter.

"What is that, Izayoi-kun?!" Asuka asked with wide eyes turning her head to look at Izayoi.

"What?" Izayoi asked looking at her with an amused smile.

"We can't share!" Asuka exclaimed with wide eyes as Izayoi smiled at her, before the clerk from before put down their robes on the desk.

"It's only one night. Anyway, we never know if those three would come tomorrow. So, we should enjoy it now." Izayoi explained as he picked up both him and Asuka's robes with his left hand. He then wrapped his right arm around Asuka's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you-" Asuka was cut off as Izayoi pushed her towards the hotspring with his right arm.

"Have fun, you two." The clerk said with a smile, while she waved at them.

* * *

**_~Hotspring~_**

"This is relaxing…" Izayoi said as he sigh in bliss while sitting in the water with a towel on his head. Izayoi look at the entrance of the hotspring, seeing a silhouette over the slide door.

"You can come in, ojou-sama. There's nothing to be embarrass about. I'll close my eyes if it helps you go inside the water." Izayoi said over in the water.

"Close your eyes!" Asuka yelled as Izayoi shook his head before he closed his eyes without using his arms to cover it.

"I close it! You can come in now!" Izayoi exclaimed as Asuka grabbed tightly at her towel that covered her body.

Asuka slowly slides the door open as she step inside the hotspring. She looked at Izayoi, who has his eyes closed just like he said he would, which made her slightly happy that he was loyal and true to his words. She then hurriedly entered the water while holding onto her towel tightly, not wanting it to slide off her body and let Izayoi get a full look of her body, which would completely embarrass her for her whole life.

"Are you inside the water?" Izayoi asked leaning his head up towards the sky while Asuka look at him.

"Yes. I'm inside." Asuka informed him as Izayoi opens his eyes and look at Asuka.

"What a sight…" Izayoi trailed off as he looked at the towel-covered Asuka.

"W-What are you looking at?" Asuka asked as she slowly covers her chest with her right arm.

"You." Izayoi simply answered which caused Asuka to blush.

"Can you not?" Asuka asked looking down, hiding her full blown blush.

"How can I?" Izayoi asked looking at her shoulders that was exposed.

"Because it's rude to stare at people when they're completely naked with just a towel hiding their bodies." Asuka explained as Izayoi laughs.

"But I'm not as nice as people say." Izayoi reasoned as Asuka glare at him.

"And I'm completely surprised by the appearance of your body, ojou-sama. I never thought you had such curves that fit perfectly with your body. And your shoulders that are glisten with the water making you more resistible. And your hair that is flowing with the water makes the sight of you even better. In the whole picture of you, you're really are beautiful." Izayoi said with a smile as Asuka blushed crimson by his compliment. When Izayoi explained about her body, she was prepared to throw a bucket near her towards him, but when he said the last part, she completely forget all about the bucket.

"I never know you had such a tongue, Izayoi-kun. T-Thank you, for your compliment."Asuka said looking down, while she glanced at Izayoi, who pulled his head back towards the night sky.

"No problem. I can't deny to explained the details of your curvaceous body. And this hotspring gave me that chance to explain." Izayoi said with a grin, while Asuka smiled a small smile at him.

Asuka then swam towards the wall on her left as she leaned her back against it.

"I wouldn't expect a hotspring in the city. But I was just wounded and there's no sign of that after simply bathing here." Asuka said as she scrubs her right arm with soup. Asuka look towards Izayoi, who had a towel over his eyes while his arms were at the back of his head. Asuka look downwards at his body and her eyes widen, spotting the outline of a six pack abs in the water. She blushed as she looked the other way, regaining her composure.

"_Why did I look at it in the first place?" A_suka thought as she shook her head out of her stupor from seeing Izayoi's abs.

"Ugh…" Asuka said as she shook her head from the image of Izayoi's abs in her head. She never knew that Izayoi exercised before, but that would be because she only met him once, when they accidentally bumped into each other while walking in the streets. And after she entered Kuoh Academy, which she noticed Izayoi entered it in the first place, according to the uniform he wore during their interval, she could honestly say she wanted to meet him while she was there. But after searching during recess, she couldn't find him anywhere, which baffled her. During the recess, she could hear Izayoi's name from other female students along the hallways, saying that Izayoi was the most handsome guy in the school aside from Kiba, she heard. She was confused by the students who knew him, and the fact that she couldn't find him anywhere adds to the problem of his whereabouts that time. After she went home after school, she was thinking about Kuoh Academy, knowing that something strange was with the Academy. She could sense several strong presences near the main school, but she wasn't going to take the chance of meeting them, completely knowing that she will be outnumbered. And so, when the 2nd day of school has ended, she hid on a corner, when she saw Izayoi and a crimson red haired woman past her.

She was about to go and left the school for her house, but she heard someone's voice over at the same spot where Izayoi and Rias stood. She heard the conversation and she was shocked to hear that the person was trying to kill Izayoi in time. She walked out from her hiding place and questioned the said person, wanting to know the identity of the individual, so that she could warn Izayoi about the conversation she heard from the person. As she was going to leave the hallways, she sensed a presence behind her, and she looked behind. She was surprised to see the new teacher that everyone was talking about in her class before recess and after recess. The transfer teacher suddenly pulled out a card from his pocket and she was suddenly teleported to a coliseum. But by the time she realized it, she heard a scream from behind her and she suddenly felt the world went black.

Suddenly, she woke up from her long sleep and she noted that she was in Izayoi's arms, which confused and shocked her at the same time, wanting to know what happen to her, why she felt tired, why she felt like she had woke from a long sleep that she never took, and why did Izayoi carried her? All those questions were in her head, and Izayoi had answered one of them. But after hearing that she was petrified to stone for a week, she let those other questions go away, knowing that they had been answered by that one simple answer.

After meeting with the Occult Research Club in their clubroom, she was ordered to stay in the room after they were finished dealing with Kokabiel and a fused Excalibur from Izayoi. When she watched the battle through the window, she was surprised to see Izayoi wielding a sword of some sort but she knew that it was a powerful sword. She then watched on the battle, as Izayoi unleashes a variety of skills that she couldn't believe that he had when he wielded the sword in question. After seeing that Kokabiel survived throughout the onslaught of Izayoi's attacks, she watches as Izayoi's appearance changed; his hair was slightly longer to the point some strands of his hair had covered his left eye completely, leaving only his right eye to see. She stood in front of the window and watched Izayoi reap the four remaining black wings from Kokabiel's back with his last attack, which left her shocked beyond words.

When the battle was over, Asuka decided to lie down for a while but just as she was about to turn around, she glanced from the corner of her eyes, seeing a bright light coming down from the broken barrier. She then looked at the bright light that slowly dissipated, revealing a white armored humanoid in its place. She looked at the being, who was about to take Kokabiel but he was interrupted by Izayoi, who punched his stomach, which caused cracks to appear over the armor. After a while of watching, the white being left, taking both Kokabiel and the priest with him. Asuka decided to meet up with Izayoi before she left. And when Izayoi left after talking to her, she was baffled by the word Devil who Izayoi reffered to Rias. After a while of thinking, she had finally pieced the puzzle together and she decided to believe in Izayoi's words about Rias being a Devil herself, but she didn't want to question Rias on the topic, and so, she kept it to herself.

After the previous event of the battle, she walked through the hallways of the school to head towards her class, she stopped to look at the crowd of students that was piling beside a Third Year class. She decided to catch a glimpse inside the classroom and she was surprised to see Izayoi teaching the class himself even though he was a student. But nevertheless, she thought that he was doing a favor for a teacher of his and she continued to head towards her class after

When she walked out of her class for her recess, she saw Izayoi, Rias and Akeno walking towards the gym. Suddenly, she looked at the group of boys that instantly rushed outside the gym while taking their cameras and phones in their arms. She then looked at the door of the gym and saw a phone being launched from Izayoi towards one of the boys that was running behind the group of boys. She smiled in satisfaction as the group of boys flew across the hall and crashed into something hard, judging by the sound she heard from all over the hall.

But then, she sensed three powerful presences near the school and she looked at the direction of the gym, where Izayoi and the others were. She then rushed towards the gym, wanting to warn Izayoi before it's too late. When she got inside the hall, she instantly saw a black haired man charging towards Izayoi from behind, to which she shouted Izayoi's name to warn him of the attack. When her shout reaches Izayoi, who turns around and instantly pulling back his fist towards the black haired man, he instantly disappeared in a bright light which halted the fight with Kokabiel.

After shockingly seeing Izayoi disappeared, she immediately rushed inside the gym and runs towards where Izayoi had disappeared to, but she too was suddenly confronted a blonde haired woman, who was in front of her and she showed her a piece of card, which engulfed her in a bright light. Then, she woke up to find herself not from the world she came from but a different world where she could see people, that were different from where she look in the streets. Horns, sharp teeths and all kinds of inhuman traits that were different from human standard, but she was surprise to see that the people in the city were nice and a shopkeeper gave her a creap to eat, which she enjoys.

After walking on the streets for a while, she was met by Rattenfanger, a little fairy that was standing on top of a desk that features several toys, that would be played by children and kids alike. After picking her up, from running after her, she shared her food with her, and the two of them instantly became friends and Asuka decided to go to a cave to discover the artifacts she heard from one of the people in the city. When she went inside, she was amazed by the different displays inside the cave, from different communities. So, when she look up at Dean, that was built from the Rattenfanger Community, she was astounded. But when the rats suddenly attacked her from nowhere, she was suddenly met with Izayoi's voice, telling her to stand aside, which she complied by standing beside Izayoi, who killed the rats with just a single punch.

After the assault of the rats had been dealt with, Izayoi suggested they should have fun while they can, which confuses her since those three people were the cause of all this and they should be aware of their surroundings and investigate about the three individuals than enjoy the rest of the day, not knowing when or where the three of them would strike. But Izayoi assured her that it would be fine, which she believed because of the confident he held in his words and she believed that without her help, Izayoi could handle those three by himself.

So, she took his words and took his hand, to which Izayoi suggested that they should go to a hotspring located near the city. She agreed to go because she knew that she needed some relaxation from being stone for a week and being assault from rats had been draining her energy all day. She still hasn't fully recovered her energy from being stone for a week and she suddenly was assaulted by rats in an unknown world she had teleported to, where she and Izayoi didn't know how to go back.

But after arriving in the hotspring and hearing the news that she had to share the hotspring with Izayoi had made the situation even worse, as she didn't expect such an embarrassing event to happen to her. When she wanted to protest in sharing the hotspring, Izayoi had to agree with the clerk to share the hotspring, which made her blush. When she was about to protest the second time to the clerk, she didn't get a chance to utter a single word because Izayoi had already dragged her inside the hotspring to get ready. And now, she was in the hotspring's water, fully recovered by the water and was sharing it with Izayoi, who was relaxing in front of her.

She didn't expect him to be quite a charming person as she was surprised when he called her beautiful and that made her embarrassed, which resulted on her blushing state earlier. She didn't know that she was beautiful from Izayoi, and she didn't know why she felt kind of special for a moment when he had called her beautiful. And lastly, she didn't know why she suddenly felt warm inside when he compliment on how beautiful she is, even though his words were slightly perverted by her own standards, but she was entirely confused by the warm feeling, why?

"Ojou-sama?" Izayoi called out as he took of the towel from his eyes and look at Asuka, who was staring at the water.

"Ojou-sama?" Izayoi called out again, startling Asuka.

"Huh? What?" Asuka asked as she look at Izayoi.

"You're spacing out. What are you thinking?" Izayoi asked as Asuka realized that she had been spacing out on her own thoughts about the whole event that was happening to her right now.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the event that is happening to us right now." Asuka answered as Izayoi raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why are you thinking about that right now? You should enjoy the day at the hotspring." Izayoi said as Asuka held a smile.

"It hasn't been a day since I got out from being turned to stone and suddenly, I have to deal with rats in a world that I don't know? To me, that had been a rough situation to be into." Asuka explained looking down as Izayoi smiled, knowing what would get her to lighten up from her tiredness.

"Ojou-sama." Izayoi called out as Asuka look up at him as she was suddenly assaulted with water on her face.

"You should try to lighten up." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him, and she suddenly held a smirk.

"And you should learn how to have manners some time, Izayoi-kun!" Asuka said as she splash water towards Izayoi, hitting him on the face, drenching his hair wet.

"Ah… So, the inner Ojou-sama has come out, huh?" Izayoi asked as he swept his hair back and he countered Asuka's attack with another splash of water on her face, but she had already raised her arms to block the water from hitting her face.

"Inner?" Asuka asked as she look at Izayoi.

"You've been feeling boring, right?" Izayoi asked.

"You should lighten up and have fun!" Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as he swam towards her, causing Asuka to look at him with wide eyes as she slowly back away, but she realized that she was cornered to the wall.

"It looks like ojou-sama will not be escaping from this." Izayoi exclaimed as he stood in front of the wide eyed Asuka.

"What are you going to do, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked with a blush at the close contact as Izayoi slowly leans his head down onto Asuka's head, which caused her to put her hands on Izayoi's chest, pushing him away from whatever he was going to do to her.

"W-What are you doing, Izayoi—" Asuka was cut off as she felt Izayoi sniffed her hair.

"You have a nice smell, ojou-sama." Izayoi said as Asuka blushed from his words.

"You are a pervert, aren't you, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked with her face flushed as she tried to push him away with her hands on his chest.

"I took a pleasure of thinking perverted thoughts if that would make you feel better." Izayoi exclaimed as he pulled away from Asuka.

"Really? I think that would make me worse just knowing that." Asuka said looking at him with a light glare, while a blush adorned her cheeks from their earlier contact.

"Hahaha!" Izayoi laughed as Asuka shook her head at him, but then she joins in on the laugh, laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"Now that's a happy smile on your face. Isn't this fun?" Izayoi exclaimed as he stopped his laugh and look at Asuka, who had a smile on her face.

"You're right. This is kind of fun." Asuka said with a smile as she look at him.

"Thank you for this, Izayoi-kun. I never felt this much fun before. I always got bored of commanding people with my Gift." Asuka said as Izayoi look at her interestingly.

"The name of your Gift suits yours perfectly, ojou-sama." Izayoi said as Asuka stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, it does apparently." Asuka replied back.

"But I've been wondering about something since you fought with Perseus. Your power... What's it called?" Asuka asked Izayoi look up at the sky, that was filled with stars.

"I don't know. But if my Gift were to be given a name, it would be Last Future of Embryo." Izayoi said as Asuka look at him in confusion.

"Last Future of Embryo? Why?" Asuka questioned as Izayoi smiled.

"My mother called it that. I don't know why she picked a long name." Izayoi explained as Asuka held a small smile on her face.

"But it's better to have a name than nothing, right?" Asuka asked as Izayoi looked at her and let out a small smile.

"Yeah. It's better than nothing." Izayoi stated as Asuka nodded. Izayoi then stood up as he walked out from the water, "I think you deserved your privacy, Ojou-sama. I'll see you later at our room." Izayoi said as Asuka stood up from the water.

"I think it's better if we get out together. I prefer company than being alone." Asuka said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow and a small smirk appear on his face.

"Really? I never thought Ojou-sama would say something like that. So, If I stay here, will you stay?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as Asuka blushed in embarrassment, knowing what he meant.

"N-Not like that. I think we should go." Asuka said as she get out from the hotspring, leaving Izayoi with a smirk on his face.

"Who would have thought?" Izayoi asked himself as he looked up at the stars, twinkling in the night. "Huh…" Izayoi looked forward and he then walked out from the hotspring and into the changing room.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuka said as a slapping noise resounded in the changing room.

* * *

**~Hallway~**

"You know that we shared the hotspring, right?" Asuka asked as Izayoi rubbed his arm that had a red hand mark on it.

"Yeah. Can't we share the changing room too?" Izayoi asked with a playful smile as Asuka glare at him. "Hahaha! Okay, I got it." He laughed as Asuka looked at the other way, trying to hide her small blush.

"Baka…" Asuka muttered as she and Izayoi walked inside their room, that was reserved for them by the clerk from before.

"Are all the rooms like this?" Izayoi asked with an impressive smirk as he look around the room, seeing that it was slightly larger than he thought it would be.

"Apparently so." Asuka answered looking around the room.

Then, a knock could be heard from the sliding door as Izayoi and Asuka looked at the door. The door then slides to the side, revealing the clerk from before.

"I'm sorry to intrude but how is your room? Is it comfortable for your liking?" The clerk asked with a bow as Asuka smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. But are all the rooms the same as this one?" She asked as the clerk looked at her.

"No, there's a few rooms that are the same as this one that you two are in." She stated.

"Why did you give us such a room? I mean, we don't have any money to pay for the hotspring and our room." Asuka said without realizing the words that came out of ber mouth. "Oh, I mean—" Asuka said with wide eyes, finally realizing the words she had said.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. We paid for your stay already, including the hotspring and the room." The clerk explained.

"Why? It's rude of us to take advantage for your hospitality." Asuka said with a small frown as the clerk waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's not a problem, Ma'am. This is our gift for you two." The clerk said as Izayoi smiled and he wrapped an arm around Asuka.

"Thanks. We appreciate your gift." Izayoi said as the clerk bowed her head in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Sir. Anyway, today our town is holding a festival to visitors and townspeople. You should go see it. It will be fun." She said as Izayoi wore an interested smile.

"Really? Okay, we'll go to the festival." Izayoi stated as Asuka looked at him.

"Alright. Then, I'll be taking my leave." The clerk said as she walked out of the room and bowed her head to Izayoi and Asuka before she slides the door closed.

"I think we should go to the festival." Izayoi said with a smirk as Asuka looked at him and smile.

"Since we can't find a way to go back, we might as well enjoy the remaining time here, right?" Asuka asked as Izayoi grabbed the ends of his rope, that was tied around his blue robe.

"W-What are you doing, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked as Izayoi looked at her.

"Changing. What's the problem?" He asked as Asuka glared at him.

"You should change somewhere else!" Asuka yelled as Izayoi laughed.

"Sorry. Got it, Ojou-sama." Izayoi replied with a smile before he left the room and walked inside the changing room from before to change.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with him?" Asuka asked herself with a shook of her head. Then a smile played on her face. "At least it's funny." She said before she changed into her red dress to go to the festival.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other world...

"So, that's Izayoi-kun's mother..." Rias trailed off as the last recording of Canaria had ended.

"Yes. The fifteenth one." Shirayuki-Hime said looking down at the CD's that were in the box. She pulled out the last CD out of the CD player and put it inside the DVD cover, before she put inside the box.

"Okaa-sama would have loved to meet her if she was still alive..." Rias said with a small sad smile, recalling the last recoding which showed Canaria last day in the hospital. Even though she knew that she was going to die, she still kept the wide smile of hers on her face, to which made Rias shed tears from watching the scene.

_"Also, to the one that loves my son. I hope you take care of him for me after I die. He is a sharp-tongued of a son of mine. But he's a good son nonetheless. He needs to find a nice wife though. But if he gets into trouble, which I doubt that he would always do, you should wait for him to solve it by himself. In this world, there are many challenges that would get in our way. And if Izayoi is challenging one of those challenges, you'll just have to hope for the best and support him all you can for him. Because I know him. I'm his mother. And I know that son of mine would solve the piece of puzzle and fit it in perfectly to make the jigsaw complete."_

_"**Cough, cough!** **Hm... Sorry.** Anyway, I don't think my son would attract just one girl. To me, he'll definitely attract many beautiful girls. And make many babies, so that I can be a happy grandmother. What mother wouldn't want that? Haha... Lastly, always be by his side. Even if he goes off to fight the challenge at hand, you'll just have to put your faith into him wherever he is and wait for him with the hope that he will return. **Cough!** Anyway, I think that's all for me and I think I wrapped up the footage really well, if I do say so myself. Oh! I almost forgot. The girls who love Izayoi, be strong, ne?"_

"Izayoi-sama has such a great mother." Shirayuki-Hime commented as she picked up the box and put it on the desk between the couches.

"Yes, he is." Rias replied as her eyes held determination. "But one thing is for sure, Canaria is right. We have to be strong no matter what Izayoi is facing right now. The only thing we can do is wait for him just like she said." She said as Shirayuki-Hime smiled at her mistress.

"Yes, that's right. Izayoi-sama will definitely solve the challenge." She said as Rias smiled and nodded at her.

"Anyway, we should continue searching for Izayoi. It hasn't been two weeks yet like he disappeared before. It's merely been a day. So, we should continue our search, Shirayuki-Hime." Rias said with determined eyes as she stood up from the floor, followed by Shirayuki-Hime, who nodded at her.

"Yeah, Rias-sama." She replied as Rias smiled and she turns around, preparing to search for Izayoi with Shirayuki-Hime. But before she could take another step, a white magic circle appear before her and the image of Akeno appear above the magic circle.

"Buchou, come to the school immediately." Akeno said as Rias look alarmed at her.

"Okay, we'll be there." Rias replied before Akeno nodded and her image disappeared along with the white magic circle.

Rias turns to Shirayuki-Hime, "Let's go." Rias said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded. The two then quickly run out of the house and headed towards Kuoh Academy.

After a while, the two arrived at the academy's gate, to which they could see Akeno waiting for them by the gate.

"What happen?" Rias asked standing in front of Akeno.

"You should come inside the school, Rias." Sona said appearing behind Akeno and Xenovia as the four girls look at her.

"Unfortunately, since this is apparently related to Izayoi abduction. My sister came along..." Sona trailed off as Serafall suddenly step out from the gate beside her.

"Hello!" Serafall greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you too, Serafall-sama. Anyway," Rias said as she focuses on Sona. "What happen to the school? And why does it relate to Izayoi-kun?" She said as Sona turns around.

"Look for yourself." Sona said as Rias raised her eyebrow at her, confusion written on her face. "At the top of the school." She added as Rias and the rest of the girls look up at the school. They looked at it for a while, but they couldn't see anything that looks out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Akeno asked.

"Rias." A voice called out as Rias looked back at the owner's voice.

* * *

**~City~**

**Evening**

"Wow!" Asuka said with wide eyes while a smile appeared on her face, seeing a lot of games and food stands all around the city. Then, she saw that the street was crowded and was filled with lots of different species of people that she saw from the moment she teleported in this world. She also saw that the building and structures of the street she was in, was decorated with lots of decorations that practically lit the whole street with light. And she noted that the other streets would also be decorated with the same decorations as the ones she sees now.

"Do you want to begin your first game?" Izayoi asked with a smile, pointing his finger at a certain shooting stand.

"Yes!" Asuka answered with a nod as she started her way towards the shooting stand, leaving Izayoi to look at her.

But before she take another step, "You should play also, Izayoi-kun." Asuka said with a smile taking one of Izayoi's hands as she lead him towards the shooting stand.

"Okay. But I'm afraid that I'll win this one against you, Ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk grabbing a deck of cards as his weapon of shooting while Asuka grabbed a bunch pf darts in her right hand.

"We shall see on who is the best at this, Izayoi-kun." Asuka replied with a challenging smirk to which Izayoi return with his own smirk.

"Ready? One, two, three!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"I never know you were so good at all of the games, Izayoi-kun…" Asuka said with a small frown as she look at Izayoi, who was carrying a lot of stuff toys, such as a stuffed bear, fish, panda, dragon, dog and cat.

"I played a lot of games in the past. So, how's it feels to lose a couple of times on games, Ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as Asuka lightly glared at her.

"Couple? You mean fifty, right?" Asuka asked as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Really? I've lost count." He replied as Asuka look at the stuffed toys.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with those toys?" Asuka asked in curiosity as Izayoi look at his prizes for winning all of the games so far. He then looked up, seeing a lot of kids walking with their parents through the rows of the game stands.

"Easy." Izayoi answered as he walked towards the kids, that were eyed wide at the toys that Izayoi held in his arms. "Do you want them? You can have it. I don't play with these anymore." Izayoi said with a smile as he crouched down at the children's height.

"Really, mister?" One of the kids asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. You can have them each. Go ahead. I won't bite." Izayoi said smiling at them as the kids held happy smiles. They looked up towards their parents to which they smiled and gestured them to take the stuffed toys, much to their happiness.

After a while, Izayoi stood up and looked at the group of children, hugging their stuffed toys in their arms while they walked away with their smiling parents.

"I thought you weren't nice." Asuka stated with a smile walking up to stand next to Izayoi.

"But it's a waste if I keep those toys to myself, right? I mean, I don't play with them. So, it's better to let someone play with it than let those toys filled up my room." Izayoi reasoned as Asuka stifle a laugh.

"Yeah. It'll be annoying if you let those toys filled up your room." She said as Izayoi smiled an amused smile at her.

"I know. But it's a shame that you didn't won anything, Ojou-sama. Isn't that annoying to you?" Izayoi asked as Asuka glared at him.

"And whose fault is that?" Asuka asked in mock anger as Izayoi looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowed, seeing something floating down from the sky. "Izayoi-kun?"

"What's that?" He asked as Asuka looked up at the sky and her eyes spotted a large amount of black game sheets falling down from the sky.

Izayoi take one of the black Geass Rolls as he looked at the contents written on the sheet.

**"**_**The players are all the communities in this area. The host appointed will be the Black Death."** _Izayoi said as Asuka continued for him.

**"**_**For the host master to win, all players must be pushed to submission or massacred. For the players to win, they must shatter the false legend, and make the true legend known."** _Asuka said.

Suddenly, everyone on the streets screamed in terror, "A Demon Lord! A Demon Lord is here!" A man shouted as Izayoi picked up Asuka in his arms and jumped on one of the roof's building beside him. When he reached to the top, he let Asuka down.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuka said pointing her finger at the top of the giant walls of the city in front of them.

"It looks like they found us." Izayoi said with a smirk looking at three individuals that was standing on top of the wall while a single Strom stood behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other world...

"Rias." A voice called out as Rias look behind her, seeing Xenovia and Irina standing in front of her, each wearing a frown on their faces, knowing the news about Izayoi's disappearance. When the two of them heard about the news from Akeno, they were shocked upon hearing it. After that, they immediately searched for him together. But sadly, they couldn't find anything that would take them to Izayoi's whereabouts, because all of them didn't know where Izayoi was abducted. When the two of them got a message that Sona found something that would be related to Izayoi's abduction, they immediately headed to Kuoh Academy, to which they are now.

"Do you really find it?" Irina asked with worry bringing her hands up together.

"See it for yourself. It is in front of the school." Sona said pointing her hand in front of her as Irina looked at her before she focused her sight on Kuoh Academy.

But after a while, she waited but she couldn't find anything. "I can't see it." Irina admitted as Rias nodded in agreement.

"Sona-chan, are you telling the truth?" Serafall asked with a frown. She too, was worried about Izayoi and when she hear that her sister had found something that is related to Izayoi disappearance yesterday, she immediately tagged along with her sister to see for herself. But

"Wait." Sona said again as everyone looked at each other before they looked in front of the school. The night was getting darker and darker, giving it a purplish atmosphere surrounding the school. Everyone looked around at the dark atmosphere before they heard something. Static sounds. They then turned their sight at the school, and Rias's eyes widen, followed by everyone, excluding Sona. Rias saw that there a screen appearing in and out, in front of the school.

After a while, the screen appeared fully in front of them as everyone looked up at the screen.

"We will start our game." A voice said with a smile on her face as Rias's eyes focuses on the red haired girl from before, standing in front of the black haired man and blond haired woman that were involved with Izayoi's kidnapping.

"Yes, my master." Weser and Ratten answered as everyone saw the black haired man and blond haired woman from before, except Xenovia and Irina who didn't met them before in the gym yesterday.

Rias looked at the red haired girl and then the screen immediately zoom in on a person, to which her eyes settle upon the person's face.

Every girl looked at the person and their eyes widen, seeing the person standing before them with a smirk. Rias looked at the person's face and her eyes widen, recognizing the face which was displayed in the screen. Slowly, a tear fell from her eye as she shouted the person's name.

"Izayoi-kun!"

To be Continued...

* * *

That's the end. How do you like or love it so far? Because I'm still thinking about the plot of the next chapter. Anyway, how do you like or love the chapter? Izayoi and Asuka had been teleported to another world! How's that for defying space? And, I think Asuka had been all kissy with Izayoi in the dark while they were in the hotspring, if you know what I mean? ;) Anyway, (Review) about Asuka and Izayoi's time together because I want to hear some of your thoughts about it to see if I'm doing good like I used to before. Don't forget to review, okay?

Other than that, Rias and the others finally found Izayoi! But he isn't in their world! What will happen to Izayoi and Asuka when they face against the three? Will they win? or lose? Will they win but with sacrifice or with a new Gift that will help them win?

Stay tune for the next chapter! And I'm so sorry, that I couldn't update this a long time ago. I had recently just finished Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. To which it was all about SAO. But the next chapter, it will focused onto GGO, hopefully.

Aside from that, I'm sorry that I couldn't update this early. But I'll be speeding it up now because Highschool DxD Born will be released this April! That is good news to me! And I want to finish this as soon as possible now! So, I hope you'll be waiting eagerly for the next chapter!

Have a nice day!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	23. Chapter 23: Pied Piper of Hamelin?

_Hello, everyone! It's ArtLotus here! I'm bringing you a new chapter of A Problem Devil. Anyhow, Thanks for my kind and wonderful readers for (Favoriting) and (Following) my Fanfic. I really appreciate it since a lot of people started to favorite it and follow it. And Thanks for the readers who (Reviewed) my Fanfic._

_So, on to the story! Also, don't forget to (Review) my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 23: Pied Piper of Hamelin?

**Kuoh Academy**

**Night**

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted as a tear escaped her eye. She sees Izayoi and Asuka were standing on a roof while they faced the three Devils that were standing on top of a giant wall that was 2000 meters off of the ground. She tried to reach her hand for Izayoi, but she pulled it back, knowing that the screen in front of her was just for watching.

"Sona-sama, what is this?" Akeno asked as Sona adjusted her glasses.

"As you may see, it is broadcasting from another place and judging by the screen… I would say that they put it there not too long ago. It may as well be before they encounter Izayoi and Asuka." Sona said knowing Asuka by the record files that she read for new students.

"Do you know where they broadcast it?" Xenovia asked as Sona looked at Izayoi in the screen.

"It may take a while. But I fear we don't have any time to stop Izayoi from fighting those three you told about." Sona explained to everyone.

"But we can't let Izayoi-kun fight them alone. Even if he was with that girl, I don't want to see him get hurt, Sona-chan." Serafall said sadly as Sona cast a sad glance at her sister.

"I'll… see what I can do to help locate where the broadcast is from. Meanwhile…" Sona said as she focuses onto the screen in front of her. "You'll just have to watch until I can tell you all the details." She stated before she disappeared in a white magic circle, intend to find out where the broadcast was from.

"So, we can't do anything to help, Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked with a sad frown.

"I guess we can't." Xenovia said with gritted teeth as she gripped her Excalibur in frustration.

_"Izayoi-sama, I hope you'll be alright."_ Shirayuki-Hime thought hopefully.

_"Izayoi-kun, beat them."_ Serafall thought with a nod of determination.

"Izayoi-kun… Please be safe." Rias mutters under her breath, holding her hands together while she hope that her Izayoi would be safe. Meanwhile, Akeno didn't say anything instead she kept looking at the screen with the image of Izayoi in it, to which she frowned in concern for him.

* * *

**_Other World_**

**_City_**

"A Demon Lord… A Demon Lord is coming!" A man shouted as everyone screams.

"A Demon Lord has come, huh? That's all I have to know, right?" Izayoi asked while hiding a smile underneath.

"Yes. That's right." Asuka answered.

"Asuka…" Rattenfanger said looking up at Asuka, who looked down at her.

"It's fine. You hide here." Asuka said pushing Rattenfanger down between the valley of her breasts. Asuka then looked at Izayoi, who looked in front of him to which she followed his gaze and her eyes spotted three small lights falling down along the giant wall.

"So they're coming." Izayoi stated as he looked at Asuka. "Take care of the panic in the town for me, Ojou-sama." He said as Asuka look at him.

"For you? Wait, Izayoi-kun are you going to…?" Asuka asked with a slight surprise look on her face.

"I'm just going to say a quick hello to that Demon Lord of ours and pay him back for the last fight." Izayoi said with a smile as he burst through the air, jumping of the ground as Weser and Ratten were falling down beside each other.

Weser looked down and he open his mouth, spotting someone charging towards him.

"Ah!" But he was too late to dodge as Izayoi instantly struck Weser first at the boundary wall, causing smoke to rise up and Ratten to blew away from the force of the attack.

"Weser!" Ratten yelled looking at the dust of smoke.

"I wanted to meet you, Demon Lord. And hopefully repay what you've done the last time we fought." Izayoi said with a smirk grabbing Weser's collar as his feet were implanted at the edges of the crater, that held Weser.

"Damn you…" Weser said with gritted teeth as Izayoi pulled him up by the collar.

"Ooooooooraaaaaaaaaa! Yahahahahahahaha!" Izayoi laughed maniacally as he started using his brute force to drag the man up the wall horizontally as if the wall was like water.

Although the black-uniformed man was dragged up the wall, with his face in constant friction, he could still roar while remaining uninjured.

"Don't get so cocky, kid!"

Waving his staff-like flute, it produced a strange wind noise.

A disturbance was created on the wall, forcing Izayoi to stop. Taking this chance, the uniformed man escaped from Izayoi's grasp.

"Woah." Izayoi said in surprise looking down at the disturbance, which consist of mud trapping both of his feat inside it.

"You've done it now. I didn't expect you to attack first." Weser explained floating in the air in front of Izayoi.

Izayoi crouched down and looked at the mud, "My school report cards always said I was very unpredictable. Kehehe." He said before he punched the mud, causing it to be destroy instantly, releasing both of his feet. But he still stood vertically but balanced on the boundary wall with his feet embedded in the wall.

"Weser." Ratten called out flying next to him.

"Go deal with the girl. I'll take this kid down all by myself." Weser said as Ratten wore a small frown.

"Don't get too cocky with your decision now, Weser." Ratten said as she flew away from both Izayoi and Weser.

"I don't get it." Weser said as Izayoi focuses his attention at him. "Why did you let her go? You should have been able to take her out easily." He explained as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"I'll take my time chasing her down after I defeat you, avatar of the Weser River." Izayoi said as Weser's expression become distorted. The Weser river Izayoi mentioned was the huge river that flowed nearby Hamelin city.

"Ratten… Rats and Weser River in Hamelin… There's only one answer to this. You guys are the demons born from the legend of the Piper of Hamelin. After 130 children were sacrificed, the method by which they were murdered itself turned into a spirit. They are many different possibilities contained within the legend of the Piper, such as the children being 'spirited away' or kidnapped. They include natural disasters, as well. One could surmise that the power you used to warp this wall is formed from that spirit power of yours, which is based on landslides and landslips. So," Izayoi said with a smile crossing his arms over his chest. "that means 'shattering the false legend and making the true legend known' is really figuring out the true case of the incident in Hamelin to win." Izayoi concluded as Weser scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"I thought you were just some damn kid, but you're pretty smart, it seems." Weser commented as he landed on the boundary wall in front of Izayoi. "I'll make one amendment to your statements, though. I'm not a Demon Lord. I'm just a low-level demon." He stated.

"I see. But why did you and Loli-sama over there," Izayoi said pointing his thumb behind him, to where the red haired girl is, who was wrecking havoc with Strom. "Decided to play with us here?" He asked.

"We have our own reasons. But at the last minute, the task of killing you did came to surprise us. But we accepted it, thinking you were some weak devil to take care of. But I was surprise you could get hit without getting a scratch on you." He explained as he look at Izayoi. "After this town is finished, we're coming to get you." Weser said as Izayoi smiled in satisfaction.

"Then we better get the opening act out of the way!" Izayoi stated as he dash towards Weser, while Strom wrecked havoc in the town with the red haired girl on top of it.

"Everyone, this way! Hurry!" Asuka shouted as every townsfolk listened to her and they run towards where she directed.

"My, I guess you're busy." A voice said as Asuka looked up at Ratten, who flew down and landed in front of her.

"You again." Asuka said as Ratten raised her flute and play a melody, which every fire-lizard men who were the guards of the town listened and their eyes glowed red after hearing the melody.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked as she summon her red wine card and called upon her sword to appear in her hands.

"Mommy!" A little girl yelled looking up in terror from the fire-lizard men standing terrifyingly in front of her with their swords raised to attack.

Asuka glanced at the scene and Ratten looked at where she glance. She smiled as she looked back at Asuka, "Attack her." Ratten ordered with ease as the group fire-lizard men swung down their swords at the little girl, who closed her eyes.

**"All of you, stand still!"** Asuka commanded with her Gift, as everyone stood still. The fired-lizard men stopped their swords from sliing the little girl.

"Little girl!" Asuka shouted as the little girl open her eyes and she stared in surprise at the frozen fire-lizard men. The little girl then looked at where Asuka shouted. "Run! Run away as fast as you can!" Asuka shouted as the little girl looked back at the group of fire-lizard men and she immediately turns around and runs away from them. Then, a woman came into the scene and she hugged the little girl in her arms, presumably her daughter.

The woman then bows at Asuka before she carried off her daughter to safety.

After she left, Ratten and the group of fire-lizard men were able to move freely again.

"Yah!" Asuka said as she raised her sword and aimed it Ratten, who turns at her while raising her flute.

"This girl!" Ratten said with gritted teeth as she countered Asuka's sword, which caused two sounds of metal smacking against each other resounded. Ratten had shook off of Asuka's restraint again like she previously did in the other world. Meanwhile, Asuka had been pushed away from the force of Ratten's flute and she fell to the ground in front of her.

"I am really surprised. You were still able to restrain me, if only for an instant. You really have unique power after all." Ratten said looking down at Asuka.

Asuka open her eyes and she started to reach for her sword, but Ratten held her foot down on her outstretched hand, preventing her from reaching her sword as Asuka yelled in pain.

_"This is pathetic. If I could move even half as well as Izayoi-kun, I could…"_ Asuka thought with gritted teeth while she looked up at Ratten, who was looking down at her with a smile.

"Anyway, you looked like you could use a little rest before you'd be my slave." Ratten said as she kicked Asuka on the stomach, which caused her to cough in pain and then she fell out of conscious.

"Now, that's the end of the prologue." Ratten said as she flew up towards the roof a building next to her. She then raised her flute like a batton and started to play a melody, a seductive melody which could be heard throughout the town.

"What?" Mandra asked looking at his guardsmen, who were instantly fighting each other and neglecting their duties to protect the townsfolk of the city.

"So the Piper of Hamelin shows itself. Annoying sound." Izayoi exclaimed as he landed on top of the boundary wall while Weser land in front of him.

"Wait, you aren't affecting by it?" Weser asked in surprise.

"Why would I be?" Izayoi questioned as he glance at the town and he instantly noted that the guardsmen which he presumably guessed were fighting each other with swords to kill. While he was glancing, Weser in turn, looked behind him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." A voice said as a burst of black wind started to cover Izayoi from behind.

"What?" Izayoi asked as he instantly bounced off the spot where he previously stood and he landed a few feet behind Weser.

"I never thought Loli-sama would join this easily." Izayoi commented with a smile seeing the red haired girl levitate beside Weser.

"Since the havoc of the town has already started. Now, we could focus on finishing you." The red haired girl stated as she raised both of her arms, shooting a blast of black wind that cover the top of the boundary wall.

"Sadly, don't underestimate me!" Izayoi replied as he punched the black wind, which caused it to disappear instantly, enlightening the red headed girl to be surprise by the aftermath of her failed attack.

"Did you really think I would just summit to my death?" Izayoi stated with a smirk as he bounced off the boundary wall and fell straight towards the town.

"Weser, chase him. He's planning to stop Ratten." The girl commanded as Weser nodded and he flew straight towards Izayoi.

"It doesn't matter. You can't reach her in time, Izayoi. Because the most radical opera you can imagine is about to begin." The girl said with a smile.

"Where are you doing, kid?" Weser asked with a smirk as Izayoi glanced behind him, seeing Weser was behind him. Izayoi turns around as Weser swung down his big flute at him. The force of the flute and gravity made Izayoi instantly fell straight towards the field grass in the town. A big crashing noise could be heard as smoke clouded the area. Weser looked down at the smoke, after he flew back from nearly being dragged in the ground at the time.

"You really got a nice pipe to break." Izayoi commented as he stood up from the crater and he looked up at Weser, who stood across from him. Izayoi looked at the melody from above, which he could still hear from where he stood.

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't intend to just let you pass by easily." Weser said as he swung his staff-like flute vertically, causing mud to appear around Izayoi.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as he instantly dashes straight toward Weser, destroying the mud in his dash.

Weser raised his flute to attack, but his eyes widen in surprise as Izayoi jumped off the ground and let his feet landed on his pipe, causing Weser to look at his flute that was embedded in the ground.

"I'm unpredictable, aren't I?" Izayoi asked with an amused smile as he bounced off of Weser's flute to head towards Ratten, leaving Weser to look at where he left.

"Damn kid…" Weser said as he tried to lift his flute that was in the ground but he couldn't. Weser looked at where Izayoi left before he sighed. "Unpredictable." Weser commented.

Izayoi landed inside a coliseum as he looked around at the place. Then, his eyes landed on a figure standing on top of the edge of the giant stand that he presumably guessed would have been for the important guests to sit.

"You should tone the melody down." Izayoi said as Ratten let down her flute and looked at him.

"If I refuse to?" She asked as Izayoi smirked.

"I would have to break your flute. Simple as that." Izayoi stated as Ratten pointed her flute at Izayoi.

"Get him!" She stated as a group of fire-lizard men rushed inside the coliseum and charges towards Izayoi, who glanced behind him to see the group approaching towards him.

Izayoi looked back at Ratten, but he saw that she disappeared from the stand. "Are we playing cat and mouse chase now?" Izayoi asked himself as he dodged his head to the side, avoiding a sword from thrusting into his head.

Izayoi grabbed the wrist of the sword's owner before he flipped him back in front of him, causing a crater to appear beneath the lizard.

"I don't have time to waste with you, reptilians." Izayoi commented before he jumped out of the coliseum, leaving the group of fire-lizard to see him as he leave.

When Izayoi landed on top of the highest building in the town, he looked around for Ratten.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as Izayoi turns around to find the red haired girl flying in front of him with an amused smile on her face.

"What if I am?" Izayoi replied as the girl raised her right hand, shooting a blast of black wind towards him.

Izayoi punched the black wind, destroying it instantly even if it was something that couldn't be touch.

But then, Izayoi glanced at his left and he quickly raised both of his hands to defend against Weser's flute, which caused a burst of wind to burst out from their contact.

"Ugh!" Izayoi said as he was sent to the ground in one of the streets in the city. "Didn't see that one coming…" Izayoi mutters as he stood up from the crater and he looked up. When the moment he look up, he instantly raised both of his hands again and defend against Weser's flute.

"That's gotta hurt right, kid?" Weser asked with a smirk as Izayoi wore a smirk of his own.

"You hit like a girl." Izayoi taunted as Weser pushed his flute down more forcefully, but Izayoi's knees didn't gave away. Instead, his smirk grew wider.

"Yeah! Just like that! Come one, give me your best shot!" Izayoi mocked as he pushed the flute away and he step back. But before he could stay in his new spot, he immediately flipped back a couple of feet to his right, avoiding a shot of black wind from grazing him. The street he was in was close to the grassy field of the town.

But again, he instantly jumped back, avoiding another blast of black wind. In the middle of jumping back, Weser appeared in front of him and swung his flute vertically at Izayoi, who raised his hands in a cross. When the flute collided with his arms, Izayoi was sent straight towards the grassy field. With the attempt to land, he put his feet on the ground, dragging his feet along the river until he stopped by digging his feet into the ground. Two straight lines could be splitting the river and land from Izayoi's feet that were slightly smoking, but it quickly disappear when he fully stopped behind the river, facing the city.

"So, your mission is just starting, huh? That mission is to kill me, right?" Izayoi asked letting down his arms as he saw both Weser and the red haired girl standing in front of him.

"Yes." The red haired girl answered.

"Ratten… Weser…" Izayoi said as the girl looked at him. "And the huge ceramic giant that appeared along with you is Strom. In that case, I would guessed that you're name is Pest. The Black Death. The greatest pandemic in human history that started during the cold period in the 14th century. Am I right so far?" Izayoi asked with a cross of his arms.

"You're correct. But you're too late. I have already started to incubate my pathogen in a portion of the participants. Simply put, I have your lives in my hands." Pest explained as Izayoi stood still in his spot. "But there is an alternative to this cause." She started as Izayoi narrow his eyes. "If you and everyone in command of the town join under the command of Grim Grimoire Hamelin, I will spare the other communities in this city. That includes the townsfolk." Pest reasoned as Izayoi thought about it for a second.

"The red dress girl that I captured is pretty nice as well, Master!" Ratten said appearing before Pest as Izayoi perked up at the first word that came out of Ratten's mouth.

_"Ojou-sama?" _Izayoi thought.

"In that case, if you include that girl, we can come to a deal on this game. Quite a cheap price in exchange for the lives of all the participants." Pest stated.

"And you'll kill everyone if we don't agree?" Izayoi asked as Pest smiled at him. "If that's the case, how about we make a game of ourselves?" He asked as Pest look on in interest.

"What is the game?" She asked.

"Simple. If you beat me then you'll win." Izayoi stated.

"What is the prize?" Pest asked.

"If you win, you'll have all of the participants joining under your community, Grim Grimoire Hamelin." Izayoi said as Pest smiled, liking the prize he offered.

"But if I win, you'll leave and let the red dress girl go." He added.

"What? You can't do that! The girl is mine!" Ratten said with a frown as Izayoi smirk.

"I think it's pretty fair in exchange of taking all of the participants under you." Izayoi said as Pest looked at him with a smile.

"We'll accept." She said as Ratten look at her master.

"Master…" Ratten pouted.

"You can get another servant, Ratten, after we win this game. Also, you can choose from a lot of participants other than that girl." Pest stated as Ratten sighed and nod.

"I guess that can be arrange." Ratten said as she glare at Izayoi, who let out a smirk.

Then two Geass Rolls appear above Izayoi and Pest's heads. The sheets floated down until Izayoi and Pest grabbed it and started to read the contents of the game.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "The Pied Piper of Hamelin"**

**List of Participant(s)****:**

***Participants, hosts, communities currently in the Outer Gate of 3999999 and 4000000. **

**Competitors side, Host of the game****：**

***Leader of [Kuoh Academy]: Sakamaki Izayoi**

**Prohibitions on Participant side****:**

***Suicides or the killing of comrades.**

***Not to leave the game area during interlude (Stage area)**

***Freedom of movement during suspension period, is limited to a 500 meter radius with the festival headquarters as the center.**

**Winning conditions for the host master****:**

***Kill the host of the game.**

**Winning conditions for participants****:**

**1\. Kill the host master.**

**2\. Shatter the false legend, making the true legend known.**

**Oath:**_**Respecting the described content, the community that host this Gift game based on their glory and flag.**_

Izayoi smiled at the contents of the sheet before he looked at Pest, who let the sheet down at her left side.

"Do you agree to this condition?" Pest asked.

"Yes. I agree." Izayoi answered as both the game sheets magically disappear, accepting that both sides had agreed on the Gift Game.

"But are you really sure you want that girl only? I thought you had more things that you want other than that girl." Pest questioned as Izayoi smiled.

"What can I say? She's quite a close friend of mine. Why would I trade her for some other items that are worthless than her? It would be such a waste, right?" Izayoi asked as Pest smiled sweetly.

"Well then, let's begin the Gift Game." Pest declared as she shoot a blast of black wind from her polka dotted sleeves towards Izayoi.

"I can tell that your community, Grim Grimoire Hamelin is a new community. That's why your only objective is to collect new members to join. And that's why you want us to be a part of it, correct?" Izayoi asked as he punched the dark wind, destroying it. When the wind disappear, Izayoi look at the three demons, but they disappeared from their spots.

Izayoi turns around to looked around for them, but his eyes widen as he turns back around he instantly raised his hands in defense. In an instant, he was sent into the air by Weser's flute. Following after that attack, he was suddenly blasted off from the huge whirlwinds behind him. Before he could crash land into the grassy field, he looked up at Weser's grinning face and he was immediately struck his flute at his stomach, which caused him to fell straight towards the ground beneath him, causing a big burst of smoke to erupt from the collision.

_"Shit…"_ Izayoi thought as he stood up from the big crater, unscathed but dirt started to color his red zipped up vest slightly.

"This will complete our goal easily with your death." Pest's voice resounded in the smoke as Izayoi glance behind and his eyes widen.

Another big explosion erupt from inside the smoke itself, releasing a lot of smoke to cover the grassy field.

After a while, Izayoi was seen stepping back out from the smoke as he dodged a shot of dark wind from Pest.

When he landed on a spot near the river of the grassy field, his eyes widen and he look up. A big explosion erupts from the river, releasing tidal waves from Strom's landing.

Pest and Weser stood in front of the river as Strom walked away from its spot. Ratten flew down near the river as she looked at the river to search for Izayoi.

Suddenly, a burst of wind shot through the pottery-like giant soldier.

"BRUUUUUUUM!"

A single Strom suddenly fell down onto the river, causing a large amount of water to splash down at Ratten, Pest and Weser. Strom then turned to dust as Weser swept his face down, drying his face off of water.

"How do you like that? It's cold, huh?" Izayoi asked with a playful grin as his clothes were drenched from being inside the water.

"You!" Ratten said with a glare as a group of Stroms fell down onto the river, drenching her, Pest and Weser in water again.

"BRUUUUUUUM!"

The group of Strom exhaled air out of its vents, creating huge whirlwinds in every direction.

"Hah! That's all you got?! They're just a bunch of dolls!" Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as he punched the whirlwinds, destroying it the second they were close to him.

After he destroyed the whirlwinds, he instantly jumped off the ground and punched one of the giant-like pottery soldiers, creating a huge hole in the center of its body. He follow through with the attack as he jumped to the next Strom. But this time, he flip through the air and kicked his feet at the center of the pottery like soldier, making it fell to the ground with a huge hole in its center.

Izayoi jumped off the fallen Strom and he targeted two Stroms that were standing in a one line. He raised his fist and he punched at the first Strom's center, causing a huge hole to appear simultaneously on both Stroms, defeating it.

With the two defeated, Izayoi pushed his feet against the first Strom's chest and flipped back on the ground with ease while the two Stroms slowly fell back on the river, turning to dust while drenching Ratten, Pest and Weser once again in water.

* * *

**Other world**

**Kuoh Academy**

"Ara, ara. I think this battle is turning differently than I expected." Akeno said as she covered her mouth from laughing.

"Yeah! It is funny!" Serafall said between laughs.

"I did not think that Izayoi-kun would make a battle such as this funny." Xenovia said with a smile, seeing the drenched Ratten, Pest and Weser.

_"Oh, Izayoi-kun…"_ Rias thought with a smile as she covered her mouth from laughing. She admit that she was worried when Izayoi was hit a couple of times by Weser but when she saw that the three demons were drenched in water from top to bottom, she couldn't help but laugh. _"You always know how to cheer a girl up."_ Rias thought as she then looked at Akeno and the other girls that love Izayoi. "I mean, girls up." She added with a smile. After that, she look at the screen which shows Izayoi grinning in satisfaction.

"Serve them right!" Shirayuki-Hime stated with a smile as Irina smiled in agreement.

"Yeah! Haha!" Irina added as she laughs. _"Even if my childhood best friend is in danger, he still manages to put a smile onto our faces!"_ Irina said faithfully as Xenovia smiled at her.

"It looks like I miss a lot." Sona said as she appeared from her white magic circle and stood next to Rias.

"Did you find out about where the broadcast is broadcasting from?" Rias asked as Sona looked to the screen before she look at Rias.

"The only thing I can tell you about it is… It is from another world that differs from our own." Sona answered as Rias's eyes widen in surprise.

"So, we can't help Izayoi-kun at all?" Rias asked with worry as Sona slowly nodded.

"Even if we knew that Izayoi is in another world, we wouldn't be able to directly know the world he is in. And we wouldn't know how to teleport to the world from here. As I heard from yesterday, you said that the two of the three were carrying a card each?" She asked as Rias nodded.

"And they took both Izayoi and Asuka using those cards, correct?" Sona asked as Rias nodded again.

"Then, it would appear that we have to get the cards from them to teleport to the world they are in. If we did not have the cards, we wouldn't be watching the broadcast from here. Rather, we would have been battling with those three ourselves and at the same time, help Izayoi." Sona explained as Rias looked at the screen, which still display Izayoi grinning in satisfaction at the humiliated demons.

"But since we do not have the cards, I'm afraid Izayoi will have to battle this fight alone." Sona concluded as Rias wore a frown on her face, knowing that she was useless in the situation she was in after receiving the news that she can't help Izayoi at all from over her side.

"_Izayoi-kun."_ Rias thought with worry, looking at him through the screen.

* * *

**Another world**

**City**

"Kid!" The drenched Weser yelled out as he charges towards Izayoi, who look at him with a smirk.

"Will you tone it down a little? Weren't you humiliated enough?" Izayoi asked as Weser swung down his big flute at Izayoi, who step aside to avoid being hit by the flute.

Weser swung his flute to the side, intend to hit Izayoi as hard as he can from the action he caused on him, Pest and Ratten.

Izayoi held up his left hand and he caught the flute in his hand with ease, stopping it completely from hitting him. "Haha! Isn't this fight starting to be fun?" Izayoi said with a smile as he look up and he swiftly let go of the flute and flipped back a couple of feet behind, dodging a blast of black wind from Pest.

"You will be punished from the action you've caused." Pest said trying to get control her anger with narrow eyes.

"Ha! I think I've gotten Loli-sama a bit angry, don't you think so?" Izayoi stated with a smirk as Pest blasted a wave of black wind at Izayoi for his remark.

Izayoi dodged the attack by jumping back from the spot he was on. Then, he looked up and jump off the ground, avoiding another blast of black wind.

When Izayoi landed after jumping around to dodge the series of black wind, he was instantly being on the defensive as Weser swung his flute vertically at his left side, to which he raised his left hand to defend against it. When the metal flute hits his hand, a burst of wind flow out of the attack as Izayoi looked at Weser's surprise look.

"You think I would fall down easily?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as he punched Weser on his cheek with his right fist, causing him to flew back and hit a tree in the process. Weser looked up from his position as he spit out some blood from his mouth.

"You really know how to fight, Kid. I'll praise you on that." Weser commented as Izayoi stood in place. "But when are you going to fight seriously, huh?" He asked as he jump off from the tree and stood next to Pest.

"Didn't I fight seriously before this?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow while letting out a smirk appear on the corner of his lips.

"You really think this is a game?" Weser asked as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"It is, right?" Izayoi answered. "But answer me this. Did you fight seriously?" Izayoi asked to Weser. "I noticed you haven't fighting me seriously enough." He explained as he thought about the contents of the Black Geass Roll. _"Ratten means rat in German. Strom is storm. Weser is the Weser River. Pest is the Black Plague. Although different events are happening on parallel timelines, there's a point where they all converge to a single result. And the result is, was the one hundred and thirty individuals who perished as mentioned in the inscription at Hamelin. And the main players involved are Weser, Ratten, Strom and Pest." _Izayoi thought as he looked at each one of the three demons.

"_The one among them that isn't connected to the death of the one hundred and thirty individuals must be the 'false legend'. From what I can tell the fake one is Pest. The Black Plague is a long term illness that kills you over time. The Piper of Hamelin had one hundred and thirty individuals die within the limited time of June 26, 1284. People would say that we have to only defeat Pest if this is the case. But then it will overlaps with another of the victory conditions: taking out the game master." _Izayoi explained in thought as Weser looked down at Pest, who nodded at him without looking at him.

"Then, I guess I have to take this..." Weser said as Izayoi still thought about the contents of the Black Geass Roll.

"_You must shatter the false legend, and make the true legend known. That means it's something you can 'shatter' and 'make known'. The only thing that I could think of is the stained glass…" _Izayoi thought as he recalled the stained glasses all around the city when he and Asuka travel to the city streets to play different kinds of games._ "But there's over a hundred stained glass panels there. Shattering them and going around showing everyone would be a pain." _He thought annoyingly as he think for a while about the Black Plague, the fake one that wasn't in the inscription of the Pipe Piper of Hamelin.

His eyes widen as he recalled his early sentence about the Black Plague._ "The cold period… The reason why the Black Plague was so widespread was because the sun entered an ice age period, and the earth entered a cold period…" _Izayoi said mentally as he looked at Pest.

"_Even if they are the Piper of Hamelin from Grimms' Fairy Tales, they aren't the real Piper of Hamelin." _Izayoi concluded in mind as he glanced behind him, wanting to tell everyone on what to do to win the Gift Game.

"A little serious." Weser finishes his sentence as whole body was engulfed in blue, meaning that he had been given divinity.

"Then that means, I have to balance this game fairly." Izayoi remarked with a smile as he turns around and jumped off to tell everyone on what to do.

"Chase him." Pest ordered as both Ratten and Weser followed him.

"_Where are you, Ojou-sama?" _Izayoi asked in thought as he hops to one of the buildings before hopping to another.

* * *

**In a cave…**

"Asuka! Asuka!" Rattenfanger said as she repeatedly punches her hands back and forth at Asuka's cheek to wake her up.

Suddenly, Asuka sit up from her laying position, "That woman!" She said in retaliation as Rattenfanger rolled back to the ground.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Rattenfanger asked waving her hands above her.

"Sorry." Asuka said looking down at her as she looked around at the place she was in. "Where am I?" Asuka asked as she look up and her eyes widen. "This was in the display hall." She said as she stand up from the ground and saw Dean up close in front of her.

Rattenfanger climbed up on her shoulder, "Asuka..." She said as Asuka smiled at her.

**"_This is…" _**A voice said as Asuka looked at the small ball of light in front of her.

**"…**_**something we give to you."** _The voice follows up as Asuka look at another ball of light beside her.

**"_We would like you to accept it." _**The voice stated as Asuka look at the ball of light at her right.

**"And the false fairy tale… Rattenfanger… Put an end to it…"** The voice said each one of the ball of light glowed while the voice was talking, indicating that each one of the light belonged to different voices.

"Flocking fairies…" Asuka said looking at the ball of lights.

**"**_**We… were sacrificed at Hamelin. One hundred and thirty spirits of the dead. We lost our lives due to a natural disaster. Allow us to tell you everything. We shall tell you the truth of what happened in Hamelin on June 26, 1284."** _The voices said. **"**_**We shall offer you… the greatest work we have ever created. Forged from the stone that we received from Seikairyuuou, our last gift. You brought our one hundred and thirty-one member back."** _The voice stated as Asuka looked down at Rattenfanger.

**"_Will you, the woman who can become the creator of miracles," _**The voice said as all of the ball of lights combined to become a big ball of light.**_ "accept our Gift Game?" _**The voice added as the ball of light explode to reveal a Geass Roll that floated down in front of Asuka, who grabbed it with her left hand and read the contents.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "Chosen one to bear the burden"**

**List of Participant(s)****:**

***Kudou Asuka**

**Clearing Condition(s)****:**

***Make the mobile doll [Deen] crafted from [Rare Sacred Iron] to acknowledge and follow your commands.**

**Defeat Condition(s)****:**

***When participant is unable to fulfill condition for solving as stated above.**

**Oath:**_**Respecting the above described content, based on my glory and flag, [ ]**__**[1]**__**will participant in the Gift Game.**_

"_Rattenfänger" Seal_

"You want me to bring this Dean under my submission with my Gift?" Asuka asked as she looked up at the balls of light gathered around her. "Allow me to confirm one last thing. If I have this gift that you all have created, can I beat them?" Asuka asked.

**"_If you use it… If you master it… It shall surely bring you victory." _**The voice of many children said as Asuka closed her eyes and smiled.

"Very well." Asuka said opening her eyes. "Kudou Asuka of Kuoh Academy accepts your challenge!" Asuka said with a cross of her arms as Dean's eyes opens, revealing blue eyes.

**"_Use your Authority to ignite the steel soul!" _**The children voices said.

At this moment, life poured into the center of the giant.

The rumbling of the giant shook the earth, it's strange monocular shining out radiant light.

Then, the red giant created the first cry that could shock the world:

"—DEEEEEEeeeEEEEEEN!"

Writhing its hollow body, the red iron giant [Deen] roared.

_"Izayoi-kun, hang on. I'll be there."_ Asuka thought in determination as she stood in the face of her test.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_So, how's the end? Is it awesome? Great? Fantastic?! Well, if you agree with on those three options, then (Review) on it. Anyway, what do you think about the fighting scene? It has taken me quite a few hours to create those moves, because admit it. I haven't done A Problem Devil for two months now! Well, that's in the past. _

_Aside from that, how was the comedy of the battle when Izayoi drench Ratten, Pest and Weser? I thought about it after I decided to bring the four of them to the field. To me, it was funny that I thought about it in the first place. :) So, leave a (Review) down below in the Review box on what you think about the chapter and everything that you liked or loved._

_Anyway, Asuka woke up and she found the spirit of the one hundred and thirty children that died in the Pied Paper of Hamelin story, along with Dean, the children's creation. _

_Stay tune to find out if Izayoi and Asuka can defeat the members of Grim Grimoire Hamelin._

_And don't forget to review, follow me and favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_Have a nice day!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	24. Chapter 24: Shatter the False Legend!

Hello, this is ArtLotus! I'll be keeping this short. I'm sorry for updating late. Lots of work in the real life. I hope you forgive me. :(

Also, this chapter is harder to write than it looks, you know? Oh, and Thanks for the people that favorite and follow this story over the past week, and also the reviews that I got about the appearance of the characters you want me to add in the story. I appreciate it.

Okay, wihout further ado, Presenting A Problem Devil, New!

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 24: Shatter the False Legend! Reinforcement Has Come!

**~Other world~**

**Evening**

"Where do you think you're running off to, kid?" Weser asked as he and Ratten chased after Izayoi. "You can't run from us. You're destined to die, I'm afraid!" He stated as he swung his flute to the side, causing a stream of mud to chase after Izayoi, who was running along the roof he was currently on.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Izayoi asked with a smirk rolling off his face as he jumped to another building, causing the stream of mud to stop pursuing him due to Weser's command.

"You sure are one problem kid." Weser commented as Izayoi glanced behind him, a smirk could be seen on the corner of his cheek.

"Thanks. But do you think you can catch me if you only talk?" Izayoi mocked as Weser gritted his teeth with a smile on his face.

"This kid…" Weser mutters as he increased his speed on his flight to catch Izayoi. _"H_

_e isn't any ordinary low-level Devil if he could fight the three of us without sustaining any damage on himself."_ Weser thought after observing Izayoi from their battle. He knew that the client asked them to kill him. The client said that the target was a low-level Devil and they would get rid of him easily. But when he fought Izayoi, he knew that he wasn't just a lowly-level Devil judging from the inhuman speed and strength he had. And his Gift which was his power wasn't just a strong Gift, it was something he couldn't relate his power to. Even if he controlled mud slides, Izayoi would just destroyed it with just a swing of his punch. The same goes for his Master's powers. When Pest shot a wave of black wind that would made anyone be affected by the diseases that lie in the wind, Izayoi destroyed it easily with just a swing of his punch.

"That client really took an advantage on us…" Weser said frustrated that he was being used to do the dirty work from their client. But then a smile appear on his face, "But he knows how to pick an interesting target to kill!" He added as he prepared his flute to hit Izayoi from behind.

"Stay still, you!" Ratten shouted as two Strom landed in front of Izayoi, who still held a smirk on his face.

When Izayoi reached the two Strom, he immediately flipped his body back, his feet touching the first Storm's upper body. Then, he looked up and instantly shot himself towards Ratten and Weser, leaving a huge hole in Strom's body from where his feet touched.

"What?!" Weser exclaimed as a blur instantly appear before him and his eyes widen, feeling a fist was embedded in his stomach. Instantly, Weser flew back from Izayoi's fist, dragging Ratten with him across the town as she stood behind him earlier.

"I'll catch you later." Izayoi said before he landed and turns around, immediately jumping towards the presences of the town folks. But before he could, he immediately punctured the second Strom with his right fist, and flew through the huge hole he made. After he flew through the hole, he continued on his way, leaving the second Strom to fall backwards and turn into dust.

But what he didn't know was a figure standing on top of the boundary wall as she look at the destruction that the Grim Grimoire Hamelin members did to her sister's city. She looked over the city, noting that not all of the city was damaged but she know that it will take a lot of time to rebuild it back.

The figure then look at her left, seeing Pest levitate in the air, drenched in water, which made her question herself.

After that, figure looked to where her sister was located and she flew down from the boundary walls, flying straight towards her sister.

Meanwhile, Izayoi landed in front of a building that he knew from the amount of people sheltered nearby the building. He looked around the building, which held several towsfolk, who were bandaging up the injured fire-lizard men and animal like creature guards of the city, after what he guessed that they were being seduced by the melody that Ratten blew into her flute and they had to fight each other, resulting on their injuries.

After Izayoi stood properly from his crouching position, he was suddenly being surrounded by the bandaged guards as he looked in front of him, seeing a man with two horns that weren't fully developed. He was wearing an outfit that showed he was an important person in the city. On top of all that, his hair is red with a single tuck of hair in front of his forehead.

"It looks like this isn't a welcoming party for me." Izayoi joked with a smile as Mandra looked at him with narrow eyes. Sizing him up if he was a threat or not. Also, he took note of his appearance and attire that he wore.

"Who are you? I never seen you before. What community are you in?" Mandra asked as Izayoi smirk which caused a frown to appear on his face.

"Sakamaki Izayoi. As for my community, let's say I don't want to reveal it to the public." Izayoi answered as Mandra drew his sword and pointed it at Izayoi's face.

"Are you situated with the ones that are destroying this city?" Mandra asked.

"Stop!" A voice stated as Mandra pulled his sword back and looked behind him to see his younger sister, which is the leader of this city. "What are you doing, Onii-sama?" Sandora asked with worry edged on her face. She had red hair like her brother, but her horns were fully developed unlike her brother.

"I'm questioning this person if he is situated with the ones that are destroying this city." Mandra said sheathing his sword in its scabbard as Sandora looked behind Mandra, seeing Izayoi being surrounded by swords. But his facial expression didn't show that he was terrified from the action.

Then, Sandora went to stand beside Mandra, who looked at her in surprise. "What are you-" Mandra was cut off as Sandora look at him.

"He's the one that was fighting against the enemies. I saw it with my own eyes. He is the one that were fighting against them all this time." Sandora stated as Mandra held a surprise look. Sandora looked at the guards, "You may put down your weapons and get some rest." She ordered to them as the guards pulled their weapons back and bowed to her before they were dismissed.

After they left, Sandora looked at Izayoi, "My name is Sandora and I'm the leader of this city. Thank you so much for defending this city and fighting against the enemy." She stated with a smile.

Meanwhile, the figure from before landed on the corner of a building near the building that held the injuring guards and the townsfolk altogether. Despite her appearance, nobody notices her as they were all busy in the current situation they were in. The figure look at Sandora, who was talking to a young man that she thought was the same age as her even though she was 200 years old.

"No problem." Izayoi replied with his own smile. "But I didn't know that the leader was so young. How old are you?" He asked to Sandora.

"11 years old." She answered.

"If you're the leader of this city, then you must be the daughter of Salamandra, correct?" Izayoi asked after he read some history about the city he was in while he was with Asuka in their gaming spree.

"Yes, I am." She answered with a nod as she look at Izayoi, "Anyway, can you tell me who our enemy is?" Sandora asked.

"The enemy is from a community called Grim Grimoire Hamelin." Izayoi said as Sandora looked at him in surprise. "There are three members; Weser, Ratten and the Demon Lord, Pest, known as the Black Death." He explained as Sandora open her mouth to speak but Izayoi crouched down to her eye level.

"Since we have a short time before they arrive, gather up all your people and guards that can possible stand on their own two feet without any help. Then, shatter the stained glasses that portray the joker controlling rats that are in the city. Because that is the false legend in this Gift Game." Izayoi explained as Sandora thought about his words for a while before she nodded.

"Good. Sorry if this is too fast to trust a stranger." Izayoi said standing up as Sandora shake her head.

"No. It's okay. I'll do anything to keep my people safe." Sandora said as Izayoi smiled.

"Okay. Oh, and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced himself as he turns around and jumped off the ground to the nearest roof before he jumps to another, intend to continue the fight which he was waiting for.

"Sakamaki Izayoi…" The figure mutters under her breath as she said the name of the young man. She then focuses her attention to Sandora, wanting to know what would be her action. Should she trust the young man's words or she would ignore it?

"Nii-sama, we should gather everyone that can stand and do as he says. For the injured ones, order a group of people to monitor their conditions. I don't want to let anyone suffer anymore than they should." Sandora commanded as Mandra nodded at her command. He then walked away to gather the people while Sandora looked at where Izayoi left.

"Sandora…" The figure said as a small smile appear on her face, happy that her sister was acting as the leader should be. She then look at where Izayoi jump off and she too, disappear from the corner by flying off the ground, intend to meet with the young man.

"This is going to be fun at last!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he jump off a roof towards another roof.

But before he could jump to the next roof, "Kid!" Weser shouted flying behind him, with his flute at his side ready to strike. In the middle of his jump, Izayoi managed to cross his arms before he was launch to the sky by Weser's flute.

Izayoi looked around at the city before he looked down at Pest, who was looking down at the city of Salamandra.

"Hm? It seems that they've solved the riddle about us." Ratten commented flying next to the smiling Pest while she look down at the group of people that was gathering outside of a building and Sandora was leading them from the front lines.

"Shatter the stained glasses that portrays a joker controlling rats around the city. This can shatter the false legend in the Gift Game to which will lead us one step closer to winning!" Sandora said to the group of people that were gathered in front of her.

"Yeah!" The group of people roared in slight happiness, knowing that they would be one step closer to winning the Gift Game.

"Split into groups and shatter the stained glasses!" Mandra said with a raised of his hand to the guards and the townsfolk of Salamandra.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted as they all split into groups and they run towards the stained glasses that were placed all around the city.

"I don't mind. We just have to kill them if it comes down to it. I've given divinity to Weser for that purpose." Pest said looking at Weser who was flying beside her and he was glowing blue like he previously was.

"Why to Weser? Boo." Ratten complained with a pout.

"Now that they've figured out our riddle, there's no reason for us to hold back. I will activate the grimoire of Hamelin!" Pest said as she raised her right hand, shooting off a huge black fog that covers Salamandra.

Meanwhile in the air, Izayoi look up at the darken sky and then he look down at the city.

Suddenly, several earthquakes occurred at the same time in the city.

The palace surrounded by the boundary wall was engulfed in light, while strong rays covered the participant area.

The townsfolk look up and their eyes widen as the sky of the boundary wall disappeared without a trace. Instead, it was replaced by unfamiliar street.

"What's going on?" One of the guards asked looking at the replaced wooden buildings that were not in Salamandra.

"Wh-What's going on?" Mandra asked in confusion as the townsfolk look at the transforming town.

Ahead of them, the large domed minaret had a dramatic change, before turning into a wooden building. The chandeliers that created dusk colored light disappeared, while pink colored buildings were reconstructed in the surrounding area. The base of the boundary wall which was the city itself had completely changed into a different town.

"Movement in the earth? Now things are getting interesting!" Izayoi said with a smirk, looking at the changed town. But then he looked behind him and he quickly defend an attack from Weser's flute.

"You know? It feels good to be at my home again!" Weser said with a grin directed at Izayoi.

"You think I don't know?" Izayoi retorted back as Weser turns them around in the sky before he stopped and he tried to push Izayoi away.

"No. But you'll know how much this town has changed me." Weser said trying to push Izayoi away but he didn't made Izayoi moved from an inch.

"Are you really pushing me? You have to do better than that!" Izayoi said with a smug smirk as he raised his right fist, which caused Weser to instantly pull his flute back from Izayoi. But unfortunately he didn't have time to flew back to dodge the fist that instantly buried itself inside his stomach. The force of the fist sent him flying backwards towards where Ratten and Pest were flying over the town.

After Weser was gone, Izayoi turns around to look at the ground that was beginning to close in on him. He maneuver his body as his feet touched the ground, which caused a crater to form underneath his feet.

Izayoi stood up from the crater as he looked around the town of Hamelin, "If they change the city, then the location of the stained glasses must have changed to that of Hamelin." He stated looking at the wooden buildings in the street he was in.

"Do you want me to give them a message to help out?" A voice asked as Izayoi look at his right and his eyes took upon a sight which he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

At the other side of the town…

Pest and Ratten were flying next to each other as Pest look down at the surprise reaction of the town folks on their transformed city to town.

"You know, Master." Ratten said as Pest just look ahead without turning her head to look at her. Everything was going well, but we still can't find the young lady who disappeared." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't mind. We'll get her soon." Pest answered.

"If only we had someone like Snow White or Cinderella right now. I would have them act out a comical opera using the people we have under our control." Ratten said with a smile.

"Cinderella, huh? That one had a depressing tone to it, but it had a pretty good sense of humor. And Snow White had a pretty bad personality. Really made me laugh." Weser commented appearing before the two while holding his stomach, taking his time before he would fight Izayoi again.

Pest glanced at Weser before she looked ahead, "Oh? What's wrong, Master?" Ratten asked putting her chest onto Pest's head as she smiled down at her. "You're acting all cute, it's unusual." She stated.

"And you're annoying me just like usual, Ratten." Pest said blankly as Ratten let go and squeal in happiness.

"Oh, you're praising me!" Ratten said with a smile.

"No. No, she's not." Weser said as Ratten stood next to Pest.

"What's wrong, Weser? Don't tell me, you can't handle that boy alone." Ratten said with a smile as Weser spit out blood to his right before answering.

"How about you fight him for yourself? Then, you'll know how much pain you're going to experience. That kid… Isn't any ordinary Devil. I think he isn't a Devil at all if he can't fly." Weser said.

"Wouldn't the task be more easier if he isn't a Devil?" Ratten asked. "If he isn't a Devil, he must be a human." She stated.

"But not an ordinary human." Weser concluded.

"Well, it's our job to kill him. Do whatever you can, Weser." Pest said as Weser nodded at her request while Ratten look at Pest.

"Master, I need to talk to you about something important." Ratten said as Pest glanced at her. "You started a gift game as a Demon Lord. You will start to be targeted by a large number of communities, you'll fight and fight, and eventually, without a doubt, you will die." Ratten said over Pest's ear.

"Without a doubt, huh?" Weser asked himself with a smile.

"This is the system Demon Lords exist within in this Little Garden of the gods. Please understand that. However, right now, we will only follow you with all of our hearts." Ratten said as she hugged Pest in her arms.

"You're a Demon Lord that carries the name of Grim Grimoire. Without you, there would be no one else left. Thus I pledge my loyalty to you until the end." Weser said with a smile.

"I see." Pest said.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

**Night**

"The city changed? How can that be?" Xenovia asked looking at the screen that displayed the town of Hamelin in the night sky.

"I never expected that they had this kind of power… The power to change a single huge city into an old town from the past. That town is called Hamelin." Sona said looking at Hamelin in the screen.

"I don't like where this is going, Sona-chan…" Serafall mutters with a small frown.

"It's going to be okay." Sona assured her as Serafall look at her and nodded.

_"Izayoi-kun…"_ Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Xenovia and Irina thought worriedly.

_"Izayoi-sama…"_ Shirayuki-Hime thought with a concern look.

* * *

The other side of Hamelin…

"So, no introduction?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, looking at the woman in front of her. The women had olive skin and she was dressed like a woman of Arabian Nights. Long fiery red hair that reaches her waist while wearing a headband. She is shown to have two horns at each side of her head. The horns were grown and were pointed to the back of her head.

"My name is Sala Doltrake. I'm Sandora's elder sister. The eldest of the three Doltrake's." The woman named Sala introduced herself as Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement. "What about your introduction, If I may ask? I have to know the name of the city's savior, am I wrong?" Sala asked with a smile which had been illuminated by the moon, making her entire being glowed in the dark even if she wore the clothes of an Arabian women. Even though she knows his name, she wanted a proper introduction between themselves.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. As for the savior part, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fighting because it's the only way I can get out of here." Izayoi said as Sala raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Get out of here?"_ Sala thought. But then she decided to ask him later, instead she focuses onto Izayoi's statement of not being a savior which she knew that he is. "If you aren't a savior, then what are you? You've told my sister to gather her soldiers and townsfolk to shatter the stained glasses all around the city because it would break the false legend in this Gift Game, am I right? So, what's your real reason on helping this city, savior?" Sala asked with amusement in her voice, while she held a triumphant smile on her face.

"A beautiful woman with a personality…" Izayoi commented with a smirk as Sala blush in embarrassment from his words. "Well, to answer your question, we should talk later." He said as Sala held a confused look. Suddenly, Izayoi grabbed her right hand and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arm to which surprises her greatly. But then she look in front of her, seeing that Izayoi pulled her to safety to dodge a swing of a flute from the grinning Weser.

"What are you doing in the dark, huh, kid? You know it's not nice to do any bad activities in a person's town? What right do you have, huh?" Weser asked as Sala look at Izayoi's arm wrapping around her protectively before she look at Weser, ignoring the strange feeling she felt in Izayoi's arm.

"Well, do you know anything about privacy?" Izayoi retorted back with a smirk as he instantly dashes towards Weser, leaving Sala to look at him.

When Izayoi's fist collide with Weser's flute again, a gust of wind blew from their collision. Then, Izayoi raised his other fist and started punching at Weser repeatedly, to which he dodge it or he took the hits, which made him wince in pain.

After a while, Izayoi punched Weser by the cheek which caused him to flew back a couple of distance through the street.

"Sala," Izayoi called out as Sala look at him. "Said to Sandora and the rest of the townsfolk that they have to search the stained glasses at the churches around the town. Can you do that?" He asked with a smile as Sala nodded.

"I can do that." Sala answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask." Izayoi stated as Sala look at him again. "Can you fight?" He asked with a smirk as Sala smiled in return.

"Do you underestimate me by my femininity?" Sala asked.

"No. Let's say, I would guessed that your sister, Sandora would fight against Black Percher. You know of her, right?" Izayoi asked as he glanced behind him, which caused his face to be seen halfway by Sala.

"Yes. I know of her." Sala answered as Izayoi look at where Weser had flew off.

"Then, you should help your sister. You wouldn't want your sister to get hurt, right? I can handle things over here." Izayoi said with his right hand on his hip.

"…Okay." Sala replied as she slowly flew off towards her sister. But halfway through her flight, she glanced back at Izayoi, who stood on a roof with his back facing her.

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about your own." Izayoi reassured her as Sala briefly nodded and she look forward, shooting herself through the sky towards her sister. But before she could help her sister, she flew towards the Mandra to relay the message she had been entrusted from Izayoi.

"You really made everyone worry, huh?" Weser asked as he appear standing across from Izayoi. His clothes were covered in dust and his sleeves were slightly torn due to crashing into a building.

"Yeah, I know. But I just have to finish whatever obstacle that kept them for worrying about me. In this case now, it's you!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he dashes towards Weser.

"You're not going to come out alive after this, kid!" Weser shouted as he dashes towards Izayoi for their final part of their battle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of Hamelin...

A giant gust of wind appear over at the other side of the town as Sandora look at the gust of wind.

"It looks like they are into their battle. We should do as well. If you aren't as weak as you are now." Pest said with a smile as Sandora launches several fireballs at her to which she counters it by shooting a wave of black wind that engulfed the fireballs and rendering them useless.

"I'm not weak!" Sandora remarked as she shoot several fireballs at Pest. But the fireballs were flying towards her in a different position. Two of the four fireballs had missed Pest, which she dodged rather than block it with her black wind. After those fireballs missed its obvious target, Pest blocked the other fireballs with a wall of black wind from her polka dotted pattern right sleeve.

"What did you say about being weak?" Pest asked with a smile as Sandora smiled in return, which confuses her. Then, Pest glanced behind her and she saw the two fireballs that missed hitting her earlier. _"Even if she is weak, she's smart."_ Pest thought as she turns around and shoot a wave of black wind towards the two fireballs from her right sleeve. When the two fireballs were hit by the black wind, they instantly disappeared.

"Take this!" Sandora said as she appear behind Pest and she swung her right hand down, unleashing a slash of flames from her said hand. But Pest smiled and a black fog-like substance was released from her sleeves, trapping Sandora inside.

Pest turns around to look at the fatigue looking Sandora, "You have to do better than that, I'm afraid." She mocked with a smile. "And it looks like you'll be my slave after this is all over. After we get rid of that freak." Pest said.

"You mean… Izayoi-san?" Sandora asked with a weak voice and half lidded eyes.

"Yes. Other than recruiting the people into our Community, we've been assigned to kill Izayoi. Isn't that nice? I feel like we're killing two birds with one stone. I'm sure Weser is slowly tiring that freak out." Pest explained as Sandora tried to raised her hand to attack her with a fireball. But she was too tired to even lift her hand to do that.

Suddenly, a single slashing motion appeared in between Pest and Sandora in the black fog. The action caused the fog to be sliced into two and eventually disappear without a trace. A red blur instantly grabbed Sandora from Pest, who look surprise by the intervention.

"It's a good thing I arrive in time." Sala said as she held the weak Sandora in her right arm.

"Well, if it isn't Sala Doltrake. How did you come here at such a short notice?" Pest asked with a smile, looking at Sala.

"I had a feeling that you would come to my homeland, Pest." Sala stated with a casual look.

Pest looked over the city, searching for something.

"Where's your community? You're in (One Horn), If I recall right? I thought they may accompany their leader to Salamandra." She stated with a smile looking at Sala.

"I went alone." Sala said as Pest smile amusingly.

"Do you think you can defeat me without being infected?" Pest asked as she shoot a wave of black wind towards Sala, who unsheath her sword from behind her waist and held it to the side. Suddenly, flames started to burst out of the sword and it quickly wraps itself around the sword, making the sword being emblazen by flames.

When the wave of black wind got nearer to Sala, she slashes the wind with her sword, causing a burst of flames to collide with the wind. A gust of wind appear at the confrontation between the two attacks but then the flames overpowered the wind by which made the black wind to disappear completely with just a slash of pure, powerful flames from the sword.

"I can tell this fight would be interesting." Pest said with an amused smile as Sala narrow her eyes at her.

Sandora weakly look up and slowly her vision started to become clearer and clearer. After a while, she set her eyes at Sala's face. Then, her eyes widen, recognizing the person's face from the pictures she had seen over the years.

"Onee-sama?" Sandora asked as Sala looked down at her.

"Are you okay? Sandora?" Sala asked with a smile as Sandora nodded.

"I'm fine. Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were at Underwood with your Community." Sandora said as Sala smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm here because of you. I heard that the newly established Community, Grim Grimoire Hamelin would strike Salamandra. So, I headed there and here I am now." Sala explained.

"T-Thank you, Onee-sama." Sandora said with a happy smile to which Sala smile in return.

"What a sweet reunion. Unfortunately, I have to interrupt." Pest said shooting a wave of black wind towards Sala and Sandora.

"Sandora, get away from here." Sala said slashing the black wind with her sword before she let her arm go from Sandora, who look at her.

"No, I want to fight." Sandora declared as Sala look at her in surprise. "I'm the leader of this city. I can't just watch from the sidelines and let them take my people into their community." She explained with a determined look as Sala smile at her sister's determination to protect her people.

"Well, if that is what you want. Then, I can't stop you from doing what's right for your city and people." Sala explained as she look at Pest and took a fighting stance by spreading her legs and readying her sword. "Let's fight together." She said with a smile as Sandora smile at her sister and she took a fighting stance, with her hands in front of her, preparing to shoot fireballs at Pest.

Meanwhile, Pest frowns a little at the Doltrake sisters. "This is getting annoying." She commented as she then smile. "But the more, the merrier." She said as the battle between her, Black Percher and the Doltrake sisters begin.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"This is getting quite serious…" Sona commented seeing that Pest is going to fight with the Doltrake sisters and Izayoi is fighting Weser. "I didn't think this would be a large scale battle." She said as she watches Sala slices the wave of black wind while her sister shoot a dozen of fireballs afterwards.

"It would seem so. I never thought those three would be strong." Xenovia commented.

"But if they were this strong, can we fight them if they came here?" Irina asked everyone as Xenovia gritted her teeth, knowing that the possibility of winning were slim. "I mean, if they can fight equally with Izayoi-kun. That means they are stronger than us, right?" She asked as Rias and Akeno looked down sadly, knowing her statement was true.

But then Rias looked at everyone, "But Izayoi-kun is still stronger than them!" She declared as Serafall nodded in agreement.

"Yes! I know he'll win this battle! We just have to believe in him! Even if we're far away and we can't help him, but we can still hope for the best! And I believe that Izayoi-kun will win!" Serafall said as Sona look at her in surprise. She was surprised that her sister was fully supportive of Izayoi. But she knew that due to her sister's love towards Izayoi, she was doing what she was doing now and that is to support Izayoi whichever way possible.

"That's right! We have to hope for the best for Izayoi-kun, no matter what!" Rias said as her hands were engulfed in red energy.

"Rias…" Akeno mutters seeing that Rias wanted to help Izayoi. She knew that Rias and the rest of them were useless to help Izayoi from the other world and she too, felt the need to help Izayoi even if they were in the useless situation they were in now.

Akeno look at Sona, "Sona-sama," She called out as Sona look at her.

"Can we help Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked which caught Rias's attention.

"No, we can't. It's impossible." Sona answered as Akeno pointed her hand towards the screen.

"Can we use that as the portal to the world Izayoi-kun is in?" Akeno asked as Sona look at the screen. She knew that the screen originate from the other world, and if the screen appeared in their world… They could teleport something to the other world to where Izayoi is.

"I think we can." Sona answered as everyone look at her in surprise.

"We can?" Serafall asked in surprise as Sona nodded at her.

Then, Sona look up at everyone, "It's worth a shot to find out." She said to them, as Akeno look at Rias.

"Buchou, we can help Izayoi-kun now." Akeno said with a smile as Rias's eyes widen and then she smiled in return.

"Yes, we can. Thank you, Akeno." Rias said as Akeno shook her head and look at her.

"This is for Izayoi-kun." Akeno stated with determination in her tone as Rias nodded with a smile.

"This is for Izayoi-kun." Rias repeated as she look over at the screen which displays Izayoi's battle with Weser.

* * *

**~Other World~**

**Night**

"Let me get in on some of that!" Weser said as Izayoi jumped away from the roof he was on and he turns around to find Weser flying at him and grip his head with his left hand.

"Damn you!" Izayoi stated with gritted teeth.

"This is payback for last time!" Weser said as he let go of Izayoi and swung his flute at his right side, causing Izayoi to skit across the river of the town and drag his feet along the ground to stop himself from flying any further.

After a while, Weser landed in front of the smoke that Izayoi was in.

Then, the smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a standing Izayoi with his left hand clutching his right side. A drop of blood drip from his side followed by another drop.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called out in worry, witnessing the first time that Izayoi bleed.

"He-He injured Izayoi-kun!" Irina said with surprise, followed by everyone's surprise looks.

"Divinity…" Sona mutters the word, trying to figure out the word in her mind. _"Is it something that had been given to you? Is that divinity? An enormous amount of power… That can even injure Izayoi-kun…" _She thought. "Impossible…" She added.

_"This is the first time I've seen Izayoi-sama bled..."_ Shirayuki-Hime thought with a small frown, worried that the enemy would be damaging Izayoi more after this and he would bled even more.

_"Izayoi-kun, hang in there."_ Xenovia thought with a small frown. Even though Sona said that there was a way to help Izayoi, she can't help but feel useless standing here doing absolutely nothing. She knew that every girl were worried about Izayoi except Sona. She also knew that everyone would feel useless in the situation they were in because they didn't know how to go into the other world and now, they were just standing here while they watch the man they love getting hurt for the first time.

Xenovia look at Irina, who held a worried look beside her while she watches Izayoi. Wanting to comfort her, Xenovia put her right hand on her shoulder as Irina look at her.

"Izayoi-kun will win." Xenovia said with a reassured smile as Irina look hesitant to answer back but she look at Izayoi for a while before she nodded at her statement.

"Yeah, he'll win." Irina replied back with determination in her eyes. "Amen." She added.

* * *

**~Other world~**

"That had some impact, Weser." Izayoi said as he spit some blood from his mouth to the side. "What's this now? Aren't you fancy?" He asked looking at the glowing Weser. "Mind telling me why this town had changed you, like you said?" He added.

"Of course. I've received divinity. And my power had doubled now that I'm back in my hometown. You won't be able to pick me off that easily!" Weser said with a grin as he shoot himself off the ground towards Izayoi.

"Same goes for you!" Izayoi said smirking as he jump towards Weser and punches his glowing blue flute which caused a huge explosion to appear from their collision.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of Hamelin…

Sala slashes the wave of black wind in front of her before she release a big arc of flames towards Pest from her sword.

Pest raised her sleeve and a gust of black wind covered her, defending against the arc of flames. After a while, the arc of flames disappeared and the black wind around Pest disappears.

"Sandora, we'll attack from both sides." Sala said to her younger sister, who nodded.

The two then separated and they both flew towards Pest. When they were close enough to launch their attack, the two of them unleash their attacks at the same time. Sala blew a stream of fire from her mouth, followed by Sandora. The two stream of fire heads towards Pest in opposite direction, with Sala's flames at her right while Sandora's at the left.

But both Sala and Sandora were surprised as Pest spins her body with her outstretched hands, which caused a big wave of black wind to appear and wrapped itself around Pest like a ball. Then, the streams of fire hits the defensive black wind wall and disappear shortly after it hits the black wind wall, meaning that the surprise attack failed.

Then, Sandora focuses her attention on Pest before she shoot several balls of fire at her. Noticing the balls of fire fired at her, Pest countered the attack by shooting a huge stream of dark wind that engulfed the ball of fire and it continues to head towards Sandora.

Sandora shoot a stream of flames from her right hand to deflect the attack, but it was futile. Rather the attack itself got engulfed by the dark wind. When the dark wind came closer, Sandora tried her best to counter it. She didn't try to run because she didn't want to at all.

When the huge stream of dark wind came closer to Sandora. She narrow her eyes and she shoot a huge stream of flames from both of her hands to deflect the attack. But unfortunately it was useless. Sandora closed her eyes as she waited for the dark wind to engulfed her, but after a few seconds, she didn't fell weak or drained of her powers. She open her eyes and looked up in front of her. When she looked in front of her, her eyes widen.

"Are you okay, Sandora?" Sala asked as Sandora looked in front of the woman, seeing the dark wind disappear without her knowing.

"Thank you, Onee-sama. And I'm sorry for—" Sandora was cut off by Sala.

"What are you saying? It's not your fault. You were trying your best to defeat her for your home and your people." Sala explained as Sandora look at her. "Anyway, I'm here with you. So, we'll defeat her together, okay?" She asked as Sandora smile at her elder sister.

"Okay!" Sandora answered with a nod as Sala focuses her eyes on Pest.

"Then, we should continue the battle at hand." Sala said as she dashes towards Pest with her sword in hand.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" Sandora stated as she followed her sister.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

As the group of people shatter the stained glasses at the churches, Mandra was giving off orders to everyone, who were being ordered to shatter the stained glasses with the joker controlling rats on it at the churches around Hamelin.

Mandra looked at where his elder sister and younger sister were fighting and he'll hope that they were doing their best to fend off Pest while they shatter the stained glasses.

"I never thought Onee-sama would come here..." Mandra mutters under his breath as he recalled the meeting between him and Sala. It was short but he knew that the information she gave was useful.

_"Since the city has changed, the location of each stained glasses has also changed. To find the stained glasses, search them at the churches around the town. That place would be the place that would have the stained glasses." _Sala said to Mandra, who nodded at her before Sala flew off to help Sandora.

"We can win this Gift Game." Mandra said to himself as he nods.

"I found it! This one doesn't have the rats!" One of the townsfolk said showing the stained glass without the rats.

"Secure it! We've been given a order to shatter the stained glasses with the joker controlling the rats. That is all. We can't disobey the order." Mandra said to them.

"Okay, that's as far as you go." Ratten said appearing before everyone, as Mandra look at her and grip his sword in his right hand tightly. On top of the roof she was standing on, there were two Fire Lizards beside her. She smiled down at everyone from the roof, as she flick her finger which caused three Strom to appear behind her.

Suddenly, a lance pierced through the Strom standing at the right and it was instantly turn to dust after it fell to the ground.

Ratten look up at the sky and her eyes widen, seeing a blonde haired woman with black wings behind her back. The woman has long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire in this world. Her outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. She also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit.

"So, you're here. Leticia Dracula. The Knight of Little Garden. What a pleasure to meet you. What brings you here?" Ratten asked with a smile as the blonde haired woman named Leticia look at her.

"That is none of your concern. But I can't allow you to harm these people." Leticia stated as she landed before Mandra, "Go." She said to him, who nodded at her.

"Let's go everyone. To the next location!" Mandra yelled to everyone and they obeyed by running to the next church.

"I won't let you do that." Ratten said as she blew her flute and the two Fire Lizards blew out fire from their mouths towards Mandra and the people.

Meanwhile, Leticia held her hand to the side, as a lance appear in her hand. She then stabbed her lance at the ground which showed her shadow and she dragged the shadow upwards towards the streams of fire that was heading for her. The streams of fire hit the shadow that was completely blocking the flames from reaching her and the townsfolk.

_"If I kill these guys, everyone will end up in the crossfire."_ Leticia thought as she block the fire that was still hitting her shadow shield.

"Wh-What?" Mandra said as he and the townsfolk look up at the Strom that appeared out of nowhere.

Mandra pointed his sword at Strom as he prepared to fight it while Leticia look at Strom from behind.

"Get away!" She said to Mandra, who stood still in his spot, unwavered by the huge size of the pottery-like soldier in front of him. When Strom was about to touch him with its large hand, it was instantly punched to the side by a large red metalic hand.

"That's..." Ratten said as she look upon the giant mass of steel standing in the dark.

"It looks like Ojou-sama has arrived with reinforcement." Izayoi said with a smirk looking behind Weser to see Asuka crossing her arms as she stood on top of Dean's shoulder. And on top of Asuka's left shoulder was Rattenfanger, who stood with her arms crossed while wearing a serious look on her face.

"Reinforcement has come." Asuka said with a smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That was quite the cliffhanger, right? Anyway, what do you think about the appearance of Sala and Leticia? Good? Amazing?

1\. How is the meeting between Sala and Izayoi? Is it good? Amazing?

2\. How is the cliffhanger? Did it cause suspense in your head? :)

2.5. How was Rias and the girls? Were they good on worrying about Izayoi? Or was it too much on your part? I think it's okay to me. But I want to ask you too.

3\. How was the fighting scenes? Were they good? :) or Bad? :(

4\. What is your favorite scene in this chapter? Review about these five questions In the (Review Box) below. If you have any questions you want to ask, PM me, alright? Because I don't want you all to be confused. It saddens me, :(

Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	25. Chapter 25: The Final Battle Begins!

Hello, this is ArtLotus! I'll be keeping this short. I'm sorry for updating late.

Also, this chapter is harder to write than it looks, you know? Oh, and Thanks for the people that favorite and follow this story over the past week, and also the reviews that I got recently from my previous chapter. And Sakamaki Izayoi Character Song was indeed epic when I first listen to it!

Okay, wihout further ado, Presenting A Problem Devil, New!

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 25: The Final Battle of Hamelin Begins!

**~Hamelin~**

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The sound of explosions could be seen and heard throughout the town of Hamelin. Then, Izayoi came out from the smoke as he runs along the boundary wall. He slid to the left as he turns his body to face behind him.

Suddenly, Weser come flying by as he swung his flute down onto Izayoi's crossed arms that were above his head. The force in Weser's attack made large cracks appear beneath them and large rocks burst out from the cracked wall.

"Hehe…" Izayoi look at Weser with a wide smirk.

"Hehe!" Weser looked down at Izayoi with a grin.

Then, Weser push down his flute a little more, which caused the cracked wall under them to collapse, breaking apart a wide area of the boundary wall, surprising Izayoi.

"Ah…" Izayoi said as he fell backwards towards the bottom.

Suddenly, Weser came down and kicked Izayoi in the stomach, which caused him to fly by the river of Hamelin. A crashing sound resounded and a huge cloud of smoke burst out from where Izayoi crashed landed.

Weser flew down and landed on the ground in front of the rising smoke. After a while, the smoke dissipated, revealing Izayoi in a crouching position with his feet and his right hand on the ground. Also, he appeared to be uninjured and unscathed by the assault.

"That's right. This is the power of a Demon Lord that has obtained divinity." Weser commented with a satisfied smile while he looked at himself. "It doesn't even compare to the power provided by 130 kids who died. Come forth, human. The fun starts now." He stated with a smirk as Izayoi stood up from the crater.

"You've really powered up, just the way I like it." Izayoi stated with a smile as he put his right hand on his hip. "I'm happy, avatar of the Weser River. No…" He exclaimed which made Weser look at him in curiosity. "You're the real Pied Piper of Hamelin." He said with a smirk, surprising Weser.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

"Did you find the stained glass?" A man asked to his group.

"No, it's not here." Another man answered.

"Hurry to the next location!" The man said as the group of townsfolk rushes to the next location of the stained glasses.

"Right!"

* * *

With Izayoi

"Hmph! So you're the one who solved the riddle, after all." Weser exclaimed to Izayoi, who was standing across from him.

"Yeah, other than you, the rest are all fakes to begin with. They were added later, modeled after Black Plague. In the inscription, the joker who controls the rats, Rattenfanger, doesn't make an appearance. By the time that the joker who controls rats appeared in the 'Pied Piper of Hamelin,' it was already in the 1500s, at the height of the plague. This means Ratten, who represents rats, and Pest, who represents the plague, can be written off." Izayoi explained as Weser observed intently and closely at Izayoi's explanation.

"Strom, which means storm, is really just another fake pretending to be the one. The hill mentioned in the inscription represents the hill that feeds to the Weser River, and symbolizes the children's death in a natural disaster. In other words, strom also points to the Weser River. So you can basically get from all of the above that you're the real one." Izayoi explained with a smile as Weser sighed. "What? If you've got any corrections to make, go ahead." He added with a gesture of his hand towards Weser.

"No, not at all. Actually, how about coming to our side? You'll have a much larger field to play on if you're on the Demon Lord's side." Weser offered to Izayoi, after witnessing his explanation and observed his strength which showed how powerful and smart he is. Even if he accepted the task of killing him, he couldn't waste the opportunity to ask him. He could imagine how powerful his Community would be if Izayoi was in it.

"Sorry, but I have to decline." Izayoi answered, surprising Weser. "Being with a Demon Lord sounds fun. But I have a different goal right now." Izayoi stated as Weser look down with a look of understanding.

"I see. Guess I have no choice, then." Weser said rubbing the bottom of his palm at the right side of his forehead. Then, Weser spreads his legs as an enormous amount of power flow out from Weser's feet and body in the form of dark blue energy. "You'll have to die, boy!" He shouted as he flew straight towards Izayoi with a grin.

"That's my line, you worthless demon!" Izayoi said as he pulled back his fist and punches Weser, which caused a ball of light to appear between them. Then it exploded, sending debris flying everywhere including a burst of smoke.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

"Where have you been hiding this whole time, my cute red mouse?" Ratten asked with a sweet smile putting her right hand in her hip.

"Rattenfanger was protecting me so that I could defeat you." Asuka said to Ratten.

"I see, so you've finally shown yourself, fake." Ratten said to Rattenfanger, who covered her mouth in fear.

"Time for me to get even." Asuka stated.

"Try it, if you think you can." Ratten replied back.

"Shatter them, Deen!" Asuka commanded as Deen's eye lit up.

**"DEEEN!"**

"Destroy them, Strom!" Ratten ordered with a motion of her hand forward as the middle Strom charges towards Deen.

**"DEEEN!"** Deen punches through Strom's stomach with his left fist, destroying it and surprising Ratten.

Another Strom appear out of nowhere and landed in front of Deen, before it started to suck everything in its holes that were on its body.

"Ugh!" Asuka was hanging onto Deen as she tried not to fly towards Strom. Suddenly, another Strom appear behind Deen, "Huh? To the right!" Asuka commanded as Deen punched the Strom that was behind him, destroying it to pieces.

Ratten gritted her teeth in frustration, "Strom!" She shouted to the last Strom, who spewed a big ball of air from its air vent towards Deen.

"Deen!" Asuka shouted as the symbol on Deen's armor begin to glow. Then, Deen punches the ball, destroying it, before his fist started to stretch towards the last Strom and destroyed it into pieces with its fist puncturing through its body.

_"Wonderful!"_ Asuka thought with a smile, seeing Deen destroyed the last Strom.

"I've got you now!" Ratten said with a smile as she flew towards Asuka from behind Deen. But then, Deen turns around and caught her in its hand, squeezing her in its iron grip which caused Ratten to cough up blood.

"That's enough, Deen." Asuka commanded as Deen released his iron grip and he opens his fist, revealing Ratten, who was kneeling on its palm.

"I've paid you back for what you did to me. But it just doesn't feel like I've done enough. How about we play a game?" Asuka asked as Ratten look up at her in surprise. A thin trail of blood ran down from the corner of her lips when Deen gripped her in its iron hand. "I will allow you to play one song. Enchant Deen, who is currently under my control." She stated with a smile as Ratten look down with a small smile.

"I see… Very well. I will play one song." Ratten said as she stood up from her position and raised her flute to her mouth. "The song of illusions, 'The Pied Piper of Hamelin.'" She said as she winked at Asuka. "Listen carefully now." She added.

* * *

With Sala

Sala swung down her sword at Pest, who easily lift up her hand and deflect it, but there was black wind wrapping around her said hand, knowing that the flames could burn her sleeves away. Then, Sala flew back from Pest, who looked at her and Sandora standing next to each other in front of her.

"You know, this is getting quite boring." Pest commented blankly as Sala and Sandora look at her. "Do you think you can keep up? Because sooner or later, you're bound to be exhausted." She explained as Sala look back at Sandora, who was panting.

Then, Sala look back at Pest, "Pest, you are actually a deity, correct?" Sala asked surprising Sandora while Pest looked at her. "I've been speculating for a moment now. But your divinity doesn't come from the death of the 130 children recorded in the 'Pied Piper of Hamelin,' but rather from those who died in the ravaging Black Plague from the 14th to 17th centuries. You are responsible for the deaths of 80 million people, so I do believe that you are a demon." Sala explained after reading quite a bit about the Black Plague in the library in the Underwood. Meanwhile Pest looked down, clearly amused.

"Hm... Well, I suppose I shall tell you, just to buy some time." Pest said with closed eyes. Then, she look up and opens her eyes, "I represent 80 million evil spirits. I am the embodiment of their malice and resentment." She said with narrowed eyes. "The sun entered a cooling period, and because there wasn't as much heat, the Black Plague spread, and many died. I have the right. I have the right to take revenge upon the lazy sun that was the source of the evil that allowed the Black Plague to spread and call forth poverty and starvation across the land!" Pest shouted as red, black energy flow out of her.

Sala smiled as she stood upright from her fighting stance, "Only a Demon Lord could declare revenge upon the sun." Sala said as Pest smiled under the red black energy that engulfed her.

After a while, the red, black energy disappear and Pest gestured her right hand towards them. "Now let us resume our game. I shall have lots of fun with you until the time limit comes." Pest said with a wide smile.

* * *

With Izayoi

"Hyah!" Weser swung down his flute as water started to burst out of the ground while Izayoi dodged them all by running all around them.

"Hehe." Izayoi snicker as he dodged the several spots in the ground that burst out the water.

Weser swung his flute in diagonal slash as the ground beneath Izayoi started to crack. When the rock beneath tilted its way towards Weser, he took the chance to jump off the ground towards the avatar of the Weser River.

Izayoi aimed a punch at Weser, who blocked his punch with his flute.

"Heh..." Weser said with a smirk as his flute lit up in blue light, getting Izayoi's attention.

"Haaa!" Weser shouted as he raised his flute and swung it at Izayoi, who raised his arms to form a cross before he was sent crashing into the ground below him, causing a burst of smoke to be released where he landed.

Weser landed in front of the smoke, as he look at Izayoi, who stood up amongst the smoke. But strangely, he didn't take the chance to attack Weser rather he stood alone quietly.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Weser asked seeing how quiet Izayoi had become. "You've gotten pretty quiet over there." He commented.

"I don't like this." Izayoi said to which disturbed Weser.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop holding back, Weser. You have something. You have an ace up your sleeve you keep trying to use every time I jump at you." Izayoi said which surprise Weser. "I don't like the fact that your eyes keep saying you'll win if hit me with that one shot!" Izayoi shouted looking up at Weser with a wide smile.

Weser grabbed the upper part of his uniform and pulled it aside, revealing a part of his broad chest. "Okay. Die, you stupid kid!" Weser said with a grin as he releases all of his spirit power. Weser then raised his magic flute, and started moving it in a circular arc, as if drawing a circle track.

In response to his actions, streams of furious winds started to gather in front of Weser's flute.

"All right! All right! Nice! Now this looks like it'll be good!" Izayoi commented excitedly not moving an inch in his spot while his hair and vest flows with the wind.

After a while, Weser let his flute down from his spinning and held it with both of his hands. "Here I go!" He said to Izayoi as he charges towards him, leaving rocks flying away from his dash.

"Ha!" Izayoi said as he shot himself towards Weser, pushing away rocks from where he stood. Weser raised his flute as Izayoi raised his right fist.

Then, the two meet at the middle as they collided with each other, causing a huge explosion to detonate from their collision as a burst of huge smoke swept the river of Hamelin and the area.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

Meanwhile, Asuka was listening to Ratten, who had accepted her game offer to which if she could enchant Dean who was under her control.

_"Ha... This is a little bit unfair. I want to indulge in this sweet melody, even if it means abandoning everything."_ Asuka thought with a smile while she closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Dean's light in his one eye begins to slightly dimmer under the melody of Ratten. _"But..."_ Asuka thought as she recalled her time with Izayoi. Then, she recalled his smile that was directed at her, which made her open her eyes.

_"Yes, that's right. It won't be fun without him if I lose here."_ Asuka thought as Ratten finishes her melody.

Ratten pulled her mouth away from her flute as she look up at Asuka, noting that she was clapping her hands at her performance. "It was a wonderful song." Asuka comment while clapping. Ratten then look at Deen, who was still in Asuka's control, judging by his eye was glowing bright red.

"Oh well, I guess I lost. But that last hit to me was nearly fatal anyway." Ratten as her feet vanish into blue lights while Asuka look at her. "See you around, cutie. Tell Master I said bye. And say hi to your boyfriend for me, ne?" Ratten asked with a smile before she vanishes into tiny particles of blue lights, leaving her flute to fall onto Dean's hand.

Asuka then blushes as she recalled what Ratten said last. "B-Boyfriend?" Asuka asked in embarrassment. _"The n-nerve of her..."_ Asuka thought as she breathed a calm breath before she exhaled. She then look up forward and open her eyes, "Let us go forth to defeat the Demon Lord, Deen." Asuka commanded as Deen walked towards Pest.

**"DEEEEN!"**

* * *

With Izayoi

Smoke could still be seen covering the area where Izayoi and Weser had fought but they weren't fighting anymore. Instead a quiet silence filled the area until Weser broke it.

"Hey, kid." Weser asked.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked as Weser sat up from the ground.

"Are you really human?" He asked.

"Taxonomy says so, yes." Izayoi answered as he stood up from the ground, with his right arm bleeding from the attack they both sent each other. "Now, let's keep going. You can still fight, right?" He asked to Weser.

"No, it doesn't seem like I can." Weser said as he look down at his broken flute that was beside him. It was broken at the middle of the object, splitting apart the top and bottom of the flute. "Damn, I guess this had to happen, if what was used to summon me broke." He said looking down at his flute as his body lit up.

"You're going to fade away?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes... Damn it, I shouldn't have given in to your provocation." Weser said with a smile.

"Don't talk like that." Izayoi said as Weser look up at him. "I had a lot of fun. There hasn't been anyone who could fight me head-on until now. Some previous enemies that I fought were weaker than me. So, consider yourself lucky that you fought me." He said to Weser with a smile.

"Right. Well, I couldn't stand it if there were humans like you everywhere. But I guess your Title really does fit you after all that I can think about. It doesn't seem to help that you have a pair. I'm afraid that if I fought you two, this place wouldn't just be the way it is now. It would be blown to bits." Weser said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Title?" Izayoi asked.

"The Prince of Destruction along with your pair, the Princess of Destruction." Weser answered as Izayoi smiled, knowing that was his title along with Rias's. "I shouldn't have known not to underestimate the Prince of Destruction. Huh... At least, I had fun. Anyway, stay well out there." Weser said with a smile before he faded away in particles of light, leaving Izayoi to smile at where he faded.

* * *

With Sala

When Pest was about to release her attack, her eyes widen, as Sala and Sandora look at her in surprise. Then Pest let down her hand and looked down with closed eyes.

"It seems the two of them were defeated. I'm done. I'm done buying time. I will kill everyone in this town." Pest said as she raised her hands in front of her, releasing dark red, black fog from her sleeves.

"What is that?" One of the guards asked looking up at the fog that was spreading all over town.

"I-I don't know." His colleague said.

"Anyway, let's get indoors!" The guard said with a motion of his hand behind him, as the townsfolk runs towards the wooden houses of Hamelin.

"Hurry up and get in!" The guard said as his friend pushed the door and closed it. They then look at the fog and one of them closed off his nose, to prevent from falling to the fog. But it was useless as every single guard stationed along the street at the time had fallen unconscious to the fog.

Sala and Sandora look behind them, seeing the fog took the guards lives.

"This isn't like the little sideshows we've seen up to now. The moment this wind touches someone, they die." Pest explained with a smirk.

"How dare you kill my friends in Salamandra?!" Sandora said in anger as she looked at Pest with an angry look.

"Sandora, calmed down. We shouldn't release our anger blindly." Sala said to her as Sandora look at her before she slowly nodded while she held a frown.

"Someone is a bit angry. But you shouldn't waste all that energy on that anger or you'll collapse." Pest explained as Sala look back at Sandora, who was still panting.

"Sandora, can you still fight?" Sala asked as Sandora breathed deeply before she answered.

"Yes, I still can." She answered ignoring the fatigue that was starting to dawn on her.

"Don't lie to me. Can you really fight, Sandora?" Sala asked again as Sandora look at her for a while. She then glances down before she shakes her head.

"No…" Sandora answered before she look at Sala with a determine look. "But I want to fight!" She boldly declared as Sala look at her. She noticed the beads of sweat that ran down her forehead, and the constant panting. Even though she wanted to let her fight, she knows that she couldn't risk Sandora's wellbeing.

"Sandora, can you stay back? You will only exhaust yourself if you continue to fight any further." Sala explained with a small frown as Sandora look at her sadly. "This is for your own good." She said to her. "Let me ask you this. If you fall sick during battle, who will lead the people here in Salamandra?" She asked as Sandora kept quiet and thought deeply about her statement before she glances upwards to meet Sala's face.

"No one." She answered as Sala smiled down at her.

"So, don't overexert yourself. I'll settle this fight on my own." Sala said as Sandora slowly nodded.

"Okay." Sandora replied. "But be careful, alright Onee-sama?" Sandora asked with a concern look as Sala reassured her with a smile.

"I'll be careful. Thank you. Anyway, you should go and help your people in the meantime. Help them and your friends to get themselves indoors away from the fog, alright?" Sala said as Sandora nodded.

"Alright, Onee-sama!" She said with a smile as she turns around and flew off towards her people.

But when Sandora was flying midway, her eyes widen as Pest suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where are you flying off to in such a hurry?" She asked with a smile as Sandora was instantly sent into one of the street, crashing into the pavement which caused a crater to form from her crash.

"Sandora!" Sala shouted as she immediately flew towards Pest, who looked at her approaching form.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?" Pest asked as Sala swung down her sword at her but she was so caught up in her attack, she didn't realized that Pest had already raised her other arm at her.

Suddenly, Sala was blown away by the blast of black wind and crashed into one of the roof of the wooden houses. She lifted up her head to look at Pest, but her vision was flashing in and out, and she notices that she was feeling weak. "Sandora..." Sala mutters before her eyelids closed and she fell unconscious.

* * *

With Izayoi

Izayoi runs along the roofs of the wooden houses as he was heading towards where Sala and Sandora were fighting Pest. But he stops in his track by dragging his feet along the roof, pushing brick after brick away from the force of his feet. He looked up at his right as he heard the sound of a little girl.

"H-Help me! Mommy, where are you?" A little girl called out as she runs from the dark red, black fog that was closely heading towards her. "Mommy? Please help me!" The little girl called out as she kept running from the dangerous fog but after a while, she hit a rock along the way which caused her to fall to the ground. She sits up from the ground as she stared at the fog with a scared look.

Suddenly, Leticia came in by flying as she landed in front of the kid and took her in her arms. But at the point, the fog was directly right in front of them.

"Hey! Quit standing around!" Izayoi said as he jump down from the sky and kicked the fog, which caused the fog to easily be blown back by the force of his kick. Leticia and the little girl stared at him in surprise.

Izayoi flipped back on the ground as he look back at Leticia and the little girl. He walked towards them and stopped to stand in front of them.

He looked at the little girl and smiled, "It's a good thing I came, right?" Izayoi asked as he stroke the little girl's head, which caused her to smile under his touch.

Izayoi pulled his hand away from the girl's head as he look at Leticia, who held a surprise look.

"You look like her..." Leticia said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Like her? Who are you talking about?" Izayoi asked as Leticia realized that she had said a lot.

"Nothing. You look like someone I know." She said casually as Izayoi look back at the fog that was still spreading and it was heading towards them.

"Can we cut this short? Take the girl away and find someplace safe to hide in until the fog clears up." Izayoi said to Leticia, who nodded.

"Thank you, Mister." The little girl said with a smile as Izayoi look back at her and smile in return.

"No problem." Izayoi said as Leticia flew off towards the sky and headed towards one of the houses to hide in temporarily.

Izayoi look at them before he look forward and jump off the street onto the roof beside him. He then started to run towards Sala and Sandora, while dodging the fog from touching him as he runs.

* * *

With Sala

"Why stop now? Now the fun begins! Starting with her!" Pest said with a smirk flying over Sandora, who was starting to wake up.

"Ugh… What?" Sala asked as she open her eyes slowly, and looked up to see what the commotion was all about, from the crater she was in. Her eyes widen in surprise as she saw Pest aiming her right hand at Sandora, who was beginning to wake up in the crater. Wanting to save her sister, she stood up from the crater in the roof. "Sandora!" She said as she flew off towards her sister.

Meanwhile, Sandora shakes her head again, getting rid of the headache, unaware of the danger that she was in. "Sandora!" Sala yelled as Sandora look up towards where she heard her voice.

"Onee-sama?" Sandora asked before she looked forward and her eyes widen in shock, seeing Pest smirking down at her with her raised right hand in front of her.

Sandora didn't have time to counter against the blast of black wind, because the attack was so close to her and it was getting closer and closer to her with each passing second. But her eyes caught a glimpse of Sala standing in front of her and enveloped her in her arms.

Sala closed her eyes and waited for the disease fog to start eating on her energy and making her fall sick. She didn't think to slash the wave of black wind because she can only think about her sister's safety. Moreover, she couldn't do anything to prevent the attack from happening because if she sent a wave of flames from her sword towards the attack, she knows that Sandora would be caught in the attack. It was either let her sister get hurt or she'll save her even if she had to suffer together with her sister.

But after a while of waiting, Sala noticed that she didn't feel weak or extremely tired. She slowly opened her eyes and look behind her. Her eyes widen when someone was standing in front of her and he was defending against the black fog.

"Need some help?" Izayoi asked as he stood in front of Sala and Sandora while he held his arms in a cross above his head, defending against Pest's black fog, which causes the wind to engulf his hands and himself.

"Izayoi!" Sala shouted.

"Izayoi-san!" Sandora yelled as Izayoi smirk and he instantly un-cross his arms, which caused the big wave of black fog to instantly disappear.

"It's gonna take more than that to bring me down, unfortunately." Izayoi stated as he jump off the ground and punch Pest, who blocked it by crossing her arms. But the force of the punch sent her crashing into a roof. Meanwhile, Sala look up at Izayoi, who was standing on top of a roof opposite of Pest. She noticed that he didn't look weak or tired at all, by the way that the black wind had enveloped him in its deadly wind earlier. But she was internally grateful to him that he came to her and Sandora's rescue. She was surprise at his sudden appearance, but she can't be more grateful than she was now after he had saved her.

_"How can this be? Impossible." _Pest thought in slight surprise as she witness that her attack had failed to weaken Izayoi. And it didn't help her that he can destroy the attack just by un-crossing his arms.

"Since I'm done with Weser, it's your turn, Loli-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk as Pest stood up from the crater.

"So, everyone's here." She said with a smile, putting her previous thought at the back of her head as she focuses onto the fight.

"Looks like it didn't faze her at all. Why am I not surprise?" Izayoi asked, now knowing that Pest would be more fun to battle with than Weser after he knows that Pest was the strongest individual other than Ratten and Weser.

After a while, Sala and Sandora landed on the roof beside Izayoi, who was standing in between them.

"Izayoi, your arm..." Sala said as she looked at his bloodied right arm with several thin lines of blood running down his arm.

"Don't worry, I still can move this." Izayoi assured as he tighten his right fist while Sala wore a small frown on her face before she started to focus onto Pest. Izayoi look at the black fog that was moving inside the town of Hamelin and it was spreading throughout the town. "Sandora." He called out as Sandora look at him in question. "Can you make sure that everyone is indoors by now? Also, tell the girl in the red dress to stay where she is. I don't want her to fight the Demon Lord." He finishes as Sandora look at Pest before she look back at Izayoi.

"Okay." Sandora said as she flew off again while hoping inside that her people was safe from the spreading fog. But this time, Pest didn't stop her and merely focuses onto Izayoi and Sala. But before she could save her people, she flew to another direction to confront the girl in the red dress as per what Izayoi ordered her to do.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

Meanwhile, the people that were already indoors watches in fear through the window of the wooden house of Hamelin. They were watching in fear at the black fog that was spreading through the street outside of the house they were staying temporarily.

"Are you okay?" Leticia asked looking down at the little girl, who was in her arms.

"Yeah. Thank you, Miss." The little girl said as Leticia smiled down at her.

"You're welcome." Leticia replied as she look through the window in front of her in worry. _"He looks like Canaria..." _Leticia thought as she recalled the meeting between the blonde haired boy and her. She look through the window and hope that the boy she met was alright.

With Izayoi

"You're not going to come?" Pest asked as she raised her right hand. "In that case, I'll go to-" She was cut off by Izayoi.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, spotted Loli-sama!" Izayoi said as he jump down from the sky and kicked Pest's crossed arms before she deflect it and he flipped back a few meters away from her, nearing the edge of the roof they were on.

"You serious? You think you can defeat me with your right arm like that?" Pest asked with a smile looking at Izayoi's bloodied right arm.

"Your friend was pretty strong. But this is the perfect handicap for this fight!" Izayoi said as he jump towards her and proceeded to kick her, but Pest step away from him before he could kick her. Following through his assault, Izayoi charges towards Pest and launches several kicks and punches at her.

"It won't work. Even if you can destroy gifts, if you cannot destroy the stars themselves," Pest explained as she deflected every single kicks and punches from Izayoi. But while she was busy deflecting, she notices that she was slowly being push backwards every time Izayoi kick and punch at her, which surprises her inside. "You can't defeat a Demon Lord." She finishes as she hit Izayoi with the back of her right hand that was covered by her polka-dotted sleeve. Before she hit, Izayoi managed to raise his right arm to take the hit to which the attack sent him crashing into a tall brick tower near the roof.

"Pest!" Sala said making herself known as she swung down her sword at Pest, who look back in time to see the sharp object that was directly at her. Then, Pest sidestep out of the way as Sala glance at her right before she stop midway on her swing and proceed to swing at Pest's new spot. But Sala was soon blasted away by a blast of black wind which caused her to crash into a roof.

"I'm still not finish with you, Loli-sama!" Izayoi said as he raised his fist and Pest look at him before she easily sidestep out of the way. But Izayoi turns his body around in the air and swung his right feet down at Pest. But she blocked it easily with her left hand, causing Izayoi to look at her in the eye.

Pest raised her right hand which alerted Izayoi and he immediately pull his feet back and flip back onto a nearby roof which was facing in Pest's direction. He looked up at Pest and then he look at his right, seeing Sandora flying towards Pest.

"Black Percher." Sandora shouted, readying her attack to be launch towards her.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Sona, how are we going to make a portal out of the screen?" Rias asked as devil wings appear from Sona's back and she flew towards the top of the school. She arrived at the side of the screen and she observed the screen closely. She stretched her hand towards it and she watches as her hand went through the screen but it didn't disrupt the entire screen by flashing in and out. Instead, the screen stayed like it was before and showed the battle between Pest and Sandora.

_"If this was from the other world, and it is apparently powered from the same world. We could probably make a portal with the necessary power to do it."_ Sona thought deeply before she look at Rias and the others. She flew towards them and landed on the ground with her devil wings still on her back.

"We can make a portal out of the screen itself." Sona informed everyone, which put a smile on their faces. "But we need to have the necessary power to power up the portal. Unfortunately, it will not require a small amount of power to do it." She explained.

"If we can power up this portal, will it lead us to the same world as Izayoi is in?" Akeno asked as Sona nodded.

"Yes. The screen itself is power up from the other world. If we can transmit our power to the screen enough, we can make our own portal from our world to theirs." Sona explained as Rias nodded in understanding.

"Akeno, will you-" Rias was cut off by Akeno.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll help with making the portal." Akeno answered as Rias smile at her before she looked at Sona.

"Sona, do you think we can teleport ourselves to the other world?" Rias asked which caused Sona to frown.

"If we did that, I don't know what will happen to our bodies while we're teleporting. So, I suggest we make our own attack and sent it through the portal." Sona suggested as Rias smile at her idea.

"I want to join!" Serafall exclaimed with a smile as she raised her right hand in the sky. Sona and Rias look at her.

"With the attack?" Sona asked as Serafall nodded.

"Then, we'll have to do our best to conjure up the attack, Serafall-sama." Rias stated as Serafall nodded in agreement.

Sona look at Akeno, "We should prepare the portal." She said to her as Akeno nodded before devil wings appear from her back. Then, the two of them flew up towards the portal. They stood on each side of the portal as they held their hands out at screen's sides. Sona look at Akeno, who nodded at her.

"Ready!" Akeno said as Sona started to count.

"1, 2... 3!"

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

"Step back, Sandora!" Sala said flying past Sandora, who look at her charging towards Pest with her sword in hand.

Sala collided her sword with Pest's left hand,that was slightly covered with black wind.

"I may not be a Demon Lord such as you, but you shouldn't underestimate the leader of (One Horn)!" Sala said as Pest raised her right hand, shooting out a blast of black wind. Sala jumped away before she could be hit by the blast and she landed on the roof beside Pest. She then continued with her attack by jumping towards Pest with her sword at her side.

Sala was about to swung her sword sideways at Pest, but she was taken aback as Pest sidestep once again. But Sala recovered from her stupor and she immediately turns around to face Pest's right hand, which surprise her.

"I thought the leader of (One Horn) would be stronger than this. I guess wrong." Pest mocked as Sala glare at her insult of her. Suddenly, Pest was kicked to the side by a grinning Izayoi. Pest crash into a roof again before she stood up from the crater and look at Sala, Izayoi and Sandora, who landed next to them.

"You don't know when to give up." Pest stated as she shoot a blast of black wind towards the three.

When the attack was close to them, Izayoi kick the black wind and destroyed it. But the force inside the attack sent both Sala and Sandora flying past Izayoi and crash into a roof behind him.

"That's enough. I'll finish you all of at once." Pest said as she glowed purple and raised both of her arms to the sky, shooting off black fog towards the sky above her. The streams of fog that flew to the sky form a large black, red swirling fog circle. The huge whirlwind fog could be seen throughout the town.

Izayoi look up at the swirling fog circle, "Man, if she uses that, the people in town aren't gonna fare well." He said as Sala and Sandora stood up from the crater and both look at the swirling fog circle.

_"What is that?"_ Asuka thought in surprise as she looedk up at the huge whirlwind of darkish red fog. A frown was etched on her face as she recalled the meeting between her and Sandora earlier. "Why did Izayoi-kun said that?" She asked herself. When Sandora said to stay where she was now and promptly asked to not participate in the fight with Pest, she was surprised and sad at the same time. But she complied with Sandora because she trusted Izayoi on his judgement. But at the same time, she can't help by being useless while her friend was fighting with a Demon Lord that he never fought before. What is the use of receiving Deen against the Demon Lord if she can't use it?

Asuka sighed, "I'll ask him later. But for now…" She said as she looked up at the huge whirlwind of darkish red fog. _"Please be alright, Izayoi-kun."_ She thought with worry.

Above the boundary wall, 2000 meters off the ground was a figure clad in a blue kimono. She was staring at the huge whirlwind of fog that was above the town of Hamelin. Then, she focuses onto Izayoi, who was with Sala and Sandora.

A smile appeared on her face, "Can you defeat a real Demon Lord, Izayoi?" She asked as she covered her smile with a blue fan in her right hand. "Anyway, I should be elsewhere before she finds me and this Gift Game would become more complicated than it is now." She stated before she disappeared without a trace.

With Izayoi

"What should we do?" Sandora asked with a frown.

"I don't know, Sandora. She's too powerful." Sala said, even if she hated to admit it.

"I know what you two are going to do." Izayoi said to them as Sala look at his back.

"What is it, Izayoi-san?" Sandora asked.

"Sala, take Sandora and get away as far away as you can." Izayoi said to Sala, who look at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Izayoi? Do you want to fight her alone? That is unacceptable. We can fight together to beat her." Sala said as Izayoi laughs, which slightly angers Sala.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter which could mean you're very death!" Sala said to him as Izayoi stopped laughing and turn his head to look at her.

"Hate to break it to you, but this is my fight. They started this fight from the moment they took me to this world. I will finish what they started and I won't let anyone get in my way, especially you, Sala. Don't expect that we're going to fight together against her. So, you better get away as far as you can." Izayoi said to her with a smirk as Sala stared at him while Sandora look between the two.

"Onee-sama." Sandora called out as Sala look down at her sister. "We should listen to Izayoi-san. If he said that this is his fight, we shouldn't interfere." She said to Sala, who look at her before she look at Izayoi, who has turn his head to look forward.

"Okay. But I won't be so forgiving if you lose." Sala said to Izayoi. She then look at Sandora and nodded at her, to which she nodded in return.

Izayoi chuckles at her statement, "Do you think so lowly of me that I could lose?" Izayoi asked as Sala just stared at him. "Because for the record, I won't lose." He said which caused Sala to look surprise at his answer. "As I said, I will finish what they started. Oh, and enjoy today's light show that will be showcasing shortly. I advise that you don't stay close to the light unless you want to experience pain." Izayoi explained to Sala, who briefly nodded at him.

"I will. And we will enjoy today's show." Sala replied with a smile as she took off to the sky, accompanied by Sandora that was flying next to her. Sala look at Sandora, "We should go before the show starts." She said as she flew off towards the boundary walls, followed by Sandora.

"So, it's just the two of us now, Loli-sama." Izayoi said looking up at Pest.

"It would seem so. But do you think you can win just like you said?" She asked. "Because you won't be able to live if you lose. Other than that, I would complete my assignment of killing you." She added.

"Do you think I'm clueless?" Izayoi replied as he smirked. "And to answer your question, I can win." He said to Pest.

"Oh, really?" Pest asked.

"Because there are a lot of stronger opponents out there other than you, and I wouldn't miss to fight them. Other than that, there are a bunch of girls that are waiting for me. And I'm certain they wouldn't let go of me after I get out of this place." Izayoi explained. "Anyway, I tend to come out from different worlds in a week or so. So, I hope this wouldn't be the same." He stated as Pest smirk.

"Regardless, I'm not going to let you live after this, freak." Pest said.

"Oh, what happen to Loli-sama? Why is she so cruel all of a suddenly?" Izayoi teased with a smile, but then he smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Oh well, it's a death match, after all. What can I expect?" He questioned himself. "What are we waiting for? Let's get into the final page of this storybook!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he and Pest exchanged looks.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. How do you like the chapter so far? It contains Izayoi's epic fight with Weser! It was awesome when I first saw it!

1\. How is the cliffhanger? Good? Or Bad?

1.5. How was the fighting scenes? Were they good? :) or Bad? :(

2\. How is my description of the fighting scenes? Were they good enough for you all?

3\. How is Izayoi's meeting with Leticia?

3.5. In the previous chapter, Sala was fighting with Sandora. How good was their fight scene as the Doltrake sisters?

4\. How is the new plot of the chapter? In the anime, Izayoi fought with Pest but he didn't fought with her alone. And now, Izayoi is going to fight Pest alone. So, how are your thoughts about it?

5\. What's your favorite scene in this chapter?

Review about these seven questions In the (Review Box) below. If you have any questions you want to ask, PM me, alright? Because I don't want you all to be confused. It saddens me, :(

Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Also, will Izayoi defeat Pest? What will happen in the final battle between the two in the next chapter? Stay tuned!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	26. Chapter 26: Destroy The Stars!

Hello, this is ArtLotus! I'll be keeping this short. I'm sorry for updating late. You know, business in the real world. Anyway, Thanks for the people that favorite and follow this story over the past week, and also the reviews that I got recently from the note. I will think about your answers before I can update the next chapter.

Okay, wihout further ado, Presenting A Problem Devil, New!

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 26: Destroy The Stars!

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"This is..." Sona mutters with a surprised look, looking at the huge deadly whirlwind fog above Pest. Also, it didn't help that the deadly whirlwind was terrifyingly hovering higher than the boundary wall which she knew was very tall. It was even taller than the town itself.

"We have to hurry!" Xenovia shouted at Sona, who nodded in agreement and looked at Akeno that was flying across from her.

"Akeno, can you pour anymore energy, if you will?" Sona asked as her energy flows out from her magic circle through the small portal that was forming from their demonic energy.

"I'm afraid this is draining me of all of my energy that I got left." Akeno said as beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She looked up at the portal that kept its small size rather than being bigger than they wanted it to be. "It looks like we don't have enough energy to make the portal bigger. Impossible as it may seem to our level of power, but sadly it's the truth." She added as Sona slightly frown, knowing that her statement was true. Even though the two of them were High-Class Devils and had a lot of demonic energy in their bodies, they couldn't believe how much power it took to form a small portal out of the screen. Even she was starting to feel out of breath from the constant draining of her demonic energy to flow out to the portal.

"At this rate, we can't support the portal any—" Sona was cut off as a pair of hands came down onto her outstretched hands and Sona looked at her left, seeing Shirayuki-Hime flying next to her. A pair of water wings resembling Devil wings could be seen from her back.

"Let me help." Shirayuki-Hime said looking at Sona, who nodded.

Meanwhile, Akeno was having some difficulty concentrating her energy through her magic circle to the small portal. She was then caught by surprise as Xenovia appeared next to her and put her hands on hers.

"I will help too." Xenovia stated as Akeno smiled.

With the additional support, both Shirayuki-Hime and Xenovia poured out their energy inside each of the magic circles on their sides to let it flow through the portal.

Suddenly, both of Akeno and Sona's magic circles glow brightly. "Everyone poured out all of your energy into the portal!" Sona ordered as the four of them pour out their demonic energy into the portal. Then in less than a second, the small portal that was over the screen instantly became bigger, sending off a gust of wind from its huge presence. Its size was as big as the front face of the school.

"Buchou, now!" Akeno said looking down at Rias, who nodded at her.

"Serafall-sama. Let's do it now." Rias said to Serafall, who nodded at her. The two raised their hands and put it on top of each other. They then channel their demonic energies through their hands, which caused a giant magic circle to appear before them. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the magic circle and when it disappears, everyone look at the newly transformed magic circle. The outer ring of the circle was blue while in the inner part of the circle was red. The Gremory and Sitri symbols were placed right beside each other in the inner part of the circle, showing the combined force of their powers.

Rias then poured her Power of Destruction into the magic circle, which caused a set of big red static swords to come out from the magic circle, accompanying by large ice shards that were spinning around them.

The red static swords and ice shards flew through the portal without any problems or disruption.

_"Izayoi-kun, please received this!"_ Rias thought with gritted teeth as she and Serafall poured out all of their demonic energy into the magic circle, which caused hundreds upon hundreds of red static swords and ice shards to appear out of from the magic portal and into the portal.

Suddenly, Rias and Serafall collapsed onto the ground after wasting so much energy on their collaboration attack. But before they completely fall, they placed their hands onto the ground to support them from falling.

The two of them looked at the portal that immediately disappears and was replaced by the screen instead. Both Sona and Akeno flew down onto the ground, followed by Shirayuki-Hime and Xenovia. Once their legs touched the ground, their legs immediately gave out and they collapsed on the ground, feeling exhausted from pouring all of their demonic energy into the portal.

Irina slowly walked and crouched down next to Rias, who looked at the four girls that were panting heavily.

"Will that be enough, Rias?" Irina asked to Rias, who was panting with Serafall, who had poured every ounce of her energy into the portal. Given she was one of the Four Great Satan, she knew that the power held inside the ice shards had the equal power as a Satan.

"I'm sure it's enough. It has to be." Rias answered as she looked up at the screen, that was displaying the huge darkish red whirlwind above the town of Hamelin. "We have to hope that the attack can reach through the other world without fail." She said as everyone look at the screen, while hoping that their efforts weren't futile.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

Izayoi stood on his spot on a roof of a house while he stared at Pest in the eye. The two stare each other before Izayoi crouched down and shoot himself towards Pest, wanting to stop the fog circle from getting even bigger.

When he was at the same height as Pest in the air, he pulled back his right fist and punched Pest, who blocked with her right hand while her other hand release the black fog that made the whirlwind fog bigger.

Then, Izayoi started punching her with a series of punches which made Pest to immediately use both of her hands to block it. "As I said, if you can't destroy the stars themselves, you can't defeat a Demon Lord." Pest said to Izayoi, who ignored her and started to increase his speed on punching, simultaneously making Pest increase her speed on blocking. But each time Izayoi punches, Pest deflected it but she noticed that she was to be push back by him, little by little.

"Enough!" Pest said agitated as her whole body was engulfed in dark red energy, which sent Izayoi crashing into a roof. "You'll be the first one to die than the others!" She said as she raised her right directly below the deadly whirlwind fog. She then motioned her hand towards Izayoi, which caused the massive whirlwind of death to head towards Izayoi.

_"Damn, Loli-sama..."_ Izayoi thought as he stood up from the crater and slowly looked up at the deadly whirlwind fog that was dangerously heading towards him. _"I guess this is it..."_ He thought as he clenched his right fist, knowing that he had to use 'it'. A smirk made its way on his face as he stared at the approaching whirlwind of death.

Meanwhile, on top of the boundary wall, 2000 meters above the ground of Hamelin, Sala and Sandora stood beside each other as they looked upon the deadly whirlwind that was heading towards something or someone.

"Onee-sama, what will Izayoi-san do?" Sandora asked with worry as Sala look at Izayoi and the approaching whirlwind.

"Since he's out of time, I should help-" Sala was cut off by sensing something out of the ordinary. She turns to her left and her eyes widen, seeing a giant portal appearing out from the top of the boundary wall just a few distance from them.

"Onee-sama, what are those?!" Sandora exclaimed pointing her finger at the portal which releases a large quantity of big static red swords and ice shards.

"I don't know, but they are heading towards the whirlwind!" Sala said as she and Sandora looked at the red swords and ice shards that were directly heading straight towards the deadly whirlwind.

With Izayoi

"This might be a problem." Izayoi said as he saw that whirlwind completely covered Pest with its huge size and intimidating fog. _"But I can't use it here. It would destroy half of the city itself if I decided to use it at this distance."_ He thought with a frown, knowing the aftermath of destruction he could create if he uses 'it'.

Suddenly, Izayoi's ear perked up from hearing something coming towards him. Then, he was taken by surprise as hundreds upon hundreds of big red static swords and ice shards flew past him towards the deadly whirlwind.

He smirked as he knew the casters of the swords and ice shards. _"So, they did find a way… Well, I better get this show on the road then!"_ Izayoi thought as he gets ready to jump.

Meanwhile, Pest's eyes widen as she looked down at the big static red swords and ice shards headed towards the whirlwind fog. "Where did they come from?" She asked herself as she looked at the big portal over at the boundary walls. "How can they…?" She questioned before she shook her head and focused on the hundreds of swords and ice shards that were coming towards the whirlwind.

She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the ice shards were strangely positioned in front of the swords instead of the other way. "Are they stupid? They can't reach me." Pest said thinking that the attack was for her.

But when the ice shards had entered the whirlwind with the swords—it exploded within the whirlwind. "What?!" Pest asked in shock as she saw that the center of the huge whirlwind that she created had been frozen over. _"This couldn't be possible!"_ She stated mentally.

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Beat that, Maou-sama." Serafall panted with a triumphant smile, knowing that her attack had worked on the fog. She then looked at Izayoi through the screen, "Now is your turn, Izayoi-kun!"

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

While the girls were watching the battle with baited breath, Pest was taken aback from where she stood as the red static swords pierced through the frozen center, making a hole through the center and showed a path towards her.

Recovering from her shock, she swipe her right hand, sending a wave of black wind towards the remaining red static swords that were heading towards her after a lot of them were destroyed from making a hole in the center of the frozen whirlwind. When the black wind enveloped the red static swords, it immediately made the swords fade away without a trace.

After seeing the last of the swords faded away, Pest looked down at the individual that was smirking below her.

"I got you, Loli-sama." Izayoi said as he instantly shot off towards the path that leads straight towards Pest.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Get her, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall and Irina shouted together.

_"I trust that you can finish this, Izayoi-kun_." Sona thought as Akeno and Xenovia watches Izayoi in anticipation while hoping inside that he would win.

"Izayoi-sama, finish her!" Shirayuki-Hime exclaimed while Rias watches Izayoi approaching closer and closer towards Pest.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

"There's no escape now, spotted Loli-sama!" Izayoi shouted with a smirk as he gets closer towards Pest.

But then, Izayoi looked at Pest's face and noticed something was wrong. His eyes widen slightly as a wide smirk spread across Pest's face. Suddenly, Izayoi notices that his vision had gotten slightly blurry and his eyes widen, seeing that he was trap inside Pest's deadly wind.

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"No, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall exclaimed with wide eyes, followed by Irina's shock look. Xenovia stood up abruptly from the ground while shock was evident on her face as she watches the battle that turns for the worse. Meanwhile, Sona lay quietly on the ground while she watches the turn of events that was escalated suddenly.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted with wide eyes, seeing that he was trapped by Pest's deadly wind.

"No..." Akeno mutters as she covered her mouth in shock.

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

**Insert (Scarlet by Kudou Asuka)**

"As you said, there's no escape now." Pest said with a smirk. _"It's all over now…"_ She thought as she recalled the turn of events that she had surprisingly witnessed in the last few minutes. She was genuinely surprised that her whirlwind of deadly contagious fog can be frozen. To her, it didn't make sense at all. But since she didn't have the time to think about all the mindless questions forming in her mind, she had to focus onto the battle that would determine her victory or her downfall.

So, when the big red static swords had made a path towards her for Izayoi, she knew that she had little time to waste of a counter attack. In order to proceed with the plan she had formed, she pretended to be completely surprised by the attack that suddenly appeared out from the portal that she had saw. After Izayoi jumped off from the roof towards her, she was hiding the smirk inside, knowing that her plan had been successful. In the end, her plan worked out and she was smiling triumphantly down at Izayoi.

"Heh! Do you think this can stop me?" Izayoi asked as he slowly pulled his right hand back due to the thick fog like substance that was slowing down his movement. Pest watches in surprise as Izayoi can move, talk and be conscious at the same time.

Normal people such as the guards of Salamandra couldn't move or talk after they were hit by the deadly fog, because they were dead to begin with when the fog had already reached them. But in front of her, she was surprise that Izayoi could move in her thick wind that she formed to adamantly restrict any movement possible.

"How can he?" Pest questioned under her breath as she watches as Izayoi looked up at her and smirked.

"It's a little too soon for that!" Izayoi shouted as he punches the thick fog in front of him, causing the deadly wind around him to instantly disappear, surprising Pest. After he's been released from the wind, he fell backwards towards the frozen circle-shaped fog.

Recovering from her stupor, Pest frowned in frustration and shoot out a blast of black wind towards the falling Izayoi.

_"She is taking this seriously…"_ Izayoi thought while falling as he saw the blast of black wind closely approaching him. _"But it's good to see that she is serious about this! It's more fun that way!"_ He said with a smirk as he pulled his right fist back and punches the black wind, sending a gust of wind to blow away from their collision. But due to the sheer size and power the blast of wind held inside, not to mention that it was also supported by gravity, it causes Izayoi to be blown back and crash into the frozen circle-shaped fog, sending shards of ice to fly everywhere.

"Now that was some attack, Loli-sama! Now I know that you're not holding back!" Izayoi commented with a smirk as he stood up from the frozen crater.

"And I can show you what a Demon Lord can do! You freak!" Pest said as she shoots out a huge blast of black wind towards Izayoi.

"Ha! That attack is getting pretty boring now. Do you have anything else other than that?" Izayoi asked as he punches the huge wind attack, destroying it. Izayoi look up at Pest and crouched down, "I'm coming for you, Loli-sama!" He said blasting off from the crater, bursting out ice shards from where he jumped.

"I'll make you regret—" Pest was interrupted as her eyes widen, seeing Izayoi appearing in front of her. Suddenly, a fist was buried in her stomach which causes Pest to instantly fly back and disappeared inside the clouds above Hamelin.

_"This should do it."_ Izayoi thought calculating that the distance between Pest and the town was far enough.

Pest stopped to look around at her surroundings, seeing that she was inside the grey clouds that flying by Hamelin. _"Is he going to launch a surprise attack in here?"_ Pest thought as she looked around for any signs of Izayoi. When she didn't find him, she focused her sights in front of her but the clouds were blocking her vision.

She then swept her hand towards the side, causing the clouds to instantly be swept away to the side. Pest looked down and she spotted Izayoi, who was falling down through the skies. Deciding that this would be the time to end the pointless battle between them, she shot out several big blasts of black wind towards the falling form of Izayoi.

Pest watches as the attack close in on Izayoi, but suddenly her eyes widen as light penetrate her sights and her eyes widen as she saw that the blasts of black winds had disappeared simultaneously as the light appeared. She covered her eyes with her right hand as she look at where the light originated. Growing frustrated on the presence of the light, she swept her right hand to the side and looked at where Izayoi was while summoning out all of her spirit power out of her body, causing a huge black wind to come out of her sleeves and gathered around her.

But after a while, her eyes widen as she noticed that she can't feel her wind gathering around her. "Wha… How come I can't?" Pest asked herself in disbelief.

"Surprise?" Izayoi asked as Pest gritted her teeth at the voice.

"Where are you, you freak?" She demanded as she tried to shoot out a blast of black wind at his direction but she gritted her teeth in frustration as she saw that she couldn't shoot out the said attack because of the immense light. "Show yourself!" She demanded again.

"I'm right here." Izayoi said as Pest looked at where she heard the voice.

_"W-What is that?!"_ Pest thought with wide eyes at the sight before her. Because in front of her was Izayoi, who directed his right palm at her. But she was focused completely on the object over his palm. _"This power… Is it coming from that?" _She thought as she slowly steps back, fearing for the first time at the power held inside the object. "W-What is this…?" She asked herself.

The object that was floating over Izayoi's palm was in the form of a small beam of light that completely illuminate the sky just from its small presence.

"The story ends now, Loli-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk to Pest as he thrust his hand at her, causing the beam of light over his palm to turn into a huge pillar of light.

"This is imp—" Pest was cut off as a piercing sound could be heard passing through her. Her eyes widen, seeing that she was pierced in the stomach by the huge pillar of light.

"What?!" Pest exclaimed with a shock look before coughing up blood from her mouth, as a thin line of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. _"Impossible... This power! He couldn't have such power! The power… To destroy the stars!"_ She thought with wide eyes. She was shocked that the object could hurt her even more so pierced her body. Regardless, she couldn't even think straight now as she felt the intense pain from her stomach.

Meanwhile, everyone look at the night sky, seeing a huge pillar of light that penetrated the sky, lighting up the whole sky. But they were taken aback as large cracks started to appear over the sky of Hamelin.

_"Is this his true power?"_ Sala thought looking at the huge pillar of light piercing through Pest and penetrated the sky. _"It's so powerful..." _She thought as Sandora look up in awe of the huge pillar of light.

(End the song)

**~Wooden House~**

"Miss, look at that!" The little girl said pointing her finger through the window. A glint of wonder appeared in her eyes as she saw the huge pillar of light in the sky.

_"That's an enormous amount of power... I can feel it from all the way here..."_ Leticia thought in surprise of the power held in the pillar. After she thought about that, she and the smiling little girl stare at the pillar of light.

_"Is this Izayoi-kun's real power?"_ Asuka thought with wide eyes as she looked at the huge pillar while she was on top of Deen's right shoulder. She was surprised that a huge pillar of light had suddenly appeared over the night sky, and illuminated the night sky. She never did know of Izayoi's true power and she speculate that his ability to destroy other Gifts would be his true power. But she was wrong and now, she was seeing the true potential of Izayoi's power for the first time.

After that, her eyes widen as the whole sky was engulfed in light, engulfing both Izayoi and Pest in it, which were in the skies at the time.

_"So, this is the end, huh? Beaten by a lowly-human. This is a pathetic death."_ Pest thought as she felt that she was floating in a bright lit area. She then open her eyes and a small smirk appeared on her face, _"Well, he isn't such a weak human after all. If that freak joined my Community before me, I'm sure he'll be my boss and I'll be his maid. Huh... What am I thinking?"_ She asked mentally as she squinted her eyes, seeing that light was engulfing her.

_ "Anyway, this fight was the most fun I ever had in my life. I should be grateful about that even if it's a little."_

* * *

**~Hamelin~**

After a while, the light dissipated and everyone look up towards the night sky, noticing the cracks were spreading throughout the whole sky of Hamelin. Suddenly, the sky instantly exploded in shimmering lights while revealing the real night sky of Salamandra. The townsfolk noted that the deadly fog had disappeared without a trace and they slowly walked outside of the wooden houses and into the streets. The townsfolk were in awe at the shimmering lights that were floating down on them and onto the whole town, making everyone came out and witness the breath taking scene.

The wide smiles and astonished opened mouths could be seen amongst the townsfolk and guards as they stared in wonder at the shimmering lights.

"Waa..." Asuka mouthed staring eyed wide at the tiny lights that were falling down from the sky.

"Lights! Pretty lights!" Rattenfanger said waving her hands around while she stood on top of Asuka's head.

Asuka giggled at her friend before she stick her hand out and caught several tiny lights in her hand. She stared down at the lights with a smile before they disappeared from her hand.

_"You really are something, Izayoi-kun."_ Asuka thought with a smile.

"Well, I can guess this is the good ending for the townsfolk." Izayoi commented with a smile as he fell through the skies while he watches the quantity of people staring jaw-wide at the display of small lights floating down at them. But all of them had one thing in common. They were smiling.

After a while of watching, Izayoi looked down and landed onto a roof, immediately creating a crater onto the surface of the roof. He stood up from the crater and continued to watch the smiling people, who were basking in happiness.

"The end." Izayoi said with a smile, knowing that the Gift Game had ended with a happy ending.

Meanwhile above the boundary walls, Sala and Sandora also look at the shimmering lights in amazement. They were speechless to say anything as they know that it could ruin the amazing moment. Sandora held out her hand in front of her as the tiny lights landed on her palm and she stared down at the lights with an astonished look on her face. After a while, the lights disappeared from her hand without a trace.

Then, Sala realized about something, "Izayoi!" She said interrupting the moment as she looked up at the sky, noting that Izayoi and Pest weren't there to be seen. She then looked down at the town and tries to search for any signs of him. After that, Sandora walk up from behind her and joined her on searching for Izayoi.

After a while, Sala spotted something and she squinted her eyes to see closely at the figure standing on top a roof at a distance. Then, Sala's eyes widen as she recognize the figure and a smile appeared on her face.

"Onee-sama!" Sandora shouted looking at where Sala had flew off to.

Meanwhile, a bright smile could be seen on Sala's face as she picked up her pace and flew straight towards where Izayoi is.

"I'd better bath after this." Izayoi stated looking down at his bloodied arm and the right side of his shirt, which was staining in blood. He then looked up and his eyes widen in slight surprise, spotting something shining above him. He stretched out his right palm in front of him, and the object instantly fell directly onto the center of his palm.

He looked down at his palm, seeing a ring lying lifelessly down on his palm. He looked at it, confusion written on his face. With a shrug, he pocketed it inside his pocket before he heard a voice behind him.

"So, you defeated a real Demon Lord." A voice said as Izayoi look behind him, seeing an unfamiliar short girl in a blue kimono standing in front of him with a smile on her face. But then, he recalled that her voice was very familiar and he immediately compared her voice to the stranger that he and Asuka met along the way to her house before.

"You're the stranger that gave us these cards." Izayoi said showing his blue colored card to the white haired girl, who nodded in response.

"Yes, I was the one who gave you two those cards. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shiroyasha. Anyway, I thought you would pay no mind to the meeting-" Shiroyasha was ignored as Izayoi turns away from her to look at someone at his right.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuka called out as Deen let her down with its hand. Asuka hopped onto the roof as she walked over to stand in front of Izayoi.

"It seems that you got a new Gift in store." Izayoi said with a grin as Asuka smiled at him before she pulled out her red wine card and showed it in front of Deen, which caused the card to glow red. Suddenly, a large magic red circle appeared above Deen. Then, Deen disappear along with the magic circle as the red glow around the card disappeared.

"It seems you know very well how to use the cards now." Shiroyasha said to them, but Izayoi and Asuka didn't reply back to her statement.

"You did a good job on doing this, Izayoi-kun. I am impressed." Asuka said with a smile pointing to the tiny lights that fell down on them.

"It was of no problem for me to handle, Ojou-sama." Izayoi replied with a smile. "So, how did you get Deen?" He asked.

"Well, I just appear in a cave and I accepted a Gift Game from the 130 children..." Asuka said with a smile as the two completely ignore Shiroyasha.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Shiroyasha yelled trying to get their attention.

"What is it, japanese-clad loli? You got something to say?" Izayoi asked looking at her as Shiroyasha lightly glare at him.

"Well-" Shiroyasha was cut off as Sala landed on the roof, followed by Sandora as everyone look at them, except for Shiroyasha.

"Hey, Sala. Do you believe me now?" Izayoi asked referring to his win, as Sala smiled at him.

"As hard as it was to believe, it seems you were right." She said as Sandora smile at Izayoi.

"I didn't know you were so powerful, Izayoi-san! We watched the light show that you said. And it was beautiful!" She exclaimed with a bright smile as Sala nodded in agreement.

"It was true. I had never experience something so beautiful in my life. Even though it was wrong to me that we could experience something like that at that time. But overall, we were delighted to watch it together. Your light show was amazing." Sala complimented with a smile as Izayoi smiled in return.

"Thanks. I noticed that everyone in the town were enjoying the aftermath of the light show." Izayoi exclaimed looking at the tiny lights that were falling down from the skies of Salamandra.

"Hey, would everyone listen up?!" Shiroyasha shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Shiroyasha-sama! I-I'm sorry I didn't noticed you." Sandora apologized as she bowed her head slightly at her while Shiroyasha smile at her.

"It's nice to meet you again, Shiroyasha-sama." Sala said with a smile, looking at Shiroyasha.

"Don't worry. At least you know of me than to completely ignore me like those two over there, especially the boy." Shiroyasha said referring to Izayoi, who laughs while Asuka stifle a laugh. Shiroyasha then took a deep breath before she look at everyone gathered in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I can't participate and put a stop on those three Demons myself. But when I arrived here, I noticed that you were halfway on defeating those Demons by yourselves. So, I decided to not participate seeing as you were already busy dealing with the Demons themselves. I hope you won't hold any bad thoughts about me. But I am impressed nonetheless." Shiroyasha explained to them.

She then looked at Sala, "But the one thing I did not expect was your sudden arrival to Salamandra, Sala." Shiroyasha said covering her smile with her blue fan.

"I had a bad feeling that something bad would have happen to my hometown and my siblings." Sala replied as Shiroyasha nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I didn't think that there was a Demon Lord in the East." She added as Shiroyasha wore a frown over her fan.

"It seems that she wanted to get to me than to get to you all." Shiroyasha said getting everyone attention.

"Yes, she wanted to declare vengeance upon you, Shiroyasha. You ruled over the sun in Little Garden." Sala said as Izayoi raised his eyebrow at her statement, trying to figure what she meant.

"Yes, but not entirely of it, I'm afraid." Shiroyasha replied.

"But majority of it is you, correct?" Sala asked as Shiroyasha smiled nonetheless to her.

"Yes, the majority of it." She answered as she look at her left, sensing someone flying towards her. A smile made its way on her face as Leticia landed in front of her.

"It's good to see you again, Leticia. What have you been doing lately?" Shiroyasha asked as Leticia look at her.

"Searching for someone." She answered as Shiroyasha held a smirk on her face.

"A lover, perhaps?" She asked as Leticia blushes a little but she shook her head, implying that she didn't search for her lover. Shiroyasha then turns to everyone in front of her, who was looking at Leticia's arrival. "Everyone, I like you to meet Leticia Draculair. A former Demon Lord and a friend of mine." She said as Izayoi look at Leticia with an amused smirk.

_"Former Demon Lord, eh?"_ Izayoi thought in amusement. Then, he step up forward as Leticia look at him in slight surprise. "Why are you here?" He asked as Leticia turns her body to face him.

"I'm here trying to find someone that freed me." Leticia answered which confuses everyone, except Shiroyasha, who knew that she was imprisoned.

"Freed you? You mean you were imprisoned?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Yes, in stone." She answered as Asuka's eyes widen, figuring out who had imprison her. She turns to look at Izayoi, who held a smirk on his face.

"You arrived at the right place." Izayoi said to Leticia, who looked at him in surprise.

"Then, you're the one who defeated Perseus?" She asked as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"Depends. Seeing as he was weak and I had to fight his former Demon Lord slave. It doesn't count that he was defeated, though." Izayoi explained as Leticia immediately bowed her head in front of him, surprising everyone, including Shiroyasha.

"I will serve under you, Master." Leticia declared as everyone look at her in shock, except Izayoi, who just look at her. Leticia lifted her head and look at Izayoi.

"Okay. But something isn't right." Izayoi stated as Leticia looked at him in confusion.

"What isn't right, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked with confusion in her voice.

"Come on, I can't have her serve me if she didn't want to, can I?" Izayoi asked surprising everyone from his statement. He then in turns look at Leticia again, "Tell me, what is it going to be? You can go as you wish or you'll be a maid for me. The choice is yours." He asked as Leticia thought deeply about his offer.

Then, a hand gently grasped Leticia's cheek as she look up at Izayoi. "There's one thing I forgot. If you choose to be my maid, I won't treat you like an object like other sick perverted guys out there. But at the same time, I won't force you to serve me." Izayoi said as Leticia's eyes widen. "I got enough maids as it is, even if it's only one. But if you want to be, feel free to join. Remember, it's your choice. So don't be stress out about your options, alright?" He said with a smile, surprising Leticia. After a while, he pulled his hand away from Leticia's cheek as Izayoi look down at Leticia.

Meanwhile, everyone watches the moment between Izayoi and Leticia. They were touched that Izayoi wouldn't force her to make a decision. Instead he let her make her own decision with her own free will. Asuka and Sala smile at Izayoi, who was waiting for Leticia's answer. For Sala, she was now looking at Izayoi in a different light than before. Even though she didn't like him fighting off Pest alone earlier, but inside she somehow knew that Izayoi would defeat her. It was strange to her. But that's what happen that made her decide to let him fight her alone.

Suddenly, butterflies started to strangely flutter inside her stomach, surprising her. But she didn't let the surprise showed on her face, and instead she kept smiling at Izayoi.

Meanwhile, Leticia grasp her cheek that Izayoi touched, and she look at him, while contemplating on her decision whether or not she wanted to be a maid for Izayoi. But then she recalled that Izayoi wouldn't treat her like an object, like the previous communities that had traded her with another ever since her community's destruction. And since she was lastly been enslaved in Perseus community, it didn't help her that she had been imprison in stone from the head of Gorgon for her aggressive acts recently. She had to admit being turned to stone was unfavourable on her part and she was certain that she wouldn't see the light anymore. But she was surprised as she had been released from the prison, after hearing that someone had defeated Perseus himself, and his slave, Algol, a former Demon Lord.

After hearing all of that, she escaped from the community and tried to find the individual that defeated Perseus and Algol, and possibly serve under him or her. But after the searching ended in failure, she searched for her friend, Shiroyasha to give her any leads about the mysterious individual. And so, she was surprised to find out that two individuals had been teleported from another world to theirs in Salamandra. Shiroyasha said that it was one of the two that defeated Perseus and his slave. Immediately, she and Shiroyasha transported to Salamandra using her shop. But after arriving to the city that she knew was holding a festival by then, she was shocked to see that city had been turned into a town. And large clouds of smoke were rising all around the town.

Shiroyasha was also shocked to find out, but she gave Leticia orders to find out about what happened to the city of Salamandra. After receiving her orders, she flew off in search of the cause of this tragedy. Suddenly, she was met by Ratten, who was trying to block the townsfolk of Salamandra from escaping. She quickly flew in to save the townsfolk but after losing her Divinity, she wasn't as strong as she used to be and managed to block a fire attack from the possessed Fire lizards of Salamandra.

But when she found out that Mandra was in trouble, she was surprised to see a large mass of steel punched the Strom that intended to touch Mandra. After that, the Fire lizards stopped their attack and she immediately helped the citizen of Salamandra to escape from the area, letting the girl in the red dress to take care of Ratten.

After a while of helping the citizen, she noticed a large dark red, black fog coming towards them. She alarmed the townsfolk and guards to get indoors. After they got inside the wooden houses, she flew off to check the situation of the town. While in the skies, she watches as the fog was spreading to the whole town. And she watches as bodies lie unconscious in some streets, presuming that they were dead, which saddens her.

Then, she heard a little girl calling for help and she instantly headed towards her. After that, she met Izayoi, who saved her from touching the fog that had dangerously closed to her and the girl. After she had flown off to hide in a house far away from the fog, she took a glance back at Izayoi, who had jump off towards somewhere.

In her mind at that time, she couldn't fathom that Izayoi had similar appearance as her friend, Canaria. And now, she had the choice of choosing between being free or being a maid for Izayoi, which the previous communities did not gave her at all. Except from being a maid to serve them, to which she downright denied.

"If you want to be a maid," Izayoi said as he held out his right hand towards Leticia, who looked at it. "Just put your hand on mine. Sorry if it's too bloody." He stated with a playful smile as Leticia pulled her hand away from her cheek and slowly let her hand down on Izayoi's hand.

"I don't mind. Because I'm your maid from now on." Leticia said with a smile as Izayoi smile in return, seeing that Leticia had chosen from her own will, to which he noticed on the sincerity of her smile. He doesn't know why, but from the first time he met Leticia, he knew that she looked a bit lost. He doesn't know why he knew but after hearing she wanted to find the one who defeated Perseus which was him, he couldn't deny to ask if she really wanted to serve under him, which surprises him. But now, he's got himself a new maid who was good in his opinion but he doubt that Shirayuki-Hime would take it easily. But who doesn't want a girl like Leticia on a regular basis? With all her curves, he was pretty convinced that she had a pretty nice body hidden underneath her clothes.

"I'm going to take good care of you. Don't worry about that." Izayoi assured to Leticia with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you implying by that, Izayoi? And what's with that smirk?" Asuka asked as Izayoi look back at her.

"What are you talking about that?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Are you thinking of doing something perverted to Leticia after we get back? Since she's now your maid?" Asuka stated as Izayoi pulled his hand away from Leticia and he walked to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her left shoulder.

He tilted his head as a smirk appeared on his face, "How would you know?" Izayoi asked as Asuka glare at him in mock anger.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuka stated as Leticia blushes at Izayoi's arms that was wrapped around her. Other than that, she had never been this close to any man before in her life but she was extremely close to Izayoi now, with his body behind hers.

Then, Izayoi let go of his arms around Leticia as he stood beside her. "Okay, okay. I'm kidding. But it wouldn't hurt to hold a health examination on her body, since we don't know if she's sick or—" Izayoi was cut off as Asuka lightly slap her hand on his left shoulder, which caused Izayoi to playfully smile at her.

"Pervert!" Asuka said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow with his still playful smile.

"What are you talking about, Ojou-sama? You don't have any proof if I'm a pervert or not. I only think perverted thoughts. There's a difference." He said as Asuka glare lightly at him.

"That doesn't help Leticia-san!" Asuka said as Izayoi laughs.

"Asuka?" Rattenfanger called out popping out from between her breasts as Izayoi look at her.

Asuka looked down at Rattenfanger before she look at Izayoi, who was looking at Rattenfanger with a smirk.

"This is interesting. I never saw anything come out between your breasts." Izayoi commented as Asuka blushed and she grabbed Rattenfanger out from her spot. After she grabbed her, she immediately covered her chest with her free hand.

"Pervert!" Asuka shouted as Izayoi laughed again.

"Asuka, who?" Rattenfanger asked pointing her hand at the laughing Izayoi. Asuka looked at her in her right hand and she smiles.

"This is my boy-" Asuka shook her head before answering back. "I mean, my friend! His name is Izayoi." She answered as Rattenfanger look at her before she look at Izayoi.

"Zayoi?" Rattenfanger pronounced as Izayoi set his head right in front of her.

"Izayoi." Izayoi said.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" Rattenfanger replied to him as Izayoi tickle her by scratching his index finger on her stomach, causing her to fell on Asuka's hand and laughs.

After that, Izayou pulled back his finger and he looked at Shiroyasha, "Anyway," Izayoi said getting her attention. "How do we get out of here?" He asked as Shiroyasha pulled out her fan and covered her mouth that curve into a smirk.

"Don't worry about that. It'll come sooner than you expected." She answered as she stick out her hand at Rattenfanger, who jump onto her hand and looked at her with a curious look. Meanwhile, Izayoi and Asuka were confused at her statement.

Suddenly, Izayoi and Asuka glowed white, drawing attention from everyone. The two looked at themselves in surprise.

"Asuka!" Rattenfanger shouted from Shiroyasha's hand as Asuka smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'm alright... Merun. That's your new name from now on." Asuka said to her, giving the fairy a name after knowing that her community was called Rattenfanger.

"Merun?" The now named Merun asked about her new name.

"Yes. Merun." Asuka replied as Merun smiled.

"Merun!" She said excitedly which caused Asuka to smile sweetly at her.

"Shiroyasha, what's going on?" Izayoi asked as he and Asuka look at Shiroyasha for answers.

"That's your ticket to return home. Unfortunately, the time between here and your world are different. When you'll return home, it'll just be for a day. But here, it would change so much. Probably a couple of months. Give or take." Shiroyasha explained to them as Sala look at Izayoi, a small frown could be seen under the dark. But she kept it hidden from being seeing by Izayoi and the others.

"It looks like you'll be leaving." Sala said to Izayoi, who turns to her. "Just so you know, it was an honor to fight alongside you." She stated as Izayoi smiled and put his right hand on his hip.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, stay well." Izayoi said to her in response as Sala smile in return. When she was about to walk towards him to shake hands for his leave, her feet accidentally hit a rock due to the crater on the roof. Her eyes widens as she fell into Izayoi's arms, but unfortunately Izayoi hit a rock by the back of his right shoe, which caused him to fell backwards.

Leticia and Asuka rushed to help Izayoi from falling by grabbing onto both of his shoulder, since he grabbed onto Sala's elbows to stop her from falling.

_"What the?"_ Izayoi thought before Sala and Leticia glowed white. And before anyone could explain why, the four of them that were glowing in bright white light—instantly vanished.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That was the ending. How do you like the chapter so far? Do I surpass your expectations? Anyway, Izayoi had defeated Pest alone! And it was absolutely amazing when he uses his Aurora Pillar! So cool! Wouldn't you agree?

1\. How do you like the fight between Izayoi and Pest? Do you love it?

2\. Do you love that Leticia has now became Izayoi's maid?

3\. How were the Rias and the others? Do you like how they help Izayoi even if they are in different worlds?

4\. How was the cliffhanger?

5\. Is the chapter too fast-paced?

6.. What's your favorite part in this chapter? Answer these questions in the (Review) box below so I can know what you think. If you have any questions you want to ask, PM me, alright? Because I don't want you all to be confused. It saddens me, :(

Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	27. Chapter 27: Sweet Dreams

Hello, this is ArtLotus! I'll be keeping this short. I'm sorry that I didn't update for about a week now on the previous chapter. You know, business in the real world. Anyway, I'm going to make up to you by presenting you with the new chapter, a day after the precious chapter! What luck!

Also, Thanks for the people that favorite and follow this story over the past week. Anyway, I hope you'll be satisfy with this chapter. I sincerely hope so. Because it took quite a effort to write this.

Okay, wihout further ado, Presenting A Problem Devil, New!

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 27: Sweet Dreams

**~Little Garden~**

**~Salamandra~**

Night

"That's your ticket to return home. Unfortunately, the time between here and your world are different. When you'll return home, it'll just be for a day. But here, it would change so much. Probably a couple of months. Give or take." Shiroyasha explained to Izayoi and Asuka, as Sala look at Izayoi, a small frown could be seen on her face under the dark. But she kept it hidden from being seeing by Izayoi and the others.

"It looks like you'll be leaving." Sala said to Izayoi, who turns to her. "Just so you know, it was an honor to fight alongside you." She stated as Izayoi smiled and put his right hand on his hip.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, stay well." Izayoi said to her in response as Sala smile in return. When she was about to walk towards him to shake hands for his leave, her feet accidentally hit a rock due to the crater on the roof. Her eyes widens as she fell into Izayoi's arms, but unfortunately Izayoi hit a rock by the back of his right shoe, which caused him to fell backwards.

Leticia and Asuka rushed to help Izayoi from falling by grabbing onto both of his shoulder, since he grabbed onto Sala's elbows to stop her from falling.

_"What the?"_ Izayoi thought before Sala and Leticia glowed white. And before anyone could explain why, the four of them that were glowing in bright white light—instantly vanished.

Present

"Shiroyasha-sama, what happen? What happen to Onee-sama and Leticia-sama?" Sandora asked in surprise looking at where the four of them disappeared as Shiroyasha sighed.

"It's a matter that concerns of them touching each other. Anyway, we can't get them back unless I take them back." Shiroyasha said as Sandora look at her.

"You know how to get there, Shiroyasha?" She asked.

"It's a pain in the ass before just to give Izayoi and Asuka, the cards of Laplace. Anyway, they'll be alright. No need to worry so much about them, including your sister. What we have to worry right now is your city and people." Shiroyasha said as Sandora realized that some of her friends had died from Pest's deadly fog earlier.

"My friends…" Sandora mutters as Shiroyasha walked over to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Maa, maa. It's alright. They did what was necessary of them. Although they didn't deserve it but they died for a good cause." She said as tears started to cascade over Sandora's eyes.

"Hm." Sandora nodded before she wipes her tears away. She then look at the brightly lit night sky. _"Onee-sama, be careful out there."_ She thought.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Sona, what happen to the screen?" Rias asked after she and the rest of the girls saw that Izayoi used his new power before he and Pest disappeared into the light. Suddenly, they were shocked to see the bright light from Izayoi's new power and the said light immediately covered the whole screen. After a while, the screen disappeared which confuses them.

"I think it somehow ran out of energy after Izayoi used that light construction." Sona answered her worries.

"So, how do we get Izayoi-kun back?" Irina asked with a small frown as everyone look at her. And frowns started to appear on each of their faces.

Then, Shirayuki-Hime looked up at the purple sky, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, noticing something wrong.

"Why isn't the sky change back to normal? I mean, it's all over, right?" She asked out loud as everyone look up and noticed the purple atmosphere that surrounded the school.

"Buchou!" A voice said getting the the girls to focus onto Kiba, who was running towards them. Accompanying him were Issei, Asia, Koneko, Saji and a light blonde haired girl.

"What happen? I sensed a large amount of demonic energy being released not a moment ago." Kiba explained in worry.

"Yeah, what happen, Buchou?" Issei asked. "Did you fight someone while we're training Gasper?" He questioned as Rias shook her head with a sad smile. "So, what did happ—" Issei was interrupted as a portal magically appeared above the school.

"What is that?" Asia asked staring at the portal in awe.

"Are there any enemies that will attack us?" Kiba asked as he summoned his sword from a red magic circle. Then, Xenovia unsheathe her sword and pointed it in front of her while Irina grip her katana that had been transformed from her white band. Lightning started to gather around Akeno's right hand while Rias's hand was engulfed by red energy.

But then, Rias's eyes spotted four figures that came through the portal. She held out her hand in front of everyone, halting them from doing anything. Rias then focuses her attention on the four figures, along with everyone.

"Wha…" Izayoi said as he open his eyes and he saw the portal and the purple sky behind it. The portal immediately disappeared, leaving him to see the purple sky that also disappeared, revealing the night sky which were filled with stars compared to the purple sky which was a void that had no stars at all.

Then, his eyes widens, feeling that he was falling through the sky. He look at Asuka, Leticia and Sala, that were unconscious. He glances down at the ground that was quickly coming into view. He looked back at the three girls, to which he knew that he couldn't hold all of them at once.

_"Only one way to do this."_ Izayoi thought as he wrapped his hands around the three girls. But he didn't wrap his hands too tightly, knowing that his grip would slip somewhere along the way they fell. "_Here it goes…"_ He thought as his body fell straight into the ground, sending big chunks of rock flying towards Rias and the others.

"Ow!" Issei exclaimed as a tiny rock collided with his head, reddening his forehead. He rubs his forehead trying to lessen the stinging pain.

On the other hand, Rias walked over towards the crater, followed by Akeno and Shirayuki-Hime. After her, Xenovia and Irina began to follow towards the crater.

"Ugh…" A voice groaned amidst the smoke rising from the crater.

"What happen? Where are we?" A confused voice asked which sounded it belonged to a girl.

Rias's eyes widen, recognizing the girl's voice. She then flew down inside the crater, followed by everyone. The crater was big and it stretches as wide as a swimming pool. Rias waved her hand back and forth to clear the smoke in front of her.

"Izayoi-kun? Izayoi-kun!" The voice said as Rias's eyes widen at the name mentioned by the voice. She then quickly runs towards the voice and she was getting close to the shouting, being able to hear clearer from where she was running to, which proved that she was running the right way.

Rias coughed as she waved her hand back and forth again, getting rid of the smoke that was around her.

"Rias?" The voice called out as Rias stopped in her track and she look up. Her eyes widen as she took in the sight of Asuka and a blonde haired woman sitting beside Izayoi, who was lying down on the ground. Other than that, she ignored the unconscious woman on top of Izayoi, because she was only focused on him.

"Buchou, where did you—" Akeno was cut off as she look at the four people, counting the two unfamiliar woman, Asuka and Izayoi.

"Ugh…" Izayoi groaned as he open his eyes and he look up, meeting a pair of blue eyes.

"Buchou, what did you fi—" Issei was interrupted as he stare eyed wide at the position between Izayoi and the olive skin woman that wore revealing clothes lying on top of him. Other than that, the said woman breasts were pushing up against Izayoi's chest. Then, blood shot out of his nostrils as he flew back with a perverted smile on his face

"Pervert." Koneko commented blankly as Kiba shook his head with a smile.

"Can you get off of me, Sala? I think we're attracting quite a crowd." Izayoi said with a playful smile as Sala's eyes widen and she immediately stood up from his body. A blush adorned her cheeks as she recalled their position earlier.

"What am I thinking? I should not think about this thing." Sala thought as she shook her head.

"Can you stand, Izayoi-sama?" Leticia asked kneeling beside him as Izayoi nodded at her.

"Yeah, I can stand." He answered as he stood up from the ground, followed by Leticia and Asuka.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias called out stepping towards him as Izayoi look at her.

"I'm back." He said as Rias instantly rushed towards him and hugs him, enlightening a smile on Izayoi's face. Izayoi smiled down at her before he wrap his left arm around her, instead of hugging her with two arms since his right arm is bloody from his fight with Weser.

After a while, Rias pulled back from the hug and she look down at his bloody arm, which caused her to look up at him.

"You're hurt." Rias stated with a small frown as Izayoi assured her with a smile.

"But I'm still alive, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're still alive." Rias stated with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Izayoi raised his left hand and brushed away her tears before it fell down her cheeks. "Thank you." She said as Izayoi gently grasp her cheek and smile in return.

"No problem." Izayoi replied as Rias unexpectedly hugs him again, surprising him.

"I thought I would never see you again. Just like last time when you were gone…" Rias mutters under his vest as Izayoi put his left hand on her back.

"Sorry for worrying you so much." Izayoi said to her as Rias smiled under his vest.

"Don't be. Because from now on, I will always help you in any way I can, whenever you're in trouble. No matter what." Rias said determinedly as she pulled back from the hug and smiled up at Izayoi.

"Me too. I will always help you, Izayoi-kun." A voice said as Izayoi and Rias look at the smiling Akeno.

"Me too, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a bow of her head.

"Me three!" Serafall stated with a raise of her right hand to the sky, as Rias smiled at her.

"Don't forget about us too, Izayoi-kun." Irina said referring to both her and Xenovia, who nodded in agreement.

Rias then looked at Asia, who was kneeling beside an unconscious Issei lying on the ground.

"Asia, can you heal Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Asia looked up at her and briefly nodded.

"Hai!" She said before she walked over to Izayoi and examined the bleeding. "Izayoi-senpai, where did you get these wounds?" Asia asked in surprise.

"I'll tell you later. But all I can say is the enemy was tougher than I thought he would be." Izayoi answered shrugging his shoulders as Asia held out her hands in front of Izayoi's right arm. Then, a green glow started to appear over her hands as she started to heal the bleeding arm.

"Anyway, why don't you introduce your new friends to us, Izayoi-kun? I see that you brought some interesting friends here." Rias asked with a smile as Izayoi looked at Sala and Leticia.

"The floor's all yours, girls." Izayoi said as he gestured them forward. Complying with his order, Leticia step forward.

"My name is Leticia Draculair. I'm a former Demon Lord in the other world. Now, I'm a maid under Izayoi-sama." Leticia said with a bow of her head as Shirayuki-Hime step forward to stand in front of Leticia.

"The name's Shirayuki-Hime by the way. And it looks like I have a disciple. How happy I am." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk as Leticia look up at her.

"I would prefer that you don't call me that. I'm not anyone's disciple except a maid for Izayoi-sama. Judging by how sarcastically you said those words, I would guessed that you're Izayoi-sama's maid before me." Leticia explained as Shirayuki-Hime leaned her head forward to face Leticia directly in the face.

"Aren't you smart? I'm sure you can handle all of Izayoi-sama's housework, then." Shirayuki-Hime. "Do you want to bet on who's the better maid?" She added as Leticia shook her head with a smile.

"I don't do bets, unfortunately." Leticia replied before she turns around with a small smile and stood beside Sala.

Shirayuki-Hime glared at her before she walked back to stand next to Akeno.

Seeing as Leticia's introduction was over, Sala step forward. She look at everyone before she spoke, "My name is Sala Doltrake. I'm the leader of (One Horn). It's a community that I lead. Since we don't know how to return back, I hope you all can take care of me and Leticia for the time being." Sala said as she bows her head at them before walking back to stand next to Leticia.

"Ara, ara, Izayoi-kun. Did you really pick these girls just to make us jealous? I can tell they really well-endowed, including Leticia-san." Akeno explained as Izayoi chuckles while Sala and Leticia blush a little from her statement.

"That's true, I don't deny that. But they came with us by accident." Izayoi exclaimed as Akeno smiled interestingly.

"How so?" She asked.

"Sala trip on her foot. Me and Leticia grab onto Izayoi-kun from letting him fall. And then, we're immediately teleported to this world." Asuka answered smiling at Akeno as Sala blushes in embarrassment.

Then, Issei sit up from the ground as he focuses his attention at the blood on Izayoi's right arm. "I never thought I would see Izayoi-senpai get beaten up." Issei said in disbelief staring at Izayoi's bleeding arm. "This is the first time I ever saw him bleed either." He said.

"Hey, Issei, do you want me to share with you on how powerful the enemy was? I can show you. We can have a test after this, what do you say?" Izayoi asked with a sarcastic smirk. "It might be fun. For me." He added as Issei shook his head while waving his hands back and forth furiously.

"It-It's okay! I-I'm fine without the test!" Issei stated as everyone hold back their laughter from him, knowing that he was in total denial of fighting with Izayoi after their last fight.

"That's what I thought you said." Izayoi said with a playful smirk as Asia let her glowing hands roam above his right side, seeing blood stained his vest.

"Anyway, since this is all over. How's your trip in the other world?" Akeno asked. "I saw that you were in a beautiful city. And I'm sure that you had a great time over there, correct?" She questioned with a smile as Asuka immediately flushed, recalling she shared the hot spring with Izayoi.

"Yeah, it was great. Especially the hot spring. I have to share the hot spring with Ojou-sama over there." Izayoi said pointing his left thumb at the flushed Asuka.

"Then, I would guessed that it must be a great time for Asuka-san in the hot spring." Akeno teased as Asuka kept silence while trying to control her blush.

"Lucky you! Asuka! I didn't get to share the hot spring with Izayoi-kun yet." Serafall pouted.

_"Yet?"_ Everyone thought in surprise as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Izayoi-senpai, it's done. You can move your arm now." Asia said stepping back with a smile as Izayoi move his right hand in a circle, exercising his arm before he stopped and look down at the said arm. A satisfied smile appeared on his face, feeling his arm was fully healed in minutes.

"Thanks, Asia. Your healing really came in handy." Izayoi complimented with a smile as Asia smile wide at him and she bows her head at him in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Izayoi-senpai!" She said as Izayoi nodded and he look back at everyone. Then, he was caught by surprise as a pink blur crashed into him.

"Yay, my chance has come! I can finally hug Izayoi-kun from all those days of waiting." Serafall said with a wide smile as she hugged Izayoi tightly. "I miss you, Izayoi-kun!" She said as Izayoi smiled down at her. Meanwhile, the others watches with slight jealousy while Rias stifle a laugh from watching Serafall.

"Did you?" Izayoi asked as Serafall nodded. But inside her mind, an idea had formed since she noticed that the girls weren't interrupting them which caused her to smile inside. Also, they were cluelessly standing away from them, not knowing what could happen, much to her joy. She knew that everyone would know her by now, but they didn't know her fully. To them, she was a cosplay dressing girl but she had her mature and womanly side inside her, to which they don't know. She was sure that if her idea succeeded, she was certain that the reacting from the girls would be worthwhile to hear. She then looked up at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun." Serafall called out.

"What?" He asked.

"Close your eyes." Serafall said as everyone look at her in confusion, trying to figure out what her attention could be.

"Okay." Izayoi replied with a shrug as he closed his eyes and Serafall smiled seductively, which sent alarms ringing inside each of the girl's minds, including Sona.

Serafall raised her feet and she trap her hands around Izayoi's neck with her wand behind his neck. Then, she leaned her head up and slowly captured Izayoi's lips in hers while everyone held a surprised and shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Almost all the girls said in pure shock and surprise.

"She had devised this plan before? Why can't we see that?" Xenovia asked with a surprised look.

Asuka and Sala were flushed in embarrassment by the scene while Leticia looked away from the kiss with a flushed face.

"Ara, ara. That's not fair, Serafall-sama." Akeno said with a smile as Rias smile at her.

"It seems Serafall-sama is trying raise her ranking amongst us." She said as Akeno smile in return.

"It would seem so. But we'll just have to fight back twice as powerful." Akeno stated as Rias walked over to Serafall, and she grab her shoulder, intent to stop her from kissing Izayoi any longer. But Serafall ignored her and she continued on kissing Izayoi, who kissed her back while twisting her tongue in his mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. Suddenly, ice started to form underneath Izayoi and Serafall, surprising everyone at the sudden action.

Then, Shirayuki-Hime walked over to Rias and smile at her, "We'll do it together, Rias-sama." She said as Rias smiled at her. The two looked towards Serafall and they grabbed both of her shoulders and try to pry her off of Izayoi.

"Serafall-sama, I think that's enough, wouldn't you think so?" Rias asked as Serafall and Izayoi pulled back from their kiss. Serafall panted heavily, being out of breath from their passionate kiss.

After that, she pulled her arms back from Izayoi's neck and she look at Rias, "I hope you don't mind, Rias!" She said with a smile.

"I would mind if you refrain from kissing Izayoi longer than you're intended, Serafall-sama." Rias said to her while Izayoi smile in amusement at the two girls.

"But I have the right, do I?" Serafall replied back with a smile as she walk past her and stood next to Sona, who blushes in embarrassment of her sister's rather intimate action. "Are you okay, Sona-chan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Don't you worry about me." Sona stuttered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Anyway, since this is all over." Izayoi said as he looked up at the night sky. "I'll be heading home. I seriously didn't take a nap since I've been teleported to the other world." He explained as he yawns, which Rias smiled and covered his mouth with her hand. Izayoi grab her hand and let it down, revealing his smile. "Thanks." He added.

"You're welcome." Rias replied with a smile as Izayoi put his forehead on Rias's, causing her o smile in satisfaction. She then grasp Izayoi's face with both of her hands, "You're right, Izayoi-kun. We should sleep. I haven't had a nice sleep after you were gone. Even if its only a day." She explained as Izayoi smiled and pecked her lips before he pull back. "Mou… That's not fair, Izayoi-kun." She pouted as Izayoi smirked before he pulled his head back from Rias.

"Let's go home." Izayoi said to the pouting Rias.

"Okay. But you owe me a kiss after this." Rias said with a seductive smile as Izayoi held out his hand towards Rias. She smiled in satisfaction as she took his hand in hers. Then, they turns around and started to walk home.

But before they could calmly and quietly went home, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina and Shirayuki-Hime stood close to Izayoi.

"Kaichou, what are we going to do with the crater—" Saji was cut off as he looked at Sona, who was flushing from Serafall, who was smiling at her.

"You know, Sona-chan. That was the best kiss I had with Izayoi-kun!" Serafall shouted in excitement as Sona nodded but she kept her head low. "Huh? Sona-chan, why are you doing that?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing. I'm happy that you have a moment with Izayoi-kun." Sona said as Serafall smiled brightly and hugged her.

"Thank you, Sona-chan!" Serafall said as Saji shook his head in amusement.

"Saji, why are you smiling?" Sona asked narrowing her eyes at Saji with a flushed face.

"Huh? No-Nothin!—No! Not another thousand slaps!" Saji screamed to the sky.

* * *

**Alleyway**

"Akeno, get your hands off Izayoi-kun!" Rias said woth a glare as Akeno tried to replace Rias's place by Izayoi's side. Meanwhile, Irina had took Izayoi's left hand in hers and she smiled warmly at Izayoi.

"I miss you, Izayoi-kun. You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you since that day." Irina stated to him. "And to answer your soon to be question, I'm fine. My injuries have been healed." She exclaimed as Izayoi smirked sarcastically.

"How did you know? Is it a lucky guess?" Izayoi asked as Irina smiled wide.

"I know what you're thinking, Izayoi-kun. After all, we are best friends!" Irina said. But then a small frown appeared on her face, noticing how she felt weird calling Izayoi her best friend. _"Why do I feel weird? Isn't he my best friend?"_ She thought to herself, trying to solve the mystery within her.

"Irina?" Xenovia called out as Irina look up and she shook her head from her thoughts. She then look at Xenovia, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! It's nothing. I was just thinking something." Irina answered as she glances at Izayoi, who was busying himself to stop the fight between Rias and Akeno, who were fighting over which one would hold his hand.

"Okay. What are you thinking?" Xenovia asked.

"It's nothing really. Maybe it's just in my head. You don't have to worry about it too much." Irina assured her.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime was walking with Asuka, Sala and Leticia from behind Izayoi.

"Shirayuki-Hime, why aren't you with Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked looking at her in confusion.

"It's too… Crowded at the moment." She answered as Asuka look at Izayoi with Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Irina.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What is Izayoi relationship with Rias? I noticed that they are close to each other." Sala asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at her.

"They're husband and wife." Shirayuki-Hime as Asuka, Sala and Leticia look at her in surprise.

"W-What? I didn't know any of that before!" Asuka said completely shocked by the information.

"It's after Izayoi got back from another dimension before he went to this different world." Shirayuki-Hime explained. "It was a wonderful wedding. And both Izayoi-sama and Rias-sama look good together in their wedding outfits." She added with a smile but she didn't noticed the small frown on Asuka's face.

"Wait... What am I thinking?" Asuka thought noticing that she was frowning and she fell slightly sad from Izayoi's marriage to Rias.

Fortunately, Shirayuki-Hime notices her distraught expression and she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Asuka, are you alright?" Shirayuki-Hime asked in concern as Sala and Leticia looked at Asuka in curiosity.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as she shook from her stupor and looked at the three. She offered a smile and waved a hand in dismissal, "It's nothing." She answered as a small frown appeared on Shirayuki-Hime, sensing something was wrong with her behaviour.

"Really?" Sala asked as Shirayuki-Hime nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Don't worry, it isn't important anyway." Asuka waved it off as Sala and Shirayuki-Hime looked at each other before they looked at her and reluctantly nodded. Meanwhile, Leticia stared at the faked smile on Asuka's face, knowing that something was bothering her.

_"What is she hiding?"_ Leticia thought in curiosity as Sala looked at Shirayuki-Hime, wanting to ask the question that's been in her mind for a while.

"Shirayuki-Hime, even if Izayoi and Rias are married, the other girls wishes to still have a relationship with him?" Sala asked as Shirayuki-Hime nodded at her question.

"Yes, they still do. Even me…" Shirayuki-Hime mutters the last part, which Sala could hear.

"Even you, Shirayuki-Hime?" Sala asked in shock.

"Huh? N-No, forget what I said earlier!" Shirayuki-Hime stated as she furiously waved her right hand in embarrassment.

"It's too late now, Shirayuki-Hime." Asuka said as she covered her mouth from laughing as Shirayuki-Hime sighed, admitting defeat. Meanwhile, Leticia looked at Izayoi and the four girls that were still walking in front of them. She smiled as she looked at the expression of each girls with Izayoi.

_"I never thought Izayoi-sama would love these many girls at once. And they look so happy…"_ Leticia thought as she stared at the four smiling girls with the smiling Izayoi.

"Anyway, Leticia. Do you want stay at my house?" Asuka asked as Leticia turns to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said do you want stay at my house for the moment? Since you don't have a place to stay." Asuka explained as Leticia look at Izayoi before she look back at Asuka with a smile.

"I would be delighted to. Thank you, Asuka." Leticia stated as Asuka nodded in appreciation before she look at Sala.

"What about you, Sala?" Asuka asked.

"I would be happy to." Sala answered with a smile.

"Then, be ready for tomorrow. Because you'll need some clothes other than what you are wearing now. The same goes for you, Leticia." Asuka said as Sala and Leticia looked at themselves, while Shirayuki-Hime lit up brightly.

"Can I join?" She asked as Asuka smiled at her.

"Yes, you can. We'll meet at school tomorrow, okay?" Asuka asked as Shirayuki-Hime smiled, thinking a better idea.

"I have a better idea. Give me your address." Shirayuki-Hime said as Asuka raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**~Izayoi's Home~**

Izayoi's Home

"I'll be upstairs okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as she covered her mouth from yawning while Izayoi smiled from the kitchen. Rias smiled and strode towards him with her hips swaying as she stood in front of him. "Don't stay up late, alright? I'll be waiting." She said as she pecked Izayoi's lips before she pulled back.

"Alright, honey." Izayoi answered with a smile as Rias smiled at him and turns around to head upstairs. When Izayoi saw that she had already gone upstairs, he walked to the bathroom that was beside the kitchen. After arriving at his house, Akeno, Irin and Xenovia bid farewell before they left, leaving him and Rias alone. Then, Shirayuki-Hime came in and asked if she could stay in Asuka's house for two days, to which he allowed her to, causing her to smile at his answer. After she had packed, both he and Rias watches her leave the house before they waved at her goodbye, to which she bowed to them and waved them goodbye. But he was confuses on why Shirayuki-Hime would want to stay over at Asuka's house? But he didn't let that thought linger for long as he pulled out the mysterious ring from his pocket and stare at it.

"Is this related to Pest? Why did it appear after I defeated her?" He questioned to himself as he put the ring down onto the dining table next to his smartphone that was already there before. "I should take a bath now." Izayoi said smelling the blood and dirt that engulfed him. He then pulled off his red vest, exposing his body that had blood stains on the right side of his body and arm. After that, he proceeded to enter the bathroom and closed off the door.

After a while, Izayoi walked out of the bathroom with a black short sleeved shirt and blue pants. Izayoi then puts the towel in his hand around his neck before he walked inside the dining room. Once he arrive at the dining table, he raised his eyebrow at his smartphone lighting up from its screen. He picked it up and leaned against the dining table that was in front of the kitchen. He then checks the message that an unknown number sent him. He clicked the message and read it.

"Hello, Izayoi-kun. Can I call you?"

"Who?" Izayoi was cut off as his phone vibrated in his hand. He pressed the 'answer' button and put his phone over his right ear. "Hello?" He asked over the line.

"Hello, Izayoi-kun. It's me." Asuka greeted as Izayoi smiled in amusement, not expecting her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, Ojou-sama? I thought royal people like you would usually sleep early. And how did you get my number?" Izayoi asked as Asuka lightly smile.

"Very funny, Izayoi-kun. Anyway, Shirayuki-Hime gave me your number after I asked for it." Asuka answered as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her reason.

"You asked for it?" He asked.

"So, that I can call you." Asuka answered.

"Why? Anyway, why did you call me in the middle of the night?" Izayoi asked as Asuka bit her lips.

"I... can't sleep." Asuka answered.

"You can't sleep?" Izayoi asked as a smirk played on his face. "I doubt that you're having problems sleeping. Do you want me to kiss you goodnight? I'm sure it'll make your problems go away." He mused as Asuka lightly blush.

"No, thank you. But I doubted that you would come to my house and kiss me goodnight." Asuka exclaimed sarcastically. But she felt slightly happy when she thought about his offer. Even though she knew he was joking, it made her happy to think about the thought.

"Do you want it? I can surprise you by climbing into your room now." Izayoi said as he put on his black hoodie from a rack full of his clothes in a room downstairs. The room was his and his mother's backup clothing room. Or specifically, a room full of his clothes that mostly his mother picked for him and some he picked. But mostly it was his mother since she had bought his clothes when they were in their two year trip around the world.

Izayoi pulled up the zip of the hoodie till his chest and then walked out of the house, heading towards a certain person's house to surprise her.

"You're joking, why do you want to do that anyway?" Asuka questioned as Izayoi lightly laugh.

"Why shouldn't I? Is it forbidden for me to do that? I think it isn't." Izayoi exclaimed as Asuka sighed a with a smile.

"No, it isn't." She said as she fidgeted on the nightgown she had worn. "Anyway, can I ask you something, Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Izayoi glanced left and right at the street in front of him, noticing that there wasn't any cars that pass by. He then walked across the street and continued to head towards the person's house.

"Yeah, ask away." Izayoi answered.

"When you fought with Pest, you told me to stay away from the fight. Why?" Asuka asked withh a small frown, wanting to ask the question ever since. Meanwhile, Izayoi stopped walking after he heard her question. "You know I can help." She added as Izayoi open his mouth to answer.

"Because you'll be in the way." Izayoi answered without hesitation, unaware that Asuka held her breath from shock, not knowing what to say next. After a while, a wry smile appeared on her face.

"... I'll be in the way, huh? Well, thank you for answering the question that's been eating me away." Asuka said holding the fresh tears back that were threatening to come out. "Well then, I guess I have to sleep. I'll see you later, Izayoi-kun." She said as she pulled back the phone from her ear.

"So, that you'll be safe." Izayoi suddenly said over the phone as Asuka's eyes widen in surprise. She then slowly put her phone to her ear again.

"What did you say? I don't understand." Asuka exclaimed as Izayoi smiled at her, knowing that she was hurt when she didn't answer earlier.

"Even though you have Deen, do you think you can defeat a Demon Lord? Does Deen have the ability to do just that?" Izayoi questioned as Asuka fell silence. Even though she can protect herself from the Pest's fog with Deen's help, but she didn't know the full extent of Deen's power under her command because she had just received him a while ago to defeat Ratten. But she also thought about Pest, who to her was a powerful individual in her own right. She saw how she had battled with Izayoi, who had repeatedly punched her with his fists. But she had deflected all of his fists with her hands under her sleeves easily. Then, she imagined herself if she was the one who had battled with Pest instead of Izayoi. Right there and then, she admit that she would lose to Pest because she didn't know if Deen can defeat her by just punching her, that she was certain were weaker than Izayoi's punches. Also, she didn't know if Deen even had an ability to defeat a Demon Lord.

"Are you there, Ojou-sama? I've been waiting for a while now for you to respond." Izayoi stated breaking Asuka's thoughts at the moment.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted for a moment." Asuka exclaimed as Izayoi smiled in amusement.

"Distracted by what? My voice?" Izayoi joked as Asuka lightly laugh from his lame joke, but still found it funny even though it was lame.

"Okay. I was entranced by your voice, Izayoi-kun." Asuka answered with a smile, playing along with his joke.

"Really? Well, thanks. I really do have a good voice, after all." Izayoi praised to himself as Asuka smiled at herself.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. For cheering me up." Asuka exclaimed knowing that Izayoi was trying to cheer her up.

"No need. Anyway, I got a surprise for you. Look through your window." Izayoi said as Asuka raised an eyebrow at his statement. She then slowly stood up from her bed and walked towards the nearest window to her bed. She slides the window open and look out through the window. "What a lovely evening we have here right, Ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked as Asuka looked down in front of her, seeing Izayoi sitting on top of the wall, around her house.

"Izayoi-kun? What are you doing here?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"Giving you a goodnight kiss, just as I said." Izayoi answered as Asuka look at him in surprise. "Anyway, you should wipe your tears." He said to Asuka, who held her hand to touch the tear that fell down her cheek.

Asuka then wiped her tears with her right hand before she focuses her attention on Izayoi, who held his phone over his right ear.

"That question was really eating you away, right?" Izayoi asked as Asuka smiled in defeat.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I've come to my senses now. So, you can go home now, Izayoi-kun. Rias would be worried if you'll come home late." Asuka explained to Izayoi.

"I know. I was just checking up on you." Izayoi exclaimed as he stood upright from the wall. "But I can't leave without doing what I came here for." He said as he jumped from the wall and into Asuka's wall, surprising her. But what came next was even more surprising to her.

A pair of lips came to rest on her forehead as she stare in shock at Izayoi, who was kissing her forehead.

Then, Izayoi pulled back as Asuka stare at eyed wide, which caused him to smile.

"Enjoy your goodnight kiss, Ojou-sama. You'll need it for this night." Izayoi said to her before he turns around and left through the window, jumping out of it and landed on his previous spot on top of the wall. "Night." He bid as he jump down and walked away before Asuka had the time to register what happen.

"Goodnight…" Asuka replied back before she look down with wide eyes. She looked up and then touched her forehead with her finger, feeling the area where he kisses was warm. Suddenly, Asuka suddenly realized what she was doing and had registered what had happen. Her face turns a full flush of red as she recalled Izayoi kissing her forehead. "He really did kissed me goodnight." Asuka thought in disbelief.

It took her awhile, but a smile appeared on her face as she recalled the moment. Asuka stood in front of the window and stare at where Izayoi left, before she closes the window with a tap. Then, she walked towards her bed and plopped down on it, staring at the ceiling while she was lying on the bed.

Izayoi's Home

Izayoi closes the door to his house as he take out his shoes and enter the living room. Leaving his black hoodie on the couch, he quietly walked upstairs to his room. When he arrived in front of his door, he twist the doorknob slowly and pushed it open.

A smile made its way on his face as he saw Rias sleeping on his bed without any clothes on. Closing the door quietly, he walk to sit by the edge of the bed before he slowly lay his back on the bed next to Rias.

"Hmm…?" Rias peak out through tired eyes, seeing Izayoi lying next to her.

"Sorry I'm late. Got to answer a question from someone." Izayoi said as Rias smiled and snuggled closer to Izayoi until her breasts pressed up against his chest and her face was at the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry. I was waiting for you anyway." Rias murmured under his neck as Izayoi smiled and wrap his free hand around Rias.

"Goodnight, Rias."

"Goodnight, Izayoi-kun."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Asuka's Home...**

**Asuka's Room**

"Huh, why can't I sleep?" Asuka asked herself lying on her bed while staring off at her ceiling with a blank look. After Izayoi had left her, she was certain that she would sleep peacefully but something was bothering her which caused her stay awake. Then, Asuka recalled the conversation she had with Shirayuki-Hime earlier.

"Is it because Izayoi-kun and Rias had already gotten married? Is that why I can't sleep?" She asked as she sighed while closing her eyes. Since she spent her time with Izayoi, she noticed that she was getting to know him better than she knew him before. But she doubted that she would developed feelings for him at the pace he and she were at. Also, she was sure that Izayoi would just recognize her as his friend and nothing more.

"Yes... Nothing more than a friend." Asuka mutters then her eyes widen, realizing what she said. Suddenly, she sit and stood up from her bed. "Why am I sad?" She asked herself. "Isn't being a friend to him is enough? I think it is." She added as she open her closet and she looked up at the red scarf hanging in front of her. Asuka grabbed the scarf and gently pulled it out from the closet. She looked down at the scarf, recalling the time Izayoi had helped her with her groceries. Slowly, she sniffed the scarf and a smile appeared on her face, remembering the smell of him was still there.

Asuka then lie on her bed and let the scarf stretched across her knees to her neck. "Maybe it's good to just be with him. It's better than nothing." She mutters as she turns to her right and she clutched the scarf tightly in her arms. She then sniffed the scarf again and slowly she started to drift to sleep peacefully. "It's better than nothing..." She mutters under her sleep.

A smile could be seen on her face as she replayed the memories of when Izayoi had helped her out with her groceries.

_**~~Dream~~**_

_"Anyway…" Izayoi said as Asuka looked up at him from her thoughts._

_"What's with the getup, ojou-sama? I thought you would dress fashionably than this." Izayoi said as Asuka look down at her attire._

_"I don't want to waste such fine dresses if I'm out to just buy groceries." Asuka answered as Izayoi look at her ponytail hair that reaches her back._

_"And care to tell me about your new hair?" Izayoi asked._

_"I always tied it up like this when I'm going grocery shopping. Why do you ask?" Asuka asked as she looked at Izayoi, who was looking in front of him._

_"Nothing. Just asking. I think that hair suits you." Izayoi answered as Asuka glanced at her ponytail._

_"You think?" Asuka asked._

_"Yeah. But when you're only buying groceries. You should keep your ojou-sama hair every day." Izayoi commented as Asuka look at him._

_"What do you mean ojou-sama hair?" Asuka asked narrowing her eyes, a little offended by his comment._

_"Ah… I like your usual hair. It suits you the best." Izayoi complimented with a smile as Asuka unknowingly blush a little from his compliment._

_"T-Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Asuka replied with a small smile as Izayoi nodded at her. Then, Izayoi look at Asuka in her full appearance, with her outfit and hair._

_"What is it, Izayoi-kun? What are you looking at?" Asuka asked looking at him with a confused look._

_"Oh, nothing… But I have to say that, all in all you look cute." Izayoi said with a smile as Asuka look at him in surprise, while a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks from his compliment._

_"T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Asuka replied as she look down, hiding her blush. Meanwhile, Izayoi smiled at her but then he saw that her hands were shaking._

_"Ojou-sama, are you cold?" Izayoi asked as Asuka look at him._

_"N-No, I am not. W-Why do you say that?" Asuka asked stuttering from the coldness of the night as Izayoi put down his grocery bags on the ground, which caused Asuka to look confusedly at him._

_Izayoi then remove his red scarf from his neck, "What are you doing, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked looking at the red scarf with confusion._

_"Just a second." Izayoi answered as he wrapped the red scarf around Asuka's neck, which caused Asuka to look at Izayoi with a surprised look._

_"Izayoi-kun, I can't—" Asuka wanted to protest but Izayoi pulled along the ends of the scarf towards, instinctively pulling Asuka until she stood in front of Izayoi, their faces were inches from each other._

_"You're cold. So, wear it. I don't mind." Izayoi said with a smile while Asuka's face went red from the approximately close distance._

_Then, Izayoi let go of his hands from the scarf as Asuka step back immediately from Izayoi. She huffed a few breaths as she look at the smiling Izayoi._

_"Let's go, ojou-sama. I don't want to be late coming back home." Izayoi said picking up the grocery bags before he walked further up the street, leaving Asuka to stare at him._

_"T-The nerve of him…" Asuka said glaring at Izayoi, with a blush on her cheeks. But then she closed her eyes and felt the warmness in the scarf, which caused her to snuggle up to it more, burying her face in the scarf, completely covering her mouth till her nose._

_"Ojou-sama, hurry up! Or I'm going to leave with your groceries!" Izayoi shouted standing beside a light post._

_Asuka look up at Izayoi and her anger immediately subsided and in exchange for that, was a smile appearing on her face as she run towards Izayoi._

_"Wait for me, Izayoi-kun! Don't leave with my groceries!" Asuka said with a smile as Izayoi smiled at her._

_"Okay. But you better catch up." Izayoi stated as he continued walking while Asuka caught up to him and the two then continued to walk along the street..._

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter 27. I hope you all like it, since I took down the Lemon. Because I suddenly realized something which was character development as stated by enigma95. Anyway, I am following his advice in his review because to me, I think his advice is worth listening to. So, I'm sorry to all of the readers that want to read the lemon and those of you who had the lemons, well you're lucky! :)

1\. How was Asuka part of the chapter? I feel sorry for her. But I'm not going to give up just yet. Because I want her to be happy.

2\. How was the chapter? Was it good? Or bad? :(

2.5. How did the warm scene with Asuka and Izayoi go? Was it good for you all to read?

3\. What's your favorite scene in the chapter? Answer these questions in the (Review) box below so I can know what you think. If you have any questions you want to ask, PM me, alright? Because I don't want you all to be confused. It saddens me, :(

Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, alright?

What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	28. Chapter 28: Love Is In The Air

_Hello, guys. It's ArtLotus here. I'm sorry for the late update. You know the usual, Busy, busy, busy with the real world. Anyway, I know that Highschool DxD Born had just released Episode 4 last week and it will released Episode 5 by tomorrow. So, I'm saying is I'm pumped to finish this story and continue onto the next season. So, I hope you all support me for this!_

_Without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, New!_

_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Love Is In The Air~

**~Izayoi's Home~**

Morning

Izayoi opened his eyes, his gaze meeting with the ceiling above him. He slowly sits up on the bed and noticed that Rias wasn't with him. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour, knowing that she would always wake up at the same time as him. Deciding to question the fact later, he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. When he closed the door to his room, his nose perked up by the smell that came from downstairs.

He slowly walked downstairs as he yawns, recalling how long the fight between Pest and him was, including Ratten and Weser. When walked into the kitchen, his eyes spotted his red headed wife, who had her back in front of him. A smirk made its way on his face, looking at the attire that she was wearing over her naked body, which was an apron.

Izayoi quietly walked forward towards Rias and he lean his head down, kissing the lower back of her exposed body, which caused Rias's eyes to widen in surprise by the contact. When she felt the contact, she looked behind and her face immediately flushed, seeing Izayoi's lips were on her back. Even though she felt loved, she still felt embarrass.

Izayoi pulled his head back and looked at the flushed Rias, who immediately focuses her attention on the pancakes on the pan. With a smirk plastered on his face, he put his head on Rias's right shoulder as he smells the pancakes, liking the smell already.

"What's on the menu?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled amusingly after she gotten control of her blush.

"Pancakes. But you already know that." Rias answered as Izayoi closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of the pancakes. "Izayoi-kun, can you set up the plates?" She asked as Izayoi pulled his head back from Rias's shoulder.

"Got it." Izayoi answered as he walked next to her and grabbed two plates from the rack of plates in front of him. He then set the plates on the dining table as Rias came and put the pile of pancakes on the table.

Izayoi pulled back a seat as he gestured for Rias to sit, to which she smiled and sit on the chair. Izayoi then gently pushed the chair close to the table before he retreated and sit across from Rias.

He picked up a fork from next to his plate and took out several pancakes from the plate in the middle of the dining table. Then, he sliced a small piece of pancake with his knife before he puts it inside his mouth. Across from him, Rias looked at him expectantly, wanting to hear his opinion about her pancakes.

A smile made its way across Izayoi's face as he swallowed his pancake, "It's delicious than I expected." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias raised her eyebrow.

"Than you expected? What do you mean by that, Izayoi-kun? Are you saying my pancakes aren't delicious as you expect?" Rias asked with a small frown as Izayoi chewed another piece of pancake inside his mouth.

"What I meant is that your pancakes are delicious than I expected." Izayoi commented as Rias stare at him.

"Really?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered smiling at her as Rias smiled thankfully at him before she eats her part of her pancakes.

Then, Rias picked up a big slice of pancake with her fork, "Izayoi-kun." She called out as Izayoi looked at the slice of pancake in front of him. With a smile, he opened his mouth as Rias feed the pancake to him. Izayoi chewed on the pancake inside his mouth as Rias smiled at him while she fingered the ring around her right index finger.

* * *

**~Asuka's House~**

"Asuka-san, wake up." A voice said as Asuka turns on her bed before she slowly open her eyes, seeing Leticia standing in front of her. She sits up from the bed and covered her mouth from yawning while the red scarf lay beside her. "Good morning, Asuka-san." Leticia greeted with a smile as Asuka smiled in return.

"Good morning to you too, Leticia-san. You can call me Asuka, you know." Asuka stated as Leticia nodded. Asuka then looked at Leticia's gown which she had borrowed from Shirayuki-Hime. It was light blue in color with ruffles on the end of the dress.

"Then, you can call me Leticia only." She said as Asuka smiled and nodded. "Anyway, breakfast has been served downstairs." She added which caused Asuka to raised her eyebrow at her.

"Are you the one who cook breakfast, Leticia?" She asked as Leticia nodded.

"Yes, with Shirayuki-Hime. Everyone had been waiting for you to join us." Leticia explained.

"You mean, I woke up last?" Asuka asked as Leticia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid." She said as Asuka touched her lips, knowing why she slept late. But then she glances at the red scarf and she smiled to herself, also knowing what helped her sleep and dream peacefully. "Asuka?" Leticia called out as Asuka looked at her.

"Hmm?" She looked at her in question.

"Who gave you that scarf?" Leticia asked noticing how Asuka had looked at it and smiled to herself.

"Oh… It's someone I knew. He gave it to me when I had trouble bringing the groceries home." Asuka answered truthfully, leaving out the part that it was Izayoi who gave it to her. Asuka then grabbed the scarf and looked down at it while Leticia just stared at it. "It's a good thing that this had helped me sleep. Or not I'm afraid I had to stay up for the rest of the night yesterday.

"Really?" Leticia asked as Asuka nodded with a small smile. Leticia looked at her smile and she too smile, happy to see that she was smiling.

"_It must be someone important to give that scarf to her." _Leticia thought as Asuka stood up from the bed and put the scarf back inside the closet. After that, she closed the closet and turns to Leticia.

"Anyway, we should eat breakfast. I'm hungry after the fight." Asuka said with a smile referring to fighting Ratten yesterday. Leticia nodded at her as she and Asuka walk out of the room to head towards the kitchen.

Arriving to the kitchen, Asuka can see that Shirayuki-Hime and Sala were seated together and they were waiting for them. She also can see the foods that were above the dining table. Pancakes and French toasts. Right beside it, was a tea set with four tea cups. Sala look up and she smiled at Asuka's appearance, "Good morning, Asuka." She greeted as Shirayuki-Hime look at her too.

"Good morning." She greeted as Asuka nodded in appreciation of the two.

"Good morning, you two." She replied back as she and Leticia sit on the remaining chairs at the dining table.

Asuka looked at Sala and noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was one of her own that she gave to Sala temporarily. It was a red pajama T-shirt with matching pants.

"How's the pajama? Is it okay for you?" Asuka asked as she took a bite of the pancake by using her fork.

"Hmm? Yes, thank you for lending it to me temporarily. This fabric is so soft and it made me really comfortable when I slept." Sala commented with a smile as she slice a piece of pancake and eat it.

"Anyway, we should eat before we go shopping, okay?" Asuka asked everyone, who nodded with a smile on their faces. The four of them continued to eat their breakfast in peace while chatting to each other, getting to know every single one of them in the process.

* * *

**~City~**

Morning

"Where is the store you were talking about, Asuka?" Sala asked following close behind her while Shirayuki-Hime and Leticia followed her.

"Just a moment. We'll arrive there." Asuka answered as she turns a corner and walked along the street until she stopped at a certain store that was entitled, **'Woman's &amp; Girl's Taste Alike'**.

"Is this the store you were talking about? It's huge." Sala commented looking up at the store in awe, followed by Leticia.

"Yeah, I always buy my clothes here. Sometimes, there's a discount with each purchase. So, I hope today will be one of those days." Asuka said to them as she grasped both Sala and Leticia's hands and dragged them to the store, followed by the smiling Shirayuki-Hime.

_"This is going to be a long day… At least it's one of those days that are absolutely fun." _Shirayuki-Hime thought before she entered the store and looked at Asuka, who was checking out clothes with Sala and Leticia, who were looking at the variety of clothes in front of them. "It's great to have friends." She added before she joined them on their shopping spree.

* * *

**~Shrine~**

"Is that all the business I'm here for? I thought I had more…" Issei sighed with slumped shoulders while Akeno smiled at him from his back. After he had absorbed the Dragon Blade, Ascalon presented by Michael, he thought he would have other business after that meeting. Also, Michael had promised to answer his question that he didn't have time to answer in the shrine earlier.

"Unfortunately, it is. After this, I have an appointment with someone. You should get along with Asia more. I heard that she's been having some trouble with her chest for some reason." Akeno explained as Issei snapped his head at her.

"Her chest? Is something wrong with her chest?" He asked.

"Yes. She said that she wanted someone to massage it. Presumably, I doubt she meant anyone else other than you, Issei. You should go before the pain lessens." Akeno answered as Issei bowed his head.

"Thank you so much, Akeno-san! I'll be sure to massage her chest after this!" Issei said with a determine look before he pulled his head back and turns around to leave. "I'm coming, Asia! Just wait. I'll make you feel good even your healing will not work!" He shouted to the skies as he ran away from the shrine but not before passing someone. But he ignored the person, and just went on his way towards his home.

Akeno smiled at Issei before she focuses her attention at the person walking towards her.

"Did you really lie about that? I doubted that Asia needs a massage for her chest." Izayoi stated with a playful smirk to which Akeno walk to stand in front of him. Akeno saw that he was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of gray pants. He also wore a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. Underneath his hoodie, he wore a red vest which appeared the same as the one yesterday. But she doubted that Izayoi would wear the same clothes as yesterday.

"It was a small white lie. Nothing personal. But I know that the two of them would deepen their bond with each other." Akeno said as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"No doubt about that. I can't see why she even likes someone as perverted as him. Oh well, opposites attract. A non-perverted, innocent nun and an extremely perverted devil. I think it suits them quite nicely." Izayoi said with a smile as Akeno giggled at his statement.

Akeno then looked at Izayoi and gestured her hand towards her shrine, "You can come in, Izayoi-kun." She said as Izayoi nodded and followed her inside the shrine.

Inside a room in the shrine, Izayoi sat down on a mat while Akeno set a cup of green tea down on the desk in front of him.

"So, why did you call me here?" Izayoi asked as he sips on his tea before he put it back on its saucer. "Is this about your father?" He asked as Akeno's eyes widen and she narrows them.

Then, she looked at Izayoi, "…Yes. At that time, I didn't know how you would react if I was my own self. Which was being a Fallen Angel." Akeno said sadly.

"The daughter of a Fallen Angel Cadre, huh?" Izayoi asked as Akeno grip her skirt with her fingers.

"I am the offspring of Baraqiel, a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, and a human woman. My mother was the daughter of a shrine priest. One day, Baraqiel came to their doors, wounded and weakened, and my mother attended to him. It was said that, this single event eventually led to my birth." Akeno explained as she soundlessly stood up and turns her back on Izayoi.

Then, Izayoi look on to see two wings that appeared on her back. Her devil wing was on the right while her fallen angel wing was on the other.

"These are the wings of both a Devil and a Fallen Angel. I have half of each pair. I detested my tainted, original wings, and came to Rias to become a devil. The end result, however, was an abomination that held the wings of both. Perhaps it's right for me though, with this tainted blood flowing through my veins." Akeno said as Izayoi just looked at her from behind.

_"Tainted blood, huh?"_ Izayoi thought as he recalled memories from his childhood. Broken walls, chairs and screaming kindergarten children.

Aleno then turns around to face Izayoi, who looked up at her sad looking face. "Knowing who I really am now, how do you feel about it, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as Izayoi stood up from his place and walk to stand in front of Akeno, who in turn look at his face that was shadowed by his hair. "You hate Fallen Angels, right? They've even tried to take your life. One even tried to destroy this city, which you lived in with your mother. Nothing good or great happens when they're around." She asked him as silence engulfed the room. "So, you hate Fallen Angels—" Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her next and Akeno had found herself on Izayoi's chest just below his neck.

"Do you think I care about that?" Izayoi asked as Akeno's eyes widen considerably. "Even if I fought Fallen Angels, I don't necessarily hate them with a passion. I know about their stories. They were once Angels but had fallen from Heaven after they commit sins as an Angel." He explained. "But you're not one of the Fallen Angels that commit sins, you're the only one that is different from them. I accepted the fact that you're a Fallen Angel, but at the same time you're not one of them." He explained to her. "That's right, nothing good or great happens when they're around, but you're one of the great things that happened to me." Izayoi said as Akeno's eyes widen in surprise and a tear slides down her down her right cheek.

"But what if I just be trying to be closer to you than necessary, knowing that you won't directly hate me." Akeno said to Izayoi.

"You're not." Izayoi answered back.

"No, I'm sure that I am. I'm a terrible woman, Izayoi-kun." Akeno replied.

"No, you're not. If you did that, Rias would know immediately. I did ask a question a while back, right?" Izayoi asked as he pulled back from Akeno and stare at her, seeing a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Akeno recalled about the question if she wanted to be with him or not. "I-I want to be with you." She said to Izayoi with a serious tone.

"Good. But I have one question I have for you." Izayoi said as Akeno looked at him in question. Do you... really blame your father?" He asked as Akeno's eyes widen at his statement.

"What… are you saying, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as lightning crackle around her right hand.

"If your father truly love your mother, there must be something that prevented him from going to her rescue all these years—" Izayoi was cut off as Akeno raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her hand in time. Lightning crackle around her hand as Izayoi looked at Akeno, who narrowed her eyes.

"How could you say that?" Akeno asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Would you just think about the facts beforehand? I assumed that your mother's family weren't very fond of her loving a Fallen Angel, correct?" Izayoi asked as Akeno pondered on his words but lightning still crackled around her hand. "And since I doubted that your father doesn't have many enemies, those guys would be targeting you while he was away." He stated as Akeno recalled her past.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_You will never get close to my daughter!" _

"_Says you, Miko! This will be break Baraqiel mentally if we killed both of you! Anyway, who would expect a human gave a Fallen Angel's offspring? It's better we eliminate you!"_

"_I would! But you will not harm my daughter if I'm still breathing!" _

"_Die, Miko!"_

* * *

_~Present~_

"Akeno." Izayoi called out as Akeno was brought back from her thoughts. She looked up at Izayoi as tears stream down her cheeks. Then, she noticed how her lightning engulfed hand was close to hitting Izayoi's face.

"_What am I doing?"_ Akeno thought as she suddenly brought her head down on Izayoi's chest and broke down. "I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun…" Akeno muttered as lightning dissipated from her hand and Izayoi wrapped his free hand around her.

"Don't worry about that now." Izayoi comforted as Akeno sniffle under his hoodie.

"Can we speak about this another time?" Akeno mutters as she doesn't want to recall the painful past any longer.

"Okay." Izayoi said as the two stood in the middle of the quiet room.

After a while, Akeno looked up at Izayoi and slowly lean her head up.

"I've decided. I have already decided." Akeno said as Izayoi looked at her.

"Yeah?" Izayoi asked in return.

"I don't care if I'm the third. Anyway, it's not a bad position, you know? I even feel more passionate about it, since it's basically cheating." She explained as she pushed her breasts against Izayoi's chest. "Izayoi-kun… I want you now." She declared as she slowly leans her head upwards towards Izayoi. She stopped her advance as her head hovers slight below his. Their lips were inches from each other. Then, Akeno leans her head up again and captured his lips with hers. Akeno let out a small moan as she tasted Izayoi's lips with hers. Akeno wrapped her hands around his neck and pushes her body closer to Izayoi, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, Izayoi wrap his hands around Akeno to balance her body on his.

A smirk made its way on Izayoi's face as he bit Akeno's tongue which caused her to moan instead of screaming in pain. Akeno looked at Izayoi, "You really are getting pleasure from pain, huh?" Izayoi asked as Akeno blushes.

Then, a seductive smirk appeared on Akeno's face, "Is that…" Akeno said as the two of them pulled back on the kiss and she leans her head to whisper on his right ear. "A bad thing? I mean, I don't mind the immense pleasure I will get if we do this here." She said as she pulled her head back and proceeded to kiss Izayoi again. But she stopped in her tracks, as a door swept open from her right.

"Ara, ara. It seems our time alone is over." Akeno said as Izayoi looked at Rias, who was standing in the doorway.

"It's a good thing that I came in time." Rias said as Akeno pulled away from Izayoi.

"How boring. If we much time, we could have done this much more faster." Akeno said to Izayoi as Rias glare at her.

Izayoi smiled between the two and he grasp Rias's right hand, surprising her. "I'll see you later, Akeno." He bid before he left the room with Rias.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun." Akeno replied waving her hand at him as he leave.

"Izayoi-kun, can't you just let me return some fire to Akeno?" Rias asked looking at him as the two of them walked down a set of stairs.

"Why?" Izayoi asked as he looked at Rias amusingly.

"Well, you two were about to…" Rias trailed off as Izayoi chuckles, to which she glare at him lightly. "Hey, what are you laughing about, Izayoi-kun?" She asked.

"Akeno said something about being third, you know?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at him. "And I'm pretty sure she meant by being the third to be with me on the bed." He added as Rias's eyes widen slightly.

"So, who's the first?" Rias asked in question as Izayoi smirk playfully.

"Who do you think it is? It's you." Izayoi answered as Rias blushed.

"Is it true?" She asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Izayoi asked leaning his head closer to Rias's. "I'm certain that I have promised our 'honeymoon,' right? Or did you forget?" He asked as Rias smiled and shakes her head at him.

"No, I didn't forget. But is that all the reason you could think about doing it with me on the bed?" Rias asked with a seductive smile, to which Izayoi smirked in return.

"No. I wanted to hear you scream in pleasure while I fill you up. I wanted to hear you moan out loud. There's a few things that I want to list, but I guess that's it." Izayoi said as he chuckles, seeing Rias's face was flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know about that…" Rias mutters as Izayoi smirk amusingly.

"Well, who wouldn't think about it? I'm sure you're thinking about our honeymoon in your head by now." He exclaimed as Rias blushed, imagining her screaming in pleasure while Izayoi filled her entire womb. "I think I prove my point." He added as Rias shook out of her thoughts and look at Izayoi.

"No, I did not. I didn't imagine anything." Rias replied as Izayoi smirk knowingly.

"I said think about it. Not imagine it." He exclaimed as Rias's eyes widen in realization. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, Rias. Is this really my wife?" He asked himself as Rias lightly glare at him.

"Well, you are a pervert too, Izayoi-kun!" Rias declared.

"I think about perverted thoughts, but I didn't do anything perverted. Yet." Izayoi replied with a playful smile.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked in confusion.

"I meant that you will see the true colors of my pervertedness on the bed. Does that help answer your question?" Izayoi asked as Rias flushed, not expecting him to say that.

"I think so." Rias answered looking down at the ground.

"Anyway, we should go." Izayoi said as Rias looked up at him.

"Wait for me." Rias stated as she catch up to Izayoi and grabbed his hand in hers.

A bright smile appeared on her face as she looked up, "First place, huh? It seems that place is meant for me after all." Rias thought as she looked at Izayoi and smile, to which he smile in return. "To the city." He added as Rias look at him in surprise.

"What are we?" Rias was cut off as Izayoi instantly carried her in his arms and jumped off from the ground and onto the roof of a house in front of him.

"Hang on tight." Izayoi said with a grin as Rias held onto his neck while she nodded her head in his chest. Suddenly, Izayoi sprinted along the roof and jump to another roof and continue sprinting towards the city. A simple but still a surprise is waiting for the girl in his arms.

* * *

**~City~**

Afternoon

"I know another store that sells clothes. It's over here." Asuka exclaimed with a smile showing the three girls the way to the said store.

"Wait, what about these bags? Shouldn't we put them away first?" Sala asked carrying a lot of shopping bags in her tired hands. After shopping for two, three hours, she had to admit that it was tiring considering that she had always fought in her world. But through the shopping, she was having fun with the other girls which she was grateful of because she had bought a lot of clothing that she liked. And now, she was wearing one of the clothes she bought from the previous store.

A light brown long sleeved sweater with a light brown skirt that reaches below her knees. Matching the colors, she wore a pair of brown heels. She admits that it was hard to move around with the skirt but she reluctantly accepted the fact that there was no way of going back to the world. Even though, she wanted to hear about her sister's wellbeing after the few months that had pass while only a day had pass in the world she was in. But after a while, she was comfortable on walking with the skirt and although she was worried for her sister, she hoped that she was alright including her brother.

"Yeah, I think we should do that. I don't think we can continue shopping with these occupied hands." Leticia stated standing next to Sala, while holding onto the same amount of shopping bags as Sala. Even if she was a Former Demon Lord, she had to admit that shopping was a little hard for her to bear with all the other women in the store earlier. She had to wait for the queue for 30 min while waiting for the other to finish. It was hard at first but she spent her time mostly on magazines she picked up before she had to queue. And she had to say that she intrigued on reading the articles in the magazines, which tells people all sorts of information like fashion, your favourite artists and various tips.

"Yes. I think we got everything we need. Mostly for Leticia and Sala." Shirayuki-Hime answered carrying shopping bags as Asuka smiled at the three girls.

"Well, that was a long day. We should go home before it gets really dark." Asuka said as everyone nodded at her and they started to walk home.

Then, when the four of them passed a Television store, Leticia stopped and walked back to the said store.

"Leticia?" Sala called out seeing that she was standing in front of a TV that was behind the display glass. She raised an eyebrow at her before she decided to join her, followed by the curious Shirayuki-Hime and Asuka.

When Sala arrived with the two, their eyes widen at the sight before them that was displayed in the TV.

**"This is quite an astounding event for everyone that is gathering in front of the stage. Even if this event happened a while ago, we the people of the city were very happy with the results of the concert. Before this, we were expecting the band of three men standing up onto the stage but what we saw made the whole entire crowd cried in happiness. Because a handsome light blond haired young man walked onto the stage instead, accompanied by another blond haired young man and a white haired girl. The girls cheered in happiness at the two blondes while the guys were cheering from the white haired girl's appearance. But mostly the girls were cheering at the first blonde that** **walked onto the stage. His name is Sakamaki Izayoi!" **The women in the TV said as the four girls watches as Izayoi came onto the stage, accompanied by Kiba and Koneko to which Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime compare to the other two.

Then, their eyes widen at the sight as the music started to play and Izayoi was about to sing.

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare,  
That keeps playing over again,**  
**Locked in a room so hung up on you,  
And you're cool with just being friends**

Izayoi looked through the crowd, and he immediately spotted Rias and Akeno in front of the stage waving at him. Izayoi then had an idea formed in his mind to lighten up the stage.  
**  
Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
And I can't see,  
**  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh…  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

The four of them then watches as Izayoi held a hand towards a surprised Rias, who after a while walked onto the stage and stood next to Izayoi.

_"See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth…"_ The four saw that Rias glance at Izayoi, who gestured her to continue, which she nodded in return and focused on the crowd in front of her.

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore,  
Broken and bruised longing for you,  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for,  
_  
_Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
So just tell me,_

Izayoi and Rias step up on the stage, as they sing together.  
_**  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh**_**  
**  
_Why don't you give me a reason?_ (_give me a reason_)  
**Please tell me the truth** (_Please tell me the truth_)  
_You know that I'll keep believing_ (_I'll keep believing_)  
_**Till I'm with you**_

Izayoi brought up his hand towards Rias, who graciously took it, as they sing together in sync, while the crowd cheered loudly, waving their hands at them.

**Why don't you love me?  
**_Kiss me,_ **I can feel your heart tonight,**  
_**It's killing me so**_  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me,** _**tell me I'm your everything**_  
_**The air you breathing,**_  
**And why don't you love me** _**baby?  
**_**Open up your heart tonight**  
_**'cause I could be all that you need**_  
Ohhhhhhh

**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

Izayoi twirled Rias around the stage, and he wrapped his arm around Rias, immediately stopping the twirling, as the two look at each other with a smile on their faces.

_**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**_

The four of them watches as Izayoi kissed Rias, which brought a strange feeling in both Sala and Leticia. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime smiled at the scene before, followed by Asuka, knowing that their performance was spectacular.

"**Well, there we have it, people. But for all of you who wanted to hear this singer or duet sing, I'm afraid that this is their last performance. Shortly after their performance, they left before the crowd had a chance to talk with them. But I hope that you people are watching this still and continue to support their personal life overall. It isn't easy being an artist. Anyway, this is from the news station. I hope I get to see you all later."** The woman said smiling at the four girls before the TV change to another channel.

"I didn't know Izayoi-kun could sing. This is the first time I heard him sing." Asuka said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I never heard him sing before. But I didn't know that Izayoi-sama had such a nice voice." She complimented as Asuka nodded with her.

"Yes, they were amazing." Leticia exclaimed as Sala nodded with her while Shirayuki-Hime and Asuka looked at them.

"It was great. I never knew that Izayoi could sing so well. But it's a shame that this was their last performance." Sala said with a small frown as Asuka smiled at her.

"I know. But I don't think Izayoi-kun would want to sing for the rest of his life. He would find it boring along the way." She said as Shirayuki-Hime chuckles, finding her statement to be true.

"That would be true." Shirayuki-Hime stated as Sala let out a smile grace her features while she looked at the both of them.

Asuka then bring her hands together, "Anyway, we should go home. I think we've done enough shopping for today." She exclaimed with a smile as the three others nodded in agreement. "Let's go home. I don't want to use Deen any time soon." She said as Shirayuki-Hime smiled and the four of them turns to leave.

But Sala cast a side glance at the other side of the street and her eyes widen, seeing a familiar couple walking.

"Izayoi-kun?" Sala called out in surprise, which caught everyone's attention. Asuka, Shirayuki-Hime and Leticia looked at Sala before they look at where she looked, which caused their eyes to widen at the couple walking at the other side of the street.

"What are they doing here?" Sala asked as Asuka looked at Izayoi and Rias's intertwined hands.

"I think they are on a date." Asuka answered as Sala and Leticia looked at her in question.

"Date? What is that?" Sala asked in confusion, not knowing the word Asuka used.

"Is it some kind of activity that two people do?" Leticia stated as Asuka stare at them in slight surprise.

"You don't know about dates?" Asuka questioned.

"In our world, my Community were in constant alert of enemy attacks. And I was always busy working. But sometimes, I would see a couple walking together in the streets." Sala said as Asuka looked at her. "Is that a date?" She asked as Asuka shakes her head.

"No. Just as Leticia said, it is an activity for a couple. But to me, I would say that it will be the most amazing moment you will have." Asuka said recalling the moment where she and Izayoi spent time together. She knew that it wasn't a date but it was the sweetest moment she could think of. Not to mention, she was really happy when she got home that night, to which it was weird for her to act like that in the beginning. But after a while, she had found what makes her so happy and she was beginning to like the feeling of happiness in her when she was with him. Spending time with him in another world differing from their own, to which she could admit that it was the best time she had with him.

"Asuka? Asuka?" Sala called out while looking at Asuka, who was looking down with a smile on her own. She was confused as to why Asuka acted like this all of a sudden. A while ago, she talked about the meaning of a date to both her and Leticia. Then, she looked down and was smiling, to which she guessed that she was recalling something nice. Possibly someone.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as she looked at Sala's questioning look.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while now." Sala asked as Asuka held a smile and she shake her head at her.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I was just thinking about something nice, that's all." Asuka answered as Sala nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime looked at Izayoi and Rias who walked along the street, heading towards somewhere.

"Girls, I think we just got ourselves something to do this afternoon." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk as Asuka looked at where she was looking.

"Are you saying we should spy on them while they are on their date?" Asuka asked as Shirayuki-Hime nodded in acknowledgment.

"It can't hurt to try, can't it?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Sala and Leticia looked at her.

"But wouldn't that disrupt their time together if we spy on them?" Sala asked in concern as Leticia nodded with her.

"Not if we don't let them see us. We got our disguises after all. I'm sure they will never notice our change of clothes." Shirayuki-Hime said.

"What if this fails? Who is going to take the blame?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me, of course. I don't want to let you all take the blame for what I suggested to do." Shirayuki-Hime said gesturing herself with her right hand.

"But the main thing is do you want to join or not?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Asuka, Sala and Leticia looked at each other before they look at her.

"Oh well, it can't hurt to try, right?" Asuka said with a small smile, followed by Sala and Leticia nods.

"Excellent! Now the spying starts." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk.

* * *

**~City~**

Afternoon

"Izayoi-kun why are we here? I have a meeting to be." Rias said walking next to Izayoi while they held hands.

"You know we never went out on a date before, right?" Izayoi asked suddenly as Rias looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you saying, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi smile at her.

"Would you go out with me, Rias?" Izayoi asked as Rias's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting him to say that. After Izayoi carried her towards the city, she wondered what she was going to do with him. A blush quickly made its way on her cheeks as she looked down in embarrassment. But she never imagined that Izayoi would ask her out at a time like this.

"Go out with you? At this time where the meeting is so close? I don't think we have much tim—" Rias was cut off by Izayoi.

"Not skip the whole important meeting. The meeting is hours from now, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded in acknowledgment. "So, we should use those remaining hours by going out on a date." He said as Rias open her mouth in realization.

"Oh…" Rias mutters as Izayoi smile in amusement.

"What did you think when I said we're going out on a date?" Izayoi asked as Rias glanced the other way in embarrassment.

"I thought we're going to sip the whole meeting just for this date." Rias answered.

"Then, 'that' date would be the most memorable date ever if we skip out on that important meeting." Izayoi replied with an amused smile as Rias blushed again while glancing down at her feet.

"That would be the most worthwhile date ever…" Rias said agreeing from his point of view after she thought about it.

"But we can make this date memorable too." Izayoi exclaimed as Rias looked up at him. "Sirzech wouldn't mind. All in all, he would be thrilled to hear the details right after this. Anyway, we didn't have a lot of time together lately, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded, recalling that she couldn't spend time with Izayoi alone with the Occult Research Club so closely with her. "So, what do you say?" He asked as a smile seeped onto Rias's face and she tightens her hold on Izayoi's hand.

"I'm in." Rias answered as Izayoi smiled in satisfaction. "But what about my clothes? I don't want to wear my school uniform in our date." She asked seeing as she still wore her school uniform.

"You'll see." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias stare at him in slight confusion. After a while, they stopped walking as Rias looked at the store in front of her. A clothing store named **Baron La Croix**. Izayoi then walked inside the store, followed by Rias, who immediately stare at the various clothes around the store.

"Ah… Well, if it isn't Izayoi? How may I help you on this lovely afternoon? I see you've got yourself a pretty lady by your side." A handsome man said standing in front of the couple. He wore a very standard old European gentleman outfit with a hat and round rimmed spectacles.

Izayoi smirked at the man's appearance, "This 'pretty lady' isn't for you, Croix." He said as the man named Croix chuckles.

"Alright. Now what can I help you with?" Croix asked with a smile spreading his arms wide.

"My wife here needs a change of clothes for our date." Izayoi stated as Croix smiled in amusement at the word 'wife'.

"Well… This is interesting." Croix said as he looked at Rias, who held a blush on her cheeks._ "Canaria would be happy for you, Izayoi. Although, I wasn't expecting him to be married off at his young age. Oh well, at least the girl is beautiful and voluptuous. You have to enjoy when you're young after all." _He thought as he smiled at Izayoi. "Okay. My assistant here will help your wife to be ready for your date. I assume this isn't a fancy going to the restaurant date would it?" Croix asked as Izayoi shook his head.

"Not yet." He answered as Croix nodded in acknowledgment. Then, he turns to Rias and he gestured his hand towards the women section at his left.

"My assistant shall be waiting for you." He said to her as Rias looked at Izayoi.

"It's okay. I've known this guy since I was little." Izayoi assured her as Rias let go of her hold on his hand and walked towards the women section, leaving both Izayoi and Baron La Croix standing face to face.

"She's a Devil, huh? From the Gremory Clan?" Croix asked, knowing the crimson hair color that Rias had.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered causing a small frown to appear on Croix's face.

"You know there's going to be a war soon if the Three Factions aren't aligned to make peace, right?" Croix asked. "Anyway, you shouldn't meddle with things you know you can't handle." He added as Izayoi smiled and shrug his shoulders.

"It adds to the fun that this world doesn't have." He answered as Croix shook his head in amusement at his statement.

"That is true. But remember you're a human, after all. Unlike your mother. Who also shares your passion of fun." Croix said with a smile.

"I know." Izayoi exclaimed as he nodded in agreement.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called out as Izayoi and Croix looked at the entrance of the women section. A smile made its way on Izayoi's face as he stared at the smiling Rias.

* * *

_Outside of the store…_

"Hey, can you see anything? I don't see anything." Shirayuki-Hime stated looking behind a lamp post that was facing the store that Izayoi and Rias walked in. Next to her was Sala, who was also looking at the store with a curious look.

"Maybe it's because they have their display in front of them." Sala said as Shirayuki-Hime looked at the mannequin model that was display inside the store for the people to see. Behind the models was a wall that covered the insides of the store, much to Shirayuki-Hime's embarrassment and realization.

"Oh…" Shirayuki-Hime said with a sheepish smile. "My bad." She said as Sala shook her head with a smile before a chime rang outside of the store, alerting both her and Sala.

When the moment they turned towards the store, their eyes widen from seeing the dress that Rias wore. They watch as Rias smiled at Izayoi before the two clasped hands and continue to walk towards their destination.

Shirayuki-Hime quickly pulled out her smartphone and sent a message to Asuka, who was already in her position with Leticia.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Asuka and Leticia…_

"_**Heads up, they're coming your way!"**_

_**P.S: I can't believe how beautiful Rias-sama wore that dress! You should see it for yourself. **_

Asuka looked down at the message with Leticia before she pocketed her phone in her small red purse.

"Dress?" Asuka asked as Leticia looked out from above the newspaper she was holding.

"It must be beautiful if she were to send that message." Leticia stated looking left and right for any signs of the walking couple. Suddenly, when she turns right again, her eyes widen at spotting the happy couple.

"Asuka!" Leticia said gaining her attention as Asuka quickly held out her newspaper in front of her before she peak out from beside the newspaper and held a surprised look. It was a one piece black dress that reaches below her knees. Intricate lace sleeves that reaches below her elbows. Black ruffles that were decorated at the end of the black skirt. Black heels that matches the dress and to complete the dress, red crimson small jewels that trails along the top of the dress, below Rias's neck. Below the dress, the same jewels decorated at the ends of the ruffles.

"Croix really knows how to design a dress. And it fits me perfectly." Rias said with a smile, resting her head on top of Izayoi's right shoulder while she held a shopping bag that holds her school uniform in her left hand.

"Well, he really knows all the sizes of women and girls. So, I'm not surprise if he didn't make a dress that fits you. Although, he is perverted at times, he knows how to make a dress." Izayoi exclaimed/

"Well, I better watch out for his perverted attempts at me." Rias replied stifling a laugh.

"He won't attempt to." Izayoi remarked back as Rias looked at him. "Because he knows that you're mine. So, I know that he won't do anything." He added with a smirk as Rias blushed.

"W-Well, where are we going? You never told me where we're going." She said keeping her head down in embarrassment as Izayoi smiled in amusement.

"Hmm… Well, where do you want to go?" Izayoi asked as Rias looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you had it all plan already." She stated as a small smile appeared on her face and she looked forward. "I don't mind if we walked around. Just spending time with you right now counts as a date to me." Rias explained as she rests her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Really? But we can't walk around in this hot weather without eating anything cold, right?" Izayoi asked as he and Rias stopped in front of café that sells desert as their main dish.

The two walked inside the café, attracting everyone attention as they all looked at the couple at the café's entrance. Then, they turn their heads around and started to continue chatting to their friends.

"What a cute couple." A voice said followed by wave of nods from her friends. "Their outfit even matched!" She added.

"I didn't know we attract that much attention." Rias commented with a small blush after hearing the comment from the girls.

"Pretty…" A voice complimented as Rias and Izayoi looked down at a small girl that was no less than 5 years old.

Rias smiled and knelt down at the girl's height, "Thank you." She thanked as the small girl looked at the two.

"My mommy said you two are a couple. And she said you two are the cutest couple ever." The small girl complimented with her big brown eyes and a smile. Rias looked at the small girl with a smile and stroke her head, which enlighten the girl to smile wider.

"Give my thank you to your mother. She deserves it." Rias exclaimed as the little girl nodded.

"Yeah. Your mother really has a great eye. Give my thanks to your mother too, okay?" Izayoi asked as the little girl nodded at him.

"Okay, mister!" The little girl said as she turns around and walked back to where her mother is. Rias stood up as she saw the little girl waved at her along with her smiling mother.

Rias and Izayoi waved at them, "I want our daughter to be full of sunshine." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi glance at her.

"Wouldn't that make it hard to take care of her then?" He asked.

"As long as she's happy, I don't care." Rias smiled as Izayoi chuckles with a smile.

"Okay. I get it." Izayoi clasped his hand with Rias's, which caused her to look at him. "But now's not the time to be thinking about that right?" He questioned as Rias smile at him, knowing that this was just their first date.

"Yeah. I know. But it can't hurt to think about it once in a while." She explained as she and Izayoi walked to the counter. "Anyway, you really know what you're doing, Izayoi-kun. I'm starting to get kind of thirsty walking." She said with a small smirk looking at Izayoi, who smirk at her in return.

"Who do you think I am?" Izayoi asked.

"My husband." Rias answered with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Asuka and Leticia…_

"They're inside the café." Leticia stated looking through the window of the café and seeing Izayoi with Rias talking to the employee at the counter. She saw the employee happily nodded to their supposedly order before she walked back from the counter to get their order of choice.

"I don't see why we can't enter the café and have a desert instead of standing in this heat. I mean, we can't stand in this heat while they have a good time eating cold desert." Shirayuki-Hime complained as Asuka looked back at her. After Izayoi and Rias entered the cafe, Shirayuki-Hime and Sala came to them and get into position, careful not to get spotted by the couple.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to spy on them in the first place? Now you wanted to expose yourself to them?" Asuka asked as Shirayuki-Hime turns her head the other way.

"Well, I can't help it…" Shirayuki-Hime mutters under her breath as Asuka looked back at the café and her eyes widen, spotting both Sala and Leticia entering the café.

"What are they doing?" Asuka asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at the café and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Sala and Leticia waiting in the queue.

"I think the right question to ask right now is, are they crazy?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as the two of them looked at the two girls that were calmly waiting in line. But the thing that they were concerned was they were right behind Izayoi and Rias.

* * *

_**~Café~**_

Evening

"So, what do you want Leticia? I think I'll have the iced mocha." Sala said looking at the menu above the counter.

"Hmm… I'll have the chocolate parfait with iced mocha." Leticia exclaimed as the two waited in line. After spying on Izayoi and Rias for a while, they knew that the couple should have their privacy and they shouldn't disturb them. So, with that in mind, the two agreed on leaving the spying business and casually entered the café, much to their pleasure of wanting to taste the cold deserts.

"So, you quit on spying on us, huh?" A voice asked as Sala and Leticia looked in front of them, seeing a smirking Izayoi and smiling Rias.

"How did you—" Sala was cut off by Izayoi.

"We can sense your presences." He answered followed by a nod from Rias. Izayoi then looked behind him, seeing Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime entering the café. The two then stopped to stand in front of the four. "Hello, Ojou-sama. Tired of spying, I assume?" He asked as Asuka irritably glare at him but then she sigh.

"I just realized that you two could sense us from the start. So, there was no point on spying you two." She said with a defeated look as Shirayuki-Hime bowed her head at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-sama, I'm sorry for spying you. It was all Asuka's doing." Shirayuki-Hime said with a mischievous smile while she bowed.

"What? I thought you were going to take the blame?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow as Shirayuki-Hime lift her head up and tilted her head in curiosity.

"I never say such a thing. What makes you—" Shirayuki-Hime said as a finger trails slowly from the top of her back to the bottom, sending chills down her spine. She turns her head at Izayoi, who smirk at her.

"Shirayuki-Hime. You're the one who called the shots, right?" He asked as Shirayuki-Hime shook her head.

"No. Why did you say that?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"Because I know Ojou-sama wouldn't do this. It's not in her Ojou-sama's way of Authority." Izayoi teased as Asuka looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Rias looked at Shirayuki-Hime.

"Looks like a Familiar is going to get punish after this." She said amusingly as Shirayuki-Hime look at her.

"What are you—" She was interrupted as Izayoi smirked at her and she knew from that moment that she had been caught red handed.

"She's right. Someone is going to get punish." He said as Shirayuki-Hime held a scared look. "But don't worry. You'll have a lot of time before you'll get punished." He said as he whispers over at her right ear. "Brutally… and sexually." He whispered as Shirayuki-Hime instantly blushed, confusing everyone on why she did.

Izayoi pulled his head back before he looked at Rias, "Shall we?" He asked holding a tray of their desert.

"We shall." Rias said as she followed Izayoi to their table, leaving the four girls at the counter.

"Well, why don't we order some desert? I heard they have the best iced mocha here." Asuka said interrupting the silence as Sala and Leticia looked at her.

"Really?" Sala asked as Asuka nodded.

"We were just about to order it. Do you want one?" Leticia asked as Shirayuki-Hime glances at Izayoi, who was being fed on by Rias. Then, she smiled, ignoring the punishment she would receive, even though she would like to find out about her 'sexual' punishment. Instead she looked at the three girls in front of her that were happily talking about what to order.

"Make that two." She stated as the three turns to her and smiled.

_**~Night~**_

"Even though this is the first date, I think this is best date I ever had." Rias said as she rested her head on Izayoi's shoulder and glance out through the window, seeing night had fallen down on the city. A smile spread across her face as she pulled back her head and looked at Izayoi, who look at her in return. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun. I won't forget this." She exclaimed with a smile as Izayoi smiled in return.

"No problem. Anything for you, Rias-Hime." He said as Rias smiled wider and she slowly leaned her head up towards his lips.

"Then, can you make this date any more memorable for me?" Rias asked seductively as Izayoi smirked playfully.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked as he captured Rias's lips with his. A moan escaped from Rias's mouth as she felt entice by the warming kiss from Izayoi. She wrapped her hands around his neck and slowly covered the distance between them, deepening their kiss.

Meanwhile, the four girls were still inside the café, deciding to stay a little longer by talking to each other and enjoying their desserts with their cold drinks.

"Can they do that in public?" Sala asked glancing at the couple kissing at their table.

"They are lovers, after all." Shirayuki-Hime stated with a smile as she looked all the people present in the café. "Anyway, I think the public don't mind." She explained as Asuka and Sala looked at the people smiled at Izayoi and Rias kissing. Slowly, people started clapping and cheering for the kissing couple. "Even though it isn't important to them, but when they see love display in front of them, they can't help but liked the display of love between Izayoi-sama and Rias-sama." She explained as Leticia smiled at her statement.

"_Love is… a nice feeling." _She thought as she watches Izayoi and Rias pull apart from their kiss with smiles on their faces.

"_I hope I get to feel that kind of feeling…"_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Well, that's the end. So, how was it? Love Is In The Air, right? _

_1\. How was the chapter? Is it good to you? I mean, I spend a lot of time thinking about this._

_2\. How was the talk about Izayoi and Akeno? Intense, right?_

_3\. How was Izayoi and Rias's first date? I wanted to hear this from you. So, review me about this, alright?_

_4\. How was the ending? Lovely, isn't it?_

_5\. What's your favorite part in the chapter? Review about all these questions or some of them if you want. i appreciate it nonetheless by you all. Anyway, the final chapter is getting closer to end the 2nd season of A Problem Devil. I hope you all are excited about this. _

_What will happen in the next chapter? I'm afraid... A lot..._

_Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow this chapter or story. Whichever you want, I'm fine with it. Hope you all have a nice day!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	29. Chapter 29:Meeting Gone Wrong?

_Hello, guys. It's ArtLotus here. I'm sorry for the late update. You know the usual, Busy, busy, busy with the real world. Anyway, I know that Highschool DxD Born had just released Episode 4 last week and it will released Episode 5 by tomorrow. So, I'm saying is I'm pumped to finish this story and continue onto the next season. So, I hope you all support me for this!_

_Without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, New!_

_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Meeting Gone Wrong? A New Threat In The Underworld?

**~Underworld~**

Night

Somewhere in the Underworld, there was a small figure walking towards the buildings that houses all of the Devils. He stopped before he looked up at the pentagon-shaped wall that surrounded the said houses.

"These houses look nice. Sadly, they will be destroyed along with this world. Everything will be destroyed to nothingness." A smirk made its way on the figure's face as a pair of yellow eyes glisten in the dark. "Soon… The destruction of the Underworld is inevitable. The Devils won't know what hit them…"

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Night

"Do I have to wear this?" Izayoi asked looking at himself from the waist up, as Rias and Grayfia stood in front of him while looking at the outfit he wore.

"Yes, Izayoi-sama. Since you are married with Rias ojou-sama, you have to wear it. Anyway, you two matched with your current attires." Grayfia said with a small smile looking at the black tailcoat donned on Izayoi, who matches with Rias's dress. "But I'm interested on how did you get your dress, Rias ojou-sama?" She questioned as Rias smiled at her. After their first date, they bid farewell to the four girls, who knew that they had the meeting between the Three Factions, to which they wished the couple for the best. After the four girls left to their home, she and Izayoi walked towards Kuoh Academy. Along the way to the academy, Rias spend her time recalling about her first date. And she thought it was perfect for her and Izayoi. Especially when she saw the picture of them smiling at each other after they kissed in the café. She will never forget that moment which was a perfect moment for them. And she hoped that their future dates after this were as a perfect as this one.

"I know a tailor. He makes incredible dresses for girls." Izayoi answered with a smirk as Grayfia slowly nodded in acknowledgment.

"Then, I must compliment on his achievement. He must be a professional tailor to have done such a great dress." She complimented looking at Rias's black dress. "If possible, I would like to meet this tailor sometime. He may be a great addition to some of the Gremory's clothing." She explained.

"I'll get in touch with him." Izayoi stated as Grayfia nodded in appreciation.

"I appreciate it, Izayoi-sama." She said with a bow of her head before she lift it up and look at the married couple. "Okay then, you two are ready. You can go now. I'll be waiting." She said before she left the room to wait for the two.

"You look really dashing, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as she brush her hands over his shoulders and sleeves, straightening his coat.

"You look really beautiful, Rias." Izayoi complimented with a smile as Ria smiled with a tiny blush on her cheeks. She then grasp his cheek and pressed her lips on his. After a while, she pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. Let's go before we considered late by the meeting." She stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Then, the Prince and Princess shall depart." Izayoi said offering a hand to Rias, who gently took it in her hand. The two then walked out of the room and look at the people gathered in the room.

"Are you all ready?" Rias asked her peerage as a wave of nods greeted her which caused Grayfia to summon a white big magic circle in front of her.

"Gasper, look after the place for us okay?" Rias asked.

"Okay." Gasper said inside a box.

"It'll be bad if your powers suddenly activated there. Please understand." Rias explained as Izayoi looked at the blond haired look alike girl that came out of the box.

"Is she a he?" Izayoi asked as everyone look at him.

"Izayoi-senpai, how did you guess?" Issei asked.

"Well, he uses a boy's name." Izayoi answered as everyone look surprise.

"That's all?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. That's all. Also, he doesn't have breasts of a girl." Izayoi answered as Rias look at him in amusement.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know." Izayoi said with a smirk before he look at Shirayuki-Hime, who was next to the standing Koneko.

"Don"t worry, Izayoi-sama. I got it under control here." Shirayuki-Hime said to him as Izayoi nodded.

"Koneko will be with you. I leave him to both you and Shirayuki-Hime." Rias stated to Koneko.

"Hai, Buchou." Koneko answered.

"Gasper, be a good boy okay? I'll lend this to you?" Issei said as he gives Gasper a blue handheld game console to which he took it.

"Yes! Thank you very much, Issei-senpai!" Gasper thanked him.

"I've also prepared lots of snacks." Koneko said putting a box full of snacks on the desk behind Gasper.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan!" Gasper said as Issei sweatdrop.

_"I think they were meant for her to eat."_ Issei thought before he realizes something. "I've also leave the paper bag here. Wear it anytime you feel lonely." He said showing Gasper the brown paper bags with eye holes on it.

"Hai!" Gasper said with a smile.

"Good boy!" Issei exclaimed as Izayoi look out through the window of the clubroom, feeling something was going to happen during their meeting.

"What's wrong, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi look back at her.

"Nothing." Izayoi answered as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling about the Divine Dragon user." Izayoi said as Rias look at him in slight surprise. "He's hiding something. Something big." He added recalling a nekomata words to him.

_"Why don't you guess on who's our leader, Izayoi-kun nya~? If you guess it right, I might give you a treat for taking care of me. It'll be worth your troubles. A resistance will rise. But you have to find out for yourself, nya~"_

_"Resistance..."_ Izayoi thought before he focuses at the task at hand which was the meeting. He looked at everyone, "Let's go. We got a meeting to go to." He said as everyone nodded and followed Grayfia, who led them to the entrance of the meeting room.

They then arrived outside the door to the meeting room. There were two maids that were standing beside the doorway. When Izayoi and Rias step forward towards the door and stopped.

"Rias ojou-sama. Izayoi-sama. Welcome." The maids greeted at the same time as Izayoi and Rias smiled at them. Then, Grayfia walked pass the married couple and open the door for them to enter. Once they enter through the doorway, Izayoi smirked at the people gathered in the room.

"It looks like everyone is here." Izayoi said as Sirzech smiled from his seat while Azazel cast a playful smile at him. Izayoi then cast a quick glance at Vali, who stood behind Azazel before he focuses onto Serafall, who was beaming at him.

"Izayoi-kun! Rias-chan!" Serafall greeted with a smile as Izayoi smiled at her followed by Rias.

"Hello, Serafall-sama." Rias greeted back.

"Irina?" Xenovia asked as she looked at Irina, who was standing behind Michael. Irina wore a small frown before she turns her head away from her.

"Let me introduce them. The lovely red head lady is my younger sister and these are the members of her household. And beside her is my brother in-law, husband to my sister." Sirzechs introduced as Irina held a shocked look, not knowing that Izayoi had been married. "They were the one's who participated in stopping Kokabiel's assault. But the one who defeated Kokabiel himself is my brother in-law, Sakamaki Izayoi." Sirzechs said with a smile, gesturing his hand at Izayoi.

"Good work, everyone. I would, again, like to give my gratitude to you all. Especially, you, Sakamaki Izayoi. I heard a lot about you from one of the subordinates." Michael said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. It seems we caused quite a bother before." Azazel said as Izayoi smirked at his rudeness. "But I would like to say that It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakamaki Izayoi. Prince of Destrution. Along side with your dear wife, Rias Gremory, Princess of Destruction." He greeted with a smile. "My name is-" Azazel was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Azazel. I know. The Governer General of the Fallen Angels." Izayoi stated.

"I'm honored that you know of me, Izayoi. It's easier that way and it didn't waste any time." Azazel explained as he sits and gestured his hand at the two seats beside him. "Shall we start the meeting then?" He asked as Izayoi sit beside him while Rias sit next to her husband and Sirzechs.

"We can start." Izayoi answered as Azazel smiled at his answer and everyone focuses onto the meeting. Meanwhile outside of the school were dozens of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels guarding the school in the sky.

"We'll start the first talk about the appearance of one of my subordinates sent to kill a Sacred Gear wielder. Her name is Raynare." Azazel explained as Issei grit his teeth at the mention of her name, unaware he took a step forward.

"Issei." Izayoi called out as Issei look at him. "Don't be a fool." He said as Issei looked down but he glance up at Azazel with narrow eyes.

"It looks like you can order someone from your wife's peerage. I thought only a King can command their members." Azazel mocked as Izayoi smirked.

"What? Jealous? I don't care what you say, Fallen Angel. The past is in the past." Izayoi remarked back.

"Heh... I'm starting to like you, kid." Azazel said as Sirzechs look at her sister and nodded at her, giving her the signal to present. Rias nodded before she stood up and walk to stand beside the meeting table, followed by Akeno, who stood next to her.

A white screen appeared above the meeting table.

"May I have your attention and look at the screen?" Rias asked before she started her report.

* * *

**~Asuka's Home~**

"What are you doing here, Sala?" Leticia asked as she stood beside Sala, who was sitting on the roof in the night sky. She was staring at the night sky, watching as one of the stars shine one by one.

"Watching the stars. I never got a moment of peace like this in the Little Garden. Except in the hotsprings." Sala explained with a sad smile.

"Do you miss the other world?" Leticia asked as she sit next to her and look at her.

"A little. Mostly because I'm worried about my Community and especially, my sister and brother. I want to know how are they doing..." Sala explained.

"What about this world? Do you not like this world than our world?" Leticia asked as Sala chuckles and look at her.

"Are you kidding? I love this world already." Sala answered with a smile. "Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime treated us nicely and Asuka let us stay in her house. I don't know what to give her in return for her hospitality. And I get to shop for clothes I rarely did in Little Garden." Sala explained smiling at the memories she experienced today.

"And? I don't think that's all of them." Leticia said with a smile, as Sala look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sala asked.

"We got to meet Izayoi." Leticia said as Sala's eyes widen and then they soften as she nodded at her statement. After that, she turns towards the stars above the night sky, followed by Leticia.

"You're right. We got to meet Izayoi." Sala said with a smile as Leticia smiled along. "I'm glad I met him." She thought as suddenly her heartbeat quickly hammered inside her chest. "Huh?" Sala unconsciously touched her rapidly beating heart, feeling strange that it would beat quickly all of a sudden. "Is this happening when I think about him?" She asked in thought.

"Sala." Leticia called out staring at somewhere, presumably at Kuoh Academy which had a massive purple barrier that covered the whole academy. As she stared at the barrier, she didn't hear Sala answering to her call to which she look back at her and watches on as Sala stared down at the roof. "Sala" Leticia called out putting her hand on Sala's shoulder, which breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Sala asked turning to look at Leticia.

"Are you alright, Sala? Is something bothering you recently these days?" Leticia asked with a raised eyebrow as Sala shook her head but she could see a tiny blush on her cheeks, which made her question her obvious lie.

"Really? Then, why is your cheeks pink?" Leticia asked with a teasing smile as Sala went to touch her cheeks with both of her hands., feeling it slightly warm. Then, Sala pulled her hands away from her cheeks away and look at Leticia to answer.

"I'm assure you, Leticia. There's nothing going on." Sala answered but Leticia wasn't convinced yet.

"I'm not convinced, Sala. Is there something your hiding?" Leticia questioned with a playful smile.

"No. I assure you." Sala answered before she look at the Kuoh Academy from her spot. "That's where the Meeting between the Three Factions is commmencing. I hope the three sides can hold a truce to one and another." Sala explained as Leticia look at her, still not convinced on her answer. But she nodded at the statement of the Three Factions, hoping that the three of them could hold peace like Sala said.

"Yes, but for now we just have to wait for the results of the meeting in session." Leticia explained as the two of them look at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**~Meeting~**

"Those are all the facts that I, Rias Gremory, and my household members can state in regards to the accident." Rias finishes.

"I, Sona Sitri, attest to the fact that the report they have submitted is valid and true." Sona stated.

"Thank you, you two are done for now." Sirzechs said as Serafall smiled behind her.

"Thank you, Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Serafall said as Sona's eyes widen before she walk away with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"I would like to ask the opinion of the Fallen Angel's Governer General, with regards to Rias's report." Sirzechs said to Azazel.

"I don't really need to say anything, it was an independent course of action by him anyway." Azazel replied.

"So you state that you had nothing to do with it?" Sirzechs asked.

"I simply allowed him to do what he wanted until his objective became clear. Although, he didn't seem to anticipate that I would infiltrate the city as well. This city is quite interesting, I'd say." Azazel stated with a smile causing Issei to grit his teeth.

"Please don't stray from the topic at hand." Sirzechs said to Azazel.

"I even requested that the White Dragon Emperor to fix things up, didn't I? And I had him sent to the lowest levels of Hell in an eternally frozen state. I doubt he'll ever escape from there." Azazel exclaimed.

"The main issue here is the motive for the actions he took. I've heard that Kokabiel feels quite unsatisfied with you in general, is that correct?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he's sore about the fact that the great war ended half-assedly. I'm not really interested in war anymore at this point." Azazel stated with a smile.

"So he treated you as the unsatisfactory element, eh?" Serafall asked with a serious look.

"It seems that all of you have different issues as well, right?" Azazel asked as Serafall lightly glare at him.

"That is not related to the case at hand. The objective of this meeting is to..." Sirzechs was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Is to make peace, right? Call it a truce correct?" Izayoi asked making himself known after he heard all the details from everyone. "I assume by your decision to come to the meeting, you want to declare peace. Isn't that right, Azazel?" He asked as everyone held a surprise look.

"That's correct. This meeting was originally meant for that, right? I trust you all want that, right?" Azazel asked with a smile as everyone look at him while Izayoi looked out through the window of the room.

"The three powers as we are now would only cause a negative influence on the world. Don't you all agree?" Azazel asked.

"The Great Demon Lord and God, who were the center of the last great war, are no longer here." Michael said as Asia looked down which Issei notices.

_"Irina... So they've told you after all..."_ Xenovia thought looking at the frowning Irina.

"Which is why, I would like to hear the ideas of these two, who are not directly associated with the three main powers, and can potentially affect the entire world with their capabilities. The Red Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon Emperor. What do you think?" Azazel asked as he glances at Vali behind him.

"I'm fine, as long as I can fight someone who is strong enough to face me." Vali said.

"Hah! Even without a war, there are still many powerful ones out there. Like, Izayoi." Azazel said looking at Izayoi, who in turn looked at him.

"Thanks. But I don't think the White Emperor can fight me on equal grounds. I think he'll just be destroyed by me." Izayoi stated as Vali look at him pointedly which he noticed. "Don't remember much, do you? Is your armor alright after getting a small crack on it?" He mocked as Vali glared at him without saying in defence. "I thought the White and Red Emperors were strong individuals and can surpass a Satan. But I don't think I'd be this disappointed by the results of their fight." He said as Vali took a step forward as Izayoi smirk. "If you want, I can arrange the fight right now. I'll be generous and use my right hand only. How about that?" He mocked which are getting on Vali's nerves.

_"That kid really knows how to get on people's nerves."_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

_"Well, that's Izayoi-senpai. But I don't know..." _Issei said.

_"What aren't you sure of?"_ Ddraig asked.

_"If you and Albion were to fight Izayoi-senpai. Who will win?"_ Issei asked as he was only met with silence from Ddraig. _"Ddraig?"_ He called out.

_"I'm afraid to answer, partner. But that senpai of yours has powers that are beyond my understandings. And I can honestly admit that he would beat both me and Albion if we were to fight. Also, he had fought with Great Red which is the most powerful Dragon in the world. I doubt we'll be of any equal to the kid if he can survive fighting with the Great Red." _Ddraig explained.

_"Just how powerful are you, Izayoi-senpai?"_ Issei thought as he glances at Izayoi, who was sitting on his seat while facing Vali, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Since that's been cleared, what about you, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel asked to Issei. "What are your thoughts?" He asked.

"Um... Well... I can't really answer such a serious question right away." Issei answered.

"Okay then, brace yourself as I try to explain. Hyoudou Issei. If war erupts because of us, you'll never be able to make love to any women. However, if peace is declared here, the only thing you need think about is your lover's blessings and fortune." Azazel explained.

"Lover's blessings?" Issei asked with a perverted smile.

"You can copulate with her pretty much every day, at your own pace." Azazel said as he looked at Asia, who was strangely flustered. "With peace, you can make love to her. Without it, you cannot. Well? It's easy to understand now, isn't it?" Azazel said as Izayoi threw something that hits directly at Issei's forehead, breaking from his perverted thoughts.

"Don't even think about anything perverted while we're in this meeting, Issei." Izayoi said as Issei looked down while rubbing his sore forehead. Issei pulled back his hand and open his palm, revealing a golden button.

"Also, Izayoi. With peace, you can have your alone time with your wife. Make love to her. Don't you agree?" Azazel asked as Rias's eyes widen.

"What are you saying?" Rias asked with a tiny blush as Grayfia sighed at Azazel's statement.

"Heh... If there is a war going on, I'll bring peace to it. It's that simple." Izayoi said with a playful smile as everyone looked at him, including Michael.

"How do you plan to do that, If I may ask?" Azazel asked.

"By beating the most powerful opponent there is. I'm sure you three are powerful, right? If you can't make peace, I'll just force you to make peace." Izayoi said as Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael smiled at him.

"Well, that's a way to end a war." Azazel said as he laugh.

"If no one can stop a massive scale war between the Three Factions, I'm certain that it will be you, Izayoi." Michael said with a smile

"I wouldn't mind fighting you again, Izayoi. But I'm sure I'll lose by my brother in-law again. Not to mention I have to be force to wait for two weeks to even move properly." Sirzechs said as he glances nervously at Grayfia who looked pointedly at him. "Hahaha..." He laughed awkwardly.

"I would prefer if you don't be too stubborn like last time, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as Sirzechs nodded at her.

"O-Okay." He replied.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

The figure from before, looked up at a specific area which was a deserted grassland area, full of grass. A smirk made its way onto his face as a little surge of red lightning appears above the area. After that, it was followed by another spark of red lightning.

The figure looked back at where the home of thousands of Devils lived in. He knows that it was matter of time before the portal was fully operational but that time will be the only remaining time that this world would cease to exist.

"Just a matter of time... Nobody can stop it... Nobody..." The small figure said with a smirk.

Meanwhile somewhere in Ajuka's Mansion...

"Hmm...?" Falbium stood up from his seat after sensing something strange a split second ago. He looked at Ajuka, who look at his ceiling, knowing that he had felt it too. He walks over to Ajuka, who look at him approaching.

"You felt it too, huh?" Ajuka asked as Falbium nodded.

"It was short but I know that it was strong." Falbium informed. "Should we inform Sirzechs? This might be important." He said to Ajuka, who held a hand to his chin.

"No. We can't disturb the meeting that will determine a war or peace. But we also can't let this matter slide through our fingers. So, the only thing we can do is to send several Devils to check it out on where the source of power is coming from." Ajuka said as Falbium raised an eyebrow.

"But how will they know where to go? We've just barely sense it." Falbium stated.

"I know. But where that source of power is coming from, it isn't far from here. But it isn't near either." Ajuka informed.

"Anyway, if we send out several Devils to search for that source, we can't be certain of the exact location of where it is originally coming from." Falbium said as Ajuka smiled playfully.

"Unfortunately, that's where you come in." He said as Falbium look at him in surprise. "Don't worry, it may be nothing." He assured Falbium.

"Or something." Falbium stated as Ajuka smile in amusement.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch from outside this balcony. Anyway, you don't have any paperwork to do at the moment, right?" He asked.

"I've done the paperwork for the day. I'm currently waiting for the next pile of paperwork tomorrow." Falbium said with a sigh as Ajuka pat his shoulder.

"Be careful. We don't know if what we're dealing with here is dangerous or not. But we can't risk the safety of the thousands of Devils here." Ajuka reasoned as Falbium nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'll leave as soon as possible." Falbium said before he turns around and walked out the room, intend to gather a small army of Devils to accompany him towards the mysterious source of power while leaving Ajuka alone in the said room.

After he left the room, Ajuka looked out through the open window.

_"Sirzechs, I hope you are successful on the meeting. We'll protect this world with our lives if something happened here."_ Ajuka thought.

* * *

**~Human World~**

"Mr. Red Dragon Emperor. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to inquire about something, correct?" Michael asked looking at Issei.

"So you remembered our agreement." Issei replied.

"Of course." Michael replied back.

"Why did you send Asia into exile?" Issei asked as Asia looked at him in shock. "Asia was a devout believer in God. Why did you have to banish her?" He asked as Rias tried to stop him but Izayoi put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Let him. I want to hear it for myself." Izayoi said to her as Rias look at Michael.

"After the Lord perished, only His system remained. In other words, His divine protection, benevolence and miracles. Through me, it is currently somehow capable of functioning to a limited degree. Also, there is a need to keep it away from anything that could negatively influence it." Michael explained as everyone look at him.

"So, it was because Asia held the power to heal even Devils and Fallen Angels?" Issei said.

"The faith of our followers is the source of our strength. Anything that could potentially corrupt it, must be eliminated with zeal, or else we wouldn't be able to maintain the system." Michael explained to them.

"So, there was also a need to remove those who accidentally learned the truth about God's current nonexistence." Xenovia said as she steps forward.

"I guess it is so. I have caused great pain, for both you and Asia. I am truly sorry." Michael said as Irina's eyes widen.

_"So you didn't betray us?"_ Irina thought after knowing Xenovia had turned into a Devil yesterday. She hadn't noticed before when she, along with the other girls tried to save Izayoi from another world. After she recalled everything since then, she felt betrayed that Xenovia was a Devil. But now, she felt slightly relieved.

"Please, do not be too apologetic Michael-sama." Xenovia said bowing her head before raising it up. "As someone who was raised by the church, I had regrets about my decision, but I am greatly content with my current life now as a Devil." She explained as the Occult Research Members held a smile on their faces. "I give my apologies to other members of my faith." Xenovia stated glancing away as Irina look at her with wide eyes.

"Me too. I also feel happy as I am now. There are now lots of people who are important to me." Asia exclaimed with a smile.

"I am very grateful for your open hearts." Michael said with a bow of his head as the room became silent.

Suddenly, Azazel interrupted the silence, "Oh yeah. There was one subordinate of mine who tricked and killed one of you." Azazel said as Asia held a scared look.

"Don't talk like it was none of your business! It was done by a Fallen Angel woman who admired you. She killed Asia for you!" Issei shouted as Azazel narrowed his eyes at him, causing him to flinch.

"The reckless actions of my subordinates is indeed also my responsibility. That is why I to make you all satisfied with something that only I can do." Azazel stated as Issei step forward.

"What did you say?" Issei asked with gritted teeth.

"Anyway, it looks like we have some company of our own." Izayoi said catching everyone their attention as Rias looked at him.

"What do you mean, Izayoi-kun? Are there people here instead of us?" She asked.

"Yeah, we aren't alone." Izayoi replied.

Suddenly, Izayoi and Vali felt it. Followed by Rias, Kiba, Xenovia and Issei.

"What was that just now?" Issei asked as he looked around at the purple atmosphere he was in. Then, he noticed that everyone which were Asia, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were frozen with a blue aura covering their entire body.

"It can't be..." Kiba said in disbelief.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

Night

"This is so troublesome… Why can't he go with me? It'll be much easier and less tiring if we decided to fight a monster or something that is powerful." Falbium said with a sigh as he walk through the woods with his small army of Devils behind him.

"Falbium-sama, should we split and expand our sight? We can cover more ground." A guard said to him with a bow of his head as Falbium thought about it for a while. After a while pf thinking, he look at the guard and nodded.

"But form a group of three before heading off to search. Search in every direction while my group will search this way. Don't split up while you're search, I don't want to hear anyone die after you decided to disobey my orders, alright?" Falbium explained to the guard.

"Hai!" The guard bowing his head before he turns around and began informing the other guards. After a while, two guards were left after the other guards had already formed a group of three and set off to search for the source of power.

"We search this way. Keep your guards up while we walk ahead." Falbium said to the two guards who nodded their heads at him.

"Hai!" The guards said before Falbium nodded and walk ahead, followed by them.

_"That source of power earlier… Wasn't any ordinary power coming from a Devil or anything."_ Falbium thought as he stopped walking, followed by his guards._ "Huh… It seems I have to take this seriously, after all."_ Falbium thought as Devil wings appeared on his back. He look back at his guards, "Change of plans, we'll search in the skies. That way we can look over the entire forest. Also, keep an eye out for your fellow guards. They walk because we don't know where that source of power disappeared to since I only sense a faint presence of it earlier." He said as his guards nodded at his order.

"Hai, Falbium-sama!" They said as Falbium flew to the sky, followed by his guards. Once he was in the sky, he looked down at the other guards, who were walking in different directions but they were in a three-man group which he nodded in acknowledgment, knowing they obeyed his order. Falbium look back at his guards, "Let's go." He said as he flew ahead, accompanied by the guards.

* * *

**~Human World~**

"Time has stopped?" Issei questioned.

"Seems so." Azazel answered. 'Leaving only us, who possesses advanced capabilities." Azazel explained.

"Us, with the power of the dragons, and those who were able to protect themselves with their Holy Swords." Vali explained to everyone.

"What could it be?" Irina asked as everyone looked at her including Xenovia. She then turns her head away because of her behavior earlier as Xenovia cast a worried glance at her.

"But wait... Why can I still move?" Rias asked as Sirzechs look at the person next to her and his eyes widen in surprise. Then, Rias's eyes widen in realization as she turns her head to her right, seeing Izayoi sitting in his seat while his left grabbed Rias's right hand.

"So, whose Sacred Gear is this?" Izayoi asked looking around at the purple atmosphere before looking at the frozen people in the room.

"How?" Sirzechs asked as Izayoi looked at him.

"What? Move while time stopped?" Izayoi asked as Sirzechs nodded.

"It's not normal for a human like you to move when time has completely stopped." Azazel said as a smirk appeared on his face. "So, how can you move?" He asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. But I can tell you this..." Izayoi said as he smirked. "I'm not a normal human." He finishes as Azazel smiled.

"You really are an interesting human by far I have ever seen." Azazel said as a crashing sound was heard from outside the room. Izayoi and Rias stood up from their seats and looked out through the windows at the numerous hooded people appearing out from a massive orange magic circle. They were standing upside down with an orange magic circle beneath their feet.

"Who the heck are they?" Issei asked.

"Those are magicians." Rias answered.

"Magicians?" Issei questioned.

"Jeez, how impudent of then to leave me, the Magical Girl, out of it!" Serafall stated as Izayoi smiled at her.

"But, what is this power?" Michael asked.

"It's possible that they have forcibly activated the power of that half-vampire boy, and turned it into a Balance Breaker." Azazel explained as Issei turns to him.

"They did that to Gasper?" Issei asked in surprise.

"There are only a very selected few who possess suppressive capabilities. It is very likely that he is now in the hands of the enemy." Sirzechs stated looking out through the window of the room.

"Buchou." Kiba called out from behind Rias.

"For these terrorists to take advantage of one of my very own household members. There is nothing more humiliating than this." Rias exclaimed.

"The bodyguards and escorts..." Michael said standing in front of a window and looking at the guards that were stationed outside disappear after being hit by an orange laser blast. "Teleportation magic?"

"There is someone who is connecting the two gates from within the barrier." Sirzechs explained.

"Reversely, it would seem that we are currently incapable of using our own teleportation magic." Grayfia informed everyone.

"We've been had." Azazel stated with a smile.

"Yeah." Sirzechs said. "Not only they have considered such timing but their strategy also included the manipulation of one of the Gremory household's members." He stated to everyone.

"So a traitor has...?" Irina asked as she look at Xenovia.

"We cannot just sit idly here. If Gasper-kun's powers continue to intensify at this rate, even we will eventually be..." Sirzechs trailed off as Izayoi smirked at the window in front of them.

"Even Sirzechs-sama and the others? Gasper is that strong?" Issei asked.

"That's because he is a mutation piece." Kiba said looking at Issei, who in turns look at him.

"Mutation piece?" He asked.

"A piece that has the ability to invoke a wide variety of different phenomenon. The Bishop piece that Gasper currently possess, is actually equivalent of several pieces, with only that one piece used for the transformation. It's, as such, callrd the mutation piece." Rias explained to Issei.

"So he was really that powerful?" Issei asked.

"His delicate capabilities are beyond measure. Which is why he was sealed away." Rias said to him.

"In any case, if we don't do something about that half-vampire boy, we'll be sitting ducks here, unable to even counterattack." Azazel explained to everyone, looking out through the window and seeing one of the protective magic circles exploded by the orange laser.

"Onii-sama. There is still one Rook piece at the old school building that I haven't used yet." Rias said to Sirzechs.

"A Rook piece? I see, a castling move." Sirzechs said.

"Castling?" Issei asked in confusion.

"A move where the Rook and the King piece exchange places. A special move conducted in a chess game." Kiba explained.

"But for you to go alone..." Sirzechs reluctantly said.

"Gasper is a member of my household. I will take responsibility, and bring him back with me." Rias said gesturing to herself.

"If we use Sirzechs-sama powers, we could teleport another person there as well." Grayfia informed as Izayoi step in their conversation.

"I think the sick perverted boy should go with Rias." Izayoi said as everyone look at him in surprise, not expecting him to say that.

"What did you say, Izayoi-senpai? I think you should go with Buchou instead." Issei protested as Izayoi smirked.

"Don't worry, I have already decided on what I'm going to do." He said as he looked at Rias. "So I'm not going with you on this one." He added as Rias shook her head.

"Don't worry, I get it." Rias said with a smile.

"But... If you do anything perverted while you're there..." Izayoi turns to Issei, who furiously shook his head.

"No! No! I understand perfectly! Crystal clear, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said as Izayoi turns around and observe the purple atmosphere around them.

"Is this what that cross dressing boy can do?" Izayoi asked as Rias turns to him.

"Yes, this is his power. Why do you ask, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi held up his right hand.

"Since we're here to rescue that boy, we should have our members back, right?" Izayoi asked as everyone looked at him, including Vali.

"What do you-" Rias was interrupted as Izayoi easily flicked his finger at the space around them, causing the purple atmosphere to be destroyed instantly, simultaneously making a breaking sound as it was destroyed.

"He just destroyed the time dimension?" Michael asked as Sirzechs smiled.

"Yes. That is his power." He explained as Michael look at him for a second before looking at Izayoi.

"That's his power, huh? I never thought that it would be that powerful. Destroying the ability to stop time itself as desired by the wielder of the Forbidden Balor View. I am impressed and equally surprised." Azazel complimented.

"Thanks. I get from everyone." Izayoi stated.

""Sirzechs, I can honestly say you gout yourself a great brother in-law." Azazel commented.

"Thank you for your modesty, Azazel." Sirzechs replied

"Oh?" Akeno asked in surprise, being able to speak and freely move.

"Did something happen?" Sona asked holding her head while Tsubaki quietly shook her head, not knowing what happened to them.

"Huh? What happen?" Asia asked standing next to her as Issei look at her and instantly hugged her, making her face turn red as a tomato.

"Asia, you unfrozen! I was so worried!" Issei said rubbing up and down at Asia's breasts. "Even if they are developing but it still so soft!" He thought pervertedly with a perverted smile that was visible to everyone.

_"Issei is ..."_ Asia thought with a blush. She wasn't disgusted, but she felt kind of loved if Issei did this to her. It is strange but that is the truth and she felt happy seeing Issei smiling to which she knew that is all she mattered. _"I'm happy if he's happy..."_ She thought with a smile as everyone look at the two.

"Why aren't you hitting Issei with something? Didn't you always hit him when he does something perverted?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Well, should I? The sick perverted boy and the perverted nun are going well with each other. Why would I ruin their special moment for them?" Izayoi asked playfully causing Issei and Asia look at him, the latter blushed furiously while the former had tears of joy in his eyes. "Anyway, they look like they enjoyed it. So, I shouldn't get in the way of a soon to be perverted couple, right?" He asked causing Rias stifle a laugh, followed by everyone, except Sona and Tsubaki, who only held smiles on their faces.

"That's right! We shouldn't get in the way of love!" Azazel said with a laugh as Asia blushed even harder.

"Yes, but I don't think we should focused on this matter any longer. We have a much bigger matter than this right now." Sona said breaking the love matter as Izayoi raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Really? What if we want to talk about this more, Sona? I can see the couple over there likes it." Izayoi asked as Sona look at him while Issei and Asia blushed.

"Izayoi-kun, we have a much more serious matter to deal with than love." She said as Izayoi held an amused smirk.

"Okay, Sona. You got me there. What do you say, Serafall?" Izayoi asked looking at Serafall, who held a thoughtful look.

"But I loved 'love'. It makes me feel happy!" Serafall said with a smile as Sona look at her sister.

"Onee-sama. We don't have time to deal with this." She stated as Izayoi laugh.

"Can't you lighten up a little, Sona? We're just saying. But I didn't know that you were so serious about love, are you?" He teased after he stopped laughing while Sona adjusted her glasses with a tiny blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, unaware she took the matter seriously.

"I don't think you should continue talking, Izayoi." Vali said with his eyes closed getting Izayoi's attention.

"Same to you, Vali. You shouldn't interrupt other people talking." He said with a playful smile as Azazel look at Vali.

"He's right. We're talking about a good subject here. It can't hurt to listen, wouldn't you say?" Azazel asked.

"I found it less interesting right now." Vali answered as Azazel smiled amusingly.

"Then, why don't you distract the enemies outside for the time being? If they see the White Dragon Emperor, they're going to be in disarray for a while." Azazel said to Vali, who stood up from the wall and white blue wings appeared from his back.

"Okay then. Now that;s an interesting subject to talk about." Vali said as he flew outside the building and started flying pass the Magicians, catching their attention. When Vali stopped to stand in the middle of the countless Magicians, he started to transform into his White Dragon armor. Once he had transformed, the Magicians began attacking him with an orange laser blast from the top of their hoods. But when the countless laser blasts were close to Vali in his Vanishing Dragon armor— they were absorbed by the countless small blue magic seals around him.

"Hmph." Vali then raised his clawed hand and a big ball of light appeared in his palm. In an instant, he launched the ball towards the Magicians, causing countless zap of lightning to appear all over the Magicians. But when the attack hit the Magicians, they started to burst into orange polygons.

"W-Wow, he's incredibly strong." Issei said.

"But… His strength bears the scent of danger." Xenovia said looking at Vali through the window.

"Show off." Izayoi said as he open the window, which caused everyone to looked at him.

"Where are you going, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as Izayoi look back at her and everyone.

"I'm gonna join in on the fight. What else is there to have fun?" Izayoi asked as everyone couldn't help but smile at him. He then turns to Rias and Issei, "I'll be at the old school building after this. So, be careful alright?" He asked as Rias smiled and walk towards him.

"Be careful too, Izayoi-kun." Rias said before she pecked his lips and pulled back with a smile.

"I'll be careful." Izayoi replied before he put his hand on the window sill and jump through the window.

"This is what you call distraction? They are pathetic." Vali said awaiting for the countless of Magicians to attack him.

"Hey! What are you waiting for, huh?" Izayoi asked grabbing a hold onto Vali's shoulder, surprising him.

"What the? What are you doing here?" Vali asked before Izayoi launch himself towards one of the Magicians.

He smirked as he pulled back his fist and punched the hooded woman Magician in the gut, which caused her to instantly flew back.

"Heh! Do you think you can easily—" Vali was interrupted as he witness the punched Magician colliding with the countless Magicians behind her, causing them to explode in a explosion of orange polygons once they felt the powerful force that she brought with her.

Izayoi landed on top of Magician, who was standing upside down on an orange magic seal. Then, every Magician blasted their lasers towards him, to which he jump away before it could hit him. Instead, the laser hit the Magician and caused a massive explosion to occur from the quantity of lasers hitting the same target. The explosion engulfed nearby Magicians as everyone watched the spectacle.

"I guess Izayoi and Vali can handle the enemies outside pretty well." Azazel said with a smile.

"Buchou, let's go get Gasper." Issei said to Rias, who look through the window and saw Izayoi, who began jumping from one Magician to another before defeating them with his punch that destroyed the countless Magicians that were near the said Magicians.

"Protect her, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said as Issei and Rias stood on a red magic circle. "I don't know what will happen if Izayoi find out she was hurt." He said to the sweatdropping Issei.

"H-Hai! I will protect her! You have my word!" Issei said before he and Rias disappear along with the red magic seal, leaving a single red Rook piece falling to the ground where they teleported.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

"Why is it so hard to search this?" Falbium asked in slight frustration standing in the sky with his guards behind him. After searching for a while, he couldn't sense the presence of the power anywhere in the woods. He also had to force himself to circle the forest for the second time to confirm that he had saw everything in the woods. Luckily, his other guards were safe and were in formation and they still kept searching by foot.

"Where could…?" Falbium was interrupted by a wave of power sweeping over at his direction. His eyes widen at the same presence of the power earlier at Ajuka's office. But the power wasn't the same as before, "It's growing?" He asked himself before he look at the direction, where the power was coming from. Without hesitation, he flew straight towards the direction.

"Falbium-sama!" The guards yelled before they follow him suit.

Falbium squint his eyes and his eyes spotted a zap of red lightning appeared in front of him, followed by another zap of lightning and then another. "What's going on?" Falbium asked as he slowly landed and walked pass the forest to come across a deserted place full of grass. He looked at the zap of lightning zapping with another at the height of 11 feet.

"Falbium-sama!" A group of guards came into view as Falbium look to his right, seeing that the guards arrived near the strange phenomenon. He then look at his left, spotting another group of guards who just arrived at the scene. They look surprised by the sight of the countless lightning zapping at each other.

"Oh no, It looks like I've been found out." A voice said as Falbium looked around him before his eyes widen and he look in front of him, seeing a small kid with white haired and yellow slitted eyes.

"Get him!" One of the guards ordered as every guards charges at the white haired kid with magic circles above their hands, preparing to throw everything they have at the kid. "Take this—!" The guard was cut off as a fist instantly was buried into his guts, causing him to flew back a couple of distance while dragging other guards that were near him.

"Why you-!" One of the guards from the other group gritted his teeth at seeing his friends blown away easily by the small kid. He raised his hand and direct his opened palm at the white haired kid. With a battle cry, a big magic seal appear above his hand and he instantly shoot out a big laser at the kid. But before he can shoot out the laser, the guard was shock by the appearance of the kid instantly standing in front of him. "Wha—" The guard was cut off as he was sent crashing into some trees behind him by a punch.

The kid smirked at the unconscious guard before he launch himself at the next guard, who look surprised by his appearance before he was sent flying to the side with a sideway kick from the kid. After that, the kid glance at the right and he instantly jumped towards the last remaining guard, who was preparing to fire his magic spell.

"Too slow." The kid commented before he punches a few times at the guard's stomach, flinging him backwards and crashing into the ground, creating a large crater and a cloud of smoke to appear.

Lastly, the kid look at Falbium, who look shocked at how fast his guards were defeated. _"His strength… Is the same as Izayoi's. How… can this be?"_ Falbium thought but before he could comprehend what happen outside, a fist was suddenly buried into his stomach, sending him flying into trees behind him. A loud explosion was heard in the forest as a cloud of smoke appeared where Falbium crashed. _"This is impossible…"_ Falbium thought as he coughed from the punch he received. He then stood up from the crater and he had time to only look up at the smirk plastered on the kid's face before he was sent to the ground again by another punch.

"This is interesting. Are you one of the stronger Demons here? Nobody can stand up from that punch alone." The kid commented as he tower over the lying Falbium, who weakly look up at him.

"Who… Are you?" Falbium asked as the kid smirked and turns around, ignoring his question. "What are you planning to do…?" He asked as he coughed, feeling his stomach was extremely sore by the kid's strength.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" The kid answered as Falbium look up and his eyes widen, seeing the countless red lightning forming itself to form a red portal.

_"Is… That a teleportation portal?"_ Falbium thought with wide eyes as the kid look back at him.

"The main objective of my quest here is the destruction of this world. Unfortunately, this portal can't be destroy by your magic or whatever you intend to do with it. The sole purpose of the portal is just to teleport. So, you can't stop on what's to come." The kid announced as Falbium's eyes widen in shock.

_"It can't be destroyed?"_ Falbium thought but then he gritted his teeth and tried to stand, but his eyes widen at another punch sent to his stomach.

"You're really interesting. Are you friends any different than you? Are they strong as you? Or stronger?" The kid questioned amusingly as Falbium gritted his teeth at the pain that was spreading over his body.

"Oh well, I'll just have to found out in a moment after 'he' comes…" The kid trailed off as Falbium lift his head up and tried to stand up, but his hurting body wouldn't allow it. Instead, his head fell back down onto the ground and he immediately drifted into an unconscious state.

The kid then jumps out of the giant crater onto a tree branch nearby. He then stared off at the home of the Devils, hearing the constant loud panicky voices of the Devils.

"This will be fun to watch…" The kid said. "Sadly, my job here is done." He said before he glanced at the eleven feet red portal. "But the fun of watching is just starting." He stated with a smirk before he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**~Sirzechs's Office~**

"What the?" Ajuka asked himself as he stare in shock at the eleven feet red portal in front of the Gremory territory. "Is this the same source of power?" He asked in thought sensing the same power from before but this time it was more evil that he had sensed at the first time.

He then looked ahead of the Devils, who were staring at the red portal from outside the walls that the Gremory Clan had built.

"What is that?

"I don't think you should go out, honey."

"Why, Mama? It's pretty!"

"Mama doesn't feel safe at this power. So, we should go inside, alright?"

"Huh… Okay, Mama."

"Guards, secure the perimeter of the walls! Don't let the civilians near the walls!" The Captain of the guards shouted as all the guards stationed themselves on the walls while some of the guards were tasked to keep the civilians from going outside.

Ajuka then saw that every guard in each territories of the Gremory Territory were preparing to defend the civilians and their home.

"This isn't good… Anyway, where's Falbium?" Ajuka asked himself growing concern for his fellow Satan. "This portal… Is growing stronger and stronger…" He said observing the spinning portal that was becoming less transparent and more real-like. Then, without a single hint of hesitation, he summon a small magic circle besides him.

But before he could speak to Sirzechs through the magic circle, his eyes widen as he look at the portal. Ajuka immediately held up his hand as a burst of wind swept through the whole Gremory territory, sensing a few guards to flew back from the walls and summon their wings to prevent them from falling.

"Ajuka!" A voice said as Ajuka look behind him, seeing Lord Gremory standing at the doorway of Sirzechs's office with a worried look. Lord Gremory walk towards him and stop to stand in front of him. "What's going on?" He asked as Ajuka move to the side, allowing him to see the red portal that was in front of the Gremory Territory. "A portal? From where?" He questioned as Ajuka shook his head.

"I don't know. Falbium was sent to investigate it but it has been quite a while…" Ajuka answered.

"You sense it, right? The small presence of power before this, correct?" Lord Gremory asked as Ajuka nodded.

"Yes. That's why Falbium was sent to investigate on where it originally came. But I've not heard any news about his whereabouts anywhere." Ajuka answered as Lord Gremory look at the portal.

"I think we should contact—" Lord Gremory was cut off a insanely loud sound.

**"GYEEEEYAAAAA!"**

"What… Is that?" Ajuka asked as he and Lord Gremory look eyed wide at where the sound came from. It was coming from within—the portal.

* * *

**~Human World~**

"As soon as Rias group securely retrieves Gasper, we will commence our counteroffensive." Sirzechs said looking through the window.

Suddenly, an orange magic circle appear beside Grayfia, "Sirzechs-sama." She called out as Sirzechs look at the orange magic circle.

"This magic circle… It can't be…" Sirzechs said as a women appeared out from the magic circle.

"A good day to you, current Demon Lords Sirzechs and Serafall." The women said with a smile. The woman is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"What are you doing here?" Serafall asked surprised that she appeared.

"You're one of the descendants of the Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan!" Sirzechs stated.

"World destruction and chaos…!" Katerea said before she held up her staff. The staff glowed a bright orange before it engulfed the whole room.

Meanwhile, Izayoi sensed the new presence which was the women and he look back at the new school building before he held up his hands in a cross as an orange light engulfed the school.

"What?" Issei asked feeling the ground shook and hearing a big explosion. "It's directed at the new school building." Issei said looking through the window as Rias came up behind him.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called out in worry.

"A protective barrier set up by the combined abilities of the top brass of the three powers. Heh… How unsightly." Katerea said with a mocking smile, seeing a yellow barrier which held everyone in, landed on the ground.

"What are you planning to do, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked as the barrier disappeared.

"I simply hold the opposite opinion what is being discussed in this meeting. If God and the original Maou-sama are no longer here, then this world needs to be reformed." Katerea explained.

"Katerea-chan, stop this! Why are you doing this?" Serafall asked as Katerea cast an angry snare at her.

"Serafall, how dare you usurp the head position of the Leviathan clan from me while living a carefree life?" Katerea asked.

"…Me?" Serafall said in slight surprise.

"But do not worry. I will kill you here, and declare myself as the Demon Lord Leviathan!" Katerea declared boldly in front of everyone.

"Oh boy, and here I thought you were a central part of a mass coup by the Devils." Azazel said with a smile.

"So your objective is this entire world then?" Michael asked.

"That's right, Michael. A world that benefits from the absence of God and the Demon Lord. We will reconstruct this lawless world, and reform it with our own hands." Katera said as Azazel started to laugh which caused her to look at him. "Azazel, what are you laughing about?" She asked.

"Lawless? Reformation? What a joke. Those are the words that villains often say when they are about to die." Azazel said with a playful smile.

"How dare you mock me!" Katerea said as she glowed orange while Azazel glowed yellow.

"Shall I, Sirzechs, Michael?" Azazel asked as he started walking ahead.

"You do not have any intention of backing down do you, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked to Katerea.

"Yes, of course, Sirzechs. I understand that you are the Great Demon Lord, but unfortunately, you are not the greatest." Katerea declared levitating in the air.

"I see. That is too bad then." Sirzechs said before the barrier surrounds him and the other again.

"So, Azazel is going to fight her, huh?" Izayoi asked as he pushed the giant boulder away from him, which was the aftermath of the explosion earlier. He look up as Azazel and Katerea glowed brightly of their respective colors, which caused all of the Magicians to be destroyed in the process by the unleashed powers from the two individuals. "Well, isn't he lucky?" He said to himself before he look at the old school building.

* * *

**~Old School Building~**

"What?" A magician said in surprise before she was punched by Issei and fell to the ground.

"Devils?" Another magician asked.

"Impossible! Their magic circles cannot be activated!" A magician said beside the other magician.

"Gasper, Koneko." Rias called out as Gasper look up at her and Issei.

"Rias Buchou… Issei-senpai." Gasper said weakly looking at them with his normal eyes.

* * *

**~School Grounds~**

"We are completely outnumbered. We need to prevent this from becoming an attrition battle." Michael explained seeing as countless of Magicians were firing their laser beams at the protective barrier which they were in.

"Grayfia is currently analyzing the gate." Sirzechs said looking at Grayfia, who was analyzing a white sphere in her hands.

"Which means we have to buy ourselves time until she finishes." Serafall stated.

"We are going to fend off the enemy's attacks." Kiba said as Sirzechs and Serafall look at the four Academy students.

"It's my duty. I came along to serve as Michael-sama's guard, after all." Irina said clutching her katana in her hands.

"Don't worry, Sirzechs-sama. We will handle this situation." Akeno said with a smile.

"Let's hope Azazel can perform his part well." Michael said to them.

"Do not worry Michael-sama, our friends are with us." Xenovia said to him.

"Yes, Buchou and the others will surely come back." Kiba said before a blur past everyone in the barrier.

"Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked as she smile at the appearance of Izayoi.

"Hey, what are you doing hanging over here? Shouldn't you be shooting at me?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as all the Magicians stopped their attacks at the barrier and focused onto Izayoi. Turning around, he instantly runs away as the Magicians flew towards him while everyone in the barrier look on. "Vali, there are more coming your way!" He yelled as Vali annoyingly look at Izayoi before focusing onto the group of Magicians behind him.

"Hmph." He raised his hand and summon a white ball of energy before launching it at Izayoi.

"Do you want to hit me or them?" Izayoi asked in amusement before he jumps into the air and turns his body, kicking the white ball of energy towards the Magicians. The ball instantly shot itself at the Magicians and immediately exploded in a surge of electricity, destroying the group. Looking at the empty space of where the Magicians were destroyed, Izayoi look back at Vali, who was flying in the air. "Now we're even." He said as Vali raised an eyebrow inside his helm.

"What?" Vali asked before Izayoi cast a smile a him and disappear in a blur, leaving a crater where he stood.

_"That boy continues to mock you, isn't it?"_ Albion asked.

_"Doesn't he bother you in the least?"_ Vali asked continuing his attack on the Magicians that appeared recently.

_"Well, a little. But not so much. Anyway, you're not destined to fight him. Rather you'll know what happen if you decided to fight him right?"_ Albion asked Vali unconsciously raised his clawed hand at his stomach, recalling Izayoi punching it before and cracking it easily.

_"I know. As much as it pains me to admit, you're right."_ Vali said while absorbing the laser blasts from the Magicians with small blue magic circles surrounding him. _"But I will defeat him. He will be an obstacle that will be in our way."_ He thought before he defeated the Magicians all around him with a white ball of energy from before.

With Sirzechs

"Sona-chan, do you really want to fight? I mean, this fight…" Serafall said as Sona shook her head.

"Onee-sama, I can take care of myself quite well. I can't stay here while my friends are fighting outside." Sona explained as Serafall wore a small frown.

"Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia called out as Sirzechs look at Grayfia and his eyes widen in surprise, seeing an image of Ajuka in front of him.

"Ajuka? What are you—" Sirzechs was cut off as a loud howl could be heard, catching everyone attention in the barrier.

* * *

**~Old School Building~**

"You're a member of the Gremory Household, aren't you? Show us how manly you can be!" Issei shouted at Gasper. After coming inside the room, he and Rias saw that Gasper and Koneko were held captive by four Magicians, which Issei defeated one, reducing them to three. Then, the remaining Magicians threaten to harm Gasper and Koneko if he and Rias took a step forward to which they didn't. Instead, he encourages Gasper and summoned Ascalon, given by Michael. Suddenly, he cut his hand which let blood spill down his arm and blade. Without the Magicians expecting anything, he thrusted his sword fused gauntlet at Gasper, letting a small amount of blood to hit his face.

"Gasper!" He shouted as Gasper licked the side of his face, getting a taste of Issei's blood, which prompted his eyes to change and shine brightly.

"Huh?" Koneko said in surprise, finding herself with Rias instead of standing upside down by the magic circle. Rias looked at Koneko with a surprise look of her own.

"He vanished!" One of the Magicians yelled catching Rias and Koneko's attention,

"Buchou!" Koneko called out holding onto two unconscious Magicians by their collars as Rias turns around and her eyes widen, seeing an orange ball of energy was flying towards her.

But before the ball could hit her, a burst of wind came from the right and someone suddenly appear in front of her and stopped the ball with his hand before he destroys it in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Izayoi said with a smirk as the Magician flinched at the sight of his smirk, sensing something terrible was about to happen to her. Suddenly, the Magician froze in her steps and she look down at the fist buried into her stomach. Instantly, she flew back to the the wall through the broke doors that Issei caused. "Sadly, this is what you get for doing just that." Izayoi stated smirking at the big hole the Magician flew through.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile as Izayoi turns towards her with a smile of his own.

"Told you I'd come." He said as Rias nodded.

"Yes, you did." She said in reply as she walk to stand in front of him.

"So, where's the crossdresser?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at the bats which he followed her. When he look at the bats swarming around, he raised an eyebrow. "That's him?" He asked as Rias nodded.

"It's one of his special hidden abilities." She answered as Izayoi look at Koneko, who was walking towards him and Rias.

"Are you okay, Koneko?" Izayoi asked as he pat Koneko's head, which caused her to look at him.

"I'm okay, Izayoi-senpai." She replied as Izayoi smiled and look at where Issei was.

"S-Sorry, Izayoi-senpai! I didn't get to protect Buchou earlier!" Issei was cut off at the last part by Izayoi.

"Don't worry, I came in just in time. Anyway—" Izayoi was interrupted by a loud sound, which everyone in the room can hear.

**"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!"**

"What… Was that?!" Issei asked in total fright while Koneko flinched at the howl, hearing how frightening the monster sounded by its strange howl.

Izayoi look back at the big hole he created earlier and walk to stand by the edge. He then spotted Sirzechs and the others in the barrier. "That's where the sound came…" Izayoi thought with a small frown as Rias came up behind him.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as she spotted her brother talking to Ajuka via a communication magic circle, unaware of the small black mist slowly appearing out of the ring inside Izayoi's pocket.

"What's that? I-It sounds so evil…" Asia said with a frown as Sona and Serafall look at Ajuka, who look at Sirzechs with a serious look.

"Sirzechs, you have to come immediately at Gremory Territory. I don't think a single Satan can handle this. Unfortunately, Falbium hasn't been seen in a while. So, I advise you and Serafall came along in this desperate situation. This… Will determine the destruction of the Gremory clan if we can't do anything." Ajuka stated as everyone went eyed wide at his shock statement.

Before anyone can ask why, Sirzechs nodded at Ajuka. "I come along with Serafall." He said as Ajuka nodded.

"Teleport to my location immediately. I can't be certain on what time does this creature will appear." Ajuka said before his image disappear along with the magic circle.

"Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia called out as Sirzechs look up at her.

"I have to go." He said to her, which caused a small frown to appear on Grayfia's face.

"Alright. But… Be careful." Grayfia stated with a worried voice, knowing that the howl she heard before wasn't an ordinary howl that can be done by creatures alike.

"Don't worry." Sirzechs said before planting a kiss on Grayfia's temple. After he pulled back, he smiled at her before he turns to Serafall, who nodded at him.

"Onee-sama," Sona called out as Serafall turns towards her.

"Yes, Sona-chan?" She asked.

"Be careful." Sona said as Serafall smiled at her, happy that her little sister cared for her. Then, Sona's eyes widen as Serafall hugged her in her arms. A smile seeped onto her face as she hugged her back, while hoping inside that her sister would be safe.

After a while, the two pulled back and Serafall walked away to stand next to Sirzechs. "Bye, Sona-chan." Serafall exclaimed waving her hand at Sona, who waved her back. "Anyway, you can go join the others. But be careful, okay? I wouldn't want my baby sister to get hurt!" She said with a small frown as Sona cast her a reassuring smile.

"I will be. And thank you, Onee-sama." She said before she watches as her sister left the barrier with Sirzechs via a teleportation circle. But before they could disappear, Izayoi landed in front of the barrier, surprising them. Then Rias flew down towards them and landed next to Izayoi.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called out as Sirzechs turns towards her and cast a smile, knowing that she had witnessed the conversation between him and Ajuka.

"What, Rias-tan?" Sirzechs asked.

"Don't tell me, you're going to fight that monster?" Rias asked referring to the monster that roared earlier.

"You heard the howl, huh?" Sirzechs asked smiling at her still. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I doubt that it could be strong enough to fight three Satans." He said as Rias wore a frown at his statement. Sirzechs cast a reassuring smile at her before he look at Izayoi. "Stay with her, Izayoi." He stated as Izayoi smile.

"Don't I always?" He asked as Sirzechs smile at his answer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sirzechs reassured at the frowning Rias.

"Okay, Onii-sama." She replied as Izayoi held onto her hand to reassure her, to which made her smile. Sirzechs look between the two and smiled, happy at the fact that they were married.

Izayoi look at Serafall, "Be careful, Serafall." He exclaimed as Serafall smiled and nodded.

"Got it, Izayoi-kun! I'll be extra careful!" Serafall said smiling at him as a red magic circle appear beneath her and Sirzechs.

"We'll be going now." Sirzechs stated to the couple before he and Serafall disappeared along with the magic circle.

Rias stare at the spot her brother disappeared, "Hey, don't worry too much." Izayoi comforted with a smile as Rias look at him.

"Okay." Rias replied before she smile at her husband. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun." She said at his comforting.

"No problem. Anyway, we should join the others, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled and nodded. But then, her eyes widen spotting a wave of black mist coming out of Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" She called out as Izayoi look down and his eyes widen, followed by everyone, including Grayfia.

The black wind had engulfed Izayoi whole, but Izayoi could see that the wind was circling him all around him. Then, he noticed that the wind wasn't touching him even more so engulfing him right away, it was giving him space in its circling wind. Suddenly, a black glow shine inside his pocket to which Izayoi noticed and he slowly pulled the cause of it all-the ring he got from fighting Pest.

A smirk made its way on Izyaoi's face as he look down at the ring, or what he call, the 'Grimm Grimoire Hamelin,' knowing that the name suits the object. Knowing what the ring was telling him, he wore the ring and clenched his fist.

"Looks like you want to join in on the fun, huh? Well, here you go, Loli-sama!" Izayoi said with a smirk as a giant wave of black wind swept wildly across the school ground, causing everyone to stop fighting and look at the tornado mist which they know was the cause of the mist.

The black evil winds that seem to writhe like a living thing and seeming to possess a tangible body of its own had swept across the entire school ground within a blink of an eye. The circular array at the middle of the summoning had a flag that depicted a clown playing a flute and it was causing the waves of black wind to merge and be compressed at its centre.

Soon after, the black winds that have gradually taken the form of a human figure released all of the gases that had been compressed previously and caused an explosion.

In the explosion, a black and white speckled light could be seen at its epicenter and a human figure could be seen amidst that light-

"There are a lot of enemies right here..." A voice said as Rias's eyes widen at the familiar person levitating in front of Izayoi.

"Ne, Loli-sama, you know whose our enemies, right?

"What? Do you think I'm blind?" The girl in question held back her frustrating look from Izayoi.

"Just want to make sure, that's all," Izayoi assured with a smile as the girl look at the hundreds of hooded people levitating in the air.

A wry smile appear on the girl's face before she wave her hand at them, unleashing a wave of black mist at the Magicians, killing them in one wave.

"Pest." Izayoi finishes as the girl smiled.

"As per my summoning, I will vanquish all of the enemies..." As soon as she said those words, a big wave of black wind swept across from her.

"Master."

To Be Continued...

* * *

_That's the end, everybody. What do you think? _

_1\. How was the chapter overall? Was it satisfying for you all? I know it's longer, but you get my point._

_1.5. How was the appearance of Pest? I almost forgot about her, you know? And then, I thought this would moment would be perfect for her to appear because there a lot of enemies this time. So, why not?_

_2\. How was Ajuka and Falbium's part? Were they OCC or they are what you imagined them to be? _

_3\. How was Sala and Leticia's conversation? Is it good?_

_ was the person in the beginning? Curious, right? What will happen in the next chapter? And most of all what will happen to the Underworld?_

_6\. Which was your favorite part of the chapter? Review__ about all these questions or some of them if you want. i appreciate it nonetheless by you all. Anyway, the final chapter is getting closer to end the 2nd season of A Problem Devil. I hope you all are excited about this._


	30. Chapter 30: The Greatest Disaster!

_Hello, guys. It's ArtLotus here. I'm sorry for the late update. You know the usual, Busy, busy, busy with the real world. So, close, but not close enough. This story will end!_

_Without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, New!_

_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Greatest Disaster!**

**~Kuoh Academy~**

**Night**

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead?" Rias asked as her hands were engulfed by Power of Destruction that took in the form of flames. Soon, Xenovia, Irina and Akeno stood next to Rias, agreeing with her statement.

"What's going on? I don't understand." Michael asked as he look at the confused interaction between the girls and the small girl.

"It would seem that they have recalled about the attack awhile back before this meeting." Grayfia explained as Michael look at her. "A few days ago, Izayoi was kidnapped by three individuals. They were a very powerful group from what I heard from Sirzechs-sama. They attacked suddenly when he, Izayoi-sama and Rias ojou-sama were at school in broad daylight." She explained.

"An attack in broad daylight?" Michael asked in surprise. He knew that attacking someone in broad daylight wasn't an easy task or mission for that matter.

"Yes, but these three had their powerful powers to back it up for their attack. In the midst of fighting, one of the three kidnapped Izayoi and he was never seen again. Before the three left, the supposed leader had told Rias ojou-sama that it was the last time she would ever see her Izayoi-sama. Afterwards, we tried to search for the three but we failed. And then we focused onto finding Izayoi-sama but it didn't give good results than the first one." Grayfia explained as Michael nodded at her explanation. From what I heard from Sirzechs-sama, the leader is the one in front of Rias ojou-sama." She added as Michael look at the short red headed girl, who was standing in front of the four girls that were ready to attack her.

"_Then, the wounds from before were…" _Asia thought with a gasp, recalling the wounds Izayoi suffered yesterday. She then focus her attention to the obvious culprit that she thought wounded her senior.

Meanwhile, Izayoi look between the amused Pest and the angry group of girls. Stepping between them suddenly, he look at the confused Rias and the others.

"Can't we forget about this?" Izayoi asked as Rias held a surprise look, followed by everyone.

"Izayoi-kun, she tried to kill you! Why are you so calm about it?" Rias asked as Izayoi held a reassured smile and he walk to stand next to Pest. He then raised right hand and put it on Pest's head, which made her wince at his knuckle burying into her head. After that, Izayoi twisted his knuckle on her head, which caused her eyes widen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch!" Pest said repeatedly at the amount of pain she felt from his twisting knuckle. Pest then grabbed a hold of Izayoi's hand on her head and tried to pull it away, "Let go! Let go! Let go! I demand you to let go of me this instant!" She said frustrated but to the others she was acting cute.

"Why? I'm your Master." Izayoi mocked as Pest gritted her teeth at the increasing pain in her head.

"Let go! Let go!" She said trying desperately to pull his hand away but to her frustration she can't.

"Ara, ara, this is quite a change compare to the one we saw in the past." Akeno stated trying to control her laugh in her hand, followed by Irina, who was holding her laughter at the scene before her.

"They look like brother and sister!" Irina stated as she laugh in her hand, followed by Xenovia.

Meanwhile, Rias looked at the two laughing and she look back at Izayoi messing with Pest. Noticing this, Akeno put a calming hand on her shoulder to which she look at her in return.

"You should give her a chance. If anything, she is different from what she was before, Rias. I know that Izayoi had been almost killed by her but he pulled it through, right?" Akeno asked trying to persuade her even though at the back of her head she was protesting against it, but she ignored it. "I know it's hard to do it, but it's hard for me too and I assure you the girls would also agree on this." She added as Rias look back at Irina and Xenovia, who look at her.

"Why do you think?" Rias asked as Irina answer first.

"I can't forget the past, but this time is different." Irina said as Xenovia nodded at her statement.

"People can change over time." Xenovia stated as Rias look back at Izayoi and Pest.

"So, have you decided?" Izayoi asked stopping his twisting knuckle to hear her answer, while Pest look at Rias, she too was curious herself about her answer. She was so curious till she forgotten the pain that she experienced seconds ago.

"…Okay." Rias answered as Izayoi smiled while Pest's eyes widen at her answer, not expecting that she would take it easily.

"I don't understand. Why are you forgiving me so easily?" Pest asked as Rias turns to look at her.

"For the record, I'm not forgiving you." She answered with a small frown. "But as Xenovia said, people can change over time. And I hope she is true." Rias said with a smile as Pest look at her wide eyed.

"Are you crying, Loli-sama?" Izayoi teased looking at Pest widen eyes.

"Huh? No, I'm not!" Pest said as she glared at him. Izayoi smiled at her before he pulled his hand away and Pest's eyes widen, feeling the pain that had accumulated on her head. Instantly, she held her head as she winces at the painful feeling.

"Hahaha!" Izayoi laughed, followed by everyone including Michael, who smiles at her.

After a while, Pest look at Izayoi while she hold her head, "How about you? Why?" She asked as Izayoi walk passed her, causing her to look at his back.

"I don't forgive people easily. But don't you think it's a chance to redeem yourself now? Change yourself for once from your past ways." Izayoi said as he looked back at her. "Anyway, you look good as my new maid. So, how about it? Do you want to join us? He asked with a smile as Rias stood next to him and smiled also, followed by the girls. Pest looked at them with wide eyes, contemplating if this was real.

"_I… don't deserve this kindness… I never did…" Pest mutters under her breath as her eyes widen, feeling two hands pushing her forward._

"_**You should go, Master."**_

"_**We will be with you all the way, alright?"**_

"_Weser…. Ratten…" _Pest thought as tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes, recalling the two. She then wipe her eyes and look at Izayoi, a smile appearing on her face as she did. "Where do I sign up?" She asked as Izayoi smiled in return and look forward at the thousands of Magicians that had gathered a few distance in front of him.

"Well, I'm fired up!" Izayoi stated with a smirk bumping his fist into his palm as Rias and Akeno raised their right hand, their powers appearing in an instant. At Izayoi's other side, Irina and Xenovia smile at each other, before they held their Holy swords in front of them, ready to attack.

"Mind if we also join in?" Sona asked with a smile walking to stand beside Akeno, followed by Tsubaki.

Pest smiled at the group before she levitated and positioned herself above them, standing little ways from behind.

"Let's finish this!" Izayoi said before they charged towards the Magicians.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

**Night**

"Obaa-san, why are we running?" A red headed kid asked to his grandmother, who was holding his hand in his grandfather's room.

"Milicas, we can't stay in here. There is something coming towards the Gremory Territory." Venelana said to him with a worried look as Milicas wore a frown.

"Something?" He asked as Lord Gremory instantly appeared in a magic circle beside them, causing them to look at him.

"We must evacuate from this house." Lord Gremory said with a worried look as his wife look at him for confirmation of what's to come. "This place isn't safe." He added as Venelana nodded and she gestured Milicas to the door.

"Milicas, can you wait outside for a moment?" She asked as Milicas look between her and his grandfather. Then, he nodded and walked out of the room, intend to wait outside for his grandmother.

After closing the door, Venelana turns back to look at her husband, who was looking out through a window.

"Just what exactly we are facing here? Is it not winnable?" She asked as Lord Gremory look at her.

"To me, it's… beyond winnable." He answered causing Venelana's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What do you mean? What about Sirzechs and the other Satans? Can't they do anything to stop it?" Venelana asked.

"I'm not sure. The thing is 'it' has not arrived yet. But soon, it will." He answered as Venelana looked down with a frown.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

"Evacuate! Ajuka-sama has ordered us to evacuate!" The Captain of the Guards said as he gestured his hand towards the exit of the territory they were in. The civilians who watches him had quickly hid his order and walked out of the exit while patrol guards were looking for other civilians that are still in the town.

Meanwhile, Ajuka was flying in the sky and he looked down at the evacuating civilians, wanting no one to get caught in the crossfire between the unknown monster and the Three Great Satans. Ajuka then look at the red portal that was still visible and standing at eleven feat from the ground. Fortunately, the monster didn't come out of the portal yet, which he was relieved of. He then focuses onto the homes of the Gremory Clan that he was sworn to protect.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appear next to him. Ajuka turns towards the magic circle and spotted two of his fellow Satans with devils wings on their backs.

"How's the state of the town?" Sirzechs asked seriously.

"No further panicking from the civilians. The guards are doing their jobs well. We shouldn't worry about that. The civilians already started to evacuate under my order. We should be alright to fight this monster full-force." Ajuka explained as Sirzechs nodded at his report.

"Good. What about my family?" Sirzechs asked.

"Lord Gremory had said that he will be evacuating too with his family. Your son is in the care of of your mother if you want to know." Ajuka answered as Sirzechs nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ajuka-chan, where's the monster?" Serafall asked as Ajuka look at her. He then looked behind them, as the two Satans followed his sight. When they turns around, their eyes widen at the sight of a teleporting portal in front of them.

"The monster hasn't showed itself yet. But I'm certain that it will come out of the portal at any time. But so far, it hasn't shown itself before we evacuate the civilians." Ajuka explained as Sirzechs look at the portal, sensing an ominous power all around the portal.

"All right. Let's get closer. We should check if this portal can be closed off with magic." Sirzechs suggested as he, Ajuka and Serafall flew down in front of the portal and look at it up-close. When Sirzechs step forward closer to the portal, he held out his hand at the portal. Then, a magic circle appears over the big portal. Sirzechs then concentrated his power to close off the portal but to his surprise, the portal didn't warped or shrink in size. Instead, it kept its form and stood like it was before. Raising an eyebrow, "This is weird... I can't seem to close it." Sirzechs said as Ajuka step forward.

"Let me do it." Ajuka said as he holds his hand at the portal. A magic circle appears above Sirzechs's magic circle and Ajuka closed his palm, trying to closed the portal. But his efforts were futile as the portal still kept its form, much to his confusion.

"You can't stop it..." A voice said as Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka look behind them and to their surprise, it was Falbium, who was walking slowly towards them with a hand on his side. But they could see that he wasn't looking too good. They could how hurt he was judging by the wincing look he does everytime he moves and his clothes that was slightly torn at various places of his outfit.

When Falbium reaches at his fellow Satans, he immediately collapsed to the ground. But he supported his fall by using his free hand while his other hand was holding his side. Sirzechs knelt down in front of the kneeling Falbium.

"What happen to you, Falbium?" Sirzechs asked in worry whike he inspect the damage on his friend's body.

"Huh... Do you really have to ask? It's pointless to tell you all the details now. But that portal can't be closed off or even be destroyed using magic." Falbium said deciding to trust the little kid's words for a change even though he was an enemy. "Don't ask why. I'm too lazy to ask him again since he practically left after he beat me up." He explained as Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at who he was referring to, but he decided to ignore it for now.

"So, what are we going to do? Do we really have to fight this thing?" Serafall asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I don't know if the portal will closed up when we defeated this mons-" Falbium was cut off by a vast amount of power that he sensed coming from the portal. Slowly, Serafall turns around and her eyes widen, followed by Sirzechs, Ajuka and the kneeling Falbium.

* * *

**~Gremory's Household~**

Venelana and her husband look up at the amount of power that they sensed. They 'knew' that this 'power' isn't any ordinary power. Instead, the power reeks of evil. And that power was just at the outskirts of the Gremory Territoy. Even if they were far away from the place, they could still sense from where they stood, which was frightening to them.

Venelana turns to her husband, who was looking at her. He gestured his hand to the door, "Go. If anything, I'm going with Sirzechs and try to stop this thing from getting any closer to the Gremory's." He boldly declared, knowing his responsibility as the head of the Gremory Clan.

Venelana cast a worried glance at her husband, to which he smiles in return. Afterwards, Venelana opens the door and looked down at Milicas, who was staring at her.

"Obaa-san, what's that power? It's scary…" Milicas said as his hands shook in fear. Venelana crouched down and took his hands in hers.

"I know it's scary but you have to bear with it, Milicas. We can't do anything to—"

"**GYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Venelana's eyes widen at the loud howl that shook the vibration of sound itself. She then look at her husband, who look at her with an alarmed look.

"Go." He said as Venelana nodded and she look at Milicas.

"Let's go." She said as she hold her grandson's hand and lead him outside the mansion, followed by the maids and butlers that served her family.

Lord Gremory watches as his wife run off to escape with the maids and butlers. Looking at where the evil power is coming from, he disappeared along with a magic circle.

With Sirzechs

In an instant, Lord Gremory was at his son's side, to which Sirzechs look at his father appearing before him.

"Otou-sama." Sirzechs called out as Lord Gremory smiled at him and the other Satans.

"I can't abandon my only son, right? Anyway, as the head of the Gremory Clan, I'm willing to do anything for my family." He stated as Sirzechs smiled at him.

Suddenly, everyone felt its presence. They instantly focused their attention at the portal and their eyes widen in shock.

"It's coming." Serafall said seriously as she and her fellow Satans look at the portal. But all of a sudden, the portal started to levitate towards the night sky. The five of them look at it, focusing on the time of when the creature would appear.

Suddenly, a claw appears out of the portal and grips the right side of the portal. Instantly, Sirzechs's hands were engulfed by red energy while the other got into their fighting stance. Meanwhile, Falbium slowly stood up from his kneeling position and boldly stood upright, ignoring the intense and sore pain he felt all over his body. Because right now, he knew that he had to take this seriously. For once.

"Don't stay together... We can't be seen together if we fight this thing, alright?" Falbium asked as the others nodded at him. Suddenly, another claw made its appearance as it grip the other side of the portal.

After a while, the five of them look at the creature that had fully come out of the portal, giving them a full view of the creature's appearance. Six ruby eyes that seem to shine like a star in the night. The strange looking trio of heads had stakes hammered through the top of their skulls which exited through their lower jaws. The creature appeared fearless as it gives fear into the four Great Satans and the head of the Gremory Clan that were staring at it in shock. Despite that the creature's length of about three meters-the indescribable oppressive pressure could be felt by everyone in the Gremory Territory.

_"This is not a Huge Dragon. Its presence alone can even beat the True Dragon. Is this even possible?" _Sirzechs asked in thought feeling the power radiating from the three headed dragon was more powerful than the True Dragon, which was Great Red that was the most powerful dragon in the world.

Sirzechs tighten his fists as he instantly flew towards the creature with his energy engulfed hand. Suddenly, a giant red dome covered the night sky, engulfing both Sirzechs and the creature.

"Obaa-san!" Milicas shouted as he pointed his hand towards the sky, causing Venelana to look at it and her eyes widen at the giant red dome appearing in the night sky.

"_Sirzechs."_ She thought.

* * *

**~Human World~**

"The gate is sealed." Grayfia said as Izayoi smirked at the remaining Magicians. Meanwhile, Issei stared at the exhausted Gasper, having finally control of his own power even though he didn't stop time earlier due to Izayoi destroying it after he was in the Magician's grasp.

"What are you all staring at?" Izayoi asked everyone, who were staring at Gasper, who was supported by Asia.

Rias smiled at him before she focuses at the task at hand, "Everyone, lend me your strength." Rias said to everyone, particularly Akeno. Rias then flew upwards towards the sky and stood above the Magicians.

"Hai, Buchou!" Akeno said raised her right hand above her.

Summoning a giant red magic circle in front of her, Rias give her order to her servant. "Now!" Rias shouted as Akeno let down her hand, which caused lightning to strike down at the magic circle and caused a wave of electricity to overwhelm the countless Magicians that were around the massive magic circle, defeating them.

"Loli-sama, let's go. We should show them how it's done." Izayoi said as Pest smirked.

"Hai, Master." She said as Izayoi smirked and dashes towards the levitating Magicians. The Magicians seeing his action, shot laser beams towards him.

Pest flew up towards the sky as Izayoi dodges every single laser beams the Magicians shot. When he was beneath them, he abruptly stop and raised his fist, "Heads up, everyone!" Izayoi shouted to everyone as they look at him in question. Immediately, Izayoi punched the ground beneath him, which caused a large area of the school ground to burst out from within the earth.

"Loli-sama." Izayoi called out as Pest raised her hands and released a big wave of black mist towards the Magicians, covering them whole, killing them. Seeing the black mist was spreading towards the other Magicians, he turns towards Rias and Akeno.

"Rias, Akeno." Izayoi called out as Rias and Akeno smiled, knowing what he orders them to do. They both raised their hands as they shot a ball of Destruction and Lightning towards the black mist that was near the remaining Magicians. As the attacks made contact with the mist, it instantly explodes engulfing every Magician and ending the infinitely cycle of Magicians.

Suddenly, Issei's crystal gauntlet shined brightly which caught his attention. He then look up at where Azazel was and his eyes widen in surprise.

"The Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armor, Down Fall Dragon Another Armor." Azazel said within the Golden Dragon Armor he was in. The five pairs of black wings on his back disappeared, one pair after another.

"A Dragon Armor… That's a Balance Breaker?" Issei asked.

"Now, come and get me." Azazel said with a gesture of his clawed hand.

"Don't underestimate me!" Katerea said as she charges towards him while Azazel thrust his trident at her, which caused her clothes to be destroyed and her glasses. Katerea arched her back as blood started to spurt out from her. In a desperate need of winning, Katerea turns around and spread her arms in front of her, which caused her to create multiples hands and wrapped around Azazel's left hand.

"If it will cost the life of one of the leaders of the three powers, then I will gladly sacrifice myself!" Katerea boldy declared.

"A suicide plan? Sorry but that just won't do. That deal is far from being equal!" Azazel said as he cut his left hand with his trident, which caused Katerea to fall back. "For someone like you!" He said as he threw his trident at her and pierced through Katerea's head, killing her. "Feel free to feast on my arm, though." He said before he reverted back to his normal self with a green magic circle above his sliced arm.

Grabbing a purple crystal ball above him that magically appeared, Azazel held it in front of him. "Looks like there's still room for improvement with this one." He said before kissing the crystal ball. "You'll have to accompany me for a while longer, Dragon King Fafnir.

"He just sacrificed his arm like that. That's just crazy." Issei said in surprise but his eyes widen as he saw Azazel getiing hit from behind and crashing to the ground in front of him. "What was that?" Issei asked looking at the cloud of smoke rising from the crater.

"Tetete… Looks like you're packing quite a wallop, eh, Vali?" Azazel asked with a smile as he looked at Vali above him.

"Sorry about that, Azazel. Being on this side seems to be a lot more fun." Vali said as he appeared in front of everyone.

"I thought you might've gone rogue, Vali." Izayoi said smirking at him while he stood next Pest.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

"Ajuka!" Sirzechs shouted looking at the crater in one of the walls of the Gremory Territory, where Ajuka had crashed to. Sirzechs look at the three headed dragon that was slowly heading towards him.

"Take this!" An injured Serafall said as she put her hands on the ground which caused icicles to grow from the ground towards dragon. When it made contact with the dragon's feat, it instantly grows and incase it inside a large block of ice. Serafall blew out a relieved sigh as she stood up from the ground and clutched her bleeding left side.

Suddenly, the block of ice started to shake and Serafall look at it in surprise. Instantly, the block of ice was shattered by the dragon's obvious strength easily.

"That couldn't keep him?" Sirzechs asked in thought as a trail of blood was sliding down his exposed right arm, the cause of being hit by the dragon earlier.

"His strength is far beyond our own." Ajuka said as he landed next to him and crouched down, feeling the hit on his body was slowly tiring him down.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Serafall asked slowly walking over to stand next to Ajuka.

"We have to delay it until everyone in the Gremory Territory has been evacuated." Sirzechs said as Serafall and Ajuka look at him to which he looked at them in return. "We can't do anything that can seriously hurt or even scratch it. The only thing we can do is to delay it until my father and Falbium has enough time to evacuate everyone with the guards. The homes in the Gremory Territory… We have to ignored it. We can't let that thing get near the civilians at any cost." Sirzechs explained as Ajuka and Serafall nodded, knowing that both Falbium and his father had dealt great damage from the creature, which is why they were tasked to get the civilians that were still in their homes to evacuate with the help of the guards.

"Sirzechs." A voice called out as Sirzechs look behind him, seeing a familiar face in front of him.

"Sairaorg." Sirzechs said as he looked at his cousin. "What are you doing here? You should get everyone out from their homes." He said.

"You know me. If anything I want to help. Regardless of your orders right now. Anyway, I like to fight that thing." Sairaorg declared as Ajuka sighed.

"Does he want a death wish?" He asked Sirzechs, who look at him before looking at Sairaorg.

"I don't think you should. It's simply impossible." Sirzechs said to Sairaorg, who frowns. But then he look at the three headed dragon which made him smile.

"I'll delay it with Ajuka-sama." Sairaorg said before charging towards the three headed dragon, surprising the three Satans.

"He is really a battle maniac." Ajuka said looking at where he left before he look at Sirzechs. "I'll keep a watchful eye on him." He said as he flew towards Sairaorg.

"Serafall." Sirzechs called out looking at the three headed dragon that was destroying the buildings in one of the empty territories.

"Hmm?" Serafall look at him.

"We have to bring him here." He said as Serafall held a confused look.

"Him? Who?" Serafall asked.

"He's our only hope now." Sirzechs stated before holding his right hand out in front of him and a red magic circle appear in front of him. Meanwhile, Serafall look at the magic circle, confusion written on her face.

Somewhere in one of the towns inside the Gremory Territory, a figure walked through the empty streets. After a while, she stopped walking and look up, a frown could be seen on her face.

_"This is sad, nya~"_

* * *

**~Human World~**

"Issei, you will be the avenger. If your parents are killed by someone as important as me, then wouldn't it be an adequate twist of fate for you to get absorbed into? It's a lot more dramatic than just living their lives out and eventually dying. Okay, let's do that." Vali said as Issei's hair shadowed his face.

"What a terrible thing to say." Asia said with tears below the corners of her eyes while Rias look sadly at him. On the other hand, Izayoi look at him, knowing that he was going to do after Vali's statement.

"I'm going to kill this guy." Issei declared as Rias was about to stop him.

"Rias." Izayoi called out as Rias look behind Issei, seeing Izayoi look at him. "Let him." He said as Rias raised an eyebrow at his statement. "It's the only way for him to unleash his Balance Breaker." He said as Rias's eyes widen.

_"Balance Breaker?" _She asked in thought.

"Why do my Mom and Dad have to be killed because of what you think?" Issei shouted as the bracelet around his arm broke and the green crystal on his gauntlet shine brightly.

**"Welsh Dragon – Overboost!"**The gauntlet said as Issei immediately transformed into his dragon armor, like Vali.

"I'm not going to let my parents die at the hands of someone like you!" Issei stated as Rias look at him in surprise.

_"He achieved Balance Breaker?" _She said in thought.

"Behold Albion. Hyoudou Issei's powers have instantly grown to tremendous levels." Vali said to Albion.

_"Sacred Gears are capable of taking such a strong will and making it one's strength. His pure wrath is now directed towards you, and that is exactly what unleashed the dragon's powers. It is one of the fundamental truths." _Albion explained.

"So that also means his compatibility with dragons is higher than mine." Vali stated.

"Stop blabbering your nonsense!" Issei said as he jump in front of Vali. "Ascalon!" He said as a blade grew from is back hand.

**"Blade!"**The gauntlet said as Issei instantly charges towards Vali, who easily dodges it to the left.

_"The Dragon Slayer. We would receive a considerable amount of damage if we are to even touch it." _Albion explained to Vali.

"Then we just have to evade it, right?" Vali asked as he and Issei charges towards each other, their auras were colliding, white and red.

Rias was about to stop the fight when Grayfia stop her, to which she look back at her. "Let me go, Grayfia!" She insisted as Grayfia kept her hold on her. "Rias ojou-sama, the aura from those two is beyond limits. Get closer, and you'll just burn to death." She explained as Rias look at Issei, who got punched from Vali and crashed into the ground in front of her.

"I can't simply let my servant be beaten up…" Rias said as she look at the staggering Issei that is trying to get up.

"I'm okay, Buchou." Issei assured her worries as he successfully stood up.

"Don't lose to him, Issei-senpai." Gasper said to Issei.

"Alright." Issei said as his crystal shine brightly and he raised his gauntlet to the sky.

**"Boost!"**The gauntlet said.

"I can't lose here." Issei said._ "Because everyone is watching. Asia, too. Buchou. Even Izayoi-senpai. I want to prove it… I want to prove I can win!" _He thought.

"I see." Vali said as tiny sparkles of light flow out of his blue wings.

_"What's that?" _Issei asked in thought.

_"He's allowing excess energy to flow out using his wings. That way, his strength is always at its maximum level." _Ddraig said.

_"So no matter how great its wielder is, it still has its own limits." _Issei thought witnessing Vali create two white balls of energy in each of his palms.

"Oh yes, during your fight with Kokabiel, you fought for your friends, right? Instead of your parents, maybe I should try killing your friends first!" Vali said as he threw the balls at Asia, to which Issei appear before her, taking the damage. Then, Vali tried to strike Rias, to which Izayoi appear in front of her, causing Vali to unconsciously step back. But his claw hit another person instead. That person was Issei.

Ignoring Izayoi for the moment, he focused his fight on Issei. "Right, get angrier. Get stronger and let me enjoy this more! Hyoudou Issei!" Vali said with a smile as he punches Issei with a blue magic circle above his fist.

"Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!" Issei said as his crystal gauntlet shine and Ascalon gre out of his gauntlet.

**"Transfer!"**The gauntlet said as Issei immediately strike Vali with his right fist, which break's the left eye of white dragon's helm, much to Vali's surprise.

"Here too!" Issei said to the gauntlet.

**"Transfer!"**The gauntlet said as it transfer power to Vali, which caused his whole body to shinegreen.

"I'm going to combine this power and the power you expel and force it to overflow, until those wings are unable to withstand it!" Issei said to Vali.

"Uh!" Vali gritted his teeth.

_"They're going into overdrive." _Albion said referring to Vali's wings. "Let's fall back and recover our position first." He said to Vali.

"Receive the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Issei said as he punched the crystal in the center of Vali's armor, which caused the armor around him to break apart, making him fall down to the ground. Vali landed before he knelt on the ground.

"Amazing." Vali said wiping his smile. "You've broken my Sacred Gear. So you can do it after all. Now that's how my rival should be." Vali said as blue energy started to cover his entire body, surprising everyone except Izayoi.

_"The finishing blow has to completely knock him out. That is how this fight will be settled." _Ddraig said to Issei, who witness Vali's new armor that shine brightly in the night.

Suddenly, the crystal's light in Issei's gauntlet disappeared to which he realized. "What's wrong?" Issei asked Ddraig, lifting his gauntlet near his face.

"_The effect of the bracelet is starting to wear off." _Ddraig explained.

"You mean it's all because I'm too weak again?" Issei asked.

"_If the effect completely wears off, then all hope for victory will be lost. We'll die here if we don't withdraw." _Ddraig explained.

" We can't just leave Buchou and the others!" He said.

"_Are you an idiot? Have you forgotten about your senpai?" _Ddraig said referring to Issei, who glances at Izayoi. But then, Issei look down and he slowly picked up the cracked blue crystal from Vali's old armor.

"Ddraig, Sacred Gears work and evolve according to the will of their users, right?" Issei asked as he look at the crystal.

"_Interesting, but are prepared to die for it, partner?"_ Ddraig asked.

"No, I'm not. I haven't taken Asia's virginity yet. Because all the other girls are after Izayoi-senpai. But she's all I got and I'm grateful for it! And I can endure any pain I receive!" Issei said with a grin.

"_I applaud your determination. Then I have to prepare myself as well." _Ddraig said as Issei's crystal shine and he raised his left hand to the sky, letting the green light shine everywhere.

"_By the power of the Legendary Crimson Dragon's hand, let's survive and overcome this partner! Are you ready, Hyoudou Issei?" _Ddraig asked.

"Alright!"

"What are you planning to do now?" Vali asked.

"Vanishing Dragon, Vali, I'm going to use your power!" Issei declared as everyone saw that his right fist shined brightly and then Issei suddenly held his right hand in pain, trying to absorb Vali's power within him. "It hurts, it hurts!" He said. "But this is nothing compared to the damage of that radiantspear!" He added.

"You plan to take power in you?" Vali asked.

"Kiba was able to create a demonic Holy Sword, which was thought to be impossible. Then I, will use your powers of reduction and absorb it into my Sacred Gear!"Issei explained.

"_Impossible. We are opposing sides to each other. It is simply suicidal." Albion stated._

"_Albion, I have learned one important thing since he became my wielder. That fools have the uncanny ability to make it through. They are capable of making the impossible possible." _Ddraig said to him.

"I'm fine with being a fool. If I can't win with talent anyway, then I'll just make it through as a fool! Take my will and resolve!" Issei shouted.

"**Vanishing Dragon Power is taken."** The gauntlet said as Issei's right gauntlet transformed into a white one, just like Vali's. The said white gauntlet that is now Issei's had caused Vali to be surprised.

"Heh! Now this is what I call the Dividing Gear." Issei said punching his fists together before spreading his arms out.

"_Impossible. That should have not been possible!" _Albion stated.

"_Your life span has been greatly reduced. Even for a devil, who usually lives almost forever." _Ddraig said to Issei.

"I don't intend to live that long. Though there are a lot of things that I want to do. Vali, now I've got your power. Submit you—" Issei was cut off by Vali.

"Very interesting. I think I'll have to get really serious now." Vali said as he flew up and spread his blue bigger wings, which caused a series of sound waves to be released from the said wings. Then, he held out his left hand at the school and he slowly clenches his fist, which caused the school to strangely shrink.

"He's distorting this Dimension. We are in grave peril." Michael said.

"He's not sane anymore." Rias stated.

"That means I have to interrupt this battle for that reason alone." Izayoi said jumping off the ground towards Vali with a raised fist.

"_Vali!" _Albion said as Vali look at the approaching Izayoi.

"Always a nuisance." Vali said as he moved his outstretched hand from the school to Izayoi.

"Don't tell me… He's going to…!" Irina said as everybody watches Vali clenched his hand, which caused Izayoi to shrink slightly but to his surprise, Izayoi punches the air in front of him, sending Vali flying back a little.

"Do you think it can work against me?" Izayoi asked with a smirk landing on the ground, before he pump his energy through his legs and instantly shot off into the air and collided with Vali, who felt the air being knocked out of him as he coughed up blood from Izayoi's punch at his stomach.

Suddenly, Vali's eyes widen as he heard the sound of cracking before he saw his armor was instantly destroyed to oblivion, except him. Then, Izayoi pulled his fist back as he and Vali descended down towards the ground. Front flipping in the air, he instantly kicked Vali at the chest, which instantly send him into the ground. When he crashes into the ground, Vali coughed up more blood from his mouth, feeling the aftereffect of falling into the ground without his armor.

"_What? He can destroy it with one punch?" _Issei thought with wide eyes.

Landing on the ground beside the crater, Izayoi peak down at the lying Vali, knowing that he wouldn't get up any time.

Pulling his head from the crater, his eyes widen as suddenly a red magic circle appeared beneath him. In an instant, he fell through the magic circle and disappeared completely along with the magic circle. "Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted as she rushed at the spot where Izayoi disappeared._ "That magic circle... That's Onii-sama's..." _She thought as confusion was written on her face, questioning on why her brother teleported Izayoi away.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

The magic circle reappears in the night sky of the Underworld. Then, Izayoi came out of the magic circle as his eyes took in the sight of the destruction of buildings and fires were everywhere.

"What is this?" Izayoi asked in surprise at the mass destruction of the houses of the Gremory Clan. But from his view of point, he can't see the cause of the destruction from all the rising black smoke that obscured his view. Then, he squint his eyes at the green forest that he was going to fall to. Maneuvering his body, so his feet touch the ground, he looked at the forest again, noting that he was getting closer and closer.

"Hmm...?" The white haired kid stopped as the ground shook all of a sudden before it stopped abruptly. He then look up through the trees at the direction of the grey smoke that he thought would have been the cause of the earthquake. With an interesting smile, he quietly walked over to the smoke.

"Huh... Why can't he teleport me on the ground instead of in the sky?" Izayoi asked himself as he climbed out of the crater he made. "Did he want me to see those fires everywhere?" He questioned himself as he look at the rising black smokes in front of him. When he was about to head towards the direction of where the black smokes are, he was stopped by a unknown presence nearby.

"Do you want to get this over with? I got a clan to save." Izayoi said to the unknown presence but he met by silence from the said presence.

Deciding to ignore the presence, he walks away. But then, he turns around and he crossed his arms in time as a foot collides with his arms, which didn't move Izayoi at all. But behind the kick, he could felt the extreme force and enormous strength that the attacker had. Izayoi pushed the attacker's feet using his arms as the attacker back flip onto the ground in front of him.

_"A kid?" _Izayoi asked in thought as he looked upon a six year old white haired boy. He wore a black scarf and white clothes with baggy pants.

'You shouldn't be trick by appearance." The white haired boy said as he charges towards Izayoi with a raised fist.

"Well, you should respect your elder when you first meet them, gaki!" Izayoi said as he and the boy punched their fists at each other, which caused a burst of wind to sweep through the forest, pulling out the trees from their roots and grasses all around them. Then, the kid was blown back by Izayoi, who just stood on his ground.

The kid crashed into some trees as a crashing sound was heard from a distance.

"That boy really knows how to punch." Izayoi commented waiting on the kid's arrival. Even though the kid had the same kind of power as him but his strength was weaker than compare to him. But he will admit that he could still feel the force behind his punch, albeit it was weaker than his punch.

"Ha! Is that all you got, kid?" Izayoi asked at the smoke covering the earth that had split up by the kid.

"I know I shouldn't underestimate you in terms of strength. But I want to know how strong you are." The white haired boy explained as he walked out from the smoke, his redden fist that could be visible seen and his clothes that were covered in dirt.

"Do you want to run? Because I have a tight schedule right now." Izayoi said to the boy, who just smiled in amusement.

"Is your schedule related to theburning town over there?" The kid asked as he look over at the smoke that was rising to the sky. "If that is so, you can't do anything about it I'm afraid." He said as Izayoi frown a little.

"Why's that?" He asked as the kid smiled in amusement.

"You can't beat the creature that caused this. As for the four people that fought against it, they can't win. I bet they're dead now. It's a shame though, they are really weak. Anyway, I remember that the leader was a red headed man. He was bleeding, and the same goes for the other three." The kid said as Izayoi clenched his fist, knowing who the four were.

"How do you know?" Izayoi asked as the kid glance at him and smiled.

"Curious now, are you?" He asked in amusement. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure they're dead. There's nothing for you to do now than go ho-" The kid was cut off as a knee was buried in his stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"You really like to mess people huh? Well, I'm going to mess you up." Izayoi said as he punched the kid's face, sending him flying back and hitting a tree a couple of distance away.

After a while, Izayoi cross his arms as a fist came and punched his arms, sending a burst of wind to swept again at the forest, destroying the forest.

"You really hit light, don't you? I'm going to show you how you can hit hard!" Izayoi said with a smirk as he pushed the kid away before he charges towards him. He pulled back his fist and punched the kid, but before he can, the kid had already disappeared before he could punch.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easi-" The kid was cut off as his eyes widen, seeing Izayoi facing him with a smirk. Instantly, he felt his side being kicked from the left as he flew away and crashed again into the dirt.

Izayoi look at where the kid had flew but after waiting for a few seconds, he didn't a fist coming towards him or a kick. Instead, he was met by silence.

"So, he's gone, huh?" Izayoi asked sensing the kid's presence was gone. "All that's left is..." He said as he look at the smoke before he disappeared, leaving a crater where he stood.

Then, a figure slowly came out from the trees as a smile appeared on her face.

_"Izayoi-kun... It's been so long, nya~"_

* * *

With Sirzechs

"Sirzechs, where did you say that we're going to have back up? I don't see anyone stepping up." Ajuka said as he looked at the flying Sirzechs right beside him.

"We have to wait. While I was teleporting him here. I had teleported him slightly far from here. Let's just say, I want him to have quite an entrance." Sirzechs said with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" Ajuka asked as he looked at the three headed dragon destroying the buildings all around it. "Huh... So, we have to delay it here until he gets here, correct me If I'm wrong?" He asked as his eyes widen at the immense power and he look at Sirzechs stood. But in place of Sirzechs was a human-shaped red aura instead.

"Are you really going to use that?" Ajuka asked knowing that Sirzechs the most powerful weapon in his arsenal, which is converting himself into a condensed amount of Power of Destruction into a human-shaped aura. "Can you control it?" He asked.

"I can for a while. Anyway, we should buy some time until he's here." Sirzechs said as Ajuka look at him.

"You didn't tell me who is it, though." Ajuka asked as Sirzechs laughed.

"I thought you were the smart one." He said before he flew towards at the three headed dragon, preparing to use all of his power until he gets here.

Meanwhile, Izayoi was running towards the smoke, splitting the eart slightly as he runs. But he stopped after he saw several smokes rising up from different locations. "Where-" Izayoi was cut off by a loud howl.

"**GYEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Looking at the town in the middle amongst the destroyed towns, he quickly picked up his pace and runs towards him, leaving the earth to split up. After a while, he arrived at the tall wall in front of him that safe guard the town. With a smirk, he jump onto the wall and started running to the stop by digging his feet along the wall.

With a final jump to the top, Izayoi landed on top of the wall and his eyes widen at the mass destruction of the current town. Suddenly, an explosion occured as Izayoi look to his right, seeing a giant silhouette amidst the smoke. Finding the target he was bound to fight, he jump down and landed with a loud shake of the earth. He crouched down as he readies himself to hit the creature from its blind spot. Noting that the creature's back was in front of him, he quickly jump towards it with a raised fist. But then his eyes widen slightly as the creature quickly turned around and immediately swung its claws at the sneaky person in front of it.

The person instantly flew upwards towards Izayoi, who caught her in his arms but he too was flew back by the force implied on the person. Glancing backwards, he back flipped before he landed on the ground, dragging his feet to slow down to a stop while splitting the concrete earth beneath him.

Halting to an immediate stop, Izayoi look down at the person he was holding and his eyes widen. Meanwhile, the person in question smiled at him.

"Izayoi-kun..." Serafall said with a smile, happy and relieved to finally see him. Three large gashes were visible on her body, extending to left of your waist till her right shoulder. The gashes had reaped her clothes, leaving her breasts and stomach bare to the world.

"Serafall..." Izayoi said with a small frown.

"Serafall!" Sirzechs called out as he and Ajuka landed beside Izayoi.

"Sakamaki Izayoi... So Sirzechs brought you here." Ajuka said with a knowledgeable nod.

"I'm happy to see you. Sorry you have to see me like this of all times." Serafall apologized to Izayoi as he looked at the trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her smiling mouth.

"It's okay, I don't mind. And it's good to see you too, Serafall." Izayoi said with a smile, wanting to make her smile despite her injuries. Then, Izayoi turns to Sirzechs and Ajuka, both held a surprised look as Izayoi wore a serious expression on his face. "Take her to Asia." He said as he hands Serafall to Sirzechs's arms before he strip his tailcoat, revealing his black hoodie. He then put the tailcoat over Serafall, covering her chest and stomach. After he did that, he looked at Ajuka. "I'll handle this thing alone. So get everyone on the attack to get out of here." He said to him as Ajuka nodded, knowing that this wasn't the time to joke around and by the expression of Izayoi's face, he knew that he can't fail on his mission.

But before Sirzechs and Ajuka left, someone had appear in front of the three headed dragon, to which Ajuka knew it was Sairorg.

"Why is he there? I thought you kept an eye on him, Ajuka?" Sirzechs asked as Ajuka closed his eyes, trying to calm down his frustration at the stubborn Bael. Which was Sairorg Bael.

"That stubborn Bael..." Ajuka said with closed eyes.

"Hey!" Sairorg shouted gaining the creature's attention as it look down at him. "Ha! Now I finally got your attention. Now it's time to settle this!" Sairorg said before he jump towards the creature with a raised fist while the creature stood without moving an inch or attacking Sairorg. When Sairorg was about to punch the creature's chest, his eyes widen as he instantly flew through the city wall and into another city wall, crashing into the concrete ground as he coughed up blood by the massive strength the creature had.

"I'll get the maniac. He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Ajuka said before he flew away towards Sairorg, leaving Sirzechs standing alone with Izayoi while he carried Serefall arms.

"Izayoi-kun, are you going to fight that thing alone?" Serafall asked with a small frown.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered.

"Please be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." Serafall said as Izayoi smiled reassuringly.

"I doubt that it'll just stand around and does nothing." He said as Serafall reaches her hand out to him to which he took her hand in his.

"I know. So, be careful and beat that thing no matter what, alright?" Serafall asked with a smile as Izayoi smile in return.

"Alright." He answered as Serafall tighten her hold on his hand before she lets go.

"Izayoi, do be careful. That creature can even beat us four while we are at our top form. I can say that its power is even more powerful than Great Red." Sirzechs explained as Izayoi nodded in acknowledgment. "Also, don't die. I don't want to see Rias crying all of her life if she loses you. The same goes for all of your girls. Including her." Sirzechs said looking down at Serafall that had fallen asleep before their conversation.

"I get it. Anyway, go." Izayoi exclaimed as Sirzechs nodded and flew off towards a safe area, while thinking inside that he should bring Asia to the Underworld to heal the injured Serafall.

After he left, Izayoi look at the creature, who was slowly walking towards him but it stopped in front of him, a couple of distance separating them from fighting right there and then. Izayoi look at the middle head out of the three heads that the dragon had. Even if the dragon was bigger to him up-close, he wasn't scared. But he was slightly angered from what it has done to Serafall.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the three headed dragon in front of him, recalling the three big gashes across Serafall's body earlier. Meanwhile, six ruby eyes observed the human in front of it, studying him.

"You're going to pay." Izayoi said with a small frown as he adjusts his feet slightly before he shot himself off the ground, leaving a crater behind. As he approaches the three headed dragon, he pulled back his fist and immediately punched its chest, causing a burst of wind to sweep across the entire city.

_At the same The Battle of The Centuries has begun..._

* * *

_**That was awesome! Wouldn't you agree for the cliffhanger? Review about it if you feel the same way as me. **_

_Anyway, the questions for today are:_

_1\. __How was Izayoi getting to the city and caught Serafall and saw her state? It's sad, right? Well, if you like how I made it, please review about it._

_1.5. I think I someone made a guest appearance. Do you know who it is? I bet you do. I hope you like the appearance, even if its short. But I think you will like the next chapter..._

_2\. How were Rias and the others reaction to Pest? Was it okay or too fast paced to accept?_

_3\. How was the plot overall? Did it satisfy you? _

_4__. Which was your favorite part of the chapter? Review about all these questions or some of them if you want. I appreciate it nonetheless by you all. Anyway, the final chapter is getting closer to end the 2nd season of A Problem Devil. I hope you all are excited about this._

_Now, what will happen in the next chapter between Izayoi and the Three-headed dragon? Anxious, right?_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Three-Headed Dragon

_Hello, everybody. It's your Author in progress, ArtLotus. I'm here with another chapter that you will find satisfied, I think? Oh, and just know that I wrote all of these chapter as I go, so my thoughts are all jumble up from time to time. _

_So without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, New_

_Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review as you go~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Three-Headed Dragon**

**~Underworld~**

Night

A burst of wind sweeps through the whole town, even blowing the trees outside of the walls and pulling out their roots before flying away from the force of the wind.

"_What?"_ Izayoi thought as his eyes widen, feeling his bones fractured in his fist from the hard body of the three-headed dragon. Before he could think of anything after that, he was instantly flown back by the back hand of the dragon and crashed into the wall across the town. Izayoi grip onto the sides of the crater, and clenched his fist, breaking it. He winces as he felt his right fist wouldn't be able to withstand the hard body of the dragon, seeing as it was easily fractured. But nevertheless, he still clenched his right fist, knowing that the three-headed dragon in front of him was stronger. Stronger than Great Red himself.

"He isn't kidding…" Izayoi mutters as he gritted his teeth at the pain enveloping his right fist at the moment. Meanwhile, the dragon look down at his feet, seeing as he moved a little behind than he previously stood. He then looks back at the human, who punches him. Suddenly, he disappeared out of sight, alarming Izayoi as he stood up from the crater.

But six ruby eyes stared at him as Izayoi look at the three-headed dragon appearing in front of him. Without any time to counter, he found himself flying through the wall and crashed into the ground, splitting the earth and breaking trees as he goes.

Shaking his head, Izayoi look up from inside the crater and he spit some blood off to the side, feeling the hit was more painful than Weser hit long ago. "What is he?" Izayoi questioned before he look up at the dragon descending down onto the ground in front of him.

"Care to tell me where did you come from, lizard?" Izayoi asked standing up from the crater as the dragon expressed a small expression of surprise edged onto his faces. "I know, you're not from here. So, care to enlighten me somehow?" He asked as the dragon did nothing but charged towards him. Izayoi raised his hands in a cross just in time as the dragon's right claw swung downwards. Fortunately, his claws didn't touch Izayoi's hands but the pure pressure of force behind the claw was surprising Izayoi, who knew strength all too well. "What are you?" Izayoi asked as he pushed the claw with slight difficulties since the claws were pushing him down. There were holes in the ground where his foot are while he fights for dominance. After a while, he manages to push the claws before he had to stop another set of claws with his hands gripping each of one of the claws. One of the claws was slightly going to pierce Izayoi's chest but he stopped it just in time before it pierces and stop a few inches from his chest.

"You really take this fight seriously, huh?" Izayoi asked the dragon, who was still pushing his claws towards him. Izayoi's eyes hardened, recalling once again the three large gashes on Serafall. With that in thought, he immediately grip tightly onto the claws and stared hardly at the dragon, that notices the change in his gripping. "I think I have to take this a little serious now. Especially, from what you did." He explained as he gritted his teeth and maneuvered the claws to his left, swiftly dodging it easily. Following after that, he jumped onto the dragon's wrist and to its chest again. Gritting his teeth, "This is for her!" Izayoi said as he punched the dragon's chest with his broken fist. And then he follows it up with a punch from his left fist before following it up with his right. The three-headed dragon sensing his slight anger appeared to be slightly surprise that he was dragged little by little from the human's punches.

"?!" The dragon's expression turns to surprise when he felt the punches affecting him little by little. Even though he felt the punches were weak but after some time it became stronger and stronger.

Punching at its chest rapidly non-stop which made his fists bled, but he didn't care. He couldn't let the sight of Serafall slide from him and although the dragon before him was apparently stronger than him in terms of size and strength but he couldn't care less because he was going to repay it back to him no matter what.

Punch after punch sent shockwaves throughout the forest and homes of the Gremory Clan, which everyone could feel from where they stood far away from them. And little by little, the shockwave got fiercer which brought their attention that whoever was fighting the three-headed dragon was getting pissed. But what they didn't know is that the cause of the shockwaves was those punches that were getting faster and harder on punching at the dragon's chest by the second.

"Is this the full extent of Izayoi's punches?" Ajuka asked in shock feeling the vibrations of the shockwave shaking him inside. From where he was flying, he was shaken up as he was being pushed around by the shockwaves.

"What do you mean? Anyway, I'm not done with that dragon yet!" Sairorg said as Ajuka look at him, flying behind him.

"You should know pretty well how useless you are against the creature. We, the Four Great Satans can never make a scratch on that being. What makes you think you can, Bael?" Ajuka asked as Sairorg stopped dead in his tracks, contemplating. "You can't even punch properly since you can't feel your right arm anymore. How well do you think you can fair if you fought the creature right now? You can't even last five seconds against it." He explained as Sairorg gritted his teeth and looked down at his bleeding side and right arm.

"Then, what's so special about the one who is fighting the dragon now?" Sairorg asked as Ajuka narrowed his eyes at him.

"We should go before this place would be a battleground for the three-headed dragon to destroy." Ajuka answered ignoring to answer Sairorg's question and instead he turns around and flew away, leaving Sairorg to look at his back. Clutching his bleeding side, he turns his attention to the earth that shook by the punches that Izayoi delivers.

"_Izayoi…" _Sairorg thought before he looks at the retreating Ajuka and followed him suit, finally given up to fight the three-headed dragon in terms of his injury. "This isn't fair…" He mutters.

* * *

**~Human World~**

**Asuka's Home**

Night

"Sala? Leticia?" Asuka called out from outside their room. She knock at the door a few times waiting for one of them to answer, but there wasn't any. She raised an eyebrow as she grab the handle of the door and twist the door open, allowing herself into the room. "Sala? Leticia?" She called out as she saw that their room was empty and the two woman weren't anywhere in sight. She then look forward at the door leading towards the balcony, noticing that it was open and the curtains were flapping back and forth by the cold wind of the night. She walk towards the door and closed the door with two hands. But then, her eyes widen as she sensed Izayoi's presence wasn't in the world anymore, much to her surprise. She then pressed on her heels and quickly slips on her red jacket in her room and walk downstairs to tell Shirayuki-Hime who would be in the kitchen, preparing dinner. But when she arrived in the kitchen, she was surprised to see that it was empty and the ingredients were left behind on the kitchen table.

Deciding that she would go without her, she turns towards the front door and she immediately spotted Shirayuki-Hime standing outside the door wearing a serious look on her face. "We have to go." Shirayuki-Hime said as she look Asuka behind her.

"I know." Asuka answered as she walk to stand next to Shirayuki-Hime but not before closing the front door. Suddenly, Asuka's eyes widen as she watches the sprout of wing made of water appear on Shirayuki-Hime's back. "Hold on." Shirayuki-Hime said as Asuka grabbed a hold of her left shoulder with two hands and the two took off from the ground to the sky above them. When they were above the skies, Asuka squinted her eyes in front of her, seeing Leticia and Sala with each of their own wings on their backs. She saw that they were heading to the academy to which she guessed that they had sensed Izayoi presence wasn't there in the academy where he should have been to take part in the meeting of the Three Factions.

_"Izayoi-kun, what is going on?" _Asuka thought while she and Shirayuki-Hime approaches Kuoh Academy that had no barrier while a couple of minutes ago the barrier stood strong around the academy.

**~Kuoh Academy~**

"Why did Sirzechs-sama teleport Izayoi-kun away at that time?" Akeno asked with a frown as everyone gathered around after Vali and the newly-arrived Bikou escaped. Meanwhile, Michael stood a couple of feet away from them with a slight confused look on his face.

"It seems Sirzechs wanted that boy in short notice." Azazel said walking up to stand beside Michael.

"But where did he take him to?" Michael asked as Rias recalled the howl awhile back, which made her glance at Grayfia, who stood across from her.

Away from everyone at the moment, were Asia and Issei that were sitting beside each other, the former was healing the aching sore bruises he got from his fight against Vali. After a while, Asia pulled her hands back, "Is it all better, Issei-san?" Asia asked looking at Issei, who smiles at her in return , causing her face to flush.

"Thank you, Asia." He said as Asia proceeded to smile at him, while containing her rapidly heart beat on a steady pace. He then look at the spot where Izayoi had disappeared, which made a frown appear on his face. Looking at where he look, Asia put her hands in a praying position, "I hope Izayoi-senpai is alright." She said in concern for her senior as Issei look back at her and gave her an reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, he's Izayoi-senpai after all. He won't be defeated by anything." Issei reassured, which caused Asia to smile at him, grateful that he was with her.

"Buchou." Akeno called out as Rias look at her before she look at where her servant was looking. She watches as Leticia and Sala made themselves present by flying down and landed before them, their wings disappear simultaneously. Behind them, Shirayuki-Hime and Asuka landed beside the two. Asuka let go of her hold on Shirayuki-Hime while Leticia and Sala walk to stand in front of the gathered group.

"Where is Izayoi-kun?" Leticia asked as Rias turns to them.

"Well, who are these lovely ladies?" Azazel asked making himself known but the four girls ignored him and instead focused onto Rias.

"He was teleported by my brother. Unfortunately, we do not know where he was teleported." Rias answered as Sala frown but she covered it with her serious look.

"Then, what is the howl earlier?" She asked as everyone look surprise by her statement.

"_Howl?"_ Azazel thought back recalling when he was fighting Katerea, he heard a distant howl which was quite for his own liking. He dared say that whatever creature it was, it had the sound that can instil fear.

"Yes, I heard the howl too. And it doesn't play a good tune to our ears." Shirayuki-Hime stated with a small frown as Asuka look at Rias.

"Did that howl involved with Izayoi-kun in some way?" Asuka asked as Rias slowly turns to Grayfia, who step forward causing everyone to look at her.

"Don't worry, Rias ojou-sama. I will answer cooperatively." Grayfia said to her before she focuses onto the newly-arrived four girls. Meanwhile, the others decided to listen in on her, wanting to know what happened before the loud howl. "We got a distress call from Ajuka-sama. You might know him as Beelzebub." She introduced as Rias's eyes widen, followed by Akeno, knowing who he was.

"He was calling for help before the loud howl voiced out through the call. After Sirzechs-sama ended the call, he decided that he and Serafall-sama should go to the Underworld where Ajuka-sama is at the Gremory Territory… Including the howl we just heard." Grayfia finishes as everyone look eyed wide at her.

"Wait, what did you say?" Rias asked with wide eyes, recalling the place where the howl was heard. "Then, that means the monster is in my hometown now?" She asked as Grayfia look at her with a sad look.

"…Yes, it is." She answered. "And that's why Sirzechs-sama went there with Serafall-sama to unite with the other Satans and execute the monster. For now, we should wait for their ret—" She was cut off as a red magic circle appear beside the gathered group. As the magic circle was done teleporting, Grayfia's eyes widen at the sight before her. When Sona look at the two people in question, her eyes instantly widens in shock at the person she recognize all of her life.

"Onee-sama…?" Sona called out to her sister, who had her eyes closed and she didn't respond cheerfully like before. Sona then take a few steps forward, "Onee-sama?" She asked as she stretch her hand out to the unmoving Serafall. "Onee-sama!" Sona shouted surprising everyone as she rushes forward towards the injured Serafall in Sirzechs's arms. When she arrives at her sister's side, she looked in shock at the three large gashes that were visible and stretched across her body.

Sirzechs look sadly at Sona before he searches for a certain blonde haired girl. "Where is Argento? We need her help." He said as he kneel down while panting, having exhausted himself using his ultimate form of his power. As he said the name, Sona instantly look back and spotted Asia, who was standing beside Issei, who stared eyed wide at the condition of the two.

"Argento-san!" Sona shouted as Asia look at her and instantly she knew the message. Asia rushes through the crowd and knelt down beside Serafall, who had been put onto the ground by Sirzechs. Before she heal Serafall, she look up at Sirzechs who was bleeding in the same predicament as Serafall with his still bleeding arms.

Noticing this, Sirzechs smiled at her, "You should take care of her first. I can wait." He stated as Asia nodded and she instantly let her green glowing hands hover above the three gashes. Sirzechs then stood up from the ground and look at the slight twitch of Serafall's fingers to which made him sigh in relief, knowing that his fellow Satan would be alright. But then he look at his right, seeing Grayfia standing in front of him with a worried look, which he rarely saw. Sirzechs take a few steps until he was in front of her, which caused Grayfia to look up at his wounds before she look at his face.

"I'm fine." Sirzechs answered with a smile, trying to relieve some of her worries that he already knew. A small frown appears on Grayfia's face as she put her right hand on Sirzechs's arm and immediately started to heal it.

"You are not fine, Sirzechs-sama. Don't lie to me." Grayfia said as Sirzechs smiled and decided to kneel down, followed by Grayfia.

"Yeah, it seems I can't." Sirzechs smiled before Grayfia glances up at him before she continued her healing.

"Argento-san… how is she?" Sona asked in a nervous tone, which was rarely to heard from her. She was looking at Asia's hands hovering above the three gashes. She can tell that the gashes were slowly healing, judging that they were slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"She'll be fine, Kaichou. I'll make sure of that." Asia said with a determined look as she pour every energy in her to heal the gashes that were slowly getting smaller.

Meanwhile, Rias look at Sona with a sad look before she looked at Sirzechs and walked towards him and Grayfia. Noticing this, Sirzechs slowly stood up from his kneeling position, followed by Grayfia, who grabbed his hand to support him.

"What happen, Onii-sama? What's really going on?" Rias asked as Sirzechs didn't answer as he knew that he can't put it into words. He looked to his sister and slowly lifted his free hand to summon a screen in front of him which display two screens for him and her to see. After a while, the screen sizzles in and out as Akeno and the girls stood next to Rias, followed by Kiba, Gasper and Issei, including Micheal that decided to stand beside Sirzechs.

All of a sudden, everyone eyes widen at the sight that greeted them. Fires, a lot of fires and smokes covering the whole town, including the towns near the current one they were seeing.

"Rias, you know this place, right?" Sirzechs asked with a small frown as Rias wasn't focusing on him anymore because she was focused at the screen in front of her that displays a lot of destruction.

"No… This couldn't be…" Rias mutters looking at the destroyed towns that were familiar to her. "It can't be…" She added as she covered her mouth from shock.

"What you are seeing here is the current condition of the Gremory Territory." Sirzechs answered as Rias look at him in shock, while the others were watching the destruction displayed in front of them. They were very shock to watch the sight before them as they couldn't believe how much damage had been inflicted to the number of towns.

"Who did this massive destruction, Sirzechs?" Michael asked looking at the fires everywhere in the town. He was holding a frown while he looked at the fires, not expecting this kind of level of destruction.

"What do you mean who, Michael?" Azazel asked as he looked at the fires across the towns. "You mean what, right?" He added as a grimace look appears on his face. "This destruction isn't caused by any ordinary creature." He stated.

**"_Sirzechs, are you showing it to them right now?" _**Ajuka's voice voiced out through the screen as Sirzechs smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid. I can't keep it from Rias since Serafall has been wounded. How are the evacuating doing? Are the civilians had all been evacuated?" Sirzechs asked.

_**"I'm checking it with each head of the guards that were guarding the towns. I will report to you later. In the meantime, you should get yourself heal—"** _Ajuka was cut off as he look in front of him in the distance which caused the screen in front of him to face the direction he was looking.

All of a sudden, a burst of wind sweeps through the whole forest as everyone saw the most terrifying creature they ever laid their eyes on.

"W-What is that, Buchou?" Issei asked in fear as he and everyone look upon the creature that out fear into them just by watching him. All of them looked at the six pair of red ruby eyes which was a part of the Three-Headed Dragon they were seeing right in front of them.

"_No…" _Leticia thought as she looked at the three-headed dragon while past memories started to flood into her mind.

Suddenly, everyone saw a person leaping towards the three-headed dragon, who held up his clawed hand in front of him to defend against the soon to-be attack. The person in question immediately landed on the back hand of the dragon before he leap towards the middle of the three heads and instantly punches it, which caused a burst of wind to appear from the collision. Then, the screen zoomed in closer as everyone took a close look at the person attacking the dragon.

When the moment the screen zoomed in closer to the said person, everyone held shocked looks, especially the girls. They look at the hardened look of the person with gritted teeth as they spotted the blood that was staining his punching fist.

"Izayoi-kun?!" Irina asked shocked, followed by Xenovia and Akeno, who covered her mouth in shock. Meanwhile, Pest and Koneko stood side by side as they look at the condition Izayoi was in. A frown appeared on Koneko's face as she stared at Izayoi, never expecting that he was having such a difficult time fighting before. Pest on the other hand, folded her arms over her chest as a small frown was visible on her features as she stared at Izayoi's hardened look. She admit that when the two of them fought, she knew that he was playing around with her but he still managed to defeat her nonetheless. But now, she never saw how serious Izayoi look in the battle she was watching now. Compare to her fight, she would have picked the easy-going and playful Izayoi instead of the serious one. Because to her, it looks frightening to her, much to her annoyance, but still it was the truth.

"I-Izayoi-kun?" Asuka asked with wide eyes as Rias take a step forward to look at the person she love.

_"Izayoi-senpai?"_ Issei thought as he couldn't believe the amount of blood on his senior's fist. Also, he was sure that this would be the first time that he saw Izayoi bled. And it was also the first time he saw Izayoi had difficulties fighting the three-headed dragon than he was with his past opponents.

_"Impossible. That Evil Dragon should have been extinct." Ddraig said._

_"Extinct? Evil Dragons? What's that?" Issei asked._

_"Just like the Five Dragon Kings, there are another class of Dragons. The Evil Dragons. they are known to be stronger than the Five Dragon Kings but there is one that is said to be as strong as me and Albion."_

_"Is it that dragon, then?"_

_"No, this dragon is not the one. Moreover, I never thought your senior would have difficulties fighting a lowly level dragon while he totally annihilate us and destroyed your rival's Balance Breaker like it was nothing more than just glass."_ Ddraig said as the screen zoomed out a little, letting everyone focused onto Izayoi fighting with the full view of the three-headed dragon. _"That dragon..."_ Ddraig said as Issei raised an eyebrow at the change of his tone.

_"Ddraig?"_

_"That dragon isn't one of the Evil Dragons. It's different from what I heard based on its appearance. The dragon I am talking about has six wings and would be bigger than that. But this dragon we are looking at... I don't know where it came nor I ever heard of it before even though it is slightly familiar with the dragon I'm talking about. But it's not._ " Ddraig explained.

_"Then what is it?"_

_"I don't know, partner. I don't know. But your senior is having quite a difficult fight against it. Let's be sure that he would be able to win this fight."_ Ddraig said growing concern for his partner's senior. Even though the both of them had lost horribly with Izayoi at his wedding before but he grew to respect the human for his strength after the said battle. And now, along with his worried partner, he was starting to grow concern for the senior that was now fighting a dragon that is able to withstand his punch. A feat that he knows was impossible to understand since Izayoi had destroyed his rival's armor with ease.

Meanwhile, Sala look at Leticia and she watches as her face hardens at the sight of the dragon, to which she suddenly recalled or heard a tragic Gift Game in Little Garden between an alliance and a powerful being, which the latter almost wipe the entire alliance with his power.

"Why is Izayoi-sama fighting that Demon Lord?" Leticia suddenly asked as she slightly gritted her teeth as she knew how her community was destroyed because of the dragon that was too powerful to be defeated which caused her community and their alliance to suffered heavy losses. "That dragon should be sealed, how can it be released?" She asked which caused everyone to look at her before they continue to look at the screen before them.

"What do you mean by that, Leticia-san?" Akeno asked turning her head to look at her.

"That dragon had destroyed most of my community along with the alliance that had been working along with us. The dragon was too powerful to be killed and so, we could only seal it." Leticia explained as Akeno look at her in surprise.

"Your alliance cannot kill it even with their large numbers?" Akeno asked as Leticia shook her head.

"As I said we could only seal it, but it left us with heavy losses…" Leticia said as she looked at the dragon with gritted teeth. "But why is it here?" She added as Irina look at the screen and she gasp in horror, seeing Izayoi flew across the forest from being hit by the back of the dragon's clawed hand.

"Izayoi-kun!" Irina shouted taking a step forward as Xenovia gritted her teeth at the screen before her.

The girls then saw Izayoi stood up from the ground and they were surprised as the dragon instantly appeared above him. Izayoi look up at the foot of the dragon above him before he crossed his arms as the dragon's foot overwhelm his size and step him whole, causing a larger burst of wind to blow all the trees away near them.

"Izayoi-sama!/Izayoi-kun!" Shirayuki-Hime and Asuka yelled with wide eyes as Shirayuki-Hime held up her hand to cover her shocked mouth. Meanwhile, the other girls stared in horror at the silence that engulfed the screen. There wasn't any movement from beneath the dragon's foot for a while, to which Rias shook her head slowly, not wanting to accept the truth in front of him.

Meanwhile, Sirzechs was wide eyed at the scene before him. _"D-Did I really make the wrong choice? Was I being too selfish?" _He asked in thought. "I…" Sirzechs started to say but he was interrupted by Rias.

"No, this can't..!" Rias said shaking her head as she look at the screen, waiting for any type of movement under the dragon's foot, but it never came. "Izayoi-kun, please be alright…" She mutters as she waited and waited for Izayoi popping out from the dragon's foot and continues to fight but after a while, her eyes widen slightly with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Rias…" Sirzechs called out as she look at Sirzechs, recalling instantly that Izayoi had been teleported by 'his' magic circle which she knew all too well.

Everyone then saw Rias walk towards Sirzechs before stopping to stand in front of him which made him look down at his sister. Her hair was shadowing her face, blocking him from seeing her face to face.

"Onii-sama." Rias started to say as Sirzechs look at her. "W-were you the one that teleported Izayoi to the Underworld to fight that thing?" She asked looking up at him as Sirzechs's eyes widen, seeing tears at the corner of her eyes, threatening to come out.

"I…" Sirzechs started to say but he looked down as Rias look at him with a frown.

"It is, right? It was you that teleported Izayoi-kun to the Underworld earlier right?" Rias asked as Sirzechs closed his eyes and answers.

"It's true." Sirzechs answered as Rias's eyes widen, followed by everyone.

"Why?"

"I strongly believe that he was the one that can take down the three-headed dragon. I didn't have a doubt about it—" Sirzechs was cut off as Rias suddenly slap him across the cheek, surprising him.

"How could you? I thought you of all people know what you are doing?" Rias asked with tears streaming down her cheeks as Sirzechs look back at her with a frown while a guilty look appearing over his face.

"Rias ojou-sama, please calm down." Grayfia said grabbing a hold of her hands, trying to calm down her sister in-law.

"What do you know?" Rias asked with a frown as she pulled her hands away from Grayfia while Sala and Leticia looked down with a frown on each of their faces.

"_I don't understand…" _Sala thought as she then look up at Sirzechs."Why? Why did Izayoi went to battle that dragon? Didn't he have a choice?" She asked with narrowed eyes while trying to endure the tears that are threatening to come out.

Sirzechs look at her and decided to answer even though he felt extremely guilty to answer because he was the one that sent his brother in-law to his death. "He chose to battle the dragon willingly. Before he engaged the dragon, he—"

"He saw me like this." A voice said as everyone look at their right, seeing Serafall supported by Sona to stand up. She was wearing Izayoi's tailcoat to cover her chest and stomach. The three large gashes that were on her before were healed, leaving without a scar in sight of her body. "That… That was when he chooses to battle the dragon…" She explained as Sona gently squeezed her sister's hand that she held, to which Serafall smiled at her. But the tears at the corner of her eyes tells her otherwise as Sona frowned at her.

"It's not your fault, Onee-sama." Sona reassured her sister, who looked back at Rias.

"Even though Sirzechs-chan was the one who summoned him here, I was the one who made him battle the dragon in the first place, Rias-chan. You shouldn't blame your brother for what he has done." Serafall explained with a smile on her face as she walked and stood in front of her. She looked at Sona and nodded at her, telling her that she was alright. Sona complied with a nod and she pulled her hands away from her sister. Afterwards, Serafall look back at Rias and take a step forward, embracing her in her arms.

"It's good to cry sometimes. You can let it out." Serafall said as Rias closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes and onto Izayoi's tailcoat.

"_Izayoi-kun…" _Rias thought as she felt the warm tailcoat from which he wore earlier.

"He gave it to me to cover my nudity." Serafall said to her to which Rias smiled under the fabric of the coat.

"He's always a gentleman." Rias replied as Serafall smiled and nodded along, agreeing with her.

"Are you okay, Sala?" Leticia asked as she looked at Sala, who had her eyes closed. She stretches her hand out to her and put it on her left shoulder, which caused Sala to abruptly open her eyes, letting the small tears that fell out from her eyes. "Sala…" She said as Sala look at her and she glance away momentarily.

"I know in that our world, death would be a regular thing and I have suffered losses in my Community. We didn't grieve for the dead instead we showed them the respect they received and how they had died to change the course that let us to win. But these feelings in me, I can't help it… Why am I sad? And angry at the same time? And right now, why am I crying? This is unusual for me." Sala asked Leticia, who look at her with sympathy.

"Why are you sad and angry at the same time? Well, I like to ask that myself." Leticia said with a sad smile as Sala look up at her.

Near the two, Shirayuki-Hime grip her kimono tightly with her right hand, seeing as her Master who she loved was really gone this time. She looked down as she gritted her teeth,_ "How can I endure the pain when you're really gone this time?" _She thought sadly, finding hard to hold the tears that were threatening to come out. Then, Shirayuki-Hime glanced at her left and spotted Asuka standing alone with her hair shadowing her face.

"_Asuka…" _Shirayuki-Hime thought as she glanced closer at the girl, who was holding back her tears. She saw that she was trying her best to hide the tears but to her she can see it all from her sad face. Slowly, she walk towards her in slow strides and once she stood next to her, she put her hand around hers, which caused Asuka to look at Shirayuki-Hime with her slightly teary eyes.

Without any response, Asuka looked down and slowly sank to her knees, followed by Shirayuki-Hime. "Baka… He's a Baka…" Asuka mutters sadly as Shirayuki-Hime look at her with a sad smile. "Is it really that simple if he decided to die? He's not an idiot that he will leave a bunch of girls crying for him, right?" She asked.

"Then, why are you crying?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Asuka kept looking down.

"Because, because…" She mutters before a tear fell from her eye and drop to the ground. "Because I like him!"

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard before it instantly breaks open, causing everyone to look at the direction of the sound.

"Asuka, turn around." Shirayuki-Hime called out as Asuka look up at her before she turns towards the screen and her eyes widen, seeing the three-headed dragon fallen into a deep hole. She then saw someone appearing at the side of the hole. Someone that was familiar to her. Someone she admit that she like a moment ago.

"Do you think you can squash me like a bug?" Izayoi asked with a triumphant smirk as dirt covered his hoodie and pants. "It takes a lot more than that, you oversized lizard." He stated as a smile appeared on Asuka's face, accompanied by the others.

"Izayoi-kun!" Irina stated with a happy smile, causing Xenovia to smile at her before she look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun." Asuka thought smiling at the still alive Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed with a smile, happy that her husband was alive still.

"Yeah, that's it, Izayoi-senpai! Beat it up!" Issei stated raising his arm to the sky.

But to everyone's horror, the three-headed dragon disappears from his spot inside the hole to appearing behind Izayoi. His eyes widen before he turns around halfway and crossed his arms just in time as the dragon swept his claw at him, "Uh!" Izayoi gritted his teeth before he was sent flying back from the full force of the dragon's claw. Izayoi dragged his feet into the ground, trying to stop himself before he skidded to a stop from a few distance across the dragon. He let his hands down as he glance down, noting that dragon's claws didn't reach his hands earlier to which he knew that it would leave a deep nasty gash.

He tighten his fists before he look at three-headed dragon that was waiting for him to make a move. Izayoi crouched down before he blasted off to the sky and in an instant; he was in front of the dragon's chest. Izayoi pushes his palm at his chest, tilting his balance slightly backwards, "This is for stomping me like a bug." He said before he punches at the dragon's chest, which caused it to fall immediately to the ground, causing a giant burst of wind to sweep across the forest, blowing debris and smoke away, covering them whole.

"Onii-sama." Rias said her eyes glued to the screen as Sirzechs look at her. "…I'm sorry." She said as Sirzechs smiled.

"Don't be. I think it's fair that you would act that way." Sirzechs replied.

"Then, can you do me a favour?" Rias asked as Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at her. "Take me to the Underworld." She asked surprising everyone, including Azazel.

Sirzechs look at her, surprised that she would even ask him. A frown was smeared across his face, "Rias, the Underworld is too dangerous. You are staying here where it safe." Sirzechs explained as Rias clenched her fist.

"But I just can't do anything while Izayoi-kun is over there fighting for his own life." Rias explained looking down as silence overwhelmed the atmosphere around everyone. Sirzechs stared at her back sadly but he was then faced with Serafall standing in front of him. He looked at her and he knew what was to come from her mouth.

"I'm going along with her. You won't mind if she had a Satan escort, right?" She asked as Sona's eyes widen at her sister's bold action.

"Onee-sama!" Sona called out as Serafall look at her sister, standing beside Tsubaki. "You just got yourself healed. Why are you doing this?" She asked as Serafall merely smiled at her.

"It's because I love him." She answered which caused her to look surprise at her answer. Serafall then look at Sirzechs, "Well?" She asked as Sirzechs look at her and then at Rias. After a while, he looked back at her.

"I'll tell Ajuka. But you can't engage in a battle between Izayoi and the dragon. I'm sure you know what it will caused if you do." Sirzechs explained as Serafall look at Rias's back.

"I don't know if she wants that." She said.

"I know. But I don't think Izayoi would want her to fight with him. If that dragon can give difficulties to someone as Izayoi, I'm sure that it wouldn't hesitate to attack Rias if she's nearby." Sirzechs said quietly, not wanting his sister to hear him.

"I can hear, you know?" Rias stated as Sirzechs look at her. She then turns around to face his brother and stood in front of him. With a smile, she suddenly hugs him, "I'll be alright. Don't worry too much about me. Serafall-sama is with me." She said before she releases the hug while Sirzechs smiled down at her.

"I know you can take care of yourself." He stated as Rias nodded.

"I'll help evacuate the civilians. It's the least I can do as a Gremory." Rias said with a smile as Sirzechs nodded. "Father is helping the civilians too. You should check with him to see if his injuries are well-taken care of." He said as Rias look at him in slight surprise. "He fought with us against the dragon." He took quite some damage to himself but it's not critical." He exclaimed.

"I will." She said with a nod. Sirzechs smiled at her before she step, followed by Serafall. When the two was a few feet from Sirzechs, he lifted his hand at them as a red magic circle appears beneath them. But before they can teleport, four other people step inside the red magic circle and they were teleported together.

"Were those four?" Azazel asked as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes. Anyway, if they know what they are doing by coming with them, I'm certain that they know how to take care of themselves. Also, I doubt that they are weak." Sirzechs stated with a smile to Azazel and Michael._ "Take care." _He thought to his sister.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

**Gremory Household**

A red magic circle immediately shown itself in front of the Gremory Household as Rias, Serafall, Sala, Leticia, Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime appeared out of the circle.

Rias looked at them in surprise as Leticia smiled at her, "We can take care of ourselves and it's better to have company, don't you think?" She asked as Rias and Serafall smiled at her. Afterwards, she took a step forward and she immediately sensed Izayoi and the three-headed dragon's presences. They were far from close to where they stand which was a relief on her part. Turning around to face the others, "We'll split up into pairs to find any civilians trapped under the wreckage of the nearby destroyed town, okay?" She ordered as the five girls nodded in determination to save lives.

"Hai!" Everyone said including Rias.

"I know Izayoi-sama is having difficulties." She exclaimed as everyone look at her. "But he is giving us time by fighting off the dragon on his own. I can assure you that I never met someone that can battle toe to toe with this creature alone. The alliance that my community was in, had suffered many lives in exchange of fighting that dragon alone." She explained with a small frown but then she smiled. "And I never thought I'd be proud and surprised of myself for serving a powerful Master such as Izayoi-sama. And so, I will not fail him on I know what is right to do now." She said regarding to save the trapped civilians in the ruins of the towns that had been destroyed by the three-headed dragon.

"Yes, that is true." Shirayuki-Hime said with a nod before she look at Asuka. "Come on, Asuka." She said as Asuka nodded and the two flew away together like before.

"We should go." Sala said as Leticia nodded and the two flew upwards towards one of the destroyed towns. A pair of flame wings and a pair of shadow wings could be seen from a distance as Rias Serafall look at them flying.

After they left, Rias look at her mansion, to which Serafall look at her.

"Rias-chan?" She called out as Rias turns to her with a determine look.

"Let's go." She said which caused Serafall to smile and the two flew off with their devils wings.

* * *

_Somewhere in one of the towns…_

Black locks sway left to right as the black haired woman lift her head up, sensing six new presences in the Gremory Territory.

"Why didn't they bring Shirone with them, nya?" The woman questioned with a small pout on her face. But then she turns her head around at where the three-headed dragon and Izayoi were fighting. A frown made its way on her face, "…Sorry, Izayoi-kun… nya…" She mutters with her hair shadowing her hazel eyes with cat-like pupils.

**_( Play Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis OST : Dreams of the Black Cat)_**

**_One year ago…_**

**_Spring_**

"_Sorry, Izayoi-kun, for what happened to your Okaa-san, nya." _

"_Don't worry. She already knows what she's going through ever since she had it. But she still kept that smile of hers till the end."_

"_Do you know why she smiled, nya?" _

"_Yeah, I know. She says it every time and I think she's doing it again with that last smile."_

"_What did she say, nya?"_

"_She said 'no need to worry about me. You should go on with your life as it is'."_

"_Oh…"_

"_What's gotten you so upset, Kuroka? This is rare even for you."_

"_So, what are you going to do from now on, nya?"_

"_Well, I'm just going to live life as it is. Anyway, I know something interesting will happen soon enough."_

"_Izayoi-kun, can I stay with you for a little longer, nya?"_

"_What makes you think—"_

_A pair of lips came upon his as he looked down at the smiling Kuroka that was kissing him before she pulled back, her smile never leaving her face._

"_Well, have you changed your mind, nya?"_

"_Can I say no?" He asked with a sarcastic tone evident in his voice._

"_You know, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now, nya~"_

"_How did it go for you?"_

"_Perfect, nya~" She said with a smile that was matched with her features._

"_Well, do you want to walk for a while?" He held out his hand towards her._

"_Wait." She looked back at the grave of Sakamaki Canaria before she puts the cherry blossom from her head to the top of the grave. Afterwards, she turns back to him and took his outstretched hand gently. "Done."_

_A smile appeared on Izayoi's face as Kuroka gently intertwined their hands together, "If she were still alive to find out about this and my meeting with girls over the past couple of years. I think she will have quite a shout-out."_

"_Who can complain? You are just that irresistible to resist." She said with a content smile, snaking her free arm around his before she rested her head on top of his shoulder and sigh blissfully._

_He smiled down at her before he reply, "Anyway, shall we start that lovely walk now?" He asked as she looked up at him._

"_We shall, nya~" She said smiling in return before the two of them started to walk along the rows of sakura trees. As they walk, the smile on her face widens as she snuggled up closer to him, causing warmth to spread all around her body, much to her bliss._

"_I hope I won't forget this moment ever, because…" She glances upwards towards Izayoi, who notices her and smiled back. "I love this, nya."_

Present

"Love…" A small smile appears from the word, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as soon as the woman turns around. She then looked forward before she walks away. "Izayoi-kun… I hate this, nya…"

* * *

_Somewhere in Human World…_

Rossweisse stopped walking at the same strides as the old man in front of her as she look back at her, a worry look edged on her face.

"Hey, what are you looking back for? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything that you need to worry about." The voice of the old man yells out in annoyance.

Frustration appeared on her features before she ignored his statement and turns around to follow her boss. But she casted a worry glance behind her back, feeling something was not right for some reason.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

"What are you staring at, Okaa-sama? Is there something up there?" A little blonde haired girl asked in curiosity as she look at where her mother look, seeing nothing that caught her attention.

"Huh?" The mother of the daughter turns to look at her daughter after being snapped from her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing, Kunou. Okaa-sama had felt something out of the ordinary, that's all." She said truthfully with a smile, while her daughter tilted her head cutely to the side, curiosity written all over small face.

"Ordinary?" She asked as her mother waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing that you should be concern of at the moment." She assured her as her daughter raised her eyebrow but she didn't press onto the matter. Instead, she moved to sit politely next to her mother, causing her to look at her daughter.

"Okaa-sama, will Izayoi otou-sama come back again? It's been a year since the last fastival…" Kunou said at the last part with a small frown as the mother look at her in concern.

"Yes, it's been a year." She said as she recalled the memories of the festival. At that time, she didn't expect to have fun with a total stranger but she couldn't believe that her daughter had liked him so much after she had taught her about strangers. Nevertheless, her daughter had enjoyed the stranger's company, which was Sakamaki Izayoi. Although she could admit that she too had enjoyed his company.

A blush appears on her cheeks as she recalled the embarrassing moment of her life at the time of the festival. She cannot believe the stares of awe and pure happiness of the crowd that was at the festival.

"Okaa-sama, why is your cheeks red?" Kunou asked as she look at her mother's flushed face.

Turning to look at her daughter, she shook the memory from her head before replying. "It's nothing. I was just remembering about the festival." She answered causing Kunou to smile in happiness.

"Me too! Izayoi otou-sama is the best! He's so fun!" Kunou smiled.

"My, you really are fond of him, huh? So much, you started calling him your father." The mother said as the daughter smiled at her.

"He said that I can call him anything I like, which-which-cever—" The little girl look upwards, thinking about the word that her father said.

"Whichever." The mother corrected as Kunou look at her and nodded.

"Whichever I feel good. And I call him Izayoi otou-sama because it feels good and I like it." Kunou stated with a smile.

"It feels good, huh?" The mother smiled at her daughter. "Well, we just have to wait. You know he's not going to visit here every day, right?" She asked.

"I know. But I miss him. And I want to go to the festival with him and Okaa-sama this year!" Kunou exclaimed as her mother's eyes widen but she soften as she covered her mouth from laughter.

"Well for starters, we can wait for him, okay? I know he will not come today or tomorrow. But one day he will." The mother assured as Kunou pout and her fox ears drop a little in sadness. "Don't worry, he will come. And that's where it matters, right?" She asked as Kunou look at her and she nodded with a smile, while her fox ears straighten back up in happiness.

After a while, Kunou covered her mouth from yawning and she rubbed her eyes with right hand.

"Sleepy? I think someone is getting past their night time." The mother said with a smile as Kunou then let her head down onto her mother's lap, feeling sleepy all of a sudden and her eyelids closed. The mother looked down at her sleeping daughter with a smile, stroking her hair back and forth while she observed her peaceful and quiet breathing. After a while, she stopped stroking her daughter's hair and looked up at the ceiling, a deep frown could be seen visible on her face, feeling inside her that something bad was going to happen and she didn't like it.

_"I hope you're alright, Izayoi-kun… Wherever you are..."_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. How did it go with you all? Did it satisfy you at least since I have not updated for a while? Well, I'll go straight with the questions._

_1\. Were Kuroka, Rossweisse and Kunou with her mother moments were good? Pick which is your favorite and comment me about it, okay?_

_2\. Was the action between Izayoi and the three-headed dragon good enough with the sadness?_

_Answer these questions when you finished reading it, okay? If you have any other comments to make aside from answering these questions, you can comment on it._

_Anyway, it was fun to write. So, I'll be bidding all of you good day._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	32. Chapter 32: Promise Broken

_Hello, everybody. It's your Author in progress, ArtLotus. I'm here with another chapter that you will find satisfied, I think? Oh, and just know that I wrote all of these chapter as I go, so my thoughts are all jumble up from time to time._

_So without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, New_

_Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review as you go~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**Chapter 32: _Promise Broken_**

**_~Underworld~_**

**_Gremory Territory _**

_Night_

"_This should never have happen in the first place…" _Leticia mutters looking at the deserted and destroyed town that was in ruins from the tyranny of the three-headed dragon. Beside her, Sala cast a sad smile at her, seeing she was gritting her teeth at the destruction that wasn't supposed to be. But to her, she too was feeling the same way since the three-headed dragon was in the Little Garden in the first place. She knew the Little Garden had superior opponents than the world she was in. So, she was skeptical on the three-headed dragon's reason by coming into this world.

Putting a hand to Leticia's shoulder, "Leticia, we should look for survivors while Izayoi is fighting that dragon. I don't know how long he can withstand—" Sala was interrupted by Leticia.

"That dragon isn't even in the Fourth Digit of a Demon Lord. He's higher." Leticia explained as Sala's eyes widen in realization. She clenched her fists, feeling useless to help her Master when he was fighting a being that was beyond her powers as a Former Demon Lord.

"But we should have faith." Sala stated as Leticia look at her in question. A smile appeared on her face, "Even if we are helpless on helping him now, but we just have to hope for his safety." She explained as Leticia let out a smile.

"You really grow quite fond of Izayoi, are you?" She teased which caused heat to radiate on Sala's cheek. Then, Sala smiled and flew upwards to survey the surrounding area of the destroyed town.

After a while, she turns her head at Leticia to reply to her statement. "Aren't we all?" She asked which caused Leticia to smile and joins her on finding potential survivors under all the wreckage of the now ruined town. While the two were flying to search for survivors, Leticia stop to look at the direction where the frequent explosion and smokes came from Izayoi battling the three-headed dragon.

"_Hold on, Izayoi-sama…" _Leticia thought hopefully before continuing to search.

* * *

_In another town_

"Rias-chan!" Serafall called out running towards her while Rias was searching for any survivors in the ruins of the destroyed town. Due to the smokes that were released from almost the entire town, she held out her right free hand and freezes the pathway in front of her, catching the burning buildings near her to freeze into ice. She then slid her feet on the ice and skated through the slippery ice towards Rias.

"_So much destruction…" _Rias thought sadly, surveying the surrounding destroyed buildings around her. She was utterly surprised by the mass destruction that she was witnessing in her town, in her Family's Territory. Then, she suddenly heard something and she felt the cold presence of ice near her.

"Rias-chan, watch out!" Serafall said as Rias turns to her right and saw Serafall skating towards her without stopping.

A red magic circle appeared over Rias's outstretched right hand as she destroyed the ice in front of her, to which caused Serafall to jump and skidded onto the ground on her butt.

"Ow! Rias-chan, that was mean!" Serafall pouted as she rubbed her bottom while Rias covered her mouth in amusement. Then, Rias noticed the brown haired child that Serafall was carrying. She bend down to her height and Serafall gave her the child, who was quivering in fear.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked with a smile, trying to comfort the child as best as she could.

"I can't find my m-mommy!" The girl said with tears in her eyes as Rias hugged the child in her chest.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to find your mommy." Rias comforted.

"D-Dragon. I-It was sc-scary!" The girl sobbed as Rias rubbed her back down and forth to calm her.

Rias looked at Serafall and gave a slight nod to her, to which she responded with a nod of herself. Standing up from her crouched position as a pair of devil wings appeared on her back, Rias flew upwards towards the place where she sensed her father's presence and her mother's.

While she was flying, she look down at the girl, who was peacefully breathing in her sleep. She smiled down at her and hugged the girl tighter to her chest but not too tight. The girl responded by making herself comfortable and smiled at Rias.

"Mommy…" She whispers in her sleep as Rias kept her smile, silently wishing that she will have a daughter in the future with a certain blonde. Speaking of the blonde, a frown made its way across her concern face. But then she shook her head and looked up in determination. She will not be sway by her emotion now, she have a duty that concerns her hometown to which she had lived her childhood life in. But she can't help on the slight worry in her mind for her husband as she flew.

Far away from the Gremory Territory, there were thousands upon thousands of Devils gathering in the woods opposite of where the three-headed dragon was.

"Is anyone injured?" Lord Gremory asked as his wife, who was healing his wounds over his hands. Venelana looked behind her and saw a few devils healing the slightly injured civilians. After a while of surveying, she looked back at her husband.

"They are fine. There are no critical injuries as of now. Anyway, you should worry about your own." Venelana said with a shook of her head as Lord Gremory smiled reassuringly at her. He looked down at his blood-stained hands which were turning red and he could feel the soreness in his hands from being hit directly by the dragon's claw.

But then a thought crossed his mind, which caused a frown to appear on his face. "Is Rias going to be alright?" He asked suddenly as Venelana looked up at him. Putting her hand on his, causing him to look at her.

"Do you not know your own daughter?" Venelana assured with a small smile. "If anything, she will be worried about her husband the most right now." She said as she looked at the direction where the battle between her son in-law and the three-headed dragon was.

"So it is." Lord Gremory followed where she look with a small frown. When the two of them arrived along with the civilians in the woods, Ajuka had arrived also while bringing Sirzechs and Rias's cousin, Sairorg Bael with him. After Venelana tended to Sairorg's wounds, Ajuka had informed Izayoi's presence to them. And they were greeted by the news of hearing their son in-law fighting the three-headed dragon without any help to save them, much to their shock. Venelana assisted that they should help him but Ajuka denied her claim as there wasn't anyone that can withstand the dragon's strike except from what he observed; Izayoi was the only one that can endure the attacks. So, now they could only hope for their son in-law's safety because they were family ever since he made their daughter the happiest woman in her life.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the other side of the woods…_

A burst of smoke burst out from the ground, sending away big chunks of earth as Izayoi landed and skidded to a stop while he faced the smoke. Then, the smoke lifted up a little and a giant claw could be seen from where Izayoi could have been standing if he'd not evaded it in time.

Clenching his fist, Izayoi winced at the pain that had double over time he had punched the three-headed dragon. He then looked at the direction of the Gremory Territory.

"_Is everyone already evacuated?" _Izayoi asked in thought before he focuses onto the smoke and his eyes spotted a hand gesture in the gas made by the dragon. But he didn't have time to think as he instantly jumped backwards, avoiding shadow like blades from slashing at him. A cut could be seen on his cheek as blood drip down from the cut made by the shadow like blades. Although, he had avoided the first strike he couldn't avoid the cut from the blades before he evaded._ "What kind of Gift does he uses?" _He thought as he saw the smoke lifted, revealing the three-headed dragon that stroke horizontally at emptiness with his right hand.

Seeing this, Izayoi flip backwards avoiding the shadow blades from before. But just before he landed on the ground, he felt the sickening pain from his back that travels down his shoulders to his waist. Flipping onto the ground, he looked back at the dragon. Then, his eyes followed the movement of the shadow blades that was swiftly approaching him. Standing up from his crouched position, he turns on the balls of his heels and run towards one of the town, knowing that the earth of the woods was not stable enough to support his footing as giant craters and cracks that stretch across the woods could be seen. While he was running, he silently hoped that everyone had been evacuated in the town he was heading, but what he didn't know was Serafall, who was still searching for survivors was in the town, along with a certain black haired woman.

* * *

_~With Rias~_

Landing on the ground, she looked at the thousands of devils that look at her upon her arrival. She then walked in a straight line across the path that the devils made for her.

"Rias!" A voice called out as Rias look up and was greeted by her mother's smiling face.

"Okaa-sama!" Rias called back as she increased her pace and stood across from Venelana and her husband. Venalana looked at her from top to bottom and she sighs in relief, seeing as her daughter wasn't hurt in a long shot. But then, she was greeted by the sight of Rias holding onto a small girl in her arms.

"Rias, who is this?" Venelana asked as Rias showed her the sleeping girl in her arms. Venelana' s eyes soften at the sight of the peacefully sleeping girl before she look up at her daughter. "Where did you find her?" She asked.

"She was in one of the towns and Serafall-sama found her. She isn't hurt but she wanted to find her mother." She answered as Venelana took in the sight of Rias holding onto the girl like it was her own.

"You'll be a good mother someday, Rias." Venelana said out loud to her as Rias blushes from her compliment. Venelana then took the girl in her arms, deciding that she would find the mother in question. Nodding at her daughter, she walked away leaving her and her father. Rias then looked at her father, seeing his hands had scratches but she knew it would heal and she also noticed that his attire had reaped slightly.

"I'm fine." Lord Gremory assured sensing her concerns for him. "Also, where did you get that dress? You look stunning." He complimented.

"Thank you, Otou-sama. Izayoi's friend who is a tailor gave it to me." Rias explained.

"For free?"

"Yes. He said it was my wedding present." Rias answered with a smile looking down at herself.

"Well, he sure did a good job on it. I could take some of his best known clothing for my own next time." Lord Gremory stated as Rias smiled at him before she hugs him, surprising him. But then, he smiled along and hugged her back.

"It's a good thing that your safe, Otou-sama." Rias said in his jacket before she let go of the hug.

Lord Gremory smiled at her, "It's a miracle. Anyway, you should be helping Serafall. I doubt she will stay around to wait for you." He explained as Rias nodded and a pair of devils appeared on her back. Smiling at her father for the last time, she took off to the skies towards Serafall._ "Be safe." _He thought as she flew away.

* * *

**_~Town~_**

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Serafall shouted through the ruined street she was walking through. She look around at the ruined buildings at her left and right, trying to find any survivors amongst the wreckage of the destroyed buildings. She then stopped and put a finger under her chin with thoughtful look. "Should I wait for Rias-chan in the first place?" She asked after she found out that Rias had took a lot of time to get back, which caused her to wander around the streets to continue searching for any survivors or someone that was left behind from the evacuation.

Serafall then looked around again for any survivors that would call for help. But she didn't hear any, to which disturbed her a bit. Just as she was about to continue her search, she heard it. A loud howl that she did not want to heard.

**"_GYEEEEEEYAAAAAAAA!"_**

In one of the streets, stood the black haired woman clad in a black kimono from before. She look quite surprised by the howl and she admit that the howl was terrifying to her ears. She covered her cat ears that were on top of her head and fell to her knees while gritting her teeth at the density of the screeching sound that made her ears numb.

The black haired woman looked up with gritting teeth as she look at the town's wall that suddenly breaks open with a swipe of a single claw. Then, her eyes widen, "Izayoi." The black haired woman said as she saw Izayoi flew across the town and smashed to the other side of the town's wall, making a giant crater decorated the wall. But she wasn't the only one who saw him crashed into the wall.

"That oversized lizard…" Izayoi mutters from his sitting position in the crater. He grip a chunk of rock and destroyed it in his right hand, annoyance written on his face.

"Izayoi-kun!" A voice called out as Izayoi's eyes widen and two arms instantly wrapped around his neck, engulfing him in a hug. "Are you o-okay?" Rias asked as tears fell down her cheek and onto his jacket.

Izayoi wrap his right hand over her back, returning her hug while his other supported them from falling while ignoring the pain that was eating at his body. After a while, they parted and Izayoi brushed his thumb over her eyes, brushing away the tears from her eyes. After he brushed the tears, Izayoi caressed her right cheek to which Rias lean against his touch, ignoring the blood that colored her cheek.

"Sorry for the blood." Izayoi apologized with a smile as Rias shook her head slightly.

"It'll wash away." Rias replied with a smile before she reached out her hand to touch the cut on his cheek. A frown appeared on her face as she brushed her thumb across the cut which didn't made Izayoi flinch at all. And then she noticed the blood that stained his fists, which made her reach her own hands to grab it. But then, Izayoi stopped her by gently grip her wrist.

"Rias, get away from here." Izayoi said seriously as Rias look at him with a deep frown. "It isn't safe to stay here any longer. That dragon plans to destroy everything in its sight. Even you can't recognize the forest you once knew." He said as she looked at his eyes with hers and caressed his cheek. "You do know why I'm doing this, right?" He asked letting out a smile on his face as Rias nodded.

"To keep me and the others safe. But promise me you'll come back." Rias said as Izayoi nodded slightly. Rias looked longingly in Izayoi's eyes before she moved her head closer to him. "…Be careful." Rias said before she capture his lips with hers and pull back. Then, she turns around and casted a worried glance back at him before flying off to get Serafall away from the town. Meanwhile, Izayoi watches her fly away before he focuses his attention at the three-headed dragon that was wreaking havoc in the town. He stood up from the crater and jumps down on the pavement of a street.

He stood up straight and looked at the being he deemed to be 'The Strongest Species' and the Strongest Opponent he ever fought. Clenching his fist tightly which cracked his bones inside into place, he gave chase to the three-headed dragon who give out a howl.

**"_GYEEEEEEYAAAAAAA!" _**

The black haired woman covered her cat ears with gritting teeth as she peaked at the three-headed dragon that howl to the sky before he instantly swipe its claws at the buildings of the town, destroying everything in its path.

But her thoughts were broken as she looked up from her position and her eyes spotted a small girl a few distance from her. She was kneeling to the ground with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Onee-sama, where are you?" She cried as she looked around her, which made the woman's eyes widen, reminiscing about her little sister.

"Shirone..." The woman mutters.

"Serafall-sama!" Rias called out as she landed next to Serafall, who looked at the other side of the town's wall where she her arrival before she focuses onto the dragon that had burst into the town and was causing havoc into the town.

Rias then looked up at the three-headed dragon and her eyes widen at the size of the dragon compare to the one she watched from the screen made by her brother in the human world. And for once in her life, she felt complete fear to the being in front of her.

"_How can a being like this exist?" _Rias thought with wide eyes as her hands quivered at the indescribable power the being held in. But then a calming hand grip onto her hand which caused her to be brought back to reality.

"Rias-chan, are you okay?" Serafall's worried voice filled her ears as Rias look at her and sent her a reassuring smile but inside she wasn't reassuring herself that it was okay. Looking at Serafall's concern face, she sighed with a frown knowing that she wasn't convinced.

Noticing her frown, Serafall squeeze her hand reassuringly which caused Rias to look at her. "I know how you feel right now, Rias-chan. But this isn't the time to be like that. We have to be strong for everyone's sake. Me? It's for Sona-chan's sake and for Izayoi's." She assured her with a smile, trying to calm her nerve.

Rias let out a smile before she nodded at Serafall. "For Izayoi." She said as Serafall nodded, knowing that Izayoi would want them to be strong when he was fighting to keep them safe. Suddenly, the sound of explosion was sounded and a burst of violent wind sweep its way towards the two. Rias and Serafall covered their hands over their face as the violent wind pass them by, nearly making them fly away from the force. After the wind receded, the two looked at the three-headed dragon and they noticed that Izayoi was fighting with him. Rias then looked at Serafall, recalling what her husband said to her for her safety.

"Serafall-sama, we have to get out of here." She said to her which Serafall look at her in surprise.

"Huh? But what if there was someone in the town? We haven't searched the whole town yet." She said with a frown as Rias responded with a frown of her own, agreeing with her statement.

But then, a cry for help broke their thoughts as the two of them looked in front of them, seeing a small black haired girl crying for help in the distance.

Suddenly, they looked at the three-headed dragon who had sent Izayoi flying away with his claw. "Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted with a frown. But her eyes widen, followed by Serafall's as the dragon had turned around and approached the crying girl in slow strides of his legs, presumably having to hear her. Meanwhile, Kuroka looked from her side of the view, the three-headed dragon stood in front of the black haired girl and he was staring down at her with its six ruby eyes. She, Rias and Serafall watches as he pulled back his claw and from the moment, they knew that the dragon was merciless. Her breath hitched as she knew what was to come.

"No!" Rias said as she and Serafall flew towards the girl, in hopes that they would reach her.

"Shirone!" Kuroka yelled out as she run towards the crying girl as best as she could at the moment.

"What?" Izayoi asked as he looked from the side and his eyes widen at the crying girl and the dragon was supposed to kill her. He then looked at the approaching Rias and Serafall that were trying to protect her. But then, his eyes spotted the black haired woman he knew running towards the black haired girl to protect her. Gritting his teeth, he looked upon the distance between him and the girls. Looking up at the claw that was ready to kill, he stood up and instantly shot towards the girls.

The three-headed dragon looked down at the sudden arrival of Rias and Serafall alongside Kuroka, who grabbed the crying girl in her arms.

"You will not harm her!" Rias shouted as she stretched her arms out to protect the small girl in Kuroka's arms. But then, her eyes widen at the claw that was already about to strike the four of them. Even Kuroka who was about to escape from the spot was frozen in her spot, thinking that she shouldn't escape in time. "

"—away, you three—!"

Following the sound of an atmospheric explosion, the three girls stood in their spot as they cannot comprehend on what just happen. Blood sprayed and dyed Serafall and Kuroka's hair while Rias's hair was stained with blood, and their skins were given a blood-red layer of foundation as a large amount of blood spewed from the punctured organs. When the three realized whose blood it belonged to, their eyes widen in recognition as they saw what they did not want to see and believe at the same time.

"…Iza-yoi-kun…?" Rias whispered as the three of them saw he had suffered a fatal injury. The claw of the three-headed dragon had ripped open Izayoi's abdomen, puncturing his organs.

"…Izayoi-kun… nya…" Kuroka whispered as she and the other two turned pale as they watch the person they loved held agony and a pained face compare to the nonchalant face he usually adorned. His fist had made contact at the dragon's skull before it tried to strike the girls down but that reaction alone wasn't enough to stop it from puncturing his organs.

"_This doesn't seem to be a good situation…" _Izayoi thought with gritted teeth, facing the first experience of uncertainty on his life._ "I can't win—" _He finished, knowing that he couldn't win in the condition he was in.

The three girls were in a deeper stance as they looked at Izayoi with disbelief faces. Glancing upwards at the sky, sensing the presence of Leticia and Sala, he grip onto the claw tightly and he shouted with all his might.

"… Run! Get them… away from here, Leticia! Sala!"

After he shouted, Leticia and Sala quickly flew in towards the three girls. The both of them grabbed onto Kuroka and Serafall, snapping them back into reality. Lastly, Leticia grab Rias's shoulder, jerking her into reality before tears swelled up in her eyes.

"All of you get away from here now… I'll be the one to delay it…!"

Just as the words left his mouth, an arm wrap around Rias, who looked up at her brother.

"Onii-sama!" Rias shouted as she looked at Izayoi and tried to release herself from his grip. Izayoi then look at Sirzechs and nodded slightly towards him to which Sirzechs nodded. Sirzech grip onto his sister tightly before he flew away with her in tow. "Izayoi-kun!" She cried out as she desperately reaches out her hand at him, recalling the sort of determination that symbolize by the back view of his. Seeing her actions, Izayoi forced out a smile with a pained expression as he gave a light shake of his head.

"—Sorry, about the promise to come back. But I don't think I can come back after this."

Rias's eyes widen at his words along with the other girls and they were speechless to say anything. Leticia flew away, followed by the grim looking Sala, unaware that a tear had escaped Leticia's eye and had fallen to the ground.

"Izayoi-kun, I won't go without you!" Serafall shouted reaching her hand out towards him, but an arm was secured around her waist. She looked up and she was greeted by Ajuka, who shakes his head at her. She ignored him before she looked at Izayoi and tried with her might to grab Izayoi, but Ajuka pulled her away. "No! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Serafall protested as she thrashed around in Ajuka's arm.

"Serafall, you can't help him." Ajuka said as Serafall shakes her head, refusing to listen to him. Serafall then look at Izayoi lightly shaking his head, denying her help to escape with her.

"You should go. I don't want to risk your life if Sona… is waiting for you…" Izayoi said to Serafall who clenches her fists as tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she was whisked away by Ajuka and she saw that she was getting farther and farther away from Izayoi.

"Onii-sama, let go of me! We can't leave Izayoi-kun alone! He'll die!" Rias said as she looked up at him with teary eyes to which Sirzechs look the other way and continue to fly away from Izayoi. Looking down at Izayoi, Rias begin to thrash around, copying what Serafall did. Sirzechs grip her waist tighter, not letting her fall from his grasp. After a while, her thrashing slowly stop and tears then flowed down Rias's cheeks as she gave out a soundless cry while reaching her hand out towards Izayoi.

Looking at her in return, Izayoi slowly said to her as her eyes widen at the words that Izayoi said to her.

_"I love you." _

"No… No!" After those words left his mouth, Rias begin to thrash around relentlessly, not wanting him to say those words like it was his last. She then put her hands on Sirzechs's hands and burned him with her Power of Destruction, to which caught Sirzechs by surprise and he instinctively let her go. Seeking her chance, she flew towards Izayoi in a last attempt. When she was about to reach the ground that was close to him, she was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her securely.

"NO! Onii-sama!" Rias shouted thrashing around in Sirzechs tight grip. "Izayoi-kun!" She shouted as Izayoi smiled at her, causing her eyes to widen and stop her thrashing. Taking the opportunity, Sirzechs quickly flew upwards towards everyone, leaving Kuroka alone, who declined the invitation of Sala to fly away and prompted to escape in her own away. Sala stared at her in confusion but she nodded nonetheless.

Kuroka looked at Izayoi while clinging to the child in her arms. Sensing that she didn't move yet, Izayoi glance his head back at her. "Nice to meet you again… Kuroka…" He mutters with a small smile as Kuroka's teary eyes widen and tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"…Izayoi-kun…" Kuroka whispered as she held her mouth open to speak but his next words surprises her.

"Sorry you couldn't stay long with me… And I know you didn't leave without a reason…" He said as Kuroka bit her lips, recalling the night where she left him alone and never to be seen again.

"Izayoi-kun, I—"

"I accept your apology… But now, you have to go… I'll deal with this myself." Izayoi said looking at the dragon, who was staring at him.

With tears staining her cheeks, she closed her eyes in spite of the situation she was in while wishing that she didn't regret to leave him as she had left him that night.

"Please… Don't die Izayoi-kun, nya…" Kuroka said before she disappeared with her space-manipulation magic.

"_Huh… I don't think I can keep that promise…" _Izayoi thought as he focused on the three-headed dragon, who was measuring him with its six eyes.

"…hoho, are you betting your life for your comrades? No matter how long it has been for me, the sight of hell on earth sure makes my blood boil in excitement." The three-headed stated which caused Izayoi to looked up at him.

"...Ha. Same here… Although, I didn't expect you to be capable of speech."

"Of course. Actually, I do not use speech since that would allow me to be elevated higher in the spectrum of monstrosity—but when it comes to those that are dying, it would be a different matter. I guess it can be called a parting gift before sending them on their way." The three-headed dragon said as he flicks his huge wrist, flinging Izayoi off its claws. At the same time, a large volume of blood spurted out from the puncture wounds but the flow was forcefully staunched by the power of his muscles.

Landing on the ground before the dragon, Izayoi wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth and took a fighting stance as he gave a condescending laugh.

"Oh my, that sure is thoughtful of you. But I really want to know this after some time … Which mythological group would you belong to?"

"Oh?" The three headed dragon gave a quizzical response in its surprise. It wouldn't have thought that there would be someone who would ask in that sort of dire circumstance. It was certain that the boy in front of him had asked him what his name was while the fight earlier, but at the time he wasn't the one who can easily reveal his name. Because he would only talk just to say the last words that the opponent will ever hear.

The seriousness of the tone caused the three headed dragon to lose his smile and be stumped. But the reaction was also reasonable. In the span of two hundred years, the residents of Little Garden had feared his name and the fear continued to exist till today.

"… Okay… Since this is a battle that has been halted for over two hundred years, reporting my own name wouldn't be too much of a request to fulfill." The three headed dragon explained as he pointed to his back where the flag emblazoned with the original character of [Aksara]—[Evil] was worn for full display.

During the time that the world was still a formless mass that hasn't been actualized, when heaven and earth was separated, light and dark were born, lines of good and evil were clearly drawn. Those were all the smallest units of the world that made up the oldest cosmology.

Swivelling the top half of its body, the three headed dragon reported his name:

"A third Digit of Little Garden, one of the gods of Zoroastrianism—Demon Lord Aži Dakāha. Having accepted the Flag and the Third Digit status from the Sovereign Lord, I've pledged to spend my life as a Demon Lord, to become the incarnation of an implacable vengeance towards all existence!"

Strangely, a hot fiery wind picked up from behind the dragon. The hot wind causes the Flag of **[****恶****]** to billow out behind him as the pure white body and ruby red eyed Demon Lord gave a roar.

"_**Give it your all, O'Hero born after the wait of hundreds of years!**_

_**Exhaust all your strength!**_

_**Muster all your resourcefulness!**_

_**Show me your recklessness—Become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!"**_

To Be Continued...

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Suspense, right? Anyway, here today's questions:_

_1\. How was the fighting scenes?_

_2\. How were Rias, Kuroka and the others reactions when Izayoi told them to get away? Tragic, right? I nearly screamed 'Izayoi' because he really took a fatal wound._

_2.5. Izayoi! How was his sacrifice? I want a clear answer on this, okay? Because his sacrifice is so heroic but at the same time it's sad to read about your favorite character being hurt, right? Do you feel the same way?_

_3\. How was the three-headed character? Pretty scary, right?_

_4\. How was Kuroka in this chapter? I don't know if she's too OOC. Because I don't want her to be likes that._

_5\. How was the chapter overall? Is it exciting and satisfying to you? _

_6\. Lastly, what will happen in the next chapter? __Answer these questions when you finished reading it, okay? If you have any other comments to make aside from answering these questions, you can comment on it._

_Onto another section on what I called 'Daily's Answer'. Basically this section is where as you and the other readers would probably have already seen it on other fanfics. So, if you have any questions that you want so badly. I mean BADLY. Feel free without hesitation or restraint, leave a question in the review box below._

_Zechs-DXD: Izayoi having his own peerage? Hmm... I'll think about it. Anyway, you will see Yasaka in a bit but I'm not spoiling anymore than that._

_ahsoei: The details have been explained above._

_Guest: I don't know if Sona will be in Izayoi's harem. If you and the other readers want it, I'll think about it. Or I can add some moments between them in later chapters, okay?_

_Lewamus Prime: I seriously didn't think about doing those crossovers, but I had for sometime before. But I seriously doubt that I will have time to do it and continue it. So, I'm sorry if this answer didn't satisfy you._

_Akairyuu Truong: I have added Azi Dahaka, checked. **And for all of you that didn't know, Leticia is in her mature form. Because we all know she is hot that way, right? **_

**_~~~End~~~_**

_***** Readers I will bestowe upon you the list of Izayoi's Harem: _**_Rias, __Shirayuki-Hime, __Serafall,__ Akeno,__Kuroka,__ Asuka, __Rossweisse, __Sala, Irina,__ Xenovia, Leticia, Yasaka (Hopefully), Koneko (Let's see...), Ophis (Should I?), Sona (Should I?) _**

_Anyway, it was fun to write. So, I'll be bidding all o_ _f you good day._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	33. Chapter 33: Izayoi VS Azi Dahaka!

_Hello, everybody. It's your Author in progress, ArtLotus. I'm here with another chapter that you will find satisfied or sad because you know... _

_Oh, and just know that I wrote all of these chapter as I go, so my thoughts are all jumble up from time to time. And I'm sorry if I didn't update last week or this week lately. I've got a Test I got to prepare. But before that, I just have to finish this, you know? _

_So without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, New_

_Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review as you go~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Izayoi VS Azi Dahaka!**_

_**~Human World~**_

_**Kuoh Academy**_

"Are we going to wait here all day until someone's shows up?" Pest asked annoyingly while she stood beside Koneko. She was clearly annoyed that they have to wait, meaning they would be waiting for any good or bad news about the situation of Izayoi and the others. But she prefer the good news better than the bad.

"I'm afraid so." Grayfia answered her as Pest huffed in frustration. After Sirzechs decided to return to the Underworld to lend a hand, she and the others forces themselves to wait. At first it was hard since the girls were worried about Izayoi, including Pest but she didn't express it openly. But after a while, they started to voiced out their frustration.

"But still the situation as it is... It is dire, correct? For a being that brought a lot of destruction in his wake. What kind of monster is that?" Akeno asked amongst her friends.

"It's a being from my world." Pest answered crossing her arms as everyone looked at her in surprise, including Michael.

"Your world? Does it have beings such as that?" Michael asked as Pest looked at him.

"Not all of them. But your world differs from ours. In Little Garden, we participate a game called Gift Game. We obeyed by the rules of Geass Rolls that is part of the Gift Game. We do not fight till the end until the rules asked for it. But depending on the outcome of the battle, the two forces must decide on the rules beforehand. But there are some people that can overrule the rules and the opponent would be left to follow it without demanding to change the rules." Pest explained as everyone nodded at her explanation.

"Is death involved?" Irina asked as Pest glanced at her right.

"Do you think? Death will always be involved one way or another. In Little Garden, there are gods, demi-gods, demons and such. And people battle against those kinds to help themselves or their Community which is their guild." Everyone went eyed wide at the fact there are many gods in the other world than theirs which had only one god but unfortunately he died in the Grear War.

Pest looked at everyone who was practically staring at her which cause a small blush to appear on her cheeks from embarrassment of being the center of attention. "A-Anyway, when are we going to wait? We can't just wait here! We're practically useless here!" Pest voicing out her frustration to hide the worriness about a certain blonde.

"Sirzechs-sama had advised that we stay here until further notice. We'll be in the way if we decided to venture into the Underworld now. And whose to tell that we'll cost innocent lives while we're there?" Grayfia asked as everyone set their heads down, ashamed of themselves, except Michael and Pest.

"You made your point." Pest frowned while staring at the other way.

Issei gritted his teeth and clenched his fist with a frustrated look. Then, a frown made its way on his face and he sighed.

Xenovia grip tightly on her Durandal and grit her teeth, feeling unfair that she can't involve herself into the battle in the Underworld. But then, she recalled of the three-headed dragon and the fear she felt when she look at it. The feeling was sudden but all she can feel was pure fear of the three-headed dragon. Add to her worries, someone she loved was fighting it right now, not knowing what kind of condition he's in. Xenovia bit her lips when she thought about the last thought of his apparent condition. Death.

She then shook her head, abandoning the thought before she look upwards at the sky, hoping that thought wasn't going to come true.

* * *

_**~Gremory Territory~**_

_**Woods**_

"Venelana? What are you looking at?" Lord Gremory asked from his position on the ground, trying to rest his hands. He looked at his wife, who held a worried look. Then he felt it, Izayoi's presence dwidling for a second. He instantly stood up and walk towards his wife.

Then, he and his wife felt several presences approaching them as they looked up and saw Sirzechs with company.

Sirzechs landed on the ground while restraining Rias, who stopped thrashing in his arms a while ago. Now, her head hung low and and her red hair covered her face.

Venelana gasped at the amount of blood that spread on her daughter's hair and her dress. "Rias...?" She slowly mutters. _"Is this Izayoi's blood?"_ She asked in thought with a frown as she slowly approached her daughter. Then, she looked to her right and watched as Ajuka releases his hold on Serafall, who was covered by blood. Venelana look at the blood that covered Serafall's hair and attire, which was the same as her daughter. And she could honestly say that it belonged to the same person which saddens her greatly. _"Izayoi, you really sacrifice yourself for the sake of their safety..."_ She thought with a deep frown.

"Let go of me Ajuka-chan! He'll die if he fought with it! You know that!" Serafall thrashed around his grip but Ajuka kept his grip on her wrist. They had landed where the other devils gathered from what he could say a quiet travel. He never would have imagined the silence at that time.

"Serafall, would you calm down for a while? Can you think of why he did this?" Ajuka asked as Serafall stopped thrashing and looked down for a second. Then, tears begin to flood her eyes and she fell to her knees. Ajuka let his grip go before he focused his attention at the Gremory Family a few distance from him.

Lord Gremory and Venelana stood across from Rias and Sirzechs, who pulled his arm away from her. The both of them saw how their daughter look and a frown appeared on both of their faces at the sight of it.

Lord Gremory gestured for Sirzechs to follow him, so the mother and daughter could be alone. Sirzechs looked at Rias for a second before he walked away with his father from Rias and Venelana.

After walking a distance away from them, both Sirzechs and his father stood next to each other as they stare into the sky above them.

What's his condition?" Lord Gremory asked to his son, knowing who he was talking about.

"Fatally wounded." Sirzechs said as Lord Gremory's eyes widen for a second before his eyes soften but with a sad look to it. "But he wanted to delay it."

"Can he delay it?"

"…I… I'm not sure. All this time, I thought he could defeat it. But this time, I'm not sure. He's fighting a being that is unbeatable."

"Hey, don't say that. All beings have weakness. Including us, devils, fallen angels and angels. In time, Izayoi will find out."

"But when?"

"That's the question that I am fearing and I don't think he has that much." Lord Gremory bit his lips in frustration while Sirzechs look on at his sister still standing across from his mother.

"Rias..." Venelana called out as Rias slowly look up at her mother's concern face. Venelana could see the tears that were still streaming down her eyes to her cheeks. She smiled as she spread her arms out to her daughter, asking for a hug. Then, Rias slowly walk towards her and instantly hugged her like a lifeline.

"Okaa-sama..." Rias closed her eyes tightly as she tried to calm herself down from the horrifying scene that she witnessed in front of her two eyes. But she can't forget the _words_ that came from out his mouth.

_"...Sorry, about the promise. But I don't think I can come back after this."_

Those words that she heard from her very own ears couldn't seemed to leave her mind. When she wanted to forget about the words to try to remind herself that everything was okay, but strangely and painfully, she would remember those words which made reassuring herself impossible for comfort.

"... Can you talk to me, Rias?" Venelana asked as she soothingly rubs her daughter's back repeatedly. When there was no response made from her daughter, she started to open her mouth to talk but her daughter cut her off.

"Why?"

That one question confuses Venelana and she started to reply to her daughter.

"Why what?"

"Why did he do it? Throwing his life for us like that... Why? Why didn't he follow us? I don't understand… H-He's...a Baka. He's a Baka."

"Is he a Baka to you?"

"...No... But..."

"Then, why did you called him that? For all I know, he has a big heart. He threw his life away for you and Serafall because he cares for you two. He isn't like any other humans who always looked after themselves only and not anyone. He wanted you and the others to be safe…" She explained as she looked briefly at Sirzechs. "Is that so bad of him?"

"For all I know, his mother would be proud if he found something to protect in his life. That something is you, Rias and the other girls who likes him."

"Izayoi-kun's mother... Canaria..." Rias mutters her mother in-law's name as Venelana's eyes widen for a second.

_"Nice to meet you too. My name's Canaria. Well, shall we talk over some tea? This'll be an interesting subject to talk to seeing as you're not from this world right?"_

Venelana blinked at the vague memory before she started to recollect herself.

_"Is Izayoi her son...?"_

* * *

_**~Gremory Territory~**_

"Shirayuki-Hime!" Asuka yelled out as she kneels down beside the kneeling Shirayuki-Hime, who grips her left shoulder in pain. Confusion was written on her face and anxiety filled her body as she didn't know what to do of the sudden action. After the two of them saved a woman and his child from being crushed by a house and bid them farewell, she was shocked by Shirayuki-Hime who fell to her knees and grips her left shoulder in pain.

Asuka then looked at the cause of the pain and her eyes spotted a mark on her shoulder—it was glowing bright blue. "What's going on, Shirayuki-Hime?" Asuka asked as she looked at her face that was twisted in agony and pain, feeling her body was emblaze by fire. Then, terror filled Shirayuki-Hime's eyes as she looked at the direction where Izayoi was currently standing.

_"…Izayoi-sama… No…"_ Shirayuki-Hime thought with a scared look. She didn't want to believe that it was happening to her right now and she didn't dare to find out. But as she was now, her body was screaming in pain. And when Asuka informed her of her mark glowed a bright blue, she instantly piece the puzzles of her sudden pain.

Asuka grabbed her shoulder in reassurance as Shirayuki-Hime weakly look at her. "Shirayuki-Hime? Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked as Shirayuki-Hime didn't dare to tell her the truth, fearing that the reaction would be painful to her. Asuka looked into her eyes and she saw a glint of terror and fear behind them, which was unusual for her to see.

_"It's better if you don't know, Asuka."_ Shirayuki-Hime thought as she turns her attention to look at where Izayoi. She knew ever since that she was marked by Izayoi that she was bound to him for life as his Familiar. Even though this was the first time she had ever experienced something like this, she knew the cause of her intense pain; it was coming from her Master, Izayoi.

"_**Give it your all, O'Hero born after the wait of hundreds of years!**_

_**Exhaust all your strength!**_

_**Muster all your resourcefulness!**_

_**Show me your recklessness—Become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!"**_

"Hah?!"

Narrowly avoiding a death scythe coming his way from where his head was a few millimeters away. The pure white ferocious nails contained immense destructive power to kill to which Izayoi knew when he could feel it with the naked eye. The destructive force of the nails instantly blew away the buildings in the town while cutting it into the ground.

After being cut, the cracked pavement lamented, creating a cliff that had the illusion that would lead to hell. Huffing his breath a few times, Izayoi jumped onto a roof that was situated beside the cliff. But the results were his abdomen had started bleeding and blood swarmed into his throat.

_"Damn, this is not the time to see my death."_ He thought as he knew the death battle had begun. It was him in his critical condition between the perfectly form combatant of a dragon.

He kneels on the ground and gazed upwardly at the three-headed and Demon Lord from where Leticia came. Little Garden.

_"Demon Lord Azi Dahaka… this is truly the strongest species!"_ Izayoi thought with gritted teeth.

Strongly clenching his already disabled fists, he trembled before the presence of the enemy's strength compare to the time he fought him before. He now knew that the being in front of him wasn't just an ordinary dragon. It was a Demon Lord in Little Garden that he could say rivalled gods.

Compare to the past opponents, he could honestly the dragon toppled everything. For him this was his first time having a death match with one of the strongest species. He expected that they were a lot of stronger species in Little Garden. He didn't dare to say that the dragon was the only one.

Battling with the dragon before, his body was in a death frequency. Not just his hands, but his upper and lower kept screaming. He grits his teeth as he thinks about the fastest way of victory while he continues to bleed. But sadly, the enemy wasn't giving him the time.

Running through the pile of wreckage, the three-headed made a creaking sound. Catching Izayoi with its ruby eyes, the dragon spread his wings and took flight for the first time.

**"—GYEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!"**

The cry even blows the buildings back to the wall of the town, crushing them into nothingness.

Currently facing with not possibility of winning, Izayoi felt mortified. But he stood up and went the opposite direction where the others escape from the three-headed dragon.

"Stop looking down on me, you oversized lizard!" Izayoi shouted as he run towards the nearest mountain, jumping over the wall of the town before continuing his way. He knew. He knew that he have to win, no matter what. No matter what the cost. If his muscles weren't giving up on him, then he would fight. If they weren't functioning well, then he would forced it to function correctly. Because he knows this death math was a one-time trip and he wanted to make the best of it.

With his foot digging into the earth as he goes, he pulled the distance away from the three-headed dragon. But as he goes, the three-headed dragon gave a sly smile and snorted.

–Tearing him, the dragon raised it's right hand and ordered.

A condescending laugh let out from Izayoi's mouth as he narrowly avoided the shadow blades from attacking his back like before. "Do you think I didn't forget about that?" Izayoi asked mockingly. He knew the speed of the shadow blades and the difference was of a blink of eye to get him slash at. It was a good thing that he fought with the dragon long enough to know some of his attacks that he could avoid.

The second blades and then the third, relentlessly chase after Izayoi, trying to snipe him off.

Like what he could describe as a scattering rain, the blade attacked like a storm. With every hit bearing the power for an instant kill. He knows that if he dodges was a few milliseconds late, decapitation would surely happen.

"…Tsk." Izayoi dragged his wounded body to a halt, his back facing the mountain behind him. Even if his body had suffered wounds that would take time to heal, including his organs that were punctured, his eyes remained unyielding.

Seeming to accept the unyielding gaze, the three-headed dragon snorted and it twisted its long neck, with the three pairs of eyes locked on Izayoi. The three-headed dragon quickly drew closer to him. With its burly body twice the size of Izayoi, yet his speed was superior than Izayoi to close up the distance between them.

Seemingly not caring the dragon suddenly appeared from somewhere out of his perception, Izayoi had took it upon himself to take the death match seriously. Even though he was mortally wounded, he had already admitted that his opponent was undeniably faster than him.

Looking at his serious gaze, the three-headed dragon was slightly surprised by it but he didn't give the reaction to his draconic face. Even if the situation faced by the human was dire, he did think that he would gain a sense of absolute uncertainty in the death match between them. But his gaze had told him differently, much to his curiosity. The three-headed dragon then measured Izayoi's current condition and muttered.

"...Yes. Before this part of the battle, your body was already approaching death. If you were not injured, you could have been able to escape. Yet, you gave up the chance to."

A smirk appeared on his face as Izayoi moved his right hand to the side, ignoring the pain from the result of his action.

"Didn't think you ask that... full of sympathy in your voice. But I already made up my mind ever since you came here and left destruction in this place." Izayoi stated with full of mirth on his voice but he knew what he meant by his statement.

**—'If you were not injured, you could have been able to escape.'**

That is—not being able to match even at his full potential— meaning, much to his humiliation.

Even he was humiliated by the three-headed dragon pity statement but his statement was true. As always Sakamaki Izayoi never doubted his victory, the thought of losing never crossed his mind.

The strong would inherently be the strong, while the weak would always be helpless. He and the three-headed dragon shared the similar value and philosophy but now, he was severely trampling him underfoot.

Now, he had become the weak while the dragon had become the strong.

_"It really pisses me off…"_ Izayoi thought as he unable to bear the anger that he had never experienced before in 17 years. He never once would have thought that he would on the verge of death. That thought never crossed his mind except when he grew old but that was a long time to him. With the negative feeling that he had never felt before, Izayoi smiled upwards at the dragon.

"….Ha. Thanks for the mercy… But I think I can struggle a little bit longer than you think. I might just take back my word on not coming back. I'll just have to try." Izayoi stated as he starts to hold onto the promise that Rias had promised him to kept. Even if the promise had been impossible after he had mortally wounded, but he for once, would like to try. Try to win for her sake and the other's.

Looking at unbending confidence that was being held in those pair of eyes, the three-headed dragon held an amused but malicious smile.

"Hoho. Your fighting spirit is commendable and so is your promise. It seems as if violence can't subdue you. But how do you feel about this despair?" The three-headed dragon said as he raised his white claws, he dug it into his shoulders. Huge amount of blood started gushing out, dyeing the upper body of the dragon red. The blood trickled onto the ground before it started to move suspiciously as if gaining life.

The earth and deadwood started to change shape to be a two-headed dragon after bathing in Aži Dakāha's blood.

_"Wha—"_ Izayoi thought feeling anxious by what he was witnessing right in front of him. That sight was too abnormal for anyone. Devouring the earth, two-headed dragons started to appear— all of them, exuded a sense of coercion that rivaled gods.

After obtaining the characteristics of ferrite, the two-headed dragons emitted out an even more ominous gesture.

"Two male, four females fled. Kill them."

"What?!" Izayoi asked as he regained a defensive posture. However, he had suffered gaping wounds and he was unable to stop the two-headed dragon from going. Like a fired arrow, three dragons flew down towards the other side of the woods, where the whole clans of devils were present.

Gritting his teeth at the dragon's cruel way of despair, he glares coldly at the dragon, his nonchalant demeanor gone.

"What should you do, human? Gaining time would be meaningless. The only way to save your comrades is to destroy me." The three-headed dragon said down to him as Izayoi yelled.

"—Stop joking around! You oversized lizard!" He jumped towards the three-headed dragon and launched a series of punches at his chest. He didn't mind that his fists would further be damaged but he did not want to admit defeat even if he knows that his defeat was inevitable. Droplets of blood sprayed out from his broken fists.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The indomitable fists that kept striking, accompanied by blood each time it strikes.

"...!?"

A bitter voice slightly leaked out from the three-headed dragon.

The atmosphere affected by the storm of hundreds of punches in under one second could be seen, even the trees were over rooted from their roots and blown back. His foothold could not withstand with Izayoi's might and they started sinking into the ground. But despite the onslaught of Izayoi's punches, the three-headed dragon only shook slightly.

Punching deeply into the dragon's abdomen, Izayoi found out there was a secret hidden inside the dragon's body.

_"(How heavy...! Definitely, not a body mass a three meter body should have...!)_

Izayoi's fist could only generate a trace of movement.

Although it wasn't known what gift it had, but the three-headed dragon had the quality of a continent or something equivalent to a continent concentrated in his mere three meters of body. It was of course inevitable that his fist would be crushed.

Unable to determine the quality of the three-headed dragon, even Izayoi's fist which could destroy the stars did not stir the dragon up. The punches that were in the third cosmic speed kept hitting the belly of the three-headed dragon.

"Nu...!"

In one step, the three-headed dragon placed its right foot backwards.

Izayoi did not let go of the subtle body movement and decided to punch faster than before. Then, he changed punching at the neck by sending three punches. Then, he delivers a few punches to the middle head before continuing to punch at its abdomen again. Even if it was unlikely to topple the dragon over the ground, but at the same time it was overwhelming it.

_"Right now, if I miss this moment. I really can't win...!"_

Izayoi's crushed right hand put up an Aurora, instinctively showing something to crush the dragon, the gift that can split the dead world. With an Aurora appearing in his right hand that could eliminate the stars in the night sky, turned into a huge pillar of light that reached up the sky. The three-headed dragon started to shake because of the shock.

"Wha—?!"

His impression revealed a surprise revelation as he stared at the dragon which acted as the center, the earth and atmosphere vehemently rumbled. Only whirlpools concentrating on the three-headed dragon's palms produce a hot sphere and its heat was more intense than lava.

_"What... burning Gift is that?"_ Izayoi asked in thought as he sucked in cool air while he stood in front of the heat that was enough to scorch his skin. But no matter how much destructive power it held, Izayoi was determined to end it now.

Pulling the handle of the light, Izayoi swung it down towards the three-headed dragon's heart.

Holding the compressed spheres in it's hand that were as bright as day, the three-headed dragon took the blow.

Originally it was thought that the ball would disappear upon contact with the aurora, but the aurora and the sphere interweave together to release an even greater heat, which surprised Izayoi. But he didn't want to believe that he stood no chance against the three-headed dragon power compare to his.

"Damn, this can also do it, bastard!"

Injecting all the power into the pillar on his right hand, Izayoi pushed it down with even more force.

But the burning sphere constructed by the three-headed dragon caused an even greater momentum, releasing a more shiny radiance.

The strong repulsive force released by the two burning spheres slowly turned into a ball of light, distorting the surrounding light with the power of its swirl.

The Aurora as well as the hot lava waves from the sphere was sent flying, the aftermath was the destruction of the nearby mountains, completely annihilating them. The spheres that were in conflict with the power of the aurora forcefully crushed everything under the moon.

The rubble surrounding the two started to decompose to something smaller than an atom as the aurora pillar and burning sphere simultaneously dissipated.

Smoke covered the whole area as Izayoi weakly looked up and he quickly turns around to head towards the two-headed dragons were, knowing that everyone was in danger, especially the six people that had been targeted earlier. Crouching himself, he pumps energy into his legs and shot through the forest, leaving dusts in his wake. But he was unaware of the six pairs of ruby eyes that glowed amidst the smoke from the result of the explosion.

Running as fast as he could, he staggered along the forest before his knees collapsed due to his mortal wounds gaining the advantage of his body. Huffing a few breaths as he tried to stand up, but his knees immediately gave out. "How pathetic can you get?" Izayoi asked himself before he looked up with determined eyes. _"Come on!"_ He thought as he gritted his teeth and stood up upright. But then, a hand gently put itself on his chest. He then looked up and he was greeted by a frowning Kuroka.

"Izayoi-kun..." Kuroka mutters as she felt his life force was draining away by the minute.

"What... Are you doing here?" Izayoi asked as a tear fell down from Kuroka's eyes.

"Don't go...you're going to...die if you go..." Kuroka sniffled as freshly new tears stream down her cheeks but she didn't wipe it away with her sleeve because if she did, the tears wouldn't stop.

"...No. I'm not. Don't be... So negative, Kuroka." Izayoi smiled as he slowly pecks her forehead, startling her. When he pulled back, he looked at her startled face before she looked at him.

"But..."

"Trust me..." Izayoi said brushing away the tears that stained her cheeks. Kuroka leaned into his palm before she slowly nodded. "Then... Can you help me on a little surprise attack?" He asked as he looked behind him while Kuroka looked at where he looked; a red portal that was visible in the night sky.

* * *

_**~Gremory Town~**_

_**(Insert Song- Scarlet by Asuka Kudou)**_

"What is—?!" Asuka asked as she saw three two-headed dragons headed to her right, where she knew the countless presences of people were at the moment. Seemingly aware the danger that the civilians would face, she lifted her red wine card from her dress but she was stopped by a hand from Shirayuki-Hime.

"I'll get you to them." Shirayuki-Hime said ignoring the pain that was coursing through her body. "Then, you can summon away." She said as Asuka cast a concern look at her. But Shirayuki-Hime reassured her with a smile. "I won't be stop by a little pain." She assured as Asuka grab onto her shoulder and Shirayuki-Hime flew to the skies, ignoring the pain entirely but she had doubts that the pain would disappear overtime.

Asuka glanced upwards at Shirayuki-Hime seeing the twisting pain visible on her face. But she didn't stop her from flying knowing that thousands of lives are in danger. But along the way, she was worried about something or someone because she hadn't seen him before the meeting. Yet, why did she have a bad feeling spurning in her stomach?

_"...Izayoi-kun, I hope you're okay."_

Hoping for his safety, she was unaware of the danger that would befallen on the person she cared for.

* * *

Other side of the woods...

Sirzechs looked at the kneeling Serafall, who was still crying after they had left Izayoi to battle the three-headed dragon.

"How is her condition?" Sirzechs asked turning to Ajuka, who shook his head.

"Not well."

Sirzechs nodded in acknowledgment with a sad frown on his face. "What about you? How's your condition?" Ajuka asked looking directly at Sirzechs, who held a sad frown.

"Do you think it'll be that easy to just leave him?"

"You've experienced that before with your own eyes, haven't you? The Great War." Ajuka stated.

"Please don't remind me of that war. It's better to just leave it in the past. But he didn't deserve to sacrifice his life." Sirzechs explained clenching his fist. But then his eyes widen at seeing his little sister walking towards Serafall and kneeling down beside her.

"If he didn't, what would become of your sister and Serafall? His attentions are praise-worthy and honourable. Even more so, that he is a human." Ajuka said with a frown, coming to fully respect of Izayoi when he ordered them to leave while he fought with the three-headed dragon.

Sirzechs nodded at his statement while he focused on his little sister, who was hugging Serafall in a comforting hug. Then, he looked at his right, seeing his mother standing by the side while she watches her daughter comforting Serafall.

"It's not fair…" Serafall muttered hanging her head low as Rias kept hugging her. "We should have help him? Why did he send us away?"

"I already asked that. But you already know why he did that, right?" Rias asked glancing at her mother, who nodded at her with a smile.

After a while, Serafall pulled back from the hug and lifted her head to look at Rias with dried tears staining her cheek.

"Do I?" Serafall sniffled.

"He doesn't express it so much because that isn't how he is. But he expressed it clearly for us when he spent time with us." Rias explained recalling the date with Izayoi.

_"…I love you."_

A tear dropped from Rias's eyes as Serafall frowned at the sight.

"…Because he love us, that's why." Rias smiled at Serafall.

Serafall's eyes widen at her words and a small smile appeared on her face, "…How can I forget about that?" She asked herself as Rias looked at her, to which she looked at her in return. "I'm supposed to know that most of all, right? How silly I am…" She said with a smile with tears at the corner of her eyes. But then, their moment was interrupted by a shout.

"Leticia!" Sala called out as Leticia looked up from her position and her eyes widen at the appearance of the two-headed dragon in front of her. —A monstrous dragon with two heads, whose body was made out white marble. The only piece that was flesh, his crimson eyes, sparkled with a hideous light and eyed its prey.

Those eyes showed no signs of sentiment. This creature was not given any emotions. Its only motive for moving was to hunt down its prey.

"Clones..." Leticia said before she narrowed her eyes and take on a fighting stance with her lance in hand.

"What did you say?" Sirzechs asked as he rushed to stand beside her, followed by Ajuka. Meanwhile, Venelana ushered her daughter to stay back along with Serafall.

Then, the cries of devils all around the forest could be heard as the appearance of the two-headed dragon had shocked them to their core.

"Prepare to fire! We have to protect them!" The Captain of the guards called as the entire squad of guards aligned in front of him and held out their hand, summoning their own magic circles.

"You may fire at will! ... Now!" The captain ordered as the squad of guards launched countless of fire balls towards the three two-headed dragons.

In respond to their assault, the two-headed dragons launched their own version of fire balls towards them. The result was the dragon's fireballs had exploded that instant they had made in contact with the guard's fireballs. The backlash of the explosion had sent almost the entire squad to blew away, burned by the massive explosion.

"...I-Impossible!" The captain said lifting his head above the ground where he lay. There were scorching burns all over his body from the explosion. "What kind of power does it hold?" He asked while gritting his teeth before unconscious greeted him.

"Leticia, I think it's targeting us." Sala said seeing the two-headed dragon's eyes were looking at her and Leticia, more or less than the civilians that were fleeing from the place for safety.

"So it would seem." Leticia answered. _"These beings have gained divinity..."_ She thought recalling the beings that appeared in the war before. Gripping her lance, she shot through the skies to battle for the first time since she arrived in the Underworld. She may not have her Divinity back, but she may as well fight to keep the others alive. There were a lot of innocent lives that were at stake here and she didn't want to risk those lives just because the two-headed dragons were only targeting her.

"Don't forget about me." Sala said breaking her chain of thoughts as Leticia look at her and smiled, to which she return with her own smile. Then, the two look in front of them and each engage one out of the three dragons by themselves.

**With Rias**

"We have to keep the civilians in order while they handle the monsters." Venelana said to Rias and Serafall, who watched as the two-headed dragons started to form fireballs in their mouths before shooting it at the forest, burning the area. They then focused on Leticia and Sala, who were trying to suppressed the dragons but they couldn't stop all of the fireballs at once from destroying a part of the forest and spreading the fire across the forest.

"No!" Serafall shouted all of a sudden as Rias and Venelana were startled by her sudden shout. They turned towards her and they were surprised to see that she glared at the two-headed dragons. They watched as Serafall walked forward towards the center of the two-headed dragon's attention which stopped their assault. Meanwhile, Leticia and Sala stopped their own assault and looked at her in question.

Sirzechs and Ajuka looked at her in confusion, "What is she doing?" Ajuka asked as Sirzechs didn't answer but he kept watching at his fellow Satan.

"I... I've had enough of you two or three-headed dragons!" Serafall shouted as Sirzechs and Ajuka watches their fellow Satan releases a lot of magic that flows out of her, creating an aura that surrounds her whole body. "B-Because of you! Because of you... Izayoi-kun... is going to die!" Serafall shouted as she raised her hands and brought it down on the ground, creating giant ice spikes that burst out from the ground while simultaneously freezing the ground as they go.

Seeing the massive scale attack, Leticia immediately flew away from the area, followed by Sala. The two of them then watches with wide eyes as the giant ice spikes headed towards the two-headed dragons.

The two-headed dragons were forming fireballs to counter against the massize scale attack. But they were interrupted as the giant ice spikes had pierced them before they could even counter against it. One of the dragons had managed to avoid the ice spikes that pierces the other two dragons. They were pierced from their arms, legs and neck which restricted them of movement and stopping their fireballs altogether. Blood spurted out from the necks of the two dragons before they dissolved into earth and faded away.

Everyone who watches the scene were astounded by the massize scale attack from Serafall that instantly killed two of the three dragons that were clones of the three-headed dragons. Then, they focused on the wide area of the forest in front of them that was frozen to the bone. The trees, plants and earth had been frozen over by the massize scale attack.

Serafall panted, feeling a quarter of her magic power had been used to make the attack as powerful as she had wanted it to. She panted because of the frustration she kept inside her for so long since Izayoi didn't escape with her and the others. After she launched her attack, she felt slightly relieved that she had released her frustration on defeating not one, but two dragons to which she let out a smile at the satisfying result.

"That's what you get..." Serafall smiled and she turns around to greet Venelana and Rias. "Rias-chan, look what I done!" She said as Rias smiled and nodded. But then Rias look behind her, seeing a massize fireball heading her way.

"Serafall-sama! Behind you!" Rias shouted as Sirzechs and Ajuka reacted immediately by flying in front of Serafall and preparing to launch their attacks to counter the assault. Then, Sala and Leticia came flying by and stood in front of the two men, surprising them. Sala raised her sword and attempt to slice the fireball in two. Suddenly, a shout was voiced out, surprising everyone.

"Ojou-sama, cover everyone!"

Immediately, Sala, Leticia, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Serafall looked on at the big massive red hollow armor that suddenly fell in front of them. Then, the hollow giant lifted up his arms to the side as a shield of light appeared in front of the giant.

Suddenly, everyone could see someone landing in front of the giant golem and jumped towards the massize fireball. Rias's eyes widen, followed by her mother as they saw a glimpse of the person's blonde hair, which reminded them of a certain blond they knew. Aside from them, Sirzechs and the others couldn't see anything as the giant golem blocked their view from seeing. But luckily, Rias and her mother could see because they stood by the sidelines, little ways from them and the giant golem. But they were still behind the golem's light shield, seeing as they stood under its outstretched metal arm.

"Ha! You're not going anywhere near them when I'm here!" Izayoi shouted as he pulled back his fist and punches directly dead center of the fireball, which caused to destroyed immediately. But just as it was destroyed, the two-headed dragon made its appearance by appearing directly in front of Izayoi when its fireball was destroyed.

"Hmph!" Izayoi pulled back his palm, putting up an Aurora before he thrust it in front of him where the two-headed dragon stood.

The two-headed dragon didn't made any attempt to move as it didn't have to react and instead it was instantly pierced through its chest by the huge pillar of light that transformed from the small beam of light over Izayoi's right palm. Then, light illuminated the whole area whereas the two-headed dragon was disintegrated by the light. Everyone held up their hands to cover their eyes from the blinding light before the light disappeared after a while.

They pulled down their hands as Asuka looked in front of her and gasped at the sight in front of her. The luscious forest that was filled with trees, plants and grass were instantly turns into a wide deserted plain area with no remain traces of any greens in sight. Aside from that, the ice spikes that killed the two other dragons were also gone. Even the forest that had been frozen had been destroyed in the light, leaving nothing but the earth as the result of the light. Putting her hand at the side of Deen's head, she commanded.

**(End Song)**

"Deen." Asuka commanded as Deen let down his arms which caused the shield to disappear. Then, she spotted a certain blonde standing in the center and was walking towards them which caused her to smile. "Deen, move aside." Asuka commanded as Deen moved its body aside, letting everyone look in front of them.

Leticia's eyes widen, followed by Sala. They then moved aside as Leticia looked at the figure.

"Izayoi-sama...?" Leticia uttered lowering down her lance as she and Sala stared at him.

Meanwhile, Sirzechs let out a smile as he glanced at Ajuka, who nodded in return. They both moved out of the way, letting Serafall to see who is in front of her.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sirzechs could tell Rias was moving towards the figure walking towards them.

"Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked out loud as the figure looked up and she could see a smile visible on his lips. A smile appeared on Serafall's face as she walked passed Sirzechs and Ajuka before passing Leticia and Sala.

Rias and Serafall meet up together as they looked at each together and smiled. They then looked in front of them and their eyes spotted Shirayuki-Hime landing in front of Izayoi. They walked closer to them and their eyes finally spotted the glowing mark that was on her left shoulder.

"...Izayoi-sama, your life..." Shirayuki-Hime muttered, not wanting the others to hear her say. Izayoi smiled down at her before he look at the glowing mark.

"...This told you, huh?"

Izayoi then looked at Shirayuki-Hime, who nodded at him. A sigh escaped his mouth before he smirk playfully.

"That's cheating..."

Shirayuki-Hime let out a small smile at him before she suddenly fell to her knees, to which Izayoi caught her. Blood started to leak from his abdomen for his fast movement on catching her, but he didn't mind. "I'm sorry..." Shirayuki-Hime muttered laying her head on Izayoi's shoulder, a tired expression evident on her face. "I can't hold it like you are, Izayoi-sama."

"You're in pain..." Izayoi said to her with a small frown as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"It'll be like that if you're near..."

"...Okay, I get it." Izayoi said stopping her before he carried her up in his arms. He then looked at Leticia, who walked towards him and carried the weak Shirayuki-Hime in her arms after being handed from Izayoi. After he handed her, Izayoi slightly stagger to which his face twisted into agony for a brief second. In response, Rias and Serafall immediately rush towards him.

"Izayoi-kun, don't strain yourself." Rias stated with worry laced in her voice while she grabbed a hold of his left hand.

Grabbing onto his right, Serafall nodded at her words before speaking her own mind. "You need to rest."

Izayoi lightly laugh and looked up at the worried faces of Rias and Serafall. He squeezed their hands in reassurance. "Sorry, but that's the last thing I'll be doing right now." He answered with a smile.

"But why? You can't fight if you don't rest." Rias said.

"... The three-headed dragon is still...?" Serafall looked at Izayoi before he nodded at her.

"Yeah, that lizard is still here." Izayoi said as Rias's eyes widen and she immediately protest on what he was going to do.

"No! Y-You're not going to fight him with all that injuries on you. You'll-" Rias was cut off as Izayoi let go of her and Serafall's hand before he wrapped his hands around the two in a hug, startling them.

"Then, it will be something that I promised myself to do."

Rias's eyes widen at his words and she look down.

"...And what did you...promise?"

"...To protect you, no matter what." Izayoi exclaimed as tears started to appear at the corner of Rias's eyes. "That goes for you all of the others, including you Serafall." He added as Serafall smiled with tears in her eyes. She then closed her eyes and started to lay her head on his shoulder, relishing in the warmth that Izayoi provided. Even if its for the last time for her.

"But I don't want you to go..." Rias mutters as she grip onto the back of his shoulder, not wanting to let him go.

"Ha... That's not your decision, princess." Izayoi let go of the hug before he turns around and stood in the center of the destroyed area. Rias and Serafall watches him with a frown before their eyes spotted the three-headed dragon slowly landed in front of Izayoi, sending a burst of wind towards him just as he landed.

While the wind blows, it blows Izayoi's hoodie back which reveals his back side.

_"Izayoi-kun?!"_ Asuka thought as she covered her mouth from shock as she and everyone could see the fatal wound that had adorned on Izayoi's body. A hole could be made from his abdomen, much to their surprise and shock of seeing, especially to Rias and Serafall.

A frown made its way on Leticia's face as she and Sala could see how badly wounded he is from his head to his upper body. They then focused on the wound that had shown itself to them and they couldn't believe how Izayoi could move while sustaining such a wound that not even a normal human could endure for long. They knew that his organs had been punctured just from seeing where the wound was. And they knew that his time was getting closer but they didn't want to believe it no matter how true the truth and reality were to them. But still, they wished they could make the dreadful feeling arising inside them disappear.

**(Insert Song - HDXD OP 2 Short version)**

Sensing the stares that were occupied to his back, he knew that they had seen it, much to his slight anguish. Tightening his fist, Izayoi looked up at the three-headed dragon and he smirked.

"When did you ever be so generous, lizard? I thought you would destroy me defenseless, there and then." A playful smile crossed Izayoi's lips as Azi returned with a smile of his own.

"Called it another wish before your unavoidable death. I assumed that everyone knows by now?"

"You really have to announce it, huh?"

Izayoi smirked as he took on a fighting stance, readying himself for the last fight.

"No!" Rias shouted as she attempted to run towards him, fully knowing what would happen if he fought with the condition he was in. But then she was stopped by an arm around her hand as she looked at her own mother staring at her and shaking her head. Turning her head at Izayoi, she shouted his name.

"Izayoi-kun!"

Hearing his name being called, he tighten his grip in his fists even tighter than before. Looking up at the three-headed dragon, he shuffle his feet slightly before he shot towards the three-headed dragon for the battle of the Underworld.

But before he could even reach the dragon, Izayoi suddenly disappeared out of sight in front of the shocked Demon Lord.

"What?" The Demon Lord exclaimed before he found himself disappearing along, surprising everyone at the disappearance between the two.

"Where did they go?" Sirzechs asked as Venelana loosen her grip on Rias, who looked at where Izayoi disappeared.

Everyone was taken aback by the event that transpired in front of their eyes and they can't explain what happened. They then started to search for the two combatants around the area until Rias focused in front of her, seeing the black haired nekomata standing a few distance from her and was looking up at the sky. Confused, she then followed to where she looked. Suddenly, Rias's eyes widen as her eyes landed on a red portal that was clearly visible in the sky.

"What... Is that?" Rias asked which caused everyone to look up.

* * *

In the skies, Izayoi reappears above the red portal as he looked down at the ground beneath him.

On the ground, the three-headed dragon reappears with shocked eyes. But it didn't face the portal, instead it faces the opposite direction.

"What is this trickery?"

The three-headed dragon looked around to find the source of his displacement.

In the skies, Izayoi smirked as he put up an Aurora. _"Hah... Using this for three times really tires me out... But it's all worth it up to this point!"_ He thought as he thrust his right hand at the portal, which caused the small pillar of light hovering above his hand to turn into the huge pillar of light that instantly hits the portal and pushed it downwards, where the three-headed dragon stood.

"Heads up, you oversized lizard!" Izayoi shouted as the three-headed dragon look behind him and his six pairs of ruby eyes widen at the portal in front of him. Then, the dragon let out a malicious smile as he grip both of the portal's sides, surprising Izayoi.

"Ha! Do you think you're strong enough to put me into another world?! Your power alone is not enough!"

Gritting his teeth, Izayoi grip the handle of the light and pulled it aside before he descended downwards. When he was close enough to the portal, he gripped onto the handle of the light tightly before he swung it down on the portal as hard as he can.

"But I have the reason to use that power! Unlike you, Lizard!" Izayoi shouted at the top of his lungs before the huge pillar hits the portal dead center, which caused red sparks to burst out from the portal. "I know I lost, but I'm not going to die any time sooner, Demon Lord Azi Dahaka!" Izayoi said focusing all of his remaining energy on the huge pillar of light which caused it to lit up brightly.

"Gahhhhhh!"

The three-headed dragon's eyes widen as the red portal cracks and the red sparks around it begins to travel onto his whole body, enveloping him into the series of sparks.

_"Impossible!"_ The three-headed dragon thought before light engulfed him and Izayoi whole. "Simply impossibl_—_!"

**(End Song)**

"Look at that!" Asuka pointed her hand at the dome of light which was at the other side of the forest. Everyone looked up at the light and they put up their hands to cover their eyes from the blinding light that lit the night sky.

Only one thought crossed in each girls' mind as they witnessed the light, which reminded them of the person that could wield that type of attack and use it.

Kuroka watches the light with a frown before she tighten her hand that was on her chest, feeling nervous, uneasiness and anxiety in her all of a sudden.

After a while, the light dissipated, which caused Rias to let down her hands and looked at the direction where the light originated from.

"The three-headed dragon..." A voice interrupted the silence as Rias looked behind her, seeing Leticia held a surprised look. "...is gone." She finishes as Rias turns around to look at the same direction and she realized that the ten feet three-headed dragon had disappeared after the explosion of light.

Casting a glance to her right, she saw that Kuroka had disappeared from her spot. Knowing where she would go, she flew to the skies towards Izayoi. But she stopped mid-way as a light penetrated her sights and she look down at her right hand, seeing it glows. And it was dimming by the minute, much to her confusion.

"What is..." She then realized that the light was coming from her wedding ring which bounds her and Izayoi together. Realizing the light was dimming which caused her eyes to widen and realization came upon her.

"No. No. No!" Rias said before she sped up towards where Izayoi was, desperately hoping inside that he was still alive...

To Be Continued...

* * *

_No, Izayoi!_ Well,_ how's the cliffhanger? Suspense, right? It's really makes me upset that I didn't finish it in this chapter but you'll just have to be patience with me, okay? Anyway, here's today's questions:_

_1\. How were the fighting scenes?_

_2\. How was Izayoi's battle with Demon Lord Azi Dahaka? It was cool and epic right? Because it was to me._

_2.5. How was Azi Dahaka's defeat? I know it's not a defeat but he disappears, right? So, it counts as a defeat to me. _

_3\. What do you think about the drama in this chapter? _

_4\. How was the chapter overall? Is it exciting and satisfying to you?_

_5\. Lastly, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Izayoi live or... I'm not going to say it because you know what I mean. __Answer these questions when you finished reading it, okay? If you have any other comments to make aside from answering these questions, you can comment on it._

_Now to my Daily's Answer~ Anyway, __if you still have any questions that you want to ask so badly. I mean BADLY. Feel free without hesitation or restraint, leave a question in the review box below._

_JMK2: Thank you for your review. I really appreciate it and I feel relieved. Also, thanks for your comment about Sona and Ophis. I'll be sure to think about it._

_Zechs-DXD: Thanks for your review about the sad scene of Rias and Serafall with Izayoi. Because to me, it is sad! :( _

_San: I'll think about it. _

_DarkElucidator: What did you mean by Izayoi encountering the Angels? Can you speak in details? Sorry if I didn't understand your message._

_ahsoei: Yes, this Azi Dahaka is Mondaiji tachi's version instead of Highschool DxD's version in the wiki. Also, I will write about how Izayoi met Kuroka in a bit. But now now. So, I'm sorry if you can't read it yet. But I hope you will be patient with me._


	34. Chapter 34: Sorry

Hello, everybody. It's your Author in progress, ArtLotus. I'm here with another chapter that you will find satisfied or sad because you know...I made the chapter. If you like, you can play the song of your choosing. Well, if you like.

Sorry if I updated too late. As always, I regret to inform you that I have a test to prepare. So, I hope you wished me the best of luck. ;) Anyway onto the subject at hand, I hope you will love this chapter! And I hope you will love the title because I think it fits the chapter as it is.

So without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, New.

Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review as you go~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**_Chapter 34: Sorry_**

Flashback...

"In time, you will face an obstacle, Izayoi-chan." Canaria smiled at the sky over the hill with her duffle bag over her shoulder. Behind her, a 15 year old Izayoi raised his eyebrow in curiosity at her sudden statement. He and his mother were hiking on a mountain for the second time, continuing from when he was 10 years old which he hiked a mountain for the first time. The two of them were wearing nothing but normal clothes instead of hiking gear that protects their bodies. And they had just arrived at the top of the mountain when his mother suddenly said her statement out of the blue.

"What do you mean, Canaria?"

"Can't you call me Okaa-san?" Canaria raised her eyebrow as she looked back at him with a smirk.

"This isn't the time to be emotional, you know?" Izayoi smirked as Canaria stifle a laugh, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, this isn't the time…" She mutters as she looked down, a small frown could be seen from her face as she thought over something deeply.

Raising his eyebrow at her unusual reaction, he walked over to stand next to her. But before he could, he heard her next words.

"Because I won't be there for you…" She mutters as Izayoi looked over her, assessing the words she had just said to him. Sensing his eyes were on her, Canaria looked behind her and let out a smile to cross her face. "So, until then that happens. Be ready for anything alright, Izayoi-chan?" She stated before she walked past him and attempt to climb down the hill they were on.

Izayoi looked over her back before he looked at the orange sky behind him. Knowing that they had to climb down before night, he was unaware the words that came out of her mother's mouth as she climb down.

_"Always be ready. No matter the pain you will suffer, no matter how much time you will endure and no matter how much you will hate me for it… I know you're the one who will be victorious, Izayoi-chan… The…My Last Embryo."_

* * *

**Present**

**~Underworld~**

A wide area of the luscious Gremory Forest could be seen destroyed and decimated from the battle between the Demon Lord Azi Dahaka and the Hero, Izayoi. Fires were still burning in some parts of the towns that were almost destroyed. The outer walls that protects the towns had collapsed due to the three-headed dragon's tyranny. A few distance from the town, a large part of the forest had multiple scars that were reminders of their legendary battle for the Underworld. Also, several mountains had been destroyed into nothingness which adds to one of the reminders of the battle. But the biggest damage that stood above all of the destruction was a massive crater that stretches across for miles in radius from the explosion. Before stood the luscious forest that was full with plants, was now replaced by a decimated area that only exposes the earth and soil to the world. And standing near the center of the crater was a lone figure that was on his knees while heavily panting.

"I really can't call this a win anytime soon… This sucks…" Izayoi exclaimed with a sigh before a smirk spread across his cheek. "But the looks on that dragon's faces were priceless!" He stated as he laughs. But then, his face twisted into pain as he clutched his abdomen that had a hole pierced through his body. "…Hah… Serves him right for underestimating humans…" He said before he attempted to stand up. But halfway through it, he staggered a bit causing him to huff a few breaths. Shuffling his feet to get his footing, he tried to stand up again which was slightly difficult for him since his wounds were affecting his body in many ways than one.

Staggering his way to stand up, Izayoi pushed himself to stand upright which made him sway a little to the back before he managed to stand properly. Panting, he let out a smile at a certain fact he had discovered. "Hah…Impossible huh, Demon Lord?" Izayoi stifle a laugh as he looked in front of him, seeing the decimated area which had been destroyed by the explosion but there wasn't a single sign of the three-headed dragon anywhere. He could also see that the destruction had stretches till the borders of the Gremory Territory, much to his amusement. "If only she could see this…" He mutters reminiscing about his mother. "She'll be mad…" He smiled before a pair of arms made of light wrapped around his neck, much to his surprise.

"No. I'll be happy rather than mad, Izayoi-chan." A voice said which was similar to a songstress he knew. Izayoi's eyes widen as he looked at the person who he knew was dead, was hugging him right now.

* * *

Somewhere in the Underworld...

"I didn't think this was possible…" The white haired boy exclaimed watching over the Gremory Territory from one of the destroyed town's walls. After he had disappeared from fighting his self-proclaimed rival, he searched for a place to watch the battle between the Three-Headed Dragon and his rival. And he could admit that he was strong. Strong to battle tow to tow with the Three Headed Dragon minus the wounds that he had been inflicted from the dragon. But seeing the damages that had been caused by the two combatants across the Gremory Territory, he was impressed nonetheless. Above all, he was impressed by the scene that he had watched which was seeing Izayoi's power. His (Another Cosmology). He was also surprised to watch that he uses it three times in just a short amount of time, making him questioned about his stamina, much to his amusement.

Looking over at the scars decorated the whole Gremory Territory, he smile widely. Slowly, he stood up before a figure positioned herself behind him.

"What will you be doing now, Your Highness?"

A pair of curious eyes looked at his back, to which the white haired boy just smiled as he surveyed the damages in front of him, particularly at the massive crater that was the result of his rival last fight against the Three-Headed Dragon.

"Your Highness?"

Suddenly, a frown appeared on Highness's face as he recounted the condition of his rival. He held up his hand to his head, feeling the red liquid dripping down his head from his fight against his rival.

_"It looks like this is the end for you…"_ His Highness thought with a frown before he glanced at the small black haired girl next to him. "Rin, how about we explore the world for a while?" He asked with a small smile as Rin beamed brightly at him and nodded.

"I'll ask Maxwell."

Nodding at her, His Highness looked at the massive crater that stretched over miles. Looking at the crater, he knew that his rival was slowly dying because of the mortal wound he had been inflicted. Swiftly, he turns around and he was greeted by a slightly concern Rin, who quickly wipe the blood on his head with a white cloth she kept around.

After she had cleaned the blood, His Highness let out a smile directed at Rin.

"Let's go, Rin. We have much to learn." He stated before he walked away followed by a smiling Rin.

* * *

**~Human World~**

"Huh?" Pest asked herself as she slowly moved her hands towards her chest. "What's this?" She gritted her teeth as she clutched her chest painfully before she faded in and out, surprising everyone around her. They were surprised by the turn of events that took place in the Underworld but they had never encountered something like this before. But they know that it was somehow related to the tragedy that was happening in the Underworld right now.

"Pest-san!" Asia went to move in to ease her pain but Pest held up her hand at her, indicating that she didn't need help, much to her surprise.

"I doubt that this is a pain that you can heal." Pest said to her before Akeno reach out her hands towards Asia and pulled her away from Pest.

"What's happening to her?" Michael asked with a slight frown as everyone kept their gaze at Pest, who still clutches her chest.

"I can't believe this, he wouldn't be on the verge of death... He's the one I know who defeated me! And I just get out of here for goodness sake!" Pest said in frustration as she held a frown on her face, knowing the cause of her pain. Meanwhile, everyone focuses on the words that she spoke in the beginning. "I know you're blonde but do you really take care of yourself? Our contract isn't done yet you know! Reckless blonde…" Pest yelled out before she faded in and out again.

"Verge of death? Reckless blonde? Who…" Irina said before her eyes widen in realization and she covered her mouth from shock. Suddenly, she shook her head back and forth as she held a look of disbelief. "No, no! That can't be true! That has to be a lie! Izayoi-kun is not going to die! Not ever!" Irina yelled as everyone stared at her in surprise and shock, especially Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko and lastly, Sona.

"Izayoi-senpai..." Asia covered her mouth as tears started to escape her eyes.

"That's total bullshit! Izayoi-senpai isn't going to die! I don't believe that one bit!" Issei stated with gritted teeth at Pest.

"That has to be a mistake, right?" Akeno asked with a frown while she clenched her hand on her chest.

"I agree. You can't simply think that we can trust you on that piece of information, correct?" Sona asked with a small frown, feeling slightly worried about the blonde she had come to knew.

Looking at the two with little annoyance, Pest replies.

"Do you think I'd be lying?" Pest replied in annoyance. "We were connected as Master and Servant by the ring he had summoned me. But what you didn't know is that the servant can sense his or her Master only if he or she are on the verge of death. " She explained before she continue. "And do you think that fighting that Three-Headed Dragon would support your claim?" She asked to Issei and the girls who suddenly didn't have the strength to reply to her question. "You saw what it _did _to him. What makes you think he wouldn't have any injury? For the record, he's a human unlike all of you." Pest said with a frown before she shuffle her feet and glanced the other way. "Reckless blonde…"

Gritting her teeth, Xenovia gripped her Durandal and felt like destroying things to release her frustration of being useless. But she can't help the fact by what Pest said was true. All of it was true. Unlike her, and the other girls, Izayoi was only a human while they were devils. She had to expect that he wasn't granted a long life unlike them. So, she should have expected something like this to happen but she didn't expect that it would be so soon. She felt that life was unfair to her even though she knew the world was unfair ever since God had died.

_"O'God, please watch over Izayoi-kun...Please let him be safe..."_ Xenovia prayed in thought, ignoring the pain that came to her in return of being a Devil.

Meanwhile, Akeno stood near her but she didn't looked at her. Instead, she looked down at the ground with her hair shadowing her face. Then, a tear slid down her cheek before it fell to the ground.

_"I wish you were here, Okaa-sama..."_

Akeno bit her lips as she recalled all the times that her mother would comfort her in her arms. She knew if she brought up her past, she would recalled about the tragedy that took away her mother. But now, she wanted to be in mother's embrace, assuring with her comforting words with the care of a mother would have.

_"Because I feel useless now if he were to...Please tell me that I'm not wrong like you always did..." _She thought before she clenched her fist on her chest while Sona looked at her from afar. A frown appeared on her face as she watched her friend in anguish. She wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't the kind of person to do something like that. It was always her sister that would always comfort if she was in a sad state. Apart from that, she too couldn't help but worry about Izayoi. Even if they met several times, she admit that it was comfortable being with his presence. But she didn't know how to feel about the blonde except to hoped for the best and have _faith_ in him.

Suddenly, light formed near the group, breaking everyone from their own thoughts as they blocked their eyes with their hands. After the light dissipated, they looked at the woman that had been standing where the light originated.

Everyone saw her and their eyes widen at the beauty that she held. Issei who looked at her, nearly choked on his saliva at the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw than the women he had known over the past months.

Looking over his sister, Michael noticed the sad expression on her face which indicates that it would involved Izayoi. Standing across from her, Michael said her name to which everyone could hear.

"Gabriel."

* * *

**~Underworld~**

"You did a good job even if you didn't defeat him completely." Canaria smiled as she felt the presence of his son again after so long of her apparent death.

"Can you spare the sarcasm...Canaria?" Izayoi asked with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

At this, Canaria could only laugh on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it comes with my other personalities. How can I get rid of it?" A smile graced her features as she hugged her son tightly.

"You should be dead."

"Yes, but am I not allow to see my son once in a while?"

"How can you?"

"It's a Gift, or a miracle if you would call it. Have you seen the clips yet? I made them out of my own sweat and blood, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…But the last clip…It was for the girls right?"

"You've noticed. That's good. Well anyway, how have you been?"

"Really? Are you asking that question right now? What do you think I've been? I've been beat several pegs down." Izayoi answered as Canaria stifle a laugh before she replies to him.

"You did what was right. To you. You learn all the rights and wrongs while you were just a kid. So I doubt that you'd forget all about that."

"How could I not? You drilled those facts into my head." Izayoi let out a laugh as Canaria smiled at hearing his laugh.

"But you finally put it into good use, right? Add to your time with a certain blonde haired girl, you're dying to do good than bad. What was her name again? Ah… It's Gabriel, right? I knew something was good about her from the first time you met her. It's a shame that it cost your shirt in the process."

"It doesn't cost anything except it got wet. About Gabriel...She's always good to have fun with."

"You mean to tease with?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Izayoi smiled as Canaria let go of the hug as she looked at her son, knowing that her time was over.

"You know, I like to meet the other girls that loves my sharp tongued son. Especially your red headed girl." Canaria exclaimed as Izayoi smiled. "But unfortunately, I can't. My time is up." Canaria stated with a sad smile as Izayoi watches as her feet slowly disappears, which brought a small frown on his face.

"I thought you would stay here a bit longer." Izayoi said as Canaria smiled at his statement.

"Sorry." She said in return as Izayoi shook his head before he looked at her with a smile.

"Then, if you're going. Might as well send a message to Michael, would you?" He asked as Canaria looked at him in slight surprise. "Tell him to make Xenovia and Asia pray to God. I think that'll make them both happy." He smiled as Canaria smile at his statement.

"Xenovia, huh? I'll give it a go." Canaria answered before she leaned her head closer at him and placed a kiss on his forehead just as her body disappears.

Smiling over her son's forehead, she mouthed out her last words.

"You... Really gave it your all, eh? Izayoi-chan? Even if you loss, you still kept the Demon Lord from the world. And for that, I'm proud of you. Always, no matter what. My sharp tongued son...Izayoi-chan."

Just as Canaria pulled back from his forehead, she smiled at him for the last time before she disappears completely with Izayoi remembering her smile lastly.

"I love you…"

Izayoi smiled at the apparent last words as he felt the tiny lights moved through his face and hair before they flew upwards towards the sky and disappeared. Looking up, he could feel the tiredness that was the result of his battle. The tiredness of withstanding the attacks from the three-headed dragon for hours, enduring the mortal wounds he had received and using his power three times a day had tired him out. Also, he could see that he was slipping in and out of unconscious.

"Izayoi-kun…" A voice muttered his name as Izayoi slowly look down, facing—a frowning Kuroka in front of him.

"Kuroka…" He muttered her name before a shout broke the silence around them.

"There she is! The SS-Class Stray Devil!"

After the shout, countless fireballs were simultaneously shot towards Kuroka, who had barely started to register things and she prepared herself to counter against the assault, but her eyes widen as she realizes that the fireballs were already closing in on her from all sides, much to her surprise.

Shaking her thought away, Kuroka lifted her hands as she prepared to counter the assault. But then, time slowly stops as she felt a pair of hands on top of hers to which Kuroka looked up to the smirking Izayoi. Her back was against his chest, to which made old memories resurface from her mind. But then she pushed the memories away as she stare at Izayoi.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Let's show them what we're made of, ne, Kuroka?" Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as Kuroka smirk in unison before she looked in front of her while concentrating her energy inside her.

"Hai, Izayoi-kun nya!" She replied strongly before she read and took in Izayoi's spirit energy, having decided to use her Senjutsu. She closed her eyes as she felt herself becoming stronger by the second. _"It's warm…"_ Kuroka thought with a smile, feeling the overwhelming warmth and power of Izayoi's spirit energy. Because of this, the malice and ill wills that were floating around the world in that moment were ignored as Kuroka couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the warmth feeling she felt from Izayoi. In that moment, she felt her energy connecting with his and she couldn't fathom why but it fits perfectly in tune with hers, much to her happiness.

Opening her eyes, Kuroka felt the overly vigorous energy that was inside her about to be unleashed. She looked up at Izayoi and they both of them smiled at each other before they focused in front of them as a bright light glowed from Kuroka's hands. Suddenly, a burst of energy was unleashed in a single energy wave just as the fireballs were about to hit at them. Instead, all of the fireballs had been destroyed by the energy wave, signifying the new power that had been unleashed from Kuroka and Izayoi's combined energy. In the midst of the wave, the guards were forcefully pushed back, much to their surprise. Some hit against trees from their backs, some flew back and some were pushed back to the ground. After being pushed back, the guards couldn't help but be eyed wide at the sudden power radiating off of the two.

Growing frustrated by the new power gained by the Stray Devil, the Captain of the guards raised his hand to the sky while shouting his order.

"Attack from above! In a single assault! We're going to finish this now! We can't let the Stray Devil escape!"

After recovering, all of the guards had flew above the sky and were lined in four rows. The second, third and fourth rows had held out their hands in front of them, transferring their magic through each other before they passed it onto the first row where a massive magic circle appeared in front of them, courtesy of the massive magic power that had gathered in their bodies.

Looking up at the magic circle, Izayoi looked down at Kuroka, who smiled up at him return. The two of them then positioned their hands at the guards as a bright light glowed from both their hands. It was so bright that the guards had to block their eyes because of the brightness.

Then, the light dissipates as the guards looked down at the couple and they were surprised to see a bright ball of light hovering over their palms.

"Fire! Pump all of your energy into this one attack!" The Captain of the Guards shouted as the guards let out a battle cry and a massive fireball shot through the magic circle towards Izayoi and Kuroka.

The both of them look at the massive ball of fire before they both smirked in unison. Suddenly, the ball of light over their hands began to glow brighter before it suddenly shot through the air, cutting it like a knife while heading towards the massive fireball that was ten times bigger than the ball itself. Meanwhile, the guards couldn't help the anxiety that had been growing in them as they watch the ball of light instantly collides with their fireball, causing light to engulf them, much to their surprise.

After a while, the light dissipates to which both Izayoi and Kuroka looked at the rows of guards that were falling from the sky after being engulfed in the light. A smile appeared on Kuroka's face, feeling good about winning with Izayoi by her side. But then, she felt Izayoi's hands left her hands, much to her confusion and disappointment.

"Izayoi-kun?" She called out as she looked behind and her eyes widen, seeing Izayoi slowly fall backwards.

_"Huh... Looks like I'll be joining you real soon…—"_ Izayoi thought before he fell backwards with a thud.

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

"Ugh!"

"Okaa-sama!"

A sharp pain emitted from her body as Yasaka fell to her knees, alarming her daughter standing across from her.

"Okaa-sama!" Kunou shouted as she rushes to her mother and knelt down in front of her. She then focused on her mother's shocked look that was visible on her face.

Staring at the floor with wide eyes, Yasaka begin to think about the strange pain that overcame her.

"Wh-What could this be...?" She asked herself before a new wave of pain swept through her entire body, surprising her. Gritting her teeth in pain while her face twisted into agony, she tried to bear the pain as she waited and waited.

"Okaa-sama, are you alright?" Kunou asked worriedly as Yasaka looked up at her and sent her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, musume. But I'm a little thirsty. Can you go and get me a glass of water?" Yasaka asked as Kunou stared at her mother, knowing that something was going on. Sensing her worry, Yasaka stroke her head down a couple in reassurance. "Please, don't worry about me, Kunou. I'm alright. I just need a glass of water, that is all." She said stopping her stroking as Kunou slowly stood up from the floor and gave a slight nod.

"...Okay, Okaa-sama. I'll be right back." She said before she slowly slides the sliding door to the left to get the glass of water. Just as she was about to walk out, she glanced back at her mother, who smiled at her.

After a while, Kunou turns her head around and walked out with a small frown on her face, sensing that something was going on with her mother earlier. Recalling that she had to get a glass of water for her mother, she heads towards the kitchen with the intent of making her mother feel better.

Watching as her daughter headed to get a glass of water, Yasaka released the breath she's been holding in. After a while, she looked up as she felt the pain instantly went away, much to her shock and disbelief.

Recalling where the pain was, she moved her hand near her heart.

"What's...going on?" Yasaka asked in disbelief, seeing as the pain disappeared when it just came. She also felt as if the pain was telling her something but she couldn't understand anything from the event that occurred to her.

Then, her eyes widen as she stopped her hand just above her heart and she looked down at the favorite hairpin in front of her-broken. Recalling who gave her the special object, her breath hitched as she looked up at the ceiling with a shock look.

"I-Izayoi-kun?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld…

"...Huh...Huh...Seriously, this would be the last thing I was expecting to do...dying..." Izayoi breathed out as he stares at the sky for a while longer than he would expect. "The girls will really kill me now...Hahaha..." Izayoi let out a laugh with a bright smile, ignoring the pain that came with it from his action. He closed his eyes as a voice came into his head.

_"You... Really gave it your all, eh? Izayoi-chan? Even if you loss, you still kept it from the world. And for that, I'm proud of you. My sharp tongued son...Izayoi-chan."_

Opening his eyes, Izayoi let out a smile to spread across his face. "...Did you really predict this...Canaria?" Izayoi asked as he stares at the night sky. "...You were always like that... Predicting stuff like you know everything..." Izayoi panted with each breath he had left in his lungs.

"Izayoi-kun, nya..." A voice called out as Izayoi turned to his right and saw Kuroka sit politely beside him with a worried expression on her face.

"...Kuroka..." Izayoi breathed out as tears started to leak from her eyes. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what she thought he would.

"No, you're not going to die!" Kuroka said as she grip her left sleeve tightly and rip it off from its socket. She then pressed the piece of fabric against Izayoi's bleeding abdomen, causing him to wince. "You're not!" She finishes as she kept on pressing the fabric to stop the bleeding but the blood had already coated the sleeve in red and it was still leaking down from his abdomen onto the ground forming a small pool of blood at Izayoi's left side. Seeing the pool of blood, Kuroka quickly move to rip her other sleeve but she was stop by Izayoi, who lift his right hand and caress her right cheek which caused her to look at him.

"...Do you think... I'm gonna die here? Hah... You're wrong..." Izayoi smiled as tears started to shed from Kuroka's eyes and drop onto Izayoi's cheek. "Hey... Don't cry..." He said as his eyes started to become fuzzy.

"Izayoi-kun!" A voice shouted as Kuroka looked over at the red headed Gremory Heir flying down towards her and Izayoi.

Landing on the ground, Rias immediately rushes towards Izayoi. When she was near him, she fell to her knees, avoiding the small pool of blood as she positioned herself next to Izayoi's left shoulder. She then casted a glance at Kuroka for a second before her eyes landed on Izayoi's prone form.

Izayoi looked at Rias, "Hey, Princess." He said as he tried to sit up but he grit his teeth and fell back instead. He knew pain was overwhelming his entire body but he didn't know that it was to this extent till he couldn't sit up.

"You shouldn't move. We have to get you treated!" Rias said with tears in her eyes that were threaten to come out.

"I doubt that I can move at this state…" Izayoi panted before Rias looked behind her, seeing Sirzechs landing on the ground near them with Ajuka following behind him. Sirzechs looked at his right, seeing a few of his guards were unconscious, much to his confusion. Deciding to question the case later, he was interrupted by her sister's cry for help.

"Onii-sama, help him please!"

Immediately, Sirzechs looked at Izayoi's body and wound he had sustained at his abdomen. A frown appeared on his face as he assessed his bleeding abdomen, to which Izayoi noticed. Noticing his distraught expression, Rias called her brother. "Onii-sama?"

With a heavy heart, Sirzechs respond, while hoping inside that her sister wouldn't take it to heart from what he would explained. "I...can't, Rias. It's impossible. We can heal his other wounds but we can't regenerate his organs, Rias. We don't have a ability compatible enough to that of regenerating organs." He explained as Rias's eyes widen at his explanation. Looking at his sister, he noticed the tears that were visible at the corner of her eyes.

"…T-There's more than that…right?" Rias asked in a whisper as Sirzechs exhale a deep breath before he continued to finish his explanation.

"We also can't revive him with an Evil piece even if we used the mutated pieces. His entire body is too strong in a way we still can't understand, to be revived. From the start, we already noticed that his body is different from that of normal humans. And I know you want to revive him with your last Evil Piece but it won't work, Rias." Sirzechs explained. "There's…nothing we can do." He exclaimed as Rias's eyes widen in disbelief before she look at Izayoi. She shook her head before her tears started to drop onto his hoodie and then at his right cheek.

"No, no! This can't be happening! Don't go, Izayoi-kun! Don't die…" Rias pleaded tearfully as Izayoi smiled at her reassuringly. Then, Izayoi lifted his hand and caress her right cheek, brushing away the tears as Rias looked at her with her blue green eyes.

"You look beautiful... you know that...right?" Izayoi smiled as a small smile spread across Rias's face before she leaned into his palm that was on her cheek. She restrained the tears that were to come out but she couldn't help but be touched from his words that made her warm inside.

"Well, you said it, Izayoi-kun. From the time we've met…" Rias mutters as she smiled down at him with her teary eyes.

Near them, Sirzechs look at the scene in front of him with a sad frown before he looked behind him, seeing the others arriving, including his parents.

"No..." Venelana gasped before her husband envelope her in a hug and stroke her back reassuringly.

"Izayoi-kun!" Serafall shouted before she rushed towards Izayoi and prompted herself next to Rias. Tears were already visible from the corner of her eyes as she stared at the wounded Izayoi."This-This is all my fault… I-If you hadn't rescue me, none of this…None of this would ever happen! And you wouldn't battle that stupid dragon in the first place!" She cried out as she wiped her right eye while she sniffled through her crying.

Seeing her cry, Izayoi looked at Rias, who nodded at him in respond. Then, Izayoi let down his left hand from her cheek before he grasped Serafall's right hand, stopping her from wiping her teary eye.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Serafall. It's not your fault to begin with. No one blames you, you know?"

Serafall looked at him as Izayoi rub his thumb over her hand, "If I hadn't stopped the dragon, who would?" He asked as fresh tears fell down Serafall's cheeks.

"But it's not worth it seeing you li-like this!" She stuttered as Izayoi smiled at her.

"I admit this is the first time I felt pain. But to me, it was worth it." He exclaimed as Serafall, Rias and Kuroka looked at him. "Because I got to see you three, safe and sound..." He finishes as Kuroka gritted her teeth while she closed her eyes at his statement.

"What about you, Izayoi-kun…" Rias thought with a frown, almost tempting to ask the question but she couldn't as she knew that it wouldn't do her any good. "What's the point if you're making feel like this? Without you, I don't feel safe anymore…" She thought sadly before she looked at Serafall and she sent a sympathetic look at her, knowing that she would be affected the same way as hers. Meanwhile, Serafall's lips quiver and she instantly lay her head on Izayoi's chest.

"…Please, don't die, Izayoi-kun. Please…" Serafall pleaded as she bit her lips as Izayoi put his left hand on the back of her head.

"...I don't think I don't have a choice…" He mutters as Serafall clenched her eyes shut and gripped onto his hoodie like a lifeline.

"No…" Serafall mutters as Izayoi looked down at her with a sad smile. After a while, Izayoi looked at Rias, who heard the peaceful sound of breathing from Serafall. She then peered over to look at Serafall and a frown appeared on her face, seeing that Serafall had lulled herself to sleep while tears cascading down her cheeks.

Rias looked over at her brother, who nodded and went to carry Serafall from Izayoi. When he gently lifted her off from Izayoi, Serafall had latched her hand onto his hoodie which wouldn't let go, indicating that she didn't want to let go of Izayoi. But there was a frown appearing on her face as Rias tried to loosen her hold on Izayoi. After a while, Sirzechs stood next to Ajuka while carrying the sleeping Serafall in his arms.

Looking at the sleeping Serafall, Asuka looked over at Izayoi and she couldn't help but whisper his name. "Izayoi-kun..." Asuka whispered with a frown as she reached her hand out towards him as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Asuka..." Sala said as she put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"...Izayoi-sama..." Shirayuki-Hime muttered as Leticia put her down on the ground from her arms. At the corner of her eyes, Leticia could see that Shirayuki-Hime's mark was slowly fading away on her shoulder.

Then, Leticia watches over at Rias, who lift Izayoi's head on her lap as she could sense the sad atmosphere around the two.

Looking down at her husband, she bit her lips as she tried not to let the fresh tears out.

"Hey, Princess…Don't cry, you'll ruin your dress." Izayoi smiled upwards at Rias, who shut her eyes as she held onto Izayoi.

"Please Izayoi-kun, don't go... Don't leave me..." Rias pleaded as new tears started to leak from her teary eyes.

"You know, I don't have any regret…...except one..."

Looking up at him, Rias watches as Izayoi lifted her right hand from his cheek. He then looked at her ring that she adorned on her right index finger. Slowly, he fingered the wedding ring gently, to which she recalls their wedding day together.

"That regret is leaving you all alone, all those days... What a husband I am..." Izayoi smiled as Rias stifle a laugh before replying.

"It's in the past. But you always come back after you're gone." A frown replaced her smile. "But now..."

"I don't think I can come back...right?" Izayoi asked as he breathed in and out. Rias let her head down as tears drop down onto Izayoi's hoodie.

"Onii-sama, c-can't we do a-anything? Anything at all? Please..." Rias asked without turning to face her brother as Sirzechs look at Ajuka, who only shook his head.

"...I'm sorry." Sirzechs apologized as Rias grit her teeth at his answer. She then looked into Izayoi's pair of eyes that she got entranced into when they first met.

"Hey... You tried your best..." Izayoi smiled as Rias frowned. "Even calling for that nun, it'll be quite a while before she could heal me. And I don't think she can heal...this kind of wound..." Izayoi explained as Rias looked at him and she knew on who he was referring to. It was true, Asia's power is healing the likes of Devils and Fallen Angel. But there is a limit to what her healing could really do. And she knew that her healing can't regenerate loss organs or limbs at the stage she was in. And she doubted that she would have enough energy to heal him completely. But for once, she wanted to call Asia and ordered her to heal Izayoi as best as she could. But she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"Hey...come here." Izayoi ushered as Rias looked at him and bend her head over to close the distance between their heads. Then, Rias's eyes widen as Izayoi pecked her forehead before pulling back. Slowly, he lifted his head slightly and touches her forehead with his.

"I love you."

Rias's eyes watered before she closed her eyes to relish the moment she had with now. For the last time.

"...I love you too, Izayoi-kun."

Izayoi smiled before he hears a familiar voice of a japanese clad loli.

"It looks like you gotten yourself in a bunch from the fight, gaki. I wouldn't think you would even survive the fight alone. Oh well, you're her son after all..." A voice said but she whispered the last part.

Rias and Kuroka looked up at the loli clad stranger, who walk towards them specifically Izayoi in question. Sirzechs and Ajuka made to move but they were stopped by Venelana.

"Wait." Venelana ordered as Sirzechs and Ajuka looked at each other before settling themselves to watch the scene in front of them.

"Shiroyasha?" Shirayuki-Hime called out stopping her crawling and prompted to sit on her knees instead as Shiroyasha looked at her.

"Shirayuki? Huh, ain't this a surprise? What happen to you?" She asked as Shirayuki-Hime looked at Izayoi, to which in turn Shiroyasha looked at him and instantly she had solved the reason why.

"...Hah... Didn't think you...come here... japanese clad loli..." Izayoi said with a playful smile as Shiroyasha smiled.

"I had to. If that darn three-headed dragon came to another world. It would eventually destroyed the world." Shiroyasha said as everyone stared at her in shock and disbelief. Not believing the words the came out of her mouth. "Luckily, you were here just in time or not this world as you know it would be vaporized by him. You have felt his power, right? And what he could do with it?" Shiroyasha asked seriously as Izayoi gave a slight nod.

"Yeah... I hate to admit it but he was one tough opponent. His powers aren't to be underestimated which sucks..." Izayoi sighed as Shiroyasha smiled a small smile.

"But you fought him and I might say I am impressed. The others that fought him aren't so lucky..." Shiroyasha clenched her fist before she look at Izayoi. "But you survived alone." She added with a smile then a frown made its way on her face as she examine the fatal wound that Izayoi had after his supposed fight with the three-headed dragon. "Boy... You don't look too good." She commented as Izayoi chuckle.

"You think?"

Rias looked between Izayoi and Shiroyasha before she asked the question that she wanted to asked ever since Izayoi was well-acquintant with the Japanese clad loli.

"Can you help him, please?" Rias asked directed at Shiroyasha, who looked at her before she look at Izayoi.

Seeing his condition was worsening by the minute, she walked to stand in front of Izayoi.

"We can't do it here. But can you imagine a place that you can think of that can act as a resting spot for you?" Shiroyasha asked with a serious face.

"Can't we just relocate him to his house?" Sirzechs asked as Shiroyasha look at him.

"No, his house isn't a rest spot per say. We need a place that he can fully focus on healing his body. Also, we need a place bigger than his house." Shiroyasha explained with a playful smile.

"Are you toying with us?" Ajuka raised his eyebrow as Shiroyasha look at him in annoyance.

"Don't annoy me. I might just kick your butt here and now." Shiroyasha said as a blue aura started to appear around her which causes Ajuka's eyes to widen in surprise.

Seeing his reaction, Shiroyasha smiled before she pulled out her fan and covered her mouth in amusement. She then focuses her attention on Izayoi.

"So, do you have any place in mind? Aside from here and your home, I mean. Surely, you went across the world without renting a house, right?" She asked as Izayoi looked at her in question, wondering on how she knew about that sort of information on him. Deciding to ask her later, Izayoi look upwards with a thoughtful look.

Then, a smile spread across his face as a familiar place came into his mind with two people he met along the way in his two year trip.

"Kyoto." He answered as Shiroyasha look at him in slight surprise. But then a playful glint appeared in her pair of orbs as she knew a certain Youkai living in Kyoto.

"It seems you know her, huh? What a man you are..." Shiroyasha smiled amusingly as everyone held a confused look at her statement. "I'm surprised that you can meet her with the tight security around her. Well, maybe at the time you met her, it was her mating season." She added with a mischievous smile as Izayoi laughed.

_"Mating season?"_ Kuroka thought as a small frown made its way on her face, which did not came unnoticed by Rias and Serafall, who thought the same thing. Then, Kuroka realized the term of Mating Season was used for Youkai such as herself and her little sister. Hearing that there was someone trying to mate with someone that she cared didn't sit well with her seeing as she hasn't met her before. Deciding to think about the thought later, she focuses her attention on Izayoi.

"...Hah... Maybe..." Izayoi looked at her with a smirk before he suddenly coughed up blood which alerted both Rias and Kuroka.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted as she look at Izayoi, who stop coughing before he moved his head to face upwards.

"...Huh...huh..." Izayoi breath out a couple of breath before he look at Rias. "I'm fine..." He mutters as Rias shook her head at his lie.

"Izayoi-kun, don't lie to me... It hurts to see you like this but it even hurts that you lie even though you're not okay!" Rias said as Izayoi's eyes widen at her outburst. Then, Rias realized the words that came out of her mouth before she looked down with tears. "I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun..." Rias apologized as Izayoi brushed away her tears which caused her to look at him.

"Don't worry...you did what you had to... And you're right." Izayoi said to her as Rias stare at him worriedly. "Don't feel so guilty..." He added brushing away a lock of hair from her eyes. "Sorry about the blood again..." He stated looking over at her bloodied state.

"It'll wash away." Rias let out a small smile which Izayoi return with his smile. Then, Izayoi looked over at Shiroyasha. He gripped the ground with his fingers clenched into the soils beneath him as he attempted to stand up. Rias and Kuroka stood up to help but they were held off by Izayoi.

"I'll do it myself... Don't worry..." Izayoi assured them as he tried to attempt to stand. Gritting his teeth, he sits up and slowly stood in a kneeling position. "I'm not gonna let that oversized dragon get the best of me..." He mutters as he slowly lifted up his body and he released a breath just as he stood upright.

Looking up, Izayoi smirked at Shiroyasha, who smiled in amusement at the unyielding orbs that were staring at hers.

_"You really are your mother's son..."_ She thought. "Really... You are one tough problem child." Shiroyasha commented as Izayoi let out a smirk.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Izayoi asked as Kuroka hid her amused smile while Rias smiled at him.

"Maybe…" Closing her fan, Shiroyasha smiled at the three in front of her. She then looked at her right as she bows her head a little. "I'll be borrowing these three. It'll be better if you don't visit them in Kyoto. It'll be trouble if you fought with 'her'." She said referring to a certain blonde Youkai.

"You say like it's a bad thing..." Izayoi stated with an amused smirk.

Shiroyasha looked at Izayoi, "Looks like you are more than an acquaintance to her... I hope I get to see it when we get there." She said as Izayoi held his smirk before he looked at everyone that was gathered in front of him.

Smiling at them, he spoke.

"...Sorry. I said I would be able to defeat that three-headed dragon but it looks like I was over in my head... Hah... What a pathetic reason this turn out to be." Izayoi stated with a sigh before a voice spoke up.

"No. You did what was right at that time." Venelana walked towards her son in-law and stood in front of him with a smile. "You protected the whole Gremory Clan without knowing what would happen to you. That's a selfless act that would be done by few people. Although, I don't know any of them but I'm grateful you are one of them, Izayoi." She explained as she embraced Izayoi by wrapping her arms around him. "And most importantly, thank you so much for saving Rias!" She finishes as tears of joy could be seen at the corner of her eyes as she hug Izayoi, who only smile at her statement.

Feeling the embrace, Izayoi was brought into his past and recalled every hug he shared with his own mother. Including the last one he had earlier. Some were out of force and some were out of his mother's request. But he remembered the feeling she held every time and he could honestly say that Rias's mother held the same feeling.

"...You're welcome... Okaa-san."

Venelana's eyes widen at the name, but she smiled wider nonetheless as she embrace her son in-law. Then, Venelana pulled back from the hug and step back from Izayoi.

"Get well soon, Izayoi."

Smiling at his mother in-law, he nodded to which Venelana smiled back.

But Izayoi was unaware of the black haired nekomata that was watching him. He then looked at the people offering smiles at the blonde and she knew that out of the people that were gathered here; she was the one that felt out of place.

"I should leave." She declared suddenly in her thought but then she slowly looked at Izayoi. Seeing his wounded condition, it made her stop to think twice on the thought. But then she realized the situation she was in and she bit her lips. She was a Stray Devil. An SS-Class Stray Devil that was to be hunted down by the whole Underworld, and she was standing in front of powerful Devils that could certainly kill her. With a last look at Izayoi, she slowly turns on her heels and quietly walked away. When she was walking away, she held back a tear as she knew that she was leaving for the same reason just like the last time she had left Izayoi at that night.

"_It's better if you didn't involve yourself with the likes of me, Izayoi-kun…"_ Kuroka thought walking away but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her right hand. She looked behind her and she stood face to face with the only one she did not want to consult.

"Kuroka?" Izayoi asked looking at Kuroka, who avoided his gaze. She then looked at Rias briefly before she looked at everyone else. They were all looking at her in question, confused by her behaviour.

"I...don't belong here." Kuroka muttered looking down at the ground as Izayoi stare at her. "I never did. It was a coincidence meeting you here, Izayoi-kun. I better leave." She said as she slowly turns around and prepared to leave. But she stopped on her tracks as she clenched her right hand into a fist on her chest, questioning in her mind on why she stopped from leaving him. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew the cause of it all. And it all started when she met Izayoi.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her chest as Kuroka's eyes widen.

"Did you really think you can run away just like before?" He asked beside her face.

"It's better if you didn't involve yourself with me. I'm a Stray Devil..." Kuroka reasoned but a tear unconsciously slipped through her eyes and dropped onto Izayoi's right hand. "The whole Underworld will hunt me down if they found out about me, like earlier…" She muttered as she shakes her head. "It's better if I should leave because…" She trailed off. _"I don't want you to protect me anymore..."_ She thought silently as she held Izayoi's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Is that the only reason you've got? You have to do better than that, Kuroka." Izayoi explained with a small smile as Kuroka frowned. "And if that's the only reason you got, then why didn't you teleport away when you had the chance to?" He suddenly asked as Kuroka's eyes widen slightly. "...You really miss me, huh?" He asked as Kuroka's eyes soften and tears begin to cascade at the corner of her eyes.

_"No."_ She answered in her thought but her mouth answers differently.

"Yes..." Kuroka answered in a whisper, ignoring the previous answer in her head. She didn't want to lie to herself to make everything alright. She had lie to herself when she left Izayoi, assuring that she would be alright without him. Because she knew she would be a burden to him and she didn't want to take it upon him. But lately, she had been feeling guilty about her leave and she can't help but recalling the sweet memories she spent with Izayoi which in turns made her feel awful to herself. But now, she didn't want to run away and she didn't want to lie to herself anymore for his sake. Because for once, she wanted to stay with him but she wasn't sure if her 'group' would allow her to. Then, Kuroka tighten her hold on his hand as a few tears dropped onto his hand.

"Izayoi-kun..." Kuroka whispers as Izayoi looked at her from behind. Letting down his hand from her chest, Kuroka turns around to face Izayoi while holding his hand in hers. "I want...to...stay with you." Kuroka whispered with a smile as Izayoi smile in return.

Seeing them as a chance to begin their leave, Shiroyasha looked to the others.

"Can you all step back?" Shiroyasha asked as the others nodded and step back as ordered. But before Shiroyasha could teleport the group of three in her care, she was interrupted by a voice.

"W-Where are you going, Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked with a frown as she stood in front of Sirzechs and Ajuka after having been wake up from the constant voices that were interrupting her sleep. "Are you leaving?" She asked as everyone could sense the sad tone evident in her voice.

Looking at her, Izayoi smiled before he looked at Shiroyasha and then at Serafall.

"Shiroyasha, it couldn't hurt to have one more, right?" He asked her as Shiroyasha looked at Serafall before shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" She stated as Serafall smiled joyfully before she took her place next to Rias, who stood next to Izayoi's left while Kuroka occupied his right.

Smiling at Serafall, Rias looked at her parents.

Seeing this, Venelana waved her hand at her. "We'll be fine. Just make sure he's alright and call us later, okay?" Venelana asked with a smile as Rias nodded.

"I will." She answered before Shiroyasha walked towards the four of them and turns around, her back facing the four.

"Well, to Kyoto then, shall we?" Shiroyasha asked with a smile as she lifted up her hands and clap two times, causing blue light to engulf them. After a while, the light disappeared leaving the empty spot where they stood.

Venalana smiled at where the four stood before she looked at the others, to which they looked at her.

"Since we haven't known each other, how about a cup of tea?" Venelana asked with a smile, seeing as she had started feeling thirsty lately.

Smiling at Venelana, Asuka cast a glance at where Izayoi left and she let a smile spread across her face, hoping that he will recover. Looking over at Sala, Leticia and Shirayuki-Hime, she decided to vouch for their opinions of the tea offer.

"We would be delighted, Mrs..."

"Call me Venelana. And you are?"

"My name is Kudou Asuka. Call me Asuka, Venelana." Asuka smiled as Venelana smile in return.

"Well, shall we?"

"We shall." Asuka replied before she looked at the sky above her. Smiling at the sky, she hoped that Izayoi would recover for everyone's sake including hers.

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

"Okaa-sama, what about this?" Kunou asked sitting across from her mother as she concentrated on the ball of fire in her hands. She was starting her training to master her fire to which she was starting to manipulate the fire that can caused massive damage, no matter what the size may differs.

Yasaka looked at the look of concentration on her daughter's face before she looked at the concentrated ball of fire. She knew the ball was slowly gaining power as her daughter pump her energy in the ball. But she knew that she would have to pump her energy faster than what she was doing now. No matter what the attack, she knew speed was one of the things that will guarantee victory in a battle.

Lifting up her hand, she formed her own ball of fire in her right hand without even batting an eye. "Kunou, you shouldn't think about how much energy you should pump in the fire. You should feel it." Yasaka explained as Kunou looked at her mother's ball of fire before she made her own ball of fire disappear from her hand, intend to do it again.

"Don't think. Just feel it." Kunou said with a nod before she inhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes. Without looking, she started to feel the presence of a newly ball of fire forming in her hands. Slowly, she opens her eyes and her eyes widen at the ball of fire that had formed in her hands. She could feel the strong power it held in a matter of time she had to conjure compare to the previous tries she could to lessen the time to form the ball of fire like her mother did.

"Okaa-sama, look! I-I did it!" Kunou said with a smile as Yasaka smiled at her daughter for her achievement.

"Well done. Now, you should practice more before you could do it with your eyes open, okay?" She asked as Kunou look at her and nodded. Yasaka then made her ball of fire disappeared before she let her hand down. "Since we borrow two hours of practicing, do you want some drink, Kunou?" She asked as Kunou looked at her with wide eyes, ignoring the ball of fire that disappeared after she had lost her concentration.

Chuckling at her daughter, she made to stand up but suddenly she felt a familiar energy near her and then there was a commotion that could be heard inside her castle, to which she could hear from her fox ears.

"Okaa-sama, what is that?" Kunou asked with a scared look as she moved to sit next to her mother.

Looking down at her daughter, she looked at where the commotion was. She then stood up and grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand for safety. Kunou followed her mother's footsteps as the two of them walked out of the room and head towards the meeting room where her mother would talk to her advisers.

"Stay close, Kunou." Yasaka cautioned as Kunou look at the sound that was getting closer and she could hear shouting sounds coming from the meeting room.

Walking slowly to the meeting room, Yasaka went to slide the door open but then she heard the shouting sound was coming from her guards that was stationed near the meeting room. She expected that the guards had already walked inside to solve the mysterious problem which she knew was the familiar energy she felt from Kunou's practice room.

"Kunou, stay here, okay?" Yasaka asked looking down at her daughter, who nodded at her in return. Letting go of her hold on her daughter, she then looked upon the door in front of her.

She took a deep breath and she open her eyes before she suddenly slide the door open, alarming everyone that was inside the room. She then released an amount of her energy as her body was covered with her energy. Walking further inside the room, she stood in the center of the room as she stared at the guards facing her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked as the guards gulped nervously at the aura surrounding her whole body. Narrowing her eyes, one of the advisers instantly knelt in front of her.

"We are sorry for disturbing you, Yasaka-sama. B-But we are here to made these trespassers go away. They appeared in the room when we were patrolling the nearby halls."

"Can you stop with your false accusing? We're not trespassers. I have the right to walk in this castle!" An annoyed voice sounded as Yasaka tried to looked at owner of the voice but the guards were blocking her view.

Seemingly annoyed by her voice, the adviser stood up and shouted back.

"Well, if you didn't bring that injured man. We wouldn't have questioned your purpose here! Mind telling me that he was injured wasn't because of your doing? Anyway, what fool would be injured that fatally?" The adviser mocked as silence took over the room before it was interrupted.

"How dare you talk to him like that! He didn't deserve any of that in the first place!" Kuroka countered as she appeared right in front of the surprised adviser and she raised her hand under his neck. The adviser looked on in surprise and slight fear, looking down at the ball of energy that had been formed in Kuroka's hand under his neck. Then, the adviser looked at Kuroka closely and he glared at her back, to which Kuroka couldn't help but narrow her eyes dangerously.

"You! I thought you were familiar to me." The adviser shouted as he looked upon the familiar face of Kuroka. "You're the SS-Class Stray Devil. I heard of you. The Underworld had already put a bounty on your head to hunt you down."

"I'll gladly kill you if you don't take back on what you said. You don't know him. So why should you judge him by his appearance? He didn't even do anything wrong!" Kuroka said glaring daggers at the adviser, who flinched at her menacing gaze.

"Kuroka, don't..." A voice said as Kuroka glanced behind her as a frown was visible on her face. "His not worth enough to kill... Leave him be..." He said as Kuroka glared at the adviser before she reluctantly let down her hand that was pointing to his throat.

"He's right. You're not worth to kill anyways." Kuroka said with narrowed eyes.

The adviser then step to the side as he looked at Yasaka and pointed his hand at Kuroka and the four others.

"Yasaka-sama, disposed of these trespassers. You don't deserve to see this kind of scene in your country, much less your home." He said as Kuroka looked upon Yasaka, who looked at her in return.

No words were exchanged between the two Youkai, instead they exchange gazes at each other.

"Guards, took up your arms!" The adviser shouted all of a sudden as all the guards step back and pointed their weapons at the other three trespassers.

But before the adviser could order to attack, he was interrupted by a voice.

"You...really think you can solve this with these weapons...? I don't mean to offend, but I guess it is an offense now. "

"Izayoi-kun, you shouldn't walk!" Rias shouted as Izayoi took a step which caused blood to leak out from his wound.

_"Izayoi-kun?"_ Yasaka thought with surprise edge on her face. She tried to see peak behind Kuroka but since her guards had covered everything behind her, she couldn't see anything. She then thought that if it was the same Izayoi she once met in the festival over a year ago and not a different person with the same name as him.

"It'll be alright." Izayoi assured her with gritted teeth as he walked straight towards Yasaka.

"What do you think you're doing?" The adviser asked as he pointed his hand at Izayoi. "Guards, stop him from moving! Don't let him get close to Yasaka-sama!" He ordered as the guards initiate to surround Izayoi, leaving the other three to their selves while they pointed their weapons dangerously close to Izayoi.

Seeing this, Kuroka immediately appeared next to Izayoi as she looked at the guards with a glare. Smiling at her, Izayoi put a calming hand on her shoulder as Kuroka looked at him.

"As much as you and I want to fight them right now, which I wanted to. Don't do things I wouldn't do, Kuroka." Izayoi said as Kuroka looked at the guards before she relaxed herself but she still kept her glare at them.

"Izayoi-kun?" Yasaka gasped as she covered her mouth in shock, looking at the condition of Izayoi. She could see that he was stained in blood. His head was bleeding which ran down his forehead, his hands were bleeding and her eyes trailed down at the wound that was dripping out blood on the floor. She then recalled the recent event that occurred to her. The pain that she felt at that time had hurt her but she couldn't understand what it meant for the first time. And then she came to the conclusion that Izayoi was in danger.

To her horror, she didn't expect that he was greatly injured to the point that seeing him like he is now had hurt her inside. Tears sprung from her eyes as she slowly walked towards Izayoi in slow strides of her foot. But then, her adviser had taken to stand in front of her, stopping her from going to Izayoi.

"Yasaka-sama, be conscious of what you are doing right now. I suggest that you think over before—" He was cut off as his back hit the wall beside him by Yasaka, who flung him sideways with the back of her left hand. The guards who were watching instantly flinched in fear of their Lord, much to Izayoi's amusement.

"I order you all to lower your weapons before you get the same treatment as him." Yasaka stated to all of the guards that instantly lowered their weapons and took a step backwards, allowing her to pass through them and reaching Izayoi in the process.

Taking a step forward, Yasaka had to restrain the urge to hug him since she knew it would confused everyone in the room about their relationship. Instead, a smile graced her features as she looked at the man that had captured her intention a year ago.

"Nice to meet you, Izayoi-kun." She greeted with her tears still visible at the corner of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you again, Yasaka… It's been a year, huh?" Izayoi asked with a smile to which Yasaka return with a smile of her own. Everyone that was present in the room looked at the two with shocked looks, not expecting that they knew each other, including Rias, Serafall and Kuroka. The three of them held surprised looks as they stared at Izayoi and Yasaka.

"Yeah… It's been a year already. You fulfilled your promise of visiting." Yasaka exclaimed as Izayoi held his still smile before he took a step forward towards Yasaka, who look at him in slight confusion. "Izayoi-kun?" She asked in confusion before her eyes widen slowly, seeing Izayoi slowly fall forward in front of her eyes. Time had stopped around the two as Yasaka reach out her arms to catch the falling Izayoi.

"…Sorry…" Izayoi mutters enough to be heard by Yasaka, who caught him in her arms before she sit down on the floor with his head on her chest.

Meanwhile, everyone watches with wide eyes as Kuroka rushes towards Izayoi followed by Rias and Serafall. The three took a sit in front of Yasaka as they looked down at the blood that leaked out of Izayoi's wound and stained Yasaka's shrine maiden outfit.

"Izayoi-kun?" Yasaka called out as she looked down at him, seeing as he didn't respond to answer her. She then tried to shake him lightly to wake him up, but it was useless as Izayoi stood still in his position. Fearing for the worst, Yasaka called his name again but slightly louder than before.

"Izayoi-kun?" She called out for him to wake up but he didn't move. Biting her lips, she called out his name. "Izayoi-kun!" She shouted as she shook his shoulders slightly but he still didn't respond.

"…You still look…" Izayoi lift his head slowly and looked straight at Yasaka. Smiling to her, he went to brush her hair with his right hand. "…like I remember you to, you know…?" He finishes before his hand went limp and Izayoi fell forward into her chest.

"I-Izayoi-kun?" Yasaka called out as her eyes widen, feeling his heartbeat getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"It looks like we don't have much time. We have to get him to a room." Shiroyasha said standing in front of Yasaka, who looked up at her. Nodding at her without hesitation, she looked at her guards.

"Get me clean towels! Now!" Yasaka ordered as the guards flinched from her tone but they quickly run out of the room as they quickly went to get clean towels.

Looking down at the unmoving Izayoi, a frown appeared in Yasaka's face as she studied the blood staining his face, his hair and his hands. Gripping Izayoi's hoodie in a clenching grip, she tried not to let the tears come out as she stares at his unmoving form.

"Oh, Izayoi-kun..." She mutters biting her lips as she let her head down onto his.

Everyone who was watching this was completely surprised by her action, especially Rias, Serafall and Kuroka. They didn't know what kind of relationship she had with Izayoi in the past but they would guessed that it was serious, judging from how Yasaka act. They know that she was restraining herself from crying in front of them as she saw how bad Izayoi's condition was when he came here. The three of them were now curious on what kind of relationship the two of them shared, even today. But they couldn't help but took pity from how she felt. Knowing Izayoi in the past and suddenly he came to her home and collapsed by having mortal wounds that would kill any other normal human beings. They know that she wasn't expecting to meet him that way in any possible way but it just happened earlier to which they know that she was hurting inside just like how they felt right now.

Looking at Rias, Serafall and Kuroka who were sitting in front of Yasaka, she could sense their sadness. Then, Shiroyasha focused her attention to Yasaka. She was surprised that her friend would act like that. She didn't know that she and Izayoi had shared a deep relationship from what she could tell by Yasaka's action which isn't usual to the human eyes as friendly actions one would do to the other.

Then, her eyes trailed off to the blonde haired child that stood at the doorway at the far right of the room. She could tell she was in shock judging by her wide eyes and disbelieved eyes. A frown appeared on her face as she knew the child to be Kunou.

Seeing Shiroyasha looking back, Yasaka followed her eyes to her daughter that stood a few distance from them.

"Kunou..." Yasaka said with a frown as Kunou responded by looking at her before she looked at the person her mother was holding onto.

"...Otou…sama...?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end. The End that marks the end of Season 2, which turns out to be quite a cliffhanger if I do say so myself. Anyway, I apologize that I didn't update for quite a while. I've been busy. Anyway, Izayoi has arrived in Kyoto! How great is that?

Anyway, here's today's questions:

1\. How were the appearances of Canaria and Gabriel? Did they come out too soon?

2\. How's the Drama? To me, it's sad if you play it with a sad song.

3\. How was the chapter overall? Was it satisfying to you all?

3.5. Especially Rias, Serafall, Kuroka and Yasaka's scenes? Each with Izayoi? Was it good? Amazing? I don't know so I hope you can help me by reviewing it the best you can do! I mean, the best! I didn't spend a week to just lie around my room all day with just assignments everywhere, okay?

4\. If there are any errors scenes or something that you found rushed, PM me so that I can fix it.

5\. What will happen in the next chapter? What's His Highness's plan? Will Azi Dahaka return? Will Gabriel meet Izayoi? And will Izayoi pull through?! You know, the suspense is killing me! And I hope it does the same thing to you!

Answer these questions when you finished reading it, okay? If you have any other comments to make aside from answering these questions, you can comment on it.

Now to my Daily's Answer~ Anyway, if you still have any questions that you want to ask so badly. I mean BADLY. Feel free without hesitation or restraint, leave a question in the review box below.

Ahsoei: Thanks for the review!

JMK2: Thanks for the review!

slog13: Thanks! I hope you will continue to read it more!

2015 Lewamus Prime: Thanks for the review! I'm glad my fighting scenes were the best! I do hope you love what happened to Izayoi.

Zechs-DXD: I hope you like the visit of Yasaka and Kunou! Especially that they will be the start up for HDXD Born.

Congratulations,

For All the Readers That Had Supported In This Fanfic, A Problem Devil, New. I Will Say Thank You So Much!

After I wrote this sequel, I'm touched that new readers have been reading it. And I can't thank you enough for the Favorites, Follows and Reviews that you all gave me. Thank You So Much!

So, I really hope you stay tuned for the Highschool DxD Born in this Version of the Fanfic,

And so, I bid you farewell, Jane! ArtLotus out!


	35. Chapter 35: Past Relieved

Hello, everyone! This is your author in-progress, SecretArtLotus here! Sorry for the long delay, I had to prepare for a test these past few weeks.

But now, I would like to say Thank You for all of you new readers for your favorites and follows lately. Anyway, I'm here to bring the new sequel of A Problem Devil, New. A Problem Devil, Born~

This series will continue from the previous one which you all like I presumed due to the increase of the favorites, follows and reviews. So, I hope that you all will like it or love it. Also, Thank You for your reviews as of this week. It really made my day when I read about it.

Also, I decided to make this section in the early part of the fanfic. So, I hope you don't mind!

~Daily's Answers~

JMK2: You'll see about their apparent meeting later on. How Kunou and Yasaka met Izayoi for the first time. And hopefully, I'll explain it with more depth.

WeeDevil: Thanks for the review!

Enigma95: It's been a long time, but I'm still going. :) And Thank You for your review!

Slog13: Thanks for the review and your enthusiasm of reading it!

Ahsoei: I will get to Izayoi and Gabriel's meeting soon. In the meantime, look forward to the awkward moment.

Misterfn: Yes. Really. You should read Chapter 31 on why she called him. It's short but I'll explain the details of it soon with how they met too.

2015 Lewamus Prime: Thanks for the review! Drama, comedy, action and even romance! I'm surprise that you list it, but I appreciate it nonetheless, Thank you. I hope you'll find out about Izayoi soon enough.

Oml: This is the next update, and I hope you will like it. Thank you for reading my fanfic!

Okay, enough of the info and without further ado, I present to you, ~A Problem Devil, Born~

Before that, I wish to send my thanks to all of you readers for reading A Problem Devil and A Problem Devil, New. I appreciate it so much. J THANK YOU!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Past Relived**

**~Human World~**

Morning

Walking through the neighbourhood, Issei did nothing but look down with a thoughtful look. After leaving his home with Asia at first, they begin to travel towards Kuoh Academy but Asia had asked him that she wanted to walk with Xenovia to which she chose to walk towards Xenovia's house. Issei declined to follow her and continued on his way towards Kuoh Academy, leaving a frowning Asia.

A frown appeared at the corner of his lips as Issei stopped walking and recalled the turn of events that had suddenly past by in a blur. All of it was related to that day, the day where he thought it was over—but it was just the beginning.

_"Oi, partner."_ Ddraig called out as Issei stood at the center of the bridge that was headed towards the entrance of Kuoh Academy. Then, several students walked past him with happy smiles on their face, to which it was noticed by Issei. Gritting his teeth, Issei couldn't help but feel anger running into his veins at the sight of the smiles of the students when they didn't know anything about the dangers of the world they were in. _"Are you okay, partner?"_ Ddraig asked, feeling the anger of his host was directed at the students that were walking past him. He then sensed that he was angered by the sight of the smiles on each of the students' faces.

Suddenly, Issei sighed as he looks down at the ground, knowing that feeling anger towards the students wouldn't help him bring back his senior.

_"Ne, Ddraig. Can I be as strong as him? As Izayoi-senpai?"_ Issei asked in mind as Ddraig felt slightly surprised by his question.

_"Why are you asking that again, partner? Didn't you already know the answer to it?"_

_"I know… But if he could sacrifice himself to save Buchou, would I be able to do the same thing? I mean, would I be able to protect anyone?"_ Issei asked as Ddraig's eyes soften.

_"That depends entirely on you. Your senior sacrificed his life to save his wife and that Satan Girl, because they are the ones he loves. If you ask me, I think you can do the same thing. To the ones you love."_

Instead of answering, Issei remained silent.

_"Partner?"_

_"Ne, Ddraig. Would I be able to protect everyone if Izayoi-senpai isn't here?" _

_"If you want to find the answer, you have to find it yourself unfortunately."_ Ddraig answered before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _"I already gave you the answer to the question."_ He thought lastly before finally drifting to sleep.

"Find it myself…" Issei mutters before he felt a tap on his shoulder, to which he look up and was greeted by Kiba's smiling face.

"Why the long face, Issei?" Kiba asked as Issei smiled a reassuring smile at him, to which Kiba wasn't convinced by the smile at all. But the two of them was unaware of the two figures that were watching from afar.

Near Kuoh Academy…

"So…What do you think of him?"

The taller figure asked looking down at his rival, while the other figure continued to look at Kuoh Academy without any expression.

Above the roof of a building, there are two figures standing next to each other, overseeing the nearby streets and Kuoh Academy. One of the figures was Vali, who stood next to the other figure that was shorter than him in terms of appearance. He had his right hand pocketed while his left freely rested on his thigh. The shorter one of the two looked to the Kuoh Academy from a distance while Vali looked to the other way, seeing the civilians passing by the nearby streets. The taller one then focused his attention at the shorter one but he didn't look at her, instead he look down at the entrance of Kuoh Academy, spotting a certain brown haired student walking past the bridge that was connected to the academy.

"Who?" The shorter one asked. She had the appearance of a cute young girl with flowing black hair until her hips and grey eyes. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

"You know who."

"The Red Dragon Emperor? He's alright." The girl responded as Vali look at her in slight confusion.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I am not going to interfere between you and your rival's business, Vali. Anyway, I like to discuss something very interesting I found. If what I heard is true, he must be pretty strong..." The girl let out a smirk to curve at the corner of her cheek as Vali look at her with a raised eyebrow before he focus his attention elsewhere by staring at the sky in front of him.

"Really? Then, why didn't you meet him or her already? If possible, I wouldn't be surprised if you make him or her join. But as long as they don't get in my way." Vali replied as the girl smiled.

"It isn't as easy as you say it is. I mean, you're already meet him before and he almost destroyed you if he wasn't so generous to let you live."

"What? Since when?! I've never—" His eyes widen as he realized the person she was talking about. His eyes narrowed before he looked the other way. "He wasn't supposed to interfere with the battle in the first place. He wasn't even supposed to be here… I can beat-"

"Don't say that. It's apparently a given you've lost to him."

"What did you say?" Vali asked in mild anger before he scoffed and looked the other way. "He's nothing but trouble."

"He's anything but trouble. Also, if he could defeat Great Red easily without any injury, then I'm sure I'm going to meet him personally. Who would have thought someone could beat Red in the Dimensional Gap without dying?" Ophis said casually while Vali's eyes widen in shock.

_"Impossible!"_ Vali thought with shock.

_"Vali, is what she said is true?"_ Elbion asked with a surprise tone in his voice.

Sensing his shock, the girl raised her eyebrows in curiosity while keeping a smile visible on her small face.

"You don't know? Isn't that awful? I thought you would hear the rumours already." The girl mocked as Vali glared at her for a moment before assuming to look at the old building with a frown.

"How do you know that's true, Ophis? For all you know, there isn't any single evidence that he defeated Great Red." Vali explained.

"He broke Red's horn, and he brought it to his wedding as a wedding gift from the dragon. What a privileged he must have." The girl named Ophis stated with an amused smile and a satisfied look. She was satisfied to hear that the giant red dragon had lost one of his body parts and importantly, what makes him a dragon, to which she knows that every dragon has a horn that makes each of them who they are. Unfortunately, her arch-enemy doesn't have one now because it had just became a wedding gift, much to her happiness and amusement.

Looking at the old building, she let out a smile. _"That's what you get for staying in my home, Red."_ Ophis thought before she looked at Vali, who held a shocked look.

"So, if you were to fight with him, the difference between you and him is—non-existent." Ophis smirked as Vali clenched his fist tightly and glared at her again before proceeding to look at his rival walking past the entrance gates of Kuoh Academy. After a while, Vali loosen his fist before deciding to ask a question.

"If you wanted to meet him personally before, why haven't you already, Ophis?"

A smile crossed her face as she look down at Kuoh Academy that was in her far range of sight.

"Highness, wait for me!" A girl's voice shouted simultaneously breaking both Ophis and Vali's thoughts. Vali then look down at the black haired girl reached out her hand towards the white haired boy that was walking casually ahead of her. Vali watches as the little girl caught up with him and smiled at him while holding onto the vanilla ice cream cone in her right hand.

"What nuisance." Vali scoffed at the two children but Ophis had caught something out of ordinary from the black haired girl. Her eyes trailed down at her petite body before spotting a set of blades over her thighs. At first glance, people would wave it off as toy blades and not real ones. But she knew that they were real blades since she could see the reflected light from the blades themselves whenever the sun shines directly at the steel blades.

Ophis then narrowed her eyes at the little girl's companion; the white haired boy. Upon looking at him, she knew something was wrong about his presence. There was just something not right about him, much to her confusion and curiosity. Then, her thoughts were broken as the white haired kid stopped in his track, much to the black haired girl's confusion.

_"Did he sense us?"_ Ophis thought as she looks down at the white haired kid, who turns his head to face the black haired girl.

"Rin, did you pay for that ice cream yet?" Highness asked as Rin looked at him before looking down at her ice cream. Then, realization struck her as she look back at the direction where the ice cream vendor was. She was about to go, but then she stopped and look back at His Highness.

"The ice cream's free! The Ice cream man gave it to me for free because I'm his hundredth customer this month!" Rin replied happily as His Highness nodded in understanding before smiling.

"Then, let's get back to exploring. We've just arrived at this city after all." His Highness stated to her as Rin nodded happily. Then, he walked away with Rin following next to him.

"Children…" Vali scoffed while Ophis look at the white haired boy for a moment. One thought passed over her mind as she looked upon the kid's back.

_"Is he from this world?"_

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Evening

"Hey, Issei, what happened to you? You aren't your usual self." Matsuda said with a frown seeing as his friend held a deep frown on his face. He observed for the past few days that his friend was in a deep end of depression and he wondered why. He recalled earlier when the art teacher had asked Issei to sculpt something wonderful like the last time to which he made a sculpture of Asia, who at that time blushes from seeing a sculpture of her which was a naked version of her. But this time, Issei had excuse himself to the bathroom, much to his and everyone's confusion. And today, he recalled Issei being scolded by the teacher for not paying attention to when he was teaching and as a respond, Issei shrugged his shoulders before apologizing, all with a frown on his face. He admit that it was a not a refreshing memory to recall but he can't help but worry about his friend.

Suddenly, Matsuda watches as a frowning Issei stood up from his seat and walked past him with cold shoulders.

"Leave me alone, okay?" Issei asked them before he walked out of the classroom, leaving Matsuda and Motohama to look at him in surprise, not expecting Issei's new behaviour.

Meanwhile, Asia and Xenovia saw the scene beforehand and they sympathized with Issei, seeing as they couldn't hide their sadness long enough as they expected it would be in the beginning. The two of them could tell how hard it was for everyone including them when they received the news of Izayoi's condition from Sirzechs earlier that very night when the Meeting between the Three Factions had been interrupted and the Underworld was in grave danger.

Xenovia clenched her fist shut as she grit her teeth while Asia comforted her by putting a calming hand on her right shoulder, knowing that she was in agony as did the same with Akeno, Irina and Koneko. In fact, everyone was after knowing what happened to Izayoi, much to her sadness.

Meanwhile, Asia squeezed her shoulder in assurance as Xenovia slowly look up at her with a small frown. Looking at her, Asia could see the hue of sadness that was visible in Xenovia's eyes.

Recalling Sirzechs's last words to her and the others, Asia smiled a reassuring smile as she look at Xenovia.

"Izayoi-senpai will come back. He always is." Asia begins before continuing. "If he can come back to Rias-sama, then he will come back to us." Asia stated adding her fair share of encouragement as a smile appeared on Xenovia's face.

"…Thanks, Asia."

"Don't forget. We can pray now for his safe recovery right?" Asia asked with a happy smile as Xenovia smile wide, recalling that she and Asia could pray again by a request from Izayoi. They didn't how he could make a request but they were taken by surprise as a strange individual appear before them. They couldn't believe it at first as Izayoi had informed them of her death… And it started after the Angel, Gabriel, appear…

* * *

Flashback…

"We can't interfere, Gabriel. His body isn't compatible being revived as an Angel." Michael informed to Gabriel, who frowned at him. Everyone who was gathered in front of them watches as they had a heated conversation.

"But he'll die if we don't do something!" Gabriel yelled as Michael was taken back by her raising voice. "You know it, I know it! But he didn't deserve to know!" She shouted desperately as tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes.

"Gabriel…" Michale mutters as he looked down sympathetically at Gabriel's face.

Looking down, Gabriel closed her eyes as tears started to fall down her eyes to the ground. "Not now…He doesn't deserve to know…" She stated as she bit her lips while Irina raised her eyebrow at the mention of reviving someone.

"Michael-sama, who are you reviving as an Angel?" She asked as Michael look at her in slight sadness before he went to answer. But before he could, a tiny ball of light appeared, floating above the sky before it slowly travelled down towards Gabriel and Michael. The action didn't went unnoticed by the Occult Research Club as they look on at the ball of light reached the two Angels, who watches the small ball of light in curiosity.

Suddenly, the ball of light engulfed the two Angels, much to their surprise before the light died down and everyone looked to the direction of the ball of light. Once they look, their eyes widen at the occupant standing where the ball of light was floating in mid-air. Her whole body was made up out of light, much to their surprise.

Meanwhile, Gabriel's eyes travelled up to the face of the occupant, shock written all over face.

A small smile played on the occupant's face as she noticed the shock look on Gabriel's face, followed by everyone. Even if she wasn't here physically, she loved to be the center of attention sometimes.

"Hello, Gabriel. Nice to meet you again. How have you been?" The occupant asked as tears of happiness flow down Gabriel's face at seeing the familiar smile that was on the occupant's face.

"It's nice to meet you again…Canaria." Gabriel stated with a smile as Canaria nodded in appreciation before she look behind her, looking at the remaining members of the Occult Research Club. She then spotted Xenovia, who look at her in return with a confused look.

"Care to tell me who are Xenovia and Asia?" Canaria asked walking towards Xenovia, who stare at her in surprise.

"…I'm Xenovia." Xenovia pointed to herself before she looked at Asia, who was standing next to Issei, who stood beside Kiba. "That's Asia. Can you tell me why you ask of us…Ma'am?" She asked as Canaria hugged her suddenly, surprising her completely along with everyone that was watching the scene.

"Ma'am?" Xenovia asked in embarrassment as she looked at everyone who was watching her.

Pulling back from the hug, Canaria looked at Xenovia and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're one of Izayoi's girls, am I right?" Canaria asked as Xenovia blushed from her statement.

"Y-Yes...W-Why do you ask?" Xenovia asked as she avoided Canaria's stare nervously, causing the Canaria's smile to grew.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here but I can't help but spy on my son when I left him during our two-year trip. I recalled seeing you and…" Canaria's eyes travelled to the remaining Research Club members before her eyes landed on Irina. "…her. Yes! I remember seeing you two with Izayoi-chan, all those years ago. I can't imagine how he could meet you two. Was it coincidentally? Accidentally? Or my favourite, fate." She smiled amusingly at the last part as Irina step forward to stand next to Xenovia.

"You know Izayoi-kun, Ma'am?" Irina asked as Canaria smiled before Akeno's eyes widen in realization, piecing the puzzle together. The resemblance of him and Canaria were uncanny, but she could already the slight resemblance between them such as their blonde hair, the mirth that was hidden in their pair of eyes and when she caught Canaria at first sight, she immediately thought about Izayoi, much to her surprise. But she knew without a doubt that the woman in front of her is related to Izayoi.

"You're Izayoi-kun's mother…" Akeno said as everyone stared at her in shock, except Gabriel. Both Xenovia and Irina stare at Canaria in shock, while she looked at Akeno in interest.

"You're quick. Also, I'm guessing you're one of Izayoi's girls?" She asked as Akeno smiled at her before nodding her head.

"Yes. Although, I don't know how you could have known, Canaria-san." She stated as Canaria look at her chest before nodding her head in acknowledgment.

_"Izayoi-chan, you're really attracted wondrous girls."_ She thought glancing at Xenovia and Irina's chests before she focus on Akeno.

"Call me Canaria. That honorific makes me feel old. As for your question, I have a woman's intuition sort to say in those kinds of things." She said with an amused smile as Akeno nodded in understanding. "Anyway…" Canaria looked at Michael standing across from Gabriel. "Izayoi-chan ask me to give Michael a message or request per say." She stated as Michael step forward, wanting to hear the message requested of Izayoi. Assuming him as Michael, Canaria continued to pass the message from her son.

"He said that you should let Xenovia and Asia to pray to God. He'd think that'll make them happy, assuming that they are nuns before they were Devils, correct?" She looked at both Xenovia and Asia with mirth in her eyes. Both Xenovia and Asia couldn't help but showed their shock faces at Canaria's statement and discovery.

_"How could she have known all about this?"_ Azazel asked in thought looking at the amused looking Canaria. _"More importantly, when did she know?"_ He asked seeing as both Xenovia and Asia didn't show any signs of being a Devil, so he was kind of surprise that she managed to crack the mystery. A smirk appeared on his face as Azazel put his hand under his chin, admitting that she was interesting as does her son. _"Like mother and son, eh? They really know how to impress and get people's attention on things." _Azazel thought with interest. Like Izayoi, he was too strong to be a normal human and his powers weren't ordinary power that only relies on strength and speed. It's power was above his and anyone's understanding. That fact made him interesting and gained him, Sirzechs and Michael's attention on him for a couple of years. But since he knew that the boy wouldn't be compatible being revived as a Fallen Angel, Devil or an Angel, he knew that he'll still be interesting to him.

Turning to the shocked Xenovia and Asia, Michael decided to ask the question that had running to their minds now.

"Do you want to pray to God? Xenovia? Asia?" He asked breaking both of their shocked stupor before they focused at him and replayed his question in their heads.

"Can we?" Asia asked as Michael smiled.

"I don't see a problem that you shouldn't. It's your choice."

"Yes. If praying makes you happy, I don't see why Izayoi-chan would request it at first, correct? He wanted to make you happy, after all." Canaria explained with a smile as Asia and Xenovia looked at each other before they answer.

"Yes, we want to pray to God." Xenovia and Asia answered together as Michael nodded at their answer.

"Then, you will pray." He stated as Xenovia and Asia wore smiles on their face and they started to pray.

"O'God, I'm happy that—Ah?!" Xenovia held her head in pain, followed by Asia.

"But first, I have to change the system." He smiled as Xenovia and Asia nodded in understanding, while Canaria smiled at the two girls before she sigh, thinking about someone she wanted to meet.

"I hope to meet Kuroka for once. But I think my luck wasn't on my timing." Canaria stated with a shake of her head surprising Koneko, who was surprised that she knew her sister. Shrugging her shoulders, Canaria looked at the Research Club members. "Oh well, I hope she's alright. That girl knows how to tease, but not enough as Izayoi-chan and me. Even if our first meeting wasn't awkward enough as it is. But that's what makes it all the worthwhile of meeting her." Canaria chuckled before she focuses onto the members, who looked at her hand that was slowly disappearing. Noticing their stares, she look down and she sighs, much to her disappointment.

"I guess time isn't my friend here. It always is. Sadly." Canaria look down with a sad smile before she looked at Akeno, Xenovia and Irina. "I hope you can take care of my troublesome son. I can tell you he can sure be a handful whenever he's bored." She explained causing the three girls to smile.

"We can relate to that very much." Akeno smiled as Xenovia and Irina nodded.

"That's just the way he is. And that's one of the things we worry and love about him at the same time…" Xenovia trailed off blushing as Irina nudge her shoulder happily for her statement.

"Yeah, but he's fun that way! Even though we may not spend as much time together but we will always loves him." Irina said before she realizes what she said and promptly blushes. Recalling what she said, both Xenovia and Akeno smiled, followed by Canaria.

"If that's the case, I gave you my blessings. That shouldn't be your concern, right?" Canaria tilted her head with a smile playing on her lips as the three girls blush at her saying.

"No. No it's not." Akeno managed to answer back with a small smile.

"Good." Canaria stated before she glance at Sona's direction, to which Sona noticed her stare. She then sent a smile at her before she mouthed something, much to Sona concentration of lip-synching her words. Then, a blush spread across her cheeks after she understood what she had said to her.

_"Be sure to take care of Izayoi, alright? You're one of his lovers too, right?"_

Not knowing what to do, Sona simply nodded at her without even realizing it herself before she adjusted her glass with a tiny bush on her cheeks.

By the time Sona nodded, the lower part of Canaria's body had disappeared, much to everyone's sadness. They knew that she had been a kind person so far, not to mention a loving caring mother of Izayoi. They knew she would be a great person to meet with, if the fact that she wasn't disappearing forever from their life would upset them.

Suddenly, Asia step forward to stand across Canaria, who look down at her in wonder. She then bows her head down at her.

"Thank you, Canaria!" She said before she lifted her head up and looked at Canaria, who smiled in amusement.

"For what exactly?"

"Taking care of Izayoi-senpai when he was little, and our club will take care of him for you. He's a good senpai to be with. He took good care of me and Issei-san as his juniors." She said as she smiled along with Issei, who stood behind her.

"Yeah. Izayoi-senpai helped me a lot. Without his words, I don't think I'd be so determined to prove myself to be strong." Issei explained as Canaria smiled. "He's quite a senpai." Issei chuckled.

Nodding with him, Asia smiled up at Canaria, "So, I would like to thank you for making him as he is now." She explained as Canaria couldn't help but smile at she had said.

"No, thank you." Canaria replied. "You're the ones who made him what he is now. It isn't entirely me." She stated before she look at Asia and Issei. _"You have good juniors, Izayoi-chan."_ She thought before she looked at the Occult Research Club members. _"And good people are with you. Not to mention your girls. All of them are with you, changing you for the better. I guess my job here is done, then. Ha…Izayoi-chan…Never abandon your friends because they are with you, and you are with them. They are the only ones you got that will follow you willingly like a leader…"_ Canaria thought as she raised her head to the sky. _"Your journey won't end here even if you're not breathing. So, pull through it. Because you're the only one that can defeat it, you were born to fulfill your fate and break the curse of destruction in Little Garden. I can see it, so I hope you can see it as good as mine, my son…"_

By the time she finished her thought, a smile graced her features before Canaria disappeared, leaving a tiny ball of light in her absent.

Taking a step forward, Gabriel took a step forward and put her hands under the ball of light. Smiling down at it, she glances at Michael, who nodded at her. Nodding in return, light engulfed her whole body before she disappeared in a burst of light while taking the ball of light with her.

Meanwhile, everyone looked at where they left with a smile, knowing that she was going to go to a better place now.

* * *

~Present~

Smiling at the flashback, Xenovia look ahead at the old building which is their club and she walked inside, followed by Asia.

_"O'God, I hope you're guiding Canaria to the right path of both relaxation and comfort."_ Xenovia thought with closed eyes while she kept her hands in a praying position. This action wasn't unnoticed by Asia, who stopped to look at her and she smiled, knowing exactly who she was praying for. After a while, Xenovia open her eyes and she was greeted with a smile on Asia's face, to which she replied it with a smile of her own.

"Let's go." Asia stated as she grabbed Xenovia's hand and led her towards the club room. Knocking a couple of time, Asia opens the club room's door and walk inside together with Xenovia.

"Hello, you both." Akeno greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to see you both in good spirit." Kiba commented smiling at them from the wall.

"Hello, Xenovia-san, Asia-san." Gasper greeted them from the box while he plays game.

Asia smiled and nodded her head in appreciation at their greetings before she surveyed around and noticed a few people missing. Noticing the growing frown on her face, Xenovia look around at the room and notices the two members that were supposed to be in the club room at recess time, which was now.

"Where's Issei-san and Koneko-chan?" Asia asked as Akeno frown.

"I don't know about Issei, but I didn't see Koneko anywhere in school. Lately, she's been acting distracted ever since that night." She explained as Asia frown.

"Distracted about what?"

"About her sister." Akeno answered as Asia quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why? Why is it involves Koneko's sister? Did something happen between them?" Asia asked sadly.

"I don't know about her past, but Rias does." Akeno started as everyone listen in on her, even Gasper stopped playing his game to listen. "Koneko's sister…She is a Stray Devil." She said as Asia gasp and covered her mouth in shock while everyone narrowed their eyes at the word Stray Devil, except Gasper, who hid himself inside his box in pure fear. "She's not just an ordinary Stray Devil. She's an SS-Class Stray Devil. The entire Underworld is sent to chase her down and killed her. They even put up a bounty for her death if anyone ever found her." She explained.

"Why is she a Stray Devil?" Asia asked slowly as Akeno sips on her tea before putting it back on the saucer.

"I heard she killed her own Master after she lost control of her powers."

"What?" Xenovia stated in surprise while Asia stared at Akeno in shock.

"But I didn't know if this is the truth or not. It's not my part to say, even Koneko's." Akeno exclaimed as she sip on her tea before continuing. "The only one to know the true story is her elder sister." She finishes as Asia look down with a frown.

"Poor Koneko-chan…Maybe the thought of her sister's crime in her head…" She mutters.

"…is eating away at her." Xenovia finishes with a frown.

"But how did Izayoi-senpai knows her sister?" Kiba asked suddenly as everyone look at him before they thought about his saying.

"Maybe Izayoi-kun might encounter her briefly in the past." Akeno guessed looking at Kiba, who looked up with a calculating look before he sighs, dropping the subject after knowing that it was a dead-end subject that wouldn't be finish without the last piece of puzzle to piece it together. "But knowing Izayoi-kun, he might charm his way through her heart as he did with us." Akeno smiled knowingly as Kiba shook his head in amusement.

"Maybe."

"He has his charms, after all." Xenovia said avoiding eye contact while a tiny blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"He's one of a kind." Akeno mutters with a ghostly smile.

"Kiba-san, have you seen Issei-san anywhere? We saw him walking out of our classroom but we couldn't find him while we walk towards the clubroom." Asia explained as Kiba look up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

"I don't think I saw him either on my way here."

"He looked gloomy." Asia stated as everyone look at her.

"Issei-senpai looked gloomy? But he's Issei-senpai!" Gasper stated in surprise from his box.

"We can't blame him. We couldn't do anything at that time." Akeno mutters. "Issei must be blaming himself for not helping Izayoi-kun at his time."

"But Issei-san could have been killed!" Asia exclaimed with a surprise look.

"Yes, but he didn't realized it yet at that time, where the Underworld is in trouble. It came so suddenly. We hadn't any time to comprehend what happen in the Underworld because we were busy fighting a horde of Magicians lead by one of the descendant of Leviathan. But what could we expect? The Underworld is not one world that can easily be destroyed or wreaked havoc upon it. I don't know any beings that are powerful than Great Red. But this Three-Headed Dragon is on another level than Great Red or even the beings in our world." Akeno explained. "But as Pest said, that Three-Headed Dragon is one of the beings in her world. The difference of strength and power between our world and theirs are greatly proven and shown. If one of the beings in their world can beat Izayoi-kun, how will we fare against the others if they decided to come here?" She asked as silence engulfed the clubroom.

"Well, that's simple. We fight back." A new voice breaks the silence as everyone look up at the smiling Asuka, standing in front of the door. "If Izayoi-kun can't fight, we will have to fight in his place." She smiled as Asia smiled, followed by a nod from Kiba. "During that time, without Izayoi-kun's help, we would have no time to evacuate the remaining civilians that were stuck in their homes fast enough. Yes, we rely on him and we know the consequences that will affect him…...Even if we were worried at that time, but we know that'll he pull through somehow. And now, I know that baka will pull through this one." Asuka smiled as Akeno nodded in agreement.

"That is true. He always pulls through. We just have to hold onto the rope of hope, because it's still hanging." Akeno smiled as everyone smiled at her.

Then, the front door of the clubroom opens up, catching everyone's attention as they saw Leticia and Sala walked through the door and stood before them; in Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"Leticia-san? Sala-san?" Asia asked looking at their uniforms which are the same as hers. "When did you start attending Kuoh Academy?

"We started today, unfortunately. I thought we should be together when Izayoi-sama is recuperating. Also, I thought I get to enjoy a school life for once." Leticia explained with a small smile as everyone look at the object on top of her head that hid her forehead.

"I thought I enjoy it as her. While it was fun with history, the other subjects are kind of hard to understand." Sala stated folding her arms with a small frown, causing everyone to smile.

"Anyway, both Leticia and Sala are in my class, I was pretty surprised that they suddenly came in the classroom from the second period." Akeno said to everyone. "But the real surprise is when they introduced themselves to the class. It was amusing to say the least." She stated as everyone look at her before they look at blushing Leticia and Sala. "But I think we can hear that story at another time." She finishes as Leticia sigh in relief, followed by Sala.

Meanwhile, Xenovia look at the object on top of Leticia's head, "Leticia, why are you wearing a hat in the middle of summer?" Xenovia asked looking at the hat that covered Leticia's face from being hit by the sun.

"I can't be exposed to the sun. This world is different from Little Garden. In my world, we, vampires can roam free under the sun light." Leticia stated as Gasper look up from his box.

"You're a vampire, too?!" He stated surprised as Leticia look at him.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a vampire too." Gasper said as Leticia quirked her eyebrow in curiosity before she let out a small smile.

"But we're different. Although we're from the same species, but the two of us originates from two different worlds. And since you've been revived as a Devil, you can walk in the sun for as long as you like. Unfortunately for me, I'm not so lucky." Leticia exclaimed having to learn about Devils and their traits, from Shirayuki-Hime and Asuka.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Gasper apologized as Leticia shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm perfectly fine with that. Although, the teacher isn't fond of me wearing a hat in class, but fortunately, we've reached to an agreement." Leticia stated as Akeno stifle a laugh, recalling the event in her head. Leticia then tilted her hat up, exposing her face for a better view, since the sun doesn't hit her face when she's inside the clubroom.

"Get over here! You're not going anywhere! It's your club after all!" Shouting voices could be heard from outside the clubroom as everyone look at the door. Then, the door opens up with a burst of black wind as everyone look to the figure walking through the door with a white haired girl in tow.

"Pest-san? You attend Kuoh Academy too?" Asia asked looking at the annoyed looking Pest adorning the Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"I had to." Pest answered annoyed before she glances at Leticia, who smiled at her. "By someone." She finishes before she look behind her. "Anyway, when I'm on my way here, I came across her." She stated as she tug on her left hand, dragging the dragged person inside the clubroom. "She was walking away from the building before I persuade her to go inside." A small smirk appeared on her face as she said that.

"Persuade?" Kiba asked with a sweatdrop. Then, everyone got a good look of the person Pest dragged and their eyes look upon Koneko, who avoided their stare.

"Koneko-chan? Where did you go?" Asia asked looking at Koneko, who still avoided eye contact. Noticing her behaviour, Asia frowned and tried to approach her but to her surprise, Koneko back away slightly. "Koneko-chan?"

Annoyed, Pest grabbed onto Koneko's right hand and pulled her towards Asia, much to her surprise. Once she reaches to her, Pest let her grip go as she step back and watches as Koneko blankly look down while Asia tried to speak to her. Crossing her arms, Pest narrowed her eyes.

"We haven't got all time, you know?" She asked directing the question towards the unmoving Koneko.

"Koneko—" Asia was cut off as Koneko slowly bows her head down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Koneko started as Asia let out a small smile.

But then, the door to the clubroom opens up, interrupting the moment between the two. Glaring at the newly-arrived person, Pest spread her left hand out, causing a burst of black wind to escape from her hand and immediately head towards the said person.

"What?!" The person yelled before he was blown away from the clubroom.

"Continue." Pest said to Asia and Koneko, the former smiled at her for her consideration. Then, Asia focused her attention on the still bowing Koneko.

"You can lift your head back, Koneko-chan. I forgive you." Asia kindly stated as Koneko slowly lift her head up and stared at her.

"You are?"

"Yes, we're friends after all, right?" Asia asked as Koneko stare at her for a while before she slowly nodded in return. "So, where did you go? And why are you avoiding us?" She asked with a small frown.

Deciding to answer, Koneko casted her gaze down on the floor before she speak.

"I need time to myself." She responded which caused a smile to appear on Xenovia and Asia.

"Why don't you say so?" Xenovia smiled as Koneko look up at her and Asia. "We understand, you know? Why you didn't come to the clubroom like usual. Akeno has already told us a little about it." She said as Koneko look at Akeno, who smiled at her from her place on the couch.

"We know that it's involves with your past, and we don't mean to pry into it. But we were worried about you." Asia said in concern as Koneko look back at her before she look back down at the ground again. Clenching her fist, Koneko tried to control her feelings about the mention of her past but seeing as the her friends were worried about her, she couldn't help but blame herself for reminding herself about the past with her elder sister.

"Sorry…" Koneko mutters as Asia shook her head with a smile.

"Don't be. We're glad that you came back, that's all." She stated as a small smile slipped onto Koneko's face, grateful that she has friends who were so forgiving of her.

_"Thank you."_ Koneko thought with closed eyes.

"Looks like the midget can smile after all. I thought that was impossible since you were so quiet." Pest mocked with a smirk before she received an immediate glare from Koneko, who glanced at her from behind her shoulder. "Oops, did I say something wrong?" She asked with a mocked tone before she stood beside her.

Turning to face her, Koneko clenched her fist from the urge of punching the red haired right there and then.

"Did I offend you somehow, midget?" Pest smirked.

"You're a midget too, midget." Koneko stated as Pest smirk turned into a small frown.

"You're really ask for a death wish, huh, midget?

"You're the one who started it, flat-chest."

"What did you call me?!"

"Flat…chest."

Black wind started to furiously circle around Pest as both she and Koneko glared at each other with intensity.

"Now you're going to get it, midget!" Pest yelled.

"Woah, woah! There's no need to destroy the clubroom while I'm in charge." Azazel said appearing before the two with his hands held out in front of him. He was wearing a teacher's uniform which consist of a red jacket.

"Shut it, Fallen bird." Pest responded while glaring ferociously at Koneko.

"I agree with her." She replied before readying herself to fight.

_"So much for reasoning..."_ Azazel thought with a sigh. _"I don't know if I made the right decision to be a supervisor for this club if I had to babysit these children-"_ Azazel was cut off as he flew back immediately, flying through the front doors and into the hallway where he crashed into the wall between the windows of the old building.

"Who are you calling children, Fallen Bird?" Pest asked with a frown holding her right hand out in front of her after blasting Azazel out from the clubroom with her black wind.

"Yeah, we're not children anymore." Koneko stated holding her right fist out after she simultaneously punched Azazel with Pest's wind strike at the same time, which sends Azazel through the front door and into the hallway where he cracked the wall of the hallway behind him.

"Tatatata..." Azazel repeated wincing at the slight pain he felt at his stomach from both of Pest and Koneko's combined strike. Over the past days of being the supervisor of the Occult Research Club, he thought it would be less violence in the clubroom but it seems he was wrong, much to his slight sadness. _"Why didn't they focus on fighting? This is more painful than just watching them from the first place. But barging in earlier was a wrong action from me."_ He thought recalling when he first walked through the door before he was sent flying away by Pest's black wind earlier. Sighing, he stood up from the crater and dusted off his clothes before he surveyed the crater, commenting that the strike was indeed stronger than he expected. _"At least they know how to work together on something and obtain results."_ He let out a smile before he walked through the front doors.

"Are you alright, Azazel-san?" Asia asked with a slight concern look.

Offering a reassuring smile, Azazel waved his hand at her in dismissal. "I'm alright." He stated as Akeno stifle a laugh.

"I think you deserved that one, Azazel." She said as everyone held smiles on their face with humor while Azazel smiled along.

"I think I did deserve that." Azazel stated as Pest crossed her arms.

"What did you expect? We're not children, mind you. We can think clearly, okay?" Pest asked in annoyance as Koneko nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Sorry." Azazel apologizes to the two of them before he walk in front of Rias's desk, catching everyone's attention. He then leaned his back at the edge of the desk as he faces everyone. "Anyway, onto the matter at—" He was cut off by the sound of the clubroom's door opening.

"Oops, am I late?" Irina stated with a sheepish smile as she stood before everyone.

"No, you're just in time." A voice stated with amusement as Irina look around at her right and her eyes spotted Xenovia standing next to Asia. "But you could have been a few seconds early though."

Smiling at Xenovia, Irina walked over to stand next to her. "For your information, I've just enrolled into Kuoh Academy." She said before she frowned. "And I have to take extra home works than the rest of you. That's not fair…" She trailed off as Xenovia smiled.

"It's the teacher's decision. Unfortunately, you just picked a bad time to come in at that time. The teacher was preparing to give extra lesson for our homework, and since you joined our class, you have to be treated with the same treatment as all of us." Xenovia laughed as Irina glared at her lightly.

Crossing her arms above her chest, Irina pouted. "But it's still not fair…" She mutters as Xenovia smile along with Asia. But then both Xenovia and Asia spotted the letter 'A' printed on right hand, much to their confusion.

"Since everyone is present." Azazel stated catching Irina, Xenovia and Asia's attention, including everyone. "We can start now." He said as he looked at everyone. "The reason that I've asked all of you to gather here is because I've talked about something with Sirzechs over the last couple of hours while you're all learning." Azazel said to everyone, who listened in on his speech.

"About what?" Issei asked as Azazel look at him with a smile.

"We've talked about everyone going to the Underworld to train themselves in their own aspect of power. In short, you'll train your powers while you're in the Underworld. To some of you, you'll train your Holy Swords and some, train with your Sacred Gears. The others like Asuka, Pest, Leticia and Sala over here will form a group to train together since I don't know what kind of training you should train with. Understood?" He asked as Asuka nodded in understanding, followed by Sala, Leticia and Pest before everyone nodded along.

"Hai!" Every member said except Pest, who annoyingly said the word.

Smiling at their answer, he was about to tell them to get ready to leave for the Underworld before a red magic circle made itself known behind him. He turns to face it before stepping a few steps back, not wanting to get in the way of the magic circle. After he stopped, he looked up at the appearing hologram of Sirzechs above the magic circle, much to his and everyone's surprise.

"Is everyone here already?" A hologram of Sirzechs appeared above the magic circle as he monitored the whole clubroom and everyone who was present. A small frown appeared on his face as he noticed someone missing from the peers. "Where's the dragon boy?"

"He's—" Asia was cut off by a voice from the clubroom's door.

"I'm here." Issei greeted with a raised hand before stepping forward to stand next to Asia, who look at him in surprise.

"Issei-san?" She asked as Issei look at her and sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for being late, Asia."

After counting present people in the clubroom, Sirzechs begin to talk.

"Anyway, following the event of the destruction of the Gremory Clan Territory, I regret to inform you that I didn't receive any word from Rias yet." After he said that, everyone held a frown on their faces, except Azazel, who was focused on listening. "Or even Serafall for that matter. I've tried to locate where they are but it seems that something is disrupting my search for some reason." Sirzechs said with a frown, knowing that he was giving them bad news rather than good. But he knew that it was the sore truth, seeing as he failed to locate the whereabouts of his sister and fellow Satan.

It had taken him quite a lot of time to use every way possible to locate them, but he can't seem to get a signal. Even if he send a message, the message would just phase out of existence as it didn't reached through like he hoped it would. It was almost four days since the disaster of the Three-Headed Dragon that almost destroyed the Gremory Clan Territory, and he or his mother didn't received any call or message from Rias, much to their worry. But his mother assured him that he has to be patient before asking him to continue his duty as a Satan by helping rebuilding the Gremory Clan Territory, to which he did after his wife gave him a strict order to continue for hours on rebuilding the buildings with the other lower Devils, much to his fatigue. And so, for the entire four days straight, the Territory of the Gremory's was almost finished being rebuild. But after that, he knew that he had to tell the members of the Occult Research Club about any news regarding Rias and the others. And now, he wished that he could tell them good news if there was any, much to his regret.

Looking at the gathered people, he can't help but feel sympathetic towards them, knowing that they've been waiting for four days without any news that might help relieve their worry of a certain blonde.

"So, there's nothing to report, huh…" Issei mutters with a frown as Asia comforted him by wrapping her arms around him, much to his slight happiness.

"Don't worry, Issei-san. We'll just have to wait more and don't forget that I'm here waiting with you." Asia assured with her smile, to which Issei smiled back.

"Then, why are you reporting now instead of later? I mean, when you really got any news about the reckless blonde." Pest stated with annoyance as Sirzechs held out his right hand before him. Suddenly, a screen appeared and an image appeared inside the screen. The image showed that they were surrounded by destroyed buildings.

"What is this?" Asia asked.

"It's the destruction of the Three-Headed Dragon. This is the damages that one of the towns inflicted." Sirzechs informed them as everyone look to the screen.

"Onee-sama!" A shout could be heard as everyone noticed that it was coming from them.

"Who is this?" Akeno asked in curiosity.

"This is one of the girls that had been safely evacuated in time. We asked her to share her memory about what happen while she was in the town. This is her point of view. But after we have obtained her memory, we've decided to erase it. But she insisted on keeping it. Even though it was…" Sirzechs trailed off but he didn't finish his sentence. Then, everyone in the clubroom watches as a dark figure strode towards her with loud thumping noises.

"Wha—" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"That's—" Asia's eyes widen in shock.

"The Three-Headed Dragon." Leticia stated with clenched fist as she and the others look at the Three-Headed Dragon stop to stand in front of them, presumably the girl. They then watches as the dragon raised its claw in an attempt to crush the girl.

"He wouldn't!" Issei took a step forward with gritted teeth while Asia gasped.

Everyone then saw two figures flying to their sight of line before they stood in front of them. With their backside exposed to them, they already knew who was who.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted.

"Serafall-sama." Akeno mutters.

Suddenly, the screen moved upwards and got a closer look up towards the Three-Headed Dragon, to which everyone knew that the girl was being lifted off the ground by someone. They then watched as the dragon looked down at them with its six ruby eyes, much to Issei's slight fear.

"You will not harm her!" Rias shouted to the dragon as she stretched her arms out to protect the girl. But their eyes widen as the dragon's claw that was aimed to strike the girl, was already nearing Rias and the others.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted again with wide eyes.

"—away, you three—!"

A voice shouted as everyone looked to the figure appearing in front of them.

"Izayoi-kun?!" Xenovia's eyes widen before Akeno covered her mouth in shock.

Everyone watches as blood sprayed the side of the screen, to which the blood belonged to none other than Izayoi.

"A-Are you kidding me? Izayoi-kun..." Irina's breath hitched as she and everyone saw Izayoi being pierced through by the dragon's claw, ripping open his abdomen and puncturing his organs.

"Iza-yoi-kun…" Rias whispered as everyone held a shocked look, including Azazel.

Asuka closed her mouth as she felt the air being sucked out from her mouth, while Pest held a shocked look, not expecting what she saw in front of her eyes. Meanwhile, Sala grimly look down in shame as she suppressed the tears that were threaten to come out from watching the claw pierced Izayoi, even though she could've stop it from happening. She then glanced at Leticia and a frown appeared on her lips at seeing Leticia bit her lips as she clenched her fist.

_"That shouldn't have happen…"_ Leticia thought trying her best not to let the guilt engulfed her from not rescuing Izayoi in the first place. _"But if I rescued him, the four of them would've…"_ Leticia thought with gritted teeth, knowing that she couldn't or meant to rescue Izayoi in the first place. If she did, she knew Rias and the others would have paid with their lives, much to her guilt.

"…Izayoi-kun…nya…"

Koneko's eyes widen at the voice, the familiar voice of her sister's. But then, Koneko was snapped out from her thoughts by a shout.

"…Run! Get them…away from her, Leticia! Sala!"

After he shouted, Koneko watches as both Leticia and Sala made themselves known as they landed behind Rias, Serafall and the kid's carrier.

Suddenly, the view of the screen changed, followed by the scenery, much to everyone's confusion.

Noticing the confused expression, Sirzechs begins to enlighten their confusion.

"We've changed the girl's point of view to Leticia's view. She volunteered herself to share her memory with all of you." Sirzechs explained as everyone look at Leticia before they focused their attention onto the screen in front of them. Once the screen clears up and they could see clearly, Koneko's eyes widen in shock, seeing a black haired woman holding a little girl in her arms. She has two black cat ears and two black cat tails behind her back. Everyone saw that they were holding onto the black haired woman's hand and their action caused the woman to snap back into reality.

"That's…" Akeno trailed off as she looked at Koneko, who stared at the black haired woman that was stained in blood from her head to the upper top of her kimono.

"Onee-sama…" Koneko mutters under her breath with wide eyes as she saw how terrified her sister was, much to her surprise. She looked at her elder's sister's face which showed full of concern and worry, including sadness that was visible in her pair of eyes.

"All of you get away from here now…I'll be the one to delay it…!"

Everyone heard Izayoi's statement and they knew that he had decided to continue to battle the Three-Headed Dragon alone, much to their sadness.

"Onii-sama!" A shout from Rias caught everyone's attention as they saw she was grabbed by her brother and flew away to the sky. They saw how she reached her hand out to Izayoi. "Izayoi-kun!" She shouted to Izayoi, who sees her and forced out a smile with a pained expression as he gave a light shake of his head.

"—Sorry, about the promise to come back. But I don't think I can come back after this."

When everyone heard that, they immediately frowned, knowing that he was giving his last goodbyes to her. A tear slipped from Akeno's eyes as she tighten her right arm around her hip while her left covered her mouth, trying to hold in her other tears that were threaten to come out. Meanwhile, Irina let out a sob as Xenovia comforted her by holding onto her shoulders, calming her down.

"Izayoi-kun…Hic! Don't…" Irina said in between her sobs as tears started to appear at the corner of Xenovia's eyes.

"Izayoi-senpai…" Asia mutters with teary eyes while Issei gritted his teeth and tried to hold in his tears that were suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Suddenly, the screen changes to that of the little girl's point of view.

"Izayoi-kun, I won't go without you!" Serafall's voice could be heard from the side lines. "No! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" There were thrashing sounds as everyone expected that she was trying to let go of the hold of the person that was holding onto her.

"Serafall, you can't help him." A voice told her.

"You should go. I don't want to risk your life if Sona… is waiting for you…" Izayoi's voice stated as everyone frowned, knowing that his statement was true, seeing as Sona was waiting for her sister's return at that time.

"Onii-sama, let go of me! We can't leave Izayoi-kun alone! He'll die!" Rias's voice suddenly made itself known as everyone heard the pure desperation in her voice.

Hearing her voice, Sirzechs frowned, knowing that he was the one that took her away from Izayoi for her apparent safety. But he brushed the thought away as he recalled that his sister was safe from harm. But he can't help the guilt when he heard her desperate voice at that time. It made him guilty inside for taking her away but he knew that it was for her sake that he did it. Looking up at the screen, Sirzechs heard the sound of Rias's voice.

"NO! Onii-sama!" Rias shouted again. "Izayoi-kun!" She shouted his name before she gone quiet, as everyone thought sadly that she had already left with Sirzechs, who took her away.

Suddenly, the view changes slightly as everyone could see a glimpse of Izayoi's back. Then they watched as Izayoi glance his head to look at them, presumably the person who carried the little girl.

"Nice to meet you again… Kuroka…"

At that moment, Koneko's eyes widen as her mind registered to what Izayoi called the person carrying the little girl. The name he called was without a doubt her sister's name and she was certain that she wasn't seeing things because she knew that the black haired woman was undeniably her elder sister, Kuroka.

_"Onee-sama."_ Koneko thought.

"Izayoi-kun…" Kuroka whispered.

"Sorry you couldn't stay long with me…And I know you didn't leave without a reason…" Izayoi said confusing everyone about how did they meet and what kind of relationship they have.

"Izayoi-kun, I—" Kuroka was about to finish her sentence but she was cut off by Izayoi.

"I accept your apology… But now, you have to go… I'll deal with this myself." He stated as Koneko eyes widen in surprise, seeing tears falling from above the screen.

_"Onee-sama…is crying?"_ Koneko thought in surprise of the discovery. In all of her life of knowing her sister, Koneko never saw her sister cried even once but now she saw the falling tears that were from her sister. At first, it was hard to believe but she was convinced that her sister was the one that carried the little girl in her arms from the time she saw her in Leticia's view point.

"Please… Don't die Izayoi-kun, nya…" Kuroka said before the screen black out, much to everyone's surprise.

"That's everything that we can get before the little girl was safely returned in the arms of her sister." Sirzechs stated.

"How did she return her?" Koneko asked as Sirzechs looked at her, followed by everyone.

"She returned her by publicly appearing before the crowd of Devils that were gathered at the other side of the forest, away from the Three-Headed Dragon."

"She did that?"

"Yes, but she disappear right after that." Sirzechs said causing Koneko to held a thoughtful look, much to everyone's confusion. They were confused on why she questioned about the black haired woman without even knowing her in person.

"…" Koneko look down on the ground with a thoughtful look. Recalling the last sentence her sister had said, she could honestly sense the immense sadness that was evident in her voice. A small frown made its way on her lips as she felt a strange feeling of sympathy towards her sister, much to her surprise. She thought it was impossible for her to feel this way but when she saw the tears and heard the sincere words, she couldn't help but felt an ounce of sympathy towards her sister.

Looking down, Issei look at Koneko, who held her head down, much to his confusion. He then saw she was clenching her fist tightly, adding confusion to his already confused mind.

_"Is it something related to Izayoi-senpai?"_ Issei asked in thought guessing that she was overwhelmed by the fact of seeing her senior being hurt badly. _"I could never do that…" _He concluded thinking that sacrificing his body just like Izayoi was too intense to handle and he couldn't even imagine the immense amount of pain that came with it. Even though he had experienced pain directly from him, but he knew it couldn't be compare to the pain that Izayoi felt. The difference between the pain he experienced and Izayoi's pain was he is a Devil, where Izayoi is a human that has limited life than him. Being a Devil he knew he could heal himself because it is one of the traits of a Devil. Also, he has thousands of years left until he died but he didn't know how many years was left for his senior, Izayoi. So, he thought the question why? Why did he risk his life if he knew himself that he was a human? Then, the answer made itself known to him as he recalled that Rias was amongst the ones that he loves and so is, Serafall. He knew that the both of them were one of his loved ones as mention by Ddraig. And from that solely truth, he knew that Izayoi did it was because he loves them, and the both of them were saved because of him, _because_ of his willing sacrifice.

Also, he thought about the fact that Izayoi still went to fight the Three-Headed Dragon after receiving the fatal wound, much to his shock. He knew that he couldn't imagine himself standing, walking or even running if he was pierced in the abdomen and adorning the same wound as his senior. From that point on, he knew he could never compare himself to Izayoi, who would truly sacrifice his life to protect those that he loves. Even if Ddraig had told him that it entirely depends on him, he wasn't so sure of himself right now. _"In time… Would I be able to do that…?"_ Issei thought before he looked at Koneko. A frown appeared on his face as he stared down at Koneko with worry, unaware of the words that were mumbled from her mouth earlier.

"Onee-sama…Is this true…? Why?"

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

Night

A sigh escaped from her mouth as Shiroyasha look down at her work which was still in progress. She stared down at the deep red dried blood that slightly covered his blond hair before she look down at the dried blood that covered his fists and abdomen.

"You really have to fight that Demon Lord of a Dragon, huh, kid? Well, I can't blame you. But you sure took a beating." Shiroyasha sighed as she scans over his body. _"Although, I never expected to find that his body is similar to hers…" _She thought deeply having to know that Izayoi's body type wasn't originally what she had expected. At first, she had expected he had been gifted with an extremely durable body but now she had found that his body was similar to that of one of the beings she knew in Little Garden. A rather powerful being if she could say so herself.

Shaking her head slowly, a small smile was visible on her lips, seeing the resemblance between him and a certain blonde haired woman.

"It's a good thing_ she_ brought something if something like this ever happens and she was right, it did happen. I don't know how she does it, but you're lucky you've known her like you did. She was special even if she was a human like you." She spoke as she scanned at his body more thoroughly, admiring her work before she stood up and stretched herself, cracking her back into place.

"Anyway, now it's your turn to wake up from this ordeal of a conscious. You've been living by yourself ever since she died right? So, if it's not too simple of a request…wake up. You've really have no idea how everybody is feeling right now. So, don't make them wait." Shiroyasha said to the unconscious Izayoi. Sighing, she step over to the sliding door and stood in front of it. "This is crazy that I'm talking alone. But I hope you listen well enough, boy. Canaria would want you to wake up too." She stated before she opens the door and closes it to sleep for the night, leaving the unconscious Izayoi to himself.

"If you're smart as I know you are, you know that they're waiting for you." Shiroyasha finishes before she walk away towards her room, leaving the dark lit room where Izayoi was.

Just as the sound of her footsteps faded away, she was unaware of the pair of purple eyes weakly opening up, its dark colour glowing amidst the dark room.

A soundless breath escaped from his mouth before he closes his eyes to the darkness…

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 35 or Chapter 1 of A Problem Devil, Born~

If it's not a bother to you, I'll ask today's questions:

1\. How was the chapter overall? The Drama and overall suspense at the end?

2\. How was the appearance of Ophis? You didn't expect that, did you?

2.5 How was the beginning? Was it a good beginning to begin with?

3\. How was everyone reaction to the replay of Izayoi's sacrifice? Did I go overboard?

4\. Last but not the least, what will happen to Izayoi? Will he make it through?


	36. Chapter 36: Going to the Underworld!

Hello, this is your author in-progress, SecretArtLotus here! I'm here to bring you all the new chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

It's been quite a journey for me to endure what I went through most of my life. Exams, assignments, sleep, rest and finally exams…

Nonetheless, I'll keep updating this fanfic in every way possible I can think of. So, I hope you will all be patient for the next chapter and so on.

~Daily Answer~

Enigma95: Thank you for your review. It is nice to see you again. I hope you can continue to read my fanfic after this. ;)

2015 Lewamus Prime: You'll just have to wait. ;)

Slog13: Thank you for your review! I hope you will continue to wait for that particular moment.

ChaosIzanagiNoOokami: Thank you for your review! Keep continue to read it, if you will.

Tyler Layton: Thank you for your review! I appreciate it very much! I hope you continue to read the story!

Galeiam: I've fixed the problem. Now you can read at ease and continuing reading.

Redburningdragon: Thank you for your review! I hope you will continue supporting my fanfic.

~End of Daily's Answer~

Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, Born~

~Full Summary~

**Follow Sakamaki Izayoi, in the world of Devils. After transferring to Kuoh Academy, he had faced a lot and had unlocked his true potential. Teleporting to a World called, Little Garden, he fought with a Demon Lord and had won. Returning from the new world, he only spent little time before a new danger arises in the Underworld to which it took form of a Demon Lord. Carrying the fate of the Underworld in his hand, he had sacrificed everything even his life. After ending the Tyranny of the Three-Headed Dragon by himself, thus saving the Underworld from total destruction. But it left scars that couldn't be healed in everyone's minds. And after suffering mortal wounds and could barely able to stand, what happened to our Hero? Returning back to a family as part of a promise he once made, will he keep it? A Gathering of Young Devils is approaching, what will unfold in the party? Will 'he' attend the Gathering? In this new chapter, what challenges lies ahead of the Occult Research Club? New enemies? New friends? The old past, perhaps? 2nd Sequel starts at Chapter 35. Marrying Rias, will he still be able protect her last?**

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Going to the Underworld!**

~Human World~

Asuka's Home

Night

"Can she do this?" Asuka asked as she looks at the direction of her kitchen while she stands next to Leticia, who looks at the same direction. Wearing only a white nightgown, Asuka recalled seeing both Pest and Shirayuki-Hime entering the kitchen while Leticia stood outside. After knowing the answer from Leticia on why they both entered the kitchen, she couldn't fathom the slight bad feeling that would happen in the kitchen.

"She must be if she wants to serve Izayoi-sama as his maid." Leticia replied as Asuka raised an eyebrow before turning to look at her, seeing her wearing a black silk pyjama.

"But serving dinner…Isn't that too much?"

At this, Leticia shook her head. "Don't worry, Shirayuki-Hime is with her. She'll know what to do." She answered as Asuka look at the kitchen, not liking the quiet sound that he emitted.

"Are you sure you want to leave them alone in the kitchen?" Asuka suddenly asked as Leticia thought about her statement for a second.

"…I'm questioning myself the same thing when I made the decision that the two of them should work together to construct a delightful dinner." She replied crossing her arms as Asuka look at the kitchen with a concern look.

"Are you certain that they'll work together?" Asuka asked as Sala appeared from downstairs and walk to stand next to Asuka.

"What are you two doing standing here?" She asked standing next to them with a confused look.

"Leticia asked Pest to cook dinner with Shirayuki-Hime." Asuka answered as Sala look at Leticia with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure they are capable of doing that task? They are not well acquainted with each other yet." Sala voiced out her own worry as Leticia step forward, deciding that she should check at least once to see the progress between the two.

But not a moment after she steps forward, a loud explosion erupted in the kitchen accompanied by falling sounds of silverware touching the ground which makes loud clanking sounds.

"I think you should check on them now." Sala stated as Leticia walk towards the kitchen and step inside, leaving both Asuka and Sala.

Looking at Sala, an amused smile appeared on Asuka's face as she saw what's written on the front of Sala's red pyjama.

"Why Don't You Love Me?" Asuka said out loud catching Sala's attention as she look at her in surprise. "Isn't that the song Izayoi-kun sang with Rias?"

At her statement, Sala blushed a shade of red which could be seen visible on her cheeks.

"Yes…But is there any problem that I should be aware of?" Sala look at Asuka, who shook her head in amusement before answering.

"No, except wearing that with those words in this situation doesn't help you very much."

But before Sala could reply on asking why, they were caught by surprise by a shout. "Don't get in my way next time!" Pest's voice could be heard from kitchen, as Asuka and Sala look at the kitchen.

"You're the one who should follow orders!" Shirayuki-Hime's voice yelled out, replying to Pest's protest.

"Well, you shouldn't be so strict about it!"

"Then stop shouting!"

"You should stop shouting too!"

"Argh, you little!"

"Hey, where do you think you're touching?! Hey!"

"To teach you a lesson, of course. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Get away from me, you reptilian woman!"

"What did you say, flat-chest!"

"What did you call me?"

"Did I hit a nerve point, perhaps?" Amusement could be heard from Shirayuki-Hime's voice.

"Why, you!"

After that statement, a loud explosion occurred in the kitchen, sending away pots and pans outside the kitchen to land in front of Asuka and Sala.

Looking at the pots and pans, both Asuka and Sala look at each other before they nodded, deciding to check the kitchen themselves. They both turns towards the kitchen but before they could move towards it, they were stopped by a silhouette walking towards them amidst the black smoke that was coming out of the kitchen. They then watches as the said figure walked out of the smoke while pulling something with both of her hands.

"Leticia, is everything okay in there?" Sala asked as she spotted her walking out of the smoke with her face slightly covered in black.

"Everything is alright, except the relationship between these two." Leticia stated as she look down at the unconscious Shirayuki-Hime and Pest.

Asuka smile in amusement as she looks upon the two, noting that they were covered in black, including their hair which was covered by dust. "What happen to them?"

"Punishment." Leticia answered as Asuka stifle a laugh while Sala shook her head in amusement. Then, Asuka look at the direction of the kitchen, seeing the black smoke had receded but she could see a few silverwares scattered on the floor in the kitchen.

"Anyway, I think I should clean up the mess while they're unconscious." She stated as Sala crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll help." Sala replied with a smile.

"I will help the two of you after I discipline these two over here." Leticia gestured the unconscious maids before she dragged them all the way towards Shirayuki-Hime's room.

Looking at the unconscious pair, Asuka smiled before she looks at Sala.

"Let's get to work before we miss out dinner." She said to her as Sala nodded and the two heads towards the kitchen.

After dinner...

"I apologize that you have to clean up your own kitchen, Asuka." Leticia apologizes with a small frown as Asuka smiled at her.

"No worries. But it was a lot of work than I thought." Asuka stated as Leticia look pointedly at the annoyed Pest, who was sitting on the couch with crossed arms.

Sensing the blonde's pair of eyes boring into her back, Pest glared at the floor. "It's not my fault. It's all her fault." She mutters annoyingly as Leticia shook her head.

Smiling at the corner of her lips, Asuka sips onto her drink before she set it down onto the table. "They will learn to work together sooner or later." She said as Leticia look at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because they will not be good maids to Izayoi-kun if they continue like this." She smiled as she glanced at Leticia, who looked at her with wide eyes before her eyes soften and she nodded in agreement.

"You're right. If they can't work together, I don't know we can serve him as his maids. Maybe I have to make a schedule for both of them to practice with. One for morning duties and one for night duties." Leticia said with a thoughtful look as Asuka smile.

"Isn't that too much? They'll have a lot of free time if they work like that. Isn't maids supposed to work all day?" Asuka asked with amusement in her voice, knowing how a maid's job does since she once had maids serving her in the past.

"That is true." Leticia smiled down at her drink. "I hope they can work together before he comes back."

"I think we all do. Izayoi-kun would be getting the joy of his life if he has powerful maids with him. One is a pock-doted Loli and the other two are two royal-looking women."

"Why is that? Do I look royal-looking?" Leticia asked in curiosity, never expecting her kind of answer.

Nodding her head, Asuka replies. "Yes, when I look at both you and Shirayuki-Hime. You two look like princesses to me." She smiled after words.

"Really..." Leticia mutters as a vague image appeared in her mind. Suddenly, the whole surroundings had changed and she was sitting on a throne. In front of her, two women were standing with a smile. One of them was peculiar similar to her. But before she could watch any further of the image, it suddenly stops right there and she was immediately broken out of her thoughts by Asuka's voice.

"Leticia?" Asuka called out in worry as Leticia blink her eyes from her strange thought and she look at the worried brown haired.

"Yes?" Leticia asked as she touches the side of her head with her right hand, disturbed by the sudden blast of image in her mind.

"Are you okay?" A frown appeared on Asuka's face as she look at Leticia, recalling the confused and surprise expression that she saw on her face earlier, much to her confusion.

Looking back at Asuka, Leticia forgone the image away before she reply. "Yes. I'm okay. I just remembered something…" Leticia looked down, not wanting to worry Asuka any further than she already has.

"...Okay." Asuka replied deciding not to question Leticia as she knew that it wasn't her business to do so.

Looking up, Leticia could see the slight sadness on the brown haired's face. "I'm sorry." She frowned as Asuka shook her head before smiling in reassurance.

"No need. I understand. I know when it is not my business to interfere. It's perfectly fine." Asuka reassured as Leticia smiled back, grateful that she understood her attention. "Anyway, have you packed your clothes for tomorrow? We're going to the Underworld, right?" She questioned as Leticia nods.

"I already have. But I don't think Sala has already. I will help her after this." Leticia stated as Asuka nodded.

"Good." She replied but Leticia held a disturbing look as she recalled something during the meeting earlier, much to Asuka's confusion. "Is something the matter, Leticia?" She asked in curiosity.

"...In the meeting earlier, I can't help but noticed something about Koneko."

Quirking her eyebrow, Asuka looks at her in curiosity. "Why's that?"

"After the recording ended, we saw how Koneko asked those strange questions about Kuroka to Sirzechs-san, right?" She asked looking at Asuka, who nodded in agreement. "Why? For all I know, she doesn't know her."

"Kuroka..." Asuka look down with a thoughtful look before she look at Leticia. "Do you think she knew her in some way? Like in the past?" She asked, finding it strange that Koneko would know the black haired nekomata from which she learned from Shirayuki-Hime. "...Do you think she's related to Koneko, perhaps?"

"Related to her?" Leticia looks down at the table. "...There might be a slight possibility. But the look on Koneko's face after she asked those questions... She seemed awfully disturbed for some reason..." She stated having saw Koneko for a moment to which she found it strange that she would be disturbed by someone she did not know. "I'm certain that she was disturbed from getting to know Kuroka from Sirzechs-san."

"It might be." Asuka answered with a nod before she stretches her hands in the sky accompanying with a yawn. After she lets down her hands, she looks at Leticia. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Are you going to...?"

Leticia smiled at her before shaking her head lightly. "I'll stay here to clean up. You go on ahead."

"Okay. Good night, Leticia."

"Good night." Leticia reply back with a smile watching Asuka left by going upstairs. After she left, Leticia look at her glass, thinking about Koneko possible relationship with Kuroka and why did she kept it a secret from everyone? Immediately, she erased the last thought as she believed the white haired Rook would have a reason to keep it hidden.

Holding her hand under her chin, Leticia looks down at the drop of water sliding down the glass. "Hm..." She squint her eyes. "Are those two...possibly blood-related?"

Before long, Leticia sighed and stood up from her seat. She picked up all the empty glasses before she walked into the kitchen and cleaned them up in the sink. After letting them inside one of the kitchen's cabinet that was filled with glasses, she closed it and walked towards the stairs, deciding to help Sala with her clothes. But just as she approaches the stairs, she stopped abruptly as she think about the image that made it known to her earlier.

A small frown appeared on the corner of her lips before she look forward and walked upstairs towards hers and Sala's room.

After the sound of a door opening and closing upstairs, Pest look down at the ground while sitting on the couch all alone. Since dinner had ended for today, everyone was preparing themselves for tomorrow to which they were going to the Underworld for the summer break, much to her slight annoyance. But apparently she had to go according to the Fallen Bird. She had already packed her clothes for the trip since it would be nuisance if she would think about packing clothes in the middle of the night just before dawn.

Sighing, Pest leaned against the couch as she look at the television blankly, recounting the things that she heard from both Leticia and Asuka. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her neck down, making her sweater's collar envelope her entire neck until it reaches below her mouth.

"Why am I here? I don't like this..." Pest muffled over the collar. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and do all of things like a slave..." She mutters with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, water instantly drenched Pest from above, drenching her in cold water from her shoulders to her head. "What..." Pest mouthed with wide eyes, speechless to say any further.

"Would you lighten up? You're not a slave, are you?" An amusing voice greeted Pest's ears as she slowly lifted her head to look above her.

Once she looks up, she was greeted by a smirking Shirayuki-Hime who was wearing a blue kimono.

Clenching her fist, Pest was about to retort back by sending a wave of black wind towards the smirking woman but she was stopped by her next words.

"You shouldn't be so beat up on being a maid for Izayoi-sama, you know?" Shirayuki-Hime said before she turns around to lean her back against the couch as Pest look at her back.

"What do you know?" Pest retorted back with a glare.

"I've been beaten when I am in my divinity form by a single human. I think I know enough, do you?" Shirayuki-Hime replied as Pest didn't reply. "If you want to do some good, make yourself useful by being the Loli you are, and in the meantime prepare yourself. If he wakes up, I'm sure he'll have a fit." She stated with a smile while she crossed her arms in satisfactory.

Pest narrowed her eyes at her, "How do you know he's going to wake up anytime soon? For all you know, you never going to see him ever again. Why do you bother?"

"Because I have faith." Shirayuki-Hime confidently said.

"Faith?"

"Hope, belief...You know the rest. Even if you don't know, these words kept us from being worried too much. So, I have faith that he will wake up. What about you?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as she glances back at Pest, who held a confused look.

"What do I care what happens to him?" Pest asked turning her head away.

"If that's your answer, then I better get some sleep. We have to get to the Underworld in the morning." Shirayuki-Hime said standing up. But then, she threw a dry towel on Pest's head, surprising her, before heading towards her room upstairs without responding. But before she set foot on the stairs, she turns her head to the side, giving view of her mouth only. "Get some sleep, alright?"

With that, Shirayuki-Hime climbed upstairs to which left Pest all alone in the living room.

Staring at where she left, Pest grabbed the towel on her head and dry herself off while thinking about Shirayuki-Hime's strange kindness. After that, she set the towel over the couch before she look at the stairs and turned her head to the other side with a frown. She crossed her arms over her chest before she glance at the stairs. "Who does she think she is? My mother?" She questioned under her breath. After a while, she looks down at the ground. "Why do I care if he dies? I'll be free if he does even though he isn't..." She quietly whispers as she knew that her Master wasn't dead yet. If he did, she would have felt it with her body by going through a long period of immense pain that couldn't be cured. As far as everyone was worried about whether he would live or die, she got the answer straight away from her contract with him. She knew that everyone had forgotten or they haven't realized it yet, that she could sense his condition when he was near-death or he was entirely dead. But the strangest thing was the feeling of gratitude that she was feeling now deep down inside her.

Recalling her fellow maid's words about tomorrow, Pest sighed, knowing that she had to go along with them.

Suddenly, she has the urge to yawn to which she look around her, looking if anyone was around. When she noticed that anyone wasn't around to see her, Pest yawned before she cutely rub her eyes with her left hand.

"I should go to sleep..." Pest mutters as she walked over to the stairs. But then, she turns around, realizing the lights were on. With a sigh, she goes off to close the lights with a flick of her wrist by sending a small wave of black wind to close the switch. After that, she tiredly climbed upstairs towards her room that she shares with Shirayuki-Hime.

Opening the door to their room, Pest look over at Shirayuki-Hime, sleeping on her bed with her back at her while the lights were close off. Closing the door, Pest climbed onto her bed, readying herself to sleep. But before she could, she look over at the sleeping Shirayuki-Hime.

"Don't think I'm not going to take revenge on what you did." Pest said to her ignoring the fact that she was sleeping, before she turned her back to sleep.

"I like to see that happening." Shirayuki-Hime whispered with a small smile before she closes her eyes.

* * *

Morning

"Flat-chest!" A loud voice was voiced out throughout the house as Asuka immediately got up from her bed in surprise before she instantly rush towards Shirayuki-Hime's room.

Just as she reaches the door to the room, she look at the smiling Leticia and Sala, who were standing in front of the opened door while they were already dressed up in their Kuoh Academy uniforms.

Curious, Asuka walk over to them and look inside the room. Once she does, she failed to suppress her laughter as she saw Shirayuki-Hime standing at the middle of the room, completely drenched in water from top to bottom. She saw her glaring daggers in front of her to which stood a smirking Pest, dressed in her Kuoh Academy's uniform. Beside the red head, was an empty bucket which she guessed was filled with water earlier.

"What happen?" Asuka asked as she looks at both Leticia and Sala.

"Their usual banter." Leticia answered as she looks at the glaring Shirayuki-Hime and the smirking Pest.

"In the morning, too." Sala added with a smile before she turned to head downstairs. "I'll set the plates." She said to Asuka and Leticia before she climbed down.

"I said I'll take my revenge. Didn't you hear me?" Pest smirked as Shirayuki-Hime clenched her teeth but then a smile appeared over her lips, much to Pest's confusion.

Suddenly, Shirayuki-Hime raised her hand as the water that drenched her clothes were sucked out from the fabric and was elevating in the air around her to form a ball of water, surprising Pest.

"You know that I can control water, right?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a smirk before Pest closed here eye to braced herself for the water attack. But after a while, she didn't feel any water drenching her. She then opens her eyes to see a smiling Shirayuki-Hime while she crossed her arms. The ball of water that was above her earlier had disappeared out of nowhere, much to her relief.

"Call it even." Shirayuki-Hime stated as Pest look at her and smiled even.

"Fine. But it's not over." Pest said as Shirayuki-Hime.

"Who says it's over? It's just the beginning." Shirayuki-Hime said as she lean her head forward, followed by Pest. Suddenly, electricity could be seen clashing between their foreheads as the both of them smirked at each other.

"I guess they managed to work out their difference, I think." Asuka smiled.

"Indeed, and I hope it can work out this time." Leticia stated before she look at Asuka. "You should get change. Breakfast will be served in a moment."

Smiling at the blond, Asuka nodded. "I'll be there." She said before she turns around towards her room.

Walking inside her room, she could still see her luggage below her bed to reveal neatly stacked and folded clothes, to which she had prepared all of her stuff for the summer break in the Underworld. Then her eyes lingered to the red scarf that was hanging over a hangar in the opened closet in front of her. Walking over to the closet, she grabbed the scarf from the hangar and felt it with her hands. Smiling down at it, she lay it down on the bed after reaching a decision in her mind.

_"It's only temporary, right?"_ Asuka questioned in her mind as she prepared to get bath.

* * *

~Dimensional Gap~

"We're going to the Underworld in a train?"

"Yes."

"I never expected we would be riding a usual human transportation on the way." Asuka stated as she look around the room or cargo. She then look at everyone who was wearing their Kuoh Academy school uniform just like hers, to which she was told to wear from Akeno.

"Last time we went with Grayfia's magic, and we came back with it." Issei said to her as he sat at another couch beside the couch where Asuka and Akeno were seated. He was holding four poker cards along with Xenovia, Asia, Leticia and Pest.

"The Devils of Buchou's noble family, are in charge of the official route." Akeno stated as Asuka nodded in acknowledgment. Then, Akeno look at the piece of fabric that was wrapped around Asuka's neck. Before everyone boarded the train, she had noticed the piece of fabric around Asuka's neck, much to her curiosity. "I've been meaning to ask this but why are you wearing a scarf, Asuka?" She asked as Asuka look down at the red scarf around her neck.

Looking up, Asuka let out a smile as she answers.

"I never wear this outdoors before so I wanted to wear this while we're on summer break."

"Really? Well, the scarf suits you very much if you want to know." Akeno commented smiling at Asuka, who smile in appreciation.

"Thank you, Akeno." Asuka grabbed the scarf below her neck. "It means very much to me..." She unconsciously mutters while Akeno stare at her, noticing the smile on her face as she mutters.

"It seems so." Leticia made herself known as she set the silver tray on the table in front of the two.

"Yes, it is." Asuka smiled at her before she watches Leticia set the cups on the table and pours the cup in front of her with black tea, much to her slight wonder.

"I hope it satisfies you." Leticia stated before sitting next to Asuka, who picks the tea cup and lightly sips the tea.

"This is delicious!" Asuka commented as she looks down at the black tea with a smile before looking at Leticia, who bows her head in appreciation. "How did you do it?" She asked as Leticia look at her.

"It takes quite a lot of practice." She answered. "But I'm grateful that you like it, Asuka."

"It isn't too bitter like coffee but its sweet!" Asuka stated. "I tasted black tea once and I remember that it isn't as sweet as this. Why is that?" She asked as she looks at Leticia.

"I prefer to make it my own black tea than to make the original black tea." Leticia explained with a small smile as Akeno that was sit at beside Asuka, nodded in understanding before setting her cup on the saucer.

"It's really satisfying, Leticia." Akeno commented as Leticia nods.

Smiling down at her black tea, Asuka set her tea cup down on the saucer and let it down onto the table. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, Asuka spotted Koneko sitting on one of the couches next to her couch. She watches as Koneko stares at the window with a sad look.

Then, Asuka recalled the conversation she had with Leticia yesterday concerning about Koneko. She doesn't know what the white haired's relationship with Kuroka but she knew that she would find out eventually. But now, she was slightly worried on seeing Koneko without doing anything but staring out the window. Asuka look to Gasper, who was sitting next to Koneko while playing his game. She watches as he look up from his game console and notices Koneko's lunch that wasn't yet to be touched or eaten as she noticed for the entire time she was in the room.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, are you going to have your lunch?" Gasper asked looking at Koneko staring out the window, slightly worrying him. "Koneko-chan?"

Then, Koneko turns her head to Gasper and offered a small smile.

"No. It's nothing." Koneko answered as Asuka look to her right, seeing Kiba responds to her answer by lifting his head to look at the white haired.

"Soon we will arrive at the station in Sitri." A woman's voice announced as Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Sitri?" Issei asked as Akeno nodded.

"Hello, Hyoudou!" A voice called out as Issei look to his left, seeing Saji, Sona and Tsubaki walking through a door before the door closes.

"Saji! Kaichou and Fukukaichou are alongside him?" Issei look surprised.

"Hello, Sona-sama." Akeno greeted as Sona, Tsubaki and Saji walked towards her and the others before standing in front of them.

"Since we can't stay inside the Gremory family train, we came to say goodbye before going down." Sona said to Akeno, who nodded.

"I appreciate the gesture, Sona-sama. I think Buchou would too if she was here." Akeno smiled as Sona smiled back.

"This year, we're not just gonna lay back like everyone else." Sona explained as Saji look at Issei and the others.

"You're going to train down there, aren't you?" Saji asked pointing his hand behind him, referring to the Gremory Territory that the ORC group were headed.

"I don't know what you're planning on." Xenovia replied as Saji smiled.

"Well, I plan to be much stronger than you by the next time we meet. You'd better prepare for it." Saji stated as Sona look at him with a serious look.

"Saji." She called out as Saji stopped and glance at her. "Let's go."

"Hai! See you!" Saji raised his hand to Issei and the others. "Bye!"

Sona turns around and walk to leave but she turned her head to look at Akeno and the members of the Occult Research Club.

"It's unfortunate that I wouldn't say a proper goodbye to my friend. But I hope the next time we meet, she would be with you all, including him. Because it wouldn't be the same without them, would it?" Sona explained as Akeno nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

"See you all later." Sona smiled before she walked away with Tsubaki and Saji while everyone watched them leave.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"It's been a long time since we left." Gasper said while he plays his game.

"Just goes to show how big our destination will be." Issei stated as Xenovia and Kiba chatted over tea.

"I wonder how's the Gremory Territory is now. When we arrive at the place on that day, it was horrible..." Asuka frowned as she sat next to Leticia and Sala while on her left was Akeno. "It was anything that I ever seen. All of the houses were in ruins..." She explained as Leticia and Sala look down in sympathy, recalling the houses that were in ruins and some were beyond repairs.

"There was so much destruction, and all of that was caused by only one individual..." Sala slowly said with a small frown.

"One of the individuals from our world..." Leticia added as Akeno look at them with a smile.

"Even though it is unfortunate at that time, but you don't have to worry." Akeno assured as the three look at her in question. "The Gremory Family is quick on their constructions and that goes for repairs too." She assured as Asuka let out a small smile.

"Venelana said the same things about that. But will they repair it the same as before?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know about that yet but I think they might touch some things up. But other than that, the good thing is that you are here with us, Asuka. The same goes for Leticia, Sala and Shirayuki-Hime. You're all are still here with us." Akeno said to them as Leticia smiled, followed by Sala and Asuka.

"Thank you for your words, Akeno-san." Leticia thanked as Akeno waved her hand in dismissal.

"No need to call me that, Leticia. We're classmates, right?" She asked as Leticia nodded.

"Alright, Akeno." Leticia said as Akeno nodded in appreciation.

"Come on, what do you have?" Shirayuki-Hime's voice catches Akeno and the other three attentions. They turn towards the bar that Kiba and Xenovia were sitting. They could see that the two of them were looking a few seats next to them, seeing as two seats were occupied by both Shirayuki-Hime and Pest. The four of them watches as the two maids were playing each other in a game of poker. Both were wearing serious looks which amuses them.

"You better ask yourself that before you regret losing." Pest mocked with a smirk as Shirayuki-Hime narrowed her eyes at her.

"You better take that back before you know what's about to happen to you." She replied as Pest look up at her while four poker cards hid her smirk from being seen.

"Do I?" Pest asked as Shirayuki-Hime grip tightly on her four poker cards in her hands.

"In three." Shirayuki-Hime stated as Pest nodded. "Three, two, one!" Simultaneously, both Shirayuki-Hime and Pest showed their cards to each other. After a moment pass, Shirayuki-Hime grin in victorious upon Pest's shocked face.

"Soon we will arrive in Gremory Territory." The voice from before announces as Asuka look ahead from the window.

"We're here?" Asuka asked as Akeno look forward with a smile.

"Take a look." She said to everyone as Leticia and Sala look out the windows of the train and their eyes widen, along with Asuka.

"These are all huge chunks of land!" Xenovia exclaimed in surprise looking at the widespread of giant buildings inside huge-sized walls that are surrounding them.

"Yes. They're all territory of the Gremory Family." Akeno informed to everyone, who was awe at the display they were seeing.

"And they're huge, too?" Issei exclaimed in surprise, looking down at the Gremory territories that appeared huge to him.

"They're all the size of Japan's main island." Kiba explained to him as Issei gasp in surprise.

"But now, the buildings..." Sala look down at half of the buildings in some of the Gremory territories that she recalled were destroyed at the time of the tyranny of the Three-Headed Dragon. "They've been repaired." She exclaimed in surprise, surprised by the fast development of repair to the buildings she once know were destroyed completely.

Nodding at her words, Asuka smiled in happiness.

"Yes, they are."

"The Gremory Family are quite commendable." Leticia commented with a smile, glad that the buildings that she recalled were in ruins had been repaired fully.

"But if you said it was repaired and the buildings were these huge before, then when the Three-Headed Dragon step inside the Underworld..." Xenovia stated recalling the time where she saw ruined buildings but she didn't know how much was the destruction was on the Gremory territories in full scale. At the thought of that, she couldn't fathom to imagine.

"He destroyed almost everything in his sight." Shirayuki-Hime answered as Xenovia and the others look at her from the windows. "When we arrived at the Underworld with Rias-sama and Serafall-sama, the place was in ruins. Every place we had saw had either been burned to the ground, crushed or wipe out of the territory." She said as everyone frowned, imagining the total destruction that Three-Headed Dragon had really caused when it arrived. "But the place that I didn't see burn to the ground was a mansion when we first arrived in the Underworld but I didn't see who the owner is. That place is really lucky to not be destroyed with all the destruction it was surrounded by." She explained with a small smile as everyone smiled, relieved that everything in the Gremory territories weren't all destroyed by the Tyranny Dragon.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Issei spotted something through the window beside him. He then turned towards the window and look closer. When he did, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Woah, what is that?" Issei asked as he looks down at the large decimated area away from the Gremory territories. At the decimated area, he could see a large round crater decorated the ground that stretches over a few miles.

Once he said that, everyone look to his side of the window and stare in awe and wonder about the large round crater, wondering what had caused it to be like that.

A small frown could be seen visible on Asuka's face as she look upon the large round crater on the decimated area.

"That place...It's where Izayoi-kun fought the Three-Headed Dragon lastly." Asuka informed, her sad voice could be heard in the room, letting everyone know.

"Huh? You mean..." Asia's eyes widen. "Izayoi-senpai made that?!" She exclaimed in pure surprise at the massive size of the crater that her senior had made.

"He used his power at the last attempt to defeat the dragon." Asuka explain. "The explosion was gigantic and was anything I've seen him do before."

"You mean you've seen him do it before, Asuka?" Asia asked looking at Asuka.

"Yes. But not at this scale, it's not. When the explosion had disappeared, all of us rush towards where the explosion occurred." Asuka continued as she glances at Leticia, Sala and Shirayuki-Hime, noting the slight sad expression on their faces. Looking back to look at the window in front of her, she recalled the sad scene in her mind which caused her to lightly laugh. "When we arrived, we saw him in Rias's arms, bleeding." Asuka said as a tear fell from her eye before she wipes it with a sad smile. "Sorry." She apologized to everyone as Leticia look at her in sympathy, sharing the pain she felt at that time.

"Asuka..."Akeno mutters her name. "It's okay."

Asuka smiled through her teary eyes, "Even though I know he was the only one that could fight the Three-Headed Dragon but it hurts to see him smile because he was in pain. I don't know how he could stand with those injuries after the battle." She explained as she wipe her tears that were starting to fell one by one. "Baka..." She mutters with a sad smile as everyone hang their heads down in sympathy.

But then, the train stopped as Issei instantly lean forward and hit the window, causing him to wince in pain.

"We've stopped!" Xenovia stated holding the couch for support.

"It's an emergency stop." The announcer announces as Akeno look around, followed by Asuka, who put her hands on the window for support.

"It happened by accident?" Gasper asked in wonder lying on the couch before standing up.

"Soon the big boys will gather. So we should proceed with caution." Azazel explained as he walked through the upper door of the train while everyone looks at him in confusion.

"The big boys will gather?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"I don't think we're going to move right now. I'll take a look. See you." Azazel said with a raise of his hand before leaving everyone, much to their added confusion.

"Are we planning a meeting with someone important?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

But before anyone could answer, Koneko's eyes widen slightly.

"Something's outside!" She said as a purple atmosphere appeared over the train and light engulfed the entire train.

"Ahhh!" Issei yelled as he fell down towards the dark strange atmosphere.

* * *

Unknown Place...

"Huh?" Issei woke up as he lifted his head and nursed his head. "Where are we?" He asked as he look around, noticing everyone was on the ground near him.

"We were forcibly ejected from the train." Kiba stated as Asuka brushed her uniform and scarf from the debris of the ground before she helped Shirayuki-Hime on her feet beside her.

"So much for safety travel..." Pest muttered annoyingly while standing up. She then looks around at the area she and everyone was in. They were at the bottom of a cliff, much to their confusion.

"Where's the Professor?" Asia asked. "I can't find him." She said as everyone searches for Azazel.

Suddenly, Leticia and Sala readied themselves into a battle stance as Xenovia look up forward, sensing something.

"Silence!" Xenovia said to everyone.

Everyone look up and they watch as the top of the cliff breaks apart and fell in front of them.

"Something's coming." Leticia said as she summoned her lance while Sala summoned her blade of fire.

Suddenly, loud thumping sounds could be heard before a head of a dragon could be seen peaking from the side of the cliff, surprising everyone.

"A dragon?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

The purple dragon then breathed out streams of flames towards the ORC group. But before the flames could reach the group, Asuka quickly revealed her red wine card to the sky.

"Deen!" She yelled loudly as the card glowed brightly and a big red intricate magic circle appeared in front of the card. In an instant, Deen appeared from the circle and stretched his arms out, making a big wall of light. The flames hit the wall of light instead of the group. Everyone look up in wonder at the giant steel of metal, except for those who have already seen it.

After the flames had already disappeared, Koneko saw her chance and quickly bounded against the left side of the cliff and held out her fist to punch the dragon. But her eyes widen as the tail of the dragon hit her hard and send her into the side of the cliff, making a crater. Blood instantly leaks from her forehead just as she collided with the hard stony cliff before she slowly fall to the ground.

But before she could fell to the ground, Leticia had caught her in her arms while angel wings made out from her shadow could be seen from her back.

"Koneko!" Gasper shouted looking at how Koneko was hurt.

Turning around, Leticia looks to Asuka, who look at her in return. "You know what to do, Asuka." She said to her as Asuka nodded before she looks forward towards the purple dragon while standing behind Deen.

"Deen! Attack!" Asuka commanded as Deen stretches his metallic right fist towards the dragon.

"!" The dragon look surprised by the fist but before it could dodges, Deen's fist had already collided with its stomach, sending him to crash straight into the stony cliff, giving some distance between them.

Leticia then looks to both Shirayuki-Hime and Pest, "Front lines now." She commanded as both of them nodded at her and they look up at the dragon, who was starting to stand up from the crater of the cliff.

Narrowing her eyes, Akeno flew to the sky and transform into her shrine maiden attire. "Due to Buchou's being absent from her command, I will fill in as an interim!" She declared. "Yuuto and Xenovia, distract the dragon. In the meantime, Issei will use his Sacred Gear. Asia, help Koneko. I will spectate in the air." Akeno commanded with her right hand outstretched in front of her.

"Hai, Vice president!" Issei, Kiba, Asia and Xenovia shouted together.

Leticia looks up at Akeno, who look down at her at the same time. They both nodded to each other, knowing that they had their roles set up for them.

Looking down at the injured Koneko, Leticia slowly landed down on the ground as Asia rushed towards them. Leticia slowly put Koneko down as Asia quickly gets to work on healing the white haired. A small frown could be seen on Leticai's face as she looks upon the blood leaking from Koneko's forehead. She then looks up at the dragon that is battling with both Shirayuki-Hime and Pest. She could see that the both of them were working together by taking turns on defending and attacking. When the dragon blow its flames towards them, Shirayuki-Hime would build a wall of water to defend against it while Pest attacked the dragon with a big wave of black wind, which blew the dragon back and simultaneously eating away its energy, much to their advantage.

Leticia smiled at both of them, relieved that they were working together. Gripping her lance tighter, Leticia spotted Sala flying behind Deen. She then ascended to the skies towards Sala, who look at the approaching blonde.

"Is everything alright with Koneko?" Sala asked as Leticia nodded.

"She will manage."

"Do you have any ideas to deal with this dragon?" Sala questioned as Leticia glance at the dragon.

"I might, with just one strike to take it down." She answered which confuses Sala.

"One? But how?"

"We need Pest, that is all." Leticia exclaimed before she look at Sala and extend her lance in front of her.

Looking at the extended lance, Sala smiled and extend her blade of fire towards the lance, forming a cross.

"We'll be the decoy?" Sala asked as Leticia smiled before she nods.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Let's go, then." Smiling in front of her, Sala look up before she flew straight to the skies, leaving Leticia.

Holding her lance in front of her, Leticia look at the dragon and her shadow immediately grew and instantly head straight towards the dragon.

"?" The dragon turns to the right, looking at the approaching shadow. Hs action caused Pest and Shirayuki-Hime to stop attacking and look at the same direction as he is, seeing Leticia's shadow rushing towards the dragon. Immediately, the two of them flee from the spot they were standing on by flying into the skies before they look at the dragon that only stood in his spot.

The two maids watch as the dragon open its mouth and blew streams of flames that instantly rush towards the attacking shadow. But just as the fire hit the shadow, the dragon didn't notice the smile that crosses Leticia's face.

Suddenly, the shadows that was about to be hit by the fire started to materializes and formed together to form a large dragon jaw, surprising the dragon and everyone. Immediately, the large shadow dragon's jaw opens its jaws and eats the fire, clamping its mouth shut as the fire instantly dissipated.

_"Is this Leticia's power?"_ Asuka thought in awe as she watches the large dragon jaw immediately rush towards the purple dragon after it ate the fire. In an attempt to escape, the dragon quickly spread its wings to ascend to the skies. But before it could, the dragon's eyes widen in surprise as countless of blades made of shadow appeared around him. The shadow blades were positioned to the dragon's knees, hands, upper body and wings, preventing him from ever escaping.

"You're not going anywhere." Leticia exclaimed as everyone look on in awe of her powers. Everyone could see how dangerous and powerful her power is by watching the shadow blades positioning directly at the dragon's wings, mere inches from touching the wings.

Without a moment notice, the purple dragon senses something and he looks up. Just as he looks up, his eyes widen as he spotted the shining glint of a sword before he heard a swift cutting motion that went across his body.

"Be emblazed by my flames." Sala said with closed eyes as she stood a few distance behind the dragon before clicking her sword shut inside its sheath.

Turning around its head, the dragon look at the individual that had slash at him but before he could retaliate, his body went aflame in a big explosion, surprising everyone who defended themselves against the burst of wind that swept across them.

"They're strong." Issei commented in awe as Xenovia and Kiba agreed wholeheartedly in their minds while they watched the explosive scene in front of them.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the blazing dragon and Leticia calmly said to Pest, who was standing beside her along with Shirayuki-Hime.

"Give it a little taste of your power." Leticia said to Pest, who smirked.

"With pleasure." She answered as she held her hands in front of her and black wind started to form a circle around her. "Taste this, lizard breath." She said as she shoot out a large dark wind wave that swept through the blazing dragon.

After a while, the black wind wave receded which caused everyone to look at the purple dragon, hoping that it was defeated by the combination and teamwork of Leticia, Sala and Pest.

"I admit that you three are remarkably strong." A deep voice said as everyone look at the purple dragon that was kneeling on one knee. The purple dragon lifted up its head and look at Leticia, Sala and Pest. "I will hand this battle to you. You had proved yourself truly." He said as everyone look at him in surprise, surprised that the dragon could talk.

Suddenly, clapping sounds could be heard as everyone look up at the top of the cliff, seeing a smiling Azazel standing on the said cliff while clapping.

"You really outdid yourself." Azazel smiled.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Huh? This dragon is a Devil?" Issei stated in surprise.

"How long has it been, Ddraig?" The purple dragon asked as Issei look down at his gauntlet.

"It's been awhile, Tannin." Ddraig answered.

"You two know each other?" Issei asked in surprise as he looks down at his gauntlet.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon. In other words, the Dragon Flaming Meteor, Tannin. A former Dragon King. He reincarnated as a Devil. It's an interesting case." Azazel explained in amusement.

"A dragon turned into a Devil?" Kiba asked.

"How strong is it?" Issei look up at the dragon.

"I ask him to assist with your training." Azazel said to everyone.

"Training? We're going to train?" Xenovia asked.

"By order of Sirzechs, I made an exception and came. Don't forget about that, Fallen Angel." Tannin said as Azazel shrugs before he looks at everyone.

"If your President was here, she would be against it nonetheless. But your powers won't grow because of her softness and hesitation which is a disturbance." Azazel explained.

"Buchou never hesitates!" Issei retorted as Azazel smirked.

"I wanted to confirm how much power you are able to use under pressure. And thanks to that, I've decided the training you will undergo." Azazel smirked.

"Very bold for a Fallen Angel." Akeno said with a serious expression while she looks at Azazel.

"If it's keep them strong, I'll do anything. After all, I'm your teacher." Azazel said before he looks up at Deen, who is standing in front of Tannin. Its height almost reaches the head of the former Dragon King. "Anyway, I never saw anything like this before. Where on earth did you get it?" He asked as he looks at Deen with interest.

"From a Gift Game." Asuka answered as she looks up at Deen.

"How do you control it?"

"Unfortunately, I'm the only one that can control it." Asuka answered as Azazel raised his eyebrow at her.

"How?"

"My Gift or simply my power." Asuka answered with a small smile as Azazel nodded in acknowledgement before he looks at Tannin.

"So, how's their group, Tannin?" He asked as Tannin look at Leticia, Sala, Shirayuki-Hime, Asuka and Pest.

"They're strong. Teamwork with strength along with one's power. They had proved themselves during the battle. Not to mention, I was caught off guard when the giant appeared. I admit I wasn't prepared for something like that." Tannin explained with a smile as Asuka smiled at him. "Attack and defense. They've got it."

"Yes, but that is because they were led by this lady here, am I right?" Azazel asked to Leticia.

"Is that a concern I should take account of?" She asked as Azazel shook his head.

"No, and since each of your powers are different than the other. I absolutely have no clue on how to train you any further than you already are. Because of that, I will make you in charge of training them. Will that be okay with you?" Azazel asked as Leticia look at him before she nods.

"That will suffice." She answered as Azazel smiled.

"Good." Azazel answered with a nod as Pest raised her eyebrows.

"Is that all we're going to talk about? So, the dragon's a good guy now after he wanted to kill us just a moment ago? If you hadn't remembered, he tried to kill us." Pest stated with narrowed eyes in slight annoyance as Leticia look at her and nodded in agreement.

"While that may be true," She started as Pest smiled. "but that is just his role in this training." She finished as Pest frowned a little, annoyed from Leticia's last sentence.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Pest stated annoyingly. "Did you forget? He tried to roast us alive too."

"Yeah, no kidding. I can feel the heat burning my hands earlier." Shirayuki-Hime said letting her right hand on her hip, as Pest nodded in unison. "Are you sure that he isn't here to evaluate us?" She asked as Leticia look at the two before recalling the Tannin's flames that were growing hotter than a minute while he fought with Pest and Shirayuki-Hime. Even if she didn't fought with them, she could still feel the immense degree of heat from where she stood, much to her curiosity and slight confusion.

Hearing the comments that were thrown from both Pest and Shirayuki-Hime, Tannin bowed his head much to everyone's attention.

"I deeply apologize for the way I act during our fight. I did not expect that there were strong warriors amongst your group. Sirzechs did not tell me of all of your presences at once. He only told me that there will be new members joining this training."

"What, so he meant that we're a bunch of noobies that don't know anything? How about I'll show him something what a _Demon Lord_ would do." Pest exclaimed bringing her hand in front of her as black wind started to rotate around her hand.

Looking at Tannin, Sala narrowed her eyes a little. "If that is true, are you trying to tell us that you underestimate us? Is that right?" Sala asked with a small frown, unsatisfied by Tannin.

Hearing Sala's statement made Tannin bowed his head down before looking down at Sala and the others. "...That is true. I can't lie about that fact but I didn't expect that there are some of you that are capable yet. But after the initiative battle, I am proud to say that you proved yourselves. Most of all, I certainly did not expect the red giant that was summoned by that young girl there." Tannin said with a small smile as he looks at Asuka, who smiled at him. "That completely took me off guard. Also, I was surprised by its ability to stretch, including the protective shield it has given you all." He complimented. "Aside from that, I can say that your group has the element of surprise overall. Teamwork with a range set of skills and immense power that can support it." Tannin stated as the five smiled in appreciation. "But I admit that out of the five of your group, one of you has the ability to drain energy. That ability alone is enough to empower even a dragon like me. It's a remarkable ability truly." He complimented recalling that his energy was draining by the second whenever he came in contact with the black wind waves that was casted by Pest.

"Now that's the way of calling a victory." Pest smiled in satisfaction, satisfied by Tannin's compliment of her ability. Meanwhile, Asuka shook her head in amusement before looking at Shirayuki-Hime, seeing her rolling her eyes before turning the other way.

"Show off." She exclaimed as Asuka stifle a laugh while Pest smile smugly at Shirayuki-Hime.

"Anyway, I heard what happened to the Underworld, and I apologize on my behalf that I couldn't be of any help whatsoever." Tannin suddenly said as everyone look up at him, surprised that he knew. "After I heard the news and after news of the first known destruction of the Gremory Territory from Sirzechs, I convey my deepest sympathy for one of your comrade that played a huge role in the battle. He is recuperating if I heard right."

"Yes, he is now recuperating." Leticia stated as Tannin nodded.

"I have heard from Sirzechs about his battle with the Three-Headed Dragon. He fought with the dragon on equal grounds for hours, when the dragon alone had defeated the four powerful Satans that ruled the Underworld itself within minutes along with the Head of the Gremory Family. Aside from that, I also heard of the decisive battle that took place in the Gremory territories and the forest that surrounded the place. If I remember correctly, there were multiple scars over the ruined forest, some of which destroyed a large area of the landscape. On my way to the Gremory Territory, I couldn't believe the damage that has been done to the soil of the Gremory's." Tanning shakes his head in sympathy before he look at everyone. "Sirzechs said that the battle would have taken a wrong turn without your comrade's help. His name is Sakamaki Izayoi, am I correct?"

At this Asuka nodded. "Yes, that is his name." She answered.

Tannin nodded his head, "I apologize if I brought up the past so suddenly when I know all of you wanted to forget." He said feeling slightly regretful of reminding them of the tragic past.

"No, it is alright." Asuka assured waving her hand in dismissal at Tannin, wanting him to continue speaking.

"If that is so." Tannin stated before continuing. "I have heard of Sakamaki Izayoi's prowess in the battle against the Tyrant Dragon, and all I can tell you about him is that he is an individual with many talents that I can't describe in a sentence. I'm sure you would all agree." At this, everyone nodded in unison, knowing that Izayoi has many talents than one, starting with his unique charisma that attracts anyone to follow his lead.

Looking down, Tannin continued. "He battled the dragon in exchange of the citizen's safety. During the said battle, I was informed that he gained a mortal wound, but he still kept fighting against the Three-Headed Dragon. When I heard the final confrontation between Izayoi and the dragon, which resulted of the dragon's banishment from the Underworld, I can say about Izayoi is that he is a true Hero which is not seen in many years. Sacrificing his own life for others is an act of true bravery which earned my full respect of him. The whole world of the Underworld rest upon his shoulders during his battle and I would assumed he knew of the weight that he shouldered and that act alone along with the achievement of the banishment of the dragon gained my admiration of him. He is truly a Hero." He said as Asuka smiled gratefully at Tannin, thankful for his words that gave them reassurance.

"Thank you for your kind words, Tannin. I know Izayoi-kun will appreciate it." Asuka said with a nod before Leticia nodded in agreement, followed by Sala and Shirayuki-Hime.

"And so, I will hope for his fast and safe recovery." Tannin said with a smile while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Ddraig, why didn't you tell me this was a mere exercise?" Issei looked down at his gauntlet.

**"If you knew from the beginning it was an exercise, it would do no good."** Ddraig stated.

"It wouldn't?"

**"Tannin did not use even a tenth of his power." **

"Anyway, since we're all dirty. How about a bath?" Akeno asked with a smile.

* * *

~Time Skip~

**~Underworld's Hotsprings~**

"I don't want to! I'll come later!" Gasper stated in desperation as Issei pulled him with his hand.

"Why are you ashamed? Why are you ashamed? Are you a faggot or something? Don't wrap your towel around your chest!" Issei said as he looks at the way Gasper hold his towel above his chest to which only women does.

"No way... You look at me like that, Issei-senpai?" Gasper said in surprise as Issei's eyes widen.

"You're crazy!" Isse shouted as Kiba smiled in amusement.

"Issei, don't tease Gasper so much!" Akeno stated as Issei stopped and look up, seeing Akeno looking down at him while exposing just above her shoulders.

"There's women here?" Issei asked. _"That means...the Heaven of Breasts must be upstairs!"_ He thought in wonder. "This is too good! Viva la hot springs of Hell!" Issei shouted in delight.

"It would be even better if he had a drink." Azazel stated smiling before Issei look at him, to which he gestured the brown haired to come forth. "Listen, Issei. I have a proposition to make…" He said as Issei sit on his knees.

"Huh?" Issei questioned in confusion.

"Have you ever groped a person's breasts?" Azazel asked as Issei tried to remember. After a while, he frowns as he recalled that he never groped a person's breasts before, much to his disappointment.

"No..." Issei said deflated as Kiba shook his head while Gasper watched them next to Kiba.

* * *

**~Women's Side of the Hotspring~**

"Xenovia really likes to train." Asia commented as she watches Xenovia swim around the water determinedly.

"Can we really bath if the boys are here too?" Asuka asked sitting down next to Leticia, who was relaxing in the water with a towel around her chest till her middle area.

"Don't worry, they know what will become of them if they ever peek." Leticia said with closed eyes before she opens them and looks at Asuka in curiosity.

"Have you never been to a mixed bath before, Asuka?" She asked as Asuka grip onto her towel tightly, recalling the time in Little Garden where she shared the hotsprings with Izayoi alone.

"Y-Yes, I have..." Asuka glanced sideways with a blush as Leticia raised an eyebrow.

"What's gotten you so flush about a mixed bath?" Pest asked as Asuka look at her, seeing Pest sitting down in the water by the edge of the pool.

"I am curious as well, Asuka. Did something horrible happen while you shared the bath with a male?" Sala asked brushing her hair down with her hands.

"It's better that I shouldn't tell you." Asuka said with a shook her head. "It's embarrassing as it is..." She said.

"Let me guess." Shirayuki-Hime said as Asuka look at her right, seeing the black haired deep in thought before a smile become present on her face. "It wouldn't happen to involve Izayoi-sama, is it?"

Just as she asked, Asuka immediately blushed to which she turns her head away, trying to hide her blush. At her reaction, Shirayuki-Hime smirk grows.

"So it involves Izayoi-sama." She stated out loud as everyone look at Asuka, who was blushing from embarrassment from all the attention she was getting.

""Huh?" At the sound of Izayoi's name, Xenovia stopped swimming and walk towards the group of girls that had gathered around Asuka, who was avoiding their stares.

"What's involves with Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked making herself present beside Shirayuki-Hime followed by Asia, who stands next to her.

"Yes, I heard his name being spoken. What is he involved in exactly?" Xenovia asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at the blushing Asuka.

"I don't really know. But Asuka had already shared the hotsprings with Izayoi-kun."

"Some of us had shared the hotsprings with him, even Rias. I don't think that's such—"

"Were the two of you alone?" Shirayuki-Hime asked Asuka, who didn't respond and stayed silent. In truth, her face had already turned red after she had heard Shorayuki-Hime statement. Smirking at the silent treatment, Shirayuki-Hime hold her hand under her chin. "So, you two were alone after all."

At this, everyone look at Asuka eyed wide, surprised.

"Asuka you shared the hotprings with Izayoi-kun alone? What did you two do in there?" Akeno asked as Asuka look at her and waved her hands furiously at her.

"We didn't do anything!" Asuka said out loud.

"Well, can you tell us in detail what did you do to prove you're still an innocent girl?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a smirk as Asuka glared at her before she look at everyone that was looking at her, waiting for her to tell them, including Leticia who was curious herself on finding out.

Sighing in defeat, Asuka started to speak, knowing that it was useless for her to escape from the situation she was in. "…Well, we went to the hotspring in Little Garden."

At her statement, both Leticia and Sala look at her in surprise.

"And?" Pest asked as Asuka look down at the clear water that showed her reflection.

"…We didn't know that the boys hotspring had a slight problem with the water and Izayoi-kun agreed to share the hotspring even after I protested." Asuka said with a small frown as Akeno and Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"_Izayoi-kun…"_ Akeno shook her head in amusement.

"But in the hotspring, I did get to know him a little better…" A smile appears on Asuka's face.

* * *

**~Human World~**

Looking at the kids playing around the park, His Highness stood back under a shade of a tree, knowing nothing else to do but watch as the kids play.

"Hm?" His Highness turns his head around as a presence made itself known. Knowing who was the presence, His Highness lazily look back and continued to watch Rin play with the kids that had asked her to play with them earlier. "What is it?" He asked to the newly-arrived presence behind him.

"I have news about a certain meeting that you will like."

"What this meeting doesn't concerns me."

"Oh, but I beg to differ, Your Highness. I heard from a reliable source of mine that there will be many strong opponents gathering at the said meeting."

At the word, 'strong', His Highness glance behind him.

"If I remember correctly, one of the Satans couldn't even lay a hand on me. What matters if anyone in the meeting would?" He answered as the male behind him only smile.

"Because you defeated one of the four Satans that ruled the Underworld. You haven't defeated the strongest Satan yet." The male stated as His Highness raised an eyebrow.

"Strongest? You mean I defeated one of his lackeys?"

"I wouldn't say lackey, but one of his comrades. But I assure you that he will attend the meeting. In the Underworld, he holds the title of 'Lucifer'." The male explained.

"There's only one that can fight me and he is dead. What makes the difference if Lucifer isn't one of the strong you said he is?" His Highness asked the male.

"I'm just here to give you a moment's notice, that is all."

"...Where's the meeting held?" His Highness asked, wanting to know if he could fight any strong opponent that can fight with him.

Smiling at his answer, he answered. "In the Underworld." After he said that, His Highness only saw darkness.

"Your Highness?" Rin called out as she looks around the park where she knew he was walking around somewhere. But after looking for a while, she couldn't find him, much to her confusion and worry.

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

Afternoon

"Okaa-sama…" Kunou called out with a small frown as Yasaka was sitting behind her while busying herself with her daughter's hair, braiding and twisting it.

"Hm? What is it, Kunou?" Yasaka asked softly above her as Kunou begin fiddling her at the sides of her skirt, nervous to speak the words that were about to come out from her mouth. She knows that words can be sharper than swords as told by her mother and she knows what she was about to say might make her sad, much to her sadness. But she wanted to know badly herself because she did not want to be the clueless one amongst the ones that know about her father. While she was having her own thoughts, she was unaware that her nine tails were swaying nervously behind her to which it went noticed by Yasaka, who looked at the tails with pure curiosity.

Knowing that she was acting nervous, Yasaka pretend to busy herself with her daughter's hair while waiting for her to talk about what's the cause of her nervousness. If she questions her now, she knew that her daughter would dismiss the cause, knowing that she knew the cause even though she did not know it herself. And so, she waited until her daughter begins to speak.

"Okaa-sama, will Otou-sama be alright?" Kunou asked surprising Yasaka.

Curling her lips into a frown, Yasaka looked down at her daughter in sympathy. Even though she was surprised by the sudden question, she wasn't surprise that she wanted to know about her father's condition after what she saw.

"I'm scared…" Kunou mutters as she hugs her knees while hiding the frown that formed on her lips. "I don't want to lose Otou-sama…"

At that statement, Kunou's eyes widen at the pair of arms and nine fox tails wrap around her body.

"I don't want to lose your father too, musume." Yasaka stated with a small smile. "There are people too who doesn't want to lose him either. I don't want to tell that he is going to be okay, because I don't know about him now." She said as Kunou frowns deeper. "But he will make it through."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he promised us that he'll come back to us, right? So, he wouldn't break that promise, correct?" Yasaka asked her daughter. _"Not now…"_ She thought to herself afterwards in sadness.

Upon hearing the spoken promise, a smile lit up on Kunou's face.

"Yes, Otou-sama did promise." She exclaimed as Yasaka smiled at her daughter but she hid the sadness that were visible in her eyes.

"So now, we just have to wait for him. Okay?" Yasaka asked as Kunou nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Okaa-sama." She smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddle in the warmth of her mother's embrace, thankful that she was with her.

But she was unaware of the unsettling frown that appeared on Yasaka's lips, thinking if she did the right cause of action at the moment. She did not want to give false hope but she just have to give it for the sake of her daughter's happiness. But at the thought of giving suh false hope in the form of a promise, she was guilt-ridden and ashamed of herself, knowing better herself than to do something like that. More importantly, her daughter that she truly loves. But in spite of the false hope she had gave, she wanted to believe in that promise too. She wanted to believe that the promise will make him want to wake up from his coma state. For that, she hoped that he will wake up and everything would be alright, even though her words had her and her daughter raise their hopes up for the better, and she wished that their hopes wouldn't be rewarded with a horrible loss.

"Yasaka-sama?" A voice said over the sliding door, interrupting Yasaka's thoughts.

Raising her head, Yasaka look towards the door while her daughter wakes up from her short nap.

"Yes?"

"There are visitors that wanted to see you." The fox servant stated over the door as Yasaka thought about the visitors for a while.

"Visitors?" Kunou asked looking up at her mother, having fully wakened up from her nap.

Looking at her daughter, Yasaka turns towards the door.

"Let them in." Yasaka commanded as the fox servant slides the door open to reveal Rias, Serafall and Kuroka, dressed in kimono.

"Excuse us for interrupting, Yasaka-sama." Rias said politely as Serafall nodded in agreement while Kuroka look at her.

A smile appeared on Yasaka's face as she gestured her hand in front of her.

"I don't mind. Please have a seat." She said as the three Devils took a seat in front of her and Kunou, who look at Kuroka. Turning to the servant, she nodded at her, signalling that she would be alright to which the servant nodded her head and closed the door, leaving the five of them in the room. After she left, Yasaka turns to the three Devils that were seated in front of her.

Silence envelope the room, as neither one of them wanted to break it.

"What are you?" Kunou asked in pure curiosity as she watches Kuroka's tails swaying back and forth slowly.

"What?" Kuroka asked in slight confusion.

"Kunou, we shouldn't address the guests like that when we first meet them. Did you forget?" Yasaka scolded gently as Kunou finally realized her mistake and she bowed her head at Kuroka.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes before she lifts her head to look at Kuroka.

"Don't worry, little fox. Everything is forgiven." Kuroka stated with a smile as Serafall and Rias glance at her with slight worry, worried about her manners.

"Thank you." Kunou smiled before she looks up with a thoughtful look, much to Kuroka's and the others confusion.

Yasaka smiled at her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Okaa-sama?" Kunou asked as Yasaka urges her free hand to the three Devils.

"There is no need to be nervous. You can ask them directly." She stated as Kunou blushed in embarrassment.

Heeding her mother's words, Kunou turns her head to face the three Devils. She bowed her head to them, much to their confusion.

"My name is Kunou. It's a pleasure to meet you three." Kunou introduced as Rias couldn't help but smile sweetly at her, followed by Serafall, who couldn't resist at how cute she introduced herself.

Lifting up her head, Kunou look at Kuroka first, much to the latter's confusion.

"Introduce yourself." Rias whispered to Kuroka, who glance her at the corner of her eyes before she look at Kunou's expecting look.

A smile appears on Kuroka's face as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "The name's Kuroka, nya!" She introduced herself lifting up her right fist next to her right cheek and let it down, acting as a cat with her right fist acting as a cat's paw.

Wide eyed at the surprised introduction, a smile made its way on Kunou's face as she smiles wide at Kuroka.

Smiling at the look on Kunou's face, Rias gestured herself with her hand at the middle of her shoulder blades.

"My name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan. It's nice to meet you, Kunou." Rias introduced as Kunou nodded in appreciation.

Seeing that it was her turn, Serafall bowed her head slightly before lifting it up to face Kunou.

"My name is Serafall Leviathan. It's nice to meet you, Kunou!" Serafall smiled while holding her two right fingers over her right eye, which makes Kunou smiled wider.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you three too!" Kunou commented as Yasaka smiled down at her daughter before she focuses her attention at the three Devils.

"As you may have known, my name is Yasaka. A Nine Tail Fox as is my daughter. Due to the past event that happened, I apologize that I cannot speak to all of you during those several days while Izayoi-kun is recuperating. There were matters that I had to concern myself with that involves your sudden arrival." Yasaka smile as she held up her hand at Rias, who was about to speak. "Worry not. I have taken care of the matters already." She assured as Rias slowly nods in acknowledgement.

"If I may, those matters...did they concern Izayoi-kun instead of us?" Rias asked as Yasaka smiled.

"Yes, apparently it did. But as any of you may worry about, there weren't matters that involve the relationship between you three and Izayoi-kun." Yasaka stated which confused the three Devils.

"What do you mean?" Serafall asked with a quirked eyebrow as Yasaka look down.

"The matter that they were talking about was the relationship between Izayoi-kun and me. In other words, they thought about us as husband and wife." Yasaka said as she glanced up at the shocked looks that she was greeted by the three Devils, knowing that they would be shock by the information given to her. She was indeed shocked by the revelation that one of her advisors stated at the said meeting to discuss the event which dates the sudden arrival of Izayoi. But while she was shocked, she had mixed feelings about the revelation such as confusion, embarrassment and lastly happy, to which she didn't know why she felt happy at that time.

A small pink tinge coloured her cheeks as Yasaka tried to shook off the thoughts about the meeting, which made her suddenly feel flustered whenever she think about it.

"Okaa-sama loves Otou-sama, that's why! Right, Okaa-sama?" Kunou asked as she looks at Yasaka with a wide smile while Rias stare at Kunou with wide eyes, followed by Serafall and Kuroka.

Yasaka look at the three with a reassured smile before she look down at Kunou.

"Musume, I wouldn't say that—"

"So, Okaa-sama doesn't love Otou-sama?" Kunou asked with a small frown as Yasaka shook her head before she stroke her daughter's head a few times.

"I wouldn't say that. If it makes you feel better, I like your Otou-sama. Like is a little similar as love." Yasaka explained as Kunou smiled widely.

"So, Okaa-sama likes Otou-sama?" She wondered truthfully.

"Yes, so don't feel upset or discourage about it, alright? Even though your Otou-sama might twist the matter into his own but this is the truth." Yasaka explained as Kunou raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Into his own? Like what?"

"He can say that we love each other rather than like each other." Yasaka stated as Kunou raised her hands to the sky with a smile on her face.

"I love Otou-sama's twisted matter than Okaa-sama's." She said out loud surprising everyone who was in the room. Meanwhile, Yasaka look down at her daughter with wide eyes as she couldn't believe that her own daughter would pick such a choice. Suddenly, Yasaka's cheeks turned a rosy red to which could be seen by everyone.

"Okaa-sama, why are your cheeks red?" Kunou wondered curiously as Yasaka covered her cheeks with her right sleeve, trying to hide the embarrassment she was experiencing right now.

"Musume, why would you pick Otou-sama's rather than Okaa-sama?" Yasaka asked behind her sleeve as Kunou smiled wide at her.

"Because Okaa-sama should always loves Otou-sama!" Kunou exclaimed brightly as Yasaka's face flushed.

"_Oh my..."_ Yasaka thought as she tried to compose herself in front of her guests but she can't seem to after hearing Kunou's answer. She admitted that her daughter is growing smarter by the day, much to her slight happiness. But she can't seem to be happy and proud of her if she was immensely flustered by a sentence that she created based on her love for her father.

When she heard about her daughter's statement of her love for her father, she was taken by surprise and her mind went blank to answer her back. After she had gotten herself under control, she twisted her daughter's statement a little bit to which she told her that she likes her father rather than love him. Even though she had told her daughter that fact, she couldn't help but to think over her true feeling for Izayoi, to which she suddenly questioned herself whether she likes or truly loves him as a lover.

At the thought, Yasaka's cheeks flushed with a rosy red colour, not expecting her to think about her love for Izayoi when she didn't even know her feelings of him. _"What have I gotten myself into? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate if I always think about this for the rest of the day."_ She thought feeling truly disturbed by the situation she put herself into courtesy of her daughter that had started her to think about it in the first place. Thinking about the cause of her situation, Yasaka smiled, not knowing how her daughter was making her feel inside whenever she thought about Izayoi. _"Kunou…"_ Yasaka thought with a sense of amusement, not blaming her daughter in a bad away but she wished that she wasn't in the situation she was in right now, to which she felt disturbed by the thought of her own love life to which she knew that she shouldn't think about it and instead, she should think about her position as the leader of the Youkais in Kyoto. _"…Love…"_ Yasaka thought about the word but before she continued to think about the word, she was interrupted by a voice calling out to her.

"Okaa-sama, are you alright?" Kunou asked slightly worried for her mother who stared at the ground earlier for a while, much to her slight concern.

"I'm alright, Kunou. Sorry for worrying you for a second. Okaa-sama was thinking about something, that is all." Yasaka answered letting down her sleeve to reveal her smile before she stroke her daughter's head in reassurance, much to Kunou's happiness to which she was glad that her mother was alright.

"What did you think about, Okaa-sama?" Kunou asked in curiosity. "Is it about Otou-sama?" She asked which surprises Yasaka but she didn't show it on her face. Instead, she smiles in amusement.

"You really do like to talk about Otou-sama a lot, musume." Yasaka stated as Kunou nodded with a smile.

"I do. Because I love Otou-sama!" She said to which made Yasaka's eyes widen for a second before they soften.

"Yes, you are." Yasaka replied back with a soft smile as Kunou smiled back at her.

Meanwhile, Rias look at the two with a smile of herself, liking the feeling of watching a mother and daughter like Yasaka and Kunou, which reminded of herself and her mother, much to her happiness of relieving the sweet memories between them. Recalling the image of the blond red haired girl in her mind, she smiled inwardly as she couldn't help but wished for the moment that she and her own child would talk just like Yasaka and Kunou in front of her. Rias then glance at both Serafall and Kuroka's expressions and she honestly can admit that they each liked the scene that was displayed in front of them.

Smiling down at her daughter, Yasaka couldn't help but feel her growing love for her grow even more since her birth. But then, realization struck her as she knew that she wasn't alone with her daughter in the room. Yasaka glance at her three guests that were seated in front of her and send an apologetic smile towards them.

"My apologies, I don't mean to waste your time." She apologized with a slight bow of her head before looking up at Rias, who lightly waved her hand in dismissal.

"It is okay, Yasaka-sama. We don't mind at all. Truthfully we enjoyed seeing you and your daughter happy." Rias explained to which Yasaka nodded in appreciation before looking at her daughter.

"Thank you, Rias. I'm grateful that I have a daughter like her." She explained as Kunou smiled widely at her mother. "Anyway..." She started as she looked at the three Devils in question. "...what do you three want to talk about?" She finishes with a question as Rias smiled at Serafall, who smiled back.

"Well, since we've stayed here for almost a week, I thought if it's not too much trouble to talk about, we were wondering how did you meet Izayoi-kun? I mean, it's hard to believe that he met you, Yasaka-sama, the Leader of Youkais." She smiled as her question surprises Yasaka.

"How did Okaa-sama met Otou-sama?" Kunou asked in wonder before she smiled widely. "I know how they met!" She stated loudly to which Rias smiled.

"Really? If you don't mind, can you tell your mother to tell us about it? If you want, you can tell us together with your mother." Rias explained as Kunou beam brightly and she immediately looks at her mother.

"Okaa-sama, tell them! Tell them!" Kunou said to her as Yasaka look at her before looking at Rias and the others. A smile appeared on her face as she shook her head in amusement.

"I can't help but ask on why are we talking about Otou-sama a lot today? It seems that today of all days is dedicated to him." Yasaka stated to which made Kunou laughed.

"Because Otou-sama is a fun topic to talk about today!" Kunou replied between laugh.

Smiling at her daughter for her reply, she looks at Rias and the others, deciding to tell her story. "To answer your question, I, myself, wouldn't have met Izayoi-kun without Kunou. She plays a big part in all of this. Without her, we wouldn't be happier than we are now." Yasaka look at Kunou, who smiled at her and sit closer to her. Yasaka then look back at the three Devils as she absentmindedly look at the ground and recall the event to which she feels like it just happens yesterday, much to her happiness.

"We met last year and it was on the day of the Gion Festival held in Kyoto…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end of A Problem Devil, Born~ Chapter 36: Going to the Underworld!

First of all, when I write about this chapter, I had to wait for a few days for the ideas to come. So I'm sorry if you had to wait for a month until I updated. I'm truly sorry. Anyway, I feel happy when I wrote this chapter because it's another version than Canon. And since you all like and love this story because of the characters that I put in, I hope that you will give me reviews to rejuvenate me to work harder, alright?

Without further ado, this is today's questions:

1\. How was the story? Satisfying after I didn't update for a month? I hope I didn't lost my touch.

2\. How's the scene of Yasaka and Kunou with Rias, Serafall and Kuroka? If you didn't know, I feel great when I wrote this scene and the scene with Pest and Shirayuki-Hime, not excluding the whole story that I've written. So, I hope you give a lot of love for my hard work of the chapter.

3\. What happen with His Highness? Where did he go? Who's that male figure?

4\. If there are any confusion or any errors that you found rushed, please PM me immediately.

5\. What will happen in the next chapter?

Answer these questions when you finished reading it, okay? If you have any other comments to make aside from answering these questions, you can comment on it. But I'm hoping majority are good ones.

So, I really hope you stay tuned for the Highschool DxD Born in this Version of the Fanfic, and don't forget to leave favorite, follows and especially, reviews.

And so, I bid you farewell, Jane! ArtLotus out!


	37. Chapter 37:A Teasing Encounter

_Hello, everyone! It's SecretArtLotus here! I'm here to give you the new chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~_

_I hope that all of you would be satisfy since this chapter is updated a few days after the last chapter. So, I'm not sure if I put too much effort in it or less than I did. _

_Also, I hope you all like the new summary that I've put up, and the ~full summary~ in the last chapter. _

_Daily Answer:_

_Enigma69: Thanks for the review! I finally understand what you were saying. I agree on the Canon's ending, it feels a bit rushed. I thought they would continue to the next Volume of the LN but it didn't. Anyway, I'll continue to make new scenes, so don't worry if I follow the Canon too much because I won't be. I will follow it a little but not entirely. Anyway, I hope you will continue to read._

_Slog13: Thanks for the review! It's nice that you still got hooked and I hope you will continue to be 'hooked' for the other chapters that will come. _

_xxOblivionxxx: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll find the other chapter great as the last chapter._

_The Tell-Tale Man: Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it! To answer your question, sadly you have to read about it since I don't want to any hints or spoilers. But I hope you will continue to read._

_Ahsoei: Thank you for the review! I had the same thought as you about Izayoi rescuing them while they fought with Tannin. But I changed that for another better scene than that. Because to me, the fight between Tannin looked a little bit short, don't you think? Another thing, 'His Highness' is one of Mondaiji-tachi's characters in the LN. You can research about him if you want. Also, His Highness had appeared in some of the past chapters, If you didn't noticed it before. If you want, he appears in Chapter 30 and 34._

_~End of Daily Answer~_

_Anyway, without further ado, I'll present to you, A Problem Devil, Born~_

_WARNING: Don't forget to favorite, follow and Review. ;)_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**Chapter 37: An Unforgettable Teasing Encounter**

**~Gremory's Mansion~**

Evening

"I-I'm so nervous!" Asia exclaimed as she walk next to Issei through lines of butlers and maids that were bowing their heads at them in greeting.

Walking up front of them were Asuka, Leticia and Sala. Behind the three were Shirayuki-Hime and Pest who was looking at the large number of maids and butler standing in a line at both of their sides.

"Surprise much?" Shirayuki-Hime asked Pest, who look at her before she look at the long lines of maids at her right side.

"I must admit I didn't expect this kind of treatment before." Pest explained. "I didn't know there were this many maids before in one place."

"Considering you're a maid yourself? I don't think I found it strange enough. They're culture are different from Little Garden, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But did they work as a maid or butler on their own wills? Or slaves by force?" Pest asked as Shirayuki-Hime frowns and look up at Leticia, who was walking next to Asuka and Sala. She knew that the light blonde had a rough life as a slave that was sold from Community to Community as a prize, much to her sadness.

"I think she knows what it feels like…" Shirayuki-Hime mutters as Pest nodded slowly.

"Everyone, please enter." Grayfia said as she stood outside an opened door while she bows her head to them in greeting.

Looking at her at the far side of the hall, Akeno nodded and led everyone through the opened door where they stood inside a room.

"Huh?" Issei look at the brown haired woman that was smiling down at a red haired boy in front of him. He then notices the slight appearances of Rias and the brown haired. _"Such a pretty person. Is she Buchou's sister_?" He questioned in his mind as Akeno covered her mouth from slight laughter.

"Issei, I prefer if you don't stare passionately at Rias's mother. That is rude." Akeno said as Issei shook out of his stupor before he looks at her in shock.

"Wh-What?!"

"You didn't know Rias-san's mother, Issei-san? You've seen her at the wedding, right?" Asia asked in wonder as Issei look at her before he scratches his neck sheepishly.

"No, I didn't noticed."

Smiling at the both of them, Akeno bows her head at Venelana, who look up at the ORC group. "It's been a long time, Lady Venelana." Akeno greeted as Kiba, Gasper and Koneko bows their heads at her, followed by Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

"It is good to see you again, Venelana." Leticia greeted with a bow of her head as Asuka, Shirayuki-Hime and Sala bowed their heads at her in respect, leaving Pest to stand still before she sighs heavily and bows her head too.

Looking at the ORC group, Venelana smiled before she gestured the red haired to look at the group. "I am glad you look well, and it is good to see you again, Leticia." She answered as Leticia nods appreciatively. Then, Venelana look at the ORC group, "It is nice to finally meet all of you in person. For all of you who don't know me, I am Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory."

"The red head's mother? But you look so young." Pest stated with a raised eyebrow as Venelana smiled at her.

"Thank you. Us Devils, have slight powers as yours that don't make us age. It's the same as Leticia and Sala." Venelana stated as Pest look at both of them in question before she nodded in understanding.

"Point taken." She answered as Venelana look at Issei.

"Buchou's mother?" Issei asked looking at the brown haired woman.

"You must be Hyoudou Issei, I presume?" Venelana asked as she walks to stand in front of the surprised Issei.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Declaring to kiss my daughter during her wedding is a bold action, if I recall. It's even bolder if you declare it out loud in front of her and her husband nonetheless." Venelana smiled as Issei recalled the time when he chose to kiss Rias in front of her and Izayoi if he won the fight against his senior.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" Issei apologized profusely.

"I don't mind, but I can't help but feel surprised. Anyway, I hope you are alright after the battle with Izayoi. I saw that you took quite a beating." Venelana stated as Issei glanced away before scratching his head.

"It did hurt during our fight…But I'm alright thanks to Asia-chan." Issei said as he smiled at Asia, who looks at him before she blushes in embarrassment.

Looking at both Issei and Asia, Venelana smiled. "I'm glad." Venelana said with a nod. "But after that event, it taught a good lesson to my husband. He picked a fiancé without thinking of his daughter's feelings." She shook her head before she smiles to herself. "But now, he and I are very happy that she wedded with her pair that she held true feelings for, and we couldn't be happier than that, truly." She explained to the ORC group before she looks at the group in question. "Well then, let us sit down for dinner, shall we?" She asked before she walks away to prepare. "Akeno, will you show them the way?"

Bowing at her request, Akeno answers, "Hai, Lady Venelana." She said before she looks at everyone. "Let's go."

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Everyone please think of this as your own home." Lord Gremory said to everyone that was seated on the long table dinner.

"_I'm really hungry, but I don't want to embarrass myself…"_ Issei thought as he looks around and sees everyone eating politely, including Pest who was cutting a piece of meat with her knife before she put it inside her mouth with her fork.

"Asia, do you want me to help you?" Asuka asked across the dinner as Asia look up at while she held a small frown from having difficulties of cutting the meat politely.

"Yes, please." Asia answered as Asuka smiled and she held her silver fork in front of her, showing it to Asia.

"First, you have to place your fork into the meat before gently cutting the meat with your knife. Apply a little bit of pressure on the fork so you can cut it easily." Asuka explained as she cuts the meat with her fork pressing down the meat while her knife gently cuts the meat with two cuts.

Seeing what she had seen, Asia tried to cut the meat just like she had been showed to. Placing the fork into the meat and pressing the fork down slowly, Asia then placed her knife near the base of the fork before she slowly cuts the meat with two ciuts, surprising her. A smile appears on her lips as she put the sliced meat in her mouth and she closed her eyes to savor the taste of the food, to which it was delicious in her mind. Opening her eyes, Asia look up at Asuka and offered a smile.

"Thank you, Asuka-san."

"You're welcome." Asuka answered before she cuts her own piece of meat and put it inside her mouth.

Observing all that he could, Issei tried to copy Asia and his eyes was pasted to the sliced meat that took about three cuts. Glancing around, he saw that no one had noticed his table manners to which it was relieved on his part and he smiled down, knowing that he had learned one of the basics of table manners. Staking the meat with his fork, Issei slowly put the meat inside his mouth before he chews on it slowly. _"This is delicious!"_ He thought as he chews on it slowly, careful not to attract attention by chewing too fast.

"Akeno." Lord Gremory called out as Akeno look at his way, followed by everyone who had heard his call.

"Dear." Venelana said as Lord Gremory look at her, seeing Venelana put down her silverware. "I thought we talk about this already."

"But we'll never know if we never try." Lord Gremory replied as a frown immediately appears over his lips, seeing Venelana looks at him directly in his eyes before she glances at the other side, avoiding eye contact. A visible frown could be seen playing on her lips, much to Lord Gremory's sadness.

"Venelana?" Leticia called out as she looks at Venelana who was sitting next to her, noticing her sadden expression when she made eye contact with her husband. "Are you alright?" She asked as Venelana looks up at the blonde and offered a assured smile but Leticia noticed that the smile didn't reached her eyes, much to her slight confusion.

"I'm alright, Leticia." Venelana assured before she stood up from her seat and smiled at everyone, who look up at her in confusion. "If you'll excuse me." She stated before she walk away while Lord Gremory watches her leave the room.

"_Venelana…"_ Lord Gremory thought, knowing why she avoided eye contact with him. Even if his wife was being patient of waiting for both her daughter and son in-law, but he knew better that she was suffering little by little inside.

"Why did Lady Venelana left so suddenly?" Asia asked with a small frown as Lord Gremory look at her before he look at everyone in the room that was seated in front of him.

"I assume all of you know that we don't know where Rias and Izayoi are, correct?" He asked everyone. "In the week following the destruction of the Underworld, neither of us had been contacted from Rias at all. Sirzechs and I are worried about their conditions and how they were doing. He nearly sent a patrol squad to search for the whereabouts of Rias and Izayoi, but Venelana stopped him from doing just that. Even if my wife assured us that we should have patience, I know that she's been torturing herself inside all this time and assuring herself that everything would be alright. But no contacts for a week whatsoever…It really baffles us and shorten our patience. But my wife would never show it, as I assume you all noticed when you first came here."

"Yes, Venelana greeted us with a smile. I don't think that she would leave just like that." Leticia stated as Lord Gremory nodded before she look at Akeno.

"…If I may ask, Akeno, has she ever contacted you over the past week?" Lord Gremory asked as silence takes over the room while everyone looks at Akeno, waiting for her answer. "Since you're her Queen and best friend, I thought she would contact you during this past week."

Deciding to answer truthfully, Akeno bows her head apologetically. "…I regret to inform you, Lord Gremory. But I haven't received any chance to be contacted by your daughter. I'm sorry that my answer didn't bring you any good news." Akeno explained as Lord Gremory nodded before he look at where his wife left, knowing that she was hiding beside the corner to listen to Akeno's answer since she believed that Akeno would held the answer all along just like he did. But after the black haired had given them her answer, he knows that his wife would be the most affected than him since she was burden by nothing but news over the past week including today, that didn't tell her daughter's location, which upsets him. But he didn't blame the black haired because he knew that she and the rest of the ORC group were also worried about where Rias and Izayoi were, just like them.

"_I'm sorry, Venelana."_ Lord Gremory thought as Venelana who was hiding beside the corner of the room look down at the floor.

Holding her hands together, a tear formed at the corner of her eyes before it drops and hit the floor. "Musume…"

* * *

**~Asuka's Room~**

Night

"Hm?" Leticia opens her eyes as she heard the door opens and closes. She then sit up from the bed and saw Sala sleeping peacefully next to her. Looking up at the other bed, she saw the empty space that was supposed to be occupied by Asuka but there wasn't any sign of her. Deciding to check up on her, Leticia stands up from the bed and quietly exited the room before she look outside, seeing the empty halls at her right before she heard a squeak, alerting her to turn to her left.

"Leticia-san!" Asia shouted before she covered her mouth, knowing that her voice could be heard throughout the halls.

"Asia? Xenovia? What are the two of you doing here in the halls?" Leticia questions before a small smile appears on her face, knowing the cause of their wandering.

"Thank you, Leticia-san." Asia thank as she lie on Asuka's bed with Xenovia next to her.

"You're welcome, Asia." Leticia nods. "You two aren't used to sleeping in a large room, correct?"

At this, Asia nods at her question. "I can't sleep in such a large room all alone."

"We lived a simple life at the church, so this luxury makes us feel uncomfortable." Xenovia said as Asia look at Leticia and raises her eyebrow.

"Leticia-san, why aren't you sleeping just now? Are you uncomfortable too?" Asia asked as Leticia shakes her head.

"No. I'm quite used to the luxury in my own world." Leticia smiled before Asia looks at the sleeping Sala. "And so, is Sala."

"Leticia-san, If I may ask. What's like in your world, Little Garden?" Asia asked as Xenovia looks at Leticia, wanting to know the world the blonde lived in.

"Yes, I would like to know too." She said in agreement as Leticia looks at the two, deciding whether to tell them or not.

"…Little Garden is a world where you can have fun." Leticia stated as Asia raised her eyebrow in confusion, followed by Xenovia.

"Why is that? I thought there were Gift Games that are dangerous and there are many kinds of Gods in the world." Asia voices out her concern as Leticia looks at her, knowing her fact is true.

"But Gift Games aren't always dangerous." A voice said as Asia and Xenovia look at Sala, who looks at them after having been awakened by their voices. "There are Gift Games that can be enjoyed by everyone." She stated to the two while Leticia nodded in agreement.

"There is?"

"Yes, there are certain Gift Games that would help your Community simultaneously having fun along the way." Leticia explained as Asia nods. "It is fun if your Community participates in a Gift Game such as that sometimes."

"Have you ever participated in those kinds of Gift Games, Leticia-san?" Xenovia asked as Leticia smiled.

"Believe it or not, I did by the strategist of my Community. Even if she was the strategist, she had similar traits such as Izayoi-sama."

"Similar? You mean, she's playful like him?" Asia asked as Leticia nods.

"Yes, but aside from him, she had a powerful Gift that always gain victory for our Community in each Gift Game. Sometimes, we celebrate joyfully with the other members of the Community."

"Really? I wished I could get to see your Community someday, Leticia-san!" Asia said to which triggers Leticia, who held a small frown, knowing what happen to her Community after a certain Gift Game against a Demon Lord.

Looking up at the smiling Asia, Leticia smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Asia. That wish may never be able to come true…"

Then, the sound of the door opening enlightens everyone to look at the door to which reveal Asuka with a tray of biscuits.

"Asuka-san, where did you go?" Asia asked as Asuka walks to put the tray on the desk between the two beds.

After putting the tray down, Asuka look at the questioning Asia

"Well, I can't sleep so I went to get some fresh air. Then, I walked by the kitchen and decided to have a snack instead. But I was found out by one of the maids and she gave me a tray to share with you all. But since you were all asleep, I thought otherwise. But I see now that you are all awake." Asuka smiled as Sala sit up and take a biscuit from the plate above the tray before putting it into her mouth.

"It's a waste to leave the food uneaten." Sala said to everyone, who takes a biscuit each before prompting to put it into their mouth.

Eating the biscuit before swallowing the piece, Asuka look at both Asia and Xenovia. "Anyway, what are you two doing here in the first place?"

"Well, we weren't comfortable sleeping in a large room all alone." Xenovia answered while Asia nodded in agreement as Asuka nods before she smiles.

"It's a good thing that you came into this room then."

"Yeah, I didn't know you three share a room together. I thought everyone was sleeping all alone in each room."

"We asked Lord Gremory that we would share a room and he complied to give us the permission." Asuka explained as both Xenovia and Asia nodded. "Also, why didn't you go to Issei's room, Asia?"

"W-Why did you ask, Asuka-san?" Asia asked with a blush.

"I mean, you are close to him, right? I thought you would sleep with him instead of us." Asuka explained as Leticia nodded in agreement.

"Well, I-I intend to but we would be all alone together in the room…" Asia instantly blushes as she imagined the events that would happen if she shared a large room with Issei all alone.

"Isn't that better?" Asuka asked before she covered her mouth from laughter as Asia's face turns red form embarrassment. Then, a thought comes into Asuka's mind and she can't help but frown at the said thought.

Noticing her expression, Asia looks at her in concern. "Asuka-san?"

"Huh?" Asuka look up at the concerned looking blonde before she waved her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing."

"Is it about Lady Venelana?" Xenovia asked, noticing Rias's mother's weird behavior during dinner.

"Sadly, yes." Asuka answered before she crosses her arms over her chest. "It must have been hard for her this past week…" She mutters as Leticia looks down.

"She's bottling all those kept feelings inside all alone while ensuring hope for her family first without ensuring herself that everything was going to be alright…" Leticia explained as everyone looks at her before they thought about Venelana's hardships of worrying about her daughter and son in-law. "We can't do anything for her now. But we're here for a reason. We can't always depend on Izayoi-sama to fight the battles himself. From now on, we are on our own and we should use the time that we've been given to the fullest if we ever stand a chance for a Demon Lord invasion."

"...But will there be another invasion, Leticia-san?" Asia asked with a frown as Leticia looks at her before she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Asia. I don't know about that, unfortunately." She answered as Asia nodded in understanding. "But we have to be ready if that ever happens. Izayoi-sama is now recuperating and we can't afford to do nothing in the meantime." Leticia stated as Sala nodded.

"Yes, I don't want to do nothing. It's a waste of precious time. I think it's time we prepare ourselves for the worse to come." Sala explained as everyone look at her before nodding.

Taking a napkin from the silver tray and pat her mouth from the crumbs of the biscuit before she look at everyone. "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow, we will start the training."

"Alright." Asuka nodded followed by Asia, Xenovia and Sala before they prepared to go to sleep.

Lying next to the already sleeping Asia, Asuka covered her mouth from yawning before she turns her body and slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

Night

Walking through the halls, Rias brush her crimson hair with a towel before she pulls her hair to the side and pull the towel down with her hair, straightening it. But just as she continues walking, she notices the door that leads into Yasaka's room, to which Shiroyasha was occupying to tend to Izayoi's wounds. Other than that, she notices that the fox woman maid had disappeared from her usual spot beside the door to which she was always guarding the door and took requests from Shiroyasha if she needed help.

A frown could be seen forming over her lips as she stared at the room for a moment, thinking about how her husband was doing. Suddenly, she recalled about her mother's words of sending a message to her of how she and her husband were doing.

Instantly, she feels guilty since she didn't send a single reassuring message after she had arrived to Kyoto, to which it was nearly a week since she arrived. But she knew the cause of it was the constant worry for Izayoi, who was still recovering from the death battle he had barely died. Aside from that, she tried to erase the tragically scene where Izayoi was pierced through by the Three-Headed Dragon. Ever since she arrived at Kyoto, she wasn't able to erase that scene out of her mind. Since then, she would go to the bath alone to rid of that part of her memory. But unfortunately, she can't seem to because whenever she thinks about Izayoi now, she would go through her memories to the cause of his near death.

Letting out a breath, Rias glances at Yasaka's room, silently wishing that her husband was alright. After a moment, Rias walk away from the room towards her room that she shared with Serafall and Kuroka, knowing what she has to do or supposed to do right when she had arrived to Kyoto.

* * *

**~Yasaka's room~**

Opening her eyes, Shiroyasha glances at the door behind her, sensing that Rias was standing near the room but she didn't approach the door any further even though the fox maid was gone. She then glances at the unconscious form of Izayoi in front of her. "You really are lucky to have such a voluptuous beauty worrying about you. If it was a normal human, I don't think they would even want to have feelings towards you if they saw that you got hurt by a Demon Lord that she doesn't know existed before. Wouldn't that laughable?" Shiroyasha asked with a smile. "You always care for them till you had to sacrifice your life? I don't know if an arrogant person does that. Being a selfless person, you know?"

After she said that, Shiroyasha scans over Izayoi's body, noticing a slight change. "It looks like I have to call Yasaka about this. She knows what to do. Hopefully, she knows what she will be doing." She stated as she glances back at the door behind her, knowing that she couldn't get out calling for Yasaka herself since she had to monitor the recovering blonde. She also knows that she had to wait until the fox woman maid that was tasked to guard the door returns after she had gave her the time to rest.

"Huh…" Shiroyasha huffed before she taps her pipe into the black stained small pot beside her. "I hope there's no such thing as trouble with management in Little Garden. All those works stacking up one after another…" She trailed off before she sighs frustratingly.

* * *

**~Guest's Room~**

Gripping her knees, Serafall's lips quiver as she kept thinking about Izayoi's condition over the past several days from when they first arrived at the castle. At the first day, she occupied herself by bathing in the bathing room for hours until nighttime before she slept in for the day. For the second day, she decided to explore the castle, much to her curiosity and slight amusement. She explored every corner of the castle for hours, knowing where the kitchen was before getting lost, much to her clumsiness. While she was lost, she was found by Rias, who took a bath earlier for her comfort. Having to memorize the way to their room, Rias guided her towards the room to which Serafall thanked her with a smile but not before complaining how there were many rooms than she had expected much to Rias's amusement of hearing.

Then, the third day rolled in, to which she couldn't find else anything to past her time. With nothing else to do, she found herself standing in front of the door, where Izayoi was just at the other side of the piece of wood. She was tempted to open it because she had been worried sick about him for hours but because she was stopped by the fox maid, she could only look at the door, much to her slight frustration. Even though she tried to forget about her worry by passing the time exploring, but she found it was useless to wave it off, more or less try to forget. Izayoi was the one who saved her life in exchange of his when the Three-Headed Dragon made itself known to the Underworld. Without caring about his own safety, he risks his life for her because he cares about her.

He loves her along with the others.

_"How can I forget about that moment?"_ Serafall thought closing her eyes with gritted teeth, recalling when the dragon's claw pierced through Izayoi in front of her eyes. She tried to forget the horrible image but somehow she can't seem to erase it from her mind. For a few days, she also noticed that Rias always went to the bath alone. In her mind, she knew that her friend was trying to forget the said image out of her mind also.

Gripping tightly around her knees, Serafall stands up suddenly, catching Kuroka off guard from staring into the night sky. _"What?"_ Kuroka thought as she looks behind her towards Serafall.

"I'm done waiting around any longer! I want to see Izayoi-kun!" Serafall stated with tears at the corner of her eyes while a small frown could be seen on her face.

She boldly tried to exit out of the room but before she could walk through the door, Kuroka suddenly appeared in front of her with her right arm held out from her side, blocking Serafall's way.

"You know you can't, so why should you?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow as Serafall's frown deepen at her statement.

"Because Izayoi-kun needs me! It's been days since I saw him and I want to see him now." Serafall said before Kuroka's eyes narrowed and an amused smirk appear on her face.

"Really? How do you know he needs you if he's unconscious? Also, haven't you heard the word 'patience' in that head of yours? For a Satan that commands the entirety of the supposed Underworld, you really are gullible, you know that?"

After hearing that, Serafall narrowed her eyes as ice started to form beneath her feet, much to Kuroka's amusement.

"Oh, did I get on your icy mood, nya~" Kuroka teased amusingly as Serafall's narrowed eyes gazes at her own.

"You shouldn't make fun or tease of a Satan, especially me." Serafall stated seriously as Kuroka didn't flinch at her tone or her gaze. Instead, she was entirely amused in the situation.

"I...just did." Kuroka replied with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked with a teasing voice as ice started to dangerously form into sharp edges around Serafall.

Looking at Kuroka, Serafall's eyes narrowed and her frown deepen before she steps forward, but the two of them was unaware of the door opening up from the other side following the wood pavement outside of the castle.

"I'm going to-" Serafall was cut off by a shout.

"Serafall!" Rias shouted as she grip onto her shoulder, catching her by surprise but then she glared ferociously at Kuroka.

"Don't stop me! I'm going to beat her! She doesn't have the right to tell me about Izayoi-kun! Even stop me from doing what I want." Serafall said in anger.

Curiosity filled her mind as Kuroka stare at the glaring Serafall. Wanting to hear her answer, Kuroka asked in curiosity, "And why is that?"

"Because someone who loves Izayoi-kun wouldn't say something like that!" Serafall exclaimed loudly as Kuroka's eyes widen in surprise, followed by Rias, who didn't expect the insulting words that came out from Serafall's mouth. After a moment, Serafall's eyes widen in realization, realizing what she had said about to Kuroka out loud.

Reaching out a hand towards Kuroka, she tried to apologize.

"Kuroka, I-" A slapping sound was sounded as Serafall shockingly watches as her hand was slapped away by Kuroka.

"I don't need your sympathy of a sorry." Kuroka exclaimed before she glared daggers at Serafall, who flinches at her cold gaze. "As you say, I don't love Izayoi, right?" She asked her before she turns around and exited the room where Rias came in, leaving Serafall look down at her slapped hand in shame while Rias look at where Kuroka left.

_"I wish you were here, Izayoi-kun. You could make things right, you always do." _Rias thought recalling Izayoi fixing her and Akeno's fight for his love in the past. In this case, she knew he could fix things between Serafall and Kuroka but since he was in a coma, she silently hoped that Kuroka wouldn't bear such a grudge on Serafall's slight mistake.

"Rias-chan..." Serafall called out silently as Rias look at her. She then turns to Rias from her slapped hand, "…Why did I do that?"

* * *

Outside of the castle...

_"She doesn't know what she's talking about."_ Kuroka thought as she walks along the wood pavement after leaving the room to get away from Serafall. Then, slowly she stopped walking. "She doesn't know, right? Izayoi-kun?" She silently whispered with a small frown, unaware of the child walking toward her.

"Why are you frowning?"

Looking up, Kuroka's eyes then spotted the small little fox princess, Kunou, standing in front of her with a curious stare.

"Why do you ask?" Kuroka asked with a small frown as Kunou answers.

"Because you look sad. Is it…something to do about Otou-sama?" Kunou asked as her eyes stare at Kuroka curiously.

Trying to come up with an excuse in her mind, Kuroka wanted to be alone for a while but when Kunou asked her to whom it was about her father, she can't help but look at her and decide to ask the question that was in her mind since she and her mother had told her the story of how they met Izayoi.

"Why do you call him that?"

"Who? Otou-sama?" Kunou asked tilting her head to the side as Kuroka nods.

"Why do you like calling him your father?"

Kunou smiled before replying, "Because I like to call him that!"

Kuroka raised an eyebrow at her before she quickly took note at the pure happiness that resides in her two pair of eyes when she answered. _"She must really like Izayoi-kun..."_ Kuroka thought before she look at the edge of the pavement and then at the smiling Kunou. A small smile appeared at the corner of her lips as an idea had been formed inside her mind while she pushed her excuse away for a while. Slowly, Kuroka turns to the edge of the pavement and take a sit on the edge, much to Kunou's confusion.

Turning her head to look at the confused Kunou, Kuroka pat her hand to the spot next to her, gesturing for her to sit.

Looking at the said spot, Kunou slowly walk towards the edge of the pavement and take a sit next to Kuroka with her feet dangling from below the edge. She then looks at Kuroka, who leaned her back against the support beam and stared at the sky that was dark out.

Following her gaze, Kunou stared at the night sky for a while before she started to get bored and glanced at Kuroka, who was still staring at the sky. Not knowing what to do, Kunou nervously look down as she silently fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

Sensing her action, Kuroka looks at Kunou and smiled.

"I'm just messing with ya! nya~" Kuroka teases surprising Kunou from her stupor as she looks up at Kuroka with wide eyes. Smiling at her, Kuroka stifle a laugh as she saw Kunou pouted.

"You're mean!" Kunou stated as Kuroka wink her eye at her.

"I like to mess with people sometimes, you know? It's fun for me." Kuroka smiled as Kunou look at her for a while before a smile breaks out on her face.

"You got me, Kuroka nee-sama!" Kunou smiled as Kuroka's eyes widen before they soften. "You're just like Otou-sama!" She pointed out as Kuroka raised an eyebrow at her in slight amusement.

"How so?"

"Otou-sama likes to mess with people too! He said because it's fun just like what you said!" Kunou stated as Kuroka smile softly.

"Did he?" She asked before she turns to look up at the dark skies with her soft smile. "He always likes to have fun in every possible ways he could find. And it seems that fun always found its way to him. Everytime." She explained as Kunou stare at her while she listens. "Your Otou-sama has a talent of messing with people including me." She stifle a laugh as she recalled about their past together. "I always hate it when he embarrasses me because he is the only one that gets the fun in the end instead of me. But sometimes, we would have fun together." Kuroka explained as Kunou look at the smile that graced Kuroka's face when she talks about herself and her father.

Then a thought suddenly came into her mind as she thought about Kuroka's expression which was similar when her mother talks about her father. _"Does Onee-sama like Otou-sama?" _Kunou thought in curiosity as she looks at the smiling Kuroka.

Smiling at the shining stars that were in the skies, Kuroka felt all of her hatred and frustrations go away. And who would have thought that to do something like that was just to share a little bit of hers and Izayoi's shared past with a little fox princess?

Glancing at Kunou at the corner of her eyes, Kuroka smiled amusingly at the girl that was staring at her.

'What are you staring at, little fox?" Kuroka asked turning her head to face Kunou with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Kunou blinked in surprise before she looks up at Kuroka. Her face immediately turns red from embarrassment, knowing that she had been caught staring.

Bowing her head properly, Kunou apologizes. "I'm sorry, Kuroka nee-sama!"

"There's no need for that." Kuroka smiled as Kunou pulled back her head and look at her. "We're not surrounded by some old stinky advisors, so you don't have to bow." She explained as Kunou slowly nodded in understanding.

Then, Kunou look down as she nervously fiddles with the hem of her skirt again, nervous to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since her father had arrived with three women by his side. She knew that the three of them had already learned the story of how she and her mother met her father. But she still doesn't know anything about the three of them yet except their names.

Fiddling with her skirt, she tried to make her nervousness go away to ask the question but it was getting harder and harder to ask since her nervousness was increasing instead of decreasing just like she wanted.

Sensing her nervousness, Kuroka tilt her head slightly to the side as she look at Kunou with a curious gaze.

"Is something the matter, little fox?" Kuroka asked as Kunou look up at her and nervously look away. Noting the apparent behaviour, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um..." Kunou started to talk as Kuroka started to pay attention to her. "I...was wondering..." She said slowly as Kuroka look down at her in curiosity. Mustering up all of her courage by swallowing the nervousness in her throat, Kunou look up as her big eyes stared into Kuroka's own eyes. "How did you meet Otou-sama?"

At the question, Kuroka's eyes widen in surprise, including the two pairs of eyes that were peeking a few distance from where they sat.

_"How did I meet Izayoi-kun?"_ Kuroka thought looking down at Kunou in surprise, never expecting her to ask something like that.

Looking at the surprise reaction on Kuroka's face, Kunou thought in her mind whether it was good or bad to ask the question so suddenly to her. _"Maybe something happen when they met..." _Kunou thought oblivious that she didn't acknowledge the fact that something might had happened when her father and Kuroka met each other in the past.

Looking down with a small frown, Kunou started to speak softly. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Okaa-sama said we have to keep our privacy to ourselves. That includes our and Onee-sama's pasts." Kunou stated as Kuroka look down at her, seeing as her fox ears had sadly drop down.

A smile graced her features as Kuroka lift herself up from the support beam and turn her body to face the sky with her feet dangling below the edge. She then looks up at the starry sky, "Well, if you want to know so badly. I don't suppose it can hurt to tell a bed time story." Kuroka smiled as Kunou look up at her while her fox ears raise from their droopy position.

To her, it was a meeting that she would call fate or coincidence. But she didn't like the latter much because it feels wrong in some way. But she wouldn't mind the former because to her, it somehow fits perfectly with their meeting. Not to mention after the meeting, she had the best and sweet memories she shared with him, much to her happiness of recalling those memories that started to resurface in her mind.

Tapping her chin with right finger, she started to think about how she was going to start before a smile appeared on her face, knowing where to start now.

But she couldn't forget their first meeting. Never in her entire lifetime. Because to her, it was the moment that she would cherished and remembered for the rest of her life.

"Well, it all started in a rainy day…"

* * *

Flashback…

Evening

"Shirone…" Kuroka mutters as she walked through the wet pavement and through the barrage of rain that rained down on her from above. Her clothes got wet till it sticks to her body tightly like glue. She was walking through the streets with her head held down and her hair shadowed her face from view. "…Shirone…" She muttered as she bit her lips and slowly recalled about the past which includes her killing her Master and becoming a Stray Devil. After that event, she heard about the news of her little sister taken into the Gremory clan by Sirzechs Lucifer. When she heard about the news, she was relieved that her sister would be safe from harm and hopefully forget about the past. But she doubt that her sister would simply forgot that she herself, killed her Master, which made her a Stray Devil in the process. She also doubted that her sister would know the real truth that led her to kill her Master very soon, because she was the only one that can tell her about it. About what her Master's attentions were for her sister because of what she was. But she knew that she wouldn't believe her by the time she had grown up. Because to her sister, she knew that she would be but a sore eye in her eyes, much to her slight sadness.

Sighing, Kuroka stopped in her tracks and turns her body to face right. She then looked up at the rain pouring down on her as she stood on her place for a while, boringly and falsely admiring the gloomy rain drops coming from the grey clouds, unaware of the pair of purple eyes staring at her from afar.

Staring at the grey sky with a blank look, Kuroka didn't notice the sound of footsteps headed in her direction until it stops right beside her. But she didn't turns towards the person and instead, she stared at the sky still. Then, her eyes widen as she stare at the red umbrella that replaces the grey skies. She then looked at her right and she was immediately greeted with a smile. Her eyes then focused at the pair of eyes that were staring at hers in return.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing all alone in the middle of the rain?"

Her cheeks warmed when she heard his comment while he smiles at her, unaware of the tight knot that started forming in her stomach. Then, a smirk made its way on her face as she looked at the blonde.

"I think that's none of your business, correct? Mind you, but people will think differently if they saw us like this. They might think you're the one who's at fault, here. So, I suggest you get home before you start a scene." She explained as he smirked in return.

"Really? But it can't help that you're the one that's attracting attention, am I right? I mean, I'm not the one getting my clothes soak to the ground. Although, in your case, it wouldn't help that you wore a kimono that exposes your body, right? Which I can relate that it will possibly attract attention, wouldn't you say?" He explained teasing as Kuroka looked down at her kimono and noticed that she was soaked to the ground. Her kimono had been pulled down slightly down her shoulder from absorbing the rain too much, to which it exposes her upper body slightly to the public eye. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she realized that he was right, much to her slight embarrassment. Then, she smirked as she looked up at the blonde haired man in front of her. She crossed her arms under her chest which caused her chest to bounce.

"Well, wouldn't you like the view?" She teased him but she didn't expect the reaction she was expecting from him. The blonde haired moved his head near her right ear with a smirk on his face.

"I admit I like the view. But it'll be enjoyable if we're on my bed, wouldn't you say? That way, I can look more than what I'm seeing now." He teased back which caused Kuroka to blush, much to her confusion. She knew that teasing is her specialty but somehow the man before her has a thing for teasing more than her. She couldn't remember the last time she blushes, but somehow he made her blush easily with his words. And it didn't help her that when his husky voice whispered into her ear, she couldn't help but feel hot. After a while, Kuroka was about to retort back to him but her eyes widen at the black hoodie wrap around her, covering her body and warming her up. She looked up at him and she noticed that he was wearing a short sleeved red zipped up vest.

"Anyway, we should go. I don't want to get wetter than I am now. It's annoying to dry them later, you know?" He said as Kuroka couldn't help but stifle a laugh, to which made him smile in return. "And I feel I can't let a woman like you to be left all alone. I can tell you'll cause trouble if you do." He stated as Kuroka smirked amusingly at him.

"Oh, really? How can you know?"

"I can tell." He smiled. "The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. Call me Izayoi." He introduced as Kuroka introduces herself.

"Kuroka."

"Kuroka, eh?" Izayoi asked with a small smirk.

"Why?"

"Nothing. The name suits you." Izayoi stated as he stretched his hand out to her to which Kuroka looked at it for a while before she looked at him and then at his outstretched hand. With a smile, she took his hand in hers. To her, it was weird that she had trust someone so easily, but again she couldn't help that Izayoi was being nice to her. And she couldn't help but feel attracted to him in some ways. With that in mind, she decided that she wanted to know more about him.

"Where are we going?" Kuroka asked looking up at him as they begin to walk along the pavement.

"To my house."

"My, I never thought you're that kind of person Izayoi-kun. Unless you're the kind of person to coincidentally pick up girls from the streets and go to your house just to 'dry' off." Kuroka teased as Izayoi smirk back.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kuroka?" He asked.

"I don't like to know, I 'want' to know." She replied as Izayoi chuckled.

"For your information, I lived with my mother. So, if she knew that I was picking up girls, she would question my attention." He said as Kuroka nodded in understanding.

"So, what's your attention to me?"

"Maybe you should find out for yourself since you 'want' to know." Izayoi replied with a smirk before facing forward. "Anyway, I think my mother would make you an exception."

"Why's that?"

"We'll just have to found out, right?" Izayoi asked looking at Kuroka with a smirk, to which Kuroka smiled back in return and the two of them walked towards the direction to his home. Along the way, a smile appeared on Kuroka's face as she felt the warmth in Izayoi's hoodie, much to her pleasure. Izayoi glanced at her at the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was smiling to herself while hugging his hoodie tightly to her body. He smiled as the two of them continued to head towards his home.

After a while of walking, Izayoi and Kuroka stopped in front of a house before they walked inside the household.

"Canaria?" Izayoi called out as he walk through the front door, followed by Kuroka, who looked around her to see the insides of his house before she focused at Izayoi.

"Canaria?"

"My mother." Izayoi stated. "Anyway, stay here. She must be sleeping." He said to her as he walks upstairs to head towards his mother's room, leaving Kuroka to continue looking around his house. First, she steps into the living room and looks around the room, finding the atmosphere to be peaceful. She smiled as she found herself looking at a picture of a young Izayoi with his apparent mother, Canaria. They were smiling as they held hands in front of the picture.

"Kuroka." Izayoi called out as Kuroka looked behind her to see him walking in the living room.

"Where's your mother, Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Izayoi scratched his neck.

"I think she's still working." He exclaimed before he looked at Kuroka and noticed the pool of water forming beneath her bared feet. "Anyway, go to my room and take a bath. You need it. Leave your clothes outside, I'll pick them." He said to Kuroka, who frowned.

"Who says I need it? I think I'm perfectly clean." Kuroka replied as Izayoi smirked.

"Yeah right, princess Kuroka. Do you want me to clean you myself?" He stated as Kuroka smiled and step closer to him, their bodies touching each other.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit. I need a man to keep me still while I bath." She teased seductively as Izayoi smiled amusingly.

"Sadly, I can't do that. Because I don't think you can handle me instead of me handling you." Izayoi replied before he left towards the kitchen, leaving Kuroka to stare at him with a tiny blush. Shaking her head out of her blush, she headed her way upstairs. But before she headed upstairs, Izayoi's voice voiced out through the kitchen.

"The room is at your right. It's the first one." Izayoi stated as Kuroka look at the direction of the kitchen before she looked up at the stairs and started walking upstairs. When she got upstairs, she looked to the hall and the rows of door along the hall. She then looked at the door where Izayoi mentioned and she walked toward it.

Standing in front of the door, she slowly twists the handle of the door and slowly opens the door to the room. After she pushed the door open, she walked inside the room and took the surroundings of the room with her eyes. When she recalled what Izayoi said about her needing to take a bath, she lightly frowned. She then let down her head and smelled herself, noting that she didn't smell as bad as he thought she would. Looking at the bathroom that was situated at her left, an idea formed in her head as she smiled mischievously, wanting to get back at Izayoi for his teasing of her. All that she need was the victim to come inside the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Izayoi was cutting carrots before he stopped and looked at the direction of the stairs, wondering if Kuroka was done bathing. Shrugging the thought away, he continued to cut the last of the carrot before dumping it into the boiling pot. He then put a pinch of salt and pepper into the mixture. After that, he cleaned his hands with a single white kitchen cloth in his hand before he put onto the kitchen counter. Looking over at the pot, he noted that he would have enough time to bath before making dinner.

But before he did, he looked over at the set of stairs and realized that Kuroka still hasn't come down from her bath, much to his slight annoyance. "Are girls always bathed late?" He wondered to himself as he waited for her to come down. After a few minutes, he was beginning to feel annoyed after learning that she still didn't come down. One thing he knew about bathing, is that it wouldn't take ten minutes to clean yourself up, more or less half an hour.

Sighing, he walked towards the set of stairs and started climbing upstairs towards his room. When he got to his room, he realized that his door was open and he opted to walk inside. Once he got inside, he looks around and notices that Kuroka wasn't anywhere to be found; even her wet kimono couldn't be found on the floor. He then checked his bathroom by opening the door and noting that she wasn't in there as well. Raising an eyebrow at her apparent disappearance, he opted to check the other rooms but realized that he has a few more minutes before the soup was ready to be served. With that in mind, he stripped of his vest, exposing his body to the world. After that, he walked inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Stripping his pants, he hangs them on a grail before he walked inside his shower and turn on the water, drenching his hair and whole body wet. He huff a few breaths as he felt the hot water stream down his body.

"I hope you don't mind accompany." A sultry voice said inside the shower as Izayoi felt two arms wrapped around his chest before feeling two soft mounds pushing up against his back.

"How did you…" Izayoi questioned as Kuroka felt the hot water stream onto her body, much to her pleasure. She then put her head on top of Izayoi's left shoulder and smiled widely at him.

"I'm not gonna tell you, nya~" Kuroka teased as her hands travelled down from his chest to his abs, much to her delight of feeling it. But before she could continue downwards, Izayoi grabbed her left hand with his right and pulled her away from him. When he did that, he pushed her against the wall in front of him. He stepped closer towards her before he let go his hand from hers and put it beside her head.

"My, Izayoi-kun. I never thought you could be so vulgar yourself, nya~" Kuroka teases with a seductive smile, noting the close distance between her naked state and Izayoi. Feeling his body against hers and noting his rough ways of pushing her against the wall, she could feel herself being turned on by him. And it didn't help that she wanted to feel a man for herself so that she could restore her species from being on the brink of extinction. But she wouldn't pick any man unless they had a distinctive powerful energy in him. In which case, she could feel the said energy that was within Izayoi, much to her amusement.

Smiling at Izayoi, she put her hands on his chest, "You know I'll gladly be of service to you. Just say the magic word…" Kuroka huskily whispered as Izayoi couldn't help but smirk in return, much to her surprise inside.

Slowly, Izayoi pushed her against the wall and breathed onto her neck, making her arch her head back and moan in pleasure. "Sadly, I don't work that way." Izayoi smiled over her neck, before planted a kiss on it before smirking, hearing Kuroka's sharp intake of breath, surprised by his action. But from that on, she couldn't return back his gesture since she can't even think straight as she was overcome with pleasure. Pulling back, Izayoi smirked at seeing Kuroka's expression before he closed the shower tap and calmly walked out of the shower and bathroom, leaving her standing all alone in the shower.

After a while, a smirk played on Kuroka's face as she stood up from the wall before a purple magic circle appeared behind her.

Putting on a new pair of pants from the drawer, Izayoi was about to get his black shirt from his bed before his eyes widen at the appearance of a magic circle in front of him. And in front of the circle was a smirking and naked Kuroka. She put her hands on his chest before they disappear out of thin air and reappear above his bed, to which they fell on the bed with Kuroka on top.

She smirked down at Izayoi as she leans down and licked the side of his face, causing a smile to appear on her face, tasting how delicious he was. Suddenly, Izayoi's eyes widen slightly as he saw a pair of black cat ears on her head and two black tails protruded from her butt, swaying back and forth elegantly.

"Surprised Izayoi-kun?" Kuroka whispered as her golden eyes stared at Izayoi's purple ones. She then leaned her body down onto Izayoi's body before she pushed her breasts up his chest. Smiling amusingly at him, she lifted her head up to look at Izayoi's amused face. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of our child, nya~" Kuroka whispered with a seductive smile before she leaned down her head to capture his lips.

But before she did, her cat ears perked up at a voice calling out from below.

"Izayoi-chan?" The voice called out before footsteps could be heard climbing upstairs and then stopping just at the other side of the door. Immediately, Kuroka's cat ears and black tails disappeared and the door opens up to reveal Canaria.

"Izayoi-chan, did you-?" She trailed off as she looked at the shocking scene before her. In front of her, there is a naked black haired girl on top of her half naked son, to which the two of them were on her son's bed. In her mind, she admitted that the girl look beautiful to her but then her mind registered to the scene in front of her again.

Before she could speak, the black haired smiled at her cutely.

"Hello, Okaa-sama!"

* * *

Present

"What happen next, Onee-sama? Did she get angry at you and Otou-sama?" Kunou asked with a small frown, not wanting to hear that her father got yelled at after being told that he lost the competition by Kuroka.

"Wait, I haven't told everything yet." Kuroka stated to Kunou, who looks at her anxiously, wanting to hear what happened to her father and Kuroka. Kuroka stifle a laugh before she smiled at Kunou's expression. "Well, me and your father didn't get into any trouble or get yelled at." She exclaimed as Kunou breathed a relief sigh. "Rather than being angry, Izayoi-kun's mother was entirely happy."

At this, Kunou raised an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity.

"Overall, she welcomed me with open arms." Kuroka stated as she smiled at the memory.

* * *

Flashback…

"Is that the only reason?" Izayoi asked his mother, who smiled amusingly at him.

"I've raised you, Izayoi-chan. You've already know the goods and bads of the world. So, I don't think you would bring a bad woman into the house. But to think you get pinned down by such a woman, I am surprised." Canaria stated as Kuroka smiled. "If any woman can pin down my son, wouldn't that be a good sign? Other than that, you got pinned down by a gorgeous bombshell, shouldn't you be grateful? I mean, there aren't any nice girls that are forward on what they will do to you." Canaria explained.

"That's true, but I rather make them summit to my will while we're in the middle of our intercourse." Izayoi stated with a smirk before Kuroka replied with a smirk of her own.

"Aren't you eager, Izayoi-kun? Why don't you do me now?" Kuroka asked. "But I think you should respect your mother's presence since she's here, wouldn't you say?" She stated as Izayoi smirked, liking how she teases.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Izayoi exclaimed as he looks at his mother, who smiled at him and Kuroka.

"Yes, I can leave right now and you two can continue on making a baby for me to become a grandmother already." Canaria said as Kuroka looks at her in surprise before a tiny blush could be seen visible on her cheeks.

"Would you?" Izayoi asked as Canaria nods at him and turns around to leave, grabbing the door handle and walking through the door before she slowly close it with a click. But before she could fully close it, she peak her head from the side of the door. "If you can hurry the baby-making process, please join us for dinner alright, dear?" She asked with a smile before she close the door and walk downstairs, stifling a laugh she walk down.

"Since we're alone," Izayoi said turning to Kuroka, who looks at him. "we should get dress for dinner."

"Huh? But..."

"You think she meant it for real? She's just kidding." Izayoi smirked before his smirk grew wider, and he step closer to Kuroka. "Or did you really hope that we would have done the process already?" He asked as a seductive smirk appears on the corner of Kuroka's lips. Wrapping her arms around Izayoi's neck, Kuroka stands closer to him, causing her breasts to push themselves up against his chest.

"I had a little doubt, but I wouldn't mind it at all. We can start the process, but as your mother said, we should hurry it up before dinner." She exclaimed as Izayoi smiled amusingly before Kuroka let out a surprise shout and tightens her hold on Izayoi's neck. She looks down to see that she was in Izayoi's arms..

"I thought you wouldn't be scared easily." Izayoi said before he walks to the door and opens it with his left hand, walking through the door and closing it after.

"Mou...That's not funny, nya~" Kuroka pouted as Izayoi walked downstairs while he carried her.

Just as they arrived downstairs, they were greeted by Canaria who was wearing an apron unlike last time.

"How's your baby-making process?" Canaria teases as Kuroka pouted to which makes her laugh. "So, you found out huh? I'm sorry that it was just a joke. I don't think you would seriously take it." She stated with a smile before she looks at Kuroka. "I'm sorry. Anyway, why don't you two sit around while I'm finishing up dinner? When I'm done, I'll call you two, alright?" Canaria asked before she walks away towards the kitchen, leaving Izayoi with Kuroka alone in the living room on the right sofa that faces the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Present

"After that, we had dinner and it was one of the best dinners I ever eaten." Kuroka explained as Kunou raised an eyebrow at her, noticing something was wrong with her story.

"...But what happen before that? Canaria obaa-san left you two in the room, and then she called you back?"

"Um...I don't like to tell that part." Kuroka said trying to convince Kunou, who tilted her head curiosity.

"Why? Did something happen with Kuroka nee-sama and Otou-sama?" Kunou asked with a small frown as a blush spread across Kuroka's cheeks, drawing back to the scene of her and Izayoi in the living room, which the latter pushed her against the end of the sofa and prompted to tease her by slipping his arms inside her shirt which was one of Izayoi's shirt. Canaria had offered her to wear her son's shirt since she stated that it would suffice until her kimono would dry. With that in mind, Kuroka wore Izayoi's shirt to which it fitted her and reaches past her waist, covering her forbidden area from being seen.

But when Izayoi slipped his arms inside her shirt for real by slipping them from both of her sides, he commented that she looked sexy in his shirt, to which she respond by blushing up a storm. She then tried to come back with a tease of her own to tease him but she was taken by surprise when Izayoi had slid his arms down her waist, to which her cheeks took a shade of deep red as she watches a smirk appeared on Izayoi's face. Before she slipped into his shirt as a replacement for her kimono, she knew that she had to wear something to cover her nude area since Izayoi's shirt barely covered it. But to avail, she decided to forgone the idea covering her area and prompted to wear the shirt as it is, knowing that Izayoi and his mother wouldn't noticed. But now, she had realized her error of covering herself as she watches Izayoi leaned his head down beside her right ear and whispered into her ear.

After a while, he pulled back and stood up from the couch with an amused smile on his face, seeing Kuroka's face turning a deeper shade of red out of embarrassment. To her, she could honestly say that she had been embarrassed for the rest of her life. Wanting to get her revenge, she opted to use her disadvantage to her advantage right there and then. But before she could, Canaria had called them to the kitchen to which they comply by Izayoi grabbing her arm and led her to the kitchen.

"It's nothing, Izayoi-kun just teased me about something, and it makes me very angry at him." Kuroka explained as Kunou frowned, to which she notices. She then smiled at the blonde haired princess, "But I can never stay mad at your father, and I didn't yell at him for teasing me. So, don't worry, little fox."

"But he makes you very angry, Kuroka nee-sama."

"Yeah, but I wasn't angry back then. Even though he teases me, I never got to tease him as badly as I wanted because in the end, he would always win. But those times would be the most fun and memorables ones for me." She explained with a smile as Kunou smiled back.

"As I've said, the three of ud had dinner and after the dinner, I was supposed to stay in another room for the night.' Kuroka explained as Kunou looks at her slight surprise.

"Kuroka nee-sama stayed in Otou-sama's house?" Kunou asked as Kuroka looks at her and winks at her playfully.

"I don't have a place to sleep in at that time. But Canaria, your Obaa-sama let me stay for the night." Kuroka explained recalling Canaria had offered her a room to stay in for the day after getting to know that she often travel places to place and didn't have a permanent home to call home. When everyone had gotten to their own room, Kuroka couldn't help but feel bored in her room alone as she didn't feel sleepy yet. She then thought about sneaking into Izayoi's room and sleep with him seeing as she found him interesting and fun to be with. After leaving her room, she had tiptoed to Izayoi's room quietly, careful not to wake Canaria up since she also begin to care about her due to her kindness.

"Since I couldn't sleep in my room, I sneak into your father's room and sleep with him."

"Kuroka nee-sama slept with Otou-sama?"

"Yes, and I never felt anything like it." Kuroka answered as she recalled walking into Izayoi's room, to which she found him on his bed, asleep. Much to her slight confusion, she couldn't help but smile in happiness and promptly joined Izayoi by sleeping next to him and cuddling closer to him, finding his body warmth to be intoxicating lovable to her. From that point on, she slept peacefully with Izayoi by her side through the whole night.

"Why?"

"Because I like to be with your father. Even though we've already just met but I learn that being with him was the most fun I ever had. So, I stayed with him ever since." Kuroka finishes before she smiled to herself, recalling her memory was as clear as water, much to her happiness inside of remembering. But while she was telling the story, she changes the bathroom scene between her and Izayoi, to which she opted to tell Kunou that she had played teasing game with Izayoi and at the end of the game, she had won in victorious, much to Kunou's joy.

"So, that's how I met your Otou-sama." Kuroka smiled. "How was-" She was cut off as she felt something on her lap. She looks down to her lap and saw Kunou, who was resting her head on her lap while her hands were tucked beside her.

"Kuroka nee-sama, that was the best story ever..." Kunou smiled with closed eyes. "I never knew Otou-sama was such a tease..." Kunou said as Kuroka stifle a laugh at her last statement. "Thank you for the story, Onee-sama... I like the ending...It's a happy ending..." Kunou yawns before she slowly snuggled her head comfortably on Kuroka's lap and slowly fell asleep.

"Happy ending, huh?" Kuroka asked in thought as she look down at the sleeping Kunou. A smile graced her features as she gently stroke Kunou's hair back and forth. "You're welcome, little princess. Consider it a gift." Kuroka whispered before noting that Kunou was cute in her mind. After getting to know the little fox princess a little bit from their time together, she could honestly say that she was cute.

"Little fox...little kitten..." Kuroka's eyes widen at the last word. Suddenly, a small blush was visible on her cheeks as she imagined an image of a little black and blonde haired girl with cat ears and a cat's tail.

A smile appeared on her face at the image in her mind as her blush disappeared before she looks down at Kunou again. "Sleep well, little fox." She said in mind before a voice made itself known.

"It seems I don't have to make her go to sleep tonight."

Kuroka turns her head to the left as she saw Yasaka standing in front of her, looking at the sleeping Kunou.

Turning to Kunou, Kuroka smiled.

"You have a cute daughter." She commented as Yasaka chuckled.

"Over time, you will have a cute daughter of your own, you know?" Yasaka said as Kuroka's eyes widen and a blush colored her cheeks.

_"Of my own...?"_ Kuroka asked in thought as Yasaka smiled down at her.

"I've heard of your kind. It's nearly extinct, correct?" Yasaka asked with sympathy lace in her voice, knowing how hard the life of the nekomata now.

A small frown appeared at the corner of Kuroka's lips at the mention of her nearly extinct species. But then, an image of the little black and blonde girl nekomata appeared in her mind, to which makes her smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that problem anymore." Kuroka said standing up from her position as she faces the confused looking Yasaka and handed the sleeping Kunou to her arms.

Accepting Kunou from her, Yasaka carry her in her arms as Kunou snuggled in her mother's embrace. Smiling down at her, Yasaka look up at Kuroka, "May I ask why is that?" She asked as Kuroka smiled down at Kunou before she look up at her.

"Because I got a feeling, nya~" Kuroka answered with a smile as Yasaka's eyes widen slightly before they soften.

Smiling at Kuroka, Yasaka wanted to give her appreciation to her for making her daughter sleep, but she was interrupted by a fox woman maid rushing towards her before bowing her head in respect to her. Both she and Kuroka look at each other before they look at the fox servant, who looks up at Yasaka.

"Yasaka-sama, Shiroyasha-sama immediately request for your presence in your room." The fox servant informed as both Yasaka and Kuroka's eyes widen, knowing who was being treated in the said room.

Looking at Kuroka, Yasaka handed Kunou to her, to which Kuroka accepted and carry her in her arms. Stroking her daughter's hair a few times, Yasaka leaned down and pecked her forehead to which a smile formed on Kunou's face, much to Yasaka's slight happiness.

After a while, Yasaka look up at Kuroka. "I'm sorry, but can you take care of her until then?" She asked with a smile as Kuroka nodded.

"You can count on me." She smiled as Yasaka nodded before she turns to the fox woman.

"Let's go." Yasaka exclaimed as she and the fox maid immediately walk towards the room. But before Yasaka went ahead, she stopped in her tracks and look behind her, seeing Kuroka looking at her while carrying the sleeping Kunou.

"Make sure he's okay, nya." Kuroka said with a hint of sadness in her voice as Yasaka smiled a reassuring smile.

"I will do everything in my power to make it so. And I mean everything." Yasaka smiled determinedly before she faced forward and her face took on a serious look. She then looks at the fox servant, who put on a determined look herself. "We mustn't delay anymore." She stated to her.

"Hai, Yasaka-sama!" The fox woman stated with a slight nod before she walked ahead with Yasaka following closely behind her.

After watching her left, Kuroka look down at the sleeping Kunou and a smile formed onto her lips as she look upon Kunou's peaceful sleeping face. "Sleep well, little fox." Kuroka said in mind before she looks up and was greeted by both Rias and Serafall.

Serafall looked down in shame, unable to look at Kuroka after what happen earlier. After what happened, she felt ashamed of herself because the words that she had said weren't hers even though it came out from her own mouth. She knew it was her fault from the moment she had realized it, and the words that she spoke to Kuroka weren't the words that she was supposed to say because she knew that she didn't deserved the right to say, but she did it anyway, much to her overall shame.

Looking at the downed Serafall, Kuroka step forward to stand closer to her and Rias.

Sensing the action, Serafall took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the punishment that she would soon take. But she was soon taken by surprise when she heard the words from Kuroka.

"I forgive you." Kuroka stated as Serafall's eyes open up in surprise and she lifted up her head to look at the smiling Kuroka.

"But you owe me, nya~" Kuroka stated as Serafall look at her for a while before a smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" Serafall asked as Kuroka smirked.

"Do you want me to take back what I said?" She exclaimed as Serafall shook her head furiously, much to her amusement. "Then, be grateful that I'm talking to you right now, Ice Satan." Kuroka smiled as Serafall smiled in happiness before she nodded in appreciation, grateful that she had been forgiven.

Smiling to herself, Rias couldn't help but noticed the ever-growing friendship between the two. She then focuses onto the bundle that Kuroka is carrying, to which makes her smile wider and her eyes soften at the sight of the sleeping Kunou, who was tucked in Kuroka's arms.

"Isn't she cute?" Kuroka asked looking down at the sleeping Kunou as Rias nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Serafall stopped and looked at Kunou for a while before she nodded.

Serafall nodded, "Yes, she's the cutest kid I ever seen." Serafall whispered with a smile while holding her hands together next to her cheek as Kuroka smiled lovingly down at the sleeping Kunou.

"Yeah…" She answered in a whisper before she looked up at both Rias and Serafall. "You've already saw Yasaka earlier ago right?" She asked as the expression on both Rias and Serafall changes.

"Yes. We saw her while we stayed in our spot." Rias glanced up to stare at Kuroka's eyes. "At first, Serafall-sama came to apologize for earlier, but before we could get to you…" She looked down at the sleeping Kunou. "We found you with someone else already. So, we stayed hidden while you two were talking." She stated as the black haired nekomata slowly nodded.

"So, you've heard how I met Izayoi-kun then?" Kuroka asked as both Rias and Serafall nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Kuroka-chan. We shouldn't have—"

"It doesn't matter." Kuroka answered as Serafall look up at her in surprise.

"But we've eavesdropped rather than talk to you directly about how you've met. I feel bad for it, you know?" Serafall pouted, knowing that eavesdropping was a wrong thing to do if it was related to someone's personal life. In this case, she had heard Kuroka's personal life with Izayoi, much to her shame.

"Then, do you want to hear it again?" Kuroka asked suddenly as both Serafall and Rias's eyes widen in surprise, surprised by her bold statement.

"But why?" Rias asked as Kuroka smiled at both of them.

"If I tell you, then you have to share your own story." She stated as Rias look at her in slight confusion. "If I tell you about how I met Izayoi-kun, then you two have to share your story about how you met him to me. Call it a fair trade, a story for a story, nya~" Kuroka smirked with amusement as both Rias and Serafall blushed in embarrassment. They both thought whether they should tell their own story about how they've met Izayoi to the nekomata even if they didn't hear the story about how she won by teasing against Izayoi, who they knew was a teaser himself.

A small smile made its way on Rias's face, unnoticed by Kuroka but noticed by Serafall. Winking at Serafall, she held up the back of hand to her mouth and yawn. "Suddenly, I feel the need to go to sleep." Rias yawned before turning around and walking away from the scene, much to Kuroka's surprise. After realizing her tactic, Serafall stretched her arms to the sky as Kuroka looked at her next.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know why, but I feel tired all of a sudden." Serafall yawns before looking at Kuroka. "We'll see you in the morning, Kuroka-chan." She said with a smile before turning away and falling in step with Rias, who was trying to hide her smile.

"Hey! That's not fair, nya!" Kuroka said in a whisper as she glared lightly at the two women.

Then, both Rias and Serafall turned their heads to look at her, each with a smile on their faces.

"A story for a story, right? We'll tell you but not now. You'll have to wait, unfortunately." Rias teased as Serafall hold in her laughter in her right palm while Kuroka still glared at the two Devils. After a while, Rias could see a small smile that appeared at the corner of Kuroka's lips.

"Then, I have no choice but to force you, in time." Kuroka exclaimed with a teasing smile as Rias lightly smile at her.

"You'll welcome to try." She said before Serafall nodded in unison.

"We won't be beaten easily, you know?" The black haired Satan stated with a smile as Rias and her walk to stand in front of Kuroka again, who smiled at both of them.

"But first, we should let her sleep in peace." Rias stated as Kuroka and Serafall noticed her gaze at the still sleeping Kunou, realizing that she was referring to the little princess in question.

"We should."

Kuroka smiled softly at the little fox princess, who still held a smile on her face while she sleeps. Looking up at both Rias and Serafall, she gives them a smile before turning around to tuck the little fox princess at her bedroom, leaving both of them to watch her leave.

"Does she know her way around?" Serafall asked looking at Kuroka as Rias smiled.

"If she knew what she was doing, then I'm sure she knows her way around. A few days ago, I saw her walking around the place just like you, Serafall-sama." She retold as Serafall look at her with a pout.

"But I got lost easily that day! What if she doesn't know her way around by now?"

Stifling a laugh, Rias looked at Serafall.

"I'm sure she knows her way around already, unlike someone."

"Rias-chan!" Serafall stated in mock anger while she pouted.

"I'm just kidding, Serafall." Rias smiled in amusement seeing Serafall's flustered face.

"Ne, Rias-chan…" Serafall started as Rias looked at her, seeing she held her head down. "Will Izayoi-kun be alright?"

Smiling, Rias nodded. "Yes, because he isn't the one to give up his life so easily. He'll wake up, I know he will."

* * *

**~Yasaka's Room~**

As soon as the doors slides opens, Shiroyasha kept her head down before she glances behind her shoulder, seeing Yasaka standing in front of the entrance with worried look. Meanwhile, the doors closes courtesy of the fox maid.

"Shiroyasha, how is Izayoi—" Yasaka was cut off as she saw the unconscious form of Izayoi lying on the tatami mat in front of Shiroyasha. She gasped for air as she looks at the amount of bandages that were wrapped around his body. And the said bandages were all stained by blood.

"The hard part is over, if you want to know. The next part is to make sure he stays alive." Shiroyasha said as Yasaka looks at her. "If you want to know, why I didn't do it myself, well, I thought you want were suited for this job than anyone. Anyway, the healing process is slow but it is effective."

At this, Yasaka walks to stand next to the unconscious Izayoi before she sits down on the floor and stare at his unconscious state.

"Izayoi-kun…" Yasaka mutters looking down at his sleeping face before she looks at her right, seeing a lot of worn out bandages that were stained by blood.

"I had to redress him a couple of time from the massive blood loss." Shiroyasha answered her concerns. "I'm surprised that he still had blood to lose. He would have lost his life if he didn't tap into his power for the final fight. If the fight had gone on any further, he wouldn't have a chance to live anymore."

"Who did he battle against?"

"Possibly the strongest Demon Lord in this world and he fought against it alone." Shiroyasha answered as Yasaka narrows her eyes at the word, Demon Lord. "Even if you fought him yourself, you wouldn't be able to win. Even in my true form, I can only seal him."

At her statement, Yasaka's eyes widen in surprise, didn't expect how powerful the Demon Lord was.

"I'll explain the details later, but can you…" Shiroyasha was cut off by Yasaka.

"To the best of my ability." Yasaka said gripping one scroll of bandage in her hand as Shiroyasha looks at the nine tails appearing out from her low back.

Looking at Izayoi with a frown, Yasaka touches his left hand gently, staining her palm with the dried blood that soaked the already worn our bandages around his hand. Meanwhile, Shiroyasha watches her from behind.

"_You are fond of him, after all, Yasaka." _Shiroyasha thought seeing how she cared for the blonde.

"_I won't let you die, Izayoi-kun. Never." _She thought determinedly with a serious face as she gets to work.

Looking up, Shiroyasha stares at the moonlight that shines through the doors in front of her, _"Last Embryo…The Last Trial of Mankind…Is he the one who will pass the trial?"_

* * *

Meanwhile in Issei's House…

Night

"Yes, you can stay whenever you like. Since my son is on a summer trip, I don't think you would mind living next to his room, do you?" Ms. Hyoudou asked as she gestured the black haired girl inside her house, to which she step inside with a bow of appreciation.

"It is fine, auntie. Thank you for letting me lives here for a while." The black haired girl smiled up at Ms. Hyoudou, who moves her hand up and down in dismissal.

"Don't worry, dearie. You were looking for your friend all day and night. I think It's imperative that I'd stop you from looking any longer. Especially in the night." She explained as the black haired girl smiled at her. "You must be so worried about your friend till now. Why don't you sit in the living room while I stir us some tea? Alright, Rin-chan?" Ms. Hyoudou asked as the girl nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Rin smiled before Issei's mother walks towards the kitchen, leaving Rin sitting on the couch while looking around the bright lit room. She looks down at the glass bowl that the brown haired auntie set down which is full with candy.

Picking up one, Rin plop into her mouth before she thought about the disappearance of his Highness. The event baffled her since his Highness was standing a few meters away from her at the park while she was playing with the kids who invited her to play. _"Not even five minutes, he disappeared…Where could he have gone?" _Rin wondered with a small frown before she looks up at her right, seeing the brown haired auntie entering with a tray that holds two tea cups, tea pot and saucers.

When she put the tray on top of the desk, Ms. Hyoudou then pours tea into the tea cups. After pouring the tea, she gestured for Rin to take one of the tea cup filled with tea. "Take it." She said as Rin smiled and nods, accepting her offer before she picks up the tea cup by its handle with the saucer in tow.

Drinking the tea, Rin smiled pleasantly, liking the taste of the sweet tea before she set it down on her lap. She looks up at the auntie, who set down her tea cup on the desk.

"Back to the story, where did your friend go? Did he get lost?" Issei's mother asked with a small frown as Rin shakes her head.

"No. We would always stay close, so we didn't get lost. But I'm certain that I saw His Highness standing close to the park where I played with the kids around the neighbourhood. I don't know he could disappear then. I tried to look for him for hours. I look around the park, neighbourhood, anywhere where it was close to the park. But I still couldn't find him…" Rin frowned as Issei's mother raised an eyebrow at something she said.

"His Highness?" She asked in slight confusion as Rin looks up at her.

"Yes, that's his name." Rin answered with a nod as Issei's mother nods in understanding even if she didn't how her friend would get a special name like that.

"Okay, so have you called the authorities to investigate?" She asked, wanting to help Rin whichever she could.

"I don't think the authorities here could investigate this case…" Rin shakes her head with a frown as Ms. Hyoudou raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why is that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain but I prefer to look for him by myself. If the authorities are involved, I don't think I have the permission to look for him because they would suspect that it was a kidnap case and I would be the unlikely next victim."

Looking at her in surprise, Issei's mother was surprised by her explanation, which was accurate and correct in her mind.

"Then, you're going to continue looking for him by yourself? Can you take care of yourself during your search?" She asked in worry as Rin smiled.

"Don't worry, I've learned a few tricks on how to handle myself in hard situations. Also, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, auntie. I feel guilty for interrupting your time."

"You didn't interrupt my time; you were just looking for your friend at night. I know it is not my business but I suggest you search for him in the day and stay in for the night. For a child like you, I don't think it's safe that you are searching him blindly. Night can take away your vision after all."

Looking down in deep thought, Rin nods in understanding before she looks up at Issei's mother. "Okay, auntie. I'll keep that in mind." Rin said with a smile before she sips on her tea. After a while, she pulled her tea cup away and hands her tea cup to Issei's mother. "Can I have more?"

At her request, Issei's mother smiled before filling the tea cup with tea and handing it to Rin again. Just as Rin accepted the cup, she watches as Rin sips onto her tea much to her happiness. _"I wish I have a daughter_." She thought.

Suddenly, a knock from the front door was heard and Rin looks up at the door.

Standing up from the couch, Issei's mother walks towards the door, "Wait right there." She replied out loud as Rin watches as she left the living room to attend the supposed visitor.

After a while, Rin tilted her head, hearing that the auntie was having a conversation with the visitor before Rin heard footsteps walking towards the living room.

"Rin, your friend is here." Issei's mother said with a smile standing at the entrance of the living room as Rin looks at her in surprise before she looks beside her, seeing His Highness appearing beside her.

"Your Highness!" Rin exclaimed with a happy smile as she set her tea cup down and stand in front of him.

Looking at her, His Highness looks at Ms. Hyoudou and bows his head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of Rin while I was gone."

"It's nothing. She was out looking for you for hours and I couldn't possibly let her be, especially in the night." Ms. Hyoudou explained. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind if you stay for the night as she is. But you'll be staying in my son's room, of course."

At the mention of staying, His Highness looks at Rin, who smiled at him. "I hope we are not intruding if we stay." His Highness said looking at Ms. Hyoudou who waves her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry. My son's out for summer break. It'll be quite a while before he could go home. Until then, you can stay here if you like."

"I give my appreciation, auntie." His Highness said with a slight bow of his head as Issei's mother smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

**~Time Skip~**

Issei's Room

"Your Highness, where did you go? Specifically?" Rin asked as His Highness looks at her. "You disappeared all of a sudden without even telling me where you went."

"I was discussing of our next course of action." His Highness answered as Rin tilted her head in curiosity. "There will be a Gathering held in the Underworld."

"You mean where we teleported?" Rin asked as His Highness nods.

"The Gathering will be consisted of important and noteworthy guests that are powerful individuals. And since, we don't have anything to do at this hour; we'll interrupt the Gathering with the others."

"Others? Who?"

"I don't know the details of who we are siding with but if they are strong opponents then I'll be the one to fight them to test them."

"So, Maxwell gave you this information?" Rin asked as His Highness nods. "Then, when will we go the Gathering?"

"In 20 days' time."

"But that's weeks from now."

"Yes, until that day, you can enjoy whatever you want here, Rin. But we will attend the Gathering when the time comes, alright"

"Hai." Rin smiled before she adopted a confused look. "Speaking of which, what Gathering?" She asked as His Highness recalled the name of the Gathering from the black haired that wore ancient Chinese armor.

"…The Gathering of Young Devils."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_That's the end of A Problem Devil, Born~ Chapter 37_

_His Highness and Rin are inside Issei's house, what will they do while the ORC group are gone? Are they siding with someone or do they have a plan of their own for the Gathering?_

_Yasaka came to help Shiroyasha but what did she find? She found the still unconscious Izayoi? But losing that much blood, will he be able to make it through for real? Also, is he the one who will pass the Trial said by Shiroyasha?_

_Anyway, Kuroka have shared her unforgettable past with Kunou, including Rias and Serafall who were eavesdropping. Although she spend this meaningful night with Kunou and grew closer to her, but will her meaningful days continue to last?_

_What do you think about Kuroka's past meeting with Izayoi? Do you like it or love it? Another thing, what do you think about the story overall with the new scenes and all? Leave a review on what you think, alright?_

_Don't forget to favourite and follow this story because this story will continue!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	38. Chapter 38: Summer Training Begins!

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus. How are you all doing? Sorry that I haven't updated this chapter for a while but I was still thinking to make it long. So sorry if you have been waiting for so long._

_Daily's Answer_

_JMK2: Thank you for your review. I hope you will find the answer and it will satisfy you._

_DanteNaru: Thank you for your review._

_Enigma95: Thank you for your review. Anyway, Izayoi has regeneration powers but it doesn't heal as quick in seconds. But he does have it._

_Anyway, without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, Born~_

_There is a slightly lemon warning here._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus is out!_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Summer Training Begins!**

Morning

"Asuka-san…Asuka-san…"

"Huh?" Asuka opens her eyes as she look behind her shoulder and her eyes scanned over Asia, who had her body wrapped around by Xenovia's legs.

"Can you?" Asia asked as Asia couldn't help the small smile that appears over her lips, before she helps Asia unwrapping her from Xenovia's legs. Once Asia had been released, she stands up from the bed while Asuka look down at the still sleeping Xenovia.

"I didn't know Xenovia had sleeping habits." Asuka commented with a smile before she looks behind her, hearing the door opens.

"Have you all wakened up?" Sala asked standing in front of the door while wearing a red sweater with matching sweat pants.

"Almost." Asuka answered as she saw Asia nudging Xenovia to wake up.

**~Time Skip~**

Dining Room

"You may eat." Venelana gestured to everyone who was gathered around the dining table. At her offer, everyone started to eat their breakfast, wanting to eat as much as they could for soon to-be training.

Swallowing her food, Asuka looks at everyone who was eating and she smiled, liking the happy atmosphere in the morning around the dining room. She then looks at Asia and stifle a laugh, seeing as she offers her piece of bacon to Issei, who opens his mouth to which Asia puts the food inside his mouth.

_"They really make a cute couple."_ Asuka thought in amusement before she focuses on a certain brown haired woman sitting at the end of the dining table at her right. A small frown curve her lips as Asuka looks at Venelana, eating her food in deep thought.

"Venelana?" Lord Gremory called out touching his wife's hand, seeing as she stop eating her food and stare down with a faraway look.

"Huh?" Venelana looks at her husband before she shakes her head with a small smile. "It was nothing, dear." She assured him but Lord Gremory wasn't convinced because he knew better. Seeing as he wasn't convinced, Venelana frowns before she stares down at her food. "I'm sorry I've been this way recently…But I can't help but miss her, missing our daughter…" She mutters as Lord Gremory smiled a small smile, grateful that she was opening up a little from her depression.

"We both miss her." Lord Gremory stated as Venelana looks at him. "So is Sirzechs. But we can't do anything about it. Venelana, It's her decision to send a message after all that she went through." He explained as Venelana looks down and slowly nods.

"I understand but I can't help the fact that she—" She was suddenly cut off by a red magic circle appearing above her plate. At the presence of the magic circle, everyone's attention was garner to the magic circle in confusion. They were confused as to why it appears now all of a sudden without any explanation.

Looking at the very familiar red magic circle, Venelana thought about whether it was Sirzechs or her daughter that hasn't been contacting to her for the past week. At her thought, she hopes that it was the latter.

Suddenly, someone appeared over the magic circle as Venelana's eyes widen at the person in front of her, followed by everyone who was looking at the person in surprise.

"Good morning, Okaa-sama." Rias greeted with a smile as tears started to appear at the corner of Venelana's eyes.

"Rias…" At her name being called, Rias let out a smile cross her lips.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry that I hadn't sent a message like you told me to." Rias bowed her head as Venelana shakes her head before she looks up at her daughter with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, musume. I'm just glad that you are alright from the looks of it. Although, where did you get your attire from?" Venelana exclaimed as she looks at the red kimono that she wore with pink petals. "You look beautiful." She commented as Rias smiled at her mother.

"Thank you, Okaa-sama."

"Speaking of which, how is Izayoi-kun? Is he doing alright?" Venelana asked with a small frown, concern for her son in-law.

Rias looks down before she looks up to answer, "He's doing alright. We've arrived safely to where we supposed to be, but Izayoi-kun suddenly collapsed due to the injuries he received." She exclaimed with a frown as everyone in the room looks at her in shock, never expecting such a thing to happen to the blonde.

"Is he...?" Asuka asked as Rias looks at her and smiled.

"Right now, he's in a coma state. But unfortunately, we don't know when he will wake up." She said as a small frown made its way onto her face while Venelaana looks at her daughter in sympathy.

"…Are you okay, musume? With everything that is going on?" Venelana asked with a worried look as Rias looks at her and smiles reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm okay. Izayoi-kun is still alive, Okaa-sama. He's still alive." Rias said as she brushes the fresh tears that are starting to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, Rias. He's still alive. That's what I wanted to hear from you." Venelana stated with a smile as Rias smiled back and then she faces everyone at the dining table.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry that I couldn't go back yet." Rias apologizes as she looks at Akeno who shakes her head.

"No worries. You have your own work to worry about. We were just going to train for the summer."

"That's right. How long will it be?"

"Azazel-san said it is 20 human days." Akeno answered as Rias looks down with a thoughtful look before she nodded.

"Okay. I get that everyone has been divided to train in their own way? Or has a trainer to help them improve?"

"Yes. Everyone has their own training that had been divided amongst themselves. But I do not know there will be trainers for the rest of us, except Issei."

"Me? Who's going to train me?" Issei asked as Akeno smiled.

"You will see." She stated as Rias nods and looks at her servants.

"If that's that, I wish all of you the best, especially my peerage. Do your best!" Rias smiled to her servants.

"Hai, Buchou!" Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno answered simultaneously.

"Will do, Rias." Asuka replied followed by Leticia and Sala who nods at her.

"Rias-chan, what are you doing? Are you talking to someone?" Serafall asked appearing above the magic circle as everyone look at her, noting that she also wear a kimono like Rias.

"Good morning, Serafall." Venelana greeted as Serafall looks at her and smiled widely.

"Lady Venelana! Good morning to you too! How have you been doing?" She asked as Venelana wipe her years from her eye.

"Worried a minute ago. But now, I'm very happy." Venelana exclaimed as Serafall frown a little.

"Sorry for making you worried."

"It's not your fault, Serafall. You two are with Izayoi, and that is good enough for me." Venelana explained.

"You forgot someone!" Serafall stated as she look at her right while everyone looks at her in confusion. "Kuroka-chan! Come here!" She called out as everyone watches the black haired Nekomata from before appearing beside Serafall with an annoyed look, wearing the black kimono she always wore while a small towel had been wrapped around her head.

"Why do I have to be here?" Kuroka raises an eyebrow before Serafall gestured her hand towards Venelana. She then looks at Venelana and slowly nods, to which Venelana smiled and nodded back. "Good morning...Lady Venelana." She greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning to you too, Kuroka." Venelana greeted back as Serafall looks at Kuroka and hugs her.

"See? You're not that bad at greeting people, do you?" Serafall smiled before looking up at Kuroka, who let out a small smile to grace her features.

"I can greet people, alright? I'm not shy." She exclaimed as Serafall let go of the hug and pointed her finger at her.

"But I bet you're shy around Izayoi-kun, right?" Serafall asked with a knowing smile as Kuroka smirks.

"No." Kuroka shakes her head as Serafall looks at her with an angry pout.

"Don't lie, Kuroka-chan! You're a girl too!"

"But you don't see me shying around Izayoi-kun, right?" Kuroka smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"...that's true..." Serafall admitted dejectedly glancing away.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kuroka spotted Koneko standing up next to a blue haired woman. A smirk appears on her lips as Koneko's eyes widens, realizing that her sister had noticed her. Kuroka then whispers some words to Koneko, who watches intently at the words she whispered.

_"Shirone...Good morning. Do you miss me, nya?"_

At her sentence, Koneko narrow her eyes while Kuroka kept her smirk.

"Okaa-sama," Rias called out before she looks at her father. "Otou-sama, we'll be having our breakfast soon. I'll contact you two later." Rias said to both of her parents, who nodded at her.

"Don't forget about it, and be safe." Venelana bids as Rias nodded.

"Your mother would be worried if you contact her a second late." Lord Gremory teases with a smile as Rias happily smile before she bows her head to them and the magic circle disappears.

**~Time Skip~**

"All right. Looks like everyone is here. I made a training plan for 20 human world days." Azazel explained to the ORC group that was standing in front of him. Next to him was Leticia, who looks at her own group, counting that everyone was here and present.

"We're really going to train for 20 days?" Issei complained with a deflated look.

"Issei, let's start with you." Azazel stated before everyone look up behind him, to which he looks behind, seeing Tannin lands in front of them.

"The old dragon from yesterday!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"He'll be your personal trainer as of now." Azazel explained as Issei gawk at him.

"This is the first time training one who wields Ddraig." Tannin explained as Issei look a Azazel.

"I want you to pull out Balance Breaker during your training. Well, try your best not to die."

"Everyone, there are better ways to word things!" Issei said before Tannin lifted him up by his shirt with his claws.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out as Issei look down at her.

"Yes, Asia-chan?"

"Good luck!" Asia stated as Issei smiled and salutes at her.

"No problem. You don't have to worry, Asia-chan! I'm—" Issei was cut off as he ascended to the skies courtesy of Tannin. "Asia-chan!"

_"Since your King isn't here, you have to think about yourselves and not think about her and Izayoi during your training. It will distract your concentration. But you can use your determination to improve by thinking about them. Remember, who was always played the biggest role in all of your fights? It was Izayoi, correct? So, you should reflect on yourselves and train to the best of your abilities. Anyway, each of you has your assigned training for 20 days. So, do your best."_ Azazel exclaimed as everyone begins each of their training.

With Akeno

"Why are you here?" Akeno asked with narrowed eyes, seeing someone she hadn't seen for a long time standing in front of her.

"It's been a while, Akeno." Baraqiel said to her.

"Don't call me by name so lightly." Akeno replied with a pointed look.

"You should accept the blood that runs in your veins. If you use the power of fallen angels within you, you will wield light with your thunder to create lightning." Baraqiel explained.

"So this is what Azazel meant." Akeno said while her hair shadows her face from view.

"It's a direct order from the Governer-General. I never expected an order to train my own daughter." Baraqiel stated as he stare at his daughter.

"No need to hold back!" Akeno said before she transforms into her shine maiden dress. "Do you understand the meaning of these clothes? I do not have a fat—"

_"Would you just think about the facts beforehand? I assumed that your mother's family wasn't very fond of her loving a Fallen Angel, correct? And since I doubted that your father doesn't have many enemies, those guys would be targeting you while he was away."_

Looking at her daughter, Baraqiel couldn't help but stare in confusion at her paused sentence. Then, his eyes widens a little as he saw a tear slipped past Akeno's eyes and drop to the ground while she mutters a name.

"Izayoi…" Baraqiel mutters the name that was spoken and he instantly knew who she meant.

With Asuka

"So what should I train in?" Asuka asked looking at Leticia while she wore a red tracksuit along with the blonde.

"Since your Gift is controlling objects, people and weapons, you have to refine it by practicing. But before we start, do you understand your Gift completely other than the fact that it can control?" Leticia asked learning a bit about Asuka's Gift in the human world.

"I don't understand it completely but I know there's something…" Asuka trailed off as she looks at her own hand.

"Alright. Before we dig deeper into your Gift, you should practice with Deen and get to know what he can do completely. Also, widen your knowledge of tactics because you will need it if you're facing a strong opponent." Leticia said as Asuka looks at her.

"Who's my opponent?"

"Me." Pest answered as Asuka looks at the red haired wearing her usual clothing consisting of a white maid outfit.

"Asuka, you don't have to overexert yourself during the training. You can stop if you want." Leticia explained before she looks at Pest. "Do not use your powers completely on her, she's still developing."

"What do you mean?"

"You can control your Gift, but she doesn't understand hers and that's a big difference." Leticia said before she walks away with Sala to another place, leaving Pest and Asuka to train.

Looking at where they left, Pest looks at Asuka. "Whenever you're ready." She said with a small smirk as Asuka pulled out her red wine card.

"Deen!"

With Sala and Leticia

Looking around at the decimated place they were in, Sala look up at Leticia. "Will this cover? I fear that this is not large enough to contain the damage that we will be inflicting towards each other."

"I think this is enough, wouldn't you say?" Leticia asked with a small smile while staring at Sala, who was standing across from her.

"Anyway, are we going to spar only for the next 20 days?" Sala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been quite a while since I've fought, you know?" Leticia asked as Sala unsheathe her sword from its scabbard behind her waist.

"Well, it's been a while for me too." Sala agreed with a smile as she takes a stance.

"Don't hold back." Leticia said as shadow wings appeared on her back before she summoned her lance and wielded it sideways.

Fire wings started to appear on Sala's back as she look up with a smirk. "Who says I'm allowed to?" Sala asked before she instantly charges towards Leticia, who smiled at her before she hold up her lance and her shadow instantly charges towards the approaching Sala.

Gripping her sword tightly, Sala swings the blade sideways which unleashes a stream of flames that hits the shadow directly, causing a big explosion that covers her and Leticia, including the area around them.

**~Time Skip~**

**Kyoto**

Night

"Kuroka nee-sama, Serafall nee-sama, where is Okaa-sama?" Kunou asked as she rubs her sleepy eyes with a frown while Serafall looks at Kuroka, who glances at her and nods. Before then, the black haired Nekomata brushes Kunou's hair back a few times before she speaks.

"She was called inside your father's room yesterday night." At hearing this, Kunou looks up at the Nekomata with a concern look.

"Is Otou-sama alright?"

Nodding at her, Kuroka let out a small smile to grace her lips. "Yes, your Otou-sama will be fine. Your Okaa-sama said that she would do her best to help him, nya."

"Yeah! She would give it everything she has." Serafall agreed with a nod.

After she heard the words from Kuroka and Serafall, a smile replaced her frown. "Yes...Okaa-sama would give everything she has to help Otou-sama, because Okaa-sama likes Otou-sama." She looks up at both Kuroka and Serafall with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Right?"

Smiling down at the fox princess, Serafall smiled and nods. "That's right, she wouldn't let anything get past her if it comes to your Otou-sama. So, don't worry so much, Kunou-chan."

Reaching out her hand, Kuroka brushes Kunou's tears away with her thumb before she traced her thumb down her cheek. She look at Kunou and smiled, "Your mother wouldn't want you to worry. It's getting late, you should go to sleep, little fox. We'll wait until you can fall asleep, okay nya?"

Nodding at Kuroka's words, Kunou rest her head on her pillow and briefly look up at both Kuroka and Serafall. "Will I meet Otou-sama soon?"

At her sudden question, Serafall looks at Kuroka for the answer, to which she watches as Kuroka looks down at Kunou who was waiting for the answer.

"We don't know when your Otou-sama will wake up but you will meet him soon, but not now little fox. Sorry if i can't answer your question completely." Kuroka stated with a smile as Kunou shakes her head with a smile.

"It's alright. Kuroka née-sama. I'm sorry I asked. But seeing Otou-sama that time, I don't want to see him like that." Kunou frowned glancing down.

At her words, both Serafall and Kuroka look at each other and frowns, knowing what she meant. They both knew that Kunou had been present the day when they arrived and she had watched with her own eyes at the state Izayoi was in. He was stained with a lot of blood that could be seen around his body. He was also in her mother's arms, unconscious without any signs of moving, to which they could relate that it would completely shocked her.

"Why did Otou-sama do to be like that, Serafall née-sama? Kuroka née-sama? Did he do something wrong?" Kunou asked again to which causes Serafall to smile before shaking her head. Kunou watches as a tear drops from Serafall's eye.

"No, Kunou-chan. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't do at all. He saved thousands and thousands of lives, including me, Kuroka and Rias." Serafall said as she wipes her tear with her index finger.

"Otou-sama saved thousands of lives?"

"Yes." Another voice comes in as Serafall and Kuroka looks at the front door, seeing Rias standing in the doorway.

"Rias-chan..." Serafall mutters as Rias smile before the red head looks at Kunou.

"Without your Otou-sama, the three of us wouldn't be here with you." She stated before she walk to sit in front of Kunou. "Without him either, the monster that he fought would roam around other dimensions. Including the human world, and this world too." Rias then pulls the bed sheet over Kunou, who grabs the ends of the bed sheet. "Consider your Otou-sama, the savior of the entire world. A Hero. Alright, Kunou?" Rias asked grasping her cheek.

"Otou-sama's a Hero?"

"Yes, he is a Hero." Rias stated as Kunou smiled widely.

"My Otou-sama is a Hero..." She said as Rias bends over and pecks her forehead before pulling back to see Kunou closing her eyes. Rias looks at both Serafall and Kuroka before she nodded at them, to which they nod back and all three of them stands up ready to leave the room to let Kunou sleep.

Just before the three get to leave, the three of them briefly glances at the sleeping Kunou. But then they watches as Kunou peaks through her eyes and looks at them.

"Good night, Rias nee-sama, Serafall nee-sama, Kuroka nee-sama." She exclaimed as Kuroka smiles at the corner of her mouth.

"Night, night, little fox. Sweet dreams, okay, nya?"

At her words, Kunou nods before she closes her eyes with a smile on her face. After seeing her fell asleep, Rias closes the door to her room.

Lying on her bed, Kunou turns to her right and she smiled widely under her sleep, "My Otou-sama...is a Hero..."

"Anyway, we should all get some sleep." Rias said to Serafall and Kuroka. "Since my peerage is training for 20 days, I guess we'll be here for the remainder of that duration or until Izayoi-kun wakes up."

"20 days? That's a long time. What are we going to during that time?" Serafall asked as Rias smiled.

"You'll see tomorrow." She said before she walks away, leaving a confused Serafall and Kuroka.

Looking at Kuroka, Serafall asks her a question. "What are you going to do, Kuroka-chan?"

"My own business?" Kuroka answered with a small smirk before she left, leaving Serafall standing alone in surprise.

"Kuroka-chan...!" Serafall whispered with an angry pout before she followed the smirking Kuroka and laughing Rias.

**Yasaka's Room**

Middle of the night

"How long has it been? This night duty is getting harder by the day..." Shiroyasha complained as she tried to stay awake from monitoring the unconscious blonde for days, with little rest such as napping for an hour or less. She then lifts her head up slightly and looks at Yasaka, who had fallen asleep next to Izayoi without her tails. Then, Shiroyasha notices Yasaka's hand that goes to hug Izayoi's right arm tightly before she snuggles closer to it, much to her amusement.

"Is it time to send them in?" Shiroyasha questioned, knowing that the other girls were waiting to see Izayoi's state after so long. She noticed after the past days that they complied about not interfering her while she tended to the blonde, to which they didn't enter the room just like they had told to. But she knew that their patience were running thin since Serafall couldn't wait any longer and attempted to enter the room but the fox maid had politely told her to wait a little bit longer, causing Serafall to had second thoughts and apologizes for her action. From that act alone, she knows that they wanted to see the blonde.

Sighing, Shiroyasha looks at the unconscious Izayoi before she feels her eyelids drop. "I don't think a nap could hurt..." She mutters as she let herself fall asleep.

The moment Shiroyasha fall asleep, two pair of purple eyes slowly opens up and stares at the ceiling above him.

_"...Where am I?"_ He thought as he slowly sits up but he felt a pair of hands dragging him down. He looks at his left and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Yasaka sleeping with a happy smile. _"So, I'm at Kyoto then."_ Izayoi thought before he slowly move his left arm from her arms, careful not to wake her up. After that, he stands up from the bed and grabs the bed sheet at his feet before he puts it above the sleeping Yasaka.

Looking down at her, Izayoi stretches his hand out and tucks a hair behind Yasaka's ear, causing her to move slightly but she still kept sleeping with a smile that stretches wide over her lips.

"Izayoi-kun..." Yasaka mutters over her sleep as Izayoi stare down at her. He then stands up and look around at the room he was in, noting that he was in Yasaka's room. While he was looking around, he spotted a mirror at his right and looks at the mirror, his eyes traces bandages that were wrapped around his upper body and arms, including his forehead.

Slowly, Izayoi puts his hand over his head as images started to appear inside his head. All of the past memories involving his fight with the Three-Headed Dragon, Azi Dahaka, a Demon Lord.

Wincing at the blast of the sudden images, he looks at his reflection and stare at the bandages that covered his body again, a result from fighting the Three-Headed Dragon which nearly cost his life. He then puts his hand over his abdomen, recalling that he was pierced through by the Dragon's claws. But to his surprise, he didn't feel twice as painful as last time. He notices the bloodied bandages that covered his abdomen, to which he knew that his mortal wound hasn't recover yet but the wound as it is, was healing and it didn't hurt as much.

Izayoi looks down as he clenches his fist, recalling he sent the Demon Lord into the portal. "I lost that fight..." He thought as he recalled that it was a one-sided battle where he had gotten injuries that would cost his life while the said Demon Lord was unscathed from all the blows that he had struck during their battle. _"Not even a single scar..."_ He said in thought as he holds up his right hand where he used his power numerous times during their battle. But it didn't hurt the Demon Lord as he thought it would. But then a small smirk appears on his lips, remembering the face of the Demon Lord when he had fought with him. If he could say anything about that, he could comment that he was shocked. _"I'll remember that face..."_ He thought, feeling his confidence boost from seeing the shock face of the Demon Lord where he knew that it was the first reaction that he ever revealed. He knew that the Demon Lord had lived for thousands of years and had saw all of the surprises that he could, to which he expected that he wouldn't be surprise more or less shock but he had gotten that when he had given his all to the fight, possibly even more than his body could take because he had taken a mortal wound to his body, limiting his actions at that time.

Then, Izayoi thought about the civilians that was evacuating during his battle against the Demon Lord. _"Did they all evacuate in time?"_ He questioned before he turns to think about another thing, to which it involves his friends and the ones he love. "They're safe..." Izayoi closes his eyes in relief, remembering that everyone was alright and safe from the battle.

Looking up, Izayoi looks at his reflection again before he looks at the door, where he wanted to get out, feeling stiff from sleeping for how don't know how long. But before he could, he looks at Shiroyasha, noticing that she had fallen asleep. _"So, she's here, huh?"_ He asked in mind before he continues to head towards the door and grabs the handle. Sliding the door, he walks through the door and notices a fox woman sleeping while sitting on the floor.

Moving past her, Izayoi continues to walk across the halls but he was unaware that the fox maid had caught a glimpse of him just as he left, to which causes her eyes to widen.

Walking through the front entrance of the castle, Izayoi find himself standing in front of a line of Youkai guards.

"I-Izayoi-sama! Wh-What are you doing out here in the night? You are still recovering and in no terms of moving." One of the guards which is a species known to as Karasu-Tengu, a bird like species.

"I think I can go however I want to. I'm not running away." Izayoi stated as he look up, to which the whole guards are greeted with a glare causing them to flinch in fear. Seeing as the guards weren't budging from their spot, Izayoi inhales a breath before disappearing, surprising the guards, who look around for him.

Suddenly, a bandaged hand was put down on top of the guard's shoulder from before. At the action, the bird like guard looks up at Izayoi's face.

"If you are guards and obey commands, then you would know who I am or at least know that I am an acquaintance with your Daiyoukai. So, you are in no terms to protest my words, is that correct?" Izayoi explained as the guard looks at his face and hold his head down before he raises his hand up.

"Hold your weapons, and let him go." He said as the rest of the guards looks at each other before they put away their weapons and back away to open a path for the blonde to go.

Seeing as his path was cleared, Izayoi walks past the guard and disappears, just as Yasaka and Shiroyasha walk out from the front entrance, followed by Rias, Serafall and Kuroka.

"That brat..." Shiroyasha mutters as Yasaka looks at her guards, who shamefully hold their heads down, knowing that they had disappointed their leader.

"We are sorry, Yasaka-sama." The Karasu-Tengu guard said with an apologetic voice.

"I understand, and you all did what you could to stop him without the act of violence." Yasaka said to her guards.

"It's hard to break it to you all, but she is right. He could go in many ways than one but he chose to go like he did." Shiroyasha said as Yasaka nods.

"You were right to let him go. If not, I don't think you would stand there without getting hurt." Yasaka said to the guards before she look at where Izayoi left with a concern look.

"We should look for Izayoi-kun, right?" Serafall asked as Rias looks at her and nodded.

"We should. Let's go." Rias stated as she runs towards where Izayoi left with her clad slippers.

Looking towards the red head, both Serafall and Kuroka follows after her.

"Are you going to go?" Shiroyasha asked as she looks at Yasaka, who looks uncertain whether to go or not to chase after Izayoi.

"I..."

"It's fine. I'll stand watch while you go." Shiroyasha exclaimed as Yasaka looks at her. "You and the others waited long enough for this. Go get him." She said with a smile as Yasaka smiled before she looks at where the three Devils had run off to. She then walks down the stairs before she takes off running, passing the gate towards the other girls.

Streets of early Kyoto

Stepping forward, Izayoi looks at the Youkais that were everywhere around him. Some were selling stuffs outside, trading, talking, and some were eating in sweet delight. He then recalled the time where he walked through the same road with Yasaka and Kunou when it was the Gion Festival.

"Would you stop it? Get away from me!" A voice shouted as Izayoi looks up and saw a three tailed male fox harassing a two tailed girl fox, who was standing with her fox like friends. By the frustrating look on her face, Izayoi could already guessed that she didn't like the annoying male much.

"Why's that, baby? I thought you would like a strong Youkai like me to mate with. I am after all, a three tails." The fox male smiled as he shows his tails that are swishing to the left and right.

"What would I want that? You have a bad personality and you're drunk! How much have you been drinking?" The female fox pinches her nose in disgust from the drunk stench that was produced from the male fox.

"Isn't that to hype up the mating session we would be doing?" The male asked as the girl cringe and steps away from him.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, getting the entire people attention, to which they look at the scene between the three tailed male fox and two tailed female fox.

"You know you're dying to mate with me. I can feel-"

"Would you mind letting go of her?" A voice asked as the male fox looks in front of him, seeing Izayoi standing with a calm demeanor. The female fox looks at Izayoi, who looks at her in return.

Seeing the action, the male pushed the girl back, causing her to fall to the ground hard. Immediately, her friends rushes to her aid and helps her up.

"Who're you—Hic—supposed to be? And who are you to look at—Hic—my mate like that?" The male asked raising an eyebrow before he pointed his finger at Izayoi. "Don't you dare even—Hic—look at her! She's mine! You can't steal her away when I-Hic—here." He stated.

"You really stink like a drunkard would." Izayoi waves his hand over his nose, smelling the alcohol where he was standing.

"Hmph! At least, I'm—Hic—not a bandaging fool! You must be stupid or a—Hic—fool to get hurt like that!" The male pointed out to Izayoi's bandaged body. "What did you do for a living, huh? Getting hurt daily? You're nothing but—Hic—trouble! You even caused trouble to the one who bandaged you. Do you have no shame?" The male mocked with a smug smile as Izayoi narrows his eyes. "Or even dignity at least?"

"Who would I know? At least I don't spend my days drinking. That's just a waste of time." Izayoi stated as the fox male shrugs his shoulders easily.

"I got all the time I've got, blondie."

"If you say so, why don't we test it? Can you prove you're still sane or have a mind on the matter?" Izayoi mocked with a smirk as the male fox clenches his fist before his tails hover above him threateningly.

"What did you say?!" He shouted as fireballs started to appear on each tip of his tails. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that or your life would experience hell." He threatens as Izayoi just smiled.

"I think I'll take the second choice." Izayoi answered as the male gritted his teeth in frustration and instantly shoot his fireballs towards Izayoi, accompanied by another set of fireballs and more.

Cracking his stiff neck, Izayoi looks at the approaching fireballs. "Let's see if I can do this...This is an exercise after all." He said as he cracks his fist before he pulls his fist back and punches the three fireballs simultaneously. But then the other fireballs that were later shot collided with the growing fireball that was formed from the three fireballs. As more fireballs were absorbed into the growing fireball as soon as it hits, the growing fireball grows even bigger.

"-Hic-See that? I guess you lose-?!" The male was cut off as he watches his fireballs that he shot had formed into a giant fireball.

"So I have to give it my best!" Izayoi shouted as he fully punches the giant fireball, which caused the fireball to shoot straight towards the three tailed fox male.

Without any time to dodge, the male was hit directly with the fireball. Gritting his teeth, his tails then respond by placing itself on each sides of the fireball. In a desperate need to win, the male let out a cry.

"Yahhhhh!"

Suddenly, the fireball exploded, engulfing the three-tailed male fox while everyone places their hands over their eyes from the burst of wind that follows up after the explosion.

After a while, everyone opens their eyes and look at the rising smoke, wanting to know what happen to the male fox. Then, their eyes trail over a silhouette amidst the smoke before the three-tailed male fox appears from the smoke and fall forward onto the ground.

"Looks like I can still move." Izayoi said to himself as he exercises his right arm by spinning it in a circle. But he was unaware of the fireballs that were heading at him from the air.

"Look out!" The two-tailed female fox shouted as Izayoi looks up and merely smirks. Cracking his left knuckles followed by his right, he then crouches down slightly.

But before he could do anything, his eyes glanced back and he moves his head to the left, avoiding a fist engulfed in fire. Smiling amusingly, Izayoi hits the attacker by knocking him chest back with his elbow, blowing the air out of his lungs. Turning around, Izayoi steps back before he pulls his right fist and instantly punches the fireball that comes down from the air meant to hit him towards the staggering attacker, blowing him back a couple of distance.

"You're going to get it!" A voice shouted before Izayoi look behind from his shoulder, seeing another three-tailed male fox wearing an angry expression. He then looks up at his tails that holds three fireballs on each tip.

"Let's...roast him alive!" The second attacker declared from the other side as he stands up and forms three fireballs on each tips of his tails.

Looking at the two foxes on each side, Izayoi smirks before he stretches his hand at the first attacker and motion his hand at him towards himself, provoking the attacker.

"You ask for it!" He stated before he and his friend shoot their fireballs simultaneously at Izayoi, who looks at both ways where the fireballs were approaching him. Adjusting his feet, Izayoi let out a smirk as one of the fireballs made its way to his face.

"Why is everyone gathering here? Is there something going on?" Serafall asked in curiosity as she and the others arrives to a sight where a crowd was covering their view, preventing them from seeing anything.

"Do you think they gathered because of Izayoi-" Rias was cut off as the earth slightly shakes accompanying with rising black smoke coming from the front lines of the crowd. But neither she nor the others can see who the cause of the smoke was.

"We can't go through this crowd." Serafall said with a small frown while she stretched her neck out to see but she couldn't as the sea of crowd were blocking her view entirely.

Smirking, Kuroka holds her hand up, gaining the other three attentions. "Let me handle it, nya." She said before a purple magic circle appears in front of them and the four of them instantly disappears.

"Huh?" A one-tailed female fox looks at the purple magic circle appearing in front of her before her eyes widens at one of the four people that appears in front of the magic circle.

"I-It's Yasaka-sama!" A male voice shouted as everyone looks at the presented Yasaka in front of them and immediately, a series of questions blast out amongst the crowd.

"What is Yasaka-sama doing here? Does she want to witness the fight?" A female Yuuki Onna asked.

"But why?" A male Kappa asked.

"This is growing intense... I can feel it in the air." A male Tengu stated with a nod.

"You don't have to tell me twice." His friend answered back with an anxious look.

Looking up, Yasaka's eyes widen, followed by Rias and Serafall, seeing Izayoi standing triumphantly above a beaten three-tailed male fox, which was the first attacker.

"You ain't going to win, blondie." The second attacker said as he charges at Izayoi before three fireballs form on the tip of his tails. "Taste this for a change!" He stated as his hands immediately engulfs in fire. Instantly, he dashes towards Izayoi before he spins furiously with his spread hands and tails. Before long, he throws his fire infused and formed circles towards Izayoi. Then, each of the fire circles furiously spins closely together before transforming into a large fire circle.

Just before the fire circle hits Izayoi, he crouches a little before he smirks. He then stretch his hands out and grabs the fire circle and reaps the circle apart with just a single move of his hands that were pulled to the back, leaving only the fire essences flowing pass by him.

Looking up, Izayoi instantly disappears before he reappears in front of the second attacker and grips his face with his right hand. "Don't think that you would win in the first place." Izayoi smirks before he pushes his hand down simultaneously dragging the male fox into the ground, leaving a crater where his body lies.

"You shouldn't be causing trouble in the streets." A voice said as Izayoi stands up and moves his head back, avoiding a sickle that was inches away from cutting his neck.

"Says you?" Izayoi asked amusingly before he spotted the same sickle aiming to cut his shoulder. Smirking, Izayoi grabs the black haired man's wrist, stopping his advance before everyone could hear a cracking sound, much to their surprise.

"What?" The black haired man winced at the pain before he swings his other sickle at Izayoi, intend to break contact from his already broken wrist.

Sensing the other sickle, Izayoi lifts his free hand to block against the attack.

"This is not a simple sickle! This can cut your bones into two!" The black haired man said as he pours all of his strength into his sickle to cut Izayoi's hand.

But when the sickle comes in contact with Izayoi's hand, it immediately was destroyed into tiny pieces.

"Impossible..." The black haired mutters in disbelief followed by the onlookers, who were watching the fight, shocked that the sickle had been completely destroyed by just a single touch of Izayoi's skin.

"Itaku!" A girl's voice shouted to which everyone looks at the pink haired girl dressed in a pink kimono standing a few distances from behind the black haired man named Itaku. They then watch as she gathers her breath before she blows ice breath at Izayoi.

Itaku glances behind his shoulder at the approaching attack before he kicks Izayoi's stomach, earning a wince from him as Izayoi lets go of his grip around Itaku's wrist. As soon as he was released, Itaku disappears out of sight leaving Izayoi to clutch his stomach.

"Damn it." Izayoi mutters as he felt the pain of his abdomen acting up from the kick. Kneeling down on the ground, Izayoi looks up at the ice breath that was in front of him. Before he went to face the attack head on, a stream of black flames encirled Izayoi, destroying the ice breath instantly.

"Ugh!" The pink haired girl winced as she steps back and blocks her face from the intense heat of the black flames, which can be felt from where she was standing.

Appearing next to the pink haired girl, Itaku looks at her while he clutches his broken wrist with his other hand. "Reira." Itaku called as he saw that she covered her face from the intense heat evident in front of her, knowing that the heat was hurting her even if she was standing a good distance from it. "I can't believe the heat of this flames...It's hotter than regular flames." He thought in disbelief, feeling the heat of the black flames from where he stood. Comparing normal flames that were wielded by other tailed foxes, he believed that it paled in comparison to the black flames.

Looking up from amidst the black flames, Itaku's eyes spotted the form of a silhouette. He squints his eyes as the black flames instantly dissipate, revealing nine yellow fox tails that are swishing back and forth. Trailing the tails down, his eyes then landed on the Youkai who is the nine tail fox. Knowing the only Youkai who is the nine tail fox, Itaku's eyes widen.

"Yasaka-sama." Itaku mutters in surprise as Reira glances at him for a moment before she focuses her attention at Yasaka, who was standing in front of them with her nine tails in full display for everyone to see.

At once, everyone kneels down on one knee before they bow their heads at the presence of Yasaka, the leader of their kind.

"Yasaka..." Izayoi mutters as he looks up at Yasaka who was standing in front of him, her back facing him. He then winces as he felt his abdomen acting up.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted as she appears rushing behind him before she kneels in front of him followed by Serafall who kneels next to side. Meanwhile, Kuroka kneels at his left with a small frown on her face. "Are you all right?" She asked with a frown as Rias looks at her husband worriedly, seeing him pant before she watches him pull his hand back from his abdomen. Then her eyes widen at his hand that was stained in blood, surprising her and the others.

"Izayoi-kun, your wound is reopening!" Serafall stated worriedly as Izayoi clenched his bloodied hand.

"This is nothing." Izayoi assured before he tried to stand but he winces instead and kneels back down.

"You can't stand, Izayoi-kun." Kuroka softly speaks as Izayoi looks down before he pants.

Looking at him panting, made Serafall frown deeper as she knows that he never got tired from a fight. Grabbing a hold of his right hand, Serafall squeezes it as Izayoi looks at her in question. "Izayoi-kun...You should rest. You're not okay." She said as she watches him look down with a smile forming on his lips.

"It looks like I can't lie, huh?" Izayoi asked as Rias nods.

"No, you can't. We, even you know that you haven't recovered completely, Izayoi-kun." Rias explained with a frown as Izayoi sighs.

"That's what I thought...Damn, that Three-Headed Dragon really trampled me over hard." Izayoi said in slight annoyance before he pants, feeling slightly tired which slightly perplexed him. _"How long I've been sleeping...?"_ He asked in thought before he tried to stand up again. When he stands up, both Serafall and Kuroka grabs a hold each of his shoulder before he stands up completely. Looking at both Serafall and Kuroka, Izayoi let out a smile.

"Thanks."

"Izayoi-kun, we're here for you." Serafall stated with a smile.

"You're hurt, Izayoi-kun. Let us help you this time okay, nya?" Kuroka asked before she frowns. "After all, we're the ones that made you like this, nya..." She trailed off before a hand was put on her head as she looks up at Izayoi.

"It's not your fault, Kuroka. You, Serafall and Rias protected that kid with your lives." Izayoi said as he rubs Kuroka behind the ear which causes her to smile in pleasure. "I don't see why I can't risk my life for all of you." He stated as Kuroka frowns at him.

"But..." Kuroka trailed off as she absentmindedly trace the bloodied bandages around his abdomen. "You almost died...What if you really died at that time?" She asked as both Serafall and Rias frowns, knowing that they worry about the same thing.

Looking up, Kuroka stares at Izayoi's eyes. "What will happen then, nya?" She asked to which Izayoi kept silence.

"I can't answer because I don't know when I will die." Izayoi shakes his head before he smiles at Kuroka. "But I'll tell you that I'll be here as long as I can live with all of you." He answered putting a smile to Serafall's face, followed by Rias. "Anyway, I'm not going to give up my life yet." He finishes as a smile form over Kuroka's lips.

But then their moment was interrupted by a shout, "Y-Yasaka-sama?!"

Kuroka, Izayoi, Serafall and Rias looks at the three tailed fox, the one that fought with Izayoi first. The three tailed stands up from the burned spot while his clothes had burn marks all over courtesy of being hit by his own fireball. They watch as Yasaka walk to stand in front of the three tailed. Just as she arrives in front of him, the three tailed instantly kneels down and bows his head to her. He then looks at both of his friends that were knocked out cold and were lying on the ground without a conscious of knowing what is happening now. Looking at his great leader, the three tailed male fox bows his head again to Yasaka.

"Yasaka-sama, please forgive me and my friends. We didn't do anything that is injustice. It-It was entirely the blonde's fault! He suddenly attacked me. Please give him justice." He pleaded as Yasaka narrows her eyes at the male.

"He isn't telling the truth, Yasaka-sama. I, we saw everything." The two tailed female fox said lifting her head up while she was kneeling.

"Will you explain it?" Yasaka asked as she turns to the two tailed, who looks at the bowing male fox.

"He was drunk at that time. He tried to mate with me with his words and he said that I was his mate which I didn't know I ever was." She explained "The blonde man saved me by fighting him. He isn't at any fault at all rather than he is being falsely accused of his actions." She explained as she glared at the cowering male fox that flinches at the cold glare she gives him.

Suddenly, an ominous aura appears over Yasaka as everyone looks on in slight fear of her increasing great power, knowing that she was angry judging by her expression which scares them.

**"You..."** Yasaka started as her pupil turns into slits before she narrows her eyes at the cowering three tailed male fox that fall onto his back. He then looks up at the glaring Yasaka and immediately steps back in fright with his hands pushing through the ground. **"...have no right to accused him!"** She stated to the male referring to Izayoi, who looks at the scene in slight surprise because he never did see her angry as she is now. **"He saved this young two tailed from your drunken state."** She gesture her right hand to the two tail female fox. **"Why is he at fault if he saved her? Or did you simply think I can believe in every word you say if she didn't say anything?"** She asked as the male fox hesitantly nods.

"Yasaka-sama, he's a stranger. Why are you defending him? He shouldn't have caused trouble-" He was cut off as a hand grips his neck and lifted him up above the ground.

The male fox gasp for air before he looks down and his eyes widen at Yasaka's slitted narrow eyes.

**"Why can't you be sure that the trouble he caused was simply a good thing?"** Yasaka explained feeling very angry at her very own kind. **"You don't know him but I do. Anyway,"** She stated before the fox male feels his neck burning and he furiously shakes his head in her grip.** "you have to be punished for the wrongdoings you've made , especially trying to talk your way to mate with others. Do you think woman are toys to be used for your pleasure?"** She said coldly as the three tailed frowns.

"Y-Yasaka-sama, please don't do this! I apologize! I-" He was cut off as he was instantly engulfed in a pillar of black flames that reaches through the sky while everyone looks at the pillar in awe, knowing it was one of Yasaka's power to do so but they never saw how angry she looked when she apprehended the male fox.

After a while, the black pillar flame dissipates and disappears. Everyone watches as Yasaka loosen her hold around the male fox's neck before he drops to the ground in a burned pile of heap but he was still breathing even if he lets out tiny small breaths.

"I'll let you live and redeem for your wrongdoings. It's not because you're one of my kin but because you have your family to go back to." Yasaka stated before she glances out of the corner of her eyes at the two little fox boys standing by the sidelines while frowning sadly at the three tailed male fox.

Her frown deepens as she realizes who was standing behind her before she decides to turns around and faces Izayoi, who was looking back at her. Yasaka then trails down the bloodied bandages around his abdomen, noticing that his wound had opened up, much to her worry.

"Yasaka." Izayoi called out but Yasaka didn't look at him, instead she stare down on the ground while she grips her hands tightly.

After a while, everyone watches as Yasaka walks slowly towards Izayoi in silence. Standing in front of the blonde, she didn't say a single word before she looks up at him in the eye with concern evident in her own eyes. Without a single saying, Yasaka immediately wraps her arms around Izayoi as a tear escapes her closed eye.

Meanwhile, every Youkais that was watching were awestruck by the scene that they were greeted. They couldn't believe that their leader was hugging a stranger all of a sudden. But seeing her concern-looking face before watching her cry, they didn't how to express their shock but they know that she really showed concern for the blonde man, which is a rare sight to them.

"Daiyoukai..." One of the Youkais mutters with a frown which is a Tengu but her appearances were that of a human except for the wings behind her back.

Tears started to drip down her eyes as Yasaka opens her eyes slightly. "I was really worried, you know. You had us all really worried, including Kunou." Yasaka explained. "Then you wake up for the first time and went off to fight? What are you thinking?" She asked sadly as Izayoi, who listened to every word. "You almost died, alright? Didn't that ever struck your mind for a second?"

"...Yeah, it did. I almost died...protecting what I cared and loved, which in my opinion, sounds cheesy in its own right." Izayoi smiled as Yasaka smiled before she shakes her head.

"No, it doesn't sound cheesy when you said it."

"You know, Yasaka. I never saw you angry before. But you look sexy when you are angry. Has anyone ever tell you that?" Izayoi whispers with a small amused smile as Yasaka blushes at his words before burying herself deeper inside Izayoi's shoulder, trying hard to not let anyone see her blush. "Anyway, thanks for earlier but I think I can handled it."

"Someone has to help you, Izayoi-kun. You can't be alone. Since I'm here, I don't see why I can't help you." Yasaka explained with a small smile as Izayoi smiled in amusement.

"Okay, koi. It's your home." Izayoi whispers as Yasaka's eyes widen at the word before she smile widely and hugs her blonde tighter.

"Ours." Yasaka whispers as Izayoi nods.

"Isn't that nice? But we want our turn too, you know? You can't hog all of him all to yourself, Yasaka-sama. That isn't you, nya." Kuroka raised an eyebrow while she smirks amusingly.

At this, Yasaka pulls back from the hug before she glances away in embarrassment while Izayoi grins.

"Anyway, can we go?" Kuroka asked as Izayoi and Yasaka look at her. "Because I think you're attracting a lot of attention, Izayoi-kun, mostly the girls. And they have their time of mating season, some of them are approaching their season." Kuroka smirked with a cross of her arms as Izayoi glances at the females that were gripping their kimonos tightly, resisting their attraction towards him after he had showed his strength and power earlier, which defeated three tailed foxes.

At the sight of the lustful eyes, Yasaka extends her hand in front of Izayoi while her tails instinctively protects Izayoi. Yasaka then narrows her eyes at the said girls that were looking at Izayoi.

"If you may, I suggest that you refrain from looking at my husband like that. He's mine." Yasaka declared out loud as an ominous aura overcame her entire being. Meanwhile, everyone was wide eyed at Yasaka's sentence. Especially the word that she used to describe the blonde stranger.

Suddenly, Yasaka's eyes widen as she realized what she had said out loud. "What did I...?" She asked herself before she looks at the other girls, who wear amusing smiles.

"My, oh my, Yasaka. I didn't know you had this greedy side of you." Kuroka tilted her head while she looks at her. "But unfortunately, you have to share and wait your turn."

"It wasn't my attention to say that at all..." Yasaka trailed off. "It just come out-"

"Naturally? We've already heard how you met Izayoi-kun, Yasaka-sama. So I don't think it's weird." Kuroka asked with an amused smirk as Yasaka blushes profusely before she covers her burning cheeks with her sleeve. "But I didn't know you're such a devious woman, Yasaka-sama, nya." She commented adding to Yasaka's embarrassment while both Rias and Serafall laughs in their hands.

"Yasaka-sama." A voice called out as Yasaka turns around while Izayoi looks at the black haired man who he fought earlier, kneeling in front of them. "I deeply apologize for my lack of knowledge that he was your husband yet I have fought with him. I am ready for punishment by all means." Itaku said bowing his head as Reira approaches Itaku before she looks at Yasaka and bows her head at her.

"I am sorry also, Yasaka-sama. I didn't know that he was your husband. If it is alright, please forgive us." Reira stated apologetically as Itaku looks at her in surprise.

"I don't think I am the right person you should apologize." Yasaka stated to both Itaku and Reira, who looks at her in surprise. Then, Yasaka looks at Izayoi with a smile. "It's your decision, koi." The moment she had said that, Rias and Serafall tenses up before they stare at her with wide eyes.

"C-Can she calls him that? I thought she only likes Izayoi-kun!" Serafall exclaimed with her hand over her mouth as she watch Yasaka smile up at Izayoi, who smile at her back.

"It looks we aren't the only ones that wants Izayoi-kun to ourselves. I didn't know she was a strong opponent ever since she mentioned she likes Izayoi-kun. I think there's more to her than she's letting on." Kuroka explained as Rias and Serafall looks at her in slight awe, surprised that she knows more about the attraction of a girl.

"I've never been in this kind of situation before." Izayoi exclaimed deep in thought as Yasaka stifle a laugh before she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Are you really thinking about this, Izayoi-kun?" Yasaka asked as Izayoi smiles amusingly at her.

"It's a matter of fact I am. Anyway, I don't need a butler or another maid anytime soon." He said as he look at Itaku and Reira, who looks surprised at what he said about them being a butler and maid for him.

"I'm ready to serve you in whichever I can to atone for my mistake." Itaku declared to Izayoi while Reira frowns at him.

Looking at Yasaka for a moment, Izayoi turns to Itaku and stretches his hand out to him. "I don't think you should do that." He said as Itaku looks up and his eyes widen in surprise at the stretched out hand in front of him. "As far as I know, you're good with your sickle. I don't think I ever saw someone wield a farmer's tool for once to fight."

"Is that a compliment?" Itaku asked in amusement before he grabs Izayoi's hand and stands up after Izayoi pulls him up.

"You think it's a compliment?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow while keeping his amused smile as Itaku let out a smile to cross his lips.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama." Itaku exclaimed with a bow before smiling up at the blonde. "Regarding my sickles, they suit my fighting style than swords." He answered before he lifts the handle of his sickle, the remaining part that was left intact than his sickle's blade which was completely destroyed. "But it looks like I have to buy another one." He stated before he looks at Izayoi. "Izayoi-sama, during our fight, I noticed that you are different from other any Youkais. You don't fit some of the Youkais' descriptions that I've known. Your skin can destroy a blade completely without a scratch." Itaku explained as Reira looks at Izayoi, wanting to know herself about Izayoi after noticing that he wasn't like any other Youkais she had encountered.

"What are you, Izayoi-sama?" Reira asked as a pair of hands wraps around Izayoi before Kuroka leans her chin down on Izayoi's right shoulder and tilts her head endearingly to Izayoi's cheek.

"If you two want to know, you'll just have to come to Yasaka-sama's castle later. We'll then tell you because I don't think the public would take it so well." Kuroka explained as Yasaka nods before she looks at both Itaku and Reira.

"If you would." She said to them as they both nodded accordingly.

"Anyway, Yasaka-sama. Don't think you can have Izayoi-kun all to yourself, alright? Unfortunately, you have to wait your turn." Kuroka explained as Yasaka raised an eyebrow. An amused smirk forms over her lips, as Kuroka looks at Yasaka's confused look. "Because I'm the one who's going to steal Izayoi-kun's virginity first, nya~" She announced before planting a kiss on Izayoi's right cheek and then she smirks at Yasaka, who blushes. But then, an arm grabs Kuroka's shoulder.

"Who says you're going to?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow as Kuroka look behind her.

"Because I'm the one that's brave enough to do it. Why didn't the two of you get your brains screwed by him yet?" Kuroka asked with a curious stare. "Because I'm going to admit, he has the stamina to do it for hours and hours, without stopping of course, nya~" She explained with a lick of her lips as Rias and Serafall blushes, not expecting to hear that information from her.

"Ho-How can you know, Kuroka-chan?" Serafall stutters.

"Oh I know, I am picky about who is going to bare my children. Aren't you?" Kuroka asked as Serafall's eyes widen at her statement before her blush intensifies about baring children. "Anyway, I know Izayoi-kun is going to be a great father for our little kittens. Right, Izayoi-kun, nya?" She asked as she looks at Izayoi, who only chuckles before he smiles.

"I don't think I can complain about it." He answered to which caused Kuroka to smile before she smirks seductively.

"Since you're hurt, Izayoi-kun. Why don't we heal you in my way?" She asked as Izayoi looks at her in slight confusion. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for you, nya." Kuroka stated. _"Rather it will hurt pleasurably for me."_ She thought before a purple magic circle appears behind them, surprising the other girls.

Glancing at Serafall and Rias, Kuroka winks playfully at them. "Better luck next time." She bid before she and Izayoi disappears out of sight.

"Where did they go?" Serafall asked. "I don't like the look in Kuroka's eyes." She explained with a small frown as Yasaka's eyes widen, knowing what she meant by healing in her way.

"She's..." Yasaka started as Rias and Serafall looks at her. "...going to mate with him." She finishes as the two of them looks at her in surprise.

"Then, we must stop them. But...we don't know where they went." Serafall pouted as Rias looks at the way to Yasaka's castle.

"They mustn't go that far." Rias said as she summoned a red magic circle beneath her before she disappears with the circle, leaving a surprised Serafall and Yasaka.

"Why did she leave us?" Serafall asked in total confusion before her eyes widen in realization. "Rias-chan!"

**~Guest's Room~**

A purple magic circle appears in the room before Kuroka and Izayoi reappears out from it. Letting go of Izayoi, Kuroka turns to stand in front of him and jump on him to which he grips onto her thighs to keep her from falling. Just as she jumped on him, she instantly lurch her lips forward and captured Izayoi's lips in a fierce kiss while she pulled her lips closer by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Their tongues battle for dominance before both of them pull back as a string line of saliva appears between their exposed tongues.

"Izayoi-kun..." Kuroka mutters seductively before Izayoi push her back into a wall to which caused Kuroka to smirks and she encloses her legs around his back, pinning him to her. "We'll get you heal up real soon, nya~" She mutters before Izayoi smirks, feeling the wet feeling on his stomach.

"I think somebody's release something without waiting for the other." Izayoi stated as he lean closer while Kuroka kept her smirk before her eyes widen at a new sensation. She then arched her back as Izayoi licks between her shoulder blades before trailing down between her breasts.

Gripping tightly around Izayoi's body, Kuroka smiled before she let herself be engulfs in the pleasuring moment.

"Izayoi-kun, nya~" Kuroka called out in a whisper, knowing that there are people in the castle at the moment. "More..." She mutters as Izayoi smirks and begin to pull down the top right of her kimono with his tongue to which reveals her perky breast. He then bites onto the tip of her breast, causing Kuroka to moan before she smirks seductively and grinds her body against him.

Feeling the wet sensation grinding against his body, Izayoi bites harder on Kuroka's breast before he swirl his tongue around the tip of her breast, causing her to moan again.

Then, Kuroka grabs onto his hair and tightens her hold, feeling the pleasure she was feeling increasing by the second. Pulling back from her breast, Izayoi looks straight at Kuroka who looks at him back before she captures his lips and kisses roughly, their tongues twisting against each other. Then, Izayoi push Kuroka's head against the wall closer before he kisses just as she roughly was. A smile appears at the corner of her lips as Kuroka loves the feeling she was experiencing with Izayoi, not knowing that he was a good kisser.

Before long, Kuroka pulls back from the kiss and panted, feeling all of her breath was used up to kiss for how long she didn't know but she likes the feeling overall. Smirking, Kuroka leans her head down against Izayoi's forehead.

"Time's ticking, Izayoi-kun." Kuroka exclaimed as she lean her head up close to his face. "...I think we should move to the main course? What do you say?" She asked seductively as Izayoi turns around and immediately set her down on the tatami bed that was placed at the center of the room.

Letting her hands down from his neck, Kuroka starts to pull her ribbon around her body before her kimono drops down, revealing her naked body.

"Without any underwear, huh? That's like you." Izayoi commented as Kuroka cup his face in her hands.

"You know me, Izayoi-kun." She answered before she leans her head and kisses him. Then a moan escapes from her mouth as she felt Izayoi's hand grabbing her right breast and fondled with it, much to her pleasure.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appears at the entrance in the guest's room, just as Izayoi and Kuroka pull back from the kiss.

A smirk forms on Kuroka's lips as she looks at the newly-arrived Rias that was standing over them. She could see the corner of her lips curve to form a frown, to which cause her to tilt her head with an amused look.

"How pleasant to see you, Rias, nya~" Kuroka stated before she tightens her hold around Izayoi's neck and press herself against his body more. "But would you mind leaving us in peace? I'm trying to heal Izayoi-kun." She explained with an amused smile as Rias's eye twitches before she glares at Kuroka.

"Healing? Or mating?" Rias asked as Kuroka's smile widens.

"So, Yasaka told you? I would have guessed she would be a tough opponent after all." She commented before she rests her head on Izayoi's right shoulder. "Unfortunately, I've gotten here first. So, you have to wait Rias-chan~" She exclaimed as Rias's right hand twitches in red flames, much to Kuroka's amusement. "Are you jealous, perhaps, nya?" She asked with a smile as she stares at Rias's glaring eyes for a while. Then, a pout forms over her lips as Kuroka glances down.

"Is she going to stay there, Izayoi-kun?" Kuroka asked as Izayoi chuckles.

"Yeah, she is stubborn." He answered as Rias looks at him in surprise.

"Izayoi-kun!" She shouted feeling offended as Izayoi laughs before he looks at Kuroka by the back of her head.

"Tomorrow?" He asked with a teasing smile evident on his lips before Kuroka smile along.

"We'll continue tomorrow." She stated as Rias looks at them eyed wide.

"Wha-"

"We're just kidding, Rias-chan, nya~" Kuroka smiled at her. "If you're around that is..." She stated as Rias blushes in embarrassment before she glares at the Nekomata, who suppress her laugh, feeling good when she teases the red head. Then, Kuroka let her hands off from Izayoi's neck before she put on her kimono and tied it. After that, she looks at Izayoi and briefly pecks him on the lips before pulling back.

"Good night, Izayoi-kun, nya~" Kuroka mouthed with a smile as she stands up and walk to stand next to Rias just as she was about to leave. She glances back at Rias with a smile, "If you have gotten here a bit late, then all of this wouldn't happen." She explained as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Your point is?"

"Try to finish quickly before the others arrive, alright? My time with him is already over so it's your time now." Kuroka exclaimed as Rias looks at her in confusion before a look of realization appears on her face and she blushes, causing Kuroka to stifle a giggle. She then glances at Izayoi from her shoulder and sent a smile at him before she leaves through the door, leaving the red faced Rias and Izayoi alone.

"Are you ready to start?" Izayoi asked all of a sudden as Rias looks up at him in surprise.

"Huh?" She asked before she blushes in realization.

Chuckling at her redden face, Izayoi stands up before moving to stand in front of Rias, who spotted the bloodied bandage around his abdomen. She then lifts her hand and gently traces the bloodied bandages before stopping it to rest on his chest.

"How could you do this?"

"What?"

"I mean, how could you endanger yourself right after you wake up? And how could you...with her..." Rias frowned as Izayoi raised an eyebrow with a smile crossing his lips.

"That's why you're on time to stop it when you did, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias glances away in embarrassment.

"I guess that's true..." She trailed off as Izayoi grabs her right hand, to which causes her to look up at him. She watches as Izayoi pecks her knuckles before he pulls back and looks down at her.

"Anyway, it is Kuroka we are talking about." Izayoi stated as Rias looks down.

"Yeah, it is her..." She trailed off sparking confusion inside Izayoi's mind. "But do you really know her as she is?" She asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "Do you know that it involves with Koneko?"

"Why's that?"

"Because Kuroka is Koneko's older sister."

_"Shirone..."_ Izayoi thought recalling Kuroka saying her sister's name.

"And she killed her Master once. Because of that, she's being hunted by the whole Underworld." Rias explained as she looks up at Izayoi. "If word comes out that you are spotted with her, the whole Underworld will hunt you too. I don't want that to happen to you." She said as she holds a pleading look at Izayoi, who frown.

"But you don't know her, Rias." His statement caused Rias to look at him in surprise, never expecting him to say something like that.

"Izayoi-kun?"

"Killing her Master. That wasn't her fault intentionally." Izayoi explained. "She killed him for the best of her own sister. She wouldn't do that if she cared for her."

"But we all saw what she did." Just as she said that, Izayoi narrows his eyes.

"Saw? You didn't see anything Rias. You just found out about that fact when Koneko was brought to your home by Sirzechs." Izayoi explained as Rias's eyes widen at him.

"What's going on, Izayoi-kun? Why are you acting this way?" Rias frowned as her eyes watered.

"Because everyone isn't perfect. We all judged people by what they did as a criminal crime and didn't question on their true intention of doing that."

"Then? You don't think everyone would judge Kuroka to be a criminal after she had just killed her own Master?" Rias asked growing frustrating at Izayoi for defending Kuroka, who she knew is a Rank SS Stray Devil.

"They all deemed her as a criminal. The clueless people that didn't know anything before were soon involved and they've heard the rumors, and they started to believe in it just like the others. They didn't know if that rumor was true or not. And also, if Kuroka is captured and told her own side of the story, would anyone believe her then? As far as I know, they'll kill her right on the spot." Izayoi answered before his eyes soften and he brushes Rias's tears from her cheek. Then, a hand grip onto his outstretched hand before Izayoi looks down at Rias, who had her face shadowed by her hair.

"Get out." Rias exclaimed as Izayoi let his right hand down before he stare at his wife for a moment. "Please, get out. I don't want to see you right now." She stated as a red magic circle appears in front of her.

Looking at her, Izayoi walks past her but he stop to stand at the entrance of the guest's room.

"What if it was true? What if she was only drunk in her own power that she killed her Master? Don't you think about what after-affects her crime had done to Koneko?" Rias asked as Izayoi glances down.

"Because I know more than you think I am. Anyway, Koneko doesn't know anything about what happen to her sister before that event started." Izayoi answered before he glances back at the corner of his eyes. "Kuroka's not a criminal. If she is, wouldn't she have killed you to take her sister back?" He asked before he sighs and leaves through the door, leaving Rias to stand all alone in the room.

After a while, Serafall walks in the room and looks at Rias standing alone in the room. She look around the room before she focuses onto the red head and she looks at the red magic circle, much to her surprise of seeing it.

"Rias-chan?" Serafall called out in worry as she slowly approaches her before she saw the red magic circle disappears and she rushes to Rias's side when she had fell to her knees and begins to sob. But she was unaware of Yasaka peeking out from the door with a small frown before she leaves to give the two some privacy.

Standing over the edge of the wood pavement, Izayoi look out at the night skies before he looks behind his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that for me, Izayoi-kun, nya." Kuroka said as she walks up to him and situated herself next to him. "They all expect me as a criminal, and that's not going to change any time soon." She stated as she looks at the blonde, who let out a small smirk across his lips.

"I guessed that you heard it."

"Who wouldn't have? You kept the door open for any ears to hear. Luckily my ears are just the kind to eavesdrop and it can pick up anything from a distance, nya." Kuroka explained with a small smile before a soft smile appears on her lips. "...Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

"You aren't a criminal. You did it to protect her. I don't think that's a crime." Izayoi said as he and Kuroka look at each other. Then Izayoi puts his hand on top of Kuroka's head and scratch her behind the ear, causing Kuroka to smile in pleasure. Suddenly, Izayoi saw his vision was getting fuzzy and he put his free hand on to grab his forehead, catching Kuroka's attention as she look up at him in worry.

"Izayoi-kun?" She called out as she touches his hand that was over his eyes.

"Your not supposed to walk by now, Izayoi-kun." A voice said as both Izayoi and Kuroka look at Yasaka standing in front of them.

"Really? I didn't get the memo of recovering." Izayoi answered with a small smile as Yasaka smiled back at him before he watches her looks at Kuroka.

"Would you mind, Kuroka? I already set another room for you. Just go at my room and the maid will guide you." She said as Kuroka looks at her in slight surprise.

"You've..." At this, Yasaka nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be good if you don't share the room with the other girls. I fear that you wouldn't get some sleep. In the meantime, I'll tend to Izayoi." Yasaka said as Kuroka narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"This isn't some trick, right?"

"Why is that?"

"You must have other intentions towards Izayoi-kun aside from tending to him, nya." Kuroka said as she wraps her arms around Izayoi's right arm.

At her statement, Yasaka blushes a rosy red before she covered her redden cheeks with her right sleeve while she watches Izayoi silently laugh, adding to her embarrassment.

"I-I would never do something like that." Yasaka admitted as Kuroka raise an eyebrow.

"Really? How's your season going? Isn't that the time when we, females Youkai go wild, nya?" Kuroka tease with a smirk as Yasaka's face resembled that of a rose.

"I don't..."

"Just kidding, Yasaka-sama!" Kuroka stated as she releases Izayoi from her hold and smiled up at her. "Since your the one that made Izayoi wake up, you can have him, nya." She said with a cheerful voice.

"I'm not the one who-"

"But I won't allow any funny business from you two. Especially you, Yasaka-sama." Kuroka said cutting her off as she points her finger at Yasaka, who looks at her in surprise. She then faces Izayoi and winks at him. "I'll see you in the morning, Izayoi-kun. If she does anything, tell me. Because I'll come to you in a second, nya." She exclaimed as Izayoi smile before he slowly leans down and pecks her forehead, surprising her.

"Night, Kuroka. Don't worry about today." Izayoi whispered as Kuroka softly smile.

"Okay." At her response, Izayoi pull his head back and watches her smile directed at him before watching her leave, passing by Yasaka towards her room.

After she left, Izayoi looks at the blushing Yasaka, much to his amusement. "What did she say?" He asked as Yasaka looks up at him with wide eyes before she shakes her head and let her sleeve down from her cheeks.

A pink tint could still be seen on her cheeks as Yasaka recounted the words Kuroka said to her during her leave. Shaking her head, Yasaka look up at him and focuses onto his bloodied bandages at his abdomen. She looks up at him, "We have to be quiet." She stated as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her statement.

**~Guest's Room~**

"Rias-chan, what happened?" Serafall asked as she comforted the sobbing Rias in front of her.

"...I don't know...I was just frustrated, and then the words just came out of my mouth." Rias explained as she sniffles before she rubs her tears. "...Maybe I was just jealous..."

"Jealous? Of what? Kuroka and Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked before her eyes widen in realization. "Did they?" She asked in shock before she looks at Rias who shakes her head with a small smile.

"No. I came just in time before that happens."

"It's a good thing you did, or I might have to freeze her soon enough for trying to steal Izayoi-kun's virginity!" Serafall stated as Rias smiled at her before she frowns, recalling the words she said to her husband.

"I said to him to get out..." Rias mutters as Serafall looks at her. "Am I really like this? I...shouldn't have said that. What a wife I came to be..."

"Rias-chan..."

"I don't know which to believe...the one where everyone believes her to be or Izayoi-kun."

About what?"

"About why she is a Stray Devil until now."

* * *

**~Human World~**

Night

On top of a construction building, Vali stands on the edge, observing the city which was buzzing with lights.

"What are you doing here, Bikou?" Vali asked without turning back as Bikou made himself known by landing on the ground behind him.

"We haven't seen each other in days. Shouldn't I ask you that?" Bikou questioned shouldering his monkey staff as he look at Vali with a questionable look.

"You shouldn't ask when you don't know anything." Vali answered immediately as Bikou raised his eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"What's the matter with you? Did you get hit with a rock or something? You really are not in the normal mood here." Bikou explained behind Vali's back.

_"Calm down, Vali."_ Albion stated.

_"Non-existent? Can you believe that?"_ Vali questioned as he frown inwardly.

_"There is something to believe and there is not. But this time, Ophis, herself got the information from her source. Can you question her any further than that?"_ Albion said as Vali only gritted his teeth in silence. _"Anyway, if he could beat Great Red, we both know that we can't fight against him on fair ground. Even if he is human, we knew nothing about the extent of his power and how much it could grow later on. Did you not remember the last time he beat you? He almost killed you if he didn't let you live. You should be thankful you're a Devil."_ Albion explained as Vali look down with a glare before he sighs.

_"So there isn't any other way, is there?"_

_"Even if you achieved Balance Breaker, you can't beat him. I think Ddraig and his host would know of this too."_ He finishes.

_"No matter. We should only focus on our fight from now on."_

_"Against?"_

_"The Red Dragon Emperor."_

_"Why the sudden change of mind?"_

_"Because he's the only one that can bring the fun in our fight."_ Vali explained with a small smirk.

_"You just speak the words out of my mouth."_ Albion grinned, thinking about his rival. But before Vali could continue to speak, his thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Oi, Vali." Bikou called out as Vali turned back to look at him.

"What?"

"It looks like you're talking with your dragon, that's normal. Anyway, we have a slight problem in our hands."

"What problem?"

"Kuroka's gone missing."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't find her anywhere." Bikou shrugged his shoulders.

"How long has it been?" Vali glances down at the city.

"Almost a week ever since the destruction of the Underworld."

"What?" Vali asked as he turns to look at him, surprise edged on his face.

"You don't know? The whole Underworld especially the Gremory Territory would have been destroyed. Even the combined effort of the Four Great Satans couldn't even defeat the Demon Lord that suddenly appeared near the Gremory Territory. The Devils believed that the Demon Lord was even more powerful than Great Red and Ophis combined, you know?"

"Then, who defeated the Demon Lord?"

"Sakamaki Izayoi."

At the name, Vali look at him in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. It's true. He stood toe to toe with the Three-Headed Dragon."

"Three-Headed Dragon?" Albion asked. "Is it Azi Dahaka?"

"People say it wasn't the original Azi Dahaka even though the descriptions fit, except his size. But they say it was the most powerful Demon they ever faced. Almost the entire Gremory Territory was destroyed in ashes."

"Then, who is…?" Vali asked as he looks down with a thoughtful look, confused by the new piece of information he was given.

After a moment, Bikou put his staff on the ground and speaks. "So…What about Kuroka?"

Looking up at Bikou, Vali responded.

"…Continue with your duty. She'll be back." Vali stated as Bikou quirked an eyebrow and he was about to speak further but he stopped himself. He stared at Vali for a while longer before he ascended towards the sky. But he was unaware of Vali narrowing his eyes at the disappearance of his fellow comrade and the unknown Three-Headed Dragon that wreaked havoc in the Underworld.

**~Kyoto~**

Kunou's Room

"Why are we here? She's sleeping." Izayoi asked in slight confusion while he sits across from Yasaka that was bandaging his wounds with new bandages. The bloodied bandages that was around Izayoi earlier had been removed and were piled up beside Yasaka.

"I thought she should see her father as everyone has already seen you." Yasaka smiled looking up at Izayoi who looks at her back. "We can't leave her out of everything, can we?" She asked before she focuses her attention on the bandages. "...Do you know she's been worrying about you ever since the day you arrived?"

"Really...?" Izayoi glances at the sleeping Kunou before she looks back at Yasaka who was bussying herself with re-bandaging his wound. "When's that anyway? Because I get the feeling I've been asleep for a long time." Izayoi asked keeping his hands above his knees, wanting to know how long he had been asleep after his battle with The Three-Headed Dragon, Azi. At his question, Yasaka looks up at

"You've been asleep for a week." Yasaka answered as Izayoi looks down and moves his hand, feeling a little bit stiff.

"That's why..." Izayoi mutters before glancing at Kunou. "How's she doing while I'm asleep?"

"She always talk about you and brought up our past when we met you to the three Devils." Yasaka explained with a small smile as Izayoi let out a playful smile.

"Really? How did they react?"

"It isn't my part to tell." Yasaka glances away, avoiding Izayoi's amused stare.

"Too embarrassing, Yasaka? I thought it was fun that night. Isn't it fun for you?" Izayoi asked before chuckling as Yasaka blushes.

"I don't know what to say at that time. Everyone just coincidently guessed that you're my..." Yasaka trailed off as her blush intensifies. "husband."

"It didn't help that Kunou supported the idea, huh?"

"And that too." Yasaka agreed with a nod before she looks at Kunou. A smile graces her features as she recalled all the fun times the three of them have had in the Gion Festival last year. "But I remember that Kunou was having fun." She exclaimed before she looks at Izayoi. "and so did I."

"We all have fun." Izayoi stated as Yasaka smiled softly and nods before she continues to tie the bandages around his body with her tails helping her to bandage Izayoi's wound by going around his back where she couldn't reach with her own hands.

Just as she was nearly finish with the bandaging, Yasaka glances up at Izayoi who stares at her daughter, their daughter with a smile. At the thought, she let out a smile to cross her lips, liking the feeling of calling her and-Izayoi's daughter, theirs. She then watches her tails finishing the last roll of the bandages before they return to her side and she smiled at her work, seeing as Izayoi's wound hasn't stained the bandages yet. After a moment, Yasaka looks at Izayoi's face that had been drawn to Kunou's sleeping form.

"Izayoi-kun...?"

"Huh?" At his name being called out, Izayoi looks at Yasaka who let her head down onto his left shoulder while she glances down. He then watches as her tails and fox ears disappear afterwards turning her into the appearance of a normal human. "Yasaka?"

"...Can you stay...with me and Kunou for the night?"

At her question, Izayoi chuckles before he looks down in amusement. "You're planning to surprise her?" He asked glancing at her at the corner of his eye as Yasaka smiled and respond.

"...Yes. Will you?"

"I don't have any choice, right? I can't move since you tied the bandages too tight." Izayoi stated playfully.

"It looks Iike I did to keep someone on a leach." Yasaka replied hiding her amusing smile to which makes Izayoi smirks amusingly.

"Oho? Now your referring me as your pet? I thought fox Youkais were commonly put on a leach by humans."

At this, Yasaka lets out a smirk over her lips. "Are you flirting with me, Izayoi-kun?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Izayoi answered before he whispers. "It depends. Is your season under control like Kuroka said? Because you just declared to your people that I'm yours. Is that one of the signs that your season is coming up or do I have to keep you on a leach before you go out of control, ne, vixen?"

A pink tint could be seen blossoming on Yasaka's cheeks as she processes every word into her head, especially the last word. At the last word, Yasaka unknowingly felt a little sweaty all over her body but she didn't notice the action. Instead she recalled the time where she instinctively uses her power to scare all the other lusty girls that were captured by Izayoi's power and his aura that everyone would declare as a leader's aura, one that can lead anyone under his command. In spite of the recount, Yasaka couldn't believe that her season would come since she had kept her lustful urges under control for many years since after Kunou was born.

"I assure you. My season is...not your concern right now, Izayoi-kun." Yasaka replied as Izayoi smirks playfully.

"Right..." He answered before a voice interrupts them.

"Okaa-sama?"

At the call, Yasaka pulls back and both of them looked at Kunou who sits up from her bed and rubs her sleepy eyes.

A soft smile grace Yasaka's features as she stands up and sit next to Kunou, who let down her hand from her eye and looks up at her mother. "I'm here, musume."

"Okaa-sama, why are you here? I thought you were helping Otou-sama... Ne, Okaa-sama... Is Otou-sama going to be alright? Is he alright...?" Kunou voiced out in a tired voice, still feeling sleepy from her sleep.

"He's just fine. Okaa-sama had done everything to make him better." Yasaka assured as Kunou smiled a small smile.

"That's great. Thank you, Okaa-sama." Kunou said as Yasaka's eyes soften at her daughter.

"Can I join in?" A voice asked as Kunou turns her head in front of her, seeing Izayoi through hazy, sleepy eyes.

"Otou-sama?" Kunou asked as Izayoi walk to sit next to Yasaka.

"Yeah, it's me." Izayoi smiled.

"Is this a dream?" Kunou asked as a small tear made itself known at the corner of her eyes, much to Yasaka's sadness.

"Musume, why don't you sleep? Maybe tomorrow you'll know if it is a dream or not, alright?" Yasaka stated with a small smile while hiding the sadness that had build inside her from just seeing her daughter's tear.

"Okay." Kunou answered with a nod before she looks at Izayoi and stretches her hand, grabbing his hand in the process. "...Will you stay, Otou-sama? Even if it's a dream, I don't want you to leave..." She stated with a small frown as Izayoi sends her a smile.

"Don't worry. I won't leave." Izayoi assured as Kunou look up at her mother.

"Me and Otou-sama will stay with you." Yasaka assured with smile as she lie down on the bed next to Kunou, who smiled. Kunou then snuggled up close to her mother before she closes her eyes and mutters quietly.

"Good night, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

Smiling down at her daughter, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, much to her surprise. She then looks behind and saw Izayoi lying down with his head on another pillow.

"You should sleep, koi." Izayoi smiled playfully before Yasaka smiled and lie her head down on the said pillow, sharing it with Izayoi. She then put her own hand on Kunou's small frame and smiles down at her. After a while, she let her eyelids closed and she slowly falls asleep. But before she falls asleep, Yasaka smiles as she felt Izayoi put his chin on her head. Unconsciously, she snuggled at the crook of his neck before she closes her eyes, feeling comfortable and warm all of a sudden, much to her pleasure inside.

"Good night, koi."

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 38. You've seen the changes I've made than the Canon right?

Anyway, to put it short of the chapter. Technically, the ORC club is training for 20 human days. Meanwhile, at the same night as that training begins, Yasaka finished her work and sleeps while Shiroyasha tried to stay awake but she took a nap instead. Just as she fell asleep, Izayoi wakes up and immediately notices where he is and what happen to him. He then wander of to the streets of the early era of Kyoto and fought with several three tailed foxes with him winning in the end. After his sudden fight with a man named Itaku and a Yuki-Onna named Reira, Yasaka stop the fight. After Itaku and Reira apologizes to Izayoi, Yasaka's husband. Kuroka tried to made love with Izayoi but failed due to Rias's interruption. After being told to get out by Rias, Izayoi talked with Kuroka about her past. Then, he met with Yasaka while Kuroka headed off towards her room for the night. Meanwhile at the same time, Bikou reported to Vali that Kuroka had been missing ever since the Underworld was nearly destroyed by a mysterious and powerful Three-Headed Dragon that didn't fit one of the real Evil Dragon Kings. At Kyoto, Yasaka had finished tending to Izayoi and the two talked about Kunou, who wakes at the end and the three of them decided to sleep after Kunou thought that all of this was a dream.

What will happen in the next chapter?

Anyway how was the chapter overall? Fighting scenes, drama, and nearly lemon scene? Like it? Love it? Favorite and Follow this story. Don't forget to Review below and spread this story to your friends, okay?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	39. Chapter 39: For the Day To Come

Hello, everyone. It's SecretArtLotus. How are you all doing? Anyway, I'm back to update A Problem Devil, Born~

After much difficulty in the real world, I will try my best to update faster on some of my stories. But don't blame me if you waited a long time for a certain fanfic to update because it takes a lot of time to create a plot and add scenes that you think is necessary.

Daily's Answer:

2015 Lewamus Prime: Thank you for your review. I hope that you're good with Izayoi feeling well and having been woke up from his coma. Anyway, about Izayoi fighting with Samael, right? I'll think about that. I don't read much about HDXD but I'll try to research about Samael.

Enigma95: Thank you for your review. For your question, there is another Azi Dahaka in HDXD verse. But the descriptions are different from that of Mondaiji's version of Azi Dahaka. Even their power levels are different. Anyway, Tiamat? Um…I'll research about that. About Sairorg, I'll arrange something for him to possibly fight with Izayoi, right? I mean, you want Izayoi to fight him, right?

Zechs-DXD: Thank you for your review. I appreciate that you like the scene. It took a lot of thinking about creating that scene.

JMK2: Thank you for your review. I'll bear that in mind.

Without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 39: Preparation for the Day To Come

**~Underworld~**

Training Ground

Noon

"I think we're done for today, there's no need to waste our energy anymore." Leticia advised with a small smile, feeling satisfied with herself and her Gift. Her lance disappeared from her right hand before she looks at herself, seeing the scratches and burn marks on her clothes, mainly her sleeves. She then look up at Sala, who was standing across from her and noticed the slash marks evident on her clothes courtesy of her.

"Don't hide that victorious smile away. You win this round but we'll see who the victor is for the next time." Sala stated spinning her sword skillfully before sliding inside its scabbard behind her waist.

"We will." Leticia smiled as Sala smiled back before the two of them left the training ground that was covered with slash marks and burn marks everywhere. Not to mention craters that had dug deep inside the soil.

"It's been five days hasn't it? How do you think the others are doing? Especially, Asuka. Her Gift is still under development but I can see great potential in it that has room for improvement." Sala stated as she walk.

A small smile slips onto Leticia's face as she closed her eyes. "We will just have to see. Although, it did amused me that I saw Pest the other day, walking through the halls with dirt all over her."

"She's definitely improving." Sala commented stifling a laugh.

"Yes." Leticia nods. "Aside from that, it seems that she is grown to using her Gift a bit more that she used to and started to learn a little bit of it." Then a frown appears on her face as she tried to imagined Asuka in the past, knowing that it would be torture for her to use that kind of power on others. "That girl must have suffered a lot in the past with her Gift. With what it can do to other people with just a command." Leticia explained sadly as Sala slowly nods in agreement, imagining how difficult it was for the brown haired.

"But her Gift and Izayoi-kun's, don't you think that they would be able to use their Gift more if they..." Sala trailed off before Leticia finishes her sentence.

"are summon to Little Garden?" At this, Sala nodded. "That is true but unless they got an invitation to be summon to the world, there's no way in that world. The two of them could practically change the Little Garden if they were in it. I can somehow feel it."

"Who do you think will change the world more?" Sala asked with a hint of smile on her lips.

"Do you have to ask that question?"

"I just want your opinion on these things." Sala stated with a small smile.

"...To a Community, Asuka would recruit new members from all around Little Garden. She would also be the one that can lighten up everyone if she is present. In Izayoi-sama's case, he would be the one who would make the Community be known to the world and influence everyone to be under the same flag." Leticia explained before she turns to Sala. "How was my opinion to you?"

"I admit that it held some truth to it because Izayoi-kun would be the kind of person to do something like that. But Asuka? How are sure of her?" Sala looks at Leticia with a quirked eyebrow.

"As you said, it is just my opinion. There is no reason that I should explain to you more, correct?" Leticia smiled amusingly.

"I understand." Sala nods with a small smile. "Anyway, after we're done with the training plan. What are we going to do?" She asked the blonde vampire.

"...Well, we would be attending the Gathering of Young Devils. After that, I figure we should live out life as it is." Leticia explained with a smile.

"Are you alright with that?" Sala asked knowing that vampires would suffer if they are exposed to the sun.

"I'm well aware of the risk but I figure I should stick to Izayoi-sama's side longer."

"Am I sensing something here?" Sala asked with a teasing smile.

"No. Izayoi-sama is my Master, and that's the truth." Leticia said casually as Sala shakes her head in amusement.

Suddenly, the ground shook causing both Sala and Leticia to look forward and saw Deen battling with Shirayuki-Hime who was flying in the air with water wings on her back. The two of them focuses on Asuka that was intently focused on Shirayuki-Hime.

"Can you continue Asuka? It's been 3 days already. You know that we can stop if you want." Shirayuki-Hime asked looking down at Asuka, who was breathing a couple of breath before she stands up and looks up at the black haired.

"I can, but I want to know about my Gift before that time runs out." Asuka said before she raises her hand at Shirayuki-Hime. "Deen!" She shouted as Deen stretches its huge metal fist towards Shirayuki-Hime, who dodges it easily by moving to the side with her water wings on her back.

"That will not work every time, you know that?" Shirayuki-Hime asked before raising her hand at Asuka and shoot off a water ball from her hand towards the brown haired.

Summoning a sword from her Gift card, Asuka instantly mutters to the sword. "Give me strength." Then, the sword glowed red before Asuka raised the sword high and cuts the water ball into half, letting a drop of water hits her face as the two parts of the ball flew past her.

"_Her reaction is getting better…"_ Shirayuki-Hime said in thought before she raises her hand again but she was aiming it at Deen, much to Asuka's confusion.

Suddenly, a hundreds of water balls started to form all around Deen, surprising Asuka at the quantity. "Since you've improved a little by yourself, I think it's time you improve with Deen. If you were attack from all sides, what will you do, Asuka?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a serious face as Asuka looks at all the water balls that were aiming at her and Deen. "I know it will never hurt Deen, but since you're defenseless, can you concentrate and dodge this many at once?"

"_I can't."_ Asuka thought as a sweat formed on her forehead, knowing that she can't rely on Deen all the time courtesy of Pest.

Then, her eyes widen as she recalled an item that she had received from defeating a certain demon. Clenching her sword, Asuka breath a deep breath. _"I have one chance only…" _She thought before Shirayuki-Hime closed her hand, which causes the water balls to instantly charges towards Deen and Asuka.

"Deen! Underneath!" Asuka commanded as Deen's eye lights up and he instantly punches the ground, which causes the rocks to collide with the water balls and destroying it.

"_Clever."_ Shirayuki-Hime thought with a smile before a giant rock covered her view and instantly explodes, surprising her. Raising her arms, she defended herself against the explosion with water defending over her skin. After a second, Shirayuki-Hime lets down her arms before her eyes spotted a barrage of fireballs heading her way the moment the giant rock had exploded. _"What?"_ Shirayuki thought in surprise before she swipes her right hand at the fireballs, sending her own water balls to which destroyed the fireballs.

"How can—?" Shirayuki asked in her mind as she winced at the burns that she got from the fireballs grazing her arms and legs. Since she wasn't prepared for the surprise attack, a few of the fireballs had burn her sleeves and lower parts of her kimono, causing a few burns on her arms and legs.

"Deen!" Shirayuki-Hime heard Asuka's voice, knowing that she would be commanding Deen to do something. But since she was busy dealing with the fireballs, she can't concentrate on where Deen would strike.

"Huh?!" Shirayuki-Hime's eyes widens as a burst of wind suddenly hits her but she didn't flew away, instead she look at the cause of it which was a big red metal fist that was in front of her. Looking at the metal fist that was nearly about to punch her, she then hears Asuka's voice.

"It looks like I win, right?" Asuka asked in between pant while smiling at the way she had won.

Then, Deen lets down its fist as Shirayuki-Hime look down at Asuka, who was panting with a smile.

"Yeah, you win." Shirayuki-Hime smiled as Asuka sit down and smiled back. "You're definitely improving."

"Yes, Asuka. You're improving." A voice said as both Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime looks down at Leticia and Sala that were smiling at them.

A wide smile spread across Asuka's lips at Leticia's comment. She raises her hand to touch the red scarf around her neck and grasp the fabric softly. _"Izayoi-kun…I'll be strong."_

With Koneko

Punching a few hits at a punching bag before kicking it to the side, Koneko recalled Azazel's words to her.

"_Release the power you have sealed within yourself. If you cannot accept yourself, you won't be able to develop your skills as you wish."_

Panting, Koneko look at her hand before clenching it, "No!" She said knowing that if she use the power sealed within her, it would cause great harm to those around her and she doesn't want any of that to happen.

Suddenly, Koneko recalled about her elder sister who was crying over leaving Izayoi, which makes her confused. If her sister could kill her Master in the past, why would she cry over someone, more importantly over her senior? To her, it doesn't make sense. The thought of her senior would be friends with her sister who was a murderer and a criminal, didn't seem right to her. Koneko and everyone knew what the black haired nekomata had done and it wasn't forgivable to her. Ever since they were parentless, her former Master took them in, which makes her grateful. But after her Master had been killed, she was nearly executed if not for Rias's brother, Sirzechs. That past would forever be engraved in her mind and she wouldn't forget the past so easily.

"Does he know?" Koneko mutters wondering if Izayoi knew about her sister's crime, even more that her sister killed someone she once served over being drunk with her own power?

Clenching her fist, Koneko thought about Izayoi's condition and she couldn't help the frown that appears over the corner of her lips. But then she thought about her sister which makes her frown bitterly.

"I won't use it, I don't want to be like her…Never…"

**~Kyoto~**

"You really ask for trouble, you know that kid?" Shiroyasha asked as she inspected Izayoi, who sat across from her. The two of them were sitting inside Yasaka's room while everyone was busying themselves with eating breakfast in the main hall.

"I don't think I need to answer that." Izayoi answered with a smirk. "Anyway, I feel restrained last night, isn't that enough of a reason to go out?"

"Beating three tailed foxes in front of a large crowd of Youkais' and getting injured by another fighter that came out of nowhere. You were nearly almost frozen to death by a Yuki-onna. Aren't those enough reasons that you should be concerned about? I think almost the entire population of Youkai would know about you by now." Shiroyasha explained as she taps her pipe into the black stained pot next to her.

"Maybe. It isn't the first time they address that I'm the husband of the nine tails fox."

"Oho?" Shiroyasha raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Might this perhaps relate on how you met her?"

"Aren't you curious?" Izayoi asked amusingly.

"It's what I do when I hear an interesting topic to talk about. This world isn't as chaotic as in Little Garden. So, I can rest peacefully here rather than do my work over there."

"How long are you going to stay here anyway?"

"Until you recover or until something happens."

"What about the Demon Lord? What will you do about it?" Izayoi asked as Shiroyasha looks down with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you have someone that can fight this thing at all?"

"Are you volunteering? If you hadn't known, you almost lost your life fighting that being." Shiroyasha looks up at Izayoi in amusement before she looks down. "Rest assured that you shouldn't underestimate the people in Little Garden."

"Really?"

"Some are stronger and more experienced than you, boy."

"Then, I'll like have an audience with them. I might learn something from them."

"With your Gift, maybe. But their Gifts represent more than what you usually see." Shiroyasha explained before putting her pipe inside the small pot. She then glances up at Izayoi. "But If I were you, I wouldn't fight with that Demon Lord in that condition."

"It seems worth a try."

"You really are getting yourself a death wish. Do you wish to die early, boy?" Shiroyasha asked as Izayoi stands up and smiled at her.

"Who says I will die? I'm the one choosing if I'm going to die or not." Izayoi explained as Shiroyasha smiled with a shake of her head.

"Though that is true, what would your lovers think about that?" Shiroyasha glances up at Izayoi.

"What do you think they'll think?" He asked with a small smile as Shiroyasha slowly nods. After a while, Shiroyasha looks up at Izayoi.

"...Anyway, you can leave but you have to take care of your body. You're still recovering." Shiroyasha advised as Izayoi smiled.

"Got it." He answered before he walks towards the door to leave. When he opens the door, his eyes were greeted by a pair of blue green big eyes. Without responding, Izayoi easily walks past the red headed before he went his way, leaving Rias to look at him as he leaves.

"You're in a rough situation, it seems?" Shiroyasha asked as Rias looks at her before she looks down.

"...Is it true? Is he going to fight that Demon Lord again?" Rias asked as Shiroyasha sighed.

"I don't know his attention but it seems he finally find out that he is inferior to someone. Sad to say that someone is more superior to him in many ways than one." Shiroyasha explained as Rias looks at the back of Izayoi while he walks away. "Anyway, did you got into a fight with the kid? You two seem distant now."

At her statement, Rias frown deepens.

"I don't know..."

"If it's regarding on who's right or wrong. You should always know who has known more because they are the ones that aren't in the wrong. Sadly as I observed, your spoiled and you act like you are always right when it is obvious that you are wrong."

"...I can't deny that..."

"Anyway, the kid is recovering. So, he can't do anything that's too extreme for him like fighting. It's a good thing that wound can be healed but if he ever fight with that Demon Lord...The only thing he would face is nothing but his own death." Shiroyasha casually said before she closed her eyes while Rias's eyes widen in surprise at the information. "Because the item I used to heal him is the last one I've got."

**~Gremory's Mansion~**

"She hasn't called you yet? Didn't she say that she would soon?" Lord Gremory asked clearly confused by her daughter that would have contacted her wife.

"Yes, but it's already been five days since then. I'm afraid that something might happen." Venelana frowned looking down in worry. _"It's been nearly a week she hadn't called. What is happening, musume…?"_

"What do you mean?" Lord Gremory asked grasping her wife's hand in comfort.

"As far as I know, Izayoi is still in a coma." Venelana mutters before she looks up at her husband's eyes. "What if...?"

"Venelana...You shouldn't think about that." Lord Gremoy assured her wife with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, but four days without any contact from the last, I think something has happened." Venelana looks down in uncertainty.

"Even if something has happened, we can't help her from here. As much as I want to, we can't do anything right now. The only thing we can do is wait for her to contact and hoped whatever event had transpire during those days would be resolved." Lord Gremory squeezes his wife's hand reassuringly as Venelana smiled at him for his comfort. But she can't help the worry inside her from the thought of her daughter.

"I hope it is..."

* * *

**~Kyoto~**

Streets of Early Era Kyoto

Noon

"Okaa-sama, let's go. It's this way!" Kunou pointed her finger forward as she tried to drag her mother with her other hand.

"Kunou, I know. We'll get there." Yasaka smiled amusingly, knowing that her daughter cannot contain her excitement for the festival that would be launched soon.

Watching her excited daughter, Yasaka knew that she was acting like that because she has both her parents back. But she was also enthusiastic that the Gion Festival was a few days away, meaning that she would be able to spend the entire time with both her parents during the Festival, since the Festival itself is where she and her met Izayoi for the first time.

_"Okaa-sama, the Gion Festival is near. Since Otou-sama is here like he promised, we can go together right?"_

_"I don't see why we can't, right Yasaka?"_

_"Yes. It'll be like the last time."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"But don't run away, your mother wouldn't be able catch you while she wore her kimono_." Izayoi teases before he laughs as Kunou nods.

At the brief recollection, Yasaka closed her eyes while feeling embarrassed for a moment because she found the fact to be true since she can't run in her kimono that restricts her movement. But it was different than her shrine maiden kimono. Her shrine maiden kimono allowed her to run since the skirt didn't wrapped itself tightly around her legs which restricts her movement.

Then, a frown appears at the corner of Yasaka's lips, recalling the morning when she and Izayoi had gone off to eat early while the two waited for Kunou to wake up. But she knew it was a mistake since she didn't expect Kunou to cry over when she still believed that her parents still weren't with her that night. All of this happens when she invited Izayoi to stay for the night with their daughter, much to her and her daughter's happiness. But when she looked at her daughter's crest fallen look, she can't help but feel guilty and silently blamed herself for it.

~Flashback~

"Kunou? What's wrong, Musume?" Yasaka asked with a small frown, seeing her daughter sitting down on her bed and noticing the tears that are evident at the corner of her eyes. She also notices the tear stains on her bed sheet, much to her sadness. Then, a thought came to her mind as she stares down at her daughter. _"She still thinks this must be a dream..." _At the thought, Yasaka frown deepens.

"...Okaa-sama..." Kunou called out as Yasaka looks at her. "Is this a dream? Because I don't want it to be a dream..." She explained as she rubs her teary eyes. She then turns to her father in question and her frown deepens, knowing that he wouldn't be with her if he was still recovering in her mother's room. "Otou-sama...

"Kunou..." Yasaka called out as Kunou looks at her mother, who smiled at her, much to her confusion. "This is not a dream, Musume. We are really here. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama are here with you."

"How I do know if this isn't a dream?" Kunou asked as Yasaka frowns and tried to step forward but she was stop by Izayoi, who walks towards Kunou before he kneels down on one knee in front of her. Kunou watches as her father merely smiled amusingly at her before she feels his hand on top of her head but she just stares at her carbon copy of her father.

"How do you know if this is a dream, Kunou?" Izayoi asked as Kunou answers.

"Because Otou-sama should be recovering in Okaa-sama's room. He shouldn't be in my room."

"What if your mother says that this isn't a dream? Why don't you believe her?"

"Because Okaa-sama said that she would be with me when I wake up."

"Kunou..." Yasaka covered her mouth in accordance to what she said, knowing that it was true. _"I should have stayed until she wakes up." _She thought sadly.

"Then, what will you make you believe that this isn't a dream? What will you do?"

"I want to hug Otou-sama and Okaa-sama." Kunou answered which causes Izayoi to smile.

"What are you waiting for?" Izayoi asked as Kunou looks at him before she slowly takes a step forward and wraps her arms over her father's neck while Izayoi only puts his right hand over her back.

"Otou-sama..." Kunou called out feeling that her father was real and not an illusion. A tear made its way across her cheek before it drops onto Izayoi's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." At her apology, Izayoi kept smiling.

"Do you know now?" He asked as he feels Kunou nods on his shoulder.

"Yes..."

Before long, Izayoi pulls back from the hug as he looks at Kunou. "You should give your Okaa-sama. She might need it." Izayoi said glancing back at the person in question as Kunou looks at Yasaka, who looks at her back while trying to hold back her tears.

Izayoi stands up as he watches Kunou takes a step forward before she rushes towards Yasaka, who spread her arms wide at her.

"Okaa-sama!"

"I'm sorry, musume. I'll stay with you until you wake up next time." Yasaka assured as she hug her daughter tightly to which Kunou hugs back with a smile, happy that her mother wasn't a dream along with her father.

"No. It's alright." Kunou shakes her head before she frowns. "I thought you and Otou-sama weren't real. I'm sorry, Okaa-sama." She apologized inside her mother's arms while Yasaka smiled under the hug.

* * *

~Present~

At the flashback, Yasaka was grateful that her daughter could have forgiven her after making her suffer from her mistake. With that, Yasaka looked up at her daughter and smiled at the smile that was now plastered on her lips as the two of them arrived in front of the clothes shop.

"Okaa-sama, we're here! Now we can get our kimono!" Kunou stated out loud as Yasaka nods.

"Yes, but first we have to take our measurements."

Behind the two were both Rias and Serafall, who were looking around at the street, noticing several things that were new from the last time they've been here. One of the things they've noticed was that everyone was preparing for something judging from some Youkais lifting fireworks and a crate of woods. They also noticed the shop vendors around the street were busy on their own, but they didn't what for. Some of them were checking of some list in their hands and some of them closed their shop for some reason but they can't figure it out.

"What is going on? Yasaka-sama, do you know why the people here are getting ready?" Serafall asked as she looks at Yasaka, who had stopped in front of the clothing shop. Yasaka looks at the female vendor of the shop and nods, to which the female vendor nodded, knowing what she wanted.

"Kunou-sama, let's measure your size and then you'll pick the color of your kimono, alright?" The female vendor smiled down at Kunou, who smiled back at her usual tailor that always makes clothes for her before the festivals for the past two years.

"Okay!" Kunou answered before she followed the female vendor inside the shop, leaving Yasaka with Rias and Serafall.

Is there some kind of event happening? The people here seem quite busy." Rias stated as Yasaka turns to her and looks at her people that was preparing just like they did every year.

"In a few days, the Gion Festival will be held here." Yasaka informed as both Rias and Serafall looks at her.

"Really?" Serafall asked before she grabs Rias hand in excitement. "Rias-chan, we should get ready for it!" She said with a wide smile.

"I..." Rias looks hesitant to answer before she slowly nodded with a small reassuring smile. "We should get ready." At this, Serafall smiled while she hid the worry for her friend inside her, knowing that she still didn't make up with Izayoi for the past four days much to her worry. To her, she didn't know why she still hadn't make up with the blonde since the topic that made the two of them was the black Nekoshou, Kuroka.

Squeezing her head reassuringly, Serafall smiled at the confused looking Rias. "Maybe this will help you ease some of."

"What do you...Serafall, I-" She was cut off by Serafall shaking her head.

"You shouldn't think about that when we will prepare our own kimono." Serafall answered as she looks at Yasaka, who looks at her back. "Yasaka-sama, we can make our own kimono, right?"

At her question, Yasaka let out a smile to cross her lips before she nods. "Yes, you can. It is after all a festival that should be celebrated. You two should have your own traditional kimono fitted for you." She explained as Serafall smiled widely.

"Thank you, Yasaka-sama!" Serafall thanked before she turns to Rias. "What are you waiting for, Rias-chan? Let's go!" She tried pulling the red head's hand but after a few pulls, she can't budge her to move at all. Looking at her with worry, Serafall looks at the sadden state Rias was in, seeing she was looking down. A frown appears on Serafall's lips as she saw the frown that was on the red head's face. "Rias-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry, Serafall. I think I shouldn't do this." Rias apologized as she pulls away her hand from Serafall, much to her surprise.

"Rias-chan..."

"I can't shop because I don't know when he..." Rias trailed off, confusing Serafall at her unfinished sentence. Rias shakes her head at the thought in her mind before she looks at Serafall apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Rias-chan." Serafall called out as she grabs onto her right wrist, stopping her from leaving. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rias answered without looking back at Serafall.

"Why not? You can talk to me and Yasaka-sama. We won't know unless you tell us what's wrong?" Serafall asked. "And I know it's about Izayoi-kun, so don't lie to make us feel better." She pouted.

At her statement, Rias was having conflicted thoughts about whether if she should tell or not. She wasn't at all allowed to talk about it but she was worried on telling. The reason she was avoiding Izayoi these past four days was that she could think about what Shiroyasha had said to her, and she knows that she was speaking the truth.

_"Because the item that I used to heal him is the last one I've got."_

Rias bits her lips as she contemplated on telling Serafall and Yasaka about what Shiroyasha had told her. After a moment, she looks over her shoulder and she spotted Serafall that was looking worriedly at her along with Yasaka, who was watching the two of them with a small frown.

"Rias-chan?" Serafall asked again as Rias looks down and finally decided on what she would do. "What's wrong?"

"...What if that Three-Headed Dragon comes again?" Rias asked as Serafall looks at her in surprise.

"What? Rias-chan, Izayoi-kun already sent him to another dimension or world. Why do you ask th-?"

"What if that Three-Headed comes again?"

"What do you-?" Confusion could be seen all over Serafall's face as she tried to process the words that was spoken out of Rias's mouth. _"Why is she thinking about that?"_

"Since the Four Great Satans couldn't defeat it, who do you think will fight it again?" Rias finishes as realization struck Serafall hard and she gasps.

"Rias-chan...He wouldn't-"

"He would, Serafall."

"But you don't know that! Anyway, that Three-Headed Dragon is never going to come back. Why are you talking about its return?"

"Because I'm worried."

At her answer, a sad smile appears over Serafall's lips.

"We...We almost lost him. If weren't for Shiroyasha, he wouldn't be here." Rias exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, but Shiroyasha did it, right? Izayoi-kun is safe now." Serafall stated trying to convince her friend that the blonde was alright and was safe from any harm.

"Is he?" Rias glances behind at Serafall. "What if that item that Shiroyasha used was the last one she had?"

At Rias's statement, Serafall couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. "Huh? Wha-What? You can't be serious." Serafall stated with wide eyes, shocked by the information given to her.

"I am serious, Serafall. We will never be able to heal him just like now. If he fought with that being again, it would be his last time and he wouldn't go back or come back until he sees that it is defeated. We all know its power but Izayoi-kun...He still couldn't let it go when he sent that-that monster into another world." At this, Serafall looks at the red head in sympathy, followed by Yasaka who watches from the sidelines, knowing that it wasn't her part to interfere between the two.

"Rias-chan..."

"I'm really sorry that I've been avoiding him these days, but I can't help but think about that. You know, it hurts each time we met. We avoid each other till this day because of me." Rias explained as she shed tears that drops onto the ground one by one.

"Rias-chan, don't cry..." Serafall grasps Rias's hand and squeezes it reassuringly, trying to calm down the sad Gremory.

"I think I've cried that can fill a bucket each time when I saw him get hurt." Rias answered with a hint of humour in her voice.

"...It's okay to worry." Yasaka's voice greeted Rias as both she and Serafall looks at her. "It's kind of a tendency of a woman to worry. It's not a flaw." She explained with a small smile. "I know you're worried about Izayoi-kun as do the other girls that would. But you can't change him from the way he is. He is the only one that has the decision to change his own self. If the Three-Headed Dragon would come in the future and there isn't anybody that can fight it except him then we can't stop him. The only thing we can do for him is to support him. It doesn't matter how big the foe is, it will eventually fall." She explained to both Rias and Serafall. "Although I may not know this Three-Headed Dragon but if I have to leave Kyoto to fight alongside Izayoi-kun then I will." Yasaka stated to which surprises both the Devils.

"But if you leave Kyoto for a long time, you know you'll..." Serafall said with a frown as Yasaka smiled and nodded.

"I'm aware of the consequences but I will do it because I don't want Izayoi-kun to be the only carrying the weight of many on his shoulders. At least I want to lessen the weight for him. For now, Izayoi-kun needs all the help he can get if he is destined to fight with the dragon. Even if he is not, he still needs help." Yasaka explained as Rias looks down thinking about Yasaka's words for a moment.

"Okaa-sama!" Kunou called out as she walks out from the shop and greeted Yasaka with a smile. "I'm done. Onee-san said she would be finished by tomorrow!"

Looking down at her daughter, Yasaka smiled. "Really? Then we'll come back tomorrow to pick it up, okay?" She questioned as Kunou nodded. Then, Kunou looks at both Serafall and Rias and tilts her head to the side in curiosity.

"Rias nee-sama, Serafall nee-sama, are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're alright, Kunou-chan. But Rias-chan here doesn't want to get her kimono ready for the festival. Would you please ask her if she could join me to get our own kimono?" Serafall winked at Kunou who smiled and nods.

Taking a step forward, Kunou walks towards Rias before stopping right in front of her. The fox princess looks at Rias, who in turns looks at her.

"Rias nee-sama, you should get your own kimono with Serafall nee-sama."

'Why?" Rias asked with a small smile, not wanting Kunou to find about her and worry.

"Because you can show to Otou-sama! He'll be happy!" Kunou smiled widely with closed eyes as Rias stare at her for a moment.

A soft smile grace her features as Rias put her hand on top of Kunou's head, causing her to look at the red head.

"Let's make him happy, alright?"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**~Yasaka's Castle~**

Night

Outside of the castle and sitting by the edge of the wood pavement was Izayoi, who was staring up at the night sky with his arms positioned behind him. After a moment, Izayoi looks down and sighs.

He then holds up his bandaged right hand and stare down at it, noting the thick bandages that wrapped around his fingers and knuckles.

"Demon Lord Azi Dahaka." Izayoi thought recalling the Demon Lord's introduction of himself. _"Just what are you?"_ He thought again, wanting to know what its origins. _"A Third Digit..."_

"Are you still awake, boy?" Shiroyasha greeted him as Izayoi glances behind him.

"So far."

"How do you feel?" Shiroyasha asked as Izayoi snicker.

"Unanimously bored but I expected it to be this way."

"Are you regretting saving those girls? Because if you didn't have that wound, you would be able to continue fighting that Demon Lord." The white haired Loli stated before she walks towards the blonde and stand next to him.

"I know, but I never regretted saving them." At this, Shiroyasha looks at his expression before she nods in understanding.

"Understandable. Anyway, since you'll be coop up for a long time. I'm arranging a certain meeting for you." Shiroyasha explained as Izayoi looks at the night sky without glancing at her.

"Why's that?"

"Nothing. I just want to inspect something from you. The date is the night of the Gion Festival that Yasaka talked about. You can still go to the festival but after you're done, you know where to find me." Shiroyasha finishes as she waited for the blonde's answer. After a silencing moment, Shiroyasha still awaits for the blonde's decision since he practically has no clue about the meeting. But after a while, Izayoi answers.

"Alright. So who will I meet in this meeting?"

A smirk appears at the corner of Shiroyasha's lips before she turns around and left. "Only the strong." She answered in a whisper as a small smirk form on Izayoi's lips.

_"Saying that I should rest before offering me to a fight...Is she bipolar_?" At the thought, Izayoi chuckles before he looks at the night sky again. "...I can't wait."

* * *

A few days later...

**~Human World~**

Afternoon

"I've been meaning to ask this but are you two on a vacation?" Issei's mother asked with a smile sitting on the couch while both Rin and His Highness sat across from her.

"You could say that." Rin answered before she sips her tea.

"With no means disrespect, Miss Hyoudou. But I wanted to know if you believed in non-believable things such as myths and the likes of it." His Highness asked staring at Miss Hyoudou who sips her tea before answering.

"Why would I believe in that? Sorry to if I offended you two but I don't believe in such things."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are no such things to believe." Miss Hyoudou answered as His Highness slowly nods before he smiled.

"Sorry if my question disturbs you for any reason." He exclaimed as Miss Hyoudou wave her hand in dismissal.

"Don't be. Even though people never ask me such question but I don't mind it at all." She smiled at His Highness who smiled back before he stands up.

"I'll be outside." His Highness stated to her before he glances at for a second and then left the room.

"Auntie, if you will. Who's your son?"

"Oh! His name is Hyoudou Issei, he is a high schooler at Kuoh Academy. He is second-year student there. He also joined a club called the Occult Research Club. And might I say, impressive girls attended that club."

"Does he have any friends? I mean, he does have friends, right?" Rin asked humorously.

"Oh, Rin. We all have friends." Miss Hyoudou giggled. "Anyway, he has friends."

~Outside~

Just as His Highness exited the house and walk a few steps from the house gates, he instantly was greeted by a presence right beside him.

Closing his eyes, His Highness speaks to the presence.

"What now?"

"Just checking."

"The plan will remain the same. How is the state in Little Garden?"

"Untouched since the Three-Headed Dragon hadn't returned from the portal."

At his statement, His Highness opens his eyes wide out of surprise, not expecting the kind of setback with the Three-Headed Dragon. "How is that possible?"

"Something deterred with the portal's function of returning the Demon Lord. There are two theories that I could think that the Demon Lord would have gone to. One, he would be in a different dimension than this one and Little Garden. Or two, he is forever gone without a single trace. The latter is more promising but the former is a possibility. That highly-concentrated portal couldn't be malfunctioning after it is programmed to return to forth and back out of Little Garden. Nobody and I mean, nobody would be able to tinker or destroyed the portal." Maxwell explained. But anyone could sense the utter annoyance in his voice as he was frustrated that his powers weren't as powerful as he hoped it'd be. He himself knew that portal would have withstood anything spiritual energy below his and only he could make it go away. But from what he found, he couldn't get any clue and explanation as to why his creation hadn't met the expectations he made. That alone, made his anger boil inside him.

"Yes, nobody can make the portal go away except you. Unless it would have been destroyed by someone..." His Highness instantly recalled the final part of the battle between Azi Dahaka and the blonde he proclaimed his rival. He watched as his rival had used his 'Another Cosmology' on the portal to possibly return the Demon Lord back to where he originated. _"So it was him..." _He thought to himself before a impressive smile briefly appears on the corner of his lips. Just as he knew his rival, he had found out that he met an interesting individual. One that wields the power to destroy other Gifts.

"What do we do about it?" The light brown haired man asked.

"Leave the Demon Lord be. It would be a waste if we search for it now. We have no idea where he would be, so there is no point on making this harder than it is, Maxwell." His Highness answered casually.

"...Okay."

"When the time comes, be prepared. Anyway, will you investigate about a boy named Hyoudou Issei?" His Highness asked, causing Maxwell to quirk an eyebrow at his strange request.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"We all have contacts or friends. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to know one's friends, correct? Even if they are Devils in disguise. And also, find out about the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy. The club members are all on their little field trip, so dig all the information you can get from it before their trip is over." His Highness explained to Maxwell, who sighed frustratingly.

"What are we searching for exactly? It could be just be a regular club for all we know."

"Connections." His Highness answered as he glanced at Maxwell. "It would do us well if we could possibly had information about our enemy. I mean, the Devils can blend in anywhere they like. You said it yourself, Maxwell. Ater all, you've found this world."

Begrudgingly, Maxwell sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"If you are bored to go alone, take Aura with you. The more, the merrier." His Highness smiled glancing at Maxwell at the corner of his eyes.

_"Why do I have put up with this? I remember, I've found this world..."_ Maxwell thought before he disappears out of thin air, leaving His Highness to look up at the peaceful blue sky.

"_It is time to balance the playing field."_

* * *

**~City~**

A curly blonde haired woman walks along the pavement before stopping in beside a lamp post. She then looks up across the street and saw a shop that sells all types of hats. She notices that a few customers was trying out hats at the moment and both the shop owners were in front of the counter, attending to their customers.

A smile slips past the woman's lips as she reminisces her past about buying a hat at the exact same shop across the street.

~Flashback~

"Miss? Miss?"

A voice called which breaks Gabriel's thought from her mind. Her pair of sapphire blue eyes looks up at the male elderly vendor, who motioned his hand at the red beret in front of her.

"Do you want to try it out?" The vendor asked with a smile as Gabriel looks at him in surprise.

"Can I?"

"You sure can do, Miss. Everyone is allowed to try before they buy hats. Whichever size that fits them. If they just the bought at first glance but it doesn't fits them. It wouldn't be fair to the public, would it?" The vendor explained as Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Gabriel stated before she grabs the red beret in front of her while the vendor smiled at her.

"If you don't mind, Miss. I will attend to the other customers." The elderly vendor said as Gabriel nods before he walks to the other customers that were trying out the hats around the shop.

Gabriel looks at the customers that were trying out the hats in front of a mirror that was set around the shop. She then looks around her area of the shop to see if she could find a mirror. Then, she spotted a mirror situated a few display of hats away. She walks to stand in front of the mirror and gently place the red beret on her head, unaware that the hat was placed in the wrong way. She then looks at the mirror and smiled, feeling the hat was fitted for her head size. She also admits that the red beret fits her blonde hair and her outfit overall, which consist of a creamy light long sleeved sweater and matching skirt that reach below her ankles. She also wore white heels.

Suddenly, Gabriel feels her hat being lifted off from her head and she looks over her shoulder to see who was trying to steal her hat. But before she could look at the culprit, she felt her red beret being placed on her head.

"You're wearing it the wrong way." A voice stated as Gabriel looks at her left, seeing a blond haired man walking past her carrying a single grocery bag in his left hand. After that, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and she admits that the hat was placed correctly than where she had placed it before and it was even more fitted for her. Realizing that the stranger helped her, she looks at her right and was about to say her appreciation but she noticed that he was already far away, much to her disappointment.

"Oh my. You look beautiful, dear." A voice said as Gabriel looks forward and she was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Thank you." Gabriel smiled in appreciation.

"Your boyfriend must be so lucky to have you."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." Gabriel shakes her head to which cause the elderly woman to act surprised by her answer, not believing such a beauty wouldn't have a boyfriend.

"May I ask, how old are you?"

"...I'm 15 years old, ma'am."

"Such a young age to be such a beauty. If I didn't know any better, you look a little older than 15. How can you possible don't have any suitors chasing after you, my dear?"

"I-I don't know." Gabriel answered, not knowing the answer to the woman's question since she never experienced such an event as what the woman said.

"Oh my." The elderly woman shakes her head, not believing that the blonde beauty didn't have any male chasing fot her. "Is the male kind blind?" She asked herself shaking her head as Gabriel smiled a small smile.

"That's not nice, Ma'am." Gabriel stated as the elderly woman looks at her.

"We have to speak our own minds once in a while, dear. Anyway, it's a matter of fact what I said. Usually, in the past, males would be following girls your age."

"Yes, but sometimes it isn't the nice kind of following. Even the word stalker didn't even exist at that time." The male vendor stated next to the elderly woman who looks at him.

"Dear, why would you say that?"

"It's the truth." The vendor answered before he looks at Gabriel and noticed that she wore the red beret, much to his appreciation. "I see that the beret fits you perfectly, Miss."

"Oh! Thank you." Gabriel smiled as she glances up at the red beret before she looks at the male vendor. She then pulls out a wad of cash from her purse, much to the surprise of both the elderly woman and man.

"Here is for the hat."

"No, it's okay. It's cheaper than you think, Miss." The elderly man smiled before he takes ten dollars from the wad of cash.

"Really? I didn't know." Gabriel smiled innocently.

"It's nothing, dear. You must work hard on making your hard earn money. Do you work part time perhaps?" The elderly woman asked with a smile.

"It was given to me." Gabriel answered as the elderly woman nodded in understanding while the elderly vendor smiled. Then, Gabriel bows her head to the elderly woman. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now. It was nice talking to you, ma'am." Gabriel said before turning to the vendor and smile at him. "Thank you for the hat, sir." She bid before she walks away, leaving the elderly couple to look at her with a smile on their faces.

_~Time Skip~_

"How am I going to find him just like Michael said?" Gabriel asked tilted her head in curiosity as she walk along the pavement to a neighbourhood. She tried thinking for a way to finish her task since she wasn't given the name of the individual. The only hint that her brother gave her was that she would know soon. But she didn't understand the statement, to which upsets her.

Just as she kept thinking ways about her assignment, she was unaware of the car speeding behind her. Gabriel then walked past a puddle near the road before she heard the sound of a revving engine. She looks behind her, seeing the car past her but the vehicle hits the puddle that she past and Gabriel couldn't help but stare at the water heading towards her.

But before the water can hit her, Gabriel watches in surprise as someone appears in front of her and blocks the water from hitting her to which it hits him instead, drenching his shirt.

"Sorry!" The driver said playfully before the sound of laughing could be heard inside the car as he waves his hand outside his window.

Gabriel watches as the blonde haired man she saw earlier picks up a stone nearby and throws it towards the leaving car. Just as he throws the stone, Gabriel felt a burst of wind hits her much to her surprise before she watches the stone pierced through one of the back tires of the car, causing the car to turn left and abruptly stop.

"That's what you get." Izayoi smirks playfully as he saw the driver climb outside of his car and looks at his flat back tire in shock. Izayoi then turns to look at Gabriel and send her a smile before he walk past her. "Nice beret." Izayoi commented at her right ear as Gabriel looks at him leaving. Recalling what he did, Gabriel grabs his sleeve in time with her thumb and index finger.

"Wait."

"Huh?" Izayoi turns his body slightly and looks at her in slight confusion.

Looking at his purple eyes, Gabriel looks down in slight embarrassment before she glances at his drenched and soaked yellow shirt. A small frown appears over her lips, feeling guilt wash over her seeing as she deserved to be hit by the water and not him.

"You're shirt...is all wet." Gabriel frowned as Izayoi raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, so?"

"Because of me, your shirt got wet."

"Don't worry, we have to make some sacrifices if a beautiful girl walks down the street. So, I sacrifice my shirt." Izayoi exclaimed with an amused smile.

"But..." Gabriel trailed off before a hand grasps her hand that was gripping onto Izayoi's sleeve. She looks up and she watches the blonde pulls her hand from his sleeve before he lets go of her. Looking at the blonde, Gabriel was greeted by a smile from him.

"Catch ya later, angel." Izayoi bid playfully to Gabriel before he turns around and walks away, leaving her to stand alone while she watches him leave.

She then lifted her hand that was touched and unconsciously placed over the middle of her shoulder blades with her other hand over the said hand.

"I forgot to say...thank you."

* * *

~Present~

A smile slips on Gabriel's face at the memory before she focuses at the hat shop across the street, particularly an elderly couple who was busying themselves selling their hats to the customers.

"I now have the answer to your question when you first asked me, auntie." Gabriel mutters as she looks at the elderly woman tending to a small child with a smile. "I have a boyfriend, and he's still alive..." Gabriel smiled with a soft smile before she looks at the elderly woman longer and walks away just as the said woman looks her way.

"Is that…?"

* * *

**Little Garden- Outer Gate number 2105380**

"Why did Shiroyasha sent me here?" A blue haired man asked with a sigh standing in front of Thousand Eyes Community's House. He had messy black hair and he wore a black eye patch that covers his left eye. He wore a black sleeveless armor underneath a light blue long sleeved kimono.

He then takes a look around the area around him, noticing that everyone was pointing at him and whispering to each other. He sighs as he looks at The Thousand Eyes's establishment.

"Did I expose myself too much? It seems so." The black haired man named Kouryuu asked under his breath before he decided to enter the shop by taking a step forward. But just as he neared the building, he stops when he suddenly sensed a strong, powerful presence coming down near him. He looks at his left and his eyes slightly widens, seeing someone he didn't met for a long time. He covered his remaining eye from the intense heat produced by the individual that came from the sky. Meanwhile, the civilians that were walking on the road near the powerful presence instantly stops to look at the individual landing on the ground in front of Kouryuu.

When the individual landed on the ground the heat around her reduces, causing Kouryuu to look over his arm at her.

"If it isn't Kouryuu. Why are you here?" A female voice greeted him as Kouryuu stare at her blankly.

"I can ask you the same thing, Roc. What's the Great Garuda doing in the 7th digit streets?" He asked as the red haired female named Roc, who is a lineage of Phoenixes and one of the Seven Great Demon Kings as Kouryuu. Much as her clothing and accessories look resplendent with their elegant designs and the bare back that exposed much of her skin, Roc Demon Lord's appearance seemed youthful for despite the addition of makeup, the baby face under the cosmetics was still clearly visible. In addition of her glittery accessories, the aura she excludes from her showed her noble background.

"Shiroyasha said it was dire. You are well-aware that _Demon Lord_ has been unsealed from the underneath Kouen City. She said this meeting is related to the crisis." Roc explained to Kouryuu.

"Really?" Kouryuu asked.

Suddenly, a cough was sounded and both Demon Kings looks at the direction of the shop, seeing a blue haired woman standing in front of the entrance. The blue haired woman is the female assistant of Shiroyasha and takes care of the Community's Headquarters with or without Shiroyasha. She has a pair of blue eyes and her dark blue hair is tied back in a bun with her bangs parted to the sides, two strands of hair not pulled back and instead let loose. She wore an apron with black getas and white socks as footwear. Underneath her apron is a simple blue kimono.

"As Shiroyasha-sama had told me about your arrival, you can enter." The shopkeeper said as she moved out of the way, opening a path inside the shop to both the Demon Kings.

A small smile made its way on Kouryuu's lips as he looks at Roc and gestured the young woman to the shop. "If you will."

After he gestured his hand inside, Roc walks inside the building, followed by the sighing Kouryuu, hoping that whatever Shiroyasha had asked him would be important.

Inside the building, both Kouryuu and Roc arrived inside Shiroyasha's room after the shopkeeper guided them. Just as they entered the room, they noticed the room was bare and no one was present, especially Shiroyasha. With tthat, both the Demon Kings looks around the room for any signs of hints that can help them to communicate with the white haired Demon Lord, knowing that Shiroyasha would have left them something for them.

While Kouryuu looked around the room, Roc was focusing in front of her, knowing that Shiroyasha would have left something in place of her presence and it would be easy to find it. But all she could search and find was the old television that sat on top of the small desk in front of her. With a quirked eyebrow, Roc walks closer to the television and pushes the on button, causing the television to wiz into life.

At the whizzing sound of the television, Kouryuu stop his search and walk to stand next to Roc to look at the television.

Suddenly, the television slowly shows something from the whizzing channel. Kouryuu squint his eye as he tried to get a close look at the image that the television tried to give them. Then, the whizzing channel started to disappear and the two Demon Kings focused on a certain citadel or city.

"Where is this?" Kouryuu asked in curiosity before the channel whizzes to show a dark figure that stood horrifyingly amongst the fires of the now burning citadel.

At the image, Kouryuu and Roc's eyes widens at the Demon Lord that appeared on the television.

"What is this?" Roc asked in slight shock of the appearance of the Demon Lord. "How did it get there?"

Then, the television continues to show the Demon Lord that terrorizes the entire citadel before a certain individual step up in front of the Demon Lord.

"That fool...Is he going to battle it alone? That's asking for his own death." Roc stated with narrowed eyes, clearly angered by the stupidity of the individual by fighting the Demon Lord alone where he doesn't know the full power of the Demob Lord and what it is capable of.

"Who...?" Kouryuu asked as he watches the individual and his left eye widens, seeing the individual fought the Three-Headed Dragon toe to toe. _"He is no ordinary human."_ He thought observing the fight which he could comment that the individual could stand his own ground without any help.

"He can't fight it alone." Roc stated narrowing her eyes at the fight between a human and a Three-Headed Dragon.

"But he is fighting it without anyone's help." Kouryuu stated to Roc. "Who is he?"

Lastly, the television shows the individual putting up an Aurora before he brings it down onto the portal above the Three-Headed Dragon. Moments later, the area around them was engulfed in light and the whole screen turns white. The two Demon Kings looked at the screen before it shows the huge crater that showed the disappearance of the Three-Headed Dragon but not the individual who was still breathing. Then, the television blurred the image from existence, meaning that the show the two Demon Kings was over.

At the scene, both Kouryuu and Roc were shocked, not expecting that the Demon Lord would disappear out of thin air while the individual was alive.

"Did he defeat it?" Kouryuu asked in disbelief.

"That's impossible..." Roc clearly stated with narrowed eyes, not wanting to believe that a mere human would be able to go up against the oldest Demon Lord and won against it for the first time. "This must be a joke. Clearly, no human can defeat that Demon Lord all by himself."

"But that last attack..." Kouryuu trailed off, thinking about the Aurora that the individual had created in his palm.

Suddenly, the television stops and suddenly the whole atmosphere around the room changes, gaining attention from both Roc and Kouryuu.

"Is this Shiroyasha's doing?" Roc asked before she and Kouryuu disappeared in a bright light, leaving the room bare and untouched.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 39. How do you guys think?

Don't worry, the two new characters are connected to the story. How do you guys like the story overall? The drama, fight scene and suspense in the end. If you guys like it or love it, leave a review below and don't forget to favorite and follow this story.

If you have any confusion or problems with the story. PM me or review below. Whichever way.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	40. Chapter 40: Gathering of Young Devils!

_Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus here with another chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Since I'm in a great mood yesterday, I rush to finish this._

_Daily's Answer:_

_enigma95: Thank you for your review, I will think about adding Kurousagi and Kasukabe but it's a risky move for me. Anyway, about Gabriel. I apologize. I wrongly typed her age. It was supposed to be 17 or 18 at least. Other than that, I hope you will see Shiroyasha in her adult form._

_DanteNaru: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it so much. I didn't think I can blend in both universes when I first started._

_End of Daily's Answer_

_So without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Evil, Born~_

_Don't forget to leave a review, also favorite and follow this story._

* * *

Chapter 40: Gathering of Young Devils

Flashback

It was the night of Gion Festival. Every Youkai from different clans were celebrating in the streets of the new era of Kyoto. They were celebrating near the mountain side. All the shop vendors had set up their shop and were motioning for everyone to play games and buy food along with snacks.

From afar, you could see lights lining up from the mountain side to the top of the mountain where the Youkais set up lights through shop and shop. Adding to the shops lights, the light were very brightly lit to the point people from Kyoto would have seen it and promptly joined in on the event that had taken place. This day is where Youkais coexist with humans but with a single condition. The Youkais' must hide their Youkai traits, so that the humans wouldn't suspect that the Youkais were there and would scare them thus gaining a bad reputation for the whole Youkai alike. For Youkais that weren't able to change their Youkais traits, they were allowed to spend the Gion Festival among the humans in their original form but they had to keep their behaviors under check at all times. Luckily, the humans just waved the Youkais alike that they wore costumes, much to the appreciation of the Youkais.

Two pairs of fox ears could be seen amidst the crowd of people walking back and forth to spend their quality time of games and stuffing their mouths with food. Then, a bright smile formed onto the blonde haired little girl's face with the fox ears. "This is great!" Kunou said as she watches everyone having a good time. She then looks back and grins at the two pair of fox ears amongst the crowd and promptly watches as her mother burst out from the crowd. "Okaa-sama, catch me!" With that, she runs straightforward towards the top of the mountain having since arrived at the peak of the mountain.

"Musume...wait for Okaa-sama." Yasaka frowned looking at her energetic daughter run straight towards the top of the mountain. _"It's a good thing it is a straight point from here."_ She thought as she started to walk towards the top while looking at everyone with a smile. _"Everyone is having fun. I'm glad." _

Then out of the corner of her eyes, Yasaka looks at the couple of in a food booth. The girl was serving a piece of Takoyaki to his supposed boyfriend which enlightens a smile on both of their faces. Yasaka smiled watching the scene feeling the love between the two before she thought about her own love life. _"I hope I can find someone that can make feel like that. That would have been good enough for me..."_ She thought before her eyes widen and she shakes her head, pushing the thought out of her mind.

After a while, Yasaka composed herself before fanning herself with a fan. A small blush could be seen on her cheeks as she fans her fan. _"What am I thinking...?"_ With that thought out of the way, Yasaka then look up and realized that her daughter would be at the top already, causing her to smile in amusement. Picking up her pace, Yasaka heads straight towards the top to find her daughter.

"This is one of the best Gion Festival! We should have come here sooner!" A young man asked as his friend grins at him.

"But we already did, right?" At this, the young man laughed before he put a stake of dangos in his mouth.

"Right!"

"This is such a lovely night to be in. This Festival and the atmosphere...I like this very much." A woman said to her boyfriend, who smiled at her bright smile. "Thank you for bringing me here. This is one of the best places you've taken me."

"It's all a good day's job. Anyway, the fireworks would be shooting through the sky in a few hours. What do you want to do until then?"

"Nothing. I just want to walk with you." The girl placed her head on his arm as the two walk down the stairs from the mountain.

After a while Yasaka step foot on the last step of the stairs before she arrived at the top of the mountain and saw a red old shrine in front of her. A smile form on her face as she noticed the shrine had been cleaned and was decorated at the sides lighting the features of the shrine.

"Yeah, we can win!" A excited shout cause Yasaka to look at her right and she saw her daughter playing a game. A dart game.

With her curiosity piqued, Yasaka walks towards the game booth and she spotted someone next to her daughter holding a dart in his hand before he throws directly at one of the target which was a card of Diamonds.

Raising an eyebrow, Yasaka watches as the shop vendor handed a fox mark hair band to the young man to which he gives it to Kunou, who looks at it happily.

"Kunou?"

At her name being called, Kunou looks at her mother and she smiled brightly. She then runs towards her and envelope her in a hug before she pulls back and showed her the hair band in her hand.

"Look what I got, Okaa-sama! Izayoi-san helped me!" Kunou pointed her hand to the blonde haired man who walks to stand in front of them.

Yasaka looks at the young man, noticing the fox mask that he wore to cover his face. She then looks down at her daughter, "Kunou, do you know him?"

"No. But he helped me to win!" At this, Yasaka smiled before she looks at the blonde.

"Thank you for helping her." The blonde waved his hand in dismissal.

"Anything for a cute girl like her." Yasaka smiled at his statement. "The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. "Since I know your daughter, Kunou. What's your name, vixen?"

"Do you know what you're saying?" Yasaka asked knowing the word was to address any female animals and since she was a nine tailed fox that word can be apply to her. But nevertheless, it was strange to be called that from someone she didn't know even if nobody had dared to call her but the person in front of her called her just that.

"Okaa-sama, he's just kidding!" Kunou laughed as Yasaka looks at her. "Izayoi-san, you're kidding right?" She turns to the blonde.

"No, I'm serious. Do you mind if you introduce your mother or help her to introduce herself?" Izayoi asked as Kunou smiled and nods before she grasps her mother's hand and looks at her mother.

"Okaa-sama, can you introduce yourself?"

"Alright." At this, Kunou smiled brightly and Yasaka looks at the blonde. "My name is Yasaka. It's nice to meet you, Izayoi-san."

"Call me Izayoi." The blonde responded as Yasaka nods with a smile. "Anyway, are you two having fun or what?"

Nodding at him, Kunou cheerfully says. "Yeah, I'm having fun. But Okaa-sama just won't have fun." She pouted as Izayoi looks at Yasaka, who shakes her head at her daughter.

"Kunou, I am having fun. With my daughter."

"Well, I want you to have fun for yourself. Not for me only." Kunou stated looking up at her mother. "Me and Izayoi-san will help you."

"Kunou...Did you forget how I told you about strangers?"

"But Izayoi-san is not a stranger! He helped me win a few games earlier. He's a nice guy. I know he is."

"Kunou, you don't know anything except his name." Yasaka frowned a little at her daughter's stubbornness.

"Why don't you trust me more?" Kunou frowned.

"Because someday you will rule. I don't want you to have a false sense of judgment on characters."

"But I know Izayoi-san is a nice guy! I know he is!" Kunou protested.

"Kunou-"

"Why can't I be friends with strangers if I know they're good?!" Kunou shouted before she run past Yasaka, who looks at her in surprise. "Why can't you just trust me more?"

"Kunou!" Yasaka shouted as she went to chase after her daughter but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"You should leave her alone for a while."

"Why is that?" Yasaka narrows her eyes at the blonde before she pulled her hand back from him.

"She's still a child. A stubborn one."

"What do you suggest we would do? I'm her mother, I can't let wander off like that! She'll get lost."

"Trust me. She won't do that to her mother."

"How do you know about kids?"

"Trust me. My mother taught more about kids. So, just give her some time to think about herself. Meanwhile, you have to relax. No wonder you're not having fun in the festival." Izayoi stated as Yasaka raised an eyebrow at him.

Yasaka then watches as Izayoi grabs the bottom of his mask and put it aside which was above his left ear. Her eyes widens at the face that was hidden from behind the mask.

A smile formed onto Izayoi's lips as he grasp Yasaka's right hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush. After he pulled back, Izayoi lets go of her hand and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Yasaka. As of tonight, I'll be your partner and I'll show you how you can have fun. Would that be alright with you?" He quirks an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

"...Alright."

"Hahaha...Would you lighten up? Kunou will know what to do." Izayoi offered his hand at her to which Yasaka looks at it. "But until then, you just have to learn how to have some fun."

Yasaka looks up at Izayoi before she smiled softly and puts her hand on top of his hand. "You drive a hard bargain, Izayoi."

"Anything to make a beautiful woman like you happy."

"Are you flirting with me, perhaps? If you don't remember, I'm a mother of a single daughter." Yasaka raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Would you allow me to be your husband for a while then?" Izayoi smiled playfully as Yasaka blushes in surprise, not expecting him to say something like that. "For all I know, I don't see the husband. So allow me to replace his place this evening to accompany his wife."

"My husband is not here." Yasaka stifle a laugh as Izayoi raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Then, shall we have fun?" At this, Yasaka smiled up at him, unconsciously gently squeezing Izayoi's hand.

"We shall."

A smiled formed onto her lips as Yasaka recalled the past in her mind where she met and her daughter first met Izayoi. _"I will never forget that moment...as do this year's moment."_ Yasaka looks down at her daughter sleeping with the bed sheet covering her body. Sitting next to her daughter, Yasaka then thought about the meeting that she was supposed to go. To Mount Meru, but due to Izayoi's arrival which brought her and her daughter happiness, she had decided to postponed the meeting for a later date when it was more appropriate for her to attend. But since she knew the date of the Gathering of Young Devils as Rias had told her was close, she knew that she had to get ready to bid farewell to the blonde that she had grown fond of since the day he arrived to which he promised.

She then brings her hand up to her heart, feeling it beating faster than usual whenever she would think about the blonde. She then thought about the time when she looked at a couple during the Gion Festival.

_"The happiness inside me...He's the one that brought the feeling. The feeling I can't help but be unsure of..."_ Yasaka frown a little, thinking about if she should express her feelings at the last moment where Izayoi would leave. But when she thought about that, she was unsure of if she should express her feelings or kept the feelings deep down inside her because she doesn't know if her feelings weren't just false feelings made by her to feel attracted to the blonde. But she can't lie that she started to like him when he came into her life. But as usual, she would keep the feelings to herself. Even though she may sometimes act flirtatious whenever she was alone with Izayoi, she was trying to see if she could have the courage to confess.

_"Maybe I'm just delaying myself..."_ Yasaka thought.

_"You're just too shy to admit it, Yasaka. Admit it, you really like Izayoi-kun but you're too shy to confess your love to him. If you kept asking yourself on why you wouldn't take the first step, then you will only torture yourself. Don't be shy. If you think Izayoi-kun is the one for you then take the chance to prove it, Nya!"_

Yasaka stifle a laugh as she recalled Kuroka's message. It was true. All of what she said was the truth to her even if she thought that the black haired Nekomata wouldn't know about her matter but surprisingly she did. If she could comment on Kuroka, she would say that she was observant of people around her.

_"Maybe I'm just too shy to confess just like she said."_ Yasaka thought before she bring her right hand to her lips. She smiled as she recalled the sensation she felt on her lips during the Gion Festival to which Izayoi played a game with her and end up kissing her by winning the game.

At the flashback, Yasaka smiled softly before she prepared herself to sleep for the night, knowing that her blonde would be leaving tomorrow just after he had finished his training.

But before she could lie her head on the pillow, she turns to a direction of the east wing of her castle which was beside the room where she is. She narrowed her eyes dangerously before she slowly stands up and promptly walk out of the room, unaware of her daughter stirring up from her sleep and open her eyes.

Just as Yasaka arrived at the east wing and step down onto the grass, her eyes widen at the bodies lying on the ground in front of her. "What happened here?"

"You're just in time, Kyuubi." A voice said as Yasaka turns to her right and she narrows her eyes. "We were supposed to captured you during your trip to Mount Meru but since we've heard that you've already canceled the trip. We thought about going straight to your house." A black haired man stated.

Yasaka's eyes turns to slits as her hands were slowly engulfed in black flames.

"Why is that?"

"Because we've running out of time. We have to be on schedule, and your capture would be beneficial to our faction."

"You think you're going to capture me easily? You are hugely mistaken." Yasaka stated adjusting her footing for combat.

"Fine by us." Just as he said that, nine fox tails appears from Yasaka's back. "Go." He said as someone from behind him disappeared.

Preparing to defend, Yasaka was taken by surprise as three individual appears around her instead of one. "Wha-"

Present

Opening her eyes weakly, Yasaka caught a glimpse of her castle on fire before she closes her eyes, feeling fatigued for some reason she didn't know. Just before she closes them, Yasaka watches her daughter running up to her lastly before she closed her eyes, "Kunou…musume..." She silently mutters shedding a tear at the corner of her eyes as it slides down her cheek and onto the ground. _"Izayoi-kun, help me..."_

**West Wing**

Fire. There was fire everywhere. All around the area was engulfed in blazes of fire. _"What..."_ Rias thought as she looks around her, noting the flames that were around her. She then looks up at Yasaka's castle and her eyes widen, seeing the east and north wing were in blaze of fire. "What happened?" She asked before she tried to remember. Suddenly her eyes widen in recognition.

_"Rias-chan! The castle!" Serafall shouted as Rias looks at where she look and her eyes spotted the rising smoke coming from the castle. Knowing who were inside the castle, the two of rush towards the castle in an attempt to help._

_During the sprint, Rias looks at Serafall. "You should go get Kunou. She must still be inside."_

_At this, Serafall nods before she instantly jumps and flies towards the castle, leaving the red head to watch her go. After she was gone, Rias look behind her and around her, "Where's Kuroka? Didn't she said that she was going to go back?" She questioned in her mind before she looks at the castle and quickly decided to head towards it by summoning her Devil wings and fly straight to the castle._

_But just as she arrived at the castle, it suddenly exploded on her and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of falling down._

At her brief recollection, Rias looks at the castle again. _"I have to get both Serafall and Kunou out!"_ She said in her mind before she tried to stand up but she winces at the attempt. When she was about to try standing up once again, a resounding scream sounded off at the east wing of the castle, causing Rias to look up at the sound before the sound of explosion followed up after the scream.

"Do you think I would let you get away with her?!" A shout pierced the night sky as Rias's eyes widen at the enormous burst of energy that exploded at the east wing of the castle. Gritting her teeth, Rias tried to stand up but she couldn't as she was too tired to stand up. "Serafall! Kunou!" Rias thought as she grips the ground and tried to stand up again.

Suddenly, Rias heard something and she briefly looked up to see a piercing backlash wave tore through the entrance of the castle and the earthly paved road towards the street of Kyoto. Then, another wave appears following up after the first one before the sound of a tornado pierced the night.

Rias then stared eyed wide at the tornado that tore everything towards the entrance and the paved road heading to streets of Kyoto. But then, a single energy wave suddenly slash its way from the opposite side, facing the entrance backwards. Rias watches as the energy wave hits the top north side of the castle, slashing it into two before it explodes accordance to the flames that were already engulfing both the east and north wings of the castle.

Breathing, Rias stands up from the ground with a wince and looks up at the blazing castle, deciding that she should stay on ground and not fly due to the flames rising up above the sky. _"Who could have done this?"_ Rias thought as she looks at the direction of the east wing and started to charge towards the east wing as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the south side of the castle that had the entrance was already blocked off by a wall of fire from the castle's woods. Deciding to head to the east wing at the north side, she looks at her left and right as she runs, seeing bodies lying on some part of the castle ground. But sadly, she didn't saw Serafall or Kuroka bodies amongst them. Looking at the direction of east wing, she sprints towards the direction, a deep sinking feeling of anxiety appears at the bottom pit of her stomach as she sprints.

_"Who...Who attacked us?"_ Rias thought ignoring that her clothes had burn marks and that the ends of her kimono were already burned to a crisp, leaving the ends of the kimono to stay slightly above her knees. _"In the middle of the night, who would attack us?"_ Just as she thought about that, she suddenly stops and looks up before she raises her hands to summon a shield to defend her against the toppling of a few blocks of wood engulfed in fire from the top of the north wing.

Wincing at the feel of heat that sting at her face, she thrust her right hand to the fire, sending a shot of energy blast at the fire, destroying it and making a small crater in the ground. A pair of devil wings appears on her back as Rias jumps at the edge of the small crater and rush towards the east with her wings.

But as she came nearly at the east side, a bright light appeared in front of her and she stops, shielding her eyes from the light before it dies down. Letting down her hands, Rias saw that the flames around the castle had disappeared and it was instantly replaced by ice that froze everything in place except the area outside the castle walls.

Rias looks around before she lands on the ground and decided to run towards the east wing by foot. She shield her eyes from the icy mist that follows up after the bright light and continues onwards before her eyes spotted a silhouette a few distances from her. She then slowly heads towards the silhouette, coincidentally appearing out of the icy mist and she was instantly greeted by a horrible sight.

"What..." Rias looks at the destruction which involves the east wing walls to suddenly disappear and was completely destroyed along with the grass that had grown around the east wing. She then saw the long crater that cuts through the entrance straight towards the streets of the Kyoto. After a while, Rias looks at her right and saw a white haired woman standing in front of her with her back facing her. Holding up her hand, a magic circle appears over her palm as she aims to attack the woman.

"Rias-chan, don't!" A voice interrupts the red head as Rias looks at the edge of the wood pavement of the east wing and sees Serafall with her kimono having burn marks at the sleeves and skirt. She then looks at the bundle that was in the black haired's arms. She sigh in relief seeing as Kunou wasn't injured at all but she was unconscious in Serafall's arms.

"Serafall. Then, who...?" Rias turns her attention to the white haired woman who turns around to face her and the red head couldn't her believe her eyes as she stared at the woman that has similar traits such as Shiroyasha. Then, realization struck her as she lets down her hand. "...Shiroyasha? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. I apologize if you didn't recognize me at first but this is my true form." The now-looking adult Shiroyasha responded calmly with a small smile. The adult looking Shiroyasha appeared to be an elegant looking lady with silvery white hair that flows all the way down to her waists. Rias could see that her hair was glowing in the night. Kanzashis bells at the ends of her kimono. Her small black horns that she had before were much bigger now.

Having her suspicions been clarified, Rias then asked the question that she's wanting to ask since the tragedy at Yasaka's own castle happened.

"What happened? Who did this?"

"The unknown group for now." Shiroyasha answered looking displeased, confusing Rias.

"Shiroyasha, why do you..."

"They took Yasaka. They captured her." Shiroyasha narrowed eyes as Rias's eyes widen.

"What? B-But how?"

"I'm asking the same question myself when I first came to see Kunou unconscious because she wanted to get her mother back." Shiroyasha castes a sad long glance at the unconscious Kunou. "She didn't stand a chance against her. It's a good thing that they didn't hit her harder than they did. Although, Yasaka...She was unconscious so she didn't fight back when all of this started."

"How can they...? To knock her out cold would mean..."

"We're facing a powerful opponent." Shiroyasha looked at her before she glance the other way hatefully. "If only I've arrived sooner..." She mutters clenching her blue fan tightly as Rias looks at her sympathy.

"What are we going to do now? The Gathering between Young Devils is tomorrow, and what about Izayoi-kun? How are we going to tell him?" Serafall asked worriedly, knowing that the blonde wouldn't be too happy about the tragedy that had occurred in his absent.

"You two will attend to the Gathering. I will talk to him about this. With this kind of destruction, he surely would have noticed." Shiroyasha answered her worries.

"But we can't let you talk with him alone, Shiroyasha." Serafall said as Shiroyasha cast a smile.

"Don't worry, if you mean he is going to hurt me to vent out his frustration, then he won't do something like that. He'll be pissed off I can assure you, but he won't vent out without having self-control of himself. If he is the type of person I expected him to be then there won't be any problems. Hopefully, he'll understand."

"Shiroyasha..."

"In the meantime, you two help the other Youkais that are still stuck in the building. Since Serafall had distinguished the flames, we won't be able to see the death count increasing." Shiroyasha commanded as both Serafall and Rias nods.

A frown made its way on Rias's face as she looks at the destruction around the castle once again.

_"How can this happen at a time like this?"_

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Next Day

**~Underworld~**

Breathing a deep breath, Rias looks up at the mirror and saw her reflection which showed her in a glittery red dress courtesy of the Gathering of Young Devils today. A small frown reflect against the mirror as Rias couldn't help the sadness that washes over entire being, feeling slightly guilty for not staying over at Kyoto to help with Shiroyasha and to comfort Kunou who had already assured her of her wellbeing. But she knows that the fox princess did that to make her go the Gathering because she was one of the Devils that were supposed to attend the event no matter what as do the other Young Devils of her generation.

_"I hope I can act what happen in Kyoto wasn't something."_ Rias thought with a sigh before she straighten up her posture and looks at the mirror and fix her appearance in whatever way she find uncomfortable to see.

After a while, she felt satisfied and blows a deep air, knowing that she had to mask her sadness over the event in Kyoto. Breathing a deep breath, she slowly releases the air before she looks at the mirror with determination in her eyes.

_"I can do this."_ With that thought, Rias exited the dressing room and she was greeted by Akeno, who smiled at her.

"Are you ready, Rias?"

Nodding at her question with a smile, Rias responded. "Yeah, as ready as I ever be."

"When's Izayoi-kun going to arrive? Do you know? I mean, he is the Prince of the Gremory Clan and the husband of our dear Master."

Giggling at her statement, Rias kept her smile. "He'll be here, but I don't know when. He never told me when he would arrive."

Cocking her head to the side, Akeno looks at Rias in slight confusion before she smiled. "Alright then. If we would depart for the gathering, the path is straight ahead." She motioned her hand at the hall as Rias smiled at her and both of them left their spots towards the gathering to meet up with the rest.

* * *

**Gathering Hall**

"I've never seen Satan-Class devils gathered in one place like this." Kiba explained seeing Sirzechs, Serafall, Beelzebub and the other Satan-Class devils on top of the stairs in front of him.

"It's really an incredible sight." Xenovia commented in agreement.

"Make sure not to offend anyone." A voice interrupts them as the ORC group looks at their right, seeing Rias walking up to them with Akeno next to her.

"Buchou!" Issei smiled as Rias put her finger over her mouth.

"Keep your voice low, Issei. We wouldn't want anyone attention right now, would we?"

"Hai..." Issei rub his neck sheepishly.

"Good evening, Rias." Sona greeted as she, Tsubaki and Saji walked up to the ORC group.

"Good evening, Sona. How is your training camp going?" Rias asked.

"So-So." Sona walk up to stand in front of the red head as Saji walk up to Issei.

"Hey, Hyoudou. How are things going?" Saji greeted as he punch his fist at Issei's chest before letting it down.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?"

Saji lean his head forward, "Me? Actually, your teacher's been helping me." He replied with a smile.

"Welcome! Sona-chan!" Came the greeting of Serafall who runs past the guests around her before coming to stand in front of her little sister.

"O-Onee-sama." Sona looks surprised at her appearance.

"Good evening, Serafall." Rias greeted with a smile as Serafall smiled back at the red head.

"Good evening to you too, Rias-chan. How are you? Are you holding up well?" Serafall asked as Rias's eyes widen slightly before they soften.

"Thank you for asking but I can handle it." At her response, everyone stared at her and Serafall in slight confusion.

"Mind if we join in? We can't be the only ones in the hall." A voice said as everyone looks at Asuka dressed in her red dress while wearing white gloves that reaches her wrist.

"Asuka-san." Asia smiled as she walks up to the brown haired and she gazed in awe at her dress. "You look beautiful, where did you get it? I mean, where did you buy it from?"

"Someone gave it to me." Asuka answered as Xenovia looks at both Leticia and Sala who were both wearing their usual clothing. For Leticia, she was consisted of a black collared shirt with a grey tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that have white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. She also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit.

"Can you wear that, Sala? Isn't that too revealing?" Xenovia asked with a raised eyebrow as she looks at Sala who was dressed like a woman of Arabian Nights, which was her usual attire in Little Garden.

"I don't see why I can't wear it, Xenovia. Even if it's revealing but it's the attire that I always wore in my world." At her answer, Xenovia nods in understanding before she smiled.

"Sorry if I offended you."

"There's no need."

"Anyway, how was your training?"

"It was satisfying to fight against the Vampire Princess."

"Vampire Princess?" Xenovia asked as she looks at Leticia. "You're a princess?"

"Yes, sorry if I didn't inform anyone of that information yet."

"No, no. It's okay, I didn't expect that you came from royal blood. I'm surprised."

"Don't be. You will know me as myself and nothing else. So please don't address me differently."

"I won't, Leticia." Xenovia smiled to which causes Leticia to smile back. "Where is Shirayuki-Hime and Pest? They should be here right?"

"They'll be here with their new attire." Leticia smiled amusingly as Sala smiled along. The action caused Xenovia to stare at her in slight confusion.

With Sirzechs

"Michael should arrive soon." Sirzechs stated with a small frown as Azazel responded.

"I put Baraqiel in charge of the security and according to him, Odin should be heading this way." Azazel explained

"Baraqiel is protecting him?" Azazel stood up from the support beam and said to Sirzechs.

"Just in case. There are many Norse gods who do not approve of Odin's alliance with the devils."

Sirzechs narrow his eyes, "It seems there are always people like that in every group."

"The problem is that Chaos Brigade are recruiting those people." At this, Sirzechs sighed before he looks up after a while.

"Do you have Baraqiel to check the surroundings around the area?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the question, Azazel nods. "Yeah sure. Why is he a bodyguard for Odin?"

"Because the last thing I want this ceremony to be ruined is the appearance of that being."

"You mean..." At this, Azazel looks down. "Yeah, that would be the last thing or the last moment we would be able to live in this world."

"Even with the combination of the Four Great Satans, we were still not a match to the Three-Headed Dragon. That being is truly a being of its own level." Sirzechs frowns, thinking about the Three-Headed Dragon which caused him to tighten his fist in frustration.

"Sirzechs-sama..." Grayfia called as Sirzechs looks at her and smiles reassuringly, loosening his fist.

"Sorry, I can't contain myself."

"You're too attached to the past."

"What can I say? I'm the one that sent Izayoi to fight it in the first time-"

"Thus far he saved thousands of lives in the process. Don't blame yourself for that is not your wrongdoing. You knew that he was your only option to go with and you chose it. Although you sent him to the Underworld at first, he knows the danger that the being posed and had taken up upon himself to fight by his own will. It is not your fault." Grayfia assured as Sirzechs smiled in appreciation, grateful that her wife was able to comfort him at the moment.

"Thank you. But couldn't I feel bad for the three others that weren't able to do the same thing? I mean, the one that landed the most damages was me."

"Sirzechs-sama, it is not nice to belittle your comrades. Even if you did land the most damages, did that stop the Three-Headed Dragon?"

"No..."

"I apologize for my rude comment."

"No. It's alright. It's thanks to you that I was able to feel good than before." Sirzechs smiled to which caused a blush to appear on Grayfia's cheeks.

"You're welcome, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia bows her head while hiding the blush presented on her cheeks.

"Anyway, are we forgetting someone on the list that is supposed to be here? I mean standing with us in the ceremony." Azazel smiled knowingly as Sirzechs looks at him and let out a smile.

"He would be here soon. I've already talked to Rias and she said that he is going through a training course at the moment for the past five days."

"So, the blonde had recovered and started to train, huh? But two weeks? What could he possibly train for in that time period? He's already overpowered as he is." Azazel quirked an eyebrow at Sirzechs before he shrug his shoulders. "Oh well, that is his business and not mine." Sirzechs smiled at him. "He is the Gremory Prince after all. You know, everyone was training hard because of him and your sister." He looks up at Sirzechs. "I can tell they are improving but one of them might seem too enthusiastic on training."

"Koneko?" Sirzechs asked as Azazel nods. "If she wants to be powerful, she needs to become herself, correct? Release the hidden power she has inside her."

"Yeah, but the fact still remains; she doesn't want to no matter what. She's afraid that she'll end up like her sister." Azazel frowned.

"I'm afraid so."

"But who can we blame? It's not the kid's fault that she was traumatized." Azazel shrugs his shoulders as Sirzechs slowly nods.

With ORC group

"We are to wait in this room until the ceremony begins." Sona explained as she, Rias and the rest of their peerage walks along the halls towards the said room.

"The other young devils are here, too. I hope nothing bad happens." Rias frowned as Sona voices her agreement.

"Yes." But just as she said that, the wall beside them exploded and everyone shield their eyes at the rising smoke from the explosion.

"It looks like you really want to die, Zepel." A young woman exclaimed crossing her arms as she stood across from a man.

"You stink of virginity! What's wrong with saying the truth? You shitty bitch!" A green haired man said to the blonde female.

"What's going on?" Xenovia questioned looking at the two young devils through the hole.

"A fight?" Saji asked.

"Don't they know that this is gathering for young devils alike? Shouldn't they be taking care of themselves than to make such scenes?" Asuka asked as Leticia looks at the two young devils facing off each other.

"Maybe they are each other nemesis? They seem to hate each other pretty much."

"As I thought." Rias exclaimed with a cross of her arms as she looks at the two young devils in front of her, unaware of the devil that appear out of the hole in the wall.

"When young devils gather, this usually happens." A voice said as everyone looks at the owner of the voice.

"Sairorg." Rias called.

"I'll say my greetings later." Sairorg stated with a raise of his hand before he walks towards the two young devils. "Stop, you two. Princess of the Agares Family, Seigvaira. Problem child of the Glaysa-Labolas Family, Zephyrdor."

"Who you calling a problem child?! If you keep talking like that, I'll-"

Then, Sairorg begins to crack his knuckles with his left hand. "This is sudden, but this is your last warning. Anymore and you'll have to deal with me." Sairorg said as his expression changes seriously, which caused Seigvaira to look at him and decided in her mind to stop.

"Tch, you incompetent fool of the Bael Family!" Zephyrdor shouted as he aimed a punch at Sairorg before he was instantly sent to the other wall where the ORC group was nearly standing. When Zephyrdor flew past the group, the wind of the force pushes Asia back and a hand stops her from possibly falling.

"Are you all right?" A green haired man asked with a smile as Asia looks at him.

"Oh. Yes."

"A-Amazing." Issei commented as he looks down at the knocked out Zephyrodr that lifelessly sit against the crater in the wall.

"He is the leader of the next Bael family, Sairorg. He is my cousin." Rias informed her peerage.

"I see."

"He is indeed powerful if he could do something like that." Xenovia stated looking at unconscious Zephyrdor.

"And he is also number one amongst the young devils." Rias stated surprising her peerage.

"Seriously." Sairorg said before he turns to Rias and her peerage. He then looks around the room before he looks at Rias. "Where's your husband?"

"Why do you ask?"

A smile curved upwards on his lips as Sairorg crossed his arms, "What else? I can feel he would a worthy opponent to fight against."

"Oh, answer me if I'm wrong but I don't feel that your judgment is right. See Izayoi-kun doesn't have an equal. He's still searching for it."

"Really? Is the Three-Headed Dragon his equal?"

At the statement, Rias's eyes widen before she dangerously narrows her eyes. "I would ask if you did not speak about that name again to me. That name almost caused his death but he saved thousands of lives on that day, you should be grateful that your life was amongst them."

"Did I tick you? Sorry, cousin. Forgot about that sensitive topic that's been the topic of the year." Sairorg stated as he holds up his hand in dismissal. "Well, if it's true on what you say then feel free to show him at me. Then, we can settle the difference between me and him."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Whatever you say, cousin. I'll make him anyway if he ever comes, one way or another." Sairorg smiled before he turns around and left, leaving Rias to glare behind his back.

"I'll show him next time."

"Haha..." Issei laughed awkwardly before he looks at Rias. "Buchou, where's Izayoi-senpai? I thought he would come with you together."

"Yes, why isn't he here with us? Is something wrong with Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked with a small frown as Rias smiled reassuringly.

"Everything's fine, Asia. Nothing is wrong with him. He is just attending something important for the past week."

"Oh, really? I never thought about that..." Asia looks down before she looks at her King. "Is he alright? Did his wounds healed?"

At the questions, Rias couldn't help but smile in reminiscing, recalling Kunou asking her father if he was fine. "...He's alright, Asia. Although, he made his wounds worse when he suddenly woke up at the middle of the night and started to fight with Youkais." She said as she covered her mouth from a laugh while Asia stared eyed wide at her.

"Really? Senpai...Why couldn't he sit still?"

"Well, he felt stuffy in the room and he slept for a long time so he went out to get some fresh air in the form of fighting."

"Senpai..." Asia giggled.

"Anyway, you two should introduce yourselves to some guest here. Make some friends." Rias encourages before she felt a wave of nauseas hit her suddenly. She then clutches her head and wince at the headache that suddenly reveal itself to her. But her action wasn't unnoticed and both Asia and Issei looks at their King with worry.

"Rias-san? Are you okay?" Asia asked looking at the way Rias winced just by holding her head.

"I think I should go to the restroom. Maybe I can rest my mind there. If you don't mind, Issei. We'll be at the restroom." Rias looks at Issei, who nods.

"Alright, Buchou."

Nodding at him, Rias walked away as Asia followed her to the restroom, leaving Issei to stand alone to watch the red head and the blonde left.

"Hope you're alright, Buchou."

* * *

**~Human World~**

Night

Sitting on top of the wall around Hyoudou's residence, His Highness sat silently while watching the night sky. After a while, he heard the door opening and he side glances at Rin who walked out of the house with a hop in her step.

"Have you taken care of them?"

Rin looks up at His Highness and nods happily. "Yep! But what do we do with them?"

"It'll serve for a purpose. Hyoudou Issei is part of a club full of Devils, and amongst them are people that we knew in Little Garden."

"Knew? Who?"

"The Vampire Princess, Leticia Draculea. And also, Sala Doltrake, leader of One Horn." His Highness let out a small smile.

"Leticia Draculea." Rin slowly nods before she looks up at His Highness that had stand up from his sitting position.

"Amongst the members of the club, there is one that I'm more interested on." At this, Rin stare at him in curiosity. _"Sakamaki Izayoi..."_ His Highness smiled before he frowns. _"Sadly, you will not be present in the gathering. What luck..."_

Suddenly, Maxwell appeared in front of the house gates along with Aura. At the appearance of the two members, His Highness jump down onto the ground with one foot gently before he looks up at his Community.

"We will stick to the plan, understand?" His Highness asked as Aura smiled, knowing what she would be doing.

"Hai!" Rin answered with a smile as Maxwell shakes his head.

"Even though we may be alliance with this group but we have our own agenda being here. This lowly-group wouldn't stop us if we make our own move. A move from Little Garden." His Highness then turns around and started to move ahead. The other members followed behind him with Rin following next to him. When all four of them walk as a group, they suddenly disappeared out of thin air in the bright night, leaving the empty streets of the neighborhood.

* * *

**Restroom**

After arriving to the restroom, Rias occupied one of the rooms while Asia waited outside of the restroom.

Rubbing her temple, Rias wince at the headache. Suddenly, she felt nausea and she opens the toilet lid and hurled her mouth forward, releasing the food she had eaten earlier. After a while, Rias tear a piece of tissue from the roll of tissue situated next to the toilet before she covered her mouth with it._ "What's happening to me? Why am I having these problems?"_ She contemplated her thoughts before she shakes her head. _"Not now...Not during the Gathering. I have to endure it."_ She thought determinedly before she stands up and and closed the lid of the toilet.

Walking out of the room, Rias walks towards one of the sinks and promptly washes her hands just as the sound of the restroom door opens, revealing a worried Asia.

"Are you alright, Rias-san? How is your headache?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My headache's gone." Rias responded as she wipes her hands with a single tissue from the roll of tissue beside the sink. After she cleaned her hands, she throws the tissue into the dustbin next to the row of sinks and walk to stand in front of Asia who was standing in front of the door.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can heal your headache."

"If I have a headache, I'll see you, Asia. But right now, we have important matters to attend to and we mustn't be late." Rias smiled as she and Asia walk out of the restroom and walk straight back to the hall where the young devils were gathered.

_"What's happening to me?"_

To Be Continued…

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 40. How do you like it so far? As you all would think, this had been time skipped and I hope this story isn't too rushed for you. Because for one thing, ORC group trained for 20 human days, and sadly that's your hint._

_Anyway, how's the chapter for you? Do you like it or love it? The Drama and intense suspense?_

_Leave a review, favorite and follow this story if you will. I would appreciate it if you did._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	41. Chapter 41:Battle Against Demon Kings!

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here. I'm here with another chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter because our favorite character will be in this chapter. _

_Daily's Answer:_

_Ahsoei: Thank for your review. Is it really the second DxD fanfiction?_

_Danielbaceza: Thank for your review. I hope you will read my story more._

_Zero: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it. Anyway, what do you mean by making it a reading? Can you explain it? If you can, PM'd me._

_End of Daily's Answer_

_Without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 41: Battle Against Demon Kings

**In another dimension**

The sound of explosion followed by another explosion and then another one could be heard from the forest.

"Yahahaha! Where you're going, Saurian Demon King? We're not finished yet!" The voice said before the sound of arrogant laughter followed up after.

Jumping back from the forest, Kouryuu landed on the frozen lake before he looks at the edge of the forest in front of him. _"Does this kid really have this much stamina in the first place? How long can he last? How long can I last?"_ No sooner after he thought about the subject, Kouryuu jumps back, avoiding Izayoi landing down on his spot. Narrowing his eyes at the blonde, Saurian Demon King pulls his hand back to the left before swiping his hand to the right, launching countless water sharp stakes towards the blonde.

Looking up at the upcoming projectiles, Izayoi merely smirks before he readies himself to jump but then he felt his leg was wrapped by something. He looks down and saw water tendrils wrap themselves around his feet from the cracks in the ice. _"Really? This is your plan_?" Smirking, Izayoi crouched down before he suddenly blast off across the frozen lake, splitting the frozen lake into two. Cracks started to spread across the entire frozen lake before suddenly exploding as it couldn't handle the force behind Izayoi's sprint. After the frozen had exploded, it reveals the watery lake that had been frozen for over many years inside Shiroyasha's pocket dimension. Large icebergs makes themselves known and resurface from the water as Kouryuu look around, seeing as the blonde had disappeared after the icebergs resurfaced.

"Where...?" Kouryuu looks around before he turns to his right and instantly blocked a fist from burying into his face. Wincing at the pain through his hands, he was about to push the blonde back but he was interrupted by a kick on his stomach and he instantly crashed into the water with a loud explosive splash while sending away big waves from he crashed.

Landing on top of the peak of one of the icebergs, Izayoi looks down at the water as he smiled, recalling how he was fighting Saurian Demon King from the world Little Garden in the first place.

* * *

Flashback

Opening the door to his room, Izayoi glanced back at the naked black haired woman sleeping on the tatami bed with the bed sheet only covering up to her breasts. He then focuses to the other naked black haired Nekomata that was sleeping next to her. He watches as the Nekomata stirs from her sleep before she crouched her back and smiles. Her black kimono was the only thing covering her naked body from being seen. With a smile, Izayoi walk out of the room and close the door, leaving both the tired women to rest.

Walking through the halls, he could hear the sound of cheering outside which he would guess belonged to the Karasu-Tengu guards. He chuckles as he made his way to Yasaka's room. Wearing his newly repaired black hoodie and a zipped up blue vest with black kargo pants. Looking at the door of the said room, he approached it and opens the door, revealing Shiroyasha sitting on her usual seat but he then saw Rias standing in front of him.

He looks at Shiroyasha, who looks at him.

"She knows."

"I thought she would sooner or later." Izayoi let out an amused smile as Shiroyasha shrug her shoulders.

"She's a stubborn wife. But since she asked so nicely, I decided to tell her."

"Really?"

"I can't hide anything from your wife, boy."

"Hahaha...That's true." Izayoi answered as he looks at Rias, who wore a frown on her face. "You can't stop me."

"No, I can't. But that's why it's the problem. I can't stop you from doing things that would eventually hurt you."

"But thanks to this." Izayoi pulls out his Gift card. "You don't have to worry too much." He smiled as Rias eyes traced at the Gift card and she smiled back.

"It's a Gift from us to you, Izayoi-kun. We can't let you take the entire burden yourself. You have to remember that we are all behind you. Don't always count on yourself." When she said the last part, Rias had already taken to stand in front of Izayoi.

"I'll try to." Izayoi pocketed his card before he leans down to peck Rias's forehead, enlightening a smile to form on Rias's lips. After he pulls back, he was instantly attack by a pair of lips on his. After a moment, Rias pulls back with smile.

"Return safely, alright?"

"Yeah." Izayoi answered as Rias smiled at him for one last time before she walks past him and opens the door to exit. But just as went to close the doors, she glanced back at Izayoi and her eyes traced the smile on his face.

"I love you, Izayoi-kun." She mouthed before she closes the door, leaving Izayoi and Shiroyasha in the room.

Turning to look at the white haired loli, Izayoi put his fist on his hip. "So, how do we do this?"

"Just a reminder; you can't go back after this. You can only come back after you are finished."

"I know." Izayoi answered as he clutched a duffle bag in his right hand before he pulled out his pair of black shoes and wear it.

"I see you're prepared yourself but do you prepare some food for yourself?" Shiroyasha asked seeing as the blonde brings a couple sets of clothes for him but she didn't see any food inside the bag other than his clothing.

"The strong ones that are waiting, they will have food right? You wouldn't let them starve to death would you?" Izayoi asked amusingly to which caused Shiroyasha to shake her head.

"I forget you're smart."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"To me? Maybe. To others, maybe not so much." Shiroyasha commented before she smiled perversely. "So how's the Gion Festival? Did you have fun?"

"In what way do you mean fun?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow in amusement with a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

"Let's skip to the part where sexuality is a must. How did it go?"

At her question, he smirks at Shiroyasha. "Why do you want to know?"

"Come on! I demand to know something about the girls that you slept? Were they satisfied?"

"Beyond satisfaction. They passed out from the second." Izayoi answered with a smirk as Shiroyasha open her fan and hide her perverted smile.

"Really? Then may you be blessed in the future, boy.

"Alright. Anyway, when do we start?"

Smiling at his question, Shiroyasha stands up from her seat and faces Izayoi, leaving her perverseness for a moment. "Shall we begin now? If you want to know, you are going to meet the survivors of the Seven Great Demon Kings in Little Garden."

"Demon Kings, huh? Is it similar to Demon Lords in Little Garden?"

"It is fairly higher than that title, but they have the same conditions to perform one's Gift Game as Demon Lords. Anyway, you will face two of them."

"Only two?"

"Those two would certainly give you trouble."

"That doesn't sound bad." Izayoi smirked as Shiroyasha smirks and claps her hand two times, causing the whole atmosphere around the room to change and a bright light instantly engulfed the two.

* * *

**~Another Dimension~**

"Huh?"

Izayoi looks around his surroundings and his eyes spotted the strange landscape in front of him. He then put his duffel bag down as a smirk formed on his lips before he looks at Shiroyasha that stood in front of him. "It looks like I have to postpone our fight later on."

"Oho? Are you planning to fight me all along, boy?"

"I thought it'd do good to find out about you but after seeing all of this, I'd think I would have to back up from this."

"Not such an arrogant guy after all, huh? Are you sure you don't want to have a mock battle? I'd think it'll be fun."

"It'll be fun for you, but sadly I have to decline."

"Smart." Shiroyasha smirks at him before she claps her hand once and Izayoi immediately senses two presences. He then looks up and he shielded his eyes at the intense heat that greeted him. After the heat reduces, he let down his hand and saw a black haired woman standing next to Shiroyasha. He quirked an eyebrow at the royal attire the woman wore.

"Is he the one that we were brought in here?" A voice asked as Izayoi looks behind him, seeing a black haired man wearing an eye patch over his left eye.

"I thought you would want to see him for yourself, Kouryuu." Shiroyasha stated with a smile as Kouryuu looks at her.

"That is true since you showed us that footage."

"That footage is full proof of his battle against the Demon Lord Azi Dahaka."

"The oldest one of all." The black haired woman said as Shiroyasha looks at her followed by Izayoi. "How did you manage to defeat it, human?" She asked directly at the blonde, who raised an eyebrow at her before he smirks at her.

"Sharp tongue, princess. Do you know about manners?"

Instantly, Roc narrowed her eye dangerously at the blonde for his rude comment. "I asked that you don't use such words as princess. I'm not a princess. That girl has since grown up. A princess would be a queen now."

"Really? From the getup, I'm pretty sure you are. And also by the flames you've wielded, I'm pretty you're Roc Demon King from the Chinese story of Journey to the West, right?

"You've sure know your history, boy." Shiroyasha commented as Izayoi slightly tilt his head to the side while he looks at Roc with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you looking at, human?" Roc asked intimidating as Izayoi stare at her body, finding looking at Roc's royal attire interesting to his eyes.

"I see you're onto something, boy. Is it something interesting, perhaps?" Shiroyasha asked with a hint of a perverted smile at the corner of her lips.

"It is surely interesting. I never saw such a thing."

"You know nothing about Karyou-chan, boy." Shiroyasha said as she instantly appear at his side and pointed her fan at Roc. "Such a beauty, right? Well, she is born with it. Her youthful appearance compliments her baby face underneath, right? Plus, her glittery accessories acted as decorum for her soft and tender complexion, not to mention the aura she excludes really showed her noble background. You know the cross between the two would make a powerful charm that could make one's worldly desires to commit sins."

"Really?" Izayoi asked with a perverted glint in his eyes while he mirthfully smirks. At his question, Shiroyasha proudly nodded before she traced her fan downwards at Roc, who looks confused at the two.

Behind the two, Kouryuu look the other way hiding a small smile at the corners his lips.

"But once you got underneath all of the clothing, you will get to see an innocent princess Phoenix asking for permission but do be careful of her temper. If she demands it, then you should obey it.

"That would be a sight to see." Izayoi complimented with a smirk imagining an innocent naked Roc on the bed while Shiroyasha nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Roc looks at the glint in Shiroyasha's eyes and she instantly cover her breasts and look the other way, letting her bare back show to the two perverted duo.

"See that right there? Look at her bare exposed skin at her back." Shiroyasha pointed as Izayoi nodded in acknowledgment, gazing at the exposed skin of Roc's bare back.

Suddenly, Roc hatefully glares at Shiroyasha and shoot a fireball at her, which caused her to fly back, nearly hitting Kouryuu behind.

"Aha..."

"It's a wonder that your body is still impervious to my flames, King of White Night."

"Would you stop calling me that, or I will have to stick calling by your respective name, Karyou-chan." Shiroyasha smiled before another fireball appears heading her way. Pulling out her fan, Shiroyasha only thrust her fan to the fireball before it dissipates.

"Judging from what I've heard, you really hate being called Karyou-chan, huh?" Izayoi asked as Roc looks at him with a glare.

Looking at his big sister, Kouryuu watches Roc who in turns walks towards Izayoi and stand in front of him.

"Since you had disgracefully introduced yourself as that of Shiroyasha and called me of that name, I cannot let you live." Roc glared as Izayoi pointed his thumb behind him at Shiroyasha who had her hair turn into an afro.

"You mean a pervert?" Izayoi asked with mirth as golden fire engulfed Roc's hand. Suddenly a Geass Roll magically appeared above Izayoi before he holds it and brings it down to read it.

**The Battle between Demon Lords**

**Participants::**

***Sakamaki Izayoi**

***Hero of the Underworld: Sakamaki Izayoi**

***Seven Great Demon Kings: *Roc Demon King *Saurian Demon King**

**Clearing conditions: Hold out until the time runs out**

**Defeat conditions::**

***When the participating Community surrenders.**

***When the participating Community is unable to meet the above stated Clearing condition.**

**Details of the Game Stage and rules::**

***Hold out until the time runs out!**

**Oath: [Underworld] pledges to respect the above stated contents based on our glory and flag to participate in the Gift Game.:**

**[The Thousand Eyes] stamp**

_"Hero of the Underworld? Since when..."_ Izayoi thought reading the title that had been written for him. He chuckled inwardly before a smirk form on Izayoi's lips as he read the conditions, "Hold out until the time runs out? How long?" Izayoi asked as he looks up at Roc glaring eyes.

"Until the time when you can get back. So, about two weeks in total?" Shiroyasha stated behind the blonde as Izayoi smirks widen.

"I accept." Just as he said that, the parchment disappeared and magic circles appears around Roc, Izayoi and Kouryuu's right wrists. The three of them looks down to see the time.

**14:00:00**

_"Days, hours, minutes."_ Kouryuu thought seeing the time before he sighs, not liking to battle for 14 days. _"Isn't this too long of a duration for a single battle?"_

"Shiroyasha, what's the prize?"

"Prize?" Shiroyasha looks at him in slight surprise before she thought about the prize since she was the Game Host and the one that authorized the Gift Game under her Community. "Since I can't think of one, I'll let you decide."

"Really?" Izayoi asked as Shiroyasha smiled.

"You are fighting against two Demon Kings, both of whom are another level on they're on. It'll be a shock if you win against them in a Gift Game."

Izayoi turns to look at Roc, who glares at him. A smirk played on Izayoi's face as he stare at Roc for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Roc asked as golden flames started to engulfed her wrists.

"Shiroyasha, if we request a prize, we have to bet something that's equal with it, correct?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Why? Do you have something to bet, boy?"

"I'll let Princess decide that for me." Izayoi stated as Roc looks at him in slight surprise followed by both Shiroyasha and Kouryuu. "Because I'm going to take her virginity in return when I win."

At his statement, Roc's eyes widen in shock, followed by Shiroyasha and Kouryuu. "What did you say?"

Izayoi turns to look at Shiroyasha over his shoulder, "Is that acceptable as a prize?"

"Yes. Since I let you decide the prize and you named it, I can't stop you. Anyway, this is not an ordinary Gift Game, so I think you can make such an offer." Shiroyasha stated. _"Is this kid really going to do it?"_

Smiling at her, Izayoi turns to face Roc, who was glaring daggers at the blonde while her golden flames started to spread throughout her body and was melting the ice beneath her.

_"I don't know if you can win this, kid."_

"What do you say, Princess? Have you decided your prize?"

"Your prize is your death!"

"Ah, really? I supposed that's reasonable but are you sure you don't want anything else than that?" Izayoi looks at her before he steps back as the flames were starting to spread towards him.

"None. How dare you insult me, human!"

"Looks like I pissed you off. But since you've accept your prize and mine's, let get this Gift Game started." Izayoi looks up at the furious Roc as a smirk forms on his lips, feeling excited about going against two Demon King which are above Demon Lords. "Well then, would you like to take the first move, Princess?"

* * *

Present

"When is he going to get out?" Izayoi asked as he looks down at the water, noting that Kouryuu hasn't come out from the sea yet. The blonde then check the magic circle that displayed the time of the Gift Game.

**7:14:45**

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked at the time, "Can't the time go any faster?" He asked himself as he recalled the times where he was hit by Kouryuu, to which the hits he sent were blows that would have blown the human organs out of their bodies. He could still feel the blows on the back of his head, chest and his vitals. Prior to striking him at all of the parts that could kill any human beings, Kouryuu had spaced out during their battles to which gave him a distinct advantage. But after they talked about the meeting between the Great Sage Equaling the Heavens, Kouryuu had started to fight a bit seriously than before. The fighting and domineering spirit in the Demon King had started to set ablaze due to fighting with him, much to his excitement.

_"This is a serious battle now. I don't know if I can hold out much longer if I let him hit me. That would be the end of me."_ Just as he finishes his thought, Izayoi felt the earth shook and he looks down at the water, his eyes trailing the whirlpool that started to form in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he looks around him, noting the sea had started to swirl around, forming into a giant whirlpool. "What the..." Izayoi crouched down as the iceberg underneath him moves closer towards the middle of the whirlpool. As the iceberg circled around the whirlpool, Izayoi was currently thinking to escape since the distance between the ground surface and the water was too great. _"I can't jump across if this keeps spinning around..." _Then, Izayoi looks up at the sky and a smirk forms on his lips.

Digging his feet into the iceberg, Izayoi crouched down a little just as the iceberg was closer to be sucked by the whirlpool.

"It's better than nothing! Anyway, I don't like to run away where the fun really begins!" Izayoi smirked before he blast off to the sky, leaving the iceberg to be sucked into the whirlpool. Just as he was in the sky, Izayoi turns and looks down at the giant whirlpool in front of him. Just as he start to fall forward, Izayoi leans his body downwards straight towards the center of the whirlpool.

Far from the whirlpool was Roc Demon King who was flying in the skies as she tried to search for the two combatants after she had seemingly being strike down by the blonde with his punch. The punch which she could feel destroy the earth and heavens, but other than that she knows that the Toughness of her body couldn't be compare to that of Bull Demon King [Great Sage who Pacifies Heaven], Handsome Monkey God Sun Wu Kong [Great Sage Equaling Heaven], and Saurian Demon King [Great Sage who Devastates Seas]. Compare to them, her Toughness was the lowest of them all. But she replaced her Toughness with her demonic arts to which she was proud of as she had landed a hit on the blonde but it doesn't seem to give a big effect on the human, much to her frustration.

Just as she fly forward, she then heard something in the distance and she instantly flew towards the sound. _"What?" _She stops in her tracks as she looks down at the giant whirlpool in the lake. But then, she looks up and her eyes genuinely spotted the human who was falling down straight towards the center of the whirlpool, much to her surprise. _"Is he out of his mind?"_ As she said that, she watches as the blonde close in towards the whirlpool.

Pulling back his fist, Izayoi grins maniacally as he neared the center of the whirlpool. "Taste this, Saurian Demon King!" He thrust his fist out at the dark depth of the whirlpool before it collided with the whirlpool.

Instantly, the entire whirlpool exploded, sending away a large amount of water to the sky and rain down on the forests. The lake that had been full with water had been emptied after all the water had been rain down the forests.

"I thought you were here, Saurian Demon King." Izayoi grins as his fist collided with the Demon King's crossed arms.

"Even if you have raw strength at your disposal, it will not be enough."

"Ha! That's what you think!" Izayoi stated before he twist his fist to the right, which caused a burst of wind to sweep across from them. Then, Kouryuu's eyes widen slightly as his sleeves were shredded to pieces and he felt his blood reverse inside him, much to his surprise.

_"Did he learn that from me?"_ Feeling the effect of his punch that had been added a spin to it, he was surprised that the blonde would have copy it from him. He, who had been trained for a thousand years in the Spiritual Arts.

"Surprised much? Well, you better watch for more!" Izayoi stated as he punch Kouryuu with his left before following up with his right. Instantly, he launches a series of punches at Kouryuu with hundreds punches in under a second. As each time his fist hits Kouryuu, the force of the punches send shockwave after shockwave throughout the lake and forests while it shakes the earth violently.

From above the skies, Roc looks down at the scene of the blonde punching at her brother relentlessly, much to her surprise. She then felt the shockwaves and she was surprised that she could felt it from her position. But then her eyes narrows as she flew straight towards her brother after realizing that he would be in trouble if he kept being punched at.

When he was punching the defending Kouryuu, Izayoi sensed Roc's presence flying towards him to which makes him backflip using Kouryuu's arms as a stepping stone to backflip, narrowly missing a stream of flames that was going to burn his body.

When his foot landed on the ground, Izayoi instantly jumps back and stands up, seeing Roc appearing in front of Kouryuu.

"Can you fight, Kouryuu?" Roc asked without looking at the said Demon King, who looks down at his arms that had turned deep red and smoke started to rise from his arms. Even though his arms were already red, his face didn't show any reaction to the pain. Instead, he looks casually like he normally does.

"He'll be fine."

"I did not ask you." Roc glared at the blonde's statement.

"I have to take this Gift Game seriously, you know. Since my death is your prize, Princess." He smirked which caused Roc's glare to intensify at the word princess.

"Never call me Princess."

"If you stake your prize that you don't want to be called that way, you should have said sooner." Izayoi teases before he crouched down. "Because I'm barely getting serious here." He said with a grin as he dashes simultaneously splitting the ground.

"Insolent human. You don't know when to give up." Roc raises her hand that was engulfed no flames before getting ready to shoot it directly at him once the blonde was close enough. But then, her eyes widen seeing Kouryuu appearing in front of her and thrust his palm forward just as Izayoi's fist collided with it.

"Your fight is with me." Kouryuu stated to the grinning Izayoi.

"What is the meaning of this, Kouryuu?" Roc asked in slight anger.

"Have you forgotten that you can't fight nearly as good at close quarter? It is better if you leave the close range to me." Kouryuu explained as Roc narrow her eyes at him before she thrust her hand forward, bringing forth a whip made of fire that heads towards Izayoi.

"Allow me to take over."

"Huh?" Izayoi looks at the whip like flame wrap itself around his outstretched hand, burning it. _"This again!"_ He thought before his eyes widen in realization of letting his guard down. He looks up just in time to see Kouryuu who had thrust his left fist at his stomach and twisted, causing him to bellow in pain before he witness Kouryuu launches tens and tens of punches at his stomach at the speed of light before thrusting the last punch to his neck, which caused a burst of wind to be released at the back of the blonde's neck.

Pulling back his fist, Kouryuu watches as Izayoi slowly kneel forward before finally falling forward onto the ground with a thud.

_"I've given everything I had in those strikes."_ Kouryuu thought as he watches the fire whip released its hold around the blonde's hand and retreated to its owner.

"What is that, Kouryuu? I was supposed to kill him." Roc stated narrowing her eyes with a displeased look as Kouryuu glance at her from behind.

"It's over already. I've put everything I had into those strikes, he would never have survived those without training his body. The only thing he had till now is just raw talent and instinct. Those are the things that let him survived until now." Kouryuu explained staring down at Izayoi's unmoving body.

Over at a shrine near the lake Shiroyasha could see the fight in the old television in front of her. A small frown appears on her features, seeing the blonde fell forward and lies on the ground without moving._ "That fool...Letting his guard down at the last second. That was a mistake." _She shakes her head before she looks down, thinking over on how to tell the news to the other girls. "You just had to accept your death as a prize." Just as she said that, she once again looks at the screen, trying to see if the blonde was still alive and breathing and possibly could get up. But after a while, she doesn't see the blonde moving an inch to which caused her to cross her arms. _"He is right. The kid only fought based on his raw pure talent and instinct, but fighting with an experienced Demon King with a thousand of years spent on meditating and training...It's purely fact that he wouldn't be able to stand against the experienced strikes from Kouryuu."_

At this, Shiroyasha let down her head and closed her eyes. "Arrogant till the end it seems. Haven't your pride just broke down when you fought the strongest Demon Lord? Huh...I never understand the kid sometimes...I supposed this Gift Game is over."

"Why isn't the time stopping?" Roc asked as she looks down at her magic circle watch, to which shows the time was still counting.

At her statement, Kouryuu looks down at his own magic circle watch before he looks down at the lying corpse of Izayoi.

_"Impossible...I've hit his vital. He shouldn't be able to even breathe let alone his heart beat."_ He held a shocked look as he couldn't believe the degree of toughness of Izayoi's body.

A submarine volcano was formed by the hot magma that spewed from a fissure in the Earth's crust and having practiced the spiritual arts there for thousands of years, Saurian Demon King was able to obtain qualities that could be seen in his Soul, Technique and Toughness of his body. Though losing to Roc Demon King of the Garuda lineage in terms of demonic arts, he was on par with Bull Demon King or Handsome Monkey King in terms of Toughness. Amongst all the obtainable spirit levels from practicing spiritual arts, it could be counted as one of the highest.

And since it is the spirit level of a thousand mountains and a thousand seas, the punch of Saurian Demon King was equivalent to the condensation of the breath of a star that built the earth from the sea.

If it were thrown at a normal human, the opponent would have his organs obliterated. But to shock, Izayoi's neck didn't broke off from his body or blood spluttered out from his neck just like in their earlier battles to which he noticed that the blonde could withstand his blows every time but not without holding back the blood in his mouth just after he had hit the parts that would possibly result to his death. With that, he could only conclude that he had only interrupt the flow of his breathing which was his windpipe.

_**"Give it your all, O'Hero born after the wait of hundreds of years!**_

_**Exhaust all your strength!**_

_**Muster all your resourcefulness!**_

_**Show me your recklessness—Become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!"**_

_"Damn it...If I lose now, I wouldn't be able to fight him again...Saurian Demon King is one opponent...Serve me right to challenge a Demon King whose a thousand years older than me. Ugh...I really hate being like this...Even though it isn't the same as fighting with that lizard but the pain is still there. It isn't helping that I can't breathe properly..."_ Izayoi thought with fuzzy vision as he recalled his last moment where he couldn't will himself to stand up after he sent the Three-Headed Dragon to another world. _"...I hate this...so much..."_

"He's still alive." Kouryuu stated as Roc walks to stand next to him and looks at Izayoi.

"If he is, let me finish him this time."

"You want to kill him when he's down? What's gotten into you?" Kouryuu looks at her in surprise as he didn't expect her to be this ruthless before.

"Are you really questioning me? He declared something that he shouldn't have." Roc stated with a glare before she looks down at the blonde. She then set her hand ablaze with golden flames at their highest. She then tighten her hand into a fist which caused the fire to burn brightly, causing Kouryuu to step back while shielding his eyes from the intense heat produced by the flames. If he was certain about the power level of the flame, the blonde lying helplessly on the ground wouldn't be able to withstand the heat just the like other flames that he had been hit. Those weren't the same level as the one he was feeling now.

_"She really is going to kill him_." Kouryuu concluded as he watches Roc fly upwards with her golden flame wings.

"From the beginning of the Gift Game, you were destined to lose. I won't believe that you fought with the Three-Headed Dragon by yourself and managed to live to tell the tale. Thus, if you can't beat us, then you can't beat the oldest Demon Lord." Roc explained as she stop and stretched her hand forward, releasing the ball of fire that grow bigger each time it gets further and further away from her. After a while, the now formed giant ball of golden flame stops directly above Izayoi's body. "You were not a match for us anyway. How can a human beat a Demon Lord?" She said before she looks at Izayoi's unmoving body with disdain. Then, with a drop of her outstretched hand, the giant ball of golden flame instantly falls from its position towards the blonde.

Kouryuu who was watching the giant death bomb immediately retreated to safer grounds since the aftermath of the death bomb would engulf the large area of the emptied lake. _"There is no possible way he can survive if he is hit with that." _He thought as he watches the giant death bomb slowly closed in on Izayoi's body.

Lying on the ground helplessly, Izayoi attempted to move but since his body was denying his conscious, he couldn't move even a part of his body. _"...Stupid body...This is a pathetic way to die if this is how it ends for me..."_ Just as he said his final word, he was instantly engulfed in a blaze of fire that spreads across the whole entire emptied lake.

"Burn in ashes." Roc stated as she watches the flames set the ground ablaze.

"Are you kidding me?" Shiroyasha asked looking at the ground being set ablaze before she rush outside the shrine just in time to be hit with a burst of wind that follows after the explosion. She shielded her eyes at the wind before she looks up ahead and her eyes look upon the aftermath of the emptied lake.

There was a gigantic hole in the ground with charred ashes around the hole. In addition, the nearby forests near the lake had been destroyed by the intense heat that spread of off them. By the destruction displayed in front of her, Shiroyasha was certain that the blonde could not have survived the intense magma heat from the explosion and would be turned into ashes instead. With a glare, she looks at Roc that was surveying around the hole. Then, everything burst out of control as Shiroyasha's eyes turn into slits and a large amount of spiritual energy burst out of her, gaining the attention of Kouryuu and Roc.

"Karyou-chan, what have you done?" Shiroyasha asked that can be heard in the skies as she looks up at Roc who looks at the adult form Shiroyasha had taken. "Do you have any honor on what you did?"

"Honor? That human got what he deserves." Roc said as she floated down and stops in midair in front of Shiroyasha.

"But killing when he doesn't have any capability to stand up? That's not the way."

"We killed many Demon Lords while they're down, what is the difference between a Demon Lord and a human? Anyway, I got my prize in this Gift Game. He has perished along with my flames. Nobody nor anybody could have survived that."

Narrowing her eyes at the Princess Phoenix, Shiroyasha's eyes widen as she looks at the magic circle watch around Roc's wrist.

**7:13:35**

Watching the watch. Shiroyasha believed if the Gift Game was finished then the time would supposedly stop in account of the conditions that couldn't be cleared by the participant.

**7:13:34**

_"That couldn't be...The Gift Game would have been finished by now and that time would stop counting. How is this...?"_ She then looks at the gigantic hole and she saw Kouryuu at the corner of her eyes, who was standing at the edge of the charred hole and was looking down at the center of the hole. Out of curiosity, Shiroyasha walk past Roc and stands at the edge of the gigantic hole. Once at the edge, Shiroyasha looks down at the center of the hole, noting that Izayoi's body wasn't there but then her eyes traced something in the ground.

Suddenly, a burst of wind was released at the center of the hole which caused Shiroyasha to look at Kouryuu before he instantly disappears by force, which caught Roc's attention.

_"Wha-?" _

A smile appears on Shiroyasha's face as she witnessed the action earlier. _"What a surprise you turn out to be..."_

Suddenly, both Shiroyasha and Roc looks up at the snowy mountain in the distance before seeing the top exploded and witnessing Kouryuu's body crashing in the ground which happens to be the center of the charred hole.

Coughing, Kouryuu stands up from the ground before shaking his head, sending away black charred ashes from his messy hair. _"What just happen?"_ He asked in thought before he heard a crashing sound and he looks up in front of him. His eyes widen as he saw smoke rises from all over his body, the red vest he had worn had been burned to ashes leaving his upper body bare. His black pants that he wore were shortened to his knee length. The once light blonde color of his hair had been turned to black. His face couldn't be seen, instead his hair shadowed his face from being seen. All in all, Kouryuu couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the brunette in front of him.

"Impossible..." Roc mutters in utter disbelief.

Lifting his face, a smirk could be seen formed on his lips. "Where do we left off from?"

"How did you survive? You weren't supposed to stand up after those strikes on your body and you should be turn to ashes by Roc onee-san's flames. The flames that would be able to burn any Demon Lord to ashes. So how did you survive?" Kouryuu asked. _"Is his body that tough till it can withstand both of our attacks, even the golden flames?"_

Izayoi smiled before he pulled out his Gift Card which was glowing before Shiroyasha smile in amusement, knowing what Gift he had used. The Gift that had been created by love.

_"So they all helped in the end, huh?" _

Suddenly, everyone felt the intense heat coming from Roc and they look at her slowly landing in front of Kouryuu to face Izayoi, who looks on in amusement. When Roc lifted her face which showed piercing cold gaze, she instantly dashes towards Izayoi with the sole intent to kill him.

"Why don't you die, human!" Roc shouted at Izayoi, who merely smirks.

Pulling back his hand, a small pillar of light appears in his palm, catching everyone's attention including Roc's. Noticing her surprised reaction, Izayoi dashes towards Roc just as the small pillar of light disappears from his palm, and promptly turns to grab Roc with his right hand above her breasts while the other around her stomach before he drags his feet across the ground, stopping them.

"H-Huh?" Roc exclaimed in surprise at the pair of arms around her body.

"Is this perhaps the first time you had contact?" Izayoi smirks in amusement as he sniffed Roc's hair from behind her.

"G-Get away from me!" Roc said her face resembled that of a tomato at the pair of arms around her, putting her in a embarrassing situation. "I don't want your filthy hands touching me!" She stated as she felt her bare back rubbing against Izayoi's bare chest, much to her added embarrassment.

"Really?" Izayoi asked over her ear before he smirks and cups his hand over her right breast. "Is this good enough for you?"

At the touch on her breast made Roc's blush on her cheeks darkens before she narrow her eyes and glanced at Izayoi behind her. "You-You're the same with the King of White Night."

"Oh? Did she touch you like I did?" Izayoi questioned

"No! But you-" A moan escaped from her mouth before her eyes widen while Izayoi's smirk grew at the noise she made after he brushes his finger at the nip of her breast.

"Sensitive are we, Princess?" At his whisper, Roc blushes up a storm before she glared at Izayoi from behind her and immediately takes action by elbowing his ribs which caused Izayoi to playfully let go of his hold on her.

"Yahahaha!" Izayoi laughed showing his teeth while Roc turns around and engulfed her right fist in flames before she attempted to punch the blonde on the head. But to her surprise, Izayoi grasp her wrist before he leans down his head to face Roc's glare. He smiled playfully which made Roc's glare at him intensify. "Glaring like that won't help you, Princess. It makes you irresistible to me. With that princess look and princess attitude of yours it makes you look cute."

"I don't need your flattery, human."

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi."

"Whatever you are, you can't beat a Demon King if you can't beat a Demon Lord."

"I already have."

"The one you fought doesn't count."

"He has already fought a Demon Lord and killed it." Shiroyasha intervened as Roc looks at her standing beside Kouryuu. "You may know her as Pest. The Demon Lord of Pied Piper of Hamelin. She created a Gift Game in the east side in the likes of recruiting people in her community. Izayoi fought Weser enhanced by Divinity and Pest all by himself. Nearing the battle between him and Pest, he authorizes the manifestation of his power. Izayoi's Gift is quite complex in a way since Laplace couldn't quite read his Gift. It is code named Unknown for now."

_"Unknown? It can't read his Gift?"_ Kouryuu thought perplexed as he looks at the blonde. _"Did he cancel its ability to read?"_

"What is his Gift then? What is his abilities?"

"He can destroy other Gifts as the earth and heavens, including stars."

At the mention of stars, Roc stare at the whited haired in surprise. Noticing her reaction, Shiroyasha just smiled.

"Yes, he can destroy stars as well, which means he can certainly battle Demon Lords at his own accord. The small pillar of light was his true manifestation of his power that can kill a Demon Lord." She explained.

_"If he went on with his attack earlier on, I wouldn't be able to survive..."_ Roc trailed off as she imagined the supposed consequences if she had been hit by the small pillar of light directly.

"Are you done underestimating him now? He is quite an enigma when it comes to fighting Demon Lords." Shiroyasha explained to Roc, who looks down in deep thought before she looks up at Izayoi and roughly pulled back her hand from him. Without a word, Roc walked past Izayoi and promptly flies away from the place, leaving Izayoi to look at her.

"It looks you have got yourselves a break, kid." Shiroyasha smiled as Izayoi smiled before Kouryuu look at the blonde's back, noticing that his back was red and he could still see smoke rising from his redden back.

_"So he has not fully recovered from that attack..."_ Kouryuu concluded.

"When will we start again?" Izayoi asked glancing at the adult form of Shiroyasha, who covered her smile with her fan.

"Two days, because it looks like Karyou-chan had enough for today." At this, Izayoi smiled in amusement.

"Looks like she did. Anyway, I'll go wash up."

"Don't take too long." Izayoi smiled at the white haired woman before he disappeared out of sight, leaving Shiroyasha and Kouryuu behind.

Glancing back at Saurian Demon King, Shiroyasha closed her eyes before asking her question.

"Were you surprised by his performance? Even if he is forward with his attacks that were obvious but he is learning."

"Yes, even though he didn't train for a thousand years but he could withstand all that I give thus far."

"I think he may be holding back a little."

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't show that he was serious but fighting with that Demon Lord he fought seriously to the point that he would sacrifice his life."

"Sacrifice? I didn't see that in the footage."

"Because I fear you wouldn't stand the amount blood being spilled."

"Anyway, are you sure you're perfectly alright transforming into-"

"This? It's perfectly fine. But since I've become like this, I can't oversee the North Side as a Floor Master. I've already chosen someone as a replacement for me but Karyou-chan said that he didn't return back from helping the Oni-Hime community as of late. So, that really shortens down the list of possible replacements."

"You were going to let Bull Onii-san be the replacement?"

"Yes. But he isn't present at the moment." Shiroyasha explained as she starts to walk away. "I'll find someone that can replace me somehow." She said to Kouryuu. _"And that person is much closer than you think, Kouryuu."_ Just as she finishes, she disappeared to settle things at the shrine since the Gift Game was put on a hold on due to Roc's absence.

Watching where she left, Kouryuu thought about the Toughness of the blonde's body that he had recently discovered but he had less time to think about it since the blonde were chasing him everywhere to land a hit. _"If he's human, how would he get that kind of body...No. It's not only for humans but there shouldn't be any living thing in the world that is born with that kind of toughness-" _But he dismissed that thought as he thought of one person. The one person that was born with a power that allowed her to stand against a whole army of demigods, deities and gods alone, which could also be described as the deviation of nature's with her numerous talents.

Saurian Demon King, [Great Sage who Devastates Seas] was reminded of the only other who had similar qualities.

_"His type of body...Is it similar as Handsome Monkey God Onee-san?"_

Hitting upon that possibility, Kouryuu's mind blanked out.

_"Sakamaki Izayoi...What are you?"_ Kouryuu looks down at his hands and he saw a little amount blood running down his arms to his wrists before it drops to the ground from his knuckles.

**~Thousand Eyes's Hot Spring~ **

Night

"Hah...Now this is a bath..." Izayoi sighed in bliss as he leaned his head against the wall of the hot spring. After being told by Shiroyasha that he could wash himself in the hot spring near the shrine, he went to the said hot spring place and was very impressed by the setup. The said setup was the same as the one in Thousand Eyes headquarters albeit a bit smaller than the original. Looking up at the night sky, Izayoi thought about the state of the girls in Kyoto and the rest in the Underworld. Rias informed him that her peerage were currently training to hone their skills by achieving Balance Breaker. "I wonder how Ojou-sama and the rest are holding up."

Saying that, Izayoi releases a sigh before he looks down at his abdomen which was bare. But the strangest thing to it was the absence of the scars. After re-dressing his bandages, he didn't look at the supposed scar and instead let Yasaka bandages his abdomen instead. If he did have a scar shown on his abdomen, then Yasaka would have told him so but he didn't hear any comments from her and just let it pass. Then he recalled the event where Rias, Serafall, Kuroka including Yasaka sleeps with him on the bed one night. During sleeping, he noticed that he felt a flow of energy coursing through him but he didn't wake up to find out what it is, instead he continued to sleep while basking in the warmth that he had been provided.

The next morning, he found that his abdomen didn't hurt anymore and Yasaka proceed to un-wrap the bandages to check with the other three girls watching the scene. After being told that he wouldn't need bandages anymore, he found out about the unknown Gift that inside his Gift Card. Curiosity filled his head and he went to Shiroyasha to inspect the Gift. When he did showed her and explain the event that would possibly lead to its creation, she told that the Gift had been created by the sole love from the four girls, much to his surprise. Knowing the essences of Gifts could be obtained solely from Gift Games and Communities, Shiroyasha had explained that his case was different but she didn't explained any further.

_"Just be grateful that an event like this happens. If the Gift created by the four is true, then you have no trouble healing yourself."_

After that, he showed the four women his Gift Card and explained to them about his newly obtained Gift. When they understood his explanation they were delighted that they could be of help in his future battles to come.

A smile formed on his lips as Izayoi recalled Yasaka's words.

_"This is our Gift to you, Izayoi-kun. Please use it however you like, alright?"_

_"It's all thanks to you four that I'm alive right now."_ Izayoi smiled before he closed his eyes and try to relax by enjoying the peace and quiet silence.

But the sound of the door opening interrupt his relaxation as the blonde peek open his right eye and looks at the silhouette in the white smoke around the hot springs. He trailed the body of silhouette, noting that it was curvaceous and it was that of a woman would be. He then watches the silhouette strip from her towel that covered her nudity and silently entered the water. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the naked body of the woman since the white smoke had covered it, much to his frustration.

"Ah~"

Izayoi heard the sigh before he catch a glimpse of black locks amidst the smoke. A smirk played on his lips as he knew who had black hair. She was the only one he could think of that has black hair. A mischievous smile begin to show on his face as he sat quietly on his spot before he heard humming sounds coming from her. He look at her, seeing that she had her back facing him while she washes her hair.

"It's good to see you, Princess. Where did you go earlier?"

At the question, Roc froze on her spot as her eyes widen in surprise. She slowly let down her hands She then hear the water swishing to another, suspecting that he was heading towards her. After a while, the swishing sounds stopped and Roc could sensed the presence behind her.

"Wha-What are you doing here? You're not permitted on being here. This is the woman bathing spot." Roc let down her hands from her soapy hair and glares at the blonde at the corner of her eye.

"If you didn't know, this is a mixed bath section. Shiroyasha told you about that piece of information right or did she?"

Hearing his statement, Roc looks eyed wide at the revelation. "...I didn't get that information." A pink tint could be seen on her cheeks as she looks down in slight embarrassment. "How could I possibly known about that?"

"Hahaha! How can you not? It's simply asking."

Roc glares down in anger at Izayoi's statement before the area around begins to boil. Suddenly, a pair of hands rest upon her shoulders, freezing Roc while the boiling water around her settled down. "What are you doing? Get your hands of me, human." She said as she glares at him at the corner of her eye.

"You have to relax, or not you'll evaporate the water all around us. How can we bath without water?"

"There is no _we_ on this matter. I suggest that you leave or not you'll be burn to ashes right where you stand." Roc firmly stated as Izayoi's eyes soften.

"Jeez, why do you have to be so angry? We aren't fighting. Even the watches disappear, you know?"

At his last statement, Roc looks down at her right wrist and noticed that the magic circle watch had disappear.

"It's all Shiroyasha's doing." Izayoi lets go of his hold on Roc's shoulders before he put his hands on her head and gently wash her hair, much to Roc's surprise. She was about to protest about the blonde washing her hair but after she thought about the blonde's words where she should relax, she decided to let him do what he does.

The two of them sit in the water alone as Roc looks down at her own reflection produced by the water. The water level of the hot springs reaches the top of her breasts, to which she was thankful that it did since the blonde would have some trick in his mind to see it, much to her suspicion that he would. But then a question slowly made it known to her mind and she decided to voiced out the question to the blonde because it was mainly about him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?"

"Do you not feel ill towards me?"

"No. Why would I'd be? I got to fight Demon Lords today, that's all I can ever ask for. After two days, I'll be able to fight against you and Saurian Demon King."

"..."

"What's with the silence, Princess? This is not like you."

"Did you really defeat Demon Lord Azi Dahaka by yourself?"

"...Do you want find out about that all along?" Izayoi asked as he saw Roc silently nods her head slightly. "...To me, I didn't really defeat it. But the others say I did, but that's not the case. The case is I only sent that lizard into another world, nothing less nothing more. But it took a while to figure out how to get it out of the Underworld." He explained as Roc listened before she ask.

"The Underworld...Is it the citadel in which you live in currently?"

"No. It's another world than my own world."

"What did you fight for while you're fighting the Demon Lord?"

"What did I fight for? Why are you asking these kind of questions all of a sudden, Princess?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because I do not think you would have anything to fight for. You look like you rely heavily on yourself without seeking for help. Earlier when you arrived in this dimension, your attitude did not help yourself to look kind for others. In other words, you do not have any manners whatsoever."

"Do you just say that because I act like that towards you, Princess?" At the silence he met, Izayoi just smiled to himself. "If you want to, we can introduce ourselves properly. Start afresh. Our first impression wasn't that good, so if you want..."

"...I would like that."

"Since I presume you came here first, I'll introduce myself." Izayoi scrubs her hair and gently pulls a handful of hair down before following with the other. "The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. Call me Izayoi if you will, Princess."

After she heard his introduction, Roc begins introducing. "My name is Roc Demon King. You can call me-"

"Princess? Got it."

"Why did you interrupt?" Roc raised an eyebrow before glancing back at Izayoi.

"Do you want me to call you Roc? It sounds exactly like the word Rock, no offense. If you don't mind, I'll called you Princess." At his truthful fact, Roc looks down before she slowly nods.

"...I'll accept that, hu-Izayoi-kun."

"How's that for my first expression?" Izayoi asked as he look down at Roc, waiting for her answer.

"You should change your habit of interrupting people when they introduced themselves." She said with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"It's not a habit. I had to clearly state my mind on the matter, and since it's a matter of calling by your respective name or nickname. I would better call you by your nickname." Izayoi stated before he pulled his hands back from Roc's head. "I'm done. Anyway, I'll go ahead. You can enjoy your time bathing."

At this, Izayoi walked past Roc who looks at his back and her eyes traced the red markings on his body. She didn't know why but she felt a sense of sympathy as she look at his redden back, knowing the cause of it was her.

"Wait."

At the voice, Izayoi stops just as Roc put her hands on his back. "Princess?"

"Don't say a word about this to anyone." Roc firmly stated with a glare before she closes her eyes and pull the essences of her flames on Izayoi's back, reducing the flames marks all over his back until it was clear. Opening her eyes, Roc look at his bare back that had been diminished from all the flame marks.

"Thanks." Izayoi smiled over his shoulder as Roc glared the other way.

"Save your appreciation. I did what I could. I'm not feeling sorry for you or anything." A small blush could be seen visible on her cheeks.

"Okay. Anyway, good night." Izayoi bid before he walks out from the water.

"Good night." Roc replied as Izayoi stood at the very front of the exit. With a smile, Izayoi left the hot spring, leaving her alone in the bath. After a moment, Roc look to where the blonde left. "Izayoi-kun."

**~Time Skip~**

"Is everyone ready?" Shiroyasha asked standing in between the two sides. From her left were both Roc and Kouryuu while on her right was Izayoi. "Our next break would be two days from now, and then on the last day, you will be able to fight to your heart's content, alright?"

"Is it by all means fighting to our fullest?" Kouryuu asked looking at to white haired loli.

Pulling out her fan and covering her smile, Shiroyasha answers. "It depends. Are you capable? Since that would be the last day, it should be finished with a bang, right? Then I suggest you do it. But it all depends to you."

Hearing her explanation, Kouryuu nods in understanding. "I understand."

"Anyway, are you ready?"

"We are ready." Roc answered as Kouryuu nods in agreement. On both of their right wrists appeared the magic circle watches.

"So am I." Izayoi replied as he looks down at his right wrist, watching as the magic circle watch appears around his wrist. Then, Izayoi look forward before adjusting his footing. In exchange of his red vest that was destroyed by Roc's flames, Izayoi had adorned a blue zipped up vest with matching pants. He also wore new shoes, much to his luck of bringing another pair to begin with.

"If so...Begin!" Shiroyasha raises her fan upwards.

At her shout, both sides didn't move rather they stare at each other, much to Shiroyasha's confusion.

"Since we got four days left, we better start moving." Izayoi smirks at both the Demon Kings.

"One question." Kouryuu asked as Izayoi looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you fight for exactly during which you fought against the Three-Headed Dragon?

Izayoi glances at Roc, who silently shook her head slightly, denying the fact that she gave the question to the black haired man. But then, Roc crossed her arms as she held a expectant look, she too wanting to know about the answer since her question was left unanswered by the blonde.

Holding a smile on his lips, Izayoi looks at Kouryuu. "If you want to know, you'll have to wait until the last day."

"Why is that?"

"Because it would be interesting that way, isn't it? I mean, if you want to find out then you have to fight, Saurian Demon King! The purpose that I fight for." Izayoi smirks before he dashes towards Kouryuu, splitting the ground as he did so.

Sighing at his futile attempt to get an answer out of the blonde, Kouryuu readied himself before he shot towards Izayoi.

Just as the two neared each other, both of them thrust their fists out, which caused a giant explosion that sweeps across the area.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of chapter 41. How do you like it so far?

Anyway, I hope you'll understand the chapter completely and not be confused by the arrangement of the chapter because I made it the way I thought to be perfect.

Don't forget to leave a Review below, favorite and follow this story.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	42. Chapter 42: Arrival of the Prince!

Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus here. I know that I've been absent from this story and I apologize but I can't keep updating. This year will be challenging and I can feel it by the amount of assignments I got the week before. Anyway, I don't want this to be long but enjoy the story!

Without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 42: Arrival of The Prince!

"I hope Buchou is alright. I wonder what's wrong..." Issei looks down in deep thought as he stood by the buffet table. While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps nearing him. It was awhile before a voice breaks his thoughts and Issei look up to see Ravel standing in front of him adorned in a dress that fit her figure.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked as Ravel quirked an eyebrow in mock anger.

"Aren't you supposed to greet first? We are after all in a grand event."

"Huh? Oh, I forgot." Issei scratches the side of his head. "Nice to see you again, the little sister of that fried chicken."

"My name is Ravel Phenex!" Ravel introduced feeling offended that the brunette didn't know her name yet after all this time. The blonde girl then coughed into her fist before composing herself. "Nice to see you again, Issei-san." Ravel greeted back before a tiny blush spread across her cheeks and she glances away, to which went unnoticed by Issei.

"Are you alright?" At this, Ravel glares at him pointedly, silencing him before she coughed in her hand and speak up.

"I was about to ask...I-If his coming..." She mutters as Issei raised an eyebrow in pure confusion before he wore a look of realization.

"Do you mean Izayoi-senpai?"

At the name, Ravel meekly nodded and Issei glances upwards with his hand rubbing on the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know." He answered as Ravel narrowed her eyes at him as disappointment washes through her face.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're his junior, correct?" Ravel asked putting her hands on her hips as Issei awkwardly scratches his neck.

"Yeah, but I meant to say I don't know when he'll come. Buchou said that he would come soon but we don't know when."

At his answer, Ravel blew a sigh of relief before she look up at Issei and smiled. "Thank you, Issei-san."

"N-Nothing, it's all in the day's work for me." Issei blushes at her compliment. "Anyway, how's your brother?"

"Hm? Well, his down because of the way Izayoi had defeated him. Now he begins to have develop a fear of light, more greater than the Angel and Fallen Angel's light for some unknown reasons. But, it's his fault for getting a big head about his talents, so I'm sure it was a good lesson for him." Ravel explained as Issei nodded before smiling.

"You're sure are tough on him. Aren't you a part of his family?"

"After that, I was moved under Mother's family. Since Mother doesn't enter any games, I'm a free bishop."

"Free? There's such a thing?" Issei asked completely surprised by the new information.

"Anyway, how are you finding this buffet? Is it tasty for your liking?" Ravel asked as Issei looked behind him where the situated food were held.

"I didn't taste it yet, so I don't know..."

"You should try. A Devil's cooking is not to be underestimated whatsoever. It is prepared specifically for us. So you might eat it because it would be a waste not to. The Meeting wouldn't start without the last person. All of the Satans are gathered, the General of Fallen Angel and Michael. There is only one left and he is yet to arrive."

"Who is it?"

"I can't answer. That is all I heard unfortunately. But I heard it relates to the Nordic myth."

"Nordic myth?" Ravel nodded before she and Issei could hear someone calling for her.

"Ravel?"

"That's my mother. Enjoy the food while you're here, Issei-san." Ravel smiled before she left as Issei saw her leave and smiled up at a blonde woman in her mid 20's.

"Hm..." Issei then looked behind him and promptly pick up a plate to get the various food situated on the buffet table. A wide smile of satisfaction spread across his lips as he tasted the gravy on too of the chicken thigh he picked up. "This is a waste if I don't eat it." He commented with a shake of his head before he continue to pick the other types food aside from the chicken parts he took first.

"I can't believe that I'm standing in such a place before. I did have my expectations before but this surpasses it by far." Asuka complimented with an awe smile as she look around at the giant hall that was decorated with royal decorations; Gremory banners, expensive-looking and bright chandeliers in each hall and the likes of it which the Gremory had supplied to make each halls look presentable to the public.

"Not to mention their silverware." Leticia added as she looked down at the silverware on the table in front of her. There were engravings lined up to the bottom of the silverwares towards the middle part which were forks and spoons. For knifes, they had a curve-like line at the top which differs from the other silverwares.

Smiling at the blonde, Asuka looked at her right and watches as Sala took a seat next to her while carrying a plate of food in her hands. "Is that your second-serving this evening, Sala? My, I didn't know you eat a lot." Asuka teases as Sala raised an eyebrow in amusement before she replied.

"I thought we were supposed to eat desserts after the main course." At this, Asuka blushes in embarrassment before she pouted in mock anger.

"It doesn't hurt to eat desserts once in a while, you know? Anyway, the desserts are the best ones I ever tasted!" Asuka smiled satisfyingly before picking a small slice of chocolate cake in her mouth. "Mm~" Asuka moaned in pleasure as she felt the chocolate melt into her mouth.

"I'm glad you think so too. Their black tea is quite good too. " Leticia complimented with a smile before setting down her tea cup filled with black tea on its saucer.

"I must compliment the chef for his or her hard work on these things." Asuka added before setting down her table spoon on the table and wipe her mouth with a tissue situated beside her row of silverware. "It's not everyday you could taste something so sweet and delicious such as this."

"You're right. But you shouldn't forget how delicious the foods we've eaten for the last two weeks of training." Leticia stated before sipping her black tea and setting down her tea cup on the saucer.

"I hope Izayoi-kun would arrive soon..." Asuka mutters looking down with a small smile visible on her lips as both Sala and Leticia looked at her.

"He will arrive." Sala assured as Asuka look up at her. "Although I may not promise it to you but I known him enough that he wouldn't waste an opportunity like this. I mean, we are all waiting for him here. So, he doesn't have much choice than to come."

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't have much choice in the matter." Asuka giggled under her hand.

"Issei-san!" A voice called out as Issei look up from eating the last part of the steak while he sat on his table near the buffet table. Gulping down the remains of the steak, Issei smiled up at Asia who walked up to him with a wide smile. "I see that you're enjoying your food. How is it?"

"It's delicious." Issei answered smiling before a frown replaced it. "About earlier, how is Buchou? Is she okay?"

At his question, Asia looks down in worry, contemplating whether she should tell the brunette about her worries.

"I'm alright, by the way. Do not worry about me much." Rias answered with an assuring smile as she appeared beside Asia, who look at her with a frown casted over her lips. Putting a hand down on the blonde's shoulder, Rias smiled reassuringly at Asia. "It is okay, Asia. I'm fine. As long as I can walk, I'm alright." At her reassurance, Asia nods in understanding but she couldn't help the frown stretching over her lips.

"...Will you be okay?"

Seeing as she didn't look convinced, Rias squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll be okay, Asia. I assure you." She reassured as Asia stare at her before reluctantly nodded. "If I feel anything different, I'll call you alright?"

Hearing this, Asia smiled in appreciation followed by a nod. "Alright."

Smiling down at her Bishop, Rias focuses her attention on her only Pawn. "I'm glad that you find the food enjoyable to your taste. I hope this would make you forget about your harsh training ever since."

Nodding, Issei smiled up at Rias before he resumed eating. But just as he put a piece of steak in his mouth, his eyes caught a glimpse of his fellow member, Koneko, started to sprint across the hall. Raising an curious eyebrow, "Why is Koneko-chan running away?" He asked himself as he immediately stands up before gulping down his steak and started to run towards where Koneko ran.

Suprised by his outburst, Rias looked to where he ran. She then recalled the brunette's curious statement. "Koneko...?" She mutters to herself before Kiba and Akeno appeared next to her from behind.

"Buchou, why did Issei-kun run? Is something going on?" Kiba asked looking at Rias who still looked at where Issei ran.

"...I'm not certain but he took off after Koneko when he saw her running away."

"Koneko ran away? That's awfully strange..." Akeno exclaimed with a small frown as Rias nods along before the red head turns to Kiba.

"Kiba, go after him. I think we may have some 'company'. Rias emphasized the last word seriously as Kiba nodded before he took off running towards where Issei ran.

"Shouldn't we follow along? They might need more help." Akeno reasoned in worry as she look at where Kiba turn on a corner before vanishing.

"Kiba should suffice for now. Anyway, if we have some company here, danger is not too far behind to occur soon." Rias stated as she stare at Akeno while Asia looked between the two.

"Should we report to Sirzechs-sama about this? He might help." Asia asked as Rias look down at her.

"He might. But we don't know this 'company'. Anyway, we shouldn't bother him. It will complicate things further."

"Why?"

Casting a smile on her face, Rias looked down at the curious blonde. "You know the answer, Asia. It's near you." She hinted as Asia raised an eyebrow at her before she looked around, trying to find out the answer for herself. After a while, the blonde frown as she couldn't find the answer yet. But then, realization struck her and she looked up at the smiling Rias.

"The guests around us."

"Yes, if we inform of my brother of the mysterious company that may be present near here, we can't risk the public or the guests to notice. It will caused a panic amongst themselves."

"If there is a panic and disorder amongst us, the enemy will surely strike us at our weakest." Akeno stated as Asia looked at her.

"To prevent that from happening, it's our duty to protect the guests here." Rias finishes as Asia frowned, thinking about a certain brunette.

"What about Issei-san? And Kiba-san?"

"They can handle themselves. Especially, Issei, Asia. He's been training with all of you, right? There is surely have been an improvement on his part." Rias exclaimed with an reassuring smile as Asia looks down in slight doubt before she looks up at the red head.

"Y-Yes, Issei-san has been training very hard to be stronger over the past two weeks." Asia stated with a determined nod. _"He's stronger now."_ She added thoughtfully cupping her hands together similar to a prayer. _"O'God, keep him safe."_

Seeing the apparent prayer, Rias smiled down at the blonde, knowing that she was praying for a certain brunette's safety. _"Keep praying, Asia. He will need it." _Rias thought proudly at her bishop's prayer. Even though she can't pray for her servants but she hoped that they could succeed in their task because she had faith in them. As their King. _"Show them your training."_ She thought to her Knight and Pawn.

* * *

**Forest**

"Issei-kun?" Kiba called out as he stumbled upon outdoors of the building from the elevator that he took. Standing in front of the elevator, he looked around at the entrance of the forest before he heard yelling ahead of him. Recognizing the yell, the blonde sped up ahead, hoping that he could made it in time to help his comrade in need. Clenching his fist tightly, Kiba held a determined look as he run through the forest.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei called out as he run on the trail through the forest. He looked around the forest as he run, trying to search where the white haired had ran. After a while, he clench his teeth in frustration before he pick up his pace and sprinted ahead.

_"I'm sure I felt it. That presence..."_ Koneko thought as she run through the deep parts of the forest._ "...She's here."_ She thought with narrowed eyes before a voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

At the presence of the voice, Koneko stopped and look up.

"As I thought." Koneko stated as she looked at the black haired woman in a black kimono lying on top of a branch in front of her while her arms supported her head.

"Hello, Shirone." Kuroka greeted with a smile as she look down upon her little sister.

Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Koneko replied.

"Kuroka onee-sama."

"I only sent a little bit of my chi your way and you came rushing over. Onee-sama is really moved, nya." Kuroka explained smiling down her little sister.

"Onee-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't make such a scary face. I heard there was a big party going on. So it just perked my interest a little, nya." She lifted her right hand, forming a fist and drop it.

Looking at her elder sister, Koneko couldn't help at the images appearing in her head at her appearance. Her involvement in the Underworld at the time, tears falling down her cheeks and lastly, her connection to her blonde senior. At the images, Koneko shakes her head to try ridding herself of them but the longer she think about it, the longer she recalled the day where she watched her sister for the first time along with her members.

"What's wrong, Shirone? Cat got your tongue?" Kuroka teased as Koneko slowly looked up at her and steeled herself to ask. "If you're nervous, it's alright. Onee-sama will be with yo-"

"Why are you here?" Koneko asked as Kuroka raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't I already answered that? Weren't you listening, nya?"

"...You were with Izayoi-senpai when he's healing, right?"

At the blonde's name, Kuroka stopped rigid to which was noticed by Koneko.

"Then, why are you here? You were supposed to be with him." She asked as she watches a frown forming across her elder sister's face. She watched as her sister looked the other way and stayed in her position without giving her an answer to her question.

"...What's your relationship with Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked as Kuroka's frown deepen. After a while of unanswered silence, Koneko decided to ask another question. The question she wanted to ask since she saw it for the first time. "...Did you cry...?"

At the question, Kuroka's eyes widen before they lay their sights on hers. "...Cry? What are you talking..." She trailed off as a look of realization came upon her. "...How..." She asked as she looked down at her little sister.

"Answer me. Did you cry...? When Izayoi-senpai..." She glances downwards as she didn't want to speak any further details about her blonde senior. After a moment of silence, Koneko was about to ask another question but instead she was rewarded by an answer.

"Yes." Kuroka answered as Koneko look up.

"Why..."

"I care about him." Kuroka answered as Koneko's eyes widen in surprise. "I...love him." She confessed as she look down at Koneko with soft eyes, much to her shock. "He's the only one I want to spend my life with, and make love with." She ends with a hint of a smile. "Why do you ask, nya?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"...I was just asking." Koneko stated as she glances away before she look up at her sister again. "Why aren't you with him right now? You know where he is, right?" She asked as Kuroka pouted.

"Sadly, I don't know. Rias only said that he was training." Kuroka answered. "Do you know he didn't say goodbye when he left? That's mean, nya. We were just going to start again after I woke up."

"Start again?" Koneko asked in confusion as Kuroka look down at her and smiled teasingly.

"Izayoi-kun is really good in bed~" Kuroka moaned as Koneko's eyes widen and a blush obscured her cheeks. "I didn't know he had a lot of energy when we do it for hours or was it a whole night?" She asked glancing upwards in deep thought.

"H-Hours? W-Whole night?" Koneko asked as she couldn't comprehend her elder sister's words.

"He's really hard to let it out, you know? And he always tease me because I can't keep up with him..." Kuroka simply said with a pout. "It's not fair, nya!" She added while pouting. Meanwhile, Koneko tried to stop her imagination from going wild with her sister's dirty words that she didn't want to hear.

Shaking her head, Koneko tried to keep her blush under control from listening to her sister about her blonde senior in bed with her. Even if her elder sister wasn't embarrassed on speaking about the topic but she, herself couldn't quite take it without being embarrass. She wasn't keen about knowing her sister's experience with her blonde senior in bed, much to her embarrassment and slight disgust.

"Oh? What do we have here? It seems like we have company, Shirone. It is your company?" Kuroka asked with a small smirk as Koneko looked behind her and felt two presences to her surprise.

_"Kiba-senpai, Issei-senpai."_

* * *

**Gathering Hall**

"Oh. Good job, Barachiel." Azazel commented drawing everyone's attention to him.

"..." Akeno turns her head to look at Azazel before her attention focuses on her father appearing before the Fallen Angel with a few companions. As she look at her father, she looks away.

"Akeno." Rias said in mind as she watches Akeno from her side, having seen her action when she looked at her father, Barachiel from Azazel. A small frown settled on her lips as she look at her best friend, noticing how upset she looked when she saw her own father. "Are you still burden by the thought?" She asked in mind, knowing the black haired's predicament of being a Fallen Angel like her father. The utter disgust she felt when she told her how she hated her blood that belonged to none other than a Fallen Angel. Burdened by that single thought that she could completely ignore it but decided to think about it all day in her mind much to her sadness and sympathy. To her, she didn't want to see her best friend acted the way she is. "It's not yourself, Akeno." She stated as Akeno caught her gaze and looks down, avoding eye contact with her.

"It's been a while, you shitty old man from the Northern countryside." Azazel greeted the old man standing in front of Barachiel.

Smiling at the Fallen Angel, the old man responds back. "It's been a long time, you bratty Fallen Angel.

"It has been a long time, Lord Odin, God of the North." Sirzechs greeted with a nod of his head.

"Sirzechs. I came in response to your invitation." The old man known as Odin replied.

"Welcome, Odin-sama." Serafall greeted bowing her head while lifting the ends of her skirt.

Looking at the choice of clothing she wore, the old man named Odin started brushing his long white beard with his right hand. "Not good, Serafall." He protested, causing Serafall to look up at him in slight confusion.

"Hai?"

"A young girl like you shouldn't be in such a drab clothing at a party."

Hearing the sentence, Serafall smiled. "With all due respect, Odin-sama. I don't see any reason to be dress such as this for the entire evening. My date wouldn't like it if old mans like you wanted to see me only for my body."

At her answer, Odin quirked an eyebrow. "Who's this brave young man think he is for saying something like that?" He asked feeling slightly offended by this unknown young man that is claimed to be Serafall's date. If anyone dare to disturb him of such joy of seeing women, then that someone knows the consequences that will soon come with it unless he has the power to back him up, to which he doubt he would have against him.

Tilting her head to the side, Serafall answers. "You'll meet him soon enough, Odin-sama." She smiled as Odin stared at her in confusion. "He's stronger than you think."

"Hm, really? Then, I guessed that it still alright to doubt him, isn't it?" Odin smiled challengingly. "If he is the man that you think he is, he must be a fool to ask you to deny me of my pleasure in life." After he finishes, Odin couldn't help but watch in surprise as Serafall's eyes narrowed dangerously as a frown smeared across her face.

"Odin-sama, I ask that you kindly not refer to him as a fool. He is anything but a fool to me." Serafall stated with a slight harsh tone, much to everyone's surprise at her behavior. The other two Satans couldn't help but watch their fellow Satan spoke to the God of the North brashly and harshly. But they know that the cause of her behavior was a certain blonde. Watching their fellow Satan, they were relieved that her behavior wasn't that of one when she displayed her anger to the clones of the Three-Headed Dragon to which she decimated two out of three Two-Headed Dragons, much to their surprise. Compare to her anger right now, both Satan felt anger rolling off of Serafall when she glared at Odin than letting out her anger to the Two-Headed Dragons before.

A smile played on Odin's lips as he nods in understanding at Serafall. "If you spoke of him so highly, then I supposed that I act over my bearings. I apologize." Odin apologized as Serafall's eyes soften before she nods with a small smile of appreciation.

"Apology accepted, Odin-sama." At this, Odin nodded but at the back of his mind, he can't help himself but wondered who was the lad that had claimed the Ice Satan's heart and had the power to change her from the last time he saw her; the courage to glare at him with such ferocity wasn't an action that anyone would do but the girl did just that to his surprise. An amusing smile appeared over his lips as he tried to contain his curiosity of meeting the man soon. Even if he is old, he wasn't impatient if something had fully caught his interest and he admit that this individual has his full interest.

"I hope that you won't continue to pester her after this, Odin-sama. Please think of your position. You represent all of Valhalla." Rossweise explained to him seriously while hiding the amount of happiness in her after Serafall had took offense because of his word and without hesitation glared ferociously at him, silencing him. From that point on, she knew it was his loss to begin with. Even if she doesn't know who was Serafall's date is but she immediately felt grateful towards him for his help on silencing her Master completely without any utter response for the first time during his pleasurable time of seeing women.

Looking at the white haired woman behind him, Odin responded. "Goodness, you're always so serious. That's why you can't get a single hero for yourself." At this, Rossweise's eyes widen in surprise before tears started gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"I...have a hero." Rossweise answered clenching her fists as Odin raised his eyebrow at her.

"Do you mean your imaginative hero?"

"He did not came from my imagination. He is real!" Rossweise stated steadily as Odin smiled while quirking his eyebrow in amusement.

"Then, where is he might I ask? I never seen him once in my life. If he is your Hero, then he should be with you, am I wrong? If what you said about him is true since those few years, why haven't I seen him yet?"

At his harsh questions, Rossweise felt overwhelmed and she crouched down on her knees as she started to cry. "I...don't know! But he is real! I met him and we h-had a fun time! I know I'm an unattractive valkyrie whose age equals the number of years I've been alone but he complimented me that I was beautiful!" She cried as her silent wails attracted everyone attention in the room. Sniffling, Rossweisse started to recount her meeting with a certain blonde, unaware that she started to speak at the same time as she thought about it. "I-I volunteered to guide him around town because he didn't have anything to do at the time. I don't know what caused it but he offered to be my boyfriend for that day only while I was offered as s girlfriend. I don't know what came over me to accept his offer...but that day was the best day of my life." She explained through her sniffles before a voice cuts her out of her thoughts.

"That means you have a boyfriend during your whole lifetime." Serafall exclaimed as Rossweisse look up to be greeted by a smiling Serafall kneeling down on her knees in front of her. "It also means that you have some experience in a date than none. You're not an unattractive and lonely Valkyrie. Not anymore you're not. You've got a boyfriend."

Hearing the last sentence, Rossweisse blushes before glancing away in embarrassment. At that time, Rossweisse thought about Serafall's words and it entirely made sense to her especially where she wasn't a lonely valkyrie anymore. She had experienced a date in her lifetime. Experienced her time with the man that she found herself holding affections for. All of that facts added with the overwhelming confidence inside her, she found herself smiling in happiness.

"...Yes...I went on a date with him." Rossweisse mutters under her breath as her smile reaches her eyes and she turns to face Serafall. "With my boyfriend." She smiled as Serafall nodded in return with a smile on her face.

Looking at his bodyguard, Odin shakes his head in slight disappointment before turning to Sirzechs.

"Sorry for that." Odin apologized to Sirzechs and the other Satans for the embarrassing valkyrie. "This one here is Rossweisse. She's talented, but too serious. She can't get a single boyfriend." He explained. "She said she had one a few years ago, but it's impossible for her to be approached by a man that would possibly be her boyfriend." After he finishes, a new voice voices out in the conversation.

"I am very sorry for making you wait." At the familiar voice, Asia, Xenovia and Rias looked at Michael that had arrived to the gathering and stood in front of Odin. "Odin-dono, I am glad to see you in good health." He stated to Odin before Irina appears behind his back as Asia and Xenovia smiled at her appearance.

"Irina!" Xenovia exclaimed in happiness as Irina waves her hand at the ORC group. "Did she come to accompany Michael?"

"To think we'd meet again in this gathering." Asia commented.

* * *

**Forest**

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled out as he and Kiba stopped in front of Koneko. "Why did you-?!"

"Shirone, why don't you introduce me to your friends? It's etiquette to introduce your friends to your Onee-sama, right nya?"

"Who's that cat woman? Is she?"

"Koneko's elder sister, Kuroka." Kiba answered as he lifted his right hand and summoned his Holy Demon sword.

"That's Koneko's sister?" Issei asked in surprise at the woman in front of him perched up on top of a branch.

"I would like to kindly ask you to leave this premisses at once." Kiba explained with narrowed eyes. "If you are here for something or someone, I suggest that you leave immediately."

"Oh?" Kuroka raised an eyebrow at Kiba. "If you didn't know, Shirone's my sister. I'm not going to give her to a low-class devil like you nor even a high-class devil like Rias." She stated as she sit up from her position on the branch.

"Onee-sama, why?"

"Ophis and Vali will happily accept you. You have the same power running through your veins as me. Don't you remember?" Kuroka smiled widely.

"I am part of Rias Gremory's family." Koneko answered steadily.

"We'll never hand over Koneko!"

"I'll take her by force if I have to." Kuroka announced. "Sorry, Izayoi-kun." She thought before a new voice made itself known.

"Kuroka, did you listen earlier? You can't run off by yourself."

"Hey, you shitty monkey!" Issei said pointing his finger at the brown haired wearing Chinese armor walking out from the bushes in front of him.

"It's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou greeted with a smile.

"So this is the breast lover that made Vali retreat?" Kuroka asked as Issei step forward while clenching his fist, offended by what she said.

"What did you say?" Issei asked before glancing sideways. "Well, it's true."

"Onee-sama." Koneko called out.

"Don't worry, Shirone. This will be over quickly." Kuroka stated with a smile.

"Well, a little resistance will help kill some time." Bikou

"What did you mean kill some time?" Kiba asked as he readied his stance.

"We lured her little sister out to kill some time while we wait. Vali asked us to bring a certain man out here."

"I guess he wanted to complain about the gathering tonight." Kuroka added.

**Gathering Hall**

"Devils, gods and fallen angels have reflected on the past and allied together, but there are ones who wish to start war once again. The new alliance with the Norse gods of Asgard is truly heartening." Sirzechs ended his speech to the guests in the room before turning around to face Odin who stood behind him. "Odin-dono, if you have no objections, please sign the pact monument." He said to Odin who looked at him with a serious look, taking the event seriously.

"Yes." He answered as Odin went to walk towards the pact monument standing behind him. But just as he stopped in front of the monument and touches it, a voice interrupts.

"I have an objection!"

Hearing the voice, Odin turns his head over his shoulder. "So you came, after all. Foolish man." He finishes as blue magic seal appears in the air, in the room. Before long, the seal opens up like a door and a man flew out from the doors.

Spreading his hands, the said man introduced himself. "I am the Norse God, Loki!"

"Well, this is a rare guest." Azazel commented looking up at Loki's appearance.

"Loki-dono, though you are a Norse god, you have no right to cause havoc here." Sirzechs stated as he turns to face Loki along with Serafall, Michael and Ajuka.

"Seeing as our great Father mingling with other mythologies brings me intolerable pain." Loki explained to him and the others.

Putting a hand in front of Odin, Rossweisse narrowed her eyes at Loki.

"Loki. If you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you." Odin said as he waves his hand at Rossweisse, to which she responds by letting down her hand. As soon as he finishes, guards started to gather in front of Loki.

"Forgive me? Don't joke around, old geezer." Loki smiled down at Odin.

"How dare you speak to our Great Father that way!" Rossweisse countered feeling offended by what he said.

"If he allies us with the other mythologies, we will be unable to achieve Ragnarok!"

"I've heard of this argument before. You're connected to the Chaos Brigade, aren't you?" Azazel asked Loki.

"I admit I've partnered with them. But this is of my own will!" He said before he lift his right arm to the side. "Come forth, my beloved son!" He called out before a big seal appears below him and sparks started to generate from the seal, blowing away all of the guards in one swift blow.

**"RAAAAAAAA!"** A big wolf like roar immediately made itself known throughout the forest.

"What was that?" Issei asked as he look over his shoulder with a surprise look.

"Issei-kun, Koneko, we have to get back and regroup. This is a trap." Just as he finishes, Kuroka smirks before a barrier appears over the whole forest.

"What?"

"I created a barrier over this entire forest and shut us in, Nya." Kuroka explained as she jumps from the branch and stands next to

"I hope you can give me some entertainment, Red Dragon Emperor!" He said before swinging down his staff, causing a chunk of earth to be blown back from the force. Koneko, Issei and Kiba jumps away from the attack as the three prepared to fight.

"These guys are strong!"

"Such dark auras." A new voice appeared over the air as everyone looked up to see Tannin flying over them, his shadow covering the five of them.

"Old man Tannin!"

"So you followed my power's energy signature." Ddraig stated as Issei looks down at his left arm.

"That's right. I kept track of the power signature emitted by the Red Dragon Emperor. There was something bothering me about Hyodou Issei."

"Bothering you?" Issei asked back.

"Hey! Hey! It's the previous dragon king!" Bikou said excitedly with a grin.

"You look so happy, monkey." Kuroka commented looking up at Tannin as Bikou performed a handseal.

"Flying Nimbus!" He called out as a cloud appears beneath his feet and carried him towards Tannin. "Extend! Ruyi Bang!" He shouted as his staff extends towards Tannin who swiftly dodges it by turning around on his opponent and blows a stream of fire at him.

Amidst the fire, one part of the flames stretches out before revealing Bikou flying out of the flames unscathed.

"You're good! Previous dragon king!" Bikou commented grinning.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed watching the two started to fight. "That firepower is on a completely different level from the training."

"Son Goku! How entertaining!" Tannin commented.

"Son Goku and a dragon. Well, that's a fitting pair." Kuroka said as she look over at the three members of the ORC group. "Anyway, will you hand my little sister over already? If you don't, I'll kill you here and now."

"Hyoudou Issei!" At the call, Issei look up. "I will attend to this monkey. Defeat that cat. Aren't you the Red Dragon Emperor?" Tannin stated before flying over their heads as Issei look behind at Tannin.

"He makes it sound so easy!"

"We have no choice right now, Issei-kun." Kiba stated as he grip his sword in hand as Issei look at him. "We have to fight if we want to get out of here."

Reluctantly nodding at the blonde, Issei readied his stance to fight.

"Onee-sama, I will go to you." Koneko suddenly exclaimed as she step forward towards Kuroka.

"Koneko-chan?!"

"Koneko?"

"So please let these two go."

"Koneko, you can't go. Buchou won't allow you to." Kiba stated in worry as he look at her back.

"My big sister's power. I know it more than anyone."

"No. We won't let you, Koneko-chan. You can't just go!"

Meanwhile in the Gathering Hall...

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Fenrir roared again as everyone in the room focuses their attention at the blue beast in front of them.

At the appearance of the beast, Rias lifted her hand to the side. "Everyone step back!" She shouted to everyone who immediately back away from the center of the room. Green blue eyes stared up at the beast that immediately jumps across the room at the upper corner of the room before jumping down, causing large chunks of concrete from the pillar to fall.

Rias looked at the direction of the chunks of concrete were heading and she immediately lifted her hand towards Asia and Gasper who were standing across the room. "Akeno!" She called out as Akeno that stood next to her, lifted her hand to shoot bolts of lightning towards the chunks of concrete.

Meanwhile, Asia and Gasper looked at the approaching large projectile heading towards them before they covered their eyes from the lightning that struck the chunks of concrete and destroyed it.

Fenrir who sensed the first sign of attack, looked ferociously at Akeno who takes a step back along with Rias.

"Rias!" A voice shouted as a red flames envelope Fenrir accompanied by a struck of black and white lightning. But the combination attack didn't scratch Fenrir in a bit as it stood steadily on the floor while looking directly at the newcomers standing in front of Rias and Akeno.

"Otou-sama?" Rias questioned in confusion seeing her father standing in front of her with a serious look. She then glances at the man standing next to him and noticed immediately that it was Akeno's father, Baraqiel.

"You will not lay a finger on this girl." Baraqiel announced lifting his left hand protectively in front of Akeno, who look surprised at his present.

"I'm sorry that I did come as sooner as expected, Rias. Your mother needs time to compose herself from your arrival earlier before coming here." Lord Gremory smiled glancing over his right shoulder at his daughter.

At the mention of her mother, Rias look around wildly in the room before a bundle of brown hair caught her eye. She looked at her right and was greeted by a smile directed at her way. A smile lit up on her face as Rias caught sight of her mother standing besides a blonde woman. She then watch her mother silently mouthed something to her and she smiled at the words presented to her.

_"Be careful, musume." _

At the words, Rias focuses her attention at Fenrir and readied herself to fight.

A smile spread across his lips as Lord Gremory caught her daughter's motion of action. Putting a right hand inside his pocket, Lord Gremory straighten his back as he looked at Fenrir. "Did she say something convincing?" He asked his daughter who smiled as her hands burst into red flames.

"Yes."

"Then I supposed I'm involved to keep you safe." Lord Gremory smiled as Rias smiled in unison before the two of them look in on at Fenrir.

But before they could attack, a burst of ice travelled up to the floor beside them before striking Fenrir head on. As it came in contact with the beast, it instantly trapped it's legs from moving to which tall ice spikes trapped each one of its legs.

Both Rias and Akeno look behind them to see Serafall winking at them from her position in front of Sirzechs and Ajuka while standing behind the ice spikes that travelled towards Fenrir.

Fenrir roared its head to the air catching both Rias and Akeno's attention along with everyone else. But before it could roaring wildly underneath its restraints, it was instantly silenced by the enhanced sound of a hand clap, distracting everyone who appeared to be confused by the sudden sound penetrating the entire room.

By the silence that overtook the room, the sounds of footsteps breaks off the silence. The first one to notice the sound was Rias followed by Akeno. It appeared as time stood still for both of them as the two looked at their right and their eyes caught a lock of blonde slowy pass by them before it generally disappeared in a burst of wind. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion and hard wind struck them, breaking off their stupor as both Rias and Akeno focused onto the explosion in front of them to where Fenrir stood in a trap like state minutes before. The two watches as the wind passed by before the remaining smoke of the explosion slowly clears away. The moment where the smoke clears away in front of their eyes, their eyes widen in surprise.

Wisps of flames and tiny ice flakes appeared just as the smoke clears away and amidst the combination of wisps and flakes; stood a lone man with his back facing them. Both Rias and Akeno couldn't utter a word as they stared at the blonde in front of them, neither of them attempted to make a move, unaware to think of the floor where he stood was burned to a crispy black and releases a fair amount of steam around it. Their attention was solely focused on the man standing in front of them.

Rias's eyes traces the blonde hair of the man; curving downwards in all directions. A fact that she knows everyone would know who it was especially her. And also, the feeling that came with it. A familiar forebonding and knowing feeling that brought Rias to know the identity of the man in front of her was; it was her husband. The black suit that he adorned could be seen with matching pants and shoes. Underneath the ends of the sleeves, Rias could see the red cufflings hidden behind them to which she smiles in satisfaction. She then trail her eyes over to his blonde hair that she wanted to spread her fingers through ever since that night when the two of them made love.

Meanwhile, both Lord Gremory and Baraqiel looked at the blonde standing in front of them with different expressions on their face; one out of happiness while the other was out of curiosity. But just as they finished studying the blonde, they were instantly pulled back to focus onto the massive body of fur that was lying in front of the blonde with steam exuding from it's body. Their eyes widen in surprise as the body belonged to Fenrir who lay on the floor, unconscious with high scorching degree burns.

Suddenly, gasps could be heard from the crowd all around the room as they looked at the blonde standing over the unconscious and defeated Fenrir.

"Could it be?"

"It's him! It's definitely him!"

"The Hero of the Underworld and the Gremory Prince!"

_"I-Izayoi-kun?"_ Asuka thought as she took a glimpse of the blonde standing before her. Her breath hitched as she slightly covered her mouth before tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. A smile lit up on her face as she saw her eyes stared at a pair of purple eyes and a smile directed towards her. _"...It's really you, Izayoi-kun." _She thought in happiness. Next to her, Leticia couldn't object to look away as the sight of her Master in perfect health overwhelmed her face a smile. From her side, Sala stared at the blonde and a smile breaks off her face at the sight of him recovered from all of his injuries that nearly took away his life.

"Is this what it feels like when I saw him everyday?" Sala asked to herself._ "No. It's not. It's...something different." _She admitted as when she saw him, she felt immense joy inside her and at the sight of him rather than his injured self in the past, a strange feeling begin to uncover itself. It was mixed with all of the positive feelings; relief, happiness and joy. But mostly it was happiness of seeing him again that she was grateful for.

Suddenly, a burst of magic interrupt everyone's attention as they all looked upon Loki who adopted a cold look with his eyes raged with anger in them. Everyone watches him clenching his fists tightly as he glared ferociously at Izayoi standing below him while he hovers in the air.

"...How dare you...You'll pay for what you've done!" Loki shouted in anger as he lifted his hand and aimed it at the blonde. A big blue magic circle appeared above his palm as it lit up brightly.

A smirk spread wide across Izayoi's face as he stared up at Loki, sensing huge amount of magic building up inside of him. Sensing the urge to battle from him, Izayoi lifted his palm to the side before clenching it into a fist, unnoticed that tiny wisps of flames started to burst out from the action. But it was noticed by only two individuals.

Rias's eyebrow rose as she contemplated the appearance of the wisps of flames. She glances at Akeno and noticed that she was staring at the blonde's fist, to which she assumed that she was thinking the same thing.

"Die, insignificant boy!" Loki shouted but before he could launch his attack, he was caught by surprise as the blonde suddenly appeared before him in less than a second. Distraught by his appearance, Loki was surprised by the fist colliding with his magic circle a moment later to which caused him to snap into reality. The white haired gritted his teeth as he pump his magic into his magic circle causing it to glowed brightly by the second. Sparks like electricity started to fly out from the confrontation between the two as both Loki and Izayoi fought for dominance.

"Is this all you got? Ha! You've gotta be kidding me!" Izayoi mocked with a laugh as his pupils lit in excitement before Loki's eyes widen in shock, feeling himself moves back from the collision between his magic circle and the blonde's bare fist. When his eyes met Izayoi's, it was within a second that his magic circle shattered upon contact before founding himself being punched back and directly imbedded himself into the wall behind him.

Just before he started to move in the crater to release himself, his eyes caught onto the green magic that lit brightly around him. Recognizing the magic, Loki found himself staring at a pair of green eyes looking casually at him. "Beelzebub!" He shouted in anger before he disappeared within the magic green piramid along with Fenrir that disappears into another piramid.

Right after they were gone, Izayoi glances at where Ajuka stood and send a smile at his way to which he nodded in return. The blonde then turns around before he caught a black blur rushing towards him and something came barreling into his arms. A pair of arms wrap themselves around his back as Izayoi look down at the bundle of black hair invading his view.

"Izayoi-kun! You're back! You're finally back!" At the familiar cheery tone greeting him, Izayoi smiled and promptly wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders which revealed to be Serafall.

"Miss me?" Feeling her nod against his shoulder, Izayoi let out a chuckle. "Sorry for dropping in late. I lost track of time."

"It doesn't matter." Serafall took the moment to look up at the blonde before smiling wide at him. "You're here now." Just as she finishes, she capture his lips into hers, prompting a moan from out her mouth when he kisses back. After a moment, the two pull back as Serafall smiled at him before pulling away from the hug.

"Serafall, you're not the only who misses him." A voice cuts in as Serafall smiled behind her, seeing Rias and Akeno standing before her.

"Sorry. But you're too slow." Serafall teases as Rias raises an challenging eyebrow but before she could question, Akeno cuts in.

"Oho? Shouldn't his wife have a partake to kissing him first? It isn't fair for her part, Serafall-sama. Although, it is good for your part. But I do think that his wife has a right to kiss him first."

At her explanation, Serafall pouted. "But..."

"Serafall-sama, you kissed a married man in front of everyone in the room. Have you not noticed? It would be weird if you, one of the Satans governing the Underworld kissed the Gremory Prince that is supposedly married to the Gremory Princess, Rias. You will need an explanation regarding your relationship with him if you want to clear this out." Akeno explained professionally as Serafall look around at the awed struck faces that stared at her.

Realizing the predicament she had made herself to be in, Serafall could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. A pout formed onto her face as she turns towards Rias.

"I'm sorry, Rias-chan." At the sincerity of her voice, Rias smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do not worry, Serafall. Even though I didn't realized before, but Akeno is right. The display of affection you had with Izayoi-kun will start to make everyone assuming things." Rias explained as Serafall frown, knowing her fact is right. "But this is not your fault, Serafall. Although, I didn't think it would be this early but sooner or later, the public will find out about Izayoi's relationships with the other girls aside from me. It would be, one day or another." She exclaimed to the black haired.

"I'm sorry." Serafall apologized genuinedly.

"Don't be. As I said, it isn't your fault, Serafall. All in all, I think this is a better time to clear this thing out before it could accumulate into more trouble in the future." Rias explained before an amused smile spread across her lips. "But I hardly doubt that people would want to disturb Izayoi's relationship with the other girls, including you. Those matters are not for them to interfere whatsoever. Instead of interfering, I think they would want to know how the two of you started a relationship. Or in this case, how Leviathan showed affections for the Hero of the Underworld."

Hearing what the red head said, Serafall looks perplexed. "But Akeno said..."

"She said that just to spite you." Rias chuckled in her hand as Serafall pouted at Akeno, who smiled in amusement.

"That's mean, Akeno-chan. I thought I did something horribly wrong."

"I apologize, Serafall-sama. But you should be considerate for others. There are other girls that didn't see Izayoi-kun since that day." Akeno said while walking closer towards Izayoi, who watches her every move. Once she stood in front of him, she put her hands on his chest and lean her body against him._ "Including me." _She said in thought before closing her eyes and let out a tear fall from the corner of her eye to the ground.

Feeling her body pressed against him, Izayoi lift his right hand and press it lightly on the center of her back. "Don't I get a greeting for being away for so long? Atleast, I deserved that right?" Izayoi asked with an amusing smile while Akeno chuckled lightly.

"Mm...Welcome back, Izayoi-kun." She mutters as a smile graces her features, feeling the warmth of his body much to her surprise and liking. "You don't know how long it has been for us without hearing any news about you." Akeno looks up at the blonde. "May I ask, what did you do these past weeks?" Just as she asked, Izayoi smiled down at her before he lifted his right hand on top of her head.

"Since you trained for those past weeks with the others, you could say I experienced the same thing. Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask? I thought you were going to say something different than that." Izayoi leaned down his head against the top of Akeno's head until his nose touches her head.

"...What...?" Akeno look confused at the moment as she stare up at Izayoi.

"I miss you too. That's what you wanted to say, right?" At the sentence, Akeno's eyes widen before feeling the blonde pulling back from her. "You look beautiful by the way." Akeno look up at the smiling blonde in front of him and suddenly all of her emotions let loose. Lunging forward, Akeno captures his lips in a kiss as tears started to fall from her eyes.

_"Am I so obvious to him?"_ Akeno thought before moaning under the kiss when the blonde responds back. After a while, Akeno pulled back and she smiled truthfully at the blonde. "I miss you, Izayoi-kun." She exclaimed as she brushes her tears with her index finger while Izayoi smiled in return.

"Although you said the wife was supposed to take the first kiss, I do think that you had it all planned to get the second one, Akeno." Rias's amusing voice cuts in as Akeno turns her head over her shoulder and smiled teasingly at her best friend.

"All of the chances I can get to be with Izayoi-kun more." Seeing the smile on her friend's face, Rias smiled in return, glad that her friend was smiling than before. But before she could reply to her playful sentence, she was interrupted by Xenovia's shout.

"Asia!" At the clear shout that breaks the everyone's attention, Rias looked at the blue haired reaching out her hand to catch someone. Her eyes widen as her eyes spotted a lock of blonde hair waving furiously before it disappeared from the room.

"Asia?" Rias called out as she runs towards Xenovia and stopped right behind her followed by Izayoi, Serafall and Akeno. Latching her hand on the blue haired's right arm, it caught her attention as Xenovia turns around to face her. "What happen? Why did Asia run away?"

"Asia said she was worried about Issei because he had been gone for too long and she decided upon herself to go look for him. Unfortunately, I didn't catch her in time." Xenovia look down in shame. "I'm sorry, Rias-sama."

Shaking her head at her, Rias comforted with a squeeze of her shoulder. "It isn't your fault. She decided herself to check upon Issei's safety. It's not unbecoming of her to do something she did." Rias explained, knowing that Asia had a soft and sensitive spot for her brunette classmate. Rias watches as Xenovia looks up at her with a sad appreciative smile and she was grateful that she could make her feel better.

Looking at the red head, Xenovia takes a breath and hold a serious look to her face. "Should I get her back, Rias-sama? She might be in danger."

"No. You will be with Leticia's company. I will go to get her back. There is no doubt that there are others besides Loki."

"You mean the accomplice?" Akeno asked as Rias looked at her and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Rias looked at him and let out a smile.

"Yeah!"

"I'm going too!" Serafall volunteered smiling as Akeno nodded along.

"I'm going also." Just as she finishes, Izayoi immediately glances behind him and instantly turns around to block a punch directly aimed at his head. A shockwave resounded throughout the room as Izayoi grip the assaulting fist tightly before looking up at the culprit.

"Bael." Izayoi said as he faces against Sairourg's. The floor beneath the two combatants had cracked violently and had spread widely but it didn't spread as as behind Sairourg since Izayoi had reduce by directly stopping the impact of the force in the palm of his hand.

"Sairourg!" Rias shouted in surprise of her cousin's attempted assault.

"Didn't I told you I would get to face him one way or another? Did you forget already cousin? Haha!" Sairourg laughed as he pushes his fist against Izayoi's palm but unfortunately it didn't budge at all.

"Rias." Izayoi called out as Rias look at him. "You should go with the others while I entertain this battle maniac. I'll catch up soon enough when I'm finish with him." Izayoi said with a hint of annoyance while staring directly into Sairourg's eyes.

Looking between her husband and cousin, Rias nodded before she looked at both Akeno and Serafall. "Let's go, you two. We need to be there as fast as we can." She said as she turns and runs out from the room with Akeno and Serafall, who reluctantly left seeing as Izayoi couldn't come with them. Glancing over her shoulder, Rias caught a glimpse of Izayoi's back before she turns her head forward and focuses on the current task at hand but not before hoping that her husband would tag along soon. She have faith that the blonde could defeat her cousin easily seeing as he rarely losses to enemies that he previously fought. Amongst the enemies that he fought, there was only one that almost made her husband coughed out blood and nearly killed him. The one and only enemy that she despised the most. That said enemy was the only enemy that her husband could face and is the only one that can, seeing as the Four Satans of the Underworld couldn't defeat it altogether last time.

After sensing the three women left, Izayoi focuses his attention on the man in front of him. "So, how do you want to go down? There's a couple of ways that I can crush you without breaking your head and possibly crack your skull." Izayoi said as Sairourg laughed before smiling widely.

"Only if you give it your all in this fight."

"I don't think I can do that. Sorry but you don't seem to be much of a challenge than the white haired brat." Izayoi said before he grip tightly on Sairourg's fist causing a sickening crack to resound in the room.

A grin lit up on Sairourg's face as he felt his fist being crushed. Overwhelmed by excitement, Sairourg immediately started countering by swinging his other fist towards Izayoi's head. Unfortunately, he only hit air and instead the air in his lungs was forced out by a knee embedding in his stomach.

Everyone who was seeing this battle looked at the blonde who had dodged Sairourg's left fist and release his other fist before kneeing the Bael's stomach which caused a sickening crack to be heard with their ears.

"You're not fast enough." Izayoi commented before he pull his right fist and punches Sairourg in the face. But his eyebrows rose as a palm grip upon his fist inches from the Bael's face.

"Y-You're the first to make me bleed." Sairourg looked up as a trail line of blood could be seen falling down at the corner of his mouth. A grin spread across his face as Sairourg look at the blonde. "That means this will be a memorable fight!" He shouted before releasing the blonde's fist and leap back. But just as he touches the ground, he shot towards Izayoi with his fist.

A small smirk plastered across Izayoi's face as he look at the excitement over the Bael's face. Readying his stance, Izayoi bends his knees down slightly before pulling back his right fist. "Since you wanted it so much, I might as well give it you two folds!" Izayoi shouted as his fist collidded with Sairourg's, causing the floor around them to break upon contact and sent the chunks of earth towards every corner of the walls around the room. It was fortunate that it only hit the walls seeing as they had been embedded in the wall deep enough so that it cannot fall down towards the guests in the room.

"Should we stop them?" Ajuka asked Sirzechsz. "I will tame the Bael into submission. That would help Izayoi's trouble of wasting time with him."

"I don't think we should." Sirzechs answered as Ajuka look at him. "The battle will be soon over. Unless if he fought with me, it would go longer than this."

"Yes, even though the Bael doesn't inherited his family's power but his training has maximixed his body to the max." Ajuka explained. "The only thing he can rely on are his bare prowess in battle and his Sacred Gear if he chooses to use it." He pointed out as Sirzechs nodded before he focuses on the battle.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse watches intently as Izayoi and Sairourg exchange blows. Where Sairourg's strikes didn't meet skin, Izayoi's meet skin and bones deep within the Bael's body.

"So who do you think will win?" Odin asked his bodyguard of a Valkyrie as he stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Rossweisse look at him in slight confusion before realizing what he said. "Um...I do not know. But I'm certain that the blonde would win easily." She pointed out, not knowing if the blonde could win seeing as she never saw him fight before in her life and while during their date. But seeing as the blonde fought so far through the battle, she admit that he has combat prowess of a martial artist which surprised her greatly since it was the first time she saw the blonde fight. Through her observation, she conclude that the blonde would win easily without any casualties as he has quick reflexes than the Bael and shockingly showed exceptional abnormal strength for a human than him. At the mention of the blonde being human, Rossweisse's eyes widen at the thought.

"Is he human?" She asked to herself as she recalled the fight where the blonde fought against Loki and won by pure strength only before Beelzebub interrupted. Just as he won against Fenrir to which she couldn't see but at the mere sight of the scorch marks all over the beast, she immediately questioned herself about the identity of the blonde. At the thought of thinking differently of him, it made her feel sick in the stomach seeing as she didn't want to misjudge him just by the facts that she thought were true. It was also not fair on her part since she had known him and had spent the best day of her entire life with him in just one day, one date.

Cupping her hands together above her lap, Rossweisse couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of the blonde in battle. But one thing was clear in her mind as she saw the blonde; she wanted him to win. She didn't care if people judged her for picking the wrong choice of the two. But to her, she knows that he would win and she wanted him to win.

"Rossweisse?"

"Hm?" Rossweisse glances at Odin who didn't look at her and merely focused on the battle before him.

"Why did you pick the blonde boy?"

"W-Why?" Rossweisse stuttered, speechless to answer. After a while, she gave her answer. "B-Because he looked he has insticts and apparent knowledge about his opponent. Even though he fight head on without any strategy but I can see that he had already analyzed his opponent beforehand and what he's capabilities limited him from."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Odin looked closely at the blonde who stood across from Sairourg. The two of them stared down at each other before Sairourg immediately charged forward with his fist.

A grin spread across on his face as Odin went to answer his bodyguard. "If you bet on the blonde, then I'll bet myself on the Bael. I'm certain that he isn't as weak as he looked." Odin encouraged himself as he watch Sairourg who was approaching the blonde.

"...This is a waste of time." Izayoi muttered to himself finding no reason to continue since he didn't feel as excited as before. That kind of excitement wasn't the usual excitement that he experienced from fighting past battles with Weser or Pest. It was a slight excitement after finding out that the Bael can withstand his strikes and was adamant on beating him. That fact alone causes the blonde to continue fighting. But so far through the battle, he was getting bored and bored by his opponent, mainly because he didn't felt like a challenge to him by just using his bare fists and overall strength that he found weak compared to the white haired brat that he fought in the past. Compared to the brat, he could relate that his opponent has vast amount of determination and experience which could be felt from his strikes throughout the battle. But he didn't have the strength to be of equal to him to which bore him. If he can put him into ranks for the enemies that he faced, he would ranked him just below Weser and above Raiser.

Looking up at his opponent nearing him, the blonde crouches down before disappearing in an instant, surprising everyone in the room. Not a moment past as a loud sound shook the room and everyone turns to Sairourg. They look at the fist embedded in the Bael's stomach before another fist follows up into his stomach and then the other fist. Everyone watches the blonde instantly increase the speed of his punches until they can't see the form of his fists and instead saw rapid blurs hitting themselves in the Bael's stomach countless times.

After a while, everyone saw the blonde slowed down and pull back his right fist before punching it directly into Sairourg's chest, causing him to flew back with immense force until he crashes straight into the wall behind.

Everyone watches Sairourg's body stayed in the wall and thought about the time he would wake up and brush off the pain like always. But this time, Sairourg didn't attempt to move as his eyes were closed and he laid there in the cement wall without as much as a sound of resistance to move.

"Sirzechs." Izayoi called out as Sirzechs turns his attention from Sairourg's unconscious body to the blonde. "I assumed that you can handle it from here?"

At his question, Sirzechs nodded before ushering him to go.

Seeing the motion, Izayoi turns around and left the room sprinting, leaving every guest speechless for words.

"Who would have thought?" Odin asked himself watching the blonde left the room before turning to look at the unconscious Sairourg embedded in the wall at his far right. "I didn't think that it would be any different..." He mutters before turning towards his bodyguard. "I never thought I would lose on a bet to my bodyguard of a Valkyrie."

"What is that supposed to mean, Odin-sama?"

"Maa, I'm just playing with you. Although, losing still leave a bad taste but since you've won the bet, you deserved a reward."

"A reward? I don't understand. You didn't say anything about a reward prior to the start of the bet."

"If I won, I would asked for nothing of you but if you won, I would give you a reward of sorts. I already thought about it earlier."

"...Why?"

"It's a bet for a reason, Rossweisse. Since we bet on one of the two combatants and you chose the blonde boy which he won. I thought it is fair to give you a reward. It is not on my accord to choose but yours. So you can choose whatever it is you want as a reward but know that it is within my power to do so." Odin said before looking out to the crowd and his eyes caught a sight which he found quite alluring.

_"What kind of reward do I want?"_ Rossweisse asked herself, not knowing what to ask for herself in spite of her Master telling her so. She looked down thoughtfully for any answers that might pop out of her mind; a hint to what she want as a reward. Sadly after a while, none of the answers provided her with any hints of her reward. She then look at the back of Odin before speaking up.

_"Who is that alluring woman?"_ Odin asked as he look at the olive skin woman standing next to a blonde woman. He looked at the choice of clothing she wore and he suddenly found himself liking it every minute of staring at her exposed skin that glowed within the lights in the room. While he distracted by the sight that greeted him, he was unaware of Rossweisse calling out to him several times. It is not by the fifth call that he responded.

"...What did you say?" Odin asked feeling slightly annoyed that he had been disturbed from his sightseeing. Turning towards the Valkyrie, Odin asked. "So did you already thought about your reward?" When he asked, he wasn't surprised by her reply.

"Can I postpone my reward for a later time?"

"Can't think of anything for your reward?" Odin asked as Rossweisse reluctantly shakes her head.

"Hm. If you say so, then you can summit your answer when you found the answer to your choice of reward. Alright?" Odin asked staring at his bodyguard who nodded. The old man then turns his head to look at the alluring woman but to his surprise, she was gone out of his sights.

"Serve the opponent right. Who is he to challenge the boy? He must have been crazy." A familiar white haired girl shook her head at the sight of Sairourg embedded in the wall.

"His opponent is battle driven. I'm certain that he wanted to fight him for a long time seeing as he know of him." A blue haired man with an eyepatch stated standing next to the girl.

"Whatever. He's a fool if he could think to beat the boy. I mean, he already knew of him and yet, he wanted to beat him? As if. Anyway, I'll give points for his bravery though."

"Should we stay any longer?" At the question, the girl looked at the direction where the blonde left before answering.

"I think he'll be fine without us around. Anyhow, I wanted to know the details of his night with a certain princess." A perverted giggle escaped her mouth as the blue haired man closed his eyes and shook his head a little. Before long, the two made their way out of the room from the crowd of guest and into the hallway. Just as they walk along the hallway, the girl clap her hands before the two of them disappears out of sight magically, leaving the hallway as it is. But the two was unaware of the impending danger that the Underworld would face.

Meanwhile in the gathering hall, Baraqiel look at the way her daughter left and stare at it, contemplating whether to follow her daughter out of his concern for her safety. But then a voice interrupted his thoughts before he could decide.

"It's alright. They'll be safe. Your daughter included." Lord Gremory assured as Baraqiel turns to look at him.

"How do you know?" Baraqiel asked in slight confusion rather than anger.

Glancing at him, Lord Gremory smiled. "Because Izayoi is there with them." At the mention of his name, Baraqiel recalled the times when her daughter uttered his name during their battles to train.

_"Izayoi."_ Baraqiel called in thought looking at the direction where her daughter left._ "Protect her."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of the updated chapter of A Problem Devil Born~

I hope that it satisfies you after all the months that has passed. I mean it's been nearly three months since I updated. So i hope you will continue to read it and enjoy it. It's been quite a pleasure to find that there are new readers that found this story and read it. I appreciate it nonetheless and I hope you will continue to read it.

Anyway, how's the drama going in the story? Was it good to your liking? Or did it exceeded your expectations? I hope the latter.

How's the plot so far? The constructions of the story. Were the characters not too different to you and retain their originality? And was this chapter as good that it would make up for lost time for the old readers that have been reading since 2014 and 2015? I hope it does. Because I'm sorry that I didn't update.

Anyway, i think that is all that I want to ask. I hope that you will leave a review. And also, don't forget to favorite and follow this story because it will continue.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	43. Chapter 43: Involvement

Hello, everyone! It's ArtLotus here! I'm here to bring another chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~ How awesome is that? Two chapters a week? That's awesome right? Anyway, if you have any questions that you want to ask because some of you might be confused, PM'd me. I'll answer those questions at the best of my ability. To some of you who might be wondering why I never done the chapter where the Gion Festival would be celebrated, it is because I never got to that part yet. Eventually I will, but for now I'm going for the present time.

~Daily Answer~

nanaminato: I apologize if you have to read this. Because I essentially want Izayoi to have a harem. I'm sorry if you wasted your time on reading this.

orangemen33: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it, but what I don't understand was the word BS.

shizumashin: Thank you for your review. I appreciate your support. I hope that you will continue reading this story as it is, although it may be slow for you but I will try to do my best in what's left of my free time.

Rei Ogami: Thank you for your review. I appreciate your patience and commitment. I hope you will continue to read this story.

Beast Mode92: Sorry that my words are too complex. But that's just the way I like to write. Furthermore, it makes me happy just to give an insight depth on the characters.

PersonaQeminod1: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it. I hope you will look forward to the next chapter.

ahsoei: Thank you for your review. It's been a long time since I last updated so I maybe I'm bit rusty. But I hope you will look forward to the next chapter. Oh, and about Issei's relationship with Asia. I'll think about furthering it hopefully.

enigma95: At the age of 15, Izayoi is literally a teenager. I know that he won a lot of hearts by just meeting them but what can I say? He's meant to have a harem.

End of Daily Answer

Anyway, without further ado I present to you A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 43: Involvement

**~Underworld~**

**~Forest~**

**Night**

"Argh! Why can't we hit her?" Issei asked in frustration after seeing Kuroka phasing out from her spot and dodges his beam attack before appearing a few feet from her previous spot. Just as she appeared, an explosion went off far behind her.

"This is getting boring, you know? Do you actually know how to fight?" Kuroka mocked with a smirk phasing in and out from places to places.

"Issei-kun, stay back!" Kiba shouted as Issei jumped backwards behind his back before the blonde instantly stab his sword into the ground causing countless blades to pierce through the ground.

"Would you look at that?" Kiba's eyes widen as he spotted the black Nekoshou perch onto the branch she was previously on. "I thought the blades would catch me but sadly it didn't, nya!" Kuroka smiled in amusement, finding it slightly humorous to mess with her opponents.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Kiba retracts his sword from the ground which causes the blades to disappear into the ground. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows to think of a way to land a hit on his opponent. But after a few failed tries with the combination of Issei's help, it didn't work as he hoped it would be. The main cause of the failed attempts was the power the Nekoshou had; phasing in and out from place to place which acted as a huge disadvantage for them. He thought back to the plan where he act as a decoy of attacking Kuroka with his sword while Issei readies to hit with his dragon beam shot. But at the end, it wasn't fast enough to hit the Nekoshou nor was he succesfull of landing a hit on the woman much to his frustration.

Kiba glances at the corner of his eyes at his right side and saw Issei panting with beads of sweat visible on his forehead from using a large amount of energy for his attack. Regret started forming inside him and he was reassuring himself that it was for the best if they could get a result. A result of success. A result of defeating the black haired Nekoshou. Then, Kiba's eyes then met with Issei's. The two of them stare at each other for moment before the two readies their stance to fight once again.

Quirking an eyebrow at the renew determination of the two, Kuroka phased out from her spot on the branch and appears in front of the tree of the said branch. A small smirk spread across her face as she cross her arms over her chest. "So what do you have in mind this time nya? Will it be the same as last time because I admit that it was slightly fun." Kuroka smirked as Kiba immediately charges with Issei in tow. "Hm? Two against one? Isn't that unfair?" She asked before she lifts her right hand and started moving her finger around, which caused symbols to appear above her finger with each seals displayed by her finger.

Suddenly, purple gas smoke appears and envelope the area around them in the purple smoke. At the second the gas was released, Kiba immediately kneels down from inhaling the gas into his nose. He coughed violently catching Issei's attention as he rush towards his aid and kneels down in front of him.

"Kiba? Are you okay?"

"This gas..." Kiba mutters.

"Issei-senpai, Kiba-senpai." Koneko thought as she watch her seniors in the gas by her spot behind the tree a few ways from the two. Clenching her fist at seeing her seniors suffer, she tried to help by walking out of her spot and face her elder sister. But at the thought of her current weak form, she started to have second thoughts because she can't help her friends if she can't have the power. Gritting her teeth, Koneko look up in determination and step out from her spot as Kuroka looked at her in clear sight.

Koneko watch her sister looking at her before she watches her eyes followed something behind her. Then, a voice called out to which causes her eyes to widen in surprise, recognizing the voice.

Issei who was bent down right beside Kiba look up at the voice. "Asia-chan?!"

Noticing the expression on the brunette's face, Kuroka smiled in amusement. "Is the Red Dragon Emperor held affections for the girl? What a way to find out..." She hold up her right hand as a purple energy gathered on her palm. A symbol could be seen inside the forming purple sphere. Then, the purple sphere take on a white sheet of color as Kuroka held it above her palm. With her target in sight, Kuroka immediately shoot her hand forward shooting the white energy sphere towards Asia who had arrived at the area.

The blonde girl look at Koneko before she look forward. "Huh?" Asia look upon the white sphere that nearing her before she closed her eyes and shield herself. A loud scream breaks out as Asia immediately let her hands down at her sides and her eyes spotted Koneko standing in front of her. The front of her school uniform was shredded, leaving some upper parts of the uniform to stay intact and hide her chest from being seen.

"Shirone!" Kuroka shouted with wide eyes, never expecting her sister to save the blonde by throwing herself into the line of her energy sphere.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted as he watch Koneko winced before falling backwards to which Asia caught her by the shoulders and steadied her. The brunette turns to Kuroka and glared at her. "You're gonna get it!" He said charging towards Kuroka.

"Koneko." Asia called out in worry as she accesses the damages done by the energy sphere on the white haired's body. She then hold out her right hand before a green glow envelope her hand and started healing the burn marks on her stomach while her left hand steadied Koneko's body.

"Take this!" Issei said as he punch his left hand towards Kuroka who only phased out in front of him before appearing behind him. Noticing her, Issei send a punch her way but it met air. The brunette then turn his head around as Kuroka phases in and out all around him, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration. "Argh! Who do you think you are to hurt your own sister?"

"Who do you think I am?" Kuroka questioned with a frown. "You should listen to yourself for once. She stood in the way to protect that blonde girl, nya. If it wasn't for her, she shouldn't be hurt in the first place." She stated to the brunette who takes a stealing glance at Asia that was healing Koneko. The brunette met eyes with the white haired and he saw the sad hue that took on the pair of orbs.

Clenching his fist, Issei started punching in every direction trying to land a single hit on the black haired Nekoshou who was still dodging his attack without too much of a effort.

"Issei-kun..." Kiba coughed as he look up with weak eyes at the brunette that was bent out to punch Kuroka for what she did. Gripping the sword in his hand, Kiba stands up weakly as his sword acted as support. Staggering himself to stand correctly, Kiba crouches down into a stance before he grips his sword with both of his hands. With a single shout, Kiba yelled out. "Issei!" He stab his sword into the ground.

Hearing his name being called out, Issei look at Kiba before his eyes widen and he instantly jumps out of the way from the line of blades piercing from the ground rapidly. Just as he left, Kuroka appeared in front of the blades that shockingly neared her, catching her by surprise.

"What?" Kuroka asked herself as her eyes spotted the sharp edge of a blade nearing her along with the other blades behind it. The black haired Nekoshou jump backwards but she didn't jump unscathed. When she landed, Kuroka look down at her right leg and noticed that a piece of her skirt had been sliced off from its fabric. She then noticed from the cut off part of her skirt, a thin trail of blood flowing down her leg. Looking up, Kuroka glared at Kiba who staggered to keep standing. "You'll pay for that, nya!" She then shoot out her white sphere to which hits Kiba directly at his chest, blowing him back to hit the tree behind him.

"Ah!" Kiba winced as his head connected with the bark of the tree and he slides down to the ground. The blonde look up at Issei who looks at him with wide eyes. Feeling himself slipping in and out, Kiba closed his eyes and hung his head down, unconscious by the effect of the poison gas combined with the force of the tree hitting the back of his head.

_"Kiba."_ Issei thought looking at the blonde who went unconscious. He then looked at Kuroka before glancing at Koneko and Asia who was still healing the injured white haired. Gripping the soil beneath his palm, Issei went to continue his assault but a shout cuts him from doing just that.

"Asia!" Rias shouted as she, Akeno and Serafall arrived on scene after following the trail left by the blonde nun. The red head look up and her eyes widen, seeing the injured Koneko being heal and held on by Asia. Rias then look at her left and saw an unconscious Kiba lying against the bark of tree. After that, she look up ahead and her eyes spotted the outline of the black kimono and the familiar black haired that she known. Her eyes widen in surprise as she caught sight of Kuroka's face looking at her with shock.

"Kuroka-chan?" Serafall questioned in shock standing beside Akeno. "What..."

"Kuroka, is that you? Why...are you here?" Rias asked as Kuroka look away in slight shame, avoiding eye contact with both Rias and Serafall.

Watching the apparent behaviour that was displayed by her elder sister, confusion littered Koneko's mind. She did not expect her sister to react the way she was in front of her eyes. It look strange to her seeing as she never showed this new side of her before. The vulnerable form of her before. The only time she ever saw that was when she shed tears for her blonde senior when he saved her along with Rias and Serafall. Other than that, that was all that she could remember.

"...Are you associated with Khaos Brigade?" Rias asked as a frown curve downwards on her lips, hoping inside that her statement wasn't true. While she waiting for the answer, she was unaware that her question had caused Serafall to look at Kuroka in shock with a hint of sadness.

But instead of answering, Kuroka stayed silence. After a few moments, she speak up.

"...I...I'm one of them." At the answer, Serafall's eyes widen in surprise while Rias's frown deepen. "Yes. I'm with them. It's the truth." Kuroka explained as she glances up and caught sight of the frown greeting her, much to her sadness. Clenching her fists, she tried to ignore the nervousness creeping up on her but she can't seeing as she had been caught by both Rias Gremory and Serafall Leviathan. Both of which she called them, her friends. After all they've been through, she allowed herself to call them that because for the duration they waited for Izayoi to recover; they've bonded. In whichever way, they bonded by talking about the small things they've like over their years. And also about their past which involved meeting with a certain blonde. After the time they spent together, she was grateful to herself that she had friends that she can finally trust and had fun with. But now, she doesn't know if she deserved to be call theirs.

"Does..." This time it was Serafall that started speaking. "Does Izayoi-kun know about this? Know about you being one of them?"

At the question, Kuroka freezes. Her body turns rigid from hearing the words with her ears. Her eyes widen in surprise before her eyelids slightly drop. "...No. He-Izayoi-kun doesn't know." She answered staring at the ground in pure sadness when speaking about her lovable blonde. "He doesn't know anything about it. Till the day we met, he never did know." She explained with a sad tone as she hug herself. "...I can't tell him. How can I tell? If I did, what would happen, nya? No, I don't want to take a risk if he knows..."

"Kuroka..." Serafall mutters as she stared at the black haired Nekoshou.

"Since...Since when did you allied yourself with them? Are you with them all this time? When we were together at Kyoto? You were one of them?" Rias asked as Akeno look at her best friend and noticed the sad tone she used when she spoke up.

Kuroka cringed at the mention of Kyoto. Her eyes glances up to meet with Rias's. "...Yes. I'm one of them still. At the beginning, I was with them." She answered as her cat ears drop slightly.

"If you're one of them, then you surely you know their purpose on coming here at the gathering of young devils. Loki, the Norse god admitted in front of everyone that he allied himself with your faction. If he is involved, I can't possibly doubt there is nothing that Khaos Brigade would want to be here." Rias stated as she narrow her eyes but she can't help the frown on her face as she stare at Kuroka.

"...I can't tell. I-I'm sorry, Rias-chan." Kuroka tighten her grip around herself as Rias and Serafall saw the tears that fall from her eyes. Their eyes widen at the Kuroka they knew in front of them and they can't help but express the sympathy they've held for her.

_"Kuroka onee-sama?"_ Koneko thought as she watches her sister genuinedly cried in front of her eyes. At the sight, tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. From unknown reasons, she doesn't like to see her sister cry.

"Koneko-chan?" Asia asked as she felt liquid hitting her arm and she saw herself that the white haired shed tears. Frowning, the blonde tried to coax her by gently rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Meanwhile, Issei who was standing in between Koneko and Kuroka, held a confused look. While he held some sort of sympathy for the black haired Nekoshou but he had heard her reason for coming. She wanted to recruit her little sister to join Khaos Brigade thus leaving the family she had already joined and cared for.

"...That's why..." Kuroka started as everyone look at her. Suddenly, a purple magic circle appears behind her as white energy spheres appears around the circle. "I can't let you live any longer." Kuroka said looking up and everyone could see her eyes narrowing seriously but with hint of sadness hidden behind them. The black haired immediately lifted her hands and shoot a circle of the white spheres towards Rias and the others.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted as Akeno nodded and she summon a protective magic circle in front of them. But to everyone's surprise, a lock of brown hair appeared in front of the protective magic circle.

"Issei!" Rias yelled as the circle of white spheres hit the brunette directly, causing an explosion to go off by the contact.

When the smoke receded, Rias and the others look in front of the protective magic circle. Their eyes trailed off the form of the brunette before they noticed his uniform reap and shredded on some parts; mostly his sleeves and undershirt. They watch as the brunette stagger on his feet before he straighten himself to stand.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she tried to rush to his aid but knowing that she held Koneko in her arms, she withdraw herself to stand up from her sitting position.

Looking at the look of hurt crossing the blonde's face, Koneko look down in slight shame and regret, knowing that it was her fault that resulted on the brunette getting hurt. The white haired then look at her right, seeing the form of the unconscious Kiba lying against the bark of the tree helplessly. And then she withdraw her sights to see her brunette senior that was standing protectively in front of her. With a frown, the white haired stands up from Asia who look at her in surprise.

"Koneko-chan?" Asia called out as she reaches her hand out towards the white haired but she acted too late as she saw Koneko walking towards Kuroka.

"Koneko?" Rias asked as she saw the white haired pass by her before stopping in front of her.

"Onee-sama, I will go with you. You can stop now." Koneko stated as Kuroka look at her sister for a moment.

"Koneko, what are you saying?" Rias asked in surprise while recounting the words the came out of her servants' mouth.

"Can't you see, Buchou?" Koneko asked as she look over her shoulder at her surprised Master. "If I stay here any longer, you'll be hurt. Look what I have done by staying here. Kiba-senpai and Issei-senpai, they're...hurt because of me. Because of my existence that they were hurt." Koneko explained as Rias shakes her head at her.

"No, you can't go. Koneko, you are my servant and a member of my household! I won't allow you to do what you want!" Rias stated seriously.

"I already told Issei-senpai and Kiba-senpai about this. But, Onee-sama's power...I know it more than anyone." Koneko stated as her body shakes. Rias stare down at her before her eyes soften.

Two arms wrap themselves around Koneko from behind, taking her by surprise. "I know. I will protect you."

"...Do you think you know Shirone's power more than me?" Kuroka asked as she stared at Rias. "I know it more than anyone else. Come here, Shirone. I'll make you top-class in the sage arts." She said as she stretche her hand forward towards Koneko.

"No. I don't need power like that. I don't need power that brings misfortune to others." Koneko hung her head down low as fresh tears fall down at the corner of her eyes.

"Kuroka. When you were drowning in your own power, you left a scar on her that will never disappear. When you left after killing your master, this girl saw hell. When I first met her, she didn't have any feelings left inside. Koneko was betrayed by her only family. She had no one to turn to and the others devils hated her, to the point she was almost disposed of. This girl has seen many painful things." Rias explained to Kuroka as she held Koneko in her arms.

"Rias-Buchou."

"And that's why..." Rias look down at Koneko. "I will show her many wonderful things."

"...I don't want to go. Kuroka onee-sama! I don't want to go with you! I am Tojo Koneko!" Koneko announced loudly at her elder sister. "I am going to live...live together with Rias-Buchou!"

"This girl is Rias Gremory's rook, Toko Koneko! She is a treasured devil of my household. I will not allow you to lay a finger on her!" Rias exclaimed defiantly.

"...You..." Kuroka speak up as her face was shadowed by her hair. "Do you think you know everything that happen that day? You don't know that filth of a master that took us under him. You don't know how that filth tried to do to Shirone...You don't know anything to begin with!" Kuroka look up as Rias flinched from the cold glare she gave. "If that's what you think, then...die." She stated as she draw out her finger and the same symbols appeared in front of her finger. Suddenly, the same purple smoke of gas polluted the whole area as Rias kneels down along with Koneko. After them, Akeno, Serafall fell to the ground on their knees. Asia who was on the ground at the moment, coughed at the gas that she inhaled.

"This is!" Koneko said as Issei look at the white haired and the rest.

"Koneko! Buchou! Asia!" Issei shouted in surprise, witnessing the same trick that the black haired Nekoshou had done to Kiba.

"It works so well with devils and spirits. But I guess it really doesn't work on dragons." Kuroka said as Issei look up at her who was perching on the tree previously.

"You!"

"I weakened the poison, so they won't die immediately. I'll kill you all slowly." Kuroka said to everyone.

"Kuroka-chan." Serafall muttered as she coughed at the poison entering her lungs.

"Ddraig." Issei said as he look down at his gauntlet.

_"What is it, partner? Do you want to achieve Balance Breaker?"_

_"It is possible, right?"_

_"As I said, you cannot reach Balance Breaker without a drastic catalyst." _

_"Drastic..."_ Issei said in thought as he tried to think of the said word.

_"The rest is up to you."_

"Even if you tell me that the second time, I still don't know what to do!" Issei shouted at his partner.

"So the Red Dragon Emperor will die without activating his Sacred Gear?" Kuroka asked as she hold up her right hand as a white energy sphere appears above her palm. "But I'm still going to attack!" Kuroka said as she shoot the white energy sphere forward and Issei took the hit to the chest simultaneously protecting both Rias and Koneko behind him along with Akeno, Serafall and lastly Asia.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she stands up and rush towards him. But as she arrived near him, she suddenly collapsed to the ground, alerting the brunette.

"Asia!" The brunette rush to her side as he help her to sit up. Just as the blonde sit, she started coughing as she limply look up at Issei.

"I don't feel too good..." Asia admitted as her weak eyes stared into Issei's worried ones.

"Asia, you can't move! Either of you can't move or the poison will spread. Kiba had inhale it before."

"Kiba-san." Asia glances at the unconscious blonde near the tree. Suddenly, Issei's scream cut her off as Asia look at the brunette that took a few energy spheres at his back.

"Issei-senpai. Please stop."

"So weak! This is Vali's rival? Did he really make Vali retreat?" Kuroka stated to the brunette disappointedly.

_"Shit! I'm always like this! Where is Izayoi-senpai where you need him? Ugh, I helped Asia? No."_ Issei said in thought as he stand up and turns around to face Kuroka._ "Everyone praises me, but that's not the case! That's not the case at all! I let Asia die, once! And I don't want to lose anyone after that. How can I save them all if I'm a legendary dragon?! I can't bring out my power until after someone gets hurt. There's no meaning to a power like that!" _Issei thought as tears started falling down his cheeks at the disappointment in himself.

"Even if you're her big sister, I can't forgive myself who makes Koneko cry!" Issei shouted at Kuroka, who frowned.

"I feel bad for Shirone. Saying that, just covered in mud and blood, it'd just creep a girl out. So gross."

"Issei." Koneko called out.

"Koneko, even though I have a legendary dragon in me, I can't do anything. I'm a useless devil with no talents."

"I have heard that Red Dragon Emperors often drown with power. My sister is the same. Even if they're powerful, they go berserk if they have no kindness. I think you are the first kind Red Dragon Emperor in history. So even if you lack some power...Please become a kind Welsh Dragon." Koneko said as a smile spread across her face.

Seeing this, Issei look at her in surprise. "Koneko, I..." He trailed off as Ddraig's words appeared in his mind. His eyes widen in realization as he understood the meaning behind his partner's words. _"I see! So that's what it means!"_

"You finally realized it!" Tannin appeared flying in the sky still.

"Buchou! I think I know what I'm missing!" Issei said as he turns around to face Rias, who look up at him. The red head watches as the brunette turns to kneel in front of Asia. "I think I need Asia's power to reach Balance Breaker, Buchou."

"What is it, Issei?" Rias asked in curiosity as Asia look at the brunette.

"...I-I'll do anything, Issei-san."

"Please let me poke your boobs, Asia!" At the statement heard by the blonde, Asia didn't know what to reply as her cheeks turned red. Meanwhile, Rias can't help the amusing smile playing on her lips at the brunette's statement.

"Oh my, did Issei just said what I think I heard?" Akeno asked with a slight amused tone while Serafall hide the amused smile spreading on her lips.

But as the black haired Satan wanted the moment to last longer, her thoughts were jumbled all over at the moment. Out of the corner of her eyes, Serafall glances at Kuroka and stare at her for a while.

"Why, Kuroka-chan? Why do you have to do all of this?" She asked herself as she can't help sympathize with the black haired Nekoshou she'd grown to known and care of as a friend. From the time the two made up, Serafall had grown accustomed to the Nekoshou and she was proud of herself for calling Kuroka her friend. But she didn't understand how all of that changed in just one day after the tragedy that had struck Kyoto. Just by seeing the Nekoshou, she knew that she was upset that they found out her identity as one of Chaos Brigade much to her surprise and shock. But knowing that fact, she can't let herself believe that the Kuroka she knew had changed for the better.

To her, the Nekoshou she is now wasn't the one she knew and it didn't suit her as much as the Nekoshou from before. To her, she picked the Nekoshou from before if it means getting her best friend back._ "Huh?"_ Serafall asked in thought as her eyes met with Kuroka's but her eyes didn't respond with hatred much less rage. Instead, it revealed sadness.

"Kuroka-chan..." Serafall look at her sadly before the Nekoshou move her gaze away from her. Serafall then look at the direction Kuroka's eyes were directed and she look ahead to see Issei kneeling down in front of Asia.

"...If that's what you want, Issei-san." Asia said as she shyly opens her buttons to reveal her small breasts.

"I'm going to poke your boobs. I'm going to push them in. Are you sure, Asia?" Issei asked as Asia look down shyly before looking up in slight determination.

"If that's what you need to do to win, then you can do it, Issei-san. I trust you."

"What are you doing in the middle of the battle?" Tannin asked looking at Issei in confusion.

"Old man! Fend them off while I poke Asia-chan's breast!"

"Poke her breast?! You're going to poke her breast?! What are you trying to do in the middle of battle?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's so I can reach Balance Breaker!"

"Was my training with you useless? Are you really that stupid?" Tannin asked the brunette who lifted his left hand and approaches Asia's left breast. Suddenly, Issei's eyes widen and he look up at Tannin.

"Old man! This is terrible!"

"What is it? Did something happen?!"

"The right boob or the left boob? Which should I poke?!"

"You idiot? They're the same! Just poke her breast already!"

"Don't joke around! There's no way they're both the same! This is important! This is my first time pushing the buzzer! Lives are at stake! Answer me seriously!" Issei said before turning to look at Asia. "Asia-chan? Which do you suggest I should do?"

"Issei-san, y-you can poke them at the same time if you like!" Asia blushed as she look down in slight embarrassment.

_"At the same time?! What an amazing piece of advice!"_ Issei thought as he lifted his left hand and his gauntlet instantly disappears. "Here I go!" He said as Issei lifted both of his index fingers and slowly moved in near Asia's breasts. "If I push them, they cry out! If I push them at the same time, they cry out even more!" He thought as his fingers pokes Asia's breasts before he pushes them slowly.

"...I-Issei-san..." Asia stuttered as she tried keep herself from moaning out of pleasure. But as Issei's fingers pushes themselves further inside her breasts, Asia threw her head back and moaned out. "More..."

At the revelation of her sweet moan ringing in his ears, Issei's eyes widen in happiness as his left arm glowed green brightly. Issei step back as he look down at his glowing arm while everyone look on in awe.

_"You've reached it! You've really reached it!"_ Ddraig stated as Issei's eyes widen at the red flames engulfing his whole body. **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

"You're the worst. A perverted Red Dragon Emperor." Koneko said with a blank look.

"Balance Breaker Boosted Gear, Scale Mail!" Issei announced as he took on the form of his scale mail once again but with an addition of red dragon wings on his back. "I have come forth after poking Asia's chan's breasts!"

_"Congratulations, partner!"_ Ddraig congratulated him. _"But truly terrible. At this rate, your actions will truly make me cry with sorrow."_He added with a hint of disappointment evident in his tone.

"All things aside, you're finally achieved it! Such a powerful energy signature!" Tannin commented.

"How interesting." Kuroka smirked. "Then let me welcome you with a mix of sage and demon arts!" She said as a purple magic hexagon appeared on her back before white magic spheres begin to appear on all sides of the hexagon. Immediately, the spheres begin to rotate clockwise and combine each spheres to form a white energy circle that flew towards Issei and hit him directly, causing blue smoke to engulf him.

Kuroka allow herself to smirk before her eyes widen in surprise.

"That's all?" Issei asked flying in the air after being hit by the white energy circle to which he was left unscathed. The brunette then fly down towards Kuroka, who lift her hands forward.

"Don't get such a big head!" Kuroka shouted as she shoot several white spheres towards the brunette to stop him. But to no avail that the spheres didn't slow him down and instead hit the air veil that had started to form during Issei's charge. When the brunette's fist was slowly nearing Kuroka, an explosion instantly goes off sending rocks away. Smoke and debris immediately filling the entire area.

After a while, the smoke clears and everyone look up to see the the result.

"Nobody will make my junior cr-?!" Issei was cut off as his eyes stare at a pair of purple eyes. His eyes then trailed off from his fist to the palm that grip around his fist. "Izayoi-senpai?!" After he finishes, Issei felt the power in him drained instantly and his eyes widen as his armor exploded into tiny little pieces, leaving him without any parts of his armor left on him. Issei look down at himself before he look up at the blonde standing before him who was in front of Kuroka. "Izayoi-senpai, y-you're here! Why are you..."

"I-Izayoi-kun?" Kuroka mutters in surprise at his sudden appearance before her.

"It's a good thing I made it in time, huh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as he glance over his shoulder at Kuroka who was speechless to reply back. "What's with that face, Kuroka? Did a cat literally got your tongue on the way?" The blonde smiled amusingly at the black haired Nekoshou.

"Y-You're here, Izayoi-kun nya." Kuroka speak up with wide eyes but she didn't make any attempt to jump on him at the prospect of meeting him again after weeks. "Wh-Why are you here?" She asked. "Why now?" She added in thought.

"Why? I think you can answer that yourself, don't you think Kuroka?"

"...Izayoi-"

"Izayoi-senpai." Issei called out as Izayoi turns to the brunette standing in front of him. "Stay away from her. She's the enemy. She's with Khaos Brigade all along." He explained seriously. "She admitted it herself. So we have to-"

"Have to what?" At the blonde's sudden counter, Issei quirked an eyebrow in confusion but he still answers his question.

"We have to pay her back for the things she's done for Koneko-chan all those years ago. Even if she's her big sister and is the only family member she has, she abandoned her and scarred her for life! She also made Koneko-chan cried." Issei explained fully staring up at the blonde.

"You know, you shouldn't jump into conclusions based on those facts only." Izaypi casually answered which surprises everyone nearby.

"Izayoi-senpai? But she-?!"

"Save her sister from being scarred for life by her dead master all those years ago." Izayoi stated as Issei's eyes widen in surprise with a hint of confusion at his spoken statement.

"Izayoi-kun..." Kuroka frowned as she look at the back of the blonde's head.

"You can't torture yourself any longer, Kuroka. You know that you can't hide it forever without them finding out. Anyway, you still care for your sister, right?" Izayoi asked glancing at her over his shoulder. A smile could be seen from the corner of his lips as he finishes his sentence.

"What does he mean, Rias?" Akeno asked as she stare up at the red head who look at Izayoi in surprise.

"I don't know, Akeno, I never heard anything about their master except that he took care of both Kuroka and Koneko under his care. There was no reports about the said master being abusive towards them or anything of the sorts. If it did, it didn't reach the Underworld for them to be heard." Rias explained as Koneko gazes her elder sister with a confused expression.

The white haired didn't understand the statement voiced out by her blonde senior mostly because it mentioned her sister saving her in the process. At the mention of that particular saving part, it baffled her greatly. If she did remember correctly, her Master before Rias had taken care of them good enough for her. One of the examples was that he made her sister stronger by using two of his Bishop Evil Pieces and made her a part of his peerage which lead the both of them to a great life. As far as she could remember, her master wasn't bad and the only thing she had heard from him last was his scream wailing in her ears. At the recollection of memory, Koneko shut her eyes and focuses her attention back to her elder sister, wondering about the truth that had originally been hidden from her ever since.

"Is that him? Is that the Hero that saved the Underworld?" Tannin asked himself as he took upon himself to inspect the blonde young man closer with his eyes. Upon close inspection, his eyes widen. _"He's a human?!"_ He thought in shock.

"What?" Bikou asked as he stop himself from chasing Tannin and instead focus on the new arrival. At the mere sight of him, he grins as he fly straight down towards him, abandoning his attention on fighting Tannin which he found boring as he always had to chase after him.

Looking up from her position on the ground, Serafall's eyes widen as she saw Bikou flying straight down towards Izayoi. She look up straight at the blonde and shouted with all her might, ignoring the poison that went inside her lungs.

"Izayoi-kun!"

At the shout, Izayoi glances at Serafall before looking up at the fast approaching Bikou riding on his cloud heading towards him. A smirk spread across his face as Izayoi clench his fist.

"Son Goku, huh? This is an interesting way to meet." Izayoi stated before he watches Bikou jumping off from his cloud and swinging his staff downwards towards him.

"The blondie that had destroyed Vali completely with just a punch. Hah, it's nice to finally meet you!" Bikou shouted as he extend his staff and swings his staff downwards as hard as he can. Suddenly, a hand grip around the other end of his staff catching Bikou by surprise as the blonde easily stop his attack with his bare hand and bringing him to stand still in the air.

"Same to you too!" Izayoi replied with a smirk as Bikou look at him in shock. But then, Bikou sense something behind to which he look over his shoulder at the approaching fireball heading towards him. The hot degree could be felt under his skin. Eyes widening, Bikou tried to pull his staff at his side but to no avail as Izayoi held a tight grip on it, preventing him to go with it.

"Just my luck..." Bikou mutters before he was envelope by the fireball and send spiraling towards the ground before an explosion went off as the fireball made contact with the earth.

Looking up at Tannin flying over the skies, Izayoi smiled. "Former Dragon King, Tannin. I think we never met before."

"Likewise. About the monkey, thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it." Izayoi replied before watching Bikou's staff which he held shrinks into its regular size. A smirk appeared on his face as he witness the scene before him. Twirling the staff in hand, the blonde stab it into the ground. "Is this really Son Goku's staff? Ruyi Jingu Bang. I thought it was heavier than this..." Izayoi stated observing the staff while Tannin accessed the blonde from where he stood. After a quick nod of acknowledgment, Tannin speak up.

"Sakamaki Izayoi. That is your name is it not?" He asked as Izayoi look up at him. "The individual that saved all of Underworld by fighting the Three-Headed Dragon. That's what I heard mostly."

Nodding at the statement, Izayoi smiled up at the former Dragon King.

"I can't hide the truth as long as the truth spreads like wildfire. And it seems it did if you gotten a word about it."

"I apologize for my absent on the day that monstrosity came into this world. I never expected the details of the Three-Headed Dragon from Sirzechs once I came after I gotten word about your heroic act of battling against the Three-Headed Dragon that took out the combined forces of Four Satans. I wanted to meet the proclaimed Hero of the Underworld that everyone had decided to call him." Tannin smiled. "And so, with my deepest respect as a Former Dragon King, I appreciated what you did for the sake of the Underworld and its inhabitants. I truly am." Tannin bowed his head in respect for the blonde.

"Thanks for that. It took quite a while before that lizard got teleported to another world. Let's just hope that it wouldn't escape from there. It would be a pain if it did. Fighting that lizard took a whole lot on me." Izayoi admitted with an amused smile as Tannin smile back.

"So I've heard." Just as he finishes, a shout voices out as Izayoi look ahead.

"Serafall-sama!" Akeno shouted as she grip onto both of Serafall's shoulders, preventing her from falling earlier due to poison spreading all over the forest.

Narrowing his eyes at the visible purple gas of smoke lingering around him, Izayoi frowned. "Kuroka."

At her name being called, Kuroka look up at the blonde with a hint of nervousness.

Sensing her looking, Izayoi asked. "Can you get rid of this poison gas?"

Hearing the question, Kuroka look from the corner of the blonde's shoulder, seeing one of her friends suffering from the poison gas that she produced. Regret filled her mind as she slowly lifted her hand to dispel the gas. But before she could, she top midway. "...No. I-I don't want." Shocked by her own answer, Kuroka look up at the blonde who turned around while letting go of Bikou's staff to look at her with a look mixed with confusion and curiosity.

"Why's that, Kuroka?"

"...I don't want to. If I did, they'll..." Kuroka hesitated which was noticed by Izayoi. "They'll...Including you...You'll never want to meet me again because I'm one of them. I'm your enemy and enemies aren't supposed to side together...ever." When she finishes, she caught movement and she watches Izayoi moving towards her. She then closed her eyes tightly as fear started to take over her mind. "I should have never met you in the first place...It was a mistake...We're supposed to be enemies, we're on different sides." She explained with closed eyes as she senses the blonde stood over her.

"Are you telling the truth? Did you believe every word you said just now?"

At the question, Kuroka frowned. _"No."_ She thought. "Yes." She answered the blonde as she bit her lips.

"Do you believe we should never have met in the first place all along? Because for all I care, it doesn't matter. I don't regret the day that we met at all. I'm grateful actually." Immediately, Kuroka look up at the blonde with wide eyes as tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. "Who would have thought that I met a woman who likes to be soak in the rain? That's rare as it is." Izayoi smiled as Kuroka stare at him in surprise, "So, do you still regret that we met because I don't."

"...I...I..." But before she could continue, a voice sounded out amusingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I thought that dragon would have already take you to the other side by now. But imagine my surprise that you're still alive as it is. What good news it is for me." At the familiar voice, Izayoi narrowed his eyes before he and Kuroka look behind her, seeing a lone white haired boy walking out from the shadows of the forest.

Recognizing the boy, Izayoi walk up to stand in front of Kuroka who look at him in surprise of his action while curiously questioning his involvement with the white haired boy. But just by seeing the look on the blonde's face, Kuroka knows that the boy isn't good news.

"What are you doing, gaki? I thought I'd kicked your ass before. Do you come for more?" Izayoi asked with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe. But I came for another reason also. If you'd like to know, I sided myself with Khaos Brigade. Temporarily." His Highness answered with a smile.

"Khaos Brigade? He's one of them too?" Issei asked looking at the white haired boy. "But he's just a kid? What can he do?"

"He can do much more than you expected, Issei." Izayoi answered the brunette who looked at him in curiosity. "If he can summoned that Three-Headed Dragon from another dimension then he isn't some ordinary boy anymore."

"He summoned that dragon?!" Rias asked as she, Serafall and Kuroka looked shock by the information, seeing as they clearly knew the dragon nearly killed them if it weren't for Izayoi's sacrifice that saved them but it almost cost his life in the process.

Smiling ruefully, His Highness answered the brunette's question. "I have my comrades that took part in the process of the summoning," He explained before turning towards Izayoi. "Yes, you're right. I summoned that dragon. But it wasn't on my own accord that summoned that dragon from our world to here. Without the others, the dragon wouldn't terrorize this city in the past and you would continue your daily life in peace including you, Sakamaki Izayoi." He said as Izayoi narrow his eyes, not knowing how the boy could have known his name.

"If what you said is true, then where are they?"

"They?" Highness raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your so called comrades? Shouldn't they introduced themselves to us first?"

"Oh. Well, they are busy for the moment, they can't attend with me to meet you all especially you." Highness said to Izayoi.

"Why are they busy?" Izayoi asked feeling uncomfortable about the mention of the word since it brings a sense of bad feelings to him that he doesn't like. "Shouldn't they atleast introduce themselves before the party begins?"

"Oh, the party will begin. It will arrive but in the meantime, you should look out for the last vampire of Little Garden. I think she has a huge part in this." His Highness stated which confuses everyone but Izayoi knew better than to be confused. The blonde stare at the Highness while he thought about the last vampire of Little Garden. Suddenly, someone came to mind and he look at Highness with narrowed eyes.

"Leticia. What are you going to do with her?"

"I think you should ask, what are you going to save her?" His Highness smiled. "It was nice to meet you from the dead, Sakamaki Izayoi. But sadly, I'm not here to fight. Yet. Next time, we'll meet on the battlefield. We were destined to since the beginning. We are the nexuses that are destined to clash from opposite sides." He kept his smile before he turns around and walked away. "I bid farewell. For now. But we'll meet on the battlefield for sure." He voices out before his presence disappeared along with the darkness of the forest that envelope his body.

Looking at where the white haired went, Izayoi immediately thought about the involvement of one of his maids in all of this.

_"What are you going to save her?" _

At the question ringing in his mind, he look back and looked up at the form of Sala flying towards him. He then watches as the red head lands down in front of him and Kuroka.

"Sala, where's Leticia?" Izayoi asked at the red head who looked surprised by him.

"How did you know?"

"Sala." Izayoi said her name to which causes Sala to compose herself. "Where's Leticia? Wasn't she with you?"

"She was. But she took a break to the restroom and I never heard or seen her ever since. I already searched for her in the women restrooms that are available in the building but there were no signs of her anywhere." Sala frowned as she explain all that she knew to the blonde, "I deeply apologize-" She was cut off as she saw the blonde holds up his hand in dismissal.

"No. It's not your fault. It was someone's doing to start with." Izayoi exclaimed surprising Sala. "I'm certain they're still working on something. But the important part of this is Leticia. They sounded like they needed her, and she's a big part to all of this." Izayoi explained.

"They?"

"An unknown group. I met one of their members; their leader." Izayoi stated knowing that the white haired boy was the leader behind the group. "He and his group are starting something. And also, they're with Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade? If they sided themselves with them, we wouldn't be able to tell how powerful they are now." Sala stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"We might be able to find out their plan." Rias voices out as Izayoi look at her along with everyone else. "We just need Kuroka to tell us what it is. We might be to sum up their plan in no time." She said as she stands up, feeling better that the poison gas wasn't in her lungs like before. The red head smiled at the surprised Kuroka who gaped at her. "She can help us. I know it."

"Buchou, how are you standing? The poison..." Issei asked in surprise.

"Kuroka had already dispelled the spell. It was a good thing too. If it were a second too late, Serafall would have passed out from the density of the air." Rias look over her shoulder to see Serafall supported by Akeno who just started standing up. The red head recalled the time when everyone else was focused on the white haired's appearance that she almost didn't notice Kuroka secretly and quietly dispel the poisonous gas from lingering over the forest anymore thus saving them from the torture of breathing into the poison gas. Looking at the black haired Nekoshou, Rias smiled in appreciation at her. "Thank you, Kuroka."

At the sudden appreciation, Kuroka glances away. "Don't mention it. I did what Izayoi-kun told me to do."

"Right, but thank you anyway. Without your help, I don't know what will happen to us next."

A frown curve downwards on her lips as Kuroka look at her. "Why? Why are you being good to me all of a sudden?" She asked at the red head. "If you hadn't noticed, I tried to kill you moments ago. Don't you care about that?"

"But in the end, you saved us Kuroka-chan." Serafall stated with a smile as she stood without any help from Akeno anymore.

"Yes, you tried to kill us but you didn't do it out of hatred for us right, Kuroka? You did it out of force."

"...I don't know what you're talking about, Rias."

"You do know. You just won't let yourself tell the truth. Kuroka, we don't hate you for what you did. You didn't mean for all of this to happen and we know." Rias explained as Serafall nodded along.

"H-How...How do I know you won't hate me?" At this, both Rias and Serafall look at each other before addressing their friend.

"Because we're your friends, Kuroka-chan. We've always have been since spent all those good times we had back at Kyoto!" Seradall exclaimed excitedly as she walk to stand in front of the surprised Kuroka. "We're not the type of friends that would abandon each other. And you're no exception. So will you be our friend again, Kuroka-chan?" Serafall asked as Rias came to stand next to her and smiled at the Nekoshou who looked at the two in shock.

Then, a hand came onto her back as Kuroka glances behind her to see Izayoi smiling at her in amusement.

"You know you can't refuse them right?" Izayoi asked in a whisper as Kuroka let out a small smile to grace her features.

"I heard that Izayoi-kun!" Serafall pouted as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders.

"What? You can't blame me for convincing her, right?"

Hearing the logic of it, Serafall look up thoughtfully before realization dawned her. "Mou, Izayoi-kun...Why are you always right?" She pouted as Izayoi smiled. At the sight of his smile, it immediately lit up a smile to cross Serafall's face. The Satan then turns to the Nekoshou in question. "Kuroka-chan? What do you say? We can be best friends again!" She exclaimed smiling widely.

Watching the excitement in her eyes at the mention of being best friends, Kuroka couldn't help but agree more in her mind. If it meant getting rid of the sick feelings that she had for hurting both her friends, then it was better than anything she could ask for. Other than that, she could repair her relationship with her sister. At the mention of her sister, Kuroka glances at the corner of her eye to focus onto Koneko, who was watching her. When both sisters made eye contact, Koneko was the first to shy away while Kuroka let out a smile at the scene. Turning around to face Serafall, she smiled warmly. "I would like that very much, nya." She answered which causes a pair of arms to hug her body as Kuroka watched in surprise as Serafall hugged her.

"It's nice that you're back, Kuroka-chan." Serafall said over her shoulder as Kuroka heard the words from her right ear. Hearing the said words made Kuroka forget the negative feelings in her and instead was replaced by a good sense of familiarity. The same familiarity she felt when she spent her time with her friends at Kyoto. And it make her feel good inside to which she like.

"Me too, Serafall nya." She replied before she reluctantly continued. "But I have to go now."

"What?" Serafall asked pulling back from the hug to look at her in surprise. "What do you mean you're leaving? You can stay here, Kuroka. You can stay with us."

"As much as I would want to, but I can't. Vali will notice if I don't go now. Anyway, Loki's presence is gone. So we don't have to worry about him. He willingly wanted to crash the party while we did the dirty work for him. How unfair is that? I mean, I wanted to crash the party too, nya." Kuroka smiled as Serafall wore a sad smile from hearing that her best friend was leaving but seeing the radiant smile on her face, it was enough for her. "Anyway~" She murmured as she turns around and wraps her arms around Izayoi's neck while pushing her breasts up against his chest. "I wanted to continue our session that you left out on, Izayoi-kun. You know it was so lonely without you to fill me in, nya?" Kuroka said seductively while staring at Izayoi's eyes. Leaning in, Kuroka captures his lips for a moment before pulling back, liking the feeling of kissing the blonde again. She doubt she would never get bored kissing him.

At that thought, Kuroka pull back and a purple magic hexagon appears beneath her along with a tiny hexagon underneath Bikou's staff. "Don't worry, Izayoi-kun. We'll continue after this, alright nya?" Kuroka smiled before looking behind her shoulder at Rias and Serafall. "Don't forget now, you two. I already reserve Izayoi-kun for myself, so you two should wait your turn." She playfully said as Rias and Serafall smiled back. "We're friends right? So friends should be considerate, right nya?"

"Somehow I don't like that we have to be considerate..." Serafall frowned in mock sadness. "I want Izayoi-kun to do me tonight!'

At the exclamation, everyone look at her in surprise. Issei who had heard the statement flew back with a nosebleed while Koneko shakes her head in disappointment of her senior's perverted mind. Asia who had witnessed the brunette fall rush to him and started to heal the injuries that he had sustained over fighting Kuroka.

"Ara ara, that's not fair, Serafall-sama. You should wait your turn. You have to know that there are other women that Izayoi have to please in bed other than you." Akeno smiled playfully as Serafall look at her and stuck out her tongue before smiling triumphantly.

"As if I let you in bed with Izayoi-kun, Akeno, I have no doubt that you will scream in pleasure but for your sake, control yourself."

"It seems like I have to settle this obstacle all by myself." Akeno smiled challengingly as Serafall smiled back. "I do hope that you will not use any dirty tricks at your disposal for this, Serafall-sama. That will not be a nice thing to do."

"Yeah, since you passed out in the second round. I think the girl will do better than you did, Serafall." Kuroka teased as she lightly laugh at seeing Serafall's red face. "Anyway, I'll be going now. It's nice to meet all of you again. It really is." Kuroka said particularly to Rias and Serafall who turned to look at her. "Especially you, Izayoi-kun." She said as she turns her head to look at the blonde. Leaning up, she casted a kiss on his right cheek, "Bye, Izayoi-kun." With that said, she disappears out of thin air along with the purple magic hexagon, including Bikou's staff that disappeared at the same time as her.

Looking at the spot where the Nekoshou disappeared, Rias casted a smile over her lips._ "I hope that we will meet again soon, Kuroka."_ She thought.

"After all that I came. It was for nothing." Izayoi's annoyed voice cuts her thoughts as Rias look at her husband. "You know, I thought this outfit would serve a purpose in the gathering but it's just a waste of time since the party's over." He stated looking over his suit as Rias smiled reassuringly.

"But it's not. You look quite dashing in that suit, Izayoi-kun. The right outfit for the Gremory Prince." Rias explained with a smile as Izayoi hold her right hand and lifted it up between them.

"Thanks. If you hadn't kept this outfit in the changing room, I wouldn't have been able to go out with an entrance earlier. Somehow, I kind of figured that you would be a part on matching our outfits." Izayoi finished with a kiss on her knuckles before looking up at the red head.

"Whatever do you mean, Izayoi-kun? I did not do such a thing." Rias smiled while hiding the amusement in her voice. Letting go of her hand from her husband, Rias speak up. "Anyway, we should get back. Even though the party is over, Sirzechs would undoubtedly want to talk about what happen on my side of the story." Rias explained as Izayoi nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can't argue with that. But Leticia..." Izayoi trailed off in deep thought before Rias cup his face in her palms, breaking him from his thoughts.

"She can take of herself just fine. All of your maids are not the weak types to just give up." She reassured the blonde.

"Our maids." Izayoi corrected with a smile as Rias nods.

"Yes, our maids are not ones that easily give up and they know that. In the meantime, we should rest. I presumed that you had a long day from the training you went through right, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked with a knowing smile as Izayoi smiled back while everyone look at the two with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I can't lie about that."

"You surely can't."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**~Gathering Hall~**

"So, Kuroka is friends with you again but decided to leave in accordance of Vali's sights. I understand." Sirzechs said before a frown appears on his face as a new problem arises in his mind, "Other than that, one of your maids disappeared without as much as a single trace. Hm, this is quite strange. Who would kidnap her?"

Frowning in unison with her brother, Rias replied. "Sadly, that's the problem. There is a new group that had allied itself with Khaos Brigade."

"What?" Sirzechs look at her sister in shock.

"We don't know the full details but we had just met their leader in the forest. He stated that something will happen and Leticia is a big part of the whole scheme."

Putting a hand under his chin, Sirzechs adopt a thoughtful look. "If that is so, I'd no doubt that they will try and rescue Loki from Ajuka's seal. Or worse, if Loki is released, they will step in at that time." Sirzechs finishes as he look over his sister. "But aside from that, there is no telling their action. But if Leticia is in their clutches, then there is no choice than to wait it out for their arrival."

Frowning in unison as her brother, Rias replied. "I don't like the fact that we can't do anything while Leticia might be suffering from wherever she is right now." Rias explained as she crosses her arms before Sirzechs pat her head, causing her to look up.

"Don't worry, you will find a way to get her back, Rias. I have faith in your ability and Izayoi's. And by the events that transpired today, you've grown wonderfully as a master of your household." Sirzechs assured as Rias lit up at his compliment. "Speaking of which, where is the girl?"

"She's relaxing with the others in the bathing room." Rias answered as Sirzechs nodded before the two turns around to greet their newly arrived parents.

"Rias." Venelana said spreading her arms wide to capture Rias in a hug much to her happiness. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Okaa-sama."

"Don't apologize, it's a normal process for the parents to feel about their children." Venelana smiled as Rias smiled back before the two pull back from the hug. "Where is your husband, Rias? I thought he would be with you."

"Izayoi-kun will be here soon. He said he wanted to take a walk and familiarize himself with the setup of the building. But I have some doubts that he will be lounging around in our room and gotten a nice rest." Rias smiled.

"What can we say? He's been through a lot lately. He deserved some rest." Venelana stated as Rias nodded in agreement. "Anyway, are you okay Rias?"

At the question, Rias instantly reminded herself of the strange headache and the need to vomit suddenly. But when she saw her mother adopt a worried look, she smiled reassuringly and shakes her head. "No, I'm okay, Okaa-sama." She assured but Venelana didn't look convinced, even more so as her daughter look worried about something for a second before reassuring her of her own worries. But before Venelana could have time to continue thinking about the subject, a voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Are we having a family meeting here?" The playful voice that was owned by Izayoi voiced out as he came into view under the stairs that lead to them.

Seeing the blonde, Venelana smiled, "Yes, we have. Why don't you join in also, Izayoi?"

Answering her question with a smile, the blonde climb up the stairs and stand in front of them. But just as he stood, he was hugged by Venelana.

"Welcome back, Izayoi." Venelana exclaimed as Izayoi hug her back with one arm around her shoulders.

"It's nice to be back." He responded before Venelana pull back from the hug and look at her son in-law. She smiled as she look at him and Rias standing next to each other before noticing that their attires matches, much to her delight inside. "It seems like fitting is a right word to describe the two of you this evening, is it not?" She asked amusingly before Lord Gremory and Sirzechs smiled, noticing the couple wearing matching attires.

Noticing the stares upon them, Rias's cheeks flared in embarrassment before a hand wrapped around her waist and pull her closer. Looking up, she was greeted by a smiling Izayoi.

"We are 'fitting' this evening, right?"

"More like 'perfect'." Rias smiled warmly at her husband as Izayoi smile back. Meanwhile, Venelana and Lord Gremory smiled at the wedded couple along with Sirzechs and Grayfia who let out a small smile to grace upon her features.

* * *

**~Women's Bathing Hall~**

"Today was a crazy day. Relaxing like this seems so unreal." Xenovia smiled as she sits upon the edge of the pool while Asia sit in the water next to her. Both of them were naked.

"Irina-san seemed to be doing well." Asia added as Xenovia nods in agreement.

"So how are you feeling, Koneko?" A naked Akeno asked as she looks at the naked white haired sitting a few meters next to her, "Your sister isn't our enemy anymore."

"I...don't know how to feel about that." Koneko answered looking down with a thoughtful look before a small smile spread across her face at the thought of staying with Rias and the others instead of joining with the other faction. Looking back at that time, she regret to say that she would join the said faction without a single approval from her Master. And now, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulder and she could smile more frequently than before, and it was thanks to her Master. "I can't erase a bond made of blood."

At the logic of the sentence, Akeno frown a little before closing her eyes. "That's true."

"That's why..." At the continuation, Akeno open her eyes in surprise. "I've decided not to worry about it. Also, I will become stronger."

"Ara, ara. That's very reassuring." Akeno commented with a smile before she look upon her reflection in the water. "Koneko, about Izayoi-kun saying about your sister...That he knows the truth behind the tragic event that happened years ago that separated the two of you. Do you, want to find out about it? The truth?" Akeno asked glancing at Koneko for her answer while in her mind, she was thinking about the truth that revolved around her own past.

"The truth?" Koneko asked herself as she look down, the smile that had made itself known on her face seconds ago had been replace by a frown.

"It is okay if you don't want to answer, I understand." Akeno smiled reassuringly once she saw the frown before her eyes. The black haired then look at the bathing hall and noticed that everyone aren't here. Her mind then recalled about the strange and sudden disappearance of Leticia leading up to the white haired boy's appearance in the forest. A smile of reassurance appeared on her face as she think about the three others that were worried about the blonde's disappearance the most. At the thought of the three, she was unaware of the voice that greeted her and the others.

"Can we join in?" At the voice, Akeno looks at the entrance of the bathing hall in front of her and she allow herself to smile back, seeing the smiling Asuka standing across the pool with a towel wrapped around her chest. Behind her were Sala, Shirayuki-Hime and Pest with towels that covered their nudity.

"You're welcome to join in." Akeno stated as Asuka smile widens, unaware of the conflict that started inside Koneko's mind.

A single question warp around the white haired's mind as she thought about the truth that causes the drift between her and her elder sister.

_"Do I want to know the truth...?"_

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**~Gremory Prince and Princess's Room~**

**Night**

Slipping onto the white nightgown, Rias stared at the red dress visible on her master bedroom. With a smile, she walk out of the room and headed towards the girl's bathing hall, knowing the other girls were waiting for her.

But just as she closes the door to her and her husband's room, the red head look around the hallway trying to find the whereabouts of her husband.

Right after the two of them had their family moment, her brother had called out to the blonde to wait before reassuring her that it wouldn't take long. The red head agreed to her brother before heading out to the room shared with her husband since he has come back. But thinking back upon the subject, she questioned herself if the conversation between her husband and her brother would be this long as she was getting ready to bath.

Frowning lightly, the Gremory Princess wandered alone across the hallway to search for her husband while thinking about the events that transpired prior to Loki's arrival. Squeezing the towel situated in her hands, the red head was regretful to not ask for her mother when she needed it the most. She was entirely confused and curious on what was happening to her since it never occurred to her before.

Touching the area where her stomach is, Rias felt it was important to tell her mother about it since she would know better and also she might have experienced something like this before. She hope her mother did, or not she will be stuck on figuring out what happened to her. And she did not want her husband to worry if he ever saw her having the symptoms she had before. It's a relief that the symptoms didn't come back to bite her right now. It was an important phase she was in, where danger is arising much to her disappointment.

"Why is this happening to me?" Rias asked herself in a whisper as she continued walking along the hallway without caring if she was going the right way to the girl's bathing hall. She, at the moment was preoccupied with her thoughts and was unaware of the blonde standing in front of her. The red head look down at the floor as she think to herself but when a pair of black shoes came into sights, her head immediately bump into something which causes her to look up and was greeted by a pair of purple orbs. "Izayoi-kun." She called out.

"Surprise to see me? Anyway, what are you doing here?" Izayoi quirked an eyebrow as Rias look around at her surroundings, finally noticing that she's been walking around without any direction.

"...I was going to the girl's bathing hall but I got myself thinking about something on the way, and ended up walking nowhere." Rias sheepishly smile.

"I can see that. Anyway, you should go bath. I think you smell." He said which earn him a slap to his arm, causing him to smile.

"Izayoi-kun! I do not smell."

"Says the Gremory Princess." Izayoi teases as Rias smiled lightly, loving the light conversation the two were having.

"If you know where I'm going, would you mind telling me where you're going?" Rias peered her eyes to meet her husband's.

"Sirzechs invited me to a meeting after what transpired recently." At the statement, Rias frown lightly, reminding herself of the evil Norse god ruining the gathering. "Seeing as I'm the Gremory Prince, Sirzechs said that I should hone responsibility? Somehow, I doubt it very much." The blonde said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, causing the red head to giggle from his predicament.

"...Anyway, may I have your company for a walk along these hallways? Until you have to go, that is." Rias extend her right hand for him to take.

"I may be able to extend some time if the Princess allows me to." The blonde takes hold of the offered hand.

"She allows it so."

"Glad to hear it." With that, the two walk along the hallway with Rias's head gently resting upon Izayoi's shoulder.

Sighing blissfully, Rias let her mind wanders to the time where she met the blonde who is now her husband. The memories of the encounter was brief but it held a meaning. Because she remembered it clearly. Then, as time passes she was married to the same blonde that met her naked that day, much to her embarrassment. But she could tell that it was worth it, and worthwhile.

But then, a frown smeared on her face as she recalled the tragedy that befallen Kyoto. She steals a glance at her husband, _"Does he know?"_ She asked herself before recounting Shiroyasha who would tell the tragedy to the unfortunate blonde. The red head wondered how well the blonde took it since he had shared a wonderful relationship with the nine-tails fox, Yasaka and her daughter, Kunou. Imagining the blonde running amok across the boundaries of Kyoto makes her shiver in thought but she calmed herself from thinking just that since she knew the blonde would never let his emotions run better of him. After that, she thought about the training he had granted from Shiroyasha prior to the tragedy.

In a state of curiosity, Rias look up at the blonde.

"How is your training, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked peering up at her husband as she held onto his right arm in both of her arms. "Did it go well?"

"Well? The only thing I can tell you about it, I had fun." Izayoi smiled before looking at the amused smile playing on his wife's lips.

"How fun is it?"

"I nearly died." At the answer, Rias's eyes widen in surprise and she immediately stop walking. Noticing her expression, Izayoi stop and continued. "I can't hide it any longer than it already is. Sooner or later, you'll know the truth. And I don't want to take any chances of telling it any longer than it should." Izayoi explained to the red head who stare at him in pure shock.

"Izayoi-kun...You almost died?" Rias asked the blonde. "But, how? Who?"

"By a ball of fire made from the Phoenix Princess."

"Phoenix Princess?"

"She's from Little Garden, and she's one of the Demon Kings in that world. She along with another Demon King were my opponents for the entire two weeks."

"You fought with two of them?" Rias looked at him in surprise, not expecting the blonde to fight with both of them seeing as one of them nearly killed him. Recalling what the blonde had said earlier, Rias speak up. "Izayoi-kun, how did you..." She trailed off but the blonde knew what she meant by that.

"We made a bet. If I won, I'll steal her virginity. If she won, she'll kill me. During the battle, the other Demon King knocked me down without the use of my limbs. He didn't cut off my limbs. He practically made my limbs useless." Izayoi explained glancing away in slight annoyance of the memory. He then steal a glance towards his wife and saw that she didn't move her gaze towards him but instead cast a worried look at him. "After that, she decided that she would finish me there and then. So, she conjured up a huge ball of golden flames that could incinerate any living things, and throw it to me while I'm lying helplessly." Izayoi let out a smile and chuckles, to which caused Rias to look at him in slight confusion, "I was surprised. I didn't know that I had seconds left before that thing hit me and nearly burned me to death if not for your help and the others." He stated as he look down at his wife, who held a confused look. He then pull out his Gift Card from his pocket and show it to Rias. "Without this, I would never have survive and I'm grateful that I did survived. Feeling that kind of helplessness again...it goes to show that I'm careless, huh?" He casted a smile over his lip as Rias stare at him before speaking up.

"What can I say? You didn't know how strong they are nor do you know how they can overpower you easily. If the title Demon King is anything to go by, I guessed that you're really lucky to survive." Rias explained grabbing the Gift Card in both of her hands before resting her hands on top of the blonde's outstretched hand, cupping his hand. The red head roam her eyes at the card, silently thanking the card that exist. Looking up, Rias smiled up at the blonde. "But your carelessness did saved me along with Serafall and Kuroka. You ignore that you would risk your life in the process if you save us. That is careless, Izayoi-kun but your carelessness saved people. You didn't know how strong that dragon was and you intent to fight him even though it was stronger than you. But you saved thousands upon thousands of lives by carelessly choosing to fight. Although, I'm mad at that fact that you nearly died but I can't seem to stop it since you loved to fight people stronger than you. But at the same time, I'm also sad." A frown replaced her smile as she stare at her husband's eyes. "I almost lost my husband, again. What do you think I feel when I heard that? I don't want to feel that again but I can't stop it, neither I can't ignore the fact that I'm not going to leave my husband after this. I know the consequences that follows my judgement but that goes to show that I'm careless too, right?" Rias stated with a warm smile as Izayoi's eyes widen in mild surprise at her explanation.

Grasping Rias's cupped hand with his free hand, a genuine smile appeared on Izayoi's lips before he leans down and swiftly captures Rias's lips with his. "I love you." He muttered under the kiss.

Rias's smile widen under the sweet kiss that they finally shared after he got back. The red head relish the lips that was on her before she felt him pull away and she look up at the blonde. "I love you, too." She replied before her eyes glance at the Gift Card. The Gremory Princess slowly release her hands from the blonde's hand and pick up the card by her right hand. She then proceed to lay the card upon the blonde's opened palm and covered it with her other hand. "You better keep it with you, alright? I won't hear any excuses coming from you." She exclaimed smiling at the blonde, who nods.

"At all times." Izayoi replied as Rias let go of her hold on the card and wrap her arms around the blonde's right arm once again, and let her head rest upon his shoulder just as the blonde pocketed the Gift Card. Smiling at his wife, the two resumed their walk.

Just as the two walk for a while with nothing but comfortable silence, the two noticed that they arrived at their room.

At this, Izayoi look down at his wife. "I think this is as far as we can go, my Lady. I sincerely apologize for the brief walk." The blonde smiled playfully before bowing his head at her.

At the realization of the blonde's meeting, the red head nods in return. But then a pout form over her lips as Rias look up at the blonde, letting go of her hold on him. "Do you have to go?" Raising his head to meet the pout on his wife's lips, Izayoi chuckles.

"If anything, I think it's better if I go. Don't wait up for me, alright?"

"But you're the one who needs rest the most..." Rias mutters under her breath before a pair of lips kiss her forehead and she look up to see the blonde hovering over her head while kissing her forehead tenderly.

Pulling back, Izayoi look at Rias. "And I will rest. But not this time around." Izayoi assured her before watching the frown on his wife deepen. But then a smile stretches its way on his lips as an idea pop up into his mind. "...Why don't you change?"

"Change for what?" Rias asked looking down at her nightgown before looking at her husband who wore his red collared, buttoned up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows.

"To the meeting." Izayoi answered smiling as Rias's eyes widen in surprise before a smile sets off her face. Nodding towards her husband, the red head quickly enters their room and change while the blonde waited outside. Thinking about the possible consequences of bringing her to the meeting, the blonde ignored it seeing as he had the right authority to bring her. If he is the Gremory Prince, he might as well bring the Gremory Princess. Plus, he didn't want to upset his wife any longer by sleeping in first alone, on the day that he just arrived.

Restraining the urge to smirk, the blonde heard the door being open before a smile stretches his lips at the sight of his smiling wife.

* * *

**~Meeting Hall~**

"Is everyone currently present?" Ajuka asked as he surveyed the room for any missing people that are beneficial to be present. Meanwhile, the people that were already present scan the room.

"I think everyone is already present." Odin stated to the green haired who look at him.

"No, we're just missing one." Sirzechs voices out to the room as everyone look at him in question. "Since he has the privilege to be here, I hope that you will treat him with the upmost respect."

"Upmost respect? What did he do to gain our respect?' Odin asked in curiosity as Sirzechs smiled at him.

"Watch it old man. You should learn to sometimes respect your young'un." A voice replied to Odin, who look up in front of him. Just the old man set his sights on him, an amused smile appeared on his face while a surprised look dawned upon Rossweisse's.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boy that saved the Underworld. I heard some tales about you for quite some time from Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel. Although, the question is who is your company for this evening?"

"Sakamaki Izayoi at your service. The Gremory Prince and my company is the Gremory Princess, Sakamaki Rias Gremory. I hope you all wouldn't mind her joining because she gets stuffy sleeping alone." Izayoi smiled amusingly at the people in the room while Rias look at her husband in surprise, noticing that he added his surname to her name for the first time. Seemingly to notice her expression, Izayoi winks at her to which cause her to stare at him for a while before she smiled widely.

"You're married? At such a young age too." Odin commented brushing his beard.

"Yeah, but there are other girls that seek for my attention. So you could be sure that there will be other wives besides my wife." At this, Serafall waves her hand towards the couple.

"A Harem?" Odin asked witnessing the exchange between the Satan and the couple. "Hm...Interesting. I like you, kid. You really sparked my interest."

"Unfortunately, old man. I'm not gonna teach you anything to get girls because I don't want to be a mentor to a pedophile. That would ruined me. You wouldn't mind, right?" Izayoi smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"A kid with a sharp tongue and doesn't care to voice out his mind. You sure to be quite a good kid." A smirk appeared on Odin's face.

"My mother teaches me everything that she could." A smile spread across Izayoi's lips as Rias smiled up at her husband from her position by his side.

_"He's doing well, Canaria. He's alright now." _

To Be Continued...

* * *

_That is the end of Chapter 43 of A Problem Devil, Born_

_I hope everyone has been patient up until now because I seriously apologize for the late update. Assignments keep piling up, I have to study and the task of writing with an empty mind tortures me._

_Anyway, I hope that you'd like the chapter after two weeks of its previous chapter. If you do like and love the chapter, Review on it._

_Leave a Favorite and Follow. And also, be patient for the next chapter. And also, if you are confused by the chapter, PM'd me so I can clear up any confusion you have.  
_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	44. Chapter 44: The Day Before

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, SecretArtLotus! I am here today to bring you good news instead of bad. And that is, I'm giving you the new chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~ I know it has been some time that I haven't updated but rest assured that the days you waited will not be in vain.

~Daily Answer~

guest 420: I know your confusion but for your sake, you didn't read enough. Try reading it again along with the credits below. You will know then. I apologise for this but you aren't reading everything.

Growolf900: After reading your explanation, I agree that Izayoi's words has a double meaning but not all of his words always have double meaning. As for Asuka's case, I already know of her personality because I read it from the light novel. If you recommend me to watch the anime, it will display little of her personality unlike in the light novels.

{End of Daily Answer}

Without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Day Before**

Flashback…

"I don't think you should do that." Itaku looks up and his eyes widen in surprise at the stretched out hand in front of him. "As far as I know, you're good with your sickle. I don't think I ever saw someone wield a farmer's tool for once to fight." Izayoi explained with an amused smile.

"Is that a compliment?" Itaku asked in amusement before he grabs Izayoi's hand and stands up after Izayoi pulls him up.

"You think it's a compliment?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow while keeping his amused smile as Itaku let out a smile to cross his lips.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama." Itaku exclaimed with a bow before smiling up at the blonde. "Regarding my sickles, they suit my fighting style than swords." He answered before he lifts the handle of his sickle, the remaining part that was left intact than his sickle's blade which was completely destroyed. "But it looks like I have to buy another one." He stated before he looks at Izayoi. "Izayoi-sama, during our fight, I noticed that you are different from other any Youkais. You don't fit some of the Youkais' descriptions that I've known. Your skin can destroy a blade completely without a scratch." Itaku explained as Reira looks at Izayoi, wanting to know herself about Izayoi after noticing that he wasn't like any other Youkais she had encountered.

"What are you, Izayoi-sama?" Reira asked as a pair of hands wraps around Izayoi before Kuroka leans her chin down on Izayoi's right shoulder and tilts her head endearingly to Izayoi's cheek.

"If you two want to know, you'll just have to come to Yasaka-sama's castle later. We'll then tell you because I don't think the public would take it so well." Kuroka explained as Yasaka nods before she looks at both Itaku and Reira.

"If you would." She said to them as they both nodded accordingly.

* * *

Morning

"From what I recall, this is the venue." Itaku exclaimed looking up at castle in front of him as he and Reira stood in front of the Youkai's leader's castle entrance.

"Is it alright if we arrived without them expecting?" Reira asked as Itaku stared at the entrance, noticing two Tengu guards standing on each side of the entrance with their spears in-hand and a sword strapped to their waists. He also notices that they had noticed their arrival and was carefully accessing them with their eyes.

"They certainly expecting us to come." Itaku answered to her before he walked forward as Reira followed him from his left side. When the two of them had arrived at the entrance, two spears blocked their sights as Itaku and Reira stares at the Tengu guards looking at them.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" The right Tengu guard asked as Itaku went to answer before a voice cuts in.

"They came to see me." At this, two Tengu guards pulled their weapons up to their shoulders and stands straight on their feet.

"Izayoi-sama!" The two Tengu guards exclaimed at the presence of the blonde adorning a blue kimono with straw geta shoes.

"Ain't that right?" Izayoi asked as he turns to look at Itaku, who looked eyed wide at the blonde. Smirking at the surprised reaction he got, he turns to Reira and gestured his hand forward. "Since his speechless, why don't we let the girl speak for herself?"

"Uh..." Reira trailed off with a tiny blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. The pink haired then bows her head in greeting. "Thank you for having us here, Izayoi-sama." She said before she lifts her head to look at the blonde smiling at her.

"I don't think I will get used to being call that from a beautiful woman like yourself." Izayoi teases as Reira blushes.

"What are you talking about, I-za-yoi-sa-ma?" With that, a pair of arms wrapped around his right arm as Kuroka smirk up towards him. "Do you forget that I'm here?"

"As a matter of fact, I forgot." The blonde replied with a matching smirk as Kuroka quirks an eyebrow challengingly. Instead of replying to her, the blonde turns to Itaku and Reira. "Why don't we get inside? It'll be better to talk there than here."

"Izayoi-sama~"

"Yes?" Izayoi asked looking at Kuroka with a playful smirk.

"Don't lie or you won't get anything in return, and I mean, anything. To your heart's desire, nya." Kuroka emphasised pushing her breasts against his back as Izayoi kept smirking at her.

"Oh well, I got a lot of chance with Serafall. She'll be trill to hear that piece of information, wouldn't she?" At this, Kuroka's eyes widen before she pouted.

"Mou~Izayoi-kun. That's not fair~ what does she have that I don't?" Kuroka pouted.

"I'm better than you, that's why." A voice cuts in as Izayoi and Kuroka turns around to look at Serafall smirking at the latter.

"I don't recall that you are better at anything than me." Kuroka stated with a light glare as Serafall put her finger on her right cheek and looks up in deep thought.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'll be able to pleasure Izayoi-kun more than you because I have more chances." At this, Serafall looks at Kuroka with a challenging smile as Kuroka raises her eyebrow before she glares at her back. "Anyway, we shouldn't keep our guests standing for long in the sun. That wouldn't be polite, correct?" Serafall smirked at Kuroka before she smiles at both Itaku and Reira. "Let's go. I'll show you inside." She remarked as she grabs a hold of Reira's right hand and leads her through the entrance towards the castle with Itaku following behind them, leaving both Izayoi and Kuroka standing at the entrance way.

Looking at the Tengu guards, Izayoi nods at them. "Keep up the patrol." He stated as both Tengu guards nodded at him.

"Hai, Izayoi-sama!" They said in unison as Izayoi nods before he looks at Kuroka who wore a frown.

Wearing a smile on his face, the blonde speaks up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…But what if she said is true? Somehow, she always gets me…" Kuroka mutters looking down before a hand grasp the top of her right hand causing her to look up at the blonde.

"Do you really believe that?" Izayoi asked her.

"What do you think, Izayoi-kun? Should I change? I mean, I am the one that caused you and Rias-chan to…" Kuroka frowned glancing down.

"Do you think you should worry about that?"

"But without me, you two shouldn't have to fight." Kuroka looks up at the blonde.

"Be that as it may. The only ones that can clear things like this isn't you, Kuroka. It's both the husband and wife." Izayoi explained as Kuroka flinch at his tone, noticing how his tone slightly changes coldly.

Looking down at the blonde's arm, Kuroka mutters. "Okay…"

"Anyway, life isn't perfect." Hearing that, Kuroka looks up. "Sometimes, you'll get some ups and downs on things. This is related to the marriage life I supposed." Izayoi shrugs his shoulders before he looks at Kuroka straight in the eye as a smile forms over his lips. "But you shouldn't change as the result of it. You're alright just the way you are, you know?"

"You think so?"

"I know so. I met you just the way you are. Why would you want to change now?" At this, Kuroka smiles in reminiscence before she redirect the smile at the blonde.

"You're right, Izayoi-kun."

"Anyway, we should get inside. You have someone to settle with right?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Kuroka smiled before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, she'll regret messing with me."

Line Break

"We're here." Serafall stated as she walk through the entrance of the castle and enters the main room of the castle, followed by Reira and Itaku. Serafall walks forward towards the center of the room where cushion seats situated on each side of the room including two cushion seats in front of her. And also, every seats have small tables each set up in front of them. Turning around, Serafall smiles at both guests before gesturing them towards the cushion seats at her left. "I hope you don't mind sitting for a while."

"No, we don't mind." Reira smiled as she looks at Itaku who nods at her. At the notion, Reira walks towards the right seat and gently sits down on her knees onto the cushion, followed by Itaku who sits next to her. After they sat, a voice voices out along the main room before a blonde girl slides open the door to the main room, catching everyone in surprise except Serafall who smiled at the blonde.

Both Reira and Itaku watch as the blonde walks from the door situated at the far end of the room and stands next to Serafall.

"We have guests?" Kunou asked looking up at Serafall who nodded.

"Yeah, we invited them over. Mostly, Kuroka who invited them."

"Kuroka onee-sama?" Nodding towards her, Kunou turns her head to look at Reira and Itaku. After a while, the blonde smiled and bows her head to them in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kunou."

"It's nice to meet you, Kunou. My name is Reira and this is my friend, Itaku." Reira introduced herself before gesturing her hand at Itaku who nods his head when she mentioned him.

"Nice to have you two here, Reira-san, Itaku-san."

"Thank you for having us." At this, Kunou nods before she turns to Serafall.

"Serafall onee-sama, where's Otou-sama?"

"He'll be here in a second. Why do you ask?"

"Okaa-sama said he has to change his bandages."

"Oh, okay. He'll be here." Just as she finishes, the main door of the room slides open and Izayoi entered along with Kuroka in tow. Seeing the two, Serafall turns to the blonde girl that smiled over at her father.

"Otou-sama!" At her call, Izayoi and Kuroka head towards Kunou before stopping in front of her.

"What is it, Kunou?" Izayoi asked letting go Kuroka before kneeling in front of his daughter.

"Okaa-sama called you. She wanted to change your bandages." Kunou explained before adding. "She said that you need to change them or you'll get hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt." Kunou frown lastly as Izayoi nods at her words before pursuing to pat her head.

"I got it. I'll go. In the meantime, why don't you entertain our guests for a while?"

At his request, Kunou let out a smile and nods. "I understand, Otou-sama. I'll entertain them for you."

"Good." Izayoi replied before addressing to the guests. "If you don't mind, I am needed elsewhere." He said before he heads towards the door at the far end of the main room. But halfway through walking, the door slides open to reveal Rias entering the room. Izayoi stops as the red head looks up at the blonde. No words were exchanged by the two as silence overtook them.

Frowning at the silence, Rias decided to break the silence but she was cut off.

"If you'll excuse me." Izayoi said before walking pass her just as Rias open her mouth to speak. The red head closes her mouth as the sound of the door closing greeted her ears and she frowns deeply, which was noticed by everyone who had watched the event.

"Kuroka onee-sama, why is Rias onee-sama sad? Did something happen?" Kunou asked staring at how sad the red head look from her spot. The fox princess look up at the black nekoshou. "Is that why she's sad?"

"…Yes, something happened. But you shouldn't worry about that. Rias onee-sama will be happy again." Kuroka assured Kunou who frowned and look at Rias once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be okay, little fox." Kuroka said grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

**~West Side~**

Opening the door to Kunou's room, Izayoi look up at Yasaka sitting in front of him with scrolls of bandages next to her folded knees along with a bucket of water and a rag hanging on the edge of the bucket.

"You called?" Izayoi asked her as Yasaka smiled at him. "Anyway, I don't see why it's necessary to change the bandages. I feel just fine." The blonde assured her, trying to persuade her from changing his bandages that he felt stuffy inside.

"Even if you think you're fine, you aren't sure that your body is fine. Can you?" Yasaka explained. "Anyway, it is Shiroyasha's orders."

"Really? I hardly believe that." Izayoi raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"If you believe or don't, you have to change your bandages, Izayoi-kun. Don't worry, I'll be gentle not to make it too tight." Yasaka smiled softly as the blonde stared at her. After a while, the blonde sighed.

"I think I'll take up your offer just because you're the one changing it. I don't think there's anyone better to change it than you. And I don't think I can imagine Shiroyasha changing it." The blonde explained before sitting in front of her with his back facing her.

Recalling the compliment he gave, Yasaka smiles in appreciation. _"Thank you, Izayoi-kun."_ She thought before she proceeded to start the process of redressing the bandages. "Take off your top." At the order, the blonde strip his top revealing his bandaged body, upsetting Yasaka once she saw the stained blood on his back. Stretching out her hands, Yasaka gently put it on the blonde's back as her nine fox tails moves forward to strip off the bandages from his hands as well as his abdomen.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Staring at his bare hands, Izayoi moves his fingers around for a bit, feeling better without the bandages covering them. And also, he felt at ease with the water flowing through his arm and hands courtesy of a wet rag held by Yasaka that was sitting in front of him rather than behind him earlier. Once the water had rub off the dried red liquid sticking to his arm and hands, the blonde curled his hand into a fist, feeling refreshed as the cold temperature from the water had provided the calmness in his hands.

Tightening his right fist followed by the left, he feels a sense of freedom as he tighten his fists deeper into a ball, cracking the bones in his hands in the process.

"Are you alright, Izayoi-kun?" Yasaka looks up through worry eyes but expecting to saw a pained expression, she was instead greeted by a smile from the blonde.

"Yeah, never felt better. Sucks that I have to wear bandages till I recover though." Izayoi complained as a small smile stretch across her lips. "Other than that, there's nothing restricting me."

"It will be better soon." Yasaka assured watching three fox tails brought the end of the bandage from his back to his abdomen where she clutch it in her fingers and weave around his abdomen, covering the redness that was visible on his abdomen. As she weave through the end of the bandages from his abdomen to his back with the help of her fox tails, Yasaka had covered his abdomen entirely. Clutching the end of the bandage brought from her tails, Yasaka covered the center of the blonde's abdomen before tying a knot through some bandages that she had wrapped around the blonde's abdomen. Once she was done, she looked at her work before she focuses her attention at the blonde's hands, noticing that his hands were better than what she saw the last time.

"But for how long?" At this, Yasaka look up at the blonde who was looking down at himself. "It's already suffering enough when I'm bandaged up like a mummy."

"It will be when you will be recovered fully." Yasaka reassured as Izayoi sigh.

"…I can't argue with the doctor, right?" The blonde glances up at her with mirth.

"You surely can't. Here let's get your hands now. After that, you can go out. We have guests, right?" Yasaka let out a smile.

"Go out, huh? Weird, it feels like get out…" A sad smile formed on the blonde as the smile on Yasaka's face disappears and replaced by a small frown.

"Izayoi-kun, I didn't mean such a thing. I merely stating that you can leave right after this."

"I get what you said. And it's not your fault." The blonde gives her a reassuring smile.

"Is this the event that transpired the other night? Yesterday? Because I saw Rias crying over in the room while Serafall comforted her."

"She cried, huh?" Izayoi glances up at her with a sad smile.

"Izayoi-kun, what is going on between you and Rias? It's gotten me worry about you." Yasaka asked with a small frown as Izayoi looks down for a while before turning to glance at his right.

"It's nothing. Just a conflict between two opposite sides." He coolly answered as Yasaka look at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" At this, Izayoi looks at Yasaka.

"If everyone assumed that you're a criminal where you did a crime but not intentionally, everyone would believe it right from the start because of the committed crime, right?" Seeing Yasaka nods, Izayoi continues. "Anyway, one side wants the criminal be paid for with her life but the other side doesn't want to. It creates a conflict, alright? The one fact that you should know that the other side knows of the woman's crime while that one side doesn't know. What do you think?"

"But even so, criminals should pay to repent. But at the cost of her life…" Yasaka looks down in deep thought before returning to look at the blonde. "Is the crime she committed that horrible?"

"She killed her Master that she had served at the expense of her background and race. Everyone believed that she was drunk in her power which caused the event. The one side believed that rumour but it isn't the truth." Izayoi explained to which causes Yasaka to be confused by him again.

"What do you mean?"

"What if she saved a life in the process when she did the crime? A selfless act? And that life is none other than her own sister?" At this, Yasaka's eyes widen in surprise before she stops to think about what he said. A deep frown smeared her face at the logical thought she had been thinking about the surprising piece of information.

"That…is hard to imagine. I can't even think about the situation she's enduring, and how it might have affected her." Yasaka stated sadly, sympathizing to whoever was the accused criminal, knowing how difficult it is she might feel right now.

"Sadly, I can imagine…" Izayoi mutters as he stared down at the floor.

Looking up, Yasaka quirked an eyebrow questioningly at his tone, almost sensing that the blonde had experienced it before. Before long, Yasaka's eyes widen as she recalled the events that transpired yesterday. _"Rias…is that one side while Izayoi…is the other side…But who is the criminal?"_ She thought deeply as she tried to remember yesterday's event which was recent to her. After a moment, realisation dawned on her at the scene of Izayoi comforting Kuroka last night. And also, she recalled one of her advisers telling her about Kuroka who is a wanted criminal when Izayoi had arrived back for the first time. Her frown deepens as Yasaka looks at Izayoi sitting across from her. Lifting up her hands, she grasp both of blonde's hands and squeezes them comfortingly, causing him to squeeze back just as gently.

"I reckon that you figured it out by now?" Izayoi asked glancing up with a small smile.

"I can't even imagine how Kuroka must have felt right now…Is she alright?"

"You should see her earlier. She wants to get her revenge on Serafall for making fun of her." The blonde answered with a smile. "She's alright. Anyway, I didn't expect you taking all of this so calmly. Are you alright by the fact that she's staying here?"

"Even if she was deemed a criminal by her peers, that doesn't mean she's a criminal. She's entirely different than a criminal, I can vouch for that." Yasaka smiled as Izayoi raised an eyebrow amusingly before he nods.

"If she could hear it from you right now, I'm certain she would be happy to hear just that."

"I'm certain." Yasaka smiled before a frown replace it at another thought that made itself known in her mind. "But... what about the two conflicting sides, Izayoi-kun? They can't be fighting all the time. They should make peace. If there isn't any peace, there wouldn't be any agreement being made and the situation would become worse. Not to them but to the other one also."

"…Don't worry. The one side is clearing things up in her mind that the other side gave. If she is done, then she'll talk; about Kuroka and also about us. She must be questioning herself about all of that in her mind right now." Izayoi explained as he looks at Yasaka. "When it's time, we'll talk."

"What if you reach to a disagreement?"

"Disagreement? I don't think that word will exist." A smile cross his lips as Yasaka stares at him for a moment before her eyes soften.

"I hope that it would not for both of your sakes. And mine's."

**~Main Room~**

"Rias-chan, why aren't you eating?" Serafall asked with a small frown, noticing the red head sitting next to her, didn't do as much as lifting her chopsticks to eat the meal in front of her.

"…"

"Rias-chan?" Serafall called to try and get a response from her but silence always greeted her.

"Kuroka onee-sama, I don't like seeing Rias onee-sama like this. It makes me sad…" Kunou said looking at the red head who was looking deep in thought and wasn't eating the served food and responding to Serafall that tried to talk to her.

"Me too, little fox. Me too." Kuroka replied watching the red head thinking over something deeply but with a frown on her face, much to her curiosity and slight sadness. _"Am I that much of a trouble to them? If I wasn't here, then Izayoi-kun and Rias-chan would still be together and not fight at all." _She thought before Izayoi's words repeated through her mind which caused her to pursue her lips before she looks at Rias and there, she had decided to do something. Standing up, Kuroka walk to stand in front of Rias, who was still thinking in deep thought. Kuroka bit her lips before the words came out of her mouth. "…Are you this pathetic, Rias Gremory? I thought you were smarter than just doing nothing."

"What did you say?" Rias lift her head to meet Kuroka's amusing eyes.

"Kuroka-chan, you shouldn't say—"

"If you don't heard me the first time, I guess I should repeat so that you can hear it. You're pathetic, Rias Gremory." Finishing her words, Kuroka look up at Rias who slowly stands up from her sitting position and stands across from Kuroka. The only thing that divides them was the small table in between them.

"Who are you calling pathetic, Kuroka? I am not pathetic." Rias stated with a glare as Kuroka shakes her head before she adress the Gremory Princess with an amused smirk.

"You said it but you don't mean them right? I can tell. Do you want sympathy? Because no one will give you any."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying; do you deserve Izayoi-kun? Because to me, you sure do not act like it." At the mention of the blonde's name, dark red flames engulfed both of Rias's hands.

"What did you say? Correct me if I'm wrong but you shouldn't deserve Izayoi-kun in the first place. You're a criminal that is being hunted from the entire Underworld. You shouldn't even stand near him to begin with." At that, Kuroka felt her heart tightens in a bad way, feeling hurt by the strong words formed from the red head. But she knew if she have to get her friend back to normal, she has to do something. And she can't back down from it.

"I could say the same to you. Why would you care if I stand near him? You don't have the authority to begin with."

"I do. I am his wife."

"_His wife…?"_ Kuroka thought in surprise. _"They're married?"_

"Are you surprise? Huh, I thought that he wouldn't let you know. You're not special to him enough."

"What did you say?" Kuroka glares at the red head, feeling truly offended. "You know for a wife, you aren't good enough huh?"

"Care to prove me wrong? Or should I prove that you're wrong?" After that, two purple magic circle appears beneath the two of them and suddenly the two disappears out of sight, leaving everyone in shock and surprise.

"Did something happen?" Shiroyasha asked with a yawn as she enters the main room, only to see everyone held a surprised look except Serafall who frowned at the empty spots in front of her.

A purple magic circle formed on a set of man-made path and outcame Rias who looks around the clearing to see that she was on a mountain path. She looks up and she immediately sensed Kuroka's presence at the top of the mountain. Sprouting her wings, Rias ascended to the skies towards the top of the mountain. After a while, the red head found herself arriving at the top of the mountain and she could see the black Nekoshou standing behind a red coloured shrine waiting for her. Descending down, Rias landed on the ground across from Kuroka who looked up at her arrival.

"Took you long enough to get here. Having trouble?" Kuroka asked with a smirk.

"Am I laughing?" Rias asked with a glare before her hands immediately went emblazon in red flames. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Don't hold back, Nekoshou. Izayoi-kun doesn't like weak women."

"Are you calling me weak?" A frown form over Kuroka's lips as her eyes narrows upon the red head's words.

"Are you?"

"Don't expect to cry, Gremory Princess. Princesses shouldn't dirty their reputation on lying. That wouldn't leave a good image, am I right?" Kuroka asked with a small smile before the Nekoshou avoided a fireball thrown by Rias, which slightly burn the ends of her kimono.

"You should know, I purposely did that."

"Well, if you want a fight that badly. Then you're having it." Kuroka replied as a purple magic circle forms behind her back and white balls of energy appears around the octagonal emblem.

"I expected that you wanted it too." Rias said as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

**~Castle~**

**Kunou's Room**

"Something's not right." Izayoi said as he glances at his right, sensing both Rias and Kuroka's presences disappear. Meanwhile, Yasaka wraps the end of his bandages of his left hand before tying them into a knot, finishing the work on his left hand which only leave the right hand that was left unattended. "Rias and Kuroka…They disappeared."

"The two of them?" Yasaka asked in slight surprise after clutching the scroll of bandages for his right hand. "Why are the two of them…?"

"You felt it, right? Rias releases her powers earlier." Izayoi said as he turns to Yasaka who nods at him.

"I felt the rise of her signature energy."

"Why?"

"She felt distressed, and angry." Yasaka explained recalling the feeling surfacing inside the red head when she felt it the first time. "And before she left, she felt entirely angry. Izayoi-kun do you think they—" When she went to finish her sentence, she was promptly cut off by a surge of energy miles away, catching both of their attention. Yasaka watches Izayoi stands up from his spot and walk out the room to which she followed suit.

Just as she closes the door behind her, Yasaka looks forward at the courtyard in front of her and spotted the blonde standing a few meters from her. His kimono top draped over behind his waist which reveals his bandaged top. She stares at the blonde that was looking at something from afar, causing confusion to settle in her mind. Deciding to follow where his line of sight was, Yasaka's eyes widen at the top of the mountain in the distance, where her eyes trails the line of black smoke coming from the peak of the mountain.

"Okaa-sama!" Yasaka turns her head to the right to see her daughter running towards her in slight distress, which immediately worries her. Kneeling down, she watch Kunou stops to stand in front of her followed by Serafall that appeared behind the little girl.

"What's wrong, musume?" Yasaka asked her daughter with a small frown visible on her face.

"It's about Rias onee-sama and Kuroka onee-sama. Th-They're gone."

"I noticed. Can you tell me why they were gone?"

"Well, Kuroka onee-sama started insulting Rias onee-sama because she didn't talk to Serafall and ate her food earlier. Rias onee-sama responded at Kuroka onee-sama's insult and she insulted her back. And then, the two of them disappeared suddenly." Kunou explained with a frown as she looks directly at her mother, who wraps an arm around her petite body.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Kunou."

"What's wrong with the two of them, Okaa-sama? They were very angry at each other, and they started insulting. One of the insults was about Otou-sama and they both went very angry after that. Like very angry."

"It's not their faults, Kunou. Or Otou-sama's fault."

"But why were they fighting?"

"I…don't know about that, musume." Yasaka answered since she was unsure what causes the two Devils to fight at the first place. She was surprised at the news about the two because she didn't expect something so unexpected of them to happen. But when she felt the rise of energy and chi at the same time in the main room, she knew something was going on between the two. Worry etched on her face as Yasaka glances at the blonde who is still looking at the rising smoke on top of the mountain.

"Should we…?" Serafall asked as Yasaka turns at her followed by Kunou. "I mean we can't let them be. They'll get hurt." At this, Yasaka nods in agreement, not wanting both women to be hurt badly or worse.

"We should..." Just as Yasaka answers, she was cut off by Izayoi.

"Let them fight." At his words, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Otou-sama? Why would you say that?" Kunou asked with a small frown.

"They won't stop fighting if we separate them from their fight. It'll make things worse."

"Do you know why they're fighting, Otou-sama?"

"To settle their differences." Izayoi answered as he looks at his daughter halfway with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they won't hurt each other that badly. They're just fighting to understand each other."

"Understand each other? Why is that?" Kunou asked as her father walks towards her and stand in front of her where he kneel down upon the edge of the wooden path.

"Why is that? Hm, it's complicated. But you should know that they do it because they wanted to. And I guess for a long time too."

"You knew, Izayoi-kun?"

"I know they would wound up to fight sooner or later because that's the only way to find the answer on all of this. When it's over, they'll know."

"How?"

"If you kept a secret, would you tell them that easily without anything in return? It's the same principle."

"Yeah, but…"

"That's just the way it is. Don't worry, they'll know when to stop." Izayoi assured with a small smile as Serafall looks at the top of the mountain.

"I hope so."

"Anyway, since we got a fight that had established on its own. Why don't we have another fight?" A smirk cross the blonde's face as he look at Itaku standing in front of Reira as the two of them had just came outside to know what happen. "Can you fight? How's your wrist?"

"It's already healed." Itaku replied as Reira look at him.

"Are you settle on another one perhaps?"

"Izayoi-kun, you're not fighting. You aren't in any condition to fight." Yasaka frowned at the blonde.

"I can't just stand around doing nothing while a pair had already started fighting at the top of the mountain, which is a nice setup if I do say so myself." Izayoi stated with a playful nod before he looks at Yasaka. "Come on, it'll just be a spar." He shrugs his shoulders with a easy going smile.

"Izayoi-kun, I am serious. Even it's a spar, you could get injured."

"If I get myself injured." Izayoi stated as Yasaka looks at him in slight confusion. "Let's make a wager, shall we?" He asked raising his eyebrow challengingly as Yasaka stares at him for a moment before replying.

"The conditions?" At this, Izayoi smiled playfully as his bare right hand scratches his head.

"If I can win without injuring myself throughout the fight, I'll win. If I get hurt during the fight, you'll win."

"…What is the prize?"

"For a woman of your status, you'll get to order me around. If I win, then you have to take orders from me. Is that acceptable?" Izayoi asked with a small smirk as he stare at Yasaka to wait for her answer.

Looking at the blonde in front of her, Yasaka kept her poker face before speaking up. "…I accept."

"Okaa-sama…" Kunou frowned looking up at her mother, confused on why she accepted her father's offer. "Why did you say yes?" At this, Yasaka looks down at her daughter and offer her a smile.

"I'm sorry, musume. But your father's stubborn." She said as she glances at Izayoi, who had already moved towards the center of the courtyard. "If this is the only for him to not fight and get hurt again, then this will be a lesson for him for not listening." She smiled at the blonde who sends her a challenging smirk. Looking back at her daughter, Yasaka smiled at her. "Do you understand, Kunou? If Otou-sama lose, we can order him around whenever we want. What do you say?"

At this, Kunou's eyes wide at the statement before a smile cross her lips. "I can too?" Yasaka nods at her daughter to which she watches her daughter turns to her father who was standing in front of Itaku that had arrived at the center of the courtyard. "Otou-sama, please lose! Itaku-san, do your best!"

"Yeah, Izayoi-kun! Do your best on losing!" Serafall shouted with a playful smile as she cheered from the sidelines.

Looking at Kunou, Itaku nods. "As you command, Kunou-sama." He said before turning to Izayoi and spread his arms to his sides causing a pair of sickles to appear in his hands with a phasing shadow-like appearance. "As Kunou-sama permitted, I have no choice to disobey her." He said to Izayoi who only chuckles.

"It looks like everyone is siding against me. What are the odds of that?" Izayoi asked himself in between his chuckles. After a while, the blonde smirked at Itaku as he shift his foot into position. "Oh well, if the stakes are high then there is no question to raise it up a little huh?"

"What?" Itaku asked before watching the blonde tuck his arms behind him.

"If you don't mind, I'll only use my feet. If I use either one of my hands or both, I'll lose." He explained as Itaku looks at him in slight surprise. "Don't worry, this'll make the fight more interesting. It wouldn't be fair if I use my fists, right? I mean, for your sake."

"_He's right."_ Itaku thought at the blonde's statement, recalling that the blows from the blonde's fists could break every bone in his body if he wasn't careful the first time he had gotten hit. Even until now, he could still feel the aching pain in his right wrist. The black haired glances at the worried looking Reira before looking to focus at the blonde. Readying his sickles by spinning them before flicking them, slicing a few grasses in the process.

Seeing the notion, Izayoi smirks before he lock his hands together behind his back. "I'm ready whenever you are. Don't hold back, or it'll be just as boring."

At that, Itaku sprinted towards the blonde and jumps at him. Clenching his sickles, he throws both of his sickles at him.

Looking at the approaching projectiles, the blonde followed his sights at Itaku instead of the sickles. Catching the black haired disappearing from his sights, the blonde let out a smile as he moves his head to the right and shifted his foot at the same time, avoiding both sickles that nearly slices his hair and folded hands. But the blonde suddenly turns around and lift his left leg before stopping mid-way, causing a burst of wind to be released from the force of the leg.

"Don't think you can outwit me that easily." Izayoi said with a smirk that was directed at Itaku standing in front of him with his sickles posed to strike him. But the black haired held surprised in his wide eyes as he stare at the leg that posed to strike his stomach but it was stopped mid way. But that wasn't the cause of his surprise but the force that the blonde emitted from his leg was powerful; he could feel the force knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Why is Itaku-san looked so surprised?" Kunou asked as she saw nothing but her father attempting to kick the black haired but had stopped mid way to which caused the black haired to appear speechless, confusing her.

"Because Izayoi-kun had strike him first." Serafall answered as Kunou looked at her.

"But I don't see Otou-sama's kick connecting to Itaku-san."

"That's why. You can't see it entirely. You can only sense and feel to know."

"Sense and feel?" Kunou asked herself as she look at her father smirking over Itaku's surprised state. Meanwhile, Yasaka stares at Izayoi, noticing how he looked confident without a doubt and his smirk made her feel overwhelmed for some reason.

"Anyway…The fun isn't starting yet. It's just about to begin."

At the words ringing in his ears, Itaku narrows his eyes as his eyes turns slits before changing back, which was noticed by Izayoi who only smirk wider.

"Whenever you like to, don't be afraid to show it." Izayoi stated surprising Itaku. Letting down his leg, Izayoi watches Itaku jumps away immediately and lands a few feet from him. He watches as Itaku lift his right sickle to his mouth and bite it, before letting down his bare hand at his side and instantly another sickle appeared itself in his said hand. "So you're serious from now on, eh?" He smirked before crouching down and shoot himself towards Itaku who raises his sickles instinctively. "Don't lose your streak now!" After that, an explosion went off and covered the area with smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile at the peak of the mountain...

"Do you know what I hate the most right now? Those wings of yours. Can you please not fly away from me, so that I can shoot you down like a fly you are nya?" Kuroka exclaimed in slight annoyance as she watches the red head dodged one of her energy balls followed by the others.

"Since when I'm a fly? As you can see, you're a fly too." Rias replied as she lifted her hands and blasted an energy ray where Kuroka was standing but the Nekoshou had disappear before it could touch her. "If you know how to fly that is." She finishes watching as Kuroka appears a distance away from the spot that had been destroyed by her energy ray.

"I do not need to fly, thank you very much. But it isn't fair that you're the only one that can fly isn't that right? So why don't you fly down and fight fair?"

"Are you kidding? It will be a waste to my apparent advantage."

"So be it. There's only one way to shoot a fly down." Kuroka exclaimed as she perform a few handseals with her finger.

"Do you think you can do that again?" Rias asked before her eyes widen as she saw Kuroka fading out from existence. The red head then immediately turns around to watch a spinning magic circle nearing her. Instinctively, she form a protective magic circle to block against it. But when the attack connected, Rias's eyes widen at the great force pushing against her before her ears heard the breaking sound of her protective shield. Her eyes widens as light covered her.

"Boom." Kuroka playful tone could be heard as she watches the explosion went off in the skies on top of a branch and watch as the red head falls to the ground right after. "This is so fun." She commented before she wince at the pain on her thigh, recalling she dodged the first assault of the red head's but one of which had slightly burn her thigh as a result. Looking back at the spot where the red head had fell, Kuroka hop off from her spot to head towards the red head.

"Ugh…" Rias utters as she winced at the pain enveloping her entire body. Lifting her hand, she felt it was difficult to even lift it than before. As the red head tried to stand up amidst the immense pain, she lift her head to look upon Kuroka's form walking towards her with her well known smirk.

"What has the Gremory Princess gotten herself into? This isn't proper for princesses like you to ruin your image, ain't that right nya?"

"…"

"Speechless to say anything? I thought it would shut you up for once. You really have to take a joke lightly, you know? You're too serious."

"Then isn't Izayoi-kun important?"

"Huh?"

"You asked if I deserve to be his wife, do you think it is not insulting enough?"

"Then if you're his wife, why couldn't you trust him more?" At this, Rias looks up and slightly glares at Kuroka.

"…I trust him. I always trusted him. And I never doubted…" Mid way of finishing the sentence, Rias quieted down as she suddenly recounted the night she didn't put her trust on the said blonde. All because of her naivety of not trying to give him an explanation or try to listen to him even if she didn't like it.

"We're not always perfect." Rias looks up at Kuroka. "Nobody has a perfect life. Even Izayoi-kun."

"Izayoi-kun?"

"Having a power no humans has, is not normal. How do you think he tried to fit in when he was a child?"

"I didn't know…And I was supposed to know him." Rias narrows her eyes with a frown as she bit her lips and hang her head down.

Seeing the red head appearing defeated in front of her causes Kuroka to frown.

"Don't blame yourself, nya. You don't know."

"That's just it, I don't know him. Not enough to trust him..."

"What's your problem? Why is it so hard to trust him?"

"You don't know about being in my shoes."

"Then tell me how it feels being in your shoes."

"If you were seen with Izayoi-kun in the Underworld, what would they respond? What would they act if he seen with the most wanted criminal that he evidently has a relationship with her? One that killed her master in cold blood and abandoned her sister?" Rias looks up at Kuroka and her eyes saw the tiny glint of hatred in her, frightening her. "They'll…They'll definitely do something to the two of you. They will declare Izayoi-kun as an enemy and what would that leave us? Leave me to do than leave him?"

"Are you that dumb? Are you seriously worried about that for nothing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"That's my part to worry about. Not yours. And also, you're worried too much about your reputation as a Gremory. Why don't you think as yourself? Without the fancy name."

"What do I think as myself?"

"Don't care about your family name. If it stops you from getting something you want, then just don't. It's that simple. And if you don't want to leave Izayoi-kun just because you can somehow predict the future, then don't. You cannot predict the future. You're the one that will determine your own future. And just so you know, you have your family to help you. They will never abandon you, and so is you friends and Izayoi-kun. Me too, if you count me in." Kuroka smiled down at the red head who looks surprise at her words. "And if you'd think you can separate me from Izayoi-kun, you got it wrong. I'm going to stay with him whatever happens. I don't care what you or the Underworld has to say, I will always love him." Kuroka declared with confidence and no doubt apparent in her tone as Rias's eyes widen. "I know you and Izayoi-kun fought because of me but did you ever try to listen to him for once?"

"…I had no idea, alright? I was so blind to see past my anger. When I think about it, I can't help but regret it." Rias said sadly as she clenches her hands. "Maybe I'm jealous because Izayoi-kun kept defending you for something that everyone knows you've done but not intentionally. He said it wasn't intentionally, is he right?" Rias asked looking up at Kuroka for the answer. "I couldn't trust him enough to find out why, but I just want to know that for now." She explained as she stares at Kuroka determinedly, wanting to find out the answer that she regretted not jumping on the chance the last time.

"…What Izayoi-kun said, he's right." Kuroka answered glancing down as Rias stares at her before nodding along.

"I understand." She said while keeping herself professional since she knows not to let her emotions run wild and go out of control. She knew the feeling that she got after emotionally losing control the last time.

"…The only thing I can tell you is I live in an illusion under that master…Both me and Shirone…" Rias's eyes gazes over at the sadden Kuroka as she watches her reaction with a tint of sadness in her eyes, noticing how it was difficult to tell about her past.

"…Alright." Rias answered as Kuroka looks at her. "I know now." She looks up and smiles, surprising Kuroka. "Thank you for everything, Kuroka. Anyway, shall we continue?"

"...What?" Kuroka watches as Rias sprouted her wings as a red aura was visible covering her entire body.

"We can't just leave like this. The others wouldn't believe us then."

"Believe me or you?" Kuroka asked with a small smirk evident on her lips.

"Believe me. I may have too much pride in this fight but I will not go down this easily. Not without achieving something." Rias stated as a purple magic octagon appears behind Kuroka's back as white energy balls simultaneously appeared one after another at every corner of the hexagon. "Although this doesn't seem much, nya. But let's see how you can go against this again." Kuroka explained with a small smirk as Rias stares at her while concentrating her overall energy in her body that she hadn't spent throughout their battle. At the center of the decimated area, the atmosphere that enveloped the area was growing thicker by the minute from the constant increase of both energy and chi at the same time. The black Nekoshou looked at her opponent and noticed the glowing red eyes that had appear itself before her, realizing that her opponent would expel a strong frontal attack. As she stared at her opponent, she also noticed that the aura enveloping the red head was growing thicker and thicker, turning the color red into crimson._ "She is taking this seriously_." Kuroka thought seeing the red head looking at her directly with determination. Displaying a smile, Kuroka thrust her right hand forward, causing the white energy spheres to combine altogether to form an energy circle that instantly shoot towards the red head while spinning violently non-stop.

Seeing the attack approaching, Rias recalled the time where she struck down by the same attack, knowing how powerful the attack was if contacted. At the thought, she unconsciously slowly lift both of her palms forward. Noticing her stance and knowing that she never had use this type of approach before, she decided to concentrate all of her pent energy into her hands to which causes the energy to form a concentrated ball of energy in between her palms, surprising the red head seeing as she felt the dense energy of the ball which tries to pull her. Letting out a smile at her achievement of the new form of attack, she started to make the sphere bigger until its size fits both of her palms. After that, she shoots it forward towards the energy circle approaching nearer at her. Rias watches as her condensed sphere contacted with Kuroka's energy circle. At that moment, Rias's eyes widen in surprise as she witness her sphere disintegrates Kuroka's energy circle completely before chunks of earth were pulled from the ground itself towards the dark sphere. At that moment, Rias watches as she felt herself getting pulled towards the sphere along with Kuroka. Pulling her hands away, Rias flew away from the magnetic force that grasp at her body but she noticed that she could only fly ever so slowly since she was close to the sphere. Thinking back, Rias stretches her palms forward to control the sphere and dispel it immediately but her eyes fail to see that the sphere didn't compress itself and continue to absorb the chunks of earth and trees around the area. _"I-I can't…"_ Rias thought in slight fear before a voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Rias-chan!" Rias turns to the right and is greeted by Kuroka, who grasp her hand before they vanished out of sight via teleportation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard…

"Okaa-sama, why can't Itaku-san hit Otou-sama? He seems so slow compare to Otou-sama." Kunou stated as she saw Itaku weave his sickles to the left and right, trying to land a single scratch on the blonde that was dodging the attacks ever so easily.

"Otou-sama is deniably faster than Itaku-san, musume." Yasaka answered seeing Izayoi jumps back followed by Itaku who jumps forward. But just as the blonde lands in the precise moment Itaku touches the ground, he sidekick his ankles, causing Itaku to fall back to the ground in a heap. "And a better fighter." She added before her eyes widen at the instant rise of energy at the location where Rias and Kuroka were. She looks up at the peak of the mountain in front of her and saw a tiny dot that was visible in her sights. From that dot, she could feel the dense energy from it and radiating in a strange way. _"What is this…?"_ Yasaka thought before her eyes glances at Izayoi who had taken the liberty to see the tiny dot in the distance.

"What is this strong energy?" Reira asked out loud before she looks up at the peak of the mountain in her sights and gasp in surprise. Meanwhile, Itaku who was lying on the ground push himself to sit, wondering where the immense energy was coming from earlier and such, discovered the energy was coming from the peak of the mountain at his left. His eyes focused at the peak, ignoring the fight that had taken place seconds ago.

"This energy…" Serafall mutters as her wide eyes look at the peak of the mountain just as she sensed the presence of the dense energy herself. "…is Rias-chan's! But how…?" She asked in a whisper at the last part before she and Yasaka watch Izayoi crouched before disappearing in a blur, leaving nothing but cracks within the ground he stood.

"Okaa-sama, what's going on?" Kunou asked as her ears drop a bit and look at the energy she felt at the peak of the mountain in the distance. "This energy belongs to Rias onee-sama. Why is it so strange?" A small frown cross her small face as Kunou grips onto the sides of Yasaka's skirt in slight fear. "It's like pulling me…" As she finishes, Yasaka's eyes widen as her daughter's words matches the description of the strange energy flow she felt. Grasping her daughter's right hand in reassurance, she squeeze comfortingly.

"Don't worry, musume. You're not going anywhere. I'm here with you and so is, Serafall." Yasaka comforted with a smile as Kunou looks up at her before glancing at the corner of her eyes where her father stood seconds before he disappears. Noticing the direction her eyes held, Yasaka immediately knows her daughter's worries right now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the peak of the mountain…

A purple octagon appears in front of the red shrine as Rias and Kuroka reappears magically and stand upon the magic octagon. The two of them looks at the dark sphere pulling everything in slow velocity while it stood at its spot. The earth beneath the sphere had already been pulled towards the sphere and disintegrated instantly at the slight touch of the sphere.

"Rias, how did you do it?" Kuroka asked watching the sphere pull the chunks of earth and disintegrate it within milliseconds. "And do you know how to stop it? If we don't stop it, I don't think it will ever stop until it destroyed this entire mountain." She explained as Rias stares at the dark sphere before shaking her head.

"I-I don't know how to stop it. I tried but it can't seem to stop."

"What? Are you kidding?" Kuroka asked in slight shock.

"No, I'm not."

"Can you at least try it one more time? Maybe you can stop it this time." At this, Rias hesitated before complying her request and lift her palms at the sphere. She inhale a deep breath and exhale the air, calming herself, knowing that she had to stay calm under the situation. After a moment, Rias clenches her palms. But after a while, the sphere didn't disappear nor did it stop its magnetic force from pulling everything and disintegrating it into nothingness.

Hardening her face, Rias tried to stop the sphere by clenching her palms and subsiding the sphere before it could do anymore damages to the surface of the mountain. But after a while of concentration, Rias lowers her hands and shakes her head slowly. "I can't…stop it." She frowned deeply as Kuroka looks at her before she focuses onto the sphere and step forward to act.

"Then I'll just have to teleport it from here." Kuroka declared as she lift her right hand but before she could, a hand grips onto her arm.

"You can't!" At this, Kuroka looks at Rias in confusion.

"Why not? If we leave it right here, this whole mountain will be destroyed, nya! Do you want that to happen?"

"And do you know what will happen if you teleport to somewhere else? We can't predict that it will stop once it will stay there. We can't risk it, not if there are lives involved." Rias reasoned to which cause Kuroka to rethink her actions. "I know you want to do it, but we can't possibly risk the safety of the people. If we teleport it to another dimension, we don't know the effects that it will take right after. It will damage the paradox of the dimension and causes something that we wouldn't want to know."

"…You're right, Rias nya. I don't know what I was thinking…" Kuroka mutters with a frown but a hand softly placed on her shoulder, causing her to look at the red head smiling at her.

"It's okay. You didn't know. But it's entirely my fault that this happens in the first place. And so," Rias looks at the medium sized dark sphere as a red aura envelope her entire body. "I will do everything in my power to end it." She finishes before she take a step forward and spreads her arms before shooting a wide array of her Power of Destruction in the form of a raging blast that strikes the dark sphere in the center. But just as soon as the blast hit it, the sphere stood in its place and disintegrates everything still. _"I will not yield!"_ She thought as she pushes all of her energy to try and destroy the dark sphere. But as she noticed that her effort didn't bear any fruits, she desperately pushes every energy within her body to add to the blast that had grew larger than before, ignoring the fact that she was at her limits already. As she went on blasting every energy she got, the red head noticed her eyes were getting hazy and fuzzy by the second. Before long, she felt her knees grow weak and Rias watches as she fall forward but she was stop by a pair of arms catching her in time. The red head took a second to look at Kuroka's surprised face before darkness overtook her. As she closed her eyes, she didn't hear the sound of an explosion and after that, a sense of warmth overwhelmed her to which cause a smile to appear on her features.

* * *

**~Castle~**

**Night **

**~Guest Room~**

"Rias-chan…" Serafall mutters as she looks down at the red head lying on the bed in front of her knees. The black haired reaches out her hand and grasp Rias's right hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Even if she was asked to wait patiently and stay strong, she can't help the constant frown appearing on her face whenever she saw the red head for the first time after she had been healed by both Yasaka and Shiroyasha. A blanket had covered the red head until her chest to which also covers the new kimono that she adorned. "Wake up soon." Serafall whispers before letting go of the red head's hand and left the room, leaving her lying in the room alone. But as she left the room, she was unaware of the eyes that weakly open themselves, having heard the last words of the woman.

"Serafall…"

* * *

**~Main Room~**

Entering the room, Serafall looks up to see Izayoi lifting both of his hands up in surrender in front of the smiling Kunou and Yasaka. She raises her eyebrow in confusion as she walks towards Yasaka who sits a few feet away from the daughter and father.

"Although when I think about it, it isn't fair."

"Why not? You lose fair and square, Otou-sama. You said it yourself earlier."

"Did I? I didn't remember." Izayoi smiled playfully. "So, since the evidence isn't here, then I don't have to obey you and your mother."

"Mou, Otou-sama. That's really not fair!" Kunou pouted cutely which causes Izayoi to laugh as Serafall sits next to Yasaka who glances at her arrival.

"How is she?" Yasaka smiled gently.

"…She's fine." Serafall answered with a frown. "But she's still not waking up."

"That is to be expected. She used a lot of energy than she hoped to use. It's not your fault."

"I know, but seeing Rias-chan lying in the room. It's the first time I saw her like that." Serafall explained as Yasaka nods in understanding. "Anyway, why's Kunou so worked up about?" Serafall questioned as she focuses on looking at Kunou crossing her arms at her Izayoi who just laughs. At hearing her question, Yasaka smiled before turning to look at both her daughter and Izayoi.

"You remember that Izayoi-kun made a wager that if he were to use his hands, he would lose right?" At this, Serafall recalled the bet that both Izayoi and Yasaka agreed on before the battle between him and Itaku.

"Yes." She nods as Yasaka continued.

"Well, when Izayoi-kun had gone off to where Rias and Kuroka were, he used his hand to destroy the cause of the energy everyone sensed. He said it himself that he used his hand during that period and it is still accountable to be accepted for."

"You mean, he admit that he lose?"

"Yes, but sadly he wouldn't admit his loss after he had clearly said it before." Yasaka watches as her daughter lightly punches Izayoi in the head but the act didn't cause him any pain and instead it just made him smile in playfulness. At watching the scene, a soft smile cross Yasaka's lips. "Now, Kunou is trying to get him to tell the truth but it seems she lost her patience."

"I can see that." Serafall let out a smile at watching Izayoi reach out his hands and tickle at Kunou's sides, causing her to stop punching his head and tried to push away his hands with her own while she laughs.

"Otou-sama, stop!" Kunou tried pushing her father's hands from tickling her but to no avail as she undeniably laugh more. "It's ticklish!"

"Who says?" Izayoi smiled raising an eyebrow before he proceeded to tickle at her stomach which caused Kunou to fall to the floor and rolled to the side, trying to stop the tickling that had been targeted at her stomach. Amidst watching the two, Serafall glances unexpectedly at Izayoi's right hand, noticing that it was wrapped under bandages compare to the time where he fought Itaku without the bandages while his left had been wrapped under them ever since. Just as her thoughts were wrapped onto the blonde's hand, she recalled the events earlier where she, Yasaka along with Kunou and Reira waited the blonde who had gone off to the peak of the mountain to investigate the strange energy belonging to Rias. A small frown curves downwards as she remembers the moment when the blonde arrived back from his investigation.

* * *

_Flashback…_

**~West Side~**

"Yasaka-sama, look at that!" Serafall pointed her finger at the peak of the mountain all of the sudden, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Yasaka look up from sitting over the edge of the wooden path while holding onto her daughter who had taken position to sit on her lap to wait for her father to return. Her eyes widen just in time as she watches the tiny dot that had been visible on the peak of the mountain moments earlier, disappears without a trace. Yasaka then watches in slight surprise at the burst of wind bursting out from the top of the mountain when the tiny dot disappears and smoke started to replace it as it rises above the mountain.

Not a moment too soon, her daughter pull on her sleeve. "Okaa-sama!" She called as Yasaka looks down at her before she looks up at the purple octagonal emblem that stood a few feet from them.

Standing next to them, Serafall watches as Izayoi and Kuroka suddenly appears in front of the purple emblem. At that moment, Serafall looks at the blonde who carried a bundle of red hair in his arms which causes her eyes to widen in surprise at the condition of the red head where she notices the shredded fabric over her entire kimono; such as her sleeves which had been burned slightly and tiny holes decorating the fabric over her chest and stomach along with her skirt, exposing slightly of her skin. A frown appears over her lips as Serafall's eyes trail over the red bruises over her exposed arms. But then, she was shaken from her thoughts by Yasaka's voice.

"Serafall. Take care of Kunou for me." Serafall looks up at Yasaka looking at her before she turns to Kunou who already seated next to her. Nodding towards Yasaka, Serafall wraps her left arm over Kunou, grasping her left shoulder as she felt Kunou's head lean against her left side. She along with Kunou watch as Yasaka walk towards Izayoi before stopping in front of him and looks down at the red head in his arms. Serafall watches the corners of Yasaka's lips curve downwards as she accessed the damages on the red head. "What happen?"

"She spent all of her energy." The one to answer her was none other than Kuroka standing next to Izayoi.

Yasaka glances at her and nods at her before she turns to the unconscious red head in front of her. With a slow nod, Yasaka looks at Izayoi directly. "Get her to her room. I will get Shiroyasha—"

"No need." Serafall looks at her right and saw Shiroyasha walking pass her back before standing next to Kunou who looked up at the white haired. The two of them watch Shiroyasha turn to both Yasaka and Izayoi. "I already set up everything." Once she said that, Yasaka glances over her shoulder at Izayoi and gives a nod, to which he nods in return.

"You should go first. I will be there shortly." At this, Izayoi walk pass Yasaka and climb up onto the wooden path, passing over Shiroyasha before he heads towards the guest room with Rias in his arms, leaving everyone outside.

Once he was gone, Kunou looks at her mother walking up towards her and smiled down at her before kneeling in front of her. "Musume, can you be with Serafall for a while?" At this, Kunou nods but with a small frown on her face.

"Okaa-sama, will Rias onee-sama be alright?"

"She will be."

"Yeah, don't worry, Kunou. Your mother and I, will get her better." Shiroyasha added with a smile Kunou looks at her and gives a nod. Smiling at her, Shiroyasha turns to Yasaka before turning to leave.

Looking at the leaving Shiroyasha, the blonde turns to her daughter and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Okaa-sama will be back, alright?" With that, Kunou nods at her words.

"Please make Rias onee-sama better, Okaa-sama. I don't like to see her like that." Kunou frowned as Yasaka's eyes soften.

"I will, Kunou." Yasaka stands up and nods at Serafall who nods back before she leaves the two of them towards the guest room.

"Serafall-san?" At her name being called, Serafall looks at Reira standing at her right.

"Yes?"

"I understand that this is sudden but I think that we should not be staying here any longer."

"Huh?" Kunou asked in surprise as she looks at Reira from her position. "Why, Reira-san? You just came here."

"Kunou-sama, I do not mean to be rude but this is not the right time that you should be treating your guests any longer if a tragedy happened." Reira explained with a small smile. "It will be uncomfortable for us if we stay here any longer than we should."

"Really?" Kunou asked with a frown as Reira smiles and nods. "But can't you stay for a little bit? We just met." At this, Reira glances at Itaku who had stood up and looks at her questioningly.

Before long, a small smile cross Reira's lips as she looks at Kunou. "Why not? Maybe we can talk about the festival tomorrow." Hearing the words, Kunou smiled widely.

"The Gion Festival! We can meet you and Itaku-san there!" She exclaimed as Reira nods.

"The more, the merrier, right?" Kunou smiled at her before something caught her eye. Quickly muttering an apology, Kunou jumps from the edge of the wooden panels, surprising Serafall and Reira. The two women look at the blonde girl heading towards the black haired nekoshou and watches as Kunou grabs a finger of Kuroka's right hand, catching her attention.

"…What is it, little fox?"

"Let's go, Kuroka onee-sama. You look sad." Kunou let out a smile as she look at Kuroka who stares at her before her eyes soften. "And tomorrow is Gion Festival! So cheer up! Rias onee-sama will be alright with Okaa-sama! She's good at keeping the boo-boo's away!" She exclaimed as Kuroka smiles before she look up in deep thought.

"Tomorrow is the festival, huh?" She asked herself before she smiles down at Kunou. "Well, we should get prepared right?" At this, Kunou's eyes widen in realisation before she smiled widely at Kuroka.

"Yeah, we should get prepared first! And get our yukatas! Especially you, Kuroka onee-sama!"

"Huh?"

"You should wear a new yukata for yourself! We can go right now to get your measr—me—" Kunou narrows her eyes at the hard word that she tried to pronounce.

"Measurement." Serafall finishes for her as she stood over Kunou and smiled over Kuroka who look at her. "You never went with us the last time, is that right Kuroka-chan? Well, your in luck because now you can finally get your own festival themed yukata!" Serafall smiled. "There's a lot of colours to look at and also, every fabric is beautiful! You can choose one or mash them to suit your taste. Whichever one you like! Isn't that great?"

"Are you telling me that I can't wear as I am now to the festival?" Kuroka raises her eyebrow while hiding a mischievous smile at the corner of her lips as Serafall look at her in surprise.

"No!" She exclaimed flustered. "You can wear it as you like, but…" She trailed off before she smiled widely at the black haired nekoshou. "It'll be better if you got a new one just for the festival only. I mean, the festival is special so you have to be special yourself." After she finishes, Kuroka's eyes widen slightly before a smile spread across her face.

"Special, huh?" At this, Serafall nods.

"And we can show to Otou-sama tomorrow!" Kunou cheered spreading her arms wide. "He'll be so happy!" Hearing this, Kuroka smiles down at the blonde.

"Without a doubt." Kuroka said to her before she glances at Serafall who saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "It doesn't hurt to let Izayoi-kun be happy right? He deserve it after all. Right, nya?" Kuroka looks down at Kunou who nods at her happily. "Well, what are we waiting for? We should get going."

"Oh! Wait!" Kunou stated as both Serafall and Kuroka watch her look at Reira talking to Itaku from behind them. "Reira-san!" At her call, both Reira and Itaku look at her. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Where to?" Reira asked.

"We are going to get our new yukatas for the festival! Do you want to come along? You can get your own yukata too."

"Me? But…" Reira hesitated before a hand found itself on her right shoulder and she looks at Itaku who nods at her. At the notion, she smiles before she directed it at Kunou. "I would love to, Kunou-sama." At the statement, Kunou smile and look at both Serafall and Kuroka.

"Now we can go."

"You said the words, little fox." Kuroka said before a hand grasp her right hand and her surprised eyes look at Kunou smiling up at her while holding onto her hand. At this, Kuroka smile softly before she grasp Kunou's hand in return.

Looking at the scene in front of her, Serafall smiled, happy to see her friend back. Although one of them isn't with them at the moment but she figured that the three of them would be together for tomorrow. She had a good feeling about it. Letting out a smile to grace her lips, Serafall looks at Kunou. "We should go now before night comes in. Tomorrow is a special day right?" As she finishes, Kunou smiles up at her.

"Right!"

* * *

**Present**

A smile was visible on Serafall's face as she recalled the wonderful time the four of them spent on searching a yukata for both Kuroka and Reira. Unfortunately, the former did not want her help and instead search for her own. Although, it upsets her but she knew that she did not have a choice on the matter since it was her yukata. With that, she complied with Kuroka's request and helped Reira on finding her yukata with the help of Kunou much to the blonde's delight. After Reira had found her yukata along with Kuroka, the four of them went back to the castle to where they bid their farewell to both Reira and Itaku. Both of them bid back and thanked them for their hospitality before promising to meet them in the Gion Festival tomorrow night. Upholding them to their made promise, She, Kuroka and Kunou went back inside the castle and learned of Rias's current condition to which caused her to head towards their room and to find not only Yasaka but Shiroyasha only. She questioned about Izayoi's whereabouts but Yasaka had told her that he just went out after confirming Rias's condition. Although she was curious why he went out and instead of staying next to his wife where he should, Yasaka explained again that the blonde left because he wanted to give her time to rest. Understanding fully of his reason, she decided to stay by Rias's bed side after both Yasaka and Shiroyasha had went out to not disturb the red head's recovery. Knowing that she had been given little time to stay next to her bed ridden friend, she stayed while watching her best friend in a state of sadness.

But now, watching Izayoi plays along with Kunou in front of her, she reminded herself the look of sadness on Kunou's face when she heard the recent news of Rias's condition just as they got back to the castle and bidding their guests farewell. A smile played on her lips as she watches Izayoi and Kunou playing with smiles on their faces. Just as she sat watching them, her eyes wander back to Izayoi's right hand that was bandaged up till his wrist compared to his left which was wrapped to his elbow.

Sensing her curious gaze, Yasaka voices out the woman's curiosity. "I noticed his hand when he had return with both Rias and Kuroka. It was hardly an exaggeration; it's mostly surprising. Whatever power Rias had on making the energy, it was enough to graze Izayoi-kun's skin. Although, he say that it didn't hurt and his hand didn't bleed but the damage was enough to leave cuts and scratches all over his knuckles."

"Really?" Serafall asked with wide eyes, surprised by the piece of information given to her. "I didn't know that it would injure Izayoi-kun considering he's tougher than anyone."

"Yes, that is so. But nevertheless, it is impressive to see how this new power of hers could improve this much and put a scratch on the strongest human." Yasaka explained smiling as Serafall nods in agreement.

"The strongest human, huh?" Serafall looks at the blonde woman. "At first, I never thought a human could become strong since the only thing they can be strong is if he or she were resurrected to become a Devil. But after I gotten to meet Izayoi-kun, I was gravely mistaken. When I found out about his power, it was hard to believe at first but I learn to accept it; to find that he is the only human that can beat a Satan without even trying. Poor, Sirzechs-chan." She giggled under her hand as Yasaka looks at her, amused.

"Sirzechs. Is he one of the Satans that ruled over the Underworld?" Hearing her question, Serafall nodded.

"Yeah, there are four of us. He's our leader. Everyone calls him Lucifer because that is his title as a Satan."

"The Lucifer beaten by a human? That must be quite embarrassing." Yasaka stated as she laugh under her hand while Serafall laugh along.

"Yeah, it is. But that's what he get for kidnapping the strongest human."

"True."

"I can't help but heard the strongest human. Who is he?" Izayoi asked amusingly as he looks at both Yasaka and Serafall while Kunou lay on his lap asleep, her back facing his chest. "Do I know him?" Just as he finishes, Kunou started to turn to her right.

"Otou-sama…stop talking…" Kunou said sleepily before she started dozing off. Raising an eyebrow at her daughter in amusement, the blonde shakes his head before he started to lift her daughter and stands up, carrying her in his arms with her head laying on his left shoulder.

"I better take her to bed before she starts waking up." Izayoi said to Yasaka, who nods with a smile. At her confirmation, the blonde walks over to the double door and left the room, leaving the two women towards Kunou's room.

**~West Branch~**

Walking along the halls, the blonde found himself outside and he turns a corner heading towards where Kunou's room. Once he arrived at the door of the room, he opens and enters, closing the door in the process. Reaching at the bed lying in front of him, he gently kneels on his knees and gently puts down Kunou who after feeling the soft material underneath her, she started to smile in bliss. Seeing this, the blonde smile softly before he reaches the bed sheets below Kunou's feet and slowly drags it over her waist. Just as he done that, the blonde leans down and pecks her daughter on the forehead before standing up to leave.

"Good night…Otou-sama…" Izayoi stares down at Kunou muttering those words sleepily before he turns around and slides the door open with a smile.

"Good night, Kunou." With that, the blonde closes the door just as he step out of the room, leaving Kunou to sleep peacefully.

Walking outside of the castle's inner side, Izayoi looks at the night sky as he walk. Passing one support pillar to another, he didn't noticed the woman standing a few feet away in front of him. When the blonde turns to look forward, his eyes caught the color crimson as the color waves at him under the light breeze that blows in the night. He stops to stand and look at Rias who was evidently standing in front of him as she stared out into the open where her eyes gazes over the night sky with a soft smile.

"Rias…" Calling out her name, the said red head turns to face the blonde with a surprised look as she didn't notice the blonde standing nearby. "You were supposed to be in your room, recovering." Just as he finishes, Rias lightly laughed under her hand, confusing him.

Sensing his confusion, Rias smiles over at the blonde. "…I thought you wouldn't talk to me considering that we never talk today or yesterday. I thought we were…" Izayoi's eyes catch a few tears that started to fall under her eyes. "We were never going to talk at all." At this, Izayoi moved forward to stand in front of her as Rias looks up at him while brushing away her tears.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be out yet."

"I'm fine. I can heal myself, alright? I'm just drained, that's all. That's my first time using every bit of my energy. I never thought it feel so draining to me." Rias smiled weakly as Izayoi frowned slightly.

"You should rest. We'll talk later when you're feeling better." Izayoi stated before he walk pass her, surprising Rias as her eyes widen at his cold statement.

"No…" Hands clenching, Rias bit her lips. "No." She said out loud for the blonde to hear, to which causes Izayoi to stop but he didn't turns to face her. "I can do it. I want us to talk about it. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to walk around this castle without my husband knowing that if I existed or not. You know, it hurts. Whenever you walk pass me, you're like ignoring my existence and it hurts. Every minute when I think about it, it hurts." Rias looks forward. "And I don't want to be like that anymore, I want my husband back. I want you, Izayoi-kun and no one else." She finishes as she waited for the blonde to respond while supressing the disappointment and hurt that she felt inside each second the silence greeted her.

"…So, Kuroka told you everything?" The blonde asked as Rias frowned, recalling back to where Kuroka had answered her question but it wasn't a big reveal to her past that she anticipated but he had least got a look to her past.

"…Not all of them. She said that she had been living in an illusion under her master along with Koneko which she called Shirone."

"…Yeah, that's right. Her master provided them with a luxury home in exchange of Kuroka's service to be his Bishop. But the master had specifically took those two for other goals rather than recruiting them into his peerage."

"Why is that? What other goals?" Rias asked feeling curious at the blonde's statement but at the same time she can't help but feel the deep sinking feeling that involved both Kuroka and Koneko's past to intertwine with each other. Whether their past was good or bad, she didn't know. But she can't rid herself away from the feeling that their past isn't just detailing the life of both of them. She knew that the two of them had been plagued by the past and they still remember it till this day, much to her sympathy. Just as she finishes her thoughts, Izayoi's voice made itself known.

"…The main reason that the master took them in; was because of their species. Both of them were the last of their kind, which makes them a rare species."

"Their species…" Rias mutters as she tried to think of any scenarios involving the rare species of both Kuroka and Koneko under their master in the past and what connected them to cause the event which Kuroka killed their master for. But so far, she can't think of any since she didn't know what the two were subjugated to during their time serving their master. But then, Rias's eyes widen at her statement. _"Subjugated?"_ Rias said in mind as she thought about the involvement of experiments that were subjugated to both nekoshous. At the thought, Rias frowned. _"Did they really…?"_

"Anyway, that's all I can tell you for now. The rest of it, you'll just have to figure it out yourself or let Kuroka tell you one piece at a time. Nobody says it was easy to tell a past after all." Hearing the blonde words, Rias thought back to her conversation with Kuroka about the blonde's past.

"…What about your past, Izayoi-kun?"

"…My past?"

"What's your past like?"

"It's not normal for normal humans, I can tell you that. Can you imagine a kid got to go to the court just for beating up a few kids at school?" Izayoi answered with an amused tone.

"I can't imagine how awful it must be." Rias replied with a small smile stretching from the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, for the beaten up kids but not me. I had some help." A smile could be seen on the blonde's face as Rias glances at him at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you mean your mother?"

"You're really catching up." At the compliment, Rias smiled down.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"My wife." At the answer, Rias's eyes widen. "Who do you think I would answer?" A chuckle escapes his mouth.

"…T-Then, Izayoi-kun, you…"

"Figured you'll know. Don't worry, ever since you went to fight with Kuroka. I know that you two would work it out somehow. I mean, you two have been the best of friends since we arrived here, right?" Izayoi looks forward with a smile while glancing back at his wife.

"What about Serafall? You forgot about her, it seems. How will I tell her?" A giggle could be heard as Rias felt herself getting better and she doesn't mean her diminished energy.

"You can tell her whatever you want. But believe me, she won't believe you as much as she believe me."

"That's not fair. You have your charms to thank for." Rias glanced behind her shoulder at the blonde and saw a sideway smile from the side of his left cheek.

"Isn't that normal?" With that, Rias looks forward as she smile at his statement, feeling once again happy that she can talk to her husband again compare to the times where they avoided each other from talking all day except for a few words from the blonde before he walked pass her, leaving her stranded for words that she wanted to voice out loud. As she turns to stare at the night sky at her right, she heard the blonde behind her speak up. "Anyway, you're not here to only talk about that, right? There some things that are still bothering you." He said which causes the red head to stare at the sky in surprise, wondering how he find out about the particular lingering thought that has been swarming in her head ever since she heard the conversation shared between Shiroyasha and him. "I won't say anything about it if you don't want to." Just as he finishes, Rias contemplated her thoughts about telling the constant thoughts concerning the blonde but as much as she wanted to tell them, she couldn't grasp the feeling that she would do nothing but make everything worse if she did. Twisting the fabric of her kimono in between her right fingers, the red head closed her eyes before she opens her mouth, mustering the courage to let it all out.

"…Izayoi-kun. I-I heard from Shiroyasha that what she had to save you was her last. And also, about the other day, I heard that you…wanted to fight that Three-Headed Dragon if it ever escape. Is that true?" With that, the atmosphere completely changes with the single statement. The silence that had been overwhelming the both of them now compare to earlier, can't be cut by a knife whatsoever. Just as a moment passes by, the red head didn't wait long enough to hear the blonde's reply.

"…Yeah, I admit that's the truth." At his answer, Rias bit her bottom lips.

"…Why? You know the risk if you fight with it again. Are...you really going to throw away your life again, Izayoi-kun?" With her head held down and her back faces the blonde's back, the red head waited for his answer. She knows the blonde would leave just as he is right now but he wasn't. She is yet to hear his footsteps walk away from her, which means that he was here to stay. After a while of non-stop silence, the red head frown deepens of his deathly answer that would not come. She held her hands on her chest to hope that he answered her question that she wanted to know. Needed to know. If they were going to continue to act like this, she figured that was the end of their relationship but she doesn't want it to end it like this. As those thoughts run through her mind, she was unaware of the familiar voice that broke through the silence.

"If I die...What choice do I have if I can't save the only thing that I swore to protect? That'll make me a hypocrite, don't you think?" Rias's eyes widen at his answer. "If there was a choice of saving Canaria, I would take it long ago. But she convinced that there were none. She's already dying anyway. So what choice do I have than to see her in her deathbed?" Izayoi's eyes trailed over upwards as he recalled the talk which he considered to be the last with his mother on her deathbed.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Are you sure there's nothing?" Canaria smiled through her eyes as her sights fall upon her son sitting in front of her. "Because I refuse to believe that there isn't any antidote or vaccine to save you."

"Hm...Believe it or not, but those are what the doctors said, Izayoi-chan. I didn't know that it was this bad till I got hospitalized."

"Don't you know your body if it's ill or healthy?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow at his mother lying on the hospital bed.

"Yes, I've known about this 'illness' but after the research that I've conducted...There's nothing I discovered that could make this go away or even prolong it longer. But...As I see it now, I don't mind this at all." Canaria let out a smile directed at her son.

"Why is that?"

"Because I gotten to see you grow up into a fine man from when you were a baby. What more could I want than that? The spent time we spend through and through will always be the ones that I cherish the most." Canaria closed her eyes as she hold her breath before exhaling the air out.

"..." Izayoi stayed silence as he watches his mother. "Is this all I can do? Wait until she dies?"

"Izayoi-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"Hm?" Izayoi look at his mother in question.

"Would you place my grave amongst the sakura trees? Because I think it will be kind of stuffy if my grave were amongst dead people I never knew."

"Are you serious?" A hint of smile was visible on the blonde's face as he process her need to not be place amongst the dead. The only reason was that she doesn't know them. At that, the blonde admit that his mother will always will be humorous underneath any situations.

"Why can't I be serious about that? I mean, isn't it a blessing to be surrounded by beautiful trees?"

"I'll think about that." Izayoi smiled playfully.

"No, you have to do it. Because I don't trust you enough to not do as I say." Canaria smiled amusingly.

"What kind of mother doesn't trust their son enough?" The blonde raises his eyebrow while keeping his playful smile.

"I'm one of a kind mother." Canaria shrug her shoulder as she brags. "Oh, and one last thing would you? When I die, would you visit my grave with someone? Someone you care about? Someone you love? Because I want to see it. It's better if you brought more than one." She chuckles under her hand before smiling softly at her son. "If I learned something over the years I've known you, you're always attracting women, Izayoi-chan. You're a magnet for their species." She said playfully.

"I don't consider myself as one. That fact might be true for when I was 10 ten years old." Izayoi shakes his head as Canaria points her finger at him.

"Nonsense! You're already attracting a lot. The first one, Irina. What about her? You two were best friends' way back. I can't believe that she moved out from her place, though. It was unfortunate." She looks down with a small frown of disappointment.

"She's just a friend."

"...Okay, but I hope she doesn't think of you as one, that's for sure. She always stick by you when you were kids. The time that you two spent, I wouldn't doubt that she had already fallen in love when she doesn't even know the word or realized it herself." Canaria smiled as she explained before she thought of another women that his son met and mentioned of her.

"What about, Rossweisse? That's her name, right? You said that you went on a date with her in a single day! And on top of that, she enjoyed it."

"She offered to be my tour guide for that day. I thought it wasn't bad to call it a date." Izayoi reasoned.

"Hm...How about the time where you met Irina again with the company of her friend? I thought her friend was really interested in you, including Irina. She was a girl in Christmas when she saw you. Anyway, her friend...What's her name? It's at the tip of my tongue...Aha! Xenovia. What about her?

"A friend that I met with my childhood friend over lunch."

"Alright, what about Kuroka?"

"Somehow, I found these questions to be unrelated."

"Nonsense, Izayoi-chan. We're just talking about the women that you've met and already attracted their attention to you. So, next one! Gabriel. What do you think about her?"

"Clumsy."

"Other than that?"

"Has a fetish for throwing water at me."

"You know she didn't mean it."

"Yeah but somehow I can count the times when she did. Weird right?"

"Well, she's clumsy. But do you not find her cute in that way?"

"Yeah, but after the fifth time of getting myself drenched in water...Should I reconsider?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow as Canaria laughed, enlightening a smile to play on Izayoi's face.

"You can't blame a girl for being clumsy. That's part of her charm. Another part of it is she is nice to help you clean your clothes every time, right?"

"When you say it like that..." Izayoi look down thoughtfully.

"If anything, she's a fine candidate just like the rest of the others. It's only a matter of time before you're bringing out a ring to each and every single one of them. But it all depends on who will get to be your first, right? There a few guesses that I would like to point out; one being a red head as such." As she finishes, Izayoi looks at her mother in confusion.

"_Rias?"_ He thought at the word his mother had pointed out suddenly, to which causes him to question about Rias Gremory who he met and evidently stole his first kiss about a year ago. "…Really, how do you know things when they never happen? I can't figure out by now, you know?" At this, Canaria laughs heartedly.

"Well, I'm your mother and mothers always have the best intuition on their son's future."

"Somehow I can't believe it. I can't be the only one who's abnormal here." Izayoi crossed his arms as Canaria tilted her head to the right and smiles.

"Somehow I can't believe that I took care of my son since birth. Sorry if I had been worse to you over the years, Izayoi-chan." A few small tears escapes her eyes as Izayoi stares at her mother shedding tears. "Sorry…ne?"

* * *

Present…

"_How could I forgive you that easily, huh?"_ Izayoi asked in thought staring up at the ceiling at the past. Suddenly, a pair of hands grasp his face and he looks down at Rias who smiles at him softly. _"And how can you blame yourself after all those years?"_ Lifting his right hand, he'd grasp Rias's right hand on his left cheek and brushes the item that is glinting around her index finger; her engagement ring.

"I…I know that I don't understand everything, but I'm trying to." Rias smiles ever so softly as she gently brushes against the blonde cheeks. "So I hope you won't find me as a burden because I know I deserve to be one, I mean it." She lifted the balls of her feet and leans up to brush her lips against him before finally succumbing in her want to capture his lips in a kiss. After a moment, she pulls back as she stares at the blonde. "I understand that you want to protect me along with the others but it is not worth it if you throw away your life carelessly like that. It is not worth it, do you understand? There are others that we could ask for help and they are willing to help. So, don't depend on yourself so much. We are here for you, I'm here…for you." She whispers the last part as she pecks his forehead with a smile.

Looking down at the woman staring back at him with love in her eyes, the blonde let out a smile amusingly before he leans down his head and plants a kiss on the left side of Rias's neck, causing her to gasp in surprise and tightens her grip on his shoulder. Pulling back, the blonde breathe onto the side of her neck. "What do you want to do, Rias?"

"…I want you…Izayoi-kun." At the clear answer, the blonde merely smile before he lightly bit into her neck, hitching her breath as she fight back a moan from escaping her mouth. "…Izayoi-kun…I want you now."

"I can't hear. Tell me one more time; what do you want exactly…Rias?" The red head responded by latching her arms onto his shoulder before they disappears via a teleportation circle.

* * *

**~Guest Room~**

A red teleportation circle appears at the center of the room as both Izayoi and Rias reappears under the circle.

Leaning up at the blonde's right ear, Rias whispers ever so huskily. "I want you, Izayoi-kun. I want all of you now." Just as she finishes, a couple of red magic circle appears on each doors in the room before it disappear. A seductive smile crosses her face as she pulls back to look up at the blonde. "Tonight, I don't want anyone to ruin this for me. For us."

* * *

**~Kuroka's Room~**

A smile graces Kuroka's lips as she looks up as she lies halfway on her bed with her back facing the opposite of her room while her head lies against her pillow. Smelling the dripping and arousing scent nearby, Kuroka let out a small smirk. "…Boo…I thought I was going to get Izayoi-kun but it looks like you have him for tonight, Rias-chan nya. I want to be his first, though...Oh well, I let this one slide, Rias-chan but I'm not going to when it's my turn~" Kuroka whispers as she peeks from above her pillow. _"Because I'm not going to lose to Serafall in that matter…"_ A small smile replaces her smirk before she closes her eyes.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_That is the end of chapter 44 of A Problem Devil, Born~_

_I sincerely hope that what I worked hard over three weeks were not wasted and all of you had enjoyed the chapter as it is because it literally caused trouble for me. Just when I thought that I wanted to update the chapter, I got another thought to perfect the chapter and then I did it. The same situation happened a few hours ago, so I hope that you will not be disappointed. And for the spelling and grammar errors that might be in the chapter, I apologise and hope that you will PM for the matter. I can't be better if I don't fix my mistakes even if its small and simple mistakes._

_Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? The drama, fighting, the friendship bond, family bond and also the romance? I hope I didn't make such a horrible mess of the chapter by writing about 18,000 words more. I'm sorry that you have to put up with my long writing. But I hope that you find this chapter worthwhile as the atonement of my absent for these past weeks. I do not realise that I wasted a lot of time to complete this. But it did. And it cannot be change. So, thank you for reading my chapter._

_Please leave a review on your way out after reading the chapter. Also, please favourite and follow my story. And if you want to follow and favourite me, you can do so. I don't mind, but I greatly appreciate the gesture._

_Until the next chapter, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	45. Chapter 45: Rematch!

Hello, this is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I hope everyone is having a nice day and will continue to do so as I have good news for you. The good news is I have updated the brand new chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

Daily Answer

xxOblivionxxx: If you will never understand the story then don't think about it. Do you want to know why I made this story? Because I love Izayoi as a character and I want to make him a what-if character in different animes. I started out with SAO along with Naruto, Dog Days and now HDXD. I love the story representing in all of these animes and that is why I featured Izayoi in them. Do you think I pick them because of sexy girls only? That is one part but there is a plot in each animes and I want to create my own by using Izayoi. Anyway, fanfiction is about using your imagination and I use that. What if Izayoi have a harem? What if he is married? I done that with both SAO and HDXD, coupled with Naruto and Welcome to Flognarde. If you got a problem with me using my imagination to get readers to read my story then why review it in the first place? You should PM me if you're not at all happy with the story.

growolf900: Izayoi did not blush. He's acting embarrass when he visited Canaria in the hospital because they have an awkward relationship even though they are close. About Izayoi, Asuka and You giving Kurousagi a present. Which one is that? Anyway, I will try all that I can to make Izayoi more original, I think? I will try.

I hope you will be satisfied with this and leave a review when you're done. And also, favorite and follow this story because that will be much appreciated.

I hope you stay tune for the next chapter.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**Chapter 45: Rematch!**

**~Yasaka's Castle~**

Night

"Kunou ojou-sama, you aren't ready! Please come back!" A shout resounded through the lower halls of the castle before Kunou suddenly bounded off from a corner nearing the main room.

"But I feel I'm ready!" Kunou shouted back behind her before she look forward. A lopsided smile stretches across her lips as she run towards the designated room with the sash around her waist was left waving behind her back. Just as she arrived in front of the double sided doors, she smooth the wrinkles of her kimono before she slides the left door open. Walking through it, she looks over at her left and immediately spotted someone. She closes the door before bounded straight towards her. "Serafall onee-sama!" Kunou called out as Serafall looks at the little blonde's arrival and smiled delightedly.

"Kunou-chan! You look amazing!" She commented as she look upon the florals designs of her kimono added with golden and pink accents.

"Thank you! And you look pretty, Serafall onee-sama!" Kunou replied with a smile looking over at the black kimono within her sights. Purple floral designs could be seen decorating around Serafall's kimono coupled with white transparent-looking flowers. Other than that, a yellow and gold sash wrapped itself around her waist which compliments her kimono overall.

"Thanks, Kunou-chan! But I can see that you aren't dress correctly."

"Why is that?" Kunou tilts her head to the side in curiosity as Serafall smiled reassuringly before she kneels down in front of her and grabs the ends of her sash that lies at the blonde's feet. Kunou watches Serafall wraps the remaining length of the sash around her waist gently before tucking the end at the centre of her stomach.

"There. Now you're dress correctly."

"Heh…Thank you, Serafall onee-sama." Kunou sheepishly smiles before she looks around the room and looks at the black haired. "Um…Where is Kuroka onee-sama? She should be here."

"Don't worry, she's getting ready." Serafall assured as Kunou nods in understanding before she smiled excitedly at the woman.

"Serafall onee-sama, I can't wait to go out! Do you?"

"Me too! If you want, we can play all the games together!"

"I want to! It'll be a lot of fun if we play together! Otou-sama said I should always win in games to get great prizes and I want to do just that."

"Did he said that?" Serafall raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, if you want to win. You have to beat me first, Kunou-chan. I'm not going to lose so easily by you. So, don't think you're getting the prizes all for yourself." She explained playfully as Kunou nodded determinedly with a smile.

"I know I won't get all the prizes but at least I will try. And I will start by beating you, Serafall onee-sama!" She said pointing her right finger at the woman who smiled and nods in agreement.

"Well, looks like you two are ready." A voice stated behind them as Serafall look up while Kunou turns around. "You know patience is key to win games, right?" Rias asked as she smile over to them and stands in front of them.

"Rias onee-sama!" Kunou exclaimed at the sight of the red head smiling down at her before the blonde notices the new attire adorned by the red head. "You look amazing too, Rias onee-sama! Your kimono is so pretty." She complimented as she looks at the pink and white kimono that have floral designs decorating around the fabric along with golden bells.

"Thank you, Kunou. I appreciate it. It took quite a while to prepare this but it is all worth it for this occasion." Rias answered smiling down at the blonde. "And I see that you are also dressed up for this occasion too. Kunou-chan." She then turns to Serafall. "You too, Serafall. You look beautiful."

"Thanks for your compliment, Rias-chan. It took quite a while to get this hair done as it is, you know?" Serafall explained as she brushes the end of her right pigtail, which appear to be curlier than before adding with a glistening shine. "Anyway, since you're ready. Where's Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked before she tilt her head to the side, seeing Rias blushes as her cheeks glowed deep. "Rias-chan?" She called out in curiosity, wondering what cause her to blush instantaneously.

"What? It-It's nothing." Rias assured waving her right hand in dismissal with a flustered look.

"Are you sure? You look so red." Serafall exclaimed as Kunou nods in agreement.

"Yes, Rias onee-sama. Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" At the question directed by Kunou, Rias responded with a reassuring smile while her cheeks still glows.

"No, I'm not. It is nothing related to illness, Kunou. It is entirely different." Hearing her explanation doesn't seem to satisfy Serafall as she could see that a strange glow was around the red head but it didn't inhabit any bad energy. It is the opposite of it; it made the red head glowed ever so happy than before. One such evident was that the red head looked even more beautiful with the glow but she doesn't know what cause it. A small frown curved downwards on her lips as she realised the red head can stand perfectly oppose to lying on the bed last night.

"Rias-chan, are you alright? Yesterday, you fell unconscious. How can you still stand after that? You were drained mostly of your energy, Rias-chan." Serafall explained in worry as Rias offered a sad smile, recalling how hard it was to move at first when she woke up. "Yasaka-sama and Shiroyasha said that we should left you so that you can recover faster and we did. I thought I should visit you this morning but I change my mind since you would be recovering." She stated as Rias smiled at her worry for her.

"I admit it was hard at first. But over the course of time, I recovered little by little." She answered honestly while leaving the parts where she took a stroll right after she woke up. But she admit that while she walked outside the castle, she was slightly regaining her energy from the peaceful atmosphere around her where she could do nothing but stare at the night skies without worrying about anything. "When I felt energized this morning, I thought I should greet everyone but I stayed instead. I don't want to ruin the moment by coming in as I did, and I decided to appear in this for this evening." She gestured herself as Serafall look at the kimono she adorned and felt her worry fading.

"Yeah, you look beautiful, Rias-chan."

"No kidding. But sadly, I don't want to upstage by the Gremory Princess." An amused voice stated as everyone look at Kuroka standing in the doorway of the double sided door with the right door opened. Everyone gazes upon her kimono as Kuroka walks towards them after closing the door. Just as she stands in front of them, Kunou was the first to speak up.

"You look so pretty, Kuroka onee-sama!" She complimented as both Rias and Serafall nodded in agreement as they look at the kimono that they admit is beautiful and held an aura of elegance around it. The kimono was coloured red paired with the colour black below it. Black coloured little flowers decorated around the kimono with white sakura flowers and golden accents at the ends of the kimono at the top and bottom. Other than that, purple flowers could be seen below her right cat ear, adding to her beauty and elegance.

"Thanks, little fox."

"Yeah I have to agree with Kunou-chan. You do look beautiful, Kuroka-chan."

"I must admit, it looks like you beat me." Rias commented with a smile, founding the kimono to be more elegant than hers. "And I mean it."

"Don't so modest, Rias-chan. But thanks for your appreciation, nya." Kuroka smiled as Rias smiled back. A small smirk spread across her lips as Kuroka thought about the smell of lust last night. "Oh, I almost forgot. Did all of you sense something last night?" Kuroka asked everyone as Serafall raised an eyebrow along with Kunou, both confused on what she said. Except Rias who stopped rigid.

"_Did she sense it?"_ Rias immediately asked in thought, wondering if the black nekoshou could sense her and Izayoi 'activities' last night.

"It was a bit strange at that time but when I knew who they were…" Kuroka smiled amusingly at Rias, who started blushing. "It took me by surprise. I thought I was going to be the one but someone beat me to it." She said as she smirked. "You've won this round, Rias-chan. But I'm going to become his next."

"Kuroka onee-sama, what are you saying? Who is he?" Kunou asked as Serafall held a confused look before realization dawned at her and she looks at the blushing Rias in surprise.

"Nothing, little fox. This is just between the three of us women only." Kuroka smiled down at the little blonde who started pouting after she finishes.

"That's not fair! I want to know too! I'm a grown up too!" At Kunou's declaration, Kuroka couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl in front of her.

"Hate to break it to you, little fox. But you're not a grown up yet. You'll understand what we're saying when you're older but by then, you'll just have to face the consequences of being a child."

"And that is?" Kunou asked in slight curiosity but keeping her pout visible.

"When you're a grown up, you don't have that much fun. But when you're a little kid, you can always have fun!" Kuroka explained. "So what do you want to be, little fox? A grown up or a child?" Kuroka asked lifting a finger on each hand indicating the blonde's two choices. "A grown up?" She lift her left finger. "Or a child?" She then lift her right finger before she look down at Kunou who stares at her fingers with a thoughtful look.

After a moment, Kunou grasp Kuroka's right finger with a wide smile. "A child! Because I want to have a lot of fun! Grown-ups are boring!" She exclaimed as Kuroka smiled back.

"That's good, Kunou. When you're old enough, then you'll understand what both of me and Rias talked about, alright? Right now, you're too young to learn about it. Anyway, you don't know if that sort of subject will be fun to talk about…" Kuroka trailed off with a finger under her chin while she look further in the distance and stealing a glance to see Kunou's reaction, watching as the blonde furrow her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Really? Is it boring?" Kunou asked herself. "Then I don't want to know. If it's boring, then I don't want to." She said with a shake of her head as Kuroka turns at her and smiled in satisfaction while both Rias and Serafall look at her in slight awe.

Turning to both women, Kuroka sent a challenging smirk before her ears perk up and she turns towards the sound of a door sliding open. She smiled wide as she spotted the lock of blonde hair along with a pair of purple eyes.

"Izayoi-kun, nya." Kuroka greeted as everyone look behind them to see both Izayoi and Yasaka walking towards them arm in arm. Noticing the gesture between them, Kuroka smiled amusingly. "Did we miss something important?" She asked in slight mischief as Yasaka shakes her head.

"No, Izayoi-kun asked if he could escort me here."

"Did he?" Kuroka asked her eyes looking at the said blonde. "I didn't see him at my room to escort me here. Are you specifically choosing, Izayoi-kun? You know there are better choices, right?"

"Right. But that isn't related right now."

"…Okay. I'll accept that for now." Kuroka said while hiding a mischievous smile as Rias look at Izayoi who glances at her. The moment they exchange eye contact, Rias draw her eyes elsewhere with a blush on her cheeks.

Noticing the reaction from the red head, Serafall thought to herself. _"…Did they?"_ She questioned, wondering if Rias and Izayoi had already made love with each other. _"If they did, when was it? I never heard them…"_ The instant she said it, a blush quickly covered her cheeks, realising she thought about the matter too deep. Lifting her sleeve to hide her redden cheeks, she spare a glance at the said red head and watch her blushing stupor. When she stare at her, she immediately slip a few words out. "Did it feel that good…?" She asked out loud before her eyes widen in realisation. She then look up at several faces looking at her. Amusing looks were sent from both Izayoi and Kuroka while Kunou stare at her in confusion. On the other hand, Yasaka smiled at Rias who closed off her glowing cheeks with the right side of her sleeve.

"Fear not, Rias. Although it is embarrassing at first, but you should not hide your embarrassment. You should feel proud of it. That step is the step in which your relationship has been taken to another step." Yasaka explained as Rias look at her in slight awe. After a while, the red head steals a glance to Izayoi who look at her in return but she didn't shy away from his gaze. She let down her sleeve and smiled back with a tiny blush visible on her cheeks.

"Okaa-sama." Kunou called out as Yasaka turns towards her daughter.

"Yes, musume?"

"Did you feel good too before, Okaa-sama? Just like Rias onee-sama?" Kunou asked out of curiosity as Yasaka's eyes widen at her statement before she steal a glance at Izayoi standing next to her and lightly blushes. Meanwhile, everyone looked down at Kunou in mild surprise, shocked that the little girl could ask the question innocently without knowing anything.

"…Musume, it's a little complicated for Okaa-sama." Yasaka answered with a small smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because It is complicated, Kunou." Izayoi answered as Yasaka looks at him. "You can't force the answer out of her, you know? This topic is not one to be taken lightly, alright? This topic is difficult for your Okaa-sama to answer." He explained as Kunou stare at him before turning to her mother with a small frown.

"…I didn't know that, Okaa-sama. I'm sorry…" She apologised grasping her hands tightly in front of her. "Will you forgive me?"

"It is not your fault. It's just…It's difficult for me to tell you, that is all." Yasaka said as Kunou nods solemnly. "And who could ever blame you, musume? You're my daughter and I could never blame you. I forgive you." She said as Kunou looks at her mother before she hugs her at her legs while Yasaka smiled down at her and wraps her hands over her shoulders. After a moment, Kunou pull back from the hug and smiled up at her mother.

Suddenly, the sound of a door sliding open catches everyone's attention as a voice speaks up. "Kunou ojou-sama!" A brown haired woman with fox ears and two tails appears in front of them while holding up a various types of hair pins in her right hand. Wearing nothing but an maid outfit that consisted of a white frilly dress that jutted out from the ends of the dress. "You're not ready yet." She said to her before looking at the occupants standing in front of her. Noticing the two blonde figure standing close to each other, she bows her head to them. "Izayoi-sama. Yasaka-sama. I apologise for my reckless entry."

Holding his hand upwards and waving it in dismissal, Izayoi offered a smile.

"Don't be. I can tell you're here for Kunou." He stated as the fox maid look up at him and nodded before she focus her attention at Kunou who smiles at her.

"Sorry for running out, onee-san." Kunou apologised sheepishly as the fox maid shakes her head and ushers the little girl forward to which she complied. Once Kunou stood in front of her, the maid quickly started to gently brushes the blonde's hair backwards and weave it into a bun before gently pinning it with a small pin at the centre of the bun from behind. After that, she stare at the bun with a calculative gaze and then nodded in acknowledgment before putting in the final hairpin which is a small hairpin. Nodding to herself, the fox maid stands up as Kunou look up at her bun with a happy smile. "Thank you, onee-san!"

"Don't mention it, Kunou ojou-sama. It is part of my duty." The maid smiled before she address both Izayoi and Yasaka and bowed her head to them. "I shall be on my way then, Izayoi-sama, Yasaka-sama."

"If you don't mind," Izayoi stated as the maid look up at him. "If your task is dressing Kunou, mind if you dress me up next time? That will be much appreciated." He sent a smile to the maid who look at him in surprise before a blush bloom from her cheeks.

"Izayoi-sama, I don't…" She trailed off glancing away.

"Izayoi-kun," Yasaka called out as Izayoi look at her while ignoring her hand that was gripping his forearm with a little bit of force. "Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Well, yes I do. If you mean a maid clothing me rather than myself. Then yes, I understand the full responsibility of what I'm saying." Izayoi explained professionally before he look at everyone and noticed how Rias, Kuroka and Serafall looking at him pointedly. "Although I regret to differ," He turns to the flustered maid. "I have to postpone our—" He was interrupted by a tight squeeze from his forearm. Smiling at the interruption, the blonde continued. "Sadly, I have to take back my offer. I hope that you aren't offended by any means."

"No! I am not at all offended by you, Izayoi-sama. I was mostly taken by surprise." The maid replied bowing her head to him.

"Then without any means, continue your duty." Izayoi nods at the maid who let out a smile at him before she turns around to leave. As she left, the blonde look at Yasaka and noticed the apparent missing hair ornament in her bun. Taking this to mind, he turns to the others and smile. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? There's a festival waiting for us."

"Yay!" Kunou exclaimed in excitement before clasping her mother's hand. "Come on, Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! We should go now before the festival ends."

"Musume, the festival will not end until then." Yasaka replied as Kunou nods with a smile.

"I know. But we can't know for sure, Okaa-sama." At this, Yasaka smiled amusingly. "If it ends before we get there, we can't play any games."

"How did you learn all of this, musume?"

"No one. Except Kuroka onee-sama who taught me a little. But I learn it all by myself the most."

"If you think the festival will end, then we have to hurry to the festival right?" Izayoi asked as Kunou look at him and nods. Touching Yasaka's hand with his left, signalling her as she releases him from his right arm. The blonde then kneels down as Kunou smile widen before she immediately let go of her mother's hand and climb up onto her father's back. Feeling his daughter clasping her hands around his neck, Izayoi stands up and support her legs with his hands before walking towards the exit leaving the girls alone in the main room. But before they would leave completely, Izayoi turns his head to look at the girls. "What are you waiting here for? The festival will end before we even get there." He winked at them causing the girls to smile before walking towards them.

As the girls arrived at the two, Kunou felt a hand press against her back as she look at her right to see her mother smiling up at her. "Be careful, musume."

"Don't worry, I will. I got both Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to catch me if I fall." She said as Yasaka smile at her while Izayoi stifle a laugh. Watching the pure happiness radiating from both her parents made Kunou smile in happiness. _"I love you Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."_

* * *

Present

"Kunou ojou-sama, do you want any refreshment? You will feel dehydrated." Hearing this, Kunou look up at the worried looking maid in front of her. "Ojou-sama, I understand with the past events have affected you but you have to stay strong for your people that your mother rule over." She explained as she watches Kunou sit with a sorrow look on her face.

"Okaa-sama…"

"Ojou-sama." The maid kneels down on both legs before clasping Kunou's right shoulder causing the girl to look up at her again. But this time tears were beginning to appear at the corner of Kunou's eyes. "Regardless, you have to stay strong for your people. For your mother."

"…But how can I? Okaa-sama did not teach me everything there is to rule. I only learn the basics only." Kunou answered as the maid frowned. "I can't rule…"

"But you can, Ojou-sama. You just have the confidence to do so, and also a strong will."

"But without Okaa-sama, I…"

"I can sense your sadness about losing your mother but you still have Izayoi-sama. He is still alive and so is your mother. I understand that they are not with you right now but they would always support you and care for you no matter what circumstances. Although we are experiencing a difficult situation right now, but you are here, Ojou-sama. You are born to lead us, Youkai." Just as she explained, a new voice appeared along with the distinct sound of a door sliding.

"Both of your parents wouldn't leave you without knowing that you are suitable for it. Your mother teaches you the rule starting with the basics and your father gave you his faith along with his belief that you are suitable to rule before both of them left. They predicted that ruling the Youkais will eventually fall onto you, Kunou."

"Shiroyasha-sama." Kunou look at Shiroyasha smiling over her as she stand in front of her after the maid moved next to her.

"Though I already scheduled my leave after your father's trip but it looks like I have to postpone my leave. And it is none other than my fault that your mother has been kidnapped, I want to repay the favour for it in any way I can."

"But it is not your fault, Shiroyasha-sama." Kunou protested.

"As it is neither my fault that I didn't expect this would happen. If I can, I would prefer to bring back your father that day. That way, none of this would have happen."

"But Otou-sama will get Okaa-sama back. He said he will and I believe him." Kunou said determinedly as Shiroyasha shed a smile.

"I know you are inexperienced in this field but the only thing we can do is to prepare you to rule over your people until then. During this period, I will help you."

"You will help me, Shiroyasha-sama?"

"I'm quite versed in the arts of ruling and I will lend my expertise to make you a fine leader. But I will not teach you everything. Your mother must have left some notes to rule if ever such an emergency occur right?" At this, Kunou recalled back in her memories before she nods.

"Yes, she said I should learn from them if she were…" Kunou trailed off as a frown smeared her face.

"Worry not." A clap of a fan break her out of her thoughts as Kunou watches Shiroyasha closes her fan and points at her. "The White Demon of the Night, will teach you all there is to rule. And as such, I would like your determination and strong will to show during our time. Can you do it? For both of your parents' sake?"

"…Yes, I will!" Kunou nods as Shiroyasha saw her determined face staring back at her. "I will do it for Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's sake! And my people's sake too." At her declaration, Shiroyasha smiled proudly.

"Then, your training will start now." Hearing this, Kunou thought determinedly as she recalled Shiroyasha's words.

_"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama are counting on me!"_

* * *

**~Tono Village~**

"Itaku, will Kunou-sama be alright?" Reira asked in slight worry as she look up at the direction of the castle in the distance. The Yuki-onna was currently standing nearby a river that flows through the rocky surface. Meanwhile, the black haired teen that she mentioned stood behind her as he sharpen his sickle with his other sickle in-hand. "I cannot fathom how hurt she is from Yasaka-sama's kidnapping."

"It is unfortunate." Itaku answered as he look at his reflection on his right sickle. "But we can't comfort Kunou-sama out of her misery. This event will lead to the decisive future of Kyoto if Kunou-sama isn't prepare to rule. You do heard a small riot has begun, right? The riot begins because of Yasaka-sama's disappearance. If Kunou-sama cannot rule over the Youkais, the Youkais will act first."

"But they wouldn't dare hurt Kunou-sama right?" Reira asked turning to look at him.

"They wouldn't. But they will hurt others to gain what they want." Itaku muttered as Reira's frown deepen. "In the meantime, we should believe in Kunou-sama to rewrite the order once again. If she cannot, then we will take action for her."

Hearing the last part made Reira frown, not wanting to go on her own accord without reason. But she cannot protest as their decision will benefit for their nine-tail fox substitute leader. Looking down, Reira appeared thoughtful before she clenches her hand into a fist on her chest.

_"Kunou-sama, please stay strong."_

* * *

**~Underworld~**

**Another Dimension**

Night

A large green pyramid stood in the centre of the decimated ground amidst the green forest that were meters away from the centre.

"The seal is about to break." Rias stated looking down at the pyramid that started glowing from the top of a cliff. She was standing in front of her peerage and her friend, Sona. And in front of her who was sitting at the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling under is her husband, Izayoi.

"Yes." Sona agreed.

A flicker of red dances around Izayoi's right fingers as he look down at his said hand. Before long, the light disappears and the blonde focuses his attentions at the pyramid.

* * *

~Flashback~

"So, the best chance we got is to wait the old man to get Mjolnir, the thunder god's hammer?" Izayoi asked looking at Sirzechs, who in turn look at him. "If that's our best bet, why are we holding this meeting in the first place? As far as it would be cool to watch this hammer in action. But I disagree on the subject of bringing that hammer."

"Why is that, Izayoi-kun? Serafall asked looking at the blonde, who held a smirk on his face.

"Let me finish that Norse god once and for all." At his statement, everyone looked at him in surprise especially Odin instead of Sirzechs and Ajuka. "We haven't finish our battle yet after that mutt got in the way."

"You mean to tell us that Loki was your target all along?" Ajuka asked as Izayoi nods.

"What an interesting statement, Izayoi." Sirzechs smiled at his brother in-law.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias called out from her seat next to her husband as she adopted a concern look. "Are you serious?" Even though she knows that her husband could fight the Norse god after beating him in a display of power but she can't help to worry about the blonde continuing the fight with the Norse god in a full all-out battle.

Sensing her worry, the blonde smiled reassuringly. "Why not?"

"I know that your back and that you're already healed but is it worth it? To throw yourself out there after what happened..." Rias trailed off looking down. Just as the red head mull over the thought of the blonde fighting again, a single hand grasp her right hand. She look at the hand squeezing her hand in return before the red head look up at the blonde smiling over her.

"Hey, all of that is in the past, right? That lizard isn't going anywhere. You shouldn't worry about that anymore." Izayoi stated. "Anyway, I'm back. So, don't think otherwise that I'll be gone right after. I don't intend to leave anytime soon, you know?"

"I know, but..." A tint of worry was visible in her eyes as she said and the blonde couldn't help shake the feeling that his wife was thinking to make him withdraw from battling the incoming battle.

"Rias," Izayoi called as Rias look at him. "I'll be fine, and I trust myself on that. Nobody knows my body better except me. I can't make your worries disappear but unfortunately, that's how I am. I can't stop making people worry a lot." The blonde smiled at the red head who stare at him. "I can't change that and this time, I still know that. But now, there is a crazy god that wanted to bring the world into an end. Isn't that a relevant excuse to fight?" A faint laugh bubble in the red head's throat at his statement to which makes the blonde smile at ease. "Since I can't help but ask my wife about this particular topic because it would make me guilty. I need to know; do you trust me?" Izayoi's eyes stare back at Rias's, who can't help but gaze deeper into the purple orbs.

"Izayoi-kun..." Rias mutters as she stare at her husband's eyes before she let out a smile to grace her features and nods back. "I trust you."

"I don't mean to interrupt." A voice exclaimed as Izayoi look in front of him where he face Odin across from him while sitting on his seat. "But you? I don't mean to disrespect boy, but are you capable?" Odin cast a smirk as Izayoi. At the statement coming out of the old man's mouth, both Rias and Serafall slightly frown, feeling offended by him underestimating the blonde's strength after what he has heard of him thus far. Meanwhile, the blonde sitting across from Odin processed the true meaning of the last part.

'**Are you strong enough?'**

A smirk begins to spread across his lips as Izayoi stare at Odin. "What's the point If I chose to fight? That doesn't make me less of a coward." Izayoi mocked smirking. "Anyway, If I recall. We didn't finish our fight last time and the way you said about him; he isn't that strong. Not that of the Three-Headed Dragon."

At the mention of the name, everyone looked at him in shock, not expecting him to bring the name in the conversation and compare it with the Evil Norse god. Both Rias and Serafall look at the blonde as they cast a frown at him, wondering if it was alright to mention the name since it was a long time he had encounter the being and how it had resulted badly at the end of the battle, much to their discomfort of remembering the event that was beginning to repeat itself in their minds.

"Oho? You're saying that the Three-Headed Dragon I heard of is far stronger than Loki?" Odin let out a smirk at his statement.

"More so than you…" Izayoi stated nonchalantly as Odin quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's word.

"_Is the being that strong?"_ He consciously thought, automatically thinking about the Three-Headed Dragon that he had heard before from the news swarming around Underworld and finally spreading the news all over Asgard which was picked up by his bodyguard which in turn told it to him. At first, he ignored the news as he was convinced that it didn't involve his presence in any way. But when the statement from the Valkyrie that told the Underworld has been miraculously been saved from complete destruction; that information immediately grab his attention. The intriguing feeling of the fact that the Underworld where Devils lived, plus the surprise of hearing that it was almost destroyed. But that was all he had heard since the Valkyrie hadn't get the full information about news but little bits of it, which in turns to be the biggest piece of information that could stop him from whatever he was doing at the moment. Paralyzed by the news when he first heard it. And after the invitation to come to Underworld and the gathering had finished, he heard from Sirzechs that the cause of the destruction was a Three-Headed Dragon, he was baffled. He'd thought that the cause was more sinister than that, especially the fact of how the being could destroy the entire Underworld. That thought cross his perplexed mind but he continue to believe that what the red head Satan is the truth. But his surprise didn't stop there; he received another piece of information that the blonde across from him was the one that defeated the Three-Headed Dragon and saved the entire Underworld, shocking him but he didn't let it show since he knew that the blonde would make fun of him.

Looking at the blonde in front him, Odin speak up.

"How do you know that this being is much stronger than I?"

"It doesn't take someone to taste something bitter and live to tell the story." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rossweisse look at the blonde in surprise after registering the last part.

"So you tasted death, huh?" Odin stated with a smirk. "If you had learn death, then you must have experience. For a young boy like you to experience such an event, it's a remarkable feat. But let me ask you this, were you afraid of dying? If so, are you afraid of dying then?" Odin stared dead eye at the blonde, expecting his answer.

"If it means dying to keep someone alive, should I answer?" A smirk planted on the blonde's face as he answered.

Understanding his statement, Odin nodded in acknowledgment before turning to Sirzechs. "You have quite an individual, Sirzechs. At this rate, I'll be sitting on the side lines watching the boy fight with Loki rather than retrieving Mjolnir. It'll be a waste of time if the fight ends long before I retrieve it." He explained before taking a glance at the blonde across from him. "But for good measure, I'll retrieve it nonetheless. It'll maybe useful."

"If that is said—" He was promptly cut off by a raise of a hand by none other than his little sister. "Rias?"

"If Izayoi-kun volunteered himself to fight Loki, then I would like to volunteer to be at his aid." Rias stated surprising everyone, excluding Izayoi. Rias looks over at her husband, "I'm not going to let you fight him yourself, Izayoi-kun. I want to help too, whichever way I can to support you. Lastly, I'm not going to hear your denial about this. I trust you, Izayoi-kun. And for that, I want you to put your trust in me. I know what I'm doing would lead to some consequences regarding my safety but I worried about you more than myself." Rias explained to the blonde, who stare at her. "And no matter how you try to convince me, I won't say otherwise. I meant what I said." She exclaimed in all seriousness.

"…Are you sure?" Izayoi asked staring at his wife, who promptly nodded at him in determination. After a moment, the blonde smiled before replying. "Oh well, since I can't say no to my wife and argue about this, seems like I have to answer yes." He stated as the red head smiled happily at her husband.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

Smiling at his wife, the blonde turns towards Sirzechs.

"Well, any objections on your part?" At the question, Sirzechs shakes his head amusingly,

"No, I know both of you are fully capable of protecting each other. And I trust everyone wouldn't object my brother in-law decision?" Sirzechs emphasized clearly as he scan the room to see if anyone was uncomfortable by the decision made by the Gremory Prince. Noticing the silence that came with his statement, the red head Satan look at his sister.

"I expect that you would bring your peerage in the fray? I doubted that Loki would fight alone without any help whatsoever once he gets out." Hearing his statement, Rias nodded at her brother before looking over at her husband to see if he minded the company.

After seeing the smile on his face and the gestured nod, the red head speak up towards her brother.

"I will bring some of them to compensate the others that would be willing to join. Since there will be a limited number of people that could be transported. I will bring four in total. The others will be the support team if we need any." She explained as Sirzechs nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well then, it is settled."

"Not quite. There are also who wants to volunteer." Serafall chirped in holding both her palms together before she glanced behind her, to which everyone look at the door that started to open and reveal Sona with Saji and Tsubaki. "Like Sona-chan."

"Sona!" Rias exclaimed in surprise on her seat as Sona started to walk forward followed by the other two.

"Three members of the Sitri family also wish to volunteer." Sona stated stopping to stand in front of everyone.

"She wouldn't listen to reason." Serafall shrug off her shoulders before she turns to look at Sirzechs who held a frown. "Well, this problem was caused by our carelessness, and both she and Rias-chan are related to the Devil King, so I guess they are the right people for the job." Serafall then smiled at Izayoi, to which he smiled back.

"We already have two people ready to go. We don't have time to waste picking people." Azazel stated as Rias quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Two people?"

"On our side, we have…" Michael started as he glance behind him to which everyone look at his direction and Rias's eyes widen at the appearance of the light brown twin tailed girl standing at the end of the room.

"Irina-san!"

"The way she is now, she will surely prove to be an important asset." Michael explained.

"Please leave it to me." Irina smiled before she waves at the red head.

"Seeing as our enemy is an Asgardian god, I am going as well." Rossweisse declared from her position behind Odin where she stood. The white haired then glances at a certain blonde in her sights and her eyes trailed off a smile on his face, and such she focuses her sights on everyone except him, trying to hide the faint blush colouring her cheeks at the moment.

"Please buy us some time until Odin-dono transfers Mjolnir." Sirzechs exclaimed to everyone that had volunteered.

"Surely, we can't be using Mjolnir." Izayoi stated looking at Sirzechs who cast a smile.

"I have high hopes that you are capable, Izayoi. But since you were recently discharge from the previous battle, I don't want to take any chances whatsoever. The previous battle had left a mark on Underworld's ground but it also left a mark in our minds." Sirzechs frowned after this followed by Serafall and Rias. Then, Irina who also revealed a small frown decorating her face at the mention of the previous battle that wage in the Underworld. "The fact that you almost died should be accounted, and I don't want that scenario to happen again anytime soon while you're fighting with Loki, a Norse god." He explained. "This battle could turn out differently than that of the Three-Headed Dragon." He explained which cause Izayoi look at him.

With a smirk, the blonde shrug off his shoulders, "If that's what you want, I don't mind. I know that this battle could turn out differently but the fact still remains the same; that Norse isn't as strong as the lizard. So don't think that the god could do anything to bring the world to an end."

A smile played on Sirzechs's lips as heard the words from the blonde before the red head Satan nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Izayoi. Now then, let the plan of attack start now."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Outside of the Gremory mansion…

"We apologize for the inconvenience." Rias apologized standing in front of Asuka, Shirayuki-Hime, Sala and Pest. The red head was standing next to Izayoi while her peerage which consisted of; Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia were standing behind them with Sona, Saji and Tsubaki.

"No worries, Rias. We understand." Asuka stated smiling at the red head. "We did plan to enjoy our time in the Underworld. Who would have thought things would turn around for the worse?" She asked. "Anyway, we will support you if we are needed." At this, Rias nodded in appreciation before looking at the rest of the three.

"You should focus on the battle ahead. It would be a difficult fight." Sala explained.

"Be careful out there." Shirayuki-Hime said to everyone.

"Don't forget to bring us in if you are seriously ahead of yourself. And I am talking about you, blondie." Pest stated crossing her arms as she glared at Izayoi, who let out a smirk.

"Will do. And also, nice getup. It really does fit you as a maid." Izayoi commented as he look upon the white frilly maid dress that Pest adorned along with a matching maid headpiece.

"So what? I'm already contracted to you, blondie. What can I do than to serve you as a maid…" Pest said begrudgingly as Izayoi kept his smirk. "Anyway, Leticia said that I should show my loyalty to you by wearing this. I don't know how she thought of this but I have no choice in the matter than to wear it."

"Did you lose a game?" At this, Pest glared the other way.

"…Stupid card game…" As the red head mutters, the blonde laughed which makes Pest glared at him. Smiling at the two, Rias turns to her other members of her peerage that stood next to Asuka.

"It's a shame that we won't be together, but you will be safe with the defence force here." Rias stated with a smile at Asia and Gasper standing before her.

"H-Hai!" Asia answered before turning to the brunette standing behind Izayoi. "Issei-san, make sure you come back!"

"Don't worry! Make sure to get along with the other devils, Asia."

"Of course!"

"Oh, and Asia. Thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"For helping me to release my Balance Breaker. It was a big help coming from you. And I won't forget it." Issei smiled widely as Asia looked at him in surprise before her cheeks started turning red from the compliment.

"So we're together again, Xenovia." Irina said turning to look at Xenovia standing next to her right.

"Yeah. But Irina…This may sound odd coming from someone who became a devil…" Xenovia trailed off before she was cut off by Irina.

"You want to warn me about the danger, right?"

Just as everyone seemed to be ready, Izayoi turns his head around as he senses someone coming. An amused smile played on his lips as he look at the new arrival.

"I apologize for the late introduction." At her greeting, everyone turns towards her. "I came here as an attendant to our Great Father, Odin-sama. My name is Rossweisse." Rossweisse introduced kindly.

"Rossweisse?" Akeno stated as she look at the white haired Valkyrie, noting something familiar about her that trigger her memories. "Where did…" She trailed off before her eyes widen in realization and a smile immediately spread across her lips. "You're the woman in the photo with Izayoi-kun. Am I right?" Akeno turns to the blonde, who moved to stand in front of Rossweisse who looked up at him.

"It's been…" Rossweisse started before a faint blush erupted on her cheeks.

"A long time, eh? Two years?" Izayoi asked as Rossweisse slowly nods. "You know, I thought there was something with you on that day but I just can't figure it out." At his statement, Rossweisse frowned.

"What was wrong with me?"

"Let's put it this way, who would have thought you were a Valkyrie?" At the question, Rossweisse blushes before glancing away.

"I-I'm sorry that I did not inform you on that piece of information on our date." Rossweisse's eyes widen and she look up at the blonde. "I-I mean, our time together—No! Our—"

"Date together." Izayoi finishes as Rossweisse look at him in surprise. "It's the truth after all. And because of that you've experience to be a girlfriend huh, Ross?"

"Y-Yeah…" Rossweisse nods before letting out a small smile at her name.

Meanwhile Saji and Issei stood side to side as they observed Rossweisse. "Issei!" Saji exclaimed.

"She was wearing a suit last time, but what a wonderful form this is!" Issei said observing closely to the lower part of Rossweisse's armor. But before the two could continue observing they were pull back from reality as their ears were pinched hard by both their Kings.

"It is almost time, and you were ogling?" Sona said to Saji, who wince at his ear being pull to the side.

"I thought you were better than that, Issei." Rias stated at her Pawn who also winces in pain at his ear's pain.

"Sorry for making you kids go." Azazel stated from the side lines with Michael and Sirzechs standing behind him.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs called out to his wife who stood in front of the eleven people standing above the green magic circle belonging to Ajuka.

"Yes, sir." Grayfia said as she extend both of her hands towards the group where she hold a box that carried three specifically same items. "These are phoenix tears. This is all we could collect on such short notice."

"A precaution, since your healing bishop cannot go." Sirzechs stated as Rias takes the chest.

"Thank you very much."

"Still, don't be rash." Sirzechs reminded as Rias nodded.

"Understood." After she said in agreement, the red head turns around to face her husband who in turn look at her. "Izayoi-kun, please take one." Rias stated holding up the small chest that contains the three vials of Phoenix Tears.

"Rias, there are others that will need it later on. I'll be fine without one." Izayoi assured before a voice cuts in.

"Izayoi-kun, you should take one." Akeno stated as the said blonde look at her. "For our sake." She insisted as the blonde look between the two women.

"I think you should take one, Izayoi." Sirzechs added. "Just for your safety."

At this, Izayoi sighs before he went to pull out the Phoenix Tears in the middle and pocketed it into his right pants pocket. "If It stops the two of you from worrying, then so be it." Just as he ended his sentence, he is immediately greeted by a pair of lips on his before they pull away.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias smiled up at the blonde who in turn smile back before he looks at Sirzechs.

"I'll keep them in line." Izayoi stated as he pointed his thumb over his right shoulder at the people behind him.

"I'm more concern about you, Izayoi."

"I'll be concern if something happens during our interval with the god. Specifically, you and the rest." Izayoi frowned a little remembering the white haired that appeared recently.

Knowing what he was talking about, Sirzechs nods in understanding. "We'll keep an eye on the surroundings. I suspected Leticia's kidnapping is somehow connected to all of this."

"It's more than coincidence. They're planning something big with her as the center of attention."

At the worrisome information, Sirzechs frowned thinking of ways that the plan Khaos Brigade had entirely plan for them. "If that is so, then we will be aware of that." Izayoi nods as everyone looked at the blonde's back.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Take me with you." Koneko stated to Rias standing in front of her while Izayoi sat on the bed on her left.

"Koneko, but you are…" Rias was cut off by her Rook.

"I'm no longer unsure of myself." Koneko stated to her Master as she and Rias stared at each other. Before long, the red head let out a smile.

"I understand."

* * *

~Present~

After she had thought about her conversation with her Master, Koneko looks up and stares at her blonde senior's back.

~Flashback~

"Why?" Koneko asked as she turns to her blonde senior sitting on the bed in front of her after she had already gotten her Master' s permission.

"Why what?" Izayoi replied back as Rias look between the two while she stood between them.

"Earlier…Why did you…Onee-sama…" Koneko trailed off, finding it hard to speak after discovering her sister's relationship with her blonde senior, not to mention she had recently found out about her sister's feelings for him. But the main question she composed, was the topic that her senior had protected her sister after his arrival when she was in the forest with the others during the gathering. Curling her fingers into a ball, Koneko forces herself to speak up properly. "Why did you—"

"Protect her?" Izayoi responded to his white haired junior who looks at him. After a while, the blonde watches her respond with a nod before resuming to look down and avoids eye contact with him. At that, the blonde nods slowly before he decided to answer her question. "Because you can't blame what was not a person's unwillingly fault. Events happens when someone want it to happen, or they spontaneously happen without a fault. Your sister is the former. She decided to get it to happen because she knew what will happen before that event happens." At the end of the sentence, Koneko raises her head to meet his eyes questioningly.

"What kind of event are you talking about, Izayoi-senpai?"

"One that involves you turning something that you're not." At the answer, Koneko look eyed wide. "Kuroka knew that would happen if she didn't do something. But I'm not the one to tell you the whole story. It's better if someone else tells it for you, then you'll understand completely what she meant, what she did." Izayoi stands up from the bed and kneels down in front of his junior before lifting his hand and patted Koneko's head. "For all I know, she still cares for you." Koneko's eyes widen. "But doesn't know how to express it as much. I'm not asking you to give her a chance, give her the option to explain herself."

"…"

"Anyway, since we're fighting a crazy god. It doesn't matter if you let your true self out for a change." At that, Koneko stared at the blonde in surprise. "But you just have to have the courage to do it. And believe me, you're not like your sister. You are your own. So, don't think for a second that you will turn into her because she isn't what you thought she is in the past. But that is for another time with a certain Nekoshou, right?" Izayoi smiled along with Rias as Koneko stare at him and her before she let out a smile.

"I…I'll remember what you said, Izayoi-senpai."

* * *

~Present~

Just as Izayoi nods, the blonde look upon his right hand and stare at it for a moment with a serious glint in his eyes. After a while, he tighten his palm into a fist. But then, a tugging on his right sleeve cuts him from his stupor and he turns his head around to look at Koneko standing behind him. He looks at Rias standing next to him before focusing to the white haired junior.

"What is it, Koneko?" Izayoi asked the white haired who glances away while she kept her head slightly down. Putting her hand down from his sleeve, the white haired speak up.

"Izayoi-senpai...Thank you for earlier. I will remember your words. And also...give me courage." The white haired nekoshou finishes with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You've gotten it already." Izayoi answered with a smile patting her head with his right hand. Standing beside white haired, Issei nodded in agreement before he speaks up to her.

"Yeah, Koneko-chan. I'll protect you along with everyone else including Izayoi-senpai." At the last name mentioned, Koneko looks at the blonde who smiled down at her to which she let out smile in response with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ara, ara, it looks like Izayoi-kun stolen Koneko's heart." Akeno said to herself as Izayoi smirked at her way. "But I too, would love to receive some courage from you, Izayoi-kun." She stated before she smiles and turns away from him, hiding the frown on her face at the recollection of meeting her father at the gathering.

"Akeno..." Rias muttered with a small frown before a hand grasp her own. She look up at Izayoi and immediately she knew he shared the same concern with her, seeing the small frown on his face at the sight of Akeno.

"All right, then. Let me teleport you all." Ajuka stated before they teleported out of sight along with the green magic circle.

* * *

Main Timestream-Present-

"We're up against an evil Norse god, huh?" Issei stated to Saji standing next to him.

"Damn. We got ourselves a tough opponent right after training. Well, it's all to make President's dream come true." Saji explained as Issei turns to him.

"Your president's?"

"She wants to make a Rating Game School in the Underworld, which even low-level devils can attend."

"Oh, I never knew that. But what does that have to do with this?"

"There are actually a lot of devils who think President's dream is stupid." A frown appears on Saji's lips.

"Devils do live in an aristocratic society." Issei added.

"So if we make peace with other mythologies..." Saji started as realization dawned on Issei.

"I see. The hard-headed devil society might change."

"My dream is to become a teacher at President's school." Saji smiled at the brunette.

"That's a good dream."

"Anyone who gets in the way of our dream, whether a Norse god or not, needs to be beaten down!" Saji raises his left fist as Issei raises his right gauntlet.

"Yeah. Let's do this!"

"He's coming." Rias's voice interrupted them as both Issei and Saji look at the glowing pyramid that started to levitate upwards before exploding into tiny shards. In the midst of the falling shards was Loki standing in the air.

"Beelzebub! Playing petty tricks, I see."

"Loki-sama! Baring your fangs at our Great Father is unforgivable! You should voice your opinions through the proper channels!"

"Ah, you're the Valkyrie who serves Odin. Though I hear you are talented, your power is far inferior to a god's."

"You refuse to listen to reason?' Rossweisse asked narrowing her eyes.

"You are all far too weak for the opening act of Ragnarok." He stated with a smile as four lights suddenly appeared behind and descended down beneath him. The first light hit one of the ground beneath, revealing Fenrir amidst the rising smoke. The second hits the far right of Fenrir which revealed to be another wolf like Fenrir. And then third hit the other side of Fenrir and revealed the third kind of the same.

"Those are Fenrir's children, Hati and Skoll." Rossweisse explained to everyone as Loki smirk and lift up his right finger, causing purple lightning to be strike from the darken sky towards the ground next to him. Suddenly, a serpent like dragon showed itself to the group. "On top of that, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, the Midgardsormr!"

"So many legendary monsters!" Irina stated.

"They're probably imitations created using a dragon king as a base." Rossweisse stated as Issei stood beside Kiba.

"We're surrounded!" Issei exclaimed.

"Don't be intimidated. Right now, our job is to do everything in our power to defeat them." Rias said to everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone said except Izayoi who silently sit at the edge of the cliff with his eyes closed.

"You will regret challenging a god!" Loki said as he spread his right arm forward as Midgardsormr head forward followed by Fenrir, Hati and Skoll.

"Let's do this!" Issei said standing back to back with Saji.

"Yeah! I'll show him the results of my training!"

"Buchou!"

"Kaichou!" The two of them shouted as both Rias and Sona nodded. The motion causes both Pawn to be promoted to Queen.

"Promotion, Queen!" Both of the Pawn shouted.

"Balance Break!" Issei said showing his gauntlet before his body was engulfed in red light.

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" Instantly, Issei transformed into his Balance Breaker like last time with the addition of dragon wings.

Flying up, Issei stand across from Loki.

"One of the two heavenly dragons, the Emperor of Red Dragon. What fate this is!" Loki said as he flicks his wrist at Issei, launching a wave of electricity towards him but it was deflected by a swipe of Issei's right arm.

"I've been chased by a fire-breathing dragon king. This is nothing!" Issei declared as Loki flick his finger enlightening Fenrir to jump from behind towards Issei and strike him at his left dragon wing, destroying it in shreds.

"Issei-senpai!" Koneko shouted.

Just as Issei was about to fall to the ground, Fenrir made itself known and open its mouth to eat him. But before that could happen, Xenovia knock Issei to the left and strike the wolf-being along with the presence of Kiba beside her.

"You guys!"

"Don't forget about..." Kiba started wielding his Holy Demon Sword.

"Us, the knights!" Xenovia finishes wielding Durandal. "Let's go!" She shouted as she pull her sword back and swipes it across the ground towards Fenrir, launching a yellow energy wave towards it.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba shouted as he stabs his sword, causing countless of swords to pierce through underground and strikes Fenrir that was standing in between cliffs, trapping it. The yellow energy wave finally made itself known and strikes the wolf being, causing smoke to envelope it.

"Kiba and Xenovia have both gotten stronger. All right, I'll show them, too! Dragon Shot!" Issei said as he extend his left gauntlet summoning a red ball of energy before it grows into a big ball of energy. Then, Issei punches the energy ball with his right fist to which hits Fenrir directly.

"I suppose we'll be taking on this one." Rias stated as she, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki stood in front of Midgardsormr.

"Lightning!" Akeno shouted as she strikes the dragon at his head with a lightning strike to which causes it to turn towards the four and breath fire on all four of them. But the four women had already grew devil wings and fly away from the scene, escaping the fire breath. Looking back at the dragon, Akeno narrowed her eyes in dissatisfaction. _"My power right now is not enough."_

"I shall reflect those flames right back at you, Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki said as Midgardsormr breaths fire at the mirror that appeared in front of Tsubaki. But after the flames were distinguished, the mirror reflected back the attack at the dragon, burning it and causing it to scream in pain.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. When Tsubaki's mirror is shattered by an attack, it's reflected back with double the power." Sona explained as the mirror breaks apart leaving fragments of it falling down.

"A countering gear, huh? That would be troublesome against my peerage, since we rely on powerful attacks." Rias stated to her.

"We won't hold back if we play against you in a Game." Sona replied.

"All right, then let me show you the results of my training." Rias said as she spread two fingers on each hand and cross her arms over her chests. A red magic circle appeared in front of her before Rias spread open her arms, shooting a big stream of red dark flames forward.

"Let me attack as well." Sona responded as a blue magic circle appeared in front of her right palm before blue energy started to be suck into the magic circle. Suddenly, a water serpent appeared from the gathered magic circle of Sona and wrap its tail around Midgardsormr before stabbing its teeth onto the dragon's neck. Once the dragon collided at the ground beneath by the water serpent, its eyes glowed yellow before the water serpent disappear into vapour, covering the whole area in steam.

"Even though it's an imitation..." Rias stated covering her face with her right arm.

"It is based off of one of the Dragon kings." Sona said turning towards the red head as she held a handkerchief in her right hand while the left held her glasses into place. "We should still be careful, Rias." She said before wearing her glasses after cleaning them of the vapour covering her glasses.

"You haven't changed at all." Rias smiled as she turns to Sona.

"It's been a long time since the last time we met. I hope that you have trained enough." She stated as Rias kept her smile.

"I'll prove it to you."

"Though small, they are Fenrir's children. If you're caught by their fangs, it's all over." Rossweisse warned to Irina as the two stood forth against Hati.

"Sounds like a worthwhile opponent." Irina responded.

"Irina, don't be reckless! You're still just a human!" Xenovia reminded her as she fly in the air with her devil wings.

"Xenovia, look at this. This is the new me!" Irina said as she cup her hands together. The 'A' mark on the back of her right hand glowed red. Before long, a halo appeared above her head and angel wings sprouted from her back. She spread her arms in delight at her transformation as Xenovia and Kiba look at her in surprise.

"That form..." Kiba muttered with a surprised reaction.

"She looks just like an angel!"

"I'll explain later. Minions of an evil god!" Irina said as a white halo appeared above her right index finger and she pull back her finger. "I have become a reincarnated angel through Lord Michael's blessing. Now accept my holy wrath! Amen!" She shouted as she throws the giant white halo towards Hati that gets its neck trap into the halo before crashing into a giant rock just as Irina fly away to let Rossweisse attack it from behind with her Norse magic.

"It seems they don't have as much defensive power as Fenrir." She commented as she kept shooting countless needles like energy towards Hati.

"Yay!" Irina said with a smile.

"A reincarnated angel?" Xenovia questioned in surprise.

"Her personality hasn't changed at all, though." Issei stated as he landed right beside Koneko.

"We will take care of Fenrir!" Kiba announced to the two of them.

"All right, Koneko-chan! We'll take on the other one!" Issei said to her as Koneko steals a glance at the blonde sitting at a cliff nearby watching them. After that, she felt herself gain confidence and she along with Issei jumped in the sky to face Skoll.

"It seems you may not be as pathetically weak as I thought." Loki stated over the sky as he observed the battles where everyone had been engaged.

"And it seems like it's just the two of us left." A voice caught Loki's attention as he look down from where he stood. Once he caught sight of the individual calling him, Loki's expression changes dramatically.

"You..." Loki gritted his teeth as rage could be seen in his eyes.

Standing up from the edge of the cliff, Izayoi opens his eyes to meet the god's. "We haven't finish our last battle, right?" A smirk spread across the blonde's face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Loki spread both his arms forward as a blue magic circle appeared above them. Suddenly, a burst of flames ignited from the circle and launch forward towards the blonde.

"Do you think I'll let you?" Izayoi asked with a smirk at the sight of the flames approaching him. Lifting his right hand, he easily swipes his hand to the side, destroying the streams of flames into nothingness.

Surprised by the act, Loki was then caught by surprise as the blonde instantly appeared in front of him without notice. Before he could counter the blonde for what he would do, Loki instantly sent downwards to the ground by a punch to his stomach, coughing up blood in the process of it all.

Gritting his teeth at his embarrassing act, Loki glared heatedly at the blonde standing on the ground across from him. Blood drips from his mouth towards his front collar, staining it red. But upon the rage filling itself inside him, he ignored it and instead focused himself at Izayoi who let a smirk cross his lips. At the sight of the pathetic blonde, Loki immediately lift his right hand and slap it down on the crater beneath him causing the earth to form large spikes that head towards the blonde.

Seeing the earth spikes approaching him, the blonde punches the ground beneath him, causing the ground in front of him to explode and destroyed the earth spikes into tiny pieces before letting them fall into the newly formed giant crater. As the tiny earth pieces fall from the sky, the blonde immediately focuses back but his eyes widen in slight surprise as a cut appeared on his left shoulder and then his hand. Quickly raising his hands to form a cross over him, Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the amount of magic needles embedding into his arms. Noticing the barrage of needles wouldn't stop, the blonde swiftly jumps aside and roll to his feet before looking up at Loki smiling at the slight achievement.

"Does it feel good to know that you're not all invisible?"

"When did I say something like that?" Izayoi asked before he shoots forward, sending all of the magic needles embedded in his arms to burst out from him.

Lifting his hand to summon his spell to counter the blonde, he was once again caught by surprise at the appearance of the blonde in front of him just as his magic circle appears. Not a moment too soon, Loki flew back by a punch to his face. During mid-flight, Loki closes his eyes at the dizziness that greeted him as the after effects of the blonde's punch. As Loki plan to stop flying back by stopping his body, he can't seem to.

_"Why can't I stop?"_ Loki asked in thought before he collided by a kick to his back which launches him towards the awaiting ground beneath him. Crashing into the ground, Loki stagger to stand up before he look at the blonde standing perfectly fine from the barrage of attacks he received earlier.

"How is it to bow down towards your opponent? It doesn't bring a good feeling, right?" Izayoi mocked as Loki's eyes widen and he look down at his current position; he was kneeling in front of his enemy.

At the realization, Loki look up and stand up before flying towards the sky, ignoring the pain that he started to feel overtime. The god tried to launch an attack but he was caught by surprise yet again by several blue magic rope that tied around his left wrist.

"What?" Loki asked as he turns to his left and saw Saji standing while holding onto the magic rope in his right gauntlet while the left grabbed onto the start of the rope that came out from his gauntlet.

"A careless watch invites the vigilant foe, god!"

"A weakling amongst weaklings dares to face me?" Loki glared at Saji.

"Your arrogance will come back to bite you." Saji replied.

"Don't make me laugh." Loki said as he pump his energy to the blue rope to get rid of it. But then, he found out that it can't seem to, much to his surprise.

"Saji!" Issei shouted over Saji after watching him engaging Loki.

"Issei-senpai." A voice said as Issei look up at Skoll approaching with its fangs bared to bite him. But before that could happen, Koneko appeared from the side and punches Skoll a few meters away before flipping back towards the ground. But at mid-jump, a white tail appendage started sprouting from Koneko's bottom and a pair of white cat ears appeared on her head.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei looked at the white haired landing in front of him.

"I will accept this power and master it. I won't be afraid of my own power anymore. As long as I am with you, Issei-senpai and Izayoi-senpai who believes in me." She said before she moves forward and grabs Skoll by its snout, lifting it up and spinning it in the air. "I am..." She throws Skoll into the sky. "not afraid." She said as a light blue flame started engulfing her right fist and she released her fist to the sky as the numerous blue energy balls collided with Skoll in mid-air before Issei punches the being crashing into a small mountain nearby.

_"I see. Koneko-chan, I see you've accepted your power…I must accept myself as well_." Akeno thought looking at the white haired before stealing a glance at the blonde standing nearby the trapped Loki. With a determined nod, Akeno focuses her attention to Midgardsormr. "I am the daughter of Himejima Shuri and Baraqiel." She said as she jumps back into the air as the dragon started to head towards her. A devil wing and a fallen angel wing sprouted respectedly on each side of Akeno's back. "I am also Rias Gremory's Queen! I am Himejima Akeno!" She announced with her left hand to the side. Lifting her hand, Akeno says, "Lightning!" At this, a yellow magic circle appeared above Midgardsormr and lightning strikes down towards the dragon. A white black light appeared on her left palm and Akeno aimed it at the dragon before white black lightning started shooting off from her palm and hitting the dragon along with the yellow lightning. The combination caused Midgardsormr to fall down with a burst of smoke.

Meanwhile, Rias smiled at the scene of her best friend finally accepting her power. "At last...You've taken a step forward, Akeno." She said as tears started to appear at her right eye before she brushes it away with her left finger.

A thud could be heard as Hati fall down and blood started to seep out from its mouth coating its teeth and dropping them from its chin. Rossweisse and Irina stood proudly above the body as they look down at their victory.

"You all aren't bad for weaklings." Loki said before he tried to pump energy to get rid of the blue ropes around his right wrist.

"Loki-sama, please think this over. I'm sure Odin-sama will forgive you." Rossweisse said trying to convince Loki with words.

"You couldn't be more mistaken. I am the one fixing his mistake."

Disappointment crosses Rossweisse's face before she replaced it with determination. "You leave me no choice!" She said as she lifted up her hands and aim it at the god. Numerous of blue magic circles appeared in front of her in a circle formation. Then, Rossweisse extended her arms wide as white beams of light shoot out of the circles and towards Loki.

Intend to counter the attack, Loki find out that he can't summon the energy to fight back. "What?" He muttered before the arrays of light hits him directly, causing the god to fall down as a result. Crashing onto the ground, Loki look up at Saji.

"For President's dream, this was nothing!"

"Nice! That's what I expected from my rival!" Issei said as he impaled Avalon through Skoll's heart, killing it. Pulling down the sword from his gauntlet, the sword disappeared as Skoll fall down.

"Impossible. How can it not come off?" Loki asked as a blue magic circle circled around the blue rope tied to his wrist and tried to get rid of it. But then the magic circle dissipate just like last time when he did it.

"Azazel-sensei tweaked it a bit." Saji said as parts of black armor started to equip his feet and arms. Then, his left eye started to change; the eye turns black with a yellow slit in the centre replacing the pupil. "All of the Vitra-type Sacred Gears have been implanted in me." He said as purple darkish energy come off from his gauntlet and envelope the blue rope that was tied around Loki's wrist.

"So these are Vritra's dark flames."

"Even a god can't escape the curse of Vitra so easily!" Saji stated as Loki narrows his eyes before he started to fly upwards.

"You should never underestimate an ambitious devil, evil god Loki." Sona smiled.

"That's because you can never let your guard down around our teacher! All right!" Issei said as his damaged wing started to heal instantly before he look up at Loki. "Loki!"

"What an impudent little devil and dragon!" Loki said as a burst of blue energy burst out of him, releasing him from Vritra's flames.

Suddenly, giant waves started to appear in the sky above Loki before lightning strikes followed by a burst of light and gall of wind that furiously blow everything in the area.

"Loki-sama! You can't! If you do that, not only the Underworld, but all mythological worlds will be affected!" Rossweisse warned the god as she covered her face with her arms.

"It will only speed up the coming of Ragnarok." Loki said as Izayoi narrows his eyes at the blocks of ice raining down on the entire area.

"Issei!" Izayoi shouted as Issei look at the blonde amidst the snowstorm. "Tell everyone to stay back as far as they can!" He shouted as Issei look at him, momentarily confused before he nodded and flies towards everyone.

"Izayoi-senpai." Koneko called out to the blonde standing a distance away from her.

Noticing the white Nekoshou, Izayoi let out a smile. "It seems like you've accepted your power. That's great." He said before his face changes a bit seriously. "Anyway, go and tell everyone to stay back. I'll handle the god alone from now." At this, Koneko frowned before she reluctantly nodded and runs towards everyone.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he look up at the red head standing besides Akeno. Their hands were extended up front as protective circle appeared in front of them, blocking the blocks of ice from hitting them and bouncing off the circle.

"Issei, what's wrong?" Rias asked as Issei landed in front of them, protecting them from the snowstorm with his armor.

"Izayoi-senpai told us to move back as far as we can." Issei explained confusing both Rias and Akeno.

"Why is that?" Akeno asked.

"Because Izayoi-senpai will take it from here on to fight the god." Koneko appeared in front of Issei as she told them the information.

Eyes furrowed in slight worry, Rias glances at her husband standing a few distances away before she look behind her, seeing Xenovia and Kiba were having a hard time blocking each blocks of ice that rapidly rain down on them.

"That is my wish to begin with." Loki said

"What is he planning to do?" Rias asked looking up Loki.

"He plans to release his divine powers and rupture this space!" Rossweisse said from behind a stone nearby them.

"Ah!" Kiba said as he flew back from the force of the blocks of ice attacking his body.

"Kiba!" Xenovia called out to the blonde knight. "Shoot!" She said as she saw Fenrir jumps out from the barrage of swords acting as a bars from its prison.

"You'll be eaten by my children at the coming of Ragnarok. A fitting end for weaklings." Loki stated as he raises his hands above and a blue magic circle appeared in front of his palms. Suddenly, a beam of light shoot out from the magic circle towards the skies above.

Sensing the danger ahead, Izayoi immediately disappears.

"Huh?" Saji stated as he felt a tugging on the back of his collar before he immediately disappear. "What?" Saji asked out loud as he reappears from his strange disappearance. He look around to find that he wasn't anywhere near where he stood. He then hear a voice from behind him and he look behind to find himself staring at Izayoi's back.

"Don't go back. Stay here." Izayoi said before Saji could respond and the junior could only saw his senior disappears milliseconds after.

Reappearing in front of Kiba and Xenovia, Izayoi look down at them as the two Knights look back at the blonde in surprise of his appearance.

"Get away from here. I suspect this will be hell before Loki could release his true divine power." Izayoi ordered as Kiba nodded and he look at Xenovia.

"We should go." He said as Xenovia nods and the two Knights stands up from their positions and runs past the blonde. Mid-way of running, Xenovia looks back at the blonde disappearing form before she looks up ahead; a worried look could be seen on her face.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you going to do...?" She asked before her eyes widen at the intense pain overwhelming her back. Her eyes wide as she look upon Kiba who fall down upon being strike down by beams of light. But before she could be engulf in with more pain, an arm wrap itself around her before she saw the other arm grabs upon Kiba's collar. Before long, they disappeared out of sight.

_"Wha..."_ Xenovia thought as she reappears and she saw Saji in front of her standing with a worried look. She redirect her attention to where he look which was behind her. At the motion, Xenovia's eyes widen at the beams of light rapidly destroying the area they were in seconds before, from the skies.

"Take care of Kiba."

Xenovia look up at the blonde with his back facing her, and immediately her eyes widen. Tracing the strange markings on his bare back, the blue haired didn't have enough time to look at the markings before the blonde instantly disappears with a crater replacing his absent, unaware of Durandal's absent in her hand.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she look up at her Pawn being inflicted with beams of light from above.

"Shit!" Issei said enduring the pain from the beams of light before his eyebrows raised in surprise at the pain that didn't made itself known to his back anymore. The brunette turns around to see his blonde senior standing in front of him deflecting each beam of light that comes their way. His eyes tried to follow the fast movements of the blade in the blonde's hand but to no avail, the movements could not be seen with the naked eye.

As the beams of light dissipated, Loki look down at the blonde below him. His smile grows at the sight of his tattered red vest but his smile immediately replaces with a scowl at the sight of the blonde meeting his eyes as he moves Durandal at his side with no expression of pain evident on his face upsetting him thus far.

"How can you not die?" Loki scowled in slight frustration.

"Ha! Do you think I'm going to die by the likes of you? Think again." Izayoi smiled amusingly before he grips Durandal in his hand and immediately jumps towards Loki.

"What annoyance!" Loki exclaimed lifting his hand to form a magic circle in front of him just as Izayoi swings down Durandal and promptly destroyed the circle in pieces, surprising Loki.

Reacting quickly, Izayoi slashes Loki with several powerful slashes before reversing the blade and hits Loki with the back of the sword and send him to crash the ground. Landing on the ground below, the blonde watches the god's body being drag across the ground and split the ground, sending the soil and rocks away repeatedly as he goes.

Meanwhile, Issei move away from his position to look at his senior against the god. After his action, Rias and Akeno get to look up at the blonde and their eyes trailed the big marking on his back, much to his surprise once they saw it clearly without Issei blocking their way. When the two saw it the first time, surprise were what they felt as they never saw the marking before.

"Izayoi-senpai..." Koneko muttered looking at the marking on her blonde senior's back.

Nearby, Rossweisse's eyes also trailed their sights upon the strange marking on the blonde's back before the right side of her head piece lights up and she promptly touches the side of her head piece, listening on it. Her eyes widen before she narrows them once she nodded to the information she has been received. "I understand!" She said before she shouted to everyone. "It's here!"

"What?!" Issei look up at the sky above and he saw a giant blue magic circle appearing in the sky. Then, a blue beam descended down from the magic circle upon the ground a distance away from the brunette. Issei watches as an object appeared floating down from the magic circle through the blue beam.

"The weapon of Thor, god of thunder!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is the end of chapter 45 of A Problem Devil, Born~

I apologise that I did not update this awhile back. I had plan to update this right after the previous chapter but I started thinking that I should retrace back to the points of the story that I had miss such as the events in Kyoto, and Izayoi's two weeks battle royale against the Demon Kings.

Anyway, I hope that you like and love the chapter because I don't know how long I will update next. I do not want to update once a month that is for sure. So back to the story, Kuno is experiencing some difficulty in Kyoto from the kidnapping of her mother and Shiroyasha is going to help her. I wonder how she will be a ruler later on? And also, we come to the rematch between Izayoi and Loki. The thunder god's hammer has arrived and Izayoi didn't beat Loki yet! What do you think will happen in their fight?

Leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter. And also, favorite and follow this story because I absolute love when new readers favorite and follow my story. Also, if you have any problems whatsoever, PM me.

Anyway, that is all boys and girls. I hope we will meet again in the next chapter to come.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	46. Chapter 46: Extinguished Star!

Hello, everyone. This is your Author in-progress. I hope that all of you can forgive me if I do not update this lately. Anyway, I will not talk much and I will not answer your reviews yet. I will however answer it in the next chapter.

So without further ado, I present to you A Problem Devil Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 46: Extinguished Star!

"Mjolnir?!" Loki looks up in shock at the divine hammer floating down in the exposed pillar of light from the skies.

"All right." Rossweisse said over her head piece before turning towards Issei. "Odin-sama said to let the Emperor of Red Dragon handle it if he's present."

"Me?" Issei asked in surprise. "What about Izayoi-senpai?"

"Odin-sama said it should be you."

"Odin, you bastard!" Loki shouted before gritting his teeth and immediately flies towards the beam but his advances was prevented as his wrist was immediately tied by a blue rope courtesy of Saji standing nearby.

"I won't let you go!" Saji shouted in determination as Rias looks at the Issei.

"Issei. Go."

At her order, Issei quickly nods and flies up towards the blue beam to claim Mjolnir. "Hai, Buchou!" Issei quickly approaches the hammer as he extends his right gauntlet to claim it. "Here I go!" He shouted but before his hand could grasp it, Fenrir made himself known and overwhelm Issei by biting him whole with his fangs before descending down to the ground. "Agh!" Issei shouted in pain under the fangs as everyone watches in shock of the event.

"Issei!" Rias shouted in surprise.

"Issei-senpai!" Koneko shouted.

Once Fenrir descended, he throws Issei away before an array of lightning strike him down with countless of blades piercing the being courtesy of Kiba.

Issei who was slowly falling down, his armor immediately disappears as bloody holes could be seen penetrating his body; his right thigh, stomach and the right side of his chest above his heart. The brunette collided against a cliff before falling down through stones and then lies down in a heap near Mjolnir that stabbed itself into the ground.

"Issei! Hang in there!" Rias said flying down near him before cradling his head on her lap.

"B-Buchou. I'm sorry, Buchou. I failed at the most important moment again."

"Don't speak!" Rias replied with a frown as she repress the urge to cry.

"Buchou, please run."

"Issei." Rias said as Issei lift his right hand towards Mjolnir in front of his eyes.

"Hammer...The hammer..." Issei said before his hand fall down limply, surprising Rias.

"Issei!" Rias shouted before the sound of a sword stabbing into the ground could be heard behind her. Footsteps could be heard nearing her as Rias look up at her husband kneeling in front of her. "Izayoi-kun..." She called out with tears at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widen at the vial presented towards her inside Izayoi's right hand.

"Get him away after this. I think it will take time before he could wake up completely."

"N-No, Izayoi-kun, that's yours. I can't take it. I-I can't take it if it means you will..." Rias trailed off as Izayoi opens the lid of the vial and turns the vial upside down but before he could, a pair of hands grabbed the vial before the liquid inside can drop upon the unfortunate brunette. "Izayoi-kun!"

"Do you trust me?"

At the question thrown at her, she once again recalled the same question at the meeting. Looking directly at her husband's eyes, Rias reluctantly nodded. "I...trust you."

"Then, I'm not going to let my junior die on accord of my carelessness."

The blonde pulls back Rias's hands with his free hand before the liquid inside the vial drops upon Issei's chest and the holes that penetrated his body immediately heals. Seeing the wounds disappearing on the brunette, Izayoi stands up and turns to his right, where a certain evil God is.

"Tell everyone to stay back. Including you, Rias. I'll take over from here." He glances his eyes to meet hers as Rias stretches her right hand towards him but she was too late as the blonde disappeared in a blur.

"Izayoi-kun…Please be careful." She mutters in hopes that her husband would be cautious and ultimately safe. The red head looks down at her Pawn before she glances behind her, seeing Rossweisse standing over her. "Tell everyone to stay back." Nodding at the white haired Valkyrie, Rossweisse flies up towards everyone

Reappearing in front of Loki, Izayoi look up at him.

"You again." Loki narrows his eyes down at the blonde. "What are you going to do now? What hope do you carry if you can't accomplish anything by yourself? That is pathetic." Lifting his hand forward, Loki shoot out a beam of light towards the skies above.

Recalling the action last time, the blonde quickly jumps forward towards Loki, who sense the blonde and shoot arrays of blue lightning towards him to slow him down. But to the god's surprise, blood gurgles in his throat as a fist buried inside his stomach while the lightning that purposely went to assault the blonde had dissipated instantly behind the blonde that had punched the god.

"How...?" Loki managed to ask before he started coughing. Suddenly, Loki felt his body flying down towards the ground behind the blonde. Crashing into the earth, Loki look up in time to see beams of light appeared over his body. Eyes widening, Loki let out a shout of pain.

"..." Kiba looked at the beams of light hitting the evil Norse god over and over while he stood next to Xenovia who was watching the scene of Loki's full scale being used against him. The two of them were standing near Rias who also watch the scene in front of her. After the two had been ordered by Rossweisse to withdraw from fighting Fenrir, the two tried to protest more so Kiba was since he contained the wolf like being and he didn't want to let it escape. Xenovia agreed to the white haired order since she couldn't do anything without her weapon as the blonde had already took it with him earlier and she didn't found it yet.

With much resistance, Kiba had disagree but overtime he reluctantly agreed to withdraw since it was an order from his blonde senior. The two retreated to their King but regretted to see Fenrir break out from its confinement but the being didn't outright chase after them. It was looking at the full-scale attack that Loki summoned to which they noticed along with the evil Norse god lying under the heavy fire much to their happiness. And to their surprise once they have arrived at their King, they were relieved to see the brunette unscathed but was unconscious still.

"Will this be enough to finish him?" Xenovia asked.

"If he used it against himself, then it has to be enough. It has to be." Rias answered with a small frown.

"Even if he is able to withstand the scale and damage of the attack, it will pose a serious threat to Izayoi-senpai." Kiba explained gripping his sword tightly. "

"But what I do not understand is why Izayoi-kun asked us to not interfere." A voice asked as Rias look at her left spotting both Sona and Tsubaki along with Saji behind them.

"He must have a reason to do so. It might very well be related to his training."

"Training? What could possibly Izayoi-senpai be training for? He's seriously as strong as Strong!" Saji emphasized in surprise.

"The tragedy that befell Underworld. It might caused him to do just that." Sona stated as she adjust her glasses before looking at Rias. "Is that right?" At her question, Rias pursued her lips.

"Kaichou, do you mean the Three-Headed Dragon? Is it real? I thought it was a rumour."

"It wasn't." Akeno voiced out landing down on the ground with Irina next to her. The two stand behind Rias as Irina step forward.

"It is very much true to as what the rumour says."

"Then that means...Izayoi-senpai really died fighting that being? He's the Gremory Prince right? So-"

"Saji." Sona called out a little bit harshly as Saji look at his King in surprise before he focus onto Rias and the girls. He'd noticed they hold a sullen expression on their faces as if they already had seen the scene much to his realisation.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you all were there when that happens..." Saji muttered with an apologetic look.

"It is alright. It is in the past now, the Three-Headed Dragon will not set foot to the Underworld ever again after what Izayoi-kun had done to it." Rias tightens her fist as Sona looks over her and raised an eyebrow at the particular statement.

_"What did Izayoi-kun done?"_ Sona thought before a roar interrupts the conversation between everyone.

"RAAAAAAAAAA!"

That roar!" Kiba said as he step forward and look at Fenrir jump out from its confinement and headed straight towards where Izayoi and Loki where battling. His eyes then spotted Midgardsormr already moving towards the same spot, making his eyes widen in realization.

Upon hearing the roar, Kiba instinctively step forward to see Fenrir jumping out of its imprisonment along with Midgardsormr that started to head towards Loki. "They're trying to..." Watching the apparent movement, Kiba look at Rias to warn her about what's to come but his eyes instead watches his King sprouted a pair of devil wings and started to ascend to the skies.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted watching Fenrir and Midgardsormr heading towards where her husband is. To her, she doesn't want to interfere the blonde's fight with the Norse god but if Fenrir and Midgardsormr were thrown into the fight. She knows that it would not be good and she was certain that it was her time to interfere. She doesn't know if the blonde could fight all three of them at once, and although she trust in his strength, she doesn't trust herself to not help her husband when in need whether he wanted it or not.

Suddenly, a hand around her right wrist shattered her thoughts as the red head looks down at Sona that looked up at her with a small frown on her face.

"I'm coming with you." With that answer, Rias nodded and Sona sprouted devil wings before following the red head towards where Izayoi was.

_"Izayoi-senpai, I hope you can hold on long enough."_ Kiba thought hopefully as he watches Rias and Sona flying farther away towards the blonde. Amidst his worries, he wasn't aware of the worried people behind him that started to be concern about the blonde fighting the Norse god.

_"Izayoi-kun."_ Rossweisse thought calling the blonde's name before a deep sinking feeling in her stomach which makes her unease.

"...Hah, do you think you can..." A voice mutters as Izayoi look up at his position and his eyes trailed over the form of the Norse god amidst the smoke rises above his body. "Beat me?" Loki asked lifting his head to look at the blonde with a smile.

At the moment, Izayoi's eyes widen as razor sharp fangs instantly bite into his flesh.

* * *

Flying above the skies, both Rias and Sona could finally see the damages that the full-scale attack had done. Their eyes widen at the decimated ground which had once been rocky has been replaced by a crater that painted cracks all over the area and rises chunks of earth from the ground itself. But then, their eyes spotted the outline form of Loki standing over a faint silhouette. But as the two takes a closer look at the sihouette, their eyes widen.

They could see drips of blood fall to the ground as the blonde stagger in his stance to prevent himself from falling as blood stained both of his thighs from the holes that penetrated through them. Another drop of blood fall to the ground as both Rias and Sona set their sights on his upper body and they were shock on seeing the sight. Two freshly carved holes were pierce through the blonde's body; one of which his left hip and other is above his stomach.

Rias's eyes widen as she watches Loki lifted his hand and aimed it at the blonde. She slowly watches two beams of light immediately pierce through the center of his chest and above his heart. The red head watches ever so slowly as the blonde stagger from falling but he still kept standing.

"Hm. It seems that you are not all that resilient after all." Loki smiled in satisfaction as both Fenrir and Midgardsormr stood behind him watching over the blonde

"Did you? Neither am I. I'm just a lowly human after all. What do I know?" Izayoi let out a low chuckle.

"That you are." Loki answered to him before watching the blonde staggers his way closer towards him. But the evil god did not make a move and simply watch, knowing that the blonde do not have the strength to carry on.

"I never thought your mutt and lizard could do this much damage. But that's my fault for underestimating them…" Izayoi stopped as he stood directly in front of Loki with his head hanging down which shadowed his face. "Although it feels good to lie down right about now, unfortunately I have to settle something."

"May I know what that is? Because you are clearly are no match for me."

"Is that your mouth talking or your brain? It doesn't take a genius to know you're scared out of your shoes."

"Although I sympathise with you, but insulting a God? You do not have the rights, pathetic human. And for that, I'll grant you an insufferable death. One that will make you lie down forever." Loki explained as he pointed his hand over Izayoi's temple.

Suddenly, a small laugh escapes out of the blonde's throat as Loki look on in surprise. After that, the blonde let out a full blown laugh surprising everyone watching him nearby. While he laughs, his face did not show as it still shadowed by his hair but as his laugh quieted down, his wide smirk showed then which unnerves the evil God. "…Hah, hah…Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going down just yet!" At that exact moment, a defining sound similar to an explosion sounded throughout the area.

"Ugh!" Loki cough up blood and his eyes trails down at the fist pierced through his right chest.

_"Just how…?"_ Sona asked in thought seeing the scene with her own eyes, surprised by how strong the blonde's punch was. _"Reaping through a Nordic God's body with ease…"_

"Wh-Wha…" Loki was at loss for words before a large amount of blood burst out from behind him.

"Pay back is venomous, you know? You did me, I did yours." Izayoi smirks widely before he pull back his fist from Loki's chest and instantly punches him dead center at his chest as Loki travels through the air in the Third Cosmic Velocity before crashing through a couple of gigantic rocks, blowing each of them as he goes.

"Izayoi-kun!" His ears perk up as Izayoi glances at his right and smirks.

Holding out his left hand, he fully stops a charging Fenrir by the snout from colliding him head first. "Now here's what I've been waiting for…At first, I thought you were just an annoyance but those teeth are what really makes you who you are. Strong." Izayoi tightens his right fist and pulls it back. "I hope you don't mind I break them all!" He shouted as he punches Fenrir straight at its snout, blowing him backwards and colliding with Midgardsormr that cries out in pain.

Crouching down, he disappears in a blur and reappears in mid-air above both monsters before he falls towards Midgardsormr and landed on its head with his feet, enlightening a hard blow to it. The blonde follows up by proceeding to punch its head downwards and Midgardsormr instantly falls down and collided with Fenrir that was trying to get up but it was futile. Once Midgardsormr hits the ground, the earth below breaks up completely and instantly blows everything away as everyone watches the spectacle before they dodges the boulders from the skies that were raining down on them.

"Did Izayoi-kun did it?" Irina asked standing mid-air with her angel wings behind her back.

Meanwhile, everyone who was gathered behind her with their wings sprouted, watches the damage in front of them. Their eyes scan across the gigantic crater greeting them and the depth of deep it goes. They waited with baited breath as the smokes rising up from the center gradually dissipates. They looked down as Midgardsormr could be seen lying at the center of the crater while beneath him was Fenrir that did not attempt to stand up as his eyes were seen closed along with the serpent. Suddenly, they revert their eyes to the blonde standing near the edge of the crater and they watch as he vomited blood, much to their surprise.

"Izayoi-kun!" A yell sounded echoed throughout the whole entire area that was dead silence.

_"So…When's the process gonna happen? I'm mostly half dead now."_ The blonde thought as he could see his vision deteriorating and feel his ragged shallow breath. "I guess now's the time to lie down…" He confessed as he staggers back and forth. _"Ugh…I hope that Nordic God knows how to stay down until I'm up again. Whenever that is. I'm tired…"_ Izayoi admitted in thought before he finally falls forward. He catches a final glimpse of red before his vision darkens. "Ri…"

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked kneeling down on both legs as she balances the blonde in her grasp to not make him uncomfortable. Frowning, the red head decided to shake the blonde to wake him up. "Izayoi-kun. Please. Wake up." At this, Rias's eyes watered as she tried shaking him once again to get a response from him. Any response possible. "...Izayoi-kun...Izayoi-kun!" The red head cried out as she tighten her arms around the blonde and tried to repress the urge to cry but the tears that fall from her eyes right after betrays her. Fingers intertwining the hairs on the back of her husband, Rias bit her lips in frustration. "Baka...Baka...W-Why?" Rias whispered at the corner of his head before a calming hand lay down on her back, making herself aware of the new presence. Looking at the person at her left, Rias mutters. "Sona..."

"I...I'm sorry." Sona apologized with a frown that is visible on her lips as she see the unresponsive blonde in front of her. Tightening her free hand into a fist, the Kuoh President suppress the urge to fight back in anger towards Loki. But if she retaliate, she knew she would not be able to control herself from the anger bubbling inside of her currently.

After a while, Sona could sense everyone approaching them from above and she glances upwards to see everyone landing behind her.

"Rias, is Izayoi-kun alright?" Akeno asked with a hint of concern in her tone as she steps forward towards the two but a hand blocks her from advancing any further. "Sona?" She asked at the bespectacled girl who looks at her with a frown before she shakes her head.

"Izayoi-kun is no more…" Sona exclaimed as she glances behind her where Rias caressing the blonde in her arms. "Due to the wounds he sustained…"

Meanwhile, a certain Angel walks past Sona towards Rias. Just as she stands in front of the red head, she could see the drops of blood dripping underneath the blonde to which stained Rias's skirt in red and drops down onto the ground, forming a pool of blood. Looking at it nervously, Irina slowly trails the drops of blood to where it originated and the tears that she was suppressing fail to hold out. Taking a step forward and avoiding stepping on the blood, she looks down in front of Rias who held the blonde in her arms. Her hands that were holding onto his right shoulder had been stained by blood. His blood. The sight that greeted her cannot be justify as her tears kept falling down her cheeks while she shakes her head to deny the reality that was present in front of her.

"Izayoi-kun can't be…He can't be…" She kept muttering as she stared down at the unmoving form of Izayoi. Memories started flashing before her as Irina could saw the time where she met the blonde when she first moved in the neighbourhood. The memories where the two of them spend almost everyday playing since their homes weren't far apart from each other.

"It can't be of help." A voice breaks her out of her thoughts as Irina felt a calming hand grasping her left shoulder from behind her. She glances behind to see Rossweisse frowning at her as Irina stared at her. "We can't undo what is done. I-Izayoi-kun did what he could and we should honour him for what he did."

"Honour? What is that nonsense?" At the remark, Rossweisse stared eyed wide at her. "Izayoi-kun wasn't suppose to die!" Irina glares at Rossweisse. "He's supposed to live! Right from the beginning, he always should have. No-Not this. Not like this." Irina bit her lips suppressing the tears evident at the side of her eyes. She then turns her head around before kneeling down, staining blood on her right thigh from touching the pool of blood that accumulated near her. "Izayoi-kun almost died before but now…Why?" She asked herself in frustration as she looks down at the blonde and grips upon his right hand in both hands.

_"He almost died before? Against who?"_ Rossweisse thought before her mind recalled back to a name. _"The Three Headed Dragon…"_ She thought deeply. "Azi Dahaka. Did he fight against it and almost died?" She asked herself before she shakes her head out of her thoughts, suddenly feeling wronged as she glances up and draw her view elsewhere, not wanting to stare any longer that she should. Closing her eyes, a tear fall from the corner of her right eye. _"…I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun…I'm truly sorry."_ She thought as she grips her left elbow with her right hand.

Looking at the three women, Akeno's gaze goes to the blonde lying unconscious in the red head's arms. Clenching her fist, she looks at Sona. "That is not true, Sona. He wouldn't go just like that." Akeno protested firmly before something realises herself. "…Why don't we use the Phoenix Tears that Sirzechs-sama had given us? Izayoi-kun has one." She said to Sona before glancing at Rias who answered her.

"He had one…"

"What? What do you mean, Rias?"

"…He used it on Issei earlier. He was dying and he used it on him."

"…It's all my fault?" Everyone looked at Issei standing in between Kiba and Saji. "But why would he…? I'm not worth it."

"He said he was careless that you died." Rias answered as she stares down at her husband as she weave through his hair with her right hand by his right ear while her left grabbed onto his right shoulder. "It's not your fault, Issei. Izayoi-kun did what he thought is right. I don't blame him for it."

"But I'm better off dead than him!"

"Issei!" Akeno called out firmly as Issei looks at her. "Don't say it like that."

"Why? Because of me, he died. What else did he do it? I'm not worth saving.

"No, he did what was right. You also should know that you as anyone else are worth saving! Rias Gremory had taken upon herself to not let anyone die. It goes the same as in the Gremory Household. It is also applies the same to us servants." Akeno explained which silences Issei. "Izayoi-kun knew that and he tried to not involve you in his stead. If you died, what will Asia-chan feel?" At hearing the last sentence from her, Issei's eyes held realisation. "We will feel sad and remorse for your passing but Asia-chan will take it more deeply." Issei hangs his head down and bites his teeth as Saji looks at him before looking at his Master.

"Kaichou, you can't be serious!" Saji exclaimed in surprise as Sona looks at him and everyone. "Izayoi-kun can't be dead! For all the time I knew him, he's invincible!"

"Even if you think he's invincible, you overlook one fact, Saji." Sona said to her Pawn who stared at her for a moment to listen for her answer. "He's just a human."

Hearing that, Saji clenches his fist.

"But didn't he already survived fighting with the Three Headed-Dragon? So why is this different? If the dragon could destroy the whole Underworld, what makes it different that he can't survive against fighting a God-?!"

"Saji!" At his name being called, Saji stops himself before his eyes look over at his Master.

"…Kaichou…" Saji muttered as his eyes trails the tear dripping from the side of her glasses.

"Saji, we're Devils. He's a human. He is not much different than a regular human being compare to us. So, please…Don't speak anymore." Sona closes her eyes as she hug herself while Saji looks at her before looking down in shame.

Suddenly, Kiba stabs his sword as he kneels down in front of his sword. "This can't be happening…" He said shedding tears as Tsubaki looks at him in sympathy. "This happened because we were weak...We always rely on Izayoi-senpai all this time that we failed to rely on ourselves, on our own strength…Damn it!" Kiba gritted his teeth in frustration as Koneko kneels down next to him and tears were evident on the corner of her eyes.

"Izayoi-senpai, I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile, Xenovia looks down in slight shame, thinking what Kiba said was true about them.

But just as everyone grieves, a voice spoke up that immediately catches their attention.

"It's quite sad apparently." At the present voice, Rias looks up in surprise followed by everyone else as they look upon Loki flying over their heads. "Shouldn't you all be relieved that he is gone? He is a human that doesn't fit in with us upper beings. Why does he want to interfere in our business? I don't really get that." Loki stated crossing his arms as Rias turns her head around.

"How are you able to…? You shouldn't be able to breath or move, Izayoi-kun killed you!" Rias glared ferociously with her teeth gritting as Loki smiles evilly.

"Who are you talking to? I'm a God! I can't die by a mere human!" Loki spread his arms showing his benevolence before his face twisted in pain and he clutch his right chest on instinct while everyone watches him in surprise. _"Though it may seem healable but that human disrupted more than just my breathing."_ Loki thought feeling his breath getting shallow by the fact that his lung got punctured by the blonde moments before. He also felt his ribs inside him had broken due to the massive force in the blonde's punch.

"It seems you're having some difficulties, Norse God of Mischief. No ordinary human can make you feel pain like you are now, correct?" Sona asked slightly glaring at Loki. "You're just bluffing that you can't feel pain and instead, you're feeling true pain by a human."

"Silence, peasants!" Loki commanded as he shoots out ferocious streams of electricity towards Rias, specifically the blonde in her arms.

In an instant, both Akeno and Sona stand in front of Rias and blocked the assault by putting up two protective magic circles.

"Don't think we're letting you go as far as near him." Sona responded.

"You're not going to even touch him!" Akeno added as the two defended against Loki's assault.

"You lesser beings can't possibly beat a God! So you should just give in!" Just as he said that, Loki holds up his free hand and blocked against Durandal along with Holy Demon Sword.

"We will beat you! We'll make you pay for what you've done!" Xenovia gritted her teeth and glares heatedly at Loki.

"We'll kill you!" Kiba added putting pressure on his sword against Loki's barrier. "We won't hold anything back."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind facing your previous opponents again."

"What?!" Kiba looks up and his eyes takes on the image of Fenrir above Loki to jump down towards them. "Xenovia!" He stated as the two of them jumps back as Fenrir lands down on a magic triangle casted by Loki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rossweisse asked in surprise.

"How can Fenrir survive the attack from Izayoi-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's a God Killer, that's why." Loki answered before he withdraw his left hand from casting his assault as Sona and Akeno drop down their barrier. "And also…" He trailed off as he flicked his left finger, enlightening a summoning octagon behind him and a newly Midgardsormr appears above Loki while the previous one had disintegrated into soil.

"You gotta be kidding! Why are they all alive?! Izayoi-senpai killed them all!" Saji shouted looking up at both Midgardsormr and Fenrir. But something catches his eye as he look closer at the wolf. "Huh?" He squinted his eyes as to see Fenrir limping and constantly shaking its head. "Kaichou, Fenrir..." Saji pointed at Fenrir as Sona looks at where he pointed and sees the flaws on the beast.

"_It's alive but it did not recover from Izayoi-kun's assault. This might…be to our advantage!" _Sona thought before glancing at the blonde in Rias's arms and she closes her eyes from looking. After a while, she opens them and glares at Loki. "Everyone, we have no choice than to fight."

"We don't have a choice at the start." Kiba grips tighter around his sword. "Anyway, if this will make all this anger disappear, I'll volunteer."

_"Kiba-san."_ Tsubaki thought looking at his back from standing behind him.

"We're not going to let Izayoi-kun's sacrifice be in vain! He sacrifice everything for us on account for nothing. I'm oblige to pay it back hundred folds." Xenovia said glaring at Loki.

"Then, please do demonstrate your eagerness to do so." With that, Kiba answers.

"Our pleasure." Kiba and Xenovia immediately sprinted and jumps down into the crater to face Fenrir. Falling down in mid-air, Kiba glances out of the corner of his eye as he catches Koneko falling down next to him before he focus his sights on the beast awaiting their presences.

Gripping onto his sword, Kiba instantly stabs it into the ground once landed which ignite countless of blades to collide with Fenrir. Following after the opening assault, Xenovia slashes down her sword on the ground when she landed and shoots out a yellow energy ark which hits Fenrir directly, which causes the wolf to howl in pain.

"What?" Loki asked as he heard the howling pain. But just as he turns to look at Fenrir, he look back in time to erect a barrier against the thousands needles that sought to hit him.

"Your fight is with me, Loki-sama." Rossweisse said with a serious look as Loki smiles amusingly.

"Alright. I accept your challenge. Let's see how you fair." Loki mocked as Rossweisse narrows her eyes. "In the skies, Valkyrie." With that, Loki instantly flies upwards as Rossweisse stops her assault and looked up. With a burst of magic, she goes off towards Loki.

"_Izayoi-kun, give me strength."_ Rossweisse thought hopeful as she pursue the Norse God in a battle in the skies.

On the edge of the crater, Sona looked up at where Rossweisse left to fight Loki before she looks at Midgardsormr standing in front of her. She then glance over her shoulder and nods at Tsubaki who gotten her permission before she flies up, attracting Midgardsormr's attention. When the dragon was distracted by Tsubaki, a strike of black and white thunder along with yellow lightning hits upon Midgardsormr from above, causing it to cry in pain.

Upon seeing the action, Sona looks at Akeno and noticed the furious glare evident on her face. Frowning at the woman's expression, she did not advise her before Akeno takes off to the skies and ferociously attacks Midgardsormr. "For what you've done, I will leave nothing out of your corpse, not even a single trace of it left!" Akeno let down her hands, bringing forth lightning and thunder to strike the Midgardsormr, which push it backwards until it cries in pain and falls down.

"Akeno…" Sona muttered before she glances behind at Tsubaki. Nodding towards her, Tsubaki flies towards Akeno to join up with her on fighting Midgardsormr that was beginning to rise up.

"Kaichou, what am I going to do?" Saji asked behind Sona.

"Yeah, what about me?" Issei added as Sona turns halfway to look at them.

"Provide help for Rossweisse and back her up if need be. As I observed, Loki will not last long with the injury it sustained from Izayoi-kun."

"Hai!"

"Hai!" Immediately, the two Pawns looked at each other and nods before they sprouted their wings. Issei looks at Rias and Irina who watches over his blonde senior and he wore a look of determination. _"Don't worry, Izayoi-senpai. I'll pay him back for sure!"_ With that in thought, Issei and Sajj fly towards Rossweisse to provide backup. With the two already left the scene, it leaves Sona to look at both Irina and Rias.

She watches Irina looks down at Izayoi and shed tears to which they dropped upon his right palm.

"I'm going now, Izayoi-kun. I'm gonna help Xenovia and the others." Irina said to him, hoping that he would respond but she knew it will not be done anytime soon. Irina stands up and stared longingly at the blonde. "Peace be upon you, Amen." She muttered before she walks past Rias with a determined expression and flies off towards Fenrir to join up with the others.

"So…" Loki stops himself to stay afloat in mid-air above thousands of feet from the ground. Across from him stood Rossweisse who stared at him cautiously. "What will you show me, Valkyrie? I intend to see your arsenal of magic that an expert like you have compare to mine."

"Then let's see what you have." Rossweisse said as she shoots lightning towards him to which Loki deflected it with a barrier before countering her with a blast of fire. Pulling back her right hand, she spread it out in an ark to shoot a wave of water that cuts through the flames that flies over her head. Rossweisse look up amidst the flames to see Loki shooting off energy beams via a magic triangle.

Despite that, Rossweisse counters it with a cast of her spell which is erecting a barrier and pushes it towards the beams that hits it before exploding, covering everything in sight.

"Impressive. Now can you handle the next one?" Rossweisse looks around the smokes to find Loki before she looks forward and nearly avoided a slice of energy wave. "How about we step it up a little?" At that, Rossweisse dodges a few energy slices before erecting an energy shield to defend against them. As Rossweisse busied herself with dodging and defending againt Loki's attacks amidst the smoke, Saji and Issei were seen approaching closer to them.

"Saji, look out!" Issei said as Saji look up and he dodged by flying downwards.

"What was that?" Saji asked looking back at the energy slice that was seconds to hitting him.

"I don't know but there's more coming right now!" Issei stops to look at the incoming energy slices heading towards them. The brunette spread his left arm to which causes the red dragon gauntlet to appear. He then let his gaze falter for a bit before he looked at where the energy attacks were coming from. "They're coming from in that smoke!" He pointed out before charging up a red ball of energy and throws it at several energy slices and destroying them once they came in contact with it.

"Rossweisse-san must be fighting with Loki in that smoke." Saji exclaimed as Issei nods. "We should help her."

"That's why we're here." Issei answered before he and Saji flies towards the smoke. As they arrive closer, the both of them could see Rossweisse deflecting against the same energy slices with relatively ease before they watch her charging up something in her free hand. After a moment, Rossweisse releases a stream of flames that expanded in a circle and ridding all of the smokes to reveal Loki smiling at her.

"Watch out!" Saji warned as he dodges the stream of flames followed by Issei. When the two got over their bearings, they focus themselves towards the Norse God smiling at them.

"It looks like you've brought help." Loki stated as Rossweisse looks behind her to see Saji and Issei.

"You two…" She said before she turns to look back at Loki. "Then I guess I'm not wanted to bring help?"

"As if, you all can't beat a God like me!"

"Saji-san." Rosseweisse mutters as Saji looks at her. "Both of Issei-san and I will distract him momentarily. Find yourself a better position to hide until he's guard is lowered."

"Okay." Saji nodded before he looks at Loki and backs away before he retreated by flying downwards away from them.

"Is he retreating? I thought he would stay to fight. Nevertheless," Loki said as he smirks at Rossweisse and Issei. "…prepare yourselves." With that, Loki lifted both of his hands and shoot out dozens upon dozens of energy blades with electricity around it. "I, Loki will teach you a lesson for thinking of defeating a God."

* * *

Looking down at her husband in her arms, Rias gazes down at him before tear made itself known as it fall from the corner of her right eye towards the ground. But then a light shine against her eyes to which causes her to squint her eyes in reflect. She then let her gaze fall towards the blonde's left pocket pants. From there, she immediately spotted the sharp edge of the Gift Card poking out of his pocket. At the sight of the glowing card, Rias's eyes widen.

Gazing at the visible Gift Card poking out from the pocket, Rias slowly reaches out her right hand towards the object. Just as she had gotten a hold onto the edge of the cards, she slowly pulls it out from the pocket and gazes down at the card in her hand. Recalling the appearance of the card and its uses from her conversation with her husband, she tightens her thumb on the surface edge of the Gift Card. She then glances at the soft blonde locks on her left shoulder and her left hand begins to softly run her fingers through the hair behind the blonde's neck. Biting her lips, the red head looks at the Gift Card and stare at it.

"_Please…Help him. One more time, help him."_ Rias pleaded in her mind as she stares at the Gift Card intently. But as she wishes for help, she couldn't ignore the silence that greeted her. No response was formulated from the card as fresh tears started to resurface at the corner of her eyes.

"Rias…" Sona mutters at the sight of the red head's attempt to plead in front of a card. The bespectacled girl then stretches out her hand and grasp the red head's left forearm where the tips of her fingers gently touches the side of Izayoi's hair. "Don't torture yourself anymore…It's no use."

"No…I'm not giving up." Rias answered after a moment of silence between them. "I always stand in the sidelines when Izayoi-kun always fight in the front lines. But no matter what I'd do to try to help, it doesn't make me less of a coward. I did nothing!" Rias raises her voice as Sona looks at her, slightly regretting the decision to comfort her friend. The Gremory Princess stares down at the Gift Card before the flickering crimson aura that surrounded her begin rising into life.

Sona's eyes widen as she watches what transpired before she tried to speak up. "Rias, you have to calm—" But before she could finish, she was caught by surprise by a burst of power colliding her and pushes her into the air. Mid-way into the air, Sona immediately sprout her devil wings and levitate in the air, stopping her advance on falling onto the ground.

"Hm?" Loki turns his head towards the powerful presence before he dodges a hit from Issei in his Boosted Gear Scale Mail and continues to fight.

"No matter what I'd do, I did nothing. I can't help Izayoi-kun…I'm useless…" Rias mutters as she let her head down while tears fall to the ground. "But I don't want to give up…Not now…" She mutters she slides her left hand down onto the apparent hole of the blonde's chest. Upon touching the hole, Rias bites her lips before a green glow started to engulf her left hand. "I'm not going to give up. So you shouldn't give up too, Izayoi-kun…You're not one to give up, I know that. But I can't believe you if you don't wake up." She whispered to the blonde as she pours her energy on healing the blonde, ignoring the voice at the back of her head that her husband wouldn't wake up. But just as she kept healing, a voice immediately shakes her out of her stupor

"Rias-chan?" At the mere voice, the red head slowly looks up and she came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes belonging to a certain nekoshou who stared at her in slight confusion. Meanwhile, Sona flying above watch in slight surprise as she looked at the nekoshou that suddenly made her appearance out of nowhere unexpectedly.

"_Kuroka."_ Rias thought looking at the newly arrived nekoshou in surprise as she did not expect her arrival at all. Suddenly, her frown deepens as she watches Kuroka's eyes moves away from her gaze somewhere else; which she knew where. "I'm sorry, Kuroka…" She uttered silently as she stops healing.

"Rias-chan, why is Izayoi-kun laying down like—that…?" Kuroka's eyes trailed over at the pool of blood forming beneath the blonde before noticing the hollowed holes that decorated parts of his body. Suddenly, the world appears to slow down as Kuroka looks at the blonde and immediately senses something wrong; preferably the life force of the said blonde—had diminished. Her eyes widen as Kuroka noticed her vision was wavering before she takes a step forward and another until she stops to kneel in front of the blonde along with Rias looking up at her as she arrived. "…Izayoi-kun?" She called out to the blonde who laid on the red head's lap with his eyes closed but her question remain unanswered. "Izayoi-kun?" She tried it once again, wanting no more than to prove that what she sensed from him wasn't true. But as the time tickers away, Kuroka stretches down her hand and grips onto the blonde's hoodie, clenching it in her hand before tears falls down on top of her hand.

After a while, Kuroka heard a voice as she slightly tilted her head upwards to see Rias's lips and noticed how she was mouthing something towards her.

"Look after Izayoi-kun for me, will you?"

After that, she watches the red head laid the blonde onto her lap before putting a single blue card on top of the blonde's chest and standing up. The black haired nekoshou looked at the red head that turns around without any moment before watching her walk towards Loki while her body was enveloped by her red aura. After watching the red head walked away from a good distance, the nekoshou turns to the blonde on her lap and she noticed that her breathing was getting shallower, difficult to breath. Without any word, the nekoshou hangs her head down as she cries silently while gripping onto the blonde tightly.

Suddenly, an enormous amount of magic could be felt from everyone as a red aura skyrocketed towards the skies, drifting away the clouds as they covered the skies.

"So...Lucifer's blood resides in you." Loki exclaimed as he slowly flies down to meet the red head walking towards him in slow strides before stopping.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he and Rossweisse stops to stand above them.

"I wonder how powerful you are compare to him. At least, you appear to be more powerful than that blonde." He stated as Rias didn't respond to his insults and stood still on her spot. Her hair shadowed her face from view but the red aura enveloping her body was still present. "Why don't you speak up? You are allowed to. Did you decide to close your mouth when that blonde died? That's a strange decision to make." Just as he finishes, Loki waited to see the red head's reaction but after a while he didn't get any which bothers him. Lifting his hand, he aim it at the red head. "I'm losing interest on your silence. Let this be your lesson." He stated as he shoot a stream of electricity towards her.

But just as the electricity approaches the red head, a pair of glowing red eyes slowly look up from the red strings of hair. At that exact moment, a burst of power flow out of Rias as the shockwave of the power instantly destroys the electricity and pushes Loki backwards which caught him by surprise. Surprised by the sudden burst of power, Loki watches the red aura that enveloped Rias skyrocket to the skies, lighting the sky into a shade of red.

"…You don't deserve to live anymore." Rias muttered as her eyes glared heatedly at Loki who heard her statement and smiled.

"Then prove it to me how powerful the blood of Lucifer runs through your veins." He said as Rias glared at him as the earth shook beneath her feet. The small rocks and stones that lie innocently around the area had been evaporate by the burst of the red energy which leaves nothing but a bare and decimated land.

From afar, everyone watches the two facing each other while waiting for one of them to react; in this case they were waiting for the red head because they can't help but experience a sense of awe at the show of pure energy flowing out of her that they have never seen before. For Rias's servants that were watching the display of her power in a whole different view compare to before, they were shocked beyond words. Having to see a power that had never been displayed before especially from their Master who they already know of her current power in the field was shocking to believe.

"Rias…" Sona mutters as she observe her friend facing against the Norse god. Feeling a sense of doubt that the red head would not accomplish winning, she still held the bit of hope that she would manage through on beating the evil Norse god.

"This amount of energy…It's unbelievable." Kiba stated looking up at the red aura that could be seen stretching towards the skies above.

"Releasing this much power at once, will she be alright?" Xenovia asked in slight worry as she saw how much power her Master was releasing at the moment and she can admit that it was beyond what she imagined. "Will this not tire her out immensely?"

"I don't think she would have cared…" Kiba answered with a frown before he grits his teeth and pushes his sword deeper into the ground causing the swords that had been stab through Fenrir to push deeper into its flesh. "This should never have happened!" He exclaimed in slight anger. "Izayoi-senpai is…" He hesitated before sighing deeply while suppressing his sadness at the death of his dear friend. "If only we had been stronger, if only..." He stated closing his eyes tightly as Xenovia glances away hiding the sadness in her eyes from the scene of watching the blonde she held affections for lie lifeless in front of her.

"If only we had been stronger…" Xenovia answered as Kiba remain silent while Irina frowned before looking at Koneko who clenches her fists tightly.

"Lightning!" A stream of black and yellow lightning strike down at the serpent like dragon with immense force that blacken the rocky surface beneath it.

"_Akeno…"_ Tsubaki said in thought at watching the Lightning Mistress striking down Midgardsormr with forces that she admit was terrifying to see. A frown curve downwards as she saw the tears at the corner of her eyes while a look of pure rage could be seen on Akeno's face.

"Lightning!" Hearing her angry shout upsets Tsubaki as she witness strike after strike of lightning on the serpent. From where she was standing currently, she could almost smell the burnt flesh of the serpent due to the excessive attacks.

"To have someone you care died, is it that painful?" Tsubaki asked herself before she crosses her arms and summon her mirror, deflecting Midgardsormr's flames before returning it with double the force. Hearing the serpent cry in pain, she witness yet again the stream of black and yellow lightning striking the serpent with much force. _"…I'm sorry, Akeno."_ She thought in slight pity.

Suddenly, a giant tremor catches everyone's attention as everyone turns to it while Kuroka only look up to see Rias lifting up her hands forward as a small sphere made up of dark energy appeared in front of her palms. Suddenly, the sphere turned bigger till it was double the size of the red head.

"What is that…?" Irina asked looking eyed wide at the appearance of the dark sphere, sensing an ominous energy originating from the sphere.

"Is she planning to use that here?" Kuroka asked herself. Frowning, Kuroka looks down at the blonde. "Should I move him?"

"What?" Rossweisse asked as she looks at Rias holding the hovering sphere directly above her palms. She then watch the red head shoot it forward which caused a burst of wind to flow behind her as the sphere heads towards Loki.

"My, is this your hidden power? All diverge into one ball of the Power of Destruction?" Loki asked mockingly before he pulls his right hand back and brings it forward, shooting off a large stream of electricity, unaware of the small stones hovering from the ground and fly towards the sphere before being disintegrated. Just as the large stream of electricity hits the approaching sphere, it immediately causes a reaction; the electricity immediately surges inside before being burst out around the sphere into the empty air. "What is this?!" Loki asked shockingly at his power being rendered uselessly.

"This level of power…Has she been hiding this all along? Such an ominous energy…" Sona stated to herself, surprised by the fact that her friend is displaying a power that herself did not know about. "The ability to neglect other forces and rendering it useless by destroying it." She said understanding the concept of Rias's new power after she observed how the energy sphere easily destroyed the Norse god's attack.

"Such nuisance…" Narrowing his eyes, Loki brought forth his hands and such, shoot off streams of electricity towards the sphere to destroy it. But when the assault hits the sphere; it immediately surged into the sphere and disperse around the sphere without a single casualty visible around the area. Frustrated from his failure, Loki finally bring his right hand upwards, shooting a ray of light towards the sky. "Now you'll see true power, Gremory!" He exclaimed with a slight smirk as the sky darkens and started to circulate around. Suddenly, rays of lights immediately strikes down from the skies above just like before. The only exception is that the each light didn't make its mark on the ground. Each of them was instantly pulled towards the dark energy sphere that stood still in its position while circulating in slow velocity. But this time, the sphere appears to be pulling everything with much force than before due to the assault by the Norse god.

"…" Rias look at her sphere that was pulling everything in its own magnetic field while she stood on her spot, observing the situation. She pursued her lips as she recalled the last time she summoned the sphere.

Flashback…

"Can you stop it? It's a good thing Yasaka-sama is here, or we wouldn't be able to stop it." Kuroka asked standing next to the tired looking Rias.

"How can I stop it?" Rias turns to Yasaka standing beside them.

"It's not for me to answer, Rias. You have to figure it out yourself."

"What if I can't stop it?"

"You will in time. When the time is right for you to learn it properly. In the meantime, you have to know your intention about using this power. What will your intention be if you decided to use it in the most critical time?"

* * *

**Present**

_"…Yasaka-sama…"_ Rias thought deeply with a frown before she looks up at her creation. She spare a glance over her shoulder and then look at her comrades standing in the distance. She clenches her hand as she nods to herself, knowing her intention on using it right now. Looking up, her hands immediately engulf in her energy as she prepared to end the fight with the Norse god. Just as she went to step forward, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Do you need some help?" At the recognition, Rias look at Akeno standing next to her with a smile.

"Akeno…Are you alright?" She asked as she noticed the dried tears evidently on her cheeks.

"I'm alright now. Tsubaki had a part in this."

"Did she?" A small smile stretches across the red head's lips. "Then, you know what we have to do right?" Just as she asked, the black haired nodded in understanding.

"This is all for…Izayoi-kun's sake." Akeno stated directly looking at Rias.

"And ours. I'm sure he would want that." Rias finishes with a smile as Akeno look at her in slight surprise before nodding in the end. The two of them then faces each other backs as they focuses on their target; Loki.

"Rias…"

"Yes?"

"Can I add my own fair share on this?" At her statement, Rias raises an eyebrow in confusion before a look of realisation dawn on her face. A small smile appear on her face as she looks forward.

"…I don't see why."

"Thank you." After she said that, Akeno sprouted both her Devil and Fallen Angel wing followed by Rias who sprouted her Devil wings altogether. The two of them spare a look at each other before ascending up towards the sky.

"_Go get em, Rias-chan, nya!"_ Kuroka thought watching her red headed friend flew off with her Queen. Then, a frown smeared across her lips as she looks down at the blonde in her arms and fresh tears appears on the side of her eyes, ready to fall. "Izayoi-kun, why do you have to go first?" She asked clenching her left hand on the blonde's sleeve. "…You know you have a special someone waiting for you, nya. It's still small and it's growing but it's waiting." She whispers sadly before smiling slightly. "It's waiting for both of us to be there. But without you, what will I do? I don't know how to take care of it if it's born without it's…Papa…" She whispered before frowning at the last part.

"Kaichou." Sona looks at her right from her position and saw Saji flying up to her. "What do you think they are doing?" Sona look up and saw Rias with Akeno flying up to the sky.

"I'm certain they are about to end the enemy." A voice stated as Sona look behind her to see Tsubaki standing behind her. "Kaichou, Midgardsormr has been defeated." She bows her head to Sona who nods.

"Well done. Speaking of which, are both Rias and Akeno about to finish the Norse god?"

"Yes. I think they decided that it is time to do so after the event that had transpired." Tsubaki stated as Sona thought deeply at the statement before looking at Rias and Akeno who had already flew up above the clouds, disappearing from the scene.

"…Then I suppose this is the time we step in to help."

"Kaichou?"

"Rias can't get all the credit by herself and we, of Sitri can't stand by the sidelines helplessly. We have to prove ourselves from the training we had. And also, we can't be outdone by Rias." Sona let out a smile at her servants.

"Understood." Tsubaki bows in agreement while Saji smiled widely before nodding.

"Got it, Kaichou!" Immediately, both Tsubaki and Saji flies at opposite directions, leaving Sona to stand in mid-air.

The bespectacled teen adjusted her glasses as a blue magic circle appears in front of her. Hanging her head down, Sona stood silently. After a moment, blue aura appears from underneath her feet before it started engulfing her entire body. _"We, of Sitri are glad that we have met you, Izayoi-kun. You are an individual that is different from others and we all acknowledge it. I apologize if I am not as strong as my elder sister to pay you back. But allow me to give it my all. For ours, hers and my sake."_ She thought as a single tear escapes her glasses while Sona concentrated gathering magic energy.

Meanwhile, Saji flies and stops a good distance from his Master. He stood with his feet spread as he tightens his fists and he gritted his teeth.

_"Izayoi-senpai. Don't worry about us, we'll pay that bastard of a god thousand times over!"_

A good distance from Saji's position, Tsubaki stands in mid-air as the three of them had performed a triangular formation in the skies. Above the triangle, Rias and Akeno stopped to stand right besides each other as Loki stood in his previous spot and tried to destroy the omnipotent sphere slowly approaching him while pulling him towards its core.

"_What is this power? I never seen such raw power compressed and grows each time it pull something in its gravity pull. What kind of Gremory's power is this?"_ Loki thought to himself, growing frustrated at his failed attempts of stopping the sphere while enduring the pain of his right chest that was still in the mix of healing. Clenching on his right fist, Loki erected a hexagonal magic barrier in front of him to which it collided with the sphere, causing frictional sparks to burst out from the contact. "I, Loki will not be put down by a mere Gremory!"

Pursuing her lips, Kuroka watches the intense scene in front of her and noticed some of the earth in the crater were being pulled out simultaneously. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken as a huge chunk of the earth in front of her was pulled out towards the gravity pulling sphere. She looks down at the blonde in her arms and nodded to herself, "We have to get out of here, nya." But just as she was about to teleport the both of them, a shiny light penetrated her eyes. "What?" She questioned as she looks down at the Gift Card on top of the blonde's chest, glowing.

* * *

Flashback…

**Shiroyasha's Dimension**

"So, when will you answer my question?" Saurian Demon King asked lifting his head up to look at the blonde standing across from him with his arms crossed.

"Are you getting impatient, Saurian Demon King?" An amused tone come out from the blonde's mouth as the blue haired Demon King sighs. "I thought you were the patient type of guy. Did you change in the span of time we spent together?" He teases with a playful smile.

"Save your teasings until it is appropriate to."

"Oh?"

"If my previous question can't be answered yet, I'll ask another, can I?"

Smiling, Izayoi gesture his hand forward at him to continue.

Taking note of the gesture, Saurian Demon King speak up.

"How did you stood toe to toe against that Demon Lord. It's impossible for an individual to stand against the oldest Demon Lord such as it."

"How do you expect? Well, to shorten the long explanation, it was entirely one-sided." Izayoi started as Saurian Demon King stand still and listened. "Whenever I land a punch, he would just brush it off like it was nothing, so I figured that he wasn't any ordinary monster or dragon. That lizard doesn't have anything that can pierce his mass of a body...And I wasn't one. Long story short, I fought with everything I got against that Demon Lord. I can't even feel anything including the pain and I kept striking it senselessly."

"The result?" Saurian Demon King asked keeping his eyes trained on the blonde to hear the result of his fight against the oldest Demon Lord in Little Garden. If the blonde had been able to live fighting the Demon Lord without any help right after, he wondered how strong the blonde is if he fought seriously right now. But if he switched places with the blonde and fought against the Demon Lord himself, he knows that it would be an intense battle seeing as he'd been trained for thousands of years and had strengthen and harness his powers to match those of Water Goddess and Gaia combined. From his intensive training, he'll know the battle would be entirely different from the blonde's. But the result of the battle would be false victory and it would match with the blonde's result. Defeat. If his strength can be match with the blonde who did not undergone the training he had went, he doubted that he would appear successful on fighting the Demon Lord and winning against it alone. He would just waste his energy due to the hardness of the Demon Lord's body bouncing off his attacks like it was nothing.

"The result? I wouldn't call the time fighting that Demon Lord as result. I don't think you can even tell if fighting it would bring any result. The fact is 'it' can't be defeated, as much as I hate to admit it." Izayoi explained with a frown as Saurian Demon King stare at the blonde. "And if you thought about fighting against that Demon Lord. You got another thing going; it wouldn't change or prove anything if you fought it."

"...I trust that it is." At the answer, the blonde quirked an eyebrow."I doubted that I can defeat the Demon Lord all by myself. I wouldn't risk my life over that measly decision."

Letting out a smile to cross over his face, the blonde readied his stance by crouching slightly; digging his feet under as the earth recoil by trying to cover the sole of his shoes.

"Since I answered your question, I guess that you'll offer to show something after this? More effort possibly? Because I notice that you've been slacking. Care to explain?" Izayoi smirked.

Sighing, Saurian Demon King thought back to the fight they've been busying themselves for. For as long as the battle went on, he couldn't concentrate very much since he was disturbed by the trivial his opponent had been experienced. But during their battle, he hid his disturbance without the blonde finding out. But as he figured, the blonde had known about him for a while to which he wasn't so surprise; he'd known the blonde would find out soon enough. The characteristics that he had known about the blonde had convinced that he was a natural on all sorts of things; mostly adding advantages to fights than anything.

"Since a little of my curiosity has been answered; I'll prove a little what efforts you've been doing during our one sided battle." Saurian Demon King as Izayoi stare at the blue haired in amusement before he shrug off his shoulders.

"One-sided battle? You can call it that." Izayoi stated before he clench his fists. "So how will you prove-?!" He was cut off as a fist nearly collided with his face directly albeit his crossed hands blocked the fist from advancing to his face. A wide smirk spreads across the blonde's features. "I thought your not a head-on type of guy, Saurian Demon King."

"I think it's time you have to familiarize yourself by fighting the same type of opponent as the Demon Lord you have fought. Which means there will be no break until the time is over. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Why do you want confirmation? I'd agreed to Shiroyasha's offer wholeheartedly before. So why should I stop now? Rather I'm a bit touched by your offer." Izayoi smirked before he disappeared from his spot, leaving a breeze pushing backwards from his spot

Glancing around with his one eye, Saurian Demon King lifted his right hand to the side to which blocked a foot milliseconds after. A strong breeze flows out from the collision as both fighter made eye contact.

A wide smirk from the blonde against a small amused smile forming on the blue haired.

* * *

**Shiroyasha's Dimension**

**Thousand Eyes Quarters**

A pair of yellow slit eyes watches in amusingly as Shiroyasha kept her focus onto the small television in front of her where it displayed the ongoing battle live from the real battle outside. The white haired Demon Lord expresses a chuckle as she saw a tiniest of smiles on Koryuu's face, which surprise her but amuses her at the same time.

"It seems like the blonde had rub on you, Koryuu." The white haired Demon Lord commented before she thought about the disappearance of another Demon King. "Where's Karyou-chan though? I never seen her for a while."

At the thought, Shiroyasha thinks deeply about her disappearance before her eyes trails upon the timer that displayed at the far right corner of the television. Her eyes widen before it expresses a glint of amusement in the pupils.

"Oho~This will be bothersome. But will it cause much trouble for you, kid? I have my doubts but we'll see in just a second, won't we?" After her remark, she watches Koryuu punches Izayoi across the bared crater that was once filled with water but instead was filled with black ashes overall.

Battlefield

"Hah, you know I just washed?" Izayoi complained as he looks down at himself, noticing that his clothes were now covered in ashes that wipes that light colors of his vest and blended with it. The blonde then looks up at Koryuu who approaches him and stands across from him.

"Then, it is all more reason you should avoid being toss into this ash pot." Koryuu stated.

"Is that supposed to be a joke coming from you?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow with little amusement as Koryuu frowns.

"Is it?"

At his question, the blonde brushes his shoulders from the ashes before glancing at Koryuu. "Then, I'll show you how to get dirty!" At the statement, the blonde disappeared before reappearing in front of Koryuu and launches a roundhouse kick down onto his head.

"Hm?" Koryuu easily lifted his hands and blocked the kick with his wrists. "This is will not work—"

"You'd think?" Suddenly Koryuu's eyes widen as the feet that had landed on his wrists phased through them before he felt multiple punches to his stomach, pushing him slightly back. After that, he felt a hand tugging onto his shirt and throws him towards the edge of the crater, coating him in black ashes.

"…" Koryuu opens his eyes before he started coughing from the ashes entering his mouth. The blue haired Demon King looks up from the crater at the sight of the laughing blonde.

"Who's dirty now?" The blonde questioned cackling in delight.

"You should let your guard up rather than leave it lowered." A new voice stated in amusement before a whip of flames wraps around his waist and throws him across the crater towards the edge. Karyou smiled as she flick her right fist causing the whip of flames to disappear from its hold around the blonde before seeing in amusement of the blonde colliding against the edge of the crater. After that, an amused smirk formed onto her lips as she saw the blonde cough into a fit from the ashes around him.

"…Laughing, huh?" Izayoi asked looking up at the bemused Phoenix Princess in his sights.

"Who's dirty now?" Karyou asked putting her free hand onto her waist.

"Haha, you got me Karyou-hime." Izayoi pushes himself from the crater behind him and take a stand in front of it. "But I hardly know that you hid such a playful side of you." A questioning brow raised as the blonde look amused at the black haired Demon King.

Smirking in return, Karyou replies. "That is because you don't know much about me."

"Only in name and background, I get it. But after this, I'll know you entirely." A perverted glint made itself known in the blonde's pupils.

"You wish. But you shouldn't worry about that now, unfortunately. You should worry about how you will survive after this." Karyou explained as Izayoi raises his eyebrow in slight confusion before realization dawn on him and he take a look on his left wrist.

00:00:10

"Huh, so it's that time of the week." Izayoi said as he look up and noticed Koryuu had already walk to stand next to Karyou. "Shall we get started?"

"I don't intend to bring out my full power but if you bring out your all into this intervention, then I will." Koryuu said to the blonde, who let out a playful smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde looks at Koryuu. "Who wouldn't like the opportunity of seeing Saurian Demon King giving it his all? I'm delighted to accept your offer. Anyway, if I don't, the chances of survival would be slim to none, right?" The blonde let out a smirk as the ground beneath them started to shake uncontrollably as the three combatants stare at each other.

The first one to react is Karyou who levitates towards the skies as flames started to circle around her just as she goes, leaving both Izayoi and Koryuu to face each other.

"Funny how things goes when you're the human to face beings superior than you." Izayoi joked as he stand still while he stares at Koryuu. "So, when will I get to see you in your full form?" At his question, Koryuu didn't answer and instead stayed still on his spot.

Suddenly, drops of water started to come out of the ground simultaneously a large burst of water appeared out of thin air and both liquids started to circle around Saurian Demon King. But before the water engulf him in a water tornado, the eye patch that covered his right eye begin to unravel and immediately get itself sweeps in the water.

Izayoi's smirk widen as he felt the spiritual powers of the two Demon Kings increasing by the second, much to his excitement. "Yes, this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed in excitement before he felt light pierce his eyes and he look up to see Karyou sprouted wings of flames and the flames circling around her started to form a giant being of a phoenix around her.

After that, a giant shadow loom over him and covered the giant phoenix out of sight. The blonde look up to see waves of water started to rise above the giant shadow and his eyes reveal an astonish glint.

"A water dragon, huh? It seems I have to step up a bit here since I'm in over my head challenging them with their full powers in display." Izayoi commented before his smirk widen in total excitement. "But that's just what makes it more interesting!" By then, his right hand started to shake before it abruptly stop and the blonde tighten his fist.

Meanwhile, Karyou who was levitating in the air looks down at the water dragon that had revealed itself in front of the blonde who stood still in his wake.

* * *

**Thousand Eyes Headquarters**

"So, Koryuu has finally shown his form, huh? I didn't think he would do something he normally wouldn't do. But on what terms, hm?" Shiroyasha asked herself looking at the massive size of the blue water dragon within the television. An amused smile formed on her lips as her eyes sets on the blonde standing in front of the water dragon. "So he'd bet on that, huh? An eye for an eye. But will it go as plan? What fun..."

* * *

**Battlefield**

"...So, how do we finish it with a bang?" Izayoi asked himself in thought looking at Saurian Demon King's True Form and the Phoenix behind him that lightning the skies above with its fiery aura glow. His smile widens as he stares at the two demon kings about to release their fullest towards him and he knows that he had to return their favour back. The blonde's gaze shifted towards upwards and he started to smirk. "Guess it's time I repay back." The blonde thought before he glances at the calculative gaze of the water dragon in front of him. He watches as the dragon somehow knows and water started to appear out of thin air and build up in front of it. Just as the water ball started building up, the earth shakes violently.

Looking down at the shaking ground, the blonde let out a wide smirk before he looks at the water dragon. Shifting his feet to compose his position, the blonde instantly shoot upwards towards the skies, leaving a chunk of the ground bursting out from the earth where he last stood.

"Is he going to show it?" Karyou asked in thought, wondering if she was going to see the earlier light that she had seen prior to the current fight. She admitted that when she saw the light, she had developed a sense of slight fear but not scared enough for her to cower. But to feel the fear of a power that she assumed was powerful. The Phoenix Princess could only watches as the blonde kept shooting upwards towards the skies before she saw his body slows down and turns to face her. Her eyes trails a wide smirk evident on the blonde's face before she heard him shouted loudly.

"Give me your best shot, Demon Kings!" At this, the blonde's body slowly maneuvers down and heads towards the two demon kings.

Watching this, Karyou immediately shoots a couple of large fireballs at him with a command of her hand.

Seeing the approaching fireballs, the blonde leans his back backwards before pulling his right fist and punching the nearest fireball which caused the fireball to propel forward hitting other fireballs instantly and immediately caused an explosion in the skies, blinding the demon kings from.

Karyou narrows her eyes at the explosion seeing that the blonde had caused the explosion. Before long, an ever glowing light burst apart the black smokes in the skies causing Karyou to look at it in surprise. Her eyes spotted the blonde in the center and looked at the beam of light that hovered above his right palm. At the sight of the light, Karyou immediately clenches her fists before bringing forth all of her spiritual energy inside her which caused the flames around to her form the ever growing phoenix to grow bigger. With her sights set onto the blonde, the phoenix princess merely stretch her right hand forward before the phoenix that she was standing inside immediately flies towards the blonde leaving behind fiery wisp of flames in his wake.

"..." The water dragon that stood below watches as Karyou launches her attack to which causes the water that was forming the water ball to stop. The dragon then opens his mouth as it hovers in front of the water ball. Lifting its head towards the blonde, swirls of water started to appear on each side of the dragon's mouth as the dragon dig its claws into the ground. With its eyes looking at the blonde, the water ball levitate upwards covering the appearance of the blonde entirely. A burst of wind flows out of the dragon as it immediately breathe out a beam of water out of his mouth and collided the water ball before pushing the giant water ball upwards straight towards the blonde. With the maximum force of the water beam pushing the water ball, it'll releases the true damage of the water ball once hit.

The dragon closes its mouth immediately as it saw the water ball nearing the blonde along with the flying phoenix. Its draconic eyes watches as the blonde smirks and pulls his right arm back before he thrust it forward causing light to illuminate the whole skies and swallowed it into silence before an explosion occurs horrendously right after. A loud boom and a burst of wind thrust towards every direction accompanied the explosion.

"..." Shiroyasha watches in pure curiosity as she perch herself to stand on the wood panel outside of her room. Her eyes spotted the light that engulfed the skies and she waited patiently for the light to dissipate to know of the end result that the fight had bring forth.

Karyou's gaze stares at the light below her outstretched hand that blocked the light from hitting her eyes but the light penetrated the holes of her hand and crafted cut-off holes of her royal sleeves, and it kept hitting her eyes but she endured it to wait for the light to disappear. She didn't know why but the light she is witnessing, was a light that seemingly blind her in astonishment and awe.

From down below, a blue eye squinted at the furious winds blowing at his direction before Koryuu who had reverted to his human form stare at the light that still illuminate the skies. His eye patch that was once swept away from the water tornado had patched itself on his right eye. Other than that, blood drips from his knuckles from his previous battles but he didn't care about it because it was the least of his worries. But the demon king couldn't help but be patient of the result of the blonde's countering against both the Demon Kings attacks. He also couldn't question the appearance of the light and how strong he had felt it the second the blonde revealed it fully. "If that power truly is the one that banish the Demon Lord from another lord, then it mustn't be underestimated. And also, if that Light Gift can cancel off the gift that the demon lord used during their final faceoff...It is a powerful gift indeed." Koryuu thought deeply as he stares at the light that was starting to diminish by the minute. After a while, the demon king spotted a lock of blonde hair at the corner of his eye falling down from the diminishing light with smoke smoking out from his body. The tattered clothes slaps furiously against the wind as the body plummeted down towards the ground and causes an explosion across from where he stood.

Koryuu look up at the diminishing light and saw the results; which was nothing but the drift of the clouds that formed a gigantic circle around the entire area. Aside from that, there wasn't nothing that was worth mentioning since there were no damages to the skies. After a moment of scanning the skies, the demon king decided to check on the blonde to see if he had survived the attack. Just as he arrived onto the edge of the ash crater, Koryuu look up to see Karyou flying towards where the blonde had crashed before he continue onwards.

After passing by the trees, Koryuu finally arrived to the clearing where the blonde crashed. His remaining eye scans the clearing and noted the severity when the blonde crash; a giant crater was formed with the said blonde lying in the center. Stepping closer to the edge of the newly-formed crater, Koryuu watches as Karyou stood in front of the blonde who had his eyes closed.

Looking down at his left wrist, Koryuu watches the timer.

**00:00:01**

Glancing upwards at the unconscious blonde, the blue haired demon king voices out to his sister.

"Is he still breathing?" A blunt and straight forward question voiced out from the demon king as Karyou looks down at the blonde intently. After a moment, Karyou lit up her right hand with flames to finish the blonde since the timer on her wrist will finally end. Just as she had proposed, she'd kill the blonde if he couldn't endure to fight against the demon kings which were her and Koryuu. And by her view of the blonde in front of her, she knows the blonde wouldn't get up anytime soon. Staring down at the blonde lying in front of her, Karyou forms a fireball and immediately shoot it towards the blonde to which the fireball only hits the area meters away from the blonde's head.

"If he is, he wouldn't be lying here. Is that right?" Karyou asked glancing over her shoulder towards Koryuu, who silently looks at her with his casual look. "Did you expect a human could withstand such an attack of that magnitude in the first place?" At this, Karyou had already turns around to leave but before she could walk any further, a hearty laugh stops her.

"Haha...Where do you think you're going? And also, do you think I'm that...human?" A weak but surely laugh catches her attention and Karyou turns around to see the blonde weakly sitting up before looking at her with half-lidded eyes, ignoring the blood that started to sip out from various parts of his body which were the results of the final battle and staining the front of his tattered vest in red.

Suddenly and magically, a Geass Roll revealed itself above the two which floats down to levitate in the air between them, surprising Karyou. At that moment, the wrist timer around Izayoi, Karyou and Koryuu immediately shatters into nothingness.

Surprised by the appearance of the Geass Roll, Karyou was interrupted from her stupor by a hearty but weak laugh again. The black haired phoenix princess looks down at the blonde smiling up at her.

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily. Anyway, find a reason to smile will you? You at least deserve to give me that, you know?" The blonde demanded but not so much in a demanding voice, instead in a playful voice.

"..." Karyou stared at the blonde before shaking her head. "You've proven me wrong, something I wouldn't thought possible to occur. But don't get so full of yourself if you'd think I smile for you." A small smile made itself known on her face as she finishes her sentence.

"Hah...You just did."

A small smirk replaces her smile before the phoenix princess turns around and walk away.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't for you." At this, the blonde couldn't care less as he watches the hips of the phoenix princess moving side to side.

"This is worth it." The blonde muttered with a smile before he immediately lays on the ground and stares at the skies, ignoring the severity condition of his body right now. But then, a face blocks his vision and the blonde found himself facing a smiling Shiroyasha.

"Well, kid. You did it. Congratulations!"

"Hah...Wouldn't thought I'd make it."

"Your body is sturdier than it looks, you know." Shiroyasha replied. "But sadly, you need to recover. Your blood cells isn't going to produce if you lose blood at the same time." At her statement, Izayoi couldn't help but to give a laugh in agreement.

"Hahaha...Well said."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Thousand Eyes Headquarters**

"I thought of once that you wouldn't be able to survive against a unison attack by two Demon Kings. Do you know that?" Shiroyasha asked amusingly as she glances up at Izayoi sitting across from her while he wraps his wrists with scrolls of bandages. Other than that, his entire torso was wrapped with bandages along with his forehead. A tint of blood could be seen staining his bandages torso along with his forehead.

"Oi, do you know who're you talking to right now?" Izayoi replied back glancing up with a smirk.

"As per you know who I am?" At this, Izayoi smiled amusingly.

"Fair enough. But I can't quite understand that I'm the only one doing business with bandages in the end." The blonde complained with a sigh as he tighten the knot on his left wrist before moving on to his right and grabbing a scroll of bandages evident at his right thigh.

"'No pain, no gain' as the saying goes. Correct?" Shiroyasha smiled as Izayoi stifle a laugh and started wrapping his bandages on his right hand slowly.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it in my situation."

"Don't be discourage, gaki. At least you pay them back by a spill of blood." Shiroyasha explained before unfurling her fan. "I caught a look earlier that Koryuu had to wash the blood from his hands at the nearby river. Karyou-chan also put herself in the bath not too long ago. Undoubtedly trying to wash away her blood."

"Heh, really?" Izayoi smiled as he started to wrap the bandages on the corners of his fingers. "But can I really call that an achievement overall?" He asked as Shiroyasha smiled behind her fan.

"Do you know that few ever survive fighting Demon Kings in Little Garden? Hundreds of demi-gods, gods and the likes battled against the proclaimed Demon Kings. Only four Demon Kings stood out the most and survived the onslaught of the gods while few died in ashes." Shiroyasha explained. "The four living Demon Kings fought gods and strived." A swish of a slap resounded as Shiroyasha closes her fan. "But imagine that a human with his Gift, but a human no less can withstand and battle on the same field as them? I assure you that I did not expected it to happen, and so are Koryuu and Karyou-chan." Just as she finishes, a door slides open and showed Koryuu standing in the doorway.

"Although, it is unfortunate to mention this but it is of no lie."

"Hard to hear it from you, Saurian Demon King. But making you bleed a little isn't such a big achievement for me. It is an achievement but not enough for me to accept it as one."

"Why is that?" Koryuu asked. "Surely you're aware the achievement you've accomplished is not a common occurrence in Little Garden."

"Can you stop with the pity?" The blonde asked as Koryuu looks down at him questionably. "I know pity when I hear it. Your comfort right now is an act of pity and sadly, I don't take pity." The blonde stares at Koryuu directly in the eye.

"…Understood." Koryuu answered. "But our battle isn't a normal fight, is it? So why can't you accept your accomplishment?" He explained. "I know of your capabilities in battle. You're an enigma that mostly relies on pure instinct. But you don't have the proper training and experience."

"You forgot the fact that I didn't beat you both."

"But you had won against us in Gift Game."

"Literally beat you." At his answer, Koryuu frowned.

"Although that is true but is that really you should be thinking about?"

"Do you think I'd be that narrow-minded?" Izayoi asked. "I admit that it was accomplishment of spilling your blood but it doesn't compare to spill the blood of another being. Even if I fought against you on the same playing field but the end results? Spilling little blood from my opponent that is above my status? No, that's not what I target."

"…I see. So you are saying that your Gift isn't as powerful?" Koryuu asked as Shiroyasha smiles amusingly. "Your Gift isn't weak to clash with ours."

"Koryuu." At this, Koryuu looks at Shiroyasha. "If I may ask, you do know that the Gift the blonde use isn't at its fullest?" After she finishes, Koryuu's eyes display surprise in its pupil. "It is none other than the slight manifestation of the blonde's Gift. The kid does not acquire the full extent of it, instead he only learned the tad bit of it; which is the light that clashes with Karyou-chan and yours."

"Manifestation? It isn't the full extent of his Gift?" Koryuu asked in thought, confusion and curiosity plagued his mind. "How can a manifestation be that powerful…? If he had only discovered it, then how much powerful will it be once it reaches to its full form?" He asked in curiosity as he was intrigued by the blonde's unknown power that had just been discovered.

"Hate to break it to you but it's true." Izayoi added as Koryuu dismiss his thoughts to look at him looking down at his right hand. "...But this isn't, wasn't enough to put an end to it. To end Demon Lord Azi Dahaka." He stated as Shiroyasha frowned slightly at the mention of the demon lord.

"Yes, it wasn't enough but you put an end to its terror over your citadel. Isn't that true?"

"But the fact still remains; it's still alive."

"Then, you have to prepare yourself." Koryuu stated as Izayoi pull out his Gift Card from his pocket.

"Gain new Gifts, eh?" Izayoi glances up at Koryuu, who nods. "Yeah, I already know that. But there's just something off…" He mutters as he focus on his right hand.

"What's wrong, gaki?"

"I felt something was wrong when I fought with Demon Lord Azi Dahaka. I didn't have any doubt that I would die but I still survive till this day. I don't know but it's like I'm in a game of fate."

"Why is that?" Shiroyasha thought. "What's gotten you to think about that in the first place." She asked as the blonde tighten the bandages on his right hand for the last time.

"I recently thought about it but the more I thought about it, I felt like fate is intertwining with mine." Izayoi mutters looking down at his right hand before he smiles at Shiroyasha. "Anyway, I think I'll sleep in for the night." He finishes as he stands up and stretch his arms above, cracking his bones into place. Sighing in relief, the blonde turns to Koryuu and extend his right hand forward. "Since I'll leave tomorrow, it will be better if we finish our farewell." Izayoi smiled as Koryuu look at him before he stretch his own hand and shake hands with the blonde. Pulling back from the Demon King, the blonde walks past him and left the room leaving him and Shiroyasha.

"Fate is intertwining with his. It does sound vague to believe." Koryuu explained to Shiroyasha who closes her eyes.

"But if the kid feels that way, then he's aware of it. I don't even know what is his fate originally."

"Then, why don't you invite him to Little Garden? He possesses an uncommon Gift that both of us do not know of. If he is in the world, wouldn't he discover more to his Gift than staying in the world that he inhabits now?"

"I am aware of that. But once you enter Little Garden, there are no shortcuts to get out. To get out, you have to consult with her. She's the ticket to getting out of Little Garden." Shiroyasha explained as Koryuu frowns, knowing who she was talking about. "Anyway, if word spread out to Little Garden that a human defeat a Demon Lord. You can be sure that she will be the first to investigate it."

"How can you be sure that she will?"

"She will either send in her companion or she will come herself. She will not come if the subject isn't interesting to her. And to both of us, the blonde has already become an interesting topic to talk and think about." She smiled at Koryuu. "So far, we've only scratch the surface on knowing this blonde's potential. If 'she' found out about that sort of information, I'm betting that she wouldn't let it slip pass."

"…I agree. As the rumours has circulated around Little Garden, Queen Halloween isn't a figure to be underestimated. She's unpredictable in her actions."

"…Sheesh, why are we talking about her? Can we change topics that is not related to her?"

"And that is?"

"…Soon, I'll be returning to Little Garden to check things that have been left for too long. Even if the Demon Lord has been absent from the world, I can't ignore the apparent changes since I have been gone. And also, I'm thinking about replacing myself in the Thousand Eyes."

"…Why is that?"

"A bunch of regulations of releasing my true self. You shouldn't worry too much."

"Who is the candidate that will replace your stature in the Community?"

"I was thinking about asking Bull Demon King but last I heard of him, he is still busy with the Ona Community. So I can't reach to him to ask him about my request. But interestingly, I have another candidate that I have found is worthy to replace me." Shiroyasha let out a smile as Koryuu looks at her. "It is none other than you, Koryuu." As she finishes, Koryuu expresses mild surprise but he didn't show it.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" Izayoi asked himself as he walk through the halls towards his designated room after he exited Shiroyasha's. The blonde smiles at the thought of seeing everyone after his absent of half a month. "Wonder how's everyone training. I can guess that Issei would be the one mostly suffering. As far as I know, his teacher would be none other than Tannin, the former Dragon King." He smiled amusingly, knowing the identity of the former Dragon King from the books he read in the Underworld a few years ago and the history told by Sirzechs himself stating that the Dragon King had turned itself into a Devil because of its species dying out. Just as the blonde finishes his thoughts, he stops in front of his room. Clutching the handle in his right hand, he slides over the side and enters the dark lit room. As he closes the door, he immediately notice the lit candles apparent standing on the two small desks across the room. After that, his attention was solely focus on the individual sitting on his bed. Her back was facing him and the blonde could only watch as the woman silently breath before standing up and turns around to face him.

"Karyou?" Izayoi asked as he look at Karyou who adorned her princess attire excluding her sleeves and the lack of head jewellery on her head, leaving her short hair cascading over her shoulders. Karyou glances sideways as her cheeks glowed in either frustration or embarrassment because her eyes were apparently glaring down at the floor and seemingly blaming it for her situation right now. All in all, with the way that she looks, she could be mistaken to be a normal average girl excluding the princess aura and jewellery. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bathing?" The blonde asked as Karyou immediately glares at him but the blonde did not cower beneath the terrifying yet cute glare.

"Did you forget the winning conditions of the Gift Game? If I win, I get to kill you. But if you win…You get to have me. My whole body." Karyou glares at the blonde as she spoke but she was gulping down the slight nervousness that appeared in the pit of her stomach. The Phoenix Princess watches the blonde as he let out a smirk that spreads across his lips. At the sight of his smirk, she wanted to personally rip his lips off.

"I didn't think you'd be this eager to get it on. But who am I to judge a princess deniability of fairness?" Izayoi asked as he walk towards Karyou and stands in front of her while the black haired kept glaring at him.

"How can you possibly understand me?"

"I'm not. But do you think it's time that I do?" Izayoi smirked as he lift his right hand and slowly cup Karyou''s chin in his palm.

"It's a given that I want to burn you alive but…I have to uphold my bargain." Karyou's glare soften which makes her look vulnerable to the blonde. "I…I'm ready when you are." She said looking up at the blonde with determination and strong will that was apparent in her eyes. But the blonde knew better than to trust them. He knew underneath the strong walls behind her eyes were a cover to hide her fear.

Looking down at the black haired, the blonde leans down his head towards her as Karyou watches him getting closer and closer. Just as his lips were about to brush against hers, she unconsciously withdrew back. Watching her action with half lidded eyes, the blonde offered a smile.

"…I think it's time for you to go to sleep, don't you think?" At this, Karyou look surprised by his response. The blonde withdraw his hand to settle upon her shoulder. "I can tell that you're afraid, Princess. Don't force yourself on things like this without thinking." He said as Karyou look at him before she glares at him.

"Afraid? I'm not—"

"Don't lie to yourself. You're better than that." The blonde stated which silences the black haired. "It's been a heck of two weeks and—"

"Are you a coward then?" Karyou asked as Izayoi looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"…"

"Do you think I came here all this way without thinking? I already thought about it earlier and I finally decided on my own will. I loss, and I get to pay the punishment. Don't sympathise me because you think I'm weak. I know what I am doing, and I'm not going to leave because you pitied me—" Just as she finishes, a pair of lips immediately came upon hers taking her by surprise. She then felt a pair of arms lifting her up and letting her down onto the bed below her. Karyou looks at the blonde kissing her roughly before she closed her eyes and tried to slow down her raging heartbeat. Before long, Karyou felt the blonde pulling back as she watch a thin line of saliva hanging from their tongues. Karyou breath a couple of times as she felt the air inside her being sucked out from the intense kiss.

"Any regrets now?" Izayoi asked as Karyou looks at him, feeling kind of hazy from the kiss before she respond with a shake of her head. After she responded, she felt a hand cupping her right breast and she suppresses the urge to moan. She felt the blonde kneading her breast before squeezing the tip that poked out from the fabric. Feeling him brushing against the tip causes her to bite her bottom lips to suppress the moan. But when the blonde slip his hand underneath the fabric that covered her breast, she can't help but release a moan. Unconsciously locking her hands behind the blonde's neck, she arch her back slightly at the pleasure that strangely overwhelming her.

"What…is this feeling?"

"Are you starting to feel good, Princess?" At the blonde's question, Karyou immediately put on her glare.

"No. And you'll never—no~" She moaned feeling her breasts being violated by the blonde's hands that is kneading them pleasurably.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." Izayoi smirked as he free his right hand from Karyou's right breast and trace it down towards the valley below her legs.

Karyou's eyes widen at the feeling of two fingers rubbing themselves against her womanhood through the fabric that covered it. She spare a glance at the blonde above her before she felt the fabric separating her womanhood from being seen. She shut her eyes tightly and turns her head to her right to prevent herself from seeing her embarrassment. A dark blush cover her cheeks which glowed amidst the dark.

"You know even if you already thought about it, why are you so embarrass about, Princess?" Izayoi teases with a teasing smile sparing a glance at her position.

"You don't know how embarrassing it is for me. So just continue." Karyou mutters.

"There's nothing to be embarrass about, Princess. You look beautiful." Izayoi stated truthfully as Karyou's eyes opens wide, surprised by his words before her blush darken and her grip tighten around his neck. The blonde watches the black haired staying still before looking up at him directly at his eyes. After a split second of contact, Karyou lunge forward and capture his lips with hers. After a while, Karyou pull back. Her chest heaving up and down from the lack of oxygen used in the kiss. After she had settled with her breathing, Karyou looks directly at Izayoi and speak up.

"...If I lose my virginity to someone, I would not pick someone as weak of a man. And I would not lose it to a stranger or an unsuitable man to begin with. But you…You're not one of them. Though we just met but I have known about you, Izayoi." Karyou let out a small smile to grace features. "So I am grateful that you are the one than any to make love to me." Surprise could be seen in Izayoi's eyes at her confession. "And I request…" She avoided her eyes from him. "You to continue…"

A smirk spread across the blonde's face at the request. "Whatever your order, Princess."

"Will that thing fit…inside of me…?' Karyou asked looking down at the piece of rod lining up in front of her womanhood. She closes her eyes instantly as Izayoi's cock enters her folds and pain overwhelm her for a second before it was replaced by pleasure the next. She could feel the blonde's tip piercing the entrance of her womb which unconsciously causes her hips to move along with Izayoi's thrust, making the tip of his cock completely enter her womb mid-way. _"What is this feeling…? Why is my hips moving? I can't stop it. It…feels…good."_ She thought as she thrust her hip up and down in rhythm along with the blonde.

Drops of sweat rain down Karyou's neck as she tried to keep her mind intact at the pleasure that started to cloud her mind. But it was no use as she kept feeling good each time the blonde pierces her womb every second.

"_Why is this tiring me easily?"_ She thought in slight confusion, wondering why she was sweating and feeling fatigue than when she fought gods in the past. But the more she thought about it, the more she can't concentrate as the slouching sound coming from her hip being thrust against the blonde interrupted her thoughts. Suddenly, a pair of lips press down against her right shoulder blade, taking her by surprise as Karyou looks down in surprise. Watching as Izayoi kisses her shoulder blades before pulling back and glances up at her with his well-known smirk. After that notion, the blonde lean his head down and immediately put his mouth onto her right breast, surprising her of his strange move. A strange sensation came over her as she felt the blonde suck on her breast tip before grazing his teeth against it. As he grazes, Karyou couldn't endure and clamp down her teeth at her release.

Heaving, she looks up at the blonde smirking down at her before she was caught by surprise at his cock penetrating her womb. A single thought immediately cross her mind at the notion. "He…He didn't release it?" After she asked, she was immediately shaken by the blonde lifting her by her legs while he kneels down on both legs. Karyou's eyes widen at the change of motion and pace as the blonde started to thrust faster which sends a different sensation than before. She felt her body quake from the sensation and strangely want which confused her. Suddenly, she let down her hands over his neck and grasp his back underneath his arms, tightening her hold around the blonde as she feels the rod inside her grows.

She huffed as she tried to grasp what was about to happen and as she look at the blonde in front of her. She didn't know what came over her but she lunge forward once again and captures his lips. She heard the blonde muttering something under the kiss but she just nodded without a single thought and intertwine her tongue with his. All of a sudden, Karyou's eyes widen as she immediately pull back and arched her back as her eyes roll to the back of her head, feeling a burst of warm liquid filling her womb. At the same time, Izayoi's eyes widen in surprise at Karyou's hands burning his back and dragging them downwards before he felt warmth overcome him, feeling a sense of newfound energy entering him.

"_I…It's so warm…"_ Karyou thought as she leans down her head down on Izayoi's left shoulder, panting. Drops of sweat could be seen decorating her face and upper body as she pants tiredly, exhausted from the pleasurable moment she had experienced. She stay still in her position as she thought about the thick liquid inside her sloshing around in her womb. _"And it's so thick...This feels awfully weird…" _As she thought about it, she glances up at the blonde to catch a glimpse of his smirk before she closes her eyes and lean against his shoulder, feeling fatigue from their intercourse.

"…What is this warm feeling—" A pair of eyes flutters slowly as her fuzzy vision covered her sights. A yellow light presented itself in front of her but she couldn't see properly due to her poor vision. Closing her eyes, Karyou waited a few moment before she felt the light was familiar; similarly familiar to her flames. Curiosity plagued her mind as confusion mixes in with her curiosity. Deciding to find out about the matter, Karyou opens her eyes slowly as her vision readjusted and she could see her vision clearing up. As her vision clears up, she could finally see the yellow light in front of her and her eyes widen before a frown curved downwards on her lips. She stayed still on her position as her head was leaned against Izayoi's right chest with her bare chest was covered by the blonde's chest as well. Her bare naked body was covered by a bed sheet that is shared with the blonde's body.

Watching the flames for a moment, her right hand that lay down beside her face clenches into a fist.

"…I'm…sorry."

"You're awake? Sorry to wake you up." Izayoi replied with a small smile as he looks down at his left hand that was currently engulfed in golden flames but it did not burn him one bit. The flames flickers as it lit up the room nicely with its light becoming the sole light since the candles that had been set up earlier had died. "…Don't apologize, Princess. Although, I did not expect this but it happened."

"I apologize for my wrong doing." Karyou mutters as she watches the flames with sad eyes. "This was not supposed to happen. I let my lust and pleasure overwhelmed me…I'm sorry, Izayoi."

"Do you think I hate it? Wielding the flames of the Princess Phoenix."

"…I am not sure."

"I can assure that I don't hate it at all. Yeah, I admit it was a surprise. But it was a good kind of surprise to me." At this, Karyou's eyes widen a little before she spares a glance up at the blonde's smile directed at her to which she glances away soon right after. "Thanks for the Gift, Princess." After he said that, Karyou spare another glance at the blonde's left hand in flames before she lifted her right hand from his chest and slowly approaches his hand. When she comes near it, she stops her movement before she gently intertwine her hand with the blonde's, which causes the flames to engulf both of their hands.

A small smile curve upwards which replace her frown as she look upon the flames engulfing both her and Izayoi's intertwined hands.

"…You are welcome, Izayoi."

* * *

Present

**The Thousand Eyes Headquarters**

**Night**

"Was it a wise choice leaving him unattended?"

"Why do you say that, Karyou onee-sama? He has finished his training with us after winning the conditions that were presentable on the Geass Roll. I don't see why we should disturb his time." Koryuu explained standing next to his sister.

"I don't say we should disturb him. But was it a wise choice to not monitor him for a time being? He just received his new Gift; which isn't an easy task to control because of his blood." Karyou remarked back.

"Do you think he will not be able to handle the Gift, Karyou onee-sama?" At the question thrown at her, Karyou looks down.

"Not entirely."

"Be rest assured, Karyou-chan. The blonde can handle it." The silhouette of Shiroyasha could be seen entering from the doorway outside. The white haired look up at the black haired princess in question with an amused smile. "Am I sensing that our choice was wrong, Karyou-chan? Since we have known him for two weeks ever since, I doubt that you wouldn't know him by now."

Glancing away, Karyou answered.

"I'm not saying that it was a foolish choice, rather I was asking if-"

"You're worried about him." Saurian Demon King concluded as Karyou's eyes widen slightly before looking at the blue haired. "Your worried that he'll be consumed."

At the answer, Karyou look down with a small frown.

"It's not normal for a human to be using a Gift such as that." After she finishes, she lift her right hand and flames started to engulf the hand. She stare at the depths of the flames before continuing. "Furthermore, a Gift of that calibre in the hands of a human...It isn't hard to imagine."

"Fret not." At the words, Karyou look at Shiroyasha. "He wouldn't be beat by it. I know that."

"How do you know about that?"

"Even if he is a human, at the same time he is not. For a human that was born with the power to overturn the earth, heaven and stars. It isn't a easy task to wield the Gift he has now before he was a child. So, during that time period, we might as well conclude that he has been in control of his Gift ever since. You both had experienced his power firsthand, am I right?" At the two Demon Kings nods, Shiroyasha continued. "So I wouldn't say that he would be consume. He'll be able to master it just like his own Gift. Preferable, if he use it properly."

"Knowing him, will he use it properly?"

At the blue haired's question, Shiroyasha sighed. Looking back at the doorway where she entered, she recalled the sight of the battle that took place ever since the blonde arrived. And she admit, that she was surprise atleast that the said battlefield was overwhelmed by the scars that painted the whole place. But at the same time, she wasn't surprise. Fighting two Demon Kings at the same time could lead to that revelation.

"Knowing him, he'll be in control if he chose not to destroy everything."

"I get the feeling that we'll be seeing him soon enough, right?" A small smirk played on Shiroyasha after realizing what the Demon King was saying. She glances at the old television positioned at her left before she looked at him.

"You're right. But not now."

"Why?" Karyou asked in confusion as Shiroyasha look at her with a small smirk which causes the black haired to feel uncomfortable under her unnerving gaze.

"Because there are more important things to do than checking on the blonde and promptly disturb him."

"Disturb him? How can do-"

"So, how did it feel?"

"Huh?" Karyou asked raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Are you serious. Karyou-chan? Do you really not remember the fantastic feeling that happened for the first time in your life?"

"Fantastic feeling? What did you-"

"The moment where you turned from an innocent girl into a woman."

At the statement, Karyou's eyes widen in realization before she turns away with her cheeks blazing in red.

Seeing her reaction, Shiroyasha smiled perversely.

"By your reaction, I figured that you realized what I mean." Looking at both of the girls, Saurian Demon King silently turns around and left the room to rest in his room and waits the white haired to call him soon enough. After he left, Karyou and Shiroyasha were the only ones that were present in the room. An eerily silence engulfed the situation before the white haired grins. "...How long did you las-?!" She was promptly cut off by a fireball hitting her right in the face and causing smoke to blow out from the room on her side.

A moment later, the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard before the smoke clears away and showed Shiroyasha coughing amidst the remnants of the gas. Her hair was once again turned to black just like before and her kimono was blacken also.

The white haired turns to the door in question where the black haired Demon King left in suspected embarrassment. A smirk begin to play on her face as she thought about ways to corner the girl turned woman eventually, know she wouldn't answer her directly without running away, much to her amusement. The truth of her amusement was; it was the first time she had saw the woman run away in embarrassment instead of standing her ground like she always does in battles. And the individual that had changed that unexpected aspect of her was none other than the blonde.

Standing up from the ground, Shiroyasha picked up her pipe next to the upside down table and the ash pot that had spilled the black ashes onto the tatami mat. The white haired inhaled her pipe before exhaling the smoke from her mouth as she pull it back. A second later, she coughed right after causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand.

"I think I shouldn't do anything until I can wash this off." She stated before she look up at the opened door behind her and look up at the darken sky of her game board._"Huh…I'd never thought I see the day Karyou-chan would worry about someone."_ Shiroyasha thought as she smiles. "I can't blame her though, that blonde always has a knack of being problematic. It's in his blood. But, it's a good change for her." She explained before continuing._ "Don't worry too much, Karyou-chan. The blonde knows what he's doing. One way or another, he'll come through in the end."_

Outside of the room, Karyou stood at the other side of the door before she started walking down the hall to her right and stops; looking up to meet Koryuu standing in front of her.

"You should not worry for Sakamaki-kun's safety. He knows the risks. He also knew the risk before fighting us. We can't underestimate his ability."

"…Wielding such powers can determined how the user uses them. I'm not underestimating his ability. I know that he has the potential to grow but…" Karyou sighed.

"You cannot admit it to yourself that you're worried for him. Is that the truth hidden behind by the silence?" At this, Karyou looks up at him for a moment before gradually walking past him to sleep for the night, ignoring the gaze from the one-eyed man.

Watching as his elder sister went away, Koryuu looks down at the floorboard before resuming to go to his own room.

__"It seems the rest is all up to you, Sakamaki-kun." __

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where am I?"

Opening his eyes, Izayoi looks around at the orange background greeting him everywhere.

Suddenly, flames started appearing in front of him and he shielded his eyes against it before he looks at the flames recreating a humanoid form. After a moment, the blonde stared at the fully created entity in front of him which display her nudity but it was made out of flames. He watches her flying towards him and stood directly upon him. He stared at her before watching on as the entity stretches her hand and planted it on the center of his chest.

_"I will…protect you."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Okay, folks. Unfortunately, that is the end of the chapter. I apologize that I did not update any sooner. I'm sometimes experienced writer block but most of the time I was busy with real life.

Daily Question:

So far, Thor's hammer, Mjolnir appeared! Though, Issei wanted to use it, unfortunately he got bitten by Fenrir and Izayoi had to use the last Phoenix Tears after the previous ones had been used to heal both Xenovia and Kiba.

After that, Izayoi got to battle Loki alone until he got bitten by Fenrir which resulted to Loki's assault on killing him. Izayoi, No! But the blonde still held on and pierced Loki through with his fist, how cool is that? (And also badass if you all envision it.)

Right after that, Izayoi died , which causes everyone to battle Loki. In this chapter, we got to see Rias's new move! Extinguished Star! It's pretty cool if you look it up.

And also we get to see the continuation of chapter 41; where Izayoi trained in Shiroyasha's pocket dimension. So, we skip to the flashback at the end and we got to see Izayoi talking with Shiroyasha and Koryuu. Then, he got to have 'alone time' with Karyou. Hehe… But what about the Gift that Karyou lend to the blonde?

Anyway, I hope you love the chapter. **Remember to review, favorite and follow it! Because it's been quite a long time prior to my last update. If you experienced any kind of confusion regarding the chapter and which part, I'll gladly answer it. PM'd me alright?**

So, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Loki meet his demise? Stay tune!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	47. Chapter 47: The First Dragon Slayer!

Hello, everyone. It's your author in-progress, ArtLotus! How have you all been? Good? Then I'm good too. So back to the topic at hand. Today, I've updated the new chapter! Fantastic right? I hope you all enjoy it firsthand and will be satisfied with the results after the time I've been absent of writing this fanfic.

**Daily Answer:**

**Z.Z: Thank you for your review! I wish you will enjoy the newest chapter!**

**JackVileRipper: Thank you. I never had someone beg for me before to update a chapter. I think there's a few. But I appreciate your tenacity. And also, the story about Izayoi fighting against Princess Roc(Karyou-chan), I hope that there will be a fight between personally because I know that there hasn't been many fight scenes between them and I've been focusing Izayoi fighting with Koryuu. But I will do something later on about this, I hope you will be patient. About Izayoi rescuing Yasaka, I will certainly do something about that! So do not worry.**

**Neo: Thank you for your determination. Chapter 46 has been released, so I hope you'll get right into it!**

**PersonaQeminod1: Thank you for your review. Don't worry about that fact, you will know soon enough.**

**End Daily Answer**

***Reminder: From this point onwards, I will be focusing on both HDXD anime and counterpart, Light Novels. I will combine each of them to fit the story. One reason is because HDXD anime's ending was not what I expected. So I hope you will be thoroughly updated about this topic.**

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 47: The First Dragon Slayer!

**Flashback**

"Tell me. What's the consequences?"

"Consequences?"

"How can I use this power? You can't possibly think that I would use this to light up a candle, right?"

"...I don't think you should be concern about the consequences."

"Why's that?"

"It is none of your concern. I-I shouldn't have been careless to give you this kind of power in the first place. How ignorant I am."

"...Is it that severe of a consequence for a human?"

"..."

"..." The blonde stares at the back of the black haired Demon King before he speaks up, breaking the silence. "...I have to sacrifice something, is that right?" At this, he watches Karyou's shoulder turns stiff and rigid. "Do you think I'm that stupid to not figure it out sooner?"

"It is not a topic to be taken lightly."

"Why is that?"

"Sacrifice is a negative word. No matter how you pronounce it, the word stays the same. The meaning of it brings nothing but negativity."

"Surely you're joking?" At this, Karyou narrows her eyes and she immediately turns to glare ferociously at Izayoi. Flames started litghting up around them before it slightly rises up due to the anger boiling inside the Phoenix Princess.

"Joking? Do you think your life is a joke?!" Karyou harshly exclaimed glaring at the blonde before a look of realization comes upon her.

"So...I have to die again?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow. His tone voices non-chalantly.

"Why...Why do you not seem surprise? It's an important matter than anything. Yet why do you sound so at ease?" Karyou asked in confusion as the flames around them flickers.

"Because I already tasted death before, so I feel I gotten used to it by now." Izayoi let out a smile as Karyou look at him with a look of confusion before it was replace by a look of regret.

"That day when we fought..." She started as she glances down. "I had no idea of what I'm doing, I was blinded by rage. I wasn't in control of my actions, I-" She was cut off as a hand pats her head preventing her from continuing.

"That's not the first time where I died." Izayoi stated as Karyou look at him in confusion.

"Then, when..." She trailed off before a look of surprise replace her confusion. She then looks up at the blonde who gives her a smile.

"I literally didn't feel pain, I feel numb to the bones. I can't really describe all the feelings I felt that time but it's even worse than when I fought with you two. The feeling of defeat, I felt it." Izayoi explained as he looks down at Karyou who stares at him with a frown. "But Shiroyasha patch me up right after that. Mostly it's all thanks to her that I'm here."

"I couldn't imagine..."

"Don't. The stuffy feeling when you woke up from a two week coma, it does leave a big imprint." A small smile graces Karyou's lips at the thought.

"That I can imagine."

"Really?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Karyou said in mock anger.

"So? That's all I have to do?"

"...Yes. Right now, your body is undergoing changes. As your body can sustain heavy damages; the change will reverse it to let your death be as simple as a normal human. But you can still sustain damages, a normal human being can't. It's a double edge blade. And If you appear successful, you will be reborn with the full powers of a..."

"Phoenix."

* * *

**Present**

Sealing Location

"Are you ready, Akeno?"

"I'm always ready, Buchou." Standing above the omnipotent gravity sphere that pulled everything towards it, both Rias and Akeno stood apart as they watched the sphere frustrating the God of Mischief who tried to destroy it with every possible spell but it was all in vain.

"Give it everything you've got." Rias glances at Akeno before she gazes at the sphere beneath her and her eyes glowed red in instinct.

"I will." Akeno replied before she extends her hands forward and spreads it in an ark. Closing her eyes, Akeno concentrated on every ounce of power she have within.

Extending her hands forward also, Rias formed another compressed sphere as she waited.

"It's all in due time…"

* * *

"Is this what the Gremory's can do?" Rossweisse asked herself watching the sphere pulling everything and disintegrating them at the touch of a contact. She then looks upwards to see both Rias and Akeno who were concentrating in preparation. Suddenly, thunder begins to sound and appears from the dark clouds above her.

Looking up to the skies, Kiba could see thunder and lightning rumbled through the clouds courtesy of Akeno. When he caught sight of her and his Master, he nods to himself. Glancing back at Koneko who stood on top of Fenrir, he found himself being nodded and he reluctantly pulls back his sword, retracting the countless blades to confine Fenrir. But before Fenrir could strike back despite his freedom, Koneko punches him down onto the ground and throws him out of the crater before following him.

"Kiba-san." Xenovia called as Kiba looks at her and Irina behind him.

"I sensed that Akeno and Buchou will finish this battle once and for all." At this, Xenovia and Irina looked up at the thunder and lightning rumbling wildly before they looked at each other. Nodding towards each other, the three of them set out from the crater towards Fenrir who had begun its battle against Koneko.

"What?" Loki looks upwards and he saw Rias preparing to launch another sphere of destruction much to his utter frustration. Forgoing to destroy the first sphere, the God of Mischief immediately flies towards Rias and Akeno in order to kill. "Lowly beings! You have frustrated me thus far!" Spreading his right hand to the side, he prepares to perform his spell towards the two Devils. But before he could so much as aimed, he felt himself being pulled back all of a sudden. Realisation dawned on him as he glares down at the blue magic rope wrapping itself around his left wrist, stopping his advance. "You again!" He yelled at Saji who grins at him from his position.

"Don't think we'll just sit around doing nothing! This is payback!"

"Insufferable Devils!" Loki let out a burst of power to destroy the rope but it did not do such thing. "What?" He questioned in surprise before letting out another burst of power within him, twice as much. But it did not what it was supposed to do.

"Do you think I'll be that weak?!" Saji yelled gritting his teeth in frustration as Loki focuses onto him, deciding that he would be the one he'll kill next.

But just as he started to head towards the Devil in question, he senses a burst of power coming from behind him. He turns and was rewarded with a strike of yellow lightning along with black thunder, pushing him downwards towards the sphere. "Agh!" Loki's eyes widen in immense pain as he felt his back collided with the sphere below him. As the lightning and thunder continue striking him, another burst of magical energy appeared behind him.

"Tsubaki!" Sona opens her eyes as she launches her assault towards Tsubaki, who summoned her mirror and absorbs it inside. She then aimed the mirror towards Loki to which several gigantic water dragons burst out from the mirror and flies upwards. Prior to their release, the water dragons immediately strikes down onto the helpless evil god as his cries of pain were drowned out from the collaborated attacks.

_"H-How are these Devils became so much stronger than before?!"_ Loki shouted inwardly as he felt the Devils' assault continued to damage him at his vulnerable state. _"I let my guard down!"_ Loki concluded. _"If only I would know I'm fighting against strong forces, I would wipe them out. But I let my defence fall to be suffered…"_ His defined cries were halted as Loki was greeted by another sphere of destruction heading towards him. Wasting no time to think of a way to escape, it was all for naught as the second sphere of destruction collided with him and the first sphere. At that exact moment, the area was engulfed in bright light and a gigantic explosion followed after along with a defining sound of earth breaking as everyone covers their eyes while Rias watches on seriously still.

* * *

Soon, the light receded and everyone turns to the outcome of the explosion. In mid-air, Rossweisse stood far apart from the explosion as did everyone. The Valkyrie looked upon the decimated crater in front of her; the soil charred in black unlike before and it grew bigger in comparison.

Within a few feet to her right, Sona stood analysing with Tsubaki close to her side. She narrows her eyes as she looks around to see the whereabouts of the God of Mischief but her efforts were fruitless.

"Tsubaki, any signs of his whereabouts?"

"No, Kaichou. As far as I can see, I can't seem to pinpoint Loki's whereabouts. If we head in closer, we might be able to search him more effectively." As Tsubaki finishes her explanation, Sona catches something from the corner of her eye.

"Saji." Sona called as Tsubaki watches her Master flew down and followed behind her. When the two of them neared the ground, she could see the outline form of her fellow comrade, Saji lying face down at the edge of the crater. Just as the two landed, Saji begins to wake up and shakes his head to clear the slight dizziness he experienced. The teen looks up to be greeted by his Master and comrade, smiling at their presences. "Kaichou."

"Are you hurt?" Sona asked in slight worry, kneeling down next to Saji who shakes his head.

"No. Not that I know. It's a good thing that explosion wasn't a giant scale or I'll be caught seriously." Saji scratches the back of his head as he looks forward at the crater while Sona nodded in relief. "Anyway, where's that evil God? D-Did we get him?" He asked in slight anxiety.

"I don't know for sure." Sona answered as she stands up followed by Saji. Adjusting her glasses, she looks at the crater. "So far, he hasn't show himself."

"T-Then, we got him right?" Saji offered a smile. "I mean, we gave it all we've got."

"And I'm proud that you held on as long as you have, Saji." Sona commented with a small smile. "Without you, we might not be able to get the advantage over him." At this, Saji blushes before nodding.

"N-No problem, Kaichou. It's for Izayoi-senpai."

At the mention of his name, Sona slowly nodded before she turns her attention towards the crater and what remains in the gigantic hole. Then all of a sudden, Sona sensed it. Before she could warn her servants, a burst of blue energy blows them away and hits them onto the ground further back.

Looking up with narrowing eyes, Sona could see the being floating upwards from the crater. Tendrils of smoke rising up from his body that visibly showed high degree burns throughout his limbs. The white robe that he adorned had taken damage especially his sleeves which were burned until his forearms and his backside that showed a hole exposing his burned skin. His legs could be seen from his shredded robe and high degree burns decorated them along with his exposed feet after his shoes were burned to a crisp from the early explosion.

"…It's been so long…So long that I've feel humiliated…" Loki exclaimed as his hair revealed to be shorter than before. His long that could reach his back had been burned until the back of his neck. "But no more…I'll no longer tolerate this humiliation!" He shouted as a wave of green energy pulsed from Loki.

Before long, the God of Mischief lifted his right hand to the side before sweeping it to the side, causing multiple green summoning circles appearing throughout the whole area. Over twenty were decorating the said area as everyone looked at them, surprised by the quantity.

"This time, I will not spare any one of you." With that, Saji's eyes widen at the multiple Midgardsormr imitations appearing over the summoning circles. Each imitation looking the same but it differs from the original.

"There are many of them." Koneko stated looking around at the Midgardsormr clones standing around them. Irina lifted up her sword in hostility as Xenovia and Kiba looked around. Right before them, Fenrir laid in his confinement of swords courtesy of Kiba.

"What the heck is this…?" Issei asked as be landed behind Saji who looks at him from the corner of his eye before moving to have his back against the brunette. The two of them were looking around at the quantities of Midgardsormr surrounding them seconds ago.

"This must be a nightmare. It's a good thing they're clones or we would be in real trouble."

"Why's that?"

"The real Midgardsormr can wrap itself around the world because it's so large. Can you imagine that?" Saji offered a small smile over his shoulder.

"No, I can't. That's too unrealistic for me."

"Ha! Me too! But that's what the stories were told. Anyway, are you ready to kick some serpents' tails?"

"Do you have to ask?" Issei smiled as Ascalon appears over his left gauntlet while Saji just smiles at him before the two focuses on the targets that were watching them.

"Tsubaki, be on the ready." Sona advises as Tsubaki nods as the two readies to attack. The two were standing a few feet from the boys who were also readying to fight.

But before the four of them can step up to begin their assault, an orgasmic explosion could be heard throughout the whole area, catching Issei and Saji's attention entirely and later Sona's along with Tsubaki. Issei and Saji looked upwards and their eyes widen; seeing a pillar of golden flames parting the clouds from up above.

"What…"

"Is that?"

"What is this kind of power?" Xenovia asked as both she and Kiba looked up followed by Koneko who sensed the burst of massive energy coming from a few distance. "I never felt this before…"

"Nor we encounter it throughout our life." Kiba added as both Irina and Koneko looked at the pillar of golden flames from a distance.

Suddenly, realisation strikes the nekomata as she recalled the only person that would be near the pillar. "Izayoi-senpai." Mentioning the name, Irina along with both Xenovia and Kiba instantly looked at her before looking back at the pillar of golden flames.

Up above the skies, a familiar light glows and Rias looks down at the wedding ring around her index finger, realising that its glowing. Upon realisation, the red head turns to look at the pillar of golden flames, a hopeful smile plastered across her cheeks.

On the ground, a pair of cat slit eyes watches the individual standing before her; his entire being completely enveloped in golden flames that had burst out of his body once he had miraculously stood up minutes ago. Said golden flames could be seen skyrocketing towards the skies which pierces the clouds above and pushes them to form an opening for the pillar of flames to be visible by all. The black haired nekoshou gazes over at the blond locks that started freely moving within the flames before her eyes trails off something that catches her instantaneously. Dragon-like scales begin to appear over the blonde's arms, much to her shock.

"…Izayoi-kun…Is that you, nya?" She never meant to ask but to her curiosity, she wanted to prove that the blonde in front of her was the same blonde she'd met. No sooner than she asked, a pair of purple eyes glances over at her form with a smile forming over the side of his cheek. At the sight of his face, Kuroka could trail the dragon-like scales patterns visible on his cheeks but most of all, she lets out a smile to stretch across her lips at the blonde, her Izayoi.

"Who do you think I am?" At the same voice greeting her, Kuroka could never doubt about him. "Anyway, it looks like I missed a lot." Izayoi looks forward to catch the sight of the hordes of Midgardsormr gathering in front of him. A smirk evidently spread across his lips as adrenaline courses through him. Suddenly, he narrows his eyes and his smirk replaced with a frown, seeing the appearance of the God of Mischief hovering at the center of the horde. "I don't think I put in much effort on disposing you. I swear that you'd be out like a light."

Meanwhile, Loki stares at the blonde down below and this time, he cannot hide his surprise. Only a single word can describe the situation that greeted him. "Impossible."

"Impossible wasn't written in my dictionary." A clear scowl appeared on Loki's face as anger courses through his body. The God of Mischief then lifted his right hand and aim it at the blonde.

"Kill him and any remaining flesh out of him!" Loki commanded the hordes of Midgardsormr that turns towards the blonde as the target. Suddenly, the hordes of Midgardsormr readies to breath fire at the blonde who stood still while Kuroka watches him, not moving from her spot. She then watches the streams of flames headed towards them and cannot help but stay in her spot to watch the blonde be engulfed within the flames that instantly splits into two direction in front of her which causes the flames to not be anywhere near her.

After a while, Loki holds up his hand to the Midgardsormr imitations as each of them stops breathing fire. The drawback causes smokes to envelope the blonde and blocked Loki's sight of him. Then, Loki looks up to see the pillar of golden flames getting shorter and shorter until it disappears amidst the smokes. The God of Mischief squinted his eyes to see better but all he got was grey smoke, to his frustration. But then, a pair of red eyes lit up within the smokes.

The sight instantly unnerves him and Loki unconsciously flew back. But when he did, the earth rumbles beneath him. To his surprise, the rumble could be felt all around the giant crater. Acting quickly, Loki fled upwards towards the skies above, leaving the Midgardsormr clones behind.

**(Insert Fairy Tail OP 3)**

"Wh-What's happening?" Saji asked feeling the rumbling near the edge of the crater.

"I don't think we should find out." Issei answered his eyes looking around at the rumbling ground beneath his feet.

"We should retreat." Sona stated to both of them as Issei and Saji looked at her before nodding back. With that, Sona descended upwards with Tsubaki while Issei and Sajj followed behind them. Just as they were at a safe distance away, the gigantic crater instantly went up in flames bursting out from the ground.

"Woah!" Issei gaped at the gigantic flames that enveloped the hordes of Midgardsormr and watches them crying out before wittering in ashes to which burned into nothingness.

"Unbelievable…" Saji mutters in overall disbelief at the showcase while Sona and Tsubaki observed.

Once the flames resided, everyone turns to the crater. To their surprise, almost the Midgardsormr clones had disappeared in an instant. But a few clones had made themselves known standing by the edge of the crater, unscathed.

Up above the skies, Rias and Akeno stared down at the destruction in the crater. Both of them cannot express their level of shock they've experienced. Amidst the destruction, both women looked down at the cause of the destruction, neither of them could believe what they were seeing right now.

_"Ddraig, are you seeing this right now? Because I can't believe it..."_

_"You said the words right out of my mouth, partner. I can hardly believe that can wipe out almost the hordes of Midgardsormr all at once."_

_"But who could done this?"_

_"I think your answer's right there."_

_"Where?"_ Issei asked as he squinted his eyes at the residing smokes where the pillar of golden flames came from. His eyes immediately widens in disbelief as he called out the name of the person crouching at the edge of the crater with wisp of flames around him. "Izayoi-senpai?" He called out as Saji, Sona and Tsubaki looked at him before turning to the direction where the brunette was looking at.

Shocked was written on their faces as they saw clearly of the blonde standing up and pulling out his fist from the ground. Once they looked at the condition of the blonde, they were astounded at his unscathed state. The holes that once littered his body had been healed, much to their surprise.

"Izayoi-senpai? How is he still…?" Saji cannot continue his sentence as he stares at the blonde.

"He's still alive!" Issei exclaimed as a happy smile stretches across his cheeks. "Izayoi-senpai's alive!" He shouted before his eyes noticed something out of the ordinary. _"Wait… Are those lizard scales on his arms?"_ He asked out of curiosity, squinting his eyes to look closely at the scales-like patterns on the blonde's arm.

_"No, partner. Those aren't lizard scales…those clearly are dragon scales…" _Ddraig answered in a surprised tone.

_"Dragon scales?!" _Issei questioned in shock._ "You mean like your scales?"_

_"Yes, it is without a doubt. Those are dragon scales that we, dragons have since the day we first breath."_

_"But how does Izayoi-senpai have them?"_

_"I…I don't know, partner. This time, I cannot answer that…Though I'm curious but I'm mostly magnificent by this picture."_ Ddraig let out a smile, liking the sight of his partner's blonde senior showing the same dragon scales as he and the other Dragons. As Ddraig finished, Issei pays his attention towards the blonde.

He watched as Izayoi looks forward at the remaining Midgardsormr clones before punching his fists together, enlightening the flames to appear and engulfed his fists in flames. Instantly, the blonde disappears before a sickening sound catches his attention from his right side. He, along with everyone saw Izayoi punching one Midgardsormr clone with his flame encased fist before it exploded into a burst of flames. Then they watch the blonde blur into existence before seeing him appears above the remaining Midgardsormr clones huddling together.

The clones breathed fire towards the blonde who ignited his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them. In a split second, the blonde crouched behind the Midgardsormr clones as the torrents of flames hits the clones. Each hit connecting generated powerful explosion before the torrents of flames does a final blow to the clones, expelling an even more destructive explosion that burned the clones into crisp before nothingness. Everyone watches on as the blonde stands up and lightly disappears in a blur, having destroyed all of the Midgardsormr clones.

Witnessing the act below him, the God of Mischief held on a disbelief look.

"This is clearly impossible. No human should have wield this much power." Loki muttered recounting the scene where the blonde killed the remaining Midgardsormr with ease in just seconds. The evil God then turns to the burned crater which had blacken by the blonde's destructive assault._ "Killing dragons instantly…Just what being is he? No ordinary human can demonstrate this type of destruction."_ Loki flew downwards until his feet nears the ground but does not quite touch it since the ground was insanely hot to the touch.

The evil God observed the burned area, noticing small flames were visible throughout the crater. When he had observed enough, he looks forward to see blonde locks waving freely while he could hear the distinct footsteps heading towards him. Feeling no such restraints, Loki charges towards the blonde with a battle cry, powering up both hands to permanently end him. But before he could near him, his throat tightens and Loki found himself at an arm's length of the blonde.

While all of this was happening, everyone had been gathered on different sides of the crater to witness the scene between the two combatants. Rossweisse landed on the ground next to Kuroka who still knelt down. From the right side of the crater, Issei along with Saji, Sona and Tsubaki stood in mid-air near the very edge. Across from them were Akeno and Rias. Meanwhile, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko and Irina was preoccupied with keeping Fenrir under his confinement at the other side of the crater.

"…How in Valhalla are you still alive?" Loki croaked each word as he felt the blonde's left hand tighten around his neck. "You can't possibly be alive!"

"How are you still alive?" The blonde replied simply as Loki bare his teeth tightening his hold onto the blonde's hand with his right palm.

"Answer my question, human!"

"…I get it now. You're simply alive because of your God status."

"Do not belittle me, lowly being! A human could not possibly withstand such damage and still be standing right after."

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm that kind of human." At this, Loki's eyes exhibit fear as he saw the dark surroundings clouded the blonde's face but enlightens the pair of red eyes glowing at him. Gritting his teeth till it bleeds, Loki lifted his left hand to aim at the blonde at point blank.

"I will never tolerate your insults any long—?!" Loki was promptly cut off as a hand grabs onto his shoulder.

Without a single thought of what is to happen, his eyes widen at the reaping sound of flesh. Then, Loki was let down unceremoniously as he attempt to sit up to which he failed. He then looks at the cause of his failure and he was subjugated to look at the absent of his left arm from its socket.

"Agh!"

He shouted in immense pain as he grabs onto his left shoulder socket, closing off the blood that burst out from it. Looking back at the blonde, he looks at his left limb dangling in the blonde's right hand. With a look pure fear, the evil God steps back with the support of his only arm. The God of Mischief proceeded to watch the blonde walking towards him before seeing his limb lit up in Izayoi's hand. Before long, his limb had been burned to nothingness.

Struggling to speak, Loki stopped moving as the image before him begins to etch itself into his mind.

"Dragon…You're a Dragon!" Loki shouted looking at the dragon scales that etched onto the blonde's cheeks and his arms. "A D-Dragon Slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer?" Izayoi asked himself in slight confusion before he jutted to look at his right, lifting his right hand to block Fenrir from biting him. "What do we have here? The mutt's here again." A smirk stretches across Izayoi's face. "The proclaimed God killer. I don't suppose you're here to kill me, right?" Right before the blonde could punch the giant wolf with his flame encased left fist, a slicing motion appears near Izayoi who glances at his right, seeing a bespectacled man pointing a sword directly at his neck.

The bespectacled man with blonde hair wore a business suit and wielded a sword; which the grip of it is long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with gold colored edge.

"I do not intend to interfere at first but unfortunately I can't let you kill Fenrir."

"Why's that?"

"He's important." Izayoi narrows his eyes at the blonde haired bespectacled man.

"What if I want to kill it? It's just a mutt. Anyway, it's been giving me nuisance since it bared its teeth at me."

"Then I'll gladly take it from you if it serves to no longer disturbed you."

"Who're you?"

"Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

"The descendant of King Arthur?" Izayoi voiced out in curiosity.

"…Yes." Hearing the answer, Izayoi laughed which disturbs the bespectacled man. "May I ask, if its entertaining?"

"No. It's not." Izayoi answered. "But if you want the mutt as you desired it…then you can have it." When the blonde finishes, he grips upon Fenrir's snout and ignites his left fist, punching it towards the gigantic wolf that flew backwards to crash into the sides of the crater, causing the wolf to bellow in pain once striking the hot ground. But just as he punched it, the blonde looks at Arthur who slashes at his right arm.

"What?" Arthur questioned with a surprise expression, looking down at his sword that did not slice the blonde's arm, rather it didn't do any damage whatsoever. With that, Arthur stares at Caliburn that kept still down onto Izayoi's arm. Regaining his composure, Arthur jumps back as he pointed his sword at the blonde. After he deemed the blonde to not be attacking, he lets down his sword. He then disappears as he reappears besides the unconscious Fenrir. He immediately stabs his sword into Fenrir's head.

"Loki-sama, it was much obliged to meet your acquaintance. But we'll be taking Fenrir with us." Arthur addressed Loki who glares at him despite the overwhelming situation he currently experiencing.

"What did you say?!"

"Loki wants the fangs that can even devour gods." A voice said as Kuroka made herself known, appearing in front of Arthur.

"You tricked me, Vali Lucifer!"

"Heh, it's your fault for being fooled." Kuroka smiled amusingly as Loki glares at her. Suddenly, Kuroka disappears via transportation and reappears in front of Izayoi before promptly hugging him, much to everyone's surprise including Arthur's. "I was so worried, nya!" She exclaimed oblivious to the attention she attracted from her action.

"Hey, don't think I'd give up my life like that. I still got a lot left in me."

Izayoi smiled as Kuroka looks up to plant a peck on his lips before pulling back. She then held up his Gift Card in her hand from which she took it before the blonde had awaken from his vegetative state. Looking at the Gift Card, the blonde takes it by the hand only for Kuroka to lean forward to plant a kiss on his cheek and she pocketed the Gift Card in his pocket pants.

"Now I wouldn't have to be worried anymore…" Kuroka whispered to his right ear. "You'll be a great Papa, Izayoi-kun nya…" With that, Kuroka leans against the crook of his neck before pulling back to transport herself on standing next to Arthur. She then let her gaze wander to meet with Koneko who stood at the edge of the crater with Issei and the rest.

"Onee-sama."

"Shirone, that form." She said letting herself to look at her little sister in her nekomata form. "So you've finally accepted your own power?"

"I will not become like you, Onee-sama."

"Well, I wonder about that. We are a fighting species that cannot find peace in our hearts." She explained before stealing a glance at Izayoi. "Although I found that peace already." She turns back to her little sister. "Shirone, I'm in a rush today, I'll come pick you up sometime!" After she said that, she turns to Izayoi and smiled, silently mouthed her farewell before she teleported both her and Arthur along with Fenrir.

Staring at the spot where she teleported, the blonde recalled the words spoken by Kuroka before he turns his attention to Loki who struggled to stand up. After a moment, the God of Mischief had achieved to stand across from the blonde.

"So what will it be? Will you summit defeat? Or continue on fighting?" Izayoi suggested to the evil God who straight glares at him as a magical triangle appears over his left shoulder socket, healing the wound.

"Despicable being. Do you think I'll fall by the likes of you?!"

"Don't think so."

"Yes, you are very much outnumbered." Rias stated as she and Akeno flew down to stand in mid-air at Izayoi's right side.

"We are also aware that you will not have the will to fight if you continue." Akeno added smiling.

"Admit defeat, Loki-sama." Sona voiced out flying down to stand in mid-air at Izayoi's left side along with Tsubaki and Saji. "There is no other way for you to continue fighting when you are outnumbered."

Looking at the gathered Devils, Loki scowled through his teeth.

"I'll take my chances!" He admitted before he attempted to attack everyone with a blast of Nordic magic. But before he could so much as perform the magic, he was jutted out from the ground to the skies by a punch from Izayoi who watches his form ascending through the air.

"Izayoi-senpai!" A shout catches his attention as Izayoi looks at his right before sticking his right hand to catch Mjolnir.

Letting down the hammer, the blonde could feel the light weight within his hand before he smirks. Spinning the hammer a couple times, he spread it to the side. With that, a burst of golden flames burst out of Izayoi and envelopes Mjolnir, temporarily enlightening it with its power. The action though causes the hammer to change its shape into a smaller scale and markings decorated along the hammer. Standing behind the blonde, everyone could see the marking on the center of the hammer; a symbol of a phoenix which slightly matches the one on his exposed back.

"You might want to back up a little." Izayoi glances behind with a smirk before he jumps upwards and everyone could see wisp of flames flying past them from where he jumped.

Reappearing above Loki who started falling, the blonde grips onto the handle of Mjolnir before he falls head first towards the evil God. When he was close enough, he leans back and promptly raises Mjolnir.

"Wh-What?" Loki regains his sight as he opens his eyes to be greeted by the smirking blonde in front of him. "You!" With a look of pure rage, Loki aimed his right hand towards the blonde in an attempt to attack. But it was all for naught as he felt the striking force of Mjolnir hitting him and the force of lightning that instantly strikes him from the clouds. Silenced by the combined forces of the two, Loki was brought down towards the ground with a defining crash at the center of the crater. "No…" Loki mutters witnessing the lighting of Mjolnir sealing ability.

Landing a few feet from the God of Mischief, Izayoi watches the few sealing arrays on Loki to seal him.

"Argh, I won't go down without a fight…" After saying that, Loki begins to lose consciousness and fell into a slumber before being sealed away.

Izayoi lets down Mjolnir as he looks at the spot where Loki had disappeared. But as he gazes, a voice breaks his stupor.

"Izayoi-kun!"

He turns his body to his right and was greeted by a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his center. Looking down at Irina in slight surprise, he puts his free arm around her while the other kept holding Mjolnir. "Hey." He addressed her as Irina kept hugging him before pulling back for a moment while everyone had gathered behind her. "It seems like I have a lot to explain." He stated to everyone.

"Yes, you have a lot of explaining to do." Akeno smiled.

"Because this isn't just a mere coincidence, right?" Rias asked standing next to her.

"That's right."

"Fortunately, the explanations can wait. We're happy that you're still alive, Izayoi-kun. I'm happy." Rias smiles while letting a few tears of joy while everyone smiled along as Izayoi smile in return at them.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun…What are these?" Irina asked in curiosity tracing her hands across Izayoi's left arm which have dragon scales tracing along said arm. "It's rough…" She commented with a scrutinised look.

"Yes, I would like to ask that too." Xenovia added seeing the strange scales on the blonde during her battle with Fenrir. "It's very similar to dragon scales."

"Because its dragon scales." Issei answered stepping forward as Xenovia and the others looked at him. "Ddraig said that those scales covering him are dragon scales. And Izayoi-senpai showed the same techniques as a dragon when he battled those dragon clones."

"Ara, ara. Now that I recall, he did exhibits similar types of dragon's techniques during battling those Midgardsormr clones." Akeno exclaimed folding her arms.

"I remember! The first technique he uses when he pulverize those Midgardsormr clones was undeniably cool! It was like hellfire!" Saji quipped smiling widely as Issei added his part.

"And the way he did the technique where he one punched one of them and destroyed it with a flame fist!"

"Yeah! That too!" Looking at both of them, Rias and Sona shared smiles at their Pawns.

"Indeed. He exhibited dragon techniques to defeat Midgardsormr clones which were dragons, and dragon traits such as those; dragon scales. It is undoubtedly he'd be called a Dragon Slayer. I also overheard that Loki-sama has called you by that title." Rossweisse explained as Izayoi stared at her before looking at the dragon scales on his arm.

"But how indeed that he have those dragon scales?" Tsubaki asked out of curiosity as Sona looks at her before turning to the blonde in question.

"Yes, I would like to ask the same question, Izayoi-kun. If you may?"

"With all things considered, I wonder if I should share my secrets." Izayoi replied. "But nevertheless, I'll talk a bit about it later on. Right now, I really need a bed to lay on." He finished as Sona nods with a smile while Rias steps forward.

"You of all people, should deserved that rest, Izayoi-kun."

"No kidding." Issei and Saji said at the same time.

"You've been through a lot." Kiba added.

"Hey, we've been through a lot. I think all of you should deserve a rest. Anyway, after that there's a Rating Game we have to participate in, right?" At the sentence, Issei and Saji looks at each other while Sona and Rias smiled to each other.

"Yes, right after we finished up. We'll be going against Sona Sitri-sama's peerage." Akeno explained to everyone.

"I remember!" Issei stated before pointing his finger at Saji. "I'll see you in battle!"

"Right back at ya!" Saji grins.

Suddenly, Izayoi's ears perked up and he turns around to catch a flying fist that collided with his palm. The collision causes a large amount of debris to fly away across everyone who shielded their eyes from it.

"Heh, I don't think you'd show up." Izayoi exclaimed with a grin as he looks upon Sairorg who smiled at him before noticing the visible scales on the blonde.

"It seems you no longer needed any reinforcements." He said as his fist kept inside Izayoi's palm. The two face off against each other before Izayoi pulls back his palm, tendrils of smoke rising from his palm as did Sairorg's fist. "Hm..." Sairorg observed his redden fist before taking note of Izayoi's unscathed palm and does not have any redness compare to his. Nodding to himself, Sairorg addresses to Izayoi. "Sakamaki Izayoi!" He shouted to the top of his lungs as he extends his fist in between them. "I'd like to fight a Rating Game against you and Rias sometime, with the name of number one on the line."

"We won't lose when that happens." Rias stands next to Izayoi who smirks and presses his knuckles against Sairorg's, satisfying him.

"Now you know what you're talking about. I'll be sure to kick your ass when we first meet in the battlefield."

"I'd prefer it that way. I'd like to have an all-out power battle with you sometime."

"You got it." When the two had let down their fists, Rossweisse stands besides Izayoi.

"Though, I wonder where Fenrir was taken."

"Vali. Just what is he thinking?" Issei looks down thoughtfully.

"I don't care. But knowing Vali, he's planning something." Izayoi answered with a small frown.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"As expected of the last Excalibur fragment, the ruler of control." Arthur said pulling upon the sword sticking out from Fenrir's head earlier, causing the gigantic wolf to shrink half its size.

Child-Fenrir walks towards Vali who sat on a flat rock and stands in front of him.

"Sorry, Loki. I only wanted Fenrir by my side." Just as he said it, wind blew as Arthur turns around, Bikou smiles and Kuroka perched up on a high rock nearby.

"Enjoy your dream for now. But Shirone, you will definitely…" Kuroka whispers silently with a serious tone. Before long, she looks down and absentmindedly brushes against her stomach without anyone noticing. A faint smile plastered on her lips.

* * *

**Underworld**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Room**

"Thank goodness that boy was there. Even though I'd vouched for the Red Dragon Emperor but he has taken me by surprise as a human being. A lot of power is needed to control Mjolnir. Judging by how light it felt under the blonde's hand…That doesn't happen to just anyone. Anyway, since he's gone, I guess a lot of work is off of my hands."

"But Loki-dono was an important God in your land. Was it really all right?" Michael asked.

"The times must change."

"That is true." Sirzechs added with a nod. "Loki-dono was beaten by none other than my sister and her peerage. Even though he's powerful, but Izayoi had weakened him immensely amidst their battle which is an advantage for them. It's a good thing that he did before his untimely passing." Sirzechs recalled with a frown before replacing it with a smile. "But it did showed the great power held within Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri's peerages with the help of the Angels." Sirzechs nods to Michael who smiled in appreciation.

"Yes, I heard that Rias has achieved something as a Gremory." Azazel smiled. "And so did her peerage. For Sitri, they have shown quite the supportive role on weakening Loki." He said. "But I also heard one strange fact;"

"And that is, Azazel-dono?" Michael asked.

"That Sakamaki boy, he's earned himself quite the title from Loki himself." Azazel continued. "Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes, I heard that the blonde exhibited dragon scales around his body and showed dragon magic; fire to be precise. And wield it as a dragon. Surprising?" Azazel asked looking at Odin, Sirzechs and Michael with a impressive smile. "It's unfortunate to see the dragon scales since they disappeared before I got a chance to see them with Sirzechs. But the blonde indeed wields the element of fire."

"Is he really a human being? Because I cannot pinpoint where someone like him is born. Is his mother human? Or his father?"

"I really can't answer as I don't have the answer to it. The blonde has really kept his past hidden ever since."

"Hm…Dragon Slayer, huh? Well, having such a prominent title such as that would make widespread rumours throughout the world. The First Dragon Slayer, ever to be born." Odin smirked. "I like the sound of that. What about you?" He looks at everyone.

"Indeed." Sirzechs smiled. "He has already upholding the title, Hero of the Underworld. I think we can add another title rather than that."

"That's for sure." Azazel agreed. "Though he continues to be an enigma, but this one takes the cake entirely. Wielding golden flames? Isn't that rare to hear?"

"Right. It's a good thing the people of Underworld do not know of Izayoi-dono's true blood. Do they know?" Michael asked turning to Sirzechs in question.

"No, they do not."

"But if they do, will something bad happen to him?"

"I don't think they would be drastic enough to cause riot against the Hero of Underworld. He has already proven his might to save their lives when the Underworld had faced total annihilation by one such being." Azazel frowned.

"That is right. I don't think my people would be aware to know his true identity. They are eternally grateful for what he did for the entire Underworld."

"But based on what account that you assumed this being can annihilate the entire Underworld? Though the boy had explained once, I hardly believe that one such being can be capable of doing a feat such as that." Odin stated looking at both Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Well, if anyone ain't believing about that fact, there isn't much to do. If they want to believe, they have to see it and experienced firsthand. I did not mean to offend you, Odin-dono, but you never faced this opponent before." Azazel looked at Odin.

"If you had choose to face it, you will know." Sirzechs added as Odin looks at him. "Even I, Lucifer cannot do anything to prevent that being from destroying my home country." He looks up and stares at Odin. "If you must know, Odin-sama, I would believe that no one would be able to beat it even as the Four Great Satans had given their all during the battle against the Three Headed-Dragon."

"Really? Hm..." Odin wore a thoughtful look before a smile spreads across his lips. "I believe you. Even though I did not experienced it firsthand against that kind of opponent but I trust your judgement. But how could the boy defeat it if the Four Great Satans including you cannot beat it? That revelation perplexed me. He is a regular human being albeit enchanted with powers, I assume."

"No, he's not enchanted with powers." Sirzechs shakes his head. "He's born with them." At this, Odin looks on in curiosity.

"If he's born with them, then he is unmistakably…"

"That's right. He's born as a half human."

"If the boy's half human, what is the other half?" Odin asked, curious about the true identity of the boy he gained interest on. Waiting for the red head to answer, he only got was a shake of his head.

"I truly don't know. I would easily identify him if he showed any traits that I'm familiar with. But so far, he does not exhibits any of the traits that I know of."

"That's odd." Michael added, agreeing to the red head on the topic.

"What can we say? The boy's truly an enigma if we, ourselves don't know what to make of his line of blood." Azazel explained. "With all things considered, I don't think we would be able to indicate his other half. As far as I know, I don't think we could identify it as any well-known half beings." He said looking at everyone before turning to Sirzechs.

"…Yes, that's true. Until now, he showed nothing of himself outside of being a human."

"But it doesn't change his lack of evolution." Odin said.

"Correct. His body is an entirely different matter considering the least information we have." Sirzechs replied. "But I wouldn't put it past him, Izayoi knows how to control his inner strength and with that, I don't really care either way." Sirzechs let out a smile as Azazel shared a smile.

"Right. He does indeed know how to channel his unknown power and he's done remarkably well on achieving feats than a human being. I don't think we should pry too much about him. It is interesting to see what kind of half being he is, but that's all we can know of him thus. Anyway, I'm going to drink. Will you gentlemen like to…?" Azazel asked as Odin smiles.

"I'd think I can spare a few glasses."

"I don't mind."

"Michael-dono?" Azazel asked.

"I'll pick the one's without the burning substance."

"Alright."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Conference Room**

**Next Morning**

"So I assumed that everyone is here?" Azazel asked standing in front a couch as he looks over at the majority of the ORC group. "Where's Izayoi?" He questioned the boy's absence as Rias raises her hand while she sat on the other couch across from Azazel.

"He's a bit busy entertaining someone." She smiled as Azazel raises his eyebrow in slight confusion before he understood and turns to everyone in the room.

"Oh well. We'll discuss with him soon enough." Azazel said before continuing. "So does everyone know what we're here for?"

"The Rating Game against Sona-kaichou, right?" Asia asked standing behind the couch where Rias sat.

"Yes. Anyway, the higher-ups commanded that the Rating Game will continue forth even if the Gathering of Young Devils was interrupt by Loki prior." Everyone listen intently on what Azazel said, recalling the events leading up to the gathering at first. "So, all I asked of you. Are you ready? Issei, how goes your training?" Azazel turns to the surprised Issei standing next to Asia. "How's the state of your Balance Breaker?"

"I managed to get used to it, but there are several conditions to it." Issei scratches the back of his neck. "For instance, it takes time for me to transform. The other is I can't use my Sacred Gear when I'm in Balance Breaker. Both doubling and transfer are impossible. Anyway, I can only transform once per day. If I cancel my Balance Breaker, I can't fight."

"So you'll be deprived of all your energy if you cancel, correct?" At Issei's nod, Azazel continued. "Sorry to say but what's the time of needed for your transformation?"

"Two minutes."

"Issei, that two minutes is a matter of life and death. In actuality, it is useless if put into actual combat. Above all, the time until the transformation during your Balance Breaker where your Boosted Gear is left useless, it's too painful to ignore. Because there are others that can you defeat in that span of time. So far, that two minutes is your greatest weakness. Learn to take care of yourself during that period of time, alright?"

_"I can't believe it."_ Issei thought with bitter at Azazel's analysis but the brunette thought better of it.

"I have no doubt that your time using Balance Breaker will be any less than an hour if your training is anything to say, right?"

"Yeah, I can only use it for thirty minutes."

"It's good that it increase compare to before, but it isn't enough. Those thirty minutes will not be useful if Rating Games decided on using long-distance and time, which makes that time a stretch if you can beat your opponent during that time. For now, we have to increase your time limit."

"Okay." Issei said begrudgingly before Asia comforted him by squeezing his arm, causing him to smile at her.

"I know you have a long way to go, but don't worry too much. Fortunately, you have someone that can help you in this Rating Game." Azazel smiled as Issei looks at him.

"Who?"

"Your blonde senior, of course."

"Izayoi-senpai is entering the Rating Game?" Asia asked in surprise. "But he's not in Rias-buchou's peerage…"

"True. But Sirzechs and the others reviewed the Rating Game between you all against Raiser." Azazel explained. "Now, Izayoi has the privilege to join since apparently he has the people's vote and those votes won against us. So we decided to allow him to join."

"Are there any restrictions for him if join?" Rias asked.

"Apparently, no. There is not. Exactly as the people voted, they just wanted to see him in action, I think." Azazel offered an amused smile.

"Who wants to go see that blond freak? I don't get those people…" Pest mumbled crossing her arms over her chest as everyone stared amusingly at her. The Demon Lord was standing next to the smiling Asuka along with Sala.

"So, you're saying Izayoi-senpai will help me?" Issei asked.

"Yes, all in all…He is the key to an instant victory. As far as you all have known, he's not impervious to any strikes made by anyone except those higher than a Satan-Class Devil. But even that's a long stretch…" Azazel smiled sheepishly. "He'll still walk away with a few bruises and cuts."

"Yes, that's him." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"So we don't know his true potential but right now, he's the one that will determined the outcome of this battle." At this, everyone nodded. "I understand that Sona Sitri has evaluate the blonde's ability but she also knows that she can't do anything on beating him because he has no weakness to show. He's been direct until now to show his strength, so it doesn't leave any openings for weakness." Azazel explained. "Thus far, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

"Yes, she understands us quite roughly. For example, she knows of Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle against the Phoenix group were open to the public after all. And also, Gasper and Koneko's background have finally come to light. The latter's during our battle against Loki."

"Well, since she knows roughly about all of you. Do you know how much on her side?"

"Aside from Sona, Tsubaki and her Pawn, that's all of we have knowledge of. Some of the others we haven't been confirmed yet."

"Then you're clearly at a disadvantage here. But that's normal in a game or an actual battle. That is often the case on some games or actual battles. There are Sacred Gears transforming and evolving during battle. All of you should pay close attention. The number of your opponents are eight." With that, everyone nods in understanding before they watched Azazel stood before a whiteboard stood behind the couch behind him. They watch as he draws that he had prepared. "The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type along with Akeno. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. She shares this trait along with Koneko. But after yesterday events, Koneko an surely be a Wizard-type with her knowledge on her senjutsu. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type." Azazel explained as the mentioned person nods in acknowledgment.

"And Issei, you're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well, with your ability. Last but not least, as far as I can evaluate. Izayoi is a cross between Power and Technique along with Wizard-type after he demonstrated his surprisingly usage of flames. Although he doesn't have specifically techniques but he makes it up as he goes with speed." Azazel explained in detail as everyone listen on in intently and watches him drawing a chart with each names classified in each fighting-types. After letting down his marker, Azazel looks at Issei, Xenovia and Koneko. "The things Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are several counter-types amongst Sacred Gears but when fighting one, power-types like Issei, Xenovia and Koneko can have their situations reversed by a single counter blow. That's because counters return their opponent's power to them plus the power who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"Shouldn't you be telling Izayoi-kun this information too? It's not fair that we have given such important without his presence." Xenovia intervened.

"Alright." Azazel smiles before snapping his fingers, enlightening a screen to appear on the white board. Everyone watches the screen showed Izayoi carrying Millicas on his shoulder. Rias smiled at how disheveled Millicas's hair looked, guessing that the red head had enjoyed his fun with her husband. Everyone then watch as the blonde noticed the screen before he walked towards it and sat upon a bench to directly face the screen.

"So I take it I'm involved somehow?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow in slight amusement as Millicas looked at the screen before waving his hand at Rias.

"Rias onee-sama!" At his gesture, Rias waved back in delight.

"Yes, do you know the Rating Game classifies players into different fighting-types? Wizard, Technique, Power and Support."

"Yes, I've known about it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I read it on some Sirzechs' books about Rating Game while he lectured me. It does help but I don't see why he has to open his mouth to get me to understand." With that, Azazel smiles along with everyone. "Anyway, I don't believe any Technique-types that can counter me."

"How do you know you won't be affected like the rest?"

"Well, we'll just have to see it, won't we?" Hearing his answer, Azazel smile knowingly before he speaks up.

"Okay, well then I take it that you know you'll be fighting against the Sitri group?"

"I know."

"If you are fighting against them, who will you get rid of first?"

"Beat the strongest out of them all." Izayoi answered simply. "Or in this matter, the King. The idea of not knowing our opponent is a disadvantage but it can be avoidable if we have the element of surprise of our own to turn it into our advantage."

"How do you propose on doing just that, kid?"

"What else? Go for the King. There's no puzzle to solve it."

"Wouldn't that be a bit dull?"

"Dull, huh?" Izayoi asked with a knowing eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean what would the people think about your decision? I'm sure they would like to stay and watch the battle progress rather than end it just as they want to reach for a drink or two."

"What do you think, Ochibi-sama?" Izayoi asked looking up at Millicas. "What should I do? Should I end the Rating Game right there and then or hold back to let everyone in on the fun instead?"

"Hm…I think you should protect everyone first before ending the game."

"Help them out first?" Millicas nods as Izayoi smiles before he turns to Azazel and everyone. "Alright. I'll hold back."

"Thank you, Millicas-sama for your cooperation." Azazel thanked as Millicas smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Azazel-sensei," Xenovia called as he looks at her. "If there's a counter, we should overcome it with power like Izayoi-kun." She stated bravely as Azazel shakes his head in slight amusement.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way for you Power-types. You rely on your strength only to devise a one-hit kill. But it's different if your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much. Its better to handle the counter-users with spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Furthermore, the risk is big if you faced against Technique-types."

"…" Xenovia silently contemplated his words as everyone looks at her.

"Don't worry, you can send in Issei to use his abilities as a pervert if the counter-users are female. There's no possibility that they would want to fight him right? It doesn't involve any tactics whatsoever." Izayoi grins.

"That's true. If the opponent is female, the possibility…is low." Rias nods along with Izayoi while Issei look between the two.

"So I'm an enemy for women?"

"…Dress Break. Since he's the enemy of women, I don't think they'll want to fight him at all." Koneko's sharp words stab at Issei's heart.

"Koneko-chan…" Issei cried with fake tears.

"So, it looks like we're done here. I'd say the chances of you guys winning the game is over ninety percent. I do believe that you'll win, though I'm uncertain if you would win 'for sure'."

"I have lived a long time. In those times, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say that I have seen guys win despite having less than ten percent chance of victory." Azazel turns to Izayoi. "Ain't that right, Hero of the Underworld?"

"What can I say? It took a while for me to finally realise it myself." Izayoi smiled but Rias knew better than the smile plastered on his face. She would certainly guess that the blonde thought about the outcome of that battle that left rendered him completely vulnerable, much to her pain.

Meanwhile, Azazel looks at everyone. "Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win, no matter what. This is the last advice I can give you in this training camp."

"Well, I'll see you all later. I don't think the game would start for a few hours." Izayoi commented as Azazel nods at him. "And I think someone have to continue their lesson in a few moments." At this, the blonde looks up at Millicas in respond.

"But I want to spend time with you, Izayoi onii-sama! You can teach me, right?"

"I already taught you what I know about the Rating Game. This time, you'll have to learn something different and I'm not sure I want to sit next to you when that happens." Izayoi teases as Millicas pouted before nodding.

"Alright."

"But since your lesson is a few minutes away, I think we can squeeze through the schedule a little to have some fun. What do you say?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do at the moment."

"Yay! Come on, Izayoi onii-sama!" Millicas urged as Izayoi chuckled before he stands up and walks away from the screen while everyone watches him interacting with the red head. "Oh! Can you tell me how you met Rias onee-sama next?"

"Okay, one story coming right up." With that, the screen blacks out and disappears as everyone looks at Azazel.

"So now, you should rest a bit and clear up your mind before the game begins. If there's anything to expect from this game, it'll be none other than the will to win."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**Time of the match**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Conference Room**

"I get it that we don't have any authority to join in this 'Rating Game' but it's been such a while since I've had some actions." Pest admitted lounging on the couch with a bored expression.

"Is action all you want?" Shirayuki-Hime asked peering over the couch to stare at her with a knowing gaze.

"I'm sure you're itching to get into it, too." Pest answered looking directly at her. "Am I right?" At the question, Shirayuki-Hime sighed before answering.

"No, you're not. I'm perfectly well on serving Izayoi-sama currently. Other than that, I will only fight if the situation allows me to or if Izayoi-sama requested himself." Frowning at her answer, Pest roll her eyes before she stared at the ceiling.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Izayoi-sama has gotten back. Doesn't that make you happy at least?" Shirayuki-Hime questioned as Pest furrowed her eyebrow.

"Happy? Why would serving the blonde freak make me happy? I'm fine on my own without his help."

"You can't say that, Pest-san." Sala stated after withdrawing her cup of tea from her lips. "That is rude to say over his back and without his attention."

"Don't lecture me about manners." Sala sighed after hearing her answer.

"I think someone's a bit grumpy."

"What?" Pest asked. "Who said that? Was that you, girl?" Pest asked towards Asuka who stifle a laugh from her stand next to Sala.

"You're grumpy and moody because you don't have to fight in the Rating Game. Am I right, Pest-san?" Asuka let out a small smile of amusement as Pest responded with silence before she turns her head with a huff. "So I am right."

"Who said you could butt in?" Pest muttered as Asuka stares at her. "I'm not moody…"

"You'll get your wish."

"Huh?" Pest perked up and glances behind her.

"You don't have to worry about wanting to fight because you'll get to when we find Leticia. Until then, you'll just have to be patience." A small frown could be seen on Pest's face as she thought about Leticia's disappearance right after the Gathering of Young Devils was interrupted.

"It's her fault for disappearing…" Pest murmured as Shirayuki-Hime looks at her with a frown while Asuka and Sala shares a look. "…Alright. I'll be patient…Until we know who."

"That's good." Asuka shared a smile. "You're not the only one who misses her, Pest-san. We'll find her."

"We better..." Pest narrows her eyes at the thought.

Suddenly, the door to the room opens and everyone looks at Rias who walked in.

"Yes, Rias-san?" Asuka asked.

"I thought you would all be in the living room with my parents and Millicas to watch the Rating Game."

"Oh, it's starting?"

"Yeah, I'm going now to the others. I hope you'll cheer us on during our battle."

"We will." Asuka answered with a nod from Sala.

"Then I'll see you later." Rias gives a last smile before she walked out of the room, leaving Asuka, Sala, Shirayuki-Hime and Pest. Then, Asuka and Sala goes towards the door before they stopped to look at the other two.

"Are you two coming?" Asuka looks at Shirayuki-Hime for the answer.

"Yes, we'll be. But I don't think it's time—"

"Let's go already." Pest said standing up from the couch and walks pass Shirayuki-Hime towards the door. When she opened the door, she looks at everyone with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?"

"We're coming." Asuka replied as Shirayuki-Hime nods before three of them including Sala followed Pest out of the room to head towards the Gremory room.

* * *

**Gremory Mansion**

**Hall**

A big magic circle stood upon in the center of the giant hall, where the rest of the ORC group had already been gathered for the Rating Game followed by Student Council group which stood across the ORC group.

Whilst looking at everyone for their attendance, Akeno realises a certain blonde was not present at the moment.

"Where is Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked her after approaching Akeno from her right.

"I do not know. He should obviously been here with everyone already. But it seems he is not." Akeno crosses her arms with a small frown. Suddenly, both of them turns towards the door to the hall and saw none other than Rias walking out of it to head towards them.

At the frown that greeted her, Rias looks at both Koneko and Akeno in curiosity.

"Is something the matter?"

"We are short on a person."

"Who?" Rias asked before she scans through her peerage before realising the one who is not present. "Where's Izayoi-kun?" Once she asked, Issei and Asia looks at her before looking around for their said senior. "Does anyone know where he went?" As she asked, It catches the attention of Sona and her peerage altogether.

"Is something wrong with them?" Momo Hanakai asked, one of Sona Sitri's Bishop standing next to Reya Kusaka who is the other Bishop.

"I think they are short of a member." Tomoe Meguri stated walking to stand next to them. She held the Evil piece position, Knight. "Is it who I think it is?"

"Who?" Momo asked.

"Sakamaki Izayoi-kun." At the mention of the name, Reya blushes which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Reya-san, why are you blushing?" Momo asked oblivious.

"Perhaps…you are infatuated with Sakamaki Izayoi-kun?"

"Huh? Is this true, Reya-san?"

"N-No…" Reya softly spoke in denial before she sighed and glances at them. "Yes…"

"Wh-Why? Did you even met him?"

"Yes. We met when I bumped into him in the hallway. It was recess that time. I was about to go to the Student Council room but as I was rushing, I bumped into Izayoi-kun on my way there. After that, I occasionally bumped into him whenever it's recess."

"But when did you like him? Occasionally meeting doesn't make anyone like someone without them talking to each other."

"We talked." Reya smiled. "Whenever we bumped into each other, we ended up talking. But as always, I have to cut our conversation short since I'm in a hurry whenever that happens."

"Is it coincidence that you bumped into him or was it not? Because I'm sensing a pattern here." Momo smiled amusingly.

"No, it's not." Reya protested with a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"No need to worry, Reya-san. You're not the only one who is infatuated with Sakamaki Izayoi-kun. I'm rather quite attracted to him myself." Tomoe admitted.

"You, Tomoe-chan?"

"You too? I thought you were interested in younger boys only?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Any blind person could see that Izayoi-kun is one of those guys that women want. Anyway, I'm interested because I find him to be quite fun if around." Tomoe smiles cheerfully.

"Really? How do you know about that? I think Gen-chan is more handsome than him." Momo nodded proudly to herself.

"That's your heart telling, what about your mind?"

"Huh?" Momo seems rather surprised by the statement.

"What if you said it using your mind instead of your heart? What would you think of him? Is he not more handsome than Saji-san?"

"Don't brain wash me!"

"I'm just saying, Momo-san."

Meanwhile, Rias looks to her servants to see if they knew where her husband was.

"Does anyone know where he went?"

"Didn't he said that he would take Millicas-sama to his lesson?" Kiba exclaimed after further recalling the blonde spending his time with Millicas. "Other than that, we do not have a clue as to where he is."

"Have you checked with Millicas-sama, Rias-buchou?" Akeno turns to the red head who nods.

"I thought he would be waiting here after he sent Millicas." Just as she replied, the door to the hall opens and Rias looks at the newly arrived blonde walking towards them laughing with Rossweisse who blushes to her ears while a smile played on her lips the entire time.

"It's Izayoi-kun." Tomoe smiles as Reya looks at the said blonde and held a smile.

"Ara, ara. What do we have here?" Akeno asked as Izayoi and Rossweisse came to stand in front of them. "Where did you go, Izayoi-kun?"

"I met up with Rose after I sent Ochibi-sama to his lesson. Why?" Izayoi simply answered pocketing his hands into his hoodie pouch. While everyone is wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, the blonde worn a black hoodie above a yellow undershirt with black khaki pants with matching shoes.

"We were wondering where you are since the Rating Game is just about to start." Rias stated as Rossweisse looked surprised at this.

"Oh! I'm sorry for taking too much of your time!" She apologised with a bow of her head as Rias waves her hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing. You don't have to apologize, Rossweisse. By the way, you were having fun with Izayoi-kun." She smiled at Rossweisse who look up at her in surprise before a blush bloom on her cheeks at the last part. "What did you two talked about?"

"We talked about the time where Rose misunderstood a woman for a—" A hand cup to his mouth from continuing as Izayoi look on in amusement at the redden Rossweisse.

"Misunderstood a woman for what?" Akeno asked, feeling amused by the situation in front of her.

"N-Nothing! It is nothing! It's just a misunderstanding, that's all." Rossweisse replied with a sheepish smile before she lightly glared at Izayoi who shrugs his shoulder playfully. "I'll let go only if you drop that subject, understand?" The blonde nods before Rossweisse cautiously pulls away her hand from his mouth.

Then as quickly as the hand was off, the blonde immediately speaks up. "She misunderstood a woman for a man when she wore a whacky pair of glasses." At this, Rias stifle a laugh followed by Akeno who wore an amused smile. Everyone in the vicinity all held a smile as Rossweisse looks down in embarrassment. "Hey, don't be so embarrass!" Izayoi comforted as Rossweisse pouted. "They aren't laughing, you know? They're smiling with you." Looking at everyone, Rossweisse received only smiles.

"We hope we are not rude." Kiba smiled as Xenovia nodded.

"Forgive us if we are."

"Don't worry, Rossweisse-san. We are not laughing at you. We apologize if we do seem to." Asia said nicely with a bow of her head.

"Me too." Issei added.

Receiving those comments made Rossweisse's embarrassment felt lighter and soon, a smile stretches across her cheeks as she addresses everyone. "You are not being rude. There's only one who is amongst all of you." Rossweisse nudges Izayoi roughly with a light glare, which causes laughter among the ORC group.

Suddenly, the magic circle standing beneath them lit up, alerting everyone.

"Rose." Izayoi called out as Rossweisse looked at the glowing magic circle before looking up at him and lightly nodded, stepping back from within the magic circle to stand near the edge of it. Then, a hand patted her head as Rossweisse looks up at Izayoi. "It was great seeing you. See you later." When he finishes, he along with the rest of the ORC and Student Council group vanishes within the magic circle, leaving Rossweisse to stand alone whilst feeling the touch on her head causing nothing but a warm smile to spread.

Touching her head with her fingers, Rossweisse nods to the blonde's words before silently wishing for his victory.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Okay, folks. Unfortunately, that is the end of the chapter. I sincerely hope that it is a satisfactory to all of you ever since chapter 45 was updated. Okay, now we'll revised what happened.

Firstly, Rias and Akeno along with the help of Sona, Tsubaki and Saji; they all helped to create a powerful combination. At first I didn't know how to create such combination to battle against Loki. But coincidentally, I did a mean powerful combination.

Secondly, Izayoi returned from the dead?! What? He has dragon scales all over his body? How could this happen? Any thoughts? And he is called, a Dragon Slayer! The First of them all! How freaking awesome is that? Did you all like the addition of the dubbed Dragon Slayer?

Do you guys know what caused this? You can guess or you can wait until the next chapter.

Also, how is the battle in this chapter? Is it alright for you?

Anyway, the ORC group is preparing to fight against Sona Sitri's peerage in the first round of the Rating Game for Young Devils. Hope you all will stay tuned for the next chapter. If you are confused by this chapter, again PM me.

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story because I really appreciate it a lot if you do.**

**And also, I hope all of you will enjoy my version of Highschool DxD Born which is a mix of both the anime and the Light Novels. **

I'll see you soon!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	48. Chapter 48: Rias Gremory Vs Sona Sitri

Hello, everyone! It's your author in-progress, ArtLotus! I hope you all have a nice day because I will give you the next chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

Be prepared!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 48: Rating Game: Rias Gremory Vs Sona Sitri

**Unknown Dimension**

**Unknown Place**

A sudden ray of light appeared over the wide hallway of a restaurant. Quantities of tables could be seen arranged all around them.

The ORC group walks out of the restaurant and everyone looked at the interior of the building they were in.

"Isn't this…the mall we usually buy from?" Issei asked looking around the familiar interior that matches the description of the mall in their own world.

"We're fighting in this place? It's unexpected, that's for sure. But nice choice for the first round." Izayoi glances at Rias who smiles at him.

"I did not expect that the department store near Kuoh Academy would be acting as the stage."

**[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]**

Grayfia announced as her voice echoed throughout the vast shopping mall.

**[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuou Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.] **

As everyone listened in on Grayfia, Izayoi had taken to stand in front of the guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. His eyes scanned through each of the layout in the shopping mall.

**[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".] **

Hearing the information regarding the location of their opponent, Izayoi begin to locate the said location. Once found, he tried to speculate the type of offence that will be use to surprise them. But once again, he thought about each member of the Student Council group, knowing each and every one of them.

"_8 against 9…Sona wouldn't risk herself to allow a pincer attack towards our base. It'll be too guarded by then. So what is she planning?"_ The blonde thought before he heard Grayfia's voice again.

**[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]**

After the announcement, everyone begin to huddle up with the blonde in front of the guide map on the dining floor's wall.

"Do you have something, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking at the thoughtful look present on his face as he looked upon the rule of the game.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself? With this rule in motion, it'll limit us greatly." He said knowledgeably as Rias looks over at the rule and read it out loud.

"The rule this time states **[Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]**; in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

"Correct. Issei, Xenovia and Akeno are benefactors to this rule. This game limits them to use anything other than their best in a massive wide area. In other words, they're handicapped." Izayoi turns around and sits on top of the table before spreading his arms to latch onto the edge of the table.

"Ah…The first Rating Game and I can't use my very best shot?" Issei grumbled slumping his shoulders, knowing that he cannot use his Dragon Shot. A great fire attack that used doubled fire magic which he had obtained in the vigorous training with Tannin and one that he wanted to use for a long time in this game. _"On top of that, neither Xenovia nor Akeno-senpai can use each of their own power. Xenovia with Durandal that potentially could wipe out anything with a single slash and Akeno's lightning assault that could affect a massive wide range to finish off any opponents within the area. But due to the rule set up for the game, it limited their abilities to use either of them."_

"This is really troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face after letting out a sigh.

"Gasper's eyes won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed." Rias explained with a deep frown.

"Then, this leave us with no other choice." Izayoi voiced out amongst everyone as they looked up at him.

"What do you suggest we do, Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba questioned.

"We don't know what abilities some of Sona's members have and also we don't know exactly how they're gonna attack. They could attack us from every direction if they wanted to." Izayoi explained looking down. "So I suggest we'll stay here for the time being without any scouting on each store. After the thirty minutes is up, all of you stay here."

"Why is that?" Rias asked in confusion as Izayoi answered for her.

"They wouldn't attack us if we're together."

"…Do you mean…they're gonna take us out one by one if we proceed?"

"That's a possibility. They want to win; more than us in fact. Their reputation as a group isn't as famed as us. So you can practically work out the lines that they are trying their best to be recognised in spite of their lesser force." Izayoi explained before he jumps away from the table and pull down his hood, covering his face. "Although the possibilities is endless, but everyone is watching which means they will expect us to do the basics to prepare for a battle so to speak. But we're not going to do that in this battle." The blonde stated before continuing. "The best course of action to counter against that sort of possibility that might or might not be; is none other than to fight them head on without using as much manpower as we should."

"This course of action will either be…a 50/50 chance, correct?" Akeno asked as the blonde nods.

"Or do you want me to do all the work? I can, if you want." Izayoi let out a knowing smile as Akeno lick her lips absentmindedly.

"Rias-buchou, his offer is tempting. Do you know?"

"That's out of the question. We can't let him win the battle for us. We have to be conservative to win for ourselves. We can't always rely on Izayoi-kun."

"Clever. She's right." Izayoi nodded in agreement. "But continuing from where I left off; it's better to catch them by surprise with minimal manpower."

"So you're saying you volunteered to be that manpower?" Rias asked as Izayoi smirks.

"What better suggestion you have there, Rias." He pocketed his hands into his hoodie pouch. "Then you wouldn't mind if I borrow Kiba for this, right?" At this Rias looks over at Kiba who steps up.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Izayoi-senpai." The blonde nods at him before turning to Rias.

"If we proceed with what you have in mind; you'll let Gasper do it alone when you pair the others off right?"

"Right."

"Don't worry, I would do that too but in another situation different than this. You and I both know his potential, so we're confident that he'll do fine. Right? He didn't do all of that training for nothing." He turns to the others who nodded at him while Gasper watches on.

"That is right. We along with Gasper trained for this." Akeno exclaimed with a nod.

"But there's one thing you forgot about; his weakness as a vampire. If our battlefield is planned to be set like this, there's no doubt the opponent which have known about Gasper to cripple him with…"

"Garlic." Akeno answered as the blonde nodded.

"Even if this whole mall is a fabrication of the original but they're the one the same. Including the food." Looking at him, Rias slowly nods in understanding with a tint of sadness. But the red head waves off the worry since she knows that her husband was right.

"You're right."

"Don't feel self-conscious. People learn from their mistakes, right? Anyway, you've been training on something else other than strategizing, right?"

Recalling the time she spent in Kyoto, the red head nodded. A small smile spread across her cheeks as she thought about the new power that she trained vigorously every day for the next two weeks in Kyoto with the help of Yasaka and Kuroka. At the thought of the two, sadness overcome her at the former. She glances up at the blonde, thinking if he did knew about the tragedy that befell in Kyoto. She then rid herself of the thoughts to focus on the matters at hand.

But strangely something made her recall back to her previous thoughts and she consciously grabs onto her husband's right hand, catching the blonde by surprise.

"We need to talk." The statement causes confusion amidst everyone as they looked at the couple in confusion, wondering what the issue is. Everyone then watch the two secluded themselves to the deep parts of the restaurant, specifically the manager room.

Once the two were inside, Rias quietly shut the door before addressing to her husband who looks around the room. The red head steps away from the door and walk towards the blonde. When she had closed the distance between them, she had caught his attention and without a word, she wraps him in her embrace.

"Is everything—"

"Do you know what happened in Kyoto?" At the question, it immediately silences the blonde who held his mouth open before he closes it. After a few moments, the red head continued. "A day before the Gathering of Young Devils, someone—a group arrived and tried to kidnap Yasaka-sama. At the time, Serafall and I were just going to go back to the castle but an explosion occurred. We quickly went to check it out until another explosion went off. I was separated from Serafall and tried to look for Kunou. But when I do found her, Yasaka wasn't there with her." Rias explained to him as her grip on him tightens a bit. "Shiroyasha said they'd escaped right before she could do anything to stop them."

"Really…"

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias gazes upwards as Izayoi puts down his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything—"

"No, it's not your fault. Neither its Serafall nor Kunou. I don't blame Shiroyasha either. The ones to blame are the kidnappers." Izayoi's voice went deeper as his eyes narrowed.

"Is Kunou alright by the way? When you arrived, did she…?" At the mention of his blonde daughter, Izayoi let out a small smile.

"She missed me, alright. She cried once she told me how Yasaka was kidnapped. She was asleep at the time so she didn't know. But she managed to get something out of the kidnappers." At the last part, Rias pulls her head back to look at him directly.

"Did she?"

"A description." Izayoi answered. "One of them wore ancient chinese attire over a uniform. She also saw that he wielded a spear."

"Does she know his identity?"

"No. She collapsed before she could try to save her."

"Well, she did gave us important information to help us find Yasaka-sama." Rias smiles at him as the blonde looked at the hopeful smile and return it with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find who though."

"I know. I can imagine you'll go for his face."

"How do you know?" The red head knowingly smile before pecking his lips and hugs him before pulling back.

"A wife's intuition." She confidently said smiling. "Ne, Izayoi-kun…" She called as the blonde looks down at her.

"Yeah?" Rias looks down in thought, recalling about the recent morning sickness she's been experiencing and wanted to tell that information to her husband. But strangely she doesn't have the heart to for some reason.

"…It's nothing." She looks up and smiles in reassurance.

The blonde looks at her in confusion for a moment before he nods in dismissal of the topic and the red head pecks him on the lips.

"Anyway, we should go. The others might be waiting." The blonde nodded and the two started heading out towards the door before they heard shuffling from the other side. The two looked at each other before they opens the door and walk outside to see Issei sitting across and chatting with Asia with a nervous smile while Xenovia and Koneko sat next to him, minding their own business by staring out the restaurant.

"Ara, ara. What did you two discuss inside?" Akeno asked appearing in front of the couple as Rias looks at Izayoi.

"Nothing. We were discussing about the time where Izayoi-kun was recuperating from his wounds." She smiled up the blonde as Akeno looked between the two before replying.

"Really? I can't seem to believe it if you had a chance to engage in a total make-out session."

"No! We-We're not." Rias said as she glances sideways.

"Rias?" At the mention of her name, Rias looks at her blonde husband and saw that she was pinching his right cheek.

Muttering an apology, Rias pulled back her hand as Izayoi raises his eyebrow in amusement of his behaviour.

"Is it a trait that your family does?" Izayoi asked as Rias looks surprise.

"What? No."

"It's hard to believe it if you can't seem to lie properly." Izayoi smiled as Rias blushes and lightly glares at him.

"It-It's not always, okay?" She stated before glancing down.

"Rias." Hearing her name being called again, Rias looks up only to see she was pinching his cheek again.

"Sorry, Izayoi-kun." Rias apologised her cheeks red from embarrassment. "It's a trait in the Gremory family. I'll stop it if you want but I don't know if I…"

"I don't mind."

"You don't?" Rias asked seemingly surprised by his answer.

"No, it's amusing to say the least. One, you're embarrassed. Two, you look cute." The blonde complimented which causes Rias to blush and covered her whole face.

"Ain't this cute?" Akeno added with a hand under her chin as Rias's blush deepen.

"Akeno, I suggest you do not involve yourself in this matter. It isn't helping."

"I apologize, Rias-buchou. But I'm helping Izayoi-kun." Akeno stifle a laugh as Rias glares at her with a blush on her cheeks while Izayoi look on in amusement.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"Xenovia." The said girl looks up at Izayoi standing next to Kiba. She then stands up from her seat across Asia and approaches them.

"Can I be of any help, Izayoi-kun?" Xenovia asked standing in front of Izayoi and Kiba. "Do you need help to charge in on our enemies because I'm willing to volunteer."

"No. You have another job to take care of."

"What is that?"

"It's your job to watch over the others. Mainly those three over there." Izayoi looks behind her to which Xenovia looked at Issei, Asia and Gasper sitting nearby. "Can you do that?"

Turning back to the blonde, Xenovia nods in determination. "I will do my best. Though I cannot use Durandal during this battle but I wish both of you the best." She smiled before she turns around to head towards the others but Izayoi's voice stops her.

"I think you can help with something, Xenovia."

"Hm?" She looks at the blonde.

"We'll set out a moment later. But first," Izayoi turns to Xenovia and smiled at her. "Can I borrow Durandal for a minute?"

At the question, Xenovia cannot help but express a curious look.

* * *

**~Time of the Decisive Battle~**

"So what is the plan, Izayoi-taichou?" Kiba asked standing behind his blonde senior and watches him swinging Durandal around without any difficulty. After thirty minutes of being in the restaurant, the two of them immediately begin setting out to face their enemies. Currently, the two of them were standing outside the restaurant, in the middle of the empty looking shopping mall, waiting for the announcement to start the battle. With his sword clutched in his hand, Kiba watches the blonde lets down Durandal before addressing him.

"When I give the signal, immediately inform the others to get out of the restaurant. This time, we'll test your reaction time." Izayoi turns his head halfway and gives a smirk to Kiba who stared at him before proceeding nodding at his command. "You ready?"

"Yes." Immediately after Kiba had uttered the word, the blonde immediately sprinted forward surprising Kiba before he followed suite. During the sprint, Kiba could see the running blonde carrying Durandal with ease doubting that the Holy Sword would be able to slow his senior down with its heavy weight. But he was impressed at him nonetheless since the speed they were going was above the limit of normal human and if wielding Durandal while sprinting at the speed they were travelling, he admit that it would be slightly hard. He also noted how his senior's footsteps were not destroying the tiles as he sprinted and they looked light as a feather.

As they passed store after store, Izayoi squinted his eyes and a smirk spread across his lips, seeing what was ahead of them. Gripping Durandal in his right hand, he pumps his legs forward and promptly slashes through the three blue lines connected across the mall, surprising Saji who was sent towards the store behind him via glass window, breaking it from the force the lines were cut. And

"Saji!" Ruruko, one of Sona Sitri's Pawns alongside Saji, shouted as she went to help her senior but she stopped herself before a slashing motion appeared behind her and Kiba passes her swiftly to follow his senior that had already gone ahead after cutting the lines. Not realising what happen, a stinging feeling hits the Pawn. "What…" Ruruko mutters in a daze before she fell forward to the ground with a slash mark behind her back.

"Ugh…Huh? Ruruko!" Saji immediately gotten back up from the shattered pieces of glasses scattered around him before he hops out from the store to tend to his comrade. "Can you stand up?" He asked looking at the blood dripping from her back before glancing at the two speeding blondes heading towards their base. Gritting his teeth, Saji looks around before he supported Ruruko to be sit on the wooden bench a few distance from them.

* * *

**West Side of the Second Floor**

Arriving at the west side of the shopping mall, both Izayoi and Kiba stops to stand before the latter promptly looked around for any enemies at the wake. When there is none, Kiba addresses to his senior.

"It's safe."

"Yeah."

"Izayoi-taichou, what are we going to do exactly? We've come from the east towards the west side of the shopping mall. Since the enemy base is located in the first floor at the west side, I expect that this is an infiltration?" Kiba asked once he reaches the elevator doors with his senior standing a few steps ahead.

"Yes and no." Izayoi answered stopping himself from pushing the down button to answer his second-year junior.

"What do you mean?"

"It is an infiltration but we'll face them head-on soon."

"But if we face them; what will the others do in the meantime? Are they going to wait only?"

"What do you think we let Saji go in the first place if we can deal with him there and then?" From his statement, Kiba stares out in realisation. "Sooner or later, Issei will come out to face him."

"But that's against your command."

"Not exactly. Koneko will helped him realise that an enemy is near. I doubt that she wouldn't use her new power for this battle. She knows that she has to use it. It's an act of self-defence, no harm done."

"You really plan all of this from the beginning, did you?"

"What did you take me for? Although, Rias and Akeno would not be engaging in any fights right now but they will be soon enough. Curiosity will be the deciding factor for the opposite team since they wouldn't anticipate our movement as of yet. Sona would anticipate her best friend's move out of logic and so on. So we're just levelling the playing field."

"I get it."

"Exactly what do you think we'll be doing?" Izayoi turns his head to look at his second-year junior.

"Judging by our use of entering the elevator at the west side of the mall, we'll storm right through the base."

"Exactly just that. Their base is a grocery store." Izayoi lets down Durandal as the tip slightly hover above the cemented tiles. "We're using the elevator because it's so much more convenient than walking through stairs."

"How do you know that it's not rigged?"

"There's two possibilities; one, it isn't rig. Two, are there any magic to rig a trap in a elevator?" Izayoi asked at the last part as Kiba let out an amused smile which borders to happiness.

"I think there are some to rig traps. Whether it's indoors or outdoors, Izayoi-taichou. It's all the same. We, Devils always looked for opportunities to our advantage."

"Hm, then let's hope on that first possibility."Izayoi pushes the down button, causing it to light up in orange.

"Why is that?"

"Do you think they'll rig it when they are so busy on anticipating us to attack?"

"There is a slight chance." At this, the elevator door opens and the two looked at each other.

"Oh well, time to find out once and for all."

* * *

**Gremory Base**

**Restaurant**

"Koneko-chan?" Issei asked as he and everyone watches the white haired nekoshou transform into her nekomata form, revealing two white cat ears and a tail to sprout out.

"Is there something wrong, Koneko-chan?"Asia asked peering over the petite girl.

"Someone is coming. It's not Kiba-senpai or Izayoi-senpai." At the statement, Koneko and the others looked at Rias standing behind them with Akeno next to her.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Issei, Koneko. Get ready for battle." With that, both Issei and Koneko nods. "The rest of us, we'll stay and watch. If they are in need of help, quickly aid them alright?"She asked as Akeno nods along with Xenovia and Gasper.

"Koneko-chan, let's go." Issei exclaimed to the girl who nodded before she follows after him outside the restaurant.

When they stood in front of the restaurant, Issei turns to Koneko. "Where are they?"

"They're heading from our right side." With that, Koneko looks at the said direction followed by Issei who readies himself to use his Balance Breaker at any given moment. Just as they waited with baited breath to face their opponents, the sound of footsteps could be heard heading their way. Before long, Issei stood in confusion as he saw Saji supporting his female comrade as they walked towards them. Issei and Koneko looked at each other before turning back to look at Saji who sporting cuts than his comrade that appeared unscathed. But then, drops of blood could be seen falling down from the girl's back.

"Do you think it's them?" Issei asked Koneko who nodded.

"Yes, there's no one to inflict damage than them. They must encounter Kiba-senpai and Izayoi-senpai on their way here while they were setting out."

"Bad time." Issei concluded to his friend's condition as Koneko nodded again.

"Leave me be, Saji-kun. I'm in no better shape to fight than be a burden to you." Ruruko stated wincing at every step they took as Saji continued trudging onwards before he stops and looks up, seeing Issei and Koneko on sight.

"But you can't give up yet, Ruruko. You have to stay longer." Saji admitted as Ruruko winced before smiling.

"Anything you say, Saji-kun. You can let go of me." She said to him as Saji promptly let go of her as Ruruko steadies herself to regain her fighting stance.

Looking at her determined face, Saji looked up ahead and proceeded to summon his Sacred Gear as they covered his knees and wrists in black armor. "Yo, Hyoudou. Sorry for the delay."

"You guys run into Izayoi-senpai did you?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. We took little damage but we can still fight!" Saji stated before enlisting his connection line towards Issei, who dodges sideways and landed on his chest. "What's wrong? Scared that I'll take your powers?"

"You don't know half of it." Issei admitted before standing up and glances at Koneko, who held a fighting stance.

"Ready, Issei-senpai?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Thus, the two finally charges towards their enemies in a heated battle of fists.

* * *

**Gremory Base**

"They have started." Akeno said to Rias as she could hear the sounds of fighting from outside.

Nodding towards her, Rias holds thinking pose as she tried to figure out her husband's plan to counter against her best friend. "Akeno, do you know Izayoi-kun plan?"

"Do you mean his real plan?"

"Yes. I did not think that he had debrief us of his plan except letting him go to be a decoy or distraction."

"I do not think he's a decoy or distraction, Rias-chan. I think he's the fighting force with Kiba."

"With all that was said, is that his plan?"

"Maybe. For all I know, he might be right on doing so since Sona-sama could pretty much anticipate your strategy, Rias."

"How can I be the King if I can't lead my peerage to victory? We can't rely on Izayoi-kun as we are right now—" Rias stops herself as she begin to think. "If our opponent cannot anticipate our move since we did not initiate any scouting and revealed ourselves to them in the thirty minutes given except the area announced. Then she must rethink or will she stick to the original plan? She must have since we have Izayoi-kun on our side."

"Rias,"

"Yes?" Rias looks at her Queen.

"How about we trust Izayoi-kun on initiating this battle in his own way. He might be able to surprise the opposing side." Akeno explained as Rias stared at her before she nods.

"It is of no reason I do not trust him but I can't seem to think what he is thinking."

"Then It's better that you don't have to worry much. From here, we just have to trust his judgement even if we have no use on using full power. Izayoi-kun knows that and I assumed that he partaking on this battle was for the sake of winning without any casualties." Akeno stated before smiling. "I too, cannot think what he's thinking. But that's just him. He's unpredictable."

**[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn, retired.]**

Rias looks up at the announcement before she looks at Akeno.

"And it looks like his plan had started. We have apprehended the first kill of the battle."

"Yes, we do." Rias smiled in agreement. "Then let's hope that it'll stay that way. I'd think Izayoi-kun is in this for fun since he's bored that no one can best him."

"That's true. I mean, I want to see his best on the bed if I can." Akeno commented as Rias looks at her in surprise. "A girl has to have goals, right? That is one of my goals. What about you, Rias-buchou. Have you and him…?" At the last part, Akeno watches on in amusement towards Rias who blushed deeply and refused to meet her eye. "So you did it after all. How was it?" At that, Akeno admit this moment was perfectly amusing for her to be in.

* * *

**Sitri Base**

"Did you heard that?" Momo asked her fellow Bishop across from her right as they supported on erecting the barrier covering both of them and their Master.

"Yes, but who is it? Is it Ruruko or Saji?"

"I hope it's not Gen-chan!" Momo shouted in slight anxiety.

"Remain calm. It is only the beginning. Even if we're at a disadvantage, we can still prevail. No matter what, we'll win by using our all." Sona exclaimed standing in between the two as the two Bishop looked at their Master and nodded determinedly.

"Hai, Kaichou!"

"I like your tenacity, Sona-kaichou." A voice said as Sona looks up and her eyes narrows at the hooded blonde shouldering Durandal on his right shoulder. "Funny to say this, but I hope I did not interrupt your speech. It seems like you wanted to continue." A smirk could be seen under the hood as Sona stared at him.

"How did you get here? You can't possibly be here without passing through the parking lot." Momo said with a cold look.

"Elevator. That's what got me here." Izayoi simply replied. "Parking lot, huh? So, the others must be there. Am I right? That makes the job a lot easier now." He then lets down Durandal from his shoulder. "Anyway, it's hard to believe that you would be sheltering in a grocery store rather than be somewhere on your own."

"What do you mean, Izayoi-kun?"

"Don't play dumb. You're not even here with us. Rather, you're here but you're not at the same time." A glint of surprise was evidence in both the Bishop eyes, as they stared at the blonde and thought about how he had solved their ruse.

"How do you impose on knowing that?"

"Simple. With this!" Izayoi widely smirks before throwing Durandal in a straight angle towards the barrier in between them. The force emitting from the Holy sword was in the Third Velocity and it instantly pierces through the barrier along with Sona which phase through her before stabbed into the wall behind. The backlash of the shattered barrier sent both Momo and Reya backwards to clash upon the wall. Both winced at the pain engulfing their backs.

"You've figure it out. But how?" Sona asked before she whizzes like a hologram. "Only a few can know and sense something like this." She exclaimed as she narrows her eyes with a curious gaze.

"It seems I'm one of those few individuals that can." Izayoi steps forward to stand directly in front of Sona. "But you know what's funny?"

"What?" Sona asked before she watches the blonde adjusted her glasses but it failed to move.

He sent an amused smirk before he walked through her and retrieve Durandal, pulling it out from the wall with relatively ease. "You can handle everything from here, Kiba. I trust you're not disappointed since there aren't any Knight here." The blonde explained looking at the entrance of the grocery store and watches Kiba walked inside clutching his sword.

"This will do. Don't worry, Izayoi-taichou. I'll follow you in a moment so that I can fight the opposing Knight." Kiba nods graciously before the two blondes walked past each other.

"Tell Rias to go to the rooftop. Sona might be waiting for her there."

"How do you know?" Izayoi glances over his shoulder at the confused expression on Kiba's face.

"Instincts." He offered a last smile before he walked outside and briefly disappears with a burst of wind.

"All right. I'll send the message across." Kiba let out a smile at where his senior gone before he turns back to Momo and Reya standing back up. They staggered a bit before they turns to him. "May we start the battle?"

* * *

**Parking Lot**

"Tsubaki-fukukaichou, don't you think this has been gone on for too long? There hasn't been a single sign of our enemies in sight." Yura stated to the vice-president student council as she stood behind her while her comrade, Tomoe stood next to her. "I'm afraid they found out about our strategy."

"There hasn't been any confirmation. Though, I doubt that they would take this long to head towards the first floor." Tsubaki suspected before suspicion creep up on her. "Yura, Tomoe, are there any ways to head down to the first floor aside from the parking lot?"

"I concur. We have looked at the map multiple times to remember the layouts of the entire shopping mall. There can't be any openings our opponents can use except going through the parking lot to the first floor. Anyway, fukukaichou, you've been going to this mall a couple of times, correct?"

"They could use the elevators stationed in the second floor to head down to the first floor." Tomoe shrugs her shoulder absentmindedly. "But we've rigged some of them, right?"

"Not all of them." Tsubaki narrows her eyes. "There are four elevators stationed all around the shopping mall. Three of which are rigged, the other one…It's stationed in the parking lot."

"But they can't be that dumb enough to go through with using the elevator."

"But there are some who's brave enough to take it as a risk."

"Yura, I insist you go to help Saji. It seems he might need a helping hand." Without questioning how she knows, Yura nodded before she rushes exiting from the parking lot towards the second floor, leaving Tsubaki and Tomoe in the parking lot.

"Aren't you curious?" A voice questioned amusingly as Tsubaki turns around immediately followed by her junior to see Izayoi standing in front of them, shouldering Durandal. "Hm, seems like you caught on to help your comrade."

"How did you get to the first floor, Sakamaki-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"Elevator in the west side. I'm lazy to use the stairs. They're so convenient."

"But we've rigged that elevator since it's the closest." Tomoe said as the blond simply answers.

"Yeah, we've maneuver our way around that problem. Didn't think it was supposed to be going down until we crashed to our death." Izayoi shrugs his shoulders before he sends a smirk to their way. "So, when are we going to start? I'm inching to find some suitable matches for a fight. Likely, I'm testing your resolve to see if you can win." He explained. "Although I like to see fukukaichou's abilities in a sword fight. You're proficient with your naginata, right? Let's test if that's true."

"You can't insult her like that." Tomoe lightly glares at the blonde for his rudeness before she steps forward in response. But a hand blocked her way as Tomoe looks at Tsubaki stretching her hand in front of her, being the one blocking her advance. "Fukukaichou?" She questioned watching Tsubaki glancing at her for a second before she watches her senior step forward.

"I will take you up on your offer, Sakamaki-san."

"Alright. Ladies first." Izayoi offered a smile before a glint of light catches his eye and he immediately blocked the thrust assault to his chest with the blade of Durandal. Feeling the force behind the strike, the blonde pushes Tsubaki backwards. "Good thrust. Care to demonstrate more?" At his nonchalant offer, Tsubaki rushes to attack him again, deciding to jump before spinning in mid-air and collided her naginata against Durandal. "I can feel your resolve." He commented before he pushes her back to which Tsubaki landed on the ground gracefully. "Is that all you got? Come on! I've been inching for some actions!" Izayoi smirks before he dashes towards Tsubaki and clashes blades with her, surprising her at how much force he's giving her to defend herself against.

With much difficulty, Tsubaki pushes the blonde back before she jumps back and landed on the top of a car.

Jumping back, Tsubaki avoided a quick slash to her chest before she tried countering it with a slash aimed at the blonde's right arm but it evidently misses, much to her slight growing frustration. The Vice-President jumps back and forth, trying to regain her footing and distance from the blonde properly but the blonde had stubbornly shown to follow her around in seconds.

During the battle, the two combatants traded slashes upon slashes but only one took the blunt force of the battle much harder. Every time the blonde had taken to clash Durandal against Tsubaki's naginata, the latter had to pump all of her inner energy to not give in to the massive force that accompanied each of every clashes the blonde hits her blade. As the battle went longer, drops of sweat could be seen dripping over her forehead and neck but the blonde did not break a sweat whatsoever.

"_If this battle keeps up, I do not think I'd have it in me to keep up with him any longer."_ Tsubaki inwardly said panting before she jumps back and lightly collided with the hood of a car with her legs. Not a moment too soon, she watches the blonde charging towards her and she lifted her free hand, aiming it at him. Activating her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, she watches as the blonde raises Durandal before a hand replaces the blade. Tsubaki watches in surprise as the blonde somersault forward using the mirror as leverage before cracking could be heard. She looks at her mirror before watching it shatters completely, much to her surprise.

"Don't let your guard down at any moment."

Tsubaki turns around before she engages in another slash and hack series with the blonde to which she sustained the injury that she received during their previous fight. As Tsubaki hop away from the blonde to stand in front of the same car, she panted as blood licks out from her hip, staining her school uniform and skirt. The Vice-President then stretches her hand forward while the other grips upon her naginata. Then, a magic circle appears over her outstretched hand and she shoots out bullets upon bullets of energy towards Izayoi, who blocked them with the big blade of Durandal.

From there, Tsubaki panted again and she tried to think of ways to overpower the blonde. But then, she decided against it since she knows it herself; the blonde in front of her was no ordinary opponent and was not to be underestimated. She knew it herself if she decided to overpower with her own abilities as of now. She'd never be able to best him.

But then, a thought entered her mind as she brushes against a certain vile in her pocket. Thinking to herself the percentage of success that the use of the vile might work was slim but she was willing to do it for her Master. Nodding in determination, Tsubaki adjusted her footing as she gazes at the blonde, noting the deep purple eyes within his hood.

"_I can see why people are attracted to him at some point."_ Tsubaki thought admitting that his eyes are attractive as some of Kuoh Academy students had talked about. For a minute, the two stared at each other before Tsubaki sprinted forward with the intent to succeed while the blonde stood steady. Seeing as the blonde did not move on his spot, Tsubaki proceeded on grabbing the vile and throws its content towards him before she casted the spell.

"Reverse!"

Responding to the cast of the spell, Izayoi immediately lifted his left arm as he turns his body sideways so Durandal was not anywhere near within arm's distance. But just as the liquid touches his sleeve and hoodie, he felt a burning sensation from the touch. Immediately, his clothes started disintegrating and Tsubaki felt herself burn in embarrassment as she saw part of his exposed abs once the left side of his hoodie disintegrated. Realising what she saw, she quickly covers her face from looking.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Tsubaki-fukukaichou."

"N-No! I'm not! Don't assume the wrong, Sakamaki-kun. I-I did not do it with such vulgar Intentions." Tsubaki stuttered as Izayoi smiled amusingly.

"Sure you do." Izayoi replied adding to Tsubaki's overall embarrassment. The blonde then watch as Tsubaki turns a glaring eye to him underneath the glasses.

Looking at the blonde who stood in front of her with a nonchalant expression proven by the smile hidden underneath his hood, she inwardly encouraged herself to hold her ground even longer. As she readies herself to prepare herself for the blonde, her eyes fixed themselves to the form of Tomoe sneaking herself behind the blonde. She then watches as she raises her sword above his head and swings it down.

"Take this!"

"Hm?" Izayoi glances behind before shards pieces of the katana in Tomoe's hand could be seen shattering behind him as the Sitri's Knight held a shocked expression.

"What?" She utters under her breath as she witness her katana shatters apart in front of her, the moment it touches the back of the blonde's head. Meanwhile, Tsubaki watches the events in mild surprise before she instantly shakes out of her stupor and charges towards the blonde up front. A white light glows around her naginata as Tsubaki charges her weapon before she thrust it forward with all her might.

"I will succeed in the name of Sona Sitri-sama!" The moment she thrust her naginata towards the blonde with the thought of winning, her eyes slowly watches with anticipation as her blade came in contact with the blonde's chest before it instantly shatters followed by the long handle. "…" Tsubaki stares in a daze as she looks at her non-existent naginata before looking down at the small pieces lying down beneath her feet.

Shaking her head, Tsubaki jumps back before she staggered for a bit and fell on her knees in exhaustion. Her mental was slightly slipping in.

"Fukukaichou!" Tomoe rushes to her aid and kneels down next to her before she supported her shoulder. "Hang in there!" She encouraged her senior before she watches her head hangs down. Suddenly, Tsubaki was engulfed in light as Tomoe watches her with large eyes.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as he kneels down in front of Tsubaki who looks up at him amidst her deteriorating vision. But she held on as she saw the blonde's face properly. "You have a strong resolve to win and it was true. Your skills with a naginata are true to the rumors." The blonde held a smile. "I had fun, believe it or not." At this, Tsubaki stares at Izayoi's smiling face before a small smile spreads across her own.

"Thank you..." She responded before her vision went white.

**[Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired.]**

**Gremory Base**

"Tsubaki-fukukaichou?" Saji asked in surprise at the announcement while Issei smiles widely.

"_Is it Kiba?"_ He thought before shaking his head._ "No, it's gotta be Izayoi-senpai." _He nodded to himself.

"Tsubaki has left us." Akeno commented before a smile stretches across her cheeks. "I wonder who fought with her." She looks at her Master who met her eye to eye. Akeno watches a smile evident on her Master's face.

"We know who it is." As they talked, Xenovia and Asia along with Gasper listen in on them.

"This must be Izayoi-kun." Xenovia added as the two seniors looked at her.

"Go, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia cheered smiling as everyone joined her with their own smile including Gasper.

**[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishop, retired.]**

**[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishop, retired.]**

At the double announcement, everyone were surprised.

"Who do you think that is?"

"I think it's Kiba-dono." Xenovia nodded to herself as everyone nods in understanding.

* * *

**East Side of Second Floor **

"Argh! This again!" Issei exclaimed as he looks down at the connection line wrapping itself around his left wrist courtesy of Saji. He looks across from him before he tried breaking the line by pumping magic throughout his body but his efforts were not met. The brunette tried again and it was fruitless.

"It's no use, Hyoudou! You can't get rid of it even if you wanted to." Saji stated. "Do you know? We're similar, you and I. From head to toe, we're similar. When it comes to our lewdness, our earnestness towards our masters, our idiocy, and our tendency to plunge straight forward only." Saji explained to the brunette.

"We really are too similar. That's why I understood it right away. That you and I will fight today." Issei replied.

"I also trained. I spent almost all my summer vacation being chased by a dragon!"

"Sorry, Saji. I will beat you and advance forward. Winning today is what's most important for us."

"Is it? Winning today is what's most important for us too!" Saji exclaimed. "Your senior, Izayoi-senpai. He-He really knows everything, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"He could tell our tactic from the start." At that moment, Rias who stood by the doorway of the restaurant looked at Akeno with mild surprise before the two turns to Saji for his explanation. "At first, we were about to finish off Gasper since Kaichou knows that his abilities were restricted in this battle. So we plan to lure him into our base."

"Your base—Grocery store, right?" Saji nods at the brunette.

"We plan to lure him in his bat form along with the other bats. If something happens to the bats, they'll revert back to Gasper's body. So we were tasked to lure the bats near—Garlic. With that, Gasper will be incapacitated." Saji explained.

"Izayoi-kun's right." Rias thought feeling a bit ashamed of herself to doubt her husband but she easily waves it off as she looks at Gasper next to Xenovia and Asia standing nearby, spectating the fight between the two.

"Anyway, why don't we resume our fight? It's still not done yet!" Saji smiled as Issei looks at him from across his spot.

"Issei, now!"

"Hai!" Issei shouted inwardly before his crystal in his gauntlet lit up in green glow which engulfed him. "Balance Breaker Boosted Gear, Scale Mail!" Issei shouted as he was engulfed in green light before he revealed himself, adorning the scale mail with dragon wings. "Yes! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" He thought in excitement as he powers up his Dragon Shot. "Thank you very much, Izayoi-senpai!" He thanked, recalling the conversation he shared with the blonde just before he left with Kiba.

_Flashback…_

"_Oi, Issei."_

"_Yes?" Issei asked approaching Izayoi who stood by the doorway with Kiba. _

"_When it's time, be ready to charge up. I can tell you really need it without waiting for any time."_

"_What do you mean-?" Issei questioned before realisation came over him as the blonde smirks at his reaction. _

"_Don't be so slow to figure things out. As the Red Dragon Emperor, you sure are slow." Izayoi chuckles as Issei scratches the side of his head. _

"_Sorry." _

"_Charge up when it's time, you hear me?" Izayoi reminded before he left the restaurant with Kiba in tow._

* * *

**Present**

"_And just about time too!"_ He thought before he disappears and reappears in front of Saji to punch him, shooting the Dragon Shot across to which hits him.

"Argh!" Saji flew backwards as smoke tendrils came out of his chest.

As Saji attempted to stand up, the brunette tried to put a burst of power to the connection line to destroy it but it was useless.

"What can I do to get this thing off?" He said to himself in frustration.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Parking Lot...**

Watching her senior disappears into a burst of white scattering light, Tomoe's eyes linger for a while before she stands up and faces the blonde. Angry tears swell at the corner of her eyes before she takes a deep breath. She then takes a fighting stance with her fists outstretched. Suddenly, her eyes were fixed at Durandal's handle outstretched towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're a Knight, right? As far as I know, Knight always have to wield a sword. Since you don't have one, I'm guessing you need one."

"But I can't,"

"I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime. It is Durandal. A Holy Sword. Why don't you want to use it?" Izayoi persuaded as Tomoe looks at him before looking down at Durandal's handle.

Reaching out her right hand, she slowly grasp the handle and she was startled by a shake made by the sword. She tried jerking away since it scares her but she watches the blonde gripped onto the handle tightly and she looks at the sword that did not shake anymore. Confused, she looks at the blonde.

"Don't think about it much, it's just a little bit angry. But now, it's calmed down." He explained. "I'm going to let go, okay?"

Tomoe slowly nodded before the blonde pulls back his hand from the handle and stood still as she grasp the handle with her other hand, feeling the heavy weight of the sword. "He carries this? I can't imagine how he can fight against Tsubaki-fukukaichou with this heavy thing." She thought in surprise before gripping the sword tightly and looked up at the blonde who steps back with his arms in surrender. When he managed to stand by a good distance, he lets down his hands and urges her to come forth with his right hand, pressuring her to make the first move.

Narrowing her eyes, Tomoe charges with Durandal by her side. Once she nears the blonde, she tried swinging sideways as Izayoi tried blocking it with his hands but catches her movement changed as she jumps and kicks his hand with two feet. Rebounding from his hand, Tomoe flips backwards and throws Durandal as it spins like a windmill towards the blonde.

"Interesting." Izayoi replied before he grabs Durandal by the handle and throws it back.

"Huh?" Tomoe gasped before she ducks her head as Durandal came slicing at two strands of her bangs before it stabs into the supporting pillar behind. "That's…" She uttered as she landed in a crouching position. "Fast." She then stands up to retrieve Durandal and pulls it out from the pillar with some difficulty.

Panting at the heavy Holy Sword, Tomoe pointed the sword towards Izayoi. Taking a deep breath of concentration, she immediately charges ahead.

"Conserve your energy. You don't want to swing the first time with so much wasted energy, do you?" The blonde explained in a taunting tone but the girl knew well that he was teaching her.

With his words in mind, Tomoe swings at the blonde before stopping mid-swing and swings down. At the show, the blonde lifted his hand to stop the swing to which it does. But the action causes Tomoe to stare at the spot where she slashes at him, unscathed. Breaking out of her shock, she immediately jumps back and slashes right away at him. Tomoe watches in calculative as she waited a good distance from the blonde before she swings to attack. Swing after swing the Siti Knight attempted to make him bleed but the blonde either dodged, blocked or sway the blade from its course. If he blocked, Tomoe watched him uses his hands and catches the blade with digits securing it in place before swiftly letting it go, disrupting her flow of assault. It goes the same if he sways, the blonde will push the blade whenever it nears him to the side with his knuckles. But the one thing she was annoyed at was him dodging, it frustrate her to no end as she witness him dodging her attacks with ease.

As time passes and each swing were initiated, she was beginning to be fatigue and each swing started getting harder to swing. After a while, Tomoe stopped to stand across Izayoi and she panted as drops of sweat started falling down her chin. Her breath ragged, the girl attempted running towards to finish him off with a last swing since she could feel her consciousness slip in and out. Taking to jump in the air, she raises Durandal and swings it downwards with all her remaining strength. But as it was expected, the blonde grip upon the edge of the blade with his right hand and that finally took her off; falling down on the ground. But she was captured by an arm securing her before she kneels down on the ground.

The Sitri Knight looks up and was greeted by a smile by the blonde as Durandal lay down on the ground next to them. A pat of her head made her aware of the comforting action of the blonde before the light took her in. "You did well for a first-year, Tomoe." At the compliment, she cannot help but smile widely at him as her respond and then the blonde faded away by the light.

**[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Knight, retired.]**

Looking at where the girl left, Izayoi grabs Durandal off the ground and look on at the direction where the second floor was located. Stretching his hand to reach his hood, he pulls it downwards as he smiles. "They have potential. It's a good thing I found a way to have fun in this Rating Game…"

* * *

**First Floor**

**Sitri Base**

"Hm?" Kiba catches something at where the Bishop, Momo disappears and he walked towards it, seeing a connection line connected to a square pact filled with red—blood.

At the realisation of what the thing is, Kiba looks at the second floor before he quickly dashes towards his comrade in need.

"This is bad."

* * *

**Second Floor**

**Gremory Base**

"Ugh, why do I feel weak?" Issei asked himself feeling something inside which was strange as he kept battling Saji who held bruises all over his body. _"Is he really sucking my powers?" _He questioned inwardly at Saji who stood waiting for their fight. _"I thought he has low magic like me but how could he perform powerful magic that always leave a finishing blow?"_ He questioned before realising the connection line attached to his chest—his heart.

"Saji! Are you converting your own life-force…into magic power!?" Issei asked. "The reason for his continuous attacks was his life force all along?!"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm risking my life."

"Do you really intend to die…!?"

Saji—smiled with a serious look.

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. Do-Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!" He shouted to the surprised brunette. "I will surpass you, Issei Hyoudou!"

Meanwhile, Issei looks at him, noting his face was swollen and his left eye completely shut. The brunette clenches his fist, thinking that he should respond to his friend to stop. But as his words swarmed through his mind, he can't help but attempt to encourage him.

"Then! Come on! Come, Saji! You won't let it end here, right!? You don't intend to let it end like this, right!? Weren't you going to do the things that aren't possible for idiots like us and run forward?!"

"You also trained desperately, right? I trained desperately as well." Saji said his gaze never shifting as it fixes itself on Issei.

"Saji…I'm going to beat you."

"Let's see if you can try, Hyoudou." Saji brushes his redden lips from the red liquid staining it before he readies his fist just as Issei with his own. "I…will surpass you, no matter what the cost is!" At the moment he said it, he charges forward with his right fist as Issei advances forward with his left.

"Argh!"

"Hah!"

Both fists made their way to each of their face as Issei and Saji blasted backwards from the force to the ground.

"That's some serious punch." Issei commented, feeling rattled by the punch. The brunette then looks up from his lying position to see Saji trying to stand up. Gritting his teeth, the brunette tried to stand up as well. But halfway there, he immediately staggered much to his confusion. "Wh-What's happening to me?"

"Issei!" Kiba shouted as he arrived to the scene and throws a holy demonic dagger and cut the connection line between them. Just as he did, he turns to his Master in the process, who in turns look at him with a curious eye. "Rias-buchou, Sona-sama is at the rooftop!" At this, Rias nods and quickly rushes out before growing a pair of devil wings and ascended towards the door leading to the rooftop.

"What?" Issei asked seeing red liquid—blood spilling out from the line. "Is that my blood…?" He asked out of shock before looking up at the grinning Saji.

"Yeah, hard to believe it right? Well, it's the truth. Now I'll be taking you with me, Red Dragon Emperor!" Saji crouches with his knees bent and powers up an energy ball in his hands.

"_Damn it! I fell into his trap!"_ Issei felt ashamed of himself at the obvious mistake but the brunette did not want to submit defeat yet. Looking up, he tried standing up still with much difficulty as he loss a lot of blood in the process of their battle. _"I lost a lot of blood…I don't think I can think straight…But I have to—beat him! In order to beat him, I have to beat Saji!"_ He vowed before he started powering up his Dragon Shot one last time.

The two opponents made eye contact before they both charges forward and thrust their attacks forward.

"Saji!"

"Issei!"

The moment they clash, a loud explosion resounded throughout the mall as smoke covered the area.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Huh?" Rias questioned as she heard the commotion before taking to look at the individual waiting for her up front. She approaches the figure before standing in wait as the figure turns around—Sona who looked at her arrival.

"I did not expect this to be turnover right from the start." Sona explained to Rias. "I only planned to incapacitate a few of you until our battle, Rias. Unfortunately, it backfires. And I expected this to be Izayoi-kun's scheme?"

"Yes, it is. He'd plan this right from the start."

"But how can he predict what will happen?"

"You and I, knows that Izayoi-kun can be a strategist just as us." Rias smiled as Sona frowned. "He only thought about a simple strategy within this game based on the rules and he'd predicted your move. Might I say, reducing your numbers with little numbers of mine is not one I would partaking to move, but it had served its purpose as decoys simultaneously be the fighting force of our group." She explained professionally.

"_I must say, Izayoi-kun. You're turning out smarter than you're bargained for."_ Sona thought much to her amusement. "I guess this will be the final battle for both of us." Sona said to Rias who smiles at her.

Suddenly, an aura of water gathered around Sona, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from everywhere within the department store.

Without hesitation, Rias started firing magic bullets at her friend. The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun.

The bullets were only about the size of a softball, but feel behind the magic was of high purity in each shot. Everyone watches the seemingly results of their Master coming out.

In response to the attack, Sona manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping Rias's attacks. The instant that Rias's magic hit, the water was also annihilated at the same time, but because she was gathering it from the entire building, it was unlimited.

"Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you." Sona stated as she transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well.

"Just as I wished for, Sona!"

Smiling fearlessly, Rias piled compression upon compression of her power of destruction and made a countless number of magic bullets in the air. Those without enough power would vanish from just one of those shots. To have condensed that many of them, it showed Rias how she had built up her magic power fairly well in her training.

Both excelled in the quality of their magic, with Rias stood out in power while Sona stood out in technique.

Both of them stood ready as they stare it off. Then, the two of them—unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time.

* * *

**Second Floor **

Everyone who was in the vicinity watches as the smoke cleared before seeing Issei lying in front of Saji lying across from him. The scale mail that Issei adorned moments ago had shattered from the clash and he was lying with tattered clothes along with Saji.

"Who won?" Issei asked in between panting as he and Saji were engulfed in light.

"Issei-san!" Asia run towards him and kneels down next to him. "I'll heal you!"

"It's no use, Asia-chan. You can't heal this problem. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid…"

"Having a girl next to you when you're acting like your dying…Damn you, Hyoudou…" Saji let out a small smile. "About who won…I won."

"No, I won."

"The one who stands up will win…" Saji suggested before he and Issei tried to stand up but failed to. "I guess both of us can't move. This is turning out not what I wanted…"

"Huh…Me too…"

"Meet you later?"

"Yeah…Hey, are we still friends?" At the question, Saji can't help but smile and tears were evident on the corners of his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we are…" Just as he finishes, Saji disappears before Issei started to.

"I'm glad…to hear it." Issei mutters before disappearing as Asia looks on sadly.

**[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]**

**[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, retired.]**

"Issei-san…" Asia mutters with a frown kneeling on the ground still, unaware of the person running towards her from her left.

"Asia!" Xenovia shouted as Asia looked up to her left and watches Yura charging towards her with her sword at the ready. The blonde held up her hands as she await for the strike to hit her but a shout voiced out nearby.

"Kiba!" At the mention of his name, Kiba look up and watches Durandal soared through the air towards Yura. Nodding to himself at the sign, he charges forward as he glances at Xenovia who nods.

A small tear in space appeared behind Kiba as Xenovia was making it form. Then, Durandal's aura flowed into blonde haired Knight.

"_Now then, Xenovia. I'll show it to you. This technique created by you and me, Rias Gremory's two [Knights]!"_ Kiba thought before he sprinted forth towards Yura.

As the blonde charged towards her, Yura continued onwards to clash blades with him before Durandal came down and stabbed itself in front of her, stopping her. By the time she realised, she looked up at Kiba stabbing his sword into the ground.

**Zazazazan! **

Holy demonic swords sprang up everywhere within the cemented tiles. The holy demonic aura that covered them might have been little. But, if Durandal's aura is also added to them, it's another story entirely.

"—Durandal Birth!"

"Ah!" Yura shouted flying into the skies by the numerous holy demonic swords striking at her along with her clothes being shredded at various parts of her body. Her body lights up before she disappears seconds until she hit the ground.

"How was it?" A voice asked as Kiba looked up at his blonde senior standing in front of where Yura disappeared.

"It's one of many new experiences, I believe." Kiba smiled before he grabs Durandal by the hilt and throws it towards Izayoi who clutches it in his hand before sweeping it across the countless holy demonic swords, destroying them in one slash and causing a burst of magic dust to gather in the air and carried by the wind of the slash. Shouldering Durandal on his shoulder, Izayoi looks at everyone.

**[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]**

Everyone looked up after hearing the announcement and Asia allowed herself to smile brightly along with everyone.

Izayoi turns around as he saw his wife walking down along the tiles towards him before she stood in front of him.

With a smile, Rias spoke.

"We won."

* * *

**VIP Room**

"So this is the Hero of the Underworld…" Odin stated as Azazel looks at sideways. "Arrogant but generous. Powerful but deadly. Does he always give such chances?"

"What, pity?" Azazel asked, amused. "No, I think he did it just because it would make the whole situation _fun. _He said so himself. With someone as strong as him, there aren't any fun if you fought weaklings. But he's different from most."

"Yeah, for his own amusement." Odin added. "But I like that attitude of him."

"Really?" Odin nods once. "What makes you say that?" Odin glances at him with an amused glint.

"I don't think I should answer if you knew the answer already."

"Honestly, I'm still sceptic to answer. But to put it bluntly, he's an enigma."

"Enigma? Hm, yes. I agree to that choice of word."

"Enigma? Why? Izayoi-kun's kind, caring, and strong. Why is he an enigma?" Serafall asked standing next to Azazel looking curiously at the two.

"It's just our opinions." Azazel replied to her as Serafall's eyebrow rose. "It doesn't offend you, right? But as far as we've seen, he's unpredictable hence the word, _enigma._" He explained. "He'll do where no one cannot do. He will be unpredictable where the situation is predictable to peers. I, myself is quite surprised that he would give his opponent a chance to wield Durandal and managed to control it to fit Sona Sitri's Knight which enabled her to fight on. If there were anyone but him, they would just finish her off with the blade." He nods in explanation as Serafall nods in acknowledgment before she stares at the blonde in the hologram screen displayed in front of her and the others.

"Well, he's the man I love. I expect nothing better from him." She announced boldly with a warm smile as Azazel kindly smile in amusement followed by Odin. After a while, Azazel turns to Odin as the screen turns to both Issei and Saji in their face off.

"How do you think about them?"

"Hm, the user who has the dragon Sacred Gear."

"You mean, the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"No, the Pawn of the Sitri family." Odin answered. "What a good devil. You should take good care of that one. He'll become strong. The achievement of beating the Sekiryuutei kid is huge. Watching the Rating Games of devils is fun because of this. The weak change in the middle of a match. This is what a true match is."

"That's right! Odin-ojii-chan really understands things, after all." Serafall nodded at his words, feeling cheery for her little sister's group and happy that the fact her sister's servant, Saji Genshirou, was complimented. It made her swell up in happiness at the prospect of her sister's achievement so far, even though she would always be happy for her personally.

"Adding to that gaki, the Rating Game would be much more fun to watch now. I can't wait till he faces off against that Sairorg kid, the ratings will skyrocketed exponentially."

"Really? I'd think him against the God of Mischief would attract more attention. Although, if we can get any footage of it."

"I think Sirzechs can help you with that. He and his friend, Beelzebub are rather involved in that sort of topic."

"What footage?" Serafall asked. "Is it when Izayoi-kun went against that evil God? I wanna see it!"

"You'll get your chance when I have a little talk with Sirzechs."

"No, I wanna talk to him first." Serafall let out a light glare to which Azazel smile awkwardly before nodding to her request. "Sirzechs-chan will not keep any secrets hidden from me that is anything related to Izayoi-kun."

"But do you think you'll ready to put with him?" Odin asked with a smirk as Serafall turns to him. "He has undergo an interesting transformation. I fear that you will change your view of what he is right now."

"Then don't." Serafall frowned. "Izayoi-kun will always be him. There isn't anything that will change him as he is right now. No interesting transformation will change him." Serafall stated without hesitation, knowing that the blonde she met the first time was the same as the blonde she had fallen in love now.

"…Alright. As you say." As Odin finishes, Serafall did not have any doubts that plagued her mind about the blonde.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**Okay, folks. That is all of the new chapter. I hope you find it satisfactory and wish that all of you Review, Favorite and Follow this story since it will be a long journey before I finished this. A Long Journey.**_

_**Anyway, how do you think about the Rating Game between Rias Gremory against Sona Sitri? Leave a Review about it below. Do you have questions you want to ask about the chapter? If so, PM me. If you have questions related to previous chapters, feel free to PM me as well. I don't care.**_

_**So, I will see all of you soon, alright? Stay tuned for the next chapter. What will happen?**_

_**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**_


	49. Chapter 49: Truth

_Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. _

_First of all and to start things with, I am sorry that I delayed this chapter for like a month? I think it is been a month after my previous update. Well, I can't think of anything to make as an excuse but I've been updating an old fanfic of mine that's been well over a year. So I decided to update that because I suddenly started liking to make that story. _

_Anyway, I apologise for delaying this any longer. Presenting A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Truth**

**Gremory Mansion **

**Living Room**

In the wide vacant room stood the Gremory family which consist of Venelana, Zeoticus and Millicas together along with a few maids. Nearby the Occcult Research Club—ORC group consisted of Asuka, Pest, Sala and Shirayuki-Hime stood a few ways from them. A wide hologram screen stood in front of everyone as it hung on top of the wall overlooking them. At present, everyone was focused onto the said screen which showed the Rating Game of Rias Gremory against Sona Sitri. There, everyone watched Rias Gremory's group transported into a restaurant while Sona Sitri's group was located in a grocery store.

A mild frown curved downwards on Pest's face as she watches the declaration start of the Rating Game which starts off with Rias Gremory's strategist, Izayoi accompanied by Kiba, Rias's [Knight]. The two started walking out of the restaurant which is their base and immediately sprinted across the vast shopping mall which had been picked as the battlefield between the two opposing groups.

The two surprisingly took the elevator down towards the first floor, where they encountered a problem which caused the elevator cables to break off and the elevator to fall down instantly when the doors closed. Everyone watches as the blonde stabs Durandal behind him, piercing through the metal steel box and the concrete wall beyond it. The action causes the elevator to slowly stops and Kiba helps his senior to open the elevator by striking it with his Holy Demonic Sword, the Sword of Avenger. With that, the two safely came out from the elevator and head towards the enemy base which is a grocery store.

"Do they randomly pick the locations for their bases to be placed?" Pest asked crossing her arms with an angry frown.

"If you think about it, it's reasonable. It's to make both groups to be extremely aware to their surroundings and make use of it to their advantage. For example, Izayoi-kun said Gasper-san was unable to resist garlic and it might cause him to be incapacitated first in the game." Asuka explained to Pest who squinted her eyes at her before she focuses her attention back to the hologram screen as did Asuka. They along with everyone watches Izayoi greeted Sona and her two Bishop who erected a barrier around the three of them. They watched on as the blonde converse with Sona before surprisingly throwing Durandal forward, breaking the barrier and phasing through Sona, surprising everyone until it stabs itself into the wall behind.

The blonde then chatted a bit with Sona before withdrawing Durandal from the wall and left to leave Kiba to handle the two Bishops. They soon watched as the blonde again encountered Tsubaki, Sona's [Queen] and Tomoe, Sona's [Knight]. When everyone watched the blonde fought with Tsubaki and thus defeated her before fighting Tomoe to which he lent her Durandal temporarily for the duration of their fight. That action took most by surprise since they did not expect the blonde's action let alone giving the opponent one of the only Holy Sword that is equal to Excalibur. But at the end, Tomoe was defeated after having used all of her energy against attacking Izayoi with Durandal with its weight being a slight burden.

After that, the screen changed to Issei fighting against Saji while Koneko fights Ruruko. The white haired nekoshou only just won after delivering a strike to Ruruko's chest within her nekomata form, striking her nerves inside. Seconds later, she was standing on the sidelines as she proceeded to stay back from Issei's battle with Saji. Throughout Issei's battle against Saji, everyone could see that he was starting to be slightly sluggish in his movement before succumbing to the unknown cause. It wasn't until Kiba made an appearance and cut off the connection line between him and Saji, which causes blood to flow out of the line; Issei's blood respectively.

"How can he suck blood from him?" Shirayuki-Hime asked confused as the others including Asuka, Sala and Pest were all very much in the same confusing situation. It was not until Venelana told them of the abilities wielded by Vritra, one of the Great Dragon Kings, that they understood.

It was overwhelming everyone watching as they were surprised to see that Vritra's connection line could suck blood rather than power. But just as both combatants were out of tear to fight, they'd give it their all by charging up an energy ball in their hands before they charged towards each other and causes an explosion to occur. As the smoke cleared, they watched Issei and Saji lying on the ground, opposite of each other before Asia came to view and tried to heal the brunette. But the brunette denied her before Saji and he disappears, incapacitated from the game.

Then, everyone found Yura, Sona's [Rook] charging towards Asia's backside before a shout interrupted the situation and Durandal immediately came out of nowhere to stab in front of Yura which stopped her advances. As soon as she stops, she was caught off guard as countless of holy demon swords appears over the ground and hits her, shredding her clothes before incapacitating her from the game. Right before then, everyone had watched Rias slip out from everyone before finding her on the rooftop of the shopping mall where she was met by her best friend and opponent, Sona Sitri.

The two faced each other before displaying the powers that they trained for this Rating Game between them. For this moment. But as they would battle it each other out for long periods of time, Sona had resigned herself from continuing since she cannot best Rias's powers that could harm her even more and tired her evenly.

"It looks like they won." Shirayuki-Hime stated with a nod as Asuka nods along.

"They did won." Venelana added with certainty as Millicas nodded furiously next to his grandmother.

"Yes! Did you see Rias onee-sama and Izayoi onii-sama?! They're powerful! Not to mention Rias onee-sama's peerage are pretty strong too!"

"Yes, they are. Millicas. They each trained for this event to happen. And fortunately, they're training paid off."

"This Rating Game…Is slightly familiar with our ways in Little Garden." Sala commented as she recalled the rules spoken by Grayfia while the two opposing groups read off the said rules by their own.

"No kidding. But I prefer Little Garden than their ways." Pest answered sharply with a mild frown, which gotten everyone's attention.

"Pest-san? Are you alright?" Sala asked uncrossing her arms as she looks down at the red haired girl while Asuka and Shirayuki-Hime watches.

"I don't get it…Why are we here doing nothing while they—fight?" Pest stated without caring her opinion was overheard by the other occupants in the room. "It seems unfair to me. What good is for us if we lay here doing nothing? If we're in Little Garden, I've would—" Pest stopped mid-sentence before silencing herself and looking down. "It would've been easier and I would have more fun taking in slaves for my community. If it weren't for that blonde freak." Pest took on a sidelong glance after that and stayed silence.

"Sorry to rain down on your parade. But if it weren't for him, you would've been defeated all the same, midget." Shirayuki-Hime put her knuckles on her hips. "If it weren't for him, I will not be here today." She looks at Sala who nodded at her before she looks at Pest.

"If it weren't for him, I would not be here with all of you. I would not met such individuals that would be my friends later on and I am grateful that I got to live in a peaceful world opposite of my own. There are also other customs that I am not familiar and I tend to get lost if all of you did not guide me the right way." Sala smiled before she looks at Asuka who shares her own smile.

"With all of that into consideration, I have to say the same thing. I will not be here if Izayoi-kun did not meet me coincidentally on the streets. Without him, I'd think I wouldn't transfer to Kuoh Academy in the first place and met all of you and found the invisible forces that exist in our world. And also, if it weren't for him. I'd be dead from being turned to stone for the rest of my life." Asuka explained without hesitation even as she recalled the emptiness feeling when she was turned to stone. "All in all, we owe him for saving us. I don't think it's bad that we can't at least repay him back, don't you think? Pest-san?" She asked the red haired girl who frowned while looking down at the ground.

"…Fine. Your point is sadly right." Pest begrudgingly answered which caused Asuka to smile brighter followed by Sala including Shirayuki-Hime. "But I don't owe the blonde anything for bringing me in the first place."

"But you at least agreed to be with him, right?"

"That's because we have a contract, unfortunately." Pest glances sideways before continuing. ""Why does the blonde always have the fun? Why don't we join in on instead?"

"That's because we're not part of a peerage. We're not Devils." Shirayuki-Hime rolls her eyes. "Don't you get it through your thick skull? We can't be part of a peerage because we're not Devils!" She said to her as Pest narrows her eyes at her and glares over the blue haired maid.

"So what? It doesn't take a genius to see that I'm bored that I'm standing here doing nothing but watch them fight." Pest explained before Venelana came right between them.

"Girls. Can you please calm down? You're attracting quite the attention from everyone." Venelana calmly said to them.

"They're not Devils, Venelana-sama?" One of the maids asked in spite of her other colleague telling her to stop.

_"It seems like the secret is out."_ Zeoticus thought sighing before glancing towards his wife who turned to the said questioning maid.

"…Yes, they are not. But fear not, as they came with no harm intentions." She reasoned to the maids who listened in on intently.

"…Is Izayoi-sama's a Devil?" The maid asked suddenly as Venelana stopped on her tracks to process the question that freezes her along with her husband. Venelana glances at her husband who stared at her before promptly nodding towards her to which she returns back the gesture, knowing that it was the time to tell the truth.

With that, Venelana turns back to the questioning maid and answers. "...Sadly, no. He is not of a pure blood Devil. He is nothing more than that of a human. I am terribly sorry that we kept this a secret from all of you but it was a necessary action to do. Plus, it might be a helping hand to hide Izayoi's true identity from others."

"Yes, that's absolutely true. There are others that might want to harm him if they know his true lineage."

"We cannot afford to expose him. He's Rias ojou-sama's husband."

"He is also the Hero that saved us all from that treacherous Three Headed-Dragon that almost destroyed our territory and almost the entire Underworld if it weren't for him."

"Yes, we are fully indebted to him. We are grateful to serve him." Another maid nodded to her colleagues before every maid turns to their mistress who looks at them with a smile.

"I reckon that all of you are not affected deeply by this piece of information?"

"Yes, Venelana-sama. We cannot be anymore grateful as to what his deeds has done to us and all of the people in the Gremory Territory."

"Aside from deeds from which he'd done, will you accept him as it is? A human?" At this, the maids look at each other before answering.

"We do not mind it at all, Venalana-sama. Rias ojou-sama has chosen her other pair and she truly loves him as any lover would have. After their wedding, we are proud to say that he is like family to us." One of the maids answered before her colleagues cheekily smiles at her which causes her to nod at them with a stifling laugh.

"Is that your answer?" Venelana asked as every maid nodded at her which causes a smile to appear on her face. "Then I am grateful that this topic has been settled quite peacefully and accordingly."

"But Venelana-sama, how can Izayoi-sama attained such powers that can be an equal to Satan-Class like that of Sirzechs-sama?" One of the maids asked Venelana who looks at her husband to answer.

"…We don't know." Zeoticus answered for his wife as he turns to the maids. "But as far as we know him, he might be born with it. Sirzechs already said that the blonde could utilise his power very well." Every maid nodded at his explanation. "I understand that it does not make any sense of where his true whereabouts are but we don't have any knowledge about his past." Zeoticus turns to Asuka and the others. "Did all of you know Izayoi in the past?" At this, Shirayuki-Hime speaks up.

"I don't know his past personally but I've seen the pictures of his childhood." She answered as everyone focuses their attention at her. "The pictures are…averagely normal. There's no such false assumption to it." Zeoticus nodded before turning to maids and his wife along with his grandson.

"Although I want to know about his past as everyone else, I'd think we should leave it as a mystery. When I thought about it, there's no question that Izayoi; the only one who can share with us his past." At this, everyone nodded including Asuka and the others. "Anyway, he might as well live out his childhood normally." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That might be possible." Venelana said before she watches her daughter in the hologram screen disappearing along with Izayoi and her peerage. "If all of you will excuse me, I have to visit both my daughter and son in-law." She smiled at everyone before she left the room towards the medical care centre where the Rating Game opponents were taken if injured or incapacitated.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Medical Facility**

"Where is she?" Venelana asked walking along the hallway of the medical facility with a nurse escorting her to her daughter's room.

"She's here." The nurse announced as she stops in front of the door and opens it to let Venelana inside. "If anything, you can call me or either the other nurses." She smiled at Venelana who in return smile back before she enters the room as the nurse closes it behind her.

"Okaa-sama?" Rias exclaimed in surprise at the presence of her mother.

"Rias." Venelana walked across the room towards her daughter who was lying on her hospital bed. When she arrived at the side of her hospital bed, she immediately spotted Izayoi lying on the bed next to her daughter, asleep, much to her amusement. "How are you?" She asked turning to her daughter.

"I'm fine, Okaa-sama. But why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my daughter, of course. What else would I be here?" At the answer, Rias smiles happily. "Congratulations for your victory in the Rating Game." She congratulated as Rias waves her hand in dismissal.

"I'm not the one you should be congratulating to," Rias turns to her husband sleeping on the bed next to her. "Izayoi-kun deserved that right. He helped us to achieve victory. I didn't do anything."

"No. You and the others did each of your own part in the battle. Mostly, Izayoi who devastated their numbers by half along with your Knight. But you did your part by fighting Sona. So I don't think you did not do anything. You absolutely did something." Venelana explained comforting her daughter who allows a smile to spread across her face.

"Thank you, Okaa-sama."

"I assumed that Izayoi came to visit his wife?" Venelana sent an amused smile towards her daughter who held a dust of pink on her cheeks. "I don't know any reasons that he could come here other than that possible one."

"Yeah, he came to visit along with the others. They are in the next room tending to Issei." Nodding at her daughter, Venelana sits on the seat next to the hospital bed before grasping her daughter's left hand.

"You did well, Rias. As well as your peerage." Venelana complimented. "So is your husband." At the end, Rias smiles with a blush before her face constricted in pain and Venelana catches her daughter from falling down. "Rias?"

"Bathroom…" She mutters to her mother who listened to her before helping her off the bed towards the bathroom in the room. Just as the two arrived at the toilet bowl, Rias immediately opens the lid and releases the content in her mouth as Venelana held her daughter's hair back from getting in the way. After a while, Rias panted as she hovers above the toilet while Venelana look over her daughter in worry.

"Rias, what is going on?" She asked frowning.

"I don't know. I've gotten this sickness…these past few days ever since the gathering. I had to go to the bathroom during the event...I don't think that I had to go through it again but lately, I have to go to the bathroom more often than I thought…" Rias panted lastly as drops of sweat could be seen trailing down her forehead. "Okaa-sama…Do you know what's going on with me…?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her tone as she glances up at her mother.

"…Rias, when was your last?"

At the question, Rias begin to think after understanding the meaning behind it before answering.

"…It was a day after…Izayoi-kun and I…" Rias trails off. "…made love." She finishes with a blush as Venelana smiles down at her, happy knowing that her daughter had experienced such a beautiful course with her son in-law. Rather than being upset by the terms of event, Venelana kneels down beside her daughter and wrap her arm over her shoulders before smiling at her.

"Rias…Have you had any thoughts as to why this is happening to you?" Venelana asked trying to make her daughter realised since she knows by the sickness that her daughter was experiencing.

"Thoughts…? Well, I've had morning sickness, I'm feeling more fatigue than before, constant headaches…" Rias trails off as she thinks about the symptoms she developed over the few weeks. But by the time she wanted to list more symptoms, her mother had interrupted her.

"Rias…The symptoms that you listed of…Do you know what they are implying to?" Venelana asked as Rias looks down in deep thought, thinking about the symptoms and the result from them. Then, a sudden realisation lit up in her eyes before she stares up at her mother who smiles at her. "…From the symptoms you've showed so far…Do you have any assumptions that you're…pregnant?" At this, Rias's eyes stared right back at her mother's before she thought about the symptoms she showed.

"…I'm pregnant…" She mutters in realisation as she looks down at the cemented tiles before a wide smile spreads across her face. "I'm pregnant with Izayoi-kun's child…"

"Yes, you are, musume."

"Okaa-sama…" Rias looks back at her mother as tears overflowed from her eyes before she felt her head leaned back against her mother. "…I'm pregnant with Izayoi-kun's child…I'm going to be a mother…and he's going to be the father..."

"Yes, Izayoi's going to be the father whilst you're going to be a mother, musume…" Venelana comforted her as Rias sadly looks up at her.

"Are you upset with me, Okaa-sama?"

"How can I be upset, Rias? This is the most beautiful moment you experienced. I can't never take this away from you or will I ever be upset with the decisions you take. You're married for goodness sake." At the reassurance from her mother, Rias smiled in relief. "But how will you tell him?" She added after silence consumed them.

"…I'll tell him before we leave."

"Really?"

"Yes, he deserved to know the truth." Rias stares at her mother.

"Alright. I respect your decision. But Rias…you do know what this means right?" She asked as Rias nods slowly in understanding.

"Yes, but I don't want tell them yet. For now, I want to tell it to Otou-sama and Onii-sama first."

"Okay." Venelana helped her daughter to stand up. "I take it that you will be alright from here? I fear that he will catch on to your symptoms. He is the first of your class, after all. It will not be a coincidence if he does knows the symptoms that you're exhibiting." Venelana stated as Rias nods.

"I know. That's why I'm confident that I'll be alright. Until I tell Izayoi-kun, of course." Rias said to her before thinking about the blonde for his reaction when she will tell him.

"He'll understand, musume." Venelana comforted her with a squeeze of her shoulder as Rias looks at her. "I know what you're thinking. You're too young to have experienced this but I know that he'll be able to understand." Venelana explained as Rias nods. "If not…"

"No, he'll understand. There's nothing he would not be able to."

"So, he's right for you."

"He always is."

After a while, Venelana walked out of the bathroom before Rias walked out soon after. The two looked at the blonde still sleeping on the bed before Rias bid her mother goodbye, to which she returned it with a hug and left the room.

Rias looked at her husband and walked to stand next to his bed. She then lifted her hand to brush against his right cheek before smiling down at him as he sleeps peacefully.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Living Room**

"Is everyone here?" Rias asked surveying everyone who was present in the living room after they left the medical facility a moment ago.

"Yes." Akeno nodded. "Except Izayoi-kun." At this, Rias nods.

"I'll go get him. I think he's lounging around in our room." She said as Akeno nodded. With that, she turns towards the room where she and Izayoi shared.

As she arrived in front of the door to their room, Rias knocked on the door a couple of times before she opens the door and enters inside. Once inside, she sees her blonde husband sitting at the edge of the bed with his arms on his knees. She sees that he was looking at his hand that was engulfed in golden flames. She watches in awe as the flames slowly moves back and forth gracefully rather than emitting a deadly aura to it.

"So they're all ready to go?" Rias looks at her husband who looks up at her while he kept emitting his flames around his hand.

"Yes, they're waiting for you."

"But why are you telling me to stay instead?" Izayoi asked standing up as he walked towards his wife in slow strides while she watches him without batting an eye. The blonde recounted the time when his wife told him to stay in their room rather than meeting with the rest of them that were waiting in the living room. "Is there something wrong somehow?" He asked standing in front of her as Rias looks at him directly in the eyes before she takes a deep breath and slowly grasped his hands in hers.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias called as she trailed her hand along his left arm before tightly grasping his biceps. "…I'm pregnant." The moment she said it, Izayoi stares at her which unnerves her to no end as the time ticks away.

"What?"

"Huh?" At the shocked tone resounding behind her, Rias turns around to see her elder brother walking through the door with a shocked expression.

"You're pregnant?!" Sirzechs exclaimed as Rias steals a glance at her husband who looked at her elder brother. "I can't believe this! At this young of an age?!" He stated with a serious frown as he strides over to his younger sister before he stops to stand in front of his brother in-law.

"She wasn't at fault. Neither am I." Izayoi admitted as Sirzechs looks down at him before red aura of the Power of Destruction slowly envelopes him whole while Golden Flames engulfed the blonde. "Anyway, I didn't expect this would happen. But who cares?" He smirks before stealing a glance behind at his wife looking at him intently. "I don't mind hearing the news personally. To be honest, I'm relieved that I did something good once in a lifetime. If she's willing, I'm willing to go." As he finishes, tears of joy could be seen hanging at the corner of Rias's eyes as a smile stretched across her face in overall happiness. Turning away from her, Izayoi looked up at Sirzechs as their powers flows around each of them. Power of Destruction against Golden Flames. Just as they stared each other off, a voice suddenly made itself known to the three occupants in the room.

"Sirzechs-sama?" At the heed of his name, Sirzechs glances behind to see his wife, Grayfia opening the door to allow herself and the company of both his parents inside the room. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked as she stood away from the doorway to allow Venelana and Zeoticus walk further to stand behind Sirzechs and faces Izayoi along with Rias.

"Grayfia," Sirzechs looked at his wife to answer her question but found out that he cannot. Frowning, he decided to look away in respond as Grayfia looks at him.

Amidst his son's denial to answer, Lord Gremory smiles instead. "So this is where I sense two powers clashing with each other all of a sudden. One of them I recognise as my son's but this is remarkably interesting to see my son in-law displaying such unnerving flames before" Zeoticus explained walking into the room with Venelana in tow. "How can that be though?" He asked directly at the questioned blonde.

The flames licking the sides of his arms eventually dissipated along with the rest of it engulfing his whole body. A smirk was casted upon his face as he answered his father in-law. "It's a wedding gift." He simply answered which raises questions in everyone's mind on who gave it.

Nevertheless, Zeoticus nods in understanding and questioned no further. He then slowly begin focusing his attention onto his daughter who shyly avoided eye contact before looking at him. "Your mother told me." He stated as Rias looks at Venelana who smiled apologetically at her. "Is what you said true, Rias?" Zeoticus asked his daughter who step forward before linking her left arm around Izayoi's right arm and casted a smile towards her parents and brother.

"…Yes. It's true. Otou-sama, Onii-sama, Grayfia...I'm…pregnant." She answered as Zeoticus looked at his daughter with surprise before he smiled in delight and shares his smile with his wife, who too smiled. On the other hand, Sirzechs smiled at his sister.

"How long has it been?" Zeoticus asked as Rias steals a glance at her husband with a blush on her cheeks before answering her father.

"It's been a few weeks. But I fully understand that I am too soon to bear a child. But I need you to understand that it was what I wanted and that moment; I did not regret my actions. It was of my responsibility that led me where I am." She explained as she looked at Izayoi who looked down at her. "I do not regret it at all." She stated as Izayoi let out a smile to which she delightfully returns.

"How about you, Izayoi? Do you have any regrets?" Zeoticus asked his son in-law and waited for him to answer. But the answer came sooner than he anticipated.

"To be honest, no. I don't have any." Izayoi simply answered before registering his father in-law's confused look and continued to explain. "I don't see why I have any regret in the matter. We did what we wanted. There's no fault in that, correct?" He raised his eyebrow knowingly before grinning. "Although, it would be problematic including everyone in Kuoh Academy to find out but I don't care either way. I think I did something right for once in my lifetime, huh?" Izayoi stated glancing sideways at his wife before feeling a pair of lips pecking his right cheek and he looks at the teary eyed Rias looking at him with a warm hearted smile.

"You've done a lot of right things, Izayoi-kun. For me, my family and my friends. So don't think otherwise. Plus, you'll be a great father." Rias tilted her head slightly to smile up at the smiling blonde while Venelana looked at the two with a happy smile along with her husband and Sirzechs. Then, the red head turns to her sister in-law standing behind her parents as the atmosphere in the room suddenly becomes quiet.

After a moment of silence, Grayfia steps forward to stand next to his husband and looks at Rias with a small frown. Just as she stared at her, Rias responded by glancing away for a second before turning back to look at her. "…Rias ojou-sama, I ask of you just like Gremory-sama had stated earlier, do you feel regret?" At the sudden question voices out from Grayfia, Rias draws a breath and answers, hoping for the best.

"No. I do not. Whether you think of me sane or not, I will not withdraw what I said. This—" She brushes her hand across her stomach. "—Is something I do not regret and will not be for the rest of my life." She spoke looking up at Grayfia with a serious glint in her eyes, to which causes Grayfia to stare at the seriousness of her eyes and her statement. As the red head finishes, Grayfia smiles wholeheartedly at Rias who looks at her in mild surprise.

"…I understand, Rias ojou-sama. I can see the determination held within you upon wanting this child even at the young age of yours. All that I asked of you, Rias ojou-sama…" She spoke before she finishes her sentence. "Keep that determination strong. I doubt that the journey ahead of you would be so simple." At the end of her sentence, Rias nodded wholeheartedly in determination while Sirzechs and Izayoi smiled at their wives.

"Well, It looks like I don't have to kill you, Izayoi." Sirzechs quipped smiling as Izayoi raises his eyebrow knowingly.

"Like you could ever. Do you want to spend a few weeks more indoors?"

At the statement, Sirzechs frowns while his father laughed wholeheartedly.

"He got you good, son."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**In front of Gremory Mansion**

"Well then, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Millicas. We're off." Rias said smiling at her father and mother along with Millicas who stood next to them, as she stood next to Izayoi while the others stood behind them.

"Rias onee-sama, are you going home already?" Millicas asked with his hands clasped each other as he looked up at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Millicas."

"Rias-sama is quite busy. You mustn't be unreasonable." Grayfia said putting her hand onto her son's shoulder.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Millicas replied to her.

"Eh?!" Xenovia asked along with Issei and Asia as they both looked at Millicas and Grayfia.

"Okaa-sama?!" Issei asked.

"Then…" Asia trailed off.

"Sirzechs-sama's wife is—"

"Grayfia Lucifuge." Izayoi answered with a glance to the shocked before looking at Grayfia and grins as she nods.

"I wish we can see each other again, Izayoi onii-sama." Millicas smiled up at the blonde who ruffled his hair as he did so.

"Don't worry, you'll get to."

"And also, I wish you the best, Rias, Izayoi." Sirzechs said walking up to stand behind Grayfia before giving out a smile to her younger sister and his brother in-law. "I meant what I say, you know. Good luck." He nodded to them as the two smiles at him in confirmation. Meanwhile, everyone was confused at the conversation between the three.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Dimensional Gate**

**Bullet Train**

"Koneko-chan?" Issei asked as he looked down at Koneko who laid her head down on top of Izayoi's lap as his senior leaned back against the couch comfortably. "Uh, why is she…?" He asked as everyone looked on at the white haired nekoshou happily smiling amidst her position.

"_We are a fighting species that cannot find peace in our hearts." _

"This is the place I find the most peace, nya." Koneko smiled up at Izayoi who return the gesture with his own.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Koneko."

"To think that even Koneko has opened her heart to Izayoi-kun. It would have been impossible to imagine before." Akeno explained standing next to the windows with Rias who nodded at her.

"Yes."

"Ne, Rias?" Akeno asked as she stares out the window of the train while Rias turns looking at her. "Can I borrow Izayoi-kun for just one day?" At the sudden question, Rias contemplated for a while before she gives out her answer.

"I'm guessing that you want to tell him?"

"No, he already knows about that." Akeno smiled down. "That time, I couldn't stop myself from not telling him. I didn't agree to before but now I've come to terms with it. Somewhat."

"…I'll like him to come back before curfew. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Crystal clear."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

**Xenovia's Room**

"I forgot about our last enemy!" Xenovia exclaimed scratching her hands over her head as she stared long at her unfinished homework on top of the small desk in front of her.

"Why does Japan give homework during such a long break?" Asia asked sitting across from Xenovia as she too looks down at her own unfinished homework. After a while, Xenovia sighed out loud and falls back down on the ground as she spread her arms in defeat.

"It seems everyone else is already done with their homework."

"No, there's still one more person." Asia smiled.

* * *

**Guest Room**

"Shit! There's still so much! Buchou told me to finish it all! Otou-san and Okaa-san are gone on vacation, so I thought I wouldn't have to worry about it!"

"Would you pipe down already?" Izayoi asked sitting across from him as he looks at the unfinished homework of the brunette. "At this rate, you'll never get to finish it. You hear me? So you want my help or not? Because I rather focus myself on reading some book than teaching you to spell ABC's." Izayoi frowned with an uninteresting look as Issei looks at him before raising his hands in surrender.

"Please! Izayoi-senpai, I need your help!" Issei pleaded as he clasped his hands on each other with a pleading look.

"…Then get on with the question and answer it like I told you to."

"Alright…"

Suddenly, a knock on the door alerted both of them as Izayoi turns his head to look at Akeno entering the room with two cups of tea on top of a silver tray that she held.

"Izayoi-kun, I brought some tea for you and Issei." Akeno stated as she settled the tray down on the desk beside the brunette's homework.

"Thanks, Akeno-senpai." Issei thanked as he takes one of the tea and drinks it.

"Izayoi-kun, may I speak to you for a minute?" Akeno asked as Izayoi looked at her from the textbook covering his chin.

Curious, the blonde followed her outside the room while Issei looked at them curiously before he continued doing his homework, silently thanking the blonde for teaching him the ways to solve the questions. But when Akeno led the blonde out from his room, he'd ponder if he could finish the hard questions. In the meantime, he have to settle with the easy questions before managing the hard ones all by himself, much to his discomfort.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Outside**

Standing in front of the entrance path towards the flight of stairs that leads to the shrine above, Izayoi stood against one of the rock pillars. At the moment, he waited for a certain woman to come along since it was her first date. He didn't know how it started but he went along with it since he knows the woman needs it and had requested of him to accompany her, in which he thought that she had asked him personally to go out with her, much to his slight amusement.

As the blonde busied himself on waiting patiently, a set of footsteps could be heard nearing him. By the time the blonde had looked up to see who it was, he was momentarily surprised to see Akeno adorning a set of street clothes rather than her usual school uniform. He allowed himself to smirk as he accessed the woman in front of her.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait?"

"I didn't think this is your usual clothes that meant business, huh?" Izayoi asked as Akeno leans forward and smiles, her skirt flaring in her movement. The usual smile that she showed cannot be compare to the smiles she previously shared with the blonde, instead it was a true smile of happiness.

"Do I look strange?" Akeno asked as Izayoi pulls away from the pillar to stand in front of her.

"No, you're the opposite of it. You look great." The blonde offered a small smile to which causes Akeno to blush before she speaks up.

"I hope you don't mind, Izayoi-kun. It was not my intention to lead you wrong but I do think that it's time I steal you away from Rias for a while." Akeno smiled innocently.

"I supposed that this will be your first date?" At this, Akeno blushes but nodded nonetheless.

"I hope you can take care of me during our date, Izayoi-kun." She bows her head before looking up at the hand stretched out towards her.

"Since I've been stolen, it doesn't look I have much of a choice do I?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow knowingly as Akeno smiles gracefully before taking his hand in hers.

"No. You don't. So what do you do on a date?" She asked to which the blonde raises his eyebrow in slight surprise before he smiles playfully.

"Everything is possible."

* * *

**Time Skip**

The couple in question goes about their date by starting playing games in the arcade before following it up by eating at the nearest ice cream store. After that, they continued by walking around the city for a while and eventually stopping to order takeout drinks at the café they came across.

"Here." Izayoi handed Akeno's drink to which she accepts it with both hands before drinking the substance. Putting his mouth onto the straw of his own drink, the blonde leads his date to the exit, opening the door before closing it after she walked out. The two then continues walking as Akeno sweetly takes hold of his free hand after linking her arm into his, to which he grasp her hand back in return, much to her happiness.

As they walked passed a lamp post, however five individuals stood behind the pole as they observed the walking couple.

"I don't think it is wise to disturb their moment with each other…" Kiba whispered to the four others which were Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, and Irina.

"Did you hear what Rias-buchou commanded us to do? We were supposed to keep an eye out to the two before they decided to do any curricular activities together." Xenovia explained to the blonde who sighed.

"But is this the way…?" Kiba asked himself shaking his head.

"This is stalking…" Gasper muttered under his paper bag as Kiba raises his hand at the walking couple with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Izayoi-senpai. Akeno-senpai."

"Curricular activities, what's that supposed to mean?" Irina asked Xenovia next to her, who looks at her before whispering to her ear, causing the said girl to blush rosy red. "I don't know…They wouldn't do that! God forbid them! Amen!" Irina whispered loudly with a shocked look as Xenovia nodded at her before she instantly jumps back, dragging everyone away from her. "Xenovia?" Irina asked confused.

"Your cross…" At her answer, Irina look down at her metal cross hanging around her neck and she smiles apologetically at everyone.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Xenovia said shaking her head with a small smile before Koneko looks up at where the couple had gone to.

"Where did they go?" When she asked, everyone immediately looks at where the couple had walked and noticed that the two was nowhere to be seen, leaving the five of them in the streets.

"We have to chase after them! Rias-buchou will be mad at us if we return without an ounce of victory from preventing their baby-making."

"Anything but that!" Irina added before she and the others chases after where they could have gone as Izayoi and Akeno looks down at the five of them running down the alleyway from the top of a building nearby.

"To think…" Akeno muttered as she stifle a laugh under her hand. "…they would do something like this."

"I doubted that they wouldn't." Izayoi added pocketing his hands in his pockets before he glances behind them. "But I never expected an old man like yourself would weasel out into the open to meet us." At this, Akeno looks behind her and surely enough, Odin stood in front of them in ragged clothes.

"Odin-sama!"

"I don't doubt your sharpness, boy. You're ever just as impressive as I've heard of your overall feat against Loki. Nearly killed him, I hear?"

"I would kill him sooner but I didn't want to bother ending it a lot sooner that it needs."

"Well, I apologise that I didn't have time to congratulate you properly upon your return from the battle. We have caused you great trouble." Odin said walking to stand in front of them as Izayoi smirks before silver catches his eye and he watches Rossweisse appears running behind Odin.

"Odin-sama, so this is where you are!"

"Rose?" Rossweisse stops to stand behind Odin before addressing Izayoi.

"It's nice to meet you again, Izayoi-kun." She smiled in greeting before bowing her head to Akeno who bows her head in return.

"Please don't wander on your own. Think of me, your guide." Baraqiel appears standing behind Izayoi and Akeno as he approaches them before looking at his daughter in surprise. "Akeno."

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

**Living Room**

"After what happened with Loki, I realise the need to strengthen our forces quickly. Especially since we don't have much of a relationship with the gods of this country."

"And that's why we had Baraqiel guard him again." Azazel added sitting next to Odin while Rias stood across from them along with Sala. "He knows the human world well."

"True."

"So, might I ask who this beautiful lady is?" Odin asked smiling while looking at Sala who stares at him with a frown.

* * *

**Shrine**

"Akeno, I want to talk with you." Baraqiel said sitting across from Akeno and Izayoi who closes his eyes. A desk separated in between them.

"Don't call my name so casually!"

"Why were you meeting with the Hero of the Underworld secretly?" Baraqiel asked.

"I can do what I want. What right do you have to say anything about the matter?"

"As your father—"

"Then why didn't you come that time?! You were the one who left Okaa-sama to die! So disappear from my sight! You're not my father—" Akeno was cut off as a hand grips upon his right arm and she looks at Izayoi who peeks out his one eye at her. A frown smeared on his face as Akeno stared at him

"Akeno, will you give us a moment?"

"Izayoi-kun, but…"

"Akeno." Izayoi called staring at Akeno who looks at him before standing up. She then glares at her father before walking out from the shrine, leaving both men. Izayoi looks at the man sitting across from him and he smiles. "Sorry. I had to get your daughter to calm down for a few moments. Unfortunately, you'll have to talk to me."

"…I appreciate your efforts. But I will only talked to my daughter with the matter I wanted to talk about."

"It's only fair if you what you talked about this matter that can potentially hurt your daughter and your relationship with her." A smile played on his lips as he stared at Baraqiel. "Don't worry, I know what happened between the two of you. So you can relax a bit."

"Did she tell you about her mother?"

"Yes. She did and she told me about your liability of not being there with her and her mother when that happens. But as I think about it, she'll eventually has to realise soon enough. That the past will only remained a past. I'm not siding with you but she has to realise the errors of her ways." Izayoi explained as Baraqiel stared at the blonde. "You're a high-ranking individual amongst the Fallen Angel. So I assumed that you did nothing but your duties before, correct?"

"…Yes."

"I don't want to interfere your relationship with your daughter but I can tell that she'll come to realise her love for you."

"What…"

"She's hiding her true feelings. When someone frustrated about his or her past, they will blame it at someone who they deemed possibly to blame. But that's just an act to hide their true feelings. In honesty, she loves you. The reason she doesn't want to see you, it is because its hard to tell you how she felt about you after all this time. If she can remember the worst event in her childhood, then I assume she can remember the best moments that'll show her love for you. It isn't that hard to figure it out." Izayoi smiles as Baraqiel was awed by his explanation, never expecting such words. "Anyway, you should go. If not, I don't think Akeno will let me stop her from hurting you." He stands up as Baraqiel stands up also. The two stared at each other before Baraqiel stretched out his hand towards the blonde who looks down at it and then grasp it before shaking it.

"I cannot say anything but my appreciation for you. I hope that everything you said is true and I want to believe it as to be the truth. But I can't held my hopes high, can I?" Baraqiel showed a small smile as Izayoi returns it back with his smile.

"Nothing is hard to tell your parents that they love you. But you have to cross a certain obstacle."

"I assume that you have cross it."

"No, I haven't. But my mother knows it all the time."

"That's nice of her. Give my greetings to yours."

"…I'll gladly do that."

When Baraqiel left the room, Izayoi turns to the door behind him, sensing Akeno standing at the other side and heard their conversation. Not a moment too soon, he heard the silent sobs of her cries.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

**Xenovia's Room**

"If you do this, it seems you will reach the answer." Rossweisse said glancing at the textbook in her left hand before writing the equation for the answer.

"Rossweisse-san, you're amazing! You can even do the homework of the human world." Asia smiled at the silver haired woman sitting in front of her and Xenovia.

"Beautiful, smart and powerful in battle. You are the perfect woman." Xenovia complimented "I need to learn from you."

"No, I'm nothing much." Rossweisse replied. "Even after all this recognition, why can't I get a single lover?" She quietly complained to herself, unaware that the other two occupants had been able to hear her.

"You don't have a boyfriend that loves you, Rossweisse-san?" Asia asked as Rossweisse looks at her in shock.

"You heard that?!"

"Yes, you speak it out loud." Asia smiles sympathetically.

"Oh…My apologies." Rossweisse bows her head in an act of apology. "Please forget everything that you heard."

"But what about Izayoi-senpai? You did went on a date with him before right?" Asia asked as Xenovia looks at her in surprise.

"How do you know that piece of information, Asia?" Asia in turn looks at Xenovia.

"Izayoi-senpai told us himself on how he met Rossweisse-san and their date." At this, Rossweisse turns rosy red.

"H-He did?" She asked as Asia nods at her with a smile.

"I think your meeting with him, saving you and his offer of being a boyfriend for a day was adorable, Rossweisse-san. It's like in a fairy tale." Asia commented as she cups her hands together with a dreamy smile.

"I-Is it really?" Rossweisse looks at Asia nodding followed by Xenovia who nodded with her. "Then, I suppose Izayoi-kun is the only one that understands me…"

"Yes, he knows you more than any other." Asia added. "So, I'd think Izayoi-senpai is definitely more than your friend if you cannot believe that you did not have a lover yet. You have a lover ever since that date, Rossweisse-san." She nodded with a determined look, not wanting to see Rossweisse upset. "...Anyway, we've also heard that Serafall-sama had supported you, Rossweisse-san. It was at the Gathering of Young Devils, if I recall correctly…?" At the mention of Serafall, a smile warmed its way onto Rossweisse's face as she recounted the time when Serafall had confidently told her that she has a boyfriend and had already experienced it first hand with Izayoi. As Rossweisse was thinking about this, Asia smiles over at Xenovia who returns the smile as both of them was grateful to see their Valkyrie friend happy over the thought of their blonde senior.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Outside of Izayoi's Home**

"Are you going home already?"

"Yes, I spoke with the various gods in Japan. I went to the titty bar I've always dreamt of, too." Odin said laughing.

"That wasn't your main goal, was it?" Azazel questioned.

"Odin-sama, it's almost time." Baraqiel said before the front door opens to reveal Akeno peeking out from the door. "Akeno?" At this, both Azazel and Odin walked away from Baraqiel to give them privacy. After that, Baraqiel watches Akeno approaching him and handing him a bento wrapped in pink. "This is?"

"A lunch box for your long trip. I'm in charge of the household chores right now." Akeno said to him as Baraqiel accepts the lunch box with a hand.

"I see. I will accept this gratefully." Akeno smiles and bows before going back to the front door where Izayoi leaned against the door. Akeno stops halfway to look at the blonde, seeing him raising his eyebrow knowingly before she glances behind her.

"I will…always be your daughter, Otou-sama." Baraqiel's eyes went wide at the statement as he saw a smile across his daughter's cheek. He then watches her daughter retreated to the front door before she stops in front of Izayoi, planting a quick kiss to his lips and enters back into the building, leaving only him and Baraqiel.

"You should get going, that old man can't always wander around on his own." Baraqiel nodded and turns around to leave before he turns halfway towards the blonde.

"Sakamaki Izayoi, take care of my daughter."

"Will do." Izayoi nods as Baraqiel stares at him for a moment before he leaves. "Your wife would be proud of her, you know?" He added as Baraqiel glances back at him. "Himejima Shuri. She'll be proud that she's taking this far to repairing her relationship with you." Baraqiel nods afterwards before assuming his leave as Izayoi watches him go and retreated back into his home.

As soon as he steps into the kitchen after smelling such a nice scent, he was rewarded by Akeno who smiles at him as he comes inside.

"Simmered meat and potatoes?" Akeno nodded.

"I haven't made it in a long time. Please have a taste." Akeno takes one potato with her chopsticks and hovers it in front of Izayoi who puts it into his mouth, chewing it.

"I assume you've made it before? It's delicious." Izayoi commented as Akeno smiles warmly at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

**Bullet Train**

"This is!" Baraqiel exclaimed in surprise as he stares down at the opened lunch box which contains various foods that he was very familiar with. Picking up one of the potatoes, Baraqiel puts it into his mouth and chewed on it before swallowing it. "Delicious. Just like Shuri's."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sadly, that is the end of this chapter. I had hoped it would contain a much longer story but I'd think this would be good enough for chapter 49. **

**Anyway, I hoped that you'd like my mix of Anime and Light Novel HDXD. Because it's a bit of a trouble to read it the novels but I try nevertheless. **

**So, back to the story at hand; Izayoi's a Father! How do you like his reaction because I'd think he would react like that in the story. But that's my opinion only, I don't know about all of your opinions of his reaction. If you want to comment about that one, feel free to review below on the Review Box.**

**Second, how'd you like my version of Akeno's relationship with her father? Because to me, the anime version is not my style so I created my own. Feel free to comment on that one if I did a good job. **

**So, If anything or Did I miss something that we should discuss, review down below, alright?**

**See you all in the next chapter soon, I hope!**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	50. Chapter 50: Summer Break Over!

_Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. Good day to all of you. I am here to update the newest chapter of this instalment. I hope you all like it. Presenting, A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 50: Summer Break Ends! Second Trimester on Go!

**Kuoh Academy**

**Morning**

"Alright. Who will enter in the single men's running competition?" Akeno asked standing in front of the chalkboard as she listed the sport categories for the Sports Day held at Kuoh Academy. The young woman look around her class to see dozens of her classmates raised their hands to join. "It's a pity if we don't win, you know…" She held a pout as the male students furiously waves their hands. Then, Akeno looks over at her Master who was watching the blonde next to her, sleeping. An amused smile stretches across her cheeks as she writes a name underneath the single men's running. "I hope that you'll do us proud, Izayoi-kun." She declared loudly enough to stir the said blonde who looks up at Akeno while Rias watches in slight amusement.

"What?" He asked oblivious as Akeno turns towards him and smiles, which caused the male students in the classroom to go drooling at her. The blonde looks at the woman in suspicion before his gaze settled onto his name written underneath the category; a single man's running. "You gotta be kidding…I don't think I'd have a say on this, do I?" He queried with a quirked eyebrow as Akeno shakes her head nonchalantly before responding.

"No. Anyway, aren't you an athlete from your previous school, Izayoi-kun? I've heard a lot of fascinating stories about your achievements in running." She inquired shocking everyone. At that moment, everyone looked towards the fully awaken Izayoi in surprise. "I've heard that you've won in long range sprinting and also the single men's running multiple times. You've also participated in a National Sports Competition competing against numerous nations worldwide, is it not?" The black haired woman questioned with a tint of amusement as the blonde looked slightly annoyed by her last statement.

"That's a onetime gig. Nothing more than that and nothing comes out of it other than the attention of the press media." Izayoi explained crossing his arms and leaning against his seat while Rias looks on in amusement.

"Izayoi-kun…Won't you enter for the sake of our class?"

"No."

"Won't you enter for my sake?" Akeno faked a pout as every male student glares at Izayoi who did not seem phase by them. "…Alright, I'll give you something in return if you win. As an exchange of sorts." At the interesting offer, an amused smile played on the blonde's lips.

"What kind of exchange and what sort of reward will I get in return if I win?"

"You can choose whatever you want to do with me." At the bold declaration, everyone gasped including Rias who stared at her in surprise. "Albeit not sexually. But if you'd like…" She said in a sultry tone as every male students perked up before straight up glared at the said amusing blonde.

"If you put that way, I'll accept."

"That's good. You will not regret it." Akeno thanked with an appreciative smile before she continues on to list off the names that will participate in other sports events. Meanwhile, Izayoi watches Akeno listing off the participants names that volunteered before he slowly drifted to sleep leaning against his seat, unaware of Rias watching him with a small smile with Sala sitting behind the red head.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Hallway**

"Excuse me, Rias-san. But what is Sports Day? Is there some kind of national traditional event happening on that day? When is this Sports Day per say?" Sala asked walking next to Rias and Akeno through the hallway towards the Occult Research Club for recess. Meanwhile, Izayoi lagged behind them with a strained yawn.

"I forgot. You don't know anything about the school activities yet in Kuoh Academy." Rias smiled apologetically before she proceeded to answer her question. "To put simple; Sports Day is an event staged by many schools which students take part in. In Kuoh Academy, every class will fight against one another to win the prize. Since our class is involved, we'll be going up against our rival classes. "

"In a real fight?" Sala said perplexed.

"No. The fight is sports-theme. We fight against them in various sports activities. For example, a running competition; we have to run the fastest amongst them once they announced it starts. With that achievement, we'll collect points for our class and you'll also be rewarded a medal. Do you understand, Sala-san?" Rias explained before turning to Sala with a smile.

"All in all, this Sports Day will test our limits physically?" Sala looks down with a calculative look.

"Yes. If you have the drive to win, then you'll most likely succeed." At this, Sala nods in understanding before she looks at the red head with a particular question she'd been thinking about.

"I understand. But what is my category that Akeno-san assigned me to? As I recall, it's called hurdles?"

"Hurdles?" Rias smiled. "I'd think Akeno can fill you in on that. Will you, Akeno-?" Rias turns to her right to see nothing but air. She then glances behind before turning around to see Akeno talking with Izayoi who held a smile at their conversation. "Akeno?" She called with a small frown.

"Huh?" Akeno looks up as she stops walking. "Yes, Rias-buchou?" She asked smiling.

"Sala is here to ask about the sport you've assigned her to participate." Rias asked raising an eyebrow knowingly with a small frown. "I kindly ask you to help her."

"Yes, what is it you want to know about, Sala-san?" Akeno asked turning to Sala who asked her.

"What are hurdles?"

"Hurdles are a type of running competition. But aside from only running, you have to jump across obstacles that will prevent you from succeeding whilst running. Izayoi-kun will demonstrate it to you since he participated on that obstacle course, am I right?" Akeno turned to the questioned blonde who shrugs his shoulders.

"Since everyone's so scared about jumping while running, I don't see why I have to join. But since I'll get something in return makes it much more interesting to join." He let out a smile as he looks at Rias.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-kun. You'll get it. I promise you." Rias smiled as Akeno frowned a little, recalling the red head offering the same to the blonde when she first asked him.

Smiling in return, Izayoi turns to Sala who stares at him. "I guess we'll see each other after recess at the school front yard?" He asked to which Sala nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. I appreciate your help in my time of need."

"Don't mention it. It's your first time experiencing this and since you're our classmate, you have to be the best. Wipe your enemies out in one go, got it?" Izayoi raises his thumb while smiling knowingly followed by the smiling Rias and Akeno as Sala nods graciously.

"I will do so for our class."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Occult Research Club**

"Izayoi-kun, will you help me on my homework later? I don't think I understand the questions meant for this subject." Sala asked as she enters the building with Izayoi, Rias and Akeno.

"Okay."

"I will go to your house to learn." Sala nodded as Izayoi offered a small smile.

"If I recall, I'd have quite some homework that the teacher had given that I didn't finish. I think I can't solve all of them, can you help me, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno wraps her arms around the blonde's right arm as she smiles sweetly at him.

"Are you sure you can't solve all of them? I heard that you're quite the smart one in the class." Izayoi recounted as Akeno looks at him innocently.

"Me? I think you heard wrong."

"Really?" Izayoi smirked knowingly as Akeno returns it with a smile of her own.

"Well, you heard right, Izayoi-kun. Akeno can solve them by herself if she wanted to. She's capable." Rias intervene pulling Akeno away from the blonde by her right arm as Akeno lightly frown at the red head before Izayoi opens the door to the clubroom, letting all of them inside.

But just as he steps inside, he was immediately greeted by a pair of arms by a certain familiar twin-tailed haired girl.

"Izayoi-kun! It's nice to meet you! It looks like fate has brought us together yet again." She smiled above his right shoulder as Izayoi hugs her with one arm around her. "Amen."

"…Yeah, looks like it. Which class are you in?" The blonde questioned the twin-tailed haired girl.

"I'm in the same class as Issei, Xenovia and Asia-chan!" She exclaimed before pulling back on the hug to smile at the blonde. "It was great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good for you." Izayoi smiled before Rias steps forward to greet Irina.

"Shido Irina. I welcome you to this school." She greeted as Irina turns to her smiling.

"Rias! I mean, Rias-buchou. Everyone, please take care of me." Irina twirls around before stopping and bows to everyone.

"Buchou, what is this?" Issei asked sitting on the right sided couch alongside Asia and Gasper. At the opposite side of the couch were Kiba, Koneko and Pest.

"I told him we didn't need her." Azazel appears via teleportation behind the couch were Issei sat with the others before everyone turns towards him. "With Chaos Brigade on the loose, Michael was worried that fallen angels and devils weren't enough to protect the school and volunteered his forces."

"Well, we did form an alliance." Kiba stated.

"So there's no way we can refuse her." Akeno added standing next to Rias.

"The more, the merrier. Wouldn't you say?" Asuka inquire walking up to Sala and smiling at her before directing that smile at Irina.

"You must be at ease now that I, a reincarnated angel who received Michael-sama's blessing, am here!" Irina said sprouting angel wings as she twirls around. "Amen!" She finishes with a pose.

"A self-proclamation?" Issei asked awkwardly.

"A-Angels are scary!" Gasper added.

"I'm surprised that a human can become an angel." Xenovia said standing next to the couch where Pest sat.

"With God's death, new angels can no longer be born. I'm sure they used the same methods fallen angels and devils use." Azazel explained to everyone before Irina speaks up.

"A high-level angel is King and has a family of cards from Ace to Queen. I was chosen as one of his brave saints!"

"I see, we are chess pieces and you are cards." Kiba nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what card are you, Irina?" Asia asked out of curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked. I am an Ace. I was honoured to receive the Ace angel position from Michael-sama! I could die from happiness, Michael-sama!" Irina said praying to the skies as the letter A appears above the back of her right palm, much to Izayoi's interest at the sight of it.

"So now, the pillar in Irina's life is Michael-sama." Asia said as Xenovia nods at her.

"Yes, you can still be saved even if you lose your master. Just like us." She explained as Irina nodded.

"Hai."

"I guess she's going to live in my house from now?" Izayoi asked as Azazel nodded at him while everyone perked up at their conversation.

"You wouldn't mind, right? Your house can fit a few hundred if you start doing business." Azazel commented at the end as Izayoi pocketed his hands with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll choose to stay out of business."

"I'll be staying over at your house, Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked standing in front of Izayoi who looks at her.

"Yeah, since you don't have a home to go to. I'll be willing to let you stay. Anyway, the house needs some company." Izayoi said before turning to Azazel who was about to retort. "Without any business related." At this, Azazel shrugs before allowing him to continue. "So, what do you say?" He turns to Irina for the answer.

"I'll gladly accept!" Irina throws her arms over the blonde out of happiness for his kindness. "You're so kind, Izayoi-kun." At the compliment, Izayoi pats his hand over her back. "Canaria-san would be so proud of you! I just know it!" At the mention of his mother, the blonde stays silence before allowing a smile to stretch across his face.

"Yeah, she would." Irina looks up at him and smiles graciously while everyone look on in happiness while the girls look on in slight envy accept Rias, Sala, Asuka, Pest, and Asia. They were happy that their friend was happy except Pest who only watched the scene without expressing for the reincarnated Angel.

"_I never thought about this before but she would be quite the adversary…"_ Xenovia thought looking at the way Irina held adoration for the blonde, much to her envy. _"But then, we can also share." _At the immediate thought, she dismisses her envy before smiling in acknowledgment.

"It seems Irina-san is quite close to Izayoi-kun." Akeno looks at the said girl. "She'll be quite the addition."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

"Rossweisse? Why?" Irina questioned standing over behind the couch to see Rossweisse sitting on the edge of the couch holding her knees.

"Actually…" Rias smiles sympathetically at her question before proceeding to tell the girl the Valkyrie's predicament.

"…You were left behind?" Irina stated in surprise as she looked at Rossweisse.

"How terrible! Even though I work so hard for Lord Odin! I worked so hard but he forgot to take me back with him!" Rossweisse said with tears in her eyes as they fall down on the couch beneath her. A hand comes down on her right shoulder as Akeno smiles down at her in hope.

"I'm sure he'll come for you eventually."

"I'm sure the titty bars filled up his thoughts and he doesn't even care about me anymore! I'm just a woman who can't do my work properly! My age equals the number of years I've been alone!" Rossweisse complained with tears in her eyes.

"So that's how it is." Xenovia said frowning to Irina.

"I see."

"What did I told you about speaking about that old man?" A voice asked as everyone looked at the newly arrived Izayoi wearing nothing but shorts covering his knees and a sleeveless black shirt. His hair glistens as it was apparently still wet.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rossweisse mutters his name as the blonde puts up the towel over his neck. The Valkyrie then proceeded to recall about the blonde's statement they once converse over. "…Speaking about Odin-sama would not be able to solve anything…"

"Correct. Maybe that old man had thought about letting you go for a while in his mind." Izayoi shrugs his shoulders before continuing. "So why are you trying to accomplish so hard about? You told me that the others called you Odin's servant girl. I don't think that qualifies for an accomplishment." Izayoi explained as he walks up to stand in front of Rossweisse. "Don't you think?" He concluded tilting his head.

"But I worked so hard…" Rossweisse looked down as she mutters, recalling the years she's been working for the Nordic God.

"I know. But do you really want to serve him for the rest of your life just to get nothing? That old man is just pulling you around wherever he goes." Izayoi stated before he went on. "You have much coming around you, Rose. In retrospect, you're a woman who has everything. Why waste it all?"

"But I'm not a woman who has everything…" At this, Rossweisse looks up at the blonde with a frown. Meanwhile, everyone who was present at the time silently watches the scene.

"Really? Let me list them for you; One, you're smart." Izayoi holds up one of his fingers while the other hand counted. "Two, you're true to your words. Three, you're very serious. Fourth, you're sensitive. Fifth, you're an independent woman. And sixth, you're undeniably cute even when you're flustered." As he finishes, the blonde kneels down and smiles up at the blushing Rossweisse who had her face turns rosy red from his compliments and was speechless. "Is that enough reasons? Because I think that's it for a woman who has everything. You don't need that old man telling you around when you're the one bossing him around from laying it on any girl that comes his way. So, you deserved more than that, Rose…All right?" Izayoi asked before standing up and turning to Rias. "Anyway, tell me when Sala's going to come." He informed as Rias nods with a smile before he turns around to leave. "I'll be lounging around on my bed, doing absolutely something that I deem fun to do." He smiles sarcastically as he walks away.

"Wait!" Rossweisse called out standing up from the couch as Izayoi stops and turns around to meet Rossweisse standing in front of him. He then watches her taking the towel around his neck and promptly drying his hair with the towel gently. After she was done, she lightly folded the towel and put it around his neck like it was before. "You shouldn't be walking around with your hair wet; it might cause someone to fall." Rossweisse scolded him as the blonde smiles and nodded.

"I'll try."

"No can do, Izayoi-kun. You have to do exactly as I say." Rossweisse said with a little bit of seriousness in her tone.

"I said I'll try, right? Anyway, if you want it so much, you can dry my hair every time." At this, Rossweisse blushes.

"Th-That's not what I'm talking about." She glances down as Izayoi grins teasingly before he pokes her nose, which causes her to look up at him.

"Lighten up, alright? That old man isn't worth your time anyway. If he comes back to take you back by sweet talking, I don't have a choice but starting a war against him." At his words, Rossweisse can't help but stare at him in slight shock.

"Are you stating that just to fight him, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi glances at her with a knowing smirk.

"Can't I? To me, he's more than capable of flirting with girls. He can fight if he wanted to and I intend to see him in battle." He answered her before turning to Rossweisse. "Get some rest. You apparently need it." He reminded the white haired Valkyrie as he grasp her left cheek for a second before turning around and left the living room towards his own.

Watching him leave, the white haired Valkyrie touches the side of her cheek that he touched with her hand and let it stay there for a moment, feeling the slight sense of warmth lingering.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

**Night**

"Diodora is next in line of the prestigious Astaroth family, which produced the current Beelzebub Daimayou-sama. I'm surprised you know him, Asia." Rias explained sitting on the edge of Asia's bed as she looked at both her Pawn and Bishop.

"I don't remember his face well. Many painful things happened during that time." Asia stated with a sad smile as she and Issei stood across Rias.

"_Asia was exiled from the Church because she saved a devil like him, and then the fallen angels…"_ Issei thought deeply before looking down.

"He only came as a greeting today and left soon after."

"I'm sure he was just excited to meet the girl who saved him again. That sounds just like Diodora, with his sheltered upbringing. Just leave him alone." Rias comforted her with a smile, hoping that the girl would understand from the said Astaroth.

"I understand."

"I don't think he'll leave you alone, though." Rias looks down at her husband lying down flat on his back on the bed next to her, with his head centimetres across from her hips. She raises her eyebrow as she stares at the pair of antic looking glasses over his eyes before she focuses at him.

"Why do you think that, Izayoi-kun?" She asked as she looked at the book in his hand above him which is Sala's notebook. The red head recalled Sala had come to the household a few hours ago and studied with Izayoi about the questions she deemed not understandable. After she had done herself of the work, she had gave the notebook to the blonde before deciding to refresh herself with some refreshments in the kitchen while the blonde checked over her answers. With that, it would explained the blonde holding upon the notebook that provided the answers for the questions Sala had asked the blonde to help her with.

"Don't you realised that he's giving off such a creepy aura? I don't care if he's the younger brother of Beelzebub but I doubt he'll leave you alone after he found you ever since the day you saved him." Izayoi's eyes scan through the current question before going through the answer that was provided underneath it. "Anyway, that guy straight up proposed to her. Now that's just way too creepy to ignore." He finishes as he looks up at Asia with his glasses sliding up his nose.

"Yeah, that's absolutely right!" Issei nodded in agreement, thankful that his senior is figuring something about the creepy devil that proposed to Asia awhile back.

"I'm certain that we'll be seeing him sending you love letters to your door anytime soon." Izayoi concluded surprising everyone.

"L-Love letters?!" Issei exclaimed gasping at his senior.

"It's just a guess. Maybe we'll see them, maybe we don't. It all depends. But I stake my claim; he's not someone you should be close with, Asia." Izayoi advised to his junior who looks at him.

"Alright, thank you for your advice Izayoi-senpai." Asia smiled in relief as Izayoi turns back to the answers.

"Don't mention it. I'm just looking out for Issei's lover is all." Izayoi smiles sarcastically before glancing upwards, seeing the reaction he wanted to see, both of the teens blushing hard. "She is your responsibility to take care of, is that right Issei?"

"Y-Yes!" Issei stuttered as Izayoi continue looking at the answers while Rias smiles at him and gently threads her fingers across his hair that touches her hips. As she continues threading her fingers within his locks, a knock on the door interrupted the moment as she looks at the opened door to reveal Gasper peeking out from it.

"The preparations for the welcome party are done." Gasper told the four of them in the room as Rias nodded.

"Good work." She then turns to the both teens in front of her. "Now, let's go." She spoke to both Issei and Asia.

"Okay. Issei-san?" Asia called out as the blushing Issei looks at her before nodding.

"If that good-looking guy comes again, I'll send him away!" At this, Asia smiles widely as both Izayoi and Rias look on at the scene with smiles.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Living Room**

"Once again, I am Shido Irina." Irina introduced herself while she stood over everyone who had taken a sit around her, including Asuka who had arrived with Sala a few hours ago. "Devils! Until now, I thought of you as my enemies and have hunted you." She explained to everyone who listen in on her.

"The Church is scary!" Gasper said still.

"Don't worry! Michael-sama said that we all must get along now." Irina said before continuing and gesturing to herself. "Personally, I wanted to become friends with you all. I hope to work hard as the representative of the Church. Please take care of me." She finishes off with a bow as everyone claps for her.

"Our sides have fought with each other a long time. I'm sure there are some who feel uneasy about the sudden alliance but all of you working together to fight against Loki served as a great demonstration!" Azazel said taking a wisp of his wine before addressing to them. "I have to thank all of you." He spoke.

"When you put it that way, I'm glad we worked so hard." Issei scratches the back of his head.

"That's right." Kiba added sitting next to Issei.

"Well, I feel bad we weren't able to send any fallen angels in." Azazel said before he was cut off.

"No. Fallen Angels fought too. Well, half of one." Akeno said with her eyes closed and a smile evident on her face.

"Akeno…" Rias smiled at her friend.

"I see. You're right. Your words just now….I wished he could hear them." Azazel added with a lingering smile at what Akeno had said.

"_Really…Thank goodness."_ Rias thought before taking a drink of her tea.

"Oh right, Izayoi." Azazel called out from his seat nearby the bar.

"Hm?" The said blonde perked up in attention as he looks at Azazel.

"I went to the Underworld for some business yesterday. You and Issei are both really popular there!" Azazel exclaimed smiling over at the mentioned two.

"Me?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Izayoi-kun?" Asuka exclaimed in confusion.

"I'm popular in the Underworld?" Issei pointed his finger towards himself.

"Wow! That's amazing, Issei-san! You too, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia clapped her hands at both of them.

"Of course. You finished off Loki by yourself, Izayoi-kun. Even without Mjolnir, I can tell that the outcome of the battle would not go differently." Xenovia smiled at the blonde who offered a nod. "But I cannot tell what Issei is popular for." She said perplexed.

"Well I don't either." Issei sweat dropped.

"Yes. In Izayoi's case, he's really popular for his involvement with winning the Rating Game against Riser Phenex and against Sona Sitri not too long ago. He especially saved the Underworld coupled along with fighting against Loki and winning the battle." Azazel explained. "…But in Issei's case, he's different."

"What kind of different are we talking about here?" Izayoi asked in amusement as Azazel flick his fingers as a hologram screen appeared in front of everyone.

**"Please let me poke your boobs."** Issei said in the screen as everyone watches him saying about boobs during the battle against the terrorists in the events of the gathering of Young Devils.

"They even nicknamed you the Breast Dragon Emperor." Azazel explained as Issei adopted a shocked look.

"B-Breast Dragon Emperor?!"

"I can see why." Shirayuki-Hime commented in disgust as Issei gazes away from her gaze.

"How can people watch this?" Asuka asked in curiosity while she along with some women stared at the screening of Issei with slight disgust and disappointment.

"I'd like to ask that myself if the main point of this are just boobs." Shirayuki-Hime added crossing her arms.

"With this, it'll thoroughly explained your obsession with boobs. That's disgusting. I didn't know your kind exist." Pest commented quirking an eyebrow as she frowned at Issei. She was currently wearing her maid outfit along with Shirayuki-Hime. Meanwhile, Issei who had heard her comment, hid his head behind Asia who comforted him with a soft smile.

"Sorry..."

"It is okay, Issei-san. It's...the way you are. No one can changed that." Asia assured to comfort him.

"I didn't know if I heard right but that just sounds wrong, Asia..." Issei sweat dropped.

"Now we'll be taking a watch for Izayoi's part." Azazel said as everyone focuses at the screen which had turned to another showing of Izayoi himself standing across Riser.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Everyone then proceeded to watch him beating his opponent which causes Issei to voluntarily wince at the kicks and punches suffered on the Phenex.

"Is that what happened during the Rating Game, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked looking at Izayoi followed by everyone.

"Yeah, this recording sums it all much of what happened." He shrugged.

"He's like your personal punching bag." Pest commented with a small smile as Izayoi smiles.

"Thanks for that comment. It'll personally felt like it back then."

Suddenly, the screen changes to that of the blonde exchanging blades with Tsubaki, much to everyone's surprise. They promptly watched the fighting until the part where Tsubaki had thrown the vile of Phoenix Tears at the blonde, which disintegrated the left part of his hoodie and undershirt, exposing his abs at the end, much to the surprise of the women in the room.

"This part is where most female Devils loved to watch." Azazel added in amusement as Rias stares in a trance at the abs poking at the side of the blonde's shirt. Meanwhile, Akeno absentmindedly lick her lips at the sight.

"_O-Oh my!"_ Irina thought with a blush on her face as she looks at the sight of the blonde's abs. The same goes for Asuka, Sala, Xenovia, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime including Asia who looked on with a light blush dusting their cheeks. Last but not least was Rossweisse who blushes a deep shade of red due to the exposing scene in front of her.

"_Izayoi-kun looks good…"_ She unconsciously thought before realizing what she said and furiously shakes her head to get rid of the image that decided to be embedded in her mind.

"With that, you're especially popular amongst the children in the Underworld, Izayoi." Azazel pointed out as the said blonde quirked an eyebrow and glances at him.

"I am?"

"Plus, you're extremely admired about amongst the population of women who contributed." Azazel queried with a smile.

"Really?" Izayoi adopted a sly smile before a slap to his forearm causes him to look at the glaring Rias. "It can't hurt to think about it, right?"

"I-za-yoi-kun." Rias emphasized his name as she glares over at the blonde.

"Master, you're typical." Shirayuki-Hime added with a disapproving shake of her head while Asuka closes her eyes with a disappointed look.

"Alright." The blonde shrugs his shoulder to which Rias smiled at. "But you can't ignore the fact that I'm the women's _want_." At the common knowledge of that statement, Rias pouted.

"No…I can't." She begrudgingly uttered much to the blonde's enjoyment.

"Oh, and for Issei, they're even making you an image song for you called 'the Boob Dragon'." Azazel said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Seriously?" Issei gaped at the piece of information reaching his ears.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Kuoh Academy**

**Morning**

"Yes, yes! I'll enter the treasure hunt race!" Irina exclaimed excitedly as she waves her hand back and forth towards Kiryuu who stood in front of the chalkboard of the classroom and is in charge of assigning her classmates into the sports events for Sports Day.

"It's decided." She said before enlisting Irina's name on the chalkboard. "Then, next is the three-legged race." She declared to her classmates who looked at her in attention.

Meanwhile, sitting on his seat with a moody frown was Issei who thought about last night's event after he had gotten home from his senior's hotel building.

* * *

Flashback…

_"Stop crying, Ddraig."_

_"I am one of the two Heavenly Dragons. My name, Red Dragon Emperor brought fear to many!"_

_"I'm telling you, I understand."_

_"Now I'm the Breast Dragon Emperor?! I'm the Boob Dragon?!"_

* * *

Present

"_Huh…I didn't know that Ddraig was that sensitive. But it's true that you never know what will happen in life."_ Issei thought before a flash of Asia being held by her shoulder from Diodora. _"After all this time, a guy like that appeared. I wonder what Asia thinks about it. The past she had forgotten."_ Issei frowned before Kiryuu called him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hyoudou, there's a rip around your armpit."

"Huh, seriously?" Issei goes to check for any holes around his left armpit but find that there was not any to be found. "I don't see any rips…"

"Okay! It's decided!" Kiryuu said before writing Issei's last name on the chalkboard.

"Huh? You tricked me again, Kiryuu!" Issei pointed out in realization.

"You're part of the three-legged race. Your partner is…" Kiryuu trailed off as Issei slowly looks back to see Asia raising her hand up shyly.

"Asia?!"

"It's decided." Kiryuu grins.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**School Track Field**

"You're not going to practice, Pest-san?" Koneko asked tilting her head as she looks upon Pest standing upon the flight of stairs with an annoyed look to her expression. Evident of her said annoyance was the apparent spoon in her left hand while she stood over watching her classmates practicing over holding an egg on a spoon.

"…Why should I?" Pest asked the white haired nekoshou with an annoyed glance but Koneko did not seem phase and merely stared at her. "Hmph! This game shouldn't even be qualified to be a game. It's so simple. Anyone could do it." She exclaimed watching over her classmates laughing over the unfortunate who got the contents of the egg all over his head.

"Then, you can do it, right?" Koneko asked wearing her sports uniform consisting of a white shirt and blue bloomers. The set of clothing was also shared amongst majority of the female students.

"Huh? Do what?" Pest turns to Koneko, wearing also the same clothing as the white haired.

"You can hold an egg over a spoon, right? If anyone can do it, then you can do it too."

"It seems childish…" Pest said turning back to watch over her classmates.

"I'll be your opponent." Koneko proposed as Pest glances at her with a curious eye. "If either of us wins, the loser will buy food for them. Any kind they want." At the offer, Pest's eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"Is that a challenge, pipsqueak?" Pest smirks as Koneko frowned and her eyes turned slightly serious.

"What do you expect, shrimp?"

"You're about to regret offering up a challenge of a Demon Lord."

"Let's compete, Xenovia." Irina declared crouching down on one knee along with Xenovia who crouched next to her. The two of them were kneeling down on the track field, ready to compete with each other in running.

"I'd love to, Irina." Xenovia said raising her butt along with Irina before the two runs off ahead as every person nearby watches them in awe.

"So fast!" Mastuda commented.

"_As expected of a devil and angel."_ Issei thought.

"But if they move that fast…" Matsuda trailed off before Issei continue to finish off his sentence.

"Yeah, it's hard to see the swaying of their boobs!"

"The speed of their boobs needs to be just right while exercising!" Motohama added waving his hand over his chest to emphasize.

"Big ones." Matsuda stated.

"Small ones." Motohama added.

"I can't take my eyes off of them!" The three perverts said at the same time. "Gym clothes are the best!"

"Oh Hyoudou." Saji called out as Issei look over at the approaching Saji.

"Hey, Saji!"

"Saji!" Motohama and Matsuda exclaimed at his appearance.

"What are you guys doing?" Saji asked looking at the three of them while he adorned the school track suit.

"We're watching all the swaying boobs." Issei said acting cool.

"You never change. What event are you participating in?" Saji asked as Issei gestured to himself.

"I'm participating in the three-legged race with Asia."

"I'm always so jealous of you! I'm in the bread-eating race!" Saji gestured to himself before Sona and Tsubaki walked past behind him.

"Saji. What are you doing?" Sona asked as Saji immediately turns his attention towards her.

"Yes?"

"The student council lacks manpower as it is. Please work." Sona advised before she and Tsubaki walks on away.

"Hai! Kaichou! Fukukaichou!" Saji answered before running off to handle the preparations.

"The student council is pretty tough." Issei frowned in sympathy before a voice catches his attention and he turns towards Kiryuu with Asia.

"Asia! Did your boobs grow during summer break?" Kiryuu asked grinning perversely fondling Asia's boobs from behind.

"Kiryuu-san! P-Please don't fondle them." Asia pleaded.

"If I leave her with that girl, Asia will get a dirty mind!" Issei muttered before he runs off towards her. "Asia! Let's practice!"

"So are these the hurdles, Izayoi-san?" Sala asked to the blonde standing next to her as she observed the white sticks supported by steel pillars standing in front of her. There were five in total lining up along the length of the track.

"Yeah. Although, the real event would have ten of these but they'll suffice for now." Izayoi explained before turning to Sala. "Can you do it?" He asked simply. "You understand on how to past over them, right?"

"Yes. I have to jump over at the precise time or not I'll lose my momentum." Sala stated as Izayoi nodded slowly in acknowledgment before gesturing his hand forward, a playful smile playing on his lips.

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste time, correct?" At this, Sala smiles before running off ahead. She narrows her eyes at the first obstacle and swiftly jumps a good distance from the white plank before landing down behind it and continues to run towards the other obstacles. Meanwhile, Izayoi watches her and a perverted smile could be seen over his lips as he look intently at the way Sala jumps, which evidently shows him the shape of her butt in the gym shorts she's comfortably wearing.

But just as he starting to observe more, a voice jerks him out of his thoughts and he turns his head to his left to see Asuka standing across from him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do I have to ask if you're concentrating on helping Sala or something else she has on her body?" Asuka asked as Izayoi raises his eyebrow while he adopted an innocent look.

"Why would I do something such as that? Anyway, she did ask me to teach her. I complied but from the way things are…I can tell that she doesn't deserve it from the start." He said as he turns over to Sala who had jumps over the last obstacle and she turns around at the blonde with a satisfied smile. "Even without me, she knows how to do it with just her instincts."

"Well, we all don't have any complimenting physical backgrounds, do we?" Asuka crosses her arms over her chest as she smiles knowingly at the confused looking blonde.

"What are you saying, Ojou-sama? Everyone would have had a complimenting physical background, it's not just me. To me, I'd think you'd joined a few sports in your previous school, right?" At this, Asuka glances away with a slight blush of embarrassment, which piqued the blonde's curiosity. "…Did you join any sports in your school? At all?" Izayoi asked. "Is that bad, huh?" He frowned in mock as he shakes his head.

"It's not that bad!" Asuka replied flustered at him before she glances away. "It's just…my father won't let me do useless things such as sports and he wanted me to continue on my studies only." She admitted as Izayoi looks at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like a joke to you?" Asuka questioned turning back to the blonde with annoyance evident on her facial expression.

"Woah, you should relax, Ojou-sama. I was just asking." Izayoi smiles with a tilt of his head as Asuka glared at him. "But I don't believe that you never played any kind of sports before. There has got to be a sport you played when you're a child."

"I've played chess during middle school." Asuka answered as Izayoi raised his eyebrow.

"How about an active sport that gets your blood pumping?" Izayoi asked as Asuka dully shakes her head before a sort of realization had gleam in her orbs.

"...I once rode a horse."

"Really?"

"But I commanded my father to let it be since he forbade me to ride a horse." Asuka told the blonde as she recalled the past event.

"That's even more fun!" Izayoi stated grinning. "You literally had a free ticket to do whatever you want. But why didn't you use it more often to your advantage to do anything you wanted?"

"I don't see those sports to my liking. Instead, I prefer riding a horse was more fun."

"Alright, I can agree on your reasoning. But aside from riding a horse…you only played indoor sports?" Asuka nodded at this to which causes Izayoi to glance away with a calculative look. Then, a smile appeared at the corner of his lips as he looked at Asuka who wore a set of gym clothes. "But judging by the outfit you've adorned, you should've played some kind of sport already. If you don't participate in any sports, what did you do during your PE class?" The blonde crosses his arms as he stares at Asuka who responded immediately.

"I just sat under a tree and watched my classmates playing whatever they play. I didn't intend to join them anytime soon even if they offered me to play with them." Asuka explained as Izayoi nodded before he watches in slight amusement at the slight dust of pink apparent on her cheeks. "But due to the near deadline of Sports Day, my classmate suggested that I joined an event for our class. Every one of my classmates has already enlisted in their sports that they've picked. So, they chose me to join the three-legged race." She admitted to him.

"So why should you be embarrassed about?"

"It's because…I don't have a partner." Asuka admitted begrudgingly.

"…That's something you should be embarrassed about." Izayoi answered nodding in acknowledgment before being slapped by Asuka on his left arm, causing him to grin teasingly. "Alright, I understand now. No need to act so violent now, Ojou-sama. You should save some of it during the event." Izayoi smirks at the last part as Asuka quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Why you say? Because this, devilishly handsome senior will be your partner." He declared smiling as Asuka looked at him blankly with a not so impressing outlook. After a while, she voices out her curiosity.

"Why?" Asuka asked in total confusion. "Anyway, don't you have an event you participated yourself in?"

"Yeah, but I recalled your race will be held before mine. So I'd think I can participate until then." Izayoi shrugs his shoulder with a casual look.

"Are you allowed to? I mean, can you be allowed to join an underclassmen event?"

"Don't worry about the details. I'd think I can cover something up with Sona along the way." The blonde waves his hand nonchalantly to dismiss the matter.

"That being…?" Asuka peer up her curious eyes towards the blonde.

"Something. Come on, I can't give you all of my secrets." Izayoi grins as Asuka looks at him for a moment.

"Do you really want to be my partner that much, Izayoi-kun?"

"Why won't I? I think by doing this, I can show you just how much fun it is to join a physical sport rather than indoor sports that I believe you've played all by yourself." Izayoi answered her

"That's not true! I've played chess with someone."

"Really? Can I ask who?"

"It's one of my maids. Don't ask why, it just happens to be her than the seemingly busy father I have." Asuka answered before Izayoi looks at his right to see Sala walking up to him and Asuka.

"I'd assume you're satisfied?" The blonde asked Sala who stood near him.

"Yes." Sala nodded in agreement. "How did I do?"

"You'll get first at this rate." Izayoi smiles in confidence.

"Is that true?"

"Judging by the time you're going over the first five obstacles…" Izayoi raises his right hand towards Sala to show a timer in his palm. "You can definitely run for first."

"Five seconds? That's my record?" Sala stated over looking at the timer that had stopped at exactly five seconds more or less adding a few seconds behind the big number.

"Yep. I'll let you count for the remaining obstacles since Ojou-sama does not have a partner for the three-legged race." Izayoi pointed his thumb across Asuka who felt embarrassed at his gesture to announce to Sala.

"You don't have a partner, Asuka-san? Don't you have a classmate that would want to volunteer to be your partner?" Sala turns to Asuka with a confused expression.

"Unfortunately, all of my classmates are scheduled to participate in their own event. Some had participated for two events because they are accustomed to it. As you can see, they will not have the time to be my partner." Asuka spoke as Sala crosses her arms.

"I concur. They should help you since they are your classmates." Sala protested as Izayoi listened in. "Whether or not they have the time, they should already be scheduling their events to help you when you're needed."

"Yes, but they—"

"And that's exactly why I have to step up to be her partner." Izayoi intervened as Asuka and Sala looked at him. "It'll be easy to settle this measly matter altogether. But the decision is entirely yours Ojou-sama. If you will it to be, I shall be yours." Izayoi bows his head honourably as Asuka could see a faint playful smile hiding underneath his bow.

A small smile stretches across Asuka's face as she had already decided prior to the blonde's offering service. "…I accept your humble service." At the spoken answer, the blonde raises up his head to reveal the exact playful smile hiding amidst his bow.

"Then we shall begin your practice."

"Practice?" Asuka adopted a confused look as Izayoi nods.

"Can I be of any help?" Sala offered as Izayoi extends the timer towards her.

"Time us. Especially Ojou-sama's. She might need a couple of seconds off to settle with the events conditions." Izayoi explained which further confuses Asuka.

"Conditions?"

"You know what a three - legged race, right is?" Izayoi asked as Asuka made no signs to answer but she glances towards the Second Year Students that were practicing walking with one of their legs tied to each other. "Then, shall we start introducing the three-legged race?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

"This is stupid." Asuka admitted with a grumble as her chin lay with the dirt beneath her while Izayoi laughed as he sat right behind her. "Is this even considered a sport?"

"Sadly, yes. Fortunately, it never gets old to see people falling down once in a while in this sport. It's especially fascinating if they wore gym clothes instead of street clothes." Izayoi stated in amusing as Asuka immediately sits up and covered her butt from the blonde's peering eyes.

"Pervert!" She shouted at him as Izayoi shrugs his shoulder.

"I admit nothing although I can't lie that it was amusing to my eyes." Izayoi complimented to which causes Asuka to glare at him through her redden face. After a while, Asuka watches the blonde stood up and offered his hand towards her. She stares at it before he obliged takes his hand and was hosted upwards to her feet. "So, what will it be, Ojou-sama? Win or suffer an embarrassing defeat?"

A small smirk appeared at the corner of Asuka's lips, "There isn't much of a choice than to win, is it?"

"Now you've spoken the words, Ojou-sama." Izayoi smirk matches hers before he looks over at the corner of his eye. "Though, we are not the only ones to practice this." He exclaimed as Asuka turns around to see Issei and Asia practicing the three-legged race along with some Second-Year students that were paired up for the sports event nearby them. "Those are your opponents for this event. Do you think you can win, Ojou-sama?" Asuka turns to face the blonde who looks down at the smirk plastered on her face.

"I know we can win. Anyway, now I don't have to be embarrass to fall down since there are others who will suffer the same thing."

"Since you've fired up," Izayoi glances at his right to see Sala standing a good distance across from them and was looking at them with the timer in hand. "I can guess that we can improve on our time?"

"You cannot. You can believe it will." Asuka answered with utmost confidence.

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno stood under the shade of a tree nearby adorning gym clothes as they watched the pair practiced the three-legged race over again along with Issei and Asia.

"It looks like they are having fun, is it not?" Akeno stated as Rias nodded at her words. "But it is quite the shame to not have Izayoi-kun as our pair for the pairing events."

"We cannot interfere with our classmates wanting to participate. Let them be, Akeno." Rias said to her friend with a casual smile, not caring about being her husband's partner for the Sports Day although she would have loved to be but she acknowledges her classmates that wanted to participate in the sports activities for this year, knowing that they had participated in all of the pairing events which unfortunately did not left any chances for her to pair up with her husband in a sports event. "They're already eager to start this year's Sports Day, why don't we let them enjoyed it to their hearts content?" She queried before she went on. "But I am grateful to soon see Izayoi-kun in action when it is his turn in the single men's running." She smiled to Akeno who smiles at her.

"Ara, ara. Have you predicted my thoughts, Buchou?"

"I'd think everyone will be thrilled to see him running. This is his first sports event in Kuoh Academy. How will he fair?"

"Knowing him, I'd think he'll take the first place with ease without holding anything back."

"Yes, that would be him." Rias stifle a small laugh. "Anyway, how will you fair in your event, Akeno?"

"No. I did not participate in any sports event as did you, Buchou."

"Then what will you be doing in Sports Day?"

"I'll be commentating with Tsubaki during the start-up of the sports activities until the last." Akeno answered as Rias nodded in acknowledgment before replying.

"Then I'll hope you'll do your best."

"I will, Buchou. And you can be sure that I'll be doing my very best when it is time for the single men's running." Akeno smiled to which Rias shares along the same smile.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Next Day**

**Issei's Home**

**Morning**

"Ah!" Issei awoke from his sleep as he sat up on his bed and panted, drops of sweat could be visible sliding down his forehead.

"Issei?" Asia called as she peers curiously at the brunette who panted for a while before looking at her. "Are you all right, Issei-san?"

"Asia?" Issei looked at her for a moment. "…I dreamt that you were getting married, Asia. It was a lot more painful than I expected." Issei said as small tears could be seen hanging onto the corner of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Asia stared at the brunette and smiles at him reassuringly. "Please don't worry, Issei-san. It'll be all right. I'm not getting married yet."

"Really? I'll die from loneliness if you do."

"Yes, it will be terrible if you die from loneliness, Issei-san." Asia smiles at him as Issei stares at her before he tackled Asia to the bed. "Oh, Issei-san!"

"Asia!" Issei said as he hugs Asia with both his arms around her naked body. "Please don't leave me…" Issei muttered shutting his eyes closed tightly as he wishes for a good dream oppose to the bad dream he dreamt about earlier.

"…I'll stay with you, Issei-san. Please don't worry…" Asia smiles amidst her blushing cheeks before she leans her head over the crook of Issei's neck and slept next to him.

* * *

**Izayoi's Home**

**Morning**

"Did you have a good sleep, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked looking at Izayoi standing over the entrance of the dining room with a towel over his wet glistening hair. Akeno smiles over at him as she and the others sat in front of the dining table minus Issei, Asia, Asuka and Sala.

"By the way he's looking right now, I'm not sure he did." Shirayuki-Hime said as she pushes the silver cart over to the dining table to serve the food onto the table together with Pest. As she was done, she looks at Izayoi raising an eyebrow at her. "If you are too sleepy to eat, I suggest you come back at a later time, Izayoi-sama. It is proper to eat while you're still awake." She teases. "I suggest you eat later."

"Yeah, you should die by hunger." Pest commented until she disappears into the kitchen as Izayoi smiles at her before looking at SHirayuki-Hime still standing next to Xenovia with the silver cart at her side.

"Why did I do to get a maid like you?" Izayoi asked amidst his half-lidded eyes. Then, a smirk spread across his face. "Oh, I remember now." At this, Shirayuki-Hime blushes before covering her chest and proceeded to turn and heads towards the kitchen. Chucking a chuckle, Izayoi promptly yawns right after and closes his mouth. But just as he closed his mouth, a voice alerted him and Izayoi was face to face with Rossweisse frowning at him.

"Izayoi-kun, what did I say about yesterday?" Rossweisse asked with a scolding tone as Izayoi adopted a confused look before he looks down at the puddle of water visible near his foot and promptly looked at her expectant look.

"Something about…water?" Izayoi guessed as Rossweisse sighed before she proceeded to grab the towel on his wet hair and dries his hair with it.

"You 'd have to stop walking around with your hair wet." Rossweisse said as she steps closer to look at parts of Izayoi's hair that were still wet. "It might cause someone—" She was immediately cut off as she slips forward due to slipping on the puddle of water. But she had been caught by a pair of arms and Rossweisse look up at Izayoi, who hold up a smirk on his face. "—to fall." She finishes.

"I get it the first time, Rose."

"But why did you?"

"Ignore it? Well, I'm not a fan of drying my hair these days, will you do it instead?" Izayoi stated. "That's my initial goal." He added smirking as Rossweisse's face reddens before she composes herself. "But hey, I can advise you too. Be careful when stepping into puddles of water that might or might be caused by me." He said helping Rossweisse to her feet as she nods in understanding.

"I-I understand." Rossweisse answered whilst blushing. Then, the blonde escorted Rossweisse to her seat much to her surprise and pulls away her seat.

"Good morning, Rose." Izayoi said to her before looking at everyone. "Good morning to all of you." He greeted before he took his own seat next to Rias and Irina. "What are we waiting for?" He asked as everyone did not start eating.

"We're just waiting for you, Izayoi-kun." Rias smiled at him as Pest and Shirayuki-Hime sat next to Rossweisse.

"Well, don't wait for me now. Or I'll be responsible if your food's cold." Izayoi spoke smiling before he takes a bite of the sausage resting on his plate and with that, everyone started eating.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse steals a glance at the blonde for a moment. Her cheeks glowed with embarrassment after earlier before she turns back to her food and begin to eat.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Living Room**

"I thought he'd send you love letters." Izayoi crosses his arms as he leaned his back against the couch while Rias sat next to him and looks at him with a small smile. The two of them then looks down at the letters piling up on top of the desk in front of them. The blonde lifted one of the many letters and turns it around before glancing sideways towards Asia who sat on the chair besides the couch together with Issei.

"Letters?" Issei stated as he sat next to Asia and stared down at the pile of letters on top of the desk.

"They're all for Asia. The sender is Diodora Astaroth."

"Since that day, he's been sending me something every single day." Asia explained with a frown whilst staring down at the pile of love letters.

"Like?" Issei asked before Rias answered.

"Movie tickets, invitations to dinner, gifts, and even large items."

"He's definitely lovesick for sure." Izayoi stated with a cross of his arms. "That guy met her for the second time and already he's giving out gifts? He's definitely spoiling her to get some attention." He spoke as Rias nods in agreement at his statement while Asia and Issei listened in on. "I think there's no way he would stop giving up gifts carelessly now if there's a possibility that Asia might accept. But you wouldn't, right?" He asked Asia who shakes her head solemnly.

"I understand his needs are innocent but I can't possibly accept…" Asia answered the blonde's question. "I'm already i-in l-lo…" Asia's face reddens before she let her sentence go unfinished, confusing Issei while amusing Izayoi and Rias.

"What are you saying, Asia-chan?" Issei asked as Asia looks at him suddenly before she shakes her head furiously.

"N-Nothing! Please forget everything I said earlier! It's a slip of my tongue…" Asia trailed off glancing away while shyly blushing over her obvious mistake. "Why did I do that?" She asked inwardly while Issei stared confused at her. After a while, she composed herself and stops her raging heartbeat before she registered Rias and Izayoi sitting nearby and she immediately felt regret. "I'm sorry, Buchou, Izayoi-senpai. He should be sending those gifts to Issei-san's house but instead he sent it here." Asia apologized, knowing Rias gave the address to Diodora after he had asked for it while she was unable to give it to him as Asia was reluctant to give Issei's home address.

"You don't need to apologize. He's such a troublesome boy." Rias said as Issei looks down in frustration.

"Not only did he propose to Asia, he's been doing things like this?!" Issei exclaimed as Rias look on in slight worry for her Pawn before she addresses to Asia.

"Well, Asia. I'll dispose of these."

"Okay, thank you." Asia smiled in appreciation before Issei turns to her.

"Well, we have to practice for the sports festival." With that, Asia nodded and the two of them stands up from the couch.

"Okay, try your best." Rias said to the two, smiling as an act of support.

"Hai!" After they replied, the two of them left which leaves Izayoi and Rias alone.

"Seriously, what's up with Ajuka's brother?" Izayoi asked with a quirked eyebrow before he drops the letter in his hand on top of the rest of the letters. "He's seriously has a lovesick case over Asia." He exclaimed before leaning back against the couch as Rias smiles at him before laying her head on top of his left shoulder.

"He might as well be." Rias said as she raises her finger upwards and summons a magic red circle which hovers above her finger. Then she lets down her finger towards the pile of letters as the magic red circle envelopes the letters and disintegrates them. "But you can't blame him."

"I don't know how to respond to that. That kid has some bad vibes to him that I don't like." Izayoi admitted looking down with narrow eyes. "He's hiding some secrets."

"How do you know?" Izayoi turns to her with a small smirk.

"You might know it as intuition or a sense of obliviousness. Whatever the case might be, there's something going on with him." He added as Rias stared at him and nodded, pondering over the subject of Diodora herself.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

**School Track Field**

**Morning**

"You're getting the hang of it, Asuka-san." Sala complimented as she and Asuka steps forward through the line marked into the ground. A smile presented itself on her face as she saw Asuka panting with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." Asuka replied. "Thank you for your help, Sala. I don't think I can do it alone." She smiled as she recalled practicing the three-legged race with Sala over the past tries since she arrived at the track field.

"Do not mention it. I am willing to help you improve on your chances to win in the three-legged race during the Sports Day. But why don't you ask for Izayoi instead, Asuka-san?" Sala asked out of curiosity, questioning the girl after keeping her curiosity disclosed throughout their way to Kuoh Academy from home.

Before Sala left home towards Kuoh Academy earlier than she should, Asuka unexpectedly decided to follow her as she awoke after her. Sala did not reprimand her and allowed her to follow along but she questions the girl's motive along the way. After they arrived at Kuoh Academy, Sala immediately begin warming up with Asuka before starting practicing her sports event, hurdles. After she had finished a few rounds, that was when Asuka asked her for a favor of helping her with her own event as Asuka had held the timer for each round Sala had completed.

"Because I don't want him to." Asuka answered as Sala raises her eyebrow in confusion. "It's not what it sounds like. We didn't fight or anything else related with it, but I don't want him to think of me as a burden in the race…" Asuka admitted with a small frown while Sala kept observing the girl. Then, Asuka looks up at Sala with a determined look. "That's why I want to practice on it more so that I can never be seen as a burden. I apologise if you have to waste your time for this, Sala." At the last part, Asuka smiles apologetically as Sala waves her hand in dismissal.

"It is nothing. I understand it completely. But hearing your resolve, you do want to win the race, am I right?" Asuka look up at her and smiles.

"All I can say is I don't like to be the last." Sala nodded as both of them kneels down and unties the cloth wrapping around their ankles together. Once they're done, they stood up and Sala gave her the cloth to which Asuka gladly takes it by the hand. After that, the two heard footsteps heading towards them. They then turn to see Izayoi wearing a red hoodie matched with his gym pants.

"What are you guys doing here at this early of a morning?" Izayoi asked before a voice cuts in.

"Izayoi-senpai." Issei called out as Izayoi along with Asuka and Sala turns towards him. Behind the brunette were Asia, Xenovia and Irina. At this moment, Asuka hid the cloth behind her back.

"Good morning, Izayoi-kun! Sorry I didn't greet you at the house earlier. But Xenovia invited me to be here in the morning." Irina apologized as Izayoi nodded before he faces both Issei and Asia.

"I presume all of you are except Irina are practicing for the Sports Day to come?"

"We're already finished." Issei said to the blonde with Asia nodded in agreement.

"We also did our practice."

"We? What kind of practice did you do, Ojou-sama?" A sly smile stretches across the blonde as he targeted Asuka who was hiding the cloth behind her back.

"It's nothing. I was just helping Sala with her event on hurdles by timing her." Asuka casually said.

"Oh, so I presume the timer is behind your back?"

"Huh? Yes, it is." Asuka lied as she stole a glance near the hurdles, knowing she had left the timer nearby there. At the same time, Sala looked at where Asuka glanced, knowing herself where the timer was left before she looks at the blonde.

Meanwhile, Issei and Asia looked between the two, curiosity plastered on their faces. On the other hand, Sala kept silence while watching the scene unfold, hoping the blonde did not catch their motive.

"Why are you hiding it?" Izayoi asked quirking an eyebrow in amusement as Asuka stares at him while an unnerving feeling overtook her inside. Suddenly, a voice interjected the moment.

"Ara, ara. So everyone is trying their best for Sports Day." Akeno said to everyone as she made herself known by walking up to them.

"Akeno-senpai?" Issei called raising an eyebrow.

"I'd sent Izayoi-kun to let you know that I made some tea in the clubroom. He was here to fetch all of you but after some time, I'd have to do it myself it seems." She looks pointedly at Izayoi who shrugs his shoulders casually.

"I'd tried to but something caught up in the moment." Izayoi said glancing at Asuka before he looks at everyone. "Anyway, why don't all of you go? I'll handle the rest of the equipments here." He said as he put his right fist on his hips.

"Are you sure, Izayoi? I can lend my help." Sala offered.

"No. It's alright. All of you should go and refresh yourself. Anyhow, the equipments aren't that heavy." Izayoi convinced as Sala stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I insist. I want to help." Sala insisted as Izayoi stared at her before nodding.

"Alright." With that, everyone proceeded to leave with Akeno towards the clubroom which leaves Izayoi and Sala to put the equipments into the storage room. As everyone had already left, Sala goes to the hurdles set up by her and picked up the timer just before the blonde noticed. She then begins to dismantle the white planks from their steel support pillars and carries the five planks altogether before moving towards the storage room, leaving the steel support pillars to the blonde who stares at her before proceeding picking up the said leftovers.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Storage Room**

Putting down the metal pillars to the ground, the blonde looks around the storage room before sighing at the dusty feeling held within the room. He then looked at Sala organising the planks accordingly on the shelves right next to him. After a moment, Sala steps away and looked at the planks aligned each other accordingly, much to her relief.

"Done?" Izayoi asked as Sala turns to him and nods whilst hiding the timer away from the blonde's eyesight. After that, the two proceeded to go out before the sound of the door closes reaches their ears.

"What…" Izayoi mutters looking up at Xenovia standing over the closed door. "Xenovia?" He called as the woman in question looks up at him with a serious look, much to his confusion.

"Izayoi-kun, I heard. It seems girls usually start having secret affairs around our age." Xenovia informed him before noticing Sala who looked at her in slight confusion.

"Although that's true in some situations but who told you that, Xenovia?" Izayoi smiled with mirth while raising his eyebrow knowingly. He then watches Xenovia walks up towards him and Sala.

"These secret affairs…It's when girls have men play with their breasts." She told him while ignoring his early remark. Meanwhile, Sala expressed surprise at her statement.

As Xenovia stood in front of Izayoi and Sala, she turns to the latter.

"Sala-san. We should experience it soon."

"Huh?" Sala asked before she was dragged forward and immediately a pair of hands started prying her shirt off from her body, which leaves her exposing the peach coloured bra hiding her breasts. Expressing mild surprise, Sala looks at the amused-looking Izayoi before she covers her chest with an arm. "Please don't look, Izayoi-dono. It's unbecoming." She said with a look of embarrassment as she avoided his gaze.

"Sala-san, this is a process that needs to be done." Xenovia explained to her as she walks up towards Izayoi and slowly puts her hands on his chest and gazes up at his eyes. "Izayoi-kun, we should experience it." She spoke to him as Izayoi stares down at her in slight confusion. She then slowly pushes the blonde towards the ground and straddles upon his stomach. Stripping off her sport shirt, revealing her dark blue intricate bra, Xenovia lets down her shirt next to them. "If you don't know, Izayoi-kun…This will be practice for my baby-making as well." She told as she unclasped her bra and revealed her breasts to the blonde before proceeding to grab Izayoi's right hand and lead in it to touch her left breast, blushing as she did so. "As I thought, it's different from when I touch them myself. Now, I'm ready. Fondle them well." She requested of the blonde who stood laying down on the mattress while staring up at Xenovia who extensively gazes down at him.

Meanwhile, Sala looks down at the pair and turns her gaze away, a bright blush coating her cheeks at the scene.

"Sala-san, what are you standing there around for? You should experience it also." Xenovia spoke as she glances over her shoulder towards Sala standing awkwardly in front. "It'll be a good experience for you. Girls our age have already done this. We should be following the trend." Xenovia convinced as Sala looked at her for a moment before looking down, contemplating.

After a minute, Sala slowly walks towards Xenovia and stands next to her. She then kneels down and stares down at Izayoi looking intently at her.

"Sala, are you sure…?" Izayoi asked as Sala looks down.

"If this is the trend that girls in your world followed, Izayoi-dono...I must follow it. Even though it is embarrassing, but I understand that it is a need to do so."

"That is correct, Sala-san. We should have secret affairs with Izayoi-kun sometimes. That way it will strengthen our bond." Xenovia explained as Sala nodded and shyly unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to the blonde. "You are impressive, Sala-san." Xenovia complimented looking at her bust to which Sala nodded in appreciation silently whilst blushing.

"Izayoi-dono." Sala called as she grabs onto Izayoi's right hand with both her hands. "…Please be gentle." She muttered with a sincere look as she guided his hand towards her breast and Sala had to suppress a moan at the warm hand touching her right breast. After a while, Sala looks at Izayoi and nods before she heard Xenovia moaned next to her.

Xenovia moaned in slight pleasure at the pressure of her breast being squeezed by Izayoi. "Yes~Just like that, Izayoi-kun~" She moaned as the blonde proceeded fondling her breast which causes her to moan even louder than before. "This is a secret affair~" She spoke whilst moaning as she enjoyed herself under the blonde's touch, liking it as the pleasure she felt was intensifies each second.

Staring in surprise of the woman's moaning, Sala unexpectedly felt her breast being softly squeezed and she covered her mouth to suppress the moan that came out as her breast was continuing to be fondled. "…Is this what a secret affair feels like?" She asked in thought before Sala moaned out from her hand, feeling warmth spreading throughout her upper body.

But as the moment was intensifying to the better, the door of the gym's storage room instantly opens up to reveal Akeno, Asuka and Irina.

"You guys didn't come back so we were worried, but this is so indecent!" Irina exclaimed as she and Asuka stood on end's surprise at the scene they were witnessing.

"Ara, ara. It's a good thing we came to the right time to put a halt to this indecent moment." Akeno spoke with a sultry smile as she sees Xenovia moaning pleasurably under the blonde's touch before her eyes spotted Sala. "Sala-san?" She asked with a look of surprise as she looked at the half-naked Sala who also looked at her and the two others in surprise.

"Sala-san, you were doing indecent things with Izayoi-kun too?" Irina asked with a look of surprise as she and the others did not expect Sala acting out of herself.

"…I…" Sala tried to answer but felt she couldn't. She then watches Izayoi's hand retreating from her right breast and she covered her breasts with her right arm. "…Thank you, Izayoi-dono." She thanked silently at the blonde before she looks at the three who were looking at them with surprise and she silently looks down in slight shame.

"No. She was not. Sala-san and I were engaging in a secret affair with Izayoi-kun." Xenovia stood up from straddling Izayoi's waist and faces the three with both hands on her hips. Meanwhile, Sala still looked down in slight shame as she covered her exposed breasts with her right arm while the left touched the ground. Amidst her shameful moment, a hand cups her chin, causing her to look at Izayoi smiling at her.

"Mind I asked the sour frown?" Izayoi inquired looking at Sala whilst sitting. He then lets down his hand under her chin and grasp the hem of Sala's bra before giving it to her, to which she promptly clasp it into place. After that, Sala watches Izayoi stood up and held out a hand to her.

Accepting the extended hand, Sala stands up while grabbing onto the timer in her left hand after leaving it close with her before and during the secret affair moment.

"Go on." Sala looks at Izayoi in front of her, seeing him gesturing his head towards the questioning three standing in waiting. "You can tell them. There's no harm done." He told her as Sala stares at him and then faces the three girls standing in the doorway of the storage room.

"Sala-san, are you okay?" Asuka asked with a hint of worry. "…Did Izayoi-kun forced you to do…what you did?" When she finishes, she stares at Sala before keeping a close eye towards the blonde standing next to Sala.

"…No. He did not." Sala answered.

"Really?" Asuka steps forward.

"It is the truth, Asuka-san. It is not Izayoi-dono's fault. The reason we engaged in this 'secret affair', is because girls our age must have to engage in this activity. It is as Xenovia-san said."

"Xenovia?" Asuka looks at Xenovia.

"Yes, I've heard about it. Girls our age have been engaging in these secret affairs where the girls often let men play with their breasts. I tried to show Sala-san that she should try it since other girls do it too." Xenovia explained without an ounce of hesitation.

"You really are confident about that, Xenovia?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow as Xenovia nodded confidently. "Oh boy…" She sighed.

"Ara, ara. So that is the case?" Akeno stifle a laugh. "I reckon this is based off of your friends correct, Xenovia?"

"Yes, they told me about it."

"And you were curious. So you decided to try it out yourself. Is that it?"

"Yes. Why? It is wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Everything is alright. Although you might involve someone that's not accustomed to this 'secret affair'." Akeno stated as she turns to Sala. "I am terribly sorry, Sala-san. But these 'secret affairs' that you've heard from Xenovia…It is not a must action to do in our world."

"It's not?" Sala asked with a look of surprise.

"It is mostly between naughty boys and girls wanting to pleasure themselves wherever and whenever they would find a secluded place to do. But it seems by your moan, you seemed to enjoy it immensely. I hoped that it has been a good experience with Izayoi-kun." Akeno chuckled seeing Sala's face turned rosy red amidst her olive skin.

"What's going on?" Asia asked appearing behind Asuka before gasping at the scene.

"What happened?" Issei spoke as he steps behind Asia to look at the half naked Xenovia and Sala whom was wearing her bra. At the scene, blood cluster out of his nose and he flew backwards.

"Issei-san!" Asia exclaimed as she rushes to his aid while the others looked at the scene.

"You know you should d-do it in the bed next time! This place is indecent and unhealthy!" Irina exclaimed to Xenovia and Izayoi.

"Next time?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Is that all you're worried about, Irina?" Izayoi asked chuckling. "I thought it was more serious than that." He smirked while raising his eyebrow knowingly at Irina who blushes under his stare.

"It was more serious than that, pervert!" Asuka exclaimed frowning at the blonde with a blush visible on her cheeks.

"It was not my intentions to do so. Xenovia asked for it, I couldn't say no." Izayoi shrugged his shoulders as Asuka raises her eyebrow.

"You couldn't say no to Sala? I'd think you have every right to do so in that situation, Izayoi-kun!" She crosses her arms as she glares at the blonde while Sala stood embarrassed from what she heard.

"Asuka-san, he did tried to stop me." Sala stated as Asuka turns to her. "But I was adamant to do it since I thought it is a must-do action. A trend as Xenovia-san stated." Sala explained brushing her right hand against her left forearm whilst Asuka stared at her with a small smile before she glares at the smiling blonde next to Sala.

"Don't put yourself into thinking too much of it, Ojou-sama!" Izayoi raises his hands in surrender with an easy-going smile.

"Yes, it is not of Izayoi-kun's fault. I had to practice for my baby-making with him." Xenovia spoke facing Asuka who turns to her out of shock.

"B-Baby making?!" Irina exclaimed stuttering from what she heard as Asuka stood gaping at Xenovia while her face turns red along with the other girls except Akeno who watched the scene with amusement.

"Don't worry, we didn't proceed to that if that's what you're saying." Izayoi answered nonchalantly.

"What if you did, Izayoi-kun?!" Asuka exclaimed pointing her finger at him as Izayoi smirked.

"I'm not that lustful of an idiot, Ojou-sama. I can control my needs…can you?" He asked in teasing manner at the last part as Asuka was eyed wide from his response. Not to mention her face turns redder than it was before.

"…I-I…Izayoi-kun!" A slapping sound resonated throughout the gym's storage room while the sound of laughing accompanied after that.

"I'm just kidding, Ojou-sama!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Occult Research Club **

"Rating Game?" Kiba asked sitting in between Akeno, Xenovia and Gasper. Sitting across from the other couch were Issei, Asia, Sala and Asuka. Meanwhile, sitting on a chair situated in between the two couches was Izayoi with Koneko on his lap.

"Yes. We have initiated the first Rating Game against Sona and won, so now we'll be going against our second opponent." Rias informed everyone as she sat on her chair in front of her desk.

"We'll be fighting again? I'm scared of fighting!" Gasper exclaimed with a scared look.

"So we'll be fighting against Sairarog?" Issei asked recounting his meeting with the said person while he was training and the aftermath of Loki's sealing.

"He's the leading candidate for the championship. His strength is on a completely different level." Rias informed the brunette.

"Really? I don't see it the first time we've spoken." Izayoi smirked as Rias turns to him and smiles.

"Well, I'm speaking on behalf of the other people's point of views. You've got nothing to worry about, Izayoi-kun. Those other people tend to talk about you still. Ever since the events of the Gremory Territory's crisis…" She paused realizing what she was saying before she stopped to look at the blonde's facial expression.

"…So they're still talking about it, huh?" Izayoi asked himself as he nods to himself before he looks up at his wife. "I don't think they still are." He smiled at his statement.

Sensing that she could continue, Rias let out a smile before speaking forth. "Yes, they're still talking about it. Your overall achievement of saving the Gremory Territory and their whole existence, they wouldn't be so ever grateful of you, Izayoi-kun. They will not forget what the Hero of the Underworld has done for them entirely. They're eternally indebted of you as you've might heard before." She told the blonde who smiles at her. "Hence why they're still talking about you across the region and are watching all of your feats on screen."

"Especially the one with...?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow knowingly as Rias begrudgingly pouted.

"Yes…Especially that one for those women..." She uttered silently at the last part much to the blonde's amusement.

"They're not the only one enjoying the show, am I right, Rias?" Akeno asked teasingly as Rias looks at her and lightly blushes. "I remember we're all staring at Izayoi-kun's showcase fight against Tsubaki." She finishes as she watches the other girls who blushes, except Koneko who cuddled up against Izayoi's chest and ignoring the woman's exclamation. "I rest my case."

"Thanks for the views." Izayoi smiles amusingly at the girls.

"Don't put it past us, Izayoi-kun." Asuka scolded with a light blush dusting over her cheeks to which Izayoi smiled knowingly.

"I was just saying my appreciation for your contribution."

After that statement, Rias speaks up.

"Since we've gotten past that topic, we should continue from our previous topic, shall we?" Rias questioned as everyone nodded at her. "…As what Issei had said, we're not going up against Sairaog in the second round."

"Can't we authorise a request to pick a fight with him first? Because I'm sensing he's got nothing to lose." Izayoi spoke as Rias smiles at the blonde.

"No we can't. We have to follow by the arrangements of the Rating Game. Ever since we fought Sona, the arrangement has been decided."

"So who's our next opponent?" Izayoi exclaimed with a small smirk.

"Our second opponent will be Diadora Astaroth." Rias frowned.

"That lovesick Devil?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow with a small frown that immediately replaced his smirk seconds ago.

"Diadora." Issei gritted his teeth at the thought of Diadora while Asia looks down with a disturbed look. "Him."

* * *

Somewhere in Little Garden…

Sitting a throne situated in heart of a throne room was Leticia in her childlike form. She was sitting upright on the throne though she had lost her consciousness. Leticia also was wearing a different set of clothes. A black formal dress that was different from the maid outfit she wore. With both her wrists and ankles shackled by chains to the throne. By the description, it would appear she was a prisoner.

Meanwhile, a hooded figure stood nearby watching the unconscious blonde sitting on the throne. Suddenly, footsteps resounded throughout the throne room and the hooded figure only turns to the right to see her comrade approaching with a casual expression if not slightly annoyed.

"Should I ask?"

"No, you would not understand."

"…Alright. So is the plan in motion?"

"Yes. In exchange for the past failure, we'll gave them something unexpected."

"Something more unexpected than the Three-Headed Dragon? How goes the progress of searching for it?"

"It's a bit difficult. But you can be assured that it'll be coming out into reality soon."

"I wonder how they will deal with that later on."

To be Continued...

* * *

**Anyway, that is sadly the end(cliffhanger). How did the story went? Was it good? Amazing? Bad? **

**Back to the story: Everyone is prep to for the Sports Day but the Occult Research Club wouldn't celebrate yet with their first victory over Sona Sitri. This time, they're going to face Diadora Astaroth. At the end, we've gotten to see Leticia after her mysterious disappearance during the Young Devil's Gathering. What happened to her? And the mention of the Three-Headed Dragon?! What? What's going on? Will the Three-Headed Dragon once again make an appearance?! **

**Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter to see what will happen to the ORC group over their fight against Diadora and see if Leticia would make an appearance because there is something big happening.**

**Just to clarify, I'll be mixing Mondaiji tachi arc with Highschool DxD's, alright? **

**Anyway, do not forget to Review to some parts you might want to point out, enjoyable parts, or along those lines. Also, Favorite and Follow this story while you're at it. Alright?**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	51. Chapter 51:Night Before The Battle!

Hello, everybody. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus! I hope that all of you have a good day. If you have a bad day, just hope for the best but sometimes it doesn't end that way. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 51: Night Before the Battle!

**Kuoh Academy**

**Occult Research Club**

"This is the power of the one who stands above the other young devils?" Issei asked as he and the others watched the recording of the Rating Game between Sairaorg and Zephydor, in which the latter had been easily beaten by the former who punches him downwards to the ground from mid-air.

Suddenly, the recording of the Rating Game stopped and flashes out of existence as everyone focused onto Rias.

"Even though he is a substitute, Zephydor is not weak." She informed everyone as Issei looked at her in curiosity.

"Substitute?"

"The original successor in his family died in an accident." Rias answered to the brunette before she turns her attention to the blonde looking at the space where the hologram screen occupied and showed them the recording of the said Rating Game. "So what did you think, Izayoi-kun? I understand you have something to share with us about Sairaorg's performance overall."

"I praise for his arrogance." Izayoi shrugged off the answer. "But to the community…it doesn't work to praise him only for that, right?" He questioned retaining his smirk ever since the showcase of Sairaorg's performance. "All in all, he'd be quite an opponent for us."

"He'd be quite the opponent for you only, am I correct, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked quirking an eyebrow knowingly as Izayoi feigned surprise before he smiles nonchalantly.

"I never said such things, Rias. Why are you saying stuffs like that?" The blonde said before he went on. "Although, I would give him a head start but as far as I've watched his performance, he'll be an easy target to crush." He spoke nonchalantly without any sense of worry as everyone looked on in amusement.

"That's pretty arrogant of you, Izayoi-kun. Am I assuming you want to give him an advantage?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It'll be pretty interesting and it might heighten up the atmosphere including the hype of the people watching the fight, correct? I might land a few punches here and there but that's the only thing I will contribute."

"Until?" At this, Izayoi raised his eyebrow as he look at Rias knowingly.

"You'd think I would do such a thing?"

"Considering his passionate to fight you, I would assume you would."

"Nope. Until he could go all out and make a run for my money, I'll contribute a bit more."

"Until he goes all out? That'd be pretty fun to watch, wouldn't you say, Rias?" Akeno asked as Rias smiles with a nod.

"That's to be expected. Although the outcome had already been predetermined, but it'll be fascinating to watch the rising action prior to the climax." The red head explained as the blonde in front of her smiles at her nonchalantly.

"You'll be given quite a show."

"I certainly hope I do." Rias replied.

"I think we all can't wait for that to happen." Akeno added as everyone nodded.

"If you don't give in to your arrogance that is, Izayoi-kun." Asuka sharply commented with a small bemused smile. "It would be kind of boring to see you lose unexpectedly."

"As Asuka-dono stated, that'll be quite unfortunate." Kiba smiled at his blonde senior. "Although I do not hoped for such things, but there'll be such events to happen in an expected fight like this."

"But we will still wish you to gain victory, Izayoi-dono." Sala stated with a nod.

"Yes, I believe you can win, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia added along with Issei.

"That Sairaorg guy won't know what hit him!"

"Win, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko reminded the blonde on his lap.

"Thanks for your undying support, but it's still early to talk about this." Izayoi spoke to everyone who stifles laugh and smiles. "We shouldn't expect more although the outcome is predetermined." He said teasingly as everyone laughs in amusement while Rias smiles at him still.

Suddenly, a magic circle appears behind Izayoi's seat as everyone looks at it in surprise, stopping the moment abruptly.

"A magic circle?" Gasper asked.

"Astaroth." Rias frowned as Issei glances at her before he looks at the being appearing beneath the magic circle.

"Good day, everyone. I am Diadora Astaroth." Diadora introduced himself to everyone as Izayoi glances at him over his shoulder, a small frown smearing the side of his face.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Putting down a few teacups onto the table in between the couches, Akeno pours tea into the teacups before standing up and bowing. She then retreated to stand next to the others as Rias sat onto the couch in front of them, Izayoi sat on the lone chair next to the couches while Diadora sat onto the other couch in front of Rias.

"So, what brings you here all of a sudden, Diadora Astaroth?" Izayoi asked as Diadora looks at him and smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Izayoi-sama. I am terribly sorry that I couldn't attend your wedding with Rias-sama. I was undeniably busy at the moment." Diadora explained as Izayoi nods before he continued. "…Allow me to get straight to the point. I would like to trade bishops."

"What?" Asuka muttered in surprise before she glances at Sala standing next to her.

"No! Does he mean me?" Gasper asked shaking his head.

"Of course not." Issei answered, knocking the side of his fist against Gasper's head.

"You wish for Asia?" Rias asked looking at Diadora with a small frown.

"You are quick on the uptake. It is not a bad trade. After all, my proposal to you—" Diadora said summoning a hologram of both his female bishops to show to the red head. But before he could continue his speech, he was interrupted by Rias.

"Sorry. I have no interest in doing a trade." Rias said holding up her hand before letting it down on her lap. "Asia is a valuable devil in my household. I also think of her as my little sister." She told Diadora.

"Buchou-san." Asia smiles at the red head.

Meanwhile, Izayoi sat in between the two and observed Diadora, specifically the holograms displayed in front of Diadora.

"_Those are…"_ Izayoi silently thought with narrowed eyes, gazing at Diadora's female bishops for a moment.

"Trying to get the woman you proposed to through a trade. Do you really understand what courtship is?" Rias asked showcasing her wedding ring on her right index finger to Diadora as Issei looks at the strand of hair atop Rias's head which glowed for a second after she spoke.

"Buchou is about to blow a fuse! Of course I would! So would i! " Issei thought whilst Izayoi looked entirely amused at his wife handling the situation.

Staring at the red head in front of him, Diadora kept smiling before he responded with a spread of his hands. "I understand." He said as the holograms dissolved and he stood up from the couch. "I will go back for today, but I will not give up." He said before he walks towards Asia and held her hand, surprising Issei. "Our meeting and our reunion was fate. Even if everything in this world gets in our way. I will be sure to overcome it all. I love you, Asia." He said before Issei grabs the right side of his shoulder, causing him to react by slapping away his hand abruptly.

"Get away from Asia!"

"Let me go." Diadora said harshly to the brunette. "I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself."

"B-Bastard!" Issei called out through gritted teeth at Diadora's smirk.

Suddenly, a slapping sound resounded in the room as Asia slapped Diadora's cheek.

"Please don't talk about Issei-san that way!" Asia reminded as Diadora calmly looked at her with his cheek having held the slapping mark.

"I see. I understand." Diadora said before pointing his finger at Issei. "Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei. I will defeat you in the next Game. After that, I hope you will accept my love, Asia." He said to Asia who looks sourly at him.

"There's no way I'd lose to you! Diadora Astaroth! I'll show the power of this dragon you called filthy!" Issei announced with a look of determination.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

"Are Issei and Koneko still doing their devil work?" Asia asked sitting across Akeno after she and Issei have been invited to attend dinner. But at a moment's notice, both Issei and Koneko had been requested out of the blue, which leaves Asia to eat with the remaining others.

"Yes. They suddenly got requests." Akeno answered to Asia.

"Being a devil is hard work." Rossweisse commented sitting next to Akeno.

"Even Rias and Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked Akeno who turns to her as Xenovia stops eating to listen.

"Rias is currently planning for the Rating Game in her and Izayoi-kun's room." Akeno answered surprising Asia.

"Don't worry, Asia. Issei will definitely protect you." Xenovia said confidently at the blonde who looks at her.

"Yes, he'll protect you, Asia. We have him on our side. If not, Izayoi-kun would step up without any difficulty." Akeno assured as Asia nodded with a bit of relief evident on her expression.

"Y-Yes. You're right."

"And Irina, about your question of Izayoi-kun's whereabouts…I seem to recall Izayoi-kun leaving for groceries?" Akeno said with a finger under her chin as Irina nodded at her.

"Yes. We're running out a few things in the kitchen." Shirayuki-Hime voiced out as everyone looked at her from her seat next to Asia. "That's why I sent him to get groceries."

"In the middle of the night, Shirayuki-san?" Asia asked out of curiosity. "Why don't you send Izayoi-senpai tomorrow?"

"He'll be too lazy until then to get groceries. Anyway, he told me that he preferred buying groceries at night rather than day. It'll bring a lot more load off of him." Shirayuki-Hime spoke as Asia stares at her in understanding. "Don't worry though, he's got his skateboard."

"Skateboard? Izayoi-senpai has a skateboard?" Asia asked.

"I'm surprised myself. But it's true. He had it hidden away in the storage closet for a while. He just recently uses it." Shirayuki-Hime answered.

"I'm certain it would make his trip at the grocery store and here, a bit more accelerating." Akeno commented smiling.

"I hope he doesn't drop the groceries on his way here. That'll be more trouble for him if he does, and I hope he does." Pest spoke after sipping a spoonful of soup, causing everyone to look at her in amusement.

"I hope he's alright." Rossweisse said as everyone looked at her.

"Worried, Rossweisse-san?" Akeno questioned as Rossweisse looks at her and nodded. "Don't worry, Izayoi-kun wouldn't get in trouble if he doesn't start it first." At this, everyone smiles in agreement.

"Everyone really trusts both Issei and Izayoi-kun." Irina stated as Xenovia smiles at her.

"It's not a stretch to say we're all here because of Issei and Izayoi-kun. More so of Izayoi-kun. Asia is here because of Issei while the rest of us because of Izayoi-kun. Right?"

"Yes. Without Izayoi-kun, we wouldn't be here. He has helped us in more ways than one." Akeno answered recounting Izayoi helping her immensely of recovering her relationship with her father and she did not have the chance to thank him for it, yet. "I feel bad that we haven't really thanked him for all he's done." She spoke.

"Then, you should thank him now!" Irina exclaimed standing up from her seat as everyone looked at her including Pest.

"For what?" She asked as Irina smiles widely.

* * *

**Outside**

**Night**

"Mr. Morisawa suddenly requested both of us, out of the blue." Issei said cycling towards his senior's home whilst Koneko sat behind him with her arms around his waist.

"It was fun doing a devil comedy duo with you, Issei-senpai." Koneko stated holding onto his waist as the brunette cycles.

"I'm sorry, Koneko-chan. I can jump through magic circles now, but it seems everyone still expect me to visit on a bike." Issei said as Koneko shakes her head.

"No. This is fun too."

"Really? Thanks, Koneko-chan." Issei smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Even if you're perverted, you're still my senior, Issei-senpai."

"_I never know such words before…"_ Issei thought touched before he focuses his attention at his front. "…I wonder if Izayoi-senpai already gotten there ahead of us with his skateboard. Do you want to find out, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked as Koneko looked at him and dutifully nodded. At this, Issei sped up his pace over his bike towards his senior's home.

Meanwhile…

"Achoo! Did someone talk about me somewhere?"

Izayoi asked to himself as he brushes his nose with his thumb while wheeling himself along the city towards the neighbourhood up ahead. One bag of groceries was held in his right hand after he had brought all the necessity of the groceries his maid needed.

"Should I wander around for a bit?" The blonde asked as he breathed in the cold fresh air and felt the cold breeze hitting his face along the way. After a while, the blonde had entered the neighbourhood as a smile drew onto the corner of his mouth and he sped up a little, increasing the ferocity of the cold breeze passing by him. "It'll be quite the waste for something like this." He said to himself before nodding and he turns a sharp corner and sped up forward, feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins at the speed he was going with his skateboard. A nostalgic smile ghosted over his smile as he recounted his time spent playing with the skateboard whilst his mother played with him with another. There were a few times he won surpassing her through these alleyways just to get to the designated location but his mother would always guarantee victory. The only condition was him not using his powers so as to not scare the neighbours.

At the reminiscent memory, the blonde let himself relax by the flow of the cold wind as the blonde casually travel along. And halfway to arriving to his home, a purple magic octagon made itself known appearing in mid-air in front of him.

"Izayoi-kun!" A cheery voice greeted him as Izayoi catches Kuroka appearing from the magic octagon, in his arms.

"…I didn't expect your entry, Kuroka." Izayoi smiled over the black haired nekoshou.

"Nice catch, nya!" Kuroka smiles over the blonde before she snuggles her head against the crook of his neck, purring in peace. "How are you, Izayoi-kun? Feeling better, nya?" Kuroka asked after a moment of silence, fiddling her finger with the rope of the blonde's hood.

Knowing the meaning behind the simple questions, the blonde responded with a nod before adding his answer. "Yeah. Although I didn't finish the job by reducing him to ashes but I'm satisfied." After hearing his said answer, Kuroka looks up at him.

"Really? Are you still hurt?" Kuroka then leans her head over his left ear. "If you are, we could pass by a corner for a quickie. It won't take long…" Kuroka smiles seductively as she whispers her voice over Izayoi's ear before she licks the side of his ear, enlightening a smile on the blonde's face. "You taste delicious as always."

"As always, I'll take that as a compliment." He stated as Kuroka went back to leaning against the crook of his neck.

"…Izayoi-kun." Kuroka uttered against his neck. "I meant what I said. You'll be a great Papa, nya…" She whispered as Izayoi glances down at her before seeing she puts her left arm on her stomach. "…Are you…?" Kuroka glances up at him with curiosity, wanting to hear his answer since she felt slightly guilty for telling him out of the blue when they last met.

"Mad? All in all, I am surprised honestly. Who wouldn't be?" Izayoi glances down at her. "Anyway, how do you know I'd be a great father? I don't think I'm the father material." He asked raising his eyebrow at Kuroka who just responded with a smile before she moves her head to look directly at Izayoi whilst the skateboard still travel along the streets.

"I just know you'll be a great Papa, Izayoi-kun." Kuroka said without any hesitation but confidence during her speech.

"You really think so?" Izayoi asked her to which Kuroka nodded, enlightening a chuckle from him. "Thanks, Kuroka. Since you know, I guess I have to follow along with your nekoshou instincts." He spoke as Kuroka smiles before planting a kiss onto the blonde's lips, causing him to slow down his wheels before kissing back.

After a moment of silence, Kuroka pulls back as she gazes at the man she loves. Before long, a voice interrupted the moment.

"Kuroka onee-sama?" At the presented voice, Kuroka looks at her left to see her little sister standing in front of her.

"Koneko-chan! Wait!" Issei shout out towards Koneko as he appears cycling from her back before stopping next to her. "Huh? Izayoi-senpai? Koneko's onee-sama?" Issei asked in surprise at both their presences before he step off from his bicycle.

"Long time no see." Kuroka greeted as she looks at Izayoi who lets her down and she smiles in appreciation.

"Are you here for Koneko-chan again?!" Issei asked extending his hand in front of Koneko as Kuroka smiles.

"Your face has gotten a lot more gallant since I last met you. Is that because you reached Balance Breaker? Or is it because you've come to know women?" Kuroka stated as she stood in front of him.

"I think it's the second one." Izayoi answered nonchalantly with a smile as Issei gaped at him.

"What? Hey!" Issei said in surprise as Kuroka suddenly licks his cheek before she pulls back and looks upwards with a thoughtful look.

"Hm…You still taste like a child, nya." Kuroka commented before removing the taste by planting her finger onto the tip of her lips and brush it down.

"Th-That's none of your business! Izayoi-senpai, do you mind?" Issei asked his blonde senior as he gestured his hand towards Kuroka with an offended look.

Shrugging his shoulders, Izayoi casually answers. "She always took a liking to licking someone without permission." He teases as Kuroka pouted before an idea emerged in her mind and she smiles deviously.

"Ne, ne, ne. Want to try making children with me?" Kuroka asked the gobsmacked Issei who did not respond to her statement. "I want a dragon's child." She said with a teasing tone as she pulls down her kimono to slightly reveal her voluptuous breasts.

"Wh-What? I-Izayoi-senpai…" Issei glances at his blonde senior who only smirks, knowing the reason the nekoshou tease the brunette for. Seeing his blonde senior made no movement to answer, Issei outright answers Kuroka. "—Anyway, a-about that d-dragon child, y-you should ask Vali for that kind of thing!"

"I turned her down!" A familiar voice echoed through the alleyway as everyone looks at the blue magic circle behind Izayoi.

"Vali!" Issei called as he immediately summons his red gauntlet upon the silver haired's appearance.

"**Boost!"**

"Looks like you're itching for a fight." Vali smiled at him.

"You're the one who unleashed Loki on us!" Issei accused of him.

"Loki did that on his own. We only escorted him to the Underworld." Kuroka explained to the brunette.

"In fact, I think we should be thanked. We saved you all from Fenrir." Vali said nonchalantly before looking at Izayoi. "Including you, Izayoi."

"Me? You're misunderstood. I just let it get to me." Izayoi answered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders, much to Vali's confusion. "I'd killed that mutt the second time if your bespectacled subordinate didn't come for that mutt in the first place. If he didn't, I'd reduced it to ashes by then." Izayoi smirks at Vali who frowns, knowing that statement to be true from what his comrade had told him after they gotten Fenrir.

"…Anyway, I heard you're participating in a Rating Game?" Vali asked avoiding continuing the current topic before moving onto another, that he was here for. "Your opponent is the heir to the Astaroth family. Be careful around him." He warned much to Issei's surprise.

"What?" Issei questioned with a surprised expression.

"I'm sure my words of advice would remain unheeded by Rias Gremory. So at the very least, I thought I'd tell you. Although, your arrival is not planned, Izayoi, but I'm sure you know what I am talking about." Vali stated looking at Izayoi. After that piece of advice, Vali turns around and left via teleportation circle but Kuroka did not follow him. Instead she stayed.

"Oh, and about my want of a dragon's child. That's just a complete lie." Kuroka let out her tongue with a playful look at Issei who adopted a confused look. "I never wanted a dragon's child to begin with." She said jokingly with a shrug. "Because I've found someone that I wanted to have my cute and strong child with, nya~" She told him as she stole a glance at the amused-looking Izayoi. "…And I am absolutely positive that it'll be a whole lot stronger than your dragon child, with that blonde girl you want to conceive with, Red Dragon Emperor." Kuroka confidently smiled as she pointed her hand towards the gobsmacked Issei who stared at her in complete shock.

"—I-I want to conceive with—Asia?!" At this, Issei flew backwards with blood tricked down his nose, thinking about a certain someone for him to conceive his child with.

"Issei-senpai's pervert." Koneko commented with dull look before she looks at her older sister who smiles at her before waving her hand.

Turning around, Kuroka approaches Izayoi and leans up to lick his left cheek, adopting an childlike demeanour. "You taste delicious, Izayoi-kun." Then, a seductive smile appears over the corner of her mouth and she leans up to approach his lips. "And tastes like a man." She finishes before she kisses the blonde for a moment and pull back right after. Then, a purple magic octagon appears behind Kuroka as she gazes at Izayoi. "Bye, bye, koi, nya~" She bid before she disappears in thin air via the teleporting magic octagon.

After she left, Izayoi turns to Koneko and the unconscious Issei lying on the streets with his fallen bike.

"Do you have something to wake him up from his perverted state?" Izayoi asked with a playful smile Koneko looks at him before glancing at Issei who smiles perversely, much to her disgust.

"I think I know."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

"Ara, ara. Welcome home, Izayoi-kun!" Akeno greeted smiling as she adorned a transparent see-through shrine outfit which showed off her skin underneath the thin layer of fabric.

"Though the sight is eye catching, should I ask what's going on?" Izayoi asked with a amusing smile.

"Akeno-senpai! Why are you dressed like that?" Issei asked with a perverse smile clutching his stomach as Koneko looked at him blankly.

"It's for a special occasion. Anyway, don't you like it, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as she spins around to show off her black panties from her rear.

"Whatever Izayoi-senpai answer, I like it!" Issei admitted before he turns his attention to Asia who made herself appeared.

"Welcome home, Issei-san!" Asia greeted with a see-through shrine outfit as blood trickled down Issei's nose.

Suddenly, Issei thought about the words by Koneko's older sister from the events earlier and he flew backwards with blood clustering out of his nose.

"M-Me, conceive…with Asia?!" Issei muttered which went unnoticed by anyone except Izayoi and Koneko.

"Issei-san!" Asia rushes over as Izayoi turns away from the couple towards Xenovia who stood next to Akeno.

"Welcome home, Izayoi-kun." Xenovia greeted leaning over at him with a smile as she adorned the same shrine attire as the two others, much to his amusement over the whole situation.

"It was my idea. Everyone wanted to thank you, Izayoi-kun along with Issei. I didn't think they'd go this extreme." Irina said walking down the flight of stairs from the second floor as she smiles sheepishly at Izayoi who looks at her.

"Should it just be a show?" Akeno asked huskily leaning over Izayoi's chest and traces her finger downwards. "Or should we make it a touching event?" She added as Izayoi smiles and cups her chin with his left hand.

"A touching event, eh?" Izayoi asked as Akeno nods before leaning up as their lips were inches apart from each other. "I'd kind of am interested in the second choice." He agreed before Akeno leans upwards to kiss him but the blonde walked passed her as he smiles at her over his right shoulder. "But I have some business to attend to first." He admitted in honesty as he shouldered his skateboard on his right shoulder whilst the grocery bag hung over his right wrist. Chuckling over Akeno's pout, the blonde continued walking before a voice greeted him.

"Welcome home, Izayoi-kun." Rias greeted standing over the stairs as the blonde looks at her, noting her school uniform compare to the others and nods.

"I'm home." He replied before he continued walking pass the stairs and straight towards the kitchen.

As he was out of sight, the red head Gremory looked at her Queen. "May I asked what is the occasion for your attire?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow before smiling knowingly. "Although it practically fail to capture Izayoi-kun's attention. It's a good think I saw it in time." She stifle a laugh over the back of her hand as Akeno frowned before smiling.

"But I'd think he'll be entranced this time by another." Akeno spoke to the red head before she walks towards the kitchen followed by Xenovia, Irina and Koneko, leaving Asia to accompany the unconscious Issei.

Listening to her Queen, Rias's curiosity was piqued and she followed them towards the kitchen. Once she arrived and stood with the others, her eyes trailed to Rossweisse standing in front of the blonde. "Rossweisse?!" Rias stated in surprise looking at the attire adorned by the silver haired Valkyrie.

"W-Welcome home, G-Gokujin-sama!" Rossweisse greeted with a bow at Izayoi before standing upright as she glances away in embarrassment.

"Rose…" Izayoi called as he looked at her with surprise at the attire she worn; a maid outfit. Unfortunately, the said maid outfit consist of a short skimpy pink dress that slightly revealed the middle section of her chest, showing off her voluptuous cleavage. Below the pink dress, a white apron was tied around her waist whilst impressively the pink short transparent skirt that barely hid her rear from being shown, exposed her pink panties. Around her wrists were small white wrist cuffs and she wore black high heels. Lastly to finish up her maid outfit was the white maid headband over her head.

"I hope you like it, Gokujin-sama." Rossweisse said as she look up at the blonde shyly, knowing very well that her attire was attracting a lot of attention but it was ignored by the blonde's gaze upon her which embarrassed her more. "D-Do you like it, Izayoi-sama?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Like is an understatement. I think it is more of the lines of love." Izayoi grins in amusement as Rossweisse blushes, her face redden to the point everyone could see her red face. "Anyway, is this also part of your plan, Irina?" He asked glancing behind his right shoulder towards Irina who shakes her head furiously.

"It's not me! I swear!" She shakes her hands also to deny the claim.

"It was me, Izayoi boy." A familiar voice appeared as Izayoi looks up at the counter top of the kitchen which had someone sitting over it. "It took a bit of time but I managed to do it. I have to say you're attracting quite a few beauties to be fit into such worthy clothing." Shiroyasha smiles over her fan.

"Shiroyasha?" He asked in curiosity of her sudden appearance.

"Yep. Surprised to see me after so long?" Shiroyasha asked with a smile before she looks at Rias and a glint of amusement shone in her eyes. "Yes. Yes. She will do." She stated to herself. "Rias, may I have your help on something?" She asked as Rias slowly nods and walks over towards her. Shiroyasha jumps down and she gestured the red head towards a room situated nearby. Rias looks over at the blonde for a moment before she followed the short white haired towards the room. As everyone heard the closing door of the said room, Izayoi looks at Rossweisse.

"Did she make you to dress that way?"

"Y-Yes. Irina-san said we should cosplay for you as an act of appreciation. I wanted to try it out but then Shiroyasha-san appeared and helped me."

"She appeared?"

"Yes. She was having a conversation with both Pest and Shirayuki-san in the kitchen after we had dinner. That was when she introduced herself to us and volunteered to help us after we told her. Akeno-dono stated she had everything planned for her along with Xenovia and Asia, so she did not need the extra help. Then, Shiroyasha-san decided to help me since I have no knowledge about cosplaying. I was hesitant at first but she assured it would satisfy you more." Rossweisse spoke with a tint of embarrassment at the end of her statement.

"I gotta say, it does." Izayoi answered her last statement whilst smiling playfully at the silver haired Valkyrie who gazes down with her redden face.

"So it seems you have a maid fetish. Is that right, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked to her amusement as Izayoi turns his body halfway to look at her.

"It depends on the person." Izayoi answered before he turns to Rossweisse. He grabs his skateboard with his left hand from his right hand which extended forward towards Rossweisse who looks at the bag of groceries and she nodded in understanding.

She then accepted the bag of groceries and moved to set it onto the kitchen top whilst the blonde followed the transparent pink skirt that sways accordingly to Rossweisse's movement towards the kitchen top.

"I didn't know Rossweisse-san could demonstrate such beauty." Xenovia stated in slight envy. "She managed to capture Izayoi-kun's attention right away compare to us. She is a formidable foe indeed." Xenovia explained as Akeno nodded in agreement.

"I'd think I might underestimate her capability." Akeno muttered.

"You two are absolutely beautiful! Magnificent!" Shiroyasha's voice could be heard from the room nearby as everyone looked at the direction of the room. "Now this is how you cosplay!" She stated before the sound of the door opening gains everyone's attention.

As Shiroyasha rounded up a corner and stood in front of everyone in the living room nearby the kitchen, she gestured her hand right next to her.

"Presenting, the two beauties that will-?!" Shiroyasha was cut off as a flood of water strikes her from the right direction and swept her towards the wall at the opposite direction.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a goddess as pure as the white snow...I…I will not agree to appear before others in this sort of disgraceful appearance, especially Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime voiced out her frustration as she step into the scene with a frustrated look and glared directly at the smiling Shiroyasha who had gotten up from the flood.

"You know you'd better clean this later, right?" Izayoi asked Shirayuki-Hime who heard his statement.

"I know!" Shirayuki-Hime shouted at him oblivious before her eyes widen in realisation at the blonde's appearance. "Izayoi-sama!" She called out before she drops down onto the wet floor with a shy look whilst blushing in embarrassment.

"Is this your outfit for cosplay?" Izayoi questioned in amusement at the blushing Shirayuki-Hime. "Where's Rias?"

"I cannot lie but I am quite fond of this attire." Rias said as she walks into the living room as everyone looks at her wearing the same kind of outfit as Shirayuki-Hime albeit with different colors.

"What are they wearing? A kimono?" Akeno asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. But no, it's a one-inch super-short mini-skirt Kimono with garter-belt." Shiroyasha said standing next to Shirayuki-Hime while puffing up her tiny chest smugly.

Both Rias and Shirayuki-hime adorned a very tight kimono that clearly highlighted their voluptuous bodies while the modified kimono was truncated from their thighs onwards. And from the shoulder to the cleavage, there was a wide open area to show them in their full glory. Other than that, adorning laced black stockings and garter belts.

"It is as you say, Shiroyasha. Magnificent." Izayoi commented as Shiroyasha puffed her chest proudly.

"Although I am fond of this attire, but why do I feel embarrassed wearing this kind of clothing?" Rias asked herself with a small blush dusting over her cheeks as she looked at herself which automatically make her feel embarrass.

Smirking at the red head's innocent confusion, Izayoi walks towards Rias who looked at him and immediately avoided his playful gaze.

"I don't think I felt this embarrassing before...What's wrong with me?" Rias asked under her breath as Izayoi answers it for her.

"Unfortunately, it's not yourself that's the problem."

"You mean this?" Rias asked gesturing to the kimono she adorned as Izayoi nodded.

"Yes and also the power of imagination. There's nothing fascinating than watching such art as fine as this." Izayoi commented to which causes Rias to blush followed by Shirayuki-Hime who hugged her body on the wet floor.

"I design the outfit so I know the feeling it may give you, ladies." Shiroyasha said smiling. "But it is quite comfortable to wear, ain't it?"

"Comfortable? Who said anything about comfortable if I can't stand up?" Shirayuki-Hime asked glaring over Shiroyasha's form.

"Well, I've warned you. It's your fault for wanting to cosplay for your master." Shiroyasha shrugged her shoulders as Shirayuki-Hime looked at her with surprise before that surprise turned to anger.

"You've forced me into wearing when I did not want to! You've made up that excuse out of pure conscious!"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Anyway, why can't you enjoy it as Rias? She seems able to be comfortable and she is fond of the outfit. You should have the same interest with her on clothing that represents arts such as this!" Shiroyasha proudly gestured to the kimono both of Rias and Shirayuki-Hime worn.

"...S...Shiroyasha!" Shirayuki-Hime shouted before attacking Shiroyasha with a flood wave that swept the white haired loli to the wall and forced the water into her throat.

"H-Help!" Shiroyasha gurgled as Shirayuki-Hime glared at her.

"There's no mercy for you!" While this was happening, everyone laughed humorously.

* * *

**Asuka's Home**

**Night**

"Here you go, Asuka-san." Sala gestured putting down the warm soup in front of Asuka at the dining table. Currently adorning a peach coloured sleeping gown, Sala pulled away her hands from the rim of the soup. "I assure you that I have improved on my cooking skills." She stated to her as Asuka smiles bemused.

Wearing a white gown as sleeping attire, Asuka responded. "I'll be the judge of that." At this, Sala nodded before sitting down next to her where another warm bowl of soup had occupied her eating space. Taking a dip of the soup with her spoon, Asuka smells the aroma of the soup before she puts it into her mouth, enlightening a moan. "I believe you just proved yourself, Sala." She said turning to look at Sala.

"Thank you. I've learned a few things from the cook book along with some detailed notes I've found in the web." Sala explained recounting the research she had done by reading the cook book and the said notes in the web repeatedly to understand a bit more than she already know.

"Your hard work has already been paid, am I right?" Asuka asked Sala who nodded. "Well, since we have an entire giant bowl to finish, we might as well start eating before it gets cold." She reminded glancing at the big bowl standing in between the two on the dining table.

"You're right." Sala said smiling before the two started dining their dinner.

**Time Skip**

"Let me clean it. It's my turn tonight." Asuka said to Sala who had gathered the utensils into the empty bowls that were stacked on top of each other.

"Alright. How about we both clean tonight? You'll get the big bowl while I handle these little ones." Sala gestured as Asuka looked at her before undoubtedly nodded and proceeded to take the empty big bowl in her arms and head towards the kitchen, followed by Sala who already collected the bowls and utensils.

Spinning the water tap open, Asuka started cleaning the big bowl with a pink sponge inside one of the double sink, whilst Sala clean the bowls and utensils in the other sink right next to it.

During brushing off the stains inside the big bowl, Asuka was having some thoughts to herself and she was disturbed by them. Amidst her thoughts, she closes the water tap to allow herself to think about it clearer. But she was unaware of the attention focused on her just as she closes the water tap.

"Asuka-san? Is something the matter?" Sala asked out of concern for the girl who looked down at the sink in deep thought.

Hearing the question echoing in her right ear, Asuka answered the red head's question. "Will we ever see Leticia again?"

Surprise could be seen etching on Sala's face at the shocking question.

"It's been a while since we've saw her. Ever since the Gathering of Young Devils, we never saw her again. Despite that, we didn't get any hints to her whereabouts or useful leads to her disappearance. There are witnesses that saw her leaving the hall towards the restroom but there were no witnesses that saw her being kidnapped." Asuka voiced out her confusion and frustration. "Isn't that weird?" She asked turning to Sala.

"...I have some doubts about that case. But Sirzechs-dono had done his best to find any traces of Leticia's disappearance. We, especially the others been searching the building for hours. But we couldn't find anything to justify the identity of the culprit whatsoever. We've done our best too, Asuka-san. It was fruitless." Sala explained while recounting the search for the blonde vampire right after the Gathering.

"Yes, it was fruitless..." Asuka uttered with a frown. "But moving on like nothing ever happened without Leticia is...not the same. Even if we live in this house after her disappearance, it doesn't feel the same without her."

"Everyone is feeling the same thing, Asuka-san. You're not the only one." Sala said as Asuka nodded in acknowledgement. "Although we won't know for certain what the mystery behind Leticia's disappearance is...But I doubt that they'll keep her in their grasp forever."

"Do you mean...she's being held for something?"

"That is the possibility. That is the only possibility. Even Izayoi-dono think so too."

"Yes. He said that it might be related to the Three-Headed Dragon's tyranny." Asuka said frowning at the mentioning of the dragon. "The Three-Headed Dragon that nearly took Izayoi-kun life...They must be up to something by using Leticia." She concluded before realization took ahold of her and she turns to her Sala. "I think we've talked enough. How about we'll clean this up first?"

"Yes. We should."

**Time Skip**

"Sala. You never told me how other occupants might arrive in Little Garden." Asuka told Sala as the two of them sat onto the couch in the living room. "The farthest you've told me was about the occupants belonged to different timelines." She said recalling their conversation about Little Garden and those that inhabits within.

"The occupants are 'invited' into Little Garden. Although I don't know the specific details of the types of invitations but there will be a time where the occupants will be invited. It does not matter whether they are in the past or future."

"So if they get invited to Little Garden, can they leave?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, you have to be invited in to return."

"...Is there any chance that you would return, Sala? To Little Garden?"

"Me? I don't have the slightest clue. But if there is a chance that I would able to return, I would."

"Because it's your home?" Asuka asked with a sad smile.

"...Yes. Aside from family matters, I am the leader of One Horn. There is a time that I want to return to see what had transpired over the past time." Sala muttered spacing out ahead of her as Asuka stares at her. "But I admit living here; it's more peaceful than in Little Garden. I enjoyed the time that we spent together, Asuka-san." Sala spoke turning to her with a smile, which causes Asuka to smile in return. "Living a life like this, it is not bad." She stated before she stood up from the couch. "I also think we should sleep for the night." She said glancing behind at the clock hanging over the top of the television before she turned back towards Asuka to see her deep in thought. "Asuka-san?"

"...What if I get invited to Little Garden?" Asuka looks up at Sala who only stared in surprise. What if both Izayoi-kun and myself get invited to Little Garden one day?"

"What do you mean, Asuka-san? And why does Izayoi-dono fit into all this?"

"Both of us are humans." Asuka answered. "But at the same time we possessed unordinary powers that no ordinary humans have." She looks at Sala. "You've said the occupants invited Little Garden are beings that possessed tremendous physic powers, am I right?"

"Yes." After Sala answered, Asuka held up her right hand showing her red wine Gift Card.

"Izayoi-kun and I, received these Gift Cards from Shiroyasha some time ago. Just before we got summoned to Little Garden by Pest. Why Shiroyasha would have given us these for no reason? Why had she given us these Gift Cards to store Gifts? What kind of Gifts would we received? I didn't get anything out of it until we've got summoned to Little Garden." Asuka paused. "That's when I started questioning myself. What if these are our tickets to be invited to Little Garden? Our tickets, our beginning?"

"...I don't know how to answer that, Asuka-san." Sala answered. "I admit that both you and Izayoi-dono possessed incredibly tremendous powers that no ordinary humans possessed. But do you really believe that you will get to be invited to Little Garden based not those facts only? I do not mean to be rude but that is how I view the situation. It might relatable but for now, it is vague to believe."

"...I don't know..." Asuka sighed, dropping her head down. "We've been in Little Garden before to help against fighting the community, Grim Grimoire Hamelin. But after thinking about that, why were we summoned for that? There are no relating facts that could bind us to the cause." Asuka sighed before looking down at her Gift Card. "...I want to believe that we would get invited but I don't want to believe at the same time. If we go, we'll abandon everyone. I don't know if I have the strength to leave this all behind and to leave you along with the others." Asuka admitted looking up at awe-struck Sala.

"Asuka-san." Sala muttered as she watches Asuka stood up from the couch and brushes the tears registered on the corner of her eyes.

"I've been working myself to the ground to be myself without the use of my powers. I don't like using my Gift to control others just to get what I want. But when I was introduced to Izayoi-kun and the Occult Research Club, I felt there is a reason to help with my Gift. Although I don't get to fight much but I like to support them whatever way I could."

"I did not know you felt so strongly about this, Asuka-san."

"I didn't know I had it in me. Though Little Garden sounds very much alike fun but I don't think I can abandon everyone to do that." Hearing her bold statement, Sala smiled at her.

"I understand your reasoning, Asuka-san." Said girl nodded at the red head before smiling and stretching her arms over her head. "I guess you're ready to head off into your bed?"

"Yeah." Asuka said as she and Sala head upstairs to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Izayoi's Home**

**First Floor**

**Guest Room**

"I am well aware of your confusion for my sudden visit but I digress." Shiroyasha said sitting on top of the tatami mattress whilst facing both Izayoi and Rias sitting in front of her. The latter changed out of her kimono for her school uniform. A small but disturbing frown curved the corner of her mouth as Shiroyasha opens her eyes to look at the couple. "Recently, tragedy struck in Little Garden."

"Little Garden?"

"The Three-Headed Dragon." Shiroyasha said as Izayoi's expression turns serious whilst Rias looked on in surprise. "I am certain you are aware of its existence in Little Garden. Rest assured it did not escaped the portal that you've temporarily put it in."

"Temporarily?" Rias questioned.

"It will bound to escape no matter what." Shiroyasha answered. "Before the night that Demon Lord came to the Underworld, it was sealed in the past deep beneath Kouen City in the North Side of Little Garden. Unfortunately, a community by the name (Ouroboros) releases the Demon Lord from its slumber."

"Ouroboros?" Izayoi muttered the community.

"Yes. The Community released the Three-Headed Dragon and teleported that being within Underworld. Although damages had been done prior to its appearance in Underworld, preservation is in order as might Underworld, I presume?" Shiroyasha said to Rias who nodded.

"Yes, the damages around the Gremory Territory have now been repaired. There were no casualties amongst the citizens after my older brother had evacuated them prior to the Three-Headed Dragon's arrival. We've also managed to save those that were trapped during Izayoi-kun's fight against the Demon Lord. With that, there were no such casualties."

"That's good to hear. I hope I can say it for the citizens of Kouen City." Shiroyasha sighed before she looks at both Izayoi and Rias. "Anyway, that tragedy happened. But Ouroboros are still around, unfortunately. Although I don't know what their next move will be but stay on your feet. This community is not to be trifled with. If releasing a Demon Lord such as Azi Dahaka that is sealed a long time ago, this community is proving to be much stronger than I thought." Shiroyasha explained as Izayoi nods whilst Rias held a disturbing look and turns to her husband.

"Izayoi-kun, do you think the community, Ouroboros, is connected to Leticia?" Rias asked the blonde right next to her while Shiroyasha looked confused.

Hearing the question from his wife, Izayoi frowned. "It might be possible." He answered thinking about the possibilities of the said community involvement with Leticia's disappearance as of late.

"Might I ask what happened?"

"Just after I arrived in the Underworld, Leticia disappeared soon after. We don't know who the culprits are or what their motives by capturing her. But judging how this community, Ouroboros are somehow related to the Three-Headed Dragon's summon which recently happened. It might be them. They're the only ones that know of Leticia's identity in Little Garden." Izayoi explained as Shiroyasha frowned over the blonde's explanation.

"They're already started to move?" Shiroyasha gazes down at the tatami mat. "This might not be good...Although the threat will not be enormous of a threat than the Three-Headed Dragon but it will be a big threat nonetheless."

"Do you know what they could possibly be doing with Leticia, Shiroyasha?" Rias asked as Shiroyasha crosses her arms.

"I can't possibly know but if this involves Leticia, it might be related to her overall." Shiroyasha answered frowning for a moment before looking at Izayoi and Rias. "Anyway, be alert from this point onwards. We are still at a disadvantage from not knowing their true plan. We might be picking hints of it but we can't paint the full picture." Shiroyasha stated before she stands up. "And that is all I came here to discuss. I can't disturb your life whenever I wanted. If that certain moment of life is quite something to disturb into." Shiroyasha smiled with a hint of perverted essence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Izayoi said nonchalantly with a playful look as Rias blushes, knowing the meaning behind the words.

"Well, i guess I'll be taking my leave." Shiroyasha said as she smiles while Izayoi and Rias stand up before escorting her towards the front doors. Just as they arrived to the front doors, Shirayuki-Hime stood nearby the doors before unlocking them and pulled one of the doors ajar. "Thank you for your kind hospitality." Shiroyasha thanked Rias and Izayoi. "And I am thankful for your admiration as well, Rias. There is no other woman who admires the clothing that I have for them. It is such a pity." She smiled before glancing behind at Shirayuki-Hime who twitched her eyebrow at her last statement, enlightening an amused smile at the corner of her lips.

"Your clothing is anything but something to admire. I really enjoyed our time, Shiroyasha." Rias smiles gently as Shiroyasha smiles.

"I've enjoyed my evening with both of you, Shirayuki-Hime and another one of yours. What is her name? Ah, yes. Rossweisse. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is her name."

"I gotta say I applause at your handy work on that one." Izayoi smiled shrugging his shoulders. "She fits well as a maid than I ever thought."

"Surprise much? Who are you standing in front of, boy?"

"A Japanese clad loli?" Izayoi raised his eyebrow knowingly as Shiroyasha smiles at him before looking at Rias.

"Take care of him, Rias Gremory. This boy would cause problems whenever and wherever he goes."

"I know of that particular trait of his. Don't worry, Shiroyasha." Rias assured as Shiroyasha turns her attention to the blonde next to her. She did not say anything but nodding at the blonde about something and then turns around to leave. Just as Shiroyasha arrived near Shirayuki-Hime, she was about to greet her until the maid interrupted.

"If you're saying anything other than cosplay, I'll sweep you off into a flood through this door." At that reasoning, Shiroyasha awkwardly laughs before waving her hand back and forth, unfurling her fan to cover her smile.

"Mah, mah. It is all in the past, Shirayuki-Hime. Do not fret." Shiroyasha said before walking through the doors as Izayoi and Rias watches her along with Shirayuki-Hime who glances at her through the corner of her eyes. "The moon shines ever so brightly today." Shiroyasha muttered staring at the moon up in the skies before glancing behind at her spectators.

After a moment, Rias blinks in surprise before finding out Shiroyasha had disappeared from her spot instantaneously. She then watches Shirayuki-Hime closes the door before addressing to stand in front of them and bows her head.

"I'll be within the kitchen if need be." Shirayuki-Hime stated before walking away from the pair.

Looking at his maid leaving, Izayoi started speaking with his wife.

"Along the way here, I've met a certain someone named Vali."

"You've met him? During your return from the store?" Rias questioned frowning as soon as the name was spoken. "What did he visit you for?"

"Aside from the Ouroboros case, we'll have to keep our eye for Diadora Astaroth in the upcoming Rating Game." Izayoi paused before continuing. "You must have noticed his relaxed expression when he strolled into the room uninvited. Something is wrong about him and I think we'll about to find out soon enough." He explained as Rias sadly nodded.

"It seems so. Diadora's relaxed attitude bothers me as well. But if Vali's appearance to pass on about a warning around him, I can conclude that it is a serious matter." Rias said seriously whilst the blonde smiled.

"He said you wouldn't heed his word, you know?"

"Huh?" Rias looks up before smiling. "Ever since I'm with you, I get to see everything from a different perspective and I tend to act out of my immaturity to want to know the situation at hand."

"Is that good?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow before smiling teasingly as the red head slaps his arm and pouts.

"Mou, Izayoi-kun. That is good, you know?" At this, the blonde shrugs his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see if it's okay with you. Since its alright, I'll be heading in for the night. You coming?" At the gesture, Rias smiles before nodding.

"Yes! But before that, I have to talk to Sirzechs about the warning. I think he should have this kind of information." She said to the blonde who nods. .

"Go ahead." Smiling at the blonde, Rias begin performing contacting her older brother as Izayoi waited before a magic circle was presented in front of them and a holographic Image of Sirzechs appears above the magic circle.

"Yes, Rias? Izayoi? What happened?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Azazel's Home **

"Sorry for not speaking with you in person, Sirzechs. About the accidental death of the heir to the Glasya-Labolas family and Diadora Astaroth's sudden increase in demonic power..." Azazel frowned upon sitting on his chair as a communicating magic circle hung onto the left side of his ear.

"So they're related, after all."

"It's likely."

"Then, it seems that both Rias and Izayoi's report on Vali's warning should not be taken lightly." Sirzechs said after talking to both her sister and brother in-law about the said warning.

"Like us, they aren't a monolith that all think alike."

"It seems we'll have to put your plan into motion."

"Michael and old man Odin have accented as well. Though I feel bad doing this to those kids..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Next morning**

**Occult Research Club**

"Have a good trip."

"Good luck." Both Rossweisse and Irina bid as Izayoi and Rias along with her peerage stood in front of them before teleporting away towards the battlefield of the Rating Game.

"Well, we should go as well." Azazel said appearing behind Rossweisse and Irina that turns to him.

"Michael-sama ordered me to go with you to the underworld, but..."

"Why are we keeping it a secret from the others?"

"If nothing happens, we can just say we came as a surprise and cheer them on. If something does happen...Well, I'll just be hated. I can't imagine Izayoi's reaction if he managed to hear about this though."

"I thought you were hiding something, Fallen Angel." A voice intervened as Azazel looks at the front doors leading to the room and to his surprise, greeted Pest with Asuka and Sala.

"What are you doing here?" Azazel asked as Pest crosses her arms with a frown whilst quirking an eyebrow.

"We're part of the club. Don't you think you remember that piece of information already?" Pest asked as Azazel awkwardly smiles.

"Sorry to intrude, Azazel-sensei." Asuka said. "But we came here on Izayoi-kun's request."

"Izayoi's request? What kind?"

"He called us earlier to check up on you after he's gone. Since Izayoi-kun and the others are gone, I reckon there's a back story to this Rating Game, am I right?" Asuka asked.

"Izayoi-dono told us of Diadora Astaroth and he detected suspicion upon his appearance as did all of us." Sala explained.

"What kind of information did he tell you about Diadora Astaroth?" Azazel questioned.

"It may be not be much, but the reason he's affectionate about Asia...He may of wanted to add her to his 'collection'." Sala frowned by the end of her statement.

"Collection?" Rossweisse asked in confusion as she glances at Irina who glances back. "What are you talking about, Sala-dono?"

"Izayoi-dono suspect Diadora Astaroth's peerage to be consist of famous priestess and saints from various lands."

"What?" Irina asked in shock.

"Izayoi-kun recognized two Bishops from Diadora Astaroth's peerage the moment he showed us. At that moment, he started thinking about Diadora's affectionate side of Asia, who is a former priestess, correct?" Asuka explained as Irina nodded.

"Yes, that's right!"

"That is maybe why he is trying so desperately to get his hands on Asia." Asuka said before shaking her head. "Unfortunately, that is all we got about him."

"Your facts are somewhat true. But this Rating Game may be much of a bigger plot to set up the stage surrounding Diadora Astaroth." Azazel explained to the five girls. "In anyway, we'll have to ready for it."

"I'm guessing I'm finally getting in some action." Pest said smirking.

"If it is, you can let out your all. No drawbacks." Azazel smiles.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

**Distorted Dimension**

**Battlefield**

"Did we arrive?" Issei asked as he and the rest of them were teleported to a vast location. The place is lined up with thick pillars. The ground is made from rocks. Ahead of the group was a big entrance of a shrine at far.

"Is this the main battle area?" Kiba questioned.

"Strange." Rias said narrowing her eyes, sensing the strange quiet atmosphere. "Izayoi-kun..."

"Yeah...This is too strange to be a coincidence." Izayoi silently observed the surroundings.

"There's no announcement from the referee." Akeno stated.

"M-Maybe some kind of problem occurred?"

"Magic circle?" Asia exclaimed turning behind to see a magic circle appearing in the sky.

"And it's not the crest of Astaroth's. Be careful." Rias advised as everyone readied their fighting stance as multitude of magic circles appears above the skies. "If I remember correctly, this crest...they are devils loyal to the Old Satan Faction in the Chaos Brigade." Just as she said that, a group of devils appears out from the magic circles. There were not tens. Rather there were hundreds of them in number as they surrounded the ORC group.

"So they're terrorists?" Xenovia asked.

"The despicable and fake royal family, Gremory. We shall eliminate you here." One of the devils announced in midair.

"What's going on?!" Issei asked before a scream shouted and he turns around to see an unconscious Asia engulfed in green glow and was floated upwards towards Diadora who stood in mid-air with a smile as he held up his hand which controlled Asia's levitation.

"Hey there, I'll be taking Asia Argento!" Diadora exclaimed smiling down at the ORC group.

"What are you doing to Asia?!" Issei shouted baring his teeth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias asked.

"You all are going to be murdered here by the Chaos Brigade." Diadora answered.

"So you've sided with the Chaos Brigade. You're the worst! And you defiled the sanity of the game! You deserve death! Most of all, you dare touch my sweet Asia!" Rias announced as red aura engulfed her entire being while distinguishing an intense glare towards Diadora's nonchalant look.

"Well, have your last struggle against these numbers. During that time, I'll be united with Asia at that temple. Do you understand my meaning, Red Dragon Emperor?" Diadora smiled wickedly. After that, Diadora initiated his first attack by shooting off energy beams at the ORC group who watches Izayoi stepping forward to face the approaching energy beams. As the nearing energy beams appeared in front of Izayoi, he looks up and punches his right fist forth, destroying the entirety of the energy beams, surprising the group of devils flying in mid-air. A small frown curved downwards on Diadora's mouth as he stares down at the blonde looking up at him.

"I would've guessed you'd do something like this." Izayoi stated smiling with a shrug. "But I didn't think you would resort to such cowardly acts."

"Oh no, this is not cowardly-"

"This is without a doubt cowardly. You're letting someone fight your battle while you're hiding behind closed doors. I didn't think this was the heir to the Astaroth's family. I've been quite impressive about your brother but you're just a tad lower than him, I suppose. And honestly, I'm disappointed." Izayoi shrugged his shoulders as Diadora's frown deepens. "But since you've called your cavalry, I guess there's no point than to finish them all along with you." He announced with a small smile as Diadora replaces his frown with a smile.

"I am aware of your achievements, Izayoi-dono. But you can't compete when you're fighting against numbers!" Diadora shouted in superiority whilst spreading his arms. He then grabs a hold of Asia's legs and smiles at him along with the others before vanishing into light. "May I'd be excuse, Prince of Destruction?"

"Izayoi-senpai, why did you let him go?!" Issei asked in frustration, knowing full well the blonde senior could return Asia in an instant.

"You'd think it's my job to be the knight of shining armor for Asia?" Izayoi asked turning his head halfway to look at the surprised Issei. "You're supposed to be that knight, Hyoudou Issei. Did you forget? It's your duty, not mine's. Anyway, all of you should go towards that shrine. I'll handle everything from here." Izayoi spoke as he turns to look at the group of devils powering up their weapons for an assault.

"You can't handle them all by yourself, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said in concern before Izayoi snickers.

"Akeno, we should trust in Izayoi-kun." Rias assured her as Akeno looked at her. "Against these numbers...I'm not sure if you and I can defend their attacks completely."

"You'd think you can believe all of his words, Akeno?" Izayoi spoke up as Rias and Akeno looks at him along with the rest of the ORC members. "One on one, one against two, one against this multitude...Isn't a problem for me!" Izayoi said smirking before he looked back at the others with a smirk. "Go."

"We leave everything to you, Izayoi-kun." Rias told him with a nod as she looked at her peerage. "Let's go, everyone!" She ordered as everyone reluctantly nodded before Akeno screamed.

"Kyaa!" Everyone looks at Odin appearing behind Akeno and lifting her skirt to see her dark blue panties.

"Hm. What a nice ass. This youthful resilience is irresistible." Odin commented upon looking at Akeno's butt.

"Ojii-chan?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Odin-sama?" Rias called in surprise as she did not expect his apparent arrival.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Izayoi asked raising his eyebrow as Odin pulled away his hand from Akeno's skirt and faces everyone.

"We found that Diadora Astaroth was making deals in the dark." Odin explained to them before he spread his arms ajar. "Come now! I am the great Father of the Norse! If you take my head, you will gain infamy!" Just as Odin finishes, the group of devils launched their attack simultaneously at him. Smirking at them, Odin taps his cane at the ground erecting a barrier that stretches across the entire area, destroying the energy beams whilst wiping out the group of devils. "The brat Azazel wanted to take care of them all in one fell swoop." Once the group of devils were eliminated, Odin turns to Rias and the others.

"Then, this game...We were used as bait." Rias stated frowning at the fact.

"Hurry and go. This old geezer will hold the front lines for you. You should think yourselves lucky."

"But we can't let you fight all alone..." Issei said as Odin hit his head with a tap of his cane.

"A baby who has only lived a little over a decade is 1000 years too early to worry about me!" Odin said as Izayoi looks at Rias who stares at him and nodded.

"Let's go everyone!" Rias commanded to her peerage.

"Hai, Buchou!" With that, Rias and the rest of her peerage immediately head towards the shrine, leaving Izayoi and Odin to their own devices.

"You're not going with them, lad?" Odin asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde who faces him over his shoulder with a playful smirk.

"I'd think I'm more than good to be here rather than dealing with the heir to the Astaroth family. It would be a privilege to fight alongside you, old man. Wouldn't it?" Izayoi asked as Odin smiled amusingly at him.

"Alright, lad. If you're going to stand side by side, I suggest you let me initiate first." Odin said as Izayoi looks back at the group of devils charging towards the duo.

"It's all yours, old man." Izayoi stated before sidestepping and gesturing him forward.

At the gesture, Odin steps forth before he shouted.

"Gungnir!" At the calling, a wave of water appeared around Odin and gathered behind him. He stretches his right hand to which causes the condensed water to push out the spear, Gungnir, into his hand. Spinning the spear around in his hands, Odin pointed the spear in front of him before shooting out a wide beam of light from the tip of the spear, decimating the charging group of devils.

"Nice going, old man." Izayoi commented. "But I wonder why you're here in the first place? There's not a reason for you to be here."

"There is a measly reason for me to be here. This old man needs to get some exercise once in a while." Odin reasoned before looking at the blonde and gestured his free hand forward. "Care to show me what you've got, sonny?"

"I'm way ahead of you, old man!" Izayoi smirked as he saw multiple groups of devils appearing before him. "Rather than decimating majority of them, you should finish them all at once!" He said before his body was instantly emblazoned with golden flames.

"Impressive." Odin said looking at the golden flames bursting out from the blonde. Before long, Odin watches the blonde disappears within sight and he looks up. Much to his surprise, he saw the blonde appears in the middle of the large amasses of devils in mid-air. "You've got guts, boy."

Looking at the devils around him for a split second, Izayoi falls head first to close in towards the large amass of devils pointing their spears towards him in an effort to attack. At the incoming attacks along with the devils gathering around him, the blonde switches position as he turns his body previously. At the middle of turning his body, he smirks as he turns around before kicking forth his right leg in an ark, shooting off a large ark of golden flames that envelopes the incoming attacks and engulfed the large amass of devils before promptly exploding, enveloping everything in the skies.

"Woah?!" Issei exclaimed shielding himself from the range of the blast in the skies. Though, he could somehow feel the heat waves all the way from the blast which was overwhelmingly hot. "Argh! How can I feel the heat all the way here?" Issei questioned before showing surprise at his redden left hand.

"Issei, are you alright?" Kiba asked crouching down next to the brunette before he expressed similar reaction to discovering the brunette's redden left arm. "Buchou, he's experiencing high degree burns." He said to Rias who took note of the fact before she and Akeno erected barriers over their heads which protected everyone.

"It would seem Izayoi-kun has a little bit more fun with his newly acquired powers." Akeno smiles. "Strangely, we shouldn't be able to feel the heat waves from the blast according to the range in between us. But somehow I am overwhelmed by the tremendous high degree of heat stunningly reaching all the way here." She explained feeling her skin slightly burn from the heat waves of the blast. "I don't think we ever experienced this kind of tremendous heat before during our battle against Loki, Buchou." Akeno commented as she recalled feeling slightly burn during the blonde's assault of summoning the golden flames that enveloped the Midgardsormr clones all at once and destroyed them.

"Yes, the one we've previously felt was no equally to this. But considering the range we've stood, it is no wonder we'd get caught up slightly by the released heatwaves." Rias explained recounting the experience of feeling the golden flames heat waves when her husband destroyed the Midgardsormr Imitations in a furious attack that resembled a hellfire.

_"Are you alright?"_ A voice appeared in Issei's mind as did the others.

_"Azazel-sensei!"_ Issei exclaimed at the presence of his voice.

"_It seems Izayoi is really fired up at the moment, eh? You know I was going to ask you to tell him to quiet down his flames show but I don't think you're anywhere near him. I can tell these golden flames are beyond touchable."_ Azazel stated over everyone's minds. _"Believe it or not, I'm having a hard time keeping up with the heat."_

_"How do you know? Wait, are you here, Azazel-sensei?"_ Issei asked.

_"I'm sure you have things to say, but listen for now! Not only the field, but even the area around the vip room is under attack from the old Saran faction. We planned for this as well."_

"_Planned, huh?"_ Rias asked.

"_Various units we've placed in the area are fighting back. Due to the battle plans, I couldn't tell you all what was going on."_

_"Wh-What if something happened to us?!" _Gasper exclaimed with a frighten expression.

_"Do you want to worry about that? You've got a really powerful senior at your side. I don't think he'll let such things happened to you. Anyway, I'm the strategist of this battle and if such things happen, I'll take responsibility. But it's just a possibility. Well, my head alone might not be enough to quell your anger."_

_"You prepared yourself for death."_ Xenovia stated as everyone had stopped running after hearing the last statement from Azazel.

_"When you used us…"_ Koneko told.

"_Anyways, stay hidden until the battle ends. We'll take care of the terrorists."_

_"You're in the battlefield, too?"_ Kiba asked.

_"I'm on the same field. Though the area is large, so i'm pretty far from you guys."_

_"We can't hide! Asia! Asia was kidnapped by Diadora!" _Issei exclaimed to Azazel.

_"What did you say?!"_

_"We have to go save Asia, right now! Sensei! Asia is my comrade! She's my family! I-I never want to lose her ever again!" _Issei spoke.

_"We will go and save Asia. I have to teach him how foolish it is to take someone from my household!"_ Rias spoke in conviction.

_"Well, I expected as much. I'll take care of the rest! Go rampage your hearts out!"_

_"Sensei!" _Rias nods.

_"Thank you, Azazel-sensei!" _Issei thanked.

_"Listen, Issei! Show that betraying brat the power of the red dragon emperor! Make sure to bring Asia back!"_

"Sure!" Issei exclaimed before he and the others races up towards the path leading towards the shrine far up.

To be continued…

* * *

**Unfortunately, that is the end of the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? Was it up to your satisfaction? If it is, then thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a Review while you're at it and follow plus favorite this story because I really helps me out if you do so. And also, feel free to give an intake of what you think of the chapter. I don't mind because I want to hear your opinion.**

**So that is it for this chapter. I hope all of you have had a nice day because I am not. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	52. Chapter 52: Dragon of Dragons!

_Hello, everybody. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I am here once again to provide you with the newest chapter. I hope that all of you are satisfied up until this point because doing this series is a bit of hard work. Anyway, I'm telling you that I am not going to follow HDXD Born Episode 11 and 12 because it does not follow the Light Novel and It just doesn't feel right. With that done, I hope you will enjoy._

_Presenting, A Problem Devil, Born~_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 52: Dragon of Dragons

Meanwhile at the other side of the battlefield…

"I don't know they're so many of them…"

Asuka mutterd as she stared up ahead at the multitude of Devils that started attacking Irina, Rossweisse and Sairaorg in different locations. "Anyway, since Izayoi-kun asked us a favour to be here I guess we have to act the part." Asuka said as she looks at Sala and Pest standing next to her.

"You are right, Asuka-san. We have to help the best we can in this battle." Sala said adorning her Kuoh Academy uniform along with Asuka and Pest. "If memory serves me right, we haven't been into battle for quite a time."

"Yeah. Ever since the summer training." Asuka nodded.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Pest asked as she steps forward ahead of the two girls. Aside from wearing her Kuoh academy school uniform, pest also wore her polka dotted sleeves that was pinned up around her forearms. Sensing the atmosphere around her heightens up, Pest drew a smirk over her face as she levitated upwards in the air as everyone looks up at her. "The battle has started! Why don't you join in for the fun of it?" Pest asked before she looks at Rossweisse and Irina. "I suggest you ladies get out of my way." She said to them as Rossweisse and Irina quickly obeyed her warning and flies away for safety.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Azazel shouted to the Devils that were attacking the opposing Devils and thus they retreated upon his order.

Upon seeing their retreat, Sairaorg followed through by appearing into a safe distance. At the moment, every Mid and High-Class Devils focused their attacks on Pest who hid her smile with her right sleeve. Immediately, she pointed her right hand while offering a wicked smile."Prepare to meet your death." She spoke as black mist immediately filter out from her sleeves at a fast rate and instantly clouded the skies.

"Wh-What is this?!" A Devil stated before he clutched his neck and suffocated. As every opposing Devil suffocated, Pest let out a wide smile before she swings her left hand from the side to the front, shooting an ark of dark wind that decimated the Devils nearby before following it up with another ark that decimated from the right. Pest then turns around as dark wind gathered around her before it spreads instantly throughout the area, killing the Devils completely by vanishing into light. Everyone gasped at the scene that they were greeted before the dark mist and wind faded away. But then, multiple magic circles appeared in the skies and a new group of Devils appeared.

At the moment, Asuka shouted.

"Deen!" Asuka called out as everyone watches Deen came into form and Asuka stood on his right shoulder. As she looked at her surroundings, Sala flew to stand next to her as she held her flute in her right hand.

"Are you ready, Asuka-san?"

"Never better." Asuka smiled before she extends her hand in front. "Deen!" She commanded.

"Deeeeeeen!" Deen immediately stretches across his metallic fist in front of him to punch a lot of Devils and kill them. As Deen stretches back his fist into its original placement, the remaining Devils shoots out energy beams towards Deen.

"Deen!"

"Deeeeeeen!" Deen raises its hands and erected a light barrier to counter the energy beams.

"This is our moment! Attack!" Sala shouted to everyone as she swiftly flies towards the opposing Devils whilst dodging the energy beams. Gripping her sword, Sala immeditely slashes forward, releasing a volley of fireballs from the tip of her blade and killed several Devils with it.

Seeing Sala attacked, both Rossweisse and Irina looked at each other and smiled. Then they both flew towards Sala.

Releasing an ark of flames that decimated a group of Devils nearby, Sala stood at ready as she pointed her sword forward and faces Devils that appeared in her sight.

"Can we be of help?" Rossweisse asked appearing behind Sala along with Irina.

"Yes! We don't want to leave you all alone, Sala-san!" Irina smiled.

"Your help would be much appreciated." Sala said as Rossweisse extends her hands forward as a magic circle appeared before her while Irina summoned a halo with her hands. Seeing her comrades were prepared, Sala immediately shouted. "Now!" At this, she, Rossweisse and Irina begin letting out their attacks which decimated the group of Devils surrounding them before they continuing attacking the other Devils that were far from their reach.

Defending against the onslaught of the energy beam, Asuka shoots out fire balls upon fireball with her flute as it decimated tens of Devils at once. After seeing them vanishing into light, Asuka looks to her right to see Pest flying up to stand on Deen's head. Asuka watches Pest attacked the Devils by swinging her arms forth which shoots off an array of dark winds and decimating tens of Devils that were standing nearby each other. With that, combined with Sala, Rossweisse and Irina's help, the numbers of the enemies were reduced greatly and Deen retracted the light barrier.

Seeing her opportunity presenting at her currently, Asuka extends her hand forward.

"Deen! Go forth!"

"Deeeeeeen!" Deen immediately started moving forward before stopping at a good distance from the enemies.

"Deen! Now!"

"Deeeeeen!" Deen immediately stepped into a fighting stance as he swung its fist at the nearby Devils, killing them before intercepting an attack with a raise of his other hand. Deen immediately stretches his right hand towards the ones attacking and killed them immediately.

"Well, it does looks like I'll be able to live after this." Azazel commented with a smile watching the fighting scene in front of him, which greatly satisfies him. Suddenly, he raises his hand upwards as the allied Devils looked up at him. "We shouldn't let them all have the glory, right? Fight with them!" He shouted as the allied Devils raises their voices of agreement before they promptly join in on the fight. "Now…" Azazel looks at the direction where he knew a certain Nordic God would be stationed along with a certain blonde. "How well can they go?" He asked with interest to see the two decimate the enemies and reducing their numbers greater than theirs, knowing the two individuals were a force to be reckon with all by their own.

* * *

Temple

_"Asia! Hang in there, Asia! I'm coming to save you right now. You'll be okay, Asia!"_ He thought to himself as he sped up towards the shrine with the others. Before long, they've arrived at the front entrance of the shrine and enters it. Just as they entered however, there were ten individuals that stood in front of them. They all wore hooded cloaks that hid their identities.

"I knew you all would come, Rias Gremory and household." Diadora's voice rang throughout the room.

"Diadora!" Issei yelled.

"Now, it's time to begin the game."

"Game, you say?" Akeno asked frowning.

"Unfortunately, the rating game has been called off. Thanks to you." Rias smiled.

"That's why we'll play this game instead. If you don't fight, Asia will become mine. " At this, Issei bared his teeth. "The two battles will take place at once. On the right, I'll send my two rooms and eight pawns. On the left, I'll send my Queen and Bishop. You can group your pieces any way you'd like." Diadora instructed.

"Issei, Koneko, Xenovia and Gasper wil go to the right temple." Rias commanded.

"Ten against four?!" Gasper exclaimed.

"Issei absorbed all eight of our pawn pieces, so we should have the advantage in terms of power." Kiba spoke to Gasper and the others.

"Then, let us begin. " Diadora instructed as everyone was transported to different rooms throughout the shrine.

"Here they come!" Gasper exclaimed as he watches the ten individuals gathered across from the four of them.

"By the way, all of my pawns have already been promoted to Queen. One can never be too careful."

"What?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting a fair fight from the beginning." Rias stated smiling as she, Akeno and Kiba stood waiting for their opponents to teleport in front of them. Once they do, the three of them watches one of the three opponents revealed themselves.

"Just a Queen and Bishops. They must have a lot of confidence." Akeno smiled.

"I'll have you take care of two rooks, Xenovia." Rias instructed to Xenovia who deflected the two Rooks' kick with her Durandal.

"Yeah. I'm good with situations like this!" Xenovia replied.

"Koneko, make sure to stop the pawns from surrounding all of you! Issei, give Gasper some of your blood." Rias commanded as Koneko divided their opponents from their sync formation whilst Issei gave some of his blood to Gasper, which causes his eyes to light up for a moment.

"All right! We're ready to roll!" Issei readies his fighting stance.

"And Issei, um…" Rias hesitated before proceeding to tell the brunette who stood surprise at her.

"Seriously?! It's okay? Really?!" Issei questioned to the red head through the magical communicating circle. "All right! Promotion Queen!" He promoted before he passes by Koneko towards their 10 opponents. "Koneko-chan! Give me some cover!" He stated as Koneko looked at him in confusion before proceeding to attack the ten cloaked individuals as Issei immediately touched all of them with his hands and stood behind them. "Let's do this! Dress break!" He said snapping his fingers which causes the sounds of shredding to sound behind him, much to his amusement of hearing it. "Now, you won't be able to….fight?!" He turns around to look shockingly at the naked girl jumping in front of him to attack him with a kick to the face.

"Are you all right, Issei-senpai?!" Gasper exclaimed in concern as he and Koneko watches the brunette fell to the ground.

"I was able to see such a glorious sight so unexpectedly." Issei smiled perversely amidst the kick to his face as Koneko frowned.

"You're the worst after all." Koneko said before she watches Issei stood up and get beaten up by the naked girls right after.

"Oh, I already prepared for your vulgar technique." Diadora said through the hall as Issei stood up.

"What did you say?!" Issei questioned looking up towards the voice.

"I cast a spell that seals away their feelings of embarassment."

"So Dress Break has been defeated?" Issei said in surprise before realisation came upon him. "Wait! You're wrong! Your spell is useless against him!" Issei exclaimed before trying to contact his blonde senior. _"Please answer!"_ He thought to himself.

_"May I ask who is this?"_ Izayoi asked over his left ear having put a contacting device prior to the Rating Game.

_"Izayoi-senpai! I'm happy to hear you!"_

_"What is it now?"_ Izayoi asked before glancing behind him to see Odin decimating the new batch of Devils appearing nearby. Nodding to himself that he got time, he listened in on his junior. _"You know if this is a prank, I'm hanging up now."_

_"No! This is not a prank! We need your help, Izayoi-senpai! I need your help! You're the only one that can do this!"_

_"Which is?"_

_"Removing the spell that could cast away the feelings of a woman's embarrassment."_

_"For what?"_

_"Because my Dress Break can't do anything against them! And I can't focus my all into this! So you gotta help me out!"_

_"Why should I? I have my own business to attend to, you have your own. Why do you need me?"_

_"Please, Izayoi-senpai! I beg of you! I'll do anything!"_

_"You've been there for a short time and you're asking my help now?"_

_"Izayoi-senpai!"_

_"I'm hanging up."_ Izayoi answered before hanging up by pressing his index finger inside his left ear and the line disconnected between the two.

"No‼" Issei fell to his knees as he cried while Koneko and Gasper watches him from the sidelines.

"Who's that, boy?" Odin asked turning to face the blonde who looks at him.

"The Red Dragon Emperor calling for my help already."

"What for may I ask?"

"It's about fighting against the naked women that's battling him right now."

"Naked women, you say? Why do you refuse to help him for that cause? I do think that's a reasonable request for help." Odin brushes his hand along his long beard with a perverted smile.

"Hah. Well, he's gotta stop acting too perverted in situations like this. Even if it would be seen as comedy but it would risk him. Although that doesn't sounds bad for his character. He feeds power from women." Izayoi shrugged his shoulders before glancing around at the group of Devils appearing around the two of them. "Anyway, I'm getting a little bored here, old man. Do you mind if we step this thing up a bit?"

"Oh? What are you requesting, boy?" Odin asked with interest before watching Izayoi stepping into a fighting stance.

"I've been kind of curious lately about testing the might of a Nordic God. I don't think I ever fought one before except God Loki but he's not that strong to begin with. He's got a lucky shot in with that mutt of his. But I still wonder, old man….if you're really strong as they all say. I mean, you can't be weak right? For a highly being that people looked up to at Valhalla, you must be strong. So….what do you say about a duel, old man?"

"Oho? Are you serious right now, boy? You're willing to risk everything for a duel with this feeble old man?"

"I don't think you're feeble if you can still bust your hip to destroy that majority of Mid and High-class Devils in one go." Izayoi put his right fist onto his waist as he stared at Odin who smiles at him.

"…Alright. I understand what you're saying. But are you really sure you want to do this? I may not be responsible for your foolish decision upon going up against me."

"I don't think it's a foolish decision for someone like me. On the other hand, it may be because of my curiosity. And also, I like a challenge to duel against a self-titled God as yourself. It would not be a doubt fun." Izayoi smirked as he finishes his explanation whilst Odin stared at him after hearing everything intently from the young blonde. "What do you say, old man? It's not like you can enjoy a fight or two these days."

"You really do have a tongue to bend whatever words to your opponent so that they'd accept your proposal." Odin commented as Izayoi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd take that as a compliment."

"Oh well, I'm not getting any younger. As you've said, I've not experienced a good fight for a long time. But if you're so willing to grant me one, what the heck, boy. You persuaded me." Odin said before he pointed Gungnir towards him. "Do you mind?"

"I don't mind cause' I can't hold anything against you, old man." Izayoi step into a fighting stance as the group of Devils surrounding them begin to be confused at this point.

"What are they doing? Are they going to fight in the middle of our battle?"

"No, they are not. They're going to know the consequences of acting so foolish. Attack!" One of the High-class Devils shouted as he and the rest of the Devils pointed their spears towards the duo who had prepared to fight. Immediately, they started firing energy beams towards the two of them as Izayoi smirks across Odin.

"Ready, old man? If you aren't, then this wouldn't be called a fight at all."

"If you're ready, I'm ready, boy. Give this old man the reminiscent taste of battle once more." Odin announced before Izayoi dashes straight towards him and Odin smiles at the action. Spinning Gungnir around, he pointed it at the approaching blonde before shooting off a light beam towards him, which was the one who destroyed the majority of the Devils in the first place.

"You'd think I'll be done with just that petty attack?" Izayoi asked before he dodges the beam to let it soar towards the group of Devils behind him, decimating a majority of them.

"Attack! Don't give them any mercy!" One of the High-Class Devils stated out loud as he and every Devil fired their energy beams at them again.

Smiling at the energy beams securing their path to hit him, the blonde immediately jumps upwards, dodging them whilst Odin taps his spear to the ground, erecting another barrier that decimates the energy beams and Devils alike nearby.

"Call the others! We need all of them if we want to win against these two!" Another High-Class Devil announced as a few Devils nodded and transported from the area to call upon the said reinforcement.

"_In front of these enemies, this boy really wants to duel in the middle of the confrontation."_ Odin thought before looking up and he immediately fired another light energy beam towards the blonde who was falling straight towards him. ""Hmph! I praised for your bravery, boy!" Odin announced.

"It's not over yet, old man! You can compliment after!" Izayoi yelled before he punches his right fist forward, colliding his fist against the raw energy and destroying it instantly, much to Odin's surprise. But before Odin could continue to watch, he immediately held Gungnir upwards to defend against Izayoi's fist that nearly reached his face and the aftermath causes Odin's feet to sunk down under the ground while a big crater already formed from the blonde's impact against Gungnir. "What do you think, old man? You're feeling it now?"

"I gotta admit, boy. You're raisin up my spirit here."

Odin smiles challengingly as he erected the barrier once again by tapping his feet onto the crater. At the action, he watches the blonde jumps away before dashing straight towards him, destroying the barrier whilst dashing.

"Oho?" Odin mouthed while quirking his eyebrow in amusement. _"With his body only, he managed to withstand the damage by just dashing straight towards it with no effort."_ Odin thought just before defending against a fist with Gungnir that pushes his feet backwards, dragging dirt to the back of his feet across the area before he steadily stopped. "Boy, don't you feel anything?" At that silent moment, Odin interrupted as the blonde look up at him.

"What? You mean that measly barrier you put up? That ain't gonna stop me. Anyway, it's just like any other barriers...They'll be destroyed!"

Izayoi told him beforehand just as he launches a series of rapid punches at Odin who keeps up with his pace and blocked every single one of the punches with his spear. But as Gungnir blocked against one punch at a time, the impact causes Odin's feet to sink deeper whilst a energy shockwave burst out from each collision and spread instantly in all directions. As the group of Devils stood nearby and were on standby for the reinforcement, they were killed instantly by the shockwave once they got into contact.

Suddenly, multitude of magic circles appeared right after followed by a new batch of Devils but once they prepared to attack, they were instantly killed by the wide energy shockwaves that decimated all of them at once.

"What?! No‼" A High-Class Devil exclaimed before being hit by the shockwave and was killed alongside the others Devils.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield...

"What is happening?" Irina asked looking up at the decrease numbers of Devils that stealthily transported one by one and away from the battlefield.

"They're retreating." Sala stated in observation.

"Why are they retreating?" Rossweisse asked standing next to both Irina and Sala in mid-air.

Meanwhile on the ground, Pest and Asuka stood above Deen's right shoulder and were watching the scene in confusion.

"Where are they going? We're not even halfway done beating them!" Pest complained before shooting a slice of dark wind towards the few opposing Devils, killing them before they would be able to teleport away. "Now, where do you think you're going?" She asked them with a small frown.

"There." Asuka pointed her hand towards the pulsating energy wave that was seen to her far left. "It's coming from that way…Do you think they're going after whoever did that?"

"It must be Izayoi-sama. He must be the one attracting those Devils away from us." Pest crosses her arms. "And just when things were starting to get better…" She uttered as Asuka smiles at her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Temple…

"What is this?" Diadora's Queen asked in surprise as her body swayed to the side back and forth to the multiple earthquakes which shook the temple violently. "Where is it coming from?!" She asked as the Bishops standing behind her tried to balance themselves from the constant shaking of the earthquake.

"Buchou." Akeno called while she tried balancing herself from the constant shake.

_"This…Izayoi-kun!"_ Rias thought in realisation. "We'll use this as a distraction! Akeno! Yuuto! Take out the bishops!" Rias immediately commanded extending her hand forward as both Akeno and Kiba nodded.

"Hai, Buchou!" The two of them immediately begin moving up towards the bishops standing behind the Queen.

"I won't let you!" Diadora's Queen shouted before attempting to fire towards the approaching Akeno and Kiba.

"Well, I won't let you hurt my servants!" Rias stated, her body glowing in red aura as she spread open her arms before extending her hands forward, shooting off a red blast towards Diadora's Queen.

Just as Diadora's Queen was about to fire, she was suddenly interrupted by the ground shaking, causing her to fire aimlessly and misses both Akeno and Kiba. At the same time, she was swaying back and forth at the costant shaking before she lastly sways to the right where her right shoulder collided with the red blast, kicking her backwards onto the ground. At the exact moment, both Akeno and Kiba passes her vulnerable state and targeting the two Bishops who looked at them with surprise.

"Ara, ara. It looks there is no escape for you. Begone. Lightning!" Akeno smiled sadistically before sending forth a powerful strike of lightning to strike the Bishop down, earning a painful scream before the Bishop vanished into light.

"You have to know that we were not entirely serious during our early battle. I hope you're not offended." Kiba smiled as he slashes sideways before following up with a few slashes and ended with an downwards slash in the middle, eliminating the Bishop where she vanished into light just before she hit the ground.

After that, both Akeno and Kiba turns to Diadora's Queen and cornered her from both sides as she stands up from the ground to glare at both of them.

"Why the glare? That is rude, you see? We haven't done anything to you. It is your negligence that we've turn the tables around. Is that right, Buchou?" Akeno explained to her before turning to Rias who steps forward from her previous position and stood across the glaring Queen.

"My Queen is right. What say you, Diadora [Queen]? It is your negligence that allowed us to take advantage over the Bishops and cornered you." Rias explained before red aura enveloped her right hand. "Do you accept it as the truth?"

"Never! Gremory Princess! You'll never lay your hands on Diadora-sama!" At the shout, Diadora [Queen] chooses to fire her energy blast at the moment towards Rias who smiles amused.

"It was fun playing with you, but I'm not going to abandon one of my sweet servants." Rias declared before blasting forward a much larger scale blast instantly overpowered the opponent's blast and hits her which blasted her backwards. As Diadora's Queen laid on the ground with shredded clothes, she disappeared into light having been eliminated.

"As expected of the King!" Xenovia commented as Rias, Akeno and Kiba looked behind them to see the others walking up to them. "That was an impressive teamwork display!"

"Thank you. But we wouldn't be able to come up with it if Izayoi-kun did not help us."

"Did Izayoi-senpai helped you? Why didn't he help me?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise, having been rejected to be helped by his senior.

"I reckon that all of you have witness the constant shaking of the temple, correct?" Rias asked the others.

"Yes. But is the cause Izayoi-senpai's?" Koneko questioned.

"Yeah, it was scary. The ground wouldn't stop shaking!" Gasper exclaimed with a shiver as Rias smiles at him before she looks at the others.

"Well, we should—-?!" The moment was interrupted as the temple shakes violently again, surprising everyone.

"Another earthquake!" Gasper exclaimed hiding behind Issei.

"Is this possibly Izayoi-senpai's doing?" Kiba asked in curiosity before Rias proceeded to run over outside the temple followed by her servants.

Just as she and the rest of them went outside, they were struck by awe as the armies of Mid and High-Class Devils surrounding the skies were instantly disintegrated by the apparent shockwaves that shook the temple and the ground below. Everyone watches as every Devil was evaporated by the shockwaves without ever countering as they were helplessly killed.

"What is causing this?" Xenovia asked before her sights trailed down towards the place where the shockwaves were originated and spread across the entire area. "It's coming from over there!" She pointed out as everyone looks at the said direction.

"That's Izayoi-senpai—fighting with that old geezer!" Issei exclaimed in shock as everyone witnessed the scene where the smiling Izayoi punches repeatedly at Gungnir held by the smiling Odin who was blocking his every punches. "And why are they both smiling?" Issei asked in confusion as Rias smiles over witnessing the said scene.

"It looks like Izayoi-kun is having fun." Rias commented.

"He's having fun?" Gasper asked. "Why is he having fun fighting against Odin-sama?"

"The only thing I could think of is that Izayoi-kun wanted to fight Odin-sama since he's the only one that he never fought against. And since Odin-sama is a powerful being himself, I would suspect he did it to live off of his boredness. And it seems Odin-sama is returning the favour back to him." Rias smiles whilst explaining as Akeno looked over Izayoi.

"I would have to agree with you, Buchou. Izayoi-kun would definitely start up a fight against Odin-sama sooner or later to see his capabilities in battle. But I am surprised to see Odin-sama on the defensive rather than the offensive. Maybe Izayoi-kun got the best of him earlier on their fight?" Akeno smiles amusingly at her theory.

"If this is what causes the shaking of the temple, I'd suspected that this battle has been going on for a while and Izayoi-kun's been on the offensive this entire time." Rias told everyone.

"Izayoi-kun against Odin-sama..." Xenovia muttered. "I am curious on who will win? I've witnessed Izayoi-kun's strength in battle before and he overwhelmed all of his enemies with it. Though I never seen Odin-sama fight before but considering he is well-known amongst the others as a powerful being hence being a Nordic God, I have mixed feeling about this current fight. I can't seem to visualize the outcome." Xenovia said with a calculative look as she looks at the battle intensively.

"A human against a Nordic god. That doesn't happen quite often." Kiba chuckled at his comment.

"It doesn't." Rias answered.

"You really outdid yourself, boy!" Odin exclaimed as he kept defending against the continuous onslaught of Izayoi's fists that were punching at Gungnir at endless speeds.

"Are you wearing yourself down now, old man?" Izayoi mocked. "You know you can just summit defeat! It wouldn't be that bad to lose to a human like me."

"That would be hilarious if you think I'd give up to a inexperienced boy like you." Odin smiles as he kept blocking each and every strike made by Izayoi. As each fist connected against Gungnir, the energy shockwave that was created right after continues to decimate every group of Devils that appeared to target them. No matter the number of forces the opposing Devil had to try preventing the two combatants to stop, their efforts were completely fruitless.

Whilst blocking his opponent's punches, Odin notices something amidst with his weapon which surprises him internally before he speaks up.

"...How about we'd end this in one strike, boy? What do you say?"

At the sudden question, it threw Izayoi into confusion but he kept his onslaught of punches against Gungnir.

"Should I ask why?"

"You can call it an old man's request." Odin stated smiling as Izayoi stared at him for a moment before he took the action of jumping back and landing on the ground, away from the massive crater that had formed which had rapidly grew during their confrontation earlier.

The blonde stood in waiting as Odin appeared at the edge of the crater via teleportation circle. Looking at the blonde across from him, Odin smiled at him. Meanwhile, tendrils of smoke appeared rising up from the badly damaged Gungnir. The said spear was badly damaged to the point where cracks were visible throughout the spear except the blade tip.

"Is that why you wanted me to stop, old man?" Izayoi asked observing the badly damaged Gungnir.

"Well, yes. It seems as though you managed to dent it by a lot." Odin exclaimed smiling. "And that is why I wanted us to end this battle before this spear would be able to be used in battle later on." He stated as Izayoi put his fist onto his waist. "How about it, boy? Although I'm cutting our battle short but from that period of time, I've gotten to know a bit about your strength. Believe it or not, I am astounded that I am able to survive earlier. I'd believe without Gungnir, I would be severely injured." Odin explained brushing his beard. "But throughout the battle, I never felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins during our brawl. If it weren't for that, I don't think I'd try so hard to block each and every one of your hits." Odin spares a laugh. "Anyway, I question your true reason for initiating this duel in the first place. I have to ask you, did you really do this for yourself or for another? If you did it for that Valkyrie I left in your care, I understand. But initiating this fight just for fun? That would confused some people if they ever heard of it."

"I would surely beat you to the ground after you left Rossweisse but I decided not to. I'd think she would be devastated to see that I'm doing it for her whereas she would want to do it herself. It wouldn't satisfy her if that chance was stolen." Izayoi grins while shrugging his shoulders with raised hands. "About this battle….This is purely based out of fun, old man. Nothing more, nothing less. I mean, you already know my reason before we fought." He spoke as he lets down his hands.

"So you only come to face a Nordic God just for your own curiosity? So….a test for strength, eh?" Odin held a smirk.

"Might be." Izayoi smiles playfully in contrast to Odin's smirk.

"Alright, boy. I think we're wasting a lot of time. Unfortunately, there would be no audience for us to watch us fight it out." Odin said as the Devils that had covered the skies had been erased from existence due to their impact of their fight earlier.

"Don't worry. It's more better this way." Izayoi steps into a crouching stance as his hands were positioned behind him.

"Give me all you got, boy!" Odin exclaimed excitedly as Gungnir glowed with bright energy.

"Don't break your back after this, old man!" Izayoi dashes forward as he punches his fist against Gungnir, enlightening light to come out from their collision before the area around them instantly exploded forth.

"Everybody look out!" Rias said as she backs away followed by her servants when chunks of earth crashes nearby them and destroyed the path in front of them, cutting the path towards the area below.

As smoke and debris covered the entire area, everybody watched in baited breath when the smoke started clearing up the vicinity below them.

"Boy…You really have to earn another title for this." Odin exclaimed as he stands up from his kneeling position to watch the blonde standing across from him. Below his feet were the handle pieces of Gungnir while Odin held the blade of Gungnir in his right hand. "Snapping Gungnir into pieces is not an easy task." Odin stated smiling. ""It's a good thing you didn't destroy it completely. Thank you for that." He stated as the smokes slowly clears up to reveal the large crater that the two combatants stood.

"I can't let you leave empty handed." Izayoi spoke with a small smile.

"Yes. That is true. But it is really pathetic for me to just held Gungnir in the state it is now. It would be embarrassing." Odin said looking down at the blade piece of Gungnir in his right hand. "Well, it looks like you've won, boy." He smiled at the blonde. "In all my years of being this old, I wouldn't expect to experience fun aside from women. But you awaken my battle spirit, boy. And it really takes me back. I admit that this battle was fun for you and also for me." Odin admitted in honesty.

"As do I, old man. I appreciate that you have the time to offer me a good fight. There's a few people that can do that, you know?"

"Then I am lucky to be one of them." Odin replied before speaking on. "Although young lads like you these days are sharp-tongued, but I think you're the only one that can back it up, boy." At this, both of them shared a smile as they held respect against one another.

"That was legendary…" Kiba commented in surprise to see Gungnir lying on the ground in pieces.

"Yeah, it was." Xenovia added while watching over the decimated area below her. "But the two of them has stopped fighting. So who won?"

"I think the victor can clearly be seen." Akeno said as she turns to Rias. "Right, Rias?"

"Yes. By the gestures they're showing, it seems Izayoi-kun is undoubtedly the winner of this match. I think they've decided to stop the match with one final blow before they could cause catastrophe over the area. And by the looks of the aftermath, Odin-sama suffered quite a lost than Izayoi-kun. I believe that is why Izayoi-kun's the winner."

"It's quite a shame that we do not have the time to watch the full length of the match." Akeno said with a small frown of sympathy.

"Yes, it would be interesting to watch how it started. But there are other priorities that are more important right now." Rias said before turning around to see the largest temple above her and the others. "Only the King and his two Knights are left." She said before the others nodded at her.

Entering the temple, Rias and the others walked along the red carpet through the long corridors. The atmosphere along the corridor was silence and everyone looks at their surroundings while keeping their guard up for any signs of danger.

"Why did he keep the Knights with him instead of the Queen?" Rias asked as she lead the way and continued walking with the others until a loud voice made its appearance.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Long time no see!"

Arriving at a wide hall, Rias and the others looked towards the individual standing in the middle of the hall.

"Freed!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a really tough cookie!" Freed greeted them. ""As you can see, I'm still totally alive!"

"Why are you here?!" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes.

"After that, I was collected by that shitty bastard, Vali! In other words, the Chaos Brigade picked up little ole' me!"

"And you became Diadora's Knight?" Rias exclaimed with surprise.

"Knight?" Freed asked before cackling in laughter. "I ate them both up!" He exclaimed in between laughter.

"Ate them up?" Issei asked.

"That person has already given up his humanity." Koneko said with a look of sadness.

Suddenly, Freed begin sprouting wings and his face was contorted into that of a monster.

"How terrible!" Gasper exclaimed.

"Since this is such a tear-jerking reunion, lemme tell you something good. All the girls you defeated from his household just now were all famous sisters or saints from various lands!" Freed said before he continued to morph into that of a chimera where his limbs were replaced by animal body parts all around his body.

"What did you say?!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"It's that guy's hobby to bring down passionate holy women to the depths of hell with his sweet words!"

"Then, Asia…" Issei trailed off as Freed went on telling.

"One day, a spoiled devil boy found a beautiful holy woman that was totally his type. But that woman was treasured so much he couldn't kinda her easily. And so, he thought that maybe she would be excommunicated if other holy people saw the woman healing an injured devil like him."

At this, Issei gasped.

"I don't regret saving him at that time." Asia's words rang through the brunette's mind.

"What the hell? What the hell are you talking about?!" Issei exclaimed at Freed before Kiba halted his movement with his sword.

"Don't get too close to him carelessly!" Rias advices him.

"After she despaired from the Church's betrayal and hit rock bottom, he was gonna reach out and ravish her! Ravish her heart and her body at the same time! It's what that young master loves to do the most!"

"You bastard!" Issei exclaimed before Kiba held his shoulder.

"You should hold those feelings for Diadora."

"Are you telling me to stay quiet after all of that?!" Issei said to Kiba before he grabs his front shirt.

"I will be his opponent." Kiba said as Issei looked in surprise at the look on his friend's face.

"Kiba."

"I will stop his dirty mouth." Kiba stated before he walked passed Issei and stood across Freed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's the rotten Knight that cut me down last time! I got this pretty body upgrade because of you! The super invincible monster Freed is here to greet ya, Mr. Handsome!" Freed said as he charges towards Kiba who readies his stance.

"It's better if you no longer exist." Kiba said before slashing forth and stood behind Freed who fell forward with his body parts scattering around.

"What the hell? You're too strong. Well, you guys won't be able to defeat the guys pulling the strings behind this one." Freed said as Kiba stands over his head and raises his sword in for the kill.

"You should save your words for the underworld's God of death." Kiba said before stabbing his sword into Freed's head, killing him.

"Diadora! I'll never forgive you!" Issei said before the giant door in front of ORC group opens up and reveals Asia entangled with giants roots. "Asia!" At his shout, Asia opens her eyes to see the brunette.

"Issei-san."

"You should have seen Asia's face when I told her the truth. She had the best expression!" Diadora smiled sitting over the throne situated below Asia.

"Diadora Astaroth!" Rias exclaimed with a fierce glare.

"It never tires me to see the moment when a woman of the Church despairs!" Diadora said before cackling as Asia shed tears.

"You bastard!" Issei exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"But, it's not enough. Asia still has hope. She has all of you. Especially the filthy Red Dragon Emperor there. Do you remember the fallen angel Raynare? After that woman killed Asia, I was going to kill Raynare and give Asia an Evil Piece."

"What did you say?!" Rias stated in shock.

"Who would have thought that the weak devil that jumped in was the Red Dragon Emperor wanting to help her? But your husband….Sakamaki Izayoi-sama, the Prince of Destruction." Diadora said as he looks at Rias. "He came rescuing Asia instead and killed Raynare. I made the mistake waiting, thinking the Red Dragon Emperor to die instantly before his arrival. And to top it off, you came in and snatched her up, Rias."

"So you were behind it all!" Rias stated.

"But I'll forgive you all. Thanks to you, I'll be able to drop Asia deeper into despair. I'll destroy any hope left by killing you all in front of her eyes. Asia's still a virgin, right? I don't want the Red Dragon Emperor's used goods."

"Shut up." Issei said.

"Oh, but maybe stealing her away from the Red Dragon Emperor would be pretty fun in itself."

"Shut up." Issei said again as the crystal in his gauntlet repeatedly glows.

"It might be fun to rape Asia as she calls out your name!"

"Shut up!" Issei exclaimed out loud at the top of his lungs as his gauntlet glowed bright green.

**"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

"Diadora!" Issei said as a burst of fiery red energy burst out of him. Then, walking out from the pillar of red energy was Issei in his Scale Mail. "Buchou." Issei said to Rias who calmly answers.

"Go ahead."

"Ddraig." Issei called to him as his crystal gauntlet glowed.

**"Yeah. Go all out, partner."**

"Hahaha! This is amazing! This is the Red Dragon Emperor! But I have a snake from Orphis myself! It'll be an instant kill!" Diadora said as Issei appeared in front of him and punches him straight at his stomach, causing him to cough out blood. Issei then picks him up and throws him away. "—-Don't joke around! I'm a high-ranking devil!" Diadora exclaimed lifting his head to glare at Issei from behind him. "I am part of the bloodline of the current Great Devil Beelzebub!" He said as he turns around to aim his right hand at Issei. A green magic circle appears over his hand as he says. "How can my noble blood lose to a lowly and savage reincarnated devil like you!" Attacking with energy blasts that Issei slaps away with his hands. When Issei came closer, Diadora summoned over three magic circled to counter before Issei punches him through the magic circles destroying them as Diadora clutches his face and yelped. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Your barrier is so much than Vali's." Issei said before picking Diadora by the shirt.

"Why? With the power from Orphis, I've gotten so…" Diadora trailed off before he was punched by Issei in the stomach, helping in pain. "How can I lose to a rotten dragon like this?!" He said as he raises both hands and erected a giant barrier that it bounces off Issei's punch and let his hold go on Diadora who landed on his feet. "Did you see that?! My demonic power is much stronger! A power crazy idiot like the Red Dragon Emperor cannot defeat me!"

"Want to see that stupid power?" Issei asked before his crystal gauntlet glowed repeatedly.

**"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** As the last one chanted, Issei immediately charges forward with a burst of energy propelling out from his back. Readying himself, Issei punches the green barrier but it did not break immediately.

"It's no use!"

**"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** With every chant, the green barrier starting cracking before it finally breaks apart, surprising Diadora.

"How dare you make our sweet Asia cry?!" Issei said as he punches Diadora forward towards the ceiling before he collapsed on the ground.

"Impossible! I can't be defeated! I beat Agares! And I plan to beat Sairaorg!" Diadora said as he stands up with his arm on the support beam before he coughs up blood. "There's no way I'd lose to the Gremory Household, whose only quality is having strong family bonds! I am Diadora of the Astaroth Family!" Diadora yelled as he prepared to attack when the green magic circle appeared over his right hand.

**"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Issei stretches out his hand as prepared his own attack while Diadora powered his.

"Take this!" Diadora said blasting his energy forward as Issei forms a red ball of energy and punches it forth. The red ball of energy collided with the green blast but it instantly overpowers it and flew inches away through the wall of the temple from Diadora who stood agape. The said ball of energy collided with a giant pillar and causes it to fall down.

Falling down on the ground due to shock, Diadora was picked up by Issei who magically removes his helmet before staring at Diadora.

"Don't approach Asia ever again! The next time I see you, I'll really destroy you!" He shouted to him before letting Diadora go and rushes towards Asia. "Asia!" Issei said as he tried to release her from the big roots wrapped around her arms. But as he tried to pull it out from her wrist, the brunette cannot pull through. "Shit! I can't get her loose!"

"Even the power of the Red Dragon Emperor can't release her?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's a special seal that a certain Longinus user made for me. The user promised me it would disarm after everything was over. But on the off chance I lost, I had the seal set to consume her instead!" Diadora explained grinning.

"What did you say?!" Rias stated.

"I'd rather have her disappear than hand her over to you all! Right?" Diadora exclaimed to everyone.

"A person like you!" Rias gritted her teeth at Diadora.

"Asia…" Issei called as Asia looks at him.

"Issei-san?"

"Ddraig, I trust you." Issei said to Ddraig.

**"What do you mean, partner?"**

"Issei, what are you planning to do?"

"Asia, sorry ahead of time." Issei apologized with a gentle smile.

"Huh?" Asia looked at him in surprise.

"Heighten! My delusions! My worldly desires!" Issei said closing his eyes.

**"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Dress Break! Balance Breaker Boost Version!" Issei said as a burst of red energy burst out from the spell while everyone watches in surprise of the scene. Then, Issei appeared out from the energy without his armor as he pulled on the naked Asia in his arms. The two then fell onto the ground as Akeno prepared her a set of clothes which she clothed her with a single magic circle appearing over her body.

"The Longinus Seal…" Diadora muttered with tears in his eyes.

"Asia. Thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone." Xenovia said shedding tears as Asia came over and brushes her tears with a handkerchief.

"I won't go anywhere. Because you and Issei-san will always protect me."

"Yeah! I will protect you no matter what!" Xenovia said smiling as Rias came and hug Asia from behind, surprising the blonde.

"Buchou-senpai?"

"Please stop calling me that. I think of you as my little sister, you know." Rias told the blonde as Asia smiles at her statement.

"Yes, Rias onee-sama!"

"Thank goodness!" Gasper exclaimed crying with tears of joy. "I'm so happy that Asia-senpai's back!"

"There, there, Gaspie!" Koneko said patting his head.

"Issei-san!" Asia came running over towards Issei and hugs his middle, surprising the brunnete her action.

"Asia!" Issei called before smiling over her. "Sorry for being late."

"I believed in you! I knew you would come for me, Issei-san!" Asia look up at him with a smile.

"Sorry for making you go through such painful things."

"I'm fine. I have you with me, Issei."

"Well, let's go back. To our home."

"Yes. Please allow me to pray before we go." Asia said before pulling away from him and turns around.

"What are you going to pray about in a place like this?" Issei asked in curiosity as Asia turns around and winks at him.

"That's a secret." Asia said before kneeling on her knees and cup both her hands in a prayer. _"Heavenly Father, will you listen to my wish? Please continue to protect Issei, now and forever. And please. From now on. For all time." _Asia prayed in her thoughts as a golden light engulfed her which surprised everyone but they watched on still. _"I hope we can live together happily with Issei-san."_ She thought before a loud crash interrupted the silent moment and Rias immediately looks up at Izayoi standing in the middle of the giant hole with narrowed eyes, surprising her and the others.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you—-" Just before Rias could finish her sentence, Izayoi immediately appears before Asia and pushes her out with his right palm from the light and towards Issei who caught her by the end.

"This time it's your fight." Izayoi said to Rias and the others in time before the light engulfed him and disappears from the hall room. A quiet silence engulfed the hall room as Rias looked eyes wide at the scene in front of her that happened seconds ago.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias uttered under her breath as everyone's expression were that of pure shock.

"Izayoi-senpai…?" Asia asked eyed wide. "Wh-Where did he go?"

"What just happened?" Xenovia asked in a state of shock.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed.

"Why? Why did Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked.

"What an idiotic move that boy initiated." A voice echoed throughout the hall room as everyone looked up at the air. "Anyway, enough playing around, Diadora Astaroth."

"Who is there?!" Rias demanded as a green magic circle appears over the air and a brown haired individual floated below from the magic circle.

"The little sister of the despicable and fake Devil King. I am the true descendant of the Great Devil Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub."

"Beelzebub!" Rias glared ferociously at him.

"Shalba! Lend me a hand!" Diadora pleaded lying on the ground a distance away from the ORC group. Standing up, Diadora went on. "If both the old and current devil kings combine their strength…" Diadora trailed off before he felt something and he looks down to see the hole through his chest. "Huh?"

"Fool." Shalba said before disintegrated him with a strike of light as Diadora screamed before vanishing.

"Current devil King?" Shalba looked at the spot Diadora occupied. "Calling the true bloodline 'old' is a mistake in itself."

"You were behind the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir, weren't you?" Rias asked as a deep red aura engulfed her being.

"Starting to claim oneself a devil King is sheer arrogance."

"Tell me. Where did you sent my husband, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun?!" Rias demanded asking with a ferocious glare as Shalba looked at her. "I asked you, Beelzebub!"

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield...

"I am the true descendant of Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus."

"So one of the great masterminds finally shows himself." Azazel said with an impressed look as he stood in mid-air across from Creuserey.

"As a member of the True Satan Faction, I will avenge Katerea Leviathan. Using the power received from Orphis, we will destroy this world and create a new world for Devils!" Creuserey declared showing off his left palm which had a emble of two dragons biting each other tails to form an infinite symbol.

Meanwhile...

"It seems things are cleaning up quite well." Rossweisse said eliminating a good amount of Devils at her side. "But I question on how there are a lot of them left. It's like they're endless." Rossweisse said standing behind Sala and Irina.

"Do you think Izayoi-kun, Rias and the others are okay?" Irina questioned in concern as Rossweisse held a small frown as she thought about her friends, especially a certain blonde.

* * *

Temple

"Sakamaki Izayoi-kun, you say? The Prince of Destruction? Well, to answer your question. I've sent him far beyond the dimensions. Surely his body has expired by now. In other words, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun's dead!" Shalba announced to everyone below him.

"I-Izayoi-senpai is dead…?" Asia uttered wide eyed at the shocked statement as she was speechless to say anything. "And it's all because of me…" She muttered which was heard by Issei who grip tightly around her body.

"No, it's not, Asia." Issei muttered the words through her as Asia starting tearing up along with the other girls except Rias who knew something that the others did not about the blonde.

"I will not forgive you! Unforgivable!" Xenovia stated glaring heatedly at Shalba before summoning both Durandal and Ascalon in her hands. "I'll kill you!" She stated with malice as she sprinted towards and jumps to land a downwards strike. But when she was near to slash him down, Xenovia instead was struck by Shalba with a wave of his hand.

"It's useless." Shalba said to Xenovia.

"Arghhhh!" Xenovia screamed as her clothes rip to shreds leaving her top bare before she fell to the ground near the others while Durandal and Ascalon were stabbed on both sides near her.

"Xenovia!" Akeno said rushing to her air as Xenovia grit her teeth whilst tears drips upon the ground."Xenovia…"

"Give Izayoi-kun back!" Xenovia demanded crying out as Akeno looked at her sadly.

"Izayoi-senpai couldn't die. He couldn't." Asia muttered to which everyone heard and they wall watched Asia standing up and glared at Shalba who turns at her. "Bring him back! Izayoi-senpai would not die from the likes of you!" At this, Asia's eyes widen at the feeling of blades piercing through her flesh as she looks down to see energy blades through her stomach.

"Insolent wench. Do you think that boy's strong enough to fight against a descendant of Beelzebub? He would be killed by me. And dare you raised your voice upon me, wench?" Shalba explained before Asia steps back while everyone was horrified by the scene they just witnessed.

"Asia?" Xenovia called with shock apparent on her face while she was speechless to say anything other than her friend's name.

"Asia?" Issei asked as Asia turns around to greet him with a smile.

"Issei-sa—" Asia was cut off as an energy blade pierces through the valley of her breasts , and staining Issei's face with her blood. "Issei…" Asia fell forward as Issei caught her before she hit the ground.

"Asia! Asia!" He yelled at her once he turned her over and the energy blades dissipated from her body. "Asia!" He yelled once more before he watches Asia weakly opens her eyes to look at Issei.

"…I'm sorry…Izayoi-senpai died because of me…I'm not a good junior..."

"No! Asia! Don't talk." Issei said. "It's gonna be alright. So don't talk a lot."

"Issei-san." Asia weakly called the name as tears stained her eyes. "...I don't want to die." She said slowly before her eyelids closes and she fell limply in his arms.

"Asia? Asia?" Issei called out her name multiple times to wake her up. "Asia!" He yelled before he laid down his head at her chest while the others watches the scene grimly.

"Shalba Beelzebub!" Rias exclaimed as her whole being overflowed with red aura and she glares at him intensely. ""You will be condemn to death!" Rias said before launching a blast of the Power of Destruction towards Shalba who merely lifted his hand to block the attack by erecting a barrier. But as the blast collided with the barrier, it instantly shatters it before engulfing the surprised Shalba.

"What?!" Upon being hit by the blast directly, Shalba flew backwards and breaks off one of the support beams and crashes inside the wall where he looks up at Rias with a deep frown. "…How dare you, insolent sister of Sirzechs Lucifer! You'd think you can best me?!" Shalba flew from the crater to stand in mid-air above everyone.

Suddenly, Shalba erected a magic circle beneath Rias who looks at it and glared at him before she summoned forth her energy which soars through the roof and breaks off the magic circle, shocking Shalba by the tremendous power she'd displayed..

"There is no mercy for the crimes you've commited nor there will be any forgiveness." Rias said before she steps forward and stretches her hands forward. Suddenly, a ball made of condensed and omnipotent energy appeared within the red head's hands.

"Rias." Akeno said upon seeing what the red head was going to do.

**"Rias Gremory."** Ddraig called through the gauntlet as Rias glances at him over her shoulder before seeing Issei walking pass her. **"You and the others should stay away from this place before you'll get killed."** He said as Rias looked at the gauntlet before dismissing the omnipotent energy ball and looking over at Asia's lifeless body lying down on the ground with her hands above her stomach.

"Issei." Rias turns back at the brunette who stood across Shalba.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the battlefield...

"Well, Fafnir. I'm going to have you help me out a bit." Azazel said before spinning the lance-like dagger in his hand and pointing it at Creuserey who fell into a fighting stance. But then a magic circle appears in front of Creuserey who looks at the individual appearing out of the magic circle.

"Sirzechs." Azazel said upon his appearance.

"You damned artificial existence!" Creuserey pointed his finger at him.

"Creuserey. For the species known as Devils to continue their existence, war in the underworld is unnecessary baggage." Sirzechs told him as Creuserey grit his teeth.

"A bastard who deals not only with fallen angels, but the Angels themselves, has no right to speak as a devil" Creuserey spoke while swiping his hand aside.

"I don't want to hear that from an unhappy misfit who joins a happy-go-lucky club like the Chaos Brigade." Azazel said nonchalantly as Sirzechs closes his eyes and opens them as his eyes glowed red.

"Creuserey, as a Great Devil King, I will eliminate anyone who is against the current underworld." Sirzechs said extending his hand forth as an energy ball appears over his palm and engulfed Creuserey.

"Th-This is!" Creuserey said looking in surprise at the ball surrounding him before he look on in shock as his left arm disintegrating along with the rest of his lower body. "Impossible! Why must the real thing lose against a fake?!"Creuserey shouted before disappearing along with the ball.

"I eliminated the snake that was moving within him as well." Sirzechs before Down Fall Dragon Spear's jewel located at the end of the handle glowed purple. Both Sirzechs and Azazel looks up as they frowned.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd come here yourself." Azazel said looking up at Ophis.

"Azazel. It has been a while."

* * *

Meanwhile...

**"Hey, devil. You called yourself Shalba? You made the wrong choice."** Ddraig said before a burst of power exploded out of Issei who instantly transformed himself into his Scale Mail. The outburst of the energy left Shalba to hit against the wall behind him as he look upon Issei.

"This amount of aura and power!" Kiba stated shielding himself from the smokes flowing past him with ferocity.

"Dangerous." Koneko stated.

"This is…" Shalba said kneeling down on the ground after landing and watches multiple green balls of energy dispersed around Issei.

_**"I, who shall awaken…"**_ Issei started chanting before his Scale Mail starting changing and growing larger.

_**"It has started."**_ One of the tiny green balls of energy said.

_**"Looks like it's going to start."**_

**"….am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principle of domination from God."**

_**"It has always been like this."**_

_**"Right you are. It's always been so."**_

**"I laugh at the infinite and fret over the dream."**

_**"What the world desires…"**_

_**"What the words rejects…"**_

**"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."**

_**"….has always been power."**_

_**"….has always been love.""**_

**"No matter the times, you always choose the path to ruin! I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson purgatory. Juggernaut Drive!"** As Issei finishes, a burst of power soared through the skies and blew the ceiling off of the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"If we defeat you here, will peace be finally achieved?" Azalea asked Ophis.

"Impossible. You cannot defeat me."

"Though you have immense power, you show no interest in the world."

"So why are you leading a brigade of terrorists now?" Sirzechs asked as Ophis looks upwards.

"A world of silence. I would like to return to the Dimensional Gap that is my home and reclaim that silence. That is all."

_"The Dimensional Gap, huh? If I remember correctly…"_ Azazel thought before he wore a look of realization. _"I see, Vali. I know what you want!"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dimensional Gap...

"Hey, Vali. Is it really here? In a Dimensional Gap like this?" Bikou asked sitting in an Indian style as he looks around the Dimensional Gap.

"We'll definitely find it." Vali answered to him before he looks up and sensed something. ""Hm?" He stares upwards. "Hyoudou Issei."

"What's wrong?" Bikou asked.

"Change of plans. We're going to the Underworld."

"Why are we going so suddenly?"

"What's that?" Arthur asked navigating the Dimension Gap before looking at the individual floating a distance away from him. _"That's!"_

* * *

**Temple**

"_Asia!"_ Issei roared in thought while in reality he roared through the skies.

"Issei." Rias said in concern as she held the lifeless body of Asia in her arms.

Looking at the Red Dragon Emperor, Shalba quickly went to attack before Issei appeared before him and instantly chop off his right arm off of its socket and flies away to stand a distance from him.

"You have to be joking! My light of judgement! Try and take it on!" Shalba said extending his left remaining hand and pointed towards Issei where a large green magic circle appears beneath him and lit up.

**"Divide!"**

"What?!" Shalba exclaimed in surprise as he saw his attack being divided.

**"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** When the chant finishes, the light assault immediately dissipated.

"Divide Dividing?!" Shalba exclaimed.

"That power." Koneko said looking at Issei's action earlier.

"It's the power Issei stole from Vali!" Kiba stated.

Unfurling his cape, Shalba jumps forth towards Issei to attack. "Just how much do you plan to stand in my way, Vali?!" Shalba said attacking with his left hand which shoots out an energy beam towards Issei who attacks back by shooting off his own beam with his draconic mouth. The red blast overpowered the green and swiftly disintegrated Shalba's left arm and leaving him to fall to the ground. After that, Issei yelled to the top of his lungs as a burst of power burst out of him and spreads across the entire area.

"Y-You monster! So this is the Dragon of Domination?" Shalba asked before a magic circle appears beneath him and Shalba stopped moving, much to Gasper's surprise.

"Gasper-kun's time stopping abilities!" Kiba exclaimed.

"E-Even my powers?!" Gasper stated in surprise.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"** Issei yelled before his chest opens up to reveal a large green crystal.

**"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**" At this, the green crystal lit up and continued glowing brighter and brighter whilst Shalba gritted his teeth as he cannot move.

"This is bad. If we stay here, we'll also…" Akeno said to everyone as she held the injured Xenovia by the waist.

"Buchou! Let's retreat for now!" Kiba said to Rias who looks up at him and looked down at Asia before glancing at Issei.

"Yes. Let's go. We have to find Sirzechs! He knows what to do!" Rias exclaimed as she hands Asia to Kiba who carries her. Sprouting her devil wings, Rias flew upwards along with everyone as they flee from the continued power rise of Issei's upcoming attack.

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Longinus Smasher!" As the chant announced, the green crystal shoots out a large green energy beam that directly just Shalba and decimate the remains of the temple.

"Damn you! Red Dragon! White Dragon!" Shalba cursed with ferocity in his voice before he vaporised by the beam.

"Is standing by and watching all that we can do?" Gasper stated as he and everyone else were sitting on top of a large magic circle whilst Akeno defended against the continuous energy beams that burst out of Issei. On the other hand, Rias contacted her older brother.

"Phoenix Tears?"

"Yes. We need it right now." Rias said before glancing at the destruction caused by her Pawn.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko said looking down at the brunette rampaging.

"What should we do? What will make Issei change back?" Xenovia asked while kneeling next to the lifeless Asia.

"I think I have to step in this time to save the kid." A familiar voice said as everyone looks back including Rias and Akeno in which they were greeted with shock at the appearance of Izayoi standing in front of them, unscathed.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed in surprise as Izayoi walks towards her and brushes the side of her head while she tears up in joy upon seeing her husband in front of her.

"Did I take too long?"

"Izayoi-kun!" Xenovia smiled at his appearance.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed. "Y-You're here! We thought you've died, Izayoi-senpai!"

"Izayoi-senpai!" Koneko said in surprise.

"Izayoi-kun, how did you get here? How did you escaped the Dimensional Gap?" Rias asked as Izayoi motioned his right thumb over his right shoulder. At the gesture, Rias and the others looked over his shoulder and was visually surprised by the appearance of a opened portal before Vali appeared out from the portal along with Bikou and Arthur.

"These guys helped me get out that Dimensional Gap." Izayoi explained. "Coincidentally, they came just in time."

"As I thought, the Juggernaut Drive." Vali said looking at the current form Issei had transformed himself into.

"White Dragon Emperor?"

"I only came to observe because I felt the change in Hyoudou Issei." Vali answered the red head before looking at Issei.

"I did take too long, huh?" Izayoi frowned the blonde smiles as he looks down upon an unsightly view. One that he was sure should not have happened amidst without his presence.

Upon noticing his gaze, Rias frowned as she looks at Asia's lifeless body lying down in front of them.

"When I presumably died, what happened after then?" Izayoi asked calmly as he took the unsightly view of Asia lying lifelessly upon his feet.

"After you've presumably died by Shalba Beelzebub, Asia demanded to him to bring you back from the Dimensional Gap. At that moment, she acted differently since she felt she was the cause you've died in the first place. Shalba took that as mocking to him and he struck her. She didn't have a chance." Rias explained with a sad frown, recounting the scene while supressing her tears. Dismissing her recount of the past, she went on. "Now, we're waiting for a vile of Phoenix Tears from Sirzechs. With that, we can still save Asia's life." She said to Izayoi who looks at her before he turns to Kiba knelt next to Asia.

"Kiba." Izayoi called as Kiba turns to him before catching something thrown towards him and was surprised to see a vile of Phoenix Tears. "Use it."

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in surprise after witnessing the blonde thrown a vile of Phoenix Tears at Kiba. "You've had Phoenix Tears?" She asked before a look of realisation came upon her as she recalled the blonde taking the vile for safe keeping prior to the start of the Rating Game.

Kiba looked up at Izayoi before he exacted his senior's order and opens the vile to pour a drop to Asia's lifeless body. The holes that penetrate Asia's body instantly heals up and Asia started breathing back to life, bringing everyone to focus their attention to her well-being.

"Asia!" Xenovia called out to her as everyone watches on as Asia opens her eyes slowly.

"Xenovia?" Asia asked under her breath as Xenovia looks down at the blonde with a wide smile.

"Yes, it's me, Asia!" She exclaimed beyond happy to see her friend alive.

Lying down on her back still, Asia slowly blinks a couple of time to rid off the slight haziness out of her eyes before she stared at the blue haired woman smiling down at her. Asia then took the action of sitting up as both Xenovia and Kiba helped her on doing so. She then continued to look around her surrounding and eventually noticing everyone's faces.

"Xenovia. Kiba-san. Gasper-san. Koneko-san. Akeno-senpai. Rias onee-sama." She called at the others smiling at her before she looked at the blonde standing in front of him. ""I-Izayoi-senpai?" She called out with a look of shock. "Y-You're alive?" Then, tears started appearing at the corner of her eyes as a smile spreads across her lips and she covered her mouth. "T-Thank goodness! You're still alive, Izayoi-senpai! Thank goodness!" She exclaimed joyfully upon her blonde senior's alive state.

"In the flesh." Izayoi greeted back with a smile as Asia nodded before pulling her hands away from her mouth.

"But Izayoi-senpai…we saw you die. It's all because of me that you've died…" Asia muttered looking down, feeling ashamed of herself at the act.

"You know it's not your fault." Izayoi answered as Asia looked up at him in confusion. "There's no right or wrong in this matter. The only matter is that true descendant of Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub."

"How did you know, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked.

"We've met right before he introduced himself to all of you. He and a bunch of other descendants of the old Satan Factions were behind all of this." He explained crossing his arms during his explanation. "He specifically wanted to send one of you into the Dimensinal Gap at that time. Since I know he'd strike Asia, I took the chance." Izayoi explained. "Anyway, you didn't see me die. You just saw me got transported. But it doesn't seem fair since I can't get out of the Dimensional Gap, though luckily these guys arrived just in time to pick me up along their way." Izayoi smiled while motioned his thumb at Vali and the other two standing behind him.

"But he said your body would be vaporised inside the Dimensional Gap, Izayoi-senpai." Asia stated frowning as Izayoi smiles at her.

"Well, he doesn't know me."

"Might I interrupt?" Bikou asked as Izayoi glances behind him before allowing him to speak.

"Shoot."

"Alright, everyone. Funny thing is, we coincidentally found him in the Dimensional Gap." Bikou spoke to everyone with a smile.

"Yes, we've happened to come across him while we're moving through the Dimensional Gap." Arthur added to Bikou's explanation.

"And you know what? The blondie can still breathe inside the Dimensional Gap. How weird is that?! The time when we met him, he was chilling out by some land." Bikou exclaimed while shouldering his staff. "If somebody like us was to be exposed to the void of the Dimensional Gap, our body would have dissipated into the nothingness. But! The blonde just wandered around in the Dimensional Gap like it was walk in a park." At the end of his explanation, everyone looked surprised except Rias who suspected the blonde could be able to breath inside the Dimensional Gap from her husband's encounter with Great Red.

"To be able to breath inside the Dimensional Gap...That is without a doubt impossible." Kiba commented in astonishment before he smiles. "Although I've had the feeling we've seen the horn belonging to Great Red shouldered by Izayoi-senpai during wedding party. If that serves any fact, I would've guessed he took on Great Red in the Dimensional Gap."

"Kiba's right. I recalled Izayoi-kun carrying that said horn over to the wedding party. I don't think anyone would ever miss the chance to see it." Akeno spoke to the blonde who raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"If anything, Izayoi-senpai always showed us the impossible on a regular basis." Kiba complimented. At this, Izayoi smiled amusingly at Kiba before he focuses onto something that has been going through his mind earlier.

"Anyway, what's going to happen to him?" Izayoi asked after a moment as he stared down at the roaring Issei in his Juggernaut Drive.

"Issei-san?" Asia asked looking down in surprise at Issei's current form. "Is that really you?"

"Asia…" Xenovia said as she hugged her tight within her arms. ""After you died, Issei became like this."

_"Is that Hyoudou Issei?"_ Vali thought. "It looks like he had an incomplete transformation. Well, he's in an incomplete state." He spoke to everyone who looked at him right after he told them.

"How do we change him back?" Rias asked Vali.

"There's a chance he'll change back and a chance he'll use up his life force until he dies." At this, Rias and the others were surprised by the statement.

"Either way, his life is in danger." Arthur stated.

"We should tell him that Asia is alright. Maybe that way he can regain control over himself." Rias suggested as Vali intercept.

"Just approaching him will kill you. I won't stop you, though." Vali answered smiling.

"I will go!"Kiba volunteered.

"Me too!" Xenovia voiced out.

"No. All of you should stay here. I'll handle him myself." Izayoi spoke with a cross of his arms as he smiles nonchalantly.

"But Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba tried to protest.

"Do you think he'll be able to kill me?" Izayoi voiced out the question that's hanging over everyone minds. "This shouldn't take a while." He said before he smiles at Rias in front of him and walked passed her to stand at the edge of the magic circle. But before he jumped, he glances over Vali. "Just approaching him will kill you? I don't think that saying applies to me overall. That's a load of crap." He said smiling playfully as Vali frowned.

"Whatever."At this, Izayoi turns back to the barren land where Issei stood at the center.

"Izayoi-kun, be careful." Rias said over his shoulder as Izayoi smiled before jumping down as Rias rushes to the edge to see the blonde falling downwards towards the remains of the temple.

At that moment, a magic circle appeared over the floating chunk of earth nearby the levitating magic circle.

Sensing the magic circle, Rias looked over to see her older brother appearing through the magic circle along with Serafall and Ajuka.

"Onii-sama!"

"You really starting to be more than a perverted sick boy, eh, Issei?" Izayoi asked whilst falling head first. As he approached the ground, he quickly flips his body and crashes down onto the ground on his two feet. At the loud crash, Issei perked up.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called as she and the others arrived at the chunk of earth.

"Rias, I've got the Phoenix Tears." Sirzechs stated showing her the vile of the Phoenix Tears in his right hand.

Smiling at her brother, Rias shakes her head.

"It's alright. Asia's alright now."

"How?"

"Izayoi-kun. He gave us a vile of Phoenix Tears earlier."

"That's good." Sirzechs said with relief pocketing the vile of Phoenix Tears before he turns to Asia standing next to Xenovia. "It is good that you are alright, Asia Argento."

"It's all because of Izayoi-senpai, Sirzechs-sama."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Sirzechs asked before Serafall's voice spoke up.

"He's there!" She pointed out as Sirzechs and Ajuka moves to stand next to Serafall and looks down at the said blonde walking ahead towards Issei before the blonde stopped to stand across from him.

"Is that…The Red Dragon Emperor?" Ajuka asked voicing out Sirzechs's curiosity.

"Yes. That is Issei. He became enraged after Shalba killed Asia and he transformed into that."Rias stated. ""We don't know how to change him back and that's why Izayoi-kun volunteered to fight him."

"That may be your best chance." Sirzechs said nodding before looking at the frown on his sister's face. "What's wrong, Rias?"

"I'm just worried for him. That's all. I'm also worried for my Pawn but i'm more worried about him."

"I understand. Still, you have to faith in him. He knows what he's doing." Sirzechs said as Rias smiles at him before the two siblings look over at the upcoming battle down below.

"Is that you, Issei?" Izayoi asked to Issei who looks at him without moving. ""I see you've gotten quite an upgrade. Hey, did you know your lover, Asia, is alright?" He asked nonchalantly before he extends his right hand to catch Issei's claw that was about to strike him down. "You've gotten stronger with this upgrade." The blonde commented nonchalantly before he raises his left hand to catch Issei's other hand from swiping at him. "I think this is better than the last time we fought. Don't you think? Believe it or not, I'm getting a little fired up." Izayoi smirked as he felt Issei trying to push him down but did not budge him at all. But the blonde still felt the pressure of the push and he felt challenged. "Let's see how well you are now, Issei!" Izayoi shouted before he lifted Issei off the ground, much to everyone surprise. Smirking, the blonde smashes him downwards into the ground, creating a large crater whilst making Issei roared in pain before the blonde lifted him and throws him away towards the air. But during mid-flight, Issei recovered and turns back to the blonde waving at him below.

Suddenly, Issei's chest opens up to reveal the giant green crystal which glowed repeatedly brighter.

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Longinus Smasher!" At the announcement, Issei blasted off the wide green energy blast from his crystal gem towards the blonde who smirks at the assault.

"That's one attack. How about I'll return it back two folds?" Izayoi said before proceeding to punch the energy beam to which it becomes a condensed ball of green light. As the ball grew to the side of a giant, Izayoi presumed punching it back towards Issei, hitting him instantly before exploding upon contact.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted in worry as she watches Issei falling down from the explosion.

Halfway to the ground, Issei's eyes lit up and he recovered before he looks up towards the skies upwards to see none other than Izayoi smirking down at him.

"You don't mind if I finish this a bit earlier, do you?" Izayoi asked as he punches straight at the giant crystal in his chest, shattering it before causing Issei to instantly crash into the barren land of the temple and blows up the middle part of the land in an explosion. Looking down at the smoke covering the large crater, the blonde swiftly falls towards the it.

Meanwhile, everyone watches the scene and they waited.

"What a show, might I add?" A voice asked in amusement as everyone looked at Ophis sitting to the edge of the chunk of earth while she watches down at the fight that initiated earlier.

"Who are you?" Serafall asked in curiosity.

"She wasn't here until just now!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"She is Ophis. The Dragon God of Infinity, Ouroborus Dragon." Sirzechs introduced her as everyone held a shocking expression, having heard the existence of the Ouroborus Dragon.

"What did you say, Onii-sama?!" Rias asked in surprise.

"O-Ophis is…" Gasper trailed off in shock.

"The leader of the Chaos Brigade." Koneko said.

"That man…" Ophis pointed her finger downwards. "He'll be quite beneficial for my cause. I can sensed he is far stronger than Great Red himself. He'll be the one that can grant me silence." Ophis said to everyone who was eyed wide at the fact.

"Stronger than Great Red?" Rias asked before she looks at Sirzechs who nods at her, agreeing to what Ophis had stated.

"There's no one that can beat Great Red. Even I can't defeat him single handedly. But Izayoi survived an encounter against it unscathed and managed to cut off its horn."

"Do you mean…that horn in the wedding?" Rias asked as Sirzechs nodded. "I don't see why it's a wedding gift." She said with a raised eyebrow as Sirzechs smiled.

"He personally got it just before the wedding. I think that counts as a wedding gift, don't you say?" Sirzechs stated as Rias hinted a smile at that.

"So the blondie's stronger than Great Red himself, eh? Well I hope it doesn't impose Vali on his quest to beat it first." Bikou smiles at Vali who avoided him with a frown.

_"Sakamaki Izayoi…"_ Vali thought bitterly.

"But if it is true that Izayoi-dono had managed to survive a fight against it, would it not showed how powerful he is?" Arthur asked Bikou.

"Yeah, I gotta say, that blondie really packs a mean punch. I literally mean it. What are the odds that he's a human?!"

"I got him." Izayoi's voice resounded through Rias's ear as a magic circle appeared over her right ear the second his voice could be heard.

"Izayoi-kun? Did you get Issei?" Rias asked as everyone quieted down and focused their attention to the red head.

"Yeah, why don't you come down and look? Will you send Asia first? I do think she wants to see him first." Izayoi said as Rias smiles.

"Alright." She said before she looks down with everyone else to see Izayoi standing in the middle of the crater while supporting Issei on his shoulder. "Asia, let's go." She said to Asia as Asia nodded before the two flies downwards followed by everyone else.

Landing on the ground, both Rias and Asia looked towards the blonde supporting the surprised brunette to walk as they walk towards the girls.

"Issei-san?" Asia called as Issei stopped and looks at her in surprise.

"Asia? But how…"

""Yeah, I'm still alive, Issei-san." At this, Asia runs towards him and Izayoi lets go of his hold over the brunette in time to let Asia hug Issei which took him by surprise. But then the brunette smiles over her and hugs her back, shedding tears.

Smiling over the couple, Izayoi walks over to Rias who smiled at him as he got closer to her.

"Was I careful enough for you?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow knowingly as Rias smiles and leans up, pecking the right side of his cheek before pulling back.

"Yes. You were careful enough." Rias smiled before the two turns to greet the others that arrived nearby.

"Izayoi-kun!" Serafall greeted cheerfully as she hugs the blonde who laughs at her cheerful antics.

"Seeing as you're here, I guessed that you've join the fight?"

"Yes! But only for a little while. Sirzechs-chan, Ajuka-chan and I arrived a moment ago." Serafall said pulling back as she smiles up at the blonde.

"You did a great job, Izayoi." Sirzechs stated smiling as he stood behind Rias. "I've heard that you and Odin-sama caused an uproar from this side that wiped out most of the enemy forces." Sirzechs explained as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders.

"They were getting in the way of our fight."

"Fight?"

"Yeah. Though I didn't feel like I won but I won." He simply answered much to the surprise of everyone hearing it.

"Yes, we've watched the match right outside after we finished off Diadora's peerage." Rias stated. "From the expressions on their faces, I could tell they're having fun in their fight."

"I've vouched for that." Akeno said. "It was interesting to see that he broke Odin-sama's weapon, Gungnir at the last second of the fight."

"He broke Gungnir?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes. That's why he lost right, Izayoi-kun?" Rias turns to Izayoi.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we could fight again but that old man had enough. Maybe it's his age?" Izayoi asked the last part with mirth as Rias stifle a laugh.

"I don't think that's a case." Rias said before something caught her eye and she gestured the blonde to look behind him as Izayoi turns halfway to look at the said direction before smiling.

"Even though they're rivals, they look like friends. It's confusing, you know?" Izayoi stated playfully as he saw Issei fist bumping Vali with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, the blonde perked up and he looks up. A smile spread across his lips as Rias curiously looked at his smile.

"Hyoudou Issei. Look well. That's what I wanted to see." Vali told Issei who looks up and saw a giant portal opens up amidst the skies. Then a giant being flies through the portal as everyone looked at it in surprise.

"That is…" Akeno trailed off.

"Dragon of Dragons. He is often called DD, the true Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red." Vali explained to Issei who looked up at Great in fascination.

"Great Red. DD." Issei said before he squint his eyes to watch Great Red's eyes glowed and started moving its head towards them. "Wait, is he supposed to…?" The brunette trailed off before watching in surprise at seeing Great Red flying towards their way.

"What…" Vali muttered as everyone watches in surprise and awe of Great Red heading in their direction. As Vali and Issei sees Great Red approaching them closer, the two Dragon Emperors watches Izayoi walked passed them and stops a good distance away from them. "What is he…?" Vali questioned under his breath before watching Great Red slowly landing on the ground, specifically in front of Izayoi, much to his shock along with everyone else who was witnessing the scene.

Smiling amidst the debris flowing pass him at Great Red's landing, Izayoi looked up at the gigantic Dragon in front of him after having met it in their previous encounter which resulted in a fight in the dimension Gap along with a wedding gift.

"I didn't think you'd come, old man. What are you doing here?" Izayoi asked nonchalantly. "How's the new look going for you?" He mocked playfully seeing as the horn on top of Great Red had been cut off by him.

"If only you didn't come…" Great Red trailed off with a hint of annoyance as everyone looked up at him in surprise for his casual speaking with the blonde albeit annoyingly. Suddenly, Great Red raises his right claws and swipes down at the blonde, much to everyone's shock. But as everyone stares at the claw that was positioned well above where Izayoi stood, the claw immediately started moving and everyone watches in awe at Izayoi who lifted the claws only by using his right palm without any difficulty. "As I thought, if only you didn't come to the Dimensional Gap. I would have definitely kept my horn." Great Red said with a small smile apparent on his dragon features, causing many to watch in surprise at his kind gesture. Then Great Red lifted up his right claws as Izayoi shares a smile with his.

"Sorry but I don't think you can get your horn back." Izayoi said nonchalantly. "Don't worry though. Your horn worked wonders in my care. It's hard to believe it can do something like this." Izayoi explained before dragon scales started appearing over his skin, surprising Great Red and those who did not witnessed the blonde's apparent transformation before.

"What did you do, boy? Did you eat my horn?"

"I used it. Anyway it goes well with this." Izayoi spoke before his whole body ensnared in golden flames.

"Boy, are you really a human? I'm starting to doubt you aren't." Great Red stared down at the golden flames wrapping around the blonde with fascination while the others looks on in awe especially Serafall.

"Is this what Odin-sama said?" Serafall asked looking at the transformation of the blonde. "Why would I want to stay away?" She asked as she looked in wonder of the golden flames around Izayoi. "This doesn't change a thing to what I feel. Izayoi-kun will always be Izayoi-kun." She concluded smiling.

"Anyway, you never told me what you're here for, old man." Izayoi asked while the golden flames dissipate from his body and Great Red closes his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Do you still think I am an old man, boy? Even though I have respect for your strength in our previous fight, your manner seems doesn't seem to change." Great Red said as Izayoi shrugged his shoulders. "To answer your question, I was travelling through the Dimensional Gap until I sensed a powerful force repeatedly pounding through the dimensional Gap. Then, I sensed a Dragon." Great Red said before his gaze turns to Issei. "Yes. You're the one that I sensed. The Red Dragon Emperor, I assume?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Issei responded immediately with a slight scared look after seeing how gigantic Great Red up close .

"Aside from him, I've sensed the powerful force." Great Red said before turning his attention back to Izayoi. "And I'd hope it wasn't yours. Although I doubt my hope would be correct."

"I'd think that was me against the Nordic God, Odin."

"Odin? The Nordic God, eh? Did you lose to that old man?" Great Red grins in expectation.

"Nope. I won against that old man. Even broke his weapon while I'm at it."

"You're entirely another being, boy." Great Red grumbled in annoyance, his hopes tarnished by the fact that the blonde did not suffered any kind of defeat. While grumbling, Great Red sees Ophis standing in front of Xenovia and Kiba and he smiles. "Well, what do we have here? Ophis, it's been a long time, right? How goes your journey to reclaim your home?"

"Great Red, It has been a while. I will beat you, Great Red. Do not forget about it. I will reclaimed what is mine. Someday, I will definitely obtain silence." Ophis smiles challengingly against Great Red's.

"In your dreams." Great Red exclaimed with a laugh before he turns to Izayoi. "As for you. I am kind of sensing we're going to meet again in the future, boy." Great Red said before he rises to his full height.

"If you wanna fight or two, you can come anytime." Izayoi grins as Great Red grins challengingly.

"No worries, boy. I'd assure you that I won't be defeated the second time."

"Tch, tch. Arrogance is what caused you to lose your horn in the first place. What if you lose another part of your body? I think I'll start breaking tooth in our next fight."

"Arrogant as always, boy." Great Red commented to Izayoi before he flies upwards and looks down at Izayoi and the others. After a moment, he flew away as everyone watches the Red Dragon God Emperor disappears amidst the skies.

"He chooses to live in the Dimensional Gap and flies around for all eternity in there. That is Ophis's purpose. And my goal is to defeat him." Vali told Issei who looks at him.

"Goal?"

"I want to become the true White Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon God Emperor. Someday, I'll take down the Great Red." Vali stating his goal. "Hyoudou Issei. Do you want defeat me?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I do." Issei answered looking at Vali with a smile. "It'll be terrible if you halved the size of Asia, Buchou or Akeno-senpai!" Issei exclaimed extending his right fist forward before his head was hit by a rock thrown by a certain blonde causing the brunette to laugh awkwardly as Vali laughs at the scene.

"You're so interesting. Get strong, Hyoudou Issei."

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called out as Izayoi looks behind him to see Rias smiling warmly at him. "Let's go back. To our home." With a smile plastered on his face, Izayoi nods.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Welcome back, nya. Did you find Great Red?" Kuroka asked standing across Vali, Arthur and Bikou once they arrived.

"We only got a glimpse." Arthur said.

"That's all?"

"Well, a few other things happened, too." Arthur stated.

"A few things? We've got to see Great Red up close! You should've come with us, Kuroka!" Bikou said to Kuroka.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all because of blondie earlier! He spoke to Great Red like they're friends! They even fought before in the Dimensional Gap and you know what, the blondie won."

"That's not something you should boast about, Bikou." Vali said before he goes to stand at the edge of the cliff they were standing.

"He beat Great Red?" Kuroka questioned with mock curiosity before she smiles teasingly. "Sorry but I already heard it."

"Oh? How?"

"Rumours here and there." Kuroka smiles.

Meanwhile, Vali stares out ahead. "Katerea, Creuserey, Shalba. The honourable blood of the previous great Devil Kings ran through them. They should have lived honourably as well." He muttered before recalling about his rival. A frown curved downwards as he thought about the brunette. "Issei, perhaps nothing is over. What you think as peace can be painful to others."

* * *

**Human World**

**Kyoto**

Unknown Place...

Sitting on top of a huge rock was a black haired young man who gazes up at the blue skies. During his sky gazing, he was interrupted by another young man walking up behind him.

"Cao Cao-sama."

"…Yes?"

"There's news brewing about in the Underworld. It's about an individual who is an entitled being called the Dragon Slayer."

At the proclaimed title, Cao Cao perks up and glances behind to look at the bespectacled man. "Dragon Slayer?" The bespectacled man nodded as the young man named Cao Cao looks down. "Is he the same individual who saved the Underworld? The Hero of the Underworld? The Hero who saved the Underworld from the tyranny of a Three Headed-Dragon that simultaneously beat the Great Satans?" Cao Cao asked as the bespectacled man bows his head down.

"Yes. It seems so." The bespectacled man answered before glancing up at his leader. "Will we choose to recruit him as you had decided?"

"…He is powerful. But he will be a powerful enemy if we stood against him. It is better if we stood by him rather than against. But the main question is; is he a human or a self-proclaimed devil?" Cao Cao questioned whilst gazing up at the skies.

"I do not know of that piece of information. But judging by his act on saving the Underworld, It would be wise to recollect our thoughts on recruiting him into our group." His bespectacled comrade explained to which Cao Cao took his consideration into mind before answering.

"That may be so. But alas, he will see our reason on going against those impeccable devils."

"If so, when will we depart?"

"Soon. We have to part him with any other interference before having an audience with him. That would be a more appropriate action to act. If he acts accordingly to us, then no one could be an obstacle for our future plan."

"Where will we hold the meeting? He wouldn't come to us willingly."

"No, he will. If the rumours are true, he has quite a relationship with our hostage."

"You mean the Nine Tailed-Fox?" Nodding at his bespectacled comrade, Cao Cao continued.

"So nevertheless he will come willingly. He is entitled to bring her back to her daughter."

"What if he opposed? What then?"

"Then we have no choice but to respond accordingly…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Unfortunately, that is the end of the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Continuing from the previous chapter, the ORC group defeated Diadora's Peerage and Freed along with Diadora himself before Issei defeated Shalba after Asia was killed by him and Izayoi's disappearance into the Dimensional Gap. Miraculously, Izayoi came back with Vali's group and gave Phoenix Tears to revive Asia. (I hope that this is not rushed. Please comment on that if you will) After that, Izayoi chose to fight Issei which resulted in winning against Issei in his incomplete Juggernaut Drive form. When everything ends along with fighting against the Old Satan Faction, everyone got to see Great Red up close whilst he talked to Izayoi and acknowledged Ophis. (Does this seem alright for you? Because I'm trying to make Great Red's personality just as in the LN stated in the wiki) After Great Red left, Rias asked Izayoi to come home and we've got a slight scene with Vali's group and a mysterious group! What will happen in the next chapter?!**

**Stay tuned! Don't forget to Review about what you think along with Favorite and Follow this story if you will! **

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	53. Chapter 53: A Valkyrie as a Devil?

Hello, guys. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I am hoping to give you relief for delivering the newest instalment of A Problem Devil, Born~

Hoping to see you satisfy yourself while reading, I hope to see you again.

Presenting, A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 53: A Valkyrie as a Devil?

**Underworld**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Night**

"The Red Dragon Emperor took quite some after effects…" Odin stated before glancing at the blonde standing next to him. The two of them stood on top of a balcony outside while the others were inside discussing about the previous events.

"Yeah. I don't blame the kid after all he's been through. Anyway, I wasn't in any position to interfere. It was his job description to save the damsel in distress at that time. I'd just lend a hand but I guess it was useless. I didn't expect things would spiral out of control like that." Izayoi explained with a hand on his hips as Odin nods in understanding.

"You'd never expect things to go the way you wanted. You don't know how they would react at the time. Why? Do you blame yourself for what happened?" A smile creeps up upon Odin's face.

A small chuckle escapes his throat as Izayoi heard the old man's last statement. "No. But should I say yes instead?" He asked sarcastically.

"It is your call and I respect your decision. No one blames you for what happened." Odin replied as the blonde stares out into the night skies. "…Kids these days have to grow somehow, right? You can take care of yourself, boy. But you can't take care of them at the same time." He added as Izayoi smiles.

"What's a human to do?"

"That's not true. What's a human like you involving yourself with out of this world's realm? That's the question you should be asking yourself in the first place."

"…That's easy. I'm just looking for something fun to do."

"Arrogant boy."

Meanwhile…

"I see. So he's still…" Sirzechs said in understanding as everyone including Grayfia gathered in the living room. Sirzechs stood next to Ajuka with Serafall as the three of them stood in front of everyone.

"Yes, he's still in a coma." Azazel answered while leaning against a wall nearby. "His body and demonic power is recovering at a good speed, but…It seems his injuries are pretty bad deep inside." He informed which everyone ponders on.

"Deep inside?" Sirzechs asked glancing up at Azazel who nods in return.

"A lot happened to him. It looks like we'll just have to wait it out." Kiba suggested with a grim frown,

"Issei went through so much to save me." Asia said looking down guiltily as Asuka who stood next to her grasps the back of her hand which caused the blonde to look at her offering a reassuring smile.

"He did go through so much for you, Asia. But you can't possibly blame yourself for that."

"That's right, Asia. It's not your fault." Xenovia said putting a comforting hand on her left shoulder. "We were so horrified at the time when Izayoi-kun…" She trailed off as everyone looked at her.

"That's right. The Chaos Brigade is to blame!" Gasper accused as Koneko nodded next to Xenovia.

"Yes." Meanwhile Azazel looks at Asia before he puts a hand under his chin.

"Oh. That's right, Asia." He voiced out catching Asia's attention along with everyone.

"Yes?" Asia looks up at Azazel.

"You haven't tried it yet, right?" Azazel asked as Asia looked at him in slight surprise. "I'm talking about the results of your training."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Guest Room**

"Because of the incomplete transformation, it seems the dragon inside of Issei is malfunctioning. I was told the fact his left arm is still in dragon form is the proof." Azazel informed everyone in the room as he stood next to the bed where Issei laid. Whilst in his comatose state, there was something strange about him. His left arm is adorning the Red Dragon Emperor Boosted Gear and at the end of the gauntlet, veins were visible to the naked eye of many.

"Who told you something like that?" Rias asked standing next to Akeno and Asia. The latter whom stood in front of the bed.

"Izayoi." Azazel said as Rias and the others looked at him in surprise. "He spoke to Ddraig earlier. Surprising, isn't it?"

"But you've said the dragon inside Issei is malfunctioning. How can he speak to Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba wondered.

"It is a surprise, right?" Azazel looks at Kiba before turning to the others. "Anyway, Asia's Sacred Gear might be able to solve the problem." He said as Rias intervene.

"Might? Will Asia be in danger?"

"That, I don't know."

"No way!"

"It's just a possibility."

"Please let me try." Asia said catching the attention from everyone.

"Asia…" Rias looked at her in concern.

"Issei-san said he'd protect his family and saved me! That's why I want to save Issei as well, Rias onee-sama!" Asia explained looking at Rias who stared at her before smiling and nodded to her words.

"Alright, Asia. Do your best." Rias encouraged her before she turns leaving along with the others. As each of them left, Azazel was the last one to leave. But he looks at Asia just before he leaves.

"Your training was to heal people at a distance. This time it isn't distance, but depth." Azazel said as Asia cup her hands over her chest and two rings glowed in green appeared over her two fingers.

"Depth…" Asia uttered.

"You need to heal the injury deep inside of Issei's heart." Azazel said before leaving and closing the door with a click, leaving Asia to kneel beside the comatose Issei.

"So how's he doing?" Izayoi asked appearing in front of Azazel who closes the door behind him.

Looking at him before gazing at the door for a second, Azazel answered.

"I've sent Asia to attend to Issei. She'll heal him with her Twilight Healing." At this, Izayoi looks at the door before looking at Azazel. "Anyway, Issei forced himself into that state when he clearly was not ready for that kind of transformation. The negative emotions that overtook him due to Asia's death was unbearable to him." Azazel explained before showing a small smile. "…It appears she is much more important to him if she could get him to release his emotions all in one place." A small smile of agreement appeared on Izayoi's lips.

"Yeah. But that kid had it going with the nun long before they are right now." Izayoi smiled teasingly as Azazel nods.

"Yes. They're relationship is somewhat special plus there is no boundary between them."

"So the predicament now…" Izayoi changed topics as he glances at the door. "I'd doubt she could even heal something like that or was I wrong to make such comment?"

"I don't know. You might be wrong." Azazel said to the smiling blonde. "But Asia's been training lately with her Sacred Gear during the Summer Break, like all the others. After seeing what she could do, there's a possibility she'll succeed but other than that, there's nothing we can do aside relying her." Azazel stated in his explanation.

"Well, I'd like to see that first-hand. But I don't think I can interrupt their moment together. Am I right?" Izayoi asked smiling teasingly before turning to Azazel.

"She'll need all the space she could get to concentrate. It'll be problematic if Issei does not wake up from his comatose state."

"Don't worry. I got it covered. Sometimes brute force is the answer." Izayoi remarked with a playful smile as Azazel raises his eyebrow.

"That just might be the case if all things fail. But we should see until then." As Azazel finishes, Izayoi perked up at the feeling of a tremendous amount of aura coming within the other side of the door next to him.

"It looks like it started." Izayoi said with an observant look. Before long, he yawned.

"Tired?" Azazel asked.

"Not at all. But it's a common thing to yawn." Izayoi said. "I'll be with the others. I don't think this would take long." Izayoi explained before he walked passed Azazel who stood glancing at the blonde over his right shoulder.

Whilst Izayoi was walking through the hallways of the Gremory mansion, a few maids walked ahead of him. Izayoi looks up at the maids and smiles. The action did not go unnoticed as the maids stop to smile at him and bow down their heads to him.

"Good evening, Izayoi-sama." The two greeted as Izayoi nods before watching the maids walked passed him. After the maids left, Izayoi stood alone in the hallways before a cheerful voice greeted him.

"Izayoi onii-sama!" Millicas called smiling as he runs towards the blonde who only looks up and smiles in greeting.

"Hey, kiddo. What have you been up to lately?"

"Mostly with tutors." Millicas said before a small frown replaced his smile. "Ne, Izayoi onii-sama. Is Issei-san alright? Okaa-sama said he's hurt pretty badly. That's why everyone seems concern about, right?" He sadly looks up at the blonde.

"Unfortunately that's right. But don't you worry about it so much. A kid like you shouldn't worry things like this now."

"But I'm not a little kid, Izayoi onii-sama." Millicas pouted.

"You still are, kid." Izayoi grins playfully. "Anyway, why aren't you sleeping at this hour? Kids like you are supposed to go to bed early right?"

"No. Okaa-sama said I can stay for a while before I'll go to bed." Millicas declared proudly before a woman's voice sounded from the end of the hall.

"And that is why you're going to bed now, Millicas." Grayfia said as Mullicas turns around in surprise to see his mother walking up to him from behind.

"But Okaa-sama….You said I can stay for a while." Millicas said turning at her as Grayfia smiled a small smile at him.

"How long do you think I'd let you stay up earlier? It's been past that, young man." Grayfia emphasized as Millicas wore a look of realization.

"Oh…I forgot." Millicas said while Izayoi chuckled.

"Where did that bold declaration went, kid?"

"Izayoi onii-sama…" Millicas pouted as he looked at him sadly while Izayoi smiled teasingly.

"It's not my fault, kid. You just got reeled in on your own. Anyway, kids aren't supposed to stay up late. Or else, they won't grow." Izayoi stated as Millicas pouted while Grayfia observed. "Plus kids have to listen to their mothers even if they don't like it. I've suffered the same fate as you when I was your age." Izayoi winks at Mullicas who started smiling and laughing at his statement.

"….Alright, Izayoi onii-sama. I'll go to sleep." Millicas said as Izayoi ruffled his hair causing him to laugh at the blonde before he withdraws his hand. Smiling at him, Millicas looks at his mother and held her hand. "Okay, Okaa-sama. I'll go to bed." He said as Grayfia nodded with a small smile before she looks at Izayoi who stands up from his kneeling position.

"You are good with kids as always, Izayoi-sama." Grayfia complimented as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders.

"I've have my fair share of taking care children." Izayoi answered as Grayfia nodded.

"Well, it served you well. Good night, Izayoi-sama." Grayfia said bowing her head before she looks at Mullicas. "Let's go." She said as she and Millicas walked passed Izayoi.

"Good night, Izayoi onii-sama." Millicas bid turning his body to wave at the blonde who turns halfway to look at the child and simply waved at him. As Millicas smiled in response and turns around to smile up at Grayfia, the blonde slightly frowned as an image of a blonde woman holding a small blonde girl by her hand while they're walking through a festival.

Turning around, Izayoi frowned disturbingly at the imagery before he started stepping forward. A glint of determination could be seen within his eyes as he recalled the image of Kunou crying over the loss of her mother. "They'll pay." He said to no one whatsoever instead he said it to himself.

"Izayoi-kun!" A cheerful voice called out to the blonde who snaps back into reality and turns around to be greeted by a smiling Serafall.

"Serafall?"

"Yeah! Why?" Seradall cheerfully bounced on her steps towards him before stopping to stand in front of him.

"…Nothing. But I figured you would be busy by this day considering your work resolves around the Underworld. Also, you don't have any business here whatsoever."

"That hurts, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall pouted. "I have business here, you know? If Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan are here, I have to be here too!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Anyway, I can go around whenever I want except if I have to attend to my show! Have you seen it perhaps, Izayoi-kun?" Serafall leans her head up towards the blonde with an excited smile along with excitement glinting in her twinkling eyes.

"...No. I don't think I have. Why do you ask?"

"Then we should watch it together!" Serafall exclaimed in excitement which set a smile on Izayoi's lips.

"Now?" Serafall nodded to his question. "Does this show any good?" A playful smile spreads across his cheeks as the blonde watched Serafall raises her eyebrow.

"Is that an insult, Izayoi-kun?" Serafall asked before smiling. "No matter. If you see it, it'll change your mind right away!" Serafall assured the blonde. "Don't worry, we'll be back before the others know you're gone." She said as she grabs a hold of Izayoi's hand while a blue magic circle appeared beneath the two.

"Izayoi-kun! Where are you going with Serafall?" Rias asked appearing behind a distance behind Serafall who turns to look at her and slipped out her tongue at her.

"We're just going to have some alone time, Rias-chan. You'll allow that will you? If not, we're going with or without your permission!" Serafall playfully stated before she and Izayoi disappeared via teleportation.

"Serafall…" Rias muttered as her eyebrow twitches while a look of annoyance could be seen on her face.

"Ara, ara. It looks like Serafall-sama has already made her move." Akeno appeared behind Rias with a smile.

"She could at least wait until I talked to Izayoi-kun about Issei's recovery."

"But she didn't."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

**Sitri Family Mansion**

"It's been quite a long time since I've been here. How are things going in the household?" Izayoi asked looking around Serafall's room which are decorated with posters of Magical girl and figurines situated on the shelves bolted on the wall. An amusing smile plastered on his face as he looks towards all the details of her room before he set his sights on Serafall who smiled across from him.

"It's going perfectly well! Everyone's happy so I'm happy!" Serafall stated adorning a set of pink pajamas while her hair was set free from its binds. "Do you mind?" She asked twirling around to show of her pajamas while her hair spins along.

"Not at all." Izayoi said shaking his head before Serafall leads him towards her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. Once the two had set onto the bed, Serafall snaps her fingers as a hologram screen appears just across from them.

"We'll watch the first episode." Serafall said as she snuggled up to Izayoi's side and rest her head on his left shoulder. The action causes the blonde to smile in amusement.

Meanwhile, a warm smile could be seen at the corner of Serafall's cheeks whilst she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, finding it comfortable just as she had before in Kyoto. .

"_Sorry, girls. But I'll take him for tonight."_ She exclaimed in thought, seeing she has the chance to spend time with Izayoi unlike Rias and or possibly Kuroka. Cheering within the confinement of her mind about her self victory for a while, she then focuses her attention to the hologram screen and pointed her hand at the screen just as the intro song comes in. "It's starting!"

"I can't wait to be amazed." Izayoi teased as Serafall glances up at him.

"You will be amazed, Izayoi-kun." Serafall assured with certainty in her voice as Izayoi looks down at her from the corner of his eyes and hid a smile before he focuses his attention onto the hologram screen which showed Serafall greeting them with a smile.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Do you want to sleep, Serafall?" It was a simple question by the blonde who looks down at the tired-looking Serafall next to him.

"No. It's alright…" Serafall assured him resting her head on his right shoulder while she looks at the hologram screen with half-lidded eyes. "We can still watch together…I don't want to sleep yet…" Serafall muttered under her breath as she blearily watches the show.

"You aren't a pretty good liar, Serafall."

"Can't I lie to spend some time with you, Izayoi-kun…?" Serafall remarked in a whisper as Izayoi looks down at her to see her eyes closed and her body slumped to his side more.

"No one said you should force yourself to…" Izayoi muttered looking down at the sleeping Serafall. Sighing, the blonde proceeded to put Serafall onto the bed against her back before he stands up from the bed to tuck her in with the bed sheets. Once he puts the covers until her shoulders, it causes Serafall to stir before a smile crosses her face.

Seeing the action, the blonde pulls away from the bed before he walks out the room to leave her alone.

"I didn't know we had a handsome stranger coming out of my daughter's room." A voice said as Izayoi turns around to his left to see a woman in her late 20's, smiling gently at him. "Oh my. Excuse me. I didn't know we had such a magnificent guest tonight. I beg your pardon, Sakamaki Izayoi-sama. Or should I call you, the Underworld's Hero?" The middle aged woman bows her head at him in greeting while Izayoi stared at the woman in front of him, trying to wrap up his mind about her appearance before it immediately clicks.

"No need for formalities, Lady Sitri. I'd think I should've done the formalities rather than you." At this, Izayoi bows his head at her before smiling up. "Anyway, I prefer if you call me by what you see fair."

"A gentleman, I see." The woman recognised as Lady Sitri, the mother of both Serafall Leviathan and Sona Sitri stood in front of him with a gentle smile on her face. "No wonder my daughter is attracted to your charms."

"Is it? I don't know why it makes me different than all the rest."

"That is what perplexed me the most apparently." The woman laughs softly under the back of her hand while Izayoi stood smiling. After Lady Sitri had laughed enough, she looked up at the blonde and gestured him to the side. "Do you like tea, Izayoi? Since it's already morning as it is, I thought I would interest you in some tea."

"I'd gladly take your offer."

* * *

**Morning**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Dining Hall**

"Why aren't they coming back?" Rias asked sitting across her mother as she and the others sat on the dining table for breakfast.

"What do you mean, musume?" Venelana asked her daughter who pouts.

"Serafall took Izayoi-kun somewhere and I don't know what they're doing for the rest of the night yesterday. And they're still not coming back." Rias told Venelana who smiles gently at her daughter.

"It must be important to Serafall if she had taken Izayoi yesterday. Did you possibly think about that?"

"Well, no. But what could possibly be important to her at that time so much that she wants Izayoi-kun to…" Rias trailed off before realisation came across her. Her face reddens as a thought came into her mind about her early remark. "Are they…" She questioned under her breath as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ara, ara. Why are you thinking like that, Rias?" Akeno asked sitting next to Rias. "I don't think Serafall-sama would do such a thing."

"How do you know? Sorry to say, Akeno. But I've known Serafall a lot more the past 2 weeks of summer break. I can assure you that she's not a nice girl through and through." Rias smiled knowingly as Akeno looked at her in slight surprise.

"Ara, ara. So she's been hiding such a side of her so well." Akeno stated as Rias nods.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in front of Rias and the imagery of Serafall appears above the magic circle.

"Good morning, Rias-chan!" Serafall greeted sitting on her bed adorning a set of pink pajamas where the two buttons at the top came loose which slightly revealed the top of her breasts.

"Good morning to you too, Serafall. Might I ask where is Izayoi-kun? What did the two of you do last night?" Rias asked wanting nothing more to get to the bottom of her suspicions on yesterday's event where Serafall took her husband without a reason.

"We had the best time of our lives!" Serafall answered excitedly as Rias's eyes glowed for a second much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"We had a lot of fun. Izayoi-kun can really stay up long for the rest of the night even though I was tired. But we did it." Serafall innocently said smiling as Rias's eyes glows deadly and her body engulfed in red aura. "Why are you like that, Rias-chan?" Serafall asked in total confusion before realisation came upon her and a blush instantly reddens her face. "No! It's not exactly as you think it is, Rias-chan! W-We, Izayoi-kun and I didn't do any of that stuff...If that's what you're thinking..." She said tearing her gaze downwards with a heated blush as Rias adorned a look of confusion at her explanation and the aura around her dissipates. "If we did it...I wouldn't be sitting comfortably…I'd be too sore—" Serafall realises what she had said, closes her mouth before she looks at Rias. "I'm so sorry, Rias-chan! Is there anybody with you? I hope nobody hears this."

"Everyone is here, unfortunately."

"You chose a sort of bad time to talk to Rias, Serafall-sama." Akeno said with a look of amusement as Serafall looked at her.

"Really? Huh?" Serafall questioned before hearing someone choking in the background. "Is there someone choking?"

"Issei-san!"

"There's nothing to worry about that at the moment. Serafall, where is Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in curiosity, noting that her husband did not make any appearance yet which eluded her.

"He's having breakfast with father and mother." Serafall answered with a smile.

"You left him all alone with your parents?"

"I'll be with him right after. Don't worry, Rias-chan. My father is pretty well-absorbed in their conversation." Serafall smiled as Zeoticus smiles at the part.

"Lord Sitri talking to Izayoi? Well, he must be talking about Izayoi and how he attracted his eldest daughter as did my youngest daughter." Zeoticus said before bursting out laughing as Rias and Serafall blushes at this.

"I hope Lady Sitri is partaking on that subject as well." Venelana added with a look of amusement as Rias looked at her.

"Okaa-sama!" Rias exclaimed in embarrassment before turning to her laughing father. "Otou-sama!"

"M-Maybe…" Serafall trailed off before she turns towards Rias. "I'm sorry, Rias-chan. Izayoi-kun and I watched my show for the rest of night since he never watched it before." At this, Rias looks at her in surprise.

"Is that really? Miracle Leviathan?"

"Yes. But along the way, I was getting sleepy while Izayoi-kun kept watching since he wasn't tired yet. I slept first before Izayoi-kun did. Unfortunately, we can't finish watching the whole series but we've finished half of it." Serafall explained as Rias nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Rias-chan. We'll return right after breakfast, if that's okay with you?"

"That's okay with me, Serafall."

"Alright! I'll see you later, Rias-chan!" Serafall bid before she disappeared along with the magic circle. Once the magic circle disappeared, Rias sigh in relief.

"Is Serafall-sama really that mean to keep Izayoi-kun away from you? As far as I've seen, she seems nice to return him. Or else she would keep him away." Akeno said to Rias who smiles to herself before glancing at her friend.

"You shouldn't underestimate her so carelessly, Akeno." Rias told her.

"As per your order, Rias-Buchou." Akeno smiled. "But I can't underestimate you and the others also. Especially Rossweisse-san." Akeno said recounting the silver haired Valkyrie who had attracted Izayoi's attention by wearing a maid uniform.

"But you've gotten your fair share of affection, am I right? I never seen your relationship blossomed with your father before." Rias said as Akeno undeniably smiles at the subject. "Izayoi-kun did that for the sake of repairing your relationship with your father. Wouldn't that count as a sort of affection to you from his actions? He cares for everyone but he does it in his own way." Rias smiled whilst saying.

"…Yes, you're right." Akeno nodded before sharing smiles with her best friend.

"Don't you forget about it." Rias reminded.

"Hai, Rias-Buchou."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Human World**

**Sakamaki Residence**

**Noon**

"Four days without school…" Izayoi smiles playfully leaning his legs over the couch leg before he fell backwards and lay on top of the couch on his back. "That's a way to go." He finishes with a sigh while Rias and the others stood in front of the living room in their street clothes. They were all present except Issei and Asia who had gone home along with Asuka and Sala.

"Izayoi-kun, would you mind sitting? There are people wanting to sit instead." Rias stated with an amused tone while the others look on in amusement of the blonde. It was a moment before the red head got her respond.

"As if I'd let you." Izayoi answered with closed eyes as Akeno took the opportunity to sit next to Izayoi's head. Looking up at Akeno who smiles down at him and pats her laps, the blonde let out a small smile before eventually lifting his head as Akeno scoots over and gently put his head onto her lap.

"Better?" Akeno asked the blonde who smiles in satisfaction with closed eyes.

"Much better." At this, Akeno gently brushes the ends of his hair and looks up at the annoyed looking Rias.

"As you can see, Rias. There are plenty of seats left." Akeno gestured the wide empty space next to her with her free hand.

"Akeno." Rias called out as Koneko took the opportunity of climbing over on top of Izayoi and lies down atop of him. The action did not lament the blonde to mind her presence and instead relaxing over his position. "Koneko…" A small smile crosses the red head's face as she looks over her Rook before she takes a seat next to Akeno who looks at the light glare directed at her from the red head.

"Anyway, is it okay to skip school for four days straight? Wouldn't people think otherwise?" Irina asked amidst the quiet atmosphere.

"That might be true." Xenovia agreed as Rias looks at them.

"Don't worry. I told the school we were overseas for a practice match so I'll just say we couldn't return due to the weather."

"What kind of occult club has practice matches?" Irina asked.

"Putting school aside…" Xenovia said before she looks behind the couch and sees Rossweisse huddled at the back of the couch in a curled position.

"So mean. Odin-sama is so mean. I thought he came to pick me up, but then he suddenly sent me out to battle. Even though I worked so hard! He left me behind again!" Rossweisse cried out as she traces circles with her right finger on the floor.

"There were a lot of things to deal with after that, so…I'm sure he'll come to pick you again!" Irina assured as she kneels down in front of Rossweisse.

"No! If I, his bodyguard, go home after our Great Father returns…They'll yell, ''What kind of nerve do you have returning after Odin-sama?'"She indicated as Irina sweat dropped.

"Um…"

"And I'll probably get demoted! This is corporate downsizing! I was laid off!"

"I felt bad leaving her behind in the Underworld, so I took her back with us…" Rias trailed off as Rossweisse kept shouting her complaints to which everyone could hear her.

"I'm just a woman who can't do her job! A virgin! My age equals the number of years I've been alone!"

"Rias…You know what we've talked about, right?" Rias perked up at Izayoi's voice and she looks at him at the corner of her eyes to see his head on Akeno's lap.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." At the red head's respond, the blonde smiles before he addresses to the woman huddling behind the couch.

"By the way, Rose."

"Huh?" Rossweisse perks up.

"The old man sends his regards."

"Huh? Odin-sama said his regards?"

"It likely means he deliberately wanted to fire you." An amused tone could be heard within the blonde's voice.

"Wha…T-Then that means…"

"If that's the case, you'll stay with us right?" Irina asked happily.

"Everyone will insult me back home!" Rossweisse cried out as Irina sweat dropped.

"I didn't finish yet, you know?" Rossweisse perked up at Izayoi's voice and she suppresses her tears to listen to him.

"You didn't?"

"The old man sent his regards, and told me to take care of you since you're basically taken off duty."

"Huh?" Rossweisse went to stand up and peak over her head to look at the blonde lying in relaxation.

"We talked about it yesterday. He didn't give any grudges whatsoever." Izayoi smiled before opening his left eye and glancing up at the surprised Rossweisse. "Welcome to your new home, Rose." He greeted as Rossweisse looked at him eyed wide whilst gasping.

"Isn't that great news, Rossweisse-san?" Irina asked smiling widely at the silver haired Valkyrie who looks at her before a smile spreads across her lips.

"…Y-Yes. It is great news." She smiles at Irina who smiled back. The silver haired Valkyrie then tears her gaze towards the blonde who caught her gaze. Directing a smile towards him, the blonde responded with his own before he continued his relaxation over the top of Akeno's lap. _"Thank you…Izayoi-kun." _She thought as everyone looks on with a smile.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Next Day**

**Kuoh Academy**

**Morning**

"One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two!" Both Issei and Asia exclaimed as they practiced over their three-legged race within the academy's field.

"All right. We look pretty good!" Issei commented over their increased pace before the couple stops in front of both Xenovia and Irina. They both panted tiredly before Issei look up at Irina. "How were we?" He asked as Irina smiles and shows him the timer in her right palm.

"20 seconds. Two seconds early than your previous one. Both you and Asia are getting better at this." Irina commented at the end as Xenovia nodded in agreement next to her.

"Yes. Keep it up, both of you."

"Thanks, Xenovia-san. Irina-san." Asia thanked in appreciation.

"Yeah. Thanks." Issei added before he turns to Asia. "Let's take a short break, Asia."

"Yes." Asia responded with a nod.

"Hey!" A voice shouted as Issei looks over at Azazel raises his hand in greeting. At this, the brunette nods before he looks over at Asia.

"I'll be back in a minute, all right?"

"Alright, Issei-san." Asia said before watching him going over towards Azazel.

"You've broken quite a sweat."

"Huh?" Asia turns behind her to see Asuka walking up to her with a extended water of bottle.

"Here." Asuka said extending the water bottle towards Asia who graciously accepted it.

"Thank you, Asuka-san."

"You've worked quite a lot with Issei over this race. This is all I can do." Asia smiles at her before unscrewing the bottle cap and slowly drinks the water. After a while, Asia pulled the water bottle away and closes the bottle with its cap.

"Asuka-san!" Irina greeted smiling as she and Xenovia walked up to the two.

"Irina-san. Xenovia-san. Good morning." Asuka greeted back to them.

"I've seen you practice with Sala-san a while ago." Irina said. "But isn't your partner for the three-legged race, Izayoi-kun?" At her question, both Xenovia and Asia looked at Asuka.

"He is. But he said he had business with Rias over something at the occult club." She answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Anyway, I've been practicing with Sala whenever he's not around. You can say that I've gotten quite well on this three-legged topic." Asuka crosses her arms with a smile as Irina, Xenovia and Asia smiled back at her.

"We're glad to hear that, Asuka-san. In fact, where is Sala-san? Isn't she with you?" Irina raised an eyebrow before Xenovia searches for the whereabouts of the said girl before spotting the familiar red head walking leisurely towards them from a distance.

"There she is." Xenovia said as everyone looks at Sala who notices them and smiles before heading towards their direction. After a while, the red head stopped in front of them.

"Might I ask what the problem is?" Sala asked holding onto a water bottle in her right hand as she looks at the four of them.

"Nothing." Asuka denied with a shake of her head. "They were wondering where you are."

"If you want. I was getting a bottle of water." Sala smiled at the four.

"Sala-san, since you've been practicing with Asuka-san lately. How's your hurdles practice?"

"Izayoi-dono advised that I saved my energy until the competition. I don't have any reason to come here but I decided to help Asuka on her three-legged race practice. It went well. She's improving." Sala commented which causes Asuka to be flustered with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Sala."

"It looks like you have your own competitor, Asia." Xenovia said as Asia looks at her in confusion. "You'll be racing against Asuka in the three-legged race on Sports Day, right?"

"Oh, yes. That's true." Asia said in realization before she held a determined look and turns to Asuka who looked surprised at her sudden look. "Then I won't lose to you, Asuka-san."

Realizing what she was saying, Asuka smiles challengingly before responding to the blonde. "If you say. But you should know I won't lose either. May the best wins." Asia nodded in agreement as the others looked on at them, anticipating the competition between the two juniors.

Meanwhile…

**Old School Building**

**Occult Research Club**

"I can tell you this much, she'll be delighted once she gets her hands on this. Her sense of cheapness will attract her to these thin pieces of papers like a moth to a flame." Izayoi smiled playfully at Rias sitting next to him while he held up the documents with his right hand.

"I'll count on that." Rias responded. "I mean, you know her longer than I am, Izayoi-kun. Your knowledge of her attitude of cheap things is quite beneficial for my cause."

"I thought you could use a helping hand other than Akeno." Izayoi said to the red head who smiles at him. The blonde then turns his gaze away and looks down at the documents in his right hand. With a snicker, he put it down onto the desk in front of him and felt a head rested upon his left shoulder. He looks at Rias resting her head on his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his left arm before she intertwined her right fingers with his left.

"It's nearly a month…" Rias muttered before looking up at her husband with a warm smile.

"Really." Izayoi replied with a curious smile, knowing exactly the meaning behind his wife's words.

Nodding at her husband, Rias looks down at her stomach and puts her left hand on it. She smiled amidst her touch while Izayoi watches her with a smile.

* * *

**Sakamaki Residence**

"It's alright, Rossweisse. You shouldn't do this kind of chore. I've got it." Shirayuki-Hime assured the silver haired Valkyrie who looks at her with reluctance while she held the vacuum in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, there are two of us on the job. We're maids. That's what we're supposed to do." Shirayuki-Hime said putting her hands on her hips.

"Supposed or forced?" Shirayuki-Hime frowned before looking irritated at Percher who appeared behind her with a dirty cloth in hand. "I didn't sign up for this, alright?"

"Neither did I." Shirayuki-Hime replied. "But we're here now, alright? Quit complaining, will you?" She said to Percher who held a small smile of amusement at her irritated form before she playfully walked away to clean.

"Anyway, why aren't you in Kuoh Academy?" At this, Percher gradually stops as soon as Shirayuki-Hime made her remark. A small frown curved downwards on Percher's face as she recalled her defeat against the white haired nekoshou.

"…I took a leave of absent." Percher answered begrudgingly confusing Shirayuki-Hime and Rossweisse.

"Have you participated in anything for Sports Day? I heard everyone participated on something." Shirayuki-Hime said to Percher. "I'm certain everyone must participate. It also goes for the new students. Am I right?" She said with a teasing tone whilst showing teeth as Percher closed her eyes in irritation.

"I did participate."

"So why aren't you in Kuoh Academy practicing over your own competition?"

"…Why do you care?"

"I'm only asking. Why? It can't hurt to ask."

"…Well, if you want to know. I quit."

"What?"

"Oi, Valkyrie." Percher called out as Rossweisse looked at her form standing in the hallway nearby. "Didn't you have an appointment to go to?" She asked without turning back before proceeding to walk away and disappear along the hallway.

"An appointment?" Shirayuki-Hime turns to Rossweise in question. "What did she mean?"

"Oh no. I forgot! I have an appointment with Rias-san over at Kuoh Academy." Rossweisse stated alarmed before she gives the vacuum cleaner over to Shirayuki-Hime. "I understand what you said, Shirayuki-san." She said nodding at Shirayuki-Hime who nods back before watching Rossweisse runs over through the living room towards the front entrance and swiftly leaving the house.

Looking at where she left, Shirayuki-Hime allowed a small smile to grace her features before she switches on the vakuum cleaner and cleans the living room for any littering small dusts.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Kuoh Academy**

"Ready. Set...go!" Irina shouted while imitating a gun with her hand as both Issei and Asia paces forward with their ankles tied to each other.

"One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two!" The couple said repeatedly over their synchronised pace as they started passing halfway over the field. As they past Irina, they both stopped and looked at Irina.

"How were we?"

"How did we do, Irina-san?" Asia asked as Irina showed them the timer which showed the accumulated time they successfully completed a circle.

"18.8 seconds. That's a good time than the last one!" Irina commented as Issei smiles over Asia's excited face looking at the time. "Are you two thirsty by the way? I can get water for you two if you want."

"We'll take two." Issei answered as Irina nodded before walking away from the couple to pick up the water bottles in mind. "Hm?" Issei then turns at Xenovia standing a little ways from him while she watches both Sala and Asuka passes her before stopping to catch their breath.

"Let's go see their time, Issei-san." Asia said as Issei looked over her and promptly nodded before they walked over towards the three. "Asuka-san." Asia called out as Asuka turns around to face the couple.

"Yes?"

"We'd just wanted to see your time. How did you do, Asuka-san?"

"We did quite well." Asuka answered as she looks at Xenovia who smiles in recognition and she showed the couple the timer in her hand.

"Their record is 17.5 seconds." Xenovia said.

"That's a bit…" Issei said surprised over their time. "…faster than our taken time."

"Shouldn't that determined the winner by default?" Asuka asked with a challenging smile as Asia frowned.

"It is not, Asuka-san."

"I'm just saying." Asuka smiled over her cute pout before she spotted someone rushing towards the old school building. "Rossweisse-san?"

"Huh?" Sala looks over to her right along with everyone to see Rossweisse running straight towards the old school building. "Why is Rossweisse-dono in a hurry?"

"She must have some business with Buchou." Xenovia said as both Issei and Asia nodded in agreement.

"As did Izayoi-kun." Asuka stated with a suspicious look.

"Sorry but I can't help to eavesdrop." Akeno appeared to stand behind everyone as the five of them looked at her before Kiba, Koneko and Gasper followed behind her. "I am certain that all of you will want to see this. Come on." Akeno said to all of them as she walks over towards the old school building while everyone looks at each other in confusion before they followed suite.

Meanwhile, Irina appeared at the edge of the field which overlooked the entire field. She is carrying two bottles of water in her hands while the timer was safely dangling over one of her fingers with a small rope. Looking over the field, she spotted the group heading towards the old school building and she rushes towards them to not be left behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Irina called out as everyone looked at her and stops to wait for her. Running across the field, Irina gradually stops running to jog towards them. Once she arrived, she stands in front of them and held out the water bottles at both Issei and Asia.

"Sorry, Irina-san. We forgot about you." Asia apologized as Irina waves her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry. I'm surprised to see all of you here. What's going on?" She directed the question towards Akeno.

"We'll be seeing an interesting scene." Akeno answered which confuses Irina and the others as well. "We should go before it's too late." She said as she turns around and leads everyone towards the old school building. They entered the building and navigated towards the second floor through the stairs before stopping in front of the doors leading the Occult Research Club. Grabbing onto the door handle, Akeno pushes the doors to allow everyone to step inside. The moment they stepped inside, they immediately witness Rossweisse sitting on the couch reading documents across from the other couch where both Rias and Izayoi sit on.

"You're just in time." Rias greeted everyone with a smile. Everyone then moved away from their position towards the back of the couch where Rias and Izayoi sat. Once there, they look upon Rossweisse who was looking at the thin pile of papers in her hands with nothing but surprise. The surprise edged on her face greatly confuses the others who had just arrived before Rias worked up to speak to the silver haired Valkyrie who was immersed herself with reading the contents within the paper she currently is reading.

"How is it? Those are some benefits if you come to the Underworld." Rias said to Rossweisse who looks down at the contents within the paper in front of her.

"No way! The insurance premium is so cheap!" Rossweisse said before spreading the papers within her hands and shifted her gaze to the other papers. "And this one isn't a term life insurance plan! These terms are all better than Valhalla!" Rossweisse complimented with happiness drawn over her face.

"Right?"

"Buchou looks just like a skilled insurance lady." Issei said after realizing the situation he was wit seeing.

"She's buying a Valkyrie." Kiba stated.

"So this is what they call the whispers of a Devil. I can learn a lot from her." Xenovia said in acknowledgment as both Irina and Akeno chuckles over her statement. Meanwhile Asuka smiles over her remark along with Sala.

"This is quite the sight. It's one I rarely see." Asuka commented stifling a laugh. "Who would have guessed Rossweisse-san could be swayed so easily with this?' She added as everyone standing nearby her smiles in unison.

"We cannot blame her if those conditions are better and very likeable than the previous conditions she received from Valhalla." Sala commented having been talking to Rossweisse a couple of time over her home, Valhalla. After that, Sala and the others watches the spectacle in front of them.

"And so, why not become a part of my household and work for the Underworld?" Rias asked politely at Rossweisse who looks up at her before shifting her gaze towards Izayoi sitting next to the red head.

"You're going to make Rossweisse-san a Devil of your household?" Irina asked.

"Is that okay, Akeno-senpai?" Issei asked looking at Akeno for the answer.

"Ara, ara. Right now, only Buchou and I are wizard-types who use demonic powers."

"It would be reassuring to have her." Koneko added.

"Even you, Koneko-chan." Issei sweat dropped.

"I—No, we believe your power will be useful for long range attacks." Rias said as she extended her hand where a Rook chess piece lay on the palm of her hand.

"Anyway, you've got no ties with Valhalla to continue serving them other than the fact you're the bodyguard for that old man Odin. But since that old man had given the privilege of your care to us. I don't think there's much saying about that now, right?" Izayoi explained with a sarcastic smile as Rossweisse let out a smile at his words.

"…Yes, you're absolutely right, Izayoi-kun." Rossweisse said to him before she turns her gaze towards the chess piece lying on Rias's extended right palm. Picking up the chess piece, Rossweisse looks at it before smiling at everyone. "Perhaps it was already decided that things would turn out like this from the moment I met all of you in the Underworld."

"That's not true." Rias intervene. "It's already been decided the moment you've met Izayoi-kun." She corrected as Rossweisse looked at her in surprise before glancing at the said blonde and gazes away with a tint of blush clouding her cheeks.

"Th-That's—" Rossweisse tries to find something to respond but she found she cannot find any which left her in an embarrassing state.

"It is true as Rias-Buchou said, Rossweisse-san." Akeno stated. "It would seem Izayoi-kun is the one who seals the deal your allegiance to us. I don't think there's any other things aside from that, correct?" She smiled teasingly as she sees Rossweisse's face reddens and she started stuttering to correct her.

"Th-That's n-not true!" Rossweisse responded in a stuttering mess.

"I don't think that's true. If you worked hard on cosplaying in a maid costume to attract Izayoi-kun's attention so much, I can figure you're not true to your words, Rossweisse-san." Akeno said before laughing at the back of her hand as Rossweisse turns her head away while her face stayed redden in embarrassment.

"She cosplayed in a what?" Asuka asked at the moment as Akeno turns to her and Sala.

"Oh, I've forgot. You two weren't there. Well, Rossweisse-san over there cosplayed in a maid costume as a thank you appreciation for Izayoi-kun. We were all cosplaying that night." Akeno explained much to Sala and Asuka's surprise.

"I can't lie but she was tempting for a sight." Izayoi commented in acknowledgement before Rias pinches his forearm.

"Izayoi-kun."

"What?"

"I don't think that help Rossweisse in this situation." At this, Izayoi looks at Rossweisse's redden face which resembles a cherry.

"…It's alright." Rossweisse answered after a moment of composure on her part. Inhaling a mouthful of air, she exhaled the air. "Akeno's statement is indeed true…But that is because I felt grateful to Izayoi-kun." She explained as everyone listened in on. "In the past till this day, I still am ever since. But I don't think I'd done anything to give back to his deeds."

"So are you doing this to repay him?" Rias asked with a sense of curiosity.

"No. It's another reason…" Rossweisse tears her gaze downwards with a blush.

"…Alright then." Rias smiles as Rossweisse looks up at her. "Beyond this, you'll never go back. Do you understand that?"

"…Yes. I understand that." Rossweisse answered in certainty.

"Then let's begin." Rias said standing up followed by Rossweisse. Suddenly a red light engulfed Rossweisse and the Rook piece. The said Rook piece slowly absorbed itself inside Rossweisse before the red lights dies down and everyone watches a pair of Devil wings sprouted out from her back.

"Due to the financial strength of the Gremory Family as well as the excellent Underworld health insurance and pension plans, I feel like my future is secure and have decided to become a Devil. Everyone, please take care of me from now on." Rossweisse bows her head down at everyone.

"And so, Rossweisse has become the Rook of Rias Gremory." Rias indicated with a smile gesturing everyone towards the newly reincarnated Devil, Rossweisse.

"I feel like the decision was made really light heartedly…" Irina commented.

""I think that's fine. It was similar in my case as well." Xenovia said.

"_Odin-sama, I definitely won't forgive you the next time we meet_." Rossweisse thought determinedly with an evil smile hidden behind her fingers.

"Since you have all your pieces, I don't think there's a need for me to join all of you in the Rating Game." Izayoi said with a bemused smile as everyone looks at him in surprise.

"Why, Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked.

"It's a simple reason. You can't always rely on others if you want to be strong." Izayoi told the brunette who frowned amidst his explanation.

"Do you knew, Rias onee-sama?" Asia asked Rias who stood next to the frowning Rossweisse.

"How could I not? Izayoi-kun has always been in place of the absent pieces that I didn't have. If I were to have them all, it is expected that he can't participate in a Rating Game."

"Is it my fault? I feel it is my fault as to why this is happening." Rossweisse frowned as she voiced out her opinion in the room.

"No, it's not." Izayoi answered with a playful smile before he stands up from the couch and walks to stand in front of her. "What if I say that before you became Rias's Rook? I'm certain you wouldn't do it." He stated placing a hand on Rossweisse's hand in comfort.

"But how will you participate in the Rating Game?" Rossweisse asked with a small frown.

"The only way for that is to switch the team players. But I reckon everyone wants to see Rias Gremory's peerage entirely. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. By the way, I can still find fun whenever I want." He assured before glancing at Rias. "Sairarorg wouldn't mind if we have a personal match, does he?"

"I think he most likely wouldn't mind at all." Rias answered smiling as Izayoi turns his gaze at Rossweisse.

"What I tell you? I'm not searching for fun, the fun comes to me. That's how I can still find fun." The blonde explained to Rossweisse.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, since you're the Rook, we might exchange a few punches as your training. How about it? I have to test if you're still up to a Rook's standard."

"Are you searching for fun already, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in amusement as Izayoi looks at her.

"I have to double my efforts on women rather than the male population. I find male quite enthusiastic to fight me but I have to make my own effort to fight women. They're a specialty." He complimented with a mischievous smirk to which Rossweisse blushes at his words. "Oh, you too, Koneko." He reminded to the white haired Nekoshou. "Are you up for it?" He smiled at her to which Koneko smiles brightly and nodded her head. "We'll start later in the night." He reminded to her before looking at the blushing Rossweisse. "Alright?"

"A-Alright, Izayoi-kun. I don't mind at all."

"That's more than good." Just as he finishes, a magic emblem appears in front of the front doors which catches the attention of everyone in the room. "Eh?" Izayoi turns to the magic emblem and let out an amused smile at the appearance of the youngest sibling of the Phenex Family, Ravel Phenex.

"Ravel Phenex." Rias said in surprise of her appearance as did everyone. "What brings you here?"

"I apologize to intrude your time. But I have a request to make of you." Ravel said before her eyes catches the sight of Izayoi and her cheeks redden.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Unfortunately, this is the end of the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Anyway, how do you like the story so far?**

**The story starts with Issei suffering from the after-effects of using Juggernaut Drive and Asia came to heal him. After that, Izayoi meets Millicas and Grayfia before he reminded of a certain nine-tailed fox disappearance. He then met up with Serafall and they had a nice time in her room watching Miracle Leviathan. After that, Izayoi and the rest of them got home only to watch Rossweisse feeling upset from being left by Odin once again. Izayoi comforted her by saying that his home would be hers was a total surprise for her. On school day, everyone practiced for the upcoming Sports Day and had witnessed Rossweisse raced towards the old school building which they followed soon right after. They were then greeted by Rossweisse accepting to be a Devil was because of her meeting the group. Then we have a humorous scene of her being teased. Suddenly, Ravel Phenex appears before the group. What does she want? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

**I hope you're satisfied after nearly two weeks of my absence. Anyway, we're nearing the end of the anime just to let you know. After this, I'll be following the path of the HDXD Light Novels. All right? If you have any suggestions to make off, feel free to leave it in the Review Box down below!**

**Stay tuned! Don't forget to Review about what you think along with Favorite and Follow this story if you will!**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	54. Chapter 54: The Unresurrected Phoenix!

**Hello, guys. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I am hoping to give you relief for delivering the newest installment of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Hoping to see you satisfy yourself while reading, I hope to see you again.**

**Presenting, A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

**Chapter 54: The Unresurrected Phoenix**

**Kuoh Academy**

**Morning**

**Old School Building**

**Occult Research Club  
**

"I apologise for the sudden visit." Ravel apologized as she sat on the couch across from Rias. Meanwhile Izayoi sat on Rias's chair behind her desk and overlooking their conversation. "Actually, I wanted to ask for your advice regarding my Onii-sama." She said which surprised Rias and Izayoi.

"Riser? You want to talk about Riser?"

"Yes. I assume you've heard the stories about him. Like, how he does nothing but mope since that incident."

"Riser?" Xenovia asked standing a good distance away from her previous position behind Rias. She along with the others were currently standing by and watching the conversation as it unfolds. "I've heard the rumors, too…"

"Who is he?" Irina whispered to Xenovia whilst raising her hand to cover her voice more quietly.

"He's from Phenex Family and Rias onee-sama's ex-fiancé." Asia answered from Xenovia's side whilst Issei stood next to him and listened in on.

"Fiance? How romantic!" Irina stated with a happy look.

"It sounds so noble!" Rossweisse said taking to stand in front of the three.

"Hang on. If he is her ex-fiance, then…" Irina murmured in realization.

"You see, Rias onee-sama was engaged in an arranged marriage with Riser Phenex. But Rias onee-sama doesn't want to marry him and went to agree on fighting against him in a Rating Game." Asia explained. "We were all ready to fight including Izayoi-senpai."

"Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked in curiosity before looking at Xenovia and Rossweisse who held a look of curiosity herself.

"Yes, we were winning by a lot. Everyone did their part on beating Riser's peerage. But all except Riser's Queen and Riser was left. So, Izayoi-senpai took the initiative on fighting against him alone to win the Rating Game." At Asia's explanation, Irina, Rossweisse and Xenovia perked up.

"Izayoi-kun fighting against an immortal Phenex? But how could he…?" Rossweisse asked knowing the basic fact of the Phenex Family being immortal.

"I don't know. But Rias's onii-sama told us that Izayoi-kun completely defeated him in one strike of pure light." Asia said recalling the conversation between Sirzechs and Rias along with them as well at the time during the week of searching for her blonde senior.

"He took him out with one strike of pure light?" Rossweisse asked which perplexed her including Irina and Xenovia.

"What happened then?" Irina asked.

"Grayfia-san announced Riser retired and we won the Rating Game. But there wasn't any news of Izayoi-senpai's return. We were all worried including Rias onee-sama. We search and search but we couldn't find Izayoi-senpai at all in the battlefield."

"Is that true? How can he disappear?"

"We searched for two weeks without any results. Then, Rias onee-sama held a wedding after that."

"A wedding?" Rossweisse asked.

"She held it to commemorate for Izayoi-kun's disappearance." Akeno intervened. "She said that the wedding between him and her would come soon nonetheless." She stifles a laugh before continuing. "So she held the wedding. But during the ceremony, a miracle happened."

"A miracle?" Irina questioned.

"The chapel doors were kicked open, by none other than Izayoi-kun."

"Izayoi-kun?" Irina gasped before closing her mouth to not give any attention to herself.

"Yes. He appeared during the ceremony. Then, both Izayoi-kun and Rias were wedded as husband and wife that day."

"W-Wedded? Izayoi-kun is married?!" Rossweisse asked in shock before she closes her mouth and glances at Izayoi along with Rias and Ravel who looked at her in confusion. "I-I apologize!" She said to them before she looks at Akeno. "B-But Izayoi-kun never said anything of his marriage." She whispered to her while the others listened in except Izayoi, Rias and Ravel.

"Haven't you noticed Rias wearing her wedding ring?"

"That…" Rossweisse muttered in realisation, recounting the times she had seen the ring in the house.

"Don't worry though, Rossweisse-san. We are still chasing after Izayoi-kun's affection." Akeno assured as Xenovia nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Xenovia, you knew about this?" Irina asked as Xenovia shakes her head.

"No. But Akeno-san said we can still share Izayoi-kun, even though he is already married."

"I've already discussed that topic with Rias." Akeno said as everyone looks at her. "Both of us have reached to a good conclusion that'll benefit us and the others."

"So it's polygamy?" Rossweisse asked as Akeno nodded.

"Yes. That's a prefer term but the usual term to say is a harem. So you shouldn't worry that much, Rossweisse-san."

"Huh? Wh-Why me?"

"We can clearly see your affection towards Izayoi-kun."

"Huh? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rossweisse glances away as she did not answer Akeno.

"Don't play dumb, Rossweisse-san. We've known that fact for a while now. He was your first boyfriend ever, right? I don't think that date would end without you developing any slight attractions towards our blonde." Akeno smiled a mischievous smile whilst staring at the flustered Rossweisse who was attempting to hide her embarrassment but fails badly. "There's no hiding it, Rossweisse-san. You simply can't hide it."

"…I…I don't know what you're talking about, Akeno-san. I suggest that we focus onto some other topics." Rossweisse suggested.

"Why should we? Rossweisse-san, it's not nice to avoid topics that are worthwhile to listen to, do you know?" Akeno asked with hint of a teasing smile.

"Then I wish that we don't talk about this particular topic. It's irrelevant at this time."

"So you're saying we should talk about this another time?"

"Yes—I mean no!"

"Such a chance wasted upon…" Akeno said in mock sadness before she smiles at the flustered Rossweisse. "It's alright. I understand, Rossweisse-san. I won't perturb this topic—yet." She finishes as Rossweisse looks at her agape. "You don't think I would give up, do you? Fufu, you are underestimating me easily. Maybe if we have time, we shall talk about this over a cup of tea later? What do you say?" Akeno offered as Rossweisse did not respond but her cheeks could be seen heating up. "You don't want?"

"…N-No!" Rosseisse abruptly answered shaking her head furiously whilst her face reddens.

"Ara, ara…" Akeno murmured at the reaction before she nods. "I understand, Rossweisse-san. I am terribly sorry by the way." She smiled at Rossweisse who stared at her. "But it's an opportunity that I cannot pass up." She added teasingly as Rossweisse shakes her head to compose her while the others looked at her in sympathy.

Coughing into her hand, Rossweisse tried composing herself by closing her eyes for a moment. After a while, she opens them and responds to Akeno. "…I-It's okay, Akeno-san." She offered a smile to her as Akeno nodded.

"Thank you, Rossweisse-san. You are very kind. Although, you will have to tell us sooner or later." At this, Akeno stifle a laugh at Rossweisse's cheeks burning up.

"Is there something funny?" Rias asked catching Akeno's attention along with the others standing nearby her.

"No. I apologize if we disturb your conversation in any way, Rias-Buchou."

"Rossweisse-san, are you alright?" Rias asked in curiosity peering over towards Rossweisse who was looking flustered.

"I'm f-fine…Thank you for asking." Rossweisse replied with a reassuring smile as Rias looks at her before nodding. Then, the Gremory turns her attention towards Ravel sitting across from her as everyone started paying attention to them.

"You were saying, Ravel? Riser still hasn't recovered from that, right?" Rias asked with a small frown as Ravel grips upon her skirt.

"I probably shouldn't have come here, but…I only have your place to turn to for this."

"My place? What do you mean?"

"When I was asking for advice on how to help my brother, I was told that he should learn the so-called fortitude that Rias-sama's peerage possesses." Ravel looks up at Rias. "That is what your household is famous for."

"Fortitude?" Rias asked in slight surprise.

"Fortitude, huh…" Xenovia said.

"A certain someone knows all about that." Irina added. "In fact, we're here now because of him." She smiled as Akeno stifle a laugh along with everyone.

"Fortitude, eh? Isn't that too much? We're not that well-experienced to be called that." Izayoi explained with a playful smile while leaning against the seat.

"Well, it is a surprise to me as well." Rias added smiling at Izayoi. "But if others said we're ought to own that title, I don't think we should argue much?" She questioned with matching smiles as the blonde who stared amusingly at here before he turns his attention towards Ravel who shared eye contact with him.

"So, your older brother wants to learn about that kind of fortitude?" Izayoi asked as Ravel nodded.

"Yes. But he didn't directly want for it. It's just people said it would get him better." Ravel explained. "More precisely…He should be ashamed of himself. I can't believe he's been sulking for half a year because of one loss. He even says that he is afraid of light!" She exclaimed to her frustration but much to Izayoi's amusement. "Since then, he hasn't participated in a single Rating Game. Gossip magazines have been writing whatever they want about him. He got traumatized by one battle with Izayoi-sama, and now he cannot touch anything that relates to light." She said turning away with a smile as she mentioned the blonde's name before continuing. "I would understand if he simply holding a grudge against Izayoi-sama. He should man up and learn the experience of that defeat and grow stronger. It's really, really shameful!" She finishes in frustration as everyone watches her.

A moment of silence fell upon Ravel as she thought about her older brother before she grits her teeth and started speaking.

"But…He's still my brother…" Ravel muttered as Rias stated at her sadly followed by everyone, except Izayoi who stared at Ravel extensively.

"You still care for him even if he acts like a piece of trash?" Izayoi asked out of all sudden as everyone looks at him in surprise as Ravel looks at him. "I know of his personality when we first met. We're well acquaintance with each other over that time." He said as Ravel glances away with shame but she stands up and turns to the blonde with a brave face.

"…Yes, I still care for my brother even if he acts like a-a piece of trash! The Phenex Family has been watching his arrogant and unruly behaviour ever since. We were thankful of his defeat by you, Izayoi-sama because he would be given a good experience to fix his behaviour. But you can't ever call him trash! I understand he's not like you but he deserved a little bit of respect for his overall achievement till now." Ravel protested as everyone watches the scene. "I-If you can't accept those conditions, t-then you're a piece of trash too, Izayoi-sama!" Ravel pointed out in slight frustration and anger but then realized what she had said, she closed off her mouth and stared at Izayoi. "….I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-sama! I didn't know what I was talking about…" She said with a look of shame as tears started registering at the corner of her eyes. "P-Please, forgive me…" She said with a pleading look as Izayoi stands up from the seat and walk towards Ravel to stand in front of her. "…I-I'm sorry…" Ravel apologized looking down in shame.

"…Alright."

"Huh?" Ravel looks up to see a smile spreading across his face.

"If that's how much you feel about your brother, I'm willing to help." Izayoi said which surprised Ravel. "But just for your sake, Ravel Phenex. I don't want to deal him if he ever crosses me again. He'll be slumping into another depression if I did so." He smiles playfully at the end.

"Y-You'll do it? But what I said—"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just testing you, Ravel Phenex, to see if you really care about your brother. Fortunately, you just explained it all seconds ago. You've got a sharp tongue, you know that?" Izayoi complimented smiling down at Ravel who stared at him for a moment before she avoided his gaze and her cheeks heated, recalling his compliment.

"Th-Thank you."

"I don't know if we can do something about his fear of light but I'm confident we can get him out of his slump." He playfully grins as Ravel looks up at him before glancing away.

"Well…It does not matter, if you absolutely insist…I-I will accept your help, Izayoi-sama. Please work hard for a high-ranking Devil." Ravel then paused before continuing. "I….I would really appreciate it." She spoke shyly.

"Remember, I'm only doing it for you, Ravel Phenex."

"H-Hai….Anyway, please call me Ravel, Izayoi-sama…" Ravel said glancing up at him before glancing sideways.

"Will do, Ravel." At this, it made Ravel's cheeks redden more.

"Then, Izayoi-kun will be in charge of getting Riser out of his slump." Rias smiled as she stands up from the couch to smile at Izayoi.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Phenex Family Mansion**

"So this is the Phenex Family Household…" Izayoi smiles up at the sight of the huge structural Phenex Family Mansion. Blazes of fires lit up the top corners of the mansion as the blonde whistled with a slight impressive look.

"Thank you for your compliment." Ravel smiled at him before she leads him and Rias along the path towards the entrance. Once they entered, they walked straight towards Riser's room where all his servants were lined along the said path.

"It's nice to meet you again." Izayoi said to one of Riser's Rooks, Xuelan who kept a calm facade as she looks at him before her cheeks redden a little.

"…Yes, it's nice to meet you again." Xuelan muttered as Izayoi raises an eyebrow while staring at her with amusement.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias called out as she walks to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm just greeting our former opponent, that's all." Izayoi answered the red head before they walked passed Xuelan. "So what's Riser been doing lately? I don't think he'd be sulking all of his time." Izayoi indicated to Ravel standing ahead of them before glancing at the corner of his eyes and waved at IIe and Nel who glances up at him in surprise. Smiling at their expressions, the blonde resumed walking towards Riser's room as Ravel continued leading them.

"He stays in his room all day running Rating Game simulations. Occasionally he will summon people who are good at chess to play with him." Ravel explained before standing in front of her brother's door. Knocking on the door with her knuckles, Ravel speaks out. "Onii-sama, you have guests."

"Ravel?" Riser asked at the other side of the door. "I don't want to see anybody today. I had a nightmare. I don't feel like meeting anybody." At this, Ravel sighed before wanting to speak up but Izayoi beats her to it.

"If you don't come out of there, I'm gonna destroy this door to pieces." Izayoi said out loud enough as the three of them heard a crashing noise at the other side of the room. "I'm counting."

"I-It can't be!"

"Yeah, pray to God if you don't want to see me. But sadly you have to." Izayoi said in return before he gestured Ravel to talk.

"Yes, Onii-sama. Izayoi-sama and Rias-sama are your guests."

"Huh?! Him?! Wait, Rias-dono?!"

"Riser, it's me." Rias said to the door.

"Why come here after such a long time, Rias?! Are you here to laugh at me?! Or maybe you're here to brag about your wonderful fulfilling life with your husband, the Hero of the Underworld, Sakamaki Izayoi?!"

"You know I'm right here if you want to say it that much." Izayoi raises his eyebrow at the door as Rias smiles at him before turning towards the door.

"We want to talk with you for a bit. Let us see your face." Rias stated as silence overcome the door before Izayoi walks towards the door and punches the door, sending the doors away from their hinges as Riser's peerage looks at the scene in surprise.

"I'm done counting. Where are you, Riser Phenex?" Izayoi asked with a small frown before he looks at the said individual on his bottom while staring up at him with his mouth agape. Strangely, a blind fold was tied around his eyes for some reason.

"Izayoi-kun, that is not necessary." Rias smiled at her husband as she walks up to stand next to him before she looks down at Riser. A perplexed expression was visible on her face as she stared down at the current condition of Riser Phenex.

"Wh-What could you possibly want to talk about with the man you rejected?" Riser asked lifting the blindfold a little before his eyes widen at the sight of Izayoi. "Y-Y-Y-You! S-S-Sakamaki Izayoi!"

"Yo. Long-time no see." Izayoi smiled raising his hand in greeting.

"No!" Riser suddenly retreated back to his bed as Izayoi looks at both Rias and Ravel for his behaviour before the three of them walks towards Riser. "Go home! I don't want to be reminded of that time! Such a miserable awful feeling! I can't bear to remind myself! I don't want to experience something like that ever again!"

"Is this really someone who has never lost a game since they were born?" Rias frowned.

Meanwhile, Ravel frowned before approaching her brother in strides.

"For crying out loud…Onii-sama!" Ravel pulls off the bed sheets from the cowering Riser. "Both Rias-sama and Izayoi-sama took the time to come and see you. Please stop hiding under your bed covers."

"L-Leave me alone! Go home!"

"Hey, Riser!"

"Huh?" Riser looked behind for a split second before he started screaming. "No! No! Go home! Please I'm begging you! I don't want to experience that again!"

"I didn't do anything." Izayoi muttered in confusion as he glances at Rias who looks at him solemnly.

"Sorry, Izayoi-sama. Whenever he sees your face, he bounds to be like that. He once sees your face in the magazines and in the news before he started cowering under the bed covers. He would usually act this way." Ravel explained with a small frown, much to the red head and blonde's understanding.

"I didn't think it would hit him this hard from our fight. I don't think this is because of his first loss though. It's much worse than that." Izayoi said with a small frown as Ravel and Rias looked at him. "For now, we'll just have to get him out of this dim-lit room. I mean, is he so afraid of light that he can't open the lights?"

"….Sadly yes."

"What?"

"Onii-sama cannot as so much see light. But he can tolerate the light of fire."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"What is this bullshit?" Raiser sat on a ledge of a blaze of fire while a statue of Phoenix stood proudly amidst the flames. He was currently standing behind the vicinity of the Phenex castle. As he curses out for his predicament, Izayoi along with Rias and Ravel could be seen standing a distance away from Riser.

"So what's your plan?" Rias asked Izayoi standing in front of her and Ravel.

"Plan?" Izayoi asked. "I didn't even think about that. I thought that it wouldn't be this worse." Izayoi said whilst wearing a hood over his head to hide his face from being seen by Riser.

"Then what will you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can find it along the way." Izayoi assured before sighing. "Anyway, he should be here by now." At this, a large shadow loomed over the area and everyone looks up at Tannin.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys." Tannin said as he looms over the area before landing in front of Riser who looked up at him. "What might seem to be the problem, Izayoi-dono? It is not every day I get to be summoned by the Hero of the Underworld." Tannin asked drawing a smile.

"Well, it's a long story. But in retrospect, the third youngest son of the Phenex Family has developed quite a fear of me."

"Oho? To what extent?" At this, Izayoi pulls down his hood and instantly Riser begins to fly away.

"No! No! I'm not going anywhere with you! This is bullshit!" Riser said in total fear before Tannin came grabbing him by his claws. "Huh?!"

"I used to watch you with great interest, Riser Phenex. But looking at you now, you seem to have a great problem." Tannin commented as Izayoi jumps onto Tannin's shoulder and stood staring down at Riser.

"You're really not looking like your previous self, Riser. You ain't showing such a good impression to the ones bearing quite a great interest in you. You've built a great reputation over the years and it's fallen through the drains with what you are now." Izayoi explained as Riser stared at him before watching a grin slowly draws within the hood. "Don't worry. With this rehabilitation, you could possibly be yourself without the fear of lights."

"He is afraid of lights too?" Tannin asked just before Riser speaks out loud.

"You don't know! You don't know how it felt like!" Riser exclaimed as Tannin stared confusedly at him before glancing at him.

"I assumed your fight with him has been quite traumatising for him? As I recalled from the news, you've won against Riser Phenex, an immortal without using any Holy items at your disposal. Instead you've finished him with—"

"Light! Yes! You don't know how it felt like!" Riser exclaimed at Tannin who turns towards him.

"_Possessing the power to defy the immortality…What kind of human are you, Sakamaki Izayoi?"_ Tannin asked in thought glancing at Izayoi looking down at the terrified looking Riser in his grasp.

"It looks you're already set to go. If you need help, you can call me, Izayoi-kun." Rias called out from below as Izayoi turns towards her and smiles mischievously.

"I don't think I need help. But if you come to watch, feel free to. You can call the others." Izayoi responded nonchalantly as Rias stifle a laugh.

"We might visit, Izayoi-kun. But until then, you'll have to help him out." Rias said emphasized towards Riser who tried to get out of Tannin's grasp.

"You really don't have to worry, you know? I'll fix him real good." Izayoi grins playfully much to Rias's amusement.

"Take me with you! I want….I want to help with my brother's recovery!" Ravel said with a pleading look yet with determination.

"That girl has good eyes." Tannin commented looking back at Ravel. "What do you say, Sakamaki Izayoi?"

"I'm not going to take care of you while we're up there. Understand? You'll just have to take care of yourself."

"Izayoi-kun." Rias voiced out with a small frown, disapproving the blonde's remark. "Why can't you take care of her in the mountains?"

"If she's adamant to help with her brother, I'm certain she'll have the courage to take care of herself in the mountains. If not, why bother? Anyway, she has to learn how to take care of herself sooner or later. I'd think this is her chance to learn her own 'fortitude'. Am I wrong?" Izayoi asked as Rias looks at him before looking at Ravel who stared at the blonde.

"Ravel." Rias called out. "Do you want to go…?" She asked worried for Ravel about accepting the blonde's conditions. She was not against her husband at all but she felt worry for Ravel's wellbeing up in the mountains later on.

"…I-I'll go!" Ravel answered surprising Rias. "From this point onwards, I'll commit myself to helping my brother as best as I can!" She announced in determination while staring up at Izayoi. "Y-You don't have to worry much about me, Izayoi-sama! I can take care of myself there!"

"…Then why are you standing there? We got a long journey ahead of us." Izayoi smiles within his hood as Ravel smiled in respond before she flew up towards him and changes her clothing to a set of safari clothes in mid-air. Then Ravel landed next to Izayoi as she smiles up at him.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama!"

Raising his hand in dismissal, Izayoi smiles in return. The blonde then looks down at Rias just as Tannin ascended from the ground.

"Take care!" Rias yelled towards him while waving her hand back and forth. "…I love you." She mouthed the words to Izayoi who smiled before turning around to look at the skies beneath his feet while Tannin had already flew up in the skies heading towards the mountains.

"No!" Riser shouted in agony.

"This is for your own good, Onii-sama! Please go along with it." Ravel stated before smiling at the skies passing by her as Tannin left the Phenex Territory. She then glances at the corner of her eyes to see Izayoi standing with a calm smile visible within his hood and she found herself smiling. Even if she knew that she would encounter problems over at the mountains since she would have to take care of herself, she found that she would overcome it. And it was only by watching the man in front of her smiling.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Dragon Mountains**

"I have to say this is quite a sight from ordinary." Izayoi commented as he looks around at the mountains which were filled with dragons. Some were flying through the skies alongside them while some were inside their nests which were within the mountains themselves.

"Thank you for your compliment, Izayoi-dono. It is quite a sight up close. This area is the dragon's nest where my brethren live."

"Tannin-sama, you called for me?" A blue coloured dragon appeared right beside Tannin as Izayoi and Ravel looks at him.

"This is a high-level dragon who served under me. I've asked him to help take care of training Riser Phenex. I hope you don't mind his presence. I do not question your ability to train Riser whatsoever."

"Don't worry. This'll be good." Izayoi commented. "I thought I won't be the only one listening to his complain." He said as the blue coloured dragon turns his way to look at Izayoi.

"May I ask, who are you?"

"This individual you're talking to is none other than Sakamaki Izayoi. The Prince of Destruction, Gremory Prince and Hero of the Underworld."

"Huh? Are you serious?" The blue dragon looked at Tannin before looking at Izayoi who raised his hand in greeting. "The Hero of the Underworld came to visit us, dragons. This is quite a privilege."

"This is quite a privilege to me seeing the dragons here for the first or was it second?" Izayoi asked looking up as Tannin glances at him.

"Have you visited us in the past before, Izayoi-dono? I don't recall having met you during those times."

"Wait! Tannin-sama wasn't there an individual came here to challenge you before? There was a time before."

"….When I think about it, yes. I've remember that encounter. That individual was quite strong. What was his reason to come here?"

"I remember it was for—"

"It was just for fun. I know." Izayoi intervene as the blue dragon looked at him in surprise before staring out in realization followed by Tannin who had recalled about the exact sentence voiced out by the same voice he'd heard in the past.

"…You were the traveller, Izayoi-dono?"

"I'm not one to come disturb your kin but I wanted to face one of the former Dragon Kings at that time. It was a good fight to begin with. As I recall, you held the advantage."

"Advantage? I wouldn't call it advantage when you clearly defeated me fair and square. All of my brethren had witnessed that fight long before. They were astonished as me that you could fight a dragon toe to toe, Izayoi-dono." Tannin recalled the said past events with a smile, knowing himself that he thoroughly enjoyed the fight against the blonde. Although he didn't know his identity up until now, but when he thought about the blonde's origin as a human informed by Sirzechs, he let out an impressive smile to himself. "Human or not…You are quite a strong opponent, Izayoi-dono." Tannin voiced out as Izayoi turns towards him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that coming from one of the former Dragon King."

"Hahaha! Don't let it get to your head."

"I think this is the only chance I have." Izayoi snickers before turning his attention towards the blue dragon. "I hope you don't mind listening to him complain for the rest of the week or so." Izayoi smiled under his hood.

"Complain, huh?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"It'll be quite an enjoyable time working with you, Izayoi-sama."

"I have to say the same thing." Izayoi draws a smile within his hood as he shares it with the blue dragon who nods his head at him. Meanwhile, Ravel look on at the blonde and lightly smiles.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Here."

"Huh?" Ravel asked looking down at the flashlight in her extended palms. She then looks up at Izayoi who pocketed both his hands inside his hoodie pouch.

"It's for your brother. You're going to monitor him for a while as part of your job, alright?"

"Alright." Ravel nodded her head. "But what are you going to do, Izayoi-sama?"

"When he has enough, bring him to me. I'll be waiting right here." Izayoi instructed to Ravel who nodded. "Don't hold back. Just use the flashlight on him if ever complains or just annoys you." A small smile quickly spread across Ravel's face at his remark.

"I can definitely do that. I won't show any mercy. This is maybe the only time I can berate my brother." Ravel stated as Izayoi chuckles before he stops.

"Right." Izayoi responded before watching the blue dragon waiting behind the two while guarding Riser from escaping. "You should probably go."

Turning to look at the blue dragon waiting for her, Ravel nodded before looking at the blonde. "Thank you, Izayoi-sama. For accepting to help my brother even if he did you wrong."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not even halfway curing your brother." Izayoi said to her as Ravel stared at him before smiling and running off towards the blue dragon. Izayoi watches Ravel flew on top of the dragon's back and told the dragon what he had told her.

"…Now start! Go!" The blue dragon instructed Riser who looked up at him before grumbling and started jogging away. With that, Ravel and the blue dragon followed him closely as Izayoi watches them leave to trek around the mountains.

As they left, Izayoi looks around at the rough terrain around him which was fully engulfed in snow and rough winds were blowing furiously over everywhere in the vicinity. Staring out for a moment, the blonde started trekking towards the cave behind him, knowing that the day was only beginning, much to his slight annoyance.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on, Onii-sama! Just say light! Light! Light!" Ravel encouraged her brother trekking around the rough snowy terrain.

"No! I don't want to say it!" Riser begged as he treks through the valley within the rough winds blowing everywhere.

"Say it!" Ravel said as she pointed the flashlight given by Izayoi and shines it in front of Riser who stopped and gasped at the light.

"I-Izayoi-dono?! I-I apologize! Please don't!" Riser pleaded as he jumps out of the way and curled into a ball on the snowy ground. "Don't! Please don't! I'm so sorry!"

"This is…going to get tough." Ravel grumbled as she watches her brother squirmed.

"I can see why Izayoi-sama does not want to accompany us." Nodding at the remark, Ravel heard the blue dragon speaks out towards Riser.

"Come on! We barely started trekking!" The blue dragon said as he breathes out an ice breath that suddenly shakes Riser out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Riser looked up at the two before he nodded his head furiously and started continuing trekking while the blue dragon and Ravel followed him behind his back.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I-I've had enough! I don't want to do this! This is bullshit!" Riser complained as his face buried in the snow before lifting up his face from the snow. A deep scorn was visible on his face.

"Get up! You haven't finished yet!"

"Well, I don't have to finish it!" Riser yelled at the blue dragon before sprouting his flame wings and ascended towards the skies. But before he could get away any further, he was caught by surprise at the blue dragon flying past him and stood in front of him. Then a white light obscured his sights and Riser immediately begin backing away before his fear overcomes him; his wings dissipated and he fell to the ground. "Don't! Don't! I beg of you!" Riser pleaded obscuring his eyes from seeing the light that was invading his sight.

"You have to do this, Onii-sama or not you will not get any better!" Ravel scolded her squirming brother from on top of the blue dragon.

"O-Okay! I'll do it! Please don't point it at my eyes!" Riser begged before Ravel sighed and switches off the flashlight.

"Alright, Onii-sama. I've—Hey, Onii-sama! Where are you going?" Ravel shouted back as Riser immediately flies back towards where they come from. Looking at where he flew away, Ravel looks down at the blue dragon that looks at her before the two immediately pursue Riser.

"Why should I do this kind of thing? It's unnecessary of. Practically it's a waste of time." Riser grumbled under his breath as he flew in the air and headed towards his home. But along the way, something hit past him and he backed away. "Huh?!" Riser looked around him before a voice registered towards him.

"I would've guessed you complained and ran off."

Instantly, Riser looks down at Izayoi standing below him with his hoodie over his body while the hood obscured his face from view.

"It's all because of you! Wh-What is all of this?! Some kind of joke?!" Riser bellowed out at the blonde who shrug off his anger.

"…Hey, you're acting stranger than before. You weren't acting like this when I came to meet you. What's with all the anger? Usually, you'd be scared half to death not to speak with me. But now you're bellowing out on me. That's great improvement. Maybe this isn't a bust after all."

"You'd think this is some kind of fun joke to you?" Riser yelled out as fire engulfed his fists.

"Yeah. I would think so. I would've thought you'd take the blow like an arrogant fool you are. I would've thought you'd send me letters to fight it out again and again to determine the winner. But all I get is you locked up in your room whining." Izayoi explained nonchalantly as Riser grit his teeth throughout his explanation.

Suddenly, a burst of fire rolled out of Riser as Izayoi enlightened a smile to see him emblazed in flames with a look of pure anger.

"You arrogant blonde! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm not some arrogant prick that locked up in his room for losing one game ever since he was born. But it looks like you are." Izayoi commented as Riser summons forth fireballs in his hands.

"You'll pay for that!" Riser shouted as he immediately shoot forth fireball after fireball towards Izayoi. "You're not gonna dodge this!" He stated out loud as he quickly shoot forth fireballs towards Izayoi who stood in his spot.

"I don't need to. I'll gladly do this instead!" Izayoi retracted his right fist and punches the first fireball, causing a burst of fire flakes to fly past him as all of the fireballs begins to crash into the first fireball and accumulate until forming a big fireball. Smirking, the blonde punches it full towards Riser who looks at it in surprise before it collided with him and exploding with a ferocious explosion.

"Argh!" Riser yelled out in pain as he fell from the explosion and crashes to the snowy ground where it lessen his impact force. But nevertheless, the Phenex groaned in pain after hitting the snowy ground.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel shouted as she arrived with the blue dragon to see Riser groaning in pain on the ground while Izayoi stood a distance away.

"Izayoi-sama." The blue dragon called out. "I apologize—"

"No. It's okay. It looks like he's improving already." Izayoi smiled as Ravel looked at him in surprise. "He's gotten quite nasty compare to when he desperately wanted to avoid me." He explained smiling before walking up to Riser who shakes his head to stop his throbbing head. Just as the Phenex finally had calmed the said throbbing feeling, he looked up at the blonde through gritted teeth before his face contorted to fear as he looked into the purple pair of eyes visible within the hood along with the entirety of his face. At the sight, Riser immediately backs away as Izayoi frowns at the reaction before sighing. "He's still not over yet."

"Should we continue?" Ravel asked him as Izayoi looks up at him before glancing down at the terrified looking Riser.

"Why should we stop?" Izayoi asked with a hinted smile as he looks up at Ravel. "We'd just started day one. We have to make it all count." At this, Ravel smiles and nodded in agreement.

"Onii-sama. If you will follow us." Ravel asked as Riser only had time to look up before he was scoop up by the blue dragon's claws.

"As Izayoi-sama said, we only started our training. We cannot stop here. It'll be a waste of time to fled from this perfect time to train underneath this condition." After that, the blue dragon flew towards the way where they came from to continue the trekking.

A satisfied smile spread across Izayoi's face as he watches Riser squirmed within the dragon's grasp before he heard him shout.

"No!" Riser yelled out as his shout could be heard echoed throughout the mountains.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Next Day**

"Keep climbing, Onii-sama!" Ravel encouraged Riser climbing a mountain. She watches him climb with hiking gear on, step by step using the rope that goes all the way to the top of the mountain. "You can do it!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Riser remarked before cursing out loud as he grabs the wrong part of the mountain and falls backs down slightly. "Ugh!" Riser yelled as his body hit the mountain side.

"Come on, Riser Phenex! You can do better than that, right?" A nonchalant voice made its appearance as Riser look up irritatingly at the smiling Izayoi sitting atop the mountain's edge above fifty feet from his position.

"Shut your mouth!" Riser shouted at him before proceeding to climb ahead. Though during his ascend, he had a few mishap by grabbing onto the wrong part of the mountain which causes his descend a few times over. As Riser started to climb over his recent mishap, he punches the mountain with the side of his arm before sprouting his wings and ascended towards the blonde sitting idly at the mountain's edge. "Come here, Sakamaki! You'd think you better than me?!" He shouted as Izayoi looks down before flipping back to avoid a punch of flames to his face.

"I definitely am!" Izayoi said standing across from Riser while crossing his arms over his chest. "Didn't you remember I beat you senseless the first time?"

"Bastard! That's just—a lucky shot!"

"Lucky shot? I don't think I recalled that kind of term to describe the situation at that time."

"I've had enough of you!" Riser growled before attempting to attack the blonde by sending an ark of flames with a swing of his hand. But just as he would have it, the ark of flames dissipated by another blast of flames coming from above. His face turned surprise as he saw his little sister, Ravel landing before him after she disrupted his attack.

"Onii-sama. That's not nice to fly away like that!" Ravel stated to Riser in a scolding tone. "You're not even finish."

"I don't care if I finish it or not! I'm gonna beat down that Sakamaki once and for all! He always gets on my nerves!"

"You should think that as inspirational support from your former opponent. I didn't volunteer willingly to this, you know?"

"Huh?" Riser asked.

"Your sister asked me; to get you into shape and whatnot. She seen what you have become and she didn't want it to last any longer it seems." Izayoi explained with a shrug of his shoulder. "Now you know the whole story." He smiled nonchalantly as Riser looked at him before turning to Ravel who blushes in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter! Come here, Sakamaki! I'm gonna roast you! I didn't even show you my full strength when we last fought!" Riser indicated.

"I don't think I'll accept. But thanks for the offer."

"What?" Riser asked as Izayoi snaps his fingers and immediately a large shadow loomed over Riser's back. Sensing the presence behind him, Riser slowly turns around before yelling out as a claw grasp onto his body.

"Ah!"

"Where do you think you're going?" The blue dragon asked Riser within his grasp. "As Ravel-sama had stated, you're not even finish. As punishment, restart back."

"What?!" Only after sounding his confusion, Riser could only watch as the blue dragon flew downwards towards the down part of the mountain whilst bringing him along. "No! What the hell is happening?!"

Meanwhile in a hot spring in the Underworld…

"Hot springs are so nice~" Rossweisse moaned in satisfaction as she stretches her arms in the air as her breasts bounces. "I can feel the stress being washed away."

"Why do you feel so much stress?" Rias asked in amusement sitting next to Rossweisse along with Asia.

"Well, I devoted myself to my boss, yet he abandoned me and left me with nowhere to go." Rossweisse answered before she drops her head down to water level. A small mischievous smile spreads across her lips. "I will never forget what he did." The last words she said were drowned out by the water.

"Ara, ara. So scary." Akeno stated. "But I don't think Rossweisse-san is stressed out by that only. Right?" Akeno smiles down at Rossweisse who heard her and she lifted her head up to look at her.

A small blush blooms over her cheeks as Rossweisse realized what she said.

"…I don't think I'm stressed out by that—"

"I don't believe you one bit, Rossweisse-san. You were well stressed out earlier." Akeno giggled right after as Rossweisse drops half of her face into the water, hiding her red face of embarrassment.

"I wonder how Izayoi-kun and the others are doing. I hope they are doing well," Xenovia stated as Asia nodded.

"Yes. I wonder how Izayoi-senpai would help Riser-san…" Asia wondered out loud as she looks up with a thoughtful look. Meanwhile, Rias smiles at her.

"I wondered about that too. But I don't think we should worry about that yet. Maybe they're getting along just fine." Xenovia indicated.

"I don't think they'll settled fine." Rias intervene with a smile as she looks down at the water. "They might end up fighting each other over the course of the training. Knowing Izayoi-kun, Riser would likely initiate the first fight."

"That would be true." Akeno smiled along as Rias thought about her husband and decided something to do whilst everyone relaxes around in the hot spring.

**Meanwhile in the mountains…  
**

"He really got a loud voice." Izayoi commented hearing Riser's loud voice echoing from below the mountain as Ravel turns around to look at him. "Besides that, I could handle that back there."

Knowing what he meant, Ravel nodded. "I know, Izayoi-sama. But I cannot let my brother do his own things uncontrollably. I am here to supervise my brother, correct? You're the one who bestowed me my position, yes?"

"….Good work." Izayoi answered with a small smile as Ravel smiled back before she heard an explosion down towards the mountain. Giggling at the sound of her brother yelling out in complaint, Ravel sprouted her wings.

"It looks like I am needed. I can't let my brother do this all alone." Ravel stated smiling at the blonde as she ascended in the air before she turns around and left the blonde standing on top of the mountain.

Suddenly, a tiny magic circle appears over his right ear as Izayoi glances through the corner of his eyes at the magic circle. Then, a voice speaks out of the magic circle which causes him to smile.

"How is your day, Izayoi-kun?"

"Ara, ara. This isn't the time to speak with Izayoi-kun now is it?" Akeno's voice could be heard over the magic circle as Izayoi listened in on. "We have the bath to ourselves. Let's not disturb Izayoi-kun."

"Izayoi-senpai is there?" Asia's curious voice spoke.

"Izayoi-kun? Are you training Riser Phenex?" Xenovia asked.

"Girls, I don't think it's polite to interrupt." Rossweisse stated in the background.

"Yeah. We shouldn't bug Rias." Irina stated. "But since we've already made such a nuisance…How are you, Izayoi-kun? Are you having fun? I've been meaning to ask you that question for a while, you know?"

"Define fun." Izayoi answered to which cause laughter in the bathing hall.

"Poor Izayoi-kun….If you want some company, you can always call me." Akeno indicated.

"I'm questioning myself why I haven't yet."

"It isn't any trouble if you call me. I've been meaning to continue our date."

"Since when I gave you permission, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Now, now, Rias-Buchou. It's entirely up to Izayoi-kun if he wants to. If he agrees, I don't think you can stop me from going."

"Akeno…"

"Ara, ara. You're getting a little red there, Rias."

"It's good you've called. It's been quite quiet here." Izayoi said before hearing Riser's screaming down below the mountain.

"What's that?" Asia asked. "Is that Riser-san, Izayoi-senpai?"

"Yeah. He's currently getting into shape."

"What is your job then, Izayoi-kun? I imagine that you're handling Riser's training."

"I'm just an observant. Don't worry I'm a part of the training course as it is. Although it's quite boring to stand around for a while and observe but I do tend to jump into some actions once in a while."

"Really? I would imagine Riser wouldn't dare face you without seeing your face. Am I right?"

"Right. Sadly he can't get over that." Izayoi answered as wind blows his hood back and forth while he stares out into the open sky. "I'm questioning if this is permanent."

"Don't worry, you'll find a way. I trust you and so is Ravel."

"So far it isn't going anywhere."

"You'll find a way."

"Can I trust on your judgement?"

"Do you question your wife?"

"…Alright. I'll think of something along the way." Izayoi answered with a small smile as Rias smiled back before speaking up on another topic.

"By the way, we're going to visit you soon. We'll be going to the hot springs around there before we meet you."

"Yes. Why don't you join us in the hot springs, Izayoi-kun? It'll be very relaxing to have you here with us." Akeno smiles as she suggested while everyone looks at her in surprise.

"I don't think I should interrupt." Izayoi answered laughing as Akeno pouts. "But I might change my mind in the long run." He added lastly as Akeno smiled.

"Please do." Akeno replied.

"Izayoi-kun! Don't you dare go!" Asuka intervene speaking out loud for her words to come across Izayoi's ear.

"Ojou-sama?" An amusing smile lit up on Izayoi's lips.

"Do not go."

"Alright…I'll definitely go." He spoke nonchalantly.

"What?"

"You're tempting me, Ojou-sama. I cannot resist." Izayoi said between laughs as Rias stifle a laugh at Asuka's cheeks blooming red in embarrassment.

"Then, I hope we'll be seeing you real soon, Izayoi-kun." Rias reminded smiling before she closes her eyes as the magic circle hovering over her left ear disappears.

"If I didn't know better, I'd said you were tempting him like a Devil, Asuka-san." Akeno complimented towards Asuka who looks at her in surprise. "You are a very persuasive woman." She teased.

"No, I'm not!" Asuka replied with blushing cheeks while she held onto the ends of her towel over her body as she recently came inside the bathing hall.

"Can you persuade other boys or only Izayoi-kun?"

"Akeno." Rias said pointedly at the teasing Akeno before moving on to see Asuka sighing. "Anyway, we can't change his decision. We have to be ready for the time he's coming." She smiled at everyone who held blushes except Akeno and Xenovia.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Dragon's Mountains**

"Today we're going to do something different." Izayoi spoke as he stood in front of Riser and Ravel along with the blue dragon.

"Different? What kind of different? Climbing mountains without the use of legs?" Riser grumbled as Izayoi smiles mischievously.

"I reckon you want to do that?" At the question, Riser immediately looks at the blonde in surprise. "I can do that if you liked climbing mountains so much."

"No!" Riser immediately declined. "So what's this different thing we should do, huh?" He demanded. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Heh, alright." Izayoi stifle a chuckle which annoyed Riser.

"Stop chuckling. Do you think it's funny?!"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is funny for me." Izayoi affirmed before he went on. "Anyway, we're not gonna do any kind of training for you."

"What?" Riser asked out of surprise.

"If not, I would be laughing all the time and I can't concentrate on helping you like I intend to. So to help you; we'll settle this matter straightforwardly." Izayoi offered a smile towards Riser. "Fight me."

"What?" As Riser stood in surprise, Ravel looks at Izayoi who glances at her and swiftly nods.

At the motion, Ravel sprouted her wings and ascended in the skies followed by the blue dragon.

"So Izayoi-sama intend to fight Riser-sama to rid of his fear? I understand." The blue dragon commented with an understanding nod before he settled on watching the soon to-be fight in mid-air alongside Ravel. "Ravel-sama, is this what Izayoi-sama planned to do from the start?"

"I didn't get any information about that yet. This is my first time hearing it." Ravel told as she landed on top of the dragon's shoulder to look down at the two individuals standing across each other.

"Why are you gaping like a fish, Phenex? Aren't you a bird? Then gape like one." Izayoi joked as Riser grits his teeth at the comment. "Come on, isn't this what you wanted from the beginning? Let's think of this as a Rating Game. You want to win desperately, right? So why the hesitation?" Izayoi asked whilst waiting for the Phenex to retaliate. "…This is pathetic. What are you waiting for, Riser Phenex?! Are you scared that you can't even fight a mere human? You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"Shut the hell up, mortal‼ Do you think you're superior to a Phenex?!" Riser bellowed out as he sprouted his wings as he ascended in the skies and looks down at the blonde smiling at his outburst.

"You've asked the wrong question. I'm not superior to a Phenex. As a matter of fact, you are the one who's inferior to be a Phenex!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me the first time, right?"

"Why you bastard‼ You're gonna pay for that!" Riser exclaimed before smirking and flies down instantly towards Izayoi. "I don't know if you've heard this but I am superior in aerial than you, mortal!" He said as his hands engulfed in flames before he swings forth both hands, shooting out two arks of flames to head towards Izayoi. Then, Riser stops to back away before sending a large burst of flames towards the hooded blonde.

Large flames reflected on the blonde's pupils as Izayoi watches the flames in slow motion before a smirk slowly spread across his lips.

A large explosion detonated where Izayoi stood and Riser let out a horrendous laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Do you see that?! You can't even survive a weak attack like that!" Riser grins in victorious as a strong feeling overcomes him and he felt superior. But just as he basked in the glory for a moment, the spectators watching in the skies notices something amidst.

"What…?" Ravel asked as she watches something strange amidst the smokes and flames that scattered around the area. Her eyes widens as a large burst of golden flames came out from the smokes, dissipating the smokes and nearby flames.

"What in the world?!" Riser asked in shock as he watches the scene in front of him.

"…Since you're afraid of light but not afraid of flames. I'm afraid I have to try a different approach." Izayoi let out a smirk as his hood was pulled down by the large force of the golden flames obscuring his whole body. "Fighting fire with fire, as they say." Izayoi stated as he step into a fighting stance as the large burst of golden flames lessen into flickering around his whole body. But the entire area around him had melted the snow which exposed the barren ground below.

Meanwhile, Riser looked at Izayoi in shock before a wide grin spread across his face and a large burst of flames burst out of him.

"Fighting fire with fire, huh?! I like it!" Riser admitted as he hovered above the ground. "But my fire is more dominant than you, I'm afraid!"

"We won't know for sure, right?" Izayoi asked as he stared into Riser's eyes before the two instantly dashes forward. Him dashing whilst Riser flies. A clash between Golden Wing flames and Phenex flames.

"Woah…!" Ravel gasped as she watches Izayoi and her brother clashes within the area. The two of them clash each other in one place before moving onto another place. The cycle repeated itself as Ravel watches the scene in amazement. The blonde Phenex did not believe that her brother looked determined right now than he previously was. "Onii-sama." She murmured with a small smile of joy.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Where are you going, Phenex?!" Izayoi shouted as he kicks down at the ground where Riser had flown mere moments ago. Immediately the ground parted ways behind the force of the kick as Izayoi looks up at Riser standing in mid-air. "Why don't you come down? It'll be more challenging for you and you might improve than running away."

"I'm not running away, fool."

"If you're not running, what are you doing then?" Izayoi questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "You're immortal. You can take the hit without suffering any losses, am I wrong?" A mocking smile crosses his face as Riser grits his teeth at his insult.

_"He's too powerful…"_ Riser thought in frustration. "It's just like before. Where is his weakness?!" He questioned himself as he determined to find any type of weakness on the mocking blonde. The situation now reminds him of his previous fight with the blonde. He searched for any weakness that he could find and take advantage on against the blonde in the Rating Game But before he could continue his search, he was utterly beaten around. He was consumed by his anger and frustration upon going up against Sakamaki Izayoi; a human that he never encounter before in his life. The human which bares the same blood as his kind. The exact same human that could best him in a fight. The thought of which has haunted him during the duration of his deep slump. Just as Riser was busily thinking about it, he was shaken out of his stupor and looks down at Izayoi.

"Come on, Riser Phenex. You're not the type to run away like a coward right?" At this, Riser gritted his teeth hard.

"How dare you?! Me, a coward?!" Riser exclaimed as he descended down and hovers slightly over the ground. "Take this!" Riser shouted shooting off fireballs upon fireballs towards Izayoi who smirks and punches the ground, enlighten a burst of golden flames bursting out from the ground and eradicate all the fireballs in one go.

"You have to do better than that! Let me show you one!" Izayoi said as he punches the burst of golden flames which causes it to spiral into a vortex and heading towards Riser who was immediately caught up into the vortex.

"Wh-What is this?!" Riser asked in shock as he felt his entire being burning like never before. Before he could think about those thoughts, he fell to the ground with scorching burns all over his body. "What was that…?" He asked himself wincing in pain as he surveyed the damages and he fell into surprise to see his wounds were not healing. "I don't believe this..." Riser murmured before he looks up to see Izayoi gesturing mockingly towards himself.

"I have to say; you're more energetic than the last time we fought. I remember clearly that you acted like a ragdoll. Without a doubt, you were a weakling."

"What was that?!" Riser asked clearly looking offended. Gritting his teeth at the insult, Riser summoned a burst of fire that engulfed his arms.

Smiling at the expression visible in front of him, Izayoi pulls out a small flashlight from his pocket pants and shines it over Riser's eyes. At the action, Riser winced at the light presented towards his eyes before he swings his right arm in an ark, which shoots off a wide ark of flames that blows of snow and melted them.

"No more games, Sakamaki! I'm gonna show what a Phenex can do at this point when he's pissed!" Riser said through gritted teeth.

"Weren't you always pissed off?" Izayoi asked pocketing the flashlight with a satisfied smile before stepping into a fighting stance. "I assumed this will be it?" His eyebrow rose in expectation.

"You can count on that, Sakamaki! I'll make you experience crucial pain!"

"Why don't you show it then? Entertain me!" Izayoi spoke out loud before Riser flies forward as he followed by dashing along. As the two neared each other, Izayoi clenches on the back of his heels to punch the ground, shooting out a chunk of earth into the air, surprising Riser who slowed his pace.

"What?" Riser looks around the stones flying upwards to search for the blonde that seemed to disappear.

"Up here, Phenex!" A voice called out as Riser gritted his teeth and flies upwards towards the chunk of earth in the air before landing on it. He looks around his surroundings which consisted of small and big chunks of stones in mid-air. Just as he focused himself on searching the blonde, he was taken by surprise as the chunk of earth immediately exploded sending him away before Riser looks up at the blonde in front of him. "You did well but not well enough." Izayoi reminded before proceeding to kick Riser down, shooting him forth to crash into the ground with a loud explosion which sends a huge shockwave to spread across the area.

"Woah!" The blue dragon exclaimed in surprise at the shockwave shifting his weight in mid-air. "That's a powerful attack." He commented in astonishment whilst Ravel looks down at her brother before flying down towards him.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel landed on the edge of the crater before she watches Izayoi walking towards Riser lying down on the centre.

"Well, Phenex?"

Riser looked up at the blonde hovering above him. Frowning deeply at the sight of the blonde, Riser sighed before leaning down his head. "…What are you, Sakamaki? I've always asked that question over and over again. But I can't figure it out…" He admitted.

"Then, the answer you're thinking about will repeat itself again and again, no matter how many times you've asked yourself that question."

"Bastard…" Riser opens his eyes to look up at Izayoi before sitting up. A groan of pain comes out of his throat as Riser curses and grabs onto his right shoulder. "Why am I in this damn situation again? I've always forgot that I would've break something after a fight with you, Sakamaki." Riser glared up at Izayoi. "No matter what, I will always break something."

"What are you complaining about, Phenex? You're immortal, deal with it." Izayoi smiles nonchalantly as Riser sighed before a small smile drew at the corner of his lips.

"I really gave in to your provocation, Sakamaki. That's why I'm always into these situations."

"Don't you know it?" At this, Izayoi laughs as Riser sighed before a small chuckle comes out from his throat.

"Damn you, Sakamaki…"

"Onii-sama…" Ravel murmured as she watches her brother smiles. A wide smile spread across her face before she flies towards them. "Onii-sama!" She shouted as Riser looked up at her landing in front of him.

"What are you smiling about, Ravel? Are you happy that I got beaten by Sakamaki?" Riser grumbled as Ravel smiled and laugh, adding to his frustration.

"No, no. It's not that, Onii-sama. You're alright now." Ravel spoke as Riser looked at her in confusion before a small light flickers at his eyes and he drew a frustrated frown.

"Would you stop that, Sakamaki? Do you want a beating again?!" Riser exclaimed as he glares up at the smiling blonde holding up the flashlight before closing off the switch.

"You're alright now, Onii-sama!" Ravel exclaimed as Riser sighed, not knowing what Ravel was so happy about. The only thing he knows is his frustration over the smiling blonde standing in front of him.

"Someday, I'll beat you Sakamaki." Riser spoke looking up at Izayoi. "I'll beat you in an instant you'll never going to do anything, especially summoning that light once again…" At the last statement, Riser's pupils held fear over the recount. Meanwhile, Ravel frowned slightly noting her brother's behaviour changed momentarily.

"If you don't want that to happen, you'd better start proving yourself." Izayoi stated which brought Riser into reality as he looks up at him. "And the only way to prove yourself is getting yourself out of your slump, Phenex." A playful smile plays on his lips as Izayoi looks down at Riser who stared at him for a moment before slowly standing up.

Turning towards the smiling blonde, Riser only spare a look before he walks away while clutching his shoulder.

"Onii-sama." Ravel muttered over seeing her brother walking away but she soon watches him stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Watch yourself, Sakamaki. You'll get your ass beaten by me sooner or later." Riser smiles showing teeth before he walks away as Ravel smiles at him.

"You should go take care of him. He'll be complaining about his injuries in a second." Glancing at Izayoi, Ravel nodded with a smile before soon following her brother to treat his wounds.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Why am I doing this again?!" Riser yelled out as he runs from the blue dragon giving chase behind him. "I thought we're over this already!" His voice echoed throughout the mountains.

Over a good distance away from Riser's position, Izayoi sat upon a chair across from Ravel. A table set between them as a red parasol stood above the table. On top of the table was a vase of red flowers and freshly baked pancakes with syrup, butter on top and blueberries on two plates. Alongside the plates were various pitchers filled with syrup, water, and tea. A small bowl filled with sugar cubes positioned nearby the pitcher filled with syrup.

"It's been three days since the training started. How's Onii-sama doing?" Ravel asked looking up as she adorned a red dress which complimented her developed body.

"You've seen it for yourself right?" Izayoi asked with a knowing smile as Ravel smiles back.

"I know. But I just wanted the confirmation from you, Izayoi-sama."

"Hm?" Izayoi stared at her before pulling a thumb up. "Riser's will be up attending Rating Games in no time. Is that enough confirmation?" Izayoi asked at the last part as Ravel laughed slightly before nodding.

"Yes, that is much appreciated. Thank you, Izayoi-sama. That makes me feel relieved." Ravel stated before she sneezes due to the cold atmosphere around her. Though the atmosphere was calm and did not blow furious winds at them like before, the atmosphere was cold to the touch.

"If you're cold, why wore a dress?" Izayoi asked in slight confusion.

"I'm…I'm not cold at all!" Ravel assured before her cheeks turns slightly red. "It's only proper for a lady from a noble family to wear a dress to morning tea." She said brushing off her blush as she indicated before she sneezes once again. Then, Ravel looks up to greet a hoodie extended towards her as she looks at Izayoi offering his black hoodie.

"Here. I don't want to be the loser if I can't treat a lady correctly. That's one of the ethics, right?" Izayoi asked with a smile. "Though I am questioning your ethic of wearing a dress to morning tea in whatever condition you're in." He added as Ravel stared at him before looking down at the extended hoodie. "Wear it."

"But you said I have to take care of myself. I am fully capable of withstanding this cold atmosphere, Izayoi-sama." Ravel assured the blonde before she sneezes.

"You're saying?"

"But I can't."

"Wear it. I insist." At this, Ravel looks at offered hoodie before she takes it by the hand and wore it over her. A sense of warmth quickly spread over her entire body once she adorned the hoodie. "I see you like it." Izayoi commented as Ravel looks up at him and smiles shyly with a small blush.

"Th-Thank you, Izayoi-sama."

"No worries." Izayoi replied before cutting a piece of pancake and puts it inside his mouth. Chewing on it for a moment, Izayoi swallows it and he raises his eyebrow at Ravel. "I gotta say this is good."

"Do you really think so? I got everything from the dragons, but there were some ingredients I couldn't find…But I wasn't satisfied with how they turned out."

"You aren't? I'm satisfied with how these turned out." Izayoi said before eating the whole piece and chew on it.

"You know, you can count yourself lucky that you get to eat my handmade pancakes. You should be thankful." Ravel boasted about herself as Izayoi chuckles.

"What's with that, Izayoi-sama? Jeez, and I woke up so early this morning too…" Ravel said without realizing the mistake in her statement.

"You woke up early? For what?" Izayoi asked as Ravel realized and she started cutting a piece of her pancake.

"N-No. I can make dozens of pancakes in a short amount of time. I just happened to wake up early this morning." Ravel explained picking up a piece of pancake and putting it in her mouth whilst Izayoi observed her before he continues eating. Just as Ravel continue eating, she then realizes something and she glances up at Izayoi wearing a red zip up vest without his hoodie which was currently around hers. Gulping down the nervousness in her throat, Ravel coughed in her hand as Izayoi look up amidst his chewing. The blonde watches as a magic circle appeared above Ravel's lap. He cannot see what was going on since the table obscured his view. "Ano…Izayoi-sama?" Ravel called out as she looks up at him while the magic circle disappears.

"Yeah?" Ravel slowly raises her hands and extended them forward towards the blonde who looks at the object presented towards him. A calculative gaze fell upon the blonde as he stared at the object. "What is this?"

"This is a symbol of our friendship." Ravel answered as Izayoi grabs a hold of the object and stared at it. "This is normally a gift for High-Class Devils. But since you're far stronger than a High-Class Devil and are known throughout the Underworld. Th-This is a gift for you, Izayoi-sama. I hope you graciously accept it."

"Alright. I accept your token, Ravel." Izayoi answered much to Ravel's surprise as she watches Izayoi pocketed the case. "If this is normally given to High-Class Devil, I might as well accept it right? What privilege it is to receive a gift as a human? What are the odds?" Izayoi stated as Ravel smiles at him. "But what exactly is it? Can you tell me?"

All he got was a shake of a head as Ravel smiles.

"It is useful on the battlefield. I can assure you on that and that is all I can tell you about it." Ravel explained as Izayoi nodded.

"Either way, thanks." Izayoi replied before continuing to eat followed by Ravel who steals a glance at him whilst eating.

"Ne, Izayoi-sama."

"Huh?"

"How is Kuoh Academy?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I'm just curious. At some point, I'd like to try on the Kuoh Academy uniform."

"Really? Well if you did, what year will you be in?"

"Just for you, I will answer your question. I would be a First-year student if I went to a human high school." Ravel answered as she gestured to herself as Izayoi nodded in understanding.

"You might be good wearing the uniform."

"Of course! It is me that we're talking about." Ravel spoke before she glances up at Izayoi as her cheeks blooms pink. "C-Can I visit your clubroom again in the near future?"

"It's not my clubroom but I think Rias would allow it. If you like, you can visit to my house." Izayoi said nonchalantly as Ravel smiles widely.

"Th-Then, I will visit without any reserve!" Ravel told him before she picks her teacup and drinks from it. After a moment, she pulls back her teacup. "After all, it is also a High-Ranking Devil's job to learn about the ordinary life of humans." Ravel explained before she looks at the blonde across her. "Oh, by the way, I heard Rias-sama and the others will be up here in the mountains tonight. Apparently there is a nice hot spring around here."

"Tonight?" Izayoi questioned never receiving the exact time of visiting the hot springs from Rias. _"Maybe she'd forget." _He concluded in mind.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, can you show me the way to the hot spring? A hot spring is what I need these days."

"A-Alright, Izayoi-sama." Ravel nodded before she thought about something and decided to speak her mind. "By the way, Izayoi-sama. C-Can I wash your back in the hot springs?" Ravel stuttered at the start due to the nervousness of asking the question. "I-I mean it is okay if you don't want to."

"If you like to. I don't mind." Izayoi answered nonchalantly with a shrug as Ravel looks up at him in surprise before directing a smile towards him. "Who would decline such an offer from a girl like you?" Izayoi asked raising his eyebrow in amusement as Ravel blushes at his compliment.

"T-Then, I will do my best, Izayoi-sama!"

"I expected it to."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Night**

**Mountain Hot Springs**

"Where is Izayoi-kun, Rias-Buchou?" Akeno asked Rias sitting next to her as the two of them and the other girls were relaxing in the hot spring hall. "I thought he would arrived by now." She stated before Rias gasped in realization.

"Oh my. I don't think I told him we're gonna be in the hot spring tonight. I forgot to tell him earlier." Rias spoke much to Akeno's surprise.

"Then, Izayoi-kun would not be able to visit us after all. This is unfortunate indeed." Akeno pouted.

"I think it's good that he isn't here." Asuka told as she sat next to Xenovia. Beside her was Sala who was combing her hair with her hand. "Why would we allow him to be in the same hot spring as us?"

"You tempted him to, Asuka-san. Don't you remember? I think everyone clearly heard it." Akeno explained as a small smile appears over her face.

"Well, he isn't coming here, so that conversation did not happen at all." Asuka concluded before sighing. "It'll be much better without him." She added as she sighed contently at the warm water enveloping her body. "Don't you remember that we're here only to relax before we'll visit him tomorrow?"

"Yes, that is true." Rias agreed. "We'll relax in the hot springs tonight and check in with Izayoi-kun tomorrow." She spoke to everyone.

"Ara, ara. Then we should clean our bodies really well." Akeno said smiling before a voice interrupted the moment of silence in the hot springs.

"I didn't think it would be this large of a hot spring. It's quite impressive."

Rias look up at the voice with surprise along with the others who stopped doing whatever activities they were doing before they looked at the direction where the voice was originating from.

"How?"Asuka asked in surprise while keeping a hand over her mouth to lower her voice. A small blush could be seen blooming on her cheeks. "How does he know we're here tonight? Nobody told him of that particular information."

"…Where's Ravel? Shouldn't she be with us this evening?" Rias asked in confusion as she search for the youngest Phenex amidst the area but found she cannot find her.

"It is impressive by its own standards. I'm amazed that there is a hot spring in the mountains in the first place." Ravel's voice could be heard as Rias looked surprised at her voice.

"Ara, ara. So the culprit is none other than Ravel who told him about the time." Akeno smiled at the fact. "Perfect." She murmured with a sweet smile as the others looked at her. "What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we greet them graciously?" She asked the others before Rias held her arm.

"I don't think anyone is ready for that, Akeno." Rias spoke quietly at her as Akeno looks at her.

"…So we're gonna spy on him?" At the confused expression presented towards her, Akeno smiles mischievously. "Why do you think Ravel is with him rather than with us? She could have just accompanied us than showing Izayoi-kun to the hotspring." Akeno explained as Rias looked at her in slight surprise before they turn towards the direction where they felt the water rippled towards their way, meaning Izayoi and Ravel has entered the water. "So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna stay hidden here or stay hidden while spying on them?" Akeno asked the girls as they looked at her.

"I'll volunteer." Xenovia muttered as Akeno smiles at her and she motioned for her to follow her. The two of them slowly moved towards where Izayoi and Ravel were. Meanwhile, the others watches them go before Rias and Koneko followed suite.

"Why is everyone…?" Rossweisse asked out of surprise as Irina went to move ahead of them. "Irina-san, are you going with them?"

"Sorry but I can't help my curiosity." Irina answered sheepishly. "Anyway, Izayoi-kun wouldn't find us. We're well hidden amidst this fog. It's totally fine. You should come along, Rossweisse-san." Irina motioned her hand at Rossweisse to come along. The silver haired woman looks at her in reluctance before she nods slowly. "What about you two?" Irina asked both Sala and Asuka.

"I don't think it's proper to eavesdrop on someone." Sala said looking at Irina.

"Yes, I agree. How can we know Izayoi-kun wouldn't find us?"

"He won't find us. We are well-camouflaged in the fog around the hot spring." Irina assured.

"It's alright, Irina-san. We are comfortable here." Asuka indicated as she smiles in reassurance. "You and Rossweisse-san should go. You can tell us what happen after that, alright?" She stated as Irina nods.

"Alright. Let's go, Rossweisse-san." Irina gestured Rossweisse forward as the two followed the direction where the others had gone to.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hot spring, Izayoi sat in the water with his towel wrapping around his waist till his upper thighs while Ravel sat behind him whilst a towel wrapped around her figure.

"May I, Izayoi-sama?" Ravel asked peering over his shoulder to hear his answer.

"You may." At the answer, Ravel smiles and starts washing his back. A look of astonishment came over her as she stared deeply at the markings etched on his back.

"Izayoi-sama, I have heard that the water from this hot spring is really good for your skin. Do you know that?" Ravel asked the blonde who perked up.

"Really? Is that good for male?" Izayoi asked a smile playing on his lips.

"If you want to know, your skin is already good, Izayoi-sama." Ravel stated in obliviousness before realizing what she said much to her embarrassment.

"Do I?" He said in between chuckles as Ravel blushes before resuming washing his back.

_"What is this strange symbol?"_ She asked in thought as she stared at the strange markings and thinks to herself what the meaning of the said markings.

"I'd thought we were well away from hearing…" Asuka closes her eyes with a sigh as she heard Ravel's voice echoed across the hot spring halls. "I guess not. Anyway, what is she doing? Why did she call him Lord?" She asked herself in slight curiosity.

"You know you can just call me by name, right? There's no need to add any formalities to it." Asuka perked up in surprise as she thought how the blonde could hear her mind but banishes the thought whatsoever before she starting listening to Ravel's answer.

"W-Well," Ravel started as she slowed her pace of washing the blonde's back. "I wanted to. I think you deserved to be called Lord, Izayoi-sama."

"Really? Is that all the reason?"

"Y-Yes. Anyway, you saved the entire Underworld, Izayoi-sama. By that achievement, you should deserve respect." She reasoned to which took Izayoi by surprise before a light smile appear over his lips.

"Alright." Izayoi glances over his shoulder to direct a smile towards Ravel who blushes at his gaze. "I appreciate your reasoning."

"Th-Thank you, Izayoi-sama." Ravel nodded before she continues washing his back while admiring the strange markings over his back.

"Ara, ara. Isn't this quite a sight?" Akeno murmured watching the whole interaction with amusement. She along with everyone except Sala and Asuka were quietly observing them. There was a good distance covering between them and the fog around the area helped hiding their whereabouts from where they stood. "I do think a certain Phenex has gained quite an infatuation over our blonde." Akeno murmured as Rias shakes her head at this before she looks up at Ravel washing Izayoi's back. A content smile was clearly visible on her lips as she watches his back.

"_Oh my!"_ Irina thought with a gasp as she sees Izayoi's naked upper body. Her cheeks heated up in intensity as she stares at them before covering her eyes from looking. "I cannot! I cannot taint myself with such fantasies!"

"…_Th-This is wrong!"_ Rossweisse thought with an intense blush as her eyes trailed over the water drops glistening over Izayoi's upper body. The water drop fell from his neck, to his chest and lastly to his abdomen where she could visibly see the form of the six pack abs. Shaking her head to rid herself of the imagery in her mind, Rossweisse waited for a moment to calm her raging heartbeat. But just as she started calming down, she cannot seem to rid herself of the imagery embedded in her mind. _"…I-I can't…This is!"_

"Ravel."

"Yes, Izayoi-sama?" Ravel questioned with a smile.

"Since we're here, where the others? Shouldn't they be here?" At this, Ravel look on in realization before looking around her, searching for any signs of the others.

"Y-Yes, you are right. The others should be here right about now relaxing. I can't seem to—" Ravel stopped as she senses something beyond the fog.

"You've sensed them, right?" Izayoi hid a smile with closed eyes as Ravel turns to him.

"Do you sense them, Izayoi-sama?" Ravel questioned with a surprise look.

"The moment we entered, I've already know they're here. Anyway, it looks to appear they're spying on us."

"Spying? Why?"

"I can think of multiple answers for that. But I don't want to confuse you. Let them be." Izayoi told Ravel who looked at him before nodding. "I'm fully content staying here than standing up to greet them." Hearing his remark made Ravel smile widens as she washes his back without a sense of fatigue.

After a while, Ravel stops washing and rinse off his back with a washing bucket lying at the ledge behind them. "I'm done, Izayoi-sama." She stands up before watching him standing up and facing her.

"Thanks. Feel free to clean up, if you want. I'll stay around here." Izayoi spoke with a small smile as he walked past Ravel and sits down against the ledge. Leaning his head back, he spreads out his arms onto the ledge and sighed. He closes his eyes and felt his muscles relaxed at the water.

Looking down at him, Ravel felt her cheeks heated up before she drew breath and slowly opens the towel wrapped around her chest and she sneaks a glance at Izayoi, noting his eyes were closed. Sighing in relief, she sits upon the ground and started washing herself. Her hair wet, she combs through the strands to straighten them up. While she was doing this, she steals a few glances at Izayoi before she steals a glance at where everybody stood amidst the fog. After a while, Ravel moved towards Izayoi and sits next to him, the towel forgone to lay behind her as she leaned her head against his outstretched arm. A deep blush painted her cheeks as she thought about the act she was doing. Drawing a breath, she steals a glance at Izayoi and was taken by surprise as she saw his left eye peeking. An amused smile played on his lips.

Her face reddens as she thought about the excuses she wanted to voice out to him for her actions. But all she got was Izayoi moving his head towards her and she addresses him.

"Play along." He whispered as Ravel looks at him before stealtily nodding.

Before long, she felt his head leaning against her shoulder blades right above her breasts. The wet strands of his hair slides down to her shoulder blades and her breasts. At the action, she suppressed a moan as she lifted her head up and covered her mouth in control.

"Ara, ara. What are you two doing?" Akeno asked walking towards the two in slow strides.

"Huh?" Ravel turns towards her as she adopted a surprised look at the woman's presence. "Akeno-san? How are you—?"

"I don't think you should be the one asking me. I should be the one." Akeno spoke with a sweet smile as Rias and the others walked out from the stone they were hiding behind and Ravel looks at them in surprise. "How truly surprise I am when the youngest of the Phenex Family is doing such an naughty act."

Meanwhile, Rias looks towards Ravel and she spotted Izayoi looking at her over the Phenex's shoulder. She smiles at him as he winked at her before resuming his position. After that, Rias looks towards Akeno who was addressing Ravel.

"Akeno-san, we didn't do anything." Ravel said frowning as Akeno raises her eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"I don't think watching you moan is not something?"

"Th-That's—" Ravel begins to get flustered as she tried to come up for the excuse.

"That was all a way to get your attention." Izayoi explained as he lifted his head from Ravel's right shoulder blades and smiles playfully at Akeno's surprised look. "Do you think we can't sense you all the way over by the rock?" He asked raising a knowing eyebrow as Akeno's cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

"It looks like we've been found out right at the beginning after all." Rias said chuckling as she walk in step right beside Akeno before she sits at the other side of Izayoi. "It looks like they got you, Akeno." Rias smiled at the woman who pouted for a moment while Izayoi grins up at her followed by the smiling Ravel.

"It wasn't that hard to sense you in this remote place, you know?" Izayoi asked before sharing a few laughs as Akeno stifle a laugh.

"…You've really fooled me, Izayoi-kun."

"Thanks." Izayoi replied before his eyes trailed over her and the others who stood behind her. "This is a quite the sight for me. I don't think few would die for such a sight presented in front of me." Izayoi smiles, his eyes gazing pointedly at each of their bodies.

"Thank you for your honest opinion, Izayoi-kun." Akeno smiled sweetly standing in front of him.

"Izayoi-kun! It's impolite to look!" Rossweisse covered her chest with both hands. Her cheeks flustered with embarrassment.

Huh?" Irina asked looking down at her naked body before she immediately sits down and covered her chests with both hands. "Mou, Izayoi-kun!" She pouted wih a blush as Izayoi laughs. "Y-You need to confess your sins!"

"How am I when you're literally displaying it without a care?" Izayoi asked as Irina mock glares at him before pouting.

"B-Baka, Izayoi-kun."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one to share the embarrassment." He smiled teasingly at her as Irina glances away in embarrassment while the others followed suit in their own way. Rossweisse looks down at the water with a deep blush while Koneko followed along. Asia sat next to Irina and she blushes as well at her senior's remark. Lastly, Ravel looks down at her own body before she caught a glance of Izayoi and she covered her breasts in urgency. She blushes a deep shade of red as she looks down at the water and avoided the blonde's playful gaze.

All of them sat on the ground to cover themselves except Akeno and Xenovia. The said two stood without any embarrassment whatsoever and were smiling down at Izayoi.

"I would be given a full package if you were in it on the fun, Ojou-sama!" Izayoi shouted as the others looked at him in surprise. "Why are you and Sala hiding?"

"We're not hiding, Izayoi-kun! We are well aware of our situation! We'll stay here until you leave! You shouldn't be here in the first place!"

"You tempted me to do so!"

"I did not directly do that! You assumed I did!" Asuka shouted back as Izayoi snickers. "Huh? Sala, where are you going?" She questioned a moment later as Izayoi and the others watches Sala lead Asuka from the other side of the hot spring towards them. The two of them were clutching their towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Since everyone is gathered here, it is only natural that we spend our time here, right?" Sala asked Asuka who looks at her before sighing.

"Yes, it's true." Asuka answered before glaring at Izayoi who looks amused at her. The next thing he sees was a bucket flying towards his head and hits his face directly. The action causes him to laugh as Ravel looks at him in surprise before she looks at the glaring Asuka who had thrown the bucket in the first place.

"P-Pervert!"

Stifling a laugh, Rias leaned her body against Izayoi's right arm that was spread across the ledge. She smiles at Izayoi who shakes his head before glancing at her and returned the smile. Sneaking a glance at Asuka and Sala who were sitting down in the water and started conversing with Irina and Xenovia, the blonde relaxes himself against the ledge.

"Ravel." Rias called pulling away from her husband's arm as Ravel looks at her. "…How is your brother doing?" She asked.

"He's doing well than ever before." Ravel answered with a wide smile. "Now, he could tolerate of seeing Izayoi-sama again."

"What about…?"

"Yes…He's now tolerating the presence of light from a flashlight. He tolerates it because it did not seem harmful to him lately than he realizes." Ravel explained. "But he requested that he does not want to see that 'light'." She finishes.

"Really…Well it's good enough that he could tolerate the presence of light at least."

"Onii-sama is now resting in the confinement of his room. Tannin-sama brought him home prior to the completion of his training." Ravel smiled before smiling at Izayoi. "It is all thanks to you, Izayoi-sama. Thank you."

"I don't think I helped much."

"No. You helped him as far as I've seen. So thank you very much." Ravel smiled widely whilst Rias looked at her husband before leaning her back against his right arm.

"What a day this turn out to be…" He let out a smile as he looks up.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Asuka?" Sala murmured.

"What? For the Sports Day? It'll be just fine. I've practiced all that I can. Anyway, I don't mind if we lose." Asuka waved off the last statement. "It'll be alright for both of us if Asia and Issei win."

"Are you sure?" Irina asked this time. "But doesn't that count as unfair? I mean, you should do your best in a competition."

"Izayoi-kun wouldn't mind at all." Asuka answered waving her hand before she steals a glance at the said blonde who was relaxing by the ledge. "He wouldn't mind."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Kuoh Academy**

**Morning**

"You cheated." Koneko said frowning as she looks at Percher standing next to her while Gasper stood behind her.

"What? Why would you assume something like that?" Percher asked lifting an eyebrow before smiling mischievously. "Are you jealous that I have won instead of you whom placed second? Do you want to be the first?" She asked as Koneko looked pointedly at her. "Don't worry. You can do this stuff next year." Percher waved it off. "I'm gonna tend to the next event." She grins at her before walking away just as her event had been announced by the commentators.

"Koneko-chan." Gasper called. "She did win the bread eating contest." He added as Koneko furrows her eyebrows.

"I know she clearly cheated."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling." Gasper throws her a confused frown.

**Meanwhile…**

"It would seem we're innevitable to battle." Rias smiles challengingly as she stood with her arms stretched while Akeno along with a few of her classmates supported her weight. Across from her was Sona who was supported by Tsubaki and a few Student Council members.

"It would seem so." Sona said with a serious look. "Unfortunately, we had lost the first one. May this be considered the second battle that we will redeem ourselves."

"You can try." Rias offered. "Alright, girls!" She stated as the ones supporting her weight charges forward and Rias stood ready to grab onto Sona.

"Move forward." Sona said as Tsubaki and the others moves forward. A small smile appears over Sona's face as she stared at the smiling face of her red headed rival.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"This is it."

"What?" Asuka turns her attention towards the blonde senior standing next to her. Both of them were wearing gym clothes and were warming up amongst the other Second-Year students. They were warming up for the Three-Legged Race that is being held right now.

"We're going to win this thing."

"Huh?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Do you think we should lose to the couple over there?" Izayoi asked pointing to the smiling Issei and Asia standing ways from them.

"Izayoi-kun, it's just a competition." Asuka waved it off.

"A competition to have fun and lastly win. Come on. You have to do your part as well, Ojou-sama. If I find out you're dragging me behind, you're in it for a surprise." Izayoi smirked as Asuka looks at him disturbingly. "Anyway…What happen to you, Ojou-sama? The last time I remember, you were eager to win and take it all."

"Well, that's…" Asuka murmured before turning her gaze towards Issei and Asia. Upon catching her gaze, Asia smiles at her and runs towards them.

"Asuka-san." Asia said before holding her hand out towards her, causing surprise to the other. "Even if I lose, I want to know that you'll do your best. Alright?"

"…Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. If you win, we'll take second place. I know Issei-san and I had trained for this day but we know you'll have a better chance of winning first." Asia said in honesty. "So do your best alright, Asuka-san?"

"…Yeah." Asuka let out a smile as she nods and grasp Asia's outstretched hand to shake it firmly. "We'll win this." She said with a look of determination as Asia nods and they pulled their hands away from the handshake. Asia bid goodbye to her and Izayoi before she goes to Issei.

"So what will it be, Ojou-sama? Suffer a shameful defeat or take the victory for real this time?" Izayoi asked glancing at Asuka who turns towards him and smiles.

"We'll break the record." At this, Izayoi match her smile before an announcement was made.

"Those ready; line up at the starting line with your partner. We're going to start handing out the cloth." At the announcement, Izayoi and Asuka looked at each other before they proceeded moving towards the starting line followed by the other participants. Once they arrived at the starting line, they were then greeted by Rossweisse in a sports attire.

"Here." Rossweisse smiled at them as she handed them a piece of cloth and Izayoi accepts it by his hand.

"Thanks, Rossweisse-sensei." Asuka thanked as Rossweisse nodded. "I am surprise that you're the civics teacher in Asia's class. I've heard the rumours about you from several girls in my class." She told Rossweisse who looked surprise.

"Believe it or not, there were some talking about you in my class." Izayoi added as Rossweisse turned her attention to him. "You're probably the most one getting talked about in the whole school for now." He smiles nonchalantly.

"Is that what the students were whispering whenever I went around the halls?"

"Probably. Anyway, you shouldn't be slacking off, Rose. I think there are others waiting to get that single piece of cloth." Izayoi smirks playfully as Rossweisse looks towards the other contestants that were looking curiously at her.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I'll get to all of you!" Rossweisse apologized before she looks at Izayoi. "By the way, thank you for your guidance, Izayoi-kun, on my first day."

"I didn't guide you a lot." Izayoi raises his eyebrow with a smile as Rossweisse shakes her head before returning a smile.

"Yes, but I'm still thankful for it."

* * *

Flashback…

"I am your new teacher for civics class, Rossweisse." Rossweisse introduced to the class.

"Woah!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"A platinum babe appeared!" Motohama exclaimed. "It looks like the age of older women has arrived, companion."

"The new teacher Rossweisse is our true Venus!"

"_Although she's a Valkyrie, not a Venus…"_ Issei thought with an awkward look while glancing at his friends.

"I am inexperienced, but please take care of me." Rossweisse bows her head to the class.

"So you're the new civics teacher, Rose?"

"Huh?" Rossweisse turns around to look at Izayoi standing at the doorway with a nonchalant smile. "Izayoi-kun?"

"During recess, meet me at the teacher's office. The teacher asked me to relay this to you."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Izayoi-kun!"

* * *

**Present**

"Have a nice competition!" Rossweisse bid before she attended to the other contestants. "I am sorry for the wait!" Meanwhile she was busy attending to the other contestants; Izayoi crouched down and tied both of his right leg to Asuka's left leg.

"Are you ready to win?"

"I don't think losing is a choice." Asuka answered him as Izayoi returned her smile with his own.

After a while, the other contestants ready themselves at the starting line.

"Ready?" Rossweisse asked the contestants before raising the shot gun upwards. With closed eyes, she pulls the trigger and immediately, Izayoi and Asuka takes the lead.

"It seems you've really been practicing with Sala these days."

"What?" Asuka asked looking at Izayoi in surprise. But the action did not interrupt their pace as they continued taking the lead while Issei and Asia were behind them.

"You don't think I noticed, Ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked before chuckling. "Anyway, let's pick up the pace, huh?" At this, Izayoi grips upon Asuka's back and slightly pushes her forward to match his current pace.

"Woah! Izayoi-kun!" Asuka scolded right after as the blonde laughs. Before long, she followed his laughter and the two continued pacing forth before pushing through the finishing line. As they stopped, they looked behind them to see Issei and Asia crossing the line in second place. Issei and Asia looked at them and approaches them.

"Asuka-san, congratulations! You two were so fast!" Asia commented as Asuka smiles.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too."

"Thank you."

"Both of you did great." Rias commented as she walks over towards the four of them with Akeno behind her.

"Thank you, Rias onee-sama." Asia bows her head in appreciation. But then, Issei crouches down as he felt a slight pain in his legs. A sense of numbness could be felt in his legs.

"Did I overdo it?"

"Issei-san, are you alright?" Asia asked crouching down to look upon his state.

"I think I got a little bit too excited during the competition." Issei admitted sheepishly.

"Issei, Asia." Rias called out as the mentioned pair looked at her pointing towards the gymnasium with a smile on her face. "No one is behind the gymnasium. So heal him with your Sacred Gear, Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm sorry, Buchou…"

"Don't worry. You were in a lethargic state for a while and you didn't do any extensive movement over the past days. It might be the after-effects." Rias assured the brunette as Issei borrowed Asia's arm to support himself with.

As Issei walked passed Rias with Asia, he heard something between the former and latter.

"Asia, do your best."

"_?!"_ Issei thought with a weird expression but he did not paid heed before he turns to look over at Asia turning red.

"Don't waste this opportunity." Izayoi added nonchalantly as Asia turned more redder while Issei looked even more confused.

But before he could question why, Asia tugged on him and they both moved towards the back of the gymnasium. During their walk, Issei looks over his shoulder to see Asuka, Izayoi, Rias and Akeno smiling at each other. The brunette did not know what will happen to him soon.

"Huh…" Issei sighed at the refreshing feeling of Asia's Sacred Gear healing washing over his legs as he lies down against the wall of the gymnasium. After a while, Issei felt his legs return to normal with the numbness gone. He stood up and address Asia. "Thanks Asia!" He thanked.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out suddenly as Issei opens his eyes in confusion.

"What?" Just as he asked, Asia tip toes and her lips overlaps with Issei's. The brunette was in total shock and did not know what to do. After a silent moment, Asia pulls back and tilted her head adorably.

"Issei-san. I love you. I will always stay beside you…" She confessed as Issei looks down at her with a wide smile before he felt the feelings of his legs go numb again and the last thing he succumbs to was Asia's concern look.

"_I'm so happy‼!" _He thought lastly before slumping against the wall.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**"Next is the male hurdles. Contestants take your place."**

"May you achieve victory, Izayoi-dono." Sala smiled as she stood in front of Izayoi whilst they're standing near the starting line.

"Thanks. You too, as well. You're up after this." Izayoi said patting her left shoulder before he turns around to and get into a sprinting position. Seeing this, Sala backs away to give him space.

As the other contestants got into positions, Rossweisse pulls the trigger afterwards and immediately Izayoi sprinted past the others. He jumped across the first hurdle from a good distance before landing behind it and sprinted towards next hurdles only to successfully jump over it.

"Go! Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted in encouragement. "Take first place!"

"Izayoi-kun!" Akeno followed along to cheer.

"Izayoi-senpai is really fast." Issei stared in awe and before he knows it, the blonde senior has already crossed the finishing line.

**"He broke the record!"** The announcer stated over the microphone. **"Sakamaki Izayoi has broken the record of the male hurdles by 6.07 seconds."**

"Broke the record?" Izayoi asked as a smile draws onto his lips. "Should have I gone faster?" He added in mock curiosity.

After the other contestants had crossed the finish line, it was the female hurdles.

"Ready?" Rossweisse called out before pulling the trigger and Sala took the lead by her fast sprint. At the first hurdle, she jumped over it well but she slightly went ahead of the distance to jump to the second hurdle.

"Oh no!" Asuka exclaimed with surprise.

"Will she be alright?" Asia asked as the two watches Sala landed before taking a few steps and immediately jumped over the second hurdle with ease.

"Go, Sala!" Asuka cheered by the side-lines.

"You can do it, Sala-san!" Asia cheered raising her hands to cheer.

"Come on!" Issei cheered standing next to Asia.

Overlapping the hurdles in seconds, Sala finally jumps over the last hurdle before sprinting forward and crossing the finish line. Not a moment later, the second and third runner crossed the line.

**"Sala-san has broken the record for the female hurdles! 8.37 seconds!"**

"You did well and you break the record in spite of that."

"What?" Sala turns towards Izayoi giving a thumbs up in front of her. "Thank you, Izayoi-dono. I appreciate your compliment." Sala nodded smiling.

"Anyway, you should go to the others. They might be waiting to congratulate you."

"Huh? Where will you go in the meantime?" Sala asked in slight confusion.

"I don't know why. But somehow the single men's running has been rescheduled to be the last event, when it should've be done before the single female's running. Weird, isn't it?"

"It is weird, indeed. Have you asked them why they rescheduled it for that particular event?"

"No. Why would I bother?" Izayoi asked shrugging his shoulders.

**"The final event of the Sports Day that is awaited for; the single men's running event! It will be up next!"** Akeno's voice announced to everyone. Both she and Tsubaki were now sitting in the announcer's seats rather than the previous ones who dealt the majority spectating the events of the Sports Day. Both of them had taken turns with the previous pair as discussed earlier prior to the start of the Sports Day.

**"Attention to all participants. You must be present near the starting line. Thank you very much."** Tsubaki's voice announced as Izayoi looked up at the announcement.

"It looks like I've been called." He stated before walking past Sala but stops. "Don't you want to give any inspiring words before I go?" Izayoi asked turning his head over his shoulder to look at Sala.

"I don't think I have to give inspirational words for you, only to know you will going to win in the end."

"How would you know?"

"It is not like you to lose, am I right?" Sala asked crossing her arms with an amused smile drawing on her lips.

"You know me so well." Izayoi replied smirking before he leaves Sala to head towards the starting line.

Looking at him, Sala then goes towards the sidelines where the students were positioned on sitting to watch the events held at the track field.

"Sala-san!" Asia called out waving her hand to get her attention as Sala spotted her and head towards her.

The red head spotted her and Asuka standing next to each other as they greeted her with smiles.

"Congratulations, Sala." Asuka greeted as Asia nodded along.

"Yes! You were great on hurdles, Sala-san! You broke the record too!"

"Thank you both of you." Sala said back before Issei appeared at Asia's side and brought her a bottle of water.

"Th-Thank you, Issei-san." Asia thanked with a slight blush on her cheeks while Issei scratches his head with a prominent blush.

"No problem." At the interaction, Asuka hid her winning smile with her hand while Sala looked at her in confusion before Asuka waved it off.

"I'll tell you later."

"I assumed you gathered here for the grand finale?" Kiba asked appearing to the four as they looked at him along with Koneko, Gasper and Percher.

"You could say that." Asuka replied with a nod. "This is the perfect spot to look at the final event to be."

"Then, you wouldn't mind we joined in?" Kiba asked as Asuka nods.

"We don't."

"Let me join in as well." Rias spoke as everyone looks at her arrival.

"Rias onee-sama." Asia called out. "You can sit with us. We don't mind at all."

**"Attention to everyone. The single men's running will start soon. I asked of you to keep your eyes open since it could be over just as it started."** Akeno announced.

**"To all students; please be mindful of walking nearby the track. We don't want to have any mishaps while the final event is ongoing. So i asked of you to stay away from the track."** Tsubaki warned.

**"Without further ado, we shall begin the final event; the single men's running."**

"Just as the right time." Rias smiled at the announcement before turning towards everyone. "Shall we?"

**"Participants. Please prepare yourself before stepping into position."** Tsubaki said as Izayoi and the other running male contestants readies themselves. Izayoi stood at the starting line without doing any stretches whilst the others were stretching their arms and legs. **"If ready, participants shall take their places each. As the rule goes, do not race in your opponent's runway. That would go against the rule and we will disqualify you from the competition. If understood, step into position."** With that, the runners crouch except Izayoi.

Seeing the scene, Rossweisse approaches the blonde with a concern look.

"Is something the matter, Izayoi-kun?"

"Rose."

"Yes?"

"Can you get something to blindfold me?" Izayoi glances at her with a smile as Rossweisse looked at him in surprise. She then glances off her eyes towards the spectators before she turns to Izayoi.

"May I ask why, Izayoi-kun?"

"I'll tell you after you blindfolded me. Is that fair, Rose?" Izayoi asked a smile playing on his lips as Rossweisse looks at him before she goes towards the designated tent nearby the track. It was a while before she was seen returning back to the blonde with a single piece of cloth. "You can't help your curiosity?" Izayoi asked as Rossweisse started blindfolding him from his back.

"It-It's because you asked of me." Rossweisse excused as the blonde lightly laughs. After she was done blindfolding him, Rossweisse steps back before awaiting for the answer from the blonde.

"You should get into your own position, Rossweisse-san." Tsubaki stated as Rossweisse looks at her before bowing her head in embarrassment and quickly goes over her previous spot.

"What is he thinking?" Asuka asked out loud in confusion. "Why is he blindfolded?"

"Will Izayoi-senpai be alright running blindfolded?" Asia asked in slight concern of her senior.

"He'll be alright. Izayoi-senpai can do anything." Issei assured Asia who looks at him smiling.

"If Izayoi-senpai knows what he is doing, I do not think we should question his intention at this point, correct?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe the blonde will lose this time." Percher indicated with a small mischievous smile as Koneko shakes her head at her. "It is a possibility that I am willing to see."

"Izayoi-senpai can win." Koneko said watching her blonde senior.

"If anything, he's making the competition more fun to watch." Rias smiled observing the said blonde.

"Don't worry about anything, alright? This would be a short event. So don't think about anything else and do your absolute best. Especially you, Izayoi-kun." Akeno reminded the participants who nods except Izayoi who stifle a smile while he crouched down into position.

"Will do." Izayoi muttered as he glances up. The blindfold limited his sights but he knew his goal was to move forward. "You don't mind, right?" He asked to the other runners next to him without turning his head to address them.

"You'll think you can win blindfolded, Izayoi-san?"

"I'll take the win, if you don't mind."

"Thanks for the handicap, Izayoi-san."

After hearing the compliments and the other ones from the other four, Izayoi stifle a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you guys." At his message, the runners were confused before they readied themselves.

"We will leave the count to you, Rossweisse-san." Akeno said as Rossweisse nods and she got into her position next to the track.

"Ready?" Rossweisse asked as she raises her pistol. "Set…"

"Rose." Izayoi called at the last moment as Rossweisse glances at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I did this to have a bit of fun?" Izayoi asked with a nonchalant smile.

A small smile spread across Rossweisse's lips as she closes her eyes. "Go!" Pulling the trigger, Izayoi instantly sprinted past her causing her to back away. In slight disarray, Rossweisse turns to the finish line and watches the blonde nearing the finishing line while the other participants were only halfway running along the track.

Gradually stopping, Izayoi looks behind him towards the other runners who were running halfway through the track and were heading towards him. With a playful smirk, the blonde continue walking forward before feeling the ribbon in his right hand. He then puts his finger below the ribbon and moves ahead while pulling on the ribbon. As the ribbon fell from the students grasping it moments ago, Izayoi heard the runners approaching him at a fast pace. Before long, the runners panted as soon as they crossed the finishing line and were looking at Izayoi in awe and surprise.

"I did say I'll make it to you guys, right?" Izayoi asked with a playful smile playing on his face as he brings his right finger to drag the blindfold down towards his neck. "How does it feel?" He asked raising a playful eyebrow before started laughing at the defeated looks of the runners.

**"The winner of the single men's running event is Sakamaki Izayoi-kun! Ara, ara. I am surprise that he took the win with blindfolds."**

**"I don't think you were surprised enough, Akeno-san. You don't look too surprised about it. I suspect that you thought Izayoi-dono to win?"**

**"Yes, I can't say I lie but I suspected Izayoi-kun winning in this event. What about you, Vice President?"**

**"I suspected Izayoi-dono would win also."**

**"Our expectations are the same, it seems."**

**"I highly doubted he would lose when he has the spirit to win."** Tsubaki commented as Akeno stifle a laugh.

"That is true."

"That was over fast. I thought you would slow down a bit so we would've done our cheering." Rias stated appearing in front of the blonde's sights along with the others gathering in front of him.

"I did slow down at the end, right? But I didn't hear the cheering though."

"It was anti-climactic, you know?" Asuka asked. "Why would we cheer since you'll more than likely to cross over that line a couple of steps over?"

"I'd thought it would do to have some support."

"Well, you ended it sooner than we expected. What should we do to support?"

"You could start by cosplaying—"

"I'd decline."

"That's no fun then, Ojou-sama." At this, the blonde laughs before everyone followed soon with smiles on all their faces.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Unfortunately, that is the end of the newest installment of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**I hoped that all of you were satisfied until this point. So setting a preview of this; Ravel Phenex requested Rias to help with her brother's deep slump situation. Both Izayoi and Rias went to visit Riser in the Phenex Family Fortress. After that, Izayoi along with Ravel went to the mountains with the help of Tannin to help Riser. A three-four days training commenced for Riser. Frustrations grew amidst Riser's mind and he could tolerate Izayoi by the end of the training. But he was still afraid of the light albeit if the blonde intend to show it. We then skip over to the Sports Day where everyone had their own share of participating in the sports events. Albeit some because I didn't show everyone participating in their own event. Sorry. And also, Issei got his first kiss from Asia! I thought this chapter is the highlight for him and the next step for his relationship with Asia. I hope you are all satisfied with this development.**

**Anyway, that is all I have to say. If one of you wants to suggest something, feel free to do so.**

**Make sure to leave a Review down below on what you think about the long chapter along with Favoriting and Following this story. That will be much appreciated. And also, a warm Thank You to the recent readers who had followed and favorite this story the past weeks. Thank You Very Much!**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter where we'll delve into the new arc of A Problem Devil, Born~**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	55. Chapter 55: Armageddon Sports Day!

Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here to give you the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

For the record, I did this chapter because I want to officially enter the new arc of the story.

This is based on the Light Novel. I hope you like it because I never based a story from a Light Novel before. This is my first try.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 55: Armageddon Sports Day!

**Game Field**

"That's the Underworld's Hero! The Prince of Destruction! He looks cool! Next to him, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess is cute~"

"The Prince of Destruction looks admirably good with Princess Rias."

"Prince of Destruction…I'm getting so turned on~"

"We're attracting quite a crowd." Sakamaki Izayoi commented walking with the others through the rows of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils alike. The likes of which were the comments flying all over the stadium as they walked through the area. The Stadium where the sports event for the Three Great Powers will be held, acted as the same game field used for Rating Game, which was quite spacious. Everyone in the stadium wore jerseys where each jersey color represents their affliction. Angels wore white, Fallen Angels are black and the Devils are red.

"You are attracting quite the whole lot of them." Rias smiled at him as she watches through the corner of her eyes at the amass attention of awe from her husband's appearance. "I don't think we're accountant for." She added as she shares smiles with Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun, Rias-chan! Everyone! You all came!" A voice shouted which gotten attention from the couple and the others as they look at Irina approaching them with Michael behind her.

"It has been a while since we last met." Michael greeted with a smile before he extends his hand towards Izayoi. "It's been so long, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun. I am surprised that you're here to partake in this sports event or athletic event."

Accepting the extended hand for a firm handshake, Izayoi pulls his hand back before replying. "Sirzechs invited prior. I don't think I've ever heard about this kind of development before. But I like the theme." He explained as Michael nodded.

"I am so fortunate that I get to meet the Michael-sama." Rossweisse commented with an awe smile as she looked deeply moved by Michael's presence before them.

"Let's play fair and square while also enjoying ourselves to the fullest today." Michael said to the ORC group.

"Michael-sama~ The opening ceremony is about to start~" A sudden voice appeared as everyone looked behind Michael to see Gabriel walking up to them. "Oh? Hello everyone. It's been so long." She greeted everyone with a loving smile before turning to Izayoi. "It's good to meet you again, Izayoi-kun."

"You too, Gabriel." Both of them share smiles at this as everyone looks on at their interaction. But some are skeptical since they did not know the relationship between the both of them.

"Is that so?" Michael asked himself with a hand under his chin with a completely forgotten look as Gabriel turns to her brother. "Oh, I still haven't introduced her to some of you yet. The one over here is also one of the Four Great Seraphs, like myself." He introduced.

"I apologized for not introducing myself. I've now seen that there are new faces amongst your number. I am one of the Four Great Seraphs and my name is Gabriel."

"She is the most beautiful and also the strongest woman in Heaven, Gabriel-sama! She happens to be very popular in the Underworld as well!" Irina explained to everyone with enthusiasm and pride.

"Not only Michael-sama but Gabriel-sama is also here…"

"It is really a magnificent day today…"

Asia and Xenovia commented looking at Michael and Gabriel with sparkling eyes whilst looking very hyped.

"If it isn't Sakamaki Izayoi. Oh, and Michael." Azazel greeted as he appeared before everyone wearing a black jersey while Baraqiel accompanied his side.

"Oh if it isn't, Azazel. It's been so long. You look energetic as always."

"I do think that's my line."

Both Azazel and Michael shook hands while smiling but were releasing intense pressure to the surroundings with the space between them started distorting along their intense pressure.

"It looks like things are settling very well." Sirzechs affirmed as he appears by Izayoi's side while adorning a red jersey.

"I'm guessing this wouldn't be a normal athletic day, is it?"

"You might be guessing accurately right."

"I'm questioning myself if I'm supposed to be here. This sports event, as you might call it does not exactly involve humans."

"Don't be bother by it, Izayoi. Anyway, this sports event is upholding numerous events that you might found interesting for you to partake." Sirzechs assured the blonde who lifted his eyebrow. "You might be able to partake against worthy opponents."

"Is that so? Then I can join the Angels?" Izayoi asked pointing his thumb behind his shoulder where Michael and Gabriel were talking to each other before they heard his statement and turned towards the pair.

"Yes—What?!" Sirzechs asked lastly with surprise.

"It'll just be like old times, eh?" Izayoi asked nonchalantly as Sirzechs gape at him. "It's not that you could lose without me, right?" He added playfully before leaving towards Michael and Gabriel, talking to them for a moment before smiles lit up on their faces.

"Onii-sama. What did you do?" Rias asked turning towards her brother in surprise.

"I-I just sold our ace." Sirzechs admitted to himself as everyone watches Michael walk up to him

"Thank you for your permission, Sirzechs-dono." Michael thanked with a smile. "We appreciate your kindness." He said as Izayoi comes up right beside him and looks at Rias pouting.

"Izayoi-kun, why?"

"Why not?"

"Well. You can't just leave us just like this." Rias pouted cutely as Izayoi grins nonchalantly.

"I just did. As I said, you can't lose without me right?" He asked before patting Rias's head. "Anyway, it's just for today." He reminded as Rias looked at him.

"I have the feeling this sports event will be disastrous." Kiba commented. "For both Devils and Fallen Angels." Koneko nodded at his saying.

"But this will be quite an advantage to us." Xenovia said. "We should see on the bright side; we can test ourselves in this sports event by using each of our own strength."

"That is it. But it wouldn't be as interesting without Izayoi-kun by our side." Akeno frowned cutely. "Isn't there any way we can get him back on our side?" She asked before turning towards her father standing next to Azazel. "Otou-sama, what do I do?" She asked as Baraqiel looked at her in slight surprise. "I can't be at my best without Izayoi-kun by my side."

At the cute look presented on her daughter's face, Baraqiel turns to Izayoi.

"I think it might be wise to change sides, Izayoi." He stated his opinion.

"Yes, that is true. As Baraqiel said, Izayoi should be siding with us, Fallen Angels." Azazel intervene.

"But he has requested to join mine, Azazel. I don't think he should choose to join you." Michael disagrees.

"Why is that?" Azazel smiles. "Baraqiel has stated that he should change sides. Is that right?" He turns to Baraqiel who nodded.

"Right. But I requested that he'd changed back to joining the Devils' side."

"Yes, that's right—What?! What was that, Baraqiel?"

"Everyone seems to be fighting over you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said stifling a small laugh. "It's all right. I don't mind that you're changing sides since it's just for today." She admitted.

"If you want to blame someone, blame your brother." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded.

"What?" Sirzechs questioned turning to the couple. "Rias-tan, it's not my fault!"

"You gave permission, Onii-sama." Rias frowned turning to him.

"Yes but! I was not in my right mind!" Sirzechs tried reasoning before Rias frowned at him and turns her head away from him, causing him to gape at her. "R-Rias-tan…"

Chuckling, Izayoi turns to Sirzechs.

"I can't wait to meet you in the 'athletic' event, Sirzechs." He spoke to him as Sirzechs looks at him before a burst of magic exploded out of him. "So I take it you're in?" He smiled playfully as Sirzechs frowned down at him.

"We'll see." Sirzechs replied as the two stared at each other whilst everyone watches on in surprise including every Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil that looks upon the scene.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Flashback…

"Yes. To be on friendlier terms with the other members of the Three Great Powers, it was decided that we will use sports to achieve greater cohesion. So we will be having a sports event or in other words an athletics day." Sirzechs explained as he sat on the chair in front of Izayoi and Rias along with the others that stood behind them. They were currently within the clubroom in the old school building.

"Is this what you're planning? Is that why I sensed some Angels and Fallen Angels at Kuoh Academy during the Sports Day?" Izayoi questioned curiously as Sirzechs smiled with a nod. The meeting they were having right now is a few days after the Sports Day held at Kuoh Academy and everyone was perplexed at Sirzechs' sudden visit.

"Yes. That might be them observing the Japanese sports that you've taken to participate."

"I was told about the athletics day earlier, from Heaven." Irina voiced out putting her hand up, having been informed of the event.

"Really? That's good. It's a must that everyone must be informed of the upcoming athletics day between the Three Great Powers." Sirzechs explained before looking at Izayoi, Rias and the others. "Of course. I want all of you to take part as participants for the Devils. This is an important exchange of culture. So I really wish for the cooperation of Rias Gremory's group. All of you are popular in the Underworld, especially Izayoi as the Hero of the Underworld.

"Athletics day?" Kiba asked himself. "It seems interesting."

"Yes. But this time, between the Three Great Powers." Xenovia added.

"Will it be similar as the sports event held by Kuoh Academy?" Rossweisse asked particularly since she heard few individuals mainly from the Angels and Fallen Angles were present during the Sports Day held in Kuoh Academy, collecting information and observing for the upcoming Sports Day between the Three Great Powers.

Suddenly, Issei put up his hand as Sirzechs looks at him.

"U-Um…What was the reason Azazel-sensei was asking me to join him?" Issei asked after having met the Fallen Angel Governor during his way back from school and had persuaded to join the sports event by showing photos of Fallen Angels women.

"Most likely he was trying to lure you to their side and make you take part as a participant for the Fallen Angels. Your popularity and Sacred Gear seem like they will give influence to the activities after all."

"But why did he asked me? He could of asked Izayoi-senpai."

"Perhaps you were the easiest to be persuaded than Izayoi."

"Y-Yes. That is true…" Issei admitted shamefully as he recalled the pictures Azazel had shown him which were fulled with erotic women which were Fallen Angels.

"I understand, Onii-sama." Rias spoke. "If you are alright with having us, then we will happily accept and participate!"

"Even though you haven't met Fallen Angels and Angels that often. This might be a good time to interact with them." Sirzechs suggested smiling.

* * *

Present

**"I hereby declare and promise that I will compete against others fairly and will follow the spirit of sportsmanship."** The person representing all the participants gave the oath and thus the opening ceremony ends.

"They're following similar procedures as the ones in the Japanese system." Izayoi commented skimming through the booklet as Irina stood next to him. As a participant of the Angels, the blonde wore a white jersey.

"Izayoi-kun." Irina called as said blonde turns towards her. "Come on. We should be sitting in our respective seats." She motioned her hand forward as Izayoi smiles and followed her. As the two walks towards the Angel's team were sitting which was next to the Fallen Angel's team, both of them heard the strong speech spoke by Azazel to his teams.

"Listen, all of you. This is a war also known as the exchange programme. So i won't complain even if you guys go nuts. Even if we formed an alliance, you guys must have so much stuff deep inside you wanted to tell the Angels and Devils; such as, the items in Heaven are too expensive and those equal trades that Devils follow are frickin' noisy and so on. You must be keeping so much stress within you, so go as crazy as you want today. I will allow it!" Azazel ended his strong speech before his teams shouted out loud.

"OOOOOOOOO‼"

"Izayoi-senpai." Issei greeted as Izayoi turns towards the brunette walking up to him with Asia by his side along with Kiba. "Did you hear?" He pointed out towards the Fallen Angels who were letting anguished roars and had their eyes mysteriously glowing.

"Who can't? Everyone can hear it. But I have to say; they're fired up." Izayoi commented grinning nonchalantly.

"And so are yours, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba added pointing out towards Michael standing in front of his Angel's teams. There was a dangerous golden-aura emitting from Michael's body as he smiles at his teams.

"Listen well, everyone. It's our usual teaching. Give divine punishment to the heretics. We have a duty to follow the job of the now deceased God. Give them 'Lights' and 'Judgement'."

"I have a feeling there'll be an all-out war between the Three Great Powers. If the announcements were anything to go by. They'll really let their all out on the battlefield. This is after all the alliance they've obtained. There is no time to refine it than now."

"Yes." Irina nodded in agreement.

"From appearances, Heaven and Grigori are full of energy. We also have to do our best so we don't lose. Even if these are activities to improve our relations, it wil be rude to hold back. So go all out." Sirzechs' speech ended as they all looked at him.

"Armageddon‼" All the Devils shout at once.

"They're seemed eager." Izayoi smiled before his gaze settled on Sirzechs who looks at him and narrows his eyes.

"But hear this; I'll take my brother in-law alone. Leave him to me." Sirzechs announced with the most peaceful smile.

"It looks Sirzechs-sama has already targeting you and announcing it in front of others." Kiba smiled turning to Izayoi.

"Let him be. I'm anticipating our fight when the time comes." At this, Kiba, Issei, Koneko and Irina all perked up at his statement and were equally surprised to hear that.

_"Will Izayoi-kun fight Sirzechs-sama?"_ Irina asked in thought.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**"Will those who will be participating in the Obstacle race, gather in the allocated area please."**

Hearing the announcement, Irina turns to Izayoi and motioned him forward.

"Izayoi-kun, you're up next!" She exclaimed smiling. "Do your best for the Angels!"

"Will do." Izayoi replied returning a smile before stepping out towards the allocated area where the event will take place. Once he arrived at the area, he found Issei lining up in the first row. He then walks forward to take the place next to the brunette who looks at him in surprise.

"Izayoi-senpai, you're in the Obstacle race?"

"Yeah, that's what they assigned me to. I just went along with it." Izayoi shrugged his shoulders waving the subject off. "Why? Is it any fun?" He asked lifting his eyebrow with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't know. This is my first time participating."

"Forget that I asked." Izayoi stated before a female Angel walks up to him and smiles.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Izayoi-sama."

"Hm? Do I know you?" Izayoi asked as the female Angel shakes her head.

"No. But I've heard of you from Gabriel-sama prior to this sports event as you like to call it."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was a good story to listen to." The female Angel finishes.

**"May all those who participated in the Obstacle race, be ready."** At the announcement, the female Angel bows her head at Izayoi.

"May the Angels triumph with your victory, Izayoi-sama." She said before pulling back her head to see him nodding at her. Smiling for his reply, she steps back just as the other participants joined. There were two representatives from each faction participating in the race and all six of them were tasked to heading towards the finish line by themselves. There were no teamwork involved.

**"We will now be commencing the Obstacle race!"**

Hearing the announcement, Izayoi smiled whilst Issei kept stealing glances at him. An unsure look came upon him as he did not have confident that he would win against the blonde. He was truly surprised that he was encountering him in his own event.

**"On your marks, get set…Bang!"**

At the second it started, Izayoi kept standing in his spot as the other participants including Issei ran ahead. The blonde watches them crossing a balance beam, go under a net and kicked certain kinds of balls along their way.

"Why is Izayoi-kun not moving?" Irina asked in curiosity, watching the blonde standing in the starting line still whilst the others had ventured forward.

"Is he waiting for something?" Irina turns around to look at Michael and Gabriel approaching her. The latter asked the question once they were near Irina.

"I am not sure, Gabriel-sama." Irina answered.

"This is weird. Why isn't Izayoi-kun moving already?" Rias asked herself with a small frown as she stood next to her Queen. The two of them were sitting in their respective seats to cheer for their representatives in the events.

"Is he finding the event boring that he does not want to get involve?" Akeno mentioned as Rias shakes her head.

"I don't think he would do that."

Almost everyone was confused at the blonde's action and most Angels were questioning to themselves about it.

Meanwhile, others were watching the other five participants running and they had to face the final obstacle before crossing the finish line.

"Gyaoooooooooooooon!"

Kyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Gowangowan!"

Dangerous cries came out as a nine-headed enormous snake, a monstrous dog with three heads and an ominous bird which its spreading its wings appeared in front of the five participants.

"For the last obstacle we positioned each of the monster. A serpent with a deadly poison that can kill Angels and Devils with ease, Hydra! The gate dog of hell, Cerberus! And the ominous bird, Ziz, is also present! So please try to break through the monsters!"

"Woah!" Issei exclaimed as he barely dodged the swipe of the Cerberus claws before moving forward and stopping for a voice which sounded in front of him.

"If it isn't Hyoudou Issei."

"Huh?" Issei looks up to the sight of the monster—the giant dragon, the former Dragon King, Tannin.

"O-Old man! Why are you here?!"

"Well, I was asked to help in the sports day for the Three Great Powers…but it seems they wanted me to do this role." Tannin answered whilst scratching his head as Issei stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I really have to fight?" He asked himself before he heard cries from the other participants. He turns to see a Fallen Angel who is tangled by the serpent, an Angel who is being taken somewhere by the ominous bird and there is a Devil who has been swallowed by the Cerberus, head first. But before he could process the serious situation he could be in, a loud defining boom could be heard behind him.

"Huh?" Issei turns around only to see a glimpse of blonde before he immediately was sent to the skies by the ground breaking thud occurring behind him. He turns around to see the former Dragon King, Tannin lying down at the epicentre of a giant crater. He watches with mild surprise as he saw Izayoi stood above Tannin.

"Is this the final obstacle?" Izayoi asked crossing his arms with a excited smirk appearing on his face. "Is this the event's surprise obstacle?" He asked before turning around to see the Hydra and Cerberus looking at him. The Fallen Angel and Devil that were their victims prior to the blonde's arrival were released from their hold and were trying to make sense of what happened. "…What are you staring at for? Come at me or I'll come after you!" He shouted arrogantly before the monsters immediately rushes forward to attack. "Good!" Commenting, the blonde instantly dashes forward towards them. While on its way, the nine-headed serpent spits out their deadly poison towards the blonde who swiftly dodges before coming into contact with the three-headed dog, Cerberus. The blonde grins at the appearance of Cerberus before he evaded the two heads that were trying to take his head. "Good! That's what you should do!" He shouted mockingly before he disappears and landing on the middle head of the Cerberus and then punching it, pinning it to the ground with a loud explosion. Cerberus let out a howl of pain before the remaining two heads moves and snarled at the blonde. Then, both heads takes the chance to strike forward but Izayoi grabbed onto both of their snouts with both hands. Gripping onto the snouts, he tightens his hold before releasing his hold as the two heads rear back. The left head that were shaking its head to focus was not unable to sense the blonde hitting it directly with a downward kick, enabling it to fall down with a thud. The blonde followed his kick with a punch to the right head where it soon succumbed to unconscious. Looking down at the unconscious Cerberus, he focused himself to the Hydra and instantly bounded towards it.

Meanwhile, everyone watches the nine-heads of Hydra immediately retaliate its heads to assault the blonde with each nine heads simultaneously. While nine heads were surrounding Izayoi from each side in mid-air, the blonde did not look at all worry. Instead, he looked thrilled before he swiftly punches the nearest head and follows it up with a kick to the next head, a punch to the third, and so on. This happened went on in a second as everyone watches on in awe of the blonde's speed.

Amidst watching the scene with pure awe, Issei shakes his head out of his stupor after realising the opportunity presented him. Acting quickly, Issei run straight towards the finish line. Unsure if his senior was chasing after him, the brunette speed up his pace. Just as he nears the finishing line, a large shadow looms over him. Looking up, Issei let out a surprised cry as the large bird, Ziz crashes into the ground in front of him while letting out a cry of pain. Surprise took ahold of Issei as he stared at the bird before he turns to look up at the blonde standing above the defeated bird.

"Where are you going?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Issei stared at him before initialising his Boosted Gear.

"**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Looking up at his senior, Issei's face was covered up under the Scale Mail helm accompanied with the armor.

"No talk? Alright." Izayoi nods with his arms crossed. Then, a blow of wind blows past him and a sly smile appears at the corner of his mouth.

"_Just a little bit!"_ Issei thought seeing the finishing line as he flies with boosted jets behind his back.

"You're progressing." A voice commented as Issei glances at his right to see Izayoi running next to him. "You don't mind if I take the lead right? Thanks by the way." He simply said just as he disappears from sight.

"Huh?" Issei managed to utter as before he looks up at the finishing line to see Izayoi standing before the finishing line while facing him. Ignoring his mind protesting on losing, Issei let out a boost of energy from boosted jets to cross the line before his senior. Appearing next to his senior with his arm stretched out to cross the line. Watching as his arm stretch out to cross the line, Issei smiles as he managed to cross the line. Just as he was about to celebrate, an announcement was made.

**"First place is Sakamaki Izayoi-sama from the Angels side followed by the runner up, Hyoudou Issei from the Devils side."**

"Huh?" Issei looked up at the announcement before he looks at Izayoi who was approached by Irina and was congratulated on.

"_Sorry partner. You were really determined back there."_ Ddraig said. _"I was surprised."_

"Did Izayoi-senpai crossed the line before me? I thought I had cross it first."

"_He already crossed the line before you did. I didn't see it at first but I saw that he had already stood behind the line just before you."_

"You did great, Issei." Kiba commented appearing in Issei's sight along with Xenovia and the others.

"You took second. It's better than third." Xenovia agreed as the Scale Mail disintegrated from Issei who looks at them.

"I thought I had it. Sorry."

"Why should you? We don't mind, Issei." Akeno assured.

"Yes, we know you did your best on that Obstacle race. That's all we could ask of you to do, Issei." Rias assured along.

"Thanks." Issei looks at everyone with a smile. "I thought I can win first place."

"It's alright. Everyone has goals they want to achieve." Rias explained as Issei glances at her before nodding. "I don't mind you want to surpass Izayoi-kun. But it is quite a huge goal to achieve."

"It's really a huge goal but after that," Issei pointed out to the Obstacle race. "I don't think I can achieve that. I can't beat him." He sighed defeatedly as the others smile in sympathy. "…I always thought I could have a chance but I know my mistake."

"Then achieve other goals rather than trying to achieve something you can't." Izayoi advised as Issei turns to him in surprise.

"You heard all of that, Izayoi-senpai?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see your bummed on the race. Anyway, try to aim to achieve something differently. Achieving to beat me—that's really not gonna happen in your life." Izayoi smiles nonchalantly as Issei stared at him before hinting a small smile without any malice.

"I understand."

"Good that you understand."

"You caused an uproar, Izayoi-kun. I think both the Fallen Angels and Devils will keep an eye out for you." Akeno spoke to the blonde.

"I know that. But the Devils wouldn't do anything since Sirzechs has officially announced that he'd deal with me himself." Izayoi replied chuckling as Rias sighed with a hand on her temple.

"Onii-sama…"

"I've also noticed some Fallen Angels had taken quite an interest on you during the Obstacle race, Izayoi-kun." Akeno informed much to his surprise. "They'll really like the display of your fight with every monster. To beat the former Dragon King, Tannin, Cerberus, Ziz and the nine-headed serpent, Hydra. They've taken quite the liking of you."

"Do you think they'll ease up after that?"

"Maybe. But unfortunately that's from the women's side. I don't know about the men. They'll maybe try to plan their next move to settle with you, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said as Izayoi stifle a laugh.

"Like them try. I like surprises."

**"Will those participating in the item-borrowing run gather in the allocated location."** The announcer announced throughout the area.

"So it's my turn again?" Izayoi asked looking up at the announcement as Issei looked at him in surprise.

"You participated in the item-borrowing run, Izayoi-senpai?"

"Yeah. Are you participating as well? Meet you at the starting line." Izayoi told the brunette as he smile at everyone lastly before he walks away.

"What are you waiting for, Issei?" Xenovia asked. "You should go. It does not matter if you don't get first, you can still get second!" She assured.

"It is a better chance for us Devils than the Fallen Angels." Kiba assured as Issei nodded and walks towards the allocated area for the next event.

**"On your marks, get set…Bang!"**

Immediately, every participant picked up an envelope once they started dashing. All five of them were opening their envelopes to check the contents in it. The last envelope was picked up by Izayoi since he felt there is no fighting involved, which by the way he could relax. Opening the envelope, the blonde stared curiously at the contents within the paper.

[Kind, polite, beautiful yet clueless]

The blonde stared at the single sentence before he walks towards the VIP seats where Michael, Gabriel and Uriel, one of the Seraphs, could be seen sitting next to each other while overlooking the event.

"Yes, Izayoi-kun? How may I be of help?" Gabriel asked politely with a kind smile as Izayoi stretches his hand towards her.

"You're the item I may be looking for."

"Is it really?" Gabriel asked taking his hand in hers as she stands up before she let out a surprised cry as the blonde lifted her up in his arms.

"Hold on." Izayoi reminded before he jumps away from the VIP seats and approaches the goal while Issei arrived behind him with Sirzechs.

**"The participant from the Angel team got first place! And also the participant from the Devils team got second!"**

"So it is true." Izayoi said smiling before he lets Gabriel slowly on the ground. "We won."

"Yes. We certainly did." Gabriel smiled before she brushes off the wrinkles on her clothing. "But can you be a bit mindful, Izayoi-kun? It took me by surprise earlier. You could have given a warning before."

"I did right?"

"Yes but before lifting me up. You could have warned me beforehand."

"If it makes you better, I apologise." Izayoi stated as Gabriel nods.

"It's alright. I understand your tenacity to win. I also hope for the Angels to win the athletic day today."

"Well why don't we show them in the next event?"

"…We will show them what we are capable of."Gabriel explained before she stared curiously at the envelope which was pulled out from the blonde's pants pocket. "Sorry if I'm asking but what is the contents that are written inside that envelope? It might be quite the description for you to specifically choose me."

"Huh? You wanna see?" Izayoi asked as Gabriel nodded.

"If it is not trouble for you, of course."

"It's not. Here." Izayoi pulls out the piece of paper and shows it to Gabriel about the words written on the paper.

Squinting her eyes to see the contents, Gabriel blushes a bright pink in embarrassment once she finishes reading.

"Oh my." Gabriel spoke out as she looks up at the smiling Izayoi.

"Isn't that an easy description?"

"Mou. Izayoi-kun that's not nice." Gabriel stated with a small frown. "…Just for you to choose me based solely on those characteristics."

"You're the only one I know that fits the description. It's because of you, we won." Izayoi stated smiling as Gabriel sighed whilst blushing. "Hey."

"Huh?" Gabriel looks up to see Izayoi raises his hand between them as she stared at it. A small smile curved on her face as Gabriel raises her hand and high-fives his hand softly.

"Now we need to win against the others in the upcoming events."

"…Yes, we do." Gabriel stifle a small laugh whilst Izayoi smiles.

Meanwhile, standing a good distance from the two were Sirzechs and Issei who looks at the red headed Maou with a sweat drop.

The Great Satan was radiating red aura from his being which was terrifying to those standing nearby. With that, Issei backs away from Sirzechs who frowns at Izayoi. Then, Sirzechs sighed and his aura receded inside his body. The red headed Maou looked at Issei and offered a small smile.

"Good work, Hyoudou Issei."

"T…Thanks." Issei scratches the back of his head.

"Please don't think otherwise that it is your fault." Sirzechs reminded as Issei nods. "By the way, what was the item you needed to borrow? Maou? A person with crimson-hair?" Sirzechs suggested.

"….W-Well, that's basically it." The brunette answered while looking to the side.

"I feel honoured." Sirzechs shared a few laughs.

_"I can't tell him! There is no way I can tell him! There's no way I can tell him that Siscon was written!"_ Issei thought to himself. _"But…he is a siscon after all. He adores Rias-Buchou!"_ He said before deciding that he'll take this paper to his grave without ever telling him.

* * *

**Cavalry Battle**

"Are you ready, Izayoi-kun?" Irina asked standing on top of her 'horse' for the event. The said event which was also a team match is a cavalry battle. Some participants formed a group to become the 'horse' and the other participants, which was 'rider' goes on top. The goal of the activity was to take the hat from the rider from each opposing sides.

"As always. This sports event is starting to get interesting, you know?" Izayoi asked whilst on top of his 'horse'.

"Bring us victory, Izayoi-sama!" His 'horse' told as Izayoi smiled ahead.

"May I accompany you?" A voice asked as both Irina and Izayoi looks off to the side to see Gabriel approaching them with her 'horse'. "Can I lend my help whatsoever?"

"Be my guest." Izayoi replied tipping his hat, Gabriel took the place next to him while Irina took the other.

"We will now start the cavalry battle!" Finally the announcement was made, and then all hell broke loose as all the riders go forward towards the battlefield.

"Oryaaaah! I will make it a catastrophe! Die, Angels!"

"Don't look down on angeeels! We will give you the Last Judgement!"

"Angels and Fallen Angels, perish!"

"Reincarnated Angels, make a formation! We can unleash our power when we have the right cards! Formation Full House!"

"Like hell we would allow that! This is an all-out battle between reincarnated Devils and reincarnated Angels!"

"Reincarnated this, and reincarnated that! All of you increased your numbers like that! Why don't a few of the Angels 'fall' down to us, huh?!"

"This is interesting indeed." Izayoi commented watching balls of light, spears of light, fire and lightning created from demonic powers were being thrown around everywhere.

"What do you propose we do, Izayoi-kun? I reckon you have a plan?" Gabriel asked next to him as Izayoi watches the fight in front of him.

"...Take the hats when it's time."

"What are you thinking, Izayoi-sama?" His 'horse' asked.

"We should lighten up the sports event before it goes out of control."

"What do we need?" Irina asked the blonde.

"A spear. If I have one."

"Izayoi-kun." Gabriel called out as she extended her right hand where a spear of light rest in her palm.

"This is the only thing we need." He smiled playfully as he brushes his hand against Gabriel's before he grabs onto the spear. He then look ahead and looks upwards with a calculative stare. Nodding, the blonde spoke to his 'horse'. "Let's go."

"Alright, Izayoi-sama."

"Be prepared." He reminded both Irina and Gabriel before he charges ahead.

"Alright, Izayoi-kun." Irina nodded before she looks at Gabriel and noticed she stares at her hand. "Gabriel-sama?"

"Yes?" Gabriel asked turning towards her.

"Nothing." Irina shakes her head with a smile as Gabriel smiles at her before she looks in front. The two of them watches Izayoi nearing the battlefield.

"It's time." Gabriel spoke as Irina nodded and the two of them ushered their horses forward.

"Here!" Izayoi shouted as he jumps from his horse and bounced upwards, leaving a crater in its wake.

"W-What did you just say….?" Issei gaped in realisation at what Azazel said to his ear.

"It's like that, so I'm depending on you, Issei." Azazel smiled before sending the brunette after putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Issei, what did he tell you?" Kiba asked as he acted as Issei's 'horse' whilst Issei's the 'rider'.

"Charge ahead, Kiba! Trust me!" Issei ignored him as he focused what Azazel had said him to do.

"O-Okay! But why do you have a nosebleed? Did he tell you something improper again?"

"I don't know what's going on, but let's believe in Issei. He might lead us to win." Xenovia said as the 'rider' whilst Gasper is the 'horse'.

"I…I will also believe in him and follow him to the end!"

"You guys are great!" Issei thought as he charges towards the Angels and Fallen Angels but was unaware of a certain blonde up in the skies.

Grinning at the battlefield below his feet, Izayoi pulls his spear from his back before thrusting it forth, the spear breaking the air friction as it soars straight towards the ground.

"Sorry for striping you!" Issei apologised as he started touching the bodies of the female riders. But as he was halfway touching the population of female riders, a shout interrupted him.

"Wha-What is that?" A Fallen Angel asked pointing up towards the spear of light. Realising what it is, he shouted towards his comrades. "R-Retreat!" But his efforts were fruitless as the spear of light sails through everyone and connected to the ground and exploded. The ground below exploded and sends everyone in the battlefield flying.

"What?!" Issei shouted as he prompted to fly backwards by the large force pushing him away along with the others. "B-But I can still do it!" He thought as he makes a cool pose in mid-air and unleash his demonic powers. "Dress Break!" He shouted.

STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP!

The jerseys of the women the brunette touched started to blast and it became a parade of naked bodies in mid-air.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Issei nosebleed hard as it burst forth, seeing not only the innocent-looking Angels, but also the seductive-looking Fallen Angels naked in mid-air. Their breasts, asses and thighs were all observable to the eyes.

"Ooo!"

Seeing the scene, the men from the Devils side and Fallen Angels side became overjoyed and were having nosebleeds! On the other hand, the men from the Angels side were crying.

"A nak…naked body of a woman…! This is bad! If we think improper things…we will fall!"

"Breasts…butts…thighs…...uuu! We are going to fall~! But those white skins are so radiant!"

The male Angels were all starting to become hesitant and painful at the erotic situation in front of them. Their wings kept on turning black and white.

While this was all happening, Gabriel and Irina were charging towards the battlefield.

"Now!" Gabriel said as Irina nodded. Both of them collected the hats from the opposing forces that were floating down to the soil.

"Make the Angels fall! Make them fall, I tell you! Fuhahaha! Falling with just seeing a woman's naked body, proves that you guys are keeping so much inside ya! We Fallen Angels can't fall nor are we scared of lights! We have the least number among the Three Great Powers, but we are superior to Angels and Devils in this situation! Now, Issei! Your next target is her!" Azazel shouted as he pointed towards a certain beauty collecting hats with a smile. "Don't you want to see the naked body of the most beautiful woman in Heaven?" Azazel urged the brunette who stood in mid-air with his devil wings.

"I do want to see it!" He yelled as he charges forward like a beast faithful to lust. As he nears Gabriel, the Seraph looks at him.

"A…Ara? The Red Dragon Emperor is coming this way…" Gabriel tilts her head while gazing at Issei with innocent eyes. Issei grins before he slightly touches her arm with two of his fingers just as Koneko punches him down to the ground.

Not waiting any longer to sate his desire at the moment, Issei immediately looks up at Gabriel and shouted. "Dress Break!"

STRIP!

"Oh my!" Gabriel gasped as her clothes blasted off.

"Y-Yes!" Issei exclaimed as he tried to see amidst the hats that were also strip to pieces and were covering Gabriel's naked body. "C-Come on! Get away!" He yelled in frustration before he finally sees the exposed shoulder of Gabriel. "Y-Yeah! Come on! Just a little!" He stated watching as his eyes trails down towards her shoulders. But before his eyes could trail downwards towards her breasts, a piece of cloth decided to be a nuisance and covered Gabriel completely. "Wh-What?!" He questioned before he saw a glimpse of blonde standing next to Gabriel. He then watches him pick her up in his arms before a red magic circle appears beneath them. In a flash, Izayoi and Gabriel disappears via teleportation magic. "…What just happen….?"

"….Any shameless behaviour further than this is forbidden, Issei-senpai." Koneko said as she steps his back, causing Issei to cough.

"J-Just a little more and I could have seen it!"

"Perverted Dragon-Senpai!" Koneko started stepping on Issei's head as the brunette kept on bouncing up and down, his head colliding with the ground repeatedly.

"No!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"You came just at the right time, you know?"

Smiling at his wife standing in front of him, Izayoi glances down at the naked Gabriel covered with only his white jersey, leaving his top bare. The three of them were standing in a tent as Asia walk inside the tent right after.

"Rias onee-sama? Izayoi-senpai? Why are you…?" She questioned as Rias turns to her and ushered her outside.

"If you don't mind, Asia. Can we borrow the tent for a while?"

"Y-Yes! It's no problem. But what happened?"

"Issei." Rias answered as she conjured up a set of white track suit in her hands before she looks at Gabriel in her husband's arms. Standing a few feet from the three, Asia sees Gabriel and gasped, seeing she was naked and was only covered with a jersey.

"Are you alright, Gabriel?" Izayoi asked as Gabriel looks up at him before smiling.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I am not expecting that to happen unfortunately." She admitted in honesty.

"I am awfully sorry, Gabriel-sama." Rias apologised as Gabriel looks at her. "It is due to my servant that you had a mishap."

"No worries. It seems he is too determined to win." Gabriel answered smiling innocently as Rias glances at Izayoi who smiles at her, causing her to return the smile before she turns to Gabriel.

"Here, Gabriel-sama. We'll be outside if you need anything." Rias said as she puts the set of clothes onto a desk nearby before she and Asia leaves the tent, leaving Izayoi and Gabriel.

"You really are clueless." Izayoi chucks a laugh as Gabriel looks at him with innocent curiosity before a small blush bloom on her cheeks in embarrassment at the close proximity of his bare chest to her face. Without a word, she glance her eyes away from his chest and hugs the white jersey to her body closely.

"If I may, Izayoi-kun. It'll help ease my worries if you would wait outside with the others." Gabriel spoke whilst avoiding his gaze.

"Why? We've been in this situation before." At the statement, Gabriel blushes.

"….That's unfortunately an accident. I didn't know you would be coming into your room at that time…." Smiling at the blonde woman in his arms, Izayoi slowly puts her down onto the ground as Gabriel hugged the jersey to her body once she stood and faced him, not wanting him to see her bareback.

"Alright, Gabriel. Lighten up, will you?" Izayoi smiles nonchalantly before he walked out, leaving Gabriel in the tent.

Once stepping out from the tent, he was greeted by Rias and Asia.

"Everything's fine." Izayoi assured the two.

"But we cannot help to hear about a procuring event between the two of you. May I ask what happened?" At this, Izayoi shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just walked in when she was trying to change." Rias lifted her eyebrow while Asia gasped.

"You walked in without knocking?" Her husband nodded. "Why can't you knock when you already knew she's in your room?"

"…How should I know she's changing at that exact moment?"

"It is rude to walk in while someone's changing, Izayoi-kun. If that someone is one of the Great Seraphs."

"It's an accident." Izayoi smiles nonchalantly as Rias sighed. "It's in the past."

"Yes." Rias nods with a small smile.

"But alas I didn't regret the view I was greeted. No wonder she's the most beautiful woman in Heaven." Izayoi complimented as Rias pinches his cheek.

"I-za-yoi-kun~" Rias said in a flustered state as Izayoi chuckles, unaware a certain Seraph was listening to their conversation from the tent.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Decisive Battle! Baton Relay!**

After the Cavalry battle, numerous sports events came and each representatives went to win. After those events had ended, it was finally up to the final event, which would determined the true winner of the Sports Day.

"So…we're the anchors representing our teams?" A smiling Izayoi asked lifting his eyebrow in amusement as he looks at both Sirzechs and Azazel standing next to him.

"Why the question, Izayoi?" Azazel asked.

"Nothing~ I'm afraid this'll be quite the win for the Angels." Izayoi snickered. "We're in a good position to win since we're points ahead of you two."

"Don't count on it." Azazel replied. "The Fallen Angels will win."

"With the victory obtained with this event, the Devils will undoubtedly win the sports day." Sirzechs explained. "At this point, either one of us will win."

"That's true."

"And I prefer not to let you win, Izayoi." Sirzechs added as Izayoi lifted his eyebrow at his statement before he smiles mischievously.

"….Alright. I hear you. So, we're settling it now?" Izayoi glances at Sirzechs who glances back.

"Is there any problem?"

"No…I'm not complaining one bit."

_"This'll be interesting."_ Azazel thought.

**"For each team, the chosen participants are waiting at the designated points! Now, the sports day which has been going on for a long time has finally reached it's climax!"** The announcer explained in enthusiasm. "Now, the final match is about to begin!"

All three anchors looked up.

**BANG!**

Instantly, the first runners for each faction begin running at their top speed. But whilst running, the runner representing the Fallen Angel was shooting out lights towards the Devils' runner, Kiba. However, he evaded it swiftly each time. As the first runner arrives at the second runner, they gave their baton and the second runners begin running whilst the first runners could only stay and watch.

"It won't be allowed for I, Uriel, the Flame if God to lose against a Fallen Angel and Devil!" Uriel the second runner begins emitting an enormous amount of flames that covered her body as she ran.

When the second runners approach the third runners, they begin giving out to them. Instantly, the runner from Angels, Gabriel begins running as Uriel had arrived first.

"I won't lose! I won't lose in front of my daughter Akeno!" Baraqiel shouted as his body engulfed in holy lightning.

"Come on, I can do this!" Issei shouted as he ignited his boosters on his back, doubling his speed.

While running, Gabriel sees Izayoi smiling at her as he waited. At the smile she was greeted, she nods before her speed begin increasing as Issei and Baraqiel watches as she took the lead before she hands out the baton to Izayoi.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Izayoi stated smiling before he started running ahead, leaving behind Sirzechs and Azazel. Not a moment until that, both Baraqiel and Issei arrives and gives the baton to the duo before they pace forward with amazing speed.

"I can't lose to Izayoi." Sirzechs said as he ran.

"You think you're the only one?" Azazel asked. "With that said—Here's the weapon which I have been preparing for in a situation like this!" He added as Sirzechs glances behind him, seeing the Governor wielded a sword which looks like a mixture of light and darkness.

"What!? So the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade was completed?!"

"So that's the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade!"

"Really, Azazel?" Sirzechs hinted a small smile before he evaded a strike from Azazel who kept flinging the sword to attack him whilst running.

"I won't lose to a Maou and Chief Angel! I'm number one!"

"You've gotten a bit arrogant." Sirzechs said as he evaded an attack before countering it with a blast of Destruction.

Azazel evaded it easily as he kept attacking the red headed Maou. Just as the two begin attacking back and forth, a voice interrupted.

"Looks like you guys started the party without me!"

Looking at the voice, Sirzechs narrows his eyes before abandoning Azazel to speed up towards the smiling blonde and pulling back his fist engulfed with Destruction.

"Hah! Like old times, eh?" Izayoi held a smile before stepping into a stance and pulling back his own fist before punching it forth to collide against Sirzechs'. The collision causes a temporary shockwave to spread across the entire area.

From the stands, everyone watches the Great Satan, Lucifer or better known as Sirzechs Lucifer exchange fists with the Hero of the Underworld, Sakamaki Izayoi. They watched with pure awe as the blonde combatant kept up to speed with each strike given by the Great Satan. They later watched as Sirzechs immediately summons a red barrier to encase the blonde before tiny red spheres of energy appears and bounces back and forth against the barrier whilst attacking the blonde trapped within. Idly knowing the spheres were ripping off parts of his jersey at a fast pace of a second, the blonde showed off a smirk to Sirzechs who stared in confusion before witnessing the blonde puts his hand at the side of the barrier and shatters it with a grip of his fingers.

"That's new." Izayoi commented with an amused smile before he dashes straight towards Sirzechs and punches his face before he could ever defend himself. Just as Sirzechs came soaring backwards, Azazel appears in the blonde's hindsight and started flinging his Blaze Shining Aura Darkness Blade at Izayoi who kept evading with ease.

"Don't leave me out from the fight!" Azazel exclaimed with a smile as he aimed a punch at the blonde before faking it to swing his sword to which Izayoi saw through the ruse already and lightly evaded by flipping backwards just as Azazel hits the ground and carved a deep hole into the ground. "I've been waiting to settle a fight with you, Sakamaki Izayoi. Do you know that?"

"I've had my speculations, Azazel. You're without a doubt on par with a Satan-Class Devil along with Michael."

"I'm on par with Michael?" Azazel questioned with an annoyed frown before he smiles as he twirled his sword before flicking it to the side. "No way. I'm better than him in general!" He stated as he disappears before reappearing in front of Izayoi to strike him downwards with his sword. "What?!" He exclaimed in surprise as he witnessed Izayoi held his sword still with a finger.

"You've got to do better than that, Azazel." Sirzechs commented before rushing past Azazel to land a punch at Izayoi who pulls his finger back and backflips. But just as he landed, he was assaulted by Sirzechs who kept punching at the blonde who evaded every strike.

"Like hell you could do any better, Sirzechs!" Azazel shouted before he partake in on the fight as he reappears above the duo and summons multitude of spears made of light in mid-air. "You can't even hurt him still!" He added before sending forth the spears of light towards Izayoi.

"Two against one? That doesn't seem fair right?" Izayoi asked Sirzechs before glancing up at the spears of light heading his way. "But I do like challenges." He admitted as he kept evading Sirzechs' punches whilst the spears soar past him and stab into the ground each time he evaded.

"You look so confident that you can take us both on. Let's see if you can do just that!" Azazel exclaimed as Sirzechs glances behind and steps backwards before letting Azazel flies past him and strikes downwards at Izayoi, who blocked the strike with his right arm shockingly.

"What?" Azazel murmured in shock looking at his creation did not severe the blonde's arm rather the sword was kept still on the arm.

"Why are you so surprise? Didn't you know, Azazel?" Izayoi asked before Azazel glances up at him and flies backwards as Sirzechs replaces his spot to land a punch at the blonde. As the Great Satan kept landing a few punches, he rears backwards only to let Azazel shooting off multiple light spears towards the blonde who punches the nearest one. The sliver contact that connected with the fist causes the spear to form into energy before it flew towards the other spears and destroyed them once it connects. Brushing his palms together, the blonde crouches down. "I think I deserved a turn to attack, eh?" He only asked before he disappears instantly.

It only took a second to land a connecting punch to Azazel before he followed his offence with a sideway kick to Sirzechs head, drawing him backwards and crashes into the ground nearby. Admiring his handiwork for a bit, the blonde looks at the baton lying in his left hand the entire time amidst the fighting, making him handicapped to only attack with his free hand and legs. Turning around, the blonde walk towards the finishing line and successfully crosses it with a light smile.

"Goooooooal! The one who conquered the baton relay is the Angels team!"

"That does it, Sirzechs! It's your fault!" Azazel accused the Great Satan who is standing up from the crater. "Why can't you beat him?" Azazel complained.

"It's my fault? I don't think you know the term of teamwork. You're not much of a partner, Azazel."

"What? I don't see you making any progress except shredding his clothes."

"What about you, then? I don't see you doing any kind of damage to him with that creation of yours." Sirzechs replied brushing his jersey with a hand as Azazel glares at him. "

"Take that back, Sirzechs!" Just as Azazel readies himself to strike the red headed Maou, both of them felt a mysterious pressure surrounding them. The Fallen Angels came and surround Azazel whilst releasing killer intent from their body and glaring at him sharply. Sneaking from them, Sirzechs sighed before a voice stops him.

"Are you done being childish, Sirzechs-sama?" Sirzechs stops to look at his wife standing in front of him with a pointed look, one that made him gulp in fear. "I have to say my appreciation to Izayoi for not beating you anymore than he did. Or not you'll experience the same thing in the past."

"Grayfia, I can explain myself."

"How might you explain?"

"I…It was Izayoi. He was the cause of this."

"No. He's not. You're the cause of it, Onii-sama." Rias appeared to stand next to Grayfia with a disapproving frown. "You let him join the Angels side when he can clearly stay with us. We could have won that baton relay." She stated as Sirzechs sweat drops.

"B-But Rias-tan—"

"You're being childish, Onii-sama." Rias sighed as Sirzechs frowned and nodded after a moment later.

"…Yeah, I am being childish. I know that now."

"Since you know your mistake, I guess you own someone an apology. Is that right?" Grayfia asked as Sirzechs looks at her before the three of them looks at Izayoi. The said blonde stood in front of Gabriel who hands him a folded white jersey due to the jersey he worn has tears and rips. The sight witnessed by them was also witnessed by everyone. Everyone sees Izayoi taking off his jersey before taking the folded jersey to wear it over his head. "It appears Gabriel-sama acts differently whenever she's around Izayoi-sama." She commented noting Izayoi raises his hand for a high-five to which Gabriel high-fives the blonde with a smile.

"Yes, I noticed." Rias answered with a small smile. "They're good friends. It is quite rare to see Gabriel-sama to interact with Izayoi-kun."

"A Great Seraphs interacting with a human as a friend. It is rare." Grayfia agreed as she glances to see everyone were watching the interaction between Izayoi and Gabriel with curiosity, wonder and awe.

"Azazel, let's talk for a bit…" The Vice Governor Shemhaza spoke towards Azazel who was quietly sneaking out.

Looking back towards his Vice Governor, Azazel awkwardly smiles whilst hiding the growing fear within as he looked at Shemhaza's expression.

"I…I'm sorry, Shemhaza! I…I got a little bit cocky! Hahaha, forgive me…Please?" Azazel apologises but Shemhaza complies with a smile.

"No."

"Gyaaaaah!" A certain Governor screamed in the middle of the gathered Fallen Angels team as Izayoi laughed at the scene while Gabriel held a smile at him, happy to see the blonde smile.

"Congratulations, Izayoi." Both Izayoi and Gabriel looked at Michael approaching them. "It is because of you, the Angels won this sports day."

"I admit it's quite fun being on the Angels side for today." Izayoi commented.

"Thank you. We hope we do not ill you so."

"No. You did not." Just as the blonde answered, he sees his wife approaching from the corner of his eyes and he slips past a smile seeing Sirzechs and Grayfia accompanying her.

"Congratulations, Izayoi-kun." Rias congratulated with a happy smile as she did not feel ill that the Devils did not won. After congratulating him, the red head looks over at her elder brother.

"Onii-sama." At this, Izayoi looks over at Sirzechs who sighed before looking at him directly.

"…I…I'm sorry."

"I don't see why you should apologise, Sirzechs."

"It's my fault that you went to Angels side to win for them. If you weren't, we might win."

"Did Grayfia tell you to apologize?" Izayoi asked as Sirzechs smiles with a nod.

"Yeah. She wouldn't have no for an answer."

"Alright. I forgive you but you owe me."

"Understood." When he answered, Rias stands next to Izayoi and tangled her arm around Izayoi's right arm before smiling up at her brother.

"You did good, Onii-sama. I forgive you too." At the statement, Sirzechs smiles before sighing in relief and smiles at Grayfia who hinted a small smile.

"So will there be another sports day next year? I can't help but ask." Rias smiled at her husband's statement before resting her head on his shoulder.

To be Continued…

* * *

**In short, this chapter is like a filler but it is necessary. As the title says Armageddon Sports Day, this portray the ORC joining the Sports Day between the Three Great Powers; Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.**

**Leave a Review on what you think about the chapter. I know it is not much but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. Think of it to sate your free time? Yeah. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow this story down below if you have the chance. That is it for me.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter because we'll be delving into the new arc.**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out! **


	56. Chapter 56: A Trip To Kyoto!

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I am here to bring you the newest chapter of A Problem Devil, Born~

Daily Question:

I have been asked questions by a few and I will answer it. No worries. I've read your questions time to time.

Enigma95: I absolutely and certain that it is Azi Dahaka that is stronger than Great Red. I have been discussed about that certain topic with my friend who is knowledgeable about HDXD and Mondaiji-tachi Power Levels. About Izayoi being in the Rating Game with Rias against Sona…It is simply because his participation is needed somewhat. If he didn't participate in the first Rating Game, he would not have a chance to encounter Sairaorg in the next one. I understand there are a lot of loopholes about this, but that is how I see it. And also, Izayoi can participate about any Rating Game with Rias since he's been given permission already by Sirzechs. I think I have already clarified this in the previous chapters before. The early ones.

PersonaQeminod1: I understand that you are so excited about wanting to know about the gender of Izayoi and Rias's baby. But I am not certain how the process of birth for Devils. Do they have to wait 9 months before they could give birth like regular humans? If you know about this, please PM me.

Because to me, the only part that is hard for Devils is having babies not the duration of when the baby is in the womb. But that is just me.

End of Daily Answer

Without further ado, I present to you, A Problem Devil, Born~

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 56: A Trip to Kyoto!

**Underworld**

**Gremory Territory**

**Gremory Mansion**

**Afternoon**

"I would like to establish a Norse magic school in Gremory Territory and start a business training new valkyries out of devil females."

Rossweisse described her plans for the future whilst everyone listened in on her. Everyone plus Irina, Asuka and Sala were present to commemorate the completion of Rias Gremory's peerage. Now, everyone was sitting in the dining room while having tea. Surrounding the dining room were Gremory servants.

"You have very ambitious plans for the future, Rossweisse-san." Venelana commented as Rossweisse replied back with a smile and nod of appreciation.

"Thank you, Venelana-sama. I appreciate it." Venelana nodded at this before turning towards Irina sitting next to the silver haired valkyrie. "How is your visit to our humble abode, Irina-san? We hope you feel at ease." She said to her as Irina sip her tea and put it back on the saucer before she replies to Venelana.

"As an angel, I never thought I would visit the home of the Upper-Class Devils. It is a supreme honour! This must be the grace of the Lord and…Maou-sama!" Irina exclaimed in happiness which everyone could see.

"Hahaha. Rossweisse-san seems very interested in devil industries. As the head of the Gremory Family, I will look forward to your contributions." Zeoticus laughed openly as Venelana sipped her tea, put down her cup and changed the subject.

"By the way. Asuka and all you second years will be going on a school trip soon, am I right? I hear you're going to Kyoto in Japan?" She asked Asuka who sat in between Sala and Akeno.

"Yes, Venelana-sama. We'll be leaving immediately after this." Asuka answered with a nod.

"That's good. We hope you have a nice trip over there."

"Thank you." Venelana smiled at Asuka before Zeoticus turns to his daughter.

"Rias."

"Yes, Otou-sama?" Rias asked curiously as Zeoticus smiled and crosses his arms.

"Your mother and I watched the Athletics Day between the Three Great Powers through the live broadcast."

"Did you really?" Rias asked watching her father nodded before she smiles apologetically. "We're sorry, Otou-sama. It must be embarrassing for you to watch." She stated as Zeoticus waves his hand in dismissal.

"No. It's not as embarrassing as you think it is."

"Huh?"

"It's entertaining." Venelana answered as Rias turns to her mother. "The all-out battle between the Three Great Powers was entertaining to see. All three factions really did their best in the sports events."

"They really did. It is not an understatement to say it was a war." Rias added with amusement in her tone.

"Yes." Venelana agreed. "Especially it was more interesting to watch when your husband got to be on the Angels side." She chuckles at the end. "Sirzechs did not look too good about it."

"Unfortunately, it is his fault that we lost our ace." Rias stifle a laugh.

"I have to say watching Izayoi going up against those monsters in the Obstacle Race was undeniably good. So are the Calvary Battle and the Decisive Baton Relay. I have to admit those were the most fun for us to watch especially Sirzechs and Azazel fighting against Izayoi in the Decisive Baton Relay. I believe everyone was watching intently at the fight?" Zeoticus asked as Rias nodded.

"Yes. Everyone was watching that moment. Who wouldn't?" She said before everyone at the dining table heard the sound of laughter coming from the entrance of the dining room. They all watched as Izayoi walked inside along with Millicas who walked alongside him and was laughing at the moment.

"Hello, everyone." Millicas greeted once he stopped laughing. "Sorry we're late."

"No. Did you have fun in the library?"

"Yes. Izayoi onii-sama and I were reading a few books about the Rating Games."

"The Rating Games?"

"Mostly ones about the Special Rules in a Rating Game; Dice Figure Game and Scramble Flag Game." Izayoi answered. "I am interested to the former."

"Dice Figure Game, Izayoi-kun?" Rias answered with a raise of her brow.

"Yeah. It depends mostly on luck if you get to roll the dice and get the most value numbers. Depends on that value number, you'll get to choose whatever piece you wish as long as it is within the range of the value.

"That's right." Rias nodded with a smile. "It depends on the value number you'll get on the dices. That's the most important. If not, you'll have to make due with what you have." She explained as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"…So what did I miss?" The blonde asked.

"It's not a lot. Do you want to hear about the current topic we're talking about?"

"Which is?"

"The Athletics Day between the Three Great Powers."

"That? I'm all ears." Izayoi answered with a nonchalant smile as everyone smiles at him.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Don't forget to bring back souvenirs, Ojou-sama." Izayoi smiles nonchalantly at Asuka who hinted a small smile. The two were walking side by side with the others along the hall towards the entrance of the house to go home.

"Why would I give you a souvenir, Izayoi-kun? I don't think you deserve a souvenir." She claimed. "I might give Rias a souvenir. Maybe you should share it with her instead. It'll lessen the cost."

"You're stingy, Ojou-sama."

"Am not." Asuka answered strictly before Izayoi stops followed by the others as Sirzechs was meeting with someone at the moment. They were both standing in the middle of the hallway used particularly for when Sirzechs returned. As Sirzechs stops talking to the guest, he looks at them and smiles. Meanwhile, the guest which was Sairaorg Bael turns to meet everyone.

"Looking good, Izayoi and Rias." Sairaorg greeted with a smile settled for Izayoi who smiles nonchalantly.

"Yes, it is great that you came to greet us. You look wonderful, Sairaorg. But let me apologise for my delayed greeting. Onii-sama, welcome back. We heard you returned home and came to greet you."

"Don't sweat the formalities, it makes me uncomfortable. Thank you all."

"Onii-sama, Sairaorg came because…?"

"Yes, he came expressly to deliver some fruit, a specialty from Bael Territory. How thoughtful of our cousin. We were talking about how Rias and Izayoi should visit the Bael Household to express our gratitude some time." Sirzechs explained before he changed topics. "We were also talking about a few things for the next match, Rias. He has no special requests about the rules, except that all the complicated restrictions be lifted from the rules of combat."

"….Sairaorg, that is to say, no matter how many uncertain elements there are on our side, you will accept them all. Is that what you mean?" Rias asked with a serious look as Sairaorg smiled fearlessly.

"That is correct. Whether the vampire stops time, or the Red Dragon Emperor who reads thoughts and blows girls' clothes away, I will take them all on. If I cannot handle your all-out attacks, how can I call myself the heir of the Bael Family?"

"That is true." Izayoi agreed with a nod as Sairaorg nods at him. Just then, Sirzechs made a suggestion.

"Yes, there is no better opportunity than this chance encounter. Sairaorg once said you wanted to spar with Izayoi. Is that correct?"

"That's right. I did say that before." Sairaorg nodded at Sirzechs who turns to Izayoi.

"Then just a friendly match. Don't you want to experience such a match just before the true battle begins?" Sirzechs asked as Sairaorg looks over at Izayoi and walks to stand in front of him. Their heights differ as Izayoi's eye levels upon Sairaorg's nose.

"What do you say, Izayoi? I am bound to know your strength in battle soon. This will be something I would want to experience foremost. If you do not mind." Sairaorg showed a smile showing teeth.

Smiling up at Sairaorg, Izayoi shrugs off his shoulders before smirking.

"I don't mind. But I hope you're not regretting your decision any sooner."

"Shall we take this to the basement?" Sirzechs asked with a wide smile as everyone followed him towards the basement of the Gremory Castle. In the basement, there was a vast training hall, easily large enough to hose the entire Kuoh Academy stadium.

Once everyone was there, Sirzechs handed Millicas over to Grayfia who took him some place to wait. Then, everyone settled on standing at the side lines of the training hall whilst both Izayoi and Sairaorg stood across from each other.

The latter of which discarded his noble attire, leaving just a grey shirt. But upon discarding the attire, his body could be seen; muscular and extremely sturdy. The muscles on his shoulders and back were bulging.

"You know. Just before we start." Izayoi spoke as Sairaorg stared at him. "I'd like to know if you're giving it all despite this is a mock battle." He said as Sairaorg stifle a laugh.

"…Do not worry. I wouldn't be casting seals over myself if you were my opponent, Izayoi. I know now that doing just that would not help me one bit." Sairaorg explained as he crosses his arms over his chest. "But I am questioning about your own, if you're giving it all in this." As a respond, Izayoi shrugs his shoulders with a nonchalant smile.

"I don't know. You can guess if I'm putting everything I've got into this. But I doubt you wouldn't want that, Sairaorg." Izayoi looks at his opponent. "Tell you what; I'll give my all in just one blow. What about that?" He asked raising a finger with a smile as everyone stared at the blonde in surprise. "You can land whatever punches you've got but I'll end it in one."

"Why are you putting such a handicap on yourself, Izayoi?"

"It'll make the fight entertaining for me and the spectators at least. Anyway, you wanted me to give it my all and I'd say I give it in one blow. You should think about that very carefully." Izayoi smirked.

"….I understand what you're saying." Sairaorg said before showing a smile. "Oh well. If it will get you to show me your true strength, I'm all up for it." He stated as he takes a fighting stance while Izayoi kept standing.

"So who's going first—" Just before the blonde finishes, Sairaorg appears in front of his eyes, aimed to strike. "Huh." Izayoi kept smirking before a series of punches came upon him but the blonde took it all.

After a while, Sairarog jumps back to land a good distance across the blonde before he accessed the damage he'd done.

"What…?" He murmured as he looks at Izayoi. The Kuoh Academy uniform adorned by the blonde held rips and tears due to the punches landed. But amidst the shredded uniform, there were no visible wound such as blood or bruises on the blonde.

"You really did some work." Izayoi commented as he smiles nonchalantly at Sairaorg. He then brushes his hand over his chest before he discarded his uniform to the side, leaving only his yellow shirt. "Don't worry. My sense of touch isn't working. I still felt your punches." Izayoi explained putting his fist on his hips. "…But was that all?"

A wide smile appears over Sairaorg's face as he heard the words from the blonde. He shakes his head before responding. "No. That's only the beginning." Just as he finishes, he vanishes.

Looking around the training hall, the blonde glances back before he blocked the punch aimed at his head with his right arm. The force in between the collision causes a burst of wind to spread across the vast training hall and carved deep scars across the walls while everyone could feel it instantaneously.

"I have three weapons. Strongly built body, fast legs and martial arts." Sairaorg explained to Izayoi before he quickly vanishes. "Here I come!" A shout resounded throughout the training hall as Izayoi turns around to meet Sairaorg's kick which hits the side of his right shoulder. At the action, Izayoi kept smirking and Sairaorg frowned before jumping back to stand at his previous position.

Brushing the side of his shoulder where the kick landed, there were no pained expression visible on Izayoi's face as he brushes his shoulder and patting it a few times.

"…Is that all you got in a kick? Not to offend you or anything of the sort, but your _weapons_ are not giving such an effect." He explained nonchalantly.

"If anyone heard you said that, they'll think you're bluffing." Sairaorg explained as Izayoi smiles. "But I _**believe**_ it. Sakamaki Izayoi, you're not the type of person to bluff." He spoke to the blonde with a smile. "From now on, all I have to do is to prove to you that I can do much more!" He let out a battle cry before he instantly appears Izayoi and delivers multiple punches to the blonde who freely took it once again. Meanwhile, everyone standing near the side lines watches the fight with mixed expressions on their faces. Some exhibits worry, concern for the blonde who was freely taking all of the hits from Sairaorg, while the others focused extensively on the blonde without expressing any worry.

Amidst punching his opponent left and right with his bare fists, Sairaorg observed the blonde's reaction to the rough hits. He noted whenever his punches connected, his opponent did not move at all from the backlash. He also noted that the blonde did not react to counter or block any of his punches as of yet, which cause suspicions to rose inside him. As suspicions arose, Sairaorg cannot help the excitement bubbling inside him to wait for the time the blonde retaliate. At the thought, Sairaorg's punches pump his energy to increase the strength of his punches while his fists were going at a faster pace than before.

The action did not unnoticed by the spectators.

"It looks like Sairaorg is getting impatient and absorbed in the fight." Sirzechs commented with a smile.

"Why's that?" Issei asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"He can't wait to experience Izayoi-kun's punch later. He changed his pace so that he might be experiencing it sooner." Rias answered much to everyone's surprise. "He's battle driven at this point." She added before watching the ground shakes whenever Sairaorg deliver one punch after another.

"Is he really excited to experience something like that?" Rossweisse asked with a look of shock.

"That is how he is. He's a battle maniac." Rias answered before everyone continued watching the fight.

"Come, Sakamaki Izayoi! Give me! Show me what you've got!" Sairaorg grinned whilst punching. "Show me…the punch that decimated your enemies! Show me, your strength that you used against the Three-Headed Dragon!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulls back his fist and punches directly at Izayoi's forehead, causing a deep scar to carve upon the floor behind them.

"Heh. Do you want to taste that? Sorry but you're not at_ that_ level." Sairaorg watches a wide smirk spread across Izayoi's lips before blood gurgles up in his throat as a fist was buried in his stomach. The moment slowly turned into slow motion as Sairaorg looks down at the blonde who had punched directly at his stomach without him ever seeing the action. Suddenly, time turned normally and Sairaorg flies backwards to instantly crashes through the wall behind.

In the side lines, Sirzechs offered a smile at the scene along with Rias whilst the others looked impressed and felt joy.

Then, Sairaorg appears all of a sudden across Izayoi as everyone looks at him before watching him curled down on the floor and hurled blood from his throat. Everyone watches a large pool of blood gathering beneath Sairaorg's knees. They then looked at the inviting smile upon his lips before Sairaorg attempting to stand up but stagger along the way. When he stood up perfectly, he stagger side to side before his sights set to the blonde in front of him. Everyone looked to his eyes and was astounded to seeing his eyeballs were white.

"His unconscious…" Kiba murmured upon looking at Sairaorg.

"Is he standing by his will only?" Xenovia asked with surprise etched on her face along with the others.

Silence overcomes the vast training hall area before Sairaorg fell backwards onto the ground with a thud.

"…Did I use too much?" Izayoi questioned himself with a fist on his hips as he looked down at the unconscious Sairaorg. "I thought he could withstand it. I did very little on that one, you know."

"Did you?" Sirzechs asked in amusement as Izayoi turns to him and smiles nonchalantly while showing teeth.

"Yeah."

"Amazing…" Rossweisse commented in awe along with the others.

"He beat him by only using a punch." Issei spoke.

"_What do you expect, partner? If he could defeat Sirzechs and Great Red on top of that, this battle driven maniac did not have a chance. But I am impressed that he could stand up by his will only."_ Ddraig commented.

"Show off." Asuka smiled with a cross of her arms as Izayoi looks at her.

"I don't think I showed a lot."

"Show off." Asuka said as Izayoi only grins.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" Izayoi questioned as he turns to Sirzechs who looks at the unconscious Sairaorg.

"We'll prepare a guest room for him to rest for now. We don't know how long he'll be staying since we don't know how much damage you've caused, Izayoi. But I can be pretty certain it'll be quite some time before he can stand up properly." Sirzechs turns an amusing eye towards Izayoi. "In the meantime," Sirzechs turns towards Asia in question. "Asia Argento, might I ask for your help?" He gestures his hand towards the unconscious Sairaorg.

"Y-Yes, Sirzechs-sama!" Asia nodded to his request.

"Issei, can you company Asia?" Rias asked the brunette who nods before following after Asia approaching Sairaorg.

Watching as Asia got to work healing Sairaorg, Izayoi looks at Akeno approaching him with a folded white shirt. Looking down at himself, he noted his shirt held rips and holes. Chuckling at himself, he rips his shirt with one pull of his hand before accepting the shirt Akeno handed off.

"Are you okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked walking over to him as the blonde wears the shirt over his head.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" A smile plays over his lips.

"We're not sure if you suffered a concussion to the head. That's why we're asking you that question." Asuka added smiling.

"Thanks for that, Ojou-sama. But I feel perfectly fine." Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal. "Anyway, aren't you gonna go on a trip to Kyoto pretty soon?" He asked.

"It's not until tomorrow morning. I already packed."

"...Can I expect a souvenir soon? It is the least you could for your senior, right?"

"I don't think so. I don't know what you'd like as a souvenir, so I don't think I should be bothered to buy anything."

"What a response." A chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I don't see why I can't come along. There's nothing going on over at the school anyways." Izayoi stated with his hands pocketed as he stood next to Rias in front of the bullet train platform. Both of them were the only ones seeing their Second-Year Juniors off. The others such as Sala, Akeno, Koneko and Gasper were attending normal classes at the moment and were not allowed to fall behind on the classes.

Every Second-Year students were wearing individual's clothes, including Asuka and the others who wore street clothes. The order of which had been commissioned from teacher for students to wear during the school trip.

"You're not a Second Year Student, are you?" Asuka asked lifting an amused eyebrow as Irina giggled next to her while Asia smiles besides her.

"Very funny, Ojou-sama. It's common to involve age." Izayoi smiled as Rias smiles at him before she looks at her servants and showed them something like a card.

"Here, this is a pass for each of you."

Everyone took ahold of the said card as Kiba looked down at the card in his hand.

"This is the legendary…?" Kiba spoke up before glancing up at Rias who nods.

"Yes, this is required for Devils to enjoy Kyoto, the so-called 'free bus pass'. The shrines and temples over there are normally taboo for Devils however Devils can move freely using this pass which was issued by Onmyoji and Youkai from the Kyoto office in charge of affairs there." Rias explained before she continued. "We used the same kind of pass last year. As long as there is a legitimate reason, they will issue passes even to Devils. Gremory's servants, Sitri's servants and Heaven's messenger. Do you realise how fortunate it is to have certain forces backing you all?" Rias offered them a smile. "Just keep it in your skirt or pocket in your uniform and you will be able to enter the famous sights there. Enjoy your sightseeing there."

"That's fortunate for you." Asuka smiled at Asia who nodded at her before turning to Rias.

"Thank you, Rias onee-sama!" Asia thanked along with Issei.

"This is fortunate for us. Thank you, Buchou."

"Thank you, Buchou. We'll use it well." Xenovia told as she and the others pocketed their cards.

"Oh. One other thing." This time it was Izayoi who spoke up. Everyone look up at him in question. "Since you'll be going to Kyoto, you'll be encountering some problems along the way."

"Problems?" Xenovia asked in curiosity.

"Yes. If you encountered that sort of thing, do not hesitate to call us. I mean it." Izayoi smiled nonchalantly. "You don't have to worry about bothering us. Who will be bothered anyway? So, are we clear?" After the blonde finishes, Rias nodded along in agreement before she spoke up to the others.

"Izayoi-kun is right. If you encounter any sort and I mean, any, do not hesitate to call upon us." Rias emphasised as everyone nodded at the two of them.

"Is there something wrong in Kyoto, Izayoi-senpai? Rias onee-sama?" Asia questioned in slight concern as Rias smiled at her.

"It is nothing. But I just worry about my dear servants going there." Rias answered.

"It's the job of a senior to look out for their spoiled juniors, right?" Izayoi shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant smile.

"Spoiled? What do you mean by 'spoiled'?" Asuka asked feeling offensive.

"I mean just that, Ojou-sama." Izayoi answered chuckling as Asuka glares at him before she glances at the corner of her eye to see her classmate motioning her hand inside the train.

"Oh. I got to go." Asuka told everyone as she grabbed the handle of her luggage. Just as she went ahead, she looks at Izayoi over her shoulder. "If I'm lucky, I'll buy something." She told the blonde who playfully smiles at her.

"If you're lucky enough." Izayoi replied as Asuka looks at him before she goes towards the front of the train where her class gathered.

Then, Asia's mobile phone rang.

"Hello, Kiryuu-san? Yes, Xenovia-san and Irina-san are together with me." Asia said to Kiryuu before she nodded at her mobile and hang up the phone. She then bows her head to Rias. "We are going, Rias onee-sama."

"Then we should get going."

"Yes, we should."

"Take care." Rias told them with a smile.

"Then it's about time I should go as well. I will bring souvenirs back." Kiba said before bowing his head to Rias and Izayoi. After that, he turned towards where his class gathered in the train. As each one of them had gone inside the train, both Izayoi and Rias waved their juniors farewell when the bullet train started moving.

When the train had left the station, Rias smiles at where the train disappeared.

"What do you think they'll encounter?"

Rias asked with a small frown of concern for her servants.

"It's definitely gonna be them. Anyway, Kunou might be meeting them soon and she will ask for their help on finding Yasaka."

"Do you think it's the Khaos Brigade?"

"It might potentially be. But we're facing something else of Khaos Brigade's standards." Just as the blonde finishes, a moment of silence engulfed the atmosphere before Rias glances at her husband yawning. "Hm?"

Izayoi peeks out of his right eye to see his wife pinching his cheek gently with a gentle smile on her face.

"Shall we go? Unfortunately, we have our own trip to attend to."

"…Unfortunately." A few chuckles shared between the married couple before they left the station.

* * *

It was 20 minutes after the train had left the station, and Asuka sat on the right side overlooking the familiar sights. After a moment, Asuka glances at the corner of her eye to see a few of her classmates sitting next to her, fast asleep. Smiling at their peaceful faces, she retreat her view towards the outside world through the window. Without anything in mind to do at the moment, she kept staring out at the window. As she kept staring, her mind drifted off towards the topic of herself. Truthfully, she had witnessed all kinds of supernatural things in her life when she begun schooling at Kuoh Academy. For somebody like her that has abnormal abilities, she felt she belonged where she could be herself without showing any restraints. Together with Izayoi, she thought back at the two of them. She obviously knew something was a bit odd that she coincidentally met him and later on, knew his abilities which are out of human bounds. To better understand the thought in her mind, she felt the two of them belonged in this world of supernatural. But she also felt like they were out of place somehow. Suddenly, her mind briefly wondered if the both of them should visit Little Garden; a world where you could test your capabilities and thus learn anew about yourself. After she had spent time with Sala, the two were sometimes engaging in the topic of Little Garden. With that, she also learned little by little about the world that was out of this world compare to the Underworld she'd visited a few times. After she had been learning the information concerning Little Garden, she can honestly say that Little Garden was definitely one thing she wanted to visit again.

"Go die, ecchi trio!"

"So disgusting on the train!"

Asuka was briefly snapped out of her thoughts as she briefly glance at the loud voices coming from the next coach before she returns back to viewing the sights through the window. Sighing, Asuka decided to rest and she turns her head around. She then closes her eyes to sleep.

* * *

"**We are arriving at Kyoto presently."** An announcement was made through the audio speakers within each of the cargo of the train.

"Asuka-san~ Asuka-san~"

"Hm?" Asuka opens her eyes to see her class monitor nudging her shoulder to wake her.

"Have a good rest? We'll be arriving Kyoto in a few minutes. Please be ready to get your luggage." The female class monitor smiled at her before she resumed on waking up the other girls which were asleep.

Smiling at the kind class monitor, Asuka yawns behind her hand before resuming getting her luggage.

A few minutes pass and the bullet train stops at the station. All of the Second-Year students got off the train before gasping in awe of the station in Kyoto.

Walking near her classmates, Asuka eventually stops near the vending machine with the rest of her class gathering there as well. Her class monitor stops in front of the class and smiled.

"Welcome to Kyoto, everyone. Is everyone accountant for?" She asked as everyone started to take note of their classmates.

"Yes!" Everyone answered after a while as the class monitor nodded before continuing.

"If everyone is here, we will begin to head towards the allocated location which is near the station. If you have your ticket with you, go to the ticket checkpoint." As everyone begin filing out through the ticket checkpoint including the class monitor, Asuka begin glancing around to find the rest of her friends. After a while, she spotted Asia on her right along with Xenovia and Irina, Asuka smiles before continuing to head through the ticket checkpoint.

After the ticket checkpoint, the class monitor guided the rest of the class towards the allocated hotel near the station. The walk was a few minutes from the station to the hotel which was a relief to some students.

Looking up at the massive high class hotel, Asuka stared upon the name displayed proudly, 'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel'. Smiling amusingly at the name, she then caught something with a glance of her eye. There was a hotel under construction nearby and the name of the hotel is, 'Kyoto Serafall Hotel'.

"The Great Satans' names are all influential it seems." Asuka deduced before resuming walking towards the massive high class hotel with her class and the other classes which were evidently following behind. After showing their student identification to the attendants at the entrance, they were given detailed instructions to the lobby.

"I can't believe we'll be living in this hotel." Asuka smiled at her classmate awed look at the luxurious décor of the lobby. "Have you seen anything like this before?"

"Amazing…Is it really fine for the entirety of the Second-Year students to live in such a hotel…?" Matsuda asked. Seeing this was not an ordinary place, his opinion was very sensible.

"Yeah, it's amazing, but compared to Buchou's house, it's still a bit lacking." Xenovia expressed calmly as Asia and Issei nodded at her, agreeing with her opinion.

As everyone had entered the vast and spacious lobby, they were gathered in one spot. When the meeting time arrived, each class began to take roll call to confirm their numbers. After roll calling, everyone sat down on the floor to listen to the teacher's announcement. As each teacher announced for their students, it was Rossweisse's turn. Everyone perked up to what she says.

"There is a 100 yen shop in the underground shopping centre of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start being a big spender in your student's years, you will grow up into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world flow. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100 yen shop—the 100 yen shop is Japan's treasure." Rossweisse finished her announcement before another teacher came up and made the final clarifications.

"Please take note of the above points. After putting away your luggage in your rooms, it is free activities until 5pm. But please don't wander too far away. It is best to stick to the area around the Kyoto railway station. Please remind yourself to be back in your rooms by 5:30."

"Yes." The entire second year student body replied.

Thus, everyone started took their luggage after various reminders from the teachers and received keys from the attendants at the lobby entrance.

"Asuka-san!" A shout resounded through Asuka's ear as she turns around to spot Asia walking towards her with both Irina and Xenovia. "Are you going to your room?" Nodding at her question, Irina gestured to them.

"Let's go to each of our room. That way, it'll be easier to invite each one of us. Is that okay?"

"Yes, and since our rooms are allocated at the girls floor, our rooms are nowhere far. It'll be best to remember each of our room." Xenovia explained.

"Okay." Asuka answered before the four of them left towards the girls' floor.

As the four of them arrived on the said floor, they quickly scout for their rooms. After a while of scouting, Asia and Xenovia had found their room—which they shared.

"So you'll be sharing with Xenovia, Asia. That'll be easier, right?"

"Yes. If I have to sleep alone, I wouldn't be able to sleep." Asia admitted.

"That's okay, Asia. I'm here." Xenovia smiled at her as Asia nodded before returning her own smile.

"So since they've found their own room, we have to find ours, Irina." Asuka turns to Irina who nodded. After Asia and Xenovia puts their luggage inside their room, they quickly joined both Asuka and Irina on finding their rooms. As they accessed the numbers on each door, it was but a moment that they've found Asuka's room—which she shares with Irina.

"You have the same room number as mine, Asuka!" Irina said in happiness as Asuka smiled at her.

"Yes. Is it really that of a coincidence though?" Asuka asked whilst glancing at the door.

"Oh. Have you already found your rooms?" Rossweisse appeared to the four girls who looked at her. "I was about to inform all four of you about your allocated rooms you will be sharing. Rias-san had stated that it is better for two of you to share a room together."

"That's considerate of her." Asuka nodded in appreciation.

"Rossweisse-san, did Issei-san found his own room?"

"He did. Unfortunately, it is not up to his standards."

"What do you mean?"

"His room will be acting as a meeting room for us to group." At the statement, the four girls looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Why is that, Rossweisse-san?" Asuka questioned. "Isn't this trip supposed to be us relaxing rather than…?"

"Yes, it is. But I don't know the details yet. Although, if anything happens in Kyoto, we must first secure a place to carry out discussions. That is why the room is assigned to Issei-san who was the odd one out."

"We understand." Asuka nodded along with the three others.

"It's good that you understand. Anyway, I have to go meet the other teachers, so your free time starts now. Keep in mind to not wander far away, and also do not always be mesmerised by Kyoto. If you want to buy souvenirs, I reckon the 100 yen shop ." Rossweisse smiled at the end as the four girls returned her smile with theirs. "I'll see you four at 5:30. Alright?" She stated before she walked away.

After she disappeared from their sight, Asuka looked to the others with a small frown. "It's just as Izayoi-kun said. Something will be happening soon." Asuka said to them.

"But how? And when?" Xenovia added to their confusion. "Who?"

"Rossweisse-san doesn't know the details as much as we do. But it's pretty clear that we'll be encountering some problems along the way in Kyoto."

"Then we have to prepare." Irina stated as the three others nodded.

"And since our free time starts now, we should very much start exploring." Asuka stated to the others. "Let's go, Irina. We have to put our luggage first." With that, both Asuka and Irina entered their room together, putting their luggage down safely before gathering with Asia and Xenovia outside. Locking the door with her key, Asuka looks at the three. "Shall we ladies?"

"We shall."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Fushimi Inari**

After getting off at Inari Station which was a one stop away from Kyoto station, Asuka and the others were able to see the inviting road to Fushimi Inari. Plus, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu decided to tag along with them since they were too wanted to visit Fushimi Inari.

"Look Asia, Irina. These shops have many interesting things to sell." Xenovia pointed out.

All these cute foxes!" Asia exclaimed cutely.

"Do I have enough spare cash to buy souvenirs here?" Irina asked.

"If you don't, I can lend a couple." Asuka offered with a understand smile.

"Really? But wouldn't that be unfair for you, Asuka-san?"

"It's perfectly fine."

As the four girls begin chatting away at the Kyoto atmosphere of the shops nearby, Matsuda aimed his camera at them to photograph. But before he could, Kiryuu had blocked his camera.

"Kiryuu, go away! I'm trying to a snap of their picture! The backdrop of the Kyoto scenery with the four girls, it's best to take a picture and you're blocking it!"

"What about me?" Kiryuu narrowed her eyes in protest.

Passing through the last torii, there was a huge door. On each side was a sculpture of a fox.

"These are…" Asuka murmured looking at the sculptures.

"Yes, exorcism statues. Normally they would have a presence that repelled existences like Devils, but thanks to the passes, there's no trouble." Xenovia explained looking at the stone statues with Asuka.

"Are we really under surveillance?" Issei asked out of curiosity, having felt watched when he got off the Inari station.

"We devils and angels are foreign creatures to the authorities here. Though we notified them beforehand, surveillance is still necessary." Xenovia explained as she and the others started their journey passing through the main entrance. Without any issue, they reached the main hall. Continuing from there, they found the stairs leading up to the Inari Mountain. Thus, they begin their trek through the thousand torii towards climbing the mountain.

"Smile!" Irina said smiling as she adjusted the aim of the camera in her hands before she snaps a picture of Asia, Asuka and Xenovia standing in front of a torii followed by the numerous torii behind. The four of them begin taking pictures as they climbed through the mountain.

"…Wa…Wait for me…W-Why are you all so energetic…?" Motohama asked as he sluggishly climbed the stairs after 10 minutes in.

"Hey, hey, Motohama. This is shameful. Even Asia-chan and the rest are fine." Matsuda sighed at his friend whilst standing a couple of steps above.

After that, everyone decided to rest at the rest stop halfway through the journey. Matsuda was fanning Motohama who was out of breath at the moment.

"Smile for the camera." Asuka spoke positioning her camera in her hands before snapping the picture. She then let it down as Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Kiryuu walked towards her to view the taken picture.

"The mountainside behind us was a good idea, Asuka-san." Kiryuu complimented her as Asuka smiles at her.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-san. We can't ignore the beautiful scenery that is provided to us, hence why we should take pictures of it."

"If that is so, I suggest you get in one of the pictures, Asuka-san. I'll handle your camera gently." Kiryuu assured extending her hand towards Asuka who looks at her before giving her camera at her and followed the others to stand in front of the mountainside. As the four girls lined up next to each other, Kiryuu nodded at them. "Alright, say cheese!" As Kiryuu snapped the picture, Issei came around behind her.

"Sorry but I'm going to head up first." He reminded the five of them before he goes off towards climbing the mountain. Just as he disappeared, Asia looked towards where he went before she looked to the others.

"Will Issei-san be alright?" She asked in concern.

"He'll be alright." Xenovia assured. "He can handle himself, Asia."

"But he can't handle the situation we're in now." Asuka answered as the others looked at her. "There's no telling what he'll encounter up there. We can't predict enemies we haven't encountered yet."

"Then we should go." Asia stated as Asuka nodded.

"Kiryuu-san, we'll be going up as well. Can you keep my camera until we come back?" Asuka asked Kiryuu who looked over at her.

"Huh? Alright. Go right ahead. Don't worry, your camera will be fine." She assured before motioning her hand forth.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-san." Asia thanked before she and the others raced up towards the mountain.

"Maybe everyone's getting excited on climbing the mountain today." Kiryuu suspected with a shrug of her shoulder before she proceeded to take pictures of the scenery around her.

Whilst Asuka and the others climbed the mountain, Asuka perked up as she looked up ahead, sensing new presences nearby and were surrounding Issei.

"They have arrived." Asuka informed the three others who looked at her before they speed up their pace. Just as they arrived at the top of the mountain where an old shrine stood at the centre of the mountain, they also arrived at the scene were Issei stood across a little girl with fox features alongside priests with crow features. The brunette was readied to battle as he summoned his Boosted Gear over his left arm.

"Irina, let's go." Xenovia told her as they both raced ahead of Asuka and Asia to help Issei.

When the Karasu-Tengu adorned priests outfit begin attacking Issei, both Xenovia and Irina arrived in front of the brunette just in time to block their attack with the wooden swords they bought from the stores at the rest stop earlier.

"Xenovia? Irina?" Surprised by their sudden arrival, Issei relaxes himself before both Xenovia and Irina pushes the staffs of the Karasu-Tengu priests and stood in front of Issei. Then, Asia hurried over to the three to check upon Issei.

"Issei-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. They appeared out of nowhere."

"…Is that so, you all are the ones who…my mother! Unforgivable! Unclean devils! You have tainted this sacred place! I will not forgive you!"

"Now, now. We can't fight over this, right? It's not nice to start war without a reason." Asuka smiled at Kunou as she stood in front of the others. "Issei-san, for what reason they attacked you?"

"They thought I had her mother."

"So you think we're the ones who abducted her in the first place?" Asuka turned towards Kunou.

"You can't deceive my eyes!"

"Please forgive us but we do not know your mother personally and we are not the ones who abducted her as you thought." Asuka said before she gestured Asia forward. "Asia, show them the card." She said to her as Asia nodded and proceeded to show Kunou and the Karasu-Tengu priests the card Rias gave. The card was etched with the Gremory crest.

"Kunou-sama, that pass..." One of the Karasu-Tengu exclaimed. "They're from the Gremory Family."

"Gremory Family?" Kunou exclaimed in surprise. "Rias Gremory onee-sama's family?" She asked before looking up at Asia and the others.

"Yes. We're Rias Gremory's servants." Xenovia answered with a nod. "We're not the ones who abduct your mother."

"Please believe us. We do not know of such thing." Asia added with a shake of her head whilst pleading.

"If you're Rias onee-sama's servants then…where's Otou-sama?" Kunou asked cutely in curiosity. Her angry expression she displayed a while ago diminishes in place of the cute expression.

"Otou-sama?" Xenovia asked before looking at the others in confusion.

"Who is your Otou-sama?" Irina asked. But just before Kunou could answer, a familiar presence appears behind Kunou and the Karasu-Tengu priests'.

"Kunou, you can't wander around and just accused of someone abducting your mother. That's not what I taught you now, is it? You have to properly analyse things furthermore before you could question it."

"Shiroyasha?" Asuka asked in surprise as she sees the white haired loli in a kimono standing behind Kunou. Immediately, the Karasu-Tengu priests turn their bodies around and bow their heads at her presence.

"Shiroyasha-sama!"

"…I forgot, Shiroyasha-sama. I'm sorry…" Kunou apologised to her with a guilty look. "They're not from Kyoto, so I assumed…" She murmured in shame as she pouts while Shiroyasha smiled down at her.

"I understand you missed your mother but this is not the way. Besides that, it will only prolong your search if you do not think accurately."

"…I understand, Shiroyasha-sama."

"You're in your learning state, princess. Don't worry." Shiroyasha smiled down at her before she looks up at Asuka and the others. "So you're all here, heh? I assumed you're all on a trip?"

"We're on a school trip." Asuka answered. "Only the Second-Year student body."

"Alright. Sorry for this kind of misunderstanding introduction in this lovely day. You were after all here to relax and enjoy."

"Shiroyasha, about that…What is currently going on?" Asuka questioned seriously as Shiroyasha looks at her and let out her fan to cover her smile.

"You'll soon be informed that from your authorities. It is better if you informed that kid beforehand. He might hold the clue as to why this is happening."

"Kid? Do you mean—" Just before Asuka finishes, Shiroyasha and Kunou plus the Karasu-Tengu priests disappeared within a gust of wind.

"Shiroyasha-sama is with them…What is going on, Asuka-san?" Asia asked her while Asuka held a perplexed expression on her face.

"I don't know. But I reckon we will be informed of the details later on. Anyway, we should informed Izayoi-kun and Rias for now."

"But we can't bother them." Issei reasoned as he, Xenovia and Irina walk up to them.

"But it is reasonable for them to know. Specifically, Rias. She does know things in Kyoto. She might know what is happening right now, especially Izayoi-kun at this matter." Asuka said with narrowed eyes.

"Izayoi-senpai? Does he know what's going on?" Asia asked in curiosity as Issei nodded along.

"It is what Shiroyasha specifically had stated." Asuka said before she turns to them. "Anyway, we should go back and inform the both of them once we get back to the hotel."

"Alright."

* * *

**Time Skip**

—It was the first night in the trip.

The Second-Year students had dinner at the hotel along with the teachers. It was a luxurious feast of Kyoto cuisine which was delicious and uncommonly tasty. After dinner, everyone dismisses back to each of their rooms. But both Asuka and Irina had gone with Xenovia and Asia to their room to discuss what happened earlier.

"After that, we toured around Fushimi Inari before going back. The others did not suspect anything, right?" Asuka asked sitting upon Asia's bed with Asia while Irina sat together with Xenovia on her bed.

"No. They were perplexed but they didn't question anything." Xenovia stated.

"Once we returned, we reported to both Azazel-sensei and Rossweisse-sensei." Irina said. "That's a good action right?"

"Right. They didn't deliberately attack us. They did it for a reason of abduction."

"Azazel-sensei said we shouldn't because it would cause unnecessary worries for both Rias and Izayoi-kun, so should we still…?"

"We should. We didn't tell them everything about what happened. We just told them we got attacked. That's all. But we should still report to both Izayoi-kun and Rias." Asuka explained.

"That's true!" Irina nodded with an understanding nod followed by Xenovia and Asia.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun has already told us to report anything that happened in Kyoto. I heard that we wouldn't as much bothered the two of them." Asuka held an amused smile.

"Yes." Asia nodded with a smile. Then, a knocking sound resounded from the door and the four of them looked towards it. "You can come inside." Asia said over to the door that is opened by none other than Rossweisse.

"Sorry to disturb your time, girls. But Asuka-san said that this is related to the attack earlier?" Rossweisse asked after closing the door.

"Yes, it is. But before we get into that, can we contact someone, Rossweisse-sensei?" Asuka asked with a small smile as Rossweisse looked at her in slight curiosity.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Does Izayoi-kun know about this event prior?" Rossweisse asked Asuka as she sat next to Irina and Xenovia.

"He might hold the key as to why this is happening. Shiroyasha had said it herself." Asuka answered much to Rossweisse's surprise of hearing the name.

"Shiroyasha-sama?"

Asuka nodded at her before answering. "The thing is…We didn't tell you and Azazel everything that happened. We hope you understand, Rossweisse-sensei."

"Why is that? It is proper to inform me and Azazel-sensei anything." A small frown made visible on Rossweisse's face.

"Yes, but we would like to talk about this with you more than Azazel."

"Is it because you can't report this to either Rias or Izayoi-kun?"

"Well, it's because it is better for women to understand women, you see?"

"…I see. What is it that you didn't tell?"

"We told you that we've been attacked but it unintentionally."

"The attack was unintentionally? But how could they attack all of you? Do they know who you are?"

"They didn't at first. But after we showed them this pass." Asuka gestured Asia who held up the card Rias gave her, up towards Rossweisse who looked at the card in surprise. "They recognised the Gremory crest and one of them knew Rias Gremory."

"They knew Rias?"

"Yes. It was but a little girl with fox appendages."

"A fox youkai." Irina emphasised as Rossweisse looked at her. "She knew Rias like she really knows her. She even called her onee-sama."

"After that, Shiroyasha-sama appears at her side." Xenovia added to the discussion as Rossweisse lifted her eyebrow.

"She managed to calm the situation overall. As to why she is here in Kyoto, we don't know…But she knows something we don't and that is what drives the little girl to find her mother. You see, the little girl suspected us to abduct her mother at first before her followers attacked Issei in the first place." Asuka explained the recount to Rossweisse who nods in acknowledgement. "And then, she told us that Izayoi might know the answer."

"Does he really know as to why her mother is abducted?"

"That is why we asked for your permission, if we could contact both him and Rias."

"…Alright." Rossweisse nodded before she proceeded to summon a magic circle over in between the two beds. Everyone watches as Rias appears as a hologram over the magic circle. She adorned a white nightgown whilst wearing a pair of spectacles over her eyes. "Rias?"

"Yes?" Rias asked as she smiles at Rossweisse and the others gathered in front of her. "Is there anything wrong? How are you? Did you have fun for your first day in Kyoto?"

"Yes, we did, Buchou." Xenovia smiled.

"We had a lot of fun! We already brought a few souvenirs here and there." Irina stated.

"That's good. What about you, Asia? Asuka?" Rias turned her attention towards the pair.

"We took pictures together over the beautiful sceneries." Asuka answered as Asia nodded along.

"The sceneries were significantly beautiful to enjoy in daytime."

"That is great. I hope to join you but alas I am preoccupied." Rias explained smiling sympathetically. Before long, she looks at everyone. "So what seems to be the matter? You can't possibly call to tell me that, right?"

"We're here to inform you of an event that transpired in Kyoto." Rossweisse answered before she gestured her hand to Asuka. "Asuka and the others experienced it first-hand." At this, Rias frowned upon hearing the news.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked on top of the mountain at Fushimi Inari." Asuka answered. "Issei encountered them first before we arrived. He said that he was about to return before they show themselves."

"What do you mean by 'they'? Who attacked you? Did anyone got hurt?"

"Nobody got hurt." Asuka informed with a shake of her head. "…The one who attacked us was…a little girl."

"A little girl?"

"The little girl was a fox youkai in a priestess uniform. She was accompanied by Karasu-Tengu priests." Asuka answered recalling about the appearance of the girl along with her followers. "…Do you know her, Rias? Because she knows you. She knows your name just by seeing your family crest etched on the pass you gave." At this, Asia showed Rias the card. "I understand we do not have enough information but this is all we could surmise for now."

"…Did that little girl accused you of kidnapping her mother?" Rias spoke out as everyone looked shocked as either one of them did not mention that piece of information to her.

"…How do you know, Rias-Buchou?" Xenovia murmured into asking the red head who looked at them with sadness clouding over her eyes. The small frown she displayed deepens.

"Do you know her by any chance?" Irina questioned.

"…She's the daughter of Yasaka, the Nine-Tailed Fox that governs the entirety of Kyoto. Her name is Kunou." Rias introduced as everyone was rendered speechless. "We do not know each other, we knew each other." She added with a small smile. "We spent time together. That is also why she knew my family crest. I showed her."

"When?"

"That…" Rias hesitated on answering. "…I don't think it is up to me to answer nor it is the exact time to tell."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you all about that later on." Everyone watches as Izayoi appears behind Rias. He adorns a white tee along with black shorts. Grabbing onto both ends of the towel hanging on his neck, the blonde looked at everyone with a nonchalant smile. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it. Unfortunately, this is not the time that's all."

"…So you do know what is going on in Kyoto? Why is it happening to us recently?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean? Shiroyasha told me you know."

"Shiroyasha?"

"Yes, she's here in Kyoto." Asuka replied before she went on. "…Tell us, Izayoi-kun. What is happening in Kyoto?"

"…It is as Rias said; Kunou's mother, Yasaka has been kidnapped. That is why her daughter is out searching for her. The reason why she would attacked you out of nowhere may be because you're not from Kyoto to begin with, so she'll investigate about you and might accused you right away of kidnapping her mother if she didn't investigate deeply first, about your arrival. Since Yasaka ruled over Kyoto, she would no doubt be the one to inform the officials of your presences to Kyoto."

"So since she's been kidnapped, she can't…That's why they didn't recognise all of you." Asuka pointed out to Asia and the others.

"Yes, that might be the case." Rias nodded. "It is not until Asia showed them the pass that they've begun to recognise you're from the Gremory Family." Rias explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

"B-But how can her mother be kidnapped?" Asia asked. Her question arose the same questions arose from everyone's mind.. "That's horrible!"

"I am to blame." Rias said as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know she would be kidnapped at that time. I had the power to stop them but…I was too late." She admitted as angry tears started shedding from the corner of her eyes.

"Rias onee-sama." Asia frowned upon looking at the tears shed by the red head.

"It's not her fault." Rias look up at the hand grasping her left shoulder reassuringly before she looks up at her husband smiling at her. "We didn't expect anything to happen that night." Izayoi admitted turning to everyone. "Anyway, the real perpetuators are still in Kyoto and they still have her. That's the only thing you need to know for now."

"What?" Asuka asked as the others were surprised to hear the statement.

"They can't leave Kyoto as much as they want to." Izayoi smiled at them as Rias smiles at him before she brushes her tears away with her thumb.

"Anyway, this is all we can do to help ease your worries, I'm afraid." Rias said as she smiled at everyone.

"We understand, Rias. We apologise if we disturb your time."

"No, what you did was good. You did the right thing to inform us about this. But I hope we could be of any better help than answering questions."

"It's perfectly fine. We understand your predicament also." Asuka offered a smile.

"I guess this is where we'll bid our goodbyes...I wish you all the best." Rias bid as Izayoi smiles at them.

. "…Though you're there on a trip, you might as well ready yourselves. Because this ain't an ordinary school trip."

* * *

Watching as the magic circle disappears after bidding farewell to Rias and Izayoi, Asia looked at the others before speaking out.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We might as well enjoy our trip." Asuka answered. "There's nothing we can do at this point. We have to wait."

"That's right. The perpetuators wouldn't show in front of our doors. But they're still in Kyoto." Irina stated.

"That is why we have to wait. We might be encountering them later on. I am certain they must have sensed us coming once we arrived in Kyoto right from the beginning." Rossweisse said to them. "As Izayoi-kun said, we must be prepared at all cost. There's no denying we would find ourselves in battle sooner or later."

"Yes. But until then, we should relax, no?" Asuka smiled at the end of her sentence. At this, everyone smiled at her before Rossweisse's eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Rossweisse-sensei?" Asia asked.

"I have to stop Issei-san from peeping on the girls bathroom!" Rossweisse answered before she rushes out from the room and swiftly heads towards the floor where Issei's room is.

"We might as well help." Xenovia said as she followed Rossweisse along with Irina. Meanwhile, Asuka looks at Asia before the two of them followed closely behind.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Once both Asuka and Asia arrived at the floor via stairs, they witness Issei standing across Rossweisse, arguing.

"By the way, even if you get past me, there are the second year Sitri girls guarding against you. As a final resort, we will even let Saji awaken the Dragon King to obstruct you—No matter what, you will not peek into the girl's bathroom!" Rossweisse said adamantly.

"Come on! Cut me some slack! If you don't loosen up, you will never get a boyfriend!" Issei yelled in slight frustration.

"Boy, boy, boy, boyfriend is irrelevant! After, after all I am still the virgin former valkyrie! I also want to do erotic things with my handsome boyfriend with a promising future!"

"Yes, boyfriend is irrelevant. Issei-san, she already has a boyfriend!" Asia yelled at the brunette who glances behind him in surprise.

"What? She has? Who?" Issei asked.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Before long, Issei lifted an eyebrow at Rossweisse.

"You want to do erotic things with Izayoi-senpai in the future?"

"Eh?!" Rossweisse's face instantly turned red.

"I'll support you, Rossweisse-sensei! You will no doubt be forever happy, but in return—Let me peek into the girls' bathroom this once!"

Issei yelled at her.

"F-Forever happy with Izayoi-kun?!" Rossweisse exclaimed stuttering with her redden face. "Th-That's—!"

"_There's no time! I have to do 'that'!"_ Issei thought to himself before he closes the distance across Rossweisse and swiftly takes off his top sports uniform and throws it forward.

"What?" Rossweisse begin to snap into realisation and she used wind magic to blow away the clothing—but an opening was created instantly towards her. At that moment, Issei stretched his hand to touch her.

"Issei-san's going to!" Asia gasped in surprise before Asuka extended her hand forward at Issei.

Her eyes glowed red as Asuka commanded. **"Stop right there, pervert!"** Just as she commanded, Issei rigidly stop. His hand inches away from touching Rossweisse.

"What?" Issei asked glancing wildly. "I can't move!"

"**I command you to walk around the lobby until after the girls are finished bathing! There will be no peeping for you today, Hyoudou Issei**!" Asuka commanded as Issei started moving and swiftly head towards downstairs to the lobby.

"W-Wait! Why can't I control my body?!"

A smirk played on Asuka's lips as the brunette asked the question.

"That's what you get."

"Huh? Wait! Wait!" Issei yelled climbing downstairs as his shouting echoed from downstairs. "I was only doing what was necessary! Please! Help me!"

"How did you do that, Asuka-san?" Rossweisse asked walking over to stand in front of her.

"Yes, I never saw such ability before!" Irina exclaimed with awe. "It was truly incredible!"

"Controlling someone and binding their will to your command. Impressive, Asuka-san." Xenovia complimented as Asuka smiles at everyone.

"I was born with such ability." Asuka admitted as everyone looked surprise before she was praised furthermore by them.

"That's amazing!" Irina exclaimed.

"Truly. You have an amazing ability, Asuka-san. With this, we will never have to safeguard the girls' bathroom and let the girls relax from now." Rossweisse complimented before sighing in relief.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Azazel-sensei." Asia called as the others looked upon his arrival.

"I saw the Red Dragon Emperor walking down the stairs without his will bending regularly to him."

"That's what he gets for being a pervert at these times." Asuka spoke as Azazel laughed.

"—True to that. Anyhow, I came here to tell you, we've been summoned to the nearby Japanese restaurant."

"By who?" Xenovia asked as Azazel smiles.

"You shall see in a moment."

* * *

**Time Skip**

—After that, everyone including Kiba quietly slipped out the hotel and followed Azazel to a restaurant on the street corner.

"…The 'Dairaku' restaurant…What are the odds?" Kiba commented before he and everyone followed Azazel inside. Passing through the path filled with Japanese atmosphere, they arrived to a single room. —As the door opens, Serafall was quietly waiting, sitting in the seiza posture and adorning a glamorous kimono.

"Hello, everyone! Rias-chan's servants and the Red Dragon Emperor. It's been a while!"

Serafall greeted everyone with enthusiasm and joy.

"Oh, it's Hyoudou and you guys. Welcome." Saji greeted with a small smile.

"You're here too, Saji?" Issei asked looking at him and the second year Sitri girls sitting nearby him.

"Be seated. The food here is really good! Especially the chicken dishes, they're quite exquisite!"

As everyone begin sitting, they've tried eating a piece and were looking at each other in slight confusion, feeling like they had to eat again without feeling the dinner they ate a while back.

"So, why has Leviathan-sama come to this kind of place?" Issei questioned to his curiosity as Serafall made a kiraboshi pose.

"I came here to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto youkai forces." She said before she smiled at everyone. "In reality, I've been staying here for quite some time to…" At the end of her sentence, Serafall frowned.

"What is it that you came here to do, Leviathan-sama?" Irina asked the Great Satan who looks at her before sympathetically smiling.

"I came to help someone." At the answer, Asuka exchanged glances with Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Rossweisse. She then raised her hand, catching Serafall's attention and the rest inside the room.

"Could it be you're helping someone find her mother?"

"Huh?" Serafall looks at Asuka in total surprise. "Wait, how did you know that?" She asked dumfounded.

"Sorry to surprise you so suddenly, Leviathan-sama. As to why I knew, Izayoi-kun told us about it."

"Izayoi-kun? Is he here?" A wide smile stretches across Serafall's face at the mention of the blonde's name.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Ooh…" Serafall pouted cutely.

"But we contacted him and we got the gist of what is going on in Kyoto." Asuka then turns to Azazel. "Sorry Azazel-sensei, but we can't hide our curiosity. Although, we had Rossweisse's permission to contact both Izayoi and Rias."

Smiling at her and the others, Azazel shrugs his shoulder. "If those two knows what's going on, I doubt I should stop you from finding out on your own. But it seemed Leviathan-sama is not much in the dark too. You're in the same boat as both Izayoi and Rias, right? You know what's going on." Azazel glances at Serafall who smiles sheepishly before she looks at Asuka and the others.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Not all of it. But he said he'll tell us about it later." Asuka affirmed before she continued. "Aside from that, the ones who kidnapped Kunou's mother, Yasaka…Who are they?"

"…It's most likely Khaos Brigade."

"Wait, wait. What are we talking about?" Issei voiced out.

"I apologise if I may seem to interfere but I do not think I fully understand." Kiba apologised.

"Oops. Sorry." Serafall smiles at them before proceeding to tell them. "The Kyoto youkai's leader, the Kyuubi was abducted the night before the Young Devils Gathering."

Recalling the young girl's words from the day's event clearly in his mind, Issei voices out.

"So her mother's been abducted…"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"You, you guys. What kind of trouble have you got mixed up in again?" Saji asked as his eyes begin to twitch slightly.

"Sorry Saji-kun. But this trouble has already been trouble for so long, and I think it's about time we settled it now." At the end, Serafall exclaimed in full seriousness which was uncommon for her and everyone were surprised by the exchange of her mood. "With that, I will continue operating with the Kyoto youkai."

"Understood. I will act alone. Really, these terrorists already are bringing trouble from day one and all the way to Kyoto. And taking care of these kids for the trip isn't already tiring enough. How vexing."

"Um…What are we going to do…?" Issei voiced out.

"You should enjoy your trip in the meantime." Azazel replied to the brunette.

"Huh? But…"

"If anything happens, I will call you guys. However, you're the one spending the precious school trip. Shouldn't you enjoy of what's left?" Azazel offered a smile and Serafall nodded along.

"It's alright. We'll be doing the hard stuff for now. You should go enjoy your time in Kyoto. Although I have some work to do, but I will also enjoy a little bit of Kyoto!" Serafall said feeling she should contribute to the search of her friend more than enjoying herself in Kyoto. _"Yasaka-sama, I will never give up!"_ She thought to herself in determination.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Morning**

"Ready? Let's go!" Kiryuu stood in front of everyone as she pointed at the bus station ahead of her.

"Yes!" Issei, Matsuda and Motohama all yelled in response as they lined up with the other students that had already queued.

"Let's go, girls." Kiryuu said to Asia, Asuka, Xenovia and Irina as they all followed ahead of the boys and lined up also to climb onto the bus after they had already bought a one-day buss pass at the Kyoto station.

—Once getting on the bus, they were well on their way towards Kiyomizu-dera. As they went, the group saw new sceneries through the windows. Before long, they arrived to Kiyomizu-dera. The group and the other students climbed off the bus before they tour around.

The group searches around to find the sloped path up to Kiyomizu-dera. After a moment of searching, they found the sloped path and ventured forth.

"I heard this was called the Three Year Slope. If you fall over here, it means you will die in three years, eh?" Kiryuu spoke to the group.

"Huh?!" Asia looked terrified and clings onto Issei's left arm.

"Are you alright, Xenovia?" Asuka asked as she watches Xenovia grasped both of her and Irina's hand as they climbed the sloped path.

"…The Japanese sure put some scary spells in their sloped paths." At this, both Irina and Asuka shares smiles at Xenovia's cute obliviousness.

At the end of the sloped path, the group arrived to look up at the massive gates—Niou Gates before they passed through and ventured forward towards Kiyomizu-dera. The group split apart as they head towards different areas.

Asia, Irina and Xenovia were fascinated by the pagans near the temple and were commenting about it.

"Look, Asia! This temple gathers the essence of pagan culture!"

"Yes, yes! You can feel its history from its appearance!"

"Cheers to pagans!"

Watching them on the side lines, Issei sweat drop at their comments which were inappropriate. Though he cannot stop them from commenting about it from his position, he cannot help but felt something watching behind his head, giving a slight shiver to his spine. Composing himself, the brunette left the church trio to head towards the stage of the Kiyomizu-dera.

"…This is high." Issei commented looking down from the ledge of the stage to see the height, where he once seen in television at one time.

"There seems to be many who fell down and were saved." The brunette overlooking the stage turns to see Kiryuu standing next to him. Turning back towards the 13m fall down below, the brunette wondered.

"Did people fall from here?" With that thought unanswered, the brunette went off towards a different area and met up with the others. Walking through the temple, the brunette could see within the temple, there was a small shrine used for praying for passing grades and love wishes. There he goes up towards the shrine, the same time Asia did.

"Hyoudou, why don't you try the love compatibility prediction with Asia?" Kiryuu urged him from behind as Issei steals a glance at Asia standing next to him. The two then drew a love prediction together and Issei read the prediction out loud.

"It says highly favourable and auspicious. Looks like we are very compatible, Asia." The brunette summed up the whole prediction and he turns to Asia, noticing her face turned red and she looked very happy! Also, he noticed she held the fortune telling stick with great affection and was shedding tears out of her eyes. At the sight, the brunette started getting embarrassed.

"This is great."

"Truly wonderful."

"I feel a bit relieved."

"You two are really compatible. That prediction is true." Asuka nodded along with Xenovia, Irina and Kiryuu who nodded their heads approvingly. Hearing their comments, Issei's face turned red from embarrassment but despite his embarrassing state, he let out a smile at seeing Asia's radiant smile in front of him.

"…Are we being left out?"

"Don't cry, Matsuda. Let us simply beat up Issei when we get back to the hotel." Motohama assured as he and Matsuda sulked gloomily at a dark corner.

After that, the group decided to make a quick round of the temple before buying souvenirs and then headed towards the bus station.

"The next stop is Ginkaku-Ji, the Temple of the Silver Pavilion. If we don't hurry, time is going to fly away in the blink of an eye." Kiryuu explained to everyone as she led the way. Meanwhile, everyone nodded accordingly as they agreed to her estimation.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"It's not actually silver?!"

Xenovia gaped at the sight of the temple Ginkaku-Ji.

"Why is she so surprise?" Asuka contemplated as she looks at the Xenovia whose mouth gaped open at the ancient temple. "Originally, it was supposed to be finished with silver but the construction was never really finished."

"Really?" Kiryuu inquire as Asuka nodded. "Have you heard the rumours? Such as the death of the monk Ashikaga who was involved in building the temple, or because the Bakufu government ran out of money at the time."

"No, I don't. But isn't the former true? The monk Ashikaga was involved in the construction of the temple back in the late 1490."

"That's interesting…" Kiryuu nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you read about that one?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I've read about it but I still kept little information inside my mind."

"You're really good, Asuka-san."

"Thank you. Anyway, we should tour around since we just got here."

"Yeah." Kiryuu nodded.

"Come along, Asia." Asuka encouraged as Asia looks at her before she followed whilst accompanying the disappointed Xenovia by her side together with Irina who comforted her.

**Time Skip**

—After touring around Ginkaku-Ji for a couple of times, everyone then sets off towards their next destination, Kinkaku-Ji. As they arrived at the sight of the ancient golden temple, Xenovia was the first one to voice out her opinion.

"Gold! This time it's really is gold! It's really gooooold!"

Her face full of radiance as Xenovia gazes upon the golden ancient temple with extreme happiness.

Comparing the sight of Kinkaku-Ji in televisions and seeing it up-close, it was truly different in every way. Everyone nearby snapped their cameras of the ancient temple whilst gazing in astonishment at the temple, that is shining and displayed brightly in golden.

Smiling up at the Kinkaku-Ji, Asuka snaps a picture of temple close-up before she looks at the near-perfect picture in her camera.

"Asuka-san, we're going to tour around." Asia walks over Asuka and smiles at her.

"Yes. Hang on." She said as she aimed her camera to snap a photo of Asia beside the ancient golden temple. But before she could, Issei just happens to walk into her aim and she motioned him forward. "Issei, would you please stand next to Asia?" She called out as Issei looks at her.

"…Y-Yes, alright!" Issei walked over and stood next to Asia who blushes and smiles up at him while Issei smiled sheepishly at her.

"Picture perfect." Asuka commented snapping the picture a couple of times before motioning the couple to see it. When they gathered nearby her, she could see Asia's face beaming up while Issei looks happy at the picture.

"This is…a great picture, Asuka-san!" Asia complimented.

"Yes, thanks for taking the picture, Asuka-san." Issei added in appreciation.

"I'll send the pictures after the trip, alright? Would you like to put in a frame? Or…?"

"Huh?" Asia looked surprise before her cheeks envelope in red. "Asuka-san, that's too…You shouldn't have!"

"Well, I want to." Asuka answered earnestly.

"Um…" Asia glances at Issei who blushes at the offer of their picture being put in a frame. "What do you think, Issei-san?"

"If it's alright with you, Asia. I mean, we like the picture after all. We could put the picture in our room—my room!" He said as Asia blushes at the slight mistake before she turns to the amused-looking Asuka.

"…We would love it if Asuka-san did just that."

"Thank you, Asia, Issei."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Ah, pervert! Hentai!"

A female voice sounded out loud as the woman held her chest away from a man who was being stopped by some staff.

"B-Breasts! Give me breasts!"

A distance away, both Matsuda and Motohama watched the scene inside the tea stall and sighed disapprovingly.

"Another molester. Now that it's mentioned, the television news this morning also reported about them. There was one at the Senshoji Shrine too. And at the railway station yesterday. There seems to be rather too many molesters."

To Matsuda's words, Motohama pushed his glasses and protested.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me on the bullet train yesterday."

"No, how should I explain it? At that time I must have been groggy in my sleep, but I suddenly felt an urge to touch nipples. What was going on, that feeling?"

Matsuda tilted his head, puzzled. Meanwhile, Motohama nodded his head sagely.

"This is youth."

He declared as Matsuda nodded along.

"The mistakes of youth."

Standing a good distance from the duo, Issei shakes his head at his friends before he looks around. His sights stopped at Asia who was chatting with Asuka. They seemed to be engulfed in their conversation since they really like to chat about it. The brunette then blush all of a sudden at the events of Asia kissing him behind the gymnasium on Sports Day in Kuoh Academy. His eyes lull in pleasure at the recount, feeling the lips pressing against him was long-lasting. Then, the brunette snapped out of his stupor to rub off the drool evident sliding down his lips. Issei looks back at the teahouse, and strangely saw Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu fast asleep.

"Huh?" He questioned before he turns towards Asia and Asuka. Both of them were wide awake and were looking around in confusion. Issei looks around to see the normal tourists fast asleep on the ground and more animal eared guys appeared in his sight. Looking towards Xenovia who was with Irina, the blue haired girl glared at the waitress with a scary expression.

Quickly extracting the short holy blade from her bag given from Kiba, Xenovia readied her stance while Issei was about to summon his gauntlet.

"Please wait."

A familiar voice shakes everyone as they all look over at Rossweisse who appeared in front of them, stopping their actions.

"Rossweisse-san! Why are you here?" Issei asked the silver haired Valkyrie.

"Yes, I was called by Azazel-senzei to welcome you guys."

"Called by sensei? What happened?"

"A ceasefire. Or in other words, the misunderstanding has been cleared. The Kyuubi's daughter wants to apologise to you all properly." At the moment, an animal-eared lady approached and bowed her head deeply.

"I am the fox youkai who serves the monarch of the Kyuubi. We are most sorry for last time. Please come with us, as our princess would like to apologise to you all."

"Come to where?" Asia asked as she and Asuka walked over towards them.

"To the inner Capital where we Kyoto youkai live. Maou-sama and the Fallen Angel Governor are already there."

**Meanwhile in Kuoh Academy…**

Sitting on a patch of grass underneath the shade of a tree nearby at the track field, the blonde adorned the Kuoh Academy uniform stared out into the open with a deep look. Not a moment too soon, a voice made its appearance.

"Can I ask why you're out here?" Sala voices out in curiosity standing behind Izayoi.

"Since this place's quiet and silent, it would be one of the places to think deeply about something, no?"

"I cannot say it is false." Sala responded as she looks out and felt the soft breeze blowing at her face. "If I may, what are you thinking about that needs deep concentration?"

"—I'm thinking of skipping a worth day of school to go somewhere. What do you think?" The blonde let out an easy smile at the topic as Sala looks down at him.

"It is quite strange that you would be thinking something like that despite everything that happened."

"Yeah, strange isn't it? But I can't lie if that's what I want to do."

"What urged you to think about that?"

"Our second year juniors are not going to have an enjoyable school trip. That's what the urge is." He answered which confuses Sala and she started questioning in her mind about his answer.

Deciding to question about that later, Sala looks at Izayoi and then begin thinking about the other world. Her gaze moved towards the blue skies, which resembles the skies in the other world. The thought of the other world settling in her mind, causes worry for the sole safety of her siblings, her community and the current state of the world, Little Garden.

"…Although I would like to question this overall situation but I can sum up that this is good area to relax. Am I right?" Akeno appeared next to Sala who looks at her. Right behind Akeno, Rias came walking forward to smile at Sala.

"Recess is over. We should go back to our class." Rias reminded.

"I forgot." Sala admitted. "I was about to remind Izayoi-dono about that." She pointed out.

"You were distracted?" Akeno asked with a hint of amusement in her tone as Sala was about to answer but Izayoi had gotten up and faces the three girls.

"Let's go." He said before yawning. "Ah~ I regret that I didn't take the time to sleep through recess." He grumbled with slight annoyance as Akeno smiles.

"Maybe you should prioritize your sleep more. Although it is amusing to watch, but you can't sleep in class on multiple occasions, Izayoi-kun."

"Amusing to watch, eh? Izayoi replied with a small smirk as Akeno nods with Rias stifling a laugh and Sala hinting a smile. Then, the four seniors continued their way towards their class.

**Meanwhile in Kyoto...**

—It was only but a few seconds that everyone was astounded and speechless beyond belief as they stepped into—what could be described as another world. Mirroring those in Edo period, ancient horses were lined up, and strange creatures revealed their faces from the doors, windows and passageways. The said creatures were none other than Kyoto youkai.

It was only through a secluded torii at Kinkaku-Ji that they were all here in this different world. As the group walked whilst being led by the fox eared lady, the youkai all around them were watching them in curiosity.

As the group was being led through the dark place, the only light source to illuminate the dark was nothing but a lamp moving along the road in front of us.

"Wooshashasha!"

Issei steps back in fright as the said lantern suddenly showed eyes and a mouth and begin laughing. Meanwhile, the girls stifle a laugh at the brunette.

"My apologies. The youkai here love to play pranks...Though I suppose none of them are able to pose a threat to you all..."

The fox lady apologized as they walked.

"This is the world of the youkai?" Issei voiced out as the fox lady replied.

"Yes. This is the place where most Kyoto youkai live. I remember you Devils have used bounded fields in the Rating Game. So why don't you think of this place space as something created in a similar way. We call this place the 'backstreets' or the 'Inner Capital' and other names. Of course, just like Devils, there are those who live out there on the surface of Kyoto."

"...Are they human?"

"No, I've heard they're devils."

"Devils eh? How rare to see them here."

"Is that pretty foreign girl a Devil too? And that rich-looking girl?"

"A dragon, that must be a Dragon's presence. Devils and dragons..."

There were numerous gossips going around about the new arrival as the group continued walking.

"Are they the same kind as Izayoi-sama?" At that certain question, Asuka lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion.

"That might be true. Izayoi-sama smelled like a human but he's not an ordinary one."

"Yeah. He beat those three tailed foxes along with that weasel youkai."

"Speaking of which, is he alright? His wounds were pretty bad that time."

"Yeah. At this time too when Yasaka-sama is abducted...I wonder how he's feeling."

"He must certainly be upset."

"Yes."

Hearing the gossips that started out, the group cannot help but question the name mentioned.

"Are they speaking about Izayoi-kun?" Irina whispered to Xenovia and Rossweisse.

"I don't know. This is confusing." Xenovia replied with a shake of her head.

"Are they talking about Izayoi-senpai, Asuka-san?" Asia whispered next to Asuka who only shakes her head.

"I can't say." With that, the group continued passing through several rows of residences before entering a forest with a river flowing through it. They then ventured deeper before coming across a massive red torii. Before them was a huge mansion, giving off a feeling of ancient majesty.

And standing in front of the red torii were Azazel and Serafall.

"Oh, you have arrived."

"Hello again, everyone!"

Between the two was Kunou in a fancy feathery kimono and she looks waiting at the group's arrival.

"Kunou-sama, I have brought everyone here." The fox lady reported before disappearing in a burst of fire. After that, Kunou stepped forward and begin speaking.

"I am Kunou, the daughter of Izayoi and Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in Inner and Outer Kyoto." She introduced herself as everyone was taken by surprise at her self-introduction. But neither one of them would have the heart to question about it and instead continue watching Kunou who bows her head. "I am really sorry for last time. Attacking you without investigating deeply. Please forgive me." At this, the group smiled down at her.

"It's fine. Isn't it great that the misunderstanding is cleared? I don't mind as long as we get to enjoy our trip in Kyoto without further incident." Xenovia was the first to respond before Irina starting to speak.

"Yes. A heart of forgiveness is very important for angels. I have no grudge against princess-sama."

"Yes. Peace is every important." Asia followed up.

"So that's how we feel. I'm alright too." Issei added whilst scratching his face.

"Then pardon us for not identifying you as well, Kunou-sama." Asuka curtsied as Kunou lifted her head up. "We should have recognized you before anything else."

"No, no. It's okay. I should be the one who apologizes to you all."

"All of us are fine with it, including myself. Although we should be a bit responsible for not recognizing who you are at first."

"I do not mind, thank you. Anyway, it is thanks to you. You, bringing the pass belonged to Rias onee-sama that made me stop to think for a moment before realizing who you are. It is also due to my inexperience that led me accusing you from the beginning. I apologize once again." Kunou bowed her head again.

"We forgive you, Kunou-sama. Please lift your head. There's no need for you to do such things with us commoners." Asuka said with a soft smile as Kunou lifted her head to look at her.

"Thank you." Kunou smiled widely before frowning, which caused everyone to look at her. "...Though I am very sorry for my mistake...but please...Please lend me your strength to find my mother!" Kunou pleaded as everyone stared at her.

* * *

**Yasaka's Temple**

"Once the various factions decided to ally, this kind of thing has been happening quite frequently. Last time with Odin, Loki came, right? This time, the enemies are the terrorists."

Azazel complained unhappily with a deep frown smeared his face. He and everyone were currently sitting inside the great hall. Next to him was Serafall followed by Asuka, Asia, Issei and so on. Across from them were Kunou alongside the fox lady and a long nosed old man. The old man was the leader of the Tengu and was a friend to Yasaka in great times. Currently he was deeply worried for the kidnapped Yasaka and her daughter Kunou.

"Governor-dono, Maou-dono, could you help us find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation." The old man Tengu said as Serafall nodded.

"Yes. We understand." She stated before she touch onto a different subject. "I also would like to apologize for the absence of Izayoi-kun in this delicate matter. He is not of fault here. In his absence, I will pledge myself in his place to find Yasaka-sama." She explained as the long nosed old man nodded sagely.

"I fully understand."

"Otou-sama is not here?" Kunou voiced out into the open as everyone looks at her in surprise.

"Sorry, Kunou-chan."

"Oh..." Kunou frowned before smiling. "I understand Otou-sama is busy these days. It shouldn't be an issue right now, right?" She asked before glancing up at Serafall.

"You shouldn't hide your true feelings, Kunou. I, and everyone could see you're upset about hearing that." Everyone turned towards the door shifting open at their right to see Shiroyasha walking through the back entrance of the great hall. She then proceeded to walk over to the place next to Kunou and sit next to her.

"...I thought Otou-sama would come to save Okaa-sama himself." Kunou admitted looking down with a sad frown as Shiroyasha smiles down at the fox princess.

"I'm sure you do." Kunou brushes her eyes with her right sleeve. "Unfortunately, he's not here. But in his place, you have everyone to help. Ain't that right?" Shiroyasha spoke as Kunou looks up at everyone and she was greeted with smiles. "Anyway, that father of yours wouldn't miss out to save your mother." Kunou turned to Shiroyasha who withdraws her fan. "He's determined to punish the culprits after all."

"Yes! You shouldn't be discouraged, Kunou-chan! He'll be here!" Serafall added as Kunou turned to her before smiling.

"Thank you!" Kunou thanked to the both of them, fully believing her father would come to save her mother.

"In relation to that, here's a portrait of Yasaka-hime." The old man Tengu picked up the portrait upon the pillow next to him and put it before everyone. Everyone leans forward to see the portrait and they were speechless.

"I-Is that Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked in surprise.

"Apprarently so." Asuka added as she and the others looked at the portrait that showed Izayoi standing next to Yasaka who leans the side of her head to his chest. Yasaka adorned in a gracious kimono which speaks volume of her majesty, the same could be said with Izayoi who adorned a majestic kimono. Both of them were smiling at the picture.

_"Izayoi-kun married to this busty onee-sama?"_ Issei thought in shock, looking at the voluptuous breasts Yasaka have. _"Wait, when did he get married to her? Isn't he married to Buchou?"_ The brunette was having a mental fight between the subjects.

"This was taken prior to her disappearance." The old man Tengu said. "Anyway, from what we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto."

"We've heard about that but I am not certain what the reason behind is." Asuka voiced out as Azazel explained.

"The reasons behind it; the flow of ki in all the regions of Kyoto is still stable. The nine-tailed fox is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field. If the Kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there and signs of that, it means Yasaka-hime is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around." At his explanation, the others nod in understanding. "Anyway, Leviathan-sama has ordered Devils familiar with Kyoto investigate in detail and be mobilized."

"Yes." Serafall nodded before Azazel looks at the others.

"It seems this time you guys will likely be involved due to the lack of manpower. Especially since you experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will need your power against this faction, the Hero Faction. It is a shame, but please be prepared for the worst. I will be responsible for contacting Kiba and the Sitri servants who are not here. Before that, please continue to enjoy your trip while be aware of your surroundings. We might also need you in an emergency."

"Please lend your power to find my mother...Please lend your power." Kunou said with a bow of her head as everyone nodded at her while the fox lady and old man Tengu smiled at Kunou along with Shiroyasha.

_"Even though you have a long way to go, you have the basics down."_ Shiroyasha thought. "Anyway, the kid better come or I'll be really disappointed in him." She shakes her head at the thought, whilst wondering of a certain blonde.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Morning**

**Sakamaki Residence**

"Izayoi-kun?"

Akeno looked over the blonde sitting on the edge of the roof. She lifted an eyebrow at his action before she slowly approaches him. Once she stood behind him, she looks down at him. She watches as he stares out into the open. His hair sometimes flows with the wind whilst he stares at the open air ahead of him.

"…Everyone's waiting for you, Izayoi-kun." Akeno spoke to him after a moment of silence. "…What got you thinking up here?"

"…Mostly stuff in my mind." Akeno watches his back moves as he spoke.

"Can I ask what stuff you were thinking?" Akeno asked before she was met by silence. "…It's okay. I understand." She nods with an approving nod but she cannot help the slight disappointment flash across her face before it disappears.

"…Can I get some time off school?" At the sudden question, it took Akeno by surprise but she remained calm.

"…Yes, you can. No one is questioning your intention but they will ask for your purpose on doing so."

"Aside from that, I can do whatever I want right?"

"Yes."

"…I'm gonna take some time off from school. Tell it to Rias and the others."

"Where are you going, Izayoi-kun?" Akeno questioned with a small frown.

"Somewhere. I'll be gone for some time." Izayoi explained before standing up and turns around and climbs down the edge to the roof. He then takes his bag pack leaning against the ledge and then faces Akeno before smiling at her. "Take care of the house until then, alright?" He asked before he clasp Akeno's right hand and squeeze it gently, causing her to squeeze back ever so gently. After that, the blonde pulls his hand back and walked passed her.

A few seconds right after, Akeno turns around only to meet with an empty roof. The blonde gone from sight.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"What? Izayoi-kun's gone?"

Rias asked standing in front of Akeno who returned from the roof and both were currently standing in the entrance hall.

"He said he's taking some time off from school. But he didn't say where he would go."

"Did you stop him?"

"…I can't." Akeno answered. "I tried to. But I can't voice it out. Izayoi-kun seems indifferent earlier."

"Indifferent?" Rias questioned with a raised eyebrow as Akeno nodded.

"He acted quite different today compare to his usual self." Akeno frowned as she answers while Rias stares at her before she looks sideways in a thoughtful look.

"_Izayoi-kun, where are you going? Why did you go?"_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**This will be short but I sincerely hope you like of how the story is going. I understand the plotline of HDXD Vol.9 and I am trying to approach differently than the Light Novel which told Issei's view of point. So, please be satisfied with what I created. Leave a Review of what you think about this chapter nonetheless. Because I personally love how Izayoi totally beat the living life out of Sairaorg with just a punch!**

**Click the Favorite and Following button if you don't before. That is it for me. Oh, if you have any question you want to ask about in this chapter, feel free to PM or Review about it. It will help me lessen your confusions hopefully.**

**Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


End file.
